The Puppet Master
by Glitch in the System
Summary: What's eating Paul? What's with that flame on the water? What was Laurent doing just standing in Edward and Bella's meadow? Why does Edward care about Mike's car? Why doesn't Alice know about her past? Cammy knows.
1. Painfully Normal

**Summary:** Cammy Haugen moved to Forks to live with some relatives for a little peace from the hustle and bustle of California. Being a fan of Twilight, she can't help but notice that there are odd similarities between the book and the real life Forks.

It depresses me to say that I don't own Twilight.

* * *

When I first read Twilight I was shocked, amazed. My friend Donna was a vampire fanatic and when she read it she practically threw her book at me and told me to read it. Donna and I had been best friends since first grade.

"I had no idea you had family in Forks," Donna gushed. I would think her giddiness about my aunt and uncle living in a real place used as a setting in a fictional book was childish, but the truth was I was just as excited.

"Yup," I said as we watched my parents argue about directions to the airport in the front yard. Donna shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you gone the whole year?" she asked with a sigh. I smiled sadly at her. She wasn't a cryer, but her eyes were welling up. "Oh!" she said and wrapped around to take off her backpack.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a laugh.

"Giving you your own set of Twilight, since you can't go borrowing mine two states away," Donna said. She unloaded three hardcover books and handed then to me. She was a short girl with pretty hispanic features. She had a wonderful style, and always reminded me of Alice in the way she took extra care in her appearance. If she had a Cullen-sized bank account, there was no doubt in my mind she would be shopping as much as Alice. Me? I was white as white gets, with a habit of wearing nothing but pajama pants and black shirts.

We were an odd pair, in school we didn't seem like the type to be best friends. But we were neighbors and therefore, forced to spend our childhood together. Now we were nearly inseparable, this being the first time we wouldn't be only one house away from one another. When Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob offered to let me live there for my junior year, I was more than happy to do so. I mean, come on. If someone offered you a life is Forks, would you say no?

I didn't think so.

Donna and I flipped through the hardcover books. The first in the series had a note from her. As I started to read it, she smiled.

"If you find a vampire in Forks snag me one of his brothers, will ya?" I shook my head and smiled at her as Donna giggled.

"Definitely," I promised. We hugged one last time then my dad started to call my from the car.

"Cammy! Come on! You're going to miss your flight!" my dad yelled. So I gathered the books and ran towards the car, waving over my shoulder at the same time.

* * *

That was how I left the San Fernando Valley of Southern California. I left with the excuse that I wanted to live in Forks just like Bella. I would live with some estranged relatives, my great aunt and her husband to be specific. But the real reason I left was because I hate California with an enormous passion.

I hated the big cities, I hated the lack of vegetation, I hated the speedy traffic, and I hated fake blondes with orange skin. I'm the type of person who loves wildlife and revels in the rain. In fact, there is nothing I hate more than hot, desert city life. I'd had enough of that in California.

That wasn't the only reason. I don't like being a flakey person, I just am. Being in Forks would hopefully give me a chance to learn how to be independent and responsible. That way, I could get my own place when I'm eighteen and already know how to rely on myself. For a sixteen year old there was no better way to practice then to live with my aunt and uncle who were constantly overseas in countries I couldn't pronounce. I wasn't a resident in Forks as much as I was a house sitter.

I had no fantasies of finding anything unusual in the _real _Forks. Lets face it. There was no way I was going to find vampires or werewolves in Forks. It was just a handy excuse to tell my friends. They thought me quirky and fun for doing this, really I just wanted some solitude. When the plane dipped below the clouds rain drops appeared on the little window. I smiled softly at them.

Rain.

There's nothing like growing up in the desert to make you appreciate rain. I got off the plane with what little clothes I had and walked to the front of the airport where there was a purplish Celica waiting for me. My blonde fifty-something aunt leaned against it smiling.

"Camille!" she shouted and ran to me to hug me. I laughed and hugged her back. Aunt Debbie pulled me away and looked at me with my face between her hands. "Oh, my brave, brave niece! Its so good to see you!" She started to chat away while stuffing my one suitcase in her trunk. Aunt Debbie's a talker, worrier, and neat freak, but she was nicest person I'd ever met.

When we started to drive away I couldn't get a word in edgewise. She just kept going on and on about Uncle Bob and how excited she was to be leaving for Egypt in a week. She was going to be gone for two weeks. It was going to be just me and my schoolwork for that time.

When Aunt Debbie ran out of things to talk about, she turned to me. I was busy watching the raindrops on the windshield, marveling at the fact that there were trees growing here. _Naturally._ No one had to plant them, there were just forests on either side of the freeway that had been here for centuries.

"Camille?" Aunt Debbie asked, snapping me out of my trance. She had a slightly more serious face on now, her smile was a little more forced. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to live in Forks. Are you having trouble with your mom?""

I shook my head.

"I just happen to hate California. Besides, when I'm house sitting gone I'll have lots of time to practice living on my own," I said knowing the truth was safe with her. Aunt Debbie laughed.

"I hate California too. The weather there is so boring," she said. That was a hundred percent true. "But Forks isn't exactly an exciting place. I'm worried you're going to get bored. Especially living in the house on your own." I shrugged.

"I've got plenty of reading material," I said smiling at my own joke. Aunt Debbie didn't catch on. "My grades are starting to slip anyway. I think having less distractions will help me. I failed two classes last semester." I grimaced at that. It had gotten me grounded most of the summer because of it.

"Well, the kids here are friendly. New kids are a novelty in school. I'm sure you'll get along just fine," she said. I nodded, but didn't really believe her. I don't make friends very well. Donna was a social butterfly and the other friends I had I'd made through her. I was a book nerd, Donna was a closet nerd so she could pull off being cool pretty easily.

When got home and I felt a little pang of excitement. Forks, Washington. Scenery of Twilight. Oh, it was beautiful. I looked out the window eagerly, somehow hoping to see a vampire walking down the sidewalk. It was a cloudy day, I knew the signs to look for.

But I saw nothing. Of course. Vampires aren't real, I knew that.

Aunt Debbie took me straight to her house. It was a small one bedroom house, but the attic was refurnished into a second bedroom. The basement was Uncle Bob's office where he watched his stocks from the opening of the market to the closing. He wasn't home though so Aunt Debbie showed me to my room.

To my horror, it kind of reminded me of a prison cell. It was a quaint little room with a metal frame twin bed, bookshelf, and dresser. I didn't say anything though. My aunt seemed to sense its effect on me though. She promised to help me redecorate when she got back from her trip. I told her that the room didn't bother me and she didn't have to do that, but I was just trying to be polite. The rest of the day I spent unpacking. I said hi to Uncle Bob when he got home. It was all very normal.

It was then I realized that it was silly of me to hope in the slightest that there would be vampires here. However, that didn't stop me from hoping and you know what they say about being careful for what you wish for.


	2. Familiar Faces

Aunt Debbie liked to sleep in, but she said the night before that I could drive her Celica to school which I was ecstatic about. Then I had to go to school. Another painfully normal activity. When I got up Uncle Bob was sipping coffee and reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"Mornin' Camille," he said.

"Morning Uncle Bob," I greeted.

"There's coffee if you want any," he invited. I was a coffee fiend, grateful for the offer. As I sat down with him he looked at my outfit. A fresh pair of plaid pajama pants and black ballet sweater. He wondered about my choice of clothing briefly before he just shrugged away his concern. Then the awkwardness set in. I didn't know my uncle very well, he only married my aunt a year ago. We didn't have much to talk about. He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"So," he started smiling with crinkled eyes. He was a well aged man who looked more distinguished than ancient. He was nice enough, but I had no idea what we were going to talk about while I ate toast and he sipped his coffee. "There's a boy your age next door." I pretended to look interested.

"Cool," I said. More awkward silence. I swallowed the dry toast in my mouth still nodding. "What's his name?"

"Eric," Uncle Bob said. My nods slowed a little. Eric, like the character in Twilight, one of Bella's admirers. I quickly shook my head of the thought. That was ridiculous. It was absurd that I should think the coincidence of a name had anything to do with Twilight.

"Maybe I'll have some classes with..." In mid-sentence I caught a glance at the time. "Christ! I'm late!" I blurted catching Uncle Bob off guard. I have a tendency to blurt a lot. My older sister used to tease me that I must have some mild form of Tourette's syndrome.

I gulped down the coffee and wound around the kitchen table to the sink. Uncle Bob watched stiffly, still slightly shocked at my outburst. I ran out the backdoor that led right to the driveway that was beside the house.

I ran to the Celica and revved the engine. Hopefully I could use some excuse about getting lost to get sympathy.

* * *

My story about being late was bogus. As it turns out its very hard to get lost in Forks, and the secretary knew I was lying. The red haired woman looked at me with disapproving eyes. She was a heavy set woman who looked like she had no patience for tardiness, let alone liars.

As her glasses slid down her nose I couldn't help but wonder if this woman had at one point in her life helped Bella Swan with her first day of school like the books. I shook my head of the thought. It was ridiculous. I was here to learn how to rely on myself and be able to move out of my house for good by the time I was eighteen. I couldn't let myself be distracted by fantasies this early in the game. She handed me a slip with six spaces for signatures on it.

"Have each teacher sign it and bring it back at the end of the day," she said agitated. I frowned. As I recalled, the secretary that helped Bella was much more friendly.

So I walked out the door into the empty quad. Trees and bushes grew on the inside of the school too, they were thick and poorly kept. Branches stuck out into the walkway and I could imagine that if Bella really did go here she would probably be hitting her head on them all the time.

Good thing I'm not too bad of a klutz. I went to my first class which was Physical Science. It was a boring orientation day, so there was not much to do but sit and watch the rain. Mr. Barnes was reading syllabus out loud, so I knew that all the information I needed was in the packet.

At the end of class I had Mr. Barnes sign my slip. He warned me not to be late again. Knowing me, I would be unavoidably tardy everyday, but he didn't need to know that yet. So I nodded pleasantly and went off to my next class. I wasn't really gawked at too much in the hallways, but I was noticed. I guess it was strange to have unfamiliar faces in this town.

My next class was PE. At first I thought this was a typo. I already took two years of PE. I went to the teacher and showed him my slip at the beginning of class. He muttered a greeting and took a pen out of his shirt pocket to sign the slip.

"Um... I already took two years of PE back home. Do you think it would be possible to opt out?" I asked. He looked up.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Haugen. PE is mandatory for all four years," he said. He saw my disappointment and frowned. "Welcome to Forks. I'll get you a set of PE clothes at the end of class. For now you can sit on the bleachers." I sighed. I took the slip and looked at the name. Suddenly I was too distracted to thank him.

_Coach Clapp._

Where had I heard that name before? Then I froze. No, no. That wasn't possible. He couldn't be from Twilight. I turned around and looked at him. He was directing a team of students to the volley ball courts. I didn't physically recognize him, then again I couldn't remember how he was described in the books. The coincidence was nagging at me though.

I sat at the bleachers and opened my backpack. I pulled out my Twilight book, something I'd brought because I knew I was going to spend my lunch alone reading. Now I was frantically flipping through the pages. Finally I found Bella's first day of school.

"Coach Clapp," I read to myself. After a brief moment of panic, I smiled. I was completely jumping to conclusions. Couldn't it have been a coincidence? Maybe Stephenie Meyer had based this character on a real life PE teacher. That was more likely.

I covered my mouth with my hand so no one would think I was insane as I laughed at myself. I quickly took out my cell phone and started to text Donna. This would make her laugh. My fingers flew across the keyboard at record speed.

**Get this. My pe teachers name is Coach Clapp like Twilight**

I waited a moment watching the students fall all over one another and girls backing into a corner so that they could talk amongst themselves. Clapp went over to them and broke up the chatting, telling them to get back to their games.

My cell phone buzzed. Donna had texted me back. Her reply was a simple question mark.

I spent the rest of the period trying to explain to her what I meant. Then again, maybe only I thought about this kind of stuff because I was a little bit obsessed. Then I started to get weird messages from Donna.

**What's Twilight?**

And so I texted back.

**Duh! only the greatest book on the planet!**

Her reply said:

**Never read it.**

I replied:

**Never read it? You practically forced me read it.**

Her next message took a while for me to get. Meanwhile I felt myself getting paranoid. How could Donna not remember Twilight? We'd spent entire sleepovers discussing which Cullen would be the best to date. We talked about how we would get crowbars and take down Jacob if we ever met him in real life.

So I sent one last text message:

**Hello! The stephenie meyer book. Did someone forget to take their alzheimer's medication this morning?**

With that I gathered my things together. One more class and then it would be time for lunch. English. I'm pretty good at English. I like to read and write. Its what landed me in Forks in the first place.

Little did I know this English class was going to be my own personal hell.

No matter what I did, I could never avoid being late. There was always some complication that got in my path. This time happened to be Donna's reply that buzzed in my pocket when I was in the middle of my looking at the map.

I opened my cell phone and read the message:

**I think forks is driving you a little crazy. you just cant live in a town named after a utensil and not expect to go insane**

I frowned at this. How did my best friend and fellow Twilight addict not know what I was talking about? I had been distracted and I suddenly remembered I had to go to class. When I walked into the room I had entered the same time as the late bell. The class, oddly enough, was held in the science lab.

We had to sit two to as desk at the little black desk with Bunsen burners and a small sink. I walked past the crowd of stares avoiding the staring faces. The teacher, Ms. Engerran, did not like me. I'd experienced the tardy prejudice before and was an expert on ignoring the hard feelings. But this time I had to walk in front of the class and hand her my slip.

"Oh. You must be Ms. Haugen," Engerran said as she realized I was new and checked her roster. I guess this excused my tardiness for now. She smiled prettily at me. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" I turned toward the crowd and immediately froze. In the very back row, topaz eyes stared back at me. All of the sudden there was no one in the room except for me and him. I panicked.

I couldn't move at all. His pale beauty, his blonde hair, his perfect clothes, his angular features, the sleeves that covered his scars from the newborn wars, and his well toned muscles. He had a concerned look the longer we held gazes. He looked like... No, no. I already went over this.

_Twilight isn't real. Twilight isn't real. Twilight isn't real. _

I kept this mantra the entire time I stared at _the_ Jasper Hale. Then all of the sudden my world went black.


	3. Reality

Suddenly sounds came into my consciousness. There was a bustling sound of people around me. They were my aunt and uncle speaking frantically. I began to realize where I was and what was happening. I couldn't be in school anymore, so at least the Cullens were gone.

That thought made me sad. I loved the Cullens! How could I be happy they were gone?

Maybe this whole Twilight thing was a dream. Let's think, I got on the plane and met Aunt Debbie. Then they brought me home and I unpacked. Then I went to bed and... That's it! This was dream. A very, very weird dream. Then what were my aunt and uncle doing in my room?

I opened my eyes. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were in colorful vinyl covered chairs. The white walls blinded me. I had tubes in my nostrils and my ponytail was gone. I was just in a hospital gown. Panic made the ventilator's beeps hiccup. I wasn't in my room. What was I doing in a hospital?

"Camille! Thank God!" my aunt said coming over to me and throwing her arms around me. She pulled away and planted her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"What am I doing here?" I asked still a little dazed. Maybe something had happened to me while I was asleep.

"You fainted in class," she said. This confused me. Class? No, it couldn't be. That part was the dream. Aunt Debbie wrapped me in another hug as Uncle Bob watched from a safe distance with his hands in his pockets. He smiled genuinely.

"You nearly scared your aunt and I to death," he said.

"Honey, what happened?" Aunt Debbie said sitting at the edge of my stretcher. I hesitated. What did happen? My brain was still fuzzy. As if maybe I was nervous about talking in front of Uncle Bob, Aunt Debbie looked at him. He received the silent message.

"I'll just wait outside," he said. Aunt Debbie waited for the door to close behind him. With him gone she turned back to me. I started to say something, but I was at a loss for words. There was no logical explanation for the answer to that question anyway. But apparently I had somehow made it from class to the hospital.

So had I really seen Jasper?

Did that really happen? Had I imagined it? Was I seeing things? Jasper couldn't go to my school.

Aunt Debbie waited for my answer.

"Um..." I said. How else could I explain what happened? I realized that I was either going to have to lie or let them admit me into the psych ward. "I have really bad stage fright. The teacher wanted me to talk in front of the class and I guess I just freaked out." It was a lie, but if I do say so myself, it was a good lie. I was somewhat impressed with myself.

Then my pride left as I remembered the reason that I really fainted. I saw Jasper Hale, the civil war veteran, the commander in battle, the newborn expert, the least experienced in the Cullen diet.

I let out a breath. Then I realized that I was in the hospital in Forks. The ventilator jumped as the beeping became more frantic.

Oh my God! Carlisle must be here!

"Aunt Debbie, it was just a panic attack. Can I just go?" I asked quickly. Aunt Debbie smiled grimly.

"Camille, a doctor has to discharge you," she said. My heart fluttered wildly. Suddenly annoyed with the ventilator, I took off the little clip on my finger that measured my heart rate. My aunt was shocked. "Camille!"

"Aunt Debbie, I'm begging you, can we please go? I already embarrassed myself enough today," I begged making my big blue eyes wide and glassy. That technique would never work with my parents, but Aunt Debbie was a different story. She very nearly gave in, but then she sat up and said the words I was dreading to hear.

"I'll get Dr. Cullen to come in and check on you. You should be fine. I'll sure they'll let you go right away," she said. My heart leapt at the name Cullen. I started to protest, but she quickly flitted out of the room, swinging the door open, and letting it glide to a close behind her.

I leaned back on the pillow and putting my hands over my eyes as soon I was sure I was alone.

"Get a grip, Cammy," I told myself. "The Cullens are not real. This is a huge, ginormous coincidence. You can't go around thinking every pale person is a vampire." I removed my hands and looked around the room. But what if there were vampires? My initial thought was how cool that would be, but then I realized that this was real life, and if real life and vampires intermixed then the world was a very dangerous place.

If the Cullens were real, that would be mean that James, Laurent, Victoria, the Volturi, and werewolves were also real.

The door opened. My skin turned as white as the doctor's.

This person had to be Carlisle. This person was ten times more gorgeous than Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp. This person was painfully beautiful. He drew in every ounce of my attention much the same way that Jasper had in English as I drank in every feature of his face and the grace in his step. He looked up and smiled a friendly smile.

My heart jumped again. Suddenly I was thankful I took the device for measuring my heart rate off of my finger.

"Good evening, Ms. Haugen," Carlisle said. His gorgeous blonde hair framed his face as he looked up from his clipboard and flashed a bleach white smile.

"Hi," I squeaked. Its embarrassing to say that I squeaked, but there really is no other description for the noise that had just came from me. Carlisle brushed this off like it happened everyday. No doubt it did.

"I heard you took quite a dive in school," he said walking over to me. He lightly touched my head. I hadn't realized that a goose egg had formed my skull. The bruise hurt as he touched it. Funny how I already managed to humiliate myself is less time than it took Bella when she arrived in Forks. "Have you ever had a panic attack before?"

"No," I said quietly. Carlisle seemed to glide as he moved over to a little cushion stool on wheels and sat down. His grace was hypnotizing. When he sat, he looked as casual as someone who had just sat down on the couch in their living room. He fiddled with a pen in his hands as he went over some routine questions.

"Do you have a history of anxiety in your family?"

"No."

"Hm..." Carlisle thought looking at his papers. I realized that I had to get out of here. I needed to think and I had to talk to Donna or anyone who knew Twilight like I did.

"Actually," I said surprising myself that I had actually managed to summon enough courage to speak. Carlisle looked up. "Ms. Engerran was having me talk in front of the class and I have really bad stage fright. This is the first time that I've ever fainted though." Carlisle smiled a little. It wasn't hard to make myself blush. "I'm a little shy."

"Well then," he said. "It might be nothing but a phobia. I'm sure if you see a therapist, they can help you with it." I nodded dumbly. Carlisle looked at one last paper and shrugged. "You seem fine, Ms. Haugen. I think we can discharge you now. You might want to take it easy for a while though. If you feel at all weak or nervous throughout the day be sure to come back."

By the end of my speech, my courage vanished again.

"Kay..." I said my voice puttering out and dying as it cracked at the end. I had to look at my hands in my lap to avoid any dazzling. Carlisle left just as gracefully as he'd come in. I had to wait a few moments, as I wondered how far away Carlisle would have to be to be out of vampire hearing range.

When I had given enough time for Carlisle to move onto his next patient, I sighed and stared at the ceiling. "This cannot be happening."

And yet it was.


	4. The Weight of the Universe

I had to call my parents and tell them I was okay, but that wasn't the conversation I was looking forward to. As soon as I called them I immediately called Donna. She answered almost immediately.

"There you are! Cammy, what's going on?" she demanded. So first I told her that I had fainted in English. She gasped when appropriate. She sympathized with my embarrassment too. I waited impatiently as she babbled on about how she would have just died if she did that at a brand new school where no one knew her.

"Donna, that's not even close to the weird part!" I interrupted her, I was so impatient. Donna stopped talking.

"Good Lord, Cam. What else could have happened?" she said.

"The book Twilight came to life, that's what happened!" I said turning to make sure my bedroom door was locked. Donna suddenly scoffed.

"Cam, I don't know why you keep talking about Twilight. What is Twilight?" she said. My brow furrowed. I was suddenly so frustrated that I wanted to kick something. I looked around my room. Maybe if this were my house back in California I would, but Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob owned fragile things from across the world and I didn't want to break anything.

"It is a book about vampires that you made me read. We've been hooked on it for the past two years!" I nearly screamed. Donna was quiet.

"I've never read that book," she said. I sighed defeated. Then I remembered the laptop my mom and dad had gotten me especially for this move. I pulled it out from under the bed and started loading it.

"Don't you remember? Edward Cullen? Bella Swan? Jacob Black? Come on! You were Alice for Halloween for God's sake," I whispered. Donna didn't respond, but I knew she was there. She didn't remember anything. I rubbed my forehead with my palm. I was feeling faint again. I pulled up the internet and started to put in a search through a bookstore company.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Cammy? I'm starting to worry about you," she said.

I put in a search. _Twilight._

I got nothing.

_Stephenie Meyer._

No such author.

_Edward Cullen, Bella Swan, vampire, Volturi, werewolf, New Moon, Eclipse._

I couldn't find Twilight anywhere.

"Cammy? You there?" Donna said. I could barely answer. I was stunned. There was no fan fiction, no reviews, no rumors about movies.

"Yeah," I said breathlessly. Had I made up the whole thing? Maybe I really was losing it. "I-..." I couldn't worry Donna. She would think I was going crazy. "I guess I was wrong. Never mind, forget it. It's just some... sort of mistake." Donna was quiet.

"Are you alright?" she finally asked. I nodded to myself.

"Yes," I answered trying to make my voice stronger than it really was. Then I forced a laugh that ended up sounding more maniacal than reassuring. I could almost hear Donna cringing on the other end. I had to end this conversation before my best friend thousands of miles away thought I twas insane too. "Oh... man. No, its okay. I know what I thought. This is... a huge misunderstanding. Hey, I gotta go. Dinner's ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Donna said sounding uncertain. "Sure. Bye." I clapped my cell phone shut and stared at the numbers on the digital clock. I was right. Twilight wasn't real.

At least, the book wasn't. Then I remembered that I had brought the books. They were in my backpack, I was looking at them at school. I practically dove across the bed to reach for it.

Then I hurried over to my backpack and unzipped it. I gasped with relief. The glossy cover reflected the harsh lights in my room. The picture on the front was familiar as ever, two pale hands cradling an apple. There was the book staring me right in the face, very obviously existing in front of me. I opened it up and read a few sentences just to make sure.

Yes, this was the same story.

I shut the book and stared at the hardwood floor. This proved I wasn't crazy. Right?

* * *

The next morning, Uncle Bob was in the same place he always was. I sat down across from him deliberately. He looked up from me and smiled. I guess with yesterday's incident it would be a little easier to talk to me. Even though I was tired from lack of sleep, I had a new determination. I had a mission today. I was going to observe the world of Twilight and make sure everything was going according to story.

"Mornin'," he said like yesterday. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Thank you," I said smiling politely. He smiled back.

"After yesterday, you're going to be very popular in school today," he said laughing. Naturally, all 200 something students had already heard about my fainting. He looked at my outfit again with distaste. Again he obviously disapproved of my wearing pajamas as everyday clothing, but didn't say anything. I don't care what you say, pajama pants are comfortable. You'd have to take them from my cold dead body to get me out of them.

"Yeah. Hey, Uncle Bob. Can you do me a favor?" I asked. He cocked his head to the side keeping his smile firmly in place. "Can you just look at this book?" I took out the copy of Twilight and slid it across the table to him. He looked at the cover and then turned it over to the back.

"What about it?" he asked tentatively.

"Just... Read me the first line," I said. He opened to the first page. He adjusted his bifocals and pulled the book away from his face. He cleared his throat into his fist and began.

"_I'd never given much thought to how I would die_..." he started to read out loud. A wave of relief swept over me as I heard the familiar words. I had someone else's validation! I wasn't crazy! I wasn't making this up! These books were a real life account of the Cullens and (for some reason) no one had any idea about it. I looked up at the clock. I had about three minutes to get to class.

"Geez! How am I late all the time?" I complained cutting off Uncle Bob in the middle of his reading. I jumped up and snatched the book from him. He staggered a little surprised as he looked up. "Thanks Uncle Bob!" I gave him a spontaneous hug that must have been awkward from the niece he hardly knew. But he laughed as I ran out to the door right to the Celica.

* * *

This time I paid attention to where I parked. Both of the cars I was looking for stood out above all the students. The red truck that was hideously vintage on one end of the parking lot, the silver Volvo that was the only car nicer than the Celica was parked on the other end. I took a moment to look back and forth comparing the two cars.

Then the late bell rang. I swore and started to run through the rain.

My efforts were in vain. I was still late. Mr. Barnes was even more annoyed with my tardiness than yesterday. He looked up with a frown.

"Is this going to be a habit, Ms. Haugen?" he asked. I blushed.

"Probably," I grumbled under my breath and hurried to my seat. Class droned on. I spent my time trying to figure out what I was trying to do. Well, where were we in the books so far? Eclipse was out in stores (back when the books existed), so Edward and Bella were planning to get married. Then I frowned. But it was September. Shouldn't she be bitten already? They wouldn't let a newborn go to school, she'd kill everyone.

Then I remembered, Jasper was in my class. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett posed as seniors in the first book. The first book. Was Twilight starting this school year? That would mean that Bella was still seventeen, which meant that yesterday she walked into Biology for the first time and Edward had to stop himself from killing her.

And I missed it because I fainted in class.

"Damn it," I swore too softly for anyone to really hear. That would have been really cool to see. Then I realized that my absence might have been a good thing. I shouldn't interfere with the book.

What if tampering with the Cullens was like messing with the time/space continuum? What if one little thing I did changed all the events of the book? You know, like those movies were people traveled back in time and were very careful with what they did and who they talked to so as to not change the timeline.

One wrong move, could easily get Bella killed at the end of the book, and therefore Edward as well. My stomach churned. How did I suddenly become solely responsible for the entire Twilight universe?

"Ms. Haugen!" My attention went back to class and reality (at least, what I assumed to be reality. I was magically in a book that doesn't seem to exist anymore, after all.) Mr. Barnes was incredibly annoyed in the front of the class.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did I just say?" he asked. I thought. I didn't know. Heads started to turn. The other students looked back at me. Two girls at the front started whispering. I realized by now that it was too late to make up some excuse, so I went with my next instinct, which probably wasn't the best one.

"I think you just said, 'Ms. Haugen!'" was my not-so-smart ass reply.

And that is how I became the student that Mr. Barnes always picked on.

He had me move to the front of the class. I couldn't read Twilight and try to figure out what was supposed to happen today, and I certainly couldn't do my Twilight research during PE. Or English.

Suddenly my heart stopped. English. The same class I had with Jasper. Yes, I definitely couldn't have Twilight out in English. He couldn't know that I knew every little detail about the next two years about Edward and Bella's lives.

As the bell rang and went straight to gym I felt a stab of worry as I realized that I was getting incredibly paranoid. I had to keep second guessing myself and my sanity. Who knew? Maybe somewhere in the real reality I was rocking on a street corner muttering about vampires.

* * *

I dressed for PE, but opted for not playing volley ball. Instead I hung back and hoped the ball wouldn't come to me. Somehow that was how someone found me.

"Hey," said a voice. I turned and say a kid with greasy black hair and acne. I smiled politely. "You're Camille?" I sighed, hating my real name. A common factor Bella and I had.

"It's Cammy," I said. He extended a hand.

"I'm Eric. I think we're neighbors," he said as I clasped my hand into his and shook it. My heart stopped. I had to ask.

"Hey, do you know someone named Bella Swan?" I asked. His look softened at the sound of her name. Oh boy, this guy had it bad. His grin was uncontrollably wide.

"Yeah," he said with a head flick. "How do you know her? Was there some Forks orientation meeting before we were invaded by the new girls?" _I wish_, I thought. I smiled at his attempt to joke.

"Oh, you know. Small towns. Word gets around. I haven't actually met her, I just heard that I wasn't the only new kid," I said trying to sound innocently curious. Eric nodded watching his game from afar. He didn't seem to want to be a part of his game either.

"Well, she sits with us at lunch. How about you sit with us today?" he asked. Just then a stray ball landed right on the back of his head. He blinked in annoyance as he turned. It's a good thing he did because I was still stunned by the request. Sit with Bella? _The_ Bella, of the Edward and Bella? Never in my wildest dreams had I ever imagined that would ever happen.

"Sorry!" someone apologized half heartedly to Eric.

"Anyway," Eric said as I regained attention. I smiled. "How about it?"

"Um... Sure," I said. I guess fainting in the middle of class really had gained me popularity if he was seeking me out. Maybe I had the damsel in distress quality that some people found endearing. That must be why everyone likes Bella so much. Then I found myself curious. I wondered what she looked like.

Coach Clapp blew his whistle and everyone was sent to go change.

* * *

Now it was time for English. I walked into class and hung my raincoat. I traveled across the room with my head down. I could already hear the whispering. One girl I didn't know met gazes with me and gave me a pitiful, friendly smile. I gave a smirk until I was stopped.

"Ms. Haugen!" I fought the urge to groan. Why couldn't anyone just call me Cammy? Ms. Engerran had a smile on her face and her short, dark hair was framed around her face. She motioned for me to speak with her in the front of class. Luckily for me, she was still feeling sympathetic enough to excuse my tardiness that had me walking in front of the class alone.

I walked up to her desk. She was still grinning.

"Dr. Cullen called me this morning and told me the prognosis of yesterday's little incident," she said making a face as she said 'incident'. I flushed bright red. "I just wanted to let you know when we have speeches in this class, you can just turn in an essay instead."

"Thanks," I said brightening. Dr. Cullen pulled some strings in school for me? That was really nice of him. At least something good came out of this mess. She nodded.

"You're welcome. Take the open seat beside Jasper," she directed. I felt relief fall from my expression.

"Who?" I squeaked the same way I did when I was talking to Carlisle as the blood rushed from my face. She motioned for me to turn around. Of course I saw him. He was looking bored at the front of the class from his black topped table.

"Jasper, please raise your hand," she said. Jasper raised his hand. I paled a little and saw a perfectly good open desk with both of the stools that came with it empty. I quickly turned back to the teacher. I was wasting precious class time and everyone was watching, however I wasn't about to sit next to a impossibly beautiful vampire whose self control was questionable.

"Ms. Engerran, couldn't I take the empty table?" I whispered as quietly as I could. Ms. Engerran smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, but we have partnered assignments," she said. "That's why I requested the science lab to hold my class. With two seats per table everyone has a partner." I cringed a little bit. Engerran reached over and patted my hand making me feel even more uncomfortable.

So I turned around and started to walk down the center aisle. Jasper was incredibly good looking. Alice was very lucky. He actually looked a little bit like Carlisle with his blonde hair and perfect structured jaw. He watched me carefully. I didn't look him in the eye, preferring to watch my feet instead, and sat down on the empty chair. Ms. Engerran started the class.

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, too familiar with the reaction Edward had to Bella. Jasper's fist wasn't clenched beneath table though. He didn't lean away from me.

The longer I stayed there, the more familiar I was with the feeling I got yesterday. The dazzling effect came at me and I wasn't even looking at him. Maybe I was still awed by the fact that there was a real vampire beside me, and not just any real vampire, but the infamous Jasper Hale. My heart began to hammer as I thought of his golden eyes, his perfect beauty. Edward must be even more amazing.

I was suddenly very nervous. So nervous that I felt myself swaying. My brain was still panicked. My breathing picked up like was running. I quickly tried to control it, overcome with the fact that Jasper could feel my every emotion and hear my heart thundering within me.

I would be bouncing my leg up and down in anxiety, but I was too afraid to move. Then I felt Jasper squirming beside me. He gave an agitated sigh. Then through the corner of my eye, I saw him look my way. My heart stopped and I forced myself to look at the front of the room. Funny how I thought that vampires would be the greatest creatures to ever encounter. I thought about how cool it would be to talk to them, and get first hand experiences from the past.

These vampires were different in person. All I saw was a predator. All I could feel was intimidation. Possibly because I knew what vampires were capable of. Even worse, I knew what Jasper was capable of.

Then all of the sudden my body relaxed. Like someone had fast forwarded me to the end of a massage with my muscles completely loose. My eyelids drooped and I felt a small smile fall across my face.

I suddenly felt better. Much better.

I felt like I was in a jacuzzi kicking back with the jets bubbling. I was so relaxed I almost lost the ability to hold myself upright. Then my dazed mind started to realize I had no reason to feel this way. It confused me. My brain fished for an explanation for my sudden euphoria. Then it hit me, and I felt stupid.

Oh right. Duh...

Jasper was making me feel calm down because my nerves were bothering him. I would be amazed, but all I could feel was relief. And relief was what made me careless.

"Thanks," I breathed before I could stop myself.

Jasper jerked.

My eyes widened. I stiffened staring at the table top. Ms. Engerran was starting to explain Shakespeare and but her voice was blending into the background as all of the sudden I could feel my heart beat against my sternum like it was trying to break free.

I was reacting before I could stop myself. I picked up my stool and pushed it farther away from him. I sensed his curiosity, even though I didn't dare look at him. I couldn't trust myself around him. I was going to keep as far away from him as possible.


	5. Tempers

The rest of English was painful. I was so worried about everything. I thought about how I skipped a shower today, and was suddenly regretting it. Jasper had super sensitive smell and hearing. Was my smell bothering him? Did I smell apetizing? I also remembered my hair was in a pony tail. Maybe it would be easier for him if I put my hair down, but I was rigid throughout the entire hour, unable to move.

I waited for the clock to strike twelve so that we could be excused for lunch. The minute hand lingered on 11:59 for what felt like a millennium. Then I ended up embarrassing myself again. I was so jumpy that when someone's cell phone went off in the middle of class I immediately assumed it was the bell and jumped up, leaving class seconds before the real bell even rang.

My face burned bright red as I walked out of class holding my backpack straps with clenched fists. I hurried to the cafeteria line, getting there way more early than anyone else. So I had to awkwardly wait with tray in hand while I looked for Eric. Finally he came out of the line, tray in hand. I stood up straight and called his name, thankful that my awkward idling was done.

"Eric!" He turned, ready with a smile.

"Hey Cammy," Eric said as I walked beside him. He nodded toward the other end of the cafeteria. There were a group of miscellaneous teenagers at the table. The boys were being rowdy and a little show-offy, the girls were at another end whispering mischievously to one another. I could recognize anyone off hand, but I had my suspicions about the blonde spike haired boy who just sat down. Eric led the way and stopped me at the end of the table.

"Guys, this is Cammy. She's new here too," Eric said. Most of the girls looked down the long table at once, and one by one the guys started to look up. Eric went ahead introducing them. Eric started to introduce them, but I couldn't remember the names I didn't immediately recognize. I only remembered Ben, Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Mike.

Then finally:

"And this is your fellow newcomer, Bella Swan," Eric said. I didn't notice her at first. All I saw was the back of her head. She sat at the end of her table, at the end of the bench looking across the crowd. "Bella?" Then she turned suddenly as if hearing her name for the first time.

"Huh?" she asked.

She had longer brunette hair that was to her mid back and a warm brown sweater that reflected the warmness of her brown eyes. She had a pale complexion that wasn't at all pasty, but porcelain. She had very soft freckles on face and when she smiled, even though it was forced it was perfect.

"You're Bella Swan?" I blurted. She suddenly blushed. I fought a smile. Bella was adorable! She was like a little awkward kid whose cheeks you just wanted to pinch, but she had a feminine air about her that wasn't just cute. She was pretty. She wasn't nearly as plain as she described herself. What was she talking about?

"Yes," Bella said.

"This is Cammy," Eric said. "She's my neighbor." He said this with much emphasis. Suddenly I realized why he invited me to sit with him. He wanted to make it look like Bella had competition for his attention.

His efforts backfired though. Bella looked pleased. Apparently, she was very willing to have potentially one less admirer.

"Nice to meet you," Bella said perfectly polite. I sat down and this little group began talking. I noticed that gradually Bella's attention went elsewhere. It was veering towards the Cullen table. Now safe among witnesses, I found it safe to ogle at them too. They were easy to find, there was a one table radius of empty seats all around them. They were secluded, looking away from one another, occasionally picking up a glance every few moments.

Rosalie was the most noticeable. She was like a model with a face of indifference that was perfect for the runway. My ego took a blow as I noticed how every other boy in the cafeteria looked at her at least once. She did have the purplish circles underneath her eyes, but she didn't look at all unhealthy.

Beside her was the second attention grabber. It had to be Emmett. His hair was longer and a dark chestnut color. He was large, his muscles made outlines in his clothes like someone had tried to highlight them on purpose. He towered over the others sitting down. I could only imagine how he compared to them standing up.

Then there was Alice. She was attractive, but she had more of an innocent look that was similar to Bella's. She had the face of Tinkerbell and was the only one who really smiled during their conversation.

The weren't eating, of course. Their trays weren't filled to the brim with food though, just a few pieces of fruit and a carton of milk or something. I had to stare really hard, but I could see what Bella meant about their lips moving incredibly fast. It was like they were murmuring to one another.

Edward must have been absent. I tried to remember if he was supposed to be in Denali by now or not. Either way, I was sort of thankful that I hadn't seen him yet. I was going to have to devise a way to block my thoughts from him. He could not know that I already knew his entire past, and much of his future. If he predicted all the danger Bella would get into, no doubt he'd be overprotective and stop the necessary events from taking place.

I could not allow that to happen. The story had to go as it was supposed to or Edward and Bella could both die. Bella and I sat at our respected ends of the table. She, wishing that Edward had come to school today, and me, wondering what on earth I was going to do with her and these vampires.

* * *

The rest of the week went on as planned. Mike invited me to the First Beach Party that wasn't for a couple of weeks. I decided that I would go to make sure that Bella talked to Jacob and got the information she needed about the Cullens from the legends. Meanwhile, I was falling behind in my schoolwork. I struggled coming home everyday and forcing my concentration from my worries of Twilight to my concerns about passing class.

I was doing the worst in English, my best subject, for lack of participation. I just couldn't raise my hand and draw attention to myself with Jasper beside me. The one time we had homework it had somehow slipped my mind completely. When the same thing happened in Physical Science I knew that I was under a lot of stress.

Then I thought, maybe this was sort of cosmic sign. Maybe this was how I was going to learn responsibility. Maybe being put in charge of an entire book was a bit much, but it was my responsibility nonetheless. I was going to separate school from Twilight. I was not sure how since the characters went to my school, but I was going to manage this like a professional.

Friday came as a relief.

I read Twilight over and over and convinced myself that though Bella was starting to get curious, she wasn't getting into any life threatening situations. She could manage the weekend without my intervention. This allowed me to work on everything I needed to all Saturday, and I was proud of myself for devoting this time to doing something productive. What surprised me was how quickly I finished everything.

I'd jumped ahead one chapter in most of my subjects so that while I was at school scared stiff or freaked out of my mind, at least I would still be caught up with everyone else by the weekend. I was done by the end of Saturday. My aunt and uncle went down to Portland for a fair on Sunday. I had the whole house to myself, and the rain pattered heavily outside.

It was beautiful. I spent the morning on the back porch drinking coffee and watching the rain start to calm to a light drizzle. I sighed, for once, content with Forks. This was what I'd come for. The constant sheet of rain and small town peace. It was marvelous until about noon when I started to get bored.

Then an idea hit me. I'd seen the California beaches a thousand times, bodies lying in the sand, surfers slicing through the waves, and kids making sand castles, but I had never seen the choppy waters of the Pacific Northwest. Then I realized what I was proposing to myself.

Should I head to First Beach a little early? Then I realized that it was perfect. I could get my Twilight books and do some research. I could use my daily planner and mark down what was supposed to happen and when. I mused with the idea while I washed out my coffee mug.

It would be perfect privacy. The Cullens weren't allowed on La Push property. That settled it. With a bounce in my step I bounded through the house to my room and started to gather everything together. Pleased with myself, I went out the backdoor and trotted down the steps to the Celica. Uncle Bob and Aunt Debbie had taken Uncle Bob's Tacoma to the fair.

I revved the engine and drove toward the beach easily following the signs straight to where I needed to go. It was a gorgeous drive. I couldn't help but go over the speed limit and revel in the space I had to myself, unlike the 405 freeway that was constantly jam packed. There was no one on this road, a luxury one doesn't have in Southern California. My muscles had completely relaxed. My stress melted away as I watched the raindrops sliding across the windshield.

I found a little area for parking at the side of the road where another car was. It was more of a ditch than a parking lot. I hoped I could back out as soon as I realized that my car was facing a downward slope into a muddy wall.

I shrugged to myself, unwilling to add pulling out of a ditch to my list of concerns. Its healthy to allow an irresponsible move once in a while.

My boots squished as I walked toward the brush where I assumed the beach was. I smelled the salt in the air and the wind had picked up a little bit. I had a tote bag by my side, a little blanket, and beach umbrella. When I reached the ocean though, I realized this these beaches weren't at all like the ones in California. They barely had any sand at all. Most of it was cliffs, and I had stopped at the edge of a cliff.

The view mesmerized me. The ocean was a monster. Rocks were jutting out of the middle of the ocean. The waves were rocking violently, throwing themselves at awkward angles into them and spraying the air. It was all at least three stories below me, but it was even more incredible from above.

This was much better than the repetitive sunny weather of the Southern California coast. I set down my things and started to unfold the blanket. The ground was too solid to stab the umbrella through, so I let it rest at an angle against a tree and a bush hoping the wind wouldn't pick it up and blow it away.

I sat under the umbrella which was really to keep the blanket dry so it wouldn't get completely wet. Also I hoped it would help keep my books dry. Twilight research is not really a chore. I enjoyed myself, glad to know that Edward was coming back to school soon and he and Bella would start talking even if most of it was going to be arguing.

Then it started to talk about the Girl's Choice Dance and the barrage of admirers that would ambush Bella. I snorted to myself.

"Not going to_ that_ dance," I muttered. Edward and Bella had a date with a meadow that day. Then again, I don't know how my presence was going to help them at all in that situation. Maybe I could go to that dance. With who, pray tell? I knew my options and none of them were good and Eric, Mike, and Tyler were going to be taken. I sighed to myself.

That thought was just a little depressing. The waves rocked in the oceans cradle. I wasn't used to seeing that much water looking contained by the cliffs. I got to work and started to read about how this week was supposed to go.

By my account Tuesday would snow.

That thought excited me. Snow? I had to drive at least fifty miles to reach any sort of snow in Southern California, and you had to drive fast before the thin layer melted away. I thought about what I was going to do with my snow day. Part of me wanted to stalk the Cullens and try to hit one of them with a snowball, just to see what they would do, but I knew I would be too scared to.

I wrote down in my daily planner about the snow day.

Then the next day was the phenomenon.

Bella vs. The Van.

I frowned at this. Here was a delicate situation, one that endangered Bella's life. I had to be very careful that day and not just because of the black ice. If I interfered at all with that day then Edward might not make the decision to save her, or maybe he'd be too late.

While I decided what I would do about that I heard something behind me. Paranoid as ever I clapped the book at once and peeked around my umbrella. I groaned inwardly. Behind me was a very tall, gawky Quileute boy. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. Why did all these characters seem to seek me out when all I tried to do was avoid them? It was making it very hard to make my interference inconspicuous.

The boy walked around my blanket and gave an odd smile.

"Hi," he said. I smiled back at him.

"Hello," I said. The boy cocked his head to the side curious.

"Are you new here?" he asked. I nodded. "Then you must be Isabella Swan."

"Nope," I said, unable to control myself from being flattered. "Cammy Haugen." He brightened suddenly and uninvitedly joined me on the blanket.

"Oh! You must be Debbie Haugen's relative!" he said smiling. His smile and brightness was contagious. Even in the bad weather, his white smile was like the sun peeking through the clouds. It was obvious who I was speaking to. He looked at my daily planner. I quickly closed it so he couldn't see me organizing the future. "Planner? You're definitely Debbie's relative. Let me guess, you're an organizer freak too?"

I laughed unexpectedly. Me? As franticly OCD like my aunt? He didn't know that I had to make an incredible effort just to make it anywhere on time and the only time I felt comfortable in my room was when it was carpeted with dirty laundry.

"She's my aunt, but I'm not nearly the neat freak she is," I explained. He nodded.

"Well, Debbie's a friend to the elders on the reservation. She helps organize events and stuff for the tribe. Any family of her's is a friend to us," he said. He extended his hand and I shook it. I awaited his introduction, though I already could guess who he was. His perfect glossy black hair, the light in his dark brown eyes and his russet colored skin. Not to mention he couldn't be older than sixteen.

Then he did surprise me.

"I'm Paul," he said. I blinked.

"Paul?" I echoed before I could stop myself. Paul, as in the Paul the werewolf? Then I forced myself to calm down. Could it be entirely possible that someone else on the reservation had the same name? Duh, Cammy! There is more than one Paul on the planet, whether I was in the Twilight universe or not. Besides, this guy was very pleasant. He didn't seem tempermental at all. But something was still bothering me.

He leaned back under the umbrella with me. I relaxed reluctantly. We both were silent for a moment watching the storm. He sighed happily at the sight. I got over my shock when I realized how nice it was for someone else to think the rain here was magnificent, instead of inconvenient.

"Isn't it beautiful?" he breathed. As he said this I realized that I was agreeing and I was not looking at the water. Sudden shock fell over me. What was happening? Paul looked sideways at me, his infectious smile making my heart skip. I forced my eyes to the water controlling my breathing.

"So what's a girl from Forks doing all the way out here? Just working on some homework in the rain?" he asked. I looked back at my pile of books, the coincidence was nagging at me like it had my first day of school. I was distracted with a million thoughts at once. This couldn't be _the_ Paul could it? This boy was far from bad tempered. He was as nice and charming as Jacob in the beginning of New Moon.

I suddenly realized that he couldn't be _that_ Paul. When I shook his hand he hadn't been intensely warm, while he was tall he didn't have any bulging muscles or inhumanly large body. He just looked like a kid, a teenager like me.

"Um... It's not homework. Just a... project," I lied carefully. He looked at all my work.

"Someone's got a little too much free time on her hands," he laughed. I instinctively smiled. His grin was uneven, crooked. Stolen from Edward himself. My cheeks were warm, even in the rain. He stood up and offered his hand to help me up. The rain turned his longer black hair into graceful tendrils. His large hand held out in front of me.

"Come on. Let a local show you around. You look like you can use a break," he offered. It was strange that he was so smooth. He was younger than me, but didn't seem the least bit intimidated even though he was obviously flirting. Maybe my blush was giving him confidence. I couldn't help it. There must be something in the water or something, because the boys in Forks were near perfection.

"Okay," I said, wondering if I was just easily impressed or if the Quileutes also had their own form of dazzling. Suddenly, Twilight was the farthest thing from my thoughts. That's never happened before. I took his hand and let him help me up to my feet. Together we got all my things. I kept my books cradled in my arms.

"So where are you from?" Paul asked casually.

"Southern California. San Fernando Valley," I said. Paul snickered.

"Valley girl?" he asked teasing. Now, usually when someone called me this I would not leave the person still breathing. I was _not_ a stupid teenager with too much jewelry and trendy clothes, I was_ not_ a mall rat, and most importantly, I was _not_ a valley girl. But Paul had something endearing about him. So I decided that he would be of more use to me alive.

"I am **not** a valley girl," I said angrily. Paul saw my frown and smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really," I clarified. "It's totally annoying how people assume that people from California are nothing but a bunch of surfing mall rats with no IQ." Paul had a completely straight face, but there was something mischievous in his dark eyes.

"Like...totally?" he said innocently with a very valley girl accent. He was mocking my blunder of fitting into the very stereotype I hated. I narrowed my eyes. He tried to stop snickering and couldn't. I spun around and stomped in the squishy mud toward my car.

"Hey... Come on, Cammy. I was just kidding," Paul said. I was fuming. I was not the stereotype California girl. I hated sun, cheese, wine tastings, and year long summers. The stereotypes were what I was trying to get away from. I marched to the Celica just in time, there was an inch deep puddle around the car. He stopped at the door next to me.

Refusing to meet his gaze I fished my pockets for my keys, rattling my jacket to hear for the jingle. I just heard the noisy clutter of the waterproof material. I couldn't hear anything. I sighed defeatedly still staring at the ground. The realization dawned on me. I'd locked my keys in the car.

Perfect. So much for storming off the reservation.

"I think those are your keys on the driver's seat," Paul said unnecessarily.

I looked up. Paul had a crooked smirk and my heart stuttered. I must be the biggest pushover in the world. Paul whipped out his cell phone and started to dial for roadside assistance. Meanwhile I was leaning against the Celica blushing at the puddle that was seeping into my shoes.

When he hung up I tried not to look up at him. It was ridiculous that he should be making me flustered at all. I had enough on my plate without a love interest. Not to mention one that should be fictional. Paul was younger than me, I remembered. Also, I was not a fan of werewolves, favoring the vampires.

Not that Paul was a werewolf. He couldn't be.

"The truck will be here soon," Paul said.

"Thanks," I said in a low voice. Paul wouldn't leave though. Instead, he stepped into the puddle in front of me. He wasn't very close to me, but I felt pinned in between him and the car anyway.

"You're easily agitated, aren't you?" he asked. I frowned.

"Not usually," I said.

"Then it must be me," he said. I didn't say anything to that, hoping my message was received. He shrugged and moved beside me leaning on the Celica next to me. We were silent in the rain for a moment. "I'm sorry I upset you, I guess." He wasn't completely repentive, but I was willing to accept it since he hadn't known my pet peeve.

Finally, after much debate allowed myself to look up at him. He was still watching the road, drops of water falling off the edges of his face. He glanced out of the corner of his eye. His black lashes were beautiful around the mesmerizing black eyes. I swallowed hard, holding my books against me tightly.

"Thank you for apologizing," I relented. We were relaxed beside one another, seemingly comfortable in the silence. As another moment, I began to feel the same serenity I felt staring at the rocky ocean. My muscles relaxed. If I didn't know any better I would think Jasper was nearby.

The silence was becoming awkward. Someone had to say something.

We both took a breath at the same time to say something. We blushed and smiled.

"You first," he said.

"I wasn't going to say anything important," I said.

"No, no. I want to hear it," he said. I had been going to ask him something philosophical, like what he would do if there was a burden as great as mine, literally having the world resting on your shoulders. But it didn't feel like such a burden when I was here, with someone else who didn't matter as much to the book.

So I asked something else.

"What's you favorite color?" I asked him. His confused face look down at me from his towering height. It was only his thinness and awkward slouch that gave his age away. He looked down at me.

"Grey," he said. I blinked.

"What an uncommitted response," I laughed. He shrugged.

"I just things look so much more poetic in black and white," he said. "You know, like old pictures and stuff." I considered that and remembered the rocking dull bluish ocean with its white spray against the puffy cloud horizon.

"I agree," I decided. "Grey is nice."

"Paul?" said a new voice.

Paul flinched sharply and spun around quickly. I turned much more slowly and saw two larger figures walking toward us along the highway.

One was much more distinct than the other. It was a taller Native American man with defined muscles and jeans that were frayed at the edges. He walked very tall, his posture was flawless like a king.

His companion looked younger, but he was similar. He followed behind the taller one though, like he was the car latched to the train. He had a curious look at Paul, and his glance flickered at me briefly.

The taller one gave a welcoming smile. Too welcome. Like he was greeting a citizen of his land. I could tell Paul was uncomfortable instantly. He pinched the cuff of my jacket like he was going to pull me out of the way, an urge he resisted and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Who's this?" said the one that made us both uncomfortable. They stood across the puddle Paul and I were stupidly standing in. As he drew nearer I felt a warmth radiating from them. I gulped, suddenly realizing that this was not good.

Paul didn't answer him. I decided to intervene. The sooner we made small talk, the sooner they can excuse themselves and go on their merry way.

"I'm Cammy," I said. "I'm Debbie's niece." He looked appropriately interested.

"Haugen?" he asked. I nodded. He raised his brows and then turned back to Paul. He jerked his thumb toward his companion he smiled politely with his hands in his pockets. "I'm Sam. This is Jared." Of course they were. I couldn't walk three steps without seeing any main character of Twilight.

"Hey Paul, Emily's making dinner for us tonight. You're invited, if you want." Paul's eyes narrowed. He shrank backward until his back hit the car.

"No thanks," he said in a barely audible grumble. There was an intenseness in his glare that was frightening to me. It didn't phase Sam though. He shrugged and turned back to me. This seemed to very much agitate Paul as he somehow found a way to become more rigid than he already was. He looked innocently curious at the books I was holding.

"What's that?" he asked nodding to the bundle of books in my arms.

"Nothing," I squeaked again. Sam chuckled in good humor at my overreaction. I could never play it cool when I was up to something. I took a step backward and bumped into my car. It surprised me, making me jump and my book of New Moon fell into the puddle.

I hissed out a curse.

Sam hurriedly picked up the book before it completely drowned. As he did, something caught his attention. A name. He held the book and read the back cover, mouthing the words to himself as his brow furrowed in confusion. I found myself quick to react.

"Give me back the book!" my voice was surprisingly harsh, stern enough to tear Sam's attention away from what he was reading. He held it up.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a book. Give it back," I said. Panicked adrenaline dumped into my blood stream making me take a step forward into his face. This surprised him, but he still didn't hand it over. He dropped his gaze again and flipped open a page.

"Edward Cullen," he read. "I think I know an Edward Cullen."

"Give it back!" I demanded. Its a good thing I was holding onto the books I had because I was suddenly overprotective. My instincts were telling me to throw myself at him and fight him for the book. I had to protect Bella, the Cullens, the entire story. Luckily though my arms were full. I knew how a fight against a werewolf would end.

Paul was my knight in shining armor. He stood in between us, faced Sam, and ripped the book out of his hands. He handed it to me behind him as he locked Sam in a glare. I awkwardly shifted myself to add it the other books in my arms. Paul and Sam lost all looks of friendliness. They were glaring hard at one another. Paul's breathing was heavy and he was growing hot, his fists clenched at his sides.

Their stare-off was eventually broken off by the sound of the tow truck pulling up. Sam snorted and turned.

"Let's go, Jared," he said to his companion. Jared didn't question the suggestion. They turned away and started to walk away. Paul looked confident in himself, raising his chin a little bit as they walked away. He was still tense, his fists never unclenched. I waited awkwardly as the tow man got out the truck with a long stick-like tool meant for opening locked car doors.

"Paul," I whispered.

"I have to go," he hissed immediately. I staggered away from the car. Paul walked right past the roadside assistance and started along the highway in the opposite direction that Sam and Jared had left.


	6. Muted Minds

"Stupid, stupid, stupid..." I moaned as soon as I turned off the engine the driveway at home.

_Thump, thump, thump._

That sound was me hitting my head on the steering wheel repeatedly. I continued this pattern as the sun set behind the clouds making it impossible to see anything that wasn't illuminated by the yellowish glow of the streetlights.

How could I have let Sam Uley see the book? I was safe from vampires on the reservation, but I hadn't even considered the fact that it was the lair of the werewolves. And Paul? He wasn't a werewolf, but his temper toward the end was familiar. I looked up out the window as drops slid down the pane of the windshield. The rain pattered on the roof of the car.

My breath was quick and panicked. So much for my relaxing day at the beach. Sam knew my own secret. He knew about the book, he knew I knew about the Cullens. He probably knew that I knew about the werewolves too.

I reassured myself. This doesn't have to ruin the story. After all, the books were only from Bella's point of view. What if during her entire story Sam actually does know that someone on the outside knows the story? And how often does he come in contact with Edward? Never. Edward would not read his mind at least until Eclipse. That was a good year and a half away. I'll have a solution to that problem by then.

Then another thought occurred to me. Edward was coming back tomorrow.

I hissed out a curse. What was I going to do?

Suddenly there was a tap on my window. I jumped and screamed bloody murder. Aunt Debbie's surprised face was in the window. She jerked back at my hideous scream. I clapped my hand over my mouth and looked back at her.

Finally when I was composed, I opened the door and stepped out.

"Cam, you okay?" she asked. Uncle Bob was getting out of the Tacoma on the other side. How long had I been sitting in the car? I nodded and stepped out in the rain. Aunt Debbie saw the mess I made out of her car. Aunt Debbie can see a mess a mile away, but she was still treating me like a guest which was the only reason she wasn't ranting at me right now. I could see her pent up frustration at me from tracking mud into her relatively new Celica.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up tomorrow," I promised.

"Oh... Don't worry about it," Aunt Debbie said waving away her concern. I wasn't fooled by her performance. I _would_ clean the inside of the Celica tomorrow or face the wrath. It was dark enough that I wasn't sure what time it was. I was shocked to see that I'd been in the car nearly two hours, just thinking. Tomorrow what would I do?

Edward, the mind reader. My next challenge. I was too exhausted to eat or shower. It was relatively early, so I didn't mind getting up a little earlier to do those things tomorrow morning. I went straight to my room after briefly asking about the book fair. I focused my question on Uncle Bob, knowing he would give me the shortest answer.

Once that was done I went to my room, slipped into some fresh pajama pants, set my alarm, and went straight to bed...

* * *

Only to discover the familiar faces I dreaded were starring in tonight's production of my dreams. In my dream I was at the school campus completely alone. The gates were locked and it was night time. Worst of all, it wasn't raining for once so I had no distraction from the ominous feeling I was getting from every shadow.

I stayed under the lights near the library of the school, afraid to move into the dark.

"Oh, Camille. What a big help you are," I heard a voice say condescendingly. Instead of spinning around to face the speaker, I froze stiff. "Putting yourself in danger so that others won't suffer. All in the name of Twilight." My heart rate kicked up. The voice was melodically vampire, like the few times I'd heard Jasper speak in class.

I felt a chill. Somehow, I knew who it was, but I wasn't sure how I knew.

It was Laurent.

This was confusing. Laurent isn't a threat in Twilight. At least, not in the first one. In New Moon the werewolves would make barbeque of him though. Finally I whipped around, only to be faced with yellow eyes and wheat colored hair. Jasper's pale hand reached for my throat.

"Where is she!" Jasper demanded slamming my body against the wall.

* * *

Suddenly my eyes shot open to the horrible ringing sound of my phone's alarm clock. I sighed with relief and closed my eyes for another second, letting my consciousness come to. I breathed. Jasper would never hurt me, I told myself. I'm just afraid of him. That is all that dream was. My internal fears.

When I reopened my eyes I realized the sunlight was off. It was too bright. My brow furrowed. How long had I been just laying there? I gasped and hopped out of bed muttering to myself, "I'm late again!" When I looked at the clock I had time for a very, very fast shower. I had no time to pay attention to how well I was cleaning myself or even to remember if I conditioned my hair or not. If it were more efficient I would roll around in soap and run out the door just to make it in time.

I changed and threw up my hair in a pony tail reminding myself to take it down before I got to English. I ran out the door with my make up in hand. I would have to put on my make up in the car at a stop light.

By the time I got to school I had stabbed myself in the eye with mascara brush and spilled foundation on the interior of the Celica. Aunt Debbie was going to kill me. I prayed it would come out. I ran into class late, of course. By now I had stopped drawing attention because of it though. I snuck to my seat pretending like I was being discreet.

Mr. Barnes didn't pay much attention to my arrival. He'd had his back turned writing a formula up on the white board.

I settled into the desk taking out my notes that I'd already written this weekend in my quest for responsibility when I decided that school was not going to be the best learning environment. I started to think about what I was going to do about Edward. He was somewhere in this school now.

How did Alice keep her thoughts from Edward? She thought about something mundane, something complicated that kept her thoughts away from what she was concealing. How was I going to do that? I got the idea from an old episode of Friends of all things.

Perfect.

But I was still nervous about seeing him though. What if I slipped up? I groaned inwardly thinking about the last slip up. I still couldn't believe I'd let Sam Uley read a passage from New Moon. My book was still drying by the heating vent on the floor from its dive into the puddle.

Then I wondered, would Sam have a problem with my knowing the secret of Forks and La Push? I hoped not. It wasn't until PE when I was avoiding the volley ball teams entirely and I was chatting with Eric that I realized a trip back to First Beach was unavoidable.

He went on about what we were going to do. I couldn't shut him up. I think he was just excited about getting to hang out with Bella outside of school.

"Yeah. Mike says its going to be great. We'll have a bonfire and look at the tide pools. Do you think Bella likes tide pools? They don't have beaches in Arizona," Eric babbled. I thought about making up some lame excuse to cancel last minute, but then I realized I didn't have a choice. Bella was going to be there and I had to make sure Jacob talked to her.

Inwardly, I whined about going. I smiled at Eric.

"I'm sure she'll have a great time," I told Eric. He beamed brightly. When he got yelled at by Coach Clapp for not participating I turned my attention back to my team's game. I had to go to First Beach. Sam was most definitely going to be there, though I wasn't sure about Jared or Paul. This meant I was going to have to confront the werewolf. Then again maybe I would get lucky (ha!) and I'll be able to dodge him.

Paul was chivalrous enough, and he didn't like Sam. Maybe he could protect me. And then we could be alone, and walk on the beach, throw rocks in the ocean, talk about how pretty rain is, maybe he could put his arm around me and...

Whoa! Stop it Cammy!

I shook my head, unsure of where I had dug up the fantasy from. That was bizarre. But the thought stuck with me pretty well. Maybe I should think about him when I was trying to divert my Twilight thoughts from Edward. I forced my mind to compose itself quickly, returning to the world outside of my daydreaming. A volley ball was coming straight toward me, I narrowly sidestepped it.

"You're supposed to _hit_ it, Haugen! This isn't dodgeball!"

* * *

English is always an adventure. But no adventure could compare to actually getting to English early. I had even somehow managed the obstacle of gawking at the snow that was beginning to fall. I guess I miscalculated. Today was the snow day, which meant tomorrow was the van day. I made myself a mental note outside the door and took the time to let down my hair so my scent wouldn't bother Jasper. Then I walked in the classroom absolutely stunned. It's a habit of mine to check the clock the moment I stepped into class I found that I was five minutes early.

"Hmph," I mused. Then instinctually I turned toward Jasper. I hissed a curse. There were three people at our two-person desk instead of just Jasper. Alice and Edward were standing beside his desk speaking with him. My heart stuttered loudly. Loud enough for Edward to look up.

Now for my plan.

I tried to name all of the states in the country. I walked to my seat concentrating very hard. My thoughts went a little something like this:

_California, Oregon, Washington, um... Arizona. Hey, that's where Bella's from. Well, not actually from. She was born in Forks, but she lived in Phoenix... Oh no! I'm thinking about Twilight! Stop it! Okay... Where was I? There's uh... New York, New Jersey, New Hampshire, New... There was another New wasn't there? Oh well. I'll think of it later. There's Texas. Illinois. Is Chicago the capital of Illinois? Aw, Chicago is where Edward's from. Oh god! I hope he didn't hear that..._

My plan wasn't working very well. In fact it was failing miserably. As I slowly made my way to my desk I shifted my focus to the floor and started to count the cracks in the tile. Meanwhile, I had no idea if the vampires were actually paying any attention to me at all. I dropped my backpack at the side of the desk and looked straight forward.

But my thoughts couldn't control themselves. It's one thing to keep what you say in check, but its entirely different when your thoughts blurt themselves recklessly whether you are controlling them or not:

_Okay, okay. Think. Focus. Don't think about the book. Don't think about Twilight. Control. I am in control. I wonder if Edward has heard my mind yet? No, he probably wouldn't even bother. I'm an insignificant human. The only human he pays attention to is Bella. Poor Edward can't read her thoughts. Ha! Which is kind of funny because I have a written account of her entire thought process for the next year and a half. I can literally _read_ her mind! __Damn it! Stop thinking!_

My eyes were firmly set at the front of the class, only drifting the slightest bit when I was anxiously watching the clock. My leg bounced up and down. I counted the seconds before Edward and Alice would leave. I listened for any conversation I could pick up, but I couldn't hear anything. Were they speaking at all?

Curiosity got the better of me.

I looked.

They looked back, topaz colored irises burning into mine. My heart skipped. Alice was leaning, one hand on Jasper's desk. Then there was Edward who had an incredulous look on his face. He looked confused, bronze hair swept messily to the side. He stared back at me making me too uncomfortable to comprehend any of his staggering features. My blush rose to my cheeks. I immediately looked away.

Edward said something that was so quick that it sounded like another language and quickly left with Alice. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. I stared forward, suddenly convinced that he had heard my thoughts. Then my spirits sank. Great, somehow I'd let two people (who also happen to be mortal enemies) that I know their exact histories, presence, and futures.

I sighed to myself as the late bell rang and class began.

I guess the jig is up. I was appalled at myself, and even Nathaniel Hawthorne, one of my favorite classic Romantic writers couldn't hold my interest. In class we talked about Hester Prynne's silence about who the father of her child was, and how keeping that secret eventually killed Arthur Dimmesdale. It sounded strikingly familiar

I'd grown more used to Jasper, even though I was a little out of practice having the weekend without class. But I was comfortable enough to move now. And as I knew that Edward knew everything, my heart sank. I let myself slump.

This entire week in Forks my efforts were completely in vain. I could only hope that my existence in this world didn't somehow ruin everything and get anyone killed.

Then I was mad at Edward. Why did he have to be telepathic? Why couldn't he just stay out of people's heads and mind his own business. It was disappointing. I'd never thought I could be mad at _Edward_ of all people before. I was steadily growing furious, my anxiety of sitting beside Jasper was disappearing.

_Screw it_, I thought. I tried to make sure everything that had to happen happened. I had tried to make the most romantic story in the world come true. I made an effort and did my best. There was nothing else could I do. My involvement was over and it hadn't even lasted a week.

So there. I had nothing more to add. Let the chips fall where they may.

Suddenly my shoulders relaxed as my internal rant ran out of steam. I looked down at myself seeing my fists clenched and tucked under my elbows as my arms were tightly folded across my chest. Jasper was looking over at me. His look was puzzled. No doubt my flurry of emotions was distracting him.

I wish he were telepathic. I had a few words I'd like to say to him.

Then I thought, why couldn't I deliver my message? It was like typing an angry email intoxicated:

_Edward Cullen_, I thought as "loudly" as I could. I felt like I was mentally paging him over a loud speaker. My fingers tapped on my elbow as I sorted my message. _You need to stay out of my head. For Bella and your family's sake. I know too much about your future. Things you shouldn't know about. So please, resist the temptation to peek forward into the future. I'll try to keep my thoughts to myself, but you can't know what I know._

I wondered if he'd heard that.

English was too long as always, but after seeing the last of the Cullen boys all traces of fear had left for the moment. Now I was seriously considering confronting them. If everything had already gone to hell, what was the point of hiding anymore?

Of course I chickened out, but I still had some leftover boldness. I decided that I was going to try again to have a mental chat with him.

When the bell rang I found myself raging toward the cafeteria with new determination. I was going to get it through to Edward that he couldn't get inside my head. There was a march in my walk as I had found new determination. Yes, I was going to tell Edward to butt out and let things happen the way they should.

I sat down at the table, on the farthest end from Bella right next to Lauren. I guess my mood showed through expression because very little people talked to me. I jumped straight to observing Bella, making sure nothing had gone awry.

She was discreetly trying to ignore the Cullens as best as she could. However, it was near impossible. I couldn't keep my gaze away from them either. I was equally mesmerized. Poor Bella, was not in a bad mood like I was, so Jessica wouldn't leave her alone.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" she asked. Bella dropped her gaze. Edward looked at our table. I bravely kept staring at him, refusing to retreat the way I had made a habit of. He wasn't even looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to think at him again: _Edward. Did you get my message before? This is Cammy. I sit next to Jasper in English. _

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled. He was. He wasn't even acknowledging me at all.

_Edward!_

"He doesn't look angry does he?" Bella asked Jessica as she stared at the table. Jessica was too excited to be intimidated by the Cullens.

I stared at him even harder, as though somehow squinting would get my mental delivery across.

_Hello! Edward Cullen. Stop staring at Bella and give me a sign that you're listening! I need to know you're not going poking around in my brain._

There was a bold "tone" to my thought. One I wouldn't be able to have if I were actually speaking to him. His stare didn't even flicker. Was he really so obsessed with her that he wasn't worried about my knowledge of his family? Maybe he knew my intentions were good and he had decided I wasn't a threat.

Still, I couldn't believe that I would know his whole family's secret and individual histories. Even Alice's past that she doesn't even know about yet! He should be at least a_ little_ bit interested no matter how in love he was.

He looked away from Bella distracted by something Rosalie said. He turned his head slightly in her direction and said something that looked harsh. I was getting annoyed. My own plan had blown up in my face, couldn't I at least be acknowledged?

_Hey vampire! Son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, saved when he was dying of the Spanish Influenza in Chicago in 19-something! Answer me, damn it! Just look over here, please._ He wouldn't look at me. He was still preoccupied with his family. My brow furrowed.

He couldn't hear me?

Then I gasped.

Edward Cullen couldn't read my thoughts.


	7. Undocumented Complications

I skipped through the parking lot after school still elated with my discovery. What a day! The sky was bleak, the snow had melted into dirty muddy water, and my feet that were cold in my shoes were probably going to freeze in this weather. It was a perfect day in Forks!

It was all I could do to keep from singing. I couldn't even wonder why Edward couldn't read my mind. Who cares? He can't! My secrets were safe with me. I wondered if that was why they were staring at me in English. Or maybe Jasper had told them about the bizarre, extremely high strung girl he sat next to. Still high from my victory I hopped to the Celica that was parked outside the lines in my haste to get to school in the morning.

I whistled my way into the car and slammed the door closed behind me. The mess I made was still there, but for once I was up to cleaning it up. I went home and parked in front of the garage at the top of the slope.

Rain was sliding down it, I danced up the pavement rocking my hips to the rhythm of a childish mocking tone.

"Edward can't read my mind, Edward can't read my mind." I sang as I pulled up the garage door where I was guessing the car cleaning stuff was. As soon as I looked up, I resisted a scream.

Or at least I thought I did. I guess that piercing sound that hit the air was me.

"Sh!" the stranger hissed. The looming figure ran up to me and clapped a hand over my mouth. My eyes hit the black piercing eyes at once. I didn't relax. The long black hair and Native American round face were unfamiliar to me. It wasn't Sam and he was too big to be Jared. His clothes stretched across him in an unattractive way, like he was literally bursting at the seams.

I quivered, but it wasn't because I was cold. No, suddenly I was uncomfortably warm, and I knew exactly why.

"Cammy, its me," said a voice that was almost familiar, but it was off. I had to guess.

"Paul?" I asked, muffled by his hand. He released me, my mouth still warm from his touch. He nodded, his boyish charm shown by the awkward quickness of his nod. It _was_ Paul. I hadn't been able to tell at first. The light in his eyes had turned to cold like volcanic stone. I took a step back and looked at him. "What happened to you?" I gasped.

"Something weird," he answered panicked. He looked up and down the street as though to look for anyone watching. "Listen, I'm not supposed to be in Forks at all, but neither is Sam. This was the only way I could think of losing him. I think he's slipping me drugs!" He uninvitedly took my hand, mine so delicate in comparison, and he pulled me into the garage to escape the rain.

"What are you talking about?" I asked jogging to keep up with his strides.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? Look at me! I woke up naked in the woods like this in the morning! I had an overnight growth spurt of six inches! I'm huge, I'm hot, my thoughts are... well they're confusing me. And where did this six pack come from?" He pulled up his shirt and pointed to a well toned body underneath the sheer clothing. I raised my brows, unable to remember what he was asking all of the sudden. "Sam's got it in for me. He's been stalking me the past week. Him and his little sidekick, Jared! Out of nowhere I became giant like them? No, they must have done something. I don't remember ever leaving the house last night, but I woke up miles away! And..."

He paused and his nose crinkled.

"And you smell bad?" he said questionably. I frowned.

"I took a shower this morning, thank you very much," I said. Then I forced myself to focus at his impatient look that was not kidding. I made myself composed, putting on a straight face. This was serious. The last of my triumph disappeared as I began to take in the symptoms of Sam's "drug."

Unwillingly I stepped toward him and rested my hand on his forehead. Paul's eyes followed my hand as I had to balance on my tip toes a little bit to keep myself from making a Nazi salute just to reach him. His forehead was burning much more than it should be.

"Paul, I don't think that Sam drugged you," I whispered. Paul's eyes returned to me, concerned.

"You know what it is?" he whispered back. The rain was pounded a little harder, droning out our voices. I nodded for him to follow me as I got the materials needed to clean out the car. He followed me into the front seats, through the passenger side.

"It's not a good idea for you to be here in Forks," I said over my shoulder. He was holding the door open as I scrubbed away all traces of my make up accident this morning, then the mud from yesterday. I scraped the dried chunks of mud from the floor onto the driveway.

"You're starting to sound like Sam," he said taking the rag from my hand. "And I'm not going back to him or Jared or any Quileute land at all." His black eyes pierced through mine, making me suppress a shudder. "Whatever is happening to me..." his voice trailed off as he shyly looked at the ground. "I want to stay near you. Maybe I can hide somewhere around here until whatever this is passes through my system." He met my eyes again and now they were scared, pleading. I didn't have the heart to tell him that turning into a werewolf was not like getting the flu. You can't just get over it.

"My aunt and uncle..." I said shaking my head. Paul immediately tensed, ready to defend his idea.

"I won't get in their way at all. They won't know I'm here. I'll just sleep in the garden shed," he said. I frowned.

"The leaky garden shed?" I asked in disbelief. "You'll get cold." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"It's not that cold," he said. I nodded slowly.

"I guess for you it isn't," I said. I didn't want to tell him no, even if it seemed like the right thing to do. I should tell him to go home, that Sam could help him more than I could. But I couldn't.

Paul reached out and steered me toward the house.

"Come on. Deb and Bob went out. Let's go inside," he said. His warm hands rested on my shoulders and gently turned me toward the door. I fished in my pocket for my keys. I pulled the screen door open and unlocked the dead bolt.

We walked through the kitchen. I immediately took of my shoes, and looked to make sure he was doing the same. I hung up my coat. Paul ruffled his hands through his long wet hair and shook his head like a dog, much to my amusement. I wanted to smile.

"Listen Paul, I would love to hide you here, but sooner or later someone's going to find you," I said. I turned around and led the way into the living room.

_Thump!_

"Ow!" I whipped my head around and saw Paul rubbing his forehead as he ducked under the doorway. I smiled faintly. "Debbie will never know," he went on. He sniffed again. "This whole house reeks. Its smells sweet, like..." He paused to think. "Like someone was trying to fry carmel in a frying pan and they burned it."

This caught me by surprise.

"What?" I said.

"It smells sickenly sweet. Like cough syrup or something," he said. He looked at me puzzled. "You don't smell it?"

_Sickeningly sweet,_ I thought to myself.

Vampires. In my house. They_ had_ been curious about me. I chalked that up to my lists of reasons not to keep Paul around. I saw an unnecessary battle between a young werewolf and whichever Cullen was going through my things.

Then fear struck me. What if they had found the books? Now I **had** to get Paul out of the house.

"Sam will eventually find out you're here," I argued quickly, glancing at the door.

"How? We're not allowed to go to Forks without permission," Paul pointed out.

"Yeah. The same goes for you and yet here you are," I retorted. Paul blinked and then smugly smiled.

"I'm not important enough to him to break the rules," he said sitting on the couch near where I was standing. He suddenly reached out and tugged my arm, an offer to sit. This gesture had more force behind it than either of us expected. I fell over his lap, beside him. He didn't seem to mind that my legs were lying across his. I resisted a blush and pulled my legs into a cross-legged position.

He must have seen me get flustered at our touch. His smile was contagious again. I was losing ground, slowly allowing him to persuade me. I quickly shook my head. No, he couldn't be here if there were vampires here. My smile fell to a flat line. I couldn't look him in the eye.

I was going to have to get the big guns.

"Paul, I can't. There's a reason that your tribe doesn't want you in Forks," I said. Paul's smile fell. My heart sank. I felt like I'd just kicked a puppy. That description was too appropriate. I looked away from him.

It was obvious that he was in denial about what was happening to him. Sam had probably tried to talk to him already.

"It's a silly superstitious reason," Paul growled. With that I was convinced. Paul knew what he was. For once, I was not intimidated by a supernatural creature's intense gaze. This was Paul after all, the nice boy from the beach.

So I took a deep breath, readying myself to be abrupt.

"I can't hide... a werewolf in the house," I said quietly. Paul stiffened. I looked up at him. Waves of worry were coming off of him. I swallowed hard. Paul jumped up to his quickly, scowling down at me.

"Did Sam tell you to tell me that?" he asked furious. "Because I told him, that's stupid! I am not a werewolf!"

"I haven't talked to Sam since I was with you yesterday," I said defensively. Paul snorted. He picked himself off the couch and started to pace. He was impossible not to watch, his undersized clothing stretched and pulled, allowing me to see the tendons and muscles that moved when he walked.

"There's no such thing as werewolves! I'm not superstitious like the rest of them," he said. I blinked at him. He looked at me for a response. When I just stared he started to get frustrated. A shiver ran through him that made him shake. His hands opened and closed restlessly into fists.

He reminded me that I needed to get him out of the house. He had to be convinced so he knew that he really was breaking the treaty by being here.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Paul watched me curiously. I came back with a thermometer I'd found this morning while searching for deodorant. Paul didn't question me as returned to the room and immediately stuck it in between his lips. He was quiet for a moment, then the thermometer beeped. I took it out and read it.

"108.6," I reported. He stared at me. "You should be dead, or at least unconscious, at that temperature, Paul!" Raising my voice only agitated him. He suddenly curled his lip and snarled. Familiar anxiety returned. Both of us staggered in shock. Paul looked down at the floor and self consciously cleared his throat.

"But that's impossible," he said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well, welcome to Twilight!" I snapped before I could stop myself. He looked confused, then he looked worried.

"What should I do?" he asked ignoring my outburst. He looked scared, like a child. A pang of pity hit me. I didn't want to kick him out. I wanted so bad to keep him, to make him my own personal werewolf. I could teach him to get along with the Cullens, and fight alongside them instead of against them.

But this was definitely Paul, the moody werewolf who will jump for the jugular first and ask questions later. Somehow, he was simultaneously the Paul from the beach. I was torn. I'd worked this hard to keep Twilight according to story. Paul wasn't supposed to live in Forks, he was supposed to be one of Quileute werewolves.

"You need to have other werewolves show you how to live," I said. He looked sad.

"I don't want to leave," he said, his voice low. I smiled a little at this. He looked up shyly. "I want to stay here."

"You have to. This doesn't mean we can't hang out. I'll still come to La Push. You can show me all the cool stuff werewolves can do," I said forcing my cheerful expression. He didn't look comforted. Whatever denial he'd been in was now over. He swallowed hard and ran his hand through his hair.

He blinked rapidly as he averted his eyes, and then he met my gaze. We stared at one another for a moment, the air intensifying between us.

In a quick sudden movement, I was pulled into a hug. Paul's warm arms wrapped around me pulling me close to him. He held on as long as he could, gently rocking. I let him hold me. His muscles slowly began to relax. I allowed my body to unwind to, melding into him. I breathed in the woodsy scent of him. My heart ached.

I was so stupid. I didn't want him to let go.

Then the keys turned in the lock. I heard Aunt Debbie's voice echo through the kitchen. I stiffened and started to squirm out of the hug. It only made Paul cling to me harder. Footsteps came into the living room. I rolled my eyes to myself knowing what they were thinking as I was being hugged by this oversized teen.

"Um..." Aunt Debbie said. Paul's arms dropped abruptly. My skin was chilled without his exaggerated warmth. I spun around. Aunt Debbie, Uncle Bob, and Sam stood in the living room. Paul's shoulders slumped. I felt my heart throb.

Sam looked disapprovingly from me, back to Paul. His gaze settled on Paul.

"Come on, Paul," Sam said gently, but authority rang through each syllable. "Let's go home." Paul was instantly obedient. My aunt and uncle watched as Paul walked across the living room.

"Sorry for barging in on you," Paul murmured to my aunt. Aunt Debbie smiled politely.

"It's alright, Paul. Hurry home. Your family is worried sick," she said. Sam led the way to the front door and opened it. Paul turned to give me one last sorrowful look. It was such a pathetic look, like a dog you couldn't adopt staring back at you from behind a chain link fence in an animal shelter. It was completely stupid that my eyes almost started to well up.

"Be safe," he said to me. I shivered at the familiar words. Sam was beside him holding the door for him. Paul pushed past him. He was gone. The living room was suddenly much colder without him. Sam looked at me with a pointed look, forcing me to return to the situation at hand.

"You coming with the other kids to First Beach this weekend?" he asked. His dark eyes scrutinized me.

My heart thudded. He wanted to talk about the book that he saw. The only thing that was stopping him from hanging around and interrogating me was the fact that Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were also in the room and we lived in enemy territory.

"I'll be there," I promised. He nodded.

"I'll see you there then," he said. He turned to my aunt with a warm smile. "Thank you for helping us out, Debbie." Aunt Debbie smiled warmly.

"Anytime, Sam," she said. The door closed. Aunt Debbie looked at me. Uncle Bob's eyes went from me, to her. Then he quickly excused himself downstairs to the basement where his office was. I took a breath and dropped my eyes, readying myself for a lie.

"I didn't know he wasn't supposed to be here. Paul seemed really upset," I said looking up to see if I was at all convincing. Aunt Debbie sighed.

"That's alright. Paul, on the other hand, is going to get quite a talking-to. Sam was livid, I can't imagine how mad his parents must be," she said either accepting my lie, or choosing to ignore it. She walked into the kitchen and started the water in the sink to get the dishes going. I followed her, my steps dragging from the former conversation echoing in my mind.

I leaned against the counter to watch her.

"Yeah. I was going to let you know that a group of friends and I were going to First Beach this Saturday. Is that okay?" I asked. She peeked over her shoulder.

"I'll need my car that day," she said.

"That's okay. We're taking some of the other kids' cars," I reported. She agreed, smiling. With that done I rushed a little more quickly than necessary to my room. Now to make sure that the invading vampire hadn't found my books.

I had brought Twilight with me to school today, as usual. Eclipse was in a box in the closet where the other books I'd brought were being stored, New Moon was next to the heating vent drying from its fall in the puddle yesterday.

New Moon was what I was worried about since I left it out in the open. It was right where it should have been, next to the heating vent. I picked it up, and heard a ripping sound as I did. Apparently the plastic sleeve had melted to the metal. I smiled, relieved despite the fact that my beautiful cover was now ruined. But if someone, even a vampire, had tried to move it, it would have been ripped before.

I sighed with relief and collapsed on my mattress with an exhale. Keeping this secret was hard. My thoughts drifted back to Paul. It wasn't just hard, it was heart breaking. Who knew what the werewolves had been going through during the beginning of Bella's stay in Forks?

I hurried up and gathered the Twilight books together. It was getting too dangerous to leave them around. I was going to have to hide them.


	8. Just a Phase

I gave myself permission to be late the next morning. I was not going to interfere with the van incident at all, I decided. So I dawdled on the way to school and even stopped for coffee. I waited expectantly by the window for a few moments, smiling to myself as I saw ambulances race by. I shook my head to myself, amused that this must be how Alice feels all the time.

Everyone was going to either ditch or be late to school today. I didn't feel bad when I decided to sit down and enjoy my coffee. I would wait for the parking lot to clear right here. The Celica was fitted with chains on its tires across the plaza. It felt good to step back and not worry about the Cullens. Today I was confident that being present during the chaos would only ruin things further.

About a half hour into my first class, I decided I'd better attend it.

The school was absolutely buzzing the whole day. Gossips chattered relentlessly around one another. I stayed out of as many crazed conversations as I could. It seemed half the school thought Bella was dead, and they were planning to dedicate a water fountain to her memorial. (Imagine my panic.)

Teachers reassured this wasn't true, but more rumors flew around the school. Of course my "group" was Bella's. So no one I knew was in class today. I got to English, not surprised to see Jasper present even though most of the class was gone. I took down my pony tail as I walked to my seat. The class began.

"Mr. Hale," the teacher said. Jasper was wearing an elegant coat and loose collared blue shirt. His eyes reflected the darkness of it. His blonde hair wistfully exposing their dangerousness. Jasper was annoyed. Very annoyed. Ms. Engerran wasn't paying attention to his stare.

She glanced up.

"Your father called the school. It seems your brother and Bella weren't harmed in the accident," she said. Jasper stared at the table top.

"Thank you, Ms. Engerran," he murmured through grit teeth. I sat down beside him. He looked sideways at me. His eyes were dark, piercing. I wondered if he needed to hunt or if he was just upset. I supposed that his whole family was irritated with Edward for saving Bella. His glare stayed on me, deliberating.

For once, I didn't feel the dizziness that came with being in his presence. Maybe he was controlling my emotions. I felt a little braver today. I smiled at him. His look was frozen, showing no emotion. His mind was reeling somewhere behind his eyes though. He breathed in frustrated.

The class time itself was insignificant. The people who actually bothered to come to class actually got extra credit just for showing up. We had to copy down the definitions of our vocabulary words, pure busy work.

Ms. Engerran was on the phone almost the entire class period, talking about God knows what. I was surprised. The smallest catastrophes sent this town spiraling out of routine. Accidents are daily in the San Fernando Valley, and were more of a nuisance than reason to concern.

So I was confident my self imposed job had been done well. The events were in motion and Edward and Bella now had official contact with one another, and a reason for trust to build. English had never felt more normal, like an everyday event next to the Greek god.

* * *

When I came to the table where Bella's friends normally sat I came to a dead stop. It was completely empty. Suddenly thrown off my own course of routine, I stood with my tray in my hands, looking around the room. The cafeteria was actually mostly vacant. One table caught my eye. The Cullens.

Edward, of course, was missing, but so were Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice were alone at the table. Alice looked at Jasper, who was irritated and stabbing food on his plate aimlessly. He was saying something quickly and angrily as he stared at his tray. Alice watched him, occasionally whispering a few words of comfort.

Jasper picked up his eyes, pausing suddenly in his fork stabbing. We made eye contact. I had to blink to force myself to look away. Then I went to the empty table and sat down by myself. I was going to have to spend an awkward lunch alone. School slowed down considerably after that.

When I got home I saw a car I didn't recognize parked at the curb. I groaned.

"Now what?" I muttered, yanking the emergency brake to keep the car in place. I walked into the house and set my keys down on the counter. Large footsteps came out through the living room, but far enough for me to notice that they had started in my bedroom. The black car was too beat up to be a vampire's, so I wasn't surprised to see the tall figure duck underneath the doorway into the kitchen.

"Paul?" I said exhaling with relief. My smile didn't spark one of his own. He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned in the doorway. "What are you doing here... again?" His looked was serious and intense. My greeting smile fell. I dropped my backpack into a chair.

"Sam says the smell I was smelling here yesterday was vampire. Did you know there was a vampire in your house?" he asked. I hesitated. Too much was revealed in those two sentences. I assumed that Paul was completely caught up now that Sam had gotten a hold of him. That mind-reading within the pack, what Bella had called the pack plural, must come in handy for explaining in vivid detail.

This also meant that Paul knew that Sam knew that I knew, if that makes any sense at all.

"You shouldn't be in Forks, Paul. We talked about this yesterday," I said hoping to redirect the conversation. His look never wavered.

"You know about the werewolves. Sam said that the book he saw, whatever it was, mentioned the Cullens. You know everything, don't you?" he asked his tone accusing.

"You can't just break into my house whenever you feel like," I tried again.

"Why are there vampires in your house?" he asked, raising his voice. I sighed seeing it was going to be impossible to deter him. I carefully thought of the best answer I could give to that question.

"They're just curious," I said. It was the best excuse I could come up with. Paul's stance stiffened, slightly more alert. I hurried to back peddle. "Calm down, Paul. The Cullens don't mean anything by it." Paul snorted.

"Calm down? Cammy, they were in your room! The smell is still fresh which means that they weren't just here before yesterday, they were here last night too," he said. He exhaled through his nose like a bull, his fists clenching and unclenching anxiously.

He scared me. I stepped backward.

"I don't think you really understand the dangerousness of these vampires."

I regained my composure, suddenly annoyed. My eyes narrowed challengingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure you know so much more than me. You've been a werewolf for a whole day," I sneered sarcastically.

"Sam wants you, Debbie, and Bob to live in La Push. He smelled the vampires yesterday too. He doesn't like them getting interested in certain people. It will be safer for you on the reservation," Paul said relaxing slightly. I was surprised he had the self control to see past my rude remark. I relaxed my stiff stance.

"I can't leave. I have to stay here," I said. His harsh mood returned abruply.

"It's too dangerous."

"What do you care? This is my choice, not yours," I spat.

"I don't want to see anyone die, Cammy! Least of all, you," he said. I scoffed.

"I'm not going to die. The Cullens are well behaved," I defended. He snorted.

"Sam says no one is safe from the Cullens. They can snap at any moment. All it takes in one moment of weakness," he said. I was tempted to bring up the fact that he was just as dangerous, but I didn't for the very same reason. He didn't look like he was fairing very well controlling himself. He was shaking with undeserved rage. I took another step back and angled myself toward the doorknob just in case.

"Sam may have a biased point of view," I reasoned. Paul attempted to calm himself with even breaths, but every time he spoke it came out of clenched teeth.

"Cammy, I want you out of Forks," he said trying to be gentle. His warmness returned for a moment. He took a step toward me, never hesitating. His large warm hand raised to my face and brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear. I was momentarily startled, easily flustered. "What does it matter? You just moved here. And Debbie and Bob told Sam you were going to house sit for them while they were away, do you really want to be here alone in this town?"

That thought hadn't even occurred to me, being alone in Forks while, eventually, non-vegetarian vampires would run amuck. I hoped that realization didn't flicker across my face. Paul didn't need any more reasons to withdraw me from Forks.

I had to focus to remember the reason why I couldn't live in the company of Paul the rest of me stay in Washington. Bella and the Cullens needed me to make sure things went according to story.

"I can't leave," I whispered.

"Why not?" Paul asked.

"I just can't! I shouldn't have to give you a reason to keep my own home!" I was suddenly defensive, furious that he was using my weakness to fluster easily to his advantage. Paul was agitated by my tone.

"I don't want you to get killed!" he yelled, doubling my own volume and easily surpassing my furiousness.

"I'm not going to!" I snapped.

"Cammy, this is your last chance! Get your things and get in the car now! You're coming to La Push!" he roared. I staggered backward, hitting the door. Paul was more angry than I'd ever seen. His body quivered, like a mountain in an earthquake.

"You can't make me leave," I said keeping my voice steady, but firm. We locked eyes, glaring at one another.

He attempted to calm himself, raising his hands defensively.

"I only have your best interest in mind. You're making the wrong decision. I want to keep you safe," he said. He towered over me. Thoughts were running through my head, Jacob nearly losing his temper with Bella, what Emily must have looked like before Sam phased to close to her. To my horror, this was the first time in Forks that I was afraid for my life, and it was with the only friend I made.

I summoned my courage.

"I have to stay here," I said drawing out every word clearly. "You can't just tell me what to do. I'm not yours to push around." Suddenly Paul snarled. Faster than I thought possible of myself, my hand rested on the doorknob. Paul noticed it immediately. He gave me a warning look.

"Don't run, Cammy," he said, but his body's quivering became more violent. I couldn't stay here, this close to a young, unpredictable werewolf. He was losing control. His body was practically vibrating. My heart rate picked up.

A sudden movement made me react.

I couldn't even tell what the movement was, but it was abrupt enough to convince me that the danger was here and I had better leave. I pulled the door open and ran out to the backyard. Over my shoulder I saw what looked like a grizzly bear at first glance. He was just as big, but his features were different. He was more muscular, more lengthy like a wolf should be.

It was stupid of me to look behind me, because I tripped in a gopher hole and fell forward. As I dropped, I felt a cool rush of air blow over me. I whipped around just as the vampire collided with Paul, knocking him down to the ground hard. Paul made a muddy gash in the ground and picked himself up, shaking out his fur.

Then I recognized the vampire. Jasper turned to me. I was open mouthed staring at him in all of his glory. His bright blonde hair was wet with rain. His eyes were lighter. Jasper looked back toward Paul, the giant oversized beast that he was. He fell into a crouch, catlike, muscles ready to spring again at him. Paul (it was hard to think of that giant thing as my Paul), stalked around him, in between Jasper and me.

But Jasper wasn't the threat. He'd saved me. For what reason, I wasn't sure.

I looked over Paul's shoulder at Jasper. His crouch relaxed and he slowly stood up. Paul slumped, his thick muscles unwinding. From Jasper's equally placid expression, I guessed that this sudden reaction came from him.

"Paul, leave," I told him. Paul let out a gruff snort. He turned abruptly, flicking his head toward Jasper. I guessed what he meant. I had to hit below the belt. "Right now the Cullens are not the most dangerous thing in Forks." Paul's black eyes softened sadly. We both turned back to where Jasper had stood before.

He was gone.

"Sam's already going to be pissed off that you crossed the border again. Go home," I said firmly. Paul whined anxiously. His large head drooped. Then he darted into the trees disappearing quickly beyond my vision. I sighed and rested my head into my hand. A sudden woozy feeling hit me. Jasper was gone, so maybe it was the heat of the sudden action hitting my head.

I staggered up the steps into the house. As I reentered the kitchen, I noticed that the doorways were cracked and splintered with Paul phasing in the house. I groaned, wondering how I was going to explain this to Aunt Debbie. I was hardly in the mood for caring. I went back into the house and went to my room.

Like yesterday, nothing seemed out of place. I collapsed on the bed, relieved. I would save my worrying for later.


	9. The Path

AN: Sorry. It's a short one.

* * *

When I awoke again, it was somewhere in the middle of the night. I didn't want to get up though. I stared in the darkness and briefly wondered if everything that happened yesterday was a weird dream, like the one where Jasper had attacked me. But yesterday, I was pretty sure he'd saved me. That was a relief. Vampires give off this underlying threatening vibe and I didn't want to give Jasper a reason to do something drastic about me.

The bad part was how Paul had acted. He'd actually lost control with me in the room. I could be dead right now, killed in one moment of weakness, as Paul had said when mentioning the Cullens. My lip quivered for a moment. Paul had officially transformed into the Paul that I'd been familiar with in the books, from the Paul that made me blush and giggle at the beach.

_Dumb dog._

I let my thoughts drift as I worried about him. People had their moments of weakness. Edward had a few when he started to get to know Bella. I couldn't hold it against Paul. So, all I accomplished in my long sleepless night was my decision to forgive him. It was much easier than thinking about how I was going to have to face Jasper today.

I got up when I heard Uncle Bob walking around. The grey colors that were dominant in Forks shined brightly through the windows. Maybe I could make it to class on time today. I went to my closet to see if anything had changed from where I'd hidden the books. If Jasper, or whoever, was sneaking into my room at night then I wanted to make sure none of them knew about the books.

In the very back of my closet, behind the cardboard box that held all my other books I'd brought, was a rectangular package wrapped in brown UPS paper and was addressed to Donna, to look like something I was procrastinating on mailing, should anyone ask. I looked for the markings I'd made on it to make sure it hadn't been opened and rewrapped.

The vampires hadn't found the books yet, to my extreme relief.

I dressed for the day and actually took time to blow dry my hair. I'm not sure why anyone bothers with their hair in someplace rainy as Forks, but it was a good idea to distract myself. I stared back at myself in the mirror studying my features and thinking about what I was going to in English. I even toyed with the idea of ditching.

Yeah, like vampires would have a hard time hunting me down as I hid in the girl's bathroom.

_Screw it_, I finally concluded. I was going to freak out, but I was going to have to face him. If anything, I should do it to thank him for saving my life at least. So I gave myself the once-over, black hoody with red pajama pants and sneakers.

It wasn't going to get much better, I decided and went into the kitchen to discover that I should have left the house eight minutes ago. I groaned and slung my backpack over my shoulder, racing toward the Celica.

The school had an ominous, unusually dark cloud over it. Figures, I guess. It was metaphorical. I took a deep breath and took my time getting to class since I was already ten minutes late to class anyway. I went from class to class, dreading English more than I ever have before. Because I was dreading it, it came that much faster.

I shook out my nerves before grabbing the door handle. I walked into the room, smiling to Ms. Engerran as she beamed at my punctuality. Of course, this was one of the few times I was on time. Jasper was waiting there expectantly, his marble arms folded across his chest. I resisted the urge to avert my gaze, reminding myself that this was a safe place with plenty of witnesses.

I walked past the other seniors, and few other juniors to the very back of the class where Jasper and I sat. I pulled up the chair beside him, and waited. A moment went by. And another. We still had a few minutes before the late bell. I rubbed my sweaty palms on my pants and cleared my throat.

"Thank you," I forced out. I owed Jasper that much at the very least.

Very rudely, he made no attempt to respond. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and then down again.

Class began as usual to my surprise. I seemed to be the only person treating this day any differently. It was perfectly normal throughout the rest of class. The whole time I kept on wondering when Jasper was going to drag me away and demand to know what I knew, or to warn I never speak of what they were to the rest of the town. I had been expecting a Cullen rendition of the Spanish Inquisition when I got to school, but instead Jasper was making an extra effort to ignore me.

He must have had more faith than in me than I gave him credit for. He was the perfect gentleman. He stayed on his side of the table, and me on mine. Then, as Engerran promised, we were partnered for an analysis of a character.

The dreaded Roger Chillingworth of The Scarlet Letter. Interaction was necessary. Neither Jasper or I seemed very thrilled about it.

Jasper and I uncomfortably shifted in our seats and looked at one another. I hurriedly looked away from him and took out my own copy of The Scarlet Letter. There was a very early chapter that described Roger Chillingworth, the villainous of Arthur Dimmesdale and secret father of Hester Prynne's love child.

Jasper turned to me as Engerran instructed us to collaborate on an accurate description of the character.

"I've read this book many times. I'll answer," Jasper said still looking straight forward. I curiously looked at him. He didn't look as angry as he did yesterday. I wondered what had changed, and if I had provoked this change. Should he still be angry with Edward for saving Bella? Then I realized something.

Jasper had saved me. He couldn't be accused of anything less than Edward for saving Bella. Granted there were fewer witnesses, but he had exposed himself to a human.

"Hm," I wondered. He certainly didn't save me for the same reason he saved Bella. Jasper and Alice were madly in love, and I could never be comfortable enough in Jasper's presence to ever think of him romantically. So why did he save me? Jasper must have noticed my thoughtful silence.

We glanced at one another curiously. I cleared my throat. If I had saved someone who seemed to know more than they should about me, I would at least warn them to keep their mouth shut.

Once more I was brought to the similarities of secret keeping in The Scarlet Letter. I thought about how Arthur Dimmesdale secret had eventually killed him, the weight of it seeping into his health and draining his life. I made the decision suddenly.

"Do you think the future is set in stone?" I asked giving no warning that I was even going to speak. Jasper looked at me suspiciously. I remembered to keep breathing.

"No," Jasper said certain of his answer. Naturally he would think that. Alice was living proof that people had the power to change their own fate.

"I don't either," I said. "But if you could keep the future on one path, where you knew the outcome would be good, would you do whatever you could to keep it that way?" Jasper's eyes narrowed curiously. I kept my gaze on him.

"It depends. What is the definition of a good outcome?" he asked, understanding I had a double meaning for my philosophical question.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The important part being that everyone in the story lived," I said trying to tell him with my eyes what I knew. We looked at one another. Jasper looked a little confused. My heart was pounding. How much should I reveal to Jasper?

"What can one person do to make sure the outcome is... good?" he asked hesitantly.

"Anything she can," I said. The bell was about to ring. Ms. Engerran told us to write down our answer and be ready to present it tomorrow. I, of course, was exempt from this activity due to my "stage fright." Jasper slowly stood up.

I made a split second decision as soon as Jasper turned to leave.

"Jasper, wait," I said standing from my seat. Jasper hesitated at the door. I planted my backpack on the desk and unzipped it. I had been prepared to do a lot of explaining to the Cullens. I had thought to bring proof of my knowledge. Some people watched us as they were walking out the door to lunch. Of course it was strange to think that one of the regular kids at school was talking to one of the Cullens.

If they thought that was weird, then Bella and Edward openly dating was going to blow their minds.

I took out the small plastic sleeve out of the backpack. It was the cover of Twilight, complete with the picture of the apple in a pale person's hands, about the author, book reviews, a quote, and most importantly, a brief synopsis of the story.

I hesitated a brief second whether I should let him in on my secret, but it was too late. Jasper was looking expectantly at the cover, his brows furrowed curiously. I took my pencil and wrote down my phone number on the inside. Then I handed the flimsy plastic sheet to him. He looked it over.

"If you have any questions or something seems to be going wrong, please call me. There is supposed to be a happily ever after for both Edward and Bella," I said. Jasper looked up from the simple cover I'd given him, and then back at me. He didn't seem to understand why I was letting him have it. "You saved my life. It's the least I can do to make sure they both get the best possible outcome."

He nodded.

"Thank you," he said, though I wasn't sure if he meant it. He still seemed confused. With that he turned fluidly on his heel and walked toward the door. I sighed heavily with relief, then out of paranoia, decided to ditch the rest of the day.


	10. Mood

And then nothing changed. I knew Jasper had read the book cover that I'd given him. I figured Alice somehow must have known more than she should already, and Edward, of course, probably knew everything that Jasper knew which was basically the plot of the story.

Of course I'd double checked, to make sure that it was nothing that Edward didn't know already. He must know he had an infatuation with her.

I could tell and I have to sit all the way across the cafeteria from him. All he did was stare at her. Looking away the moment Bella even turned his way.

It was sort of interesting to see from a third party perspective. Knowing all that I knew, it felt obvious. There were things Bella didn't see though when her back was turned around. Sometimes he would glare at the back of her head, his eyes narrowing into slits like he was trying to see though a solid object.

_That's right, Edward. Keep squinting. _That_ will help you read her mind_, I thought sarcastically. His face made no change of expression, obviously not having heard me. Then he caught me looking at him. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I dropped my gaze. I felt a pang of pity for him.

Poor Edward. The one person he wanted to know everything about was the one person who's thoughts were muted to him. Well, not the _one_. I was thankful for my own quiet mind as well. The First Beach visit was approaching, and according to my research that meant that Bella and her friends were going to go shopping soon for that dance.

Ugh... I moaned to myself. The dance. I had already decided I didn't want to go, even if I did manage to get a date.

It made me think of Paul. I leaned my head on my hand at the lunch table and stared at my tray. I wondered how badly Sam yelled at him. Was there a punishment system in a pack? Maybe if I went there and explained everything Sam would let him off easy. Sam could read his thoughts in wolf-form, he would know how sorry he was.

I tried to remember what date it was. How long ago had that happened? Then it made me think even harder. Paul was my only real friend here. I knew of Bella, and the vampires dutifully ignored me. How long had it been since I talked to a real friend?

"I'm going to go to the bathroom," Bella said. Her posse of girlfriends went with her, naturally inviting themselves though she didn't look like she particularly wanted the company. I rolled my eyes to myself. Now I was the only girl at the table. The other boys looked at me.

I looked back at them.

"What?" I asked blandly. Mike, Tyler, and Eric glared at me. It was obviously they'd been hoping that I would go too. I'm sorry. I don't do the whole traveling in packs to the girl's bathroom. I ignored them.

"So tomorrow, I'm going to ask Bella to the dance," Eric said casually, deciding to ignore me right back. He looked warily from Mike to Tyler. I picked up my eyes smirking a little bit. My eyes flashed to the Cullen table. Edward was giving us his full attention, his siblings forgotten. When Emmett tried to tell him something, Edward gave him a one-minute gesture with his finger.

"What?" Mike asked. "It's a girl's choice, Eric. And she's not going to ask _you_."

"Why wouldn't she?" Eric asked defensively.

"Because she's going to ask me," Mike said certain. Tyler snorted. Mike turned his head. "What? You think she's going to ask you? You nearly killed her."

"I saw the way she looked at me at the hospital," Tyler said defensively.

"That was because your face was all banged up. Everyone was looking at you like that," Eric said. Tyler frowned and threw a french fry across the table. Mike chuckled as Eric covered his head and deflected the fry. I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Edward.

His eyes were dark with fury.

It was then I realized then that all boys were the same, no matter what species or age they were. Edward was clutching an apple in his hand, his pale fingers curved around it like he was thinking of throwing it across the cafeteria at the back of Tyler's head. That would probably result in death though. I couldn't help it, I giggled, too softly for the guys at the table to notice between their squabbling, but Edward did.

His dark eyes darted toward me. I stopped snickering immediately, and quickly found my tray of food more interesting. The boys couldn't see the death glare from across the room.

"I'm still going to ask her," Eric said.

"Not if I ask her first," Mike warned.

"I'll just wait for her to turn down you two, and if she hasn't asked me by then, I'll ask her," Tyler said. They glared at one another. I shook my head as the caveman conversation came to a sudden halt when Bella returned with her girls. The guys were friendly again, animatedly greeting the girls back like there was no bad blood between them.

I rolled my eyes, and no one seemed to notice. Story of my life.

* * *

I found myself counting down to the days until it was time for the First Beach trip. Paul always entered my mind when I wasn't thinking about the chronological order of Twilight. This mostly happened at night as I lay in bed half-asleep. I watched the red digital numbers at the edge of my bed listening for howls or barks. Even though they were probably the neighbor's husky down the street, I liked to fool myself and think it was the werewolves.

But the husky was always let it when the weather was bad, and tonight it was hailing.

I wanted to believe that I'd heard something. I always listened closely to the night wondering what the vampires were doing to occupy themselves tonight. I liked to think of the things they were probably doing in the safety of the darkness, wrestling, shopping, buying cars, and whatever else the Cullens did at night.

Then I thought of Paul again. It was such a darker topic. I couldn't wait to see him and tell him that I didn't blame him for what he did. It was a mistake. He's still young. He'll be able to control himself... someday.

Maybe. I was sure of a lot of things, but I wasn't sure about that. I distracted myself with the sound of hail. It was a comforting sound, like background noise. I may have been listening for foot falls and animals dashing across the backyard too.

A snarl ripped through the sound of the hail pelting Forks. It was a terrible unimaginable sound, followed by a crash.

"Let go of me!" shouted a frantic voice that was unnaturally quick. "Jazz-...Argh!" The throaty voice was thick with emotion.

"You can't!" Suddenly the rustling stopped.

"Calm. Down." The voice was demanding.

I waited for my hazy brain to figure out who was saying this. Curious, I sat up in bed quietly and pushed the lacy curtains aside with my finger. There were two perfectly still figures in the hail, the ice stone pelting them with same clattering sound it made on the concrete.

One figure was face down on the ground, hands pinned down by his sides as he was face down in my marsh of a backyard. The other on sat on top of him, holding him by the wrists concentrating on something very hard. He lifted his blonde head to look at me through the window. It was Jasper.

Then there was the other one, who had to be Edward. The figure he was sitting on had a reddish glint in his red hair from the reflection of the porch light. I swallowed hard. Then suddenly, in the weakness in concentration, Edward thrashed and escaped from beneath him.

"Edward!"

Edward was gone from where he stood. Jasper then disappeared too.

"You," hissed a chilling voice. He was behind me now. I jerked, startled and turned to see the vampire breathing heavily, his expression twisted in an angry snarl. He still looked god-like in his clothes that were ruined by Jasper's wrestling him to the ground.

Jasper suddenly was beside him, looking at him.

"Alice said to stay out of this," Jasper said. Edward flashed him a look.

"She knows about us," Edward said.

"So does Bella," Jasper defended.

"Bella doesn't know anything. Suspicion and having a written document of our existence are two completely different situations," Edward said. Meanwhile I was huddled on my bed backed against the same window I had been peeking out of. Edward's glare turned to me.

"This is my life she is toying with."

Jasper sighed, giving me an apologetic look.

"You've disappeared into the background very well," Edward complimented, his eyes narrowing. I could only stare back into them like an idiot. He lifted the sleeve of Twilight that I'd given him. "What the _hell_ is this?"

Sudden silence filled the room. The hail's pattering sank into the back of my mind so I was unable to hear anything but the ragged breaths of the angry vampire, the hero of my favorite story who seemed dangerously upset with me.

He shook the thin plastic cover in his hand, to hurry my response.

"Its the cover to my book," I finally answered. It was the same squeaky voice I seemed to have with vampires

"What book?"

"Twilight," I answered. Edward sneered.

"I can _read _the title, Camille, why does the summary on the back say that it is about my family?" he demanded to know. I looked at Jasper for assistance, but he seemed equally curious. I paused, fidgeting underneath my blanket.

"It's a fictional story about your family..."

"And Bella Swan?" Edward asked loudly in disbelief.

"Edward," Jasper said in a warning tone. Jasper was starting to get a little anxious as well.

"A fictional story about us, fine. We've lived in plenty of towns throughout the years. Maybe someone got an idea from us. But Bella_ Swan _is in this story?" Edward asked. Both vampires looked at me. I tried to form words, but all I could do was shrug. "Answer me!"

"Okay," I snapped holding up my hands defensively. Supernatural creatures sure are pushy. "Okay, but its going to sound weird."

"Try me," Edward said.

"Where I come from you're just fictional characters. Bella, your family, even Eric next door. Then I move to Forks and everything is... happening, exactly the way the book describes it..."

"I want to see this book," Edward demanded.

"No," was my firm and immediate response. Edward and Jasper were equally surprised at my abrupt courage. I shook my head in disbelief. This was getting way out of hand. I wish there was a reset button on this story.

Regret colored my words, "I shouldn't even have shown you the book cover. You can't know about the story."

"Why not?"

"Because the story has to play out," I answered. "It has to go according to plan, otherwise people will die."

"People like whom?" Edward asked, his temper returning.

"Like Bella, and eventually, you. I'm trying to save you," I snapped back. Jasper looked sideways at Edward. Edward had a questioning look in his eye. Then he shook his head.

"You're wrong. That book is completely wrong. I am not in love with Bella, if she's going to die, I am going to be the one responsible for it," Edward growled. He started to pace relentlessly. Jasper watched him carefully and turned his glare to me. He repeated, "Your book is wrong."

"It's not wrong," I chuckled nervously.

Jasper looked to me. I felt some sort of encouragement in the tone of his eyes.

"How was Denali?" I asked Edward. He flashed me a glare.

He turned his head and snarled quietly. Jasper's mouth twitched in the direction of a smile. My courage flared. "And when you stared at her from across the cafeteria, you couldn't hear her thoughts at all. She saw you squinting at her. She thought you were angry with her."

"Stop! You don't know anything!" Edward hissed.

I knew I shouldn't push a testy vampire, but it seemed my Tourette's was kicking in and I couldn't help but solidify my point.

I stupidly added, "And when that stupid van went to squish her, you weren't thinking about blood at all. All you could think was, 'Not her.'" There was a flash of movement and suddenly Edward was thrown on the floor with Jasper sitting on top of him again.

"Edward, we told you to leave her alone," Jasper said. "This proves it. She knows what's supposed to happen. Alice was right. We should just let her do what she's going to do." Edward shrugged Jasper off of him.

"Who says I even want Bella alive?" Edward said on his feet in an instant.

"You did," Jasper pointed out. Edward paused as though realizing what he just said. He turned to me.

"Why can't I see the book?" he asked me.

"Because you have to act spontaneously. The bad things have to happen. Mistakes have to be made. Bella has to do things her way," I said. I couldn't imagine Edward allowing Bella to the baseball game knowing James was going to emerge to meet her. Edward growled in frustration and began to pace behind Jasper. Jasper watched him warily out of the corner of his eye. Then Edward stopped.

"Bella has to do things her way? You mean, this book is narrated by Bella?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Then you know all her thoughts," he concluded.

"Yes," I said more tentative.

"Give me the book," Edward demanded again and took a step forward. Jasper held out his hand, stopping Edward where he stood. It was strange to see Jasper controlling Edward, and Edward wasn't even thirsty for my blood. He was just frustrated with Bella's very existence.

"Edward," Jasper warned again. Edward sighed, frustrated. His shoulders slumped. He looked down at the ground and looked at me. He shook his head.

"The human should be with another human," he said softly. "I certainly cannot be with a human, least of all, _that_ human." With that he turned on his heal with one graceful motion, and he was gone where he stood. Jasper and I were left alone in my room. His head cocked in the direction Edward left. I never heard him leave, but Jasper turned to me after a moment.

"Alice says that if we don't use your help then Bella is going to die. She also sees that if we do listen to you, she's going to become a vampire," Jasper said. He stared at me for my confirmation. I thought about how to answer that. Then I was distracted.

"Wait. Alice says that if I don't help Bella's going to die?" I asked. I could feel my heart flutter at the compliment. Was I really that useful? Here I thought I was nuisance in the story. Someone who didn't belong. But what if I did belong here all along?

"Yes," Jasper said. I was astonished at that. My presence in Forks was necessary for the story. Then I remembered the initial question, saving the gratification of actually being useful in Forks for another time. I thought about telling Jasper that, according to Alice and the Volturi, she was supposed to become a vampire. But the ending of Twilight required her being bitten and redeemed by Edward who could suck out the venom.

My intervention would not be useful there. They needed to know that there was hope to save her when she was bitten.

"I can't say," I said. Jasper sighed impatiently. "It's important to the story." He nodded slowly, then looked at the ground with his hands in his pockets. He looked at me.

"How did... this happen? How did _you_ become a part of a book?" Jasper asked. I shrugged again.

"Who's to say? Maybe this is the reality and the place where your story is only a book is the fictional one," I suggested. Jasper smiled a little.

"I doubt it. I'd wager the world with the vampires and the werewolves is the fictional one. I should go. Forgive us for barging in on you, and please excuse Edward. He's been under a lot of stress lately," Jasper said politely. I smiled a little.

"That must be hard on you," I said softly, taking advantage of my bravery. He smirked.

"You _do_ know a lot," he said, sounding a little surprised. His polite smiled fell. Behind his facade, I thought I saw a hint of vulnerability. "Alice has seen a lot about Bella. She already thinks of her as her best friend. You're going to take care of our Bella, right?" he asked quietly.

Those words surprised me. I blinked rapidly and felt a lump in my throat. It was possibly the sweetest thing I could ever imagine Jasper saying.

"Of course. Bella will be fine," I said. Jasper started to back out of my room.

"Good. And of course, Alice and I will be keeping an eye on you. You have to understand that the less people know about us, or more specifically you, the better. That includes the wolves and the rest of our family. The last thing Rosalie needs is another reason to convince Carlisle to move. You'll need to keep lying low," he said with a pointed look.

"Your secrets are safe with me," I promised. Jasper turned to go, looking over his shoulder one more time. He suddenly disappeared. I sighed heavily and muttered, "See you in English, I guess."


	11. Friendships

The school was buzzing with activity when I got there. It wasn't that anything was happening, but the girls were starting to come out and ask boys to the Spring Dance. I kept my head low as the girls stood in small circles in the quad talking about who they were taking. I rolled my eyes to myself and went about my usual day.

Today, I was looking forward to English. Jasper had more than proved himself safe around me. But I ended up not having to wait until then for something to happen. On my way to PE I was walking toward the locker room when the collar of my shirt caught on something, choking me to a halt.

I turned. Edward had a fist full of my shirt in his hand.

"You're ditching gym today," he said coldly. My heart dropped. He still looked as angry as he had last night. A smaller figure stepped out from behind him. I saw Alice smile brightly at me.

"Hello Cammy," she sang like we were friends who ate lunch together everyday. Then I realized that she was supernaturally familiar with me, and I was with her.

"Hey Alice," I squeaked shyly. She had slightly reassured my panic, but still I could not completely ignore the intimidation that vampires naturally held. Edward let go of my shirt and steered me toward the other direction. No one saw us, to my surprise. I had been late, and the only people in the halls were other late comers. Somehow Edward and Alice knew where all the empty halls were, and led straight to the vacant canopy covered bleachers of the swampy football field.

They moved fluidly up the steps in front of me. I felt so ungraceful behind them, stomping loudly where their footfalls had been light as a cat's.

"Er...What are we doing?" I finally asked as we all sat down on the cold, moist metal benches. Alice smiled pleasantly at me as she took the space beside me. Edward preferred to pace in front of us. The black haired, pixie girl gave me a smug look.

"Conspiracy theories," she said. I looked at her confused, but Edward was looking down at the ground calculating.

"I think I have figured out this misunderstanding," he said. He looked up, just as smug as Alice. His eyes fell on me. "Your book might have been right up until now, but surely it must be a fantasy. I think Bella will _think_ that I'm in love with her. I have the ability to convince her, of course, that will help me lead her away if I ever decide to do away with her."

My blood ran cold as he said this. I hoped my fear didn't show on my face. Alice, however, rolled her eyes and gave me a look. I acknowledged it, but was still too hesitant to react.

"Edward. You're not going to kill her. You already had your chance with the van," Alice said. Edward stopped and looked down at his expensive shoes.

"I couldn't have let her die there. If her blood would have spilled I would have gone into a frenzy! And I bet Jasper would have joined me," Edward roared throwing his hands up in frustration. Alice looked up, giving him a harsh glare. Edward sighed. "I'm sorry. What I meant was, I was only thinking of our family."

His gaze turned to me. I kept my mouth shut. I wasn't about to bring up the fact that he was lying more to himself, than Alice and I. He looked out at the horizon, shifting his thinking and recalculating his flawed conclusion. He seemed to be answering Alice's thoughts.

"You're right. I couldn't kill Bella," Edward said to Alice. "I've been handling biology very well. I will not let her ruin my self control. I will not let her ruin everything Carlisle made for us." He turned to me.

"Cammy. What has she been paying attention to until now? Has she only been thinking about our my family?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. It wasn't exactly a secret I had to protect. Everyone in the cafeteria has probably caught Bella ogling the Cullens at least once.

"Very well then. Who is she asking to the dance?" he asked. I took a moment, deliberating how to answer that. Alice cut in for me.

"I told you. She already made the decision that she doesn't want to go," Alice said sounding a little frustrated.

"Why not?" he asked. Alice turned to me. I kept my expression a blank unreadable slate. Edward groaned. "Cammy," he warned.

"I can't tell you everything," I explained. "I can barely tell you anything."

"The only reason she doesn't want to go is because no one has asked her yet. When she sees the boys falling at her feet she'll have to change her mind," Edward determined. He looked to me, "Right?" I kept my mouth shut and gave a shrug.

His eyes narrowed, giving me the same look he gave Bella when her back was turned and he was trying to read her thoughts. I looked away from his eyes uncomfortably.

"That is very frustrating," he said. His jaw was clenched. He was obviously trying not to grit his teeth.

"You're frustrating yourself, Edward. If you would just stop fighting this so hard it would be much easier," Alice said. Edward snorted and placed his hands in his pockets. He became thoughtful as he stared at nothing. His eyes were still calculating.

Then he sat down next to Alice. They both became immeasurably quiet for a few minutes. It seemed normal for them, but I was feeling awkward, wondering if I should excuse myself.

"It is comforting," Edward said shattering the silence. Alice never looked away from the muddy football field, but I turned to give him my attention. Edward angled his head toward me slightly, though he didn't meet my gaze. "Having a quiet place. When I'm in biology, I can focus on her thoughts and hear none of the trivial thoughts of the other students. If I focus on that emptiness, its finally quiet. I can hear no other voices, unless I break my concentration on her mind. It's like a sanctuary. It's like... being human again."

Alice smiled a little.

"Shut up," Edward snapped at Alice. Edward stood up and left with swiftness no human could hope to achieve. Alice leaned forward slowly to gather her things as her brother lightly walked down the stairs to his next class. She smiled at me.

"You know Edward. He always has to be right," Alice said. I smiled a little bit. Alice giggled a musical sound. "Bella is going to change that. A lot." In a flash she was on her feet. She swung her backpack over her shoulder. Her smile faded in the slightest. She stared at me, the same vulnerability in her eyes that Jasper had last night.

"You know how my seeing works," she said, her voice delicate. "I can only see decisions being made and their outcomes. Edward deliberates killing Bella every once in a while, though its becoming less and less. Their futures shift quite often." She became quiet. Her eyes fell on me as I fumbled to get my things together.

I gave her a comforting smile.

"Don't worry," I told Alice. "Everything is going according to story." Alice's face lit up immediately, with refreshed optimism.

"Thank you," she said. Then she paused before heading down the stairs. "Oh. Do you have a crow bar?" I flinched, surprised.

"Um... Why?" Alice shrugged.

"Just wondering," she said.

"No. I don't think so," I said. Alice frowned and then shrugged again before skipping down the stairs. When she was out of sight, I turned my puzzled look onto the grey clouds.

Crow bar?

* * *

When I got to English, I met Jasper's gaze with no problem at all. It was a startling discovery to not want to run out the door screaming every time I saw his face. My confidence was suddenly doubled, and I somewhere beneath the part of me that knew this was a serious situation, was a Twilight fan who was giddy to know the real life vampires.

I rushed to my desk as the late bell rang and sat beside Jasper. He gave me the slightest nod of acknowledgement, I smiled in return. Ms. Engerran instructed us to finish our collaboration on character analysis.

Jasper already had the paper out, written in elegant writing. It was almost calligraphy it was so perfect.

"I could have helped, you know," I whispered. "I've The Scarlet Letter."

"Nonetheless, its done. It would be more helpful to me if you focused on other books," he said. I half smiled at that. I guess it was nice to finally be appreciated for the hard work I was doing, still it kind of felt like cheating for him to do my homework. He passed me the paper. I read it over, of course it was flawless, and better thought out than what I was going to write out.

I but my name on the corner of the paper beside his.

"I talked to Edward and Alice," I said, in the murmuring of the class no one else seemed to be paying attention. Jasper cocked a brow.

"Oh?" he inquired.

"He tried to convince me that my book is wrong again," I said. Jasper snorted.

"He also tried to convince me that I was reading his feelings wrong, and that Alice's vision was wrong," he said. I smiled down at the table top and shook my head. Poor Edward. Luckily, according to the story, this was his last day of denial. Mike, Tyler, and Eric's advances will convince him, probably through jealousy judging the look on his face yesterday.

"Has Edward always been like that?" I asked Jasper.

"Like what?"

"I don't know..." I said with a shrug. I tried to think of the right word for it. There was only one word I could think of. "Crotchety?"

Jasper suddenly barked out a laugh so loud that he had to cover his mouth. The sharp sound made me jump, and the rest of class turn around to face him. His stoic expression returned so quickly, that people had to second guess what the sound was. As soon as they turned back around Jasper smiled.

"Emmett would be very fond of you," he said. I grinned to myself at the compliment, then was suddenly saddened by the fact that I couldn't be friends with Emmett. The rest of his family couldn't know about me. I sighed to myself. Maybe someday, when the books were over.

"Edward is older, and he has never had anyone outside of the family at all. He's not unlike others who haven't found a significant other. His loneliness has no end," Jasper said so quietly that I had to lean in to hear him. "So, yes, he's easily irritated. He likes to think himself so controlled that he doesn't need anyone that way."

I nodded. He was quiet for a long moment.

"So what about Bella?" Jasper asked casually. "What can I expect from my future sister? I know, she'll be terrified of us in the beginning, but how will she be like after she's changed." I smiled a little, then apologetically. What he didn't know was that Bella had an uncanny ease around vampires that I certainly didn't have. Except for this curious comfort about Jasper, which was relatively new.

"Don't you think some things are better left to be found out naturally?" I asked him. Jasper frowned. This probably didn't make much sense to someone who was mated to psychic. He stared at me. "That is nothing you need to worry about." He was immediately moving onto the next question.

"What about..." Jasper stopped short. There was a look of indecision on his face. He thought for a moment, then turned further away.

"What about what?" I asked. I was finally starting to feel comfortable around a vampire. I didn't want to ruin the trust that was building between us. Jasper angled his head toward me. His swallowed quickly.

"What about my..." Jasper hesitated. He tried to speak again. His topaz eyes were a few shades darker. I suppressed a shudder. "She is human, and... You must know our restraint isn't perfect." I understood. He was referring to his own lack of restraint. My memory flickered to Bella's birthday party that hadn't happened yet. Now, looking into Jasper's eyes I had a new pity for him.

Then I remembered how he and Alice drove Bella all the way to Phoenix. He could stand that. Couldn't he? What if he couldn't?

"How bad is it?" I asked him. Jasper looked at me warily. "How hard is it for you to restrain yourself?" Jasper sighed.

"I should have figured you knew," he said looking down. Ms. Engerran stood up and started to call the class to order. Jasper hurried himself. He leaned toward me. "The others won't leave me alone when I'm out of the house. I'm not trustworthy. I'm lucky they even leave me alone in this class. Rose and Emmett are in all my other classes."

"So if you were alone, in a small space...?" I asked him. Could he be stuck in a car, in a hotel room with Bella unable to feed at this point? What if this was where I was supposed to intervene. Jasper shook his head to my question. A thought occurred to me.

"What if you had practice being alone with a human?" I asked him. Jasper looked at me. His eyes were questioning me curiously.

"Edward has been getting desensitized to Bella's scent because he goes to class everyday. If he can resist a singer, then you can resist a regular person," I said careful to keep my voice low as the teacher was starting to call on people to read their character analysis.

"You mean you want me to practice not killing people with you?" Jasper asked incredulously raising his brows.

"Yes," I said matter of factly.

"I could kill you," he said. His eyes were carefully serious, but he'd saved me in the backyard with Paul. He held Edward back when he was enraged with me. I couldn't think of him as a killer when he was always the hero when things got dangerous for me.

I shook my head.

"I don't think you will," I told Jasper. Jasper's face twisted in indecision again. He sighed.

"No," he said. "I don't think it will be a good idea."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because you don't understand how hard that is," he said with a laugh. He looked like he was going to add something to that when Ms. Engerran called on us. We had to stop talking as eyes turned to us. Jasper gave me a pointed look that repeated his answer to my offer. I tried not to look disappointed as Jasper stood up and started to read his character analysis.


	12. Observation

The most frustrating part about the next day, was that I got stuck in the epic Cullen traffic jam in the parking lot. However, I did get to see Tyler ask Bella to the dance. Poor Bella. Her heart-shaped face was looking tiredly ahead of her as Tyler spoke. I knew the entire conversation by heart, and I watched their mouths form the words I couldn't hear.

Edward smiled and chuckled, in a way that was more menacing than anything else. I wondered if he felt like a cat toying with his prey, watching her make her decisions with interest instead of predicting them by reading her thoughts. I wondered what he would think if he knew that she was thinking about taking out his car. I got a smile out of that.

Finally, the traffic started to move again.

* * *

It was beginning to become depressing coming home from school. School was easy to predict, especially when you had your own daily planner written out for you. Today I was thankful that I had to drive my aunt and uncle to the airport. It gave me something to do.

They were leaving for their two week vacation touring the Middle East. It took me most of the day to make the trip to drop the off in Seattle, say good bye, and then come back. But I returned to an empty dark house. Under the constant sheet of clouds, it was dark and gloomy inside. The minute I set my keys down my lip started to quiver. I quickly tried to compose myself and started to turn on the lights in the house.

Still, my thoughts began to dwell again on my stay here.

Being in Forks was incredibly lonely. I couldn't make any friends that didn't know Bella, because everyone wanted to know her. Edward, Alice, and Jasper kept their distance from me so that no one in their family knew about me, and Paul, the person I cared about from the beginning, was sulking on Quileute territory. I took a deep breath when I thought about him.

The First Beach trip was this weekend. I was going to see him soon, even if that also meant I was going to have see Sam also. I shivered at that and then realized that Sam was going to want me to explain the books. I thought about this.

I was just going to have to tell him that I wasn't going to explain anything to them. It was none of his business anyway. The werewolves weren't even in the first book. What right do they have to know what the Cullens and Bella were going through? My mind was quick to play devil's advocate as I brought up a counter arguemtn.

Did Paul have any right to know why I knew about werewolves and vampires? I decided that no matter what, I would put the safety of Twilight on top priority. I wouldn't tell Paul about any of it either. That didn't feel right though.

The rest of the night I roamed around quietly while letting old reruns of Friends fill up the empty space in the living room. I made myself a little TV dinner, for once perfectly comfortable without my aunt and uncle roaming around, but it was also that much lonelier.

I didn't have any homework, today of all days when I needed something else to occupy my brain, so I ended up going to bed out of pure boredom. In the dark I laid underneath the window watching the rain fall sideways outside. It was unusually stormy out tonight. There was no hope of achieving sleep so early. I wondered dully if this was how a vampire felt trying to sleep.

I sighed.

Then I was interrupted by the sound of a knock on my bedroom door. My brow furrowed. I was alone in the house, who was knocking on my _bedroom_ door. I propped myself up on my elbow and hesitated a moment before answering.

"Cammy?" said a cool beautiful voice. My heart rate doubled. Then the door opened. Edward stepped inside. He tentatively left the door open behind him. I blinked tiredly at him and mussed my pillow hair. Edward paid no attention as he immediately took a seat on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday," Edward said sullen and looking at the ground. I gently swung my feet slowly over the edge of my bed so I could face him. "You can't imagine how frustrating this is. There are no secrets among my family, and this is something I would rather be going through privately. That doesn't seem possible though. Not with Alice."

He was quiet. I wondered if I should be saying something to him.

"I talked to Bella today in Biology," he said casually. I tried to smile at him, but he wasn't looking at me. "She hates Forks. She sentenced herself here for her mother and step father. She's miserable." He glanced up a little, his eyes flickering slightly.

"She seems... very mature. She reminds me very much of one of us. Her looks defy her age," Edward said his eyes narrowing as he thought harder. "And then today the line start to form. First Mike, who wanted to show me up and make me jealous. That backfired on him. He can go with Jessica. They're both so frivolous. They deserve each other. Then Eric... Poor Eric. And Tyler is just deluded."

I sat quietly realizing that my place was to listen and not respond. Maybe he didn't want anyone's thoughts to distract him while he was confiding in someone. I crossed my legs under me, and leaned my chin in my hand while I rest my elbow on my knee. I let myself admire him in his wallowing. He was so still with the frame of the window's shadow falling across him. He looked like he was posing for the cover of a book.

"Regret. She thought I regretted saving her," he said. "A part of me does. How does she know? Is it that obvious how much a disturbance she is to my life?" He jerked upright and then looked thoughtful. After a pause he gave a decided nod. "No. I don't regret saving her. She is far too entertaining to be killed in an accident." It seemed he was having this epiphany right in front of me. It took a while for him to remember that I was in the room with him.

He picked up his eyes to look at me. I met his gaze silently. He changed the question before I could answer.

"Why is she going to Seattle on the day of the dance?" he asked. I stared blankly at him, unwilling to answer. He sighed. "What if I asked her to the dance?" He cringed at the thought, looking like he was ready to gag. "No. What if I offered to go to Seattle with her?"

I didn't answer, I couldn't without directly telling him what to do in his own story. I gave him the chance to figure it out for himself. Edward went on.

"She would say yes," he said. He laughed to himself, sounding almost menacing. "Anyone would say yes to me." It sounded arrogant, yet it was true. Vampires had that way about them, where they could simply request you to offer your life and you would quickly agree just to not disappoint such an angelic figure. He smile faded quickly, his lips pressed into a flat line.

"My family, everyone aside from Alice, Carlisle, and Esme, won't be pleased," he said looking me in the eye. My brow furrowed as I realized that Jasper wasn't included in that list. Edward noticed my confused expression. "What?"

"Jasper doesn't think its a good idea for you to be with Bella?" I asked. Edward shook his head.

"No. He's going along with Alice just to be supportive. Alice is very fond of Bella and he wouldn't want to disappoint her by showing that he disagrees with my... attraction toward her. You are my only other supporter besides my parents, and you intrigue Jasper, so he is willing to go along with you both," Edward said. He stood up, quickly changing topics before I could get a. "By the way, the offer you made him was a stupid idea." I frowned at his criticism.

"How do you know?" I snapped.

"He can barely handle the crowds at school. We're not going to leave him alone with a human simply so he can 'practice', as you put it. Especially not with you. You're too important. You know how this situation will turn out," he said. I smiled a little at that, but I still had to disagree. Jasper was capable of more than they gave him credit for. I felt it in my gut.

Edward turned to go. His crooked smile reappearing across his face.

"Tomorrow should be interesting," Edward said. He left on that note with nothing but the slightest breeze trailing behind him. I fell back in bed when I was sure he was gone. I stared up at the ceiling and thought.

There was no way I was going to get to sleep _now_.

* * *

The next day at school it was raining as usual. I was late of course, but even as I walked by the generally quiet people in class I heard the vague murmurs of rumors. I slowed down as I crept past Mr. Barnes' turned back hoping he wouldn't see me coming in late. The name "Cullen" caught my attention. I got to my seat and cocked my head in the direction it had come from.

"I swear! Swan and Cullen were talking in parking lot!" said a gushing girl. The guy she was talking to scoffed in disbelief. "You can ask Hillary! She was with me!"

"Not uh. The Cullens are incapable of speech," he exaggerated.

"Wanna bet?

"Twenty bucks," said the guy confidently. They shook hands. If I weren't so shy I would join the bet too. I could use the money. For the first time I absolutely could not wait until English. I couldn't wait to see what he had told his family. Gym was, as always, but today especially, way too long. When the bell rang I was already dressed, having snuck to the locker room a little bit early when Coach Clapp wasn't looking.

I ran to English and actually got in the door the same time as Jasper. I smiled at him. He looked irritated. He walked quickly past me, easily beating me to our desk. I frowned in confusion and took down my hair as I slowed my pace. I tied my hair tie around my wrist as I worried.

I sat down beside Jasper and looked at him.

He folded his arms across his chest, in his usual stance of staring straight ahead.

"He has lost his mind," Jasper hissed slowly annunciating each syllable through grit teeth. Even though it was supposed to sound menacing it didn't strike fear into my heart the way his tone probably should. In fact, I smiled, glad that he was still in the mood to talk.

"No, he's finally doing things right," I said.

"You know he still isn't sure if he's going to kill her or not, right?" Jasper said his voice frosty.

"I know," I said. He wouldn't make the decision to actually not kill her until he brings her to the meadow. Jasper's stare was an unintentional glare at the back of the person who sat in front of us. His eyes were narrowed.

"I hope you are right," Jasper said. Class was brought to order. Jasper was suspiciously quiet the rest of the class. When lunch finally rolled around we took our separate routes to the cafeteria. When I got there it was half crowded. Jasper had beat me, of course. His whole family was already sitting down. As expected, they were one Cullen short.

Then there was Edward sitting alone at a table he picked out for himself. He looked thoughtful as always. The rest of the Cullens had separated themselves two tables away. He met my gaze for a brief second. I muttered a 'good luck' under my breath. I wasn't sure if he heard. He looked away at the walls. To my surprise, Bella and Jessica emerged right behind me.

They went and sat at the table, Edward glaring at Bella the whole way. I could hardly believe she couldn't feel his eyes on her. When they sat, I realized that I was still stupidly standing, watching the scene. I quickly realized I was drawing attention to myself. I sat down at my own table and took out a notebook.

Since I couldn't sleep after Edward's visit and being the obsessed person I was, I'd found their first conversation in the cafeteria in the book and wrote down a summary of the conversation. I was going to read along. Follow the bouncing ball.

Edward crooked his finger and beckoned her with a wicked look. I winced at the look in his eyes. It was creepy. Very, very creepy.

Was he _trying_ to scare her?

I followed the conversation, word for word. Nothing was out of place. Not one syllable. I had my own script for them both. Edward talked, but I was still seeing the Edward I knew personally. The brooding, calculating Edward whose motives were questionable. The unharnessed one who resented my intervention and had gotten in my face out of frustration. Even though I knew the outcome, just watching made me afraid for Bella whenever Edward unintentionally showed a villianous smile.

I glanced at Jasper. The family was trying hard to ignore them, but from the way they were paying close attention to their trays made it obvious they were eavesdropping. Edward, of course, knew. Maybe this was payback for all the times he took a peek into their minds.

And the rest of the cafeteria had their eyes locked on them. Not a single person was unaware that Edward _Cullen_ was sitting with someone outside his family. You could sell tickets to this conversation. The cafeteria's usual murmur was dead silent as everyone was attempting to eavesdrop.

I sat by myself following along, making sure their lips matched the words I was reading. It was flawless. Not a word was out of place. I smiled pleased with myself.

The first bell rang as they got to theories. Neither of them moved. I didn't either. It wouldn't be my first tardy. I watched as he warned her that he was not a superhero, but a villain.

"Not bad. I don't believe that you're bad," Bella said. Yes! It was perfect! I smiled to myself. Edward murmured, disagreeing. I nodded to myself. Pleased.

Bella stood up abruptly when she realized she was going to be late and hurried out the door. The door glided closed slowly behind her. As I saw it was safe I stood up and I walked by Edward's table. We were the only ones left in the cafeteria. Edward still held the lid of Bella's lemonade in his fingers. I sauntered past him, overconfident with my ability to predict life around me. This earned a glare from him.

He looked a little worried. I gave him a reassuring smile.

He sighed, unconvinced that everything was going for the better. When I walked out the door, and Jasper and Alice were waiting. Alice pushed past me.

"Bella is going to get sick in class," she told me. "I'm going to go tell Edward to come to her rescue." I smiled at her as she danced past me back into the cafeteria. Jasper and I were alone. I grinned at him, unable to dwell on the regular discomfort I got around vampires as I was high from my personal victory. I had just witnessed an epic moment. I was elated.

"Did you get all that or would you like a written transcript?" I said smug as I held up the notebook. He cocked a brow at me suspiciously and turned away toward the parking lot. I shrugged to myself and went to my next class.


	13. Low Blow

After school I got into the Celica. Rain was pouring down and I was still hyper from watching Edward and Bella talk in the cafeteria. What an accomplishment it was that I hadn't managed to screw up yet. I wanted to tell somebody who would appreciate the magnitude of that triumph for me.

I could only think of one person.

Paul.

There went my good mood.

I quickly shook that idea from my head. I couldn't talk to Paul. Last time I saw him he'd looked so sad. He regretting nearly hurting me. The fact that he was an uncontrollable monster didn't bother me though. Hell, I was an uncontrollable monster expert at this point. Maybe it was my pride or desperation to see my friend again, but I decided I was going to find Paul.

When I got home I went straight for my aunt's address book, the most organized address book on the planet. I picked it up and found myself immediately flipping to "P." My aunt was friends with the Quileutes. She must have his phone number or address. Then I remembered that his family's number probably wouldn't be under "Paul."

That made me wonder, what was Paul's last name? I thought about that a moment, wracking my brain. The only last names I remembered with Black, Clearwater, and Uley. Did they even mention his last name in the book? Maybe he was like Cher and didn't need a last name. I shrugged to myself and quickly made an alternate plan.

I would call the Blacks.

The phone rang just long enough to make me realize that the lengths I was going to find Paul was borderline obsessive, but someone picked up the phone before it was too late to chicken out and hang up.

"Hello?" asked an older huskier voice. Billy Black, I guessed.

"Hi Mr. Black," I said trying very hard to be perfectly respectable. "This is Camille Haugen. I'm Debbie Haugen's niece." My voice was a little higher than it was usually was. I sounded like a telemarketer.

"Hello Camille," Billy said a little suspiciously.

"Hi. I was wondering, I met someone on the reservation the other day. His name is Paul, and I never got his number. Would you happen to have it?" I hesitated. I was starting to sound like a crazy stalker. "I have something really important to tell him for... school." I hoped Billy hadn't heard me slap my forehead. School? Paul and I weren't even in the same grade, let alone the same school.

I was a lame liar.

"What Paul are you talking about?" Billy asked cautiously. I thought very carefully. Damn it! What _is_ Paul's last name?

"Um, I'm not sure. He hangs out with Sam and Jared. Um... He's tall, with black hair..." _Like everyone else on the reservation_, I reminded myself. How else could I describe Paul? He's one of the three werewolves? That was out of the question. I could only think of one more adjective that would accurately describe him.

I cringed as I added, "He's kind of got a bad temper."

"Oh, _that_ Paul," Billy said suddenly. I smiled with relief. Paul didn't need a last name. All you had to do was mention that he was prone to mood swings and suddenly everyone knew which Paul you were talking about. Luckily, this distracted Billy enough from the creepiness of my bothering to call him for another obscure person's phone number.

Billy gave me the phone number which I wrote on the magnetic white board that hung on the refrigerator.

"Thanks Mr. Black," I said politely as I finished writing it down. My tone was ending the conversation.

"Wait, Camille," Billy said. I paused. "Your aunt told me she was going out of town." I hesitated wondering where this was leading. "Maybe you'd like to have dinner with my son, Jacob, and me. I know how strange it must be to be in a new town all by yourself." I was puzzled by the invitation. I opened my mouth to answer, but all that came out was:

"Uh..."

"It's on me. Jacob will be there and he might bring along some of his friends. It might be good for you to meet some new people," he said. I hesitated, uncertain of whether I should jump at the chance to get a free meal and meet the Blacks, or to be suspicious of his offer.

Politeness got the better of me.

"Sure," I said. My voice squeaked in a way that was starting to become familiar.

"Good. A week from Saturday then?" he asked. I smiled weakly, glad that he couldn't see my flustered expression.

"Okay." My voice made my response sound like a question.

"Excellent. Your aunt has our address doesn't she?" I checked the address book.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll see you then," Billy said. He hung up before I could say good bye. I ended the call and thought for a moment. How did an innocent call to Billy Black turn into dinner plans? I shook my head and was remembered what I was originally doing. I was going to hunt Paul down and talk to him. I missed him too much to abandon my mission this quickly.

I whipped out my cell phone and called the number from the white board.

It rang once.

Twice.

No one answered.

There was just an monotone voice telling me to leave a message. I refused to give up. I hung up and tried again. Same response. I hung up, unwilling to leave a message. My face was hot with frustration as I clapped my cell phone closed.

The hollow emptiness of the house instantly returned to my attention. I couldn't stay here alone another night.

I was starting to get desperate. I bit my lip as now I was leaning toward drastic measures. Dare I go there to search for him myself? There was a sudden hollow spot in the pit of my stomach. I realized that yes, I was that desperate. I cursed to myself.

Was I insane?

It was quite possible. I was consciously aware that I was walking into territory of Sam, the one person I wanted to avoid. However, I was motivated at this point. Some part of me needed to see the first friend I made here. Really, he was the only friend I made here. The Cullens and I were more of an alliance than anything personal. We had an agreement, not necessarily a friendship.

Paul had actually taken the time to get to know me and treat me as someone he could trust.

That settled it. I revved the engine and easily found the highway that led straight to La Push.

I was blind as a bat in the darkness and the rain. I drove around aimlessly like I was hoping to see Paul just casually walking down the street. Of course, I was also wary of Sam. I circled the stores and small houses again. When I realized how much gas I was wasting logic started to convince me this was a stupid idea.

I still wasn't ready to go home to that empty house.

Mindlessly, I went to the area I'd first come to when I came to check out First Beach. I went to the cliff where I had sat and met Paul for the first time. It was like something was pulling me there. I sat in my car, simply knowing the beach was there even though I couldn't see it. I looked out the window. Water ran down the glass.

I stared at it blankly, unwilling to move. Unwilling to think.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I heard a knock on my window. The waterfall going down the window pane obscured my vision. All I saw was the Quileute coloring, the strong immense body that towered over the little, sleek Celica. I gasped excitedly. I leaned over and opened it. The person caught the door and stepped inside my car, sitting in the passenger seat.

His skin and hair color was familiar, but I something didn't feel right. I wasn't warmed by his very presence.

I reached up and pressed the light embedded into the Celica's ceiling. My shock must have been evident. It wasn't Paul at all. It was Sam. My heart stuttered. All I could do was stare at him with wide eyes.

"Hello Cammy," he said. I wanted to tell him this was a mistake. Had I known that it was Sam all along I never would have let him in the car. Now I was face to face with the one other person in the Twilight universe who'd physically seen the books.

"Hi Sam," I said. Sam's posture dominated mine easily. His spine was completely straight, but somehow relaxed. He had a raincoat, no shirt, and a pair of soaked cut off shorts. He was also barefoot. Obviously he'd been running when he saw my car. One of us had to talk, it was getting awkward.

"What brings you here?" I asked lamely.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he said casually. I pressed my lips into a flat line. He waited for my answer patiently

"I wanted to talk to Paul," I admitted. I remembered the pack plural. The moment Sam remembered this conversation while he was in wolf-form, Paul was going to see it. Sam nodded understandingly. There really was nothing wrong with Sam as a person. He was actually very kind, but somewhere beneath him I sensed there was a dangerous war general. Someone who would take control if the worst were to happen. It was like there was another personality lurking within him.

"He's been forbidden to see you, at least until he learns to control himself," Sam said. My heart sank down to my stomach. Of course. Sam was alpha. Paul couldn't disobey him. I found myself looking down at the steering wheel in front of me.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't hide the sadness from my voice

"Aside from the obvious?" Sam asked. I gave him a questioning look. "He's dangerous." I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. I started to rant before I could control myself.

"I know he has problems with his temper..."

"The question is, how do you know that?" Sam interrupted me. I stopped short, keeping my eyes firmly on the steering wheel. I knew what he was getting at. "What were those books I saw?" I traced the Toyota symbol in the leather with my finger. Sam waited for an answer.

"They're just books," I said. My lie was quiet and easy to read. I cursed myself for getting into this mess. I should have just stayed home.

"When Paul was losing his temper, you knew exactly what was happening," Sam accused. "You knew to get out of there when you needed to. You talked about the Cullens like you knew them. Your house smelled like them." He waited again. I hesitated, looking sideways at him.

"How much do you know?" Sam asked.

"Just..." I started to tell him to 'back off' but this was one of the few times I remembered to contain my outburst. "Just... assume that I know everything you know." I looked at Sam to see how he would respond to that explanation.

"How does Bella Swan fit into all this?" he asked. Suddenly in a rush to leave I turned my keys into the ignition. The Celica gently rumbled to life. "You know more than I know, don't you? You're speaking to the Cullens. What do they have to do with Bella Swan?"

"Where do you live? I'll give you a ride home," I said to him firmly, signifying that this was the end of that conversation.

"Billy Black, a tribal elder, is good friends with Chief Swan. He has a right to warn them. Bella Swan is an innocent girl," Sam said. I glared at him suddenly enraged.

"Why do you automatically assume that when the Cullens are involved that someone is in danger?" I asked him.

"Because their control isn't perfect. They've had close calls," Sam said his voice raising.

"When?" I retorted, getting angry now.

"The blonde one. The male. His mate caught him stalking a young girl a few weeks after they first moved here. They got close to the border. I almost had to attack," Sam said. My expression relaxed in shock. Jasper? Stalking someone? I quickly shook my head of the thought. Not the Jasper from the books. Not the one that saved me from Paul when he'd lost control.

As mentioned before, I am defensive of the Cullens. I always have been, even when they were only fictional. So I had my retaliation locked and loaded.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked him. Sam glared.

"No," he admitted.

"And how many close calls have the werewolves had? How many people have _they_ hurt in one moment of weakness?" I was nearly screaming now I was so frustrated.

But the moment I finished speaking, I realized the harshness of what I'd said. I'd been thinking about Paul, but I remembered that Sam also had his moment of weakness, and the price had been half of Emily's face. He stared at me for a moment, his hands quickly balled into fist and began to shake.

I made no movements at all. There was no way I could look at him and see what his face looked like. I stared straight ahead clenching the steering wheel, my eyes wide with horror.

Why, oh why, don't I think before I speak?

I waited patiently for his next action, not daring to breathe. Then suddenly, he was gone from my car, the door slammed so hard that I heard some metallic gadgets in the door crunch. I winced at the sound and looked to see that there was also a crack in the window.

No one could say I didn't deserve that.

I drove home in silence with no music or radio. Rain leaked in through the twisted metal, drenching the passegner seat. I went straight home. The digital clock said I should have been home about an hour ago. I grumbled under my breath. My plans had been to get a good night sleep tonight for the beach trip tomorrow. I was going to be tired tomorrow morning at the beach. When I rolled up to the driveway, I parked the car and hurried to assess the damage.

I walked around the car and winced at the crinkled metal. The door was destroyed. It was dented awkwardly twisting in different angles. When I tried to open the door it was wouldn't budge. It did make a terrible creaking noise that made me cringe, though.

"What happened to your car?" The sudden presence of a new person made me jump and yelp. I turned around. Edward was standing behind me observing the damage. His stance was so relaxed it was as though he'd been standing there this whole time. For all I knew he could have been.

Edward wrinkled his nose. He immediately caught the scent.

"Ah," he said in disgust. He glanced at me, then at the ruined car door. "You seem to have a talent for irritating supernatural beings." I sighed, still trying to slow my heart rate from the miniature heart attack Edward's sudden appearance had given me. I had to do a double take when I saw him in the porch light. He looked... different. He was even more staggeringly beautiful than normal. I wondered why that was.

Then I noticed it. He was smiling. It wasn't his smug grin, or his menacing smirk. It was a genuine, U-shaped smile.

"I was only defending you," I said. Edward looked intrigued. He waited for further explanation. "The wolves don't say kind things about you. You know that. I lost my temper when they started talking about Jasper's lack of control. I said something really mean the Sam." I bent forward to trace my fingers along the crack in the window.

"So, this is the result of irony?" Edward said, gesturing to the damage. I would have laughed if I were in a better mood. "We know the werewolves insult us. You don't need to defend us, but thank you anyway." I looked at him suspiciously. He was being uncharacteristically nice.

"Did you just come from Bella's house?" I blurted. His topaz eyes flickered guiltily.

"Why?"

"You're very... happy," I said cautiously. Edward's grin turned back into one that was mischievously handsome. It disappeared as quickly as it came as he turned away. He ignored my suspicious look and moved on to another subject.

"Actually, you've given me an idea. I'd like to fix your car," Edward said. I raised a brow at him. Edward was not the car expert. Rosalie was. "I can have Alice drive it to a mechanic tomorrow, outside of town of course, so no one will talk. All expenses are on me, and it will be back before your aunt and uncle get back." I looked a Edward skeptically. My father had always taught me that nothing comes free.

"And..."

"And tomorrow in La Push you will make sure Bella does not get into any trouble," he said. Edward's face was serious now. The wind pushed at the clouds, brushing them along the sky and giving the moon time to shine down on him. There was a desperate look in Edward's eye. It was worry.

Worry for Bella's safety.

I suppressed a smile. He was starting to worry about her safety! I wanted to gush about how cute this was to someone, but I was the only one who knew exactly how much Bella would change Edward. This was just the beginning.

"Deal," I said. He grinned.

"Thank you," he said obviously relieved. "Your car will be ready at the end of the week. Leave your keys on the kitchen counter for Alice to find them." With that he was gone, running through the dark like a shot in the night. I looked at the damaged car door. At least I wouldn't have to explain to Aunt Debbie why her car was nearly destroyed.


	14. First Beach

I woke up at eight in the morning to Eric knocking at the front door. When I opened my eyes the sunlight was just starting to shine through the trees. Ugh... Sunshine... That was bad weather for vampires. Why couldn't it rain like every other day in Forks? I heard Eric knocking again. I cursed into my pillow and staggered to my feet, shuffling them all the way to the door.

I opened it.

Eric beamed at me, with all of his beach equipment under his arm. He looked polished and ready to go. I had just rolled out of bed.

"Ready?" he asked. I hoped the look on my face showed him what I my response was to that. He didn't seem to notice it. I gave him a one-minute gesture and went to my room. I was going to go all out today, in the off chance that I did see Paul. I put on jeans and a V-neck shirt, with a light grey jacket. I put my hair up and brought my make up with me to apply in the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Eric," I said to him. He smiled wide.

"No problem. Where's your aunt's car?" he asked. I looked over my shoulder at the empty driveway. _A vampire took it to the mechanic to fix the damage the werewolf did to it. _

_"_In the garage," I lied easily. He nodded and we went got to his car. The trip there was long. Eric was a talkative guy. I found myself nodding a lot. He went on and on about Bella. He asked about what I thought about Edward's sudden interest in her, he asked if I thought Mike had a better chance than he did.

Of course I had to console him that Mike was no better than him. It was true, of course. They were equally hopeless when it came to Bella. Eric just happens to be less annoying. It'd taken me so long to get ready that we were one of the last ones there. They'd been waiting up for us and another late comer, Lee Stevens, and were debating on whether or not to leave us behind.

The girls had bunched up with one another while Mike and Tyler were competing for Bella's attention. She looked as sweet as she always did. She was standing alone in her navy blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. She was staring thoughtfully at the blue sky until Mike asked her to ride with him.

I saw Jessica's eyes narrow in Bella's direction. Poor Bella just could not cut a break with those girls. Lauren leaned over to Jessica to whisper something in her ear. Jessica smiled and giggled. Bella pretended not to notice as we climbed into the cars.

The ride there was nerve wracking for me. After last night the last thing I wanted to do was come face to face with Sam, but the book said he was scheduled to be there. We reached First Beach too soon, driving right past the cliff where I had first met Paul, the parking place where Sam and I had talked last night. One of the girls, I forget her name, noticed my anxious look.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Fine," I said quickly and flashed her an appreciative smile. She turned back around in her seat to talk to Angela. I took a deep breath, and out of paranoia looked at Bella who was squished up against the window in the front seat. Her deep brown eyes were lost in thought as she watched the trees go by. Jessica distracted Mike enough for him to leave her alone.

We got our things and walked down to the shore. There was just a small strip of sand on the edge of the trees. The water itself had an abundance of little rocks in the water. In comparison to California beaches, it was so much more beautiful, but the water wasn't at all welcoming. No wonder no one brought their bathing suits.

The bonfire was lit. Mike was trying to impress Bella by showing her the colors of the flames that came off the burning driftwood. They were all sitting around the fire talking about who was going to do the barbeque. My nerves still hadn't calmed. I couldn't sit down. I stood up, my leg bouncing anxious as I waited for the Quileute boys to show up. I looked up and down the beach over and over.

What was I going to say if Paul showed up? What should I say to Sam? Should I apologize to him for what I'd said? Every once in a while I remembered my promise to Edward and had to glance back at Bella to make sure she hadn't tripped into a fatal face plant. She was perfectly fine, of course. Nothing was supposed to happen her today.

Apparently my restlessness was drawing attention. When I turned around Eric was sitting across from Bella and Mike, staring at me. He grinned.

"You okay, Cammy?" he asked. I gave an overenthusiastic nod that probably wasn't convincing.

"Just... excited," I said lamely.

"Hey, let's go check out the tide pools," Mike suggested. I groaned inwardly, knowing Bella was going to want to go to. She remained undecided until Lauren announced that she was not wearing proper footwear for the hike.

I volunteered last. We all left toward the rocks. This didn't seem like it was going to be hard work until Bella nearly tripped for the second time, her boot getting caught on a rock as she was walking. After a while the boys stopped trying to slow down with to stay with her. They just turned around to yell at her every so often.

I stayed inconspicuous beside her. She was taking in the sights, not really noticing me. When she didn't seem to be looking at the tide pools, her thoughts were elsewhere. I knew exactly where. I trailed behind her until we can up to a larger gap in the rocks that led up to the jetty. She paused. I was stuck behind her.

She smiled sheepishly at me and stepped aside.

"Go ahead," she said politely. I easily jumped past her onto the next rock and turned. She was looking the boulder I was standing on worriedly. I turned toward her.

"Here, I'll help. Just jump," I offered holding out my hand. She hesitated.

"I kind of have this innate sense of knowing when I'm going to fall," she said inching away from the edge of the rock. I smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. You can make it," I said still holding out my hand. She nodded and calculated the jump, readying herself. Just when she was getting ready to leap I saw something behind her. I stiffened as I saw a tall, oversized Quileute boy, walking past the trees in a black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. My heart jumped excitedly.

"Paul?" I called out. The Quileute person perked at the name, then hurried into the forest. Bella suddenly jumped past me, stumbling and catching herself on her hands. I had completely forgotten to catch her. She hissed and looked at her hands.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her quickly. She stood up, shyly smiling. She brushed her hands on her jeans, then she looked at the shallow scrapes on her palms. I cringed. Edward was not going to like that I let that happen to her. Hopefully he would never figure out it was my fault.

"I've had worse," Bella said with a shrug.

"Bella! Come here! Look at this!" Mike said from a distance. He was crouched on a rock looking into a shallow pool. Bella went off to go meet him. I turned my head to watch her go. She reached Mike safely and looked into the pool he was showing her. I turned to look in the direction I'd seen the Quileute boy.

I made the split second decision that Bella would be fine on her own. In fact, she'd probably be better off without me shadowing her. I jumped back to the other rock and then onto the sand and ran in the direction I'd seen the boy go.

"Paul!" I called out. Finally I caught the sight of a figure standing with his back to me, facing a tree. "Paul?" He turned around. To my extreme relief, it was Paul this time. I sighed as I saw him. His presence alone comforted me. When I saw Paul's face, he didn't nearly as happy as I did. He looked indecisive and confused.

I was cautious. I took a step toward him.

He took one step back. I stood where I was. There was pain in Paul's dark eyes. He looked around him, as if looking for some way to escape.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Paul," I said. Paul's gaze dropped to the ground, then he picked his eyes up again. "Listen, what happened back at my house was an accident. I know you didn't mean to phase in front of me. I know how bad it could have been, but nothing happened. We're both fine." Paul looked up from under his dark lashes.

"It could have easily gone terribly wrong, Cammy," he said. It was so good to hear his voice.

"But it didn't," I pointed out. Paul paused. He still looked shame faced at the ground.

"I've been thinking about you. A lot," he said, his voice perfectly steady. His pained expression returned. "I've been going through a lot of things. This whole werewolf thing still has me freaked out." He seemed to be inadvertently explaining for his strange behavior. We were quiet, standing a safe distance apart from one another. Paul stuffed his hands into his pockets. Maybe he was afraid to phase in front of me.

"You're not going to hurt me," I said to him. He smiled a little.

"I know," he said. "And I know that I owe that blonde leech your life. Will you tell him I said thank you for what he did?" My smile widened. Finally someone was starting to see Jasper the way I saw him. It meant even more coming from my Paul.

"I will," I promised. An overwhelming wave of serenity came over me. It was the feeling that I got from Paul the first time we were at the beach together. Now being so close to him I was getting that familiar flustered feeling as he gazed at me. "Are you still not allowed to see me?"

"No," he said. "Sam changed his mind."

"Okay," I said understandingly. Maybe he didn't want to talk to me. My spirits were crushed with that single thought. I took a deep breath. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not mad at you for what happened." He looked like he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

I turned on my heel to go.

"Wait, Cammy!" I heard Paul call after me a long pause. I stopped, hating the sudden hope that he would prove my assumption wrong. The moment I had faced him, Paul jogged forward and scooped me into a surprising embrace.

His strong, warm arms lifted me off the ground against him. I attempted to hug him back, but his arms around me had pinned my arms to my side.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," he said. The tears started to well to my complete humiliation as I smiled pressed against his black t-shirt. I had never felt relief of this magnitude before. His warmness overtook me, warming my very core. He held me like that for a long time, and I reveled shamelessly in it. There was so much familiar comfort in seeing my friend again. He set me down on the ground again and held my touched my cheek with his hand. I couldn't control my smile as I saw his dark eyes. He looked confused.

"Are you crying?" he asked his smile plastered onto his face.

"No," I lied. He didn't believe me. I felt pathetic. I'm usually not that emotional. Embarrassment overcame me, and I pulled out his hold to wipe my eyes. The tears were gone after that. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Come on. Let's go down to the beach," he offered. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind my reaction to his hug.

"Okay," I giddily complied. For a few seconds, everything was right.

Then it was ruined.

"You talked to Sam last night," he said. It wasn't a question. My smile faded. I didn't want to talk about business. I wanted to be with my friend. I sighed realizing that I couldn't escape my responsibilities. Not even at the beach. I looked over shoulder back at the kids still at the tide pools. I could see Bella's silhouette. She was still unharmed. One person shouldn't be so hard to keep track of.

"I did," I agreed. Paul stopped walking with me. He turned me to face him. His face was serious now. I tried not to lose myself in the depth of his black eyes. His brow furrowed at me. "What exactly are you trying to hide from us?"

I stared at him, unable to answer for a brief moment.

"That's my business," I finally answered. He looked at me disapprovingly. It was strange that I should feel guilty looking at that face.

I pulled away from him to escape his gaze, but his hand caught mine. He wasn't willing to let me go so easily.

"We're trying to protect you. And that Bella girl too. Why won't you tell us what those books are?" Paul asked.

"Because..." I choked on what I was about to stay and stopped myself. I looked away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "It would be too hard to explain." Paul looked at me calmly. His gentle, but firm hold on my hand held me in place.

"Do the Cullens know about your books?" he asked. I hesitated.

"Paul, can we just drop this? I don't want to talk about that," I asked. Paul looked at me with sad eyes. Reluctantly, he nodded. His hand dropped from mine. Coldness from the wind coming off the water swept through me. I put a little more space in between Paul and I as we walked side by side down the beach.

We were too quiet. I didn't like it.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked Paul. He looked up. "Can you tell Sam that I'm sorry for what I said last night? That was completely out of line." Paul's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Do you know things about the Pack, like you know about the Cullens?" he asked. I shrugged sheepishly, watching my feet kick up sand with each step I took. He waited.

"More or less," I said carefully. Paul looked at me, his eyes were less warm and more serious.

"Do you know about Emily?"

I hesitated before nodding, afraid he'll think less of me for saying what I said to Sam last night with the knowledge I had about what happened between them.

"Emily is still in the hospital in Seattle," he said. "They're doing reconstructive surgery, but they don't know how much it will help. She'll need a couple surgeries." I felt a wave of guilt. The accident hadn't been very long ago then. I felt miserable for bringing that up last night, and surprised that all I got for antagonizing a werewolf was a broken car door.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again. I stuffed my hands in my pockets shamefully. That seemed to be the end of that subject.

"You know, we still think it would be better if you stayed in La Push," Paul mentioned. I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye.

"I have things to do in Forks," I explained. He stared back at me suspiciously. I felt the distance growing between us. I was walking in the wet part of the sand now. The small waves were inching toward the edges of my shoes as they lapped onto the shore.

"But you'll still come visit, right?" Paul asked. I smiled, a little more comforted.

"Of course," I said. The group came into view as we rounded the next set of jetties. Sam and a few other Quileute kids had joined them around the bonfire. Sam and Jared looked up immediately when we got closer. The others were too engrossed in their conversation. I always stand out in the wrong places.

I smiled politely at them both, showing that I was going to behave myself. Lauren, Eric, and Jessica went around introducing us. I stopped when they said Jacob Black and memorized his face. He smiled politely. He was nice looking. He was cute enough, with a bright white smile that touched his eyes and lit up everything around him.

I tore my gaze from Jacob to Sam and Jared. Sam greeted us with a nod and gazed back into the bonfire. Paul and I sat side by side in the sand. Paul inched closer to me as we leaned against a larger piece of driftwood. Bella and the others returned a minutes later. I quickly turned to Jacob to see his reaction to her. He beamed instantly.

Then I looked at Sam who happened to be watching me at the same time. They went around introducing us again. Before they could get to introducing Bella, Jacob had already jumped the gun.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" She blushed, not liking the attention as the new girl again. They talked a little bit about their families. The other kids from Forks started to talk about to one another. Only Lauren and Tyler were paying attention, and that was probably because the wolves and I looked interested. Lauren found her chance to give a catty remark.

"You know Bella, Jacob?" she asked. I contained myself to keep from glaring. Why pick on Bella? She didn't do anything.

"We've sort of known each other since I was born," Jacob said, with a polite smile.

"How nice," Lauren sneered. She radiated antagonism. Paul flashed me a look as if to say, _Is she serious?_

I rolled my eyes to show that I was in no way affiliated with her. Bella looked away, paying no mind to the comment.

"Bella." Lauren just wouldn't drop it. "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" I bit the inside of my cheek in annoyance.

"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" asked Sam. His eyes flickered at me and stayed there, but it was hardly noticeable. He could have been looking past me at the ocean.

"Yes, do you know them?" Lauren asked. Sam didn't seem to like her tone either. He looked at her, the same authority he always presented making Lauren's sneer drop from her face.

"The Cullens don't come here," Sam said. He looked at me one last time and went back to talking to Jared beside them. To my eternal satisfaction Bella's eyes lit up, sparked with curiosity. I smiled to myself gratified. It was Sam who had led her on to the Cullens secret this whole time. I never thought about it that way.

With that subject closed, Jacob took the direction a different turn.

"So is Forks driving you insane yet?" he asked.

"Oh I'd say that's an understatement," Bella said. She looked thoughtful for a moment. Her brows came together as a decision was made. Then she took a breath and looked up at Jacob from under her lashes. I watched with amusement as she tried to mimic the "dazzling" effect. The look didn't have the same sparkle, she kind of looked like she was squinting. "Do you want to walk down the beach with me?"

Jacob jumped up eagerly. Bella was right about one thing. She was terrible at flirting. As they left I found myself unable to keep from giggling. The wolves looked at me. I kept my mouth shut and hid my smile with my hand. Sam looked confused, and suspiciously exchanged a glance with Jared and Paul.

I turned to Paul, encouraged again by the flawless performance from the script of reality that was Twilight.

"Let's go get seashells," I said. Paul shrugged and glanced at Sam for any signs of disapproval. He didn't show any so Paul stood and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully. Paul lightly pulled me into him enveloping me in the warmth that radiated from him.

I hoped that I was resisting my blush as successfully as I thought I was. We walked down to the water and started to meander across from the shore. Paul and I both instinctually turned to look as Bella and Jacob perched against a large fallen tree about fifty yards away.

"So..." Paul said breaking my concentration as I tried to figure out what part of their conversation they were at. "You just like spying on people?" His mood was playful.

"I'm not spying," I said defensively. I wasn't sure if that was the truth of not. Did spying involve prior knowledge of what was going to happen?

"What's wrong with her anyway? Is she sick or something?" Paul asked flicking his head toward Bella. My brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"She looked kind of funny. Like she had a twitch or something," he said. I laughed.

"That wasn't a twitch. She was trying to flirt," I informed. Paul was shocked. He looked at me.

"That was_ flirting_?" he asked appalled. He did a double take. "Are you sure?" If I didn't have the written proof I would have had to second guess myself too. I nodded and giggled. Paul shook his head in amazement. "Wow."

Paul walked to the shore with me where the rocks came from the water. There weren't any shells at all. Very different from California. There were clouds coming in from the horizon. I shivered. Paul took a step closer to me. I smiled instantly, a knee-jerk reaction.

I looked up at him.

"Sam is going to let us be friends, right?" I asked him. I turned my gaze back to the ocean, hoping that he wouldn't see the hopelessness in my voice. The truth was that I needed him. I needed a friend in Forks while I was purposely fading into the background so as not to draw Bella's attention. But sometimes fading made me feel like I was disappearing all together, as some unknown prop backstage to the Twilight drama.

His infectious smile immediately lifted my mood.

"I'll be your friend as long as you want me to," he said. My heart fluttered. We glanced back at the end of the beach where Jacob was speaking to Bella. Paul glared down at him suspiciously.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked Paul, mostly to divert his attention away from Jacob's storytelling. It worked. "When I saw you near the tide pools you ran away from me. Why?" Paul stiffened. He looked at me. I waited for an answer.

He hesitated.

"There are things I can't tell you," he said. "Secrets about the Pack." That stung a little bit, but the more I thought about it, the more I felt like I deserved it. I had to hide secrets about Twilight from him. I nodded understandingly.

"Well, you were acting strange back there when I finally caught up with you," I pressed. He didn't answer for a while, then he shrugged. I bit the inside of my cheek in agitation. "That is very frustrating." To my amusement, my tone had sounded remarkably like Edward's, like I was quoting him. This was the first thing shred of Twilight information that had been denied to me. It bothered me. I didn't have super human strength or anything, information was the only advantage I had over the supernatural beings.

I tried to keep my pouting to myself.

But I couldn't.

"Why can't you tell me?" I blurted.

"Sam doesn't want you to know," he said. I ground my teeth irritated. Sam was just creeping down on my list of favorite Twilight characters. He seemed to notice my frustration. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders again. I couldn't be mad, as much as I wanted to be. "I will tell you this, though."

I perked.

"Sam was upset after the talk you and he had. He told Billy Black and he's going to warn Bella and her father about the Cullens," Paul said. I stiffened as he said this. I didn't have my book on me, so I had to rely on my memory as I remembered Billy coming over to the Swans to warn Bella. I decided as annoying as this was, it was allowed since Twilight required for it to happen. I had no idea that I was going to be the one to set it in motion though.

One thing puzzled me though.

"Isn't that against the treaty? Aren't Quileutes supposed to stay out of Forks?" I asked. He shrugged.

"The treaty isn't an actual legal document. I mean, the Cullens aren't going to call the police on us if we cross over every once in a while. We kind of have the advantage to push the limits a little bit, while they don't. The difference between us is we're not a danger to the people of Forks, while we reserve the right to protect our own people should they ever cross our borders," Paul explained. My brow furrowed.

"So you can bend the rules a little, while they can't at all? That doesn't seem fair," I said. He shrugged.

"Well, what is Billy Black going to do to endanger anyone while he's there? Nothing. So what's the problem?" Paul said.

"What about stuff like privacy? What about letting Bella make her own decisions?" I pressed. I had to stop myself before I could get over defensive and say something stupid again. I pent up my frustration and took a breath to calm myself. Paul looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"We're not forcing her to do anything. She can make her own decisions. We just think she has the right to be informed," Paul said. My jaw clenched. He had a point there. I made a mental note to check when Billy's visit was going to be when I got home.

"What do they want with her anyway?" he asked me. I was instantly cautious.

"They're not going to hurt her," I said.

"Well, what could they want with her?" Paul wondered curious.

I had a hard time keeping my mouth shut. Paul sighed.

"Our job is to protect people from their kind. Look, Cammy, sooner or later we're going to have to assume the worst. We're going to have to confront them and tell them to leave her alone," he said with harsh seriousness. I glared up at him. His eyes never faltered. I gulped and looked down at my feet. I felt his stare boring down on me. "What do they want with her?" he repeated.

"This isn't about killing her at all. One of the Cullens..." I started. I hesitated. I didn't want them to think that Edward was stalking Bella for her blood, even though that was partly true. But the last thing I wanted from them was confrontation. I didn't want anyone hurt, vampire or werewolf. "One of the Cullens has feelings for her." Paul stared at me incredulously. His look was frozen in place as shock flickered over him.

"Feelings?" he asked. I blushed.

"Yes, you know, feelings," I said quickly. He still looked at me in disbelief.

"One of the leeches has a crush on a _human_?" he said his voice raising.

"It's not just a crush, Paul. It's love," I said stubbornly. I was immediately embarrassed as I said this. I felt like I did when I was defending why I loved this book to my older sister when she told me my vampire books were dorky. Paul didn't seem to be able to wrap his mind around the concept. We stared at one another for a long time. He looked like he was waiting for the punchline.

"That's it," I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive. So you have nothing to protect her from. They would never hurt Bella," I said sincerely.

"That can't be true," he said.

"Why not?"

"A vampire and a human? How would that even work?" he asked puzzled. "She's going to age. They aren't..." Then suddenly something seemed to click together. His expression relaxed. His voice lowered to a whisper. "Are they going to change her?"

I felt myself pale. I was glad that it was starting to get dark so he couldn't see my horrified color change.

"No!" I answered quickly. Paul was getting _way_ ahead of himself. "The Cullens didn't choose to be what they are anymore than you did. They would never do the same thing to her that was done to them." Never mind the fact that Carlisle had been the one to change Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett or the fact that one day they would have no choice but to agree to change her.

Paul and I stood across from one another. Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose as he tried to put the information together in his head.

"Okay. So one of the Cullens is in love with Bella Swan, but he doesn't want to change her. He just wants to be with her?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," I said. Paul didn't look convinced. There was a sinking feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Maybe I had said too much.

"There you are, Bella." I heard Mike from a distance. I looked at the spot where Jacob and Bella was still talking. Jessica and Mike climbed over the rocks to meet them. I looked at the clouds in the sky. We were leaving soon. Paul and I looked at one another.

"Your group is packing up," he said.

"I know," I said. I paused. "What are you going to tell Sam?"

"Sam's going to know everything regardless of what I tell him," Paul said. He began to walk over to the bonfire where Sam and Jared sat talking. I followed him. He turned to me, "Don't worry. Just go home with your friends." He looked too serious as he made his way over to Sam. I jogged to keep up with him.

"What are you going to do?" I pressed.

"We're going to decide what to do about this," Paul said. I didn't like the way he said that. It made the word "decide" sound more like war strategy. I cursed to myself realizing that I may have just made a huge mistake.

"What is there to decide?" I asked. Paul ignored me and walked past the fire toward Sam. I tried to follow me when Eric cut me off stepping in front of me.

"We're getting ready to go. You have everything?" Eric asked me. I swallowed hard as I looked over his shoulder at Paul who was talking to Sam. Their friends were getting ready to leave too. I watched Sam's expression turn go from relaxed to perplexed. I took a deep breath.

"You guys go ahead," I said to Eric. Eric gave me a look.

"How are you going to get back?" he asked.

"Paul will give me a ride," I said. Paul looked at me as I said his name. Sam met my gaze as Jared went to go stand faithfully beside him. "I want to talk to Sam, Paul, and Jared a little longer." I gave them a pointed look. They instantly understood. We had a lot to talk about.

Sam gave Eric an overly polite smile.

"Don't worry. We'll bring her home," Sam said. Eric shrugged and said goodbye. I saw Bella walking back to the car too. I was satisfied in the fact that the only scratch on her was her hands. The wolves were watching her as well. We promised the last of the group that we would put out the fire as one by one they all went back to the car.

Finally I was alone with the three werewolves. The other teenagers were gone. The evening was suddenly getting colder and it was quiet where before it had been filled with chattering kids. I sat down beside the fire. Jared crossed by the fire and threw another piece of driftwood onto the blaze. I stared into the flames, trying to think of what I was going to tell Sam.

"One of the Cullens is in love with a human," Sam reiterated. I picked up my eyes. "This means we are going to have to renegotiate the treaty." I stiffened.

"Is there something in your treaty against interspecies dating?" I asked in harsh tone. Sam stared me down. I looked back into the fire.

"They are putting a human in harm's way. We can't just stand by and wait for whatever is going to happen," he said.

"Bella is not in danger. If anything she is the most well protected human in the entire world. She will have seven vampires constantly guarding her," I argued.

"Vampires can easily turn on you," he pointed out. This time I was smart enough to not point out the obvious response to that question.

"You have no grounds to just barge in on them and tell them what they can and can't do. They're not on your land. They've done nothing wrong," I said.

"How can a leech have a relationship with a human?" Jared asked sitting beside Sam. Paul rested across from the fire, in between Sam and I. "She's going to get old."

"And there are rules in the treaty against any biting of humans. That includes changing them," Sam added.

"They're not going to change her," I lied again. I comforted myself by reminding myself that at this point Edward had no intent to change her at all, whether Alice saw it or not.

"So what is this leech going to do? Just stay with her until she gets old and dies?" Sam asked. I hesitated before answering.

"Yes," I said.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked. The question was starting to become repetitive. I sighed and mentally cursed myself.

"I've been spending time with the Cullens," I said. They knew that. My house reeked of them.

"And so they told you they had no intention of changing her?" Not exactly.

"Yes," I lied.

"I don't believe you. Why would they tell you any of this?" Sam said folding his arms across his chest. I hesitated again. My lies were getting too elaborate to keep up with. I wracked my brain for a good response to this question. I came up with nothing. I shook my head in defeat and stared at the sand, playing with a twig that was sticking out of it.

"They know about my books," I said. Sam raised a brow suddenly interested.

"And these books are..." He seemed to know what I was getting at.

"They're how I know everything about Forks. And some of La Push," I confessed. I looked to them for a response. I had to keep explaining. "The books I have were fictional. When I lived in California they were a popular vampire series. Everyone I knew had read them. They were going to make a movie and I had preordered the fourth book. I was just a fan of them."

I paused.

"Then I moved here to live with Aunt Debbie. It was just a coincidence that she lived in the real life Forks so I thought it would be cool to live here. I didn't think that there were really such thing as vampires. Then when I get here all of the characters are real. The Cullens, you, Bella. Pretty much everyone. So I checked the internet and there are no more records of the books. Its as though they never existed. It's as though I'm in the books," I said. When I looked up, the werewolves were looking at me. I shrank under their gazes. Obviously, they thought I was insane.

My cheeks went red. I hurried to explain myself.

"Look the book is called Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. We are in the middle of the story. It's a love story between Edward Cullen and Bella Swan," I said getting frustrated now. No one responded. I sighed impatiently. "I know what's going to happen."

Sam leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. His look was thoughtful.

"How else would I know your histories? I know how big the Pack is going to get. I know who will and won't turn into a werewolf, and I know about vampires that will be coming here in the future. I know all about imprinting, the pack plural, everything," I explained desperate for them to believe me. The wolves seemed to especially respond to this. Somehow Sam and Jared immediately looked at Paul. Paul was the only one who wouldn't react. They looked back at me.

"So I know what's going to happen and what's not going to happen. And the Cullens are not going to change Bella. They are not going to hurt her," I said. Jared and Paul both looked at Sam. He looked thoughtful.

"So essentially, you can predict the future?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Sort of," I said.

"I'd like to see these books or yours," Sam said.

"No," I responded immediately. Sam cocked a brow at my defiance.

"And why not?" Sam asked.

"Because no one can know what's going to happen, otherwise they have the power to change the future and therefore the outcome of this story. The books all have happy endings. I'd like to keep it that way," I said. Sam touched his chin, thoughtfully.

"Are you in these books?" he asked. I frowned.

"No," I said.

"Then how do you know you already haven't changed the outcome?" he asked.

"So far everything has been going according to story. Conversations are taking place word for word. Every day that's recorded the events that are supposed to happen are happening. So far everything has been flawless. Besides the book is narrated by Bella, so it might be possible that I'm actually in the story and she just doesn't notice me," I defended.

The wolves looked at one another. Jared had his brow furrowed as he was trying to keep up with it all. Paul was lost in thought as he stared at the fire. Sam turned his gaze on me again.

"The Cullens know about you and your books," Sam said. I nodded.

"Yes. They haven't read them though. I hid them," I reassured.

"You hold some of our secrets too," he stated.

"I'm not going to tell the Cullens anything about you the same way I'm not going to tell you any of their secrets," I said looking at each of them. "I'm not taking sides when it comes to werewolves and vampires. All I want is to make sure that Bella goes through the story the way she's supposed to." Sam finally looked away and scratched the back of his head. He sighed.

"This is difficult to understand. How do we know you aren't lying about any of your information?" Sam asked. I was immediately offended.

"You don't. I promise though, I'm not taking sides. Bella is my main concern," I said. Sam sighed. He was silent for a moment as he thought. I looked at Paul. He glanced at me. His face showed worry. My heart ached.

In that quiet moment I had to go over every word I'd said, right back to when I told Paul that Edward was in love with Bella. I'd had to tell them, hadn't I?

Paul had said that they were going to suspect that Edward was going to kill Bella if I didn't tell them what his true interest in her was. Sam had threatened to confront the Cullens if Edward didn't back off. I'd had to stop it. I had to assure them that there was no danger.

Even though the truth was that there was danger. The truth was Edward was tempted by Bella's blood and at this point he wasn't even sure if he was going to let her live or not. The truth was that Bella was going to get hurt in Phoenix. These things were going to turn out for the better though. It was because of these things that Edward and Bella would be together and they would survive at the end of this story.

Yes, I assured myself. I did the right thing.

But I couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. What if I didn't do the right thing? What if I was overlooking something?

Sam interrupted my worried concentration.

"Alright," Sam said with a sigh. He slapped his hands on his thighs as he made a decision. Paul and Jared immediately looked to him. "We won't renegotiate with the Cullens. As long as there is no harm done, their personal business is none of ours. We don't need to spark an unnecessary war, but Billy is still going to warn her what she is getting into." I nodded quickly and exhaled as I realized suddenly that I had been holding my breath this entire time.

"That's fine," I breathed quickly agreeing with the terms.

"However," Sam said holding up his hand to show he wasn't finished. "You must be careful. We're trusting you with someone's life. You'd better be right about Bella not being in any danger." The fire danced in his eyes. I lost myself in the seriousness of his authorital tone.

"Okay," I said. The ominous clouds that had been coming in over the horizon were drawing closer. Sam stood up. Paul and Jared quickly followed suit. I stood up too. Sam tossed Paul the keys. He easily caught them in one hand.

"Would you take her home, Paul?" Sam asked. Paul nodded. Paul gestured to me to follow him. We got to Sam's car. Paul unlocked my door and opened it for me. I got in and waited as Paul walked around to the other side. He was stoic as he stuck the keys in the ignition.

The car rumbled noisily to life.

Paul pulled out onto the highway toward home. We sat silently as the scenery blurred by us. I didn't like the silence between us. Paul kept his eyes firmly on the road, one hand on the steering wheel. Finally when we were about halfway there Paul spoke.

"I don't know what to say," he said.

"Same here," I grumbled.

More silence.

"Are you serious about these books? They're about us?" he asked. I nodded.

"Imagine my surprise when I got here," I said smiling weakly. I confessed, "I fainted in English when I saw Jasper." He smiled a little at that.

"Am I in these books?" he asked curiously.

"Yes," I said. He gave me a quick sideways glance. "Not much though." He nodded slowly.

"What do you know about me in the book?" he asked. I thought for a moment. The only thing I really did know about him was that he had trouble controlling his temper. That seemed like a sensitive subject to bring up though.

"Just that you're part of the Pack," I said with a shrug. He looked concerned.

"So... I'm more like a secondary character?" he asked.

"In the books," I said. He was one of the main characters in my life. He nodded slowly. I was suspicious of the way he hadn't looked me in the eye since the beach. I had to ask. "Does this change anything between us?"

"What? No!" Paul said quickly, surprising me.

He looked at me. "Cammy, this is beyond weird. Its a lot to take in. Sam is probably still suspicious of them, but he's pretty strict about keeping the peace between the Cullens. He doesn't want to be responsible for any deaths. You offered a solution so we don't have to confront them." I smiled appreciatively. Still I was worried. He continued, "You're like... a neutral party. We can count on you to keep them in line too."

He sounded over hopeful. I had no idea what I would be able to do to keep a vampire in line when I was just a human, but I was flattered that he thought I was useful. He was quiet again, thinking. It wasn't long before we were turning onto my street.

To my surprise, the Celica was in the driveway in perfect condition. It looked like it had gotten a wax too. I was amazed.

"You fixed your aunt's car really fast. I thought Sam banged it up pretty good," he said. I looked at him. He gave me a reassuring grin. I felt the same warmness from him again. His eyes locked on mine. "It was really good to see you again." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

"When will you come back to La Push?" he asked.

"I don't know. Soon though," I said. Our eyes stayed locked onto each other. His infectious smile returned. There was tension between us.

Then Paul leaned in swiftly. His hand caught my cheek surprising me as his lips caught mine. My eyes went wide at first, then I closed them focusing on keeping my heart from exploding out of my chest. His lips were surprisingly soft, and the warmth he always radiated swelled around me like a security blanket. It was a simple, gentle kiss that could not have lasted long enough.

We parted. I opened my eyes. Paul's eyes were still closed as he smiled.

Then he looked at me. His hand was still on the side of my face. His thumb stroked my cheek once before he pulled away. As I dropped back into reality, I realized I still had one hand on the door handle. We sat there quietly for an instant.

"Good night," I said smiling.

"Good night, Cammy," he said. I pulled the car door open and stepped out. My legs felt like jello. I hurried to the front door before they could collapse on me. When I came inside I shut the door behind me and leaned against it for support.

I thought wildly about the events of tonight. My mind was racing. The night had been so stressful from seeing Paul for the first time after he attacked me, to talking to Sam again, and then telling the Pack that I happened to know everything about Twilight in a desperate attempt to keep the werewolves from interfering with the story. It was one of the most nerve wracking moments of my life. Sam's words echoed in my mind, reminding me that people's lives depended on me and if I screwed up real live people might die.

And yet somehow, all my worries and concerns had dissolved with one little kiss.


	15. The Day Off

I woke up late the next day. Then I fell asleep again. Last night I'd doubled checked to make sure I got the all-clear and was positive that nothing was going to happen. Bella was going to stay inside and do research all day, going on a walk and thinking about what she was going to do about Edward. Good for Bella. It's about time someone else was in the loop.

Edward was coming home today too. That only meant one thing.

I had the day off.

My cell phone rang waking me up again. I looked at the number. I didn't recognize it. I ignored it. Two minutes later it rang again. I looked at the number. It was the same one. I ignored it again. The person called back right afterwards.

I groaned loudly and grabbed my phone. I glared at it and rolled my eyes.

"Hello?" I growled, not bothering to hide my irritation.

"Cammy, this is Edward," said a melodic voice. Quickly I adjusted out of my sleepy haze. My eyes were still squinting tired. I looked up at the digital clock. It was two in the afternoon. I blinked in confusion and looked out the window. It was grey like Forks always was. I couldn't even wake up on time.

"Hi," I said pushing myself to a sitting position.

"What happened in La Push yesterday?" he asked. My heart jumped and my eyes widened. What happened in La Push? I stopped three werewolves from crossing the borders to demand that you stop seeing Bella. I told the werewolves that I knew everything about Twilight. And I had the victory of kissing Paul. How could he know any of that though?

I hesitated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean did Bella make it home alright?" Edward asked, somewhat impatient. I smiled a little.

"Of course she did," I said. Then I quickly added. "She did fall down once, but its an impossible task to make sure that girl doesn't trip over herself. Nothing fatal. She just got a scratch." Edward gave a sigh of relief. He was quiet for a moment. I gave him a moment, letting him take in the fact that Bella was perfectly safe.

"Were the wolves there?" he asked.

"Yes, but they kept their distance," I said kicking off my blankets and staggering to the kitchen. I looked at the clock on the stove, still unable to believe I slept so long.

"Good. Did you just wake up?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I confessed opening the refrigerator.

"Why were you out so late? Was Bella out late?" he asked.

"No. It was just me," I said. "I had some stuff to take care of with the werewolves. Would you believe that I made it off the reservation with pissing off any of them?" Edward surprised me by laughing. It was easier to talk to a vampire on the phone than in person.

"Hardly," Edward said. "What about Bella? What happened while she was there?" I rolled my eyes, but couldn't contain my smile. I was proud of Edward. He was evolving into the character I was familiar with. Overprotective, lovesick, and Bella-obsessed.

"You can ask her that yourself, you know," I pointed out. I opened the cupboard and found the holy grail of all breakfast food. Cherry flavored Pop Tarts. I did a silent mini-celebration dance as I yanked them from the cupboard. This distracted me from Edward's irritated grumbling.

"Or you could just tell me," Edward said between clenched teeth. "I am not going to be in school tomorrow."

"I know," I said before thinking. Tomorrow was going to be a sunny day, which essentially meant it was a vampire free day. I smiled to myself. Another day off. Then I paused. No. That also meant that the Port Angeles trip was coming up. I stopped myself. "What are you going to doing Tuesday?"

"During the day I will stay indoors," he said.

"Are you going to stalk Bella at night?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"I wish people would stop calling it stalking," he grumbled. Obviously his brothers had been getting on his case about his night time visits to Bella. "Why?"

"Because she's going out of town to Port Angeles in the evening," I said.

Funny how I didn't even need to say anything else to convince him. I was half expecting him to demand to know exactly what was going to happen and why he should go with her.

"I'll follow her," he said immediately. "Thank you for watching her yesterday." I smiled.

"You're welcome. Thank you for fixing taking care of the Celica. It looks great," I said cradling the phone against my shoulder to rip open the Pop Tarts plastic. The call ended. I set my phone aside and sighed with relief.

Finally. A normal day. As normal as one can have in Forks. I almost wanted to put up a sign on the door that said "No Vampires or Werewolves Allowed." I took advantage of the calm break in the book to call back Donna and my parents to make sure they knew I hadn't disappeared off the face of the planet. I assured them I was fine, my grades were getting better now that I had a schedule of when I was going to be busy and when I wasn't.

I did my homework and the reading that was assigned for English. It was funny how I was dancing from room to room as I cleaned and went about my usual business. What a wonderful day. It was nearly night when I had finally finished. I sat down on the couch with a Lean Cuisine in my lap when night came around.

Then I heard a soft knock coming from behind me. Strange how it was coming from the dining room and not the door. I looked over the back of the couch to see Jasper standing there, his knuckles resting on the frame of the doorway. My brow furrowed. Jasper never went anywhere alone aside from English. He looked sullen, but his eyes were light.

"Why don't any of you just knock on the front door?" I blurted.

"You don't think people would talk if they saw us spending time with you?" Jasper asked. He had a point there. If Eric next door saw Jasper Hale walking up the steps of my house it would cause as much a stir up as Edward and Bella's affair. He gestured toward the couch. "May I?" I nodded quickly.

"Sure," I said. The couch cushions barely moved at all as Jasper gracefully sat on the opposite end. I waited for him to tell me why he was here. He stared at the television for a moment, then his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"You smell like dog," he said.

"I spent yesterday in La Push babysitting Bella," I explained him. He nodded his acknowledgement indifferently. He paused. I decided to let him take his time telling me why he dropped by. It was strange and I couldn't help but be a little suspicious. I wished he couldn't feel my discomfort, but he must have known.

"I was wondering..." he started. I turned to him. "Does your offer still stand?" Jasper looked at me, his topaz colored eyes were light, obviously he was fresh from hunting.

"Offer?" I asked.

"Yes, you offered to spend time with me to help me get used to being alone with humans," he clarified. I was suddenly interested. "Alice says I'm going to need the practice." His expression was soft, yet still his face was staggering. I lost myself looking at him for an instant. He misinterpreted my hesitance. His brow furrowed in concern.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I don't mind at all," I said. Jasper smiled appreciatively. We turned to watch the sitcom play out. I was a fan of old sitcoms. We were watching Three's Company. We watched in silence for a moment. I was getting used to the vampire's lack of need to fill every moment with chatter. It was kind of refreshing actually, being beside someone so quiet.

When the commercials came on I looked beside me. Jasper was sitting stiffly into the couch. His hands resting on the front of his legs. He didn't look the least bit comfortable.

"Did you go to Goat Rocks?" I asked. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes," he said.

"Did you have fun?" I asked casually. He smirked a little.

"Fun?" he repeated. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I said. He seemed to relax, even if not much.

"I didn't have a bad time," he said. I smiled to myself.

"Are you not comfortable talking about hunting?" I asked. Jasper looked at my sideways from his end of the couch. His blonde hair swept aside in a messy, stylish way.

"It's... strange talking about our hunting animals with a human," he said. His brow furrowed. "It doesn't bother you at all." It wasn't a question, but he did sound surprised.

"Better than the alternative," I shrugged. He relented that much.

"Edward told me a werewolf made scrap metal of your aunt's car. Which one did that?" he asked casually. I sighed, grimacing at the memory.

"Sam. And I deserved it," I said. He didn't look like he believed me

"You don't deserve to have your life threatened by werewolves," he told me.

"My life wasn't threatened," I said. "And considering what I said to him I was actually impressed that he didn't do anything more." Jasper stared at me waiting for me to explain. "He accidentally put his girlfriend in the hospital a while ago. He phased too close to her. I brought it up and basically insulted his lack of control." Jasper cringed.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"He was talking about how people should stay away from your family because of your lack of restraint. He mentioned you specifically," I said. Jasper was careful not to respond. His pale face was motionless in the flickering of the television screen. I shrugged. "That upset me. So I brought up the fact that he had no room to speak when it came to control." Now Jasper looked flattered.

"You shouldn't have said that," he scolded lightly.

"I know. I just don't like how everyone thinks you can't stand being around humans," I said. Jasper stared at me. "I have a theory about that. You've lived on the traditional diet a long time, much longer than Edward when he rebelled against Carlisle's ideals. It makes sense that it should take longer for you to get used to converting to the Cullen diet. That's perfectly logical isn't it?"

Jasper looked incredibly interested. He also looked a little confused.

"All things considered, when you look at it that way I think you have amazing restraint," I said. He smiled a little. There was a new light in his eyes. A confidence that hadn't been there before.

"Thank you," he said.

We turned and faced the television as the show returned.

"Did you speak with your mate while you were on the reservation?" he asked casually. I stiffened and shot him a look. Jasper didn't see anything wrong with what I'd said, but he gauged my reaction carefully. I hesitated.

"You mean Paul?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't really know their names. Just Sam," he said. "The one who phased in front of you. He is your mate." Again this wasn't a question. I stared at Jasper incredulously.

"Why do you think that?" I asked suspiciously. He chuckled lightly.

"Perhaps because of the waves of emotion that were coming off you both when you were arguing. Only a mate can spark that kind of reaction. Also the sadness when he realized what he did was overwhelming. He was disgusted with himself," Jasper said. My heart sank. Poor Paul.

"I wouldn't call us mates exactly," I said.

"He cares deeply for you," Jasper said. He stared back at me. "You care for him too."

"We're not... mates, though," I said carefully. I wouldn't use such a vulgar of a term to describe our relationship. "I mean. I haven't known him for very long." He nodded his understanding.

"I see. It's probably a good thing you don't develop a relationship with a werewolf," Jasper said switching his gaze to the television. My brow furrowed. "Especially that one. He's too emotional. His temper is too dangerous." I frowned.

Once again, my defensive behavior kicked in.

"By the way, Paul wanted to thank you for saving me." Jasper was careful with his expression, keeping it stoic.

"That is gracious of him. I hope he at least apologized to you for that," was Jasper's cool response.

Jasper seemed to sense my disappointment in what he'd said. He dropped the subject. I felt my anger slowly disappear. Not bothering to wonder whether it was Jasper's doing or not, I let my emotions level themselves. I decided to talk about something else.

"Are you having a hard time?" I asked him. Jasper shrugged.

"If it gets to be too much I'll leave and we'll try again another time," he said. I nodded and raised to put my dishes in the sink. I had been putting off the dishes for last. There was a small pile already in the sink. It turned on the water and looked down, watching the spaghetti sauce from my microwave dinner slide down the waterfall of my plate.

I thought about Paul and Jasper. Jasper could be a friend, and Paul could be something more. But they were alike in a lot of ways. Both of them had a hard time controlling themselves. I was uncomfortable that they were both against me being with the other, for nearly the same reason.

My reverie was broken when I noticed a silhouette out of the corner of my eye. Jasper stood in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I'm going to go," Jasper informed.

"You don't have to," I said quickly. He grinned sheepishly.

"Actually, I do. I think I've filled my quota of human interaction time today," he said. Oh. It was beginning to be too much to be around me. I understood and nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you later then," I said. He smiled silently and passed me, holding his breath. He went to the back door. I didn't see him disappear. It was as though he was gone the moment he stepped out the door. The porch light turned on, a delayed reaction to the motion sensor.

I took a deep breath and leaned on the counter.

I went back to the couch alone and decided to finish watching Three's Company, but I couldn't focus on the episode.


	16. The Cost of Thievery

No one told me how boring sunny days were in Forks. At school absolutely, positively nothing happened. I sat alone in English. It was a regular normal day. I leaned my head in my hand, glancing down the table at Bella. She was always thinking over things in her head. She seemed to have borrowed Edward's calculating expression when she was lost in thought.

She was putting everything together.

Thank God. It was starting to get lonely being the only human in the loop.

When school let out I went home. There were no werewolves or vampires to surprise me when I stepped in the house. It was strange that it was a huge let down.

So I spent my day like a normal teenager, again. I did homework. I did the dishes. I did a fresh load of laundry. Every once in a while I had to pause and laugh at myself. This was ridiculous. I had become to used to the constant stress and hectic lifestyle of making sure fictional characters play out their story safely that the second day in a row of normalcy was driving me insane.

I debated on going to La Push. Nothing spiced up life in Forks like a temperamental werewolf. However, having kissed Paul the last time I was with him, I wasn't sure what the etiquette was for the next time I saw him.

So, I guess a confession is in order. I've never had a boyfriend. My "Tourette's syndrome" had never really made me a likeable candidate for anyone. I was lucky that my best friend thought it was hilarious. Logically speaking, someone who has a hard time editing what they say probably shouldn't date a werewolf. Especially Paul.

Funny how things turned out.

When my phone rang I jumped to answer it. I checked the caller ID.

_Yes!_

"Edward!" I cheered happy for some supernatural action.

"I am in Port Angeles," he said. His voice brought me down to earth quickly. He sounded furious. "Where is she? Where did she go? She wandered from her friends and she isn't where she said she'd be." I hesitated.

"She's around. Don't worry," I said. Meanwhile I hurried to my room and got my Twilight book. I flipped through the pages, throwing myself on my stomach onto the bed and bouncing with the repercussions of the spring mattress.

"Around _where_?" Edward growled irritated.

"Check the thoughts of the people around you. Maybe they've seen her," I said.

"Never mind. I think I caught her scent," Edward said and hung up. I flinched unexpectedly and looked at the screen. The digital numbers blinked back at me. I shrugged. Well, that wasn't as much fun as I'd thought it'd be. An instant later, I heard a knock at the door. I looked confused. How long had it been since someone actually bothered to use the door?

I walked to the door and used the peep hole. A wave of euphoria hit me before I could even process my own train of thought. I opened it quickly and pulled Paul inside, looking outside to make sure he hadn't brought any of his buddies. I don't think I could stand another encounter with Sam, no matter how bored I was.

His black hair was swept messily aside, his russet skin seemed to be glowing. He gazed back down at me, admiring. It made me blush awkwardly.

Paul watched me, not even attempting to ignore my fluster. He seemed to enjoy it. His smile spread across his face so naturally, with no attempt to lessen the joy in it. He raised his large hand gently, wrapping it around my neck and underneath my hair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, unable to ignore my erratic heart. Paul's smile fell slightly.

"I wanted to see you," he said. I smiled a little.

"You're not supposed to be here," I said, my voice was soft though. There was no real scolding behind it.

"Yes, but I wanted to see you," he said. We stared at one another for a moment. It was as though Paul just needed that. To look at me and see that I was okay. But his nostrils flared. His soft smile turned down at the corners into a full blown frown. "They're still coming over."

Now I had a frown.

"They're allowed in my house," I said.

"Really?" Paul asked. I didn't like the turn this was taking. His hand dropped from my face. "And I'm not?"

"If it were up to me you could come over whenever you wanted, but you're not supposed to be in Forks," I said. Paul smiled, a wicked little smile.

"Sam said it was fine," he said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Sam was getting on my nerves.

"Well, never mind then. The almighty Sam has spoken," I said. Paul groaned tiredly. He followed me as I went back to the living room. Paul fluidly vaulted over the back of the couch and landed gracefully in the cushions. I took the normal route and sat down beside him.

He grinned. I folded my legs under me.

"So you just came here to pick fights?" I asked irritated. He shrugged.

"It's not my fault you're so easy to bait," he said playfully. I gave him a warning glance. He raised his hands defensively. "Kidding."

"I meant, to pick fights with the Cullens. They're not going to like that you keep crossing the line," I said. Paul shrugged, not caring. We sat in the glow of the flickering television. Neither of us were watching the screen. Without warning Paul leaned over and took my hand, gently pulling me closer to him.

I knew I shouldn't encourage his behavior, but my selfish needs kicked in and I curled up against him.

"So what are the bloodsuckers up to today?" he asked.

"Did you come over here just to figure out what they're up to?" I asked him. Paul turned me to face him, his thick arm curling around my shoulders.

"Is it so hard to believe I just came here to see you?" he asked. That struck pain into me. I started to take myself seriously now. What if he had come here just to spy on the Cullens? What if they didn't trust me to tell the truth about no one getting hurt? Paul's eyes softened at my weak moment.

"Cammy, I would do anything to see you. I don't care if there is an army of vampires in Forks. I just want to be with you. The treaty is just an old piece of paper. Believe me, I've seen it. It can't keep me away," he said. I felt my chest swell with joy, and I hated myself for it. One person should not have this much control over your every insecurity. "Nothing will keep me from you. Got that?"

It was strange that technically he was younger than me. Sometimes he seemed so much wiser. When I was with him I was never the girl who was just useful for information.

I didn't know what to say to that speech, so I turned my head and rested against him. His warmth extended from his body to mine. As I looked at the setting sun outside I suddenly hoped that Jasper wouldn't come over today. I wondered if I should tell Paul that he had to leave, just in case.

Once again, I couldn't. It was so peaceful being in Paul's arms. In the cold Forks weather it was like curling into a favorite blanket and falling asleep. I didn't want to move. As time went on I found myself sinking further and further into him. His body was leaned against the armrest, and me against him. With the side of my face resting against him I could hear every breath he took, the dull thuds of his heartbeat. The feel of his fingertips curling around my arm, holding me close to him.

My thoughts started to drift as every muscle in my body untensed.

"Cam?" Paul asked. Suddenly my eyes fluttered open. I hadn't noticed that I actually was falling asleep.

"Hm?" I asked drowsily.

"How far exactly are you willing to go to protect this story we're in?" Paul asked. I blinked a few times until I was a little more alert. I looked up at him. He was gazing down at me from where I rested against his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Paul looked thoughtful. His hand reached toward my face and brushed a strand of brunette hair from my face.

"I mean, what are you willing to do? Would you hurt yourself just to make sure everything went the way it was supposed to?" he asked. I looked at back at him, searching his eyes for what he was really trying to say. I felt an underlying message in his words. "I don't want you to do anything stupid, just so Bella and the leech can have a happy ending."

That was a good question. I stared back at him, not sure of how to answer.

"I don't know," I finally said. Paul looked uncertain for an instant. Then he pulled me further onto his lap, holding me a little bit tighter.

"You don't know how hard it is to leave you here, where you have to be with the leeches all the time," he said as a soft sigh. "I wish you would come stay in La Push. Are you sure I can't just kidnap you?" I turned to give him a look. There was a mischievous glint in his eye that didn't make me doubt that he would resort to such measures.

"Positive," I said.

"But if you didn't have those books?" he asked.

"Maybe things would be different," I shrugged. The corner of Paul's mouth twitched, as though he were thinking of something. Then he perked, as though he heard something. Being this close to him allowed me to hear the growl forming in his throat clearly. Suddenly he picked me up and set me aside. His jacket rustled around him as he moved.

He stood up.

"I have to go," he said quickly. He headed toward the kitchen door,while I righted myself and tried to stand. When I looked at the time I saw that it was nine. I really must have fallen asleep with Paul. I tried to catch him as he gripped the door handle, but a sudden new presence stopped him.

Edward was already on the porch, his ferocious glare already in place.

Paul staggered in surprise. Edward was nearly as tall as Paul, but he still looked like a seventeen year old. Paul was sixteen, but he looked for like a twenty year old. It was strange to see Paul back peddling the moment he saw Edward.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked him as Paul set beside me.

"I came to talk to you," he said his glare never leaving Paul's. Paul looked hesitant, but he recovered nicely. Edward stood still in the doorway, never moving aside for Paul to leave. I stood behind him as though I could do anything to diffuse the tension of being in contact with one another.

"Excuse me," Paul said to Edward through grit teeth. His body quivered once, but instantly went rigid again. Edward was unmoving. His eyes were penetrating Paul's searching for something. Then in an movement too quick to follow his hand flashed out, and Paul jerked away.

Suddenly there was a black, hardcover book with silver lettering for the title in Edward's hand. It had no cover, but I knew what it was even without looking at the title on the spine.

It was Twilight.

"Cammy, please keep better track of your _things_," Edward said. I wasn't sure if he was talking about Paul or the book. He tossed the book at me and I caught it awkwardly in midair, fumbling with it in my hands. Edward narrowed his eyes at Paul. There was a rumbling growl sound coming from Paul, Edward responded baring his perfect model teeth.

I held the book in my hands in complete shock. How did Paul get this? Realization came crashing down on me a few seconds longer than it should have. Paul had come over randomly when none of the vampires were here. He talked about the book. I had fallen asleep on the couch.

I wanted to slap my forehead. Stupid! How could I be so naive? How could I have not seen this coming. Sudden fury filled me to the brim instantaneously. I turned to him.

"You tried to steal my book?" I asked Paul. He never looked back at me, his eyes locked on the vampire across from him.

"It wasn't my idea," he said. I ended up being the one to break the staring contest between Paul and Edward. I grabbed Paul's shoulder and turned him around. He faced me.

"You came over here to _steal_ my book?" Paul's ferocious look was still in place.

"You said yourself, it has important information. It will predict when enemy vampires will come. We need to be ready for them," he said.

"Why don't you just wait for me to tell you when they're coming?" I asked, my voice raising.

"We can't count on you to tell us," he said.

"Why not?" That stung.

"Because if it interfered with your stupid story, would you tell us?" he asked. The sneer on his face hit home, and a pain radiated through my chest. "You're clearly more focused on that thing..." He pointed at Edward. "And Bella. What about the general public? What about the people you don't know about who are being killed by their kind everyday?" I was quiet. I had nothing to say to that. For once, it wasn't Paul that was shaking with rage. It was me.

My hands clenched around my book. I felt so hurt. I was broken and used. Paul was a werewolf, he was supposed to be loyal and protective. He had betrayed me just because he knew I liked him. He used my own feelings against me. If he had gotten the book the wolves could have found the villians of this story. Bella would have never met James, Laurent, and Victoria on the baseball field. Edward's restraint would have never been tested with Bella's blood.

Who knew what kind of damage that would do to the future? All because I let a werewolf talk himself into my house to steal my manual for living in the Twilight universe. I made the decision right then and there.

"If I ever catch you in my house again, I will have you dealt with even if I have to do it myself," I hissed in a whisper. He winced like I'd punched him in the gut. We glared at one another. He was completely ignoring Edward now.

"Think about it, Cammy. You can put that story to better use," Paul said. He looked desperate for my compliance. "We can save lives."

"Get. Out." Paul's normally comforting face eased to explain. He held up his hands defensively, reaching out to comfort me. His hands rested gently on my shoulders

"I know you're mad but this was the only..." When his hot skin touched mine, I jumped backward out of his reach.

"**I said get out!**" I screamed as loudly as I could and pointed out the door. The room echoed with the sharpness of my voice. He straightened, a pained look on his face. Without another word he spun on his heel and turned.

I watched him leave out the front door. He went to his little black car and slammed the car door behind him. When the car started, he slammed his foot on the pedal and the car pealed away from the curb into the blackness of the street.

I held my book to my chest, watching the red tail lights until they were out of sight completely. It took me a moment to remember that Edward was there. I looked at him, I could feel the moisture building in my eyes. Edward sighed hesitant to speak. I pulled out the book and looked at it. Edward stepped forward.

"Sam told him to do this," Edward said. I looked up at him. "He said that this was the only way Paul was allowed to see you because of his temper. He had to spy on you, or not see you at all. They think you have chosen sides and that you'll help vampires at the cost of other people's lives." I turned picked up my eyes and saw Edward's topaz eyes. They were sincere.

"That was what he was trying to tell you. He didn't want to do this, but he didn't feel like he had a choice. He wanted to see you," Edward explained. I held the book even tighter, feeling as though my fingers were going to snap.

"You're defending him?" I asked Edward skeptically.

"No, but I don't think you should be so quick to judge his actions without knowing why he did them," Edward said. My blood was still boiling.

"That doesn't make it right. He's still not trustworthy. None of them are," I said. I ground my teeth in agitation. Because of _Sam_. Paul hadn't even wanted to do this, but Sam made him. I narrowed my gaze at the tile floor thinking murderous thoughts.

Edward said nothing to that.

"I just wanted you to know that everything in Port Angeles went well tonight," Edward said. I picked up my eyes, comforted at that at least. I forced a smile at him.

"That's great, Edward," I said, but my voice was too low to sound encouraging. Edward didn't buy my faux cheerfulness. He sighed.

"Too many people are suffering for my happiness," Edward said looking at the ground. "You, and Bella too. Bella doesn't care that I'm a vampire. Do you believe that? She doesn't even care that there is a part of me that wants to kill her." His brow furrowed in concentration. He looked up abruptly.

"Maybe its time we told Carlisle about the book," he said. I stiffened.

"No," I said immediately.

"Its bad enough that the wolves are using you to get to other vampires. If they want to use you to get to us then we're in danger as well. Besides, Carlisle would know what to do about this," he said.

"Nothing needs to be done. The werewolves are never going to use me again," I promised.

Edward thought for a moment. His eyes were calculating, seeing that his world around him didn't seem to add up. Obviously Edward had a trying night. I knew this from my own personal record of his evening. He and Bella had shared many secrets tonight. The secret of the Cullens, and the fact that Bella would care about him in spite of it.

"You shouldn't be in danger because of us or them. You shouldn't have to deal with Paul. You shouldn't have to spend time with Jasper just so he can get used to having a human around for me. Bella shouldn't have to endanger her life to be with me," he said. I scoffed, cutting him off.

"Edward, have you ever thought that the reason we're all doing this for you is because we believe you deserve to be happy? If we left your happiness up to you, you'd be still be sulking on the Alaskan tundra somewhere! Besides, this isn't just about you. Bella deserves to be happy too," I snapped in a flurry of emotion. Edward flinched, less noticeably than Paul when I had shouted at him, but in a way that was so similar that it reminded me of him.

The harsh kitchen lights didn't do anything for his sad, brooding face.

He sighed.

"You're beginning to sound like Alice," he said. I almost smiled. He paused for a moment, letting the moment sink in before continuing. His eyes drifted toward the book in my hand, "We'll have to hide that book better. They won't be back tonight, so we'll see what we can do about it tomorrow."

I nodded once in agreement as Edward turned to leave. He paused as his hand rested on the door handle as though hesitating to add something.

"And... Thank you, by the way, for doing this for Bella and me," Edward said meeting my gaze.

I was drained by my outburst. I couldn't think of anything to say. So I smiled instead. Edward disappeared, the door closing behind him as he darted into the darkness. He was probably going to go see if Bella had fallen asleep yet, I thought.

I was alone in my aunt's house again. I decided to get ready for bed before the quiet could close in the small space and thoughts of Paul's betrayal could come crashing down on me.


	17. Part 1: Repercussions

**AN: The next chapter was so long I divided it into two. So, its not really a cliffhanger, just a to be continued.**

The next day was bleak again. The sunny days were over and that meant that the boring was over as well. I got out of bed and habitually checked the time. I was on time so far, but I had the overwhelming urge to ditch school completely today. That plan was immediately disregarded as I felt needed. Edward was going to take Bella to school today, both of them being completely candid and introducing themselves to the public as a couple.

The school was going to be in hysterics when the rumors started, no doubt, by Jessica herself. I looked at the clock. Maybe I should just be late to class on purpose today.

I sat at the kitchen table alone in my pajamas and slippers with a cup of coffee in my hand. I replayed the event last night over and over, remembering Paul's conversation.

_Nothing can keep me from you._

"Stupid dog," I growled, my words echoing into my mug as I took a sip. I was still just as emotional as I was last night. I felt like a pouting little kid, having to keep myself from throwing my mug across the room in a bout of rage. Paul and I really did have a lot in common. That upset me.

Then I thought about what Edward said.

_Sam told him to do this. He had to spy on you, or not see you at all._

Sam.

I literally growled as I remembered the pack leader. How could someone give an ultimatum like that? I huffed angrily through my nostrils. I sipped my coffee again, debating on whether I was too depressed to go to school or not. Then I realized it would be worse if I had to stay here by myself and sulk in front of the TV.

I walked back to my room, back to the scene of my crying myself to sleep. I tried not to think about the pain of my friend's betrayal and went toward the closet where I'd hidden my stash. New Moon and Eclipse were still wrapped up in brown UPS paper addressed to Donna in disguise as a package I was putting off mailing. It would be impossible to read them without tearing them and I'd left distinctive marks on the paper so I could tell if it had been wrapped again. The two books were safest there.

I stood up and placed my hands on my hips as I stared at them. Twilight I had taken wherever I went just in case I needed to it for a quick reference. I had been keeping it in my backpack so I wouldn't have to leave it behind. I wondered how Paul had found it. I knew for a fact that I was a deep sleeper. My mom always told the story about how I'd slept right through the Northridge earthquake when I was three without even stirring in my sleep.

Finally I decided that I'd done all the stalling I could stand. I might get to school early, but I couldn't stand to be alone in this house another minute.

I drove to school and made the best decision of my life by opting to bring my mp3 player. The entire time I listened to my music in the back of my class I watched my classmates talk to one another. Every one of their mouths formed the words "Edward Cullen" or "Bella Swan" at least once. PE was the same way, except for an oddly quiet Eric.

I couldn't wait for English.

I got there so fast that I actually ended up beating Jasper there. He met me there, greeting me with the usual silent smile. I noticed the hint of concern in his eyes. I knew it wasn't me, I wasn't thinking about Paul until I saw the concern. Edward had told him.

Jasper sat down beside me.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hi," I said. He sighed. We were quietly ignoring the elephant in the room. Vampires have unearthly patience though, so I ended up having to say something first.

"I bet Rosalie was upset this morning," I murmured, remembering that Edward had taken the Volvo to school forcing Rosalie to take the ever ostentatious M3. Jasper seemed surprised that I'd rather talk about his family than my little event. I clarified as though I took his hesitance as confusion. "She took the M3 to school."

"Rosalie doesn't do upset. She raises the bar to livid most of the time," he said. He looked at me intensely. "I hear you do as well. I'm sorry about the dog." I frowned deeply and checked the clock to see how much time we had to talk about this.

"It doesn't matter," I lied.

"How did the dogs know about the book in the first place?" he asked.

"They were planning on interfering with Edward and Bella when I went to First Beach. They wanted him to stop seeing her. I had to convince them that Edward wasn't dangerous somehow," I said. Jasper looked skeptical.

"You convinced them that Edward wasn't dangerous?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "I would like to have seen that."

"I didn't necessarily convince them he wasn't dangerous. It's more that I talked them out of confronting him about Bella. They didn't like him spending time with her and they sounded like they were ready to do something drastic about it. That would have been bad for them and your family," I said. Jasper nodded in agreement. I stared at the table top.

"You've done a lot for Edward. For all of us, really," Jasper said looking sideways at me. "Alice and I are very grateful. I'm sorry you got hurt in the process." I felt a pang of leftover pain. Jasper's eyes held more sympathy than any comforting friend had a right to. Probably because he felt the severity of the hurt. It made me hurt even more. I shook away my thoughts of Paul before I could start crying right in front of him and looked away.

I couldn't lie and tell him it was no big deal, so I said nothing.

"Alice especially wants to do something for you. She's the closest to Edward, and she can see the good things your sacrifices are going to do for us," Jasper said. I turned to look at him. "Would you like to go to Seattle with us after school?" I immediately perked.

"Why?" I blurted.

He shrugged.

"I think Alice wants to do a 'girls day', but I'm coming along as an emotional band-aid," Jasper admitted. He sighed heavily. He didn't look like he was looking forward to it himself. Only one thing can put that look of dread on a man's face. I suddenly understood.

"She wants to take me shopping?" I clarified. He gave a small nod.

"Yes. You deserve a break. So if there isn't anything crucial or life threatening going on today, we could get there and back before it gets too late," Jasper said.

Wow. Shopping with _Alice Cullen_. I couldn't believe it.

"Really?" I asked again. Jasper looked at me, suppressing a chuckle.

"Is that surprising?" he asked.

"No. Just kind of an honor, really," I said. He looked confused. I was beginning to get the obsessed fan feeling again. "Never mind. That would be great. By the way, lunch should be interesting." Jasper cocked a brow.

"How interesting?" he asked.

"Just an interesting conversation between Edward and Bella," I said. "Not to mention the school is buzzing with rumors." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You're not the one with enhanced hearing. You haven't heard half of it," he muttered. Class came to order and we listened to lecture the rest of the class.

* * *

By lunch I felt completely normal. The surprise shopping trip had numbed over the pain I had been feeling since last night. Or maybe Jasper was doing the "emotional band-aid" thing. I didn't know, and to be honest, I didn't care. I sat at my designated table with the rest of Bella's friends. All of them were watching Edward and Bella as they had their private conversation across the cafeteria.

Who knew how private it really was, as the rest of the family sat on the other side looking like they were zoned out in their own thoughts, but undoubtedly they were eavesdropping as well. I had my own script in front of me, and I watched carefully to make sure that words were coming out the way they were supposed to.

Once again their conversation was flawless. Edward made gestures right on cue, Bella responded accordingly. At one point he reached out and gently cupped her face in a way that was a little too familiar. I lost my concentration and started to think about the last time I'd seen Paul, before everything went terribly wrong.

The way he looked at me making me feel like I was the only thing that mattered right then. Never mind the fact that my world had gone insane with fictional vampires and werewolves. Everything was right when his deep black eyes looked into mine.

When I remembered what I was doing again I had lost my place on my script and Edward and Bella's conversation. I hurried, trying to follow the words on my notebook and match them with their talking. It was too late, I had already lost my place.

I inwardly cursed myself. I looked at the clock. Lunch was almost over, and I hadn't even had a chance to eat anything. How long had I been daydreaming? Edward and Bella were packing up to leave. I had missed everything, hopefully nothing important though. I was just going to have to hope everything was going as smoothly as I thought it did. I quickly went to my next class.

* * *

After school I was surprised that I had somehow managed to see Edward and Bella making it to the parking lot. I watched, not alone in my ogling. Every other girl was sighing at the real life fairytale unfolding in front of them. I was a little less interested than I would have been a few days ago. Bella looked slightly infuriated at something Edward had said. I had to remind myself that he had witnessed an embarrassing incident in gym by sneaking a peak through the other students' minds.

I couldn't pay too close attention. I remembered how I had little arguments like that with Paul. I found myself frowning at the parking lot black top. I squeezed past the predictable crowd surrounding Rosalie's car and fought the drooling boys that were in my way. The Celica was parked on the other side.

I finally reached the car and somehow managed to back out of the space without hitting any of them.

I drove away from school, but the closer to home I got the more I began to hurt. I pulled over next to my aunt's house and noticed a dark figure crouched on the front porch. My heart stuttered, hoping and dreading at the same time it was who I thought it was. I got out of my car, and the figure looked up.

I could feel my face getting hot before I even had the chance to speak. Sam stood up from the porch step and slid his hands into his pockets. I slowly pulled my backpack out behind me, not trusting myself completely. I had plenty of things to say to Sam, none of them were very wise to say to a werewolf.

Then again, that's never stopped me before.

I looked at Sam who was blocking the way to my house. He was silent waiting for me to say something. My eyes narrowed.

"Get off my property before I call animal control," I snapped. Sam didn't even blink.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk," I growled and pushed past him, purposefully bumping into him as I pulled out my keys and found the house key. Sam waited at the door as I stuck the key in the lock. I opened it and tried to hurry inside, shutting the door behind me, but Sam caught his foot in the door.

"Cammy, let me in," Sam said sternly from outside. I tried to pull the door shut on his foot, but he easily pulled it open in spite of me using all my strength. I fell forward almost into Sam, he easily caught me and placed me aside so he could have room to pass by me.

I turned to glare at him with a fierce intensity as he sauntered into my home. I was somehow hoping that my look alone could melt his face off.

He stared back at me.

"I wanted to explain what happened last night," Sam said. I held my backpack against me in a fierce hug as I remembered that Twilight was inside of it.

"Don't bother," I snapped. He looked annoyed, but somewhat patient at the same time.

"Paul was only obeying my orders," Sam said. I glared at him deeply. He gestured toward the kitchen table, offering me a seat. I hesitantly sat down and he sat across from me. My jaw was clenched. I didn't want to be talking about this. Especially when I had been fighting tears all day at school. "Paul shouldn't be around you at all. I never should have let him come near you. He's not controlled enough and I'm afraid he'll make the same mistake I did."

I waited trying to give that cold, unmoving glower that the Cullens were so good at.

"I used his need to see you to find out more about the Cullens. I'll admit that it was wrong. You presented me with an opportunity that was too tempting to give up," Sam said. He stared thoughtfully at the table top, his eyes holding more wisdom than anyone his age should. He glanced up quickly.

"Don't be angry with him. Be angry with me. He wouldn't have done it if he thought he'd had a choice," Sam said.

"I _am_ angry with you," I said folding my arms, mimicking Jasper's intimidating stance that had once made me faint a few weeks ago. "But now I can't trust him, or you. Or Jared for that matter. None of the Quileutes, really. What kind of leader are you that you would mess up an alliance like that, while simultaneously breaking a treaty?"

Sam looked like he'd taken a blow from what I'd said. I sat quietly, unrepentant.

"My job is to keep people safe from vampires for the rest of my life. The alpha thing is still new to me," Sam said. He sighed and looked away. "Look, I was the only werewolf on the reservation for a long time. I didn't have a pack to take care of. All I was worried about was getting rid of any nearby vampires at any cost. I'm still new to taking care of other fighters instead of just worrying about my mission and myself." His voice trailed off like he was thinking very hard about something. "Jared has only been a werewolf a few weeks longer than Paul. And Paul was so different from Jared."

He met my gaze again. He folded his hands on the table and scooted his chair in to explain.

"Paul became a werewolf overnight. The process is supposed to take about a week," Sam said. "Something jump started the transformation and he's been unpredictable ever since. The elders think that Paul's attitude problem is why he's so difficult for me to control, and he'll probably always be as emotional as he is. I tried to use that to my advantage when he started to show his interest in you. That put you in danger with Paul's uncontrollable temper and it also betrayed your trust. I'm sorry."

His eyes reflected the sad depth of Paul's. I knew that Sam knew exactly how much he hurt Paul with the pack plural. I hadn't taken into account what Sam had been going through at this point in the story. A new leader who was trying to show others how to live this supernatural life, someone who had a responsibility to his people and also to his pack. Someone who was trying to teach control with the lesson he'd learned from phasing too close to his imprint.

Still I couldn't help but be angry. Sam had made this personal after all.

"You should be sorry," I blurted. I had never been one to take the high road, and my sympathy for Sam made no exception. "Paul was my best friend. He was one of the few people I could trust. Now I know you're after my book, the Cullens know too so don't think for a second that my house is going to be unguarded. Do you just want me to pretend none of this ever happened? I have responsibilities too." Sam looked irritated.

"I am not going to steal anything from you. I realize now that we have to work with you and that would be better if we talked to you directly. We have use for you. Clearly the Cullens trust you," Sam said.

"Unlike _some_ people," I snapped angrily. I could see Sam fighting to give some retort to my sneer. "And who says I want to work with you?" His eyes narrowed.

"You _should_. For Paul's sake if for nothing else. He's hurting bad. He won't even come home when I make it an order. He's phased somewhere in the forest refusing to come out. He attacked me when I tried to get him myself," Sam said with a meaningful look. I felt my anger rise within me, making my posture straighten.

"Well he picked a hell of a time to stop obeying orders. If he wanted to see me so bad he could have just not listened to you and come over whenever he wanted," I pointed out resisting the urge to jump out of my seat and start screaming at him.

"It doesn't work like that, Cammy. You have to forgive him," Sam said.

Oh, he did _not_ just try to give **me** an order.

I exhaled deeply, as if to try and expel some of the fury that was bottled up inside of me.

"I don't _have_ to do anything. I am not going to let you manipulate me anymore. If Paul's hurting its your fault, not mine. After last night I'm not even sure he ever cared about me to begin with. I'm not going to forgive him and pretend nothing happened because I can never trust him again. And I'm not going to clean your mess just so you can feel better about your screw up," I retorted scowling deeply. We were in a staring match now.

"We weren't using _you_, we were using Paul. He really does care for you," Sam said.

"You're a thief. Why should I believe you?" I accused.

"We are not thieves," Sam growled. I scoffed.

"No, not very _good_ thieves," I corrected myself. I thought I heard his growl cut off. I saw the muscles in his forearms tighten as his fingers clenched into fists underneath his arms.

"Paul is in love with you," Sam finally told me. I felt like someone had just swung a sledgehammer across my face. Tears of anger were brimming to the edges of my eyelids. I was so sick of the wolves using my obvious weakness, my feelings for Paul. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to be reassured that the admiration I felt from Paul wasn't just an elaborate scheme to get the books.

But trust was the issue here after all.

"He's not in love with me," I finally answered more for my benefit than his. "Alice and Jasper are coming over. I suggest you leave."

"Paul might not recover from this. He's emotional enough as it is. Just tell him you forgive him," Sam tried again. I huffed.

"_You're_ supposed to be a leader, start acting like it and fix your own damn screw ups," I said flicking my head at him at the end of my sentence like I was throwing in my last blow.

I was surprised that Sam didn't even shake in anger. He showed no signs of phasing at all. He looked more sad than infuriated. Maybe it was because he took my words to heart. I hated myself for feeling bad when he deserved every word I said to him.

Sam stood up and left out my backdoor, which I was beginning to recognize as the door for nonhumans. I watched out the window as he went out into the trees, pulling his shirt over his head and disappearing in the thick brush to phase.

I looked around the room for something to kick or throw, but this wasn't my house. I had no right to be hurling around other people's stuff. Luckily, just the thought of inflicting damage seemed to make me feel better. In moments I was content.

Too content.

"Jasper?" I said turning around.

* * *

I'll be posting the rest of this chapter in a few minutes. To be continued...


	18. Part 2: Twilight Indulgence

On with the story!

* * *

Indeed Jasper and Alice were standing behind me in the kitchen, both with sympathetic looks on their faces. Alice was so small compared to Jasper, her hands were folded neatly behind her back as she looked up at him, impossibly beautiful beside her impossibly beautiful husband. Alice looked up at Jasper admiringly.

"She's getting good at that," Alice commented.

"You were here the whole time?" I asked.

"We weren't about to leave you alone with a thieving werewolf," Jasper said. He smirked a little. "Your conversation was very interesting. And very dangerous. We were going to intervene in case things got complicated. When are you going to learn that it probably isn't a very good idea to provoke a werewolf?"

"Once they stop pissing me off," I grumbled staring at the counter. I couldn't be angry though. Jasper wasn't allowing it. Alice beamed.

"We passed by Edward and Bella on the way here. What are they up to today?" she asked, obviously distracting me on purpose. In fact she probably already knew by now. It worked perfectly as my thoughts found it easy to stray from anything that might upset me. Jasper's talent made it impossible to dwell.

I wondered if it was all going to come crashing down the moment he left.

"Just talking in the Volvo," I said following Alice out the door. Jasper followed three steps behind careful with his distance. Alice held out her hand over her shoulder.

"Do you mind if Jasper drives? If we're going to Seattle we're going to be a little pressed for time," she asked. Suddenly I was elated with the fact that I was going to be driving with a vampire.

"Not at all," I said beaming. It was another one of the Twilight experiences I've always wanted to try. She gracefully loped around the Celica as soon as we were outside.

"You might want to bring your coat. We're going to have to drive with the windows down," Alice said. Jasper was suddenly at the driver's side. There was a smug look on his face that looked more like it belonged to Edward. It was a confidence he hadn't really showed before.

"No, we aren't," he said. Alice looked confused. She leaned in toward Jasper and whispered something. He nodded. "The restraint practice with Cammy did me some good." He smiled as he said this. I felt a spark of happiness that hadn't been inflicted by his talent. I couldn't help but be a little puzzled though.

"You only came over once," I said questioningly. He smirked a little and opened the car door. Alice and I got in the back on either side. It was my first time actually sitting in the backseat of the Celica. It was spotless, since I hadn't had a chance to make a mess of it yet.

"That you know of. Actually I've been coming over since you first made the offer. I've just been coming over when you were asleep. I didn't want you to know I was there," he said. Alice was listening, but she didn't look at all surprised. Of course she probably knew. She must have noticed my suspicious glance.

"I'm sorry, Cammy, but this was too good of an offer to pass up," Alice said. Jasper pulled slowly out of the driveway not even bothering to look behind him.

"Why did you only come over when I was asleep?" I asked him. They were both quiet. I looked back and forth from one to the other. Alice bit her lip and looked out the window. I settled for looking at Jasper in the rearview mirror.

"You don't want to know," he said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't want to frighten you," Jasper said.

"I don't think there's anything you can say that can frighten me anymore," I said over confidently. Jasper and Alice exchanged a glance. No words needed to be spoken to between them to know that they immediately knew what the other was thinking. Jasper sighed.

"Well..." he said carefully. "It was a precaution. If I did decide to kill you I would rather it be when you were asleep so you would feel the least amount of pain. It would be better if you didn't see it coming." Silence filled the car.

Boy, was I wrong. I was quiet hoping that somehow Jasper couldn't feel the shock that ran through me.

But the more I thought about it the more ridiculous it seemed.

"Sorry Cammy," Alice immediately apologized again. She looked sincere and I couldn't see why. I tried to picture the gorgeous vampire leaning over me in my sleep craning my neck as he prepared to kill me. The scene in my head looked more like one of those cheesy Dracula movies in my head with Jasper in a cape and fake pointy fangs.

In fact, I could hardly picture Jasper in my room at all.

"You're confused?" Jasper asked.

"I just can't fathom the idea of you killing me, I think," I said shaking away the silly mental picture. Alice gave me an odd look. She looked ahead at Jasper.

Jasper had the same confident look he had before. The cool smirk reappeared and he rested one hand on the steering wheel as he watched the road.

"So its not difficult being in a car with her?" Alice asked him. It didn't seem like a question, just an observation. Jasper shook his head. Alice beamed and jumped up hugging him from the backseat behind him. His smile grew wider at her touch. "Jazz! I'm so proud of you. This is going to make meeting Bella so much easier. I can't wait to tell Edward!"

"Not like it would change anything. He thinks Bella is made of glass," Jasper muttered. Of course we got there insanely fast. The ride was much as Bella had described, where the scenery didn't look real around us. There were no signs of cops, and Jasper wove expertly in between cars and semi trucks. I couldn't even wince the way Bella had. Impeccable driving was as much a vampire trait as drinking blood.

It was evening by the time we got there, and it wasn't until we got there that I remembered that I didn't like shopping. The whole being with Alice and Jasper part had intrigued me so much that I'd completely forgotten the shopping part. And poor Jasper had to follow us around. Most of the time he looked zoned out, his thoughts lost in a far off protective space.

Alice gripped me by the arm the moment we stepped through the sliding glass doors. She glided flawlessly while I fumbled behind her trying to keep up with her pace. For a little thing she could drag someone around without any effort at all.

Her arm was like stone wrapping around mine.

"You have long legs like Rosalie, I think I know exactly what cut would look perfect with your figure," Alice said. I looked at Jasper to show my martyred look for someone to sympathize, but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the people around him. People stared at us, which made me uncomfortable, but to the other two it was an everyday event.

Alice dragged me into the next store and threw a pink blouse at me.

"So, you're not going to the dance either?" Alice asked. Her golden eyes darted from me back to a necklace she was admiring. I shook my head and kept myself completely still as she danced around me to put the necklace around my neck. "What is it with you and Bella and not wanting to go to dances? Isn't that what all normal people want to do?"

I figured by "normal people" she meant humans.

"Maybe we're defective," I suggested. She snorted.

"Edward had better drag her to prom," Alice mumbled. I kept my mouth shut. She looked to Jasper. "We're going this year, right?" Jasper was momentarily snapped out of his reverie.

"Is there ever a year that we don't go to prom?" he retorted. Alice smiled wickedly. From the glint in her eye, prom season was probably to Alice what early spring bear hunting was to Emmett.

"And we're going to find you a date too. Once you stop wearing pajama pants everywhere you go, it won't be too hard," Alice said. This was turning into an unpleasant topic already. I was starting to remember all the things Jasper's emotional band-aid had made me forget. Like the fact that there was only one person I would even consider going to prom with.

"I don't part with my pajama pants," I told Alice. She cocked a brow at me.

"Oh yes, you do," she argued. I smiled.

"No, I don't," I said stubbornly. The look I got from her challenging my defiance showed that my stubbornness was not going to get myself as far with her as it did with all the other Twilight characters I'd encountered.

"We'll see," she said. But I was starting to get the feeling that I was going to lose that battle. The mental image of Alice pinning me down and dressing me herself popped into my head. No doubt she would. "And the pony tail's going to go too." I looked at Jasper who seemed to be finally paying attention. He shrugged.

"Once Alice gets going I can't stop her," Jasper said apologetically. Alice continued ignoring him.

"Is the book going to be over by then? Maybe we can all go together. Oh! And you can meet Esme and Carlisle, and Emmett and Rosalie too. Emmett will love you when he hears about the trouble you've given the wolves," Alice said. I was suddenly struck with the fact that Twilight was going to be over by that night exactly. But New Moon still had to play out. This I'd already thought about, and you'll note that I never mentioned to the Cullens that their book was actually a series. I was starting to get to get sad.

I was not going to be able to meet the rest of the family, including Bella. Not for a very long time.

Jasper to the rescue. The sadness departed from me as quickly as it'd come and neither of them mentioned prom or their other family members the rest of the night.

Alice took my hand and dragged me over to the jeans, Jasper followed lazily behind us. After that store I realized that Alice and Jasper had no intention of letting me pay for any of the things I was getting. Alice and I argued for a moment, meanwhile Jasper quietly snuck up behind me, took the clothes I was getting, and paid for it before I could even realize that he was gone.

I now had an entire wardrobe that was more expensive than Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob's wine collection in the basement.

"One last stop," Alice sang as we hit the last shop. I thought I heard Jasper give a sigh of relief, but it was barely audible. It was strictly a purse store. It made me hesitant the moment I got in there. I caught a glance at the price tag on one of the purses on display.

I bolted for the door.

Alice immediately caught my arm as Jasper watched amused.

"No, no, Cammy. This is the most important stop of the night," Alice scolded. The clerks were getting ready to close.

"You are not spending fifteen hundred dollars on a purse!" I protested. Alice gave me an impatient look.

"Of course we're not. You're not getting _that_ purse," she said. She steered me into the corner of the store where there were discounted purses. Jasper followed, silent as always. He stopped beside me and I looked at him. He was paying more attention than he had since we stepped into the mall.

Alice picked up a bulky black purse and held it up delicately in her hand. I stared at it blankly. I'd never had a purse before. I used my backpack for everything. This purse was somewhat charming though. When I took it and opened it inside it was suddenly much more appealing to me.

Inside was a hideous rainbow pattern.

"Its ugly as sin, isn't it?" she said. It made me laugh. I kind of liked the odd pattern for the very same reason.

"I like it," I told her, laughing as I admitted it.

"With your fashion sense I wouldn't doubt it," she laughed even as I scowled playfully at her. "That's not why you're getting it though. The book is a problem. One that Edward is especially concerned about. It's easy to steal and we can't always be there to protect it." The conversation had taken a serious turn. Alice held out her hand gesturing toward the bag again. I handed it to her.

"This purse is made especially for the paranoid. Watch," she said. She reached in and pulled out the rainbow vomit colored material. She took it out and undid some of the folds. There was a zipper hidden inside. She unzipped it. "It has a hidden pouch especially designed for hiding things. Feel inside."

I stuck my hand in. There was satin cushions inside. My brow furrowed.

"What about it?"

"May I see the book?" she asked. I swung my backpack around and searched through my backpack. I picked out the sleeveless copy of Twilight and placed it in the secret pouch. Alice took it and zipped it closed. She handed me the bag again. "Now tell me, does it feel like there's a book inside?"

I took the purse and felt inside. It felt like an empty purse. The cushions had taken away the feel of the sharp corners or blocky shape the book made. I plopped it on the table and saw that it still looked empty. It was the perfect hiding place, and I could carry it with me all the time.

"Tell me its not genius," Alice said raising the corner of her mouth into a smile. Jasper extended a hand wanting to test it. He seemed equally impressed.

"It's brilliant," I admitted. Alice danced up to the cash register, not needing anymore confirmation that I agreed with this purchase. Luckily, she had the decency to block the price as it popped up on the register. Alice whipped out a card before the salesperson could announce the total.

I stood a safe distance away with Jasper who, bless him, was holding all the bags.

"This feels like a bit much," I confessed to him. Jasper shook his head.

"Its not even close to enough," Jasper said. "Money is no object to us. The least you deserve is a shopping spree with Alice. I had suggested getting you a car, but Alice was suffering from withdrawals. It's been almost a week since she went shopping because she's been so busy dealing with Edward and Bella." A smile pulled on the corners of my mouth.

Jasper reassured me.

"Next time we'll get you the car," Jasper promised. I looked at him unable to keep from laughing.

"You cannot buy me a car," I said. Alice hopped back into place by Jasper's side.

"Of course we can. The Celica is okay, but its your aunt's car. You can't drive it your whole life," she said. We turned out to leave out the store. Alice handed me the purse. I rested it on my shoulder, testing the weight and comfort of it. The tags were already torn off.

I could hardly even feel the weight of Twilight inside. The ugly purse really was ingenious. We went home and had a surprisingly enjoyable, comfortable ride, the three of us discussing what kind of cars suited me best. When I got home Jasper brought in the bags as Alice and I shared one last argument about how I was going to repay her.

"Cammy, how many times do we have to tell you? _We_ are repaying _you_ by taking you shopping. This is the least we can do for what you've done for us, and we're going to do more so you should practice receiving presents better," Alice said. I heard the last of the rustling bags entering my room as Jasper finished effortlessly piling the bag by my bedroom door. They looked at each other once. Alice turned to me.

"Now say thank you and accept your gifts," Alice instructed.

"Thank you," I said obediently.

"You're welcome," the two vampires voiced together as a beautiful chorus. Alice winked at me.

"And I will see you in the morning," Alice said giving me a pointed look. The two of them left, as always, too quickly to be human. They went out the door, probably running into the night though I couldn't see anything but the breeze they left behind them rustling the trees.

That's when Jasper's mood enhancing lost its power, and my faux contentment vanished. It was like reopening a wound as the memories of the werewolves came flooding back hurting as badly as when they had actually happened.


	19. Breaking and Entering

I woke up too early staring at the ceiling of my room, watching the shadows outside stretch across the walls. As always I was expecting to see the silhouettes of those who'd made a habit of breaking into Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob's house. I may have been hoping to see the very same person I'd forbidden from my property to come barging in like everyone else did.

Speaking of which, it was nighttime. I wondered.

"Jasper?" I called into the darkness. Was he here practicing his restraint? I waited for a response and checked my feelings for any emotions that couldn't belong to me. I didn't feel anything that felt strange. I was still feeling betrayed, as always stressed out that the story might take a sudden unexpected turn, and worry because the people I'd loved only as fiction were taking a real life interest, becoming real life people I alone had the power to protect.

"Yes?" a voice answered. I rolled out of bed and turned on the lamp on the night stand. Jasper was sitting in the corner of the room reading a thick book that almost looked like a dictionary. He glanced up. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I just guessed," I said. Jasper shrugged and crossed his legs elegantly in front of him.

"You're still not over the dog," he commented. His eyes flickered up. Suddenly I had the sinking realization that while I tried to sleep, I couldn't help but dwell on the fact that I still cared about Paul whether he cared about me or not. It was hopelessly pathetic, and now embarrassing to know that Jasper might have been there in the dark while I cried quietly to sleep.

"He does care about you. I already told you that," Jasper said guessing what I was thinking. I remembered that he'd heard everything I'd said to Sam the day before.

"Yeah," I said. "He sure doesn't act like it."

"Do I sense denial?" Jasper asked.

"I can't trust him. I can't care about him anymore," I said looking down at my hands they wrung my wrists.

"Whatever you say, Edward," Jasper mumbled sarcastically just loud enough for me to hear. I looked at him with narrowed eyes at the somewhat out of character outburst.

"Paul and I are very different than Edward and Bella," I said defensively. I couldn't even believe the comparison. How could I be compared to such a beautifully romantic tale in any way at all? "We're obviously not supposed to be together. It only complicates the story we're in. We're too different." Jasper had a ghost of a smile.

"Right. Not like Edward and Bella at all," he said with no real sincerity at all.

He was right. Jasper would know feelings better than anyone. However, relationships as complicated as Edward and Bella's required a lot of maintenance and I was on that maintenance crew. I didn't have time for my own supernatural love story when I was so busy with someone else's.

"You said yourself it would probably be best if I didn't have a relationship with a werewolf," I said slightly flustered by the therapudic breakthrough Jasper was forcing on me.

"From what Edward says, it might be too late," he said. I felt my brow furrow as I tried to think about what that meant. I quickly shook my head.

"What time is it?" I asked Jasper.

"Five," he said. He stood up in one fluid motion, graceful as ever. "I should probably get home. Edward was upset with Alice and me for taking you shopping. He says Carlisle is getting suspicious of me being out every night. He's starting to think I might be cheating." It took me a moment to remember what cheating meant to the Cullens.

"Quite the contrary," I said. I looked down at myself as if to make sure I still existed. He smiled proudly again. He cocked his head thoughtfully.

"Yes. Seeing as how you're still alive, I think I'm doing very well," he said with a confident smirk. That look lingered for a moment. Then he frowned. "If I can do this then maybe Edward can resist Bella after all. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to lose the bet."

"You bet that Edward was going to kill Bella?" I asked incredulous. He seemed momentarily surprised that I knew about that.

"Yes, you see, Bella is what we call a singer..." he started. I sighed impatiently.

"I know what a singer is. But you can sense Edward's feelings. You should know more than anyone that killing Bella would destroy him," I said.

"Our thirst is very strong, no matter what feelings we may have. Even if it was self destructive, it wouldn't stop us in a moment of weak will," Jasper said interrupting me before I could finish. We looked at one another for a moment. He looked a little bit flustered and his patience was shorter than it usually was. "I've been here too long," he said quietly and started to leave.

That thought still brought no fear to me. Strange how that was since the Twilight story never once guaranteed my own survival. The tension was broken by Jasper

"I'll let you get ready for school. You'd better not wear pajamas to class. Alice will drag you back home and change you herself if you do," he said forcing a lighter tone into his voice. It was more of a polite warning than a threat. I grimaced remembering that he was undoubtedly right.

Jasper was gone by the time I got out of the bathroom. I yanked the tags off of the new jeans as I slipped them on, hopping in one leg at a time. I pulled a bergundy cashmere sweater over my head and observed myself in the mirror.

My own reflection startled me.

Dressed the way I was made me strikingly unfamiliar. I looked like... well, I looked like I was dressed by Alice Cullen. I didn't look like me anymore. I was a stranger in designer labels. With the outfit I felt like I could sit at the Cullen's lunch table and fit in seamlessly with their group. All I needed was the hauntingly beautiful face. It was unsettling. I almost decided to go back and change into my regular attire.

Only the threat of Alice kept me from going to get changed again. I paid extra attention to my morning routine to draw out the extra time I had from waking up so early. I'd dawdled a little too long. Even waking up an hour early, I had somehow managed to lose track of the time and I was late.

Then I was halfway to school when I realized I had forgotten the big, ugly purse and had to go back and get it.

* * *

School went by as casually as it always had. The buzz about the "hot couple" that Edward and Bella were was dying down, and it was becoming too repetitive of a topic to bring up anymore. Though no one talked about it, it was still a fascinating sight to gawk at whenever they walked by hand in hand. I passed by them on my way to English to hear Edward's interrogations.

Bella was constantly blushing the entire time as she tried to give quick answers to the questions about herself that Edward was firing off. Edward's eyes didn't even flicker to me, his beaming smile stuck on Bella's face. It was sweet, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy watching Bella's flustered expression, remembering how easily I could blush too.

I stopped staring and watched the walls as I passed the couple into my English class. I sat beside Jasper. He nodded a greeting. He raised a white hand and set something down on the table. My car keys rested on the table top.

I gave him an odd look.

"Alice brought you a present. It's in your trunk," he said. I grimaced. More presents. Where was I going to put all of this stuff I was getting? "Don't worry. It's not as much a present as it is something you'll need later."

Even better. Foreshadowing. I guess this was what I got for knowing everyone else's future and not my own.

There wasn't much to say and I'd gotten to class late so Jasper and I exchanged very little conversation. It was a comfortable silence. Now that I'd gotten over the vampire's natural aura of intimidation it was almost impossible to be uncomfortable around him.

We separated for lunch and I went through the cafeteria line quickly getting my food. As soon as I walked through the doors to the tables I felt eyes on me. I wasn't exactly sure why until I saw an angry pair of eyes. I glanced habitually at the Cullen table and nearly jumped in surprise.

Rosalie and I caught each other's gazes. Her eyes were catlike, glistening dangerously. She was challenging me with her thoughts alone. Emmett smiled beside her also looking at me. He looked like he was trying to keep from giggling. I was frozen in the middle of the cafeteria holding my tray like an idiot. Beside Rosalie, Alice finally snickered.

My mind scrambled for a reason for this sudden hostility. What were they staring at? What was wrong? Had they told the others about me? Why did Rosalie look like she wanted to kill me?

Then I looked down at myself, as if to double check to make sure I didn't have a neon sign on me that said, "I know the Cullens are vampires!" I wasn't of course, but I got a good look of what I _was_ wearing.

_Oh, dear God._

Rosalie and I were wearing the same exact outfit.

My legs were almost running the moment I realized this. I blushed heavily and hurried over to my table to sit down. Somehow I got the feeling that she foresaw this. I wanted to mutter obscenities about Alice under my breath, but I had no idea exactly how precise vampire hearing was. I sat down, attracting the attention of the people I sat with.

"You look nice," Eric said. I smiled politely and muttered my thanks as I pulled out my Twilight research onto the table. My lack of response had Bella's friends ignoring me as usual in no time. I watched Edward and Bella's table, now in the safety of being the outcast again.

I realized as they began to talk about tomorrow what tomorrow actually meant.

The meadow. The pivotal point of the story, the end to Edward's indecision. The beginning of the blatant relationship and romantic escapades.

And, I felt myself dreading it.

With Bella finally at her rightful place in the Cullen family, Edward would have no more excuses to come over in the middle of the night and make wild accusations about how wrong my book was, Alice would have a shopping partner, and Jasper could stand being around her without any problem at all.

What was going to happen to me? I felt like a hole that had already been in my heart was torn even wider. Then what? Would they need me anymore?

"Are you okay?" I barely heard the words. When I looked up all eyes were on me again and I realized they were directed at me.

"Yeah, why?" I asked putting on another indifferent expression. I was certain my act was perfect and that they would forget about me in no time. None of the other occupants at my table looked away though. Obviously I wasn't as convincing as I thought I was.

Then I realized that I had tears dripping off my chin.

I swore internally and quickly ran my hand across my skin. Warm tears soaked into my expensive new clothes.

"Oh... um," I searched for an excuse. "I have this tear duct... disorder. It happens all the time." Slowly the table turned their attention back to their conversations. I blushed furiously at my own lame explanation. I couldn't believe I was crying in the middle of the cafeteria, but I'd cut off all ties from everyone else in this story.

What was I going to do when it was over?

I quickly pushed the sleeves of my coat over my hands and wiped the stained streams of tears left behind. I'd never been so embarrassed in my life. Where was Jasper when you needed him? Instinctually I looked up and saw him watching me from across the room. His brows were furrowed in concern. I shrank under his gaze feeling even more ashamed than before.

The bell rang, thank God, and I practically ran to throw away the styrofoam tray and went to the bathroom quickly. I tore off a piece of toilet paper and ran it under the faucet. I dabbed the paper under my eyes erasing all trace of tears. I measured my face under the harsh glare of the florescent lighting in the bathroom. I'd accidentally washed off the make up, but the light flecks of mascara under my eyes were gone.

I gave my best fake smile to see how convincing it was.

I looked like I did when I was being forced to pose for a picture. A grimace fell across my face. Who was I fooling? I looked at my purse and took out the book to look at it. I opened it for the millionth time and flipped through the pages, looking at the words. Where was I in here?

"Cammy?" I looked up in the mirror and saw Alice standing behind me. I turned slamming the book shut behind me.

"Yeah?" I answered as nonchalantly as I could manage. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you alright?" she asked. I nodded too quickly. Alice didn't look like she believed me, but she ignored my discomfort, probably out of pity. "Edward and I are going hunting. Would you mind bringing Bella's truck to school? I think I'll go crazy if I have to drive it again." Her smile was dismissing of all my worries, a wonderful side effect of a vampire's dazzling features.

"No problem," I said

Alice cautiously leapt at me and hugged me, catching me off guard and making me stiffen. Her strong stone arms were careful not to squeeze.

"Oh, thank you! I was afraid I was going to end up pushing it around Forks again," she said.

"Pushing it?"

"Believe me. It's faster than driving it. In fact, I think _you_ could push it faster than it goes on its own," she said. "Edward and I will wait for you in the Volvo." She flitted out of the bathroom like a humming bird darting to the next flower. I swallowed hard as soon as she was gone.

I gave myself a determined look in the mirror.

I was going to see this through, no matter what it did to me.

* * *

Edward and Alice were in the front of the Volvo with the engine running as I finally made it out to the parking lot. They looked impatient, waiting for me at my human speed. I went to the back of the car and sat behind the passenger side.

The car backed out soundlessly, and impossibly fast. Alice looked at me from the rearview mirror.

"You look great today," she said. "Doesn't she, Edward?" I looked at her from the back seat in the side mirrors. He chuckled musically.

"I wish you could have heard Rosalie's thoughts," he said. I blushed earning his attention at the stoplight.

"Yeah. Now she wants to kill me," I argued looking out the window.

"Don't be so dramatic. Rosalie won't kill you," said the smaller vampire girl. I couldn't wait to get home and change back into my pajamas. The car was going sixty the second the light turned green hurling me backward into the seat. I clutched my big, ugly purse to my stomach where I was getting that hollow feeling again.

"You're making me nervous, Cammy," Edward said. I perked up from the backseat. Edward's topaz eyes flashed to me. Alice was quiet. Was that what this was about?

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop worrying about the story?" I chided quietly. "Nothing is out of place." That I knew about at least.

"You were upset at lunch," Edward said. My heart stuttered. Stupid, mind reading vampire had probably gotten the mental image from Jasper. I suppressed the urge to groan.

"It didn't have anything to do with you," I lied.

"Cammy," Edward's tone was warning as he turned the corner. His eyes made me want to confess everything. They wanted me to collapse and reveal my insecurities about our friendship. It was as though he already knew. But he couldn't know what was really upsetting me, I reminded myself. He couldn't read my mind. I shifted uncomfortably finding something safer to look at.

"It doesn't matter. I was just upset for the sake of being upset," I pressed stubbornly.

"Is something bad going to happen tomorrow?" Edward asked. I looked at him in the rearview mirror.

"Just let things happen the way they're supposed to. You'll make the right decision," I said cryptically. Edward looked at me unbelieving from the front seat. He needed reassurance. "I would never let anything bad happen to Bella..."

_...that wasn't supposed to happen_, I added silently to make that statement somewhat true.

The car came to a stop. It was then that I noticed that we were in front of a house on the other side of town that I hadn't noticed. It was a smaller two story house that was much more tall than it was wide with a lawn and forest surrounding it.

Charlie's house.

"Do you know where to find the key?" Edward asked.

"The house key is under the eaves. The car keys are in the back pocket of her jeans on the washer," I recited. Edward's brows raised, impressed. I shrugged. "She mentioned it in the book."

"Very good then. Thank you. I'm sorry Alice is too much of a brat to do this herself," Edward said. Alice flashed a sisterly scowl from beside him in the passenger seat. From the way Edward smiled he'd probably received whatever message Alice had mentally sent him.

"I don't mind," I said. I pulled open the car door.

"Oh, and Cammy?" Edward said. I stopped. He handed a small piece of paper over his shoulder. Of course. The note. "Would you leave this on the front seat?"

"Sure," I said. I took the note and stuffed it in pocket. "Happy hunting." Edward's mouth twitched into a half smile. I stepped onto the lawn and watched as the Volvo pulled around and did a U-turn, heading in the direction of the park.

I walked quietly up the walkway and put my hand under the eaves. I felt a lot of dust, but no key. A surge of panic flooded through me for an instant. Then my hand accidentally knocked it down. I heard a metalic clatter hit the concrete on the ground. I picked it up and jammed it in the dead bolt lock.

The door opened, but I had to use all my strength to pull it back out and stick it back where I'd found it. When I stepped into the threshold I began to realize that I was in Bella Swan's home. The kitchen was to the left of me, pale yellow cabinets brighter than anything else in the house that had a certain male decor about it. It was very brown inside, but not a polished woodsy brown.

I reminded myself to hurry, since it probably wasn't a good idea to get caught breaking into the chief of police's house. The next room was the living room. All the furniture turned angling toward the television, the hearth of the home. From there I went to the hallway passed the staircase.

Just like Bella had described. Her jeans were on the top of the washer, one denim leg hanging over the side. Making sure not to touch anything that wasn't necessary to touch and leave fingerprints I stuck my hand inside the pocket to find the jingling ring of keys.

Perfect. In and out. Maybe I should take up robbing professionally. The excitement was a wonderful distraction from my recently depressing mood. I started toward the door, hurrying past the staircase. Then I paused.

Curiosity made me turn unwillingly toward up the stairs.

I saw an open door and pale blue walls shining with the faint light that was coming in through the windows. Was it Bella's room? The scene of all the romance? The place where Edward had been hiding every night for the last couple of days?

My heart thudded.

Did I dare?

My hand touched the banister and my foot fell on the first step as I tested my courage.

I did.

I started up the stairs trying to hurry. I felt like I was taking a walk through tour of the Swan's house as I recognized every little piece of the place. First stop, the room I had actually seen was actually Charlie's. That felt a little too private for me to enter. I hadn't even met Charlie and as soon as I saw the queen sized bed in the middle of the room I knew it couldn't have been Bella's.

I went further down the hall to Bella's bedroom. I crept with each step I took. I had an ominous feeling of being unwelcome here, like it was haunted. Every time I looked over my shoulder I expected to see Edward's disapproving glare.

As though he had any right at all to scold me about snooping through Bella's house.

I pushed open the next door. It was exactly what my imagination had conjured up to be Bella's room when I had first read the book. It had the same baby blue paint that was in Charlie's room. The too small bed was up against the wall, underneath the window that Edward had a habit of sneaking through.

The bed was made and there wasn't a single bit of dirty laundry on the floor. The outdated computer was off, the green light on the monitor showed that the screen was on stand by. A rocking chair sat idly in the opposite corner. I walked into the room as I looked at the bed. Suddenly I got the strange urge to lay there, just for a second, to feel something similar to what Bella felt when she laid beside Edward.

That was when I realized I was becoming borderline obsessive. This was starting to get creepy. I hurriedly turned and jogged down the steps, my big, ugly purse banging against my side as I made a mad dash for the front door. I shouldn't have stayed as long as I had.

I took Bella's keys and ran out the door, locking it with the house key on her key ring behind me. I looked up once to see if the neighbors were watching. Everyone seemed to be gone, at work or at school. I hurried to Bella's truck and opened it, throwing the purse inside.

I put on my seat belt out of habit and stuck the key in the ignition.

I was already nervous. The deafening roar of the engine starting made me hit to roof and I yelped out in surprise. I quickly covered my mouth. I glared at the steering wheel.

_Stupid, ancient Chevy truck._

It took me a while to figure how to put the car into drive, but I eventually found the gear shift. I slammed down on the gas, eager to leave. The truck started to roll forward too slowly. I sighed impatiently. Maybe Alice was right and I should get out and push. The truck mosied lazily over to the school at its own pace no matter how hard I pressed on the gas. A wave of relief washed over me as I pulled into the parking lot.

I parked the truck right where the book said it should be, beside Rosalie's M3 where the Volvo had been parked before. I sighed and made a mental list of all the things I was supposed to do.

**1. Leave Edward's note on the front seat.**

I took the little slip of paper out of my pocket and unfolded it. Out of habit, I had to reread it even though I already knew what it said, _Be safe_.

Very cute, Edward. Nice touch.

**2. Leave the key in Bella's door.**

I jumped out of the car and slammed it shut. I stuck the key in the lock. I was so eager to leave that I almost didn't see the silhouettes in the tinted windows beside me. I froze.

Inside Rosalie's M3 right beside the truck were two people who obviously hadn't felt like going to class. Rosalie and Emmett were in the front seat of the BMW. I stared, breathless and wide eyed for an instant. They stared back at me, obviously wondering what I was doing with Bella's truck.

We locked eyes for too long. The world stopped on its axis. The rain froze in place as time slowed down around me. Then adrenaline dumped in my blood stream and woke me up.

_What the hell are you doing? Move!_ my mind screamed at me.

I immediately obeyed, half jogging out of the parking lot. When I was about to go back to class, horror washed over me. I was suddenly aware that my load was light. I wasn't carrying anything. My heart, that was pounding like a jack hammer came to a painfully harsh stop with my realization.

I'd left my purse in Bella's truck.

My purse with the book in it.

Right next to Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting in the car parked right next to it.

**3. Don't leave any evidence behind. **

I growled at myself and slapped my forehead. "Stupid!" I swore at myself. I turned on my heel running as fast as I could. The bell rang ending the last class of the day. This somehow miraculously doubled my speed. I felt like a vampire the rate I was going.

I ran to the truck, unlocked it and jumped inside. The purse had fallen on the floor. I yanked it open and unzipped the pouch on the bottom. The book was still there.

Thank God!

I jumped out as people began flooding into the parking lot. Rosalie and Emmett were still quietly watching me from the front seat, not bothering to hide their curiosity. I prayed to God that neither of them would stop me.

I smiled weakly at them and made a final mad dash for the Celica.

I dug through my purse for my car keys, deathly afraid that Rosalie or Emmett was going to appear behind me any second and demand to know what I was doing. My hands were shaking as I scrambled through the rainbow interior of the purse.

I finally found the keys and opened my car door. I pulled out of the parking space so quickly I nearly took out a small group of freshman girls. I apologized out my open window and raced to be the first person out of the parking lot.

Then again, maybe I shouldn't take up this breaking and entering thing professionally after all.


	20. Kindled

Not only was it the weekend the next day but it was also sunny. That only meant one thing. No vampires. When I'd gotten up I knew that Edward and Bella were already well on their way to the meadow. My insides churned nervously. This was the last time, the last time I would ever have to worry about Edward wanting to kill Bella. I stared out the window at the sunny sky with a cup of coffee in my hand.

It was still upsetting, the idea that I wasn't the only human in the loop now. Not only was I not in the loop, I was barely useful at all anymore. They had their Bella. It was stupid that I should feel so jealous for the Cullen's attention. I remembered a time when I dreaded it, when every time I walked in the door to my own home _someone_ was always waiting for me.

My heart ached pathetically. My eyes cast down at the kitchen table. I should do homework, but my thoughts were running away with me again. I had Twilight open on the table top with me, but I had only gotten halfway through the scene with the meadow when it started to depress me.

Bella was so lucky.

That's not the first time that thought had occurred to me, but it was the first time since Twilight had become real that I noticed how true it was. I pictured Alice getting ready to meet Bella tomorrow, Rosalie being angry, and maybe on some level, hoping that Edward's restraint wasn't enough to resist her. Emmett, of course, trying to reason with her.

As I stared out the window waiting to see if there were any clouds approaching from the distance I heard the faintest footfall. The very fact that I'd heard it meant that it couldn't have been a vampire. My body went rigid and my coffee cup still in my hand.

What a time for a burglar to break in. Somehow this robber knew the Cullens wouldn't be here on a sunny day and that I was at odds with the werewolves. I looked to the table out of the corner of my eye. The book was open on the top. My defensive behavior over the book kicked in.

This time I was certain I'd heard the sound of an exhale.

"I'm going to turn around and you'd better be gone," I warned with my back to him as I stood facing the window. There was a hesitating silence. I held my hand over the table, without turning and grabbed the book. It's sharp corners and hardcover would make a sufficient blunt object.

I wasn't nearly fast enough though.

Then the intruder attacked sweeping me off my feet and pressing me down against the floor as I screamed. I looked up at familiar black eyes. I hoped I wasn't smiling, because Paul certainly wasn't. He had a crazed wild look in his eye. Twilight was still in my hand, but Paul was on top on my arms too.

I stared up at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm kidnapping you," Paul said. He leaned closer to my face so our noses were an inch or so apart. My heart jumped, elated with the thought of whisking me away. It shouldn't have sounded like such a good idea.

"You can't do that. The Cullens..."

"The Cullens are busy. It's their own fault they left you unguarded," he said, his voice low and dangerous. His deep black eyes searched mine, his raven shoulder length hair fell around his face, framing his structured jaw. "I told you nothing was going to keep me away from you. That includes treaties, vampires, alphas, and even you. So fight me all you want. You're coming with me."

He abruptly got off of me and picked me up by the arm. He started to drag me by the hand toward the door. In my driveway, his car was parked behind mine, the engine still running. My heart picked up in double time. Paul was dead serious, I realized.

"Wait! You can't do this," I said pulling. My free hand was holding Twilight.

"The hell I can't," Paul retorted irately. He sounded like he'd had enough. Like a man on the edge. Part of me was scared because of it while every other iota of my being was thrilled to see him. I cursed my obsession with the werewolf and tried to remind myself that being kidnapped while there were no vampires to save me was a bad thing. Edward and Bella were currently distracted with each other in the most important part of the story, and Alice and Jasper had to stay out of the sun so there was no one to make sure I was safe.

I relaxed my grip for an instant and wrenched my hand free. I jerked away from him the second I broke free. Paul was after me in an instant. I rounded the kitchen table and snatched the purse I'd thrown on top of the it when I'd gotten home yesterday. I wasn't about to leave without the book.

"Cammy, this would be much easier if you didn't fight me," Paul said agitated. I lowered the purse out of his vision of the table and threw my book in. He was on the opposite side, waiting for me to dart one way of the other. I took out my phone and held it up in warning.

"One phone call. That's all it would take," I said. Then I realized that the only number I had was Edward's and he was a little busy right now. He wound around the table in one sudden movement like a predator with coiled reflexes and ripped the phone out of my hand, easily wrestling me to the ground without even hurting me.

"Let go! I need that!" I yelled through grit teeth as I found myself pinned to the wooden floors again. "They might call me!"

"You know, you said at the beginning that you wouldn't pick sides, but it sure looks like you're picking the bloodsucker's side," Paul accused.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't associate myself with thieves!" I countered. He growled something unintelligible and picked me up over his shoulder. "Hey! Paul! Paul, you're going to get in trouble! If not with the Cullens then with Sam!"

That threat didn't even slow him down. I fought with him as I was slung like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder. He took me outside, slamming the screen door and locking it behind him. I almost dropped my purse. It was a miracle I'd brought it this far. He opened the passenger side door and tossed me in gently.

As soon as I'd righted myself Paul was already in the driver's side. I went for the door handle. The child lock clicked on. The car was already pulling out of the driveway.

"Put on your seat belt," he instructed. I stared at him incredulously.

"Have you lost your mind!" I demanded to know. He didn't answer. He just kept his eyes on the road. I jerked the handle again and even tried the windows, but he'd locked all the gadgets on my side of the car. At the first stoplight he hit, he suddenly sighed. His muscles unclenched and the wild look vanished. He leaned against his seat as we waited for the green light.

"That's better," he said taking some cleansing breaths. Then I noticed he wouldn't look sideways at me. His eyes were cast down at the radio in the dashboard. "Please, put on your seat belt." His voice was a few octaves lower and filled with endless patience.

I was confused and scared. I looked out the window guessing my chances of being able to break the glass with my elbow. That's probably what I should've done. Paul was acting insane and I had nothing but my purse and the book with me. I had no reason to think that I was safe, but I somehow knew that I was.

The sunshine hit the dirty windshield, tanning his already tan skin. His dark eyes looked at the scenery around him.

"I hate sunny days," he grumbled. I stared at him. Paul seemed to know he was stalling as I waited for his explanation. "Don't look at me like that. You're usually the only person I've got on my side."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, that I can't take it anymore! I can't just sit on the reservation and wonder if you're okay. You can be mad at me, fine! I screwed up and you have every right to be mad. But I won't leave you constantly in the danger of being around the leeches," Paul said stubbornly. I blinked in surprise. I hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"And the things you said to Sam..." Paul said, his voice trailed. I waited. He turned to look at me. "Well, I won't lie, most of it was brilliant. You really know how to get under Sam's skin, but how could you say those things about me when you know for a fact they aren't true?" I smiled a little at the compliment of my telling Sam off, but the rest of what he said confused me.

"What did I say about you?" I asked him. Paul shot me a look like he couldn't believe I didn't know what he was talking about. The car was silent except for the idle hum of the engine at the stoplight.

"You think I don't care about you?" Paul hinted. My look was stuck on my face. How many times was I going to have this conversation?

"You were obviously using my feelings for you to get the book," I said angrily. Paul's jaw dropped. He didn't even see the light turn green.

"You think I was using your feelings against _you_?" he repeated looking appalled. I refused to acknowledge his remarkable acting skills.

"The light is green," I informed nodding forward. He obviously hadn't heard me.

"Cammy, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"The light is green," I repeated. The car behind us began to honk. Paul didn't move.

"You_ know_ that isn't true. You know that Sam is right," Paul said his voice raising out of incredulousness, not out of anger. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest. I looked out the window to see that we were still unmoving. The traffic angrily swerved around us as the light turned yellow and then red again.

"And what is Sam right about?" I asked him. I would humor him before I devised an escape.

"I love you and you know that," Paul said sternly. My face relaxed in shock. I felt the rhythm of my heart break and then pick up a new faster pattern.

Paul used my loss for words to his advantage and started the car, running right through the red light. He winced as he looked back, checking for cops. "I thought you said the light was green?"

I was too busy taking in what he'd said to answer him. Then I quickly shook my head.

No, the werewolves were not to be trusted. They wanted the book and nothing else. I was not going to be sucked in again just because the Cullens weren't here to defend me. I tried the handle again.

"Cammy, we're going fifty miles per hour. Are you really going to jump out of a moving car?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes," I replied curtly. Road rash was probably less painful than heart ache. Paul rolled his eyes with one hand on the steering wheel as he pressed down harder on the gas pedal as if he now had new incentive to get to wherever he was going faster.

"I don't know why you're acting so shocked," Paul said.

"And I don't know why you insist on doing this to me," I responded sharply.

"Doing what?" Paul asked watching the road.

"Lying!" I said stubbornly.

"Would I be kidnapping you if I were lying?" Paul asked with a humorless laugh.

"You've never been above stealing." He let that one slide.

"You said you knew everything about werewolves. You said yourself that you knew what imprinting was," Paul said still confused.

"I do," I said defensively. Who was he to question my Twilight knowledge?

"Then why can't you believe that I love you?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with imprinting?" I responded. Paul was silent again. He waited quietly. I followed his gaze out the window just as we were leaving Forks territory. I leaned back against the seat as the ocean drew closer. Imprinting? Love? Paul?

"Honestly, Cammy, you can't _not_ know," Paul said pressingly. Then all of the sudden it was like someone had raised the curtain and showed me everything. Realization dawned on me. My eyes went wide. My body stiffened and I felt my eyes bulge out of my sockets. Paul looked at me, suddenly worried. "Cammy?"

I felt a familiar faint feeling.

"Cammy, you need to breathe." I gasped.

"Oh!" I shouted, my voice cracking. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You're just figuring this out?" The worried shock contorted my face. Paul looked extremely concerned. I felt like I was in a catatonic state, unable to move. "Should I pull over?" Maybe he should turn around and take me to the hospital. I felt like I was having a heart attack.

"No," I said again. I realized my hands were white knuckled on the end of the armrests. "That's impossible."

Then everything came flooding back. The immense emotion Paul had around me. The reason he'd come to me when his transformation had been freaking him out. The way he would sink to the lowest level to see me. The shame Sam had for using him.

I sank down further into my seat as I remembered the way Jasper had called him my mate. Our conversation yesterday had mentioned when I had said that making a relationship between us would only complicate things further.

_From what Edward says, it might already be too late._

I covered my mouth with my hands suddenly feeling very, very stupid. Jasper had been trying to tell me this whole time. We drove in silence for a moment. Paul sighed and then looked over at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I couldn't give an answer without stammering.

"Uh..." I said. Maybe this was another trick to get the book.

Another thought suddenly entered my mind, how much further in denial could I be? Jasper was wrong, I wasn't in denial like Edward had been. I had found a state of unbelieving that was way beyond where Edward had ever been. This was worse than denial, this was blatant ignorance. How could I have not seen it?

I didn't realize where we were until the car stopped. Paul unlocked the doors.

"It's open," he said. I forced a few deep breaths before I gave myself permission to move.

I shrugged the big, ugly purse onto my shoulder and gingerly stepped out of the car. My legs were shaky. I leaned against the car for a moment until I could remember how to use my legs. We were at First Beach again, but it was raining here. The clouds were coming from the ocean not close to where Edward and Bella were supposed to be, but the rain pounded on the sand. Paul walked around the car and stood beside me.

This was where it all began. He gave me a moment as I let the information sink in that I had been imprinted on by Paul, the temperamental werewolf, my best friend and sometimes, my worst enemy. Finally Paul had the decency to break my stupefied silence.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you," Paul said his eyes on me while I looked at the curling break of waves through the trees. "And I'm sorry for dropping that imprinting bombshell, but honestly, we all thought you knew." His strong arms were folded over one another. I felt a lump in my throat as I stood beside him, my own personal werewolf. I looked up at him. He was looking at me.

Neither of us knew what to say to one another. He was being kind all things considered. I was embarrassed for not seeing this before. Why didn't anyone tell me? Paul took my hand.

"You don't mind the rain, do you?" he asked.

The calmness that flooded through me at our skin contact was incredible. It was as though someone had decided that we were each other's solution for our bad tempers, for our own lack of control. I finally swallowed the information and made sense of it with a new clearness. So many things made more sense now. I could deal with this. My hand shifted naturally in his, fingers intertwining into his.

"I never mind the rain," I said my voice too soft and pitiful to sound like me. He started to lead me down to the beach, the foamy water rose almost up to the tree line with each set of waves. It was remarkable sight. Conflicting feelings flooded with me as I remembered my purse and its precious cargo. I tightened the straps around me. Even if Paul really did care about me, I had to be careful.

Paul led me to a tree with a wide base, shaped like the backing a loveseat couch. He sat down first. I stood up, somewhat awkward and hesitant. Paul grew impatient and rolled his eyes, pulling me beside him. I nearly collapsed on the ground, my hand trapped in his with no hope or will to escape. We watched the waves for a moment. Water dripped down sporadically from branches above us in infrequent thick drops.

I cleared my throat, knowing I couldn't hold off my stalling for long.

"When did you... um...?" I found it hard to say the word all of the sudden.

"Imprint?" Paul offered.

"Yes," I said. He sighed, his magnificent body leaning against the trees. His eyes were locked on the ocean, but his hold on me never loosened, like he was afraid I was going to slip away.

"The day I first met you. The day I turned into a werewolf," Paul said. He looked at the sighed. "They said that's what threw my system out of whack. That's why I changed over night instead of the full week period. I imprinted, which is something someone usually doesn't do until they've been a werewolf for a while. There's a million different emotions and control issues with becoming a werewolf, there's even more when you imprint. Both those things happening to me at once just made me a huge disaster."

He smirked and then laughed a little as he played with the wet sand in his free hand. He looked sideways at me. I felt a wave of guilt. Paul was Paul because of me. It was because of me he was the emotional and occasionally unreasonable werewolf. It was all my fault.

But thinking that didn't make sense. How could I effect someone that much? I wasn't important enough. I wasn't even a secondary character in this story. Paul looked sadly on the ground.

"I'm the Frankenstein of werewolves. A creation gone terribly wrong. Everyone's afraid of me because I might phase in front of everyone. And they have every right to be afraid," Paul continued. I didn't laugh with him. His jaw clenched thoughtfully. His head tilted toward me. "You're different though. You never saw me as a freak like everyone else does. At least, you used to not see me as a freak."

He looked down at the ground, tracing patterns in the sand. I watched as he made abstract pictures. Squiggles trailed from his fingertips. I thought about him and his own insecurities, not fitting in among his own people, the same way I never fit into mine.

"I don't know if you've noticed, Paul, but my entire social circle consists of nothing but freaks. Believe me, I've seen freakier," I said. He looked bemused by that statement. Actually, I don't know if he was freakier than everyone else. He was probably equally as freaky as the mind-reading, future-seeing, and empathetic vampires I knew and loved. "However, you're the first freak to kidnap me."

"Good," Paul responded too quickly. He looked up and we locked eyes. It was too comfortable being this close and seeing him in this light. I felt the rain water soaking into my ponytail, into my clothes and dripping down my face. Though I was sure I looked like a drowned rat, you'd never be able to tell from the admiration in his eyes. I felt a flutter of pure happiness.

"What about you?" he asked. "How can you care about me after everything I did to you? I nearly killed you, then I finally get close to you and immediately betrayed your trust."

I played with a root that was sticking out of the sand. It took a moment for me to answer, because I didn't have imprinting as an excuse to care about him. It was completely illogically that I had feelings for someone who was so unpredictable, so irrational. And yet, I had been terribly depressed since the night I kicked him out of my house. I must have been driving Jasper crazy with my heart ache. Maybe that was the reason he'd pushed me to see the truth about Paul and I.

I shrugged.

"In a way, you're the only one I know for sure who really likes me. The Cullens need me for helping them with Bella and I know they're grateful, but would I be friends with them otherwise? I don't think so. You, on the other hand. I couldn't seem to get rid of you mentally or physically. I was sure that you liked me for me," I said. It felt pathetic to be admitting this out loud. I was suddenly grateful we were in La Push territory so I knew for certain that none of the Cullens heard that. Especially Alice, whose visions became distorted whenever werewolves were involved.

It was time for a new topic while we were being so honest with one another. While we were breaking treaties and disobeying alphas.

"Sam said you don't have to listen to orders," I said. "Why is that?" Paul cocked his head thoughtfully as he thought about how to explain himself. Large drops of water fell on his perfect face, dripping down the ends of his longer hair onto his white t-shirt.

"Injunctions are hard to ignore. You have to follow them no matter what," Paul said. He smiled a little, a seductive rebellion undertone shining through. He turned to give that smile's full power onto me. "But I've never been very good with authority figures. When I'm mad or determined enough, and I have no other options, somehow I can find it in me to storm off. It drives Sam nuts."

I giggled at that. There was something we both had in common. His smile faded though.

"Most of the time I can't though. There's still a bond between us. It's like a brotherhood, you know. I respect Jared and Sam. It's only when it comes to stuff like you that I can disobey an order," Paul said. I blinked away the rain that was falling into my eyes.

"I'm glad," I said. He flashed his white teeth, making him hauntingly gorgeous almost like a vampire. I was momentarily dazzled. Paul never looked happier then when he was doing what he wanted despite what other people said.

"Me too. Jared's jealous. He wishes he could find a way to disobey Sam, like when he wants us to pull double shifts trying to find a vantage point where we can watch Bella's house," he said. That struck a chord of panic within me. Paul also stiffened like he just realized he had said too much. He continued anyway, "I told Jared that imprints aren't all their cracked up to be. They drive you insane."

His tone wasn't teasing. I frowned at him. Then again, life would be easier if Paul hadn't absorbed every detail of my existence when it was at its most significant. I guess the same could be said for him as well.

As if sensing what I was thinking Paul let go of my hand and scooped me beside him and over his leg so I could lean against his chest. I squeaked in protest, unable to form words, but Paul ignored me and held against him with an iron grip that I couldn't fight even if I wanted to. My back had been relatively dry, but now against his wet t-shirt I could feel the dampness seeping through my clothes and his unnatural warmth that was as soothing as a bath.

"Did Sam apologize to you for making you steal my book?" I asked.

"Yes dear," he chuckled.

"Good," I said. I guess I was that much closer to forgiving Sam then. We watched the water as the tide pulled in even closer threatening to reach Paul's long legs that stretched much farther than mine. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"I mean, with you and the rest of the Pack, and me and the Cullens. Doesn't that complicate things?" I asked him.

"The question is irrelevant. I'm not giving you back to the Cullens," Paul said automatically. I laughed and shook my head. "You think I'm kidding?" My laugh was cut short. His embrace tightened around me. I could feel his voice reverberate through his chest as he spoke.

"You don't know how hard it is to leave you there," he said. I could hear the sadness in his tone. "You said yourself that the Cullens don't care about you. All they want is the book." I struggled to move, suddenly worried about the turn this conversation was taking.

"That's what I thought about you, you know," I pointed out. "They care about me and I have responsibilities to them. Just like you do to the Pack. We'll have to separate to do our duties once in a while."

"_You_ don't have to do those duties. I do. They can manage without you," he said.

"We don't know that," I argued straining to look at him. His hold was locked around me. I was beginning to wonder how difficult it was going to be to get back to Forks. It looked like I really was going to have to escape and I was going to have to do it on my own. There were no vampires to help me behind enemy lines.

Maybe I could talk him out of this and make him see how unreasonable it was to kidnap me. "Alright then. For argument's sake lets say you can keep me here. Where exactly am I going to stay?"

"With me," was Paul's exact response.

"Where with you?" I asked. Where does Paul live anyway?

"Anywhere with me," he said.

"Okay, what am I going to tell my aunt and uncle?" I asked him.

"I think they would be very understanding," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I laughed. He looked completely serious.

"Yes, I'm positive," he said with certainty.

"Alright. So I'm staying with you and my aunt and uncle are okay with it," I said trying to picture a world where this was possible. As ridiculous as it was I couldn't completely deny its appeal. "What about my parents?"

"They'll think you're staying at Debbie's house. They don't have to know," he said. It was strange that I was finding it suddenly much easier to picture Paul's dream world. I felt myself mold against his body. I looked at his tan skin next to my paleness. His magnificent body was glorious beside me, making me look frail and delicate.

Would life with Paul really be so bad? No, of course it wouldn't. But what would the others do without me? What if something went wrong and I wasn't there to correct it? Re-convinced in my reason for going back to Forks I continued to try and disprove Paul's plan.

"What about school?"

"You can transfer to my school until you finish high school."

"College?"

"Who needs college?"

"Money?"

"The reservation has an excellent financial plan for the Protectors of the tribe," he mentioned casually. That one caught me off guard. This fantasy was becoming just a little too plausible. "You wouldn't believe the state funding we get, and there's no property taxes for anyone living on the reservation."

I was starting to run out of ways to poke holes into Paul's plan, which was worrying me.

"And Sam?"

"He can deal with the fact that you're not going back no matter what the Cullens say. In fact, he might like having you around. Like he said you're very useful with what you know about vampires and the future of the Pack," Paul said. His hand raised to play with a piece of my hair that always curled when it got wet.

"What about when there's vampires around and you need leave me to take care of them?" I asked him.

"I'll leave you with Emily. If Sam can leave her behind then she must be safe. You'll love Emily, she's a god-send. And a helluva cook," he said with a smile in his tone. Then I wondered if that's what all the wolves did with their imprints. I could picture it in my head. Emily, Kim, me, and two year old Claire all sitting around a coffee table discussing our pushy werewolves while they tore vampires to bits and burned them.

I quickly shook away the mental picture and continued.

"What about the Cullens? What if they need me?" I asked.

"They'll be fine," Paul said with a heavy sigh.

"And Bella?" I asked. He didn't have a response to that. Someone had to be there to help the human with a relationship with a vampire and he knew it. He was losing ground. "You're going to have to let me go sometime." A growl rumbled through his chest that I could feel along my back. It made me shiver. I clenched my hands around my purse.

"What's with the purse?" Paul asked to change the subject. I held it closer to me.

"I got a new purse. That's all," I said. He looked at it, the expensive black leather on the outside, the hideous rainbow colored material on the inside. He easily pried it from my hands to look at it. I started to panic and reach for it when I remembered the secret compartment. Alice said it was safe so I would trust her that the book was well hidden inside.

Paul didn't seem to notice anything out of place. He cringed in disgust of the interior pattern.

"You don't strike me as the happy rainbow type," he said with a hint of suspicion. "It looks like a unicorn threw up inside." I giggled and snatched my purse back, wrapping the straps around my wrist. We'd had enough talk about the purse.

"So what did you do all week?" I asked him.

"Well," Paul said. "I phased in the middle of Home Depot, accidentally trashed a couple of dumpsters, and gave our secret away to a little kid who saw me running through his backyard." That struck me. I turned to look at him. He shrugged. "I told you. I'm a walking disaster. I can never control myself."

"You're okay right now though," I pointed out.

"That's because I know you're safe. I'm okay when you're with me. It's easier to not phase when I have something that I care about more than anything in my arms," he said. I blushed a deep red. This made him smile.

He leaned forward and kissed the top of my head once. "And of course when that something is not doing anything to purposely irritate me," he added. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't completely blame your self control. I have a knack for pissing off werewolves," I said. "I'm just as much a walking disaster as you are."

"What a pair we make," Paul chuckled. I grinned at being referred to as a pair. There was a piece of me that thought that being permanently kidnapped might be the most blissful experience of my life. I could spend everyday in the rain on the beach playing house with my favorite werewolf of all time.

Then I remembered Jasper and I sitting together in my house watching television while he practiced being able to stand being around a human alone. Alice with her cryptically accurate visions and Edward demanding to know where Bella was when he couldn't find her.

"I can't stay here," I said sadly.

"We'll see about that," Paul said. He leaned forward and gently kissed my neck once, making me shiver. His arms tightened around me possessively, and I reveled in the embrace. I was afraid that if I ever did escape that he'd never be able to see me ever again. Then again, I could go to La Push and visit him, but it would have to be an escape to try and get back to Forks when the day was over. I couldn't do that every day.

A twig snapped somewhere behind us. I jerked in surprise, but Paul didn't even move. I heard him swear an oath under his breath. A large figure walked around the tree we were using as a seat seeing me locked in Paul's embrace against him.

Sam's glare flickered from me to Paul.

"I can't leave you alone for one second, can I?" Sam said to Paul. I turned to look at Paul who was unrepentant with his crooked smile.

"I guess you can't," he replied curtly. He looked almost challengingly at the leader. Sam ignored Paul's arrogance.

"Did he hurt you?" Sam asked me impatiently. Paul growled behind me softly and bared his teeth.

"Of course not," I said.

"Good," Sam said. He looked back at Paul. "I'm gone for half a day and I come back to see you've kidnapped the Cullen's other human pet?" I frowned at the name calling. Before I could start throwing names back at him I realized that this was the time to smooth out the tension between the Pack and me. Most importantly, this was a time for Sam and I to try to be civil again.

"She doesn't belong to the Cullens," Paul defended. I smiled at that, glad that I didn't have to say it. Then Paul ruined it by adding, "She belongs to me." His arm draped across my stomach as if to prove his point.

I turned sharply to glare at Paul.

Paul stood up, bringing me with him. Either didn't notice my unhappy look or he didn't care as he picked me up and set me on my feet. He readjusted his large hand wrapped around my wrist as if to make sure I didn't run away. Sam turned to me.

"I'm sorry for Paul's behavior," Sam said to me. Paul narrowed his eyes at the leader. "Possessiveness is a werewolf trait, and Paul takes it to an extreme."

Paul growled in response.

"You don't know what its like! No one's ever tried to take Emily away from you before!" Paul snapped defensively.

The tension was thickening between them like there was an electric charge. It felt oddly similar to what I felt the day Paul phased in front of me. I interrupted them with something nonsensical that had nothing to add to the argument.

"Actually, I'm free all day. We can hang out a little more," I said hopefully.

"We'll have a lot longer than that. You're not going back to Forks," Paul said. I sighed heavily realizing that by the end of the day I _was_ going to have to escape. Sam looked like he was getting the same notion I had.

"You can stay the rest of the day," Sam said to me, as though I needed permission from him. "It would probably be easier than having to drive back here later tonight." I started to agree, anything to diffuse the tension, but then I was confused.

"Wait. What am I doing tonight?" I asked.

"You're having dinner with the elders and the rest of the Pack tonight," Sam said. My brow furrowed. When did I agree to this? Sam answered my unspoken thoughts, "Last week you said you would have dinner with Billy and Jacob Black and some of their friends."

I did? Memories suddenly came flooding back to me as I remembered when I had talked to Billy Black.

Oh yeah. I did.

"You and the elders are the other 'friends' Billy said he was bringing along?" I asked suspiciously. Sam had a ghost of a smile beneath his stoic expression.

_Damn it!_

Now I realized the reason for Billy's over friendliness that night. I had been tricked into coming to a tribal meeting. I was so sick of walking straight into Quileute traps. I held my purse a little tighter, suddenly very thankful for Alice's investment of the secret compartment which held the book.

"Exactly what are we discussing?" I asked Sam keeping my expression guarded. After all, they couldn't make me tell them anything. I could make it through the night, I assured myself.

"You'll see," Sam said. I groaned in irritation. I hate surprises. I had to try and get out of it. I had no idea what I was supposed to say to a bunch of grown men who've been practiced in the werewolf and vampire business since before I was born. My heart thudded nervously.

"Can I take a rain check?" Sadly, this was the only way I could think of escaping. I wasn't at all surprised my lame attempt didn't work.

"No," Sam responded immediately. He started back up to the parking lot where the cars were. Paul towed me along as he followed him. Paul took me to his car releasing me only as we got there. Sam immediately went to the passenger side. Paul watched me carefully as I went to the back door. He was making sure I wasn't going to make a break for it.

If I couldn't outrun him before then there was no way I could now. I opened the creaky door and ducked inside.

"Where are we going?" I asked reaching for the seat belt.

"Sam's. Emily's home from the hospital," Paul said. I put on a politely cheerful face, annoyed, but still eager to repair things between the wolves and me.

"That's great. I've always wanted to meet Emily," I said. I had been trying to make polite conversation, but Sam looked at me unnerved from the rearview mirror. I had to remind myself that even though I already knew everyone, none of them knew me and it was unsettling for me to already know all about them. I kept my mouth shut and looked out the window.

Like everything else, Sam's house was just off the main road. It was a small two bedroom house with too many cars in the driveway and an entire forest in the backyard. When Paul found a space blocking all available exits for anyone else to escape, I tried the door handle. It shouldn't have surprised me that the child lock was still on.

Luckily Sam got out of the car and opened it from the outside for me. I smiled appreciatively at him. When his back was turned and I dragged the big, ugly purse behind me, I mulled over the thought of Sam as he walked up to his own house, trying to be discreet in his eagerness to see Emily as he jogged up the steps.

I could behave myself around werewolves, I decided. There was no reason I couldn't be friends with them and the Cullens.

Paul was beside me in an instant, his arm around my waist. He looked at the front of the house as if to make sure that Sam wasn't looking. Then he bent his head and gave me a swift kiss on the lips.

My heart jumped in surprise, then settled to a drunkingly slow pace. He pulled away. Paul leaned his forehead against mine. His warm body felt amazing this close to mine. I closed my eyes to let myself enjoy it without the distraction of all my other senses.

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting Paul kidnap me today_, I prayed to whatever higher power there was in the Twilight universe.

I opened my eyes to see his face still close to mine. I greedily tried to close the space between us as I stood on my tip toes to attempt to kiss him. He was too tall for me to reach.

Paul chuckled and picked me up so I could reach him. I planted my kiss quickly, wrapping my arms around his neck, and he set me back down my hands dragged down to his chest across his white shirt.

"You're dry?" I noticed suddenly. Somehow his clothes had completely dried where we had been both soaked sitting in the rain on the beach.

"Yes. The body heat thing is a werewolf perk. However, _you_ are soaking wet. I'll ask Emily if she has a spare change of clothes," Paul said lightly tapping the end of my nose with his finger. I blushed at the contact making him laugh. He took my hand and guided me up the steps.

He let himself in like he'd walked into this house a million times.

The place was packed. There were mostly grown men in the house, but I noticed Jared and Sam as well. Jared met gazes with Paul across the room. He took one look at me and shook his head, rolling his eyes. I smiled to myself knowing he'd understand once he met Kim. Then one by one all of the other people in the room began to notice us.

I might have been imagining that they were giving us a wide berth. They really _were_ afraid of Paul. It made me look at him, luckily he didn't seem to notice it. He was looking at me. I glanced back at the crowd that was hushed at our entrance. I leaned into him to whisper.

"I don't think they're going to like me by the end of the night," I said to him.

"That's okay. They haven't really been too fond of me either lately," he said.

_Great._ Like we needed any more strikes against us.

Finally, the people in the crowded room made room for a man in a wheel chair, who was undoubtedly Billy Black. I smiled as warmly as I could as he extended a hand.

"Welcome Camille. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said. Paul released my hand, replacing his on the small of my back. I shook Billy's hand politely.

"Same here," I said. Again, I saw that unsettled look. Billy turned around and called Jacob over. He was goofing off with some other younger teens in the corner of Sam Uley's house. They were touching something that looked extremely breakable. His two friends, maybe Embry and Quil, looked like they were holding it together. I couldn't fight my smile as I realized whatever glass figurine it was they must've broken it.

Jacob waited until his father wasn't look and then stuffed the broken pieces in between the cushions of the couch. Quil, Embry, and Jacob were also introduced. I waved at each of them, even though I'd already met Jacob at the First Beach trip, he didn't seem to remember me. That was fine, I decided. Like Bella, the less he recognized me the better.

The boys hurriedly excused themselves as soon as they could.

"Come on. Let's see if Emily has some clothes for you to borrow," Paul said brightly and then steered me toward the crowded kitchen. We shuffled slowly between the hoards of people, past the chuckling men playing poker at the dining table.

This was dinner? It was more like a family barbeque, and I couldn't help but feel like I was intruding. I was grateful that Paul wasn't willing to leave my side. We got to the kitchen there were two women in busy making mountains of food. Sam was following one of the women around like he was attached to her.

"Please sit down," Sam begged her. She was beautiful, with the gorgeous Quileute cheekbones and her lips pulled into a natural smile as she bustled from one end of the stove to the other. Sam, on the other hand, looked extremely concerned.

"I'm fine, Sam," she said keeping her gaze down at the food.

"No, you're not," he argued.

"Yes, I am," she pressed moving some pieces of sizzling chicken around an oversized frying pan with a spatula.

"You just got home from the hospital. You need to relax," Sam said turning her gently to face him. I was surprised as she turned and I saw the other half of her face. There were thick white bandages messily taped to the right side of her face. I flashed a look to Paul, who was gauging my reaction.

I looked away quickly.

This was definitely Emily. She turned to face us both. Paul and I beamed politely as a couple should. Despite her bandages, her happiness shined through. Her mood reminded me of Alice's as she greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Finally! Another wolf girl!" she said quietly. Obviously not everyone at this party was in on the secret. That made me laugh and instantly take a liking to her. So far she was the only one who didn't treat Paul and I like we were lepers. She felt my clothes and jumped back. "You're all wet. Paul, did you throw her in the ocean?"

"Not yet," Paul said with a mischievous glint in his eye. I gave him a warning look which only made Paul's smile widen.

"They were sitting in the rain," Sam explained. Emily took my hand and started to lead me away. Paul's smile fell.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" he blurted as his hand caught mine. Emily looked at him with a motherly scolding look.

"I promise to bring her back. She needs some dry clothes," she said pulling me away. Somehow she was the only person who'd been able to successfully separate Paul and me without any resistance. That alone earned my eternal respect. The crowds parted to make room for Emily and I to the back of the small house.

She took me to the master bedroom. I looked at the queen sized bed, and the hand-me-down patterned comforter. There was a pale colored lamp on each nightstand and rickety frames around the doors. It was very cozy looking. Like it belonged to a relative of mine and I'd visited here a thousand times.

"You're not from here, are you?" Emily asked.

"No. I'm from California," I said. Emily opened up her drawers and handed me a blouse and some yoga pants. I hesitantly pulled my shirt over my head. She took it and laid it on the floor in front of the heating vent.

"I could have guessed. No one from Pacific Northwest would willingly sit in the rain," she said. I shrugged and worked on the pants next. It was oddly quiet in here when all the murmuring was coming from outside, some people had even had to resort to standing in the hallway outside the bedroom door to talk privately. The raucous chatter outside was a low hum in here.

"I can't tell you how relieved I am that there's someone else I can talk to about all of this. Someone who isn't a werewolf. Will there be more imprints?" Emily asked me, her voice light. Obviously Sam had told her everything about my knowledge of the Pack's immediate future. She looked up her smile in place. Her face was hard to deny. I wondered if Sam had asked her to ask me this or if she was just curious.

"I can't say," I said apologetically. Emily nodded understandingly. I slipped into the pants she gave me. "Thank you, by the way." She extended a hand and I gave her my soaked pajama pants to place beside the shirt. She stopped in front of me like she wanted to say something.

I waited, not sure if I wanted to hear it. Would she give me a warning about the dangers of being around werewolves? Would she tell me to stay away from Paul or end up like her?

She took a breath and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry you had such a rough start with the wolves. They're family, you know," she said. I felt small next to her, like I was a little girl waiting for scolding from my mother. "Remember that. You're a part of Pack now. That means you're part of the family."

I hadn't been expecting that. Suddenly there was a wave of guilt on me, as I truly started to think of all the tension between the Pack and I. The awful things I'd said to Sam and Paul.

Emily didn't add anything to that. It seemed she'd gotten the reaction she wanted from me. I was ashamed, but she didn't pay it any mind. Suddenly she brightened as if suddenly I was forgiven for everything that happened since the beginning of this story.

"Come on. Let's get you back to Paul before he has a fit," she said. She opened the door and led the way through the crowds that parted immediately at her presence. She was like a queen among peasants, but she hardly noticed it. I followed her back to the kitchen. Emily stopped when she passed by Jared who had a piece of chicken in his hand and barbeque sauce on his face. The man-sized boy froze wide-eyed, obviously caught.

"Jared!" she scolded. "Those are for dinner!"

Paul found me before I could take another step. He greeted me with a deep kiss that I felt straight to my core. I also tasted barbeque sauce. I narrowed my eyes at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"You look beautiful," he said, maybe to distract me from the fact that Jared wasn't the only one stealing food. It worked as I blushed furiously. He bent to kiss me again when I heard a familiar salsa music ringtone. I checked my purse which I made sure to never leave my side. Then I remembered that I didn't have my phone.

Paul stole it from me this morning.

"Paul, give me the phone," I said. He was still in a playful mood. I was deadly serious, knowing it could be Edward or Jasper.

"No," he said.

"I'm not playing around, Paul," I said my voice going stern.

"And what will you give me if I do?" he asked.

"I'll spare you from a significant beating," I blurted before thinking. Paul frowned at me. I glared back at him. Suddenly he seemed to realize why I needed the phone so bad. He took a serious expression and took out my phone and looked at the caller ID. Luckily, I'd forgotten to label this number. I made my eyes big and glassy, pleading. "Please?"

He reluctantly handed me the phone.

I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I asked. I pulled away from Paul instinctively to find a quieter place to talk. Paul was immediately behind me.

"Cammy!" he called after me as I wove through the groups of people.

"Cammy, where are you?" said a musical voice. It was Alice. I was suddenly extremely happy to hear her. Somehow I'd managed to avoid Paul right to the front door. I stood under the porch away from the noisy room. Paul burst through the screen door behind me.

"I'm in La Push," I answered.

"What are you doing there?" Alice asked.

"Um..." I said looking at Paul who had a very disapproving glare. I couldn't tell them that Paul had crossed the border again, or that he'd kidnapped me and consequently the book as well. "I'm just visiting."

"You are not visiting. You're staying," Paul reminded me quietly. He made a grab for the phone, which I dodged miraculously. I gave him a one minute gesture. He calmed down exponentially as he folded his arms across his chest and impatiently let me speak with her.

"How did everything in the meadow go?" I asked Alice.

"Beautifully! Edward isn't going to kill Bella!" Alice gushed. I smiled and triumphantly punched the air. Mission accomplished! Paul watched my victory dance curiously, his brow furrowed. "We're going to officially meet tomorrow. Jasper is too. Isn't that wonderful?"

"That's great!" I said. I was instantly sobered by Paul's annoyed look.

"How is everything over there? You didn't bring the book with you, did you?" Should I have left it at home where anyone and everyone just waltzed into my house?

"Don't worry. Everything is under control," I said to Alice, sidestepping the minefield.

"Did you at least bring your car?" she asked. There was the trick question. I didn't want to mention that I had gotten kidnapped, and therefore, did not have my car. "Cammy?"

"I have to go," I said panicked. I quickly ended the call. Paul and I stood across from one another. He held out his hand, motioning for me to hand over the phone. I quickly slipped it into the purse. "Not a chance." Paul groaned exasperated and instead leaned down to kiss me. I accepted the kiss, though I stiffly held my purse safely to me at the same time.

"You are going to drive me insane," he said smiling into the kiss. My knees felt weak as I focused on standing completely still.

"Hey! Dinner's ready," Jared said opening the screen door and catching us in a compromised position. He rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him. "They'll be right there. They're making out on the porch." Paul growled something under his breath that was incomprehensible.

"Do I _have_ to stay here and talk to the elders?" I asked Paul. I sounded like I was whining playfully, but I was truly terrified. He pulled away enough to see the hesitance in my eyes. I wondered if I should be showing him how nervous I was about talking to them. I wanted to appear to be strong when I held something as important as fate in my purse.

His hand touched my cheek.

"Yes, you do. You can't just avoid us when you know all about us. When Sam told them about you, it made them very nervous. You don't have to impress them. Just show them that you're not a threat," he said. Still I wasn't comforted. He petted my hair once. "And do your best to not say anything rude."

"That's the part I have trouble with," I admitted sheepishly.

"I know," he said with a laugh. It wasn't exactly a secret. He kissed my forehead, rousing the fluttering butterflies in my stomach that were already nervous. "But that's part of your charm. Now come inside and eat. You'll do better if you're unprepared." I don't know how he knew that, but he was right. I had a tendency to do better on the work I procrastinated on.

Behind Sam's house there was a covered patio and the rain outside was dying down. It was probably as long as the house itself and had an ancient wooden table that somehow seat everyone comfortable. We joined them as I sat beside in between Paul and Jared, which was uncomfortably warm after a while.

The dinner was very interesting to watch. It seemed that everyone there had the ability to partake in several conversations at once. Emily saw the trouble I was having to talk to the wives of the elders all at the same time. She took pity on me and took me away from their conversations into our own. She asked about Southern California and we talked animatedly about things she wanted to do there. She'd never been to Disneyland. I had to tell her all about and by the end of the meal, she'd pestered Sam enough to promise to take her one day. Thanks to her, I seemed to fit right in.

Every once in a while I had to check on Paul, he seemed to be whispering something to Jared behind my back. It sounded serious until out of nowhere Jared let out a booming laughter that halted every other conversation at the table. I looked at him confused, but he didn't stop laugh until tears came down from his eyes.

Sam asked what it was about and Jared promised to tell him later. I looked at Paul who gave a too innocent smile. I gave him a suspicious look making a mental note to ask about that later. The rain stopped and one by one people began to leave. Emily walked guests to the door as the darkness creeped in on the night.

I realized as everyone started to leave that very certain characters were deliberately staying behind. It dawned at me that they were keeping me here, at the table, for a reason. I inwardly groaned. The men who stayed behind where Quil Ateara Sr. (aka: Old Quil), Billy Black, and Harry Clearwater. Not to mention Sam, Jared, and Paul.

Paul scooted me down the table closer to them. I resisted the urge to grab the edge of the table in protest and refuse to have this conversation. I wouldn't win that fight, and no doubt it would give no one faith in my maturity. I smiled at the rest of them politely.

"So," Harry said lightly. "You're the one all the fuss has been about?"

"Not really. I think Bella's been just as troublesome as I have," I said nervously. I found it impossible that I alone would be the cause of some much drama. The book wasn't about _me_ after all.

"Tell us about these books," said Billy. I looked at Sam who was no help at all. I hated public speaking. I was so bad at it.

"The book is what is happening right now with Bella Swan. It's just a story that happens to be really happening," I said vaguely. The three men looked at one another, and then at Sam.

"It is narrated by Bella, correct?" Old Quil said. I shrugged.

"Yeah," I said cautiously

"And so you only know all about us, because she knows all about us," Harry clarified.

"How does she know this?" Sam asked. I felt the direction of this conversation and carefully calculated my response for the most vague explanation.

"She doesn't know yet," I said. "But she will."

"She shouldn't know about us," Sam said. "She shouldn't even know about the Cullens."

_Then talk to Jake about that. He's the one with the big mouth._

Luckily I had enough sense to keep silent. I sighed. The older men seemed exchanged another look.

"What about vampire attacks? Will you tell us when they're coming?" Sam asked. I put on my brave face.

"As I see fit," I said. Sam cocked a brow at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're supposed to kill them then I'll tell you. If the Cullens are going to take care of them themselves, then that's their business," I said. I felt Paul stiffen beside me at their mention. No one at the table looked at all happy to hear that I thought that.

"You trust them to kill their own brothers?" Old Quil asked.

"They don't have a brotherhood like you guys do. If they are a threat to anyone you can count on Carlisle to confront them and ask them not to hunt in the area, and if they don't respect that then the Cullens will take care of them," I said firmly. I was starting to grow confident as I folded my hands on the table.

"Even if Dr. Cullen asks them to not hunt in the area, its not acceptable," Harry said. "The bloodsuckers will go elsewhere and kill. If they are killed then no one will ever have to die at their hands again." Harry had a point there.

"There's a clan like the Cullens. Another vegetarian coven..."

"Vegetarian?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Meaning that they live on animals, not humans," I elaborated. "For some visitors they give the option to go there instead." They all looked at one another. I looked to Paul who was staying by my side. Even if he didn't look like he completely agreed with my philosophy of the books the loyalty in his expression never faded. I felt my courage grow stronger.

"And the Pack?" Sam asked. "It couldn't effect the future if you warned us what to expect from the Pack."

"It might," I argued. His brow furrowed.

"How?" he sounded irritated.

"I'm just not comfortable giving out that information. If you didn't have me then you would find out eventually anyway. What's the difference if I don't tell you?"

"The difference is that it would make our lives a_ lot_ easier," Sam said with a humorless laugh. "You said yourself that you are not in the story. Where does it say that you don't tell us these things anyway?"

My jaw clenched. I debated on that. Still I couldn't go against my own rules. I couldn't just tell them everything. What if Edward got into their heads? What if the smallest thing that they did somehow effected the story?

"No. I'll tell you what I think is necessary for you to know and that's it. I'm not going to give you any information about the Cullens, they are not going to get any information about you, and neither group is getting any unnecessary information about the future," I said. I felt like I was making my stance. I could see the annoyance in Sam's troubled expression. He looked to the older men who were staring at me incredulous.

I wondered what they were staring at. I looked at Paul who was simply shaking his head and holding back a smile. Did I say something wrong?

"It's not every person who will speak that way to their alpha," Billy seemed to clarify. I almost snorted out a laugh.

"Sam's not the boss of me," I blurted. I sounded like a five year old. Paul leaned over to me.

"Actually, he is," Paul whispered in my ear. "You're a part of the Pack now, dear." My brow furrowed. Just because I was an imprint did not make me a part of the Pack. But I had to remember that I was trying to be nice to the werewolves now. I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sam, but that's the only way I see it being fair," I amended. Sam clenched his jaw, as if grudgingly accepting my apology. I ignored every fiber on my being that told me I had no reason to apologize for my actions.

"And if you cause deaths by not sharing information?" Sam said. I immediately looked down at my plate before I could instinctively look at Harry Clearwater. That wasn't my fault. I had nothing to do with a heart attack. There was nothing I could do to stop it, and it had to happen according to the story otherwise Edward wouldn't think Bella was dead, and Bella wouldn't meet the Volturi.

That didn't stop the guilt from radiating through me.

"Then they are deaths that are going to happen anyway," I said cautiously. Everyone tensed as I said this. I set my purse on my lap and couldn't help but look at Harry Clearwater. Luckily, he wasn't looking at me. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. "Maybe I should go."

"No," Paul said immediately.

"We're not finished," Billy said his voice sounding surprisingly sharp. I held the straps of my purse together clenched in my fingers. "What about Bella? You said they wouldn't change her. Is this true?" He was thinking of Charlie of course, and soon he would be worrying about Jacob too.

"They won't change her," I lied pushing every ounce of sincerity into my words. They wouldn't, technically. I was only as far as Eclipse and so far she was still human. Who knew if Edward or Bella would change their mind in Breaking Dawn?

I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. I'd never been very comfortable lying. I hoped Sam would see the pleading look in my eyes. I wanted to get the hell out of La Push. I didn't like to talk about me being responsible for deaths and broken promises.

Sam looked to the others.

"You don't mind that we'll be keeping a very close eye on you, do you?" Sam said. I bet if I told him I did mind that it wouldn't stop him.

"I wouldn't expect anything else," I said. He rose, signifying the end of the conversation. Thank God! I stood up so quickly, I hit the back of my legs against the chair and almost fell back into my seat. Paul gave me a look and took my hand, not trusting me to walk on my own.

It was over, I comforted myself. Quick and painless. Though I wasn't sure if I convinced anyone that I wasn't a threat. I heard my phone ring again. Everyone looked at me. I checked the number. It was another unfamiliar number.

"Hello?"

"How long are you going to stay in La Push? Alice says Edward is getting anxious," which meant it had to be Jasper. I smiled at the sound of his voice.

"I'll be home soon," I said.

"No you won't," Paul said as he pulled me into the living room with my other hand.

"And why won't you come home, exactly?" Jasper asked sounding angrier than I'd ever heard him. Obviously he'd heard Paul in the background.

"Don't worry. Paul's just kidding," I assured him.

"No, I'm not," Paul said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Paul, she has to go home eventually," Jared said.

"Do you need help?" Jasper asked, a serious tone seeping into his voice. He must really think I was in trouble.

"No," I said quickly. There was not going to be an insane Helen of Troy war over me, not when this story wasn't even about me.

"You sound like you do. What have you been doing all day?" Jasper asked. I sighed replaying the day in my head. I'd been having a magical day where I could spend every waking minute with Paul. I debated on a more appropriate answer for Jasper's sake.

"Nothing. Just hanging out with wolves," I said. Paul suddenly stopped in front of me demanding for the phone with his hand. I pressed the phone against me. "Stop it, Paul!" I hissed.

"There is kidnapping and there is hostage taking. Kidnapping means I do not give you back," Paul said firmly. Suddenly Sam stepped in.

"She's going home," he said to Paul. His eyes burned into Paul's. Paul looked staggered and I guessed the order was taking effect. Paul looked angrier than he'd been all day. His body shook once, threateningly, but he immediately controlled himself. Sam ignored him and held his hand to me for the phone.

I almost denied him, but I was doing a good job of not pissing anyone off so I figured that I would humor him and treat him with respect. I handed the phone to Sam to show Paul I was going to listen to him, and he should too. Paul looked even more annoyed.

"Hello?" Sam said into my cell phone. "We're bringing her back if that's alright. We'll be there in about half an hour... Okay." Sam hung up and handed me back my phone. Paul sighed heavily. He glared at me.

"You'd _better_ come back tomorrow or I will come get you again," Paul threatened with a commanding tone. I smiled, glad to see he was willing to compromise just this once with the help of an injunction. Sam flicked his head toward the car.

"Take her home." Paul exhaled irritated.

Paul led me outside, down the porch steps. His grip wasn't as secure as it had been before when he was worried about me escaping. He opened the passenger door to his generic nameless black car and led me inside. I could even see the sadness in his eyes in the darkness. He had his sad animal shelter rescue look in his eyes that made me hesitate.

"Don't do that," I begged him.

"Do what?"

"The puppy eyes," I said. That didn't convince him at all. In fact, he added a pouting mouth to increase the sadness. I winced, and seriously debated urging him to disobey Sam. But no. I was expected at home. The Cullens needed me. I got into the car.

Paul walked around, his long strides swiftly bringing him around to the other side. He sat down and let loose a string of profanities that surprised me. Then he looked at me.

"Sorry. I hate orders," Paul said growling under his breath. He reached for the gear shift to put the car in reverse. My own hand flashed out over his. He looked at me, suddenly holding my gaze into his.

"I promise to come back tomorrow," I said. Mentally I wished I could show him how much I had missed him, how it had hurt me to be away from him. I closed the distance between us and kissed his lips. My heart fluttered. It made me smile. That reaction never failed to take me by surprise. He smiled wide and then held my face to kiss me again.

He pulled away, but not completely as he breathed in.

"You smell like rain," he said. I grinned.

"Everything smells like rain around here," I said. He chuckled and pulled away completely. He was calm now, and he pulled onto the road, heading back to Forks. We silently watched the scenery pass us, enjoying the trees racing by us. Paul held out his hand over mine, with one hand on the steering wheel. His thumb stroked my hand and felt a whole new spark of bliss.

It wasn't until we turned onto my street I realized that I had to go home. And I had to leave him. I toyed with the idea that maybe he could stay the night like Edward did with Bella. We could cuddle and fall asleep beside one another.

The Cullens would never have that though. Paul parked the car against the curb. He walked around and opened the car door for me. I smiled feeling like royalty as he held it open in a very gentlemanly manner. Who says chivalry is dead?

I stepped out and clung to my purse, as though to reassure myself it was there. Paul and I looked at one another, and all of the sudden I could care less if there was any uninvited vampires waiting for me in my home. Paul took my hands holding them delicately like they were glass figurines that could be easily broken.

"Cammy," he said. His smile was contagious. "Do you believe that I'm in love with you now?" My heart leapt at the very thought of it. I bit my lip mischievously.

"I think I might need some more convincing," I said. He didn't need any more reason to pull me against him and kiss me with as much force as he could. The action was becoming nostalgically familiar to me now, where I believed I could tell his wonderful soft lips from anyone else's.

We parted slowly. My pulse was jack hammering through the tips of my fingers all the way down to my toes. I debated on an answer to his professing. I'd never told him exactly how I felt, and now that everything was laid out so clearly in front of me it was blatantly obvious.

"I love you, too," I confessed. Paul's eyes glistened brightly reflecting the streetlight's glow. "Thank you for kidnapping me today."

"Anytime," he replied. "You should get back to your bloodsuckers."

"And you should get back to your dogs. I'll see you tomorrow," I retorted. He gave me final embrace and kissed my hair once before he let go again. With that he let me go and slowly walked back to his car. I walked backwards back to the porch. Meanwhile the stupid grin would not leave my face.

As it turns out, the day that Edward and Bella went to the meadow was universally a good day for everyone.


	21. Calm Before the Storm

I came in the house dancing after my day with Paul. The day of the meadow in Twilight now had new meaning to me as the day in La Push with Paul. Life couldn't be better than it was when I walked through my front door and shut it behind me. I sighed dreamily and stared blankly at the opposite wall.

"You look pleased," a voice accused from across the room. I jumped, startled that there was someone else in the room from me. You'd think I'd learn that the house was very rarely unoccupied when I returned home.

This time it was Edward leaning handsomely on the edge of the armrest to my aunt's faded blue couch. I staggered a moment at his breath taking beauty. Seeing Edward was like seeing Jasper for the first time, when dazzling had its full effect of making a girl speechless. He had a full smile like he was posing for a picture and his bronze hair was in a wonderful disarray, like someone who had just come off of a roller coaster and was still high from the exhilaration.

"So do you," I said breathlessly. Edward chuckled beautifully and looked at his feet thoughtfully. Then I remembered that it was late and he had just returned from the meadow. He shouldn't be here. "Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I asked. Edward's smile refused to dim at all. He truly was a different person.

"I should," he said. "But she's asleep and I was going to go home to change clothes. Jasper asked me to stop by and make sure you eventually returned. He was very worried." My smile grew even more if that was possible.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Hunting with Alice," he said casually. "You mean a lot to him you know. Whenever he's having a hard time with humans he thinks about you." I pressed my lips closed before I could combust with joy. I was friends with Jasper. How many fans could say they that? "You're becoming a great friend to him. I could almost compare your bond to Alice and mine. He's doing incredibly better with his restraint. I think a relationship with a human was good for him after all."

"Are you, Edward Cullen, admitting to be wrong?" I teased. Edward took the ribbing light heartedly. He sighed as he looked at the ground.

"It seems that I can't ever be right anymore. Bella is alive, she is in love with me, I am in love with her, and I think Jasper and Emmett will accept her completely tomorrow," Edward said with a strange unbound joy. He grinned.

"And I am happier than I have ever been in any life I've had." This warmed my heart immensely. At last Edward seemed to have come full circle. His transformation complete.

"I'm glad," I said with sincerity. Edward became serious suddenly.

"I don't know how I could live like I had before," he said looking far off. His stare was directed somewhere behind me, almost sad. "...without her." I crossed the room and set my purse down on the table. This action brought Edward out of his trance. He looked at it for a moment and then back at me.

"And how are you and the dog?" he asked politely. I blushed furiously.

"Paul is in love with me," I reported happily. Edward didn't seem the least bit surprised. I truly was the last person to know I'd been imprinted on.

"I was sure Jasper told you," Edward chuckled. I exhaled.

"Well, I guess we're both guilty of being in denial," I said.

"You? The all-seeing Cammy?" he teased right back at me. We both laughed. His smile fell as he gradually became content.

His golden eyes were light, reflecting on the day. I felt like I was looking into a mirror feeling the exact feeling he was. Both of us were fresh in love with our respected mates. It was strange to see someone else who looked just as stupidly in love as you did. I could see the drastic change from the brooding person he was before who scoffed at the very idea of being in love with a human.

Now it was his turn to break my reverie. He stood from the spot he was leaning and crossed the room toward me. He stopped about five feet away from, his nose wrinkling.

"I would ask to shake your hand out of appreciation, but you smell worse than usual. Would it be alright if I simply thanked you again for seeing my family through this?" Edward said, possibly seeing the same thing I was in our odd similarities.

"Yes," I said. He nodded at me.

"Then thank you. I will tell Jasper and Alice that you came home in one piece," he said. His eyes flashed a brief scolding as he gave me a pointed look. "And I'll remind you we don't like the wolves crossing over here whenever they feel like it." I suppressed a smile.

"It won't happen again," I said.

"I doubt that," he murmured. He gave me a final smile. "Good night."

He walked past me, sauntering with a step that had a similarity to Alice's dance-like steps. Edward left leaving me smiling and shaking my head. This was so strange and wonderful at the same time. Maybe I could have my love story simultaneously with Edward and Bella's. I went to bed and fell asleep easily, completely comforted with the fact I was going to see Paul in the morning.

* * *

In the morning I drove to Sam's house because I still had no idea where Paul lived. I could only hope that he'd be there, or Sam would at least know where Paul was. I slammed the Celica door shut behind me and looked at the small house that felt much more homey than it should have. There was no trace of the crowds that had been there yesterday.

I stopped on the steps, clutching my purse to me and looked at the time. It was early. Maybe I should have waited at home a little bit longer. Shrugging, I made my way up the steps and started to knock on the door when it opened by itself and I was attacked by a very large Quileute boy.

We lost our balance and started to teeter as we both fell over backward. I landed roughly on my butt, Paul had caught himself over me. He had the widest of grins that immediately made me forget him knocking me over. Then he gave me the fiercest of kisses that lasted longer that had my blood pounding much faster than it already was. I let myself melt into it, savoring him.

He released me abruptly to start accusations.

"_There_ you are! What took you so long?" Paul scolded.

"I came here early. I didn't even eat breakfast," I said defensively propping myself up on my elbow. Paul didn't know exactly how out of character that was for me. Paul narrowed his eyes playfully at me.

"Ten in the morning isn't early," he said. Someone grumbled a muffled disagreement from behind the screen door. I craned my neck to see over Paul's shoulder. There was a very tired Sam was watching through the mesh with a coffee cup in hand. His eyes were still squinting, obviously having just woken up.

"Hi Sam," I said cheerfully.

"Hello," he grumbled and moved away from the door. Paul stood up and offered me his hand to help me up.

His smile stayed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head as immediately went to the kitchen. Emily was already at the stove, energized but it was almost as though she hadn't left from the night before. She turned to smile at me.

"There's my wolf girl," Emily said, her brilliant half face giving a beaming smile despite her bandages. "Would you like pancakes?"

"No thanks," I said politely. Paul slipped his arm around my waist.

"She'd love some," Paul interrupted.

"Really, I'm fine," I said.

"You said you didn't eat breakfast," Paul argued.

"I don't need to eat nearly as much as you. I think I'll survive," I said to him. The minute the statement had left my mouth there was a plate of pancakes in my hand and I had no idea how it got there. Emily turned back around with her frying pan in hand and started the next batch of pancakes. I smiled shyly.

"Thanks," I said accepting the fact that I was going to have to eat whether I wanted to or not. Paul led me over to the table as though I couldn't find it myself.

"You're welcome," Emily said, her motherly tone making her voice sing. Sam entered the kitchen and kissed Emily. She turned her head away from her cooking only a moment to accept the kiss, then continued pouring the batter. Paul pulled a chair out for me in chivalrously. I smiled at him, then out of the corner of my eye noticed that Sam was watching us.

He quickly switched his attention back to Emily. She handed him the next batch of pancakes.

"What are you two going to do today?" he asked conversationally. "The weather isn't supposed to be very good." Paul and I simultaneously looked out the window at the usual fog and drizzle that was almost daily in the Pacific Northwest.

"What are you talking about? Look at the potential the day has," Paul said gazing out at the weather only Paul and I seemed to have appreciation. Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, obviously not a morning person or in the mood for our overly cheerful spirits. "I was thinking about taking her down to the caves when the tide is low." I perked.

"Caves?" I asked immediately interested. "What caves?"

"You'll see," Paul said with a wink. I looked at Sam's coffee and debated on asking for some, but I didn't want my breath to be too bad. Not with all the super good looking supernatural creatures of the Twilight universe with extraordinary senses. Paul pushed my plate towards me enthusiastically. He seemed to be just as excited to see me as I was to see him. "Hurry up and eat."

"Are you going to eat?" I asked motioning to the empty place in front of him.

"Yes, and I'll eat much faster than you if you don't take advantage of your head start. Eat," Paul commanded. I grudgingly picked up my fork and knife and obeyed. Sam's brow furrowed a little bit as this happened. I gave him an odd look.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen you actually do what someone tells you to do before," Sam observed. I frowned at him, but Paul chuckled. Emily walked over and placed a plate in front of Paul.

"Thanks Emily," he said beaming.

"You're welcome. Sam, would you mind going to the grocery store for me?" Emily asked busying herself with other kitchen tasks. Sam's look was puzzled.

"We're out of food again?" he asked. Emily flicked her head in the direction of Paul.

"It was hard enough feeding one werewolf. Now there's two in the house," Emily said. I looked at Paul.

"You live here?" I asked.

"For the time being. Just to help with transitioning," he said. I nodded slowly, glad the mystery about Paul's residency had been solved.

When it was quiet in our chewing I found myself staring at Paul. He was hard not to stare at. He, like Sam, had the body of a model on the cover of my mom's paperback romance novel's and they wore clothes that were much out of season.

Paul's shaggy black hair was messily swept aside, swinging just above his shoulder where he wore a white undershirt and frayed jeans. He seemed to feel my eyes on him as he sat perfectly still, like he was allowing me to admire him. He was reluctant to stay like that for long. He caught me staring and I grinned guiltily, turning my attention back on my food.

As soon as I looked away he dug into his food in an appalling manner. He shoveled food into his mouth like he was afraid someone else was going to steal it from under him if he didn't eat it fast enough. The sight ruined the perfection of the classic beauty he had, but it added some werewolf charm. I deliberated for a moment and decided that I liked his display of a human vacuum. Even if it was disgusting.

I quickly finished my own meal. Luckily Emily didn't give me much, probably with Paul's speedy eating in mind. I wasn't that hungry anyway. I was just eager to be with alone with Paul. I ate faster than I should have to catch up with Paul and downed the glass of orange juice Emily had set down in front of me during my Paul ogling.

Paul pushed his chair back and took my empty plate with him.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Yup," I said standing and shrugging my purse back on my shoulder. I smiled at Emily. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Any time," Emily said back at me as she ran the water in the sink. "You two have fun." Sam came back in the kitchen with his car keys in his hand.

"Be good. Both of you," Sam ordered. Paul's mood darkened a tad as Sam walked past with a pointed look. There was a hidden message in there that I could guess. I didn't want this day to be ruined by one little thing Sam said.

"Be good? Well _now_ what are we supposed to do today?" I said to Paul with a mock pout. Sam exhaled and rolled his eyes, but I succeeded in making Paul smile.

"I'm sure we'll find some way to entertain ourselves," Paul said putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me through the door. Paul took me to his car and opened my car door first as he usually did. I smiled appreciatively and slid inside. He was immediately on the other side letting himself in.

He started the car and started to back out onto the empty road.

"I have a question," I said. Paul grinned at the road. "What were you talking about with Jared yesterday?" Paul pressed his lips together hiding a guilty smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he said too innocently.

"You said something at dinner that made him laugh," I said.

"I do not recall," he said, his smile breaking free into a full blown grin.

"_Paul_," I whined playfully.

"I just told him that you knew I imprinted," he said defensively. I sensed a half-truth.

"And he was laughing because it took me so long to figure it out," I said with frown. I looked out the window. Paul patted my hand and then clasped his large warm fingers around it. I looked at him as he half watched the road to gaze at me.

"Come on, Cam," he chided. "You have to admit it was pretty obvious. I bet you were the only person on the planet that didn't see it."

"That's no reason to laugh," I pouted. He sighed consentingly.

"Okay. I'll beat up Jared for laughing at you later," he said. "I will defend your honor."

"That's more like it. Good boy," I joked patting him on the head. He turned to glare at me, but the good humor was still there. I turned to face him suddenly inspired. "Are you ever going to show me your wolf form?" I asked.

"You've seen it," Paul said. We were both quiet for an instant as we both remembered exactly when I'd last seen it. I tried to push past the bad memory to keep the mood light.

"Yeah, but I want to hang out with a wolf. You can show me how fast you can run, and I can ride you..." Paul shot me a look as soon as I said that. I realized too late that I was daydreaming about a day with a werewolf out loud. Actually I'd thought this over, even before Twilight came to life. He didn't look very fond of my idea.

"Ride me? Like a horse?" I grinned prettily.

"Please?"

"I am not a pony, Cam," Paul said firmly.

"Oh come on!" I begged pulling on the arm that held my hand.

"No," Paul laughed.

"I'll give you a belly rub," I tempted playfully. Paul barked out a laugh.

"Enough with the dog comments," he said.

"But they're so fun," I said. Paul wasn't having it so I decided to lay off. I sighed and turned to watch the scenery pass by the windows. He pulled into a familiar parking lot. First Beach was quickly becoming a familiar place. It wasn't raining, but there was definitely potential for it with plenty of cloud cover.

Paul and I stepped out of the car.

"The caves are at the beach?" I asked him.

"Yup. Come on before we miss low tide," he said excitedly taking my hand and pulling me toward the bluffs. We walked down to water, along the edge of the shore. It was strange how quickly we'd become so natural, like we were a married couple and this was just like any other day. I felt like that should scare me that I had fallen so fast, but it didn't at all.

Paul began to ask me questions about my family and I told him about my parents and older and younger sister, the surfer and the video game addict. He asked me what my pet peeves were, what I hoped for in the future. That threw me off, because I hadn't thought about my long-term future since I moved to Forks. I'd been a little busy.

"I don't know," I said, my forehead creasing with the sudden realization as I watched my shoes kick up the sand with every step I took. Paul had a more graceful step than I did, similar to a vampire's though not quite so precise and dance-like. It was more animal like where he was instinctively careful not to make any sound with his steps.

"How can you not know what you want to do with your life?" Paul laughed. I looked at him.

"What do you want to do with your life?" I retorted. His smile faded a little.

"My future's already set. It is for all of us. We protect the Quileute land until we can't phase anymore," he said, his voice more solemn. I was suddenly regretting asking him. I decided to change the subject.

"What do you think I should do when I grow up?" I asked. Paul chuckled.

"You want me to decide your future?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" I said. His grin dimmed to a slightly more serious look. It was one of those intense stares that immediately made me self conscious. His gaze wasn't judging though. They never left my eyes, so I just blushed.

"I wouldn't care what you did as long as you were near me," Paul said. I smiled as I was flustered to silence. Paul let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in a protective hold. Somehow he managed to kiss my hair and continue toward the bluffs never missing a step. "You're so cute when you do that."

"Do what?" I asked pretending like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"When you're at a loss for words just because someone said something nice," he said. I looked sideways at him. "You normally have a retort for everything."

"What can I say when you've found your own form of werewolf dazzling?" I said blushing the same way though I unintentionally added a ridiculously big smile.

"Werewolf dazzling?"

"As opposed to vampire dazzling," I said. The subject of vampires put a serious damper on the mood. Now Paul was frowning at his own feet. I waited for him to ask what I was talking about, but it was something that Paul didn't want to bring up. We reached the bluffs in silence. Rocky walls sprang from the sands edge up to clouds.

I stopped to gaze at them and their majestic size for a moment when Paul called me, his voice giving a tunnel's echo. I followed him down a small opening up a slice of wet sand. Paul ducked underneath the opening to the dark space. I couldn't see anything.

"What is this?" I asked hearing my own voice echo. I heard the sound of a click and a the glow of a flame came from a lighter than Paul had in his hand.

"You carry a lighter?" I asked him, confused since the only people I knew who carried lighters were smokers.

"Yup. I save it for special occasions," he said with a wolfish grin. That grin struck panic in me as I pieced together what "special occasions" a werewolf would need a lighter for. I swallowed the hollow feeling in my gut as Paul turned toward the walls. I followed him.

"You like legends?" he asked. I inwardly groaned.

"I know your legends," I said. I only had to read them once. It was a part in Twilight that I always skipped because of all the vampire bashing in them. Paul had a strange look as he realized where I knew his legends from.

"All of them?" he asked.

"Some," I said. "Probably not all." Paul turned his lighter toward the wall. I stood beside him. "What are these?"

"Finally, something you don't know about beforehand," he teased. The orange glow flickered and I saw something that stunned me. They were Native American drawings on the wall. Many of them were wolves. Some of them looked the classic Native American style of rough sketches of hunts and celebrations. But there were others, more recent ones where there were pictures of women and men. Wolves that could have been sketched by Leonardo di Vinci.

"Cool," I gasped. Cool didn't even cover it. I was in awe of the different styles, the different ages which each sketch came from.

"We have meetings in here sometimes. Packs have met in here for centuries, sometimes they camped in here when guarding the land from bloodsuckers in the water," Paul said, his voice dreamily lost in some memories. Some pictures were of vampires too. They were too beautiful, but always angry or menacing. Some of them were crouched over dead bodies. In other drawings they would have wolves tearing pieces of the vampires bodies as they screamed in pain.

I swallowed hard, fighting the urge to say something about that. But now Paul was showing me his history and the non-vegetarian vampires were a part of that. The wolves had made a lifestyle of saving people from them, and I understood their prejudice, but a part of me started to feel torn.

I turned my attention toward the more appealing pictures of men and women holding each other. I assumed the women were former imprints and wives.

"So..." he said. "I'm guessing from your surprise that Bella won't know about this."

I nodded as there was no point in denying it.

"The water comes in and floods the cave during high tide," he said. That made me uneasy. Paul seemed to sense it. "Don't worry. I'll protect you from the big scary ocean." I glowered at him playfully. I touched the smooth moist walls. When I turned to face Paul again he was right beside me.

I smiled at him.

"Thank you for showing me this. It's beautiful," I said. His dark eyes searched mine and he pulled me gently to kiss him. It was a quick kiss, but when we pulled away we were still lingering too close together. The tension thickened. It surprised me that I was the first to come impatient. I stood on my tip toes to take advantage of his leaning in and kissed him more passionately.

The lighter went out and clattered to the floor somewhere. In the dark, it was easier to lose ourselves and I felt Paul pull me closer to him and deepen the kiss.

That's about the time my cell phone rang out. Its sharp tone played an awful rendition of salsa music and obnoxiously shattered the peace of the cave. Paul growled against my lips as I tried to pull away. He was reluctant, holding me tighter so I couldn't escape.

"Paul," I said, muffled. Paul pulled away irritated and his hands fell off my hips. I wound my purse around me and pulled out the cell phone which lit a harsh glow around the cave. I looked at the caller ID and gasped. Slightly panicked I answered it.

"Edward?"

"Come to the border _now_," Edward growled dangerously into the phone. It scared me that it was so different from last night. I remembered Bella accusing Edward of having a multiple personality disorder, and I could see it very clearly now. "Bring the pack. We need to have a word."

His tone sent shivers through me. Paul was at my side instantly.

"Tell him to go play with his own human. You're busy," Paul said. I waved my hand in his direction to quiet him.

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward

"I don't have a lot of time. Just come to the border," he said.

"Tell me what is wrong," I demanded right back at him.

"I am sick of them overstepping their boundaries. They've crossed the line one too many times," Edward said. Then I remembered. Billy Black was at Bella's house, trying to warn her. Edward had been tolerant of them coming to my house, but when it came to Bella you could only push Edward so far.

I hurried to explain the situation before he could jump to conclusions.

"Billy was just going to-"

"I know what he's going to do. He has no right to. He's not supposed to be here," Edward said every word seething.

"Are you eavesdropping?" I asked him.

"No. I'm currently running home to get the Jeep," he said. I was momentarily surprised that he was running on the phone at the same time. He would have to have told me to know. I could hear no uneven breaths, no footsteps hitting the ground. Paul gave an irritated sigh in the dark. I turned to face him.

"I'll tell them to back off," I said to Edward.

"Back off?" Paul echoed.

"Is Sam there?" Edward said.

"No. Just Paul," I said.

"I want to talk to Sam. We need to discuss this. I will not tolerate them filling Bella's mind with their prejudices," Edward said agitatedly.

"Look," I said. I hurried to calculate the current events. Today was the day of the baseball game, which meant the hunt would begin tonight. Edward and Bella were going to be very busy the next few days and neither of them knew it. I took advantage of it. "You don't have time to talk to them. Just spend the day with Bella like you planned, I'll arrange for Sam to meet you tomorrow. You should wait to cool off anyway."

Edward groaned agitated. He sighed.

"Very well," he said through clenched teeth.

"Have fun tonight. Don't worry about Bella." I knew my well-wishing was futile, but I wasn't about to give Edward anything to be suspicious about what was in store for the night. He muttered a thank you and said good bye. I hung up. Paul looked at me.

"What did it want? It didn't sound like it was being very nice to you," Paul said looking annoyed.

"_Edward_ was just annoyed because you guys crossed the border again. Billy showed up at Bella's to warn her and Edward wasn't very happy about it," I said. Paul snorted.

"She deserves to know," he said.

"She already knows everything. She figured it out on her own and Edward filled her in on the details," I said. Paul stiffened. It was safe to tell him, since Bella already told Billy that she was quite well informed. Paul looked at me and then sighed again. He rolled his eyes and pulled on my hand, leading me out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To tell Sam," Paul said annoyed that our romantic afternoon was now completely ruined. I felt a little guilty for dropping that bombshell now, but it was going to come up. Today was the sort of day where a couple things might come up.

We came outside and the sun was already dipping onto the ocean's horizon behind the thick clouds. The days felt much shorter in the Northwest. Or maybe it was just Forks. I struggled to keep up with his long strides as Paul towed me along.

"Tell me everything Bella knows now," Paul said looking over his shoulder. He led the way through the small tree line. I frowned, not liking his tone.

"She knows about the Cullens," I said deciding to not make a big deal over his bossiness.

"That's it?" Paul asked as we reached the parking lot.

"Well, and the general knowledge about vampires," I said.

"And now that she knows is she going to stay away from the bloodsucker?" Paul asked. I scoffed.

"Of course not!" Paul shook his head.

"What your fascination with the leeches is, I'll never know," Paul said under his breath, but still loud enough for me to hear. He went straight to the driver side, ignoring my now bad mood. My defensive behavior was returning. I scowled at him from across the car as I got in the passenger side.

"They didn't do anything wrong," I reminded. Paul flashed a dark look at me.

"It's not safe for you or her," Paul said. I rolled my eyes and reached for the seat belt.

"It's safer than you think. There's no one better protected than Bella which is a good thing because she has a knack for attracting trouble," I said half grumbling. Paul started the car.

"What kind of trouble?" Paul asked, his interest piqued. He was fishing for information I realized. That special feeling Paul gave me vanished instantly as the lines seemed to be drawn again. There were sides and according to both vampires and werewolves I had to choose whose tool I wanted to be.

I was starting to get to feel like an encyclopedia, only useful for information.

"Like vans," I said. "Edward saved her from getting hit by a van at school. How dangerous is someone who saves people's lives?"

"Very dangerous. Some predators like to toy with their prey," Paul said. My eyes narrowed at the analogy. I had a feeling he was thinking of the Cullens as cats, and Bella and I were the mice. Fury boiled under my skin.

"These predators were originally human just like you. They still have their conscience. They're not terrible monsters," I said. Paul's hands squeezed the steering wheel in irritation. He looked at me once as we peeled out of the parking lot.

"Let's not talk about this," he said in a low voice. I'll admit he was the bigger person for suggesting we drop the subject. I knew if he let me I would defend the Cullens to my last breath. That didn't stop me from pouting.

I folded my arms so he couldn't try to hold my hand as he drove like he'd been making a habit out of.

"Fine," I snapped looking away from him to face the window. It was a better choice not to go head to head with Paul in an argument. That fight would have no winners. We drove in a tense silence all the way back to Sam's. It began to rain heavily on the way there. The only sound between us was Paul clicking on the windshield wipers.

We pulled into Sam's driveway. I let myself out and Paul also slammed the door behind him. We walked in the front door and stepped inside. Sam was sitting on the couch watching the weather channel and Jared had come over sometime when we were gone.

"The bloodsucker called her," Paul reported dutifully. I was behind him, but I glared at his back. Sam looked at me.

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"He was just upset that Billy and Jacob crossed the border," I said. "It was no big deal."

"Bella knows everything," Paul interrupted. Sam's eyes went wide as he exchanged a look with Jared. I had to step in before anyone started making assumptions about how much Bella knew.

"Not everything," I said interrupting him right back. Paul turned to look at me over his shoulder. His frown was set in place. I ignored it. "She knows about the Cullens. They told her about vampires. She doesn't know anything about you guys. The Cullens would never share that information."

"It didn't scare her off," Paul said. Sam sighed.

"Well, then there's nothing more we can do," he said regretfully.

"Are you sure?" Paul asked. I shot him a look.

"What do you suggest be done?" I asked him accusingly.

"I think we need to talk to them about boundaries between them and other humans," Paul confessed. I'd never been more infuriated. Sam didn't look like he agreed with him. However, the tension between Paul and I was getting the concern of the entire room. Jared looked to Sam, ready for orders.

"The Cullens are not dangerous," I said. Paul scoffed.

"Right," he said unbelieving as he rolled his eyes. "Man-eating monsters living in a town full of people. _That's_ not dangerous." I was very, very tempted to bring up the topic of danger and werewolves. I could barely contain it, but this was hardly the company to target their weakness as Emily had just entered the room.

I narrowed my eyes at him wishing for one second that he had Edward's mind-reading ability. It was getting to be very difficult to keep myself well behaved in werewolf territory. When I exploded with everything I was bottling up, it was not going to be pretty.

For now I was just going to have to turn the other cheek.

"Alright. Quit it," Sam ordered thankfully. I heaved a heavy sigh, refusing to look at Paul as I turned my attention to one of the generic hotel-like paintings on the wall. Emily looked quickly to Sam for reassurance. He nodded once and she passed by us into the next room.

The room was still tense, and I found myself wishing that Jasper were here to calm us down. I unclenched all my muscles and sat into the remaining armchair in the room settling my purse in my lap. Paul went to the back of the house and I didn't bother to try to follow him. In the comfortable home I was getting a familiar unwelcome feeling. I stared at the television pretending to be interested in the fact that there was supposed to be thunderstorms in Forks today and that the Cullens were on their way to the baseball game.

Worry dropped to the bit of my stomach making me feel sick. Once again I had to worry if something was going to go terribly wrong.

What if the tiniest thing was out of place? What if James did try and kill Bella in the field? What if he succeeded? Was I to blame? Had I been paying close enough attention to make sure things was going according to story or was I being irresponsible by spending my time with a irritating gorgeous werewolf?

I wanted to go home to worry in private, but that didn't seem like the best idea with what was going to happen in Forks. Thunder clapped outside making me jump and I had to press my lips to suppress my surprised yelp. Sam and Jared both looked at me, then to each other, and back at the television.

"Something is going to happen, isn't it?" Sam asked suspiciously. The statement caught me off guard. I made my eyes wide and innocent.

"No," I lied. Sam looked at Jared, then he looked back at me.

"Please tell us," Sam said patiently as he leaned forward in his sitting position.

"If there was something you needed to know I would tell you," I assured them. Sam looked down at the coffee table in front of him deliberating. Paul suddenly appeared in the doorway of the room, his arms folded across his muscular chest as he leaned on the frame.

"What you think we need to know and what I think we need to know seem to be very different," Sam said calmly, but underlying tones of frustration were there. I met his dark eyes.

"The difference being that I know for certain what you need to know," I challenged. My patience only goes so far. Sam and I had a brief exchange. Though he was irritated, he didn't push any further. Maybe by now he knew that my information was well kept. Both Paul and Jared were tense, but relaxed the moment Sam leaned back against the couch and changed the channel to a basketball game which Charlie was probably also watching somewhere in Forks.

* * *

TBC... It's going to be an exciting night.


	22. Thunder Without Lightning

I jumped again with the next thunderous boom that rang out in the night. Sam and Jared were pretending to ignore me from the other end of the room at the couch. I set my purse down at my feet and let myself curl up, hugging my knees. I pretended to be into the basketball game, but I couldn't even comment on the commercials I was so lost in my thoughts.

I felt like I should have been paying more attention to the Cullens. What if something went wrong? This wasn't like showing up to class after forgetting to study the night before. This was real, and real people were in danger. Sometimes in the midst of the game I would get the sudden urge to sob out of worry when I pictured Edward bent over Bella's broken body. He'd been so happy the day before. How could I do this to him?

No, no. It must be for the best. There _was_ a happy ending after all. It was best to stick to the story. But more concerns began to surface.

What if things weren't going to story? Maybe I should've interfered more. What if they didn't follow Bella's plan and they never made it to Phoenix? What if Edward did take her on the run and I never saw any of them again? What would the wolves do if they knew they were kidnapping her? I broke out of my depressing train of thought when I noticed Paul was standing in front of me and I had no idea how long he'd been there. His dark eyes showed concern.

We'd both had time to cool off from our last argument and Paul offered his hand. I looked at it for a moment and then took it. He pulled me up and then sat in the armchair I'd been sitting in. Then he pulled down to sit on his lap.

There was no fooling the wolves. They knew something was wrong, but I couldn't say anything. When Paul's body heat enveloped around me, my muscles unwound and we silently curled together, the pain of it all eased a little. I laid my head on his chest as the worry faded to something a little less extreme.

Another crash of thunder bounced off the nearby mountains. There was no flash of lightning before it though. I knew that the boom wasn't thunder, but the crack of a bat. They hadn't arrived yet. My heart was hammering in my chest. I felt my brow still creased in worry though, and I still listened for the sudden stop of thunder. The games went on, the basketball game and the baseball game.

I paid more attention to the baseball game.

I felt Paul stroke my hair once to get my attention. I looked at him, feeling my eyes water as I tilted my head up.

"What's wrong?" Paul mouthed. There was honest concern on his face. I knew it wasn't just the events that worried him, but me as well. That was comforting at least. I shook my head and looked down at his hands. I took his hand and held it until Paul responded lacing his fingers in mine. Then I noticed that the thunder had broken. There was no unexplained boom without the flash of lightning. The rain pelted the ground.

The game must have ended.

It was time. My breath was shaky, nervous. I closed my eyes briefly to wish and pray that things would happen like they were supposed to. Then I would apologize to Edward for allowing them to go to the field. I would hope he wasn't too angry about me putting Bella's life in jeopardy by not warning him. Then one day, when the books were over, I would apologize to Bella too.

I hoped Jasper and Alice wouldn't be too mad. After all, this was what Jasper's practice with humans was preparing him for. I hoped he was ready for it. Time passed by excruciatingly slow, and all I could do was wonder what was happening then and where we were at in the story.

"Cam," Paul said to get my attention. I paused as I tried to regain my poker face, then I looked up at him. He opened his mouth to say something when the phone's obnoxious salsa ringtone filled the room. I jumped and yelped the same time every werewolf turned their head to look at me. Even Emily entered the room as though she was anticipating the very same thing the rest of us were.

I jumped from Paul's lap and picked up my cell phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jasper. Good. I don't think it would be a wise idea to talk to Edward right now. I reluctantly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"A little warning would have been nice," Jasper's voice immediately growled. I winced and stood up heading toward the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," I said. I felt the pitifulness in my tone. What else was there to say? Jasper groaned in irritation. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"I am currently outside the house with Alice. We just finished speaking with Laurent," Jasper said. I went to my purse and brought it with me to catch up with where they were. The wolves were still in the living room pretending like they weren't eavesdropping on every word I was saying. "Alice and I are leaving with Bella."

I went through to the bathroom looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed. Then I locked the door behind me and unzipped my purse taking out the Twilight book and flipping towards the end of the book to find where we were in the current events.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. You have to believe me that this was necessary. But if things look as bad as I think they do then that just means everything is on track. It will all work out better in the long run," I tried to soothe. Jasper made an irritated sound under his breath.

He paused. "You are at La Push, aren't you?"

"Of course. I'm not staying in town," I said. Me in Forks with Victoria running around sniffing for clues and possibly finding the Cullen's trail leading to my house? I didn't think so.

"Good. Tell the wolves to take care of Laurent," Jasper said. My brow furrowed. That was something I hadn't expected.

"What does this have to do with Laurent?" I asked him.

"He's heading toward La Push. He should walk right into their territory. Tell Sam to assemble everyone and take him out," Jasper said, his military tone taking over the conversation. I looked at the bathroom door. Laurent's role in the story was over. Why was he talking about killing Laurent?

"I thought Laurent was going to live in Denali with the other coven?" I said puzzled. My heart rate picked up as I suddenly wished that I had New Moon with me so I could reference it. I didn't so I settled for pacing.

"Trust me. It would be better to kill him. His promise to Carlisle wasn't completely sincere and Edward knows it. He's going to kill people if we let him go. Plus, we don't need him meeting up with the female and changing his mind to help her and James," Jasper said quickly, his words almost running together.

"No, wait," I said to Jasper. "Laurent isn't supposed to die."

"He's a menace, Cammy. He's a cowardly murderer and he won't give up being a killer. He needs to die," Jasper said firmly. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I was baffled. Laurent coming to La Push? This wasn't anything I was familiar with in Twilight. With the phone to my ear and the last of Jasper's words still ringing in my mind I stiffened. There was a knock on the bathroom door. I hurriedly put the book back into its safe place.

Paul opened the door and looked at me the moment I was zipping the purse back up.

This caught the attention of my constant werewolf who stared at me worriedly. I couldn't move. I was still baffled by what I had heard. I hadn't even realized that Jasper was still talking to me.

"Cammy, did you hear me? Give the phone to Sam," Jasper commanded. I hesitated. I couldn't move. This wasn't right, was it? This wasn't in the story. Or maybe Bella just didn't know about this story. My mind tried to comprehend the quantum physics that made up the Twilight world and the book. I jumped when Jasper pulled me back to reality. "We're wasting time! Alice and I have to leave with Bella soon! Give. Him. _The phone_." The sharpness of his tone made me hesitate, but I still couldn't make sense of it all.

The Cullens wanted Laurent dead? No, I realized. It must just be Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Carlisle wouldn't want more killing and he was definitely more trusting of those who claimed to commit to his vision.

All of the sudden the phone ripped from my hand.

"Paul!" I shrieked finally snapping out of my thoughts. He put my phone to his ear.

"What's going on?" Paul asked Jasper. He moved away from the bathroom door. I jumped at him, scrambling for the phone. No, no! Laurent was not supposed to die! Not now! Paul easily sidestepped me, I tried to grab him but Jared got in my way holding me back.

"Cammy, calm down. What's wrong?" Jared asked concerned.

Sam and Emily emerged from the living room into the hallway with equally cautious looks. Paul listened intently his eyes focused in concentration to what Jasper was telling him. Horror struck me as I realized that Jasper was telling Paul everything.

The wolves could never pass up a chance to kill a vampire. No! This was all wrong!

Paul hung up and turned around passing his gaze right over me to Sam with a wide smile.

"The Cullens say there's a bloodsucker passing right through the reservation. He's not hunting, but they say that he should be taken care of," Paul said. Sam raised his brows in surprise.

"Only one?" Jared asked, the same spark of excitement in his eyes. He gave a cocky laugh as he crossed his arms. "Shouldn't be too difficult."

"They're hand delivering a vampire to us?" Sam asked astonished. He snorted a laugh. "Finally they make themselves useful." That was all it took to round the volunteers of the hunting party. They turned around and went to the living room single file. I chased after them, desperation beginning to take over my mind. I ran ahead of Sam and stopped in the center of the room, duty and responsibility taking over my actions.

I knew what I had to do now.

"You are_ not_ going to kill Laurent," I announced to Sam. He raised his brows at me. Paul was at my side instantly. His warm hand rested on my shoulder, his smile still spreading across his face.

"Cam, this is a bad vampire," he said slowly like I was mentally handicapped. He was bright and cheerful. Obviously he was hoping that since the Cullens also agreed with Laurent's death that I would be accepting of this hunt. It pained me to have to disappoint him. I couldn't take his side, even when the Cullens were in agreement.

"I know," I snapped at Paul. "But he's not supposed to die today."

"And you know this...?" Sam inquired.

"Because of the books," I finished hoping that this would be enough to convince them. Sam looked at the others. They had equally skeptical looks. I pushed harder. "He's not dangerous! He's just trying to make it up to Denali to the other vegetarian coven." Wow. I was surprised at myself. Laurent wasn't dangerous? How many times was I going to lie today?

Sam ignored me, looking past me like I didn't exist. I felt horribly insignificant that moment. Sam had this way of making you feel lower than dirt, and I'm sure he'd been waiting for this moment to put me in my place. I was embarrassed of the wave of shame that came over me. I shook the feeling away as I reminded myself of my mission, which was to make sure the books happened the way they were supposed to.

Sam took advantage of my hesitance to give orders:

"Paul, Jared. You run the opposite borders and make sure he doesn't escape. If he's still somewhere in La Push we'll have to trap him. I'll call Billy and tell him to warn everyone to stay inside so the streets are clear of innocents. Emily and Cammy will stay here and man the phones in case the Cullens call with more information or we need to tell the elders something urgent. If worse comes to worse, we'll go to Forks hospital," Sam said. That struck fear in me, though it made the other two boys grin excitedly.

"Don't worry. The leech said Dr. Cullen won't be working," Paul said.

I flashed a look to Emily. Her brows were knit together in worry as she crossed her arms nervously across her stomach. She seemed to be the only other sane person in the room. Even though it wasn't for the same reason, she didn't seem to want the wolves to have anything to do with Laurent either. I had to keep trying.

"Laurent won't kill anyone. He's not a threat," I said again. Annoyed, Sam flashed me a dark look. At least he was acknowledging me again.

"They're all threats, and any vampire who crosses onto our territory pays the price," Sam said venomously. I swallowed hard and stepped forward to look up at his impossibly tall stature. His dark brown eyes gazed down at me calmly, even though I was filled with panic.

"You have to trust me," I pleaded. "Don't kill this guy. He'll run right through and not bother anyone." I wondered if that was true or not. What if I was wrong? Then Jared's overconfidence reminded me that three wolves taking down a vampire was no stretch of the imagination for them. If they believed they could take him, then they probably could.

"The Cullens wouldn't have bothered to warn us if he wasn't a threat," Sam said.

"The Cullens don't know what I know!" I shrieked. Then came the real reason they were so eager to comply. Sam narrowed his eyes at me.

"One less leech wouldn't hurt anyone," Sam said darkly. But I knew that it might. With that it seemed final as he turned to give another order to Paul and Jared. New determination filled me. Laurent could _not_ die. I hopped in front of Sam again forcing him to face me.

"You can't do this!" I cried. My hands balled into fists as now there was nothing but my mission fueling me. I knew Laurent _had_ to appear in New Moon. He _had_ to try to kill Bella so the wolves could save her. "I won't let you!" My threat did nothing to slow them down. They looked more annoyed than anything.

"Why are you making this difficult?" Sam asked.

"You need to ask? I know what the outcome of everything is! You don't! Why can't you just trust me?" I snapped. Sam stepped into my face, forcing me the back peddle. I nearly ran into the table behind me. I looked at Paul. He didn't look like he was going to step in. I turned my attention back to Sam.

"You are going to stay here and keep out of this," Sam growled.

"Not until you let Laurent pass safely," I growled right back, though I wasn't sure if my glare was nearly as powerful as I thought it was. Sam's eyes narrowed as I challenged his leadership. "If you don't trust him, then track him to the border. See him through La Push until its safe. Right now he probably just wants to get the hell out of here."

"And why is that?" Sam asked. _Because James and Victoria were on the hunt for Bella and Laurent wants nothing to do with that fight_. I wasn't about to say that though. It was bad enough they were after one essential vampire, I didn't need them getting three.

"Just trust me," I begged. I turned my look at Paul. He looked at me with such disdain. There was almost a disgusted look on his face that startled me. I was then reminded of our differences, and what had led up to these two wonderful days. There were complications to begin with. We both knew that.

He wasn't going to agree with me, and neither was Sam. My efforts were in vain. In fact they were counting against me since now they knew how passionately I stood on this subject. I had proven myself untrustworthy for disagreeing with them.

Suddenly all three werewolves perked at the same time, looking in the same direction. I followed their gaze out the window, though I hadn't seen anything.

"He's nearby," Jared said unnecessarily.

"We need to act quickly. Paul, put her somewhere safe," Sam said. Paul looked at me for a pained instant while we were on opposite sides again.

"Cammy," he said and reached for my arm. I yanked my arm away. He reached again, this time his warm hand clasped around it securely. Then I realized what "safe" meant to them. They didn't want me to try and interfere.

"Let go!" I cried, pulling away. Paul now knew I wasn't going to go quietly. With one slight jerk he pulled me to him, wrapping me to his chest and took me to the kitchen table where there were four chairs. One of them had arms. I screamed and kicked against him, but he easily overpowered me, forcing me into the chair. "You don't understand! Paul, let go! Laurent has to live!"

"I'm sorry, Cam," he grumbled. His hands clamped down on my wrists in a way that was familiar. My imagination conjured up the image of Emmett holding down Bella's hands while she protested against Edward as he tried to run away with her.

As his hands strapped my wrists against the arms chair I heard the open and shut of the drawer behind me. Jared walked around the table to show that he had a roll of duct tape. He wound it around my wrists over and over before tearing off the piece with his teeth and repeating the action with my other hand.

Meanwhile I stopped struggling against Paul so he could ease the pressure on my wrists that was beginning to become painful. Paul took this as defeat. I turned to glare at him.

"Don't you trust me?" I asked him, my eyes were beginning to water. Paul looked staggered. I tried to soften my accusation as I began to realize that this was a terrible drifting between us. We'd never agree about this one issue, and it was a terribly large issue in Forks and La Push.

"We both have our duties. You said so yourself," he said apologetically.

I stared at him, trying to somehow find the words that would show the importance of Laurent's life. I was going to make sure that the people we were both trying to protect needed to have Laurent alive. He tore his gaze from mine by closing his eyes and sighing. Then he quickly closed the space between us and kissed me.

With that he rose and picked up the chair by the backing effortlessly. I was momentarily surprised then he settled me in the living room where Sam was whispering to Emily. Sam glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and then lowered his voice even further.

Great. Now I really _was_ prisoner in La Push.

I watched silently as Jared, Sam, and Paul gathered one more time in front of me. The news was on the television behind them. Sam was giving them final directions. I watched Paul the closest because he hardly seemed the rebel he was before. Now he nodded quickly to Sam's instructions, his eyes flickering to Jared as if to look for confirmation.

They really were soldiers.

And there I sat watching them taped to a chair. I looked passed them. The big ugly purse was on the end of the couch where I'd left. The book was in its secret compartment safe and sound. I knew that. But my cell phone was also there. What if they needed me?

Panic struck me.

"Wait," I said. As the tall Quileute boys looked down at me strapped to the seat, I felt a sudden surge of embarrassment. I felt like a crazy person who called themselves a prophet. No one here believed me. "Can I at least answer calls from the Cullens?"

Sam looked to Emily. Her brown eyes were large and pleading. Sam's disappointment made his face fall. He and Emily also seemed to be having a disagreement about something.

Then he sighed and looked back at me.

"Yes. It might be better if you talked to them. We already know they agree with us about killing the leech," Sam said to me. Emily looked like she was having a hard time keeping a brave face. He tried to ignore it. "Tell Emily if they have any other information regarding it."

I exhaled defeatedly and looked at my purse again. I had to save Laurent. It was without a doubt, the necessity for Edward and Bella in New Moon. But how do you save a vampire from werewolves? And how do you make sure said vampire didn't feel like killing you afterward?

And what about the werewolf?

Sam, Jared, and Paul seemed to be coming to a close in their strategy talk. Jared went out the door first. Sam went to go talk to Emily one more time. I was alone in the room with Paul. He knelt down to my height since I couldn't stand. He held my face with both hands gently to make sure I saw the seriousness of his expression.

"Cammy," he said softly. "Please, please do me a favor." I knew better than to agree to make promises that I couldn't keep. I said nothing. His black eyes searched mine, so I could reach the intensity of his request in my core. "Don't do anything stupid. Be good for Emily."

"Paul," I tried again. "Don't do this. Why won't you just take my word for it? This needs to happen. Don't kill Laurent." Paul frowned at my using the vampire's name. I guess it was easier to kill something when you had no idea what its name was. "I'm right. You have to trust me."

"I can't," Paul said. We stared at each other for a long moment. Neither of us had any hope of convincing the other. "I love you." That was the only consolation in my current predicament. My eyes were already watering, and I felt the tears spill over. I looked down, unable to wipe them from my face.

Paul reached for my face and wiped the tears away for me.

This small gesture reminded me that I was madly in love with the stubborn werewolf. I hated that I was getting worried about Paul when I knew nothing was going to happen to him, Jared, or Sam. Laurent didn't sound very intimidating in the books. Then again, all vampires were intimidating and I had no room to speak when I hadn't even personally met him.

What if the Pack was inexperienced? What if Laurent found a way to hurt them?

Nothing was going to come from my worry, I realized defeatedly. Frustration quivered through me making me bit my lip to respond, but I couldn't let him go without letting him know.

"I love you too," I said resentfully through grit teeth. Paul ignored my grudging behavior. He kissed me again, but the kiss didn't feel like anything romantic. It felt diplomatic. An agreement to disagree.

He stood up and touched my cheek for an instant then he followed Sam out the door, both of them jogging out into the stormy night. I watched to make sure they were out of sight to react.

I groaned heavily and dropped my chin to my chest. Now that they were away I could struggle against the bonds that held me. I shook my wrists, but Jared hadn't spared any wriggle room. The tape was cutting off my circulation.

The television was on in front of me.

Emily entered the room, so I stopped moving. She went behind me and pulled my chair backward, reminding me of my mom picking me up and moving me herself when I sat too close to the screen. I looked over my shoulder at her, she had a fresh application of bandages on her face.

"I hate when they leave," she muttered automatically starting a conversation without waiting for my participation. She looked down at me with loving concern. "Are the boys going to be alright?"

I nodded reluctantly. They should be fine since they all would be present in the next book. Emily sighed a little.

"That's good," she said relieved. I took advantage of having her full attention. Maybe a fellow wolf girl could help.

"Emily, they're making a terrible mistake," I said. Emily stared down at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Cammy. I can't let you go. Its dangerous out there. Especially if you go out there on your own," she said. Sincerity rang through every word and I couldn't be mad at her no matter how frustrated she was.

I slumped in my seat observing my bonds. When Emily went to the kitchen to start cooking something for her and me, I struggled some more with the sticky material that pulled painfully on my skin. I cursed under my breath. There was a flash of light followed by a roof rattling thunder clap outside.

I groaned to myself and anxiously looked out the window. The thin curtains blocked my view, as though I would be able to watch the scene of vampires and werewolves from there anyway. The news was mostly weather updates. There were wind gusts and flash flood warnings flashing across the bottom of the screen as the anchorman prattled on.

I don't know how long I stayed like that in that chair, but eventually I told Emily to not make anything for me since my hands were a little occupied. She came into the living room and sat down with me. She was the only person guarding me, but it seemed like it was somewhat of low of Sam to put her in charge. I had a thousand escape plans, but it didn't seem fair to take advantage of poor Emily like that.

The rain fell sideways outside and every time I heard the smallest yip or bark I would jump. I wasn't alone. Emily had nearly the same reactions I did.

She sighed heavily the third time she jumped and looked at me.

"Can I get you anything?" Emily asked, suddenly restless. I smiled weakly and wriggled my bound wrists.

"Aside from the obvious?" I asked back at her. She grinned grimly. "No thanks." Time moved on slowly. I wondered what exactly it was they were doing. I was getting impatient. I found Emily looking at the window the same way I was, neither of us watching the news.


	23. Crow Bar

Waiting made me anxious, tapping my feet to some unknown rhythm. Meanwhile the glow of the television was hurting my eyes. I heard the dishes from the other room. I looked out the window, craning to see through the open slice in the window, occasionally hearing a crash somewhere in the distance which made me jump.

I made some interesting observations in my capture. One, more important than anything else. The werewolves weren't very good at holding hostages, which I supposed I should be thankful for. That meant I was their first prisoner. I would be worried if they _were_ good at this. There were no supernatural guards like Bella had. I didn't need extraordinary luck and craftiness to escape. They needed all the supernatural help to take down Laurent.

And after all, how meddlesome could I be?

I intended to find out.

All I needed was to be heartless enough to take advantage of Emily. Unfortunately I was desperate enough to do that. She escorted me to the bathroom regularly and for the most part I was part well behaved. She trusted me for her to undo the tape around my hands, and I let her tape me back up.

From the lack of noises outside and the peace hovering over the night where the storm had passed over La Push, I felt like Laurent was eluding them, but he wasn't escaping them since the wolves hadn't come back yet. Like the vampires somewhere else tracking James, the werewolves had the trail but there was no action. My guess (and I was no expert but it was all I had to go on) was that Laurent was trapped in La Push digging for a way out. The wolves had blocked all exits. Sam was not a fool. He would wait for Laurent if he had to.

It was morning when my phone rang. I was dead tired, but the terrible ringtone restarted my consciousness. Emily ran in before I could call her. She plunged her hand into my purse and looked at the screen.

"What number is this?" Emily she asked naming the number on the screen. I shrugged, but she answered it anyway. "Hello? Who is this?... Oh, okay. Just a moment." She covered the phone with her hand and mouthed 'Jasper?' I nodded and she put the phone between my ear and shoulder.

The phone slipped into my lap.

"Oops," I said to Emily. She retrieved it and stuck it back in place. She smiled at me.

"I'll be right back," she said. As she turned around I grinned mischievously to myself. I hoped that I was playing all the right cards.

"Jasper?" I asked. I heard a soft sigh.

"Good. Did the dogs take care of Laurent?" Jasper asked, his voice overly calm.

"No," I said. I was surprised when Emily came back with scissors and cut the tape around my right hand. This was working out better than I planned. I smiled as I mouthed a 'thank you' and held the phone my now free hand. Emily sat on the end of the room facing the television. I turned to face her. "Jasper, Laurent can't die."

"Why is that?" he asked impatiently.

"Because he's not supposed to. At least not yet," I said. I kept my gaze on Emily, hoping she would feel uncomfortable. Her unbandaged eye flickered to me.

"He will come back later?" Jasper asked.

"Well, yeah," I said.

"Then he's better off dead. Edward got a good look in his mind. It would be better for the public, it would be better for us, and it would be better for you if he wasn't there to cause problems anymore," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"You're starting to sound like Paul," I griped. I hoped he took special offense to that. Then I remembered that I was currently not on the Cullens' good side. I didn't warn them about what was going to happen in the baseball field on purpose, so I reminded myself to be nice. I had to ask, "How mad is Edward?"

"Do you really want to know?" Jasper asked. I shrank in my seat. "I understand you think this is for the best, but Edward is extremely protective of Bella..."

"Which is exactly why I couldn't tell him," I answered. He sighed again. "Where's Bella?"

"In the shower," he said. I wish I could look at my book to see how much time that meant she had left.

"I bet her panic is driving you insane," I said hoping to make his mood a little lighter.

"You have no idea. It's harder to control than my own instincts. Her scent isn't too bad. My guess is this was what practice with you was getting me ready for?" he asked.

"Yup," I said, glad to hear that he wasn't completely livid. His tone became more serious.

"We may not be able to come back. We don't know how long we'll have to run before the others catch up to him," Jasper said. I smiled a little to myself.

"You may not know, but I do," I said. I imagined Jasper smiling somewhere in Arizona at that. "I wish you all would stop worrying about that. Everything will turn out fine. It would be more helpful to Bella if you believed that when you told her that. James will be taken care of." As soon as I said James' name I looked at Emily. She had her head cocked in my direction and her fist under her chin and they didn't know about the other vampires on the loose.

I had a feeling she was listening.

"I'm really sorry this had to happen, Jasper," I said. My voice shook. "You believe that it did right? That this was necessary to happen?" Jasper was quiet for a moment. I felt even worse, if that were possible.

"I don't know how much Edward and Bella's relationship would change if it didn't happen," he said. He wasn't sure this event's necessity. I understood the feeling, as it was something that the werewolves had already expressed to me as they couldn't see why I couldn't just let Laurent die. My guess was Jasper didn't see how putting Bella in danger was for the better.

"You remember Alice's..." I waited to look out of the corner of my eye as I remembered that the wolves didn't know about any of the Cullen's special abilities. I looked at Emily. She finally met eyes with me. I grimaced. "Just a second," I said to Jasper then looked at Emily. "Can I have some privacy? I need to talk about some secret vampire stuff."

Emily and I had been very trusting. I never attempted to run away when she took me to the bathroom and she untied me to let me eat. She believed I wasn't going to run away now, and I was counting on that. Emily still hesitated. She sighed and looked down the hallway.

"I'll be in the next room," Emily said. In her only exposed eye I saw a hint of a plea. She was asking me not to do exactly what I was planning to do, but if I didn't do it this way I was going to have to resort to even more drastic measures. I nodded to her, assuring that I wouldn't try anything funny. I mean, it had been nearly a day and I didn't try anything yet.

But to quote Emmett, I can wait too.

I started talking to Jasper and I looked over my shoulder to make sure I was alone.

"Remember Alice's vision. This is all for the best. Alice said herself that it was best to listen to me," I said lowering my voice. "Please, just trust me. No matter how bad this looks, it could be much worse." Jasper was quiet, as though deliberating.

He sighed.

"We're trusting you," he said simply. I felt a pang of worry at that. I hoped I was trustworthy.

"Just call me if anything goes wrong. I'll walk you through it," I promised.

"Will do. Stay safe, and for god's sake let the wolves do their job," Jasper said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Laurent can't die," I hissed under my breath. My frustration was bubbling. How many times did I have to say it for someone to believe me!

"How will he be useful?" Jasper asked becoming irritated.

"You said you trusted me," I reminded.

"He cannot be that important..." he paused and then sighed heavily. "Are the dogs already gone?" I looked out the window again.

"Yes," I said.

"Then it's too late anyway. If they kill Laurent, then you can fill us in on the danger and we'll take care of whatever role Laurent is supposed to play. The story does not need to unfold word for word. We've never had any problem before we had a written document of the future," Jasper argued lightly.

I groaned. Why was I the only one who could see this?

"That's because you never had to babysit a trouble magnet twenty-four seven before!" I said begging for him to see things my way.

"If Laurent is meant to survive he will. Don't worry about it. We'll fix this if..."

"When," I corrected anticipating his next words.

"... when we return," Jasper said. I groaned. "Until then try please to stay out of trouble." He hung up, but I refused to say good bye.

Silence echoed in my ear. I knew that this was my chance. You only have one chance to betray someone's trust. I looked over my shoulder where Emily was. I felt rotten for doing what I was going to do.

But I had to get away.

"No, Jasper you don't understand the coven..." I dropped the phone from my hand and started to pull and tear my other strapped wrist. I fumbled doing this while making up pretend conversation so I wouldn't be interrupted. "... is important to..." I wasn't making much sense and to be honest I didn't need to. I struggled with the thick silver tape.

"...me. Laurent has to live. It's for your own good," I continued babbling. I ripped a little. I gasped at the little leftover stickiness that pulled on the little arm hairs, but bit my lip to keep from making any noise. I continued with my phantom phone conversation.

"No, its okay to talk. Emily's in the other room," I said loudly to reassure Emily I was still talking about something she wasn't meant to hear. My sweat underneath the tape had dissolved most of the stickiness of the tape, so at this point it wasn't very difficult to weaken my restraints.

With one more quiet snap, the tape broke.

'Yes!' I mouthed. Now was my chance. I hopped out of the chair and clapped my cell phone shut. I yanked the door open, scooped up my purse without missing a step, and pulled it over my shoulder. I jumped over the porch steps and ran to the Celica.

Like I said. It's a good thing the werewolves weren't very experienced at taking hostages. If there ever was a next time they weren't going to be nearly as careless. I went to my car and revved the engine. I was shocked. It started with no problem at all. They didn't detach my battery cables? I was a little disappointed. Charlie would do a better job of holding me hostage than they would.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Emily was running out the front door. I slammed the gear shift in reverse and pulled onto the road before I could be guilted into doing something stupid just because it was practically blasphemous to betray Emily.

I rolled onto the highway just down from Sam's house with a sense of freedom and slammed on the gas. I was amazed at myself. I did it. I looked at my wrist where there were fading red marks around them. I grimaced and then focused as I allowed myself to slow down. The panic and excitement from my escape died down.

All this time I had no idea what I was going to do after this. My plan had gotten me only this far. Now it was time for the hard part. As much as I drove, nothing was coming to me. There had to be a way to save Laurent, to foil the wolves. But how would I find him? How would I help Laurent, who was already faster and more agile than a car?

This was possible, I encouraged myself. I had to think.

I peeled over to the side of the road. The streets were far more empty than usual. It was like the entire reservation had been evacuated. There were no signs of life anywhere. Time was of the essence and if any werewolves saw me than my escape would be for nothing, but I had no idea what I was doing.

I had no plan and I desperately needed one. I parked safely on the side of the road and wracked my brain.

I undid my seatbelt. My fingers touched my temples and I closed my eyes to focus.

"Think," I ordered myself. "How do you save a bloodthirsty vampire from heroic werewolves? Come on, think." I tried to think of every action movie I'd seen, every book I'd read, but none of them had to deal with these special circumstances. My brow creased as I pushed myself to concentrate. There had to be a way. Laurent does appear in New Moon which meant there must be an escape.

But my thoughts defiantly turned back to Paul.

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to daydream!

My mind was stubborn though. I thought about him out there in the forest, or along the beach in his terrifying wolf form. I thought about the pictures in the cave as the piercing teeth ripped through the tough skin of the vampires. He took the place of the wolves tearing the vampires apart on the murals on the wall.

Ugh! I couldn't think about that! Paul was never ferocious like that!

Then I realized something. Paul_ was_ ferocious like that. That was what he was famous for. He was the temperamental werewolf from New Moon. The wolf who was constantly picking fights, who had attacked me, his own imprint, before Jasper had...

My thoughts came to a screeching halt. I had a flashback to a conversation I'd had with Alice.

"_Do you have a crow bar_?" she had asked me on the school bleachers as Edward had just finished accusing my book of being wrong. Events blurred past my brain as I fast forwarded to Jasper, handing me my car keys that I hadn't realized I'd been missing.

"_Alice brought you a present. It's in your trunk... Its not as much as a present as it is something you'll need later_," Jasper's voice echoed in my memory.

It wasn't that long ago I'd heard these things, but it felt like this all had been done months ago. The plan formulated so perfectly in my mind that it was like it had been there all along. I covered my hand over my mouth gasping as I suddenly realized something.

I was going to die. At least, it was much more than likely that I was going to die.

And I had to do it. There was no one else who could take my place as sacrifice, just like there was no one else who could take Bella's as she would approach her own doom hundreds of miles away. Shakily my hand reached for the door handle. I pulled it open and swallowed hard, as I stepped outside into the rain.

Then I became braver as I walked. I felt my emotions deaden, making it much easier to move as I went to the back and popped the trunk.

There, as Alice had probably predicted, was a freshly bought crow bar sitting patiently on the upholstery of the backseat like it had been waiting for me. Rain pattered on the inside, sprinkling dark spots on the dry interior. There was a tag on it. I looked at it as I read the note's excellent calligraphy.

"_Dear Cammy,_

_I saw this would come in handy, though I'm not sure why. I hope you will know what to do with it. _

_Love Alice_"

My worst fears were realized. I tore up the note to little tiny pieces so the wolves would never find it and blame them. With that I gripped the metal rod, testing the weight of it in my hand. It was exactly what I would need.

Now for my next challenge.

How did you find a vampire that was running for its life?

There was only one way I could think of, and it probably wouldn't work. The thickest brush was near the ocean. The ocean would be the best place for a vampire to run, because they didn't need to breathe. It was the most obvious escape route, which Victoria would use when she stalked Bella in New Moon.

I knew just the place to go. I hopped back into my car, not even bothering with the seat belt as I revved the engine and spun wildly around. The tires squealed noisily, probably leaving tracks in my wake. The car ripped down the highway to the scene of all my werewolf events, First Beach.

The familiar parking lot was completely empty. I parked my car and stepped out with my purse on one shoulder and the crow bar in my other hand. I looked around, my heart broken, but my body still moving. I went into the tree line and stared around at the foggy morning.

Here goes nothing. I sucked in a breath.

"Laurent!" I cried into the wilderness. My voice echoed endlessly down the trees and out over the ocean. I could only hope his sensitive ears would hear before the wolves did. "Laurent, the vampire! If you want to live you will come find me now!" I heard a soft rustle, but it might have just been the wind coming off the water. The waves crashed silently somewhere in the distance.

I waited.

"Laurent, I can save you! I'll make sure you'll get out of this alive! The werewolves won't hurt me!" I said. I waited a beat. There was nothing. I heard the beginning of a snarl and then a terrible bark somewhere. I turned my head to face it. The thick fog covered everything. I couldn't see.

I sucked in a breath to yell again.

"Laur-!"

"This had better be good," growled a voice that was perfectly deep and masculine. I spun and gasped. This person, Laurent, was terribly different than I imagined. I had pictured the terrible trio of vampires to be in nice, ruined clothes. But Laurent was dressed somewhat like a werewolf. His button down flannel shirt was half way open, his bare chest glistening underneath. He had jeans that were torn and frayed at the bottom.

The only difference in wardrobe was he was barefoot, and he had lighter skin. Not quite as white as the Cullens, but he had a flawless olive tint to his pale skin. His dark hair was in disarray. I could tell he'd been running. His quick burgundy-brown eyes sized me up, looking mostly disappointed.

"Well?" he snapped. I realized that I had hesitated out of being dazzled. His eyes flickered to the crow bar in my hand warily. It probably didn't worry him much though.

"I'm going to save you," I squeaked. I inwardly cursed myself. It'd been a while since I let vampires make my voice turn squeaky. His eyes narrowed as though he were deliberating something. "One of them is my..." I searched for the correct term, and then went with Jasper's suggestion of Paul and my relationship. "...Mate. You stay with me and I'll make sure you'll get your chance to get away."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Why shouldn't you?" I retorted before thinking. My voice became cautious again. "You're going to die anyway if you don't." He thought for a moment, then faster than I could see he whipped his head toward the coast. There was something approaching.

"If you're going to do something, do it fast," Laurent commanded. In a flash he was behind me, his cold hands gripped on my shoulders, turning me to face the other direction just as Paul slipped out of the fog onto the beach. I quickly hid the crow bar behind my back.

It was easier to speak to Laurent when I didn't have to face him.

"How close are the other two?" I asked.

"They're circling in from the north and south and closing in," Laurent reported. It was strange to hear the two of us talking like this, like we were partners in combat playing a paintball game. Only he was a predator, and I was more than prey, I was a sacrifice. Paul walked forward in his human form wearing nothing but shorts. Obviously, he'd recently phased back.

He stepped cautiously, his eyes on the vampire behind me and stopped a few feet away. I glanced at Laurent over my shoulder, forcing myself to take charge and be confident in my decision.

"Don't do anything until I say so," I told him. Laurent still looked puzzled, but he was also intrigued. He crossed his arms to stand back and watch as I put myself between a vampire and a werewolf. I guess if you were going to die, this would make a good show to watch before imminent death.

"Cammy," Paul said. He held out his hand, watching Laurent. Then his eyes flickered to me. "Cammy, take my hand and step away from the vampire." I looked at him, tears threatening to come over me again, but once again I silenced my emotions forcing myself to act on logic only.

"Cammy," Paul said again as I didn't react.

"Are they close?" I said to Laurent.

"They're in the fog waiting," he replied. Paul watched our exchange with furrowed brows.

"Cammy, he'll kill you. Please step away from him. He's not like the Cullens," Paul said talking to me slowly, like he was talking me down from the edge of a cliff. He took another step forward. I tightened my grip.

"I can't, Paul," I said to him.

"Please, Cam," he said his voice breaking with worry as he looked over my shoulder at Laurent. Whatever expression Laurent had encouraged Paul to move slowly. He was within reach. I heard the growls of Sam and Jared in the fog.

I allowed my emotions that were clawing at the walls to break free allow one last message.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"You don't have to be-" I had to catch him off guard so I broke him in mid-sentence whipping out the crow bar as fast as I could and swiping him across the face. I cringed at the sickening thud of metal hitting bone as Paul staggered backward, more of shock than in pain. Because he was still standing, I was amazed that werewolves were this resilient.

However, when Paul looked up he had a new look in his eye. He was furious. A snarl ripped from his throat. I felt Laurent stiffen behind me. Paul's hands balled into a fist as they quivered, but he had too much restraint. He was not provoked enough. I had to unleash the fury that was Paul.

On a whim, I struck again this time hitting below the jaw right under the chin. The crow bar rang out and reverbrated in my hand. Paul's wild side took over and he could not control himself anymore.

"Run!" I commanded Laurent as I staggered backward.

There was a flurry of action after that.

All of the sudden Paul exploded, ripping his shorts in the speedy transformation to become a huge beast. He leapt toward me in a gray blur, but two other blurs came at either side. Barks and ear splitting growls exploded from the mass of gigantic bear-sized bodies tumbling over one another and biting.

I staggered backwards away from Sam and Jared who were struggling to hold down the enraged Paul. I saw his large brown head in the dog pile, scratching the earth to get near me as his jaws snapped wildly.

Then all of the sudden, I wasn't there anymore.

* * *

TBC... very soon


	24. An Alice

There was a streak of scenery running by me at such a speed that I was sure I'd gone delirious with fear was imagining the grey and green slipping past me. I felt disembodied, floating at remarkable speed from an unstoppable force. It made my mind woozy and my stomach churn.

This continued for too long, and the sharp turns cricked my neck on way or the other. I had no idea what was going on. Then I found my arm, then my other arm. It was wrapped around something. Then I realized that I was holding onto something with my legs too, clasped on for dear life.

I was on Laurent's back and he was running.

His long black hair was the same length's as Paul's but wavier. He was brighter and he shimmered in the very small openings of sun in the breaks of the clouds. Then he abruptly began to slow, like someone putting throwing the emergency brakes in the middle of the car chase.

Dust rose as Laurent skid, his bare heels digging deep into the ground. The force threw me backward, so I had to cling harder and then when the actual stop came, I hit Laurent's back with enough force to knock the wind out of me.

The action finally stopped and I could hear my own panting. I didn't recognize where we were. There were mountains and we were in a field of thick yellowish grass. The clouds were thick where we were now, gathering around the mountain tops and seeping over this hill.

"Wh-?" I found myself trying to form words without my mind's permission. Laurent stopped. He should have been panting too, but he was deathly still and my hands still clasped around his neck. I had no idea how I ended up in this position. It had happened too fast for me to comprehend. Then with a spark of fear I realized I was alone, with a non-vegetarian vampire.

This was very, very bad.

Finally he reached up and undid the choke hold from around his neck. He crouched to settle me on the ground and then spun to face me. The moment I hit the ground I backed away a few feet, but then as he locked me in his glare I found myself unable to move. His perfect face was twisted in confusion. He cocked his head as he stared at me and then straightened himself to a more human posture.

He was very tall and somewhat muscular. Even if he were human he would still be incredibly stronger than me from the look of him. I gazed up at him in wonder. The dazzle was on full volume as I struggled to comprehend such a person, and the excitement of his run.

He didn't look like he wanted to kill me, but I refused to believe that. However, if I'd been left to stay with the wolves I would have been mauled. I would end up in the hospital like Emily or dead, and I would be just as much to blame as Paul was. Probably even more.

"You saved me," he said, puzzled. He crouched down to my level where I was hugging my knees in fear on the dirty ground. He looked me up and down curiously. "You meant to save me. This whole time, you said I had to live. Why?"

There was a gentleness in his tone I hadn't been expecting. I stared blankly for an instant and then looked down at the ground. I then realized that somehow, by some God-given miracle, my purse had stayed on the crook of my elbow the whole time. I was in absolutely awe, unable to stop gaping.

I was alive, unharmed, and still in possession of the book. I must have dropped the crow bar in the midst of the action. But that wasn't going to do me much good against a vampire anyway. Laurent's jaw clenched agitated, but he mimicked my position sitting on the ground and tucking his legs under him.

"I'll wait," he said. I tried to form words, to ignore the dazzling. The sooner I answered him, the sooner he could kill me or whatever it was he wanted from me.

"You..." I started hesitantly. I had no idea where I was going with that sentence. I stopped to allow myself to breathe. I felt hysteria just around the corner as the fear and shock were starting to set in.

"You said I wasn't supposed to die," Laurent said leading me back to the subject of his question. I was briefly stunned. He must have noticed my surprise. "I heard you speaking in the house. You said I wasn't supposed to die today."

His brow furrowed even further. He continued, eager to get an answer from me.

"You know what I am. You know I am dangerous, and yet you throw yourself in between your own mate, beat him with a blunt object, and risk having your throat torn out in hopes that the other two that were tracking me would stop him instead of killing me," he said. His forehead creased with confusion. "Why? You don't know me. You only know that I kill your kind."

I raised my brows and looked away to think of an answer to that question. I hadn't expected to have to explain myself to Laurent. The wind from the storm down south picked up rustling the green yellow grass. He leaned forward to touch my arm. I tried to jerk away from him but he was much faster than me, and a million times stronger. He held me still, forcing me to concentrate on the question.

"I..." I stammered. My eyes were wide. Couldn't he just kill me now? Did he have to draw this out? What should I say? I couldn't tell him about the book, especially when it dangled from my arm in the big ugly purse. What was there to say? "I knew you weren't supposed to die."

"How?" he asked again, his voice melodic with endless patience. He was not going to leave until I answered the question. My lip quivered, fearfully. I had to look away from his face in order to come up with a response. Again my thoughts drifted back to Paul, which led to the crow bar, which led to Alice. Then it hit me.

Alice!

Sam's voice from our conversation at First Beach rang in my mind:

"_So essentially, you can predict the future_?" he had said. That was an interesting way of looking at the books. Then I remembered the story of Alice, locked away in her human life because of her "crazy" visions, and that James had known all about her.

"I can see the future!" I blurted too loud. I wanted to clamp my own hand over my mouth. I did _not _just claim to see the future. From Laurent's strange expression, I could see that had. This was beyond stupid, lying to a vampire. Yet, it was the only thing I had to rely on.

"You can see the future?" he said skeptically. His beautiful voice was low. I nodded. "Oh?" He waved for me to continue to explain myself. I thought long and hard. How was I going to prove I knew the future? That was an easy one.

"James," I said. My face was blank with fear, and probably ghostly white. It was easy to put on the show. All I needed was to search my memory for future events. "James will die soon. In the mirror room before he can kill Bella. Two others..." I was getting carried away as my voice was forming the words without me. I wasn't about to stop myself. "Emmett and Jasper. They're very strong, also vampires. They'll kill him. Edward will stay with Bella. He's there with her, but she's bleeding a lot. It's hard for him not to kill her. Carlisle is with him, instructing him on what to do. Alice is also there."

Now Laurent was amazed. He was hearing names, things that I shouldn't know.

"They're in Phoenix," I said. I'd forgot to mention that earlier. Laurent was entranced now. He inched closer, still curious. I stared off again, focusing on the tip of the mountains beyond him. The clouds that hovered just over it. I may have been hamming it up a little when I added, "Victoria will not be happy."

"James cannot be killed," Laurent said in amazement. I almost smiled.

"Yes he can," I responded cryptically. All my emotions seemed to be used up at that point. I sounded dead, like a real person lost in a trance. I prayed my show was as convincing as I thought it was. I could feel my heart now. It had been dead in my chest before, but now it was pulsing, jump started with a metaphorical defibrillator.

I swallowed to dampen my dry mouth. My eyes flickered back to Laurent. He was staring at me. His eyes doing the calculating that Edward's eyes were always doing. His eyes were narrowed with fierce concentration. Laurent looked away and at the ground.

"James had told me that some humans have talents," Laurent said. He looked at me. Then he bit his lip softly, in an almost seductive manner. He gazed at something far away. "Those talents, the ones they bring into the next life. Like the Volturi." His gaze flickered to me again. Then a slow, menacing smile spread across his face like oil leaking toward an open flame. My heart stopped cold.

I felt something disastrous approaching.

"What do you see for me?" he asked. I knew the answer to this one too.

"You will go to Denali. To the coven Carlisle sent you to," I said. Again he looked impressed. He looked away and laughed almost maniacally. It startled me, tensing every muscle in my body. I hugged myself tighter as he rose to his feet from his cross legged position without the use of his hands.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. "And yourself?" My brow furrowed. "What do you see in your future?" Suddenly I was brought back to the memory of walking on the beach with Paul, allowing him to choose what I wanted to be when I grew up. He didn't care, as long as I was near him. I still didn't know what I saw in my own future.

I shook the memory away as all of the sudden I was scooped up pressed against Laurent. I yelped in surprised, barely resisting a very loud scream that was caught in my throat. I whimpered pathetically against his cold body.

I was certain this was death. I had to be satisfied with what I'd done. I had righted Twilight and made sure the events played out like they were supposed to. I had seen it through. Paul was safe, the Cullens would be fine. I was sure they could handle this from here, and Bella, clever as she was would find her way to escape her captors. I had finally learned responsibility and duty. That was all that I'd wanted from Forks, and I certainly got it.

My mission was accomplished. Then I was surprised.

"What do you say to making a coven, little one?" he asked, villainy hissing into his tone. I was already wide eyed being this close to a killer and smelling his sweet breath, exactly as Bella had described from Edward. I was locked into his gaze as I stood completely stiff. His smile was firmly in place, a plan forming behind his burgundy eyes.

"What?" I squeaked, feeling my breath quicken uncontrollably as he held me mere inches from his face.

"Human traits are strengthened and passed on into the next life. _You_ would make a very convenient addition to my own little coven," he said. I was open mouthed, staring at him with uncontrollable fear. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack in his arms. I couldn't stop staring at his mouth, waiting for the white teeth to gleam at me.

Laurent wanted to _change_ me?

He set me down on the ground, his cold hand lingered over me, brushing my hair aside. He was smiling at himself very pleased. "Do you see it? We will be very powerful." I was too busy gaping to be able to formulate words.

"Uh..." I stammered. Laurent placed his hand on my neck and gazed into my eyes in a very loving gesture. The temperature of his touch and the motive behind it made me shiver violently before him.

"The pain will not be very long. Not compared to the rest of your lifetime," he purred, and began to crane his neck. He parted his lips slowly, as to not startle me as I was already frozen in his hand. "I'll be here the whole time, to help you. To see you through the transformation. I'll take care of you." His voice was a breathless whisper that was as much chilling as the coldness of his skin.

For a moment I was paralyzed. This was wrong. I couldn't be a vampire! I thought of Paul, of Bree at the end of Eclipse, the demon I could become, Jasper at Bella's birthday party, Edward's hands clutching under his desk as he first saw Bella in Biology.

Then I felt the graze of his lips, which woke me from my hypnotic state of fear.

"Wait!" I blurted. He was startled. I had take advantage of his hesitation. I forced myself to act on my instincts. _Just go with it! Say anything to save yourself!_

"I'm getting a vision. I see it!" I said, again my voice was too loud, panicky. He pulled away to look at his face. I allowed myself to look into his eyes, so I could have the same dead look I'd had before.

"What do you see?" he asked. What _did_ I see? I quickly formulated something that sounded remotely Twilight. Pictures of newborns and wars raced through my mind. Edward and Bella in the meadow. Fancy cars racing across the California highway. Castles in foreign countries.

_Say something!_ I urged myself silently.

"I see you and me." My voice shook. "I'm... " I hesitated scrambling to find an answer. Then it came to me, like some wonderful deity had finally decided to pity me. "I'm older. Much stronger. My hair is shorter. And you're there. We're looking over a town..." I paused to improvise scrounging through the Twilight knowledge I had from my memory. "In... Italy."

Now what was I talking about?

"Italy?" he asked baffled.

"Yes," I said, making myself look confused too. "I don't know what we're doing there. But I'm different. I'm beautiful and much paler. Like you." I mustered up a look of shock, as though I didn't understand. I made myself careful not to react to my own "vision." I was still deadly afraid he would see through my lie.

"How _much_ older are you?" Laurent asked sounding a bit frustrated. I paused. New Moon. We needed him in New Moon. How long was New Moon from now?

"One year," I reported. Laurent released me abruptly. I fell to my backside painfully, hearing myself gasp as the air rushed out of my lungs on the contact. I looked up immediately terrified that I pushed my luck too far. That was stupid. Maybe I should have just let him bite me. I crawled backwards away from him.

"One year?" Laurent asked stepping toward me to close the distance I was trying to put between us. "You want me to come back for you in one year?"

"I don't _want_ you to," I said completely honest. His eyes narrowed, with an indecipherable expression. I had to add something. "It's just what I saw. I-It's going to happen." The furious look on his face suddenly silenced me. I clamped my mouth tightly not trusting myself to speak. Laurent ran his hand through his hair.

"And until then, I suppose I should to stay in Denali?" he asked sharply. I didn't move. Fear was making me hesitant again. I only had so much courage. "Should I!" His voice was booming with authority. I felt the need to clap my hands over my ears as I nodded frantically. Laurent's whole body seemed to unclench at once. His shoulders relaxed, and the only thing left tense was his jaw as he deliberated.

"And the Cullens?" he asked.

"They will be gone by then," I said. There was a sad note in my tone that hadn't been intentional. Luckily, it only made me more convincing. He straightened with a sigh, stuffing his hands into his ruffled jeans. He bit his lip again in indecision.

"Very well. What is your name so I can find you again?" I had better stick with the truth. This wasn't like giving a fake number to some creep hitting on you in a club. Laurent _would_ find me, I was sure of it.

"Camille Haugen."

"Do you live with your mate?" he asked.

"No. In Forks," I said before thinking. He thought on that and shrugged.

"Alright then. One year," he said holding up a finger. His red eyes gave me a pointed look, they glinted with danger. The sudden stare caught me off guard making me physically flinch. His eyes were a warning like the baring of teeth. "I will find you there. Won't I?" he asked.

I nodded quickly. He smirked sideways suddenly becoming patient and gentle again. His mood swing only added to his air of danger. I felt my finger clench around some pieces of grass, as I was desperate for something to hold onto.

"Good. Until then Camille," he said. Then he threw himself in the other direction running up north and leaving a blur of a trail behind him. When my hair settled from the wind he left in his wake I was still tensed, frozen on the ground. I was there alone with everyone I knew betrayed.

The worst part was that I was completely alone and I had no idea where Laurent had left me. It was going to be a long walk home.


	25. Forgiveness

It took five hours to hit any sort of path at all. I had decided that the best idea was to go west, since we'd been near the beach to start out with and beaches always lead to roads. I walked, the grass crunching beneath my shoes as I began to think of everything that happened. I remembered Paul extending his hand, asking me to step away from the vampire, Emily running outside as I drove away from the house, how lucky I was that Sam had turned on Paul to keep him from killing me.

No doubt that would have killed Paul too. I found myself sobbing alone as the rain started to pour down. What kind of imprint was I? What kind of friend was I to let the people I cared about go through the awful things they were going through? I shivered as thunder rolled somewhere in the distance.

The images wouldn't leave my mind. I saw Paul walking along the beach holding my hand. Imprint or not, I had to wonder if he would ever forgive me. I was the only one who wanted Laurent alive, and now that same vampire was planning on making me a part of his coven.

What were the odds? Was this some sort of cosmic irony?

I finally hit the beach and there was a little motel on the side of the road. I went inside sweaty, rained, and crying. As soon as I hit the lobby my phone started to ring. The sound startled me and drew the attention of the people in the room who hadn't noticed my pathetic appearance. They looked at me up and down and returned to whatever they were doing as I swung my purse around and unclasped the opening.

I pulled out the phone and answered the phone without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" My voice was rough and gravelly. I didn't recognize my sob choked tone.

"_Where is she_?" demanded a roaring voice that made me physically flinch.

"Who is this?"

"It's Jasper. I can't find Bella anywhere!" he cried. I was eerily calm as every emotion had been ripped away from me. My hair dripped down my back and my movements were calm and precise. I swallowed, knowing that I had to answer.

"The bathroom had two exits," I said. Jasper said something so fast, so fierce that it was incomprehensible. I went to the pamphlets to the right of me. I should have been surprised to see what I had. There were tourist guides to Vancouver.

I was in Canada.

"I know the bathroom had two exits! Where did she go?" Jasper roared in a panic. I thought I heard Alice say something in the background. "How is she getting there? Is Edward here yet?"

"She took a cab," I said unable to feel the excitement I usually felt when I was helping them. Jasper said something so quickly that I couldn't understand it. Alice's soprano voice followed after him. I casually opened up one of the free pamphlets and looked at the pictures. Meanwhile I could feel the eyes on me.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper yell and then he hung up on me. The chill of silence struck me. It reinforced the feeling of being alone and abandoned.

They were busy. I understood that. It wasn't like I didn't deserve to feel as terrible as I did. Still feeling dead and emotionless, I went to the woman at the desk and pulled out my wallet. She smiled prettily at me forgiving my appearance. I stuffed my phone away and gave her a polite smile back.

"Can I have a single room please?" I asked her.

"Can I see your driver's license?" the woman asked. I took out my license which was still a California ID and showed it to her. She made a face and clicked her pen. "You have to be at least eighteen to get a room. Also you need a Canada ID." I stared at her incredulously and swallowed.

"Listen," I said to her giving her my most patience as I clasped my hands together. She looked had the worried look every clerk had when they had to deny something to a customer. Usually I would sympathize, but after the day I had I was not about to. "Ma'am, I've had an exhausting day. I've just been dumped into the middle of the wilderness by a maniac, beat the love of my life with a crow bar, and allowed my friends to walk straight into a trap. Can I please, _please_, just have a room?"

I narrowed my eyes and turned the meanest look I had on the woman. If she didn't give me what I wanted, I knew I was going to make a scene. I would topple over the magazine rack and jump over the counter to attack her, because I'd had enough.

I just wanted to sleep.

I felt a growl in my throat that mimicked Paul's. I knew with my disheveled look, my hair matted and frizzing from the rain, my soaked clothes sticking and stretching awkwardly across my body and the mascara I had applied this morning was no doubt smeared all over my cheeks at this point.

I felt wild, and I hoped I looked wild. The woman was slightly taken aback. She looked backward at a younger teenage kid who had been filing papers. He gave her a sympathetic shrug. The woman smiled and handed me a key.

"Thank you," I hissed as venomously as I could and handed her the emergency credit card my parents had lent me. She rang me up and wished me a nice stay. I gave her my best smile I could manage which probably came off more as creepy than anything else.

With that I turned and went to the room. Blue curtains covered the windows, but the rest of the room had a burnt orange color. The wind was picking up. I could see a little sliver of the rocky ocean through the opening. I crossed the room, not bothering to turn on any lights and shut the window. I didn't want my thoughts to carry me away just yet.

I was exhausted and desperately needed rest. I turned on the heater on full blast in my room, took off my clothes and set them to dry while I used the cotton bathrobe and fell asleep face first on the bed, hugging myself and the purse to my chest.

* * *

I woke to the sound of the phone ring and immediately cursed as loud as I could. I was not in the mood to talk to anyone. I looked at the time. It was three in the afternoon the next day. I guess I missed check out. I grumbled incoherently to myself as I dug through the purse and flipped open the phone.

"_What_?" I growled.

"Cammy?" asked a gentle voice. I was immediately taken aback. It was Alice. Suddenly events began to rush back to me, and I knew I should behave myself. I frantically forced myself out of bed. I picked myself up and hurried over to my clothes by the heating vent. They weren't just hot, they were burning. The wrinkles in the folds of them were ironed into them.

"Alice?" I asked. Sudden fear swept over me. "Alice, is everything okay?"

"Cammy, you know everything is okay. Bella is recovering in the hospital. Edward and Carlisle are staying there," Alice said. I fell backward in relief from my crouched position next to my clothes. I leaned against the bed frame and gasped, finding myself sobbing with relief.

Everything _was_ fine. I had been right.

"Oh Alice," I cried, the tears coming down freely now. I choked on a sob. "I am so sorry. I wish I could have warned you and Edward! I'm a terrible, terrible person and you deserve to hate me the rest of your existence. I'm an awful person. I've done bad things and... and..." And then I broke down crying more heavily than I had in all my life.

Alice hushed me over the phone. I was too distracted to be surprised that she wasn't accusing me of nearly killing Bella. I slapped my hand over my eyes and bawled hysterically into the odd patterned hotel carpet. My legs curled into me in the fetal position as I blubbered. Once I got started I couldn't stop myself.

"Cammy," she said. Her melodic voice was soothing. "Cammy, you have to calm down." Somehow that command ripped through me and I found myself eager to obey her. "You have to remember that I know what things that are going to happen too. I know the guilt you feel."

I hiccupped in response.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Some things are impossible to avoid. Sometimes destiny_ is_ set and not even a warning can change anything. You did the right thing keeping us on the direction we were already going. If you hadn't made us take the path where Bella was sure to survive other more dangerous things could have happened. I saw Edward contemplating suicide if he didn't make it in time... I see now that you've saved my brother as well," Alice said. Her voice was like a mother singing to her child, trying to console me. I felt a wave of calm.

"Edward will never forgive me," I murmured pathetically.

"Of course he will," Alice said. "He just needs to get over his temper first. He'll see that even though she's hurt, she's alive." I looked at myself on the floor curled into a ball. My breath caught again, forcing sudden gasps as I tried to calm myself. "He blames himself more than you. He'll always blame himself before anybody."

I sniffled.

"Alice, you're being too nice to me," I said. "You should be yelling at me. You should tell me never to talk to you again. I knew the danger you were walking into. I knew Bella's plan to run away."

"How can I do that when you saved my sister?" she coaxed. I felt a weak smile, but the guilt deepened. I felt the hole in my heart physically. It wrenched with pain with each thud. I accepted that she was going to forgive me for the things I'd done, or rather the things I hadn't done like stopping Bella from going to the baseball game.

I was luckier than any other human on the planet just then. Even more than Bella. The Cullens miraculously had found it in themselves to look beyond my tenacity to stick to the story. Then I remembered that they'd also helped me in my own grand scheme to set up for New Moon.

"By the way, thank you for the crow bar," I said weakly. I could almost hear Alice smile.

"I couldn't see what you would need it for. What did you end up doing with it?" she asked lightly.

"I beat a werewolf with it," I said. I cringed at the memory. She was silent for a moment. I waited for her reaction.

"Oh," was all she could respond with. I felt the corner of my mouth twitch. I covered my eyes with my hand as I laid down on the floor next to my clothes. "I think we'll need to fill in on some details when we get back. I saw where you were and Jasper should be there very soon. He'll give you a ride home." Again I felt the pain of being undeserved of such kindness.

I felt myself hiccup again.

"Alice. Please. You have to inflict some sort of torture on me. I don't deserve this at all," I begged. Alice sighed playfully and made a thoughtful noise that made me smile.

"Hmm... I suppose I could. May I take you shopping?" Alice asked.

"No," I said. "Don't spend money on me. I want you to punish me..."

"That _is_ punishment for you. You can be my human doll for a day. I won't get a chance to play with Bella for a while," she said. I opened my mouth to protest, but a knock on the door interrupted me. "Jazz is there. Sorry it took him so long. He had to hunt. But he'll sneak you back into the country." I walked over to the door tightening my hand on the doorknob and standing on my tip toes to see who it was through the peephole.

I don't know why I bothered. Alice was right, of course it was Jasper.

"Thank you, Alice. You are an absolute angel," I said into the phone as I opened the door. Jasper was waiting for me.

"I'll see you when you get home," Alice said. She hung up. I looked at Jasper who stood across from me, his eyes a light butterscotch from recent hunting. They softened as he looked me over and grimaced. I guess I still hadn't cleaned up. I probably smelled just as bad as I looked.

"What happened to _you_?" he asked sizing me up. I sighed and felt my heart wrench in pain again. I could barely look at his face.

"It's a very long story," I said. Jasper sighed. He grasped me by the shoulders and turned me around.

"Please, take a shower. You can tell me in the car," he said soothingly as he steered me toward the bathroom. Before I could even shut the door behind me he was handing me my clothes from across the room. I smiled appreciatively and shut the door.

The warm water was a relief, and so was the feeling of being clean. I felt a newness in scrubbing off the layer of smeared make up, tear stains, rain water, and mud that had seeped into my shoes. My stiff and dry clothes even felt better. I stepped out of bathroom, my hair clean, but tangled.

Jasper was sitting up on the bed watching the television. In a flash he was on his feet. He handed me the big ugly purse. I took it and pulled my arm through the strap onto my shoulder. Jasper and I had a long exchange as we stood there, staring at one another.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, my voice cracking as the tears came to the brim of my eyes again.

"Come on," was all Jasper replied as he held his hand over my back, not quite touching me, but leading me along. I went downstairs and did the rest of the billing, along with turning in the key at the front desk. Jasper and I went out the front door where there was a black Mercedes Benz parked out the front.

Jasper walked around the front of the car to the driver's side. The headlights flashed, signaling the door was unlocked. I pulled on the handle and let myself in. He was already starting the engine. The car revved and slowly inched forward. There was a moment of silence in the car that lasted until we came to the I-101.

Jasper could stand the silence much better than I could.

"Did anyone notice I was gone?" I said. My voice croaked.

"Not that I know of," Jasper said softly. I nodded understandingly. Bella had been gone. That must have been enough to occupy the Forks residents and was much more interesting than my disappearance. Not to mention Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were still gone. No doubt the wolves were happy to be rid of me. Darkness clouded my thoughts, but would not overwhelm me like they should have. Maybe Jasper was taking care of that.

"Jasper," I said, blinking rapidly to get rid of tears that weren't there, but felt like it should. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you. Picking me up from an entirely different country was more than I deserve from you too." Jasper rested with one hand on the steering wheel. He half smiled.

"It's just Canada. It's not as far of a drive as you think," Jasper said. He looked patient. I fidgeted with my fingers my lap. "How did you get there?" I sighed and started to tell the whole story. I watched Jasper's face carefully as I explained how I escaped La Push. To my surprise he frowned.

"I never asked them to tie you down," he growled. My mouth twitched into a sad smile and I continued to tell them my escape and the use for the crow bar in my truck. Jasper's face relaxed. He held out his hand to stop me in mid-sentence. "So your plan was to find Laurent, take a stand in front of him, beat the dog over the head with a crow bar until he attacked you, and then hope that Sam and the other one would take the dog out before he could have the chance to kill you. Meanwhile you released a bloodthirsty vampire onto the public because he would be valuable to us later?"

Jasper didn't look like he quite believe me. I sighed and tucked my hands in my pockets sheepishly as I sank in the cushioned seat.

"And then that vampire saved me from being attacked by Paul," I added. Jasper was patiently quiet as he waited for me to add to that. "He took me away from the... I guess it was a dog pile, for lack of a better word. He grabbed me and ran with me. That's how I ended up outside Vancouver." Jasper's blonde brow furrowed. His perfect locks falling to frame his face.

"Laurent didn't kill you," Jasper said astonished.

"No," I said. But my hands were still shaking from the encounter. He could have very well killed me from a fear alone.

"Why?" he wondered.

I paused. Maybe I hadn't quite thought this through. How much should I reveal about Laurent? I couldn't tell him that he was coming back in a year. Jasper had to leave along with the rest of his family. I felt the hollow pit of dread in my stomach as I thought this.

"I don't know," I lied. I swallowed hard. "I guess he was just grateful that I saved him." Jasper looked even more confused. He looked at me, then back on the road. I tried to keep my emotions calm, but they were starting to creep up again. I wrapped my own hands around each other tightly as I stared at them in my lap.

"That doesn't quite make sense," Jasper said.

But that was my story and I was sticking to it. When Jasper turned away from the road to look at me I just shrugged playing the ignorant human card. He made a thoughtful look as he tried to understand Laurent's motives.

"How's Bella?" I asked him. Jasper looked worried.

"Hurt. But she'll survive," he said. His voice was very quiet. I wondered if the reason for his answering like this was because of me. If he resented me for Bella's condition. I swallowed hard. I had to ask.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked at a volume that was just as quiet. Jasper deliberated for a moment and then shook his head.

"No. It's just Edward," Jasper said. I felt a pang in my heart. But Jasper corrected my assumption. "I'm worried about him. About how stubborn he is being about changing her." He was quiet for an instant. "I am just worried that my brother is going to die when she does, because he refuses to give himself eternity with her. She is very fragile." I thought about that for an instant.

I'd never taken into consideration how his family might feel about Edward deciding to keep her human. That they would know that their time with Edward was limited to how much time Bella was spending. Poor Carlisle and Esme, knowing, or at least thinking, that their son was going to die and there was nothing they could do about it.

Poor Jasper.

It was a good thing Alice knew better. Jasper glanced at me.

"_You'll be the death of me, I swear you will_," I remembered Edward saying in the book before the baseball game. Good thing Bella was going to fight the good fight and try to convince him that she could stay with him for eternity too. Bella would be fine. She would be changed, as long as things went the way they were supposed to.

"Alice still sees her being changed," I told Jasper. He shook his head.

"Edward would never allow it," he said sullen. He turned to me, as I sneaked a grin. I wanted to say it very, very badly. And why shouldn't I? Jasper would never know that I stole it from Bella.

"You'll never catch me betting against Alice," I quoted. Jasper gave me a funny expression. He sighed and we both turned our attention to the swerving road before us. As always we were going too fast, but it was easy to trust my life in Jasper's hands. If, even after all this, he could be understanding and forgiving then maybe I could stand life in Forks no matter what wrath I now had to face from the werewolves.

With Alice and Jasper on my side, it might be possible to even have Edward forgive me.

"So..." I said trying to lighten the mood. "I told you my story. Tell me what happened in Phoenix." Jasper's small smile returned. His coy grin turned on me.

"As if you didn't already know," he teased. It was a line straight from the book, given to Alice. It made me smile that there were still fun little insignificant moments between the death-defying disasters. It didn't always have to be betrayal and heart breaks.

"I want to hear the Jasper perspective. Bella just goes on and on and on and on about Edward. How was _Jasper's_ trip to Phoenix?" I asked. He knew I was filling up time. I need to talk about something that wasn't foreboding back in Washington.

"Well," he said. "It all started after I got off the phone with you..." It was soothing listening to my wonderful friend's voice the whole way home.


	26. Banishment

Three days later and life was resuming the way it was before. Now that it was all over, I had no idea what to expect from each and every day which was relieving and unsettling at the same time. Usually I knew exactly where Edward was, and how much time I could spend with Alice and Jasper

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were going to be coming home this weekend and I had been so caught up with everything that I didn't realize it was Spring Break. Never had I ever lost track of Spring Break before. At least that meant that I haven't missed anything important from school.

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks. The terrible ones that held much more threat than other days because whatever was to happen there would be no vampires to save me. Werewolves, however, were a different matter. So I spent my Spring Break finally relaxing as I sat in front of the television with a bag of salty potato chips in my lap.

That was when I received my own summons.

The house phone rang. This didn't concern me at all, but my I avoided cell phone like the plague. I was deathly afraid Paul was going to call. Even though I was going to have to talk to him sooner or later, I was hoping for later. Knowing Paul he wasn't going to let me hide for long.

The potato chips came with me as I crossed into the kitchen. I picked up the phone, expecting a telemarketer of one of my aunt's friends who I was going to have to explain that Aunt Debbie was out of town. I reached for the phone and held it between my shoulder and my ear.

"Hello?" I asked brightly.

"May I please speak to Cammy?" said a gruff voice. It knew it vaguely, which piqued my interest.

"This is her," I said.

"This is Billy Black," said the voice. I paused in my noisy crunchy chewing, nearly accidentally inhaling the few sharp fragments of potato chips in my mouth. I swallowed.

"Hi Billy," I said awkwardly. What did I say to the elder of a tribe who knew about the monster I had helped to escape?

"We're glad you seemed to make it home alright," he said. I was pretty sure I wasn't imagining the suspicion in his tone. I searched around the kitchen as I wondered what this was about. Paul, I could understand calling. I would even understand if it were Sam on the phone.

But Billy Black? I felt a familiar nervousness and began drumming my fingers on the counter.

"We'd like you to come to a tribal meeting at Sam's house if you don't mind," Billy said.

Oh god. They were all going to kill me together. They were going to bury my body in the forest and no one was ever going to find me. I shook away this mental image as I had to remind myself that the Quileutes were not psychotic killers and I was just extremely paranoid.

But that didn't make me feel like any better.

"It will be very quick. We only need to discuss one thing with you and then you're free to go," Billy said. I felt myself bite my lip and look at the clock. What a time to not have a social life. I was suddenly praying that I had made plans to undergo my torturous shopping with Alice today.

I bet the wolves had planned to do this on a sunny day for a reason.

"Sure," my mouth said. I cursed my tendency to answer without thinking as I flinched at my agreeing. It was too late now. "When should I be there?"

"As soon as possible would be best," Billy said, his voice low and dark. I felt my shoulders sag and my stomach twisted into a knot.

"Alright. I'll be right there," I sighed not bothering to hide my disappointment. I guess I couldn't hide forever. I sighed heavily. When I hung up I beat the phone once on the counter in frustration. I hoped that Jasper and Alice wouldn't avenge my death if they ended up killing me when I got there.

I didn't bother changing out of my pj's from the night before as I decided to do this quick, like pulling off a band-aid. I grabbed the big ugly purse and went straight to the Celica which had mysterious returned by the time Jasper had brought me home. My purse was empty for once. Or at least the secret compartment in it was. There was no point to me dragging the book around when the next piece of action wasn't until prom, if that can even count as action. I grudgingly got into the car and pulled out onto the street.

It would be quick, I reminded myself with a breath. I would throw myself on their mercy and they could do whatever they needed to do. I was sure they didn't want to be in my company longer than they needed to. I drove down the familiar road that I felt like I'd taken a thousand times, instead of just a dozen.

As always, the things you dread most come at you the fastest. It was a short drive. When I got there I noticed a small huddle of cars in the driveway. I didn't think I'd be staying long so I parked against the curb in front of Sam's mailbox.

I walked up to the screen door and knocked lightly.

Sam was there in an instant. He stepped aside and let me pass. There were four other men at the table. I didn't see Emily and I couldn't hear the bustling from the kitchen that usually gave away her presence. Harry Clearwater, Old Quil, Billy Black, and Jared sat at the table together.

Paul was nowhere to be found.

I clutched the straps of the big ugly purse and gave them a nervous squeeze.

Sam walked past me, half leading me into the dining room. It was deathly quiet in the room. Sam sat down at the head of the table where the older men made room for him. I decided to stand.

"Um..." I stammered. "For the record, I'm sorry."

"Do you regret what you've done?" Billy asked abruptly catching me by surprise. I thought for a moment.

"No," I answered with a new sort of confidence. I held my head a little higher. I had already made my stand. I supposed it would only respected if I stuck to my guns.

"Then do not apologize," Billy said coldly from his wheelchair on the opposite end of the table. His fatherly tone made me feel nine years old. I couldn't say anything to that. I looked around the table to see the face of the person I loved who I was dreading to see the most.

"Where's Paul?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Paul," Sam responded immediately. His voice was steady, but there was a hint of iciness. I wondered if I'd hurt Paul physically in my brutal attack. No, Paul was resilient. Even hitting him with a crow bar had done nothing short of provoking him. It was just plain arrogant of me to believe I could actually take down a werewolf.

No, I decided. Not being here was either an order from Sam or Paul's choice.

I swallowed the ball of emotion that caught in my throat. I hoped no one was watching me as closely as they looked like they were. Sam had a yellowing piece of paper in front of him I realized. He handed it to Harry Clearwater who past it down to the end of the table where I stood.

I was afraid to touch it, it looked so old and delicate. The writing on it was messy and scrawled like it'd been written in a hurry. I had to squint to make out what it said, but it sounded too official to really catch my interest.

"What is this?" I asked Sam too impatient to read through the formal wording.

"The treaty," Sam responded. My brows raised automatically. Wow._ The_ treaty which had only been spoken about, and never actually seen by Bella herself. My eyes went down to the bottom immediately and I saw there were seven signatures.

"We would like you to sign it as well," Sam said. I looked up abruptly. Sam was staring at me as he twirled a pen in his right hand around in his fingers.

"Sign it?" I echoed.

"We want you under the same jurisdictions as the Cullens," Sam said. I flinched at his words. They effected me so sharply that I thought I misheard him. He couldn't be saying what I thought he was saying. Sam waited a moment for me to take this in before he continued explaining.

"You're a danger to the Quileute tribe and we would be immensely grateful if you stayed on the Cullen's side of the border," Sam said. It took a moment for what he was saying to really make any sense at all.

"You're exiling me?"

"Not exiling. You don't live here. We're forbidding you entry onto private property," Sam said in a practiced voice. Shock was still taking over my actions. This didn't make sense. I wasn't a danger to anyone. I paused to rethink that.

Was I?

"What about Paul?" I asked.

"Don't worry about Paul," Sam said again. He waved to the paper. "Please sign the treaty." I wanted to say something to Sam to talk him out of this. I couldn't be banned from La Push. La Push was where wonderful things happened to me. It was where we went to First Beach and Emily made breakfast. I wasn't going to go on a killing spree like a vampire.

"Any act to cross the borders and ignore our request to keep the peace between us will be seen as an act of war," Sam said.

"You're going to declare war against me?" I could barely contain my scoff as disbelief slipped into my tone.

"Against you specifically? No. But we will wage war against your friends, the Cullens," Sam said, his voice getting harder. I saw now. This was to make a point. When I'd saved Laurent they decided that I had picked a side. I wasn't with the werewolves, but against them. That meant that I was with the vampires. This was to solidify the demonstration that I had chosen a side and would be considered the same threat as the Cullens.

I allowed this. I guess in all honesty I had made the decision. I had already shown that I would put the books before the wolves. I sighed. No wonder Paul and Emily weren't here. This was depressing

"Can I see the pen?" I asked Sam. He reached across and handed the ball point pen to me. I leaned over the paper briefly reading the conditions, but they were too scrawled to make out. I wanted to read it all the way through, but I didn't think I would be welcome in the house for that long.

I glanced up.

"The Cullens have a copy of the treaty too. They can show you where the border is," Sam said. I sighed and clicked the end of the pen. Now there were eight signatures to the Quileute/Cullen treaty.

_Carlisle Cullen_

_Esme Cullen _

_Edward Cullen_

_Rosalie Hale_

_Emmett Cullen_

_Jasper Hale_

_Alice Cullen_

_Camille Haugen_

I turned the paper around as soon as I added my not so elegant signature beside the other's perfect script and slid it back across the table to Harry Clearwater. I waited a moment as it was passed down to Sam. He glanced at it once and then nodded.

Eyes turned back up to me.

"Was that all?" I hated myself for asking this for fear that there would be more than just banishment. Luckily Sam had not decided on any other sentences. He shook his head.

"Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice," he said. That was it? They just wanted to banish me in person? I nodded, allowing this even though the pit in my stomach was becoming more and more hollow. I looked over my shoulder at the still open front door.

I debated on leaving a message for Paul. To tell him how sorry I was. But if he didn't want to see me to even say good bye then I guess it might be best to leave him alone. Sensing the familiar unwelcome air around me I turned to go and saw myself to the door.

* * *

I took on last look at La Push. The tears were coming back, and I couldn't wait for nightfall when the vampires could come out and one of them might drop by. I drove past the beach as I headed toward the border. The signing of the treaty had been emotional, though I refused to show it. The old document that had only been talked about which forbade me from their land. I had been kicked off the reservation with no hope to return, despite the fact that I was the imprint of one of their own Protectors.

I sniffed. Tears threatened to come to me now, but I didn't want to drive and cry at the same time. So I dwelled on other memories instead. I remembered Paul and I back at my house, sitting on the couch as we rebelliously defied his side of the treaty for an opportunity to spend time together.

"_How far exactly are you willing to go to protect this story we're in_?" Paul had asked me.

I guess I knew now.

I would sacrifice trust, love, and myself because I believed that I was here in Forks for a greater calling. Why else would I be here? How could have I have lived a life where I was obsessed with the books, only to be dropped dead center in the middle of them?

My lip quivered. My own life would have to be put on the back burner. The books had to end sooner or later. I just had to have faith that I would have my own happy ending eventually. It would have been nice to at least been able to say good bye to Paul though.

I was getting closer to the brink of La Push. I could see the back of the sign that welcomed people to the reservation on the other side of the road. I didn't pay much attention to the fact that I was crossing over for the last time legally, focusing my vision just above the steering on the narrowing road.

Then something jumped in front of me from behind the sign into the street. I gasped slamming on the brakes with every ounce of strength in me. The figure stood in all of its fantastic glory, never moving, never even flinching as the Celica skid to a stop. I prayed I wouldn't hit him, and I barely didn't.

The car screeched to a halt with the nose of the hood mere inches away from Paul's shins.

I stared wide eyed through the windshield at Paul's magnificence. He had recently phased. He wasn't wearing shoes or anything but an old pair of basketball shorts. He had a plain serious look on his face as the wind played with his longer black hair. Even now as I nearly turned him into road kill he was beautiful with well defined muscles, a werewolf trait, so natural as though they were a part of his wardrobe.

My heart hammered painfully. I swallowed hard realizing that I had to explain myself. I closed my eyes for an instant and took a deep breath then put the car in park in the middle of the highway and turned on my hazard lights. I stepped out of the car slowly, taking my time and shut the door behind me.

I stopped to look at Paul. There was a hurt angry look in his narrowed eyes. He watched me with an eerie closeness as I gathered the courage to approach him. Then I walked up to him, showing my trust by allowing myself by standing too close to face.

With another heart breaking deep breath I forced myself to speak.

"Paul," I said suddenly choking whatever I was going to say. "I'm so sorry."

His cold gaze lingered on my face. I felt self conscious, wondering if he saw a monster that he had no choice but to be bound to. I sure felt that way. I looked down away from him. I searched for something else to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

I awaited Paul's wrath.

To my surprise, he had none to give. For once Paul was completely and one hundred percent calm when he had every right to go ballistic in front of me. It was unsettling and it made me anxious. He wasn't responding at all. He was just looking at me. His lack of emotion hurt just as much as what he probably wanted to say to me.

I decided to continue with my apology, and perhaps beg for his forgiveness. Anything to shatter the unnerving silence.

"It wasn't fair of me to take advantage of your weakness like that. You wouldn't listen to me and I had to do something," I said. Still he stared. His eyes still judging me when I dared to look at him. My gaze dropped to my feet again. "What I did I did out of duty. I want you to know that even though I've screwed everything up it was to save people's live and just because you don't care about these people doesn't make them unimportant."

I raised my hand to wipe my cheeks as tears had fallen in the middle of my speech. Then it was too hard to hold back the wave of emotion. I felt my face twist in remorse as I released a sob.

"And I want you to know that I still love you and I always will. You didn't deserve what I did to you," I said my voice broken. With this I forced myself to look into Paul's eyes. Even though it hurt to see his pain I had to show him my sincerity.

The wind shuffled his untamed hair again. It was the only movement I got from him.

My heart ached.

"Will you please say something?" I whimpered pathetically. Paul always did have too much influence over my insecurities. Letting him down was like being disowned by a family member or excommunicated by a church. His silence was tearing my heart right down the middle.

Then he finally reacted suddenly coming at me at such a speed that I thought that he might hit me. But the action wasn't nearly so violent.

He picked me up forcefully, wrapping me in an embrace and lifting me off the ground to meet his height. He gave me a deep passionate kiss that claimed me completely as he was impatient for any acceptance for me to respond at all. I submit to the forcefulness of his affection, horribly at the mercy of any attention he was willing to give me.

Then he broke the contact. He set me gently on my feet. I staggered a little gasping with the blatant overpowering control he had over me at that moment.

He stepped away from me allowing me to see his large glassy black eyes. They surprised me. Somehow he seemed just as vulnerable as I was.

That's when I realized that we were both pathetic. We were also both responsible and neither of us could ignore the boundaries as wild rebels anymore.

"Get out of La Push, Cam," he said his voice soothing and calm. "You're not supposed to be here."

The words skewered right through my soul. I nodded consentingly. I supposed I deserved that, among other things. I had embarrassed him, betrayed him, and exposed him for his weakness for my own benefit and the benefit of his enemies.

Yet, he was still bound to me by the mysterious force that was imprinting.

It wasn't fair.

So I thought since this could be the last time we'd ever be able to be like this, honest and civil, that it would be only respectful to let him know my plans.

"I'm going back to California for the summer," I said picking up my eyes. Paul looked shocked. "The next book doesn't start until the next semester and I'll start my senior year in Forks." He looked puzzled. I knew summer was technically about a month and a half away, but I doubted I was going to see much of him in that time whether I was his imprint or not.

"Why?" he asked.

"I would rather just go back to the real world to recuperate for a little while. I promise to come back though," I said. Paul looked extremely annoyed. He huffed a giant exhale through his nose and looked away at the brush on the side of the road.

"Well," he said gruffly with no honest sincerity to his tone. "Have fun."

His eyes flickered back to me. I sensed the end of a conversation in his tone. He placed his hands behind his back taking on a more soldier stance. I sighed and turned my back to him watching my feet lead me back to my car.

I stepped back into the Celica, shutting the car door behind me. I pulled the gear shift back into drive. Paul stepped aside back to the shoulder of the road. I didn't have the courage to look at his face as I drove away. Before the road wound and I wouldn't be able to see his fading figure any longer I spared him one last glance in the rearview mirror.

Paul wasn't there anymore, obviously having disappeared in the brush before I could even make it out of sight.

* * *

AN: Sorry this was such a downer. But that's what sequels are for! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and a special thanks to Selle who encouraged and influenced me to do this updating marathon and tolerated my emails when I was up late at night wondering what I was going to do with Paul and Cammy.

And so, because this has been left on such a sad note I solemnly swear to keep going right into New Moon. To everyone who read this far, thank you so much for reading. I will continue to write in this story so it can just be one huge collaboration of Meyer's wonderful world.


	27. Epilogue: Curling Loose Ends

My debt to society had been paid. I received my punishment from Alice as she took me dress shopping for prom even though I had firmly made my decision not to go. She still bought me a dress and shoes in case I changed my mind. The day before the prom I acted as a practice dummy for Bella's prom hairstyle that Alice was going to inflict on her later.

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob weren't home, but they had decided to go out on the town this night. Meanwhile Jasper and Alice decided to hang out at my house.

Now Jasper and I were inseparable at all times outside of school. He sat at the Cullen table with Emmett and Rosalie the remainder of the semester while Edward and Alice had made the awkward social move of joining the table of Bella's friends. They stayed on their side and I was on the exact opposite end pretending not to know them as well as I really did.

As for Edward? We weren't speaking, though he'd recently stopped giving me chilling death glares. That was an improvement I guess. I already apologized a thousand times so it was up to him now to get over his grudge.

I winced as Alice pulled on my hair sharply with a curling iron. Jasper who was on the other side of the couch looked over at me. Alice was perched on the backing of the couch behind. Jasper and I had movie nights. He was appalled to hear that I had never seen Casablanca, so that was the movie of the evening.

"Alice, I think you're hurting her," Jasper said.

Alice sighed. She had a tendency to be rough though I knew she was trying to be patient with my human fragility. She was getting impatient with me.

"Would you please come to prom, Cammy?" Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Absolutely not," I said.

"We told you that we would hire you a date," Alice said. That was embarrassing enough in itself. I saw Jasper smother a smile as I blushed.

"I don't need a date. I don't need prom," I said. Alice gently turned my head to face Jasper.

"What do you think, Jazz? How would it look on Bella?" Alice said. Jasper humored her, though I doubted he really cared. He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he gazed too long, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I think Cammy looks lovely," he said. I blushed which always made him chuckle. I grumbled something under my breath that even I couldn't comprehend. Alice giggled musically.

"Hold still," she said running the brush through the loose ends of my hair again. I sighed at the complicated up-do that wound around my head. Dark curls dropped on either side of my face, making my mismatched wardrobe stand out that much more. "I wish you wouldn't leave for the summer."

Jasper frowned as she said this. It was a disagreement he and I both had. Edward was still hesitant about keeping him around Bella. I was the only human contact he was allowed to have, and he had told me that he was afraid that my leaving and graduating from high school was going to make his sensitivity to human smell return.

I was counting on that.

"I told you I'm coming back. I'm just going to stay with my family for a little bit," I said. I bit my lip as I silently added that I was also going to be recovering from my fall out with Paul. Somehow I hadn't seen him since that day at the border. I remembered a time when he couldn't stand to be without me, and would kidnap me just to see me.

Waves of content interrupted my reverie.

Jasper was relieved that this meant the wolves weren't crossing the border as often, also I had lost all traces of the dog smell which made it easier to be around me.

"So when are you actually going to meet Bella and the rest of the family?" Jasper asked casually. It was a common enough question around here. They knew the book was over. But I hadn't told them about the sequels and none of them had seen the other books like the wolves had.

So the answer to that question was that I was not going to meet them for a very, very long time. Which could also be translated as...

"When Edward starts talking to me again," I responded. "Until then I think it might be better if we just keep things the way they are."

Alice sighed and Jasper's made an agitated face. I guess it was difficult to keep the secret of our interaction from Bella, the rest of the family, and the entire town. Anytime Alice wanted to go shopping we had to go way out of our way to Seattle so no one from Forks would recognize us.

"She has to meet Emmett. Anyone who can get themselves added to the treaty is going to be his best friend," Alice said to Jasper.

"Very true," Jasper agreed. I frowned at the mentioning to the treaty. I guess it was pretty impressive that I was so much trouble that I'd gotten myself a legal document forbidding me onto someone else's land. Six months ago I would have been downright proud to have been that much problem to the Quileutes. However, the Twilight fan in me had softened up to the wolves and I hated that I had a fondness of them.

"Can I do your make up?" Alice asked bounding off the couch and landing gracefully on the wooden floor in front of me.

"No," I immediately responded.

"I'll get my bag," Alice said ignoring my response. I sighed and gave Jasper a martyred look. He only shrugged helplessly.

"Alice is having fun. She really wants you to go to prom. This is probably the closest she'll get," Jasper said. I groaned. Jasper reached over and gave a sympathetic pat on the hand. "You'll be fine."

I heard Alice plop a gigantic bag somewhere behind us. I looked over the couch to see a luggage bag nearly as tall as her on the kitchen table. She reached out and unzipped it loudly around the corners. This wasn't going to be fun.

I turned back around to the movie I was only half paying attention to.

"Do you really have to leave for the summer?" Jasper asked. I looked over at him. He was still watching the screen, his arms folded elegantly across his chest.

"Yes," I said. He nodded understandingly and exhaled deeply.

"It might not be best for the dog. He doesn't like being away from you," Jasper said. This caught me off guard. We didn't talk about Paul. It was a subject best left avoided at all costs. Maybe Jasper was trying to guilt me into staying so he could keep practicing his restraint.

I bit my lip lightly.

"You wouldn't be able to tell by the way he's been avoiding me," I said softly.

"I can tell," Jasper said. No one knew emotions better than Jasper. I took his word for it as I sighed.

"He'll survive," I murmured. I gasped with surprise as Alice suddenly jumped in front of me wielding a mascara brush in one hand and blue eye shadow in the other. She had a menacing grin on her face that I didn't trust.

"Okay Cammy. Now I need you to trust me..." she said. My eyes widened at the variety of colors sprawled out in the make up bag beside her. I froze.

"Alice..." I warned

"I only have your best interest in mind," Alice coaxed in a singing voice.

"I said no. No make up," I said inching backward and making a break for it over the back of the couch.

Jasper watched amused as I attempted to run away. The second I hit the ground ready to run, Alice was over me, and in the next movement I was pounced on and dragged to the ground as an impossibly small and strong force straddled my chest, pinning my arms to my side with her legs. She delicately swirled a brush in a container of pink powder over me.

"Hold still," she instructed as she craned over my face to apply the blush.

"Jasper, help!" I cried. Alice giggled.

I could hear Jasper's melodic laughter as he still reclined in the couch while the conclusion of the movie played. Even being tortured, I could still keep the mood light. I really was going to miss the people I'd met in Forks. But I'd be back I assured myself. Even if the next story wasn't going to be nearly as pleasant.


	28. Bonus Chapter: Reconciliation

**Author's Note:** This was more for my benefit because even though I felt it would be in character for Edward to be a little upset with Cammy for not saving Bella when she had the chance, I didn't like having the bad blood between them.

**Here is the Bonus Chapter of Cammy's summer in California.**

* * *

I don't know if you've been to the valley of California during the summer, but it is miserable. It's hot, sticky, crowded, and it makes people very unpleasant. I'm one of those unpleasant people who will sit there and complain. I refused to come out until night because that is the only time it is under ninety degrees. In the move back to Southern California I traded my pajama pants for Forks PE shorts, and long sleeve black shirts for spaghetti straps of all colors but white.

It was very nice to be home for about three weeks. However, after that it wasn't long before I could see why I had left. Even after a cold shower and the sun dropped below the hills I was agitated and bored. I watched the screen as my little sister, Casey, played the same video she had already beaten twice since I got back.

I didn't say anything. As long as I didn't have to hear anymore about me getting a summer job at the nearest theme park. I'd had my fill of doing things for other people, as childish as that sounded. No more jobs, no more running between borders to solve conflicts, and no more perilous activities until I moved back to Forks. I had already decided on that.

The summer had officially started to suck before it even began. Paul and I had lost contact. I wasn't sure why, but I was worried that maybe he was mad at me still. Then again maybe Sam had ordered him not to see me. Those things never stopped him before, but when I asked Jasper about him he always said that the wolves seemed to be doing what they were always doing. They just didn't end up at my aunt's house as often.

Jasper called me occasionally to check up on me. I felt bad for him. Emmett and Rosalie had left for summer due to some complications between Rosalie and Bella. Edward and Alice were glued to Bella, and Edward still didn't feel too comfortable with Jasper near her.

I think that upset Jasper. But Edward had good reason I guess. However, I still wondered if it was Edward being paranoid or if Jasper was really a threat. Jasper had mentioned his restraint was not what it used to be with the regular practice of being around me. Alice was beginning to have to escort him around again. Alice seemed to be having a difficult time balancing time between Bella and him.

Poor Jasper. I felt rotten for leaving him up there.

He'd called me earlier this week. He said that Edward was really coming around when it came to bringing up the topic of me.

That should have tipped me off that something was off.

I sighed as I watched the little movie clip between battles. Casey leaned back as the bantering dialogue between the fighters. I could almost mouth the words to this video game now.

There was a knock on the screen door. I sighed as I was curled up on the coach unable to see. But Casey could see. Her jaw dropped. I wasn't paying attention as I numbly watched the scene unfold on the screen.

Like everyone in my family, Casey had trouble keeping her mouth shut. She turned to me with a huge smile. It was the eager smile someone had when they had a good one-liner.

"Did you order a hottie?" she blurted with unrestrained enthusiasm. This caught my attention. I perked from my position on the couch as I leaned with my head in my hand.

"Huh?"

I got up and stood in front of the screen door. I must have been just as out of practice as Jasper because Edward's startling beauty caught me off guard just like the first time. I was no longer immune to dazzling, but luckily the Cullens were used to stares. It made me embarrassed to be standing in front of him, my shorts rolled up too high and my shirt exposing my stomach. It was regular laid back California attire, but somehow having Edward see me like this was very embarrassing.

"Edward?" I asked dumbly. His perfect face smiled. I was immediately suspicious.

"Hello Cammy. How is your summer?" he asked politely. I just stared. There was a long silence between us. Somewhere behind him the streetlight came on. He sighed. "May I come in?" I quickly revived my dazzling protection and pulled open the screen door. Casey was on her feet immediately. She was shy now, seeing his beauty without it being obscured by the mesh of the screen door. She bit her bottom lip and looked down.

All her bravery had been used for her one-liner so she conveniently had to leave the room to do something else. I took her controller and paused her game for her.

When I turned to face him again I realized why his dazzling seemed to be on full power. It wasn't just that he was as strikingly gorgeous as his whole family was. He was wearing a masculine, expensive tuxedo. His shoes were glossed and tousled bronze hair was in perfect disarray.

Now I was confused. I looked past him out to my front yard. It wasn't the Volvo parked in front of my mailbox. It was another car. A beautiful car. And since this was Edward, it could only be one thing.

The Vanquish, otherwise known as his "special occasion" car.

"Holy crow..." I gasped out of pure habit. I looked at Edward again wary to see that he had a bag in his hand. He smiled, almost unwillingly. He was just as cautious as I was. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him. "Edward, what are you doing here?" His smile became infinitely more tolerating. Then he looked down at his shoes and shifted his stance. He didn't look very comfortable whatever he was doing.

He took a breath.

"I realized that I may have been a little bit stubborn in forgiving you," he admitted almost sheepishly. He sighed. He was struggling for the words. I wished that Alice or Jasper were here to dissolve the unnecessary tension.

He began again, "I'm glad Bella is alive, and though she was harmed and it_ could_ have all been very easily avoided with a simple warning..." He seemed to be ranting as he looked past me to the opposite end of the house.

He forced a smile again when his attention returned to me.

"Perhaps we can let bygones be bygones," he finished.

We both seemed equally tense. He handed me the bag. I opened it and grabbed the black material out. The objects didn't seem familiar to me at first. Then it began to dawn on me that these things were things that I'd left in Forks.

I shook out the dress and held it at full length to confirm my suspicions.

"My prom dress?" I questioned warily.

He smirked.

"Alice might enjoy an overindulgence for shopping, but she also has a sense of practicality."

"That little sneak," I accused grinning. She saw another use for a formal dress in my future. It didn't have to be prom. Edward chuckled. "What is the dress for?"

"It's for buying Bella's birthday present," he said. My heart stopped cold. Bella's birthday. My thoughts immediately went to Jasper. I shook my head. The book was over, and so was the story as much as Edward knew. Time to play dumb. I twirled my hair. There was no need to hint at the sequels.

"Bella's birthday?"

"It's not for another two months, but her present has to be preordered," he said. My brow furrowed. Edward wasn't supposed to buy her a present. I made myself relax remembering that there was plenty of time for Bella to firmly make the point that she didn't want him to spend money on her birthday. Maybe he was supposed to change his mind.

"Why am I coming? More importantly, why am I wearing a dress?" I asked Edward as I looked at my dress again. I really did like it, even if I never had a chance to wear it to prom.

"You're the closest I have to her own opinion without ruining the surprise," he said. Then he moved to quickly, turning me toward the hallway where the bathroom was. He hurried me along. "Go get dressed. It's going to be an interesting evening and I won't have you making us late."

I obeyed since my interest had been piqued, but the nervousness of Edward's sudden appearance hadn't subsided. I went to the bathroom and tore out of my laying around clothes. I dressed into the long black gown, letting the flowy material underneath the waist fall over my legs. I stole a quick glance in the mirror. It looked exactly like it did in the dressing room. It was long and sleek giving me the silhouette of a taller, thinner person with a low neckline.

As I past Casey's room she saw me through the open doorway. She didn't look nearly as concerned as someone should when their sister was being whisked away.

"Can I come?" she said her eyes, the same blue as mine, glittering brightly. I didn't even know where I was going, but I didn't completely trust Edward's surprise visit.

"No. You stay here and tell Mom I'm... somewhere else," I said unable to think of a good excuse. I knelt in her doorway as I worked on the buckles on my strappy heels.

"You owe me," she noted. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I snorted. I was lucky to get one unbearably good looking love interest in one lifetime. Edward was all Bella's.

"No. It's not like that," I said.

She looked disappointed.

"Oh..." she groaned. Then it was replaced by a glimmer of hope. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes and besides he's way too old for you," I said. She frowned.

"Does he have a little brother?" she whispered.

"Actually I do," Edward said somehow appearing in the doorway. Casey's eyes sparked with excitement again and then she blushed shyly. I would hardly call Emmett "little." Even calling him younger was a stretch.

"Please don't dazzle my little sister to death," I requested under my breath.

Edward gave a teasing glance under from his eyes. Somehow he already had all the make-up I had in the palm of his stone hand and a brush in the other. I took the objects and stepped back spreading my arms wide to present myself.

I pulled on my dress to smooth the wrinkles. Of course my untamed hair with the elegant over the top black dress and rhinestone heels was horribly mismatched. Edward wasn't completely pleased, but he seemed to shrug off his concern and turned back toward the living room.

"You'll be alright?" I asked my younger sister. She snorted as Edward left the room. Her eyes were sparkling excited again.

"Not as good as you, but yeah. I'll be fine," she said. I smirked at her and then turned to leave, grabbing the big ugly purse to go with my Bloomingdale's gown. I was nervous heading down the driveway to the car. Edward walked around to the driver's side somehow ignoring the stares of my neighbors. The sun was completely down and the dark tint of the windows made it nearly impossible to see.

I sat in the front seat just in time to see Edward frown at my purse. He sighed.

"Where is Alice when you need her?" he asked. I smirked half heartedly, still unsure of what was going on. The car rolled forward too fast. It'd been a while since I'd been in a car with a vampire and I found myself gripping the leather with my fingernails. "Cammy. The interior."

I looked down at my hands to see I was leaving marks in the seats.

"Oh. Sorry," I murmured. We raced toward the freeway onramp. Meanwhile I was brought again to the fact that Edward had just driven two states to one of the sunniest places in the world to see me and I wasn't even sure if he liked me. In fact, last I saw him he despised me for letting Bella walk into mortal danger.

I distracted myself by dropping the mirror from the ceiling and putting on the make up.

"So... I'm guessing you vampires do this kidnapping thing a lot?" I said, as always, impatient with the silence.

"Hm?" Edward asked broken away from his thoughts. I stopped myself to think. Oh yeah. Too early in the story for hostage taking.

"Nothing. It's just... You kind of up just up and whisked me away when you should be enjoying your romance up in Forks," I said. He seemed to sense the real question I was asking.

"This is simply an extended hunting trip. I just happen to attend the car show down here after stopping off at Yosemite," he said. I stopped in mid lip gloss application and turned to him.

"Car show?"

"Actually, its a prestigious car auction. I'm shopping for Bella's birthday," he said. I looked at him as the waves of confusing contorted my face. I shook my head.

"What?"

"Bella needs a new car. That truck needs to be put down to sleep," Edward mumbled. He looked at me. "Her birthday is in a few months. What more practical and more wonderful of a gift then a car she can't afford on her own?"

I almost groaned. I wished Edward hadn't surprised me. I was unprepared not having done the proper research for New Moon quite yet, but I was pretty sure Edward wasn't supposed to spend money on her.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked Edward.

"Yes," he said firmly. Maybe this gift was also a convenient way to rid himself of the painfully slow old man of a truck. He looked over at me. "I'm bringing you along because, aside from Bella herself, you know her better than anyone I know. You're acting as Bella's opinion."

I sat back in the seat and stared forward having to narrow my eyes to see through such dark tinted glass. This didn't seem right.

"Um..." I started. This didn't add up at all. "So you came all the way down here to LA to buy Bella a car and you wanted to bring me along?"

"Yes," Edward said again, the word solid and articulated. I bit my lip wondering how to state the obvious. Luckily Edward did it for me. "This must have been quite a surprise." Yeah. No kidding. "I'm guessing that's because of how we left things back in Forks." He glanced at me. I smiled weakly at him, more than willing to be diplomatic.

"I honestly thought you'd rather be torn to bits and burned than talk to me," I said when Edward was still waiting for my response. His mouth twitched into a half smile. My heart thudded as I hadn't seen such a beautiful crooked smile in months. Edward gave me an awkward glance at the stutter in my heart. "Sorry."

He chuckled. Then he paused to face the road as he seemed to overthink something. The smile lost its intensity as it dulled with dark thoughts.

"I was upset," he admitted. "But judging by how close we were to... losing Bella... I suppose I can see the argument that one misplaced event could have easily had her killed." As he consented to this I smiled wide impressed. He turned to look at me. "It's not everyday that someone like me doesn't have control. Its unnerving to leave my, and especially Bella's, fate up to someone else."

I gave a single understanding nod.

"So we're good then?" I asked. He smiled beautifully not even bothering to look at the road. I could swear he was doing it to show off. He looked like a flawless James Bond in his shiny expensive Vanquish. It was easy to see why so many people were equally intimidated, yet attracted, to someone like Edward.

"We're good," he agreed, the words strange coming out of his mouth. I shifted happily in the seat beside him. Edward being giving me the cold shoulder had been something that bothered me, especially when a year ago before I moved to Forks I'd had a fictional crush on him. It was nice that he'd decided to make friends with me despite the event we both had to suffer.

"Cool," I said. I continued to apply the thin layer of make up in the mirror. Allowed to be with my thoughts I suddenly grew suspicious. Something then occurred to me. I paused to look sideways at him. "Wait. Did Jasper tell you to come down here and make amends?"

"No. However he did make me see that he'd made sacrifices for my human. It would only be right if I did the same for him," he said. I grinned. Jasper's human? Was that what they were calling me now? Edward smiled. "Poor Jasper. He's going a bit insane. Alice adores Bella, Jasper won't be around her without knowing that I'm watching his every move. You're not there and Rosalie and Emmett went to Africa. He's taking some online classes, but he's very bored."

My heart wrenched. Poor Jasper. I reminded myself that I couldn't have stayed up there. Least of all with Jasper for necessary events to play out.

"I miss him too. Its weird knowing there's no one in the room with me watching me sleep..."

"And trying not to kill you?" Edward asked.

"Someone's always trying to kill me. Might as well be Jasper," I grumbled. Edward's perfect mouth turned down in a frown.

"You shouldn't take life so lightly. It would destroy Jasper to hurt you. You symbolize hope to him for his ultimate self control one day. He's aspiring to be as good as Carlisle eventually. We all are," he said. My smile returned even though Edward was serious. He switched his hands so that only one rested on the steering wheel.

I looked at him smiling sheepishly. I knew I was blushing giddily and the sight made him bark out a laugh.

"You blush almost as easily as Bella," he said brightly. I was glad for his mood. That was enough to make me feel at ease. I switched my gaze to the soft glowing lights of the Los Angeles night life. Taller buildings started to come into view with small squares of light in the distant windows.

Edward found the offramp easily. I had no idea where we were and how we'd gotten there so quickly on a freeway famous for its traffic, but I thought we were in uptown Los Angeles. Edward turned onto a street where there were fancy cars like the Vanquish lining up the horseshoe shaped driveway in front of a historic looking building. An older man in a red vest raced down the steps to open my door. I smiled appreciatively at him while Edward handed the keys to another valet.

Edward walked around and hooked his arm into mine. Still hesitant, I let him lead me

"I think you might enjoy this part. Alice and I certainly do. Usually I go to this event with her," Edward said. I still wasn't completely sure what we were doing. He led me up the concrete steps to the glass doors. He leaned over to me to whisper in my ear.

"So here is the story. We're going to use my business alias to make this purchase. My name is Mr. Isaac Randall. I am twenty-one years old. You are my cousin Darlene Randall, niece to my prominent father. We are here for the charitable event."

He gestured toward the other guests. They were older, much more well dressed than I was. Waiters held complimentary trays of red wine as they glided across the marble floors. Long red curtains draped across the ceiling from the center point of the stage. There were plenty of white folding chairs, like the ones used for weddings lined up in a row.

We were greeted by a steward in a less substantial tuxedo, like one of those English butlers on television. He asked Edward to show his tickets. Edward eagerly showed them along with some phony ID. The butler-looking man thanked us and left.

When he left Edward led the way to the center of the room. I was still astonished from the high society and stuffy old folk surrounding us. It was intimidating. A whole new form of dazzling as their real diamonds glistened in the light of the chandeliers. I could hardly believe it was real.

"You know,_ Isaac_, one of these days you better take me somewhere nice," I said sarcastically. He snickered.

"Nice for you is any place with a twenty dollar steak dinner, _Darlene_," he ribbed lightly. I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. With this jab, I considered our friendship officially recovered. We went to a long white sheet covered table. As soon as there was no one standing around us (I'm sure Edward dazzled everyone away in his tux) Edward signed himself up for a bidding paddle.

"Now, let's go see what cars they have to offer," he said.

He moved through the crowds and lines of chairs into the next room. I followed after his lead. We entered into a strikingly white room that hurt my eyes. After they adjusted I saw that there were about nine cars on the platforms in the center of the room. All of them glistened in the specific lighting above, reflecting lights every which way like prisms.

Edward and I, as well as a few other groups, walked around the roped prizes inspecting the vehicles. Edward was lost in thought as he sized up the car models. No doubt he knew what he was looking at much more than I did. I was distracted like a raccoon by the shininess of a brand new cars.

He stopped in front of one in particular and looked at me, his hand raised to his chin in a thoughtful gesture.

"What do you think?" Edward asked.

"It's pretty," I said. Edward glared. I didn't even recognize the symbols on the car. I didn't know what he wanted me to say about it. He awaited my opinion, but I didn't have anything to say that he would want to hear about Bella's opinion of this kind of car. "I don't think this would make a good birthday present for Bella."

His mood was immediately dampened.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Do you really think Bella would want to drive the ostentatiousmobile to school?" I asked him. Edward frowned. I changed my approach to a more sympathetic one. "I know you think this is best for her, but I think it makes her uncomfortable for you to throw your money at her."

"I am _not_ throwing money at her," he argued lightly crossing his arms. I snorted. Edward frowned. I had to remember to be diplomatic. I felt like I was in La Push trying to be nice to Sam all over again. I sighed.

"I know you want to spoil her, but she doesn't want to be spoiled. And if its her birthday she should get what she wants. I don't think she wants something this expensive just for a present," I tried to clarify. Again Edward seemed baffled. Then he smiled and shook his head.

"I've already worked out Bella's issues with expenses," he said. He looked at me as we turned to face the car again. I'm not sure what it was, but it was some sort of four door sedan. He continued to explain. "This is a charity. The company offers seven models of next years car lines for the benefit. I will bid in the auction, in which all proceeds will go toward children's cancer research. Therefore I did not even spend a dime on her. I only happened to donate thousands of dollars to charity the same night I obtained her present."

Edward grinned smugly, ignoring the look on my face. I sighed and nodded.

"Very sneaky," I said. Edward's grin widened.

"Thank you," he said.

"Do you really think she'll go for that?" I asked him. Edward rolled his eyes to himself.

"It is a gift," he clarified.

"It's _her_ gift. She should have some say in it," I pointed out. Our debate was interrupted as a waiter came around with offering us both a glass of red wine on his tray. I shot a glance at Edward. He offered me. I turned the waiter away with a polite smile. He went on to the next group.

"You know you could have a glass. I'm driving and according to your alias you are also twenty-one," he said. I smirked.

"No thank you. It's bad enough that my parents don't know where I am. I don't need to be drinking too," I grumbled under my breath as an older couple passed by us with a nod. Edward and I also exchanged polite nods. The older woman was visibly staggered by Edward's appearance, her husband had to tow her along to keep her moving. Edward easily ignored her.

I decided to change the topic to much lighter subject.

"Okay. So enlighten me about the car. What is it? BMW?" I asked. Edward looked absolutely appalled. He composed himself.

"It's an Audi A5," he said with a low voice like he was embarrassed to have to explain himself. I nodded slowly. Like that made any sense to me. I felt that I was expected to reply to this. We both turned to gaze at it, but I caught myself tilting my head at an angle like we were looking at a picture of still life.

"I think it would look nice in blue," was the only responding comment I could think of.

Edward lightly shook his head. They called us in for the bidding. I followed after Edward, the sudden action of walking after standing in high heels was brutal. I wondered how Edward could handle a place like this so well when every woman's feet were probably bleeding their complicated shoes.

I made a note to take off my shoes when I sat down.

We reached the first room with all the lined chairs. Edward and I sat down in the back. He with his bidding paddle, me immediately leaning forward to undo the buckles of my shoes. Edward glanced at me out of the corner of his eye briefly as we had to listen to a couple of benefit spokespeople speak, clap, and then hear a few more speeches.

Then the bidding began and all of the sudden it was like everything was going at vampiric speed. People exploded out of their seats like a werewolf suddenly phasing. It caught my off guard and I found myself holding my chair.

Edward kept up with everything vigilantly, but I had no idea what the auctioneers and the ushers were saying to us. They spoke so quickly using terminology I didn't understand. Edward was unphased by the sudden frenzy in the room. Maybe his quickness to make decisions and raise his paddle gave him an edge over the other people in this room, but some of them were just as fast as him. However, Edward always had the uncanny knowledge of how to intimidate other bidders out of the race.

Completely confused with everything around, I was thankful to just sit back and watch as Edward would occasionally raise his paddle and call out a number. At least if I was sitting down my feet could get a break.

Then the crowd became frantic as it drew down to fewer people. I was suddenly given the overwhelming feeling that I was on Wallstreet with all those stockbrokers screaming out numbers as trade shares went up and down.

The auctioneer declared a winner abruptly and all of the sudden it was over. Edward turned to me with a wide smile and laughter in his eyes.

"Exciting, isn't it?" he asked. I was still confused by the flurry of chaos in a lobby full of overdressed stuffy old people, and Edward and I. People settled back into their seats grumbling to one another and talking to the people they came with. I didn't bother to hide my horror.

Edward only laughed.

"What just happened?" I whispered.

"I won the Audi," he answered.

"Huh?" was my not so intelligent response. He sighed and smirked.

"Cammy," he said in a slightly patronizing tone. He stood up and exited the aisle. I hurried to slip back into my shoes and then followed after him. Edward signed the necessary paperwork as I stood beside him like an idiot still unsure of the craze of the rich people who were screaming out after the next car.

After giving up trying to figure out the process of the event, I shrugged defeatedly and followed Edward out the door. The hot Los Angeles night hit me. Edward still had a beaming smile as he jogged at human speed down the steps to the valet man and asked for his car.

When the man in the red vest left I caught up to Edward.

"I'm really confused," I said to him. He chuckled.

"We just got Bella's new car," he said. I turned to look at him still dazed. He smiled as though I had done something amusingly human. He chuckled. "For Bella's birthday? Remember?" I gave him an annoyed look at his condescending tone.

"I remember. I just can't believe you're going to give it to her. She won't have it, you know. She loves that disgusting old truck," I said. Edward groaned. I agreed with a groan of my own. "I know. I drove it once too. But Bella likes it." His smile faded a little as he comprehended this while gazing across the busy street. He looked over at me.

"Maybe," he said. "But perhaps I can talk her into the car. She might like it." There was an abundance of false hope in his voice. Then he seemed to realize everything at once. His face fell with his frown and the excitement from the auction left him. "I'm never going to be able to get rid of that truck." I snickered.

"Edward, you can tear apart a vampire. I'm sure you can rip through a Chevy," I pointed out. He frowned.

"Not without hurting Bella's feelings," he grumbled. As I stood beside him I rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. Poor Edward really did hate that truck and knowing Bella the way I did I was sure she wasn't going to part with it

"Maybe just a nice stereo would do," I hinted casually. "That way you don't have to be bored while you're moseying along at forty miles per hour. It won't be fast, but it'll be pleasant. Like a carousel ride." He chuckled musically at the analogy.

"I think I'll try and talk her into the Audi," Edward decided. I shrugged and removed my hand from his shoulder. Well, now at least no one could say I didn't try to help him. At least I knew Bella would never allow to getting a car for her birthday. It was a dreaded event and Edward failed to see that.

I wondered idly what he was going to do with that Audi. He'd already bought it.

"So... do you need someone to drive it up there or...?" I said completely baffled about how this was supposed to work and where my part in it all was. Edward straightened as he saw his Vanquish wrap around into the horseshoe driveway. I slipped off my high heels and held them on my finger as I followed him down the steps to the street to meet it.

"No. It will be there when we need it," Edward said casually.

The valet handed Edward the keys and opened the door for me. I slipped in the passenger side as Edward was already in the driver's seat starting the engine. He tipped the valet through the open window way too much probably judging by the grin on the man's face. When the other valets moved, the Vanquish roared forward and peeled onto the street without so much as a hesitation to look for oncoming traffic.

I looked out the windows at the mysterious place, still not sure what I had just witnessed. It felt dreamlike, like everything from Twilight usually did. But Twilight never took place in my hometown before.

"Well," I said with uncertainty. "That was fun."

"So when are you coming back to Forks?" Edward asked conversationally as he found the freeway again in the dark.

"The day before school," I responded. I looked at Edward. "What's Jasper going to do? He graduated." Edward smiled.

"Well, he's going to continue classes online so Alice can finish high school and he can have another school year staying with you and her," Edward said. I smiled. I missed my friend. Then my smile faded. I knew our friendship couldn't last long though before the incident would happen. Poor Jasper. He was going to be very, very disappointed with himself when he took a snap at Bella. Now I knew just how frustrating it would be, knowing it could have been easily avoided if he'd just had the practice.

Guilt ripped at me. Edward and I drove in silence. We both we pleased with the evening having made amends for the bad blood between us. When we started to get closer to my house, I gave one last try.

"Edward, if you can convince Bella to accept an Audi, then more power to you. If not will you please just do what she wants?" I asked him. It sounded more like a desperate plea. Edward groaned with his irritated sigh. "She won't like it. She'll think its too much."

"Very well. If she doesn't accept it then I will put the Audi to some other use," Edward grumbled. I smiled as he pulled up to the curb. I smiled as the Vanquish came to a stop. I grinned at Edward.

"Thanks for taking me to your fancy party, Edward," I said appreciatively. He gave a crooked smile, but this time I was ready for it. I opened the car door and stepped out. "Tell Jasper and Alice I say hi!" He nodded.

"Of course," he said. He turned away beginning to start the car again. I paused suddenly remembering something.

"Oh! And Edward?" He paused patiently. I hesitated to ask the question that was burning in my mind and my heart. I bit my lip. "How are... things in La Push?" Edward's face became serious. He looked away, out of the corner of his eye.

"Honestly Cammy. You would know better than me," he said.

"Paul hasn't called me or emailed me or anything," I said. I hated the weakness that flooded my tone know. I sounded like one of those clingy pathetic girls that I used to despise. I pressed my lips tightly. Edward shrugged.

"I really don't know. We keep our distance," Edward said, his voice softening. There was no way I could have hid the disappointment in my face as I looked into the gutter, one hand still on the door.

"Oh," was all I could say. I forced a grin when I saw the living room light turn on over my shoulder. My parents were home. There was going to have to be a lot of explaining to do. I doubt my sister came up with a good enough lie to cover for Edward's visit and my running off with him in formal attire. "I'll see you in Forks."

Edward smiled politely.

"See you then," he said. I shut the door and the car raced down the street. I stood in the front yard for a moment watching it disappear into the blackness. Also, I recollected the events of the night. I highly doubted Bella was going to get the Audi, but at least Edward and I had reconciled. I could only hope he'd be just as forgiving the next time I sat back and carefully orchestrated as he and Bella would nearly get themselves killed.


	29. New Moon

* * *

The Puppet Master: New Moon


	30. Foreboding

The flight began as it usually did. I watched the airport disappear below and the brown brush covered hills disappear below us. For a while I'd been very excited about going back to Forks. It had been almost two months since the car auction and seeing Edward again had brought up mixed feelings about the place.

For one, there was Paul who I still wasn't sure about. He'd mysteriously disappeared off the face of the planet when I left. The Cullens never heard any rumors about him at all. I always made sure to check on him when they called. But if things weren't going well with Paul, I'd think it would be obvious knowing his temper. It's hard to miss seeing a person explode into a ferocious animal in public. The only phone number of his I had was, I think, his house phone which was never answered.

Then again he could be purposely avoiding me. Who could blame him?

Then there was the fact that I very well knew that all hell was going to break loose very, very soon. Edward and Bella had an incredible summer. No doubt that Alice did too. Jasper was just bored and anxious without his brothers and sisters all the time.

And Bella...

What was I going to do about Bella? What could I do about her? Was I just going to have to sit back and watch the emotional chaos? I leaned back in my seat for the three hour trip to Seattle where I would meet my aunt. I vaguely dwelled on what I was going to do during the Cullen's absence. I had come up with nothing and I was beginning to think I was going to go a little insane, especially without werewolves to distract me.

I swallowed nervously and stared blankly ahead of me. New Moon research was something I had been putting off on purpose. I knew that. Knowing the actual people, the future devastation that was to come was even more depressing then the book was intended to be.

So I had no idea what my game plan was. I wasn't even sure how much I would be needed this book. Things didn't always appear to me the same way they had with Bella, like the incident with Laurent, so it wasn't as easy to predict as I had originally thought it would be.

I shivered at the mention of Laurent. I didn't know what to do about him to. We had an appointment, but hopefully that wouldn't be for too long. At least with Bella's zombie-like depression, I knew I had time to come up with a plan.

The Seattle airport was both a relief and impending. The wheels of the plane touched the ground through the whisps of fog. I could clearly see the familiar rain. I walked through the terminal with my purse in hand. When I made it past the metal detectors I saw that my ride was here, but it wasn't my aunt at all.

It was Paul.

At least I think it was Paul. His long hair was cut down to a buzz haircut like a soldier, but he wasn't poised enough to actually belong to the country's army. He was just as large as I had always remembered him, his muscles visible through his clothes.

There was also something different about his face. His eyes were hard and unfeeling. With this I was sure my suspicions were correct. Paul hated me. It was only the fact that I was his imprint that he felt any obligation to be here at all.

I slowed as I neared him cautiously. I walked up to him thinking of all the things I wanted to say. Why didn't he call me? Did he not have my number? Couldn't he have asked my aunt for my email address? She was on the reservation often enough.

I approached him and he greeted me with his usual embrace that raced at me too fast and trapped me in an unbreakable hold. I had managed to get my arms around his neck though before his massive arms could bind mine to me. He gave a loving squeeze breathing into my hair for a moment. I also held him, but leaned my face away from his shoulder to meet his mouth to kiss him.

The hug abruptly ended when Paul set him on the ground before I had a chance to. He smiled at me weakly.

"Its really, really good to see you, Paul," I said instead of throwing all the accusations I wanted to.

"Welcome back," he said. I smiled a little. I was happy to see him, but there was a look in his eyes that was very sad. It made me panic a little and maybe that was because New Moon was fresh in my mind. But something didn't feel right.

He seemed to sense that I was wondering why he was my ride. "I told your aunt I'd take you home. Your aunt tried to call you this morning." My brow furrowed. She did? I reached into my purse to find my phone. I couldn't find it anywhere. Did I leave it with my luggage?

No.

I groaned.

"Oh man..." I moaned. I rubbed my temple. "I think I left my phone at home." Paul gave another weak smile.

"That's okay. It might be best if we weren't interrupted," Paul said. We walked toward the luggage carousel and I took my one oversized suitcase. It worried me that Paul was being so quiet the whole time. I tried to make eye contact with him so he could tell me what was wrong, but he wasn't having it.

He just watched the bags circle looking for the one I had described as my own. I stood beside him anxiously, wondering if this was how Bella felt before Edward had left her. Her sixth sense telling her that something was wrong, but her choosing to ignore it out of hope. I knew Paul wouldn't leave me. He couldn't leave the reservation, and I was just as bound to Forks until the books were over.

So what was wrong?

He grabbed my luggage by the handle, silently checking the tag to make sure it was mine. He gave me a nod and effortlessly pulled the luggage over the rim of the conveyor belt and dragged it behind him on the wheels. My heart was dense with worry. I followed him into the rain.

"Paul?" I asked jogging to keep up with his strides. He seemed to have forgotten how big his strides were compared to mine. He slowed down and smiled at me with apologetically. I tried to walk quickly so he didn't have to slow himself down so much. I walked by his side

"What's this about?" I said before I could think about how to more tentatively approach the subject. Paul stared straight forward towing my bag behind him. I offered to take it, but he just shook his head.

"Let's talk in the car," Paul said. I felt a sinking feeling. Why couldn't anyone just say what their problem was? Why did they have to draw everything out?

I sighed heavily as we made it up to the parking structure on the second level. The familiar black Ford was parked near the elevator.

Paul popped the trunk open as I stood aside and wondered what he was doing here. A very, very hopeful part of me wanted this to be him trying to kidnap me again. Then I noticed something as I stood beside the car. There were deep scratches and new dents near the passenger door. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if it'd come from what I thought it'd come from.

What _had_ happened in La Push over the summer?

"It's open," Paul called out, snapping me out of my daze. I went to the passenger door and let myself in. Paul started the car as I put on my seatbelt. As he pulled around the other cars I could see the rain dripping over the side of the concrete parking structure. It was really coming down outside.

We stopped at the toll booth where the man told us we owed three dollars for parking. I opened up my wallet, but Paul was already paying the man. As soon as the bar lifted the Ford jolted forward. I nervously fiddled with the straps of my purse.

Paul pulled onto the freeway and looked over at me. He looked tense.

"It's good to see you," he said. His voice was low and controlled. The worry in my chest intensified. I looked down in my lap at the purse.

"I'm really glad to see you too," I said. Then I made myself look out the windshield. "I wasn't sure when I was going to see you again."

"Why?" Paul asked.

"Because..." I said slowly. "You're still mad at me. Aren't you?" I didn't want to see the look on his face. I watched the rain pummel the glass and bounce off the hood of the car. He didn't really answer. Finally I looked at him.

"I'm not... mad at you," Paul said carefully. "Just upset." The way he said this made me feel ashamed. It was like when parents tell you that they aren't mad, just disappointed. I'd let Paul down. I knew that. I just wasn't exactly sure how I'd let him down. Was he mad that I had purposefully provoked him? Was he upset that I let Laurent go?

Both?

"It was my idea to make you sign the treaty," Paul confessed. I straightened in my seat. He wouldn't look at me. Then I felt my muscles loosen and fall limp with shock.

"Why?" I asked. Paul hesitated before answering.

"Because it was stupid of me to think that you might be on our side," Paul said. His hands clenched once around the steering wheel. "I was stupid to think that just because I imprinted on you, that you would have nearly the same feelings for me."

I was stunned. I looked back at the road as we headed out of the city and into the familiar thick vegetation with the forest encroaching on either sides of the roads.

"_What_?" I barked.

Paul looked out the corner of his eye why he reformulated his statement.

"I mean, that it was arrogant of me to think that I could make you come over to our side just because you liked me," Paul said quietly.

"Side? What do you mean side?" I asked. Paul sighed.

"There is a werewolf side and vampire side, Cam," he said. Finally he looked at me. I slowly started to understand. To him, I had picked my side.

"I'm not on anyone's side," I said. I stammered to find the words, but couldn't find my own. I had to borrow Bella's. "I'm Switzerland." He shook his head in disagreement.

"Switzerland is neutral, meaning they don't involve themselves in the war. You have involved yourself," Paul said. I bit back a retort as my gut instinct was to react emotionally, but I'd learned about consequences last semester. I composed myself and thought before I realized he was right.

"I did it because of the books. I didn't do it for the vampires. They were just as mad at me for what I did," I said quietly. Paul was somewhat surprised to hear this. "I'm on my own side. Sometimes you're on that side, sometimes the Cullens are on that side." Paul was silent for an instant.

"But that doesn't make you trustworthy," Paul said. Though it shot a hole through my heart, I consented that this much was true. For the same reason he wasn't completely trustworthy either. After all, he had tried to steal the book before.

The gap between our seats seemed to widen.

"That doesn't have anything to do with how I feel about you though," I said. Paul swallowed hard.

"Just because I imprinted on you, doesn't mean you've imprinted on me," he said. Again I was hurt.

"How can you say that?" I blurted unable to choke back anymore outbursts. My voice was loud enough to echo against the panes of the windows. "I was torn every second you didn't call me. Couldn't you have at least gotten my email address? Did you bother to contact me at all? Its not that I never think about you, Paul. I told you. I'm in love with you. You can't change that!" Paul sighed and his jaw clenched. He didn't look like he had anything to add to that.

"You and I need to make an agreement," Paul said staring blankly out the window. He didn't acknowledge what I'd just said at all. He just kept his stoic expression facing the windshield. I said nothing, hoping he could just feel my glare. His breathing was controlled, like he was making an effort to take each breath in a perfect even pattern. "This summer was a very bad summer."

I waited for him to explain.

"It would be easier if I hadn't imprinted on you. I tried to deny that imprinting bond. I wanted to forget you," Paul said. Each word he spoke was a stab in the heart. I faced my reflection in the side mirror to make sure I didn't look as distraught as I felt. This was not what I wanted to come back to. "We're enemies and it would be better for both of us if that were possible."

"We're not enemies," I tried to interrupt, but somehow I'd lost my voice. I was barely audible even for myself.

"Not according to the treaty," Paul said. I was too stunned to show my fury.

"The treaty that was your idea, you mean?" I said trying to sound harsh, but my voice broke at the end making me sound as pitiful as I was. Paul's clenched muscles jerked under his skin once. Like he was reacting to something.

"You're the one that betrayed us. Not me," Paul said sharply. I scowled at him. I opened my mouth to say something harsh, but everything caught in my throat. Instead all that came out was a sharp intake of breath. "Anyway I tried to erase my thoughts of you and get over my obsession, but it didn't work. Sam and Jared tried to help me, but I just... couldn't. My phasing got worse and now there's rumors about bears flying around because I can't control myself even in public. So you and I have to meet once a week on neutral ground. I need the contact to keep myself under control and I can't cross the border as much as I used to without violating the treaty. So every Thursday we'll meet at the border. Got it?"

I didn't get it. It was like somewhere in between his words he wasn't speaking the same language anymore. Maybe I just didn't want to believe it. What was happening? Here I was getting ready for Bella's depression and the bombshell Edward was going to drop on her, but then I hear that Paul regrets the very thought of having me as an imprint? Why did this happen to me? I had to protect other people in their depression, I coudn't deal with my own.

"I don't understand," I said in a small voice, and each word came out slowly like my brain was shutting down. Paul sighed.

"You're an imprint and that complicates things. It's just that we're not on the same side. Since you're dedicated to your responsibilities and I'm dedicated to mine it just can't work. But I can't just ignore you without ruining my self control, so we need to have some sort of contact," Paul said.

"You..." I started. "You don't want me to be your imprint?"

"It's more like, I don't want my enemy to be my imprint," Paul tried to clarify, but it ended up just confusing me more. "And you've made your choice." My brain was too fuzzy to come up with any response on its own I could only sit there in my seat and try to restart my heart. I shook my head.

"Wait, so you don't love me anymore?" I asked in disbelief.

"I never said that. You're my imprint. I can't help but love you," Paul said. Then it started to sink in. "But you're not a werewolf. You don't imprint."

"So I screwed everything up between us," I said. I slowly exhaled as I realized I'd been holding my breath. I looked out the windshield at the rain beating on the glass. I blinked rapidly expecting tears, but found none. What was this? Was it a dream? It didn't make any sense. "Oh..."

"Cammy, don't feel bad," I heard Paul say, but my eye level had dropped to the glove box. "It just can't work. It's just this stupid imprinting. It's neither of our faults. We both had very different destinies before any of it happened. What we had couldn't have lasted that long because of that." His voice sounded very far away. I wondered if he was murmuring or if I was so lost in my own shock that it was difficult to hear him.

"You can get over this. I can't. You didn't imprint on me," Paul said. Suddenly I jerked up as something about this felt very, very out of place. I hadn't imprinted on him? Was he taking over my thoughts for some other reason?

"I thought imprinting worked both ways," I said confused. Paul shook his head.

"Not necessarily," he said. His voice was getting softer.

"I can't..." I stopped myself from finishing that sentence afraid I'd sound as obsessed as I really was. But I knew I had to say it. "I can't just get over you. I don't get what you want." Then something snapped making a growl in his chest turn to a rough and gravelly voice.

"I just want to see you once a week at the border! You don't have to do anything, just meet me there so I can see you're okay. It will make me less anxious and therefore, more controlled. Can you just do that for me, Cammy?" His voice was suddenly loud and he slapped his hand on the steering wheel with a loud thump that made me jump. He breathed out through his nose and groaned frustrated with himself.

He ran his hand over his black buzzed hair.

"I'm sorry," he said softly again. I felt the tears come to my eyes now. They'd spilled over with my startled jump. I quickly wiped them away. We were about a half hour away from Forks. It was a very long, quiet half hour.

Paul pulled up to the familiar little house, and it made me nervous to see that no one was home. The situation was familiar enough. Paul dropping me off in front of the curb of the house like he had before, but I wasn't returning from a euphoric day at the beach. Not even close.

Paul popped the trunk. Out of habit I checked my purse to make sure I had my keys and then unzipped the bottom of the bag to make sure the books were in its secret compartment. I dug through it all, over and over sinking my hand into the satin material.

I felt nothing.

The books weren't there. The panic pushed my tears over the edge. I searched my thoughts. Where could I have left the books? I had decided to do New Moon research on the plane. I sobbed out loud as I groaned.

I covered my eyes and cried even harder. After this painful conversation with Paul, all of it came crashing down on me.

I'd left the books, under my cell phone in the pile of things I'd meant to bring on my carry-on for the flight. All of which was on the coffee table at home, never even brought to the airport.

I wanted to slap myself. God! I was so stupid!

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. Out of frustration with us both I only responded by kicking the glove box as hard as I could. It was loud and sudden enough to startle him. I pressed my lips tight so every swear word in my mind would stay there. With that I walked around the car and yanked my luggage out with one pull.

Paul stuck his head out the window and turned toward the back of the car where I was trying to right my bag. I looked at him for a moment, his shaved head, his uniform stature. He was anything but my Paul at the beach. It was then I realized how much I'd screwed up, how much I had to learn about balancing duty and life.

I sucked in a breath and wiped my angry tears away.

"I'll see you on Thursday," I said under my breath. I wasn't sure if he'd heard me, but I stomped off in the direction of the house crying anyway. When I got to the front door I searched for the key on the key ring through blurry vision.

When I finally managed to stick it through the lock I pushed the door open and habitually began looking for vampires. There were none. I just saw that while I was gone Uncle Bob had gotten a new flat screen television, and Aunt Debbie had replaced the old couch with a newer slightly less ugly couch.

I walked past the table where I saw a letter. I picked it up.

"_Cammy,_

_Welcome home, sweetheart! Bob and I are finishing up some business in La Push. We'll be home late so help yourself. You know where the fridge is. Your new furniture should be arriving today. We'll do a welcome home dinner tomorrow. Love you!_

_Aunt Debbie_"

I sighed, grateful for the fact that there was an empty house at the moment. New furniture? I wondered about that since I was fine with the cold metal plastic furniture of last semester with the white painted dresser and unmatching night stand. I guess that meant unpacking can wait.

"Boo."

I spun around and found myself attacked, spinning wildly in the air, and then landing violently into the couch which slid across the hardwood floors with a groan. I looked up to see a hysterically laughing Alice sitting on top of me. Over her shoulder was Jasper grinning widely.

The euphoria in the room spread through me unnaturally making me forget Paul and his confession of regretting ever imprinting on me. An uncontrollable smile spread across my tear stained cheeks.

"You scared the hell out of me," I told Alice.

"You've been gone too long! And Edward won't let me attack Bella, but _he_ can attack her all he wants. I just wanted to see what it was like," she said at vampiric speed so I had to listen very closely to make out what she was saying. Alice giggled musically and her stone hands were still clamped over my arms. "It was Jasper's idea."

"However, I'm in no position to be pouncing on people," Jasper inputted from across the room. Alice let me up and then helped me to my feet.

"Did you see your room?" Alice said, her voice an excited high pitch.

"She just got home," Jasper chided playfully. Alice ignored him, refusing to let her bubble be burst. I looked over my shoulder as Alice forced me into a run by yanking me by the hand. She ran the short distance it took to get to my room and opened the door.

I was stunned.

"Alice!" I shrieked.

The room still smelled like the fresh coat of deep blue paint and there was a wooden four post bed in the middle of the room that took up almost all of the small space. The fluffy comforter was a shimmery baby blue with golden Indian patterned embroidery. There was a matching nightstand, a bulletin on the wall, and drawers that came out from under the bed.

"You love it, right?" Alice said giddily.

I did, despite it being _way_ too much. It was beautiful, but that somehow brought me back to my original depression, and then somehow worsened it. Before I could wallow right there with everyone in the room, Jasper sent a whole new wave of content my way.

"Wait. Look," Alice said. She pulled me away and them showed me a little corner that I hadn't noticed. There was a large cushioned armchair with a reading lap behind it. Behind it was a massive collection of books in a bookcase. I had no idea how she fit everything around such a small chair.

"I don't remember putting this in," Jasper said looking slightly confused.

"It was a surprise," Alice said.

"Wow," I said.

Alice's smile never lost its light.

"It's Jazz's corner!" she said excitedly, nearly vibrating with happiness. My smile fell as I knew exactly why Jasper would have his own spot in my room. Jasper was elated though. His usual shy smile stretched into a wide grin.

"Alice," he said shocked. She bounded over to his side and he bent down to kiss her. The shared a loving glance that lingered way too long for me to feel comfortable. "Thank you." I focused very, very hard on something else in the room to control my emotions. The emotions evaporating from Jasper flooded the room, and was full of the fluttering feeling I had only felt from Paul last semester.

Then in a moment that nervous, exciting, wonderful feeling was gone.

"Sorry," Jasper chuckled. A safe content feeling returned. He grinned sheepishly as he held Alice against him with one hand. She pressed into him while she admired her own work on my room.

"If anyone asks, your parents set this up. I typed up a phony billing address. We set everything up this morning," Alice said. She pulled Jasper over to the edge on the bed and crawled into the center of it all to gaze at the room. Jasper sat beside her. Still his eyes were on me wary of my true emotions that were somewhere hidden below Jasper's charade of contentment.

"So... Did you have fun in California?" Alice asked. She beamed. "Did you play on sunny beaches? Did you go out on a boat? Did you go anywhere fun?" I gave a small smile as I tried out the chair in Jasper's corner. It was incredibly soft, and even after I sat I was still sinking into the cushions as they enveloped around me.

"No," I answered, trying to right myself to a comfortable position. It was difficult to find, but I when I did find it, I had never been more comfortable position in my life. I sank back into the seat and closed my eyes for a second. "I kind of sat inside and moped all day."

Alice frowned.

"Do you have any concept of fun at all?" she asked sarcastically. I shrugged.

"Most of my friends are here and my best friend was spending the summer in Spain, so..." I shrugged again. Alice's perfect brow creased. She looked at Jasper with a confused expression. Jasper met her gaze.

"She's sad," Jasper answered the unasked question. Alice looked back at me.

"Paul just dropped me off. He had a few things to say to me," I grumbled. The only reason I wasn't collapsing into tears right now was because Jasper was controlling my emotions. They waited patiently for me to explain. "I guess he has to see me otherwise his self control is going to get worse. We're going to have to meet at the border once a week."

"I wouldn't want to see him either," Alice said, snorting.

"No," I said sadly. I looked at the ground, suddenly noticing a beautiful light beige rug underneath the bed that was the same color as white beach sand. I swallowed down my sadness. "That's the _only_ reason he wants to see me." Jasper's eyes narrowed. He rolled his eyes.

"Why people have such a hard time confessing their emotions, I'll never know," Jasper grumbled. "He still feels betrayed, but with betrayal, he also feels rejected." He said this so quickly and firmly that I could hardly believe it came from him. Alice nodded as she started at the patterns in the comforter.

"He said I'm not on his side. He said we're enemies and that I've chosen the vampire's side," I said. Jasper chuckled.

"Well you have," he said as though it were obvious. I looked at Alice who finally looked up and grinned in agreement. They both seemed delighted by that delusion.

"No," I said shaking my head. "You guys have to know that I'm just as capable as betraying you too if I have to do something for the wolves. I'm not on anyone's side!" Another wave of calm hit me. If it had been possible for me to jump out of the most comfortable chair in the world and pace in one swift action, I would have. But the chair had me trapped in its soft cushions like I was trapped in quicksand.

Jasper and Alice were exchanging a look from my bed where they were sitting. Then Jasper sighed.

"Well, hopefully you won't have to. Even if you do, we know that you wouldn't want any harm to come to us," Jasper said gently. I gave a weak smile, but I knew that it wasn't exactly true. If the story called for someone to get hurt, like Bella in Phoenix, I was going to have to let it happen. Even now, I knew I was going to have to cause Jasper immense pain, by allowing him to go to Bella's party with prior knowledge that he would lost control.

Poor Bella always got the brunt of those incidences as she would get a cut on her arm. Then of course there would be Bella and Edward's depression. Even Jasper probably wasn't going to take it lightly, and Alice would miss her best friend. The whole family would have to watch as Edward felt forced to take the very greatest thing in his life away from him.

"Yeah," I agreed, lying through my teeth. Alice perked up. She danced off the bed and pulled me out of the chair to hug me.

"Oh Cammy! This year is going to be so much fun!" I almost groaned. No, it was going to be anything _but_ fun. She touched my shoulder as she pulled away. "I have some shopping to do for a party. I'm going to take Jasper with me, but he'll come back tonight. Right, Jazz?"

"Of course," Jasper said fluidly raising to his feet from his perch on my bed. She gave a heart breaking smile as she left the room. Jasper spared me his own smile before he left the room. He stopped in the threshold of the doorway when I started to look away again.

"Cammy," he said. I looked up. He gave a dazzling smile, that made my betraying heart stutter. He smiled. "Don't worry about the dog. We'll work this out somehow." I smiled weakly.

"Thanks Jasper. It's good to be home," I said, though I was half lying. When I heard was sure that they'd left, even though I'd heard no sound of their departure. The darkness of the foreboding events were beginning to sink in. I didn't think Jasper had enough time to help me with my relationships in the remaining time I had left with him.

After all, Bella's birthday wasn't very far away.


	31. Right, Wrong, and Selfishness

"I hate Forks," I moaned into the phone receiver as I knew my mom wasn't paying attention as she scrambled around my messy bedroom. That was a huge lie, but it was all I wanted to say as my mom was on the other end looking to see if the books were where I left them. I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation. I still couldn't believe I'd done that. I was cross legged on the too large new bed at night, my knee bouncing up and down anxiously. I felt like my stomach was about the cave in on itself with all of its knots and twists.

I had a calendar up on the bulletin and I stared at the date of impending doom. Like Edward had been in the beginning of New Moon, I felt like I was choosing between right and wrong, because I had more power than I chose to acknowledge. I had future events written down for me to see, and like what Edward had once told me, I could easily change the course of events with a single warning.

What if I told Jasper to skip Bella's birthday party? Could Edward and Bella stay and have their happily ever after? Could they wait for Laurent in the meadow instead of the wolves and slay the vampire that wanted to change me? Could Jasper really help me work out things between Paul and I?

Where was the greater good anymore?

What if I could be Switzerland and keep the Cullens around long enough to make a peace between them? What if I could meet Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and the others? What if I made a stand against everything New Moon stood for, depression and the hardship of carrying on without your significant other? Striving forward despite the hole that tears your heart down the middle?

Part of me was worried because as I stared at the day that was edging closer, I was starting to become more and more tempted.

I didn't have to act as fate, I didn't have to sacrifice everything I loved, and I could take care of those around me so much more. Who benefited from New Moon anyway? This wasn't just a story to show true love anymore. These was real people who were going to make very real, very terrible and possibly deadly mistakes.

Right and wrong.

Was my path right anymore? How dangerous was treading into new territory when the path ahead so bleak? Who was to stop me from going to La Push right now, and sealing up all our differences between the wolves? Maybe Sam would take my name off the treaty if I just gave him a written account of his own Pack's future.

These were too many decisions that were too big for a kid like me to make.

"Hello? Camburger?" I head a voice from the other end of the house phone. I blinked in surprise and wondered how long I'd been quiet with my mom trying to get my attention.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I said, I found them. Cam, you have _got_ to be more careful with your things. How am I supposed to reach you when you left your cell phone at home? You know that's for emergencies," she said. I rolled my eyes in the safety of being two states away out of her sight.

"And the books?" I asked.

"Yeah, I've got them too. You want me to send them in the same package?" she asked. I sighed.

"Yes. Please Mom. I'm really sorry, but I need them as soon as possible for school," I lied. Lying was becoming much easier to do, especially over the phone. I'd holed myself up in my room all day sitting on the bed and looking at Jasper's corner, filled with activities to distract Jasper while he practiced his restraint in the same room as me.

Now I was going to have to wait for him to come back and explain to him that he couldn't stay in my room overnight anymore. It might really hurt his feelings, since I was the most confident in his restraint. He'd thought I was insane for ever suggesting the idea of letting him try out his restraint of me, then he excelled and could stand being stuck in a car and hotel room for a long time.

I felt terrible for what I was going to have to do, to make things right. As if on cue, the next time I looked up Jasper was in his chair grinning wryly. Edward was next to him, also smiling.

"Hey!" I said, initially perked upon seeing Edward. I'd missed him too. He was still as gorgeous as ever. His copper brown hair swept over to one side and his designer clothes hugging him like his body was modeled after a mannequin as he leaned against the bookshelf. Jasper's blonde hair was windblown, a little more disheveled than Edward's and his long body was gracefully seated.

"How are you, Edward?" I asked.

"Just fine. I just wanted to drop in and say hello and welcome back," he said perfectly polite.

"Thanks. How was your summer?" I asked them both. Jasper rolled his eyes as Edward obviously brightened.

"Fantastic," Edward said.

"Please, don't leave me alone with the romantic duo again," Jasper said to me earning a playful scowl from his brother. He had a magazine in his lap as he made himself comfortable. Where I had sunk into the same reading chair he was now sitting in, he seemed to be floating on, barely making a dent in the cushions. I jealously admired his grace.

Edward walked around the room admiring Alice's work.

"Alice always have to go overboard," Edward mumbled.

"Of course," I said hugging my knees and looking around the room. I could hardly believe it myself. The room was so perfect, like it was a picture in a department store catalog. Every little angle was straight and paralleled with clean lines.

Edward turned and smiled.

"So," Edward said brightly. "What time would you like us to pick you up tomorrow? I'd imagine you would want to be picked up last, seeing as how you cannot make it anywhere on time. Maybe I'll send Alice ahead to forcefully wake and dress you."

I was confused, but Jasper interrupted me before I could question him.

"Alice would jump at the opportunity," Jasper said crossing his leg and flipping the next page in the magazine without ever glancing up. Edward grinned at me.

"Sounds like a plan," Edward said. I shook my head, confused.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked him. Edward chuckled.

"School," he said with a shrug.

"You can't give me a ride to school," I blurted. Edward frowned.

"Why not?" he asked. "It would be the perfect opportunity to properly introduce you to Bella. We can finally tell her everything." Panic made my heart stop for a second. Jasper looked up from his magazine instantaneously and after a split second Edward had the same worried expression.

"I don't need a ride," I said. Neither of them responded. I pulled at the end of my drawstrings to my pants and fiddled with the strings. They knew I was getting at something. I might as well say it. "I don't think I should meet Bella just yet." Edward looked almost insulted. Jasper just looked suspicious.

"Why?" Edward demanded to know. I looked down at the comforter, once again thinking on my decision. Right and wrong, to let the story play out the way it was supposed to or treat it like reality where I could do whatever I pleased. I took the less committed route.

"I just don't think that its time yet," I said shyly. Their frozen poises were making me nervous as they faced me, both probably wondering why I would deny meeting the very subject of the books. I had to keep Twilight's sequel a secret, though. At least until I made a more definitely conclusion about possibly going against the books. "Maybe some other time though."

Edward was frozen in thought. He seemed to be carefully calculating how to react, and his topaz eyes burning into mine made me feel that much more terrible and guilty. How could I cause this person more agony? Then I looked to Jasper, where the guilt deepened.

How would Jasper be able to live with himself for nearly taking Bella away from Edward in an instant of weakness?

"Alright then," Edward said cautiously. "Perhaps some other time." He moved towards the bedroom door, faster than I was comfortable with after being so long out of practice with vampires. Jasper was still looking at me from his corner. He looked too painfully perfect in his little space, a gift to him from Alice.

Jasper set whatever magazine he was reading aside. He sensed that something needed to be said.

"You know, he's excited for you to meet her," Jasper said. Like I needed the guilt. I dropped my head, letting my hair cover my face, but hiding my expressions wouldn't be enough to hide my emotions from Jasper. "We're all excited. We can't wait to tell Carlisle all about you. Edward thinks that Carlisle will think that you are solid proof of God, with your impossible sudden appearance in a world that's not originally yours. I couldn't wait to tell him too. Once I tell them how well I can restrain myself with just a little practice, Carlisle can trust me more."

My heart weighed in my chest deeply like led. There was nothing I could say to that. I was beginning to get the familiar feeling that I was a bad person. How could I do this to people? Was it right to let this suffering happen knowingly?

"I'm... just not really... comfortable with it all yet," I said slowly. Jasper still had an accusing glare, his mind was working behind his soft golden eyes. He knew I was acting strangely for a reason. But the book needed to continue while I weighed out the pros and cons of revealing and betraying the book.

Jasper nodded understandingly though I felt I could see the frustrated expression in his eyes.

"It's getting late and you have school tomorrow. You should sleep," Jasper said. He reached up to turn off his reading lamp. I sat on the bed once more looking down at the comforter. My heart wrenched with guilt, but until I was sure that I was going to completely disregard New Moon I had to continue with my duties.

"Jasper, maybe we should wait until we start practicing your restraint again," I said. Jasper froze, his arm still raised as he reached for the cord. He looked bewildered and hurt. I fought back the emotion tearing at me. He almost complied to my request without forcing himself into my business, but curiosity seemed to get the better of him.

"Why?" he asked. I traced the beautiful Indian embroidery on the comforter with my finger absently. I wouldn't be able to control my emotions with Jasper staring and me like that.

"I'm out of practice with being with vampires. It's kind of like being dazzled all over from the beginning. I'm not comfortable with you... staying in my room all night," I said. For a moment, I wished he could read my mind. _I am so sorry, Jasper. I'm a terrible, terrible liar. Please stop me from hurting anymore people today. Tell me that New Moon isn't worth it and we can solve things in La Push._

"Oh," Jasper said understandingly. He didn't seem to magically have received my telepathic message. He nodded once, his expression careful. "I can see how it might be uncomfortable. I'll admit, being out of school and away from you has taken a toll on my restraint. Maybe we should take smaller steps before I'm left with you overnight."

He stood up in one fluid motion. In one break of his empathy I felt a charge of the offense he was feeling. It caught me off guard, making my chest pain. It was gone as quickly as it'd come as Jasper left the room. I sat cross legged on the bed and hugged my knees to myself.

I felt like I'd just committed a sin against an innocent angel. I could add that to betraying the love of my life and leading innocents down a path of emotional destruction. Yes, tomorrow at school I was definitely going to think harder about letting the books play out the way they should. Because someone in my position should use their knowledge for good, right?

Tomorrow I would decide. Jasper would forgive me. He's forgiven me for worse, why shouldn't he?

* * *

The next morning was actually the first time I saw Uncle Bob and Aunt Debbie. Apparently they had been very busy lately getting ready for some sort of celebration in La Push. Uncle Bob used to be an accountant and was an excellent budgeter. Aunt Debbie worked with him to make this celebration, whatever it was, a great big party.

We had a pleasant breakfast. Aunt Debbie even woke up early to make me a proper meal. Uncle Bob discussed jobs that he suggested I get and I politely tolerated them, not bothering to tell him that I wasn't sure how much that would interfere with New Moon. Assuming whether I actually decided to go by the book, of course.

Then I left taking the familiar Celica to school. I saw Eric as soon as I left the parking lot. I was surprised that he remembered me and waved back at him. Meanwhile, I paid special attention to the silver Volvo that was here much earlier than me. When I got my schedule in the mail my classes didn't quite make sense. I was taking some classes over again.

When I got to my first I suddenly knew why I was in these particular classes.

Edward and Bella were already sitting in the back chattering happily and Edward holding her hand across her desk. Bella looked very pleased, much less shy than she would have been last semester. She'd kept the same hairstyle, though it looked a little shorter like it'd recently been cut. Otherwise she was still the adorable, humble beauty of the school.

When she caught me staring I quickly made my way to the opposite end of the room. Edward watched me warily. He looked like he was debating on getting up. I groaned to myself. Please, please, don't let him get up and talk to me. Bella would know something was up.

Class began and I stared forward as a boring orientation day that was the first day of school began. Luckily, Edward had decided against making whatever scene he was planning on making by walking up to another regular student and talking to her in front of everyone.

While class droned on I took out my notebook and chewed on the end of my pen thoughtfully. It was time to make the destiny changing decision of whether or not to let New Moon go as it was supposed to. I looked over at Bella and Edward. They were pretending to listen to the teacher, but once in a while the two of them stole glances at one another. Bella still blushed just as easily when Edward stared at her, and even though she'd caught him staring, he still refused to look away.

I tallied one mark on the Pros of going against the book. Just because I knew the immediate and proper future of New Moon was no reason for me to allow harm to come to true love. Cheesy as it sounded, it was blatantly true watching them. My stomach tightened whenever I saw them together, like it was something that couldn't be witnessed anywhere else, like Jasper and Alice's personal moment as they stood in my room.

Then again, I thought as my pen drifted towards the Cons of going against the book. Maybe New Moon was to test their love for a purpose. Maybe separation was just another cycle in love to show how strong it was. Maybe New Moon was necessary to make their love something stronger than a high school sweetheart story with a supernatural twist. Maybe New Moon was what made it the ultimate love that couldn't be broken by other admirers or complications with families.

I tallied one for the Cons side of my notebook paper. I tapped my pen thoughtfully.

The score was now one to one. What was another reason to risk it all by going against New Moon? Well, there was Jasper of course. I had to put one of my best friends into this consideration. He'd been practicing his restraint for a long time. Wouldn't it be convenient for me to keep him from falling off the wagon?

I tallied one for the Pros.

_On the other hand..._ I sighed before I could finish that thought as I was frustrated with myself for thinking otherwise.

If Jasper wasn't going to take a snap at Bella, then that meant that it was only a matter of time before he was tempted by someone else. There were a lot of people who could be that someone else. What if he was in my house and my aunt cut her finger on a knife while she was making something in the kitchen? Would there be anyone to save her? Probably not, Edward could barely save the love of his life just in time. My aunt would have no hope at all. Or what if he was staying the night and he'd lost control while I was asleep?

I didn't want to think about that. If Jasper killed me, it would mean more than war between the werewolves and the Cullens. It would mean a blood bath. I could never forgive myself if something happened to Paul or Jasper or Alice or Edward...

Edward. If the werewolves declared war Edward would have to make a choice about Bella. He would either have to take her and run, or leave her forever.

Bringing us back to the original plot of New Moon anyway.

I shook my head to clear my head of that complicated scenario I'd conjured up in my thoughts. That was a definite Con. In order to stop myself from falling too deep into depression, I tried to follow along in the syllabus. It was stupid. I already had finished all my English credentials for high school. This was a waste of time. The only thing that was keeping me from asking Mr. Birdy to request I leave the class was the fact that I was going to have to keep an eye on Bella when Edward left.

_If_ he left... I was still tempted to stop necessary events.

I leaned my elbow on my desk, suddenly missing having Jasper in my English class. He'd had to graduate with Rosalie and Emmett of course. I had even gone to watch it. People cheered loudly for their friends when they graduated, but when any of the Cullens received their diploma there were no inappropriate, ecstatic whooping and hollering. Even Alice somehow managed to play it cool and attend without drawing attention for herself, as was Cullen protocol.

However, I hadn't been able to contain myself, and brought a foghorn for when they called Jasper's name. I think he was a little embarrassed to have attention drawn to him, but Alice had never been more pleased with me. I smiled a little bit at the memory, but the reminder quickly brought me to my list.

I looked from one side of the paper to the other.

Pros. Cons.

Right. Wrong.

Who was I to change destiny? Who was I to decide what destiny actually was? I groaned.

I wished I had New Moon and Eclipse with me. With only the information from my memory to serve me I couldn't be sure that any alternate futures would change anything for the better. I heard a giggle from the back of the class. Bella covered her mouth as she snickered at something Edward was smiling about. Her deep brown eyes were light with laughter.

I scratched out the Pros and Cons page and started a new one.

If I kept Edward from going away when he was supposed to, how would that effect Paul and me? We deserved our own happiness, which didn't seem possible as long as the Cullens were around. The wolves wanted me to pick sides. Maybe if there was no other side to claim me, Paul and I could have our love story. It might only be a few months as the Cullens would have to return eventually, but maybe Paul and I could actually try an actual relationship being on the "same side."

Even Bella would be on the wolves' side in Edward's absence. It would be easier to keep track of her if I was allowed on the reservation and if I had a werewolf to help me make sure things were going okay. This time with the Cullens away could be a time for Paul and I to come together with no differences at all because I would be there to help the wolves when Jacob started phasing. Embry and eventually Quil would have to phase too. And then Sam would be appreciative and maybe he'd allow me to have more interaction with the Pack.

I sighed dreamily at the thought.

Paul would like that because then I could be around much more often. I would like that for the same reason.

The deciding factor was eventually selfish and had nothing to do with the Cullens at all. But I'd sacrificed a lot to make this story work out right, and I wasn't about to not get anything out of it. Paul was mine like a gift from Twilight for actually going through all this. I was not about to let that go so easily.

So that settled it. New Moon was going to be as depressing and heartbreaking as planned. Sorry Edward and Bella. I only had to hope that this was what was best for them.


	32. Party Guest

**September 12: **

Coming home from school wasn't just similar to last semester in Forks. It was exactly the same. I came home to an empty house and tried to entertain myself while answering text messages from Donna who had just returned from Spain. I poured myself a cup of juice and sauntered across the kitchen while my thumb flew across the keyboard.

I wasn't watching where I was going and I nearly ran into Edward. I stopped short, tipping my plastic cup and spilling the juice. Edward grinned.

"Sorry," he immediately apologized. I smiled weakly and set down my cup, doubling back to the kitchen to get a paper towel. Edward never moved from the spot when I came back. He knelt down the same time I did as I scrubbed the floor. His golden eyes were light today. I was unwillingly captivated by them, a trap that was too easy to walk into.

"I want to know what you're up to," Edward said blatantly. I felt my brow furrow and my heart stop in the same moment. "You kicked Jasper out of your room. You refuse to meet the rest of my family. Why?" I stared at him for an instant as I formulated a response. Unfortunately his eyes were too distracting to come up with anything clever.

"I'm up to something?" I questioned in a lame attempt to be inconspicuous. Edward's suspicious glare deepened. He nodded as though he were sure.

"Why didn't you let Jasper stay the night? When you first began letting him practice you were very adamant about it. It doesn't make any sense that you suddenly stop." It took me by surprise that he seemed to know everything and I hadn't even messed up yet. I immediately got over my shock as an explanation came to mind. I forced a smile.

"You think too much," I said smiling softly. He didn't look comforted. I felt transparent under his gaze. I wiped up the juice and raised to throw away the paper towel. I crossed the kitchen and threw it in the trash, the rotating lid swinging as I tossed it inside. Then when I turned I yelped in surprise.

Edward's face was mere inches away from mine. The lack of distance was an excellent distraction. He looked almost amused with his hands in his pockets.

"That doesn't answer my question," he accused.

"Jasper..." I started to answer too quickly and then my words caught short while I had nothing else to add to that statement. I made sure to look away from his famous topaz eyes diagonally at the kitchen tile. "He's lost a lot of restraint over the summer. It's not safe for me." Edward snorted.

"Since when do you have self preservation? His restraint may have weakened but its not as bad as when he first started to come over here. Besides, you've always been overly trusting of him," Edward explained. His golden eyes gleamed. "So what are you hiding?"

I backed away, nearly tripping over the trash can when Edward's hand flashed out and caught my shoulder. I steadied myself, though the cold hand was a foreign touch that surprised me and almost made me lose my balance again.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Edward said. His voice was thick with a playful emotion. Whatever he thought I was hiding, he didn't think it was anything to be overly concerned about. And what trouble could I cause to him when the book was over? "So explain. _Now_ you're frightened of Jasper?"

It was a loaded question. I walked right into the trap of looking into his eyes again.

"Um..." I said. He blinked. "Yes."

"Liar," he accused lightly. I stopped breathing when he smiled and tried to smile back.

How could Edward know that? He couldn't read my mind.

I played dumb as I merely chuckled and stepped around him. In the safety of being out of his vision I cringed. Why did Edward, of all people in Twilight, have to be suspicious? At least he didn't think it was something as serious as it really was.

"Alright then," Edward said relenting. He walked by me as I went over to the couch and began to search for the remote control. While I distracted myself with flipping couch cushions in an attempt to find the elusive device, Edward wouldn't stop pestering me. "Then why are you so reluctant to meet my family? And Bella?"

"Um..." I said pressing my hands in between the cushions. I looked away from his face as I stuck my hand in the creases. "It's stressful to meet vampires. I can't be dazzled by seven of them at once. I'll end up in the hospital again." Edward scoffed with a bark of laughter and knelt beside me, gazing into my eyes like he was trying to extract the truth.

Edward was getting too close to knowing that I still knew more than I should. I knew he was using his own dazzling to get to the root of it all.

"Cammy," he said using his silky voice, a low blow on his part. No one could resist that. "You've encountered much scarier vampires without so much as a hesitation. Don't give me that 'dazzling' excuse." I swallowed hard.

Plan B.

"Does it bother you so much that you can't read my mind that you have to uncover every secret I have?" I accused harshly. If my bratty behavior wouldn't scare him away then nothing would.

"Yes," Edward said matter of factly. He scowled defensively.

"There are some things I'd rather keep to myself," I said. His frown deepened.

"You know sooner or later they're going to have to know. I don't keep secrets from my family," Edward said. His playful demeanor was lost. I looked at the ground and back at him. Today was September twelfth. Tomorrow was going to be Bella's birthday. The family wasn't going to be there for very long. It wouldn't hurt to set plans that I knew the Cullens wouldn't be able to meet.

"Okay," I said. He brightened with a half smirk. "I'll meet them this weekend." He reached out in a strange friendly gesture and ruffled my hair, confusing me. Usually Edward and Jasper made a special effort to keep a safe proximity from me. Alice was the only Cullen that was the exception to that rule.

"Good. And you really should let Jasper spend the night. His restraint is making me anxious to have him around Bella," Edward said looking serious now. Oh. So that was what this was about. Bella, of course. It always came down to Bella. I sighed and rolled my eyes, not caring if Edward saw or not. He gave a handsome half-smirk.

"I'll leave you alone now. I have to work on Bella's present before she goes to bed," he said standing up and heading toward the backdoor. Finally I could breathe with him not so close to me. I couldn't help but smile smug as I flopped on the couch.

"You mean she didn't want a brand new car?" I asked with mock surprise. Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Like I'd given him some essential clue to whatever mystery he thought he was unraveling.

"No," he answered. He shrugged. "I asked Jasper and Alice if they wanted the Audi. They both said it was too common. Esme hardly has need for a car. I suppose I can donate it." I shrugged.

"Well, at least some good came of it. Your heart was in the right place," I consented. He made a thoughtful 'hmph' sound. Then he gave me a single nod and went to the backdoor. "See you later, Edward!" I called over my shoulder as the door shut. As soon as I heard the click on the door closing I exhaled.

That had been too close. Somehow Edward knew I was hiding something. I didn't think he thought it had something to do with the books. He wasn't nearly serious enough and he would have outright asked me for future events, for Bella's own safety of course, if he suspected a sequel. I sighed.

One more day and we could get this over with. The disaster could happen quick and simple and it could be over. I heard my aunt's car pull up. I hurried to get my shoes. We were going to dinner tonight. It was probably a good thing to get a little normalcy in my day.

* * *

**September 13: Bella's birthday**

September thirteenth, Bella's birthday, fell on a Wednesday. This day was crucial and I hoped tomorrow would be low key. Suddenly I had all my Thursdays filled with appointments to meet Paul for... how long? I didn't know.

_Lets worry about one thing at a time_, I reminded myself as I rolled out of bed. At least I had Edward off my back about meeting the others. I wasn't sure about Jasper, but I hadn't seen him since I kicked him out of my room. I didn't know if he was angry or not. For all I knew he could still be sneaking into my room without my knowing to practice his restraint. He'd done it long enough without my knowing last semester.

Since today was special and monumental, I dressed in some of the clothes that Alice had bought me in our last shopping escapade before the summer. I traded my pj's for some elegant cut jeans. It surprised me in the mirror that it made my butt look fantastic. I admired it appreciatively and decided to wear a shorter top to enhance it. Then I put my hair in a ponytail and curled the ends.

From what I could remember, Bella was going to wake up worried about being older than Edward. Then of course she would be upset and start thinking about being changed. Unfortunately, that was all I could remember without the actual book in front of me. I put on my make up and raced out the door only to reach the Celica and turn the key in the ignition. The digital clock glowed. I was pleased. If I ignored the speed limit I might make it on time.

Naturally because I had any sort of hope at all I hit every red light on the way there. I ducked into English class as Mr. Birdy had his back turned and he was assigning the first chapters to read. I tried to run and tip toe at the same time much to the class's amusement and got caught anyway.

"Ms. Haugen."

_Damn it!_

"Please go get a tardy slip," Mr. Birdy said. I looked at Edward who cocked a brow in my direction as I crossed back over to the door and left to the office. When I returned I went to my seat, setting the tardy slip on the desk. I looked at Bella who was acting very normal. You'd never know it was her birthday. Edward's over enthusiastic mood was the only thing that hinted that this day was different at all.

The day passed on as I was forced to follow Edward and Bella wherever they went. Edward had very conveniently placed me in all of their classes. Like every other day last semester I slipped into the background of every crowd. It was at least nice to know that they didn't want that sort of life for me where I was forced to blend in and stay out of the attention of everyone. They wanted me to eventually be noticed with them so I didn't have to hide from Bella anymore.

Today was a little different though because I caught two different boys staring at me as I walked away. These jeans were fantastic. I decided that I should wear them to the border when I went to see Paul. So school carried on and nothing was out of place.

That is at least until after school. Bella and Edward went to the truck in the parking lot. Then in front of everyone, Alice was walking beside me. I smiled at her vaguely, but she didn't give me a discrete smile and then ignore me like she usually did. She full on hooked her arms into mine and led me along like we were best friends walking in between classes. I gasped and looked around. Students were beginning to notice us both.

One of the Cullens was associating themselves with me in public. That was more than cause for gossip. I felt a surge of panic.

"Alice," I said between clenched teeth. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you a ride home," Alice said flipping the keys in her hand that I guessed belonged to the Volvo. I heard the name "Cullen" whispered behind me. I turned my head to glare at whoever was doing the gossiping. This was wrong.

Alice couldn't be talking to me! Bella would be sure to hear the rumors.

"No thank you," I hissed.

"Too late. Jazz already took your car home," Alice sang with a shrug. I searched my mind for any excuse to get myself out of the situation. "Oh come on. You're going to be spending time with us soon anyway. Once Bella and the family knows what you've been doing here then there's going to be no use for hiding anymore. So enjoy it!"

She started to walk faster, forcing me to a jog. I tried to keep up so we would make as little fuss as possible. The sooner we got out of the crowded parking lot the better. All the while I kept looking back at Edward and Bella who were playfully arguing next to the indestructible old Chevy. As soon as Alice released me I got into the passenger side and clicked on my seatbelt.

"Alice, I don't want to make a scene," I told her. Alice snorted. Obviously she didn't care. She pulled out of the parking space and smoothly raced toward the exit. She was driving like she was in a hurry. The Volvo glided around the corner in the wrong direction of my house. "Um, Alice? Shouldn't you be getting ready for Bella's birthday or something?"

"Well, I'm going to run a few errands before dropping you off," she confessed. She hid a secret smile. The car turned down the street where most of the little shops in Forks were. The Volvo screamed to a stop in front of the flower shop. I hesitated sitting in the car. We were shopping in Forks? The little talkative town where Bella lived?

Alice walked around the car and waited just outside my door. I stayed where I was. Alice rolled her eyes and pulled open the car door, poking her little pixie face into mine too quickly. I jerked backward.

"Come on, Cammy. I don't have time to drag your stubborn self while you whine about shopping," she said.

"What are we doing?" I asked, my voice unintentionally achieving a higher pitch.

"We are getting the flowers for Bella's birthday. Now come on," Alice said. Her cold stone hand flashed out over the seatbelt buckle while her other hand effortlessly pulled me gently, but swiftly out of the car. In an instant I was on my feet outside the local flower shop. I cocked my head as I looked in the windows. The old woman florist inside smiled politely through the glass.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. What if Bella heard the Cullens were spending time with another huma? That wasn't in the story and it was just the thing that would have Forks talking. Alice towed me along inside.

"Hello Ms. Patterson," Alice sang. She danced to the front of the store.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Cullen," said the older woman whose eyes were flashing between me and Alice. Her thoughts were no doubt wondering what another regular person was doing hanging around one of the Cullens: the odd, beautiful, and intimidating family of Forks. "Your order came in this morning. Are you sure you can fit all of it in that car?"

"Positive. That's what Cammy's here for. She's going to help me," Alice said jerking a thumb in my direction. Ms. Patterson looked at me for an instant. I blushed and leaned on the counter to rest my head against my hand.

"Henry will wheel out a dolly around the store," said the older woman. She smiled at me.

I groaned. This was _so_ bad. Ms. Patterson went to the back of the store.

"Alice! I can't walk around in public with you," I hissed as soon as she was gone. Alice frowned at me insulted.

"Why not?"

"Because your family isn't supposed to know about me yet. I told Edward I would meet everyone this weekend and if everyone sees me with you they're going to talk," I said. Alice cocked a dark eyebrow at me. I swallowed to keep from showing that I actually had no intention of meeting any of them. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"Why would you want to wait until then?" Alice asked. She led the way back to the entrance and pushed open the door just as an older man was rolling around the corner with boxes and boxes of roses and Japanese lanterns. She opened trunk and backdoors lowering the backseats to give more room for the mountain of decorations.

She looked over her shoulder as she did all this, still expecting my answer. I fished my brain for an excuse.

"I don't want to cause a fuss on Bella's birthday," I said. That was good. Let's stick with that. Alice shook her head.

"Meeting you will be a wonderful experience. She'll be fascinated to see her own story," Alice said.

"See?" The bubble of panic that was swelling inside me was steadily growing.

"Well, the book _is_ over. Can't we see it? Edward is dying to get his hands on it," she said. "It's not nice to torment him like that. You know how badly he wants to hear Bella's thoughts." I looked at her suspiciously. Alice was pressuring me. I felt much like I had last night when Edward had told me that he was getting suspicious.

"That's everything," the older man mumbled. He gave Alice a shy smile. She beamed in response. She was extra bouncy today, her clothes floated around her with every quick graceful move she made. She had trouble moving at human speed, darting from here to there and earning more attention than she needed from the handful of people who happened to be outside in the rain watching us.

It didn't last long though as she rounded around the car motioning for me to get inside too. Seeing as how we were now across town and it would be a long walk in the rain, I got in. Alice revved the engine. Her mood was infectiously ecstatic.

"This is going to be the most fun ever! Can you believe that Bella wasn't even looking forward to this day?" she said. Her voice was getting more excited every second and her words were speeding up. I tried to follow but after a while it was just a high pitched trill. If she were human I would think she was having some sort of seizure. She noticed my worried expression. "I'm sorry. It's just that this is so exciting! No one else will let me do anything for their birthdays since we don't age anymore, but that's hardly an excuse. I don't even_ have_ a birthday! It's about time we made a big deal about somebody's big day. Luckily Edward is very pressing when it comes to giving Bella the best human experiences possible. He actually asked me if I could do this for her. Well, he didn't _ask_ me, but I saw him planning on asking me so I offered before he could."

When I began paying attention to the road again I noticed we still weren't going the right way to my house. We were heading toward the nicer neighborhoods near the river.

More errands, I guessed. I could handle a few more errands. Then the rest of the Cullens could go on with the disastrous party while I waited for it all to hit the fan in the safety of my own home after Alice dropped me off.

"I never asked. How was the auction with Edward?" she asked. I smiled, glad to have the subject switched over to something that wasn't so foreboding.

"It was very nice," I said allowing my muscles to loosen. "Very pretentious, but very nice." Alice smiled again.

"So when is _your_ birthday?" Alice said gasping as though she suddenly remembered that I was human and had a significant birthday too.

"January thirtieth," I confessed.

"And you're turning eighteen too? Oh Cammy! Please let me throw a birthday party for you! Please!" she said nearly vibrating in her seat. Alice was so much more ecstatic than I'd ever seen her. I felt the need to give her more room in case she exploded with happiness. It was strange to see her unrestricted like this.

I wondered for a moment. How much did she know about the future?

"Alice, have you seen anything unusual in the future?" I asked her. Alice's happiness faded so abruptly. Then she sighed. I felt guilty for taking this moment away from her, but I had to know. Her mouth became a flat line as she thought.

"Everything I've seen has to do with you," Alice said cautiously. I was instantly alert. "You've been making a lot of decisions." I felt myself go rigid.

"What kind of decisions?"

"Talking to Jasper, not talking to Jasper, waiting to meet someone," Alice listed. She shook her head of the thoughts with frustration. "Everything I see with you is very blurry for some reason. For instance I saw none of what you described in La Push." I was still for an instant.

"Is that why Edward was over at my house yesterday?" I asked. She nodded.

"What I've seen has been very choppy. Just very small instances. I can't make much of it out. I have a feeling more decisions need to be made. That makes him anxious. Especially since everything has to do with you," she said. I felt guilty for ruining her mood, so I decided to let be all I was going to tell her for now. After a moment of thoughtfulness, her smile slowly returned. I looked back at the road realizing that I hadn't been paying attention to where we were going. The forest was much thicker where we were now. The lines on the road were faded. I couldn't even tell if this was a one way road or not.

Then abruptly Alice turned off the road into some bushes. I gasped, but then I realized that the car could easily fit into a small gap in the brush. It was a turnoff I realized, catching my breath. A very unnoticeable turnoff. I heard the thumping of planks underneath the tires. I looked out the window. A gap in the tree cover let a little light in and I saw were going over a river.

The road wound, but even at our speed Alice hit each curve in a practiced way.

"Alice, where are we going?" I finally asked.

"You'll see," she said playfully. Then in an instant the trees had abruptly stopped and there was a large clearing where branches reached over a meadow of a lawn. Beyond that lawn there was an incredibly large house that was beautifully designed with cream colored paint and an older time's charm. I was only confused for a moment until I realized where I was.

The Cullen house.

"Oh my god," I hissed. Alice giggled.

"Now, don't be difficult Cammy. You'll have lots of fun. Bella and the family will love you," she coaxed still playful. I was in full panic mode.

"Alice! I can't be here! Turn around!" I hissed suddenly wary that there was a house full of vampires on the horizon. I unbuckled the seatbelt and slid down my seat.

"Cammy, stop overreacting. You were going to meet everyone anyway. They'll love to meet you. Besides, we're having a party in a few hours and I could use the help decorating," Alice pressed. I couldn't believe I was here.

Was she insane? I could not attend Bella's birthday party!

"Alice, turn around!" I whispered desperately. Alice saw me trying to crouch in between the glove box and the seat and giggled amused.

"Stop being so dramatic. No one is going to hurt you. You know that," Alice said.

"Take me home!" I demanded.

All of the sudden everything became dark. I guessed we were in the garage now. I covered my face with my hands and tried to make myself breathe.

This was _not_ happening. Alice opened the driver's side door to get out.

"Alice, get back in here!" I hissed. Alice deliberated with her hand still on the door. Finally she saw how serious I was and decided to humor me. She sighed and slammed the door shut. Alice patiently waited with her hands in her lap.

"Why don't you want to be here?" Alice asked. I stared at her trying to think of an excuse. Edward had known I was lying when I claimed that it would be too frightening to meet everyone. Now I was here huddled in Edward's car in the Cullen's garage. I had to find a way out.

The only option was the truth.

"The book is over," I confessed. I took a deep breath. "But it has a sequel. Bella can't know about me because she isn't supposed to."

Alice froze, her eyes suddenly piercing. Alice quickly threw the car into reverse. We peeled out of the still open garage and then in a flash Alice threw the Volvo back into drive and stomped on the gas. When I felt it was safe to come out, I crawled out of the space between the glove box and the seat.

I sat down and buckled my seatbelt again.

"Thank you," I breathed, but my pulse was still hammering.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"It would be easier for you to make natural decisions if you weren't making sure it was the right choice or not," I said straightening myself in the seat. Alice had completely dropped from her high. She looked sideways at me as she drove.

"I understand that," she said. "No wonder you didn't want to meet Bella. Edward was right to be suspicious of you." I couldn't tell if she was upset with me. She just looked like suddenly something had clicked and it was making more sense. I wondered exactly what decisions of mine she saw me making.

I breathed. In a way it was kind of relieving to not have to keep that to myself anymore. Alice stared back at the road now looking serious.

"Please just go along with the party," I said. Alice looked at me. "You shouldn't let this stop Bella from having a good day. Just do all this without me." I felt terrible for encouraging this whole life changing incident to happen in spite of all the hurt it would bring.

"Is this why you wouldn't let Jasper stay the night?" Alice asked.

"Alice, please," I said forcing a smile on my face. I didn't want to point out exactly why I didn't want Jasper staying the night. He couldn't have any restraint at all for necessary events to take place. "Just..."

"But you offered to meet everyone on the weekend?" Alice pointed out, interrupting me. That was true. I was caught there. I tried to the recover as quickly as possible.

"That was just to get Edward off my back," I said. It wasn't a lie. I didn't add that I knew they wouldn't be able to meet me this weekend. Alice ran her hair through her choppy dark hair and exhaled. She looked at me.

"You don't want Edward to know," she said. It wasn't a question.

"If its possible," I said making my eyes wide and pleading. She sighed.

"I can block my thoughts from him, but only for a short time," she murmured unwillingly. I could tell she was disappointed. I felt rotten. Alice, Edward, and Jasper had wanted me to meet the rest of their family so bad. Now I was asking them to keep my interference a secret just a little longer. To keep more secrets from their family. That was a lot for me to ask for.

"I'm really sorry, Alice," I said. I hated that knowing what was ahead in the books required me to do a lot of apologizing. She shrugged, disappointed but understanding.

"If its best for Edward and Bella, I guess," she mumbled. I couldn't look at where we were or where we were going. I was so focused on her, trying to decipher her expression and see if she knew more than she was telling me. She simply concentrated on the road.

"Don't let this ruin the party. Bella will appreciate it," I said. Alice smiled weakly at me.

"I know," she said. She sighed. "Today is Bella's day. I'll find a way to make it special." I smiled, grateful that I wasn't going to be the one to ruin the party. Then she gave me a pointed look. "But we can't hide the book from Edward for long. He's going to find out about the sequel sooner or later." I smiled.

"Later would be better," I said. She gave a weak grin and when I looked up again we were in front of my house. She stopped at the curb. I stepped out making sure none of the neighbors were around to see me getting out of the famous Cullen's Volvo. Luckily no one was outside.

"Thank you, Alice," I said. She smiled politely.

"Your welcome," she said. I almost shut the door when she stopped me. "Cammy!"

I stopped. Alice bit her lip.

"Bella will like her party, won't she?" Alice asked. I forced an encouraging smile.

"She'll love it," I lied. Alice looked comforted. Her grip on the wheel loosened.

"Good. I'll see you later then," she said, slowly recovering her usual perkiness, though it wasn't the ecstatic trill I'd heard in the car. My heart sank a little. I wouldn't have to lie to them for much longer, I reassured myself.

"See you," I said with a wave and shut the door. When I got to the front door the my car keys were lying on the welcome mat, probably left by Jasper. When or how he'd gotten on campus long enough to steal my keys I'll never know. I picked up the key ring and found the house key.

Now all there was to do was wait.


	33. Part 1: Chicken

Paranoia swept through me all night long. I had no idea what was happening and that bothered me. I felt like this was an event that was so huge that it could be seen from space, like a nuclear bomb. But I didn't see a tell-tall mushroom cloud from my bedroom window. In fact from where my window was facing, I wasn't even sure if I was looking in the right direction of the Cullen house.

My clock said that it was eleven-thirty. Surely Bella's birthday was over by now. Wasn't it? It was a school night after all. I tried to sleep, but everytime I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, I immediately assumed it was a vampire. It never was though. Unless they were hiding somewhere.

My brain wouldn't be quiet and my nerves never settled. I tossed, and ended sitting cross legged on my bed staring at the clock. I heard the creaks and settling of the house. It was making me anxious. Couldn't they just come out now to yell at me? Why wasn't Edward barging into my room? Where was Alice accusing me of lying and setting her husband up for failure?

By midnight I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out of here. Somewhere safe where the Cullens couldn't find me. But where was that?

My mind only came up with one answer. I hurried to put on my shoes and coat, not bothering to change into somewhat regular clothes. This was an emergency, and as far as my nerves were concerned, I was on the run. I hurried out to the Celica and hoped that no one would notice I went missing in the middle of the night.

I got on the freeway and headed toward La Push without so much as reconsidering my actions. As I drew closer, my pulse started to calm. My grip had been white knuckled on the steering wheel, but now I was starting to loosen my fingers just a bit. The forest creeped in over the road, signaling that the border wasn't very far.

The rain had stopped, but the fog from the ocean was creeping over the road from the beach. It was cowardly of me to have to resort to this. But this wasn't just any problem, this was Bella's _birthday_. It was the D-day of Twilight. The turning point of it all that would test love and involve the werewolves. Really it was what I had to thank for allowing me to get to know Paul in the first place.

But right now I wasn't looking forward to the birthday aftermath.

When I reached the Welcome to La Push sign, I pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Alice and Jasper had showed me where the border ran along, and I knew were to stop. I pulled the Celica over to the shoulder and opened the door. I was nervous and worried, but I needed to be with someone and I never felt more safe than when I was with Paul, even if he had nearly killed me twice.

Love is quite ironic.

When I got out of the car it was plain I didn't know what I was doing at all. Here I was after midnight driving to the border because I was afraid of how the Cullens would react to Bella's birthday. Exactly how fast would they up and leave? Was there going to be something that Edward didn't show Bella? Like the death of a stupid human who set his family up?

I sat on the hood of my car and stared at the La Push sign in the dark. The moon was a very slim crescent. Almost a New Moon.

I stuffed my hands in my sleeves and stared up at the clouds that were starting to pass by. My eye level dropped to the La Push sign again. The taunting reminder of my last time I was in La Push, saying good bye to Paul.

A bark caught me off guard.

I jumped, startled and heard a rustle in the bushes. Like some answered prayer emerged a large, lumbering gray wolf. Or rather, werewolf. I slid off the hood of the car with my hands up defensively.

"I'm on my side of the border," I told Paul. Paul stood there at the sign facing me alertly. Again I was impressed by his size. He was almost five foot on all fours. His large head and hunched shoulders made up the wider part of his body, giving him a more bear-like form. His hind legs were well formed and proportionate, but somehow leaner. He wasn't nearly as shaggy as I remembered him.

This was the first time I'd ever seen him in this form when he wasn't going ballistic. He was well controlled now. At least he seemed to be.

"I just had to get out of Forks," I said slowly trying to explain my sudden appearance. He was still. "This is the closest I can get to that." I took a step toward him half expecting him to growl in warning. He didn't. He just watched as I slowly approached. It was a little scary to meet this thing for the first time without it having it snap its jaws at me.

But a phased Paul was better than no Paul at all. I carefully stopped a few feet in front of him admiring his animalistic beauty. I felt like I was meeting something extraordinary. It was like coming face to face with an endangered species in the wild. I wasn't sure how I should greet myself, so I extended a hand. Paul took a step forward nudging it with his wet nose.

Then he completely cross the border and pressed his head against my abdomen. My hand fell on his large head and naturally stroked past his face to his neck. I pet his face like a dog for a long moment until Paul finally walked around me and nipped the end of my jacket dragging me down to a sit forcefully. Then he moved to a lying down position next to me.

I hadn't realized how nervous I was about being accepted by him until the calmness set in and my heart was still pounding. He rested his head on me with his chin in my lap and gave a deep sigh. It took me a while to remember what I was so afraid of before. Then I remembered. Bella's birthday party. Right.

"Hey Paul," I whispered. His deep black eyes shimmered in the little light that was around us. "Have you ever felt like you just set up a time bomb and walked away? Like you're just waiting to hear the explosion and suffer the consequences?" Paul didn't move. His eyes were still on me. I wondered if I was making any sense.

"I had to do something to the Cullens. Well I didn't _do_ anything, but I had to let something happen," I explained. His tail swished once, spreading the wet brush. Then he contained himself. I tangled my fingers into his thick fur, enjoying the silky feeling in between them. Paul didn't seem to mind. "I guess you could say I'm sort of hiding out here."

His head raised to look at me. Then he awkwardly bumped it against my shoulder. I guessed it was attempt to communicate somehow. The touch was comforting though I wasn't sure if he'd meant it to be or not. "I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from patrolling or something."

A deep grump sound grumbled from within him.

I smiled. I wasn't sure what that groan was supposed to mean, but it sounded tired and annoyed with the very idea of patrolling. It made me see Paul for what he used to be for one instant. The werewolf who couldn't be told what to do. The beautiful rebel I'd fallen in love with.

Remembering that things were different made me sad. My hand stopped and left only my thumb stroking in the natural direction of his ash colored fur.

"I don't what I'm supposed to do about you," I whispered. It was much easier to speak to him like he was a dog. Where I didn't have to worry about him comprehending what I said. Part of me wanted to talk to him about things I shouldn't talk to him about, like how the Cullens hadn't known about New Moon, or how worried I was that Edward was going to read Alice's mind and get upset with me. I contained myself from giving in to these urges and kissed the top of his head instead.

Paul gave a deep, heavy sigh of comfort that made his body rise and fall. His warm body didn't envelope me as perfect as it did when he was holding me in his human form. But it was comforting nonetheless. Being with Paul, even though I wasn't sure what had happened between us or what we were anymore, was the most soothing experience I could have asked for.

"Thanks for coming here," I whispered to him. He looked up quickly, his large eyes trying to deliver some message I couldn't receive. He rolled over to one side making a crescent shape with his body. It was so natural that I fell against him on the wet ground. I pulled my legs in against me and Paul scooted until his body was against my back.

I didn't want to go back. So I didn't.

As I let myself go completely limp and my worries melt away, the last thing I remembered feeling was Paul's head resting on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing and the rustling of nature around us.

* * *

"Paul," said a voice. I ignored it and snuggled closer to the source of the warmth around me. "Paul. What the hell are you doing? Have you lost your mind? Cammy, wake up." Reluctantly I opened my eyes. There was a Quileute man standing in front of me. I wasn't sure if I recognized him at first. His hair was shorter, like Paul's but his face wasn't as recognizable.

Then it seemed to click together.

"Oh!" I jerked upright and behind me something else also moved abruptly. It was a light grey outside. It was Thursday morning. The day after Bella's birthday. I hadn't been visited by any vampires. The world hadn't crumbled overnight. I was outside, my hair damp and greasy.

I turned around and saw Paul, still in his wolf form dart into the brush leaving me on the shoulder of the road where I'd fallen asleep. I whipped around where Jared was facing me. He had a strange look on his face that was a mixture of confusion and disgust. He breathed deeply.

"You know, you can't just come around and interfere with us whenever you want anymore. We have things to do around here," Jared said folding his arms across his chest. I scratched my head as I was still amazed that I had woken up on the side of the road curled up with a wolf.

"What time is it?" I asked Jared. It was too early to acknowledge his malice.

"I don't know. Nine-thirty?" He sounded annoyed.

Wow. I was had already missed two classes. I cringed and jumped up to my feet the same exact time Paul came out with a pair of PE shorts. He stood beside me immediately.

"Leave her alone, Jared," Paul warned. I felt a familiar bubble of happiness as he rushed to my defense. I turned to face him. Paul made a grimace.

"I'm _really_ late for school," he explained.

"Me too. I have to go," I said. Paul had a spark in his eye that wasn't there before. I wondered if that meant that he had broken any rules by being with me last night and it was the mischief I remembered. Or maybe he was happy to me. Maybe last night I had proven something to him that reassured him how much I cared about him. Without thinking he pulled me to him and gave me a kiss on the lips.

My heart flip-flopped like it was our very first kiss. Happiness fluttered from within me, but before I could react he was already pulling away.

When he took a step back, he looked startled. He glanced sideways at Jared who cocked a brow at him. Paul sheepishly looked at the ground and then his brows pulled together in confusion. Jared rolled his eyes and turned.

Over the border was a green sedan parked on the shoulder of the road. The light in Paul's eyes faded abruptly as he put on his stoic face. My own smile faded to. Whatever problem there was between us had put his guard back up again. My heart was still torn, but it was also reassured. Jared led the way toward the car.

"This doesn't count for the day you know. I want to see you at the border after school," Paul said as he jogged backward. Jared looked over his shoulder at him with a frown. They had a brief silent exchange that I couldn't understand. "What?" I heard Paul snap challengingly at his friend as he pulled the handle of the car. Jared just shook his head and got in the driver's side

I should be in a hurry too, I reminded myself. I reached for my keys in my pocket and speed walked around to the Celica. Though I was disappointed from the return of new Paul, the soldier Paul. It was amazing to know I'd caught a glimpse of the old him. It was like going to a party where you knew no one and then finally meeting that one person you were hoping to see.

Hope floated to the surface. I could work this out with Paul. I would be fine.

How we'd gone from confusingly torn about how we felt about one another, to falling asleep in each other's arms, and then back again, I wasn't sure. But I was glad for it. I stuck the key in the lock and flicked my wrist in a speedy attempt to unlock the door.

I hopped into the car and started the engine. It wasn't until I was in the small space that I could hear myself giggling girlishly. I felt so much younger, being caught doing something I wasn't supposed to. This was the natural me. The irresponsible, foolish me that took pride in her adventures walking a thin line between bratty and fun.

I never felt more alive as I did a wild U-turn and smiled all the way to school.

This was a terrible time. I didn't know if my aunt had found me missing and panicked, or if Edward was out looking for me, or Jasper or Alice for that matter. Bella, to the best of my knowledge, should start getting the feeling that something was up and know that impending doom lurked just over the bleak horizon.

And I couldn't have been happier.

I quickly shook my head out of the pink, fluffy cloud it was in. This was serious. _Back to work, Cammy. New Moon needs you to do things and being the stupid idiot you are, you don't even have the book. This was no time to be euphoric!_

Giving myself a good talking-to made my spirits sink. Good. That would help me think more clearly. When I got off the highway and stopped at a stoplight I looked at myself. I looked like a mess. I was sticky and moist with morning dew. The most I could do to help my disheveled look and grab a hair tie and pop a few mints from the glove box.

I parked at the parking lot in time to get to third period at least.

I looked down at myself as I stepped out of the car. At least no one would think it strange that I showed up in school in my pajamas. Unbathed and having just spent the night in the wilderness on the ground curled up with an animal. My right arm was covered with dirt from the ground. I did a quick check in the side mirror and rubbed my finger across my teeth to get the top layer of film off.

I shrugged to myself. It was a good thing I wasn't one for appearance. The only person I wanted to impress just had me for the night so what was I worried about? I didn't fit in around here anyway. I went to Mythology, where ironically, Edward had class with me. This was one of the few classes that Bella and I didn't have together. We didn't sit anywhere near each other, but when I crossed the room just in time with the late bell he didn't even look up.

His eyes were fixed on his desk.

Then as if suddenly awoken, his nose wrinkled in disgust and he immediately looked at me. I gave a weak smile and tried to sit as far away from anyone else with not so sensitive smell who might find me offensive today. Luckily this class wasn't very populated. I could hide in the back. Edward was easily distracted with his thoughts again. I watched him carefully, trying to guess his thoughts. If I hadn't talked myself out of my high this morning then his face would have surely sent my spirits plummeting.

Edward's magnificent face was turned down. His eyes narrowed in thought and he sighed, running his hand through his perfect bronze hair that shimmered in the light. The purple bruises under his eyes were slightly more significant.

He caught me staring. Then his brows came together. He was trying to figure something out. That was clear. I didn't want to be what he was figuring out. Let him focus on Bella and make the right choice. I forced myself to look at the board.

The class continued and let out eventually for lunch. I didn't have my cell phone with me so I wasn't sure if my aunt was worried about me. I didn't sit with Bella and her group anymore. It had shrunk and divided, so I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to sit among them anymore. I chose a table on the other side of the room in a corner with some other loners. They were nice kids and didn't bother anyone.

I watched Bella surprised to see that she looked exactly as down trodden as Edward. Her eyes were fixed on her food while her friends played with her camera. She had a long sleeve shirt, but I saw her scratching at her arm.

Stitches, I guessed.

School passed by achingly slow for all of us, I think. Luckily, I had Paul to meet after school. Maybe I could avoid Edward for a little bit longer.

School ended and I went to the Celica after school trailing a safe distance behind Edward and Bella. They were hardly talking to each other, which made me nervous. Other people were already beginning to notice. However, I was not needed, so I decided to go home and get ready to go to the border.

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were somewhere else when I'd gotten home. I'd begun to lose track of them. Sometimes they were together planning events for La Push, but they also had some other project that they had probably told me about, but I wasn't really paying attention to. I went home and took a shower, still completely amazed that I hadn't been interrupted by Alice or even Jasper. Edward also seemed to be avoiding me.

Did they know? This time had they resented me so much that I got the silent treatment?

I didn't know and this very moment, I wasn't even sure that I cared. I was going to see Paul very soon. I decided to leave my hair wet and throw it up into a pony tail. That way, I would have a fresh clean scent.

I got into the butt-enhancing jeans and a fresh shirt. As I put on my make up, I found myself dawdling thoughtfully. My emotions were hard to decipher. One moment I would be confused about Paul, wondering if he'd forgiven me and we were okay now. With false hope I also hoped if I was going to get my name off the treaty. Then my heart would sink down to the pit of my stomach when I thought of Jasper and the blast of offense he felt that had leaked into my own emotions when I told him he couldn't spend the night.

I remembered my lie to Alice as I told her Bella would love her birthday. Then Edward's face as he stared at the desk top lost in thought. As I finished brushing my teeth I swished the tooth paste in my mouth watching myself in the mirror. Then I leaned forward and spit.

When I looked up I saw Edward walking quickly down the hallway through the bathroom's open doorway.

TBC soon.


	34. Part 2: Truce

My heart rate picked up and I turned, nearly forgetting to wipe my mouth of the foamy paste. Edward walked with a preciseness like someone who was running errands. He had a specific purpose for stopping here. I gripped the sink as I readied myself for accusations and possible arguments.

_Remember_, I told myself. _Just take it. Don't argue back. As long you're doing the right thing then nothing else matters. Not even an angry vampire._ Edward stopped at the threshold standing perfectly straight. He took in a deep breath.

"I'll need your help tomorrow," he said.

I jerked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"Um," I said looking away to think. "Okay. With what?"

"I'll..." Edward paused. He sighed. "I have to end it." I stared at him, mostly trying to figure the most believable shocked reaction. His eyes drifted to the ground. "I can't be with Bella anymore." I leaned against the sink. He was distracted by his thoughts for a second.

"I'm sorry," he told me. Again I was shocked. _He_ was sorry? He glanced up at me, his eyes were darker than usual. He desperately needed to hunt. They were almost black. "This must be very disappointing to have a story that ended so happily have to have this happen when it was over."

I could not for the life of me think of a plausible reaction. Luckily Edward seemed reluctant to get a response from me.

"Tomorrow after school could you please meet with me. Everyone else is gone and..." This caused a sincere shock.

"They're... gone?" I interrupted. I almost said, 'They're already gone?', but that would have given me away. My mind searched for answers that it couldn't find. Alice never came back to tell me good bye? I could understand that she couldn't say good bye to Bella, but what about me? I was different. I wasn't in love with anyone in their family. She couldn't have stopped by?

And Jasper?

I gasped and tears brimmed as I covered my mouth. Jasper... Oh my god. Jasper was gone? Then it started to click. Things Edward had told me, how much I meant to him because I was hope for his restraint. A weakness I had exposed just for the events of New Moon to take place...

Just like Paul, I used his lack of self control for the sake of the greater purpose.

I found myself completely gripping onto the sink now. All my fault, _again_. I betrayed another person I cared about. And why? This was all my fault! I had decided to make New Moon happen the way it was supposed to. Jasper was probably so disgusted with himself that he hadn't even tried to say good bye to me. I felt myself starting to panic.

"Cammy?"

I looked at Edward.

"What about Jasper?" I blurted.

"I just said he left. He had an... incident with Bella," Edward explained. Then he paused. "It was a good thing Alice let you miss the party." I stopped. My heart jumped again as Edward's brow furrowed. Again he seemed to be thinking something over. He was over concerned. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair again as he exhaled. He seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"This is my fault," I muttered. Somehow the words had escaped me without my brain's permission. I looked at Edward immediately. He looked sympathetic. He sighed.

"It's no one's fault," he said quietly. "Vampires and humans just aren't supposed to be with each other like we were. Bella and I were never meant to be, as much as we wanted to. Its too dangerous. You were right to keep Jasper out of your room. We aren't trustworthy." His voice was very quiet. Almost inaudible. I felt the tears pour over. Edward looked at me watching my tears with fascination. I wondered what he was thinking.

I wiped my cheeks.

"Jasper can't leave." My voice broke. I found myself shaking my head in disbelief. I wanted so badly to talk Edward out of this. I couldn't ignore the urge any longer. I had to say _something_. "He didn't do anything wrong. He wouldn't have done anything to her on purpose."

"That's exactly why we can't stay. None of us can afford accidents, you and Bella especially," Edward said softly. I sniffed. I felt so stupid standing in front of one of the people who this was effecting the most and having _me_ be the one blubbering. Edward was emotionless, his face was mask hiding whatever thoughts were bursting through him.

"But..." I wanted to protest, even though I knew I shouldn't. Edward stepped closer to me. I hiccupped as heavier sobs were beginning to surface. Once more I had done the inexcusable. And no one knew it, except probably Alice by now. At least, Edward didn't seem to know it. I imagine he would be screaming at me if he did. He rested his hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at the ground.

_I'm so sorry._ I hoped he could hear that somehow. Guilt tore at me. Edward stepped closer to me, catching my gaze in his eyes, like he had a few days before in his relentless interrogations.

"Camille," he said, using my full name to get my full attention. I gasped for breath as I tried to calm myself. "Trust me. I know how you feel. This isn't going to be easy for anyone. Will you help me tomorrow?"

I nodded quickly. It was the least I could do. My heart wrenched as suddenly I had visions of Jasper looking pained, horrified with what he'd done.

"I can't say good bye to them?" I asked Edward. Edward looked sullen.

"Jasper tried to run to your house last night after hunting. We caught up with him there, but I guess you weren't home," Edward said. I felt my blood slow to a stop in my veins.

But I wasn't there. I was hiding like a coward at the border. While my friend needed me, I was selfishly in the arms of a person, that in all honesty, I couldn't be sure liked me or not. I gasped again as more tears fell over my cheeks.

Edward watched curiously as now I could react totally and honestly to the news. I didn't have to fake my horror to Edward's departure, because I was already horrified at myself for letting Jasper down. I was the one who had helped him with his restraint. I should have figured he would have wanted to talk to me after he nearly killed Bella.

"I'm sorry," Edward said looking sadly at me. His eyes were glassy, and if I didn't know better I'd guess he would be crying too if he could. All of this happened because I was selfishly stealing time with Paul. New Moon was a devastating story where everyone was hurt. But I decided to go through with it because I wanted to repair things with him.

How selfish could I get? Where was my dedication to these people that I had promised to live up to?

I had to start doing my job _now_. No more distractions.

"I'll help you tomorrow. Whatever you need," I told Edward with a solemn promise. Edward nodded his appreciation. Then in an awkward moment, he lingered too long in the bathroom. My sobs were calming down, but I couldn't stop the flow of tears.

In an act of spontaneity, Edward filled the distance between us and took me in a gentle, friendly embrace. The action would have startled me, if I weren't dwelling on the fact that I had ruined everyone's life in the course of a year. Paul's, mine, Edward's, Bella's, Jasper's, Alice's, and the rest of the Cullens'.

Edward was wrong. It _was_ all my fault. But he hugged me anyway, unaware of my betrayal. His cold body was like hugging a statue that molded to my form. We pulled away and I was embarrassed that I needed comfort from Edward in his own crisis. I wondered what he was thinking as Edward nodded at me with a very small wave and turned to leave.

He wasn't even gone when the sobs began again. I was stunned for a long time, unable to move. I gripped the edge of the sink again and held myself as uncontrollable sobs wracked through me. New Moon, was New Moon, because of _me_. Because I had stubbornly refused to let Jasper practice his restraint, because I hadn't been there to warn them that Bella's birthday would be a disaster.

It was already too late to change my decision and so far, it didn't feel like I was helping anyone at all. Not even myself. I went to the living room and looked at the door. The darkness that came through the windows was a small surprise. I wasn't sure how long I'd been sulking, but I saw the figure stomping up the steps outside the porch.

As per usual, he didn't bother to knock.

Paul stepped in. My heart didn't flutter or skip. I couldn't even be wary that every step in his giant stride radiated fury. He came into the living room where I was just standing drained. But I felt the second wave of panic and guilt bubbling the moment I saw his face and remembered that this wasn't the first time I'd purposefully let everyone down.

"Cammy?" Paul said storming inside. I vaguely remembered that I should have met him at the border a while ago. "What the hell? I thought we were going to meet at the border today?" I stared at him, unable to formulate a response. I couldn't tell him that he should not be in Forks. I gasped suddenly as sobs broke through me. Paul's demeanor changed immediately.

I covered my mouth and kept my eyes shut to try and stop the tears, but they managed to squeeze through. An instant went by and I felt the warmth of Paul draw nearer. With my eyes still closed, I felt his arms close around me, but I couldn't hear his comforting words over my cries.

I collapsed completely into him, still in my hysterics. Images passed through my memory. The most familiar one was Paul standing there on the foggy beach, extending a hand right before I attacked him with a crow bar. I remembered Jasper at the driver's seat of the car as confidence radiated through his smile. Alice bubbling with pride as Jasper announced that he could stand being in a car with a human.

"Cammy? Cammy?" I finally heard Paul's voice. His hold tightened and he lifted me, bringing me over to my aunt's couch. He sat down and positioned me so that I could sit over his lap and cry into his shirt.

"Cam, what's wrong?" Paul asked. I pulled away, grimacing at the mess I made on his shirt. Paul tilted my chin up so I had to look at his wonderful dark face. It hurt that much more to see him and remember all the terrible things that I'd done, and that I was still doing. "Is it the Cullens?"

Slowly, I nodded.

"Did they do anything to you?" Paul was furious now. His eyes appraised me, as if looking for any part of me that was damaged.

"No," I said weakly. "It's just..." And I couldn't say anymore. I had to change the subject as most Cullen related topics were off limits to werewolves. Jasper attacking Bella was something none of them needed to know.

"I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the border. I had an emergency," I explained instead. Paul's concerned look softened a little bit.

"A call would have been nice."

"I don't even have your phone number, Paul. Let alone a phone," I grumbled. Remembering that I'd left the books and my cell phone at home made me that much more angry with myself. "I'm sorry..." I felt the tears again. "I'm sorry you imprinted on such a terrible person."

There was a moment of silence as Paul held me and pet my hair. I felt a peck of a kiss quickly touch my head.

"You're not terrible," he said. "Just... stubbornly devoted..."

"I don't know what I'm devoted to anymore," I said. I looked up at him, meeting his black eyes. I wanted so badly to tell him everything. "You're very patient for putting up with me."

"Patient?" Paul laughed weakly. "No one's ever accused me of that before."

Usually I would agree with a sarcastic comment, but I couldn't. My thoughts were still wallowing. I wiped my nose with my hand.

"I can't be trusted. No one can trust me. I'm a screw up. If I try to do things for the better, people get mad at me. Then when I try to do things for myself, people still get mad at me. Then I wanted the Cullens to go..." I stopped myself there as I had already said too much. I felt his stare on me, but I decided to focus my eyes on the tear stains of his shirt.

"The books aren't going to last forever," I finally said. I looked up at him. He was serious now. This was something I had to know, for hope's sake. I needed to know that my stupid love for him wasn't naive. "Will you ever forgive me for what I did to you?"

Paul was quiet a moment. He touched my hair with his large hand.

"I already have," Paul said. I smiled weakly and I felt like someone had jolted my heart back to life with a defibrillator. "I can't help but forgive you. That's what makes me frustrated, because I know that I should be angry with you, but I can't." I felt myself release a breath of relief and a smile fell across my face.

Paul forgave me. That was a wonderful temporary distraction. I was incredibly grateful for it. Stubbornly, I pushed all other concerns away.

"Because of the imprinting thing?" I asked.

"That's part of it," Paul said. "It's also because I know that if I had to do something to betray you in order to do my job, that I would have to do the same thing. That's why you can't come on Quileute land. That's why I'm not allowed here. We can't help that we fall on opposite sides." If I were in a better mood I would roll my eyes. Here we go talking about sides again.

"So... Are we okay?" I said. He looked away. "I mean, can we still be together?"

"No," Paul answered. Again my heart sank. "This is wrong. Last night when I met you at the border was wrong too." But there I was in his arms. Neither of us made an attempt to move. He swallowed hard and took a breath. "I care about you. You know that, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"I care about you, too." He stared into my eyes for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking as I said that. Did he believe me? Then he reached forward to tuck a strand of loose hair back into place. "What about when this is all over? Can we be together then?" Paul smiled weakly.

"Do you know when its going to be over?" he asked. I nodded happily before I could even notice that I was lying. I hadn't read Breaking Dawn. I didn't know when it would be over as of now. I probably never would. Paul grinned.

"I think so," he said.

"So what do we do until then?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'll meet you once a week. I'll keep doing my responsibilities to the pack, and you'll keep doing whatever it is you're doing," he said. He shrugged. "That's all we can do." I smiled a little. I hoped that this was his way of saying that we were at least at a truce. I had to know something else. I kept my eyes down on my hands as I wrung my wrists

"And if I have to... betray you again?" I asked cautiously. Paul shrugged.

"What if I have to betray _you_ again?" he questioned. That was a good point. Paul's record wasn't exactly a clean slate either. He set me aside, beside him on the couch so I wasn't in his lap anymore. I felt I was a mess and naturally I had already applied mascara when I started bawling, so I probably had dark streams down my face.

He sighed in defeat. Maybe we hadn't made as much ground as I thought.

"I was really glad to see you last night," Paul said. I smiled.

"So was I. Did you get in trouble with Sam?" I asked worried. He chuckled darkly and moved to his feet.

"I'm going to get in trouble with Sam if I don't go now," Paul said standing up. I felt disappointment wash over me. He was just going to leave me now when I was going to have to face god-knows-what tomorrow with Edward? My panic was replaced with logic. I nodded. He should go. He shouldn't even be in Forks at all.

"Okay then," I said. I walked him to the door. He stopped on the porch and looked at me. The rain was beginning to pour.

"Will you be okay?" Paul asked shifting his stance awkwardly under the harsh light. I nodded as I hugged myself in the cold. I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. When I got ready for bed I was going to have to start thinking about what I was doing to the Cullens without any love interests to distract me.

He stood there for a moment in the rain.

"Will you?" I asked him. He hesitated before nodding. Then he turned, pulling his hood up on his jacket. He jogged down the steps and down the sidewalk where his car was parked. I sighed at the sight of him. He loped around to the driver's side gracefully in the rain.

I leaned against the doorframe, still holding myself. Paul was confusing nowadays, but I guess he was right. We couldn't really have a real relationship while the books were going on. We were just going to have to be content with the fact that we loved each other, and that was it. He wasn't going to stop hating vampires and I wasn't going to stop trying to make sure events happened the way they should.

I could deal with only seeing him once a week. I could even deal with him only seeing me because it would help his self control. If that was the most I could get from Forks, then fine. What I wasn't sure I could deal with was the months to come where I would have absolutely no allies.

I was just going to have to handle New Moon on my own.


	35. Blackest Night

The next morning I was so nervous that I had managed to make myself physically sick. Aunt Debbie called in for me as I went back to bed and stared at the room. My beautiful room that was so elegantly decorated by Alice herself. That made my heart throb.

I couldn't even look in the direction of Jasper's corner. Aunt Debbie offered to stay with me, but I didn't want to explain why I was going to be in my room having an anxiety attack all day. I put on a strong face while trying to look as sick as possible. I even took some anti-nausea medicine that nearly made me vomit my pop tarts again.

When Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob had finished informing me where any medicine was and then gave my the number of the hospital in case I started to get worse. As soon as they were gone I went back to my room and threw my covers over my head. I had to think. I'd done such a terrible job so far that now I was determined to clean up my sloppiness.

Maybe I could call someone at home and have someone read the passages of New Moon that I needed to know? I quickly decided against that. No one would be home and even if they were I didn't want anyone to worry that I was home sick. It probably wouldn't do much good anyway, I was almost positive that the books were in the mail on its way up to Washington right now.

All of the Twilight destiny was unfortunately in the hands of the UPS man.

I pushed away the thought of the precious books rolling around in the back of a brown truck and replaced them with my new plan. What that new plan was I wasn't sure. Off the top of my head there was only so much I could recall about New Moon. I knew that Edward would break up with her and tell her he didn't want her. I also knew she would stumble in the woods for a while.

The longer I tried to fish my memory for more information, the more frustrated I was becoming with myself. I was restless, but I still hid under the covers. Instead of thinking of useful things, my mind was dwelling on the last looks I'd seen on Alice and Jasper.

Alice in the car looking hopeful, but worried.

Jasper in my room shocked and insulted, like I'd somehow penetrated the impenetrable vampire exterior and struck a critical blow. Now that pain must be that much worse. Then there was Edward and Bella. Part of me felt guilty for not being at school to watch over them, but most of me was glad I could be home to mentally prepare myself for whatever the evening had to bring. I had the feeling it was going to be a very, very long night.

Then Edward came to mind. How had Alice not given away that the story wasn't over? Was she really that talented at blocking her thoughts? I was sure if anyone could do it, it was her. Then again Edward was always thinking too much. He had a lot of things to worry about from Alice's visions, to his brother's guilt, to his own guilt, and of course Bella.

I was just another item on the laundry list of concerns. Maybe that was why he hadn't found out. Why was I wondering about this. I should be grateful and that was it. In my worries, I found myself hiding under the covers a lot, trying to hide from the world. It was childish, but for the same reason it was comforting.

It hurt too much to look at my beautifully decorated room or the chair that wasn't meant to be for my benefit. The worst part was I wasn't sure how Edward was going to take all of this. Bella collapsed into herself, what did Edward do those mind numbingly depressing months?

The thought alone made me want to hyperventilate.

_I can do this. I've been through worse._

Laurent still held the title when it came to worse situations. That thought actually did make me hyperventilate. I caught my breath and poked my head above the covers just enough to let in fresh air. When I made myself relax, I allowed the dizziness to overcome me and I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up gasping and I wasn't sure why. My heart was pounding and I was drenched in sweat. I looked around the room. The rain was drizzling outside, just enough for me to hear the light patter on the windows. I calmed myself and looked across the room. It was late afternoon and I thought I saw something, a lump in the darkness.

I turned on the lamp. Edward was standing still, his eyes still trained on the floor. He finally looked up, his chin raising as though he were forcing something to be endured without ruining his composure. His frozen eyes were the darkest I'd ever seen them.

"You weren't in school," Edward stated. Slowly, knowing what I knew, I easer out from underneath the covers. Edward watched me emotionlessly, his placid face was smooth and the bruise-like circles under his eyes were dark shadows. Something warned me to be careful.

"I got sick," I said facing him and crossing my arms over my stomach. I looked at the time. It was late after school. I knew Edward had done the deed. I felt another wave of nausea that was not looking forward to the months to come. I looked at him. "What did you need from me?"

Edward relaxed just a little bit.

"I've taken care of everything," Edward said. "She should be home by now. I've removed all traces of my existence. At least all the evidence that was easy to destroy." He looked at the floor again. He sighed. "I've been debating on one last thing. I wanted to destroy the book."

My heart lurched.

"Twilight?" I asked. Edward's eyes picked up again, his eyes scrutinizing. Then he paused.

"I wanted to, but I don't think I could," Edward said his voice lowering to almost a whisper. "It has her thoughts. I couldn't destroy that of an impenetrable mind. So I'll let you keep it safe, at least for now. It will be a good reference for you." I nodded once in appreciation being careful not to meet his gaze. No need to tell him I didn't have the book with me.

"Cammy, I have a business proposition," Edward said. I perked.

"Business proposition?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I want you to keep her safe from now on. You're the only person I can trust to do that," he said. I waited for a moment, thinking about what that meant. He'd said business proposition, hadn't he? He saw my confused expression. "I can't be here for her anymore, but you know her the best. You know about vampires and werewolves. I know you can look out for her."

Something about that didn't make sense. He didn't display any emotion at all. There was nothing on his face at all. It was hard to figure out what he meant by that.

"You want to... hire me to watch Bella?" I asked him slowly. His reaction startled me as she winced at the sound of her name. He recovered before I could even have the chance to feel guilty about unintentionally pouring salt on the wound.

"Yes. As a permanent occupation," Edward said in a dull dead voice. I was frozen, still not sure I understood. Finally I was able to move when Edward wasn't clarifying it for me.

"What do you want me to do?" I said, still unsure. Edward began a slow pace.

"Just watch her and follow her. Make sure she stays out of trouble," Edward said quietly. He faced the pale window now. The sun was setting quickly. His eyes were becoming colder as the conversation carried on like the seasons that were slowly changing from summer to fall. He wouldn't look away from his focus point. "I will give you the resources. Whatever you need. But I need you to do this full time."

He paused.

"For a very long time," Edward added. Then it clicked.

"You mean, forever?" I asked him. Edward nodded. His head cocked slightly in my direction, but he kept looking out the windows.

"I mean, until you can't anymore," he said. "This is a permanent position though. I doubt you'll have much trouble. I asked her not to." He swallowed hard and his posture froze. He looked at the ground.

"Where is she?" I asked him. Edward's brows came together.

"Home. I think," he said quietly. That didn't seem right. How could she be home? She should be missing for at least a few hours, shouldn't she? Then it began to flood back to me. Bella should be missing for a while. Long enough to get a search party. Not just anyone should find her, Sam should find her. He wouldn't do that unless he knew she was missing.

"Did you leave a note for Charlie telling her where she should be?" I blurted. Edward perked a little.

"No," Edward said. That struck a panic within me. "She should be home by now. I didn't see the need."

"You have to go back," I said quickly. Edward was suddenly much more interested, like he'd surfaced from his own trance. He was confused. He just stared at me. I nearly rolled my eyes. Bella was out there practically unconscious on the floor somewhere! "Edward! You have to let Charlie know where she is!"

"Why?" Edward said. "She's at home..." I started to disagree when I closed my mouth. Edward saw my hesitation with curiosity. His eyes scrutinized me. Then his face slowly relaxed. I could see each and every muscle unwind and loosen. Then his jaw tightened. His perfect mouth parted and his eyes stayed on my face.

"You know," he said quietly. His eyes flickered as though many pieces of the same puzzle were pulling together. "You know everything. The story isn't over." I wasn't expecting that. There were no clues given in what I had said. I felt my face relax as I tried to think of a lie, something clever that could help me in a split second decision. As I opened my mouth to lie, I was interrupted.

"You knew not to come to the birthday part, you knew not to let Jasper in your room, you knew Bella wouldn't want the Audi. You knew **everything**," Edward said clenching his jaw even further. I refused to move. I didn't breathe or think or blink. I just stood there like a statue, like maybe he would forget I was there and just leave. His eyes were even darker than before, and now they were murderous.

He waited.

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

"**Sorry**? Cammy, she was nearly killed! Jasper..." Edward suddenly ran out of steam as he exhaled. His hands were clenched so tightly I thought he was going to break his own fingers. Then out of nowhere his anger died down complete. His jaw relaxed and his eyes softened. He looked away.

"No," he said. I wished there was someone else in the room to witness with me. I was alone awaiting the terror. I couldn't see the fury anymore. This worried me even more than the yelling, the possible attack, because now he seemed to have something else in mind. His right hand relaxed and he brought it to his lip thoughtfully.

"No... This is good."

My stomach dropped.

_What_?

My worried expression caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He glanced over his shoulder, nodding toward Jasper's chair. "Sit." And who was I to argue with him? His odd behavior may have just saved me from a significant beating. I hurried to Jasper's chair and sat on the edge of the cushions. I was stiff, my hands locked together in my lap.

I knew I didn't have to hold out long. Edward sauntered toward me, meanwhile thing. When he reached me, he bent over me capturing me with my eyes. I fell backward in the armchair allowing it to swallow me, as long as I didn't have to be in the same room as a potentially unstable Edward.

"Tell me everything," he commanded. With his intimidating black eyes boring into mine in the dim light of the room I had no hope of trying to lie. "Is the story over?" he hissed.

I hesitated.

"Yes," I murmured. His eyes narrowed dangerously. His hands fell on opposite sides of me slamming down with a heavy thump on the armrests. I jumped, sinking further into the plush material. I had to quickly back peddle. "Twilight is over. There's a sequel." I couldn't hear my breathy voice, but I was sure Edward did.

He looked like he received my message. His brows came together.

"Fine. Give it to me," he said.

"No," was my reluctant response.

"I'm not good for her, Cammy. Give it to me. If this is a love story, than it means that I am coming back. I cannot return. I need to know what is going to bring me back here," Edward said speaking quickly. I stared at him dumbly like a deer caught in the headlights. Edward waited an instant, then I heard his nails scratch the fabric of the armchair as he flexed his fingers.

I cringed and closed my eyes.

"Cammy!" he voice roared and broke off into an ear splitting roar that left a ringing sound.

"I... can't," I said keeping my eyes shut.

"I can't come back Cammy! You have to understand that! I'll kill her if I return! I am not **good** for her!" he roared. My eyes were still closed as each word was a barrage of pain in my ear drum. I cringed keeping myself completely still. When I opened my eyes, he wasn't there anymore. I started to look around when something grabbed me and pulled me to my feet.

I felt Edward's cold hands on my shoulder as he spun me to face him too quickly. My head spun for an instant, then rapidly focused on the vampire before me. Edward looked desperate now, no longer dead.

"Where is it? Where is the book?" he asked. I couldn't answer, even if I wanted to. Edward was getting impatient, looking outside like he was itching to leave and then back at me.

"Cammy, I don't have time for this! This isn't about a fictional story! These are _lives_!" My voice was still lost and I found myself wincing at everything he said. Then the life in his eyes faded, his stoic expression started to set in again. He snarled a muttered oath that I couldn't completely comprehend, then he picked me up slinging me over his shoulder.

I whimpered, but didn't have the strength to protest. Before I had any chance to process what was happening I was set on the porch outside and I heard the door click behind me. My brow furrowed as I heard the lock.

Edward locked me out of own my house?

I heard a crash.

My eyes went wide. He was going to search for the book himself.

I turned pulling on the door handle. "Edward!" I pounded on the door with my fist and tried to run around to the back door. It was also locked. I should have figured. "Edward!" I heard another crash. I couldn't see what was going on at all from the windows.

Then I remembered. Edward had left Bella in the woods. He had forgotten to leave a note or to tell Charlie at all. Someone had to leave a note for Charlie. I had no keys, no cell phone. I looked across the street through the rain. Then my eye went to the curb. There was a familiar car there.

A silver Volvo. With a key still in the engine. Obviously Edward hadn't planned on staying very long.

My eyes narrowed as I heard more rustling inside my house. I glared through the walls. Whatever damage he was doing to my house, whatever he thought he was going to achieve by destroying everything to get my books was useless.

The books were in the mail somewhere I wasn't even sure they were at. Suddenly I was beginning to think it might have been an act of destiny that I had forgotten them. It was the perfect way to hide something from a vampire. It might be the only way.

I looked back at the silver Volvo.

I regained control of my legs again and ran down the steps of the porch, down the sidewalk and to the Volvo. I turned around and glared at the house angrily. Now that I was free from his anger, resentment, and guilt I could think more clearly now.

Fine. If he didn't want to protect Bella anymore, then I would. And I would do it my way. The book's way. I wasn't going to go around making stupid decisions. I stormed over to the driver's side and opened the door, sliding inside. I shook my head and slammed the door.

I looked toward my house. I didn't see anyone in the windows or mass chaos flying from one room to the other. Even stranger, Edward wasn't coming outside to stop me.

I revved the engine of Edward's car. It roared forward, much faster than my car. Edward's music was off. I had the silly urge to do something to his car, to ruin it like he was to my house. I slammed on the gas as the streetlights were just beginning to turn on.

I kept looking out the window, expecting to see the vampire appear out of nowhere and notice I was taking his car. He didn't stop me. Obviously he was very busy trying to find the books and making sure he would never return. My eyes narrowed in determination.

Not on my watch.

I turned around and raced toward Bella's house. I refocused my brain on my mission. With all the distractions, the deep feelings, the guilt, it was hard to do. I could not ignore the images that kept replaying in my mind. I tried to shake them away and concentrate.

Leave a note. That was all I had to do. I would break in, leave a note, and then go. All I needed to do was to set things in motion. Then I wouldn't have to do anything for... how many months? It was just _one_ more task. I could do that.

But my mind reluctantly began to lose concentration.

I thought about what Edward and accidentally ran through a stop sign. Business proposition? Resources? I screamed to a stop, suddenly reacting to all the things Edward had said before. What did he mean he wanted me to _watch_ Bella? I was in the middle of an intersection when I started to understand.

How long did Edward expect me to watch her if he never intended on coming back? Permanent career move? Forever?

For the rest of her life!

"What!" I screamed in an incredibly high pitched voice. Anger flooded into my veins and my eyes narrowed. "No! _Hell_ no! Edward is not going to give me a life sentence!" I started to turn the wheel to do a very illegal U-turn and over a center divider when I remembered that I was busy. I had to get Bella out of the forest.

As I continued toward her house I felt an epiphany.

I was going to watch Bella. It didn't matter if Edward told me to or not. He never asked me to throw myself in between Paul and Laurent. He never asked me to fade into the background at school. These were things I'd inflicted on myself. It was my own sentence, however I'd never made it a life sentence.

I knew that I was going to accept the responsibility that Edward asked me to and not for him. It was something I was going to do because it was my job. The only difference was that I knew it couldn't last forever. I couldn't spend the rest of my life watching Bella, meaning that I was that much more desperate to have Edward come back.

How was I going to do that? And how could I watch her when Bella spent half the book on La Push? I shook my head and reminded myself of what I was doing now that I was getting closer to her house. I parked the car in front of her house. Surely the neighbors wouldn't think it strange that Edward's car was here.

Grudgingly thinking about what I was leaving behind, I walked to the front of the house. I'd broken in before, knowing that the spare key was just under the eave. I pulled it out and unlocked the door. The house was dark, untouched. I quickly shut the door behind me and went to the kitchen.

"Just leave a note," I told myself. There must be a note, I remembered a note though I wasn't exactly sure what it said. Hopefully Alice would be right when she said that some things were destiny not supposed to change in the future. I found a notepad near the phone.

I looked at the time, cursing myself for not knowing when Charlie got home. I knew it had to be soon. It was getting dark. I went through all the kitchen drawers looking for something to write with. Then when I turned, there was another figure in the kitchen.

Edward stood there with a determined look on his face. I jumped and tried to contain my erratic heart.

Edward was unmoving.

"I can't return," he said trying to look as understanding as possible. But his expression broke into a frustrated snarl quickly. "Where is the book! And what are you doing here! You have no right...!" Sudden fury made my courage rise up again. Edward could _not_ tell me what to do. He had no say over _my_ life.

"You can't have the book!" I yelled interrupting him. His glare deepened "And I'm here because **you** left her in the woods!" I pointed out the window toward the trees to prove my point. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I didn't leave her there. She has enough sense to turn around from the edge of the forest and come home," Edward said.

"Not right now she doesn't! She's in there looking for you, you idiot!" I screamed. Edward let loose an animalistic growl.

"She wouldn't..."

"You have **NO** idea how much she cares about you!" I yelled stepping into his face. It seemed that I was letting out every little bit of anger I had toward Edward in New Moon this moment. Everything I wanted to scream at Edward while I was reading the fictional book for the first time in my bedroom while I cried for Bella was released. I couldn't have stopped myself even if I tried. I took another step, my shoes squeaking on the tile.

"You have **NO** idea what you have done and I swear to God you will regret it, Edward Cullen!" I made my voice and ferocious as possible.

Edward looked shocked, but gave no sign of intimidation.

"If I'm gone, then the danger is gone," Edward said calmly. "Now please leave this house. Charlie will be home soon. I will pay you for the damage done to your house, but I need that book. We are not following the story anymore, Cammy. Just give it to me. She does not need an interesting story, she needs to be _safe_!"

I found myself stomping my foot in protest. There was no stopping me now. This was not fair to any of us, Edward included. I was not the one putting us all in danger,_ he_ was._ He_ was going to get me, Bella, and himself nearly killed.

I grit my teeth.

"No! No, Edward! You are not a danger to her! You're the only thing that keeps danger from killing her! I can't do that! I'm only human and I'm not even allowed on La Push property!" I screamed gripping the counter. Edward now looked nothing more than annoyed with being yelled at as he looked away. "Edward! _Look_ at me!"

His eyes flickered back to my face unwillingly.

"You want to know about all the dangers of the next book, then fine! How about Victoria?" I said. This surprised both of us. I'd gotten so into my ranting that I was on a roll. I didn't even think that I was giving away future events. But I kept going anyway. "How are you going to keep Bella safe from her...?"

"What about Victoria?" Edward interrupted.

"You killed her mate, Edward!" I shouted. "Do you think someone so good at self preservation is going to go after you to get her revenge? Or do you think she'll go for a much, _much_ easier target? Do you want me to defend her from Victoria? I'm not Buffy, Edward! I cannot slay all of Bella's monsters!" Edward looked at me incredulously, then winced as I said her name. He exhaled slowly looking at the linoleum tile.

"Victoria was James' mate," Edward suddenly realized.

His head snapped up. We saw headlights flash in the window as the water dripped from the edges of the roof.

"I know what I have to do now," he said assured. He nodded once. "I won't come back. Nothing from my world will _ever_ return. I'll kill all of her threats and Victoria won't escape me. I'll make the world safe for her." Edward had a hopeful glint in his eye. I stared at him incredulously. Was he absolutely insane? He'll make the _world_ safe for her?

I had to move quickly as I saw a figure walking up the steps.

"Edward, listen to yourself..." I looked down rummaging through the last drawer. I pulled it open and finally found a pen. I bit down on the cap and yanked it off with my teeth. Then I started to scribble down a note. When I looked at where Edward was, he wasn't there anymore. I had no idea where he was going or what exactly he was doing.

I couldn't worry about that now. Charlie was home.

I hurried. I couldn't worry about faking Bella's writing (which I had never even seen before and therefore, could not mimic) and wrote down something quick.

Um...

_Going for a walk with Edward, up the path._ I had to make sure Charlie would understand that there was something very wrong with her not being home yet. So I added, _Be back soon_, Then came Bella's signature. I couldn't forge a signature. I heard the doorknob as soon as I started the _B_.

Then the door opened.

I dropped down below the counter and saw an open cupboard under the sink. Shaking with adrenaline, I quickly crawled inside shutting it behind me the instant heard boots hit the floor. I curled into myself, right beside a trash can cursing myself.

I was hiding in the Swan kitchen, with Edward stubbornly taking on the world to protect Bella while she was semi-conscious on the forest floor. This was very, very bad. Charlie walked right through the kitchen into the living room. I sighed and rested my head on the back of the cupboard. My blood was beginning to slow back down to a normal pace.

Edward was gone now. That I was sure. After my screaming at him, I doubted he wanted to hear any more from me. I scowled at the thought of him. I hoped Jasper and Alice would rip him a new one when they saw him. What a stupid vampire. How stupid could he be to think that Bella would cry him away and start a new life with Mike Newton?

I glared in the darkness. Couldn't Alice tell him how terrible this was going to be? Couldn't Jasper have told him how much she cares? I was suddenly furious and alone. All last semester felt like it was for nothing. I knew logically that things would eventually recover, but there would have to be a lot of pain. I felt the tears coming again.

And my books? What if he came back for them? They were going to come back in the mail sooner or later. Was he still so worried about having to come back that he would steal them? How do you guard something from a vampire when he knew exactly what to look for now?

I hugged my knees.

I had no idea how long I was going to have to be trapped under the sink. I heard the faint sounds of a television being turned on in the other room. I rolled my eyes. Fathers were so laid back, they didn't even think twice about where their daughters might be. As long as they left a note

I would give him thirty minutes, I decided. I curled up against the trash can, ignoring the sweet rotten smell that came from inside of it. I breathed through my mouth and closed my eyes. Everyone once in a while, I would peek through the cabinet door and glance at the microwave across the kitchen where there was digital clock.

I waited thirty minutes, which was a lifetime. The basketball game was still blaring in the other room. I shook my head. Okay. Fifteen more minutes.

I waited.

And waited.

_Oh! Come on, Charlie!_

Finally, I'd had enough. I stepped out of the cabinet realizing too late that Charlie could come in any time and see me. Luckily, something useful was lying right there on the counter. An outdated cell phone, probably Charlie's. I sighed in relief at my extraordinary luck and took the cell phone and went back to my hiding place before anyone could notice me.

In the cupboard I pulled my legs in and closed the door behind me. I needed to call someone, maybe to provoke Charlie and snap him out of his trance that was locked on the game. The screen lit up my dark hiding place. The list was alphabetical, so it shouldn't have surprised me what one of the first names was.

No. I didn't want to call him.

I scrolled down the list and found some names I didn't recognize. Bella was in there, under Isabella. Even Alice was in his contacts. My finger lingered over her name, but I doubted that she would answer. There was only one person I knew who would know me, and understand the situation I was in.

I was only interrupted by a victorious cry from the living room. _It had _better_ be a good game if you were going to ignore a note left by your daughter._

Damn it, I was going to have to call him.

I scrolled back to his name and pressed the call button. It rang a few times. I silently begged for him to answer it. This was an emergency after all.

"He-ey! Charlie!" said a gruff voice. It surprised me to hear him in this sort of mood. Every time I'd talked to him I had a feeling he was going to bite my head off. He chuckled jovially. "Did you see that last play?"

"Billy, its Cammy Haugen. I'm on Charlie's cell phone," I whispered. He paused for a long moment. I wondered if he was trying to remember who I was, or if he was trying to figure out why I was on Charlie's phone.

"Cammy?" Billy said. He seemed to be thinking very hard. "Oh... You're back." He didn't exactly sound thrilled.

"Yes. Bella is in trouble. I need you to do something for me," I said into the phone.

"What's wrong?" he demanded losing all politeness.

"Bella is lost in the woods. Edward left her there. The Cullens are gone and they have no intention of returning," I whispered in the darkness. There was a staggered silence on the other end of the phone.

"Oh?" Billy said. I heard his seriousness tone. "They're gone?"

"Yes," I answered impatiently. He can be shocked later! This was an emergency! "But I need you to call Charlie. Just talk to him and ask some questions about Bella so he'll realize she's gone. Bella's pretty far out in the woods. Try and get him to let the wolves to help. She's been out there for a long time."

"Is she hurt?" Billy asked.

I thought about that question.

"Well, yes and no," I said honestly.

Then I heard the dial tone.

"Hello?" I whispered. Then the house phone rang. I sighed and turned off Charlie's cell phone. Billy would take this from here.

* * *

I was stuck in the cupboard for a very long time. People came and went. Billy and Charlie spoke, and whatever Billy said to Charlie immediately sent him into a frenzy. Charlie stomped around, calling for friends. The phone was ringing off the hook. When I was sure that Charlie wasn't looking I threw the phone on the kitchen floor outside the cabinet before people could start calling it.

Finally I heard the familiar husky tones of Sam.

I perked as they began to talk about the note. I heard someone ask if they could see it. The chattering continued then I heard footsteps, the sniffing of someone smelling the air and testing it. The the cupboard doors opened. I jerked in surprise.

There was Sam.

His dark brow furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" Sam demanded. I sighed.

"I had to break in to leave a note," I explained. Sam rolled his black eyes in his crouch.

"Where is she?"

"In the forest," I said.

"I know that," Sam whispered, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one saw him talking into the space under the sink. He sighed and turned back to me. His black eyes glared at me. "Are the Cullens really gone?"

I nodded sadly. It still broke my heart to think about that. Sam smiled, unsympathetic.

"Really?" he asked again.

"Yes," I hissed. "Now get everyone in the forest. My legs are cramping and I just want to go home." My didn't realize how pathetic my voice sounded until the words left me. I was still in my pajamas. My sneakers were soaked. Sam gave a single nod, though he tried to look serious he couldn't lessen the smug grin on his mouth.

"I can't get rid of everyone. Someone is going to stay here in case she calls," Sam said. I rolled my eyes.

"She's not going to call!" I hissed.

"Look, when we find her and bring her home we'll sneak you out. The search party is pretty big, we can probably play it off like you've been here the whole time. But the sooner we find Bella, the sooner we can get you out. Tell me everything we need to know," he said. So I told him what I knew, but I knew I was missing some details. They started from the edge of the yard I think, but I couldn't be sure.

"Why did she wander that way?" Sam asked.

I shrugged.

"Because that's where Edward went," I said.

"What?"

"I don't know, okay. She's not exactly in the greatest condition right now. I know that one of you will find her and she's laying on the ground somewhere. That's it," I said. A scowl spread across Sam's face. Again I was struck by his dominance and unspoken demand for respect. "I swear that's it."

"Did he hurt her?" Sam asked.

I hesitated. He had hurt her. Not physically, but I knew that her heart was broken. Sam took my hesitance as a yes and slammed the cabinet doors closed locking me in my hiding place. I was alone again as I heard Sam's frantic talking to the others as he took command of the search party and called for a doctor, just in case.

Paul and Jared were immediately on board, bringing Charlie and the others with them in their search. They left in a hurry. I was left there, listening to Mrs. Stanley as she answered phone calls. One of which came from my aunt. Apparently our house had been ransacked and I wasn't home. She was worried I'd been kidnapped.

Mrs. Stanley called Charlie, but I think Bella was top priority. Either that or Sam assured him I was fine. The search for Bella continued. Once again I felt my importance lessen. My ego took a blow and I could sulk under Charlie's leak sink on the warped wood panel. I hugged my knees and rested my chin on them.

At some point I fell asleep.

* * *

The door banging open and the chattering of men and women startled me awake. I hit my head on the pipes and groaned quietly and rubbed my skull while hissing. I heard someone immediately walk into the kitchen first thing. The door swung open.

"Cam," Paul said. He stuck his beautiful head inside. I couldn't even imagine how big my smile must have been. I was nearly crying with relief. "Cam, I'm so sorry it took so long." I didn't care for one moment as logic refused to set in my hazy brain.

Paul was here!

He reached out for me and tried to pull me out of the cupboard space. My body was sore, I hissed in protest.

"How long have I been in here?" I asked.

"We've been gone all night and its almost morning. You've been in here at least four hours," he whispered. Then he took me out of the space despite the pain. I sure did feel like I'd been curled up in a cupboard under the sink for hours on end. Paul effortlessly set me on the floor and shrugged off his jacket, placing it over me.

"Here," he said gently. He forcefully unraveled me, even as I hissed in pain. He put my arms through the holes. "I know, honey. I'm sorry it hurts, but that's what happens when you hide under the sink." I glared at his attempt to joke as he pulled me to my feet. Jared and Paul were on the other side of the counter watching me with serious eyes. Paul held me up with one arm as I allowed myself to stretch. Every part of me hurt from my neck, to the backs of my knees.

The crowds were surrounding Bella on the couch. Paul dragged me over to stand beside Sam and Jared. They all stood in front of me to make my presence inconspicuous. With Paul's rain soaked jacket, I could have been part of the group the whole time. There had to be at least twenty people in the house and everyone was soaked.

Propane lamps and flashlights were on the coffee table and crumpled maps were spread all over the counter. I leaned into Paul and he allowed me to, though I saw a glare from Sam out of the corner of his eye. I glared back at him, but stepped behind them as Bella began to rustle out of her sleep.

Jared turned to me.

"Are they really gone?" he whispered.

"Yes," I answered for the third time. Jared and Paul exchanged glances. Then I saw Paul smile and look back at me. The doctor began to ask Bella some questions. Sam nodded to the others. Jared followed him out the door, Paul took my wrist and towed me behind them out of everyone's sight as I was well hidden behind their huge bodies.

Sam looked over his shoulder at Jared.

"This calls for a celebration," Sam said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"Bonfire!" Jared grinned. I frowned. How could they be this way after seeing Bella's condition? Paul looked at me. He too had an indescribably wide smile that took up about half his face. He looked at me, his eyes glittering.

"No more vampires," he said.

_If only..._ I muttered internally. Now that the good vampires were gone, that only left the bad ones. I shivered. Paul, Jared, and Sam went into their car. Despite the late hour, they were all more happy than I'd ever seen. Paul laughed and Sam whooped as he drove at vampiric speed.

Paul sat in the back with his arm around me. I was tired and even as Paul ecstatically moved around, I was still comfortable and sleepy against him.

"Whoo!" Jared cried and when a Queen song came on the radio, he cranked up Bohemian Rhapsody all the way. Even Sam was singing along. I felt my brow furrow watching the leader of the werewolf pack try to hit the high notes.

They were acting like such... boys.

Sam stopped in front of my house. My aunt was waiting in front of my house with Uncle Bob. You could see the damage from through the open door. The celebration stopped when they saw the mess.

"What happened?" Sam asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward," I hissed. The deputy was there talking to Aunt Debbie. Paul growled.

"What did he _do_?" Paul demanded.

"Don't worry about it," I muttered reaching for the door handle. Paul stopped me, grasping my wrist. He looked at me intensely in my eyes.

"You can't just tell us not to worry about it," Paul said.

"Cammy," Sam said in a warning tone from the front seat. I tried to yank my hand out of his wrist.

"He's gone and that's all you need to know! They're all gone! Now go have your party or whatever you're doing. I have to go," I said my voice raising as I felt the need to escape. I didn't want anymore vampires or werewolves today.

Somehow I managed to escape Paul's grip and jumped out of the car onto the street.

"Cammy!" I heard my aunt cry as I stepped out into the rain. The door slammed. Through the windows I could see Paul and Sam talking back and forth. Finally Sam seemed to say something harsh that shut Paul up. He pouted against the seat and the car roared forward.

I went to face my aunt, building my lies as I walked. Bella was safe, Edward was gone, the werewolves could party. It hadn't been easy, but now I had a clear agenda. I wouldn't have to do anything for quite some time.

It was like summer vacation all over again. I could finally relax. But also like summer vacation, there wasn't much to relax about. I still had plenty of concerns.


	36. The Show Must Go On

The time to follow was excruciatingly slow. I was completely alone, which was fine at first. Then it didn't feel like I was alone. It just felt like there was no one guarding me. Like I had no one to turn to. According to the police, our house was vandalized by a remorseful hooligan who left seven thousand dollars for the damage in an anonymous envelope on the backdoor's porch.

At least Edward did that much. Even though my room was torn to shreds and damage had also been done to some of the living room, all the expenses were covered. It was kind of ironic that my house was ransacked so generously.

Of course I shouldn't have been surprised.

Edward was not a bad person. The only reason I posed a threat to him was because of Bella and the information I held. That's why I had problems with everyone here. Still, that didn't make me any more comfortable having to sleep in the living room on our new couch. It had been almost a week since that night and Bella still hadn't come back to school.

I drove by, as I knew that I should keep an eye on her, even though she wasn't doing anything. She was home. Physically, not quite spiritually. I saw her walk past the windows in her house, so I knew she was there. She wasn't curled up crying though. She was just moving.

I took that as a good sign and tried to continue living my life. This was not very simple. I was definitely in a walking coma like Bella. Still the reminder of their pain was everywhere at school. It wasn't as though no one had noticed that it took half the town and some of La Push to find her in the middle of the woods laying on the ground and muttering "he's gone." _Everyone_ saw the pain.

Jessica was a little overzealous with the rumors. That girl has quite an imagination. It was disgusting to watch, but I had gone this far. I just needed to keep my eyes on the prize. Thursday I had an appointment with Paul at the border. It would be our first meeting after the confirmation that the Cullens were gone.

So no Cullens, no treaty, right? Of course. I mean I wasn't really a threat unless the Cullens were here. Obviously I wasn't on their "side" otherwise I would be with them, wouldn't I? In fact, it could be said that I was the one that assured the Cullens were gone. They should be applauding my efforts.

There. The big bad vampires were gone. They could be happy now. So didn't that mean that we could happy too?

I suffered through the week of rumors and mundane normalcy. Coming home, doing homework, checking the mail. I might has well have been living in a perpetually sunny Forks.

I shivered at that thought.

Thursday took a while to come, but it did come eventually. That day classes were painfully slow, but I raced back home afterwards. My new furniture was coming today, but it was raining so there was really no point in attempting to fuss with my clothes.

I ran past my aunt in the dining room as she read the paper from this morning. It was a rare day that she was home, but tribal elders had more important things to do than meeting with her lately, so she was relaxing at home. She liked to read it in the afternoons because Uncle Bob always circled the stories she thought she'd like to read in the morning.

She glanced up when she saw me.

"Hey Cammy. You in a hurry?" she said over her shoulder as I darted into the bathroom. I mussed with my hair, fixing it back into a decent ponytail to correct the little stray hairs had managed to get loose in the school day.

"Yeah," I called back to my aunt. The bathroom door was open, so she stepped in to stand behind me as I did my hair and applied some lightly tinted chapstick. She cocked her head at my appearance.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"La Push," I announced. Her brows went up.

"Oh really?" she said very casually. I unraveled my hair from my ponytail and put the hair tie in my mouth to hold while I used both hands to comb through my hair. She observed from behind. She had a strange concern on her face that made me stop what I was doing. Finally she realized her staring was making me uncomfortable and smiled.

"To see who?"

"Paul," I answered. Her suspicion was making me suspicious. She never cared about my interest in La Push before. She nodded slowly. I wondered about her reaction though. "Why? Is that alright?" Aunt Debbie recovered quickly nodding.

"Oh yes, that's fine. You're nearly an adult, honey. I'm sure you can handle yourself, its just... Well, I've heard he can have a temper," Aunt Debbie said.

"I know," I said.

"Yes, Cam, but so can you," she pointed out. There was an edge to that statement. I stared at her for an instant. What was she trying to say? As I gave up trying to figure that out, I beamed at her with a fake smile.

"Maybe that's why we get along so well," I said. She cocked a brow and moved aside as I maneuvered out of the small bathroom. She stepped aside and followed me to the kitchen table where I'd dropped my purse. Aunt Debbie followed me at a slower pace. She watched me carefully.

I smiled at her.

Her eyes were stuck on me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Aunt Debbie nodded as she held her arms across her stomach.

"Just be careful, alright?" she said with true sincerity. I blinked a few times, wondering again if there was a double meaning to her words. I nodded in confirmation to whatever she meant and painted the smile back on.

"I'll be home for dinner," I promised.

On the way to La Push, my favorite songs were on the radio. It was one of those sort of days where it felt like things were just going to be positive all day long. Where you know its safe to make extravagant plans with friends because nothing could go wrong. Even though it was sprinkling, the sun was shooting down beams of light in the holes of the thick clouds.

I daydreamed about what Paul and I could do on a day like this when we had no limits. When I was not bound by a treaty and Paul could do whatever the hell he wanted despite Sam's orders. Paul's rebellious smile popped in my head. I knew my daydreaming was going too far, but it was just getting me excited for seeing Paul. I couldn't wait to see what the pack had to say about the Cullens moving.

They must be ecstatic.

When I rounded the last bend before the borderline I could see three figures right beside the sign on the edge of the road. My heart caught and I felt a nervous excitement catch in my chest making my heart beat in slow deliberate thuds. As I neared them, I noticed that none of them look happy to see me.

Darkness seeped into my mood like someone was standing in front of my light.

I pulled over to the shoulder of the road into the gravel and braked. I opened the door and put on my diplomat face for Sam's sake, for Paul's sake.

I approached them all as they stood next to the "Welcome to La Push" sign. Sam stood in between the other two. They all looked like they were in their twenties, but Sam was obviously the oldest. Jared was the shortest, but he was well defined and he was the only one of the three who had any spark of immaturity in his eyes.

Paul flanked Sam on his left, not quite so defined, but definitely the most attractive. Then again, maybe it was just me. I was completely biased after all. But I couldn't see the most wonderful part of him. The rebellious spark that had gotten me kidnapped.

The rain had lightened to a drizzle. I shrugged my rain jacket around me as I tried to make it look like it didn't bother me that the other two had come.

"Hey guys," I said brightly. What else could I have said? Sam forced a tight smile.

"Hello Cammy. How was your summer?"

"I survived it," I said. Summer hadn't been particularly eventful. "How was yours?"

"Same," Sam said. That seemed to be the same answer for Jared and Paul too, as neither of them felt the need to add anything. My gaze lingered on Paul questioningly. He wouldn't look me in the eye. I felt a stab of pain. Paul was as guilty of having a multiple personality disorder as Edward was. He was perfectly elated to see me last I saw him.

I swallowed back my annoyance for the sake of appearances.

"How are things on La Push?"

"Can we cut the bull and get on with this?" Jared interrupted. Paul's stiff posture relaxed as we all turned to glare at Jared. He looked back at us. "What?"

"Get on with what?" I said turning my attention to Sam and Paul. Again Paul made a special effort not to make eye contact. Sam sighed.

"So, I guess the Cullens are really gone. We'd like to ask a few questions about that," Sam said. I shrugged.

"Ask away," I said.

"Why did they leave?" Sam asked. I sighed.

"Not that its any of your business," I pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes, probably sensing the 'I can't tell you' excuse. "But maybe it would be better if you knew." Surprise was evident on all their faces. I was glad. Cooperation was key if I was going to try and get my name off the treaty. "It was Edward's decision. He wanted to get away from Bella."

They all shared the same expression, like their thoughts were linked. Sam held up his hand.

"Wait. Are we talking about the same leech? The one you claimed was madly in love with her?" I nodded. "Why?"

"He was concerned about her safety. He knows that he..." I tried to be graceful as I danced around the truth to make the most unquestionable vague answers. I wasn't about to go into details about the birthday incident. "...comes from a dangerous world. He's leaving her..."

"To protect her," Paul finished, suddenly feeling the need to say something. His dark eyes finally found mine. I locked into them, afraid that if I looked away he would never look my way again.

Sam and Jared both looked his way. I gave him a curious glance. His forehead was creased in thought. Paul looked back at Sam who had a hard look. Paul turned back to me. "Go on."

Sam and Jared exchanged a look.

"Um," I stammered as I shifted my stance uncomfortably. "That's all." Sam nodded, the action taking my attention away from Paul as he was staring hard at the ground, doing one of those thoughtful-brooding stares that Edward was famous for.

"Was there an incident? Did one of them slip up?" Sam asked. The question caught me off guard, but I don't think I reacted on the outside.

"They didn't hurt anyone," I said. Sam half-smiled.

"Which one took a snap at someone?" he asked smugly. I frowned

"Ten bucks says it was the blonde male," Jared perked. I glared deeply at the mention of Jasper and his restraint.

"It doesn't matter," I said. "They're gone. Its over and done with." They stared at me for an instant. Then they all looked at one another. None of them looked believing. Sam made a face.

"So... There are three books. They can't be over already. You just got back," Sam said calculating, like he was trying guess what was happening in the story. I remembered he'd seen the books, the first time I'd ever come to La Push, when I met an innocent human Paul. "And they just... left? Right in the middle of them?" Jared seemed to suddenly realize something.

"Bella doesn't know about us yet," Jared said. This caught Sam's and Paul's attention.

"You're right. She has to find out about us," Sam decided to Jared's suggestion. He looked at me for confirmation. "Unless the only reason she knows about us is that the leech told her."

"Give them some credit. They don't run around telling other people secrets," I defended quickly. They didn't even tell her their own secrets. Bella had to find out for herself. Luckily, Jacob had a big mouth.

Jacob...

Oh it was going to be an interesting couple of months. I eagerly remembered why I'd hoped to see all of them so much.

"So...?" I said. They stared back at me unmoving.

"So?" Sam prodded with a shrug.

"The treaty?" I asked. If no one else was going to bring it up, I sure would. Paul stiffened the moment my words left me. Sam relaxed in a defeated stance as he crossed his arms over his chest. Yes, if no one else was going to address the issue everyone wanted to ignore, I would be glad to bring it up.

"What about it?" Sam asked. I paused, frozen.

"I'm still on the treaty," I said, exhaling. The realization dawned on me. Clouds moved in front of the sun. I felt like my heart had been down out and stepped on. It made me feel a physical throb of disappointment. I looked to Paul who's eyes flickered to meet my gaze. "It's still in effect?"

No one answered me. I knew I was right. Then something made me think.

"So you're still not allowed in Forks?" I asked. Jared's mouth twitched in a slight smile and Paul's straightened as though that was the little light of hope in all of this. Sam grinned.

"Well," he said. "Seeing as how you're the only one left, you're welcome to enforce that whenever you please." My brow furrowed.

"What do you mean enforce?" I questioned. It didn't make sense. "You mean I'm allowed to kick you out of Forks." Sam shrugged.

"Sure," he said, but he smiled just a little bit.

"How...?" I started. Then I knew what they were talking about.

Oh... That would be the point. What could I do about werewolves crossing over into territory that was now mine, and mine alone? I was just a human. They were going to cross over whenever they pleased.

Jared snickered until I shot him a look. My glare must have been pretty deadly, if it stopped him in mid-laugh. This made Paul grin, even if it was just a little soft grin. If I weren't livid, then I would have been proud to have impressed him.

"That's not fair," I said. Sam shrugged. My mouth parted in shock.

"That's the way it has to be, Cammy. I'm sorry," Sam said. He did look truly sorry, even if Jared looked more smug than I'd ever seen. "Its safer this way." My hands snapped into fists.

"Okay," I said smiling patiently. The patience somehow transformed into malicious sarcasm. "I get it. I'm one weak little hundred twenty pound, five foot four, human girl. You are three gigantic werewolves who are emotionally unstable and clinically obsessed and uncontrollable. Yeah, I see how I would be the dangerous one who needs to be bound to such restrictions." I folded my arms across my chest, inserting the glare at the end of my rant.

None of them looked pleased with what I was saying.

Paul vibrated once, a delayed response to my accusation. I warily looked to him just in case. He was quickly calmed. I admitted internally, that he was much better at controlling himself. He didn't even have an outburst. Paul cocked a brow as he saw my gaze.

"No," Sam corrected. "You're not just a weak little human girl. You are a weak little conniving girl who has a history of attacking members of our tribe, helping dangerous bloodsuckers escape to pursue a life of killing humans, and betraying members of our Pack." I frowned at the accusation. "Its not just vampires we keep off our land, its anyone else who we don't think is good for us too."

"You're worried that I might hurt you?" I said to them giving a mocking look, to show how pathetic it was to be afraid of me. I spread my arms wide. "How about you pat me down and make sure I don't have any weapons?" Sam let out a short growl between clenched teeth.

"The point is, you'll resort to drastic measures to make the story unfold the way you think it should. Even if it costs lives. You've already killed, god-knows how many people," Sam accused. My felt my jaw tighten. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned down from his massive height to get in my face. "Do you need to see the names before you understand how many people you killed by letting a vampire live?"

"I am not a murderer," I said in a low voice. But the truth was that Sam made me think. How many people was Laurent killing out there? They weren't casualty numbers written in a book. They were people in this world that I could see and touch, people with real life families.

I shook my head to force myself to concentrate.

"I'm not dangerous," I said weakly. Then quickly I was reminded of why I was here, and that I should not be arguing with Sam. It was time to tell a half-truth. I can't have gone this far with my decision and not get any personal benefits. "That vampire is a vegetarian. He's living with the clan in Denali." Sam snorted.

"And those vegetarian vampires are not prone to make mistakes?" Sam asked. My temper flared unexpectedly, as I already had my ammo ready to fire.

"No more prone than_ you_ are," I retorted before I could stop myself. Sam glared. I saw Jared cringe and Paul was immediately very wary of Sam. Sam shook once. I met his wild look, knowing that Jared and Paul would not allow me to be hurt. I trusted them.

"That's enough! Go back home," Sam snapped suddenly pointing back east where Forks was.

"You can't tell me what to do Sam," I said immaturely. I was raging now. How dare they take advantage of me, and the treaty like this? They were making it work for themselves, not thinking of their own pack members or the opposite party on the treaty.

Sam exhaled, shaking his head.

"Go home," he said through clenched teeth.

"I don't like double standards," I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"I said, go!" Sam cried.

"Cammy, please leave," Paul said calmly. I considered the irony that Paul had to step in for Sam who was fuming. I liked defying Sam. If he was going to make a mockery of my name being on the treaty, take my Paul away from me, and try to force restrictions on me, then he was now my personal enemy.

"And what are _you_ going to do about this?" I asked Paul turning my glare on him. He frowned.

"My hands are tied, you know that," Paul said. My breath was ragged. Even Paul wasn't going to do anything. My heart sank. There was something deeply wrong with the the world if I couldn't even count on Paul to make an outburst. I lost the feeling in my clenched fists. I felt tears brimming to my eyelids.

No more La Push. This was a life sentence. My temper was absolutely out of control now. I kept myself completely still, because I was terrified I was going to throw myself on the next werewolf that moved. I breathed as I dropped my gaze to the soaked ground. I exhaled through my nose.

"Alright," I said through clenched teeth. But I wanted to hit Sam. That would not be useful though. I'd never wished to strike a werewolf (in real life) until now. Now I would give anything to have that crow bar back in my hands. With my rage, I had confidence that I might even win that battle. I felt like a monster myself, ready to explode with one incautious movement.

Luckily, my legs knew better. With my head still ducked under the rain, I sloshed through the mud back to the Celica. The rain suddenly picked up, becoming a pour down in a sudden instant. I thought I might have heard Paul call my name, but I couldn't turn to face them.

I went to the Celica, never looking up through the windshield so any of them could see my face. I felt pale and cold. I felt saw the tears before I felt them. Then I was aware of my sobbing. As soon as I saw the initial pain, I knew I wasn't really as strong as I thought I was. This hurt.

I really must be a glutton for disappointment. Why had I done this to myself? For the small chance that it would get me off the treaty? I had bet high and lost. How could I have not seen this coming? Why was this such a surprise? Hadn't Paul clearly rejected me? Hadn't he done everything, but physically pushed me away?

Did I even bother to listen.

Unlike Edward, he really didn't want me. He was only with me, because fate seemed to have a sick sense of humor. If there was no such thing as imprinting then we probably wouldn't even be friends. I would just be a pathetic lovesick girl chasing after a boy that didn't like her.

Now the entire book was in chaos. Not out of order, but it was the grueling chaos it was meant to be. I could have easily avoided this.

I had to pull over as I was sobbing so hard that I was gasping for breath making strangled sounds. I quickly reached over and turned the knob on the stereo until I couldn't hear the music. I stared out the windshield. I felt like I was looking at a chess board, all of the pieces were in terrible positions and I could not for the life of me see where I wanted to make my next move.

Then I remembered what Paul had said. he'd said that humans didn't imprint. So this shouldn't tear me apart. Maybe I could just move on. It wasn't like I had a lot of room in my life for a love interest anyway. I had a main character to stalk. I had things to do. Bella was an accident waiting to happen after all. I shouldn't be playing around with the dogs on La Push. I should be watching.

"Fine," I spoke to myself sucking in a breath. "I have more important things to do anyway." I could barely even pretend to believe myself. This was going to be hard. But not impossible. I knew where Paul was. I knew he was safe. I knew that he loved me, even if he didn't want to. All those things were important to know, the things that Bella didn't have the advantage of.

Maybe this was karma. Maybe I deserved this, for allowing so much pain to happen for my own benefit. For not stopping New Moon when I had the chance. I nodded once to myself as I stared absently at the speedometer and steering wheel. I would be fine. It wasn't like I didn't have it coming. I would endure this.

As it started to rain harder, I flipped on the headlights and forced myself back on the road. I would get home and then fall to pieces. Then I would recover. I couldn't afford to go zombie. That was a luxury Bella had, that I didn't.

I paid no attention to the drive home. I allowed myself to move without concentrating on what I was doing. It was peaceful to just let myself do and not think. I could see how tempting the zombie life was. I forced myself to resurface, as much as I wanted to drown in my wallowing.

I cleaned my face the best I could in the car. Then I stepped up the porch steps and opened the door. I saw it before I saw anything else. A big brown package sitting on the table from UPS.

The books and my phone had finally arrived.


	37. Trojan Horse

When I woke up I was facing my phone where the blaring obnoxious alarm was ringing. It had been three days since I left the werewolves at the border. It had been a grueling weekend filled with sunny days and an empty schedule. The phone's screen illuminated the objects beside it. All three Twilight books were stacked on one another messily, right out in the open. Panic struck me as I jolted upright in bed.

The books. I shouldn't leave them out like this. It was stupid and irresponsible. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my purse that was turned over on the floor from where I'd dumped it last night. I unzipped my bag and stuffed them all inside. I didn't know if I would need them all, but I felt safer with them by my side.

I set them on the bed staring at the purse as I pealed off my pajamas. The black leather, and colorful insides that outlined the edges had new meaning. I carried around the purse always, even in California when I'd stored my books away safely and I only used the purse for my wallet and keys.

But now it truly felt like the beginning of New Moon. The responsibility part of it anyway, where I knew the story was mine to unfold and play out. I felt the familiar pressure, the weight of it all like I had in the beginning of Twilight eight months ago.

I sighed heavily as the weight bore down even heavier than last time. Last time I had no idea what I was getting into. I had started out as nothing more than a curious fan and ended up playing a huge role as the vampires found out about my existence. Then I met Paul, Sam and the Pack, and finally Laurent.

I shivered violently. I closed my eyes.

"Easy," I told myself. "You still have..." I let my voice trail off. How many months did I have until Laurent showed up to add me to his coven or uncover my lies and kill me? My heart rate had sped up, but now it was slowing. "At least five months," I estimated for my own benefit.

That was plenty of time, right?

I really should stop talking to myself. I went out of the bedroom with my purse on my shoulder. I was somewhat on time, so far. That was good at least. As I counted my blessings and hoped there would be breakfast food in the house, I heard a shrilling scream.

My heart jumped. It was my aunt. I was momentarily frozen when I saw Uncle Bob run up the stairs from the office basement and dash out the front door.

"Deb!"

"No, wait!" I cried running after him. I ran out the porch with full momentum, ready to run down the steps and confront whatever vampire had come. They wanted me after all, possibly Bella too. But I skid to a halt right behind my aunt and uncle who were frozen on the porch. Aunt Debbie was mumbling something to herself as she read a piece of paper in her hands, but Uncle Bob was staring straight ahead at the street. She handed another, smaller piece of paper to him.

"What? What is it?" I cried panicked. Aunt Debbie spun around. Her shift in movement allowed me to see what it was on the street. It was a beautiful glossy new sedan, parked at the curb. It was a dark, navy shade of blue that looked familiar to me, but I wasn't sure why. It was a deeper, richer color than the generic blue car. Like this color had been picked out special.

Oh. And this car also had a huge silver bow on its roof.

"What's going on?" I asked warily. Aunt Debbie's hands shook as she handed over the paper she had in her hands. I barely had a chance to glance at it when Uncle Bob started to fire off questions.

"Is it legitimate?"

"I don't know," Aunt Debbie responded. Her pale blue eyes were wide with astonishment still. Uncle Bob just looked confused as Aunt Debbie tried to explain. I drowned them out, as I tried to read:

_To Miss Camille Rose Haugen, _

_Congratulations! Due to your devoting efforts and charitable works you have been awarded a full scholarship to the school of your choosing by the Allocation Committee! We understand that you have taken on a full time occupation that will require your undivided attention, so to aid you we give you this brand new Audi A5 as payment for your generous dedications. _

_We will be in touch to discuss further payments. _

_Member of The Pacific Northwest Trust Company Board, _

_I. Randall_

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets at the name.

_I. Randall_, my brain repeated. I knew why that name sounded familiar, but The Pacific Trust Company Board? Why did I recognize that name?

"I just don't like it," a voice brought me back to reality. Uncle Bob was looking at the registration in his hands. Aunt Debbie had handed it to him. This brand new car was registered in my name for the next three years.

"Holy crow," I gasped. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob both looked at me.

"Did you know anything about this?" Aunt Debbie asked. I looked from them back to the car on the fog clouded streets. When I squinted I started to realize why I recognized the car. My expression relaxed in shock.

This was Bella's intended car for her birthday. The one I had helped... well more like accompanied Edward as he bid for it in California during the summer.

Edward.

"I..." I started. Then I smiled at Aunt Debbie. "This... is very surprising. I never expected that I would win the scholarship." They just stared at me. Never had I ever expressed any interest in scholarships, or even college. To be honest, they were both on the bottom of my to-do list. Now was a good time to feign interest I supposed.

"You applied for this?" Uncle Bob asked.

I kept my face straight as I nodded, but I felt like they could see through my lie easily. Both of them just stared at me. Then they glanced at one another suspiciously.

"What full time occupation and charitable works are they talking about?" Aunt Debbie said, cocking a blonde brow. I looked at her, keeping my eyes bright, void of any dishonesty.

"The..." I said and thought quickly. Suddenly my thoughts went to the night Bella was lost in the woods. I pictured Deputy Stevens in my house inspecting the "ransacking." I thought of the police cruiser he'd left in and the leather cop jacket he wore with his name embroidered in the patch. For some reason, my mouth took it upon itself to give a half-assed excuse. "Police department. I volunteered there over the summer at the one in San Fernando. I was going to talk to Chief Swan to see if he had any volunteer positions available for here in Forks."

Aunt Debbie had never looked more confused.

"I had no idea you were interested in police work," Aunt Debbie said doubtingly. I nodded, quick to agree with the lie my mouth had delivered without any permission from my brain.

"Oh yeah," I said. I thought for a moment. "The legal system is fascinating." Aunt Debbie didn't look much more comforted. Uncle Bob looked at the registration again and let out a thoughtful grunt. He rattled the paper in his hand straightening it in the moist foggy air.

"I'm going to the DMV today. This doesn't seem right," Uncle Bob said.

"Honey, you're late for school," Aunt Debbie said. I perked, confused by the sudden change in subject.

"What?"

"School?" she reminded me. I pulled my phone out of my purse. The books were heavy on my shoulder again, yet somehow I'd forgotten it was there. I checked the time.

"Ah, crap!" I said immediately shifting into my daily morning panic that was my drive to school. I snatched the keys from my aunt's hands before I even knew what I was doing, surprising us both. I trotted down to the steps and ran into the Audi.

I drove away, tires spinning against the wet asphalt behind me and the silver bow on top billowing in the wind. I was just barely on time when I remembered halfway through the parking lot that I left the silver bow on the roof. I decided to leave it. Who was going to care that a brand new car was sitting in the parking lot? Surely Forks had better things to gossip about.

* * *

I got through the day until lunch when I realized that I was dead wrong.

"Audi A5," I heard whispers.

"Who's?"

"No one can afford that around here."

"Well, no one except..."

"But they're gone."

"A new kid, maybe?" This conversation had come from a group of people who'd I had taken a seat with at lunch. I had separated myself from Bella's group as it had become much more concentrated then I remembered. It was strictly Lauren, Bella, Angela, Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Jessica there now, and I was far too noticeable among them since I hadn't made good friends with any of them.

So I sat with the kids least likely to pay any attention to me.

The Goths.

I had been right to do this. None of them even looked my way anymore as I sat down with them. Not one of them cared enough to kick me out of their table, or question why I was there. They were two guys and two girls. I had no idea who they were, nor did I care. I just continued doing New Moon work.

Or at least I pretended to. Really I was just staring at four pages.

**October. **

**November. **

**December.**

**January.**

To be exact, I had until January thirtieth to do absolutely nothing. I looked at the copy of New Moon over and over, flipping through the pages that devastated me even now. Four months.

What the hell was I going to do in Forks for four months!

School.

With no vampires.

For how long? Months! I had _months_ to look forward to with nothing recorded. My foresight had been taken away from me, and with Bella in her zombie state I could only assume that there was nothing of significance to look forward to.

God! I was so stupid! _Why_ had I let New Moon happen?

With that, I shut my hard cover book and beat myself in the forehead with it repeatedly. Rage was building inside me again, and I had to pause to take deep breaths closing my eyes. Rage made me think of Paul, which in turn made me more mad, making me think about Paul again. It was a vicious circle that was perpetually spinning.

These were **my** four months, but because I'd selfishly stolen them I found my duration was going to be spent in a solitary confinement. What did I have to look forward to anymore?

_Thursdays with Paul_, my heart answered. I mentally snarled at the mention of any werewolf, my Paul included.

That's when I realized that despite the earphones in my ears that blocked out the world around me, people could still see me. I saw one of the Goth girls giving me a peculiar look. I stared back at her. I thought she was just a sophomore so I glared intimidating her. She looked away either because my intimidation worked or because she wasn't up to taking on someone who was possibly unstable.

I made a mental note to try and not make a scene no matter what werewolf popped into my head. I leaned my elbows on the table and held my head in my hands. What was I going to do about Paul in the four months Bella was out of it?

What could I do? He was in La Push and he wasn't coming to see me. He might as well be on another planet. Not that he'd want to see me anyway. He _had_ to see me. My heart wrenched. That wasn't fair. What were we going to do while we were strictly seeing each other for anger management?

Why should I even have to go?

My breath stopped short, and a wicked grin spread across my face.

Why should I have to go to the border? What did I owe the wolves that I should make sure their Paul was going to stay in line? While I loved Paul with all my heart, and no treaty or pesky alphas could change that, it tore my heart to see him with a broken spirit. Why should I force myself that sight of the soldier Paul following at Sam's heels?

Why, indeed.

My thoughts suddenly scoffed at the notion. Like that would stop Paul from hunting me down? He would find me all too quickly and drag me to the border himself. I leaned my chin in my hand and sighed dreamily. Oh my wonderful kidnapping Paul. The fondest memory I had of Paul. Seeing Sam's disapproval when he caught us, the wonderful gray morning, and the victory of Edward deciding he loved Bella too much to kill her.

What a wonderful day.

I woke up from the daydream when I realized the entire student body was standing up, collecting their trays and moving toward the doors. The bell had rung. I looked at my book and at the notebook I'd meant to be writing my New Moon notes in. It was blank.

I sighed.

Oh well, it wasn't like I had a lot to look forward to. I spun the key ring to my new Audi on my finger as I moved. I thought about Edward's words when he'd gotten it and realized that Bella would never accept it. He'd said he would put it to some other use. I was flattered that he'd decided that I should have it, but could I really take it? I guess the question was, how could I even give it back?

"Isaac Randall," I thought out loud shaking my head as I dumped my tray and slung the big ugly purse on my shoulder. I snorted, hiding a snicker that would probably draw unwanted attention to myself. Thinking about Edward inevitably made me think of Jasper, which made me sad. At least I knew they were out there and that they were thinking of me, or at least Bella who I was destined to be linked to until the end of my high school career.

Distracted, I attended my classes that happened to be Bella's as well. I didn't want to pay attention to her, but I had to. I wished I didn't have to wince every time someone said the smallest thing that reminded her of Edward. No one at all paid attention to her. It was like being in a classroom with someone who had a mental disorder. People were more careful around her like any wrong movement could make her snap.

I was no exception. I sat behind her in fifth period strictly by coincidence and bad luck because it was the last available seat. She was the queen of all daydreamers, because she looked truly thoughtless when her mind wandered. Like she was thinking of absolutely nothing. Like her brain had been completely turned off. Her eyes were two bottomless pits of emptiness.

It wasn't as though I needed the guilt. Being near her so much in this hollow slot of time felt like further punishment for my selfishness. I couldn't concentrate as I stared at the back of her head. I had to make this right somehow. Bella should thank me, I thought.

Why?

Well... For one thing, this was going to be the only way Edward would ever willingly change her into a vampire.

What would that do their relationship with the werewolves?

I felt my eyes narrow at the mention and the familiar rage-Paul circle began to run its circle. I needed to distract myself, so I looked out the window. I found the Audi easily. It was sitting out there in the rain with a giant reflective bow on the roof. I found it by looking out the window and searching for the most shiny object out there, but I didn't see its bow. It looked like someone door it off.

Odd, I thought. The bow could survive a frantic drive to school, but the rain washed it away? I felt my brows come together as I thought. No bow. Could that mean something? Other than the fact it would be nearly as conspicuous then it was before.

Could someone have torn it off themselves?

Who would do that?

My mind whirled with the names of possible suspects. Who was in New Moon? Could it have been Laurent? Victoria? No, the wolves would be on them in a second. I had no doubt they had extended their patrol to Forks as well.

Was Edward still hanging around? Or maybe Jasper or Alice?

No. Edward forbade it. No one was coming back to Forks until he said so. That's what was supposed to happen... At least that's what Bella thinks happens. Maybe Edward lied to her. No, then the wolves would be demanding to know why they weren't gone.

Wouldn't they?

My thoughts were confusing me. I looked back out, now easily finding my car as I knew where it was. I felt like I was having a sensory overload. It was entirely possible the Cullens were here. How else would the Audi have gotten here? But who would have brought it to my house? It had to be either Edward, Jasper, or Alice.

What else could they have done while they were here? It would be too tempting to check on Bella and see how she was doing. They might even check on me and see...

The books lying out on the nightstand beside me. My body froze with fear. Had they been so close to the books? Did they read them overnight? How fast could vampires read? That strange question had caught me off guard. No, they couldn't have read them. I refused to believe that they would. They had no reason to check on me.

Unless Edward was trying to steal the books again. I stiffened in horror. I did know that Edward would resort to such matters.

I was nearly hyperventilating now. The books weren't safe from them. Not from the werewolves, and not from anyone. No one could be trusted anymore. Edward had ransacked my house searching for the books, did I really believe he was beyond breaking and entering? I _knew_ he wasn't for a fact.

He couldn't have, logic told me. If he saw the mess that Bella was in, he'd have to stay. It was completely against Edward's nature that he would leave Bella in distress like that. In Eclipse the mere reminder of Bella's sallow look had caused him to wince in pain the same way Jane the Volturi could. Someone else must have brought the Audi, and I knew no one else would stoop to peeking in the books, at least from the Cullens.

I looked to my left and right. My classmates were staring at me oddly. I realized now that I was actually hyperventilating. My eyes were wide with terror. I forced my expression to relax as the teacher's gaze fell on me. It was too obvious that I was deeply disturbed.

"Is everything alright, Ms. Haugen?" the teacher asked. Everyone turned to look at me. My heart beat sped even faster being in everyone's attention. Instinctively I looked to see if Bella was paying attention to me.

She was the only person in the class who wasn't.

"I think I need some air," I nearly choked on my words. The teacher was eager to excuse me to the nurse. I guess she didn't want to deal with a fainting spell in the middle of class. Not like last semester. The memory made me aware that my hands were shaking as I gathered my things. I shouldered my purse and escaped to the parking lot, completely forgetting the nurse.

I had some things to think about. And I had to think about it now in the most safe place possible. I walked out into the parking lot and into the rain. I looked one way and the other to look for any teachers who may be walking the halls and splashed out into the parking lot.

A sight made me suddenly sigh in relief. I saw the silver ribbon caught in the antenna of the car parked behind the Audi. Wind wrapped around me, blowing my hood off my head. I guess the wind really had picked up. No vampire stole the bow off the hood of my car. Why would I even think that?

_Getting a little paranoid aren't we?_ my own thoughts teased me.

I snorted. I had Laurent, wolves, and now the Cullens to be worried about. Ex_cuse_ me for being a little over cautious. I went to the Audi and sat in my car. I hadn't gotten a chance to admire it before. Now I could see the smooth interior, the shiny stereo that I bet Edward had specifically picked for Bella, and the special attention to detail everywhere.

It really was a beautiful car. Not that I know much about cars, but I knew this one was pretty. Again, I felt jealous of Bella. She was so lucky to have someone like Edward, who loved her for her so much that he would pull himself out of her life for her own good when he so desperately needed her.

A whole new revelation made me feel sick.

What if Edward came back for the books?

_He wouldn't_, logic protested.

But what if he did? I stabbed the key into the ignition and turned. I had no idea where I was going, but I needed to think. Somewhere far away from Bella and my imaginary stalking vampires. The car barely made an audible sound as it hummed to life. It really was a good car. The engine was soundless and the radio was turned off. I began to think over and over, and it didn't make sense that Edward was here, watching Bella's torment and feeling his own.

Besides, he was after Victoria.

I saw something out the side window.

I jerked and looked to my left, stifling a scream that was lodged in my throat. There was nothing but trees on either side of me. My heart was still thudding heavily on my chest. I reached to the seat beside me where my purse was resting. I put it in my lap.

Soon I found myself braking. I couldn't go any further. I'd reached the border. I had thougtlessly driven there for comfort I without even knowing where I was going. But the border wasn't going to keep vampires away. I stared at the forest road again and the beginning of the small houses on the fringe of the highway. I shook my head. This was ridiculous. I was getting carried away.

No one was here.

Laurent was in Denali, Victoria won't be able to find a break in the wolves defenses and avoid Edward at the same time, the Cullens were strictly forbidden from this territory. Most importantly, Edward couldn't come back, no matter how badly he wanted the books.

I scoffed at my own ridiculousness and slowed to spin the wheel across the lanes in a U-turn. I couldn't run to La Push anymore. And I wouldn't put up with the werewolves if I could avoid it. I didn't need their help. They needed me, and they would see it.

I started down the opposite end of the highway. I would just find a nice place to park until I knew it was clear to go home without Aunt Debbie or Uncle Bob suspecting I ditched.

* * *

The Pacific Northwest Trust Company is not my idea. Bonus points for anyone who can figure out where it came from.


	38. Fears

**Sorry, this is a short one. I'm working on a longer one right now.**

_This night I was wandering. Like Bella wandered, but it was too dark for me to see anything. I had no idea why I was so scared, but I was terrified. And I wasn't looking for something. Something was looking for me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Something would hear me. It had excellent hearing. _

_Then again, the hammering of my heartbeat would give me away. I had no choice. Maybe if I got to the car. He's faster than a car, I was reminded myself. He was coming. I didn't have to trust my senses. I felt him behind me all the time. I felt phantom teeth grazing my neck. I swatted at it, only to hit nothing. _

_It was too dark, but I knew who it was. _

_I found a staircase. A house. I was in a house. Who's house? It wasn't as though I could tell, but I walked up the steps slowly. I wasn't going to run. They want you to run. They want to chase you first. I wasn't going to give anyone that pleasure. _

_"_This is stupid. Turn back and go to La Push_," ordered a voice. It was Paul. My heart fluttered and I spun around._

_"_He's right_," said another voice in the darkness. It was Jasper. Another spark of hope._

_"I'm not allowed in La Push," I whispered. "The treaty..."_

_"_Would that really stop you? A stupid piece of paper_?" Paul's voice asked. "_It's never stopped me_." I thought on that for an instant. It had never stopped Paul, but it was much more easy for him to break the treaty. The wolves did it all the time._

_They would never tolerate my presence. Not even when my life was at stake._

_Then I felt a someone behind me. Cool hands glowed in the darkness. It was the one thing I could see clearly. I turned around slowly to see a beautiful smiling face that struck me with fear. He was on the lower step, slightly shorter than me because he was behind me on the staircase. _

_He grinned, trying to be friendly I supposed. His black hair waved around his face, red eyes sparkling. His eyes weren't like I'd seen before. They weren't hungry or angry or confused. They were truly pleased to see me. And I couldn't stop looking at him horrified. _

_"He won't want you when I'm done with you," Laurent said his black locks swaying as he shook his head. I heard Paul growl somewhere in the darkness. My lip was trembling. With one hand on the banister touching the smooth wooden railing, the other hand was locked at my side. Laurent stepped up to my step. Now he easily towered over me._

_I could smell the vampire's tantalizing smell that was designed to be beckoning, but it had the opposite effect for me. It made me recoil. Laurent caught me before I could move too far back. His face was full of sympathy. His thumb touched my cheek gently, stroking away my frightened tears. _

_"You had this coming, little liar," Laurent said, his soft smile staying put. I was crying hysterically now, my pleas stuck in my throat. I didn't want this. I didn't want the pain. I didn't want eternity. I didn't want the monstrosity, the bloodlust, or even the beauty. I couldn't become this._

_Paul. I should have told him where to find Laurent. I should have let him and Sam take care of it. Bella could have found out about the wolves some other way. I could have told her myself. Now there was no one to help me. Neither Paul nor Jasper were coming to my rescue now. No one._

_"_Cammy_!" Paul's voice raged. Lauren't's lip pulled back into a pearly grin, this shifted into a wild snarl and then an open mouthed growl. He pressed me against him, hissing in delight as his teeth sliced through my skin in such a practiced way. I cringed with the crunch my tendons and muscles made in the power of his jaws. The immediate pain lessened with my screaming as I buried my face into Laurent's shoulder. The coolness of the venom mingled with my warm blood. Then Laurent pulled me away. _

_He watched in sick fascination as I was numb at first. Then the coldness became fire. Like something that was so cold that it felt like a burn, like dry ice. Then it progressed until it became nothing but burning. I wanted to thrash, but Laurent held me still. _

_"Don't worry," he said in the same French-tinted accent I remembered. I craned my neck to look at him. I couldn't see that smile as anything, but menacing. My body was shaking as the fire leaked through every inch of my veins. "I'll be here the whole time. I'll always be here."_

* * *

I awoke screaming into my pillow and I couldn't stop until my breath ran out. My eyes were wide and I gasped stupid into the fabric of my pillow. Before I could smother myself I raised my head and looked around the room. My purse was crumpled up into me, the expensive leather was bent and twisted from my death grip on it. I refused to let it out of my sight. It was never away from me. Usually I walked around with straps wound around my arm twice.

Just a dream, I told myself. Laurent was not here.

Not that I could see.

I picked up my eyes and looked around my room. Like that would help, but I had to look. Would Laurent bother hiding? What if he was in Forks looking for me? What if he got impatient waiting for me to grow another complete year? What if he wanted to go against the books? What if he wanted me now?

I closed my eyes.

Vampires are very patient. They have to be. They live an eternity. But I couldn't shake the feeling that there was another pair of eyes on me. Edward maybe? Just waiting for me to leave the books alone for one second.

I was losing it. I shook my head and made myself turn over in bed. Edward wasn't here, and neither was Laurent. I was alone.

Somehow that thought was just as terrifying. So I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep until morning.


	39. Thursdays: Part 1

**Thursday, October 4th:**

I awoke the same way I had for two weeks. I didn't have the dream every night, but the nightmares were definitely coming more frequently. I thought this would wear off. I just had to get used to living in a world without the Cullens. But it seemed as though it were only getting worse.

"Get a grip," I whispered. I couldn't go insane. Bella could go insane, but I definitely couldn't. There was nothing outside. There was nothing anywhere. Edward was not trying to steal the books and Laurent was not coming for me yet.

I clutched the purse to my abdomen reflexively.

There were no vampires. None. I was safe.

Then something happened that just wasn't fair. I heard a crash outside. Like an ex-Vietnam soldier, I flinched and had to clap my hands over my mouth to muffle my scream. The purse fell from the arm that was wrapped around it, and I released my mouth to scoop it back up again.

Tears washed down my face as I could not contain my fear anymore. My cheeks were already worn from the tears that had come from Laurent's terrorizing. I scrambled down to the wooden floor darted across my room. I pressed myself behind the chair in Jasper's corner. It was one of the few pieces of furniture that had survived Edward's vandalizing. It wasn't until I was crouched and hugging my purse that

This was pathetic. This was beyond pathetic.

But what was that crash? Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob must of hadn't heard it. Oh my god, was I imagining things now? I held the purse, the books, closer to me.

"There are no vampires, there are no vampires, there are no vampires..." I chanted three times and took a deep breath. Then I stood up. Hiding from monsters in my room wasn't just childish, it was pointless. They could easily smell me, easily fight me for the books. What was I running from when vampires could move faster than I could see?

I went back over to the bed and sat down.

"Breathe," I told myself.

The bedroom door opened, and I nearly fainted. I was frozen in fear until Uncle Bob poked his head in.

"Did you hear that?" Uncle Bob asked me. I would have run over an kissed him if I weren't paralyzed with horror. Utter relief flooded through me.

"That crash?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I'll go check it out." I saw a flashlight in his hand. I jumped from bed and found myself running.

"No! Wait!" I said running after him. He looked extremely confused, his already wrinkled eyes crinkling further as he narrowed them in suspicion. He didn't stop though, so I went with him out the back ready to offer myself before him when we stepped out.

There was nothing but the familiar early morning fog.

I breathed a breath of relief. There was nothing there. The lawn stretched out just before the tree line and there were nothing but shadows in the forest. But when the light crossed over to the east side of the area a new panic struck me. Aunt Debbie's garden was thrashed. Uncle Bob rested his light on it through the fog. We both looked at the mess. Petunias were scattered across the ground, the dirt shuffled and worn, with deeper gashes in some places than others.

There had been a fight.

_Something_ had been here. This wasn't completely in my head. I had a reason to be afraid. Strange how that was just as relieving as it was horrifying. At least my sanity wasn't completely gone.

Following the trail of the mess led right to the garden shed that was toppled over and its loose tin walls were broken and snapped. It looked like something had landed on it. There was a huge dent dead center in the middle of it.

"Oh no," Uncle Bob moaned. I looked at him. "Looks like this is the work of the bear. Or bears. Or whatever animals have been roaming around here. I'm going to call the police." He yawned and turned off his flashlight. I kept staring at the mess. Out there, alone in the backyard made me feel the same way I felt in my dream.

I realized that the purse was still clutched to my abdomen. I felt like a little kid with a security blanket. The porch light turned off. I couldn't see anything anymore. Unnerved, I turned around to go back inside. The bears that they were looking for, also known as the werewolves of La Push wouldn't be out here without a reason, and I could think of no reason why they would be here.

But vampires weren't that messy. Not unless they were fighting.

I opened the backdoor and went through the kitchen the same time Uncle Bob was hanging up the kitchen phone. He glanced at me as I walked by him.

"Cam," he called after me. I looked over my shoulder, at the threshold of the doorway. My uncle, who had only been married to my aunt for two years looked at me. He had true concern in his eyes. I felt an odd sense of acceptance as I realized what his concern was for. "You don't look so good. You haven't been sleeping well. Are you okay?"

I smiled weakly and nodded feverishly. He brows came together in concern.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded again, but less enthusiastically. Uncle Bob didn't believe me. I wondered how noticeable it was that I was having nightmares about my own impending doom. How noticeable was it that I was constantly terrified and helpless. That I was paranoid that Edward was lurking around every corner, not to kill me, but to take my books and never come back with his family.

But the good news and bad news was that it was Thursday. This was the most peaceful and irritating time of any week. It was the day I could see Paul. Even if it was the soldier Paul, he would let me sleep on his shoulder for about an hour and I knew that no vampire would ever approach him. He was the only safe place within reach.

It was pretty early, but not too early that I could stay in bed pretending to sleep for a few more hours. So I went to the living room and turned on the television. It was always a good distraction. However, it could have been a coincidence that it wasn't at all. Or maybe my paranoia was taking a turn for the worst. The first thing to show up on the screen was a nature documentary of a herd of water buffalo being stalked by lions. Once spooked, the herd broke into a stampede, leaving the weakest member behind to be killed.

I changed the channel before the lioness could spring and settled for Sesame Street.

It quickly turned into background noise however. I got up and went to the bathroom, purse ever present in my hands. I closed the door behind me and looked at myself in the mirror. My appearance hadn't changed much. I was paler, and what little freckles I had stood out a little less. My eyes had bags under them, from the lack of sleep and my lips were chapped.

I reached for the chapstick in my purse, glancing up as I felt around for what I needed. I pulled out the chapstick and applied it, then some foundation. My hair was a mess. It was longer than I'd ever had it, and it looked unhealthy. It was greasy, but I'd just taken a shower last night. Maybe it was just still wet.

When I ran my fingers through it, I knew this wasn't the case.

I sighed and gripped the edges of the sink as I stared at myself. Was the stress really getting to me this much? Was I becoming unhealthy? I must be. Now that I looked at myself I looked almost malnourished. And if I held my hand out in the air it would inevitably start to shake. I gripped the sink tighter.

"It's for the book," I told my reflection. "It's for Edward and Bella. I can take care of myself. Only three more months and Bella will wake up."

She'll wake up and _then_ what? She'd go to La Push and I wouldn't. I shook my head of that image, being alone in Forks while the wolves focused completely on Bella leaving me completely unguarded. My lips quivered and I felt a whimper building up in my throat.

No, I shook my head. They wouldn't be able to help me, not until they were needed in the plot. When I took a deep breath and smiled at my reflection, I looked a thousand times better. As long as I could look confident, maybe my personality would follow suit. I straightened my posture in the mirror. I looked human again.

Okay, no one could see how paranoid I was getting. I just had to pretend everything was fine. There are no vampires in Forks. This was like one big extended vacation. I held my arms by my side and stared at myself. My blue eyes looked back at me. The longer I stared into them, the more I started to see the truth. How panicked I'd really become.

I looked away, shrugging my purse onto my shoulder. That was fine. No one was going to be paying that much attention to me anyway. They wouldn't be able to see it. I hurried to get dressed and go to school.

School was more of a punishment then it had ever been before at any point in my life. Being an outcast was one thing. Last semester I'd had Jasper to look forward to seeing in English, not to mention occasionally being pulled away by Alice or Edward in between classes. I never realized how much I depended on these little things in school. Because now I was completely and utterly alone, and when people asked me to sit with them out of pity or courtesy, I had to refuse. I didn't want any more attachments. Not when Laurent and Victoria were coming to town. James wasn't beyond taking hostages. I was sure of that even though technically he never did. I wouldn't believe that Laurent and Victoria were above that either. If Laurent figured out I was lying, I bet he would make me pay for making a fool of him.

So lunch at the Goth table as the only semi-normal person there carried on as usual. Lunch was a sanctuary. It was crowded, noisy, and inconspicuous as I laid my head on the cool surface and slept for as long as possibly. Of course though, I held my purse tightly in my arms against my stomach, straps wrapped multiple times around my wrists.

I often woke up with curious eyes on me. This wasn't inconspicuous. It was a good thing that Bella was oblivious to everything around her. I didn't care. This was the safest place for sleep. And even then I hardly could sleep half the time.

I saw red eyes whenever I closed my eyes, and when I did sleep and I started to fall into the Laurent dream I easily shuddered myself awake. What would I tell people if I just started screaming in my sleep in the cafeteria? My dreams were quite lucid since what sleep I got was never very good anyway.

Today was one of those days where I could save my sleep for my visit with Paul. So I did some New Moon research, which I'd been putting off for quite a while. I got ready to write down events when Bella started to explain about what she had been doing these four months. Waking up screaming was one of these things.

My brow furrowed. I'd completely forgotten that Bella was plagued by this as well. How strange that we were effected the same exact way by the Cullen's leave. Then again, in the beginning she would have no idea that Laurent and Victoria were after her. So she didn't have that worry always sitting in the back of her mind.

Of course she didn't have the comfort I had that I knew that the Cullens were eventually going to return. As long as everything went according to story that is. The bell rang.

Two more periods. Then I could go to the border and spend my time with Paul sleeping. A sense of relief flooded through me. The two classes dragged on defiantly. I couldn't even dream of actually paying attention to school work, but somehow my grades never really slipped. I had my suspicions about that, but then again, there wasn't a whole lot I wasn't suspicious about these days.

When the bell finally rang I bolted from my seat faster than anyone else in the room and even accidentally hit Bella in the head with my purse as I hurried past her and she slowly packed her things together still in her seat. I murmured my apologies over my shoulder as I desperately tried to calm myself to move at a normal pace.

It took a few steps, but eventually I was able to walk at the same speed everyone else was moving in the parking lot.

I hopped into the Celica. Uncle Bob had asked me not to take the Audi out anymore since he wanted to check out more about this suspicious company. I don't know how he could even suspect someone who worked so hard at appearing to be legitimate. But he was an accountant and was worried about IRS and fraud.

This was fine. The Audi was kind of flashy anyway. If Laurent were looking for anyone relative to the Cullens, then an expensive car would be like a neon sign pointing me out in a crowd. The Celica was just fine.

I didn't bother stopping at home to fix myself up before the weekly meetings with Paul at the border. I went straight there, elated to see that Paul was already there sitting right under the sign. My heart pumped with joy despite the fact that he still didn't look right. His hair was too short and his eyes were calm and obedient. He was looking more and more like a drone.

His eyes flashed with temporary interest when he saw the car, then he settled again relaxing his broad shoulders and sitting in the moss. I pulled over to the shoulder like always and jumped out of the car. I walked quickly and deliberately over to his side and sat down.

Every week he always surprised me with his massiveness. I always forgot how big he was. Sometimes I felt like I sitting next to the Incredible Hulk. We both turned to look at one another the same time. We startled one another. His lips parted with shock as he looked at me.

"Cam, you look like hell," he said. I frowned. Who doesn't want to hear that from the love of their life? But I couldn't help but make the same observation. He had matching bags under his eyes. He was tired and every muscle was completely limp as he hunched over. His jeans were faded and torn at the knees. He had stains up and down the legs of his pants, but his shirt was fresh. Despite the cold temperature, all he wore was a white wife-beater, unintentionally enhancing his defined muscles.

"So do you," I pointed out. We probably both had matching worried expressions as well.

"I have an excuse. Sam is making us pull an insane amount of shifts. That and school... It's been over the top," he said shaking his head in disapproval. He looked at my eyes and then squinted as though he saw something in them that he hadn't noticed. "What's wrong with you?"

I could feel my eyes burning. The nearly uncontrollable need to burst into tears and collapse it him was overwhelming. I wanted to grab him and refuse to let go until he promised to protect me. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was trying to take my books, that I was intended to be a part of a vampire's coven and that I lied to a homicidal maniac. I wanted to tell him that I couldn't trust anyone anymore and that something, I wasn't sure what, was definitely in my backyard that night. No matter how paranoid I was, that was physical proof I had that something was seriously wrong.

"I'm not sleeping well," I decided to say instead. I wanted to slap myself. Just tell him about Laurent! Tell him Edward might be after the books!

No, I couldn't. Paul wasn't obligated to protect me. If Sam was already working him this hard, I didn't want to add to his burdens. Paul looked skeptically at me.

"That's what you said last week. And the week before that," Paul said. His darks brows furrowed in concern. "You're not okay. It's getting worse." My breath caught in my throat, making me exhale shakily, but I refused to sob. He didn't want to care. He had to care, I reminded myself. He didn't need to know that my sanity was slipping away.

I gave him a weak smile, looking down as soon as I felt the tears swimming up to the surface. I looked at him.

"Do you mind if we spend this time sleeping in my car?" I asked him. Paul's expression relaxed. He looked relieved.

"Again? You know you could just sleep at home, Cam," he said. Before I had a chance to answer he picked himself up and crossed the border over to the Cullen's side where I was parked. "But I guess if you want to." I smiled as I led him to the Celica and unlocked the door. He got in the passenger seat and pulled the seat as far back as it would allow so his legs would have room.

Then, as though synchronized, we both reclined the seats back as far as they would go. Paul stretched hid body as far as he could. He was just as sleep deprived as me and just as eager to sleep. After all, we were in the same car. He told me he was never more at peace then when he knew where I was, safe. I knew that I could never feel more safe with anyone else in the entire world than with a big bad werewolf who could keep the shadows of vampires away.

His stretching routine, which was becoming familiar with, was nearly done. My sleeping routine was to wind the straps of the purse over my arm a couple times and testing it to make sure that if anyone made a grab for the purse they would have to take me with it.

We turned toward each other. I felt so much better. The paranoia was gone when I looked at him. Then as I was reminded of our separation, it made the inevitable pain come next. But at least I didn't get that "being watched" feeling when I was here in my car. Paul had a similar expression, but his eyes fell on my purse.

"You've been acting different," he finally said. I blinked, but offered him no response.

"I could say the same for you," I said. He sighed, his eyes drooping a little as the weariness took him over.

"My phasing isn't getting any better," he murmured. I sighed defeatedly.

"Maybe seeing me isn't doing you much good..." No! Don't say that!

"No!" Paul responded the same time my thoughts realized what the words I was saying suggested. His eyes were wide, and his hand shot out over the armrest on my free wrist. He shook his head. "No, seeing you is very good for me. I just think that..." His words came to an abnormally abrupt stop, choking in his throat.

I staggered surprised. Paul blinked rapidly and shook his head once. He rephrased what he was going to say.

"Its just that I'm stressed. We're all stressed, but of course, I'm the one that can't seem to handle it," Paul informed me glumly. His iron hold on my wrist relaxed. I nodded in understanding. I bet he was stressed, I certainly knew I was. The tension in the car eased quickly. Neither Paul or I seemed to be up for going into the issue. My own exhaustion made me light headed as I finally could relax.

Paul didn't let go of my hand that was held over the space in between our seats. He was in just as bad shape. We drifted away from reality in silence. Silence was never weird with Paul. He was like a safety net. I knew that I could always rely on him somehow, even though logic told me that trusting him enough to rely on was out of the question.

"I love you sooooo much, Cam," Paul mumbled sleepily with a sigh as his eyes closed. My heart warmed and I was momentarily alert with the proclamation. Then my own stupid sleepy mentality began to take hold.

"I love you too, you big, gray, giant, oversized... wolf..." I rambled as my breathing leveled and slowed with my heartbeats. Paul chuckled once and soon the world slipped into a comfortable, safe blackness. This was the only real sleep I could hope for anymore.

* * *

A tap on the glass made me wake up screaming, jumping to action. My screaming immediately alerted Paul, who jerked awake. I heard a loud crunch. Then we were still in the Celica. I looked out the side window. There was Jared looking extremely confused through the window. Then a grin spread across his face and he started snickering.

Paul swore.

"I'm sorry," Paul said. I turned to him. My eyes widened. His _foot_ had gone _through_ the glove box in his abrupt awakening. I groaned. Aunt Debbie was not going to like that. He tried to pull his foot out the hole he made, but the entire glove box came out of the hole too.

Jared burst out laughing now. Paul cringed apologetically at me.

"You scared the crap out of me," Paul said to me as he opened the passenger door. His good foot stepped out of the car so he could lean out of it and try to pry off the glove box on his foot. A bunch of papers, a hairbrush, the registration and insurance all fell onto the wet asphalt outside. I opened the car door, stepping around a hysterical Jared to meet Paul on the other side.

He was getting frustrated trying to yank the glove box off. He swore again and obliterated the plastic snapping in half. I bent down and started to pick up all the things that had fallen out. Paul sighed heavily and ran his hand over his short jet black hair. His gaze flickered up.

"You didn't have to scream," Paul said irritated. I frowned.

"Jared scared me," I explained defensively. Paul's eyes narrowed suspiciously. I then realized that the straps around my wrist were still wound tightly. My entire left hand was fading red with poor circulation. I started to unravel the straps. The return blood's even flow made my hand cool. I shook it as I traded the purse in my hands.

"Something is wrong with you," Paul said to me. "You've never been like this before. Ever since that first time we met at the border you've been paranoid." Leave it to Paul to be observant. Jared walked around the car wiping his hysterical tears of laughter.

"He's right," Jared said, trying to rid himself of the smile.

"There's nothing wrong with me," I said stubbornly.

"You're jumpy," Paul said becoming perfectly serious now. I shrugged.

"I've always been jumpy," I lied.

"No you haven't," Paul accused, getting frustrated again. "You've fallen asleep with me around before. You've never screamed in your sleep. You've never cried in your sleep. And you've never talked in your sleep." I was momentarily surprised. I never cried in my sleep in the car. When he was around I had perfect dreamless sleeps. But I never remembered talking in my sleep before.

"Talk?" I asked.

"Yes, every time you and I sleep in the car here you talk in your sleep," Paul said. His black eyes were deep with concern. Jared leaned on the hood beside the open car door and faced me.

"Its true," Jared said.

"How would you know?" I snapped at the other werewolf irritated. Jared reached over and tapped Paul's skull before Paul could flinch away.

"It's a rare moment when Paul's not thinking about you. We all see what he sees, and you have been acting weird. To be honest, its putting Sam on edge," Jared said. I turned to look at him, surprised. Paul snarled at him.

"Shut up, Jared," he snapped.

"What do I say in my sleep?" I asked warily. My memory flickered back to Edward and Bella when he first revealed that he'd been listening to her talk to her sleep. I'd never been a sleep talker though. It was strange to have this moment compared to that. Did I talk about how much I loved him? Did I talk about events in the book? Did I give anything away?

"You ask for help," Paul answered. I stared at him in shock. Help?

My breath was getting heavier with panic. I swallowed hard. He stared back at me with eyes that made me feel like he was extracting every secret I had. Like he was reading me.

"I don't need help," I said, but my voice came out quietly.

"I don't know what you would need help with. Forks has been pretty quiet," Jared inputted with a shrug. Paul and I glared at him. His presence was interrupting. Paul sighed. He looked at Jared.

"What did you come down here for?" Paul asked his friend.

"Sam had to go talk to Harry. He wants you and me to go on patrol," Jared announced. Paul groaned. He sighed and then rolled his eyes as he stood. "I know, figures huh." My spirits fell. Paul had to go. Paul and I looked at one another.

Then we turned to look at Jared. He shifted awkwardly under our meaningful looks understanding what we both wanted.

"Um... I'll just... Step into the brush over here and start phasing," Jared said awkwardly and walked into the dark, damp forest. As soon as he was gone, Paul leapt up and took my face. It'd been so long since he kissed me, that the anticipation made me nervous again. But he didn't kiss me.

He held my face so I had to look into his eyes.

"Promise me, Cammy. Promise me that you'll tell me what's wrong when you can," Paul said gently. My eyes started to water, but I blinked quickly to keep them at bay. I wanted to tell him how scared I was. I wanted to so bad.

I couldn't.

"Nothing's wr-..."

"Stop lying, Cammy," Paul growled. This struck me by surprise.

I heard Laurent's voice from my dream. _Little liar._

It took all of my self control keep me from hyperventilating. He held me still. He was expecting a response from me. I couldn't do anything without collapsing into a million pieces, so I didn't react at all. He was looking into my eyes. I wondered if he could see the panic and fear they held that I'd see this morning. I swallowed hard to keep down my emotions and the nausea they were causing.

"Just keep doing your job, I'll keep doing mine," was all that I could manage to say. His brow furrowed anxiously. I stayed still. He bent forward and kissed my lips briefly. One hand curled around the nape of my neck.

"Cam..." he said. He opened his mouth and started to say something, when a choking noise came out again, like it had before in the car. I looked back at him, and now I could see something he desperately wanted to tell me in his eyes. He looked pitiful and helpless for an instant, then he grimaced in frustration. His hands tensed and he was quick to release me. "Never mind."

Then he turned and darted into the forest where Jared had disappeared. I had no more reason to be here. I turned and went for the car. I had to turn return to the danger where imaginary foes awaited me around every corner.


	40. Thursdays: Part 2

**Thursday, November 1:**

The dream occurred every night now. I couldn't sleep anymore. Whenever I did, one of two things woke me up. Either it was me screaming, or it was the smallest of noises. The noises that were just the house settling, bumps in the night. It was four in the morning. I smiled happily as I clutched the purse.

One more hour and I could start getting ready for school. Then I would go to school, and then the border! I was giddy with that thought and the lack of sleep. Being that giddy instantly made me see me for the pitiful creature I was becoming.

I moaned and leaned against the headboard, resting my eyes. I heard a sound that made me jump.

I gasped, but then realized it was the sound of the ice maker in the freezer. All the way in the kitchen. My hearing sure had gotten better since I became a paranoid mess. I kept my eyes open. I would wait. One of these days I would have to go into town and get a whole new round of books to keep me busy.

But even that wasn't distracting me anymore. I'd become so obsessed with the phantom book thief that I started to buy books that looked like Twilight as decoys around my room. Maybe when someone took them, they wouldn't realize what they'd taken the wrong books until it was too late.

It wasn't until I'd purchased four big hardcover black books that I remembered that Edward wasn't even close to being stupid enough to fall for that. With that and paying for Aunt Debbie's glove box, I was down to my last couple dollars in my bank account. It was an irrational feeling to be overprotective of the books. Edward didn't even have to sneak around if he didn't want to. All he had to do was walk up, snatch the purse, and knowing him, he'd probably apologize before he left.

This was stupid. I shouldn't worry so much. If he was going to steal them, there was very little I could do about them. Where do you hide things from a vampire?

A could almost picture a little light bulb turning on above my head. I quickly turned it off as I realized the error in my epiphany.

NO! I was not going to leave the books in La Push. Had I forgotten who the original thieves of Twilight were? Besides, how would I get there?

"La Push is no Cam's land," I muttered in the darkness.

I giggled stupidly at my little pun. Man, did I need some sleep. I was starting to get slaphappy. I heard another sound. I flinched like before. This time a light turned on in the other room. No one would be sneaking in and turning on lights as they went. I stepped out of bed and walked out into the hallway.

Uncle Bob was at the kitchen table with a huge stack of envelopes. He looked up when I stepped into the living room and crossed over into the dining room. He smiled politely. I smiled back.

"Up so early?" he asked. I nodded. "You should go back to sleep." I shrugged.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Uncle Bob sighed.

"Paying bills, trying to look into this Pacific Northwest whats-it-called Company again," he said. I perked at the words. Uncle Bob shrugged at me, looking defeated. "I asked a guy I knew at the IRS. He says that its not illegal to accept this gift, since a car can be considered as a requirement for school." I sat down at the table.

A few moments of silence went by. I was considering making coffee when Uncle Bob spoke up again.

"You got another one, by the way," he said absently.

"Another what?" I asked.

He handed me a letter, addressed from I. Randall at the Pacific Northwest Trust Company. I took it and opened it with the nail of my thumb. There was no formal letter this time. There was a smaller envelope enclosed with a note. This time, the note was handwritten.

_Use as needed._

I could swear I recognized the handwriting.

I opened the smaller envelope. My eyes bugged out of their sockets. Inside were five things. One was a driver's license that belonged to Darlene Randall, but had my driver's license picture in the photo ID. The next were two different debit cards, one belonging to me, the other to the same Darlene Randall. And finally, two passports for Darlene and me.

"So what is it?" Uncle Bob's voice startled me. Not that this was unusual. Everything startled me. But Uncle Bob certainly wouldn't approve of me taking fake identification and debit cards that went to some account phantom account I didn't even know of.

I shook my head as I made a face.

"Nothing," I told him. I quickly changed the subject. "Want some coffee?"

"Sure," Uncle Bob said, but he was looking at me suspiciously. Let him be suspicious. This must be the future payment "I. Randall" had mentioned. I couldn't hide my smile as I went to the kitchen to get the coffee maker started.

* * *

The drive to the border never lasted long. Speed limits meant little to me when it was time to go to the border. One of these days, if I ever saw Edward again, I was going to have to challenge him to a race. If Paul was at the finish line waiting for me I bet I could win. I had to slow down before I hit the bend, so I didn't look over eager to see Paul. This was when I was mostly awake. The drive, the familiar excitement of seeing the person I would jump in front of a bullet for.

When I came around the bend I saw the three looming figures. They were hard to miss. My foot hesitated over the brake. There was still something nagging inside me that wanted me to turn around. When Sam came to the border I was suspicious. The last time I'd seen him was weeks ago when he had basically told me I was unwelcome in La Push for the rest of my life. Since then, I'd only seen Paul and occasionally Jared. I held the books at my side, considering once again if I should just skip seeing Paul this week.

But being alone with werewolves brought me a temporary sense of safety. No vampire in their right mind would willingly come this close to them. I sighed, picking the lesser of two evils and parked off to the shoulder of the road which was becoming my spot. I guess even if Sam insisted on being with Paul, then I would still attend our Thursday appointment.

I put the car in park and stepped out. They crossed over the border and approached me, instead of waiting for me to meet them at the border. For some reason this seemed significant and it bothered me. I scowled at the feet that crossed the invisible line.

"Hello Cammy. How are you?" Sam said. My weariness made my patience even shorter than it usually was with the werewolf.

"Tired," I said irritated. Sam's domineering look softened just a tad. His brows came together and he looked to Paul who gave a silent nod of acknowledgement. Sam sighed. There seemed to be no point in denying he had something to say to me. Might as well get right down to it.

"Paul thinks you're hiding something, and from what I've seen, I think he's right," Sam said. I smiled grimly.

"I'm always hiding something from you. Isn't that the point of my banishment? I'm unpredictable, untrustworthy... You know, because of the books and stuff." I was rambling. I rambled a lot nowadays. It was like I was in a constant state of being slaphappy. I could take nothing seriously anymore.

"You look sick," Sam said. I scoffed.

"I'm. Just. Tired," I said slowly, to mock him.

"Why?" he questioned, trying on an innocently curious look.

"Probably from lack of sleep," I said with a humorless laugh. This didn't amuse any of them. Sam looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I understand that. But your paranoia isn't going away. Every week we see you with Paul, you're just getting worse," Sam said. I frowned. The pack plural sure is a pesky thing. I didn't want Sam to know all the things that Paul knew. Paul was too observant.

"Like you care," I sneered in an antagonizing mutter.

"Cammy! Would you just listen to him?" Paul interrupted fiercely. I scowled at being at the receiving end of his yelling. It was bad enough that I had to see Sam on our only time together. Was it really necessary for the soldier Paul to be here too? My irritation was building.

"What? You mean like you do all the time? When he makes you work even though you don't want to? I'm not whipped like you, Paul," I snapped. I didn't catch myself until it was too late. I froze for a reaction. Paul glowered and shook once, but controlled himself. Sam and Jared watched him warily for an instant while Paul glared. Then he took a breath and looked to Sam.

"See? She's practically delirious," Paul said. I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"I'm not delirious, I'm just tired!"

"What are you so afraid of?" Jared inputted, surprising me. He looked truly concerned. The urge to collapse was never so tempting, not until I looked into Paul's worried expression. Then the urge doubled. It was so shocking that the tears were having a hard time catching up with my emotions, leaving me with just a blank stare.

I shook my head before I could snap.

"Something is wrong. Is something coming?" Sam asked. My panicked breathing heaved in my chest. Again I noticed that they were over the border. On the Cullen's side, which was now my side. Rage flooded through me, drowning the temptation to break apart and run into Paul's arms while I confessed that Laurent was waiting for me.

"Get back on your side of the border!" I shouted abruptly.

All three werewolves cringed with the suddenness of my loud volume. I started to pace in front of them with my arms crossed. They each had matching expressions. It was obvious that every last one of them thought I was crazy. Somehow this scene brought me right back to the First Beach trip with Bella. That was where I first told them about the book, and they all thought I was insane until I explained everything to them. This was the same exact look I was getting now.

But I wasn't crazy. At least, not completely crazy. I had a valid point. It wasn't fair that they could cross over anytime they damn pleased while I firmly kept my part of the treaty. I never once crossed over even though I was tempted to numerous times. I was scared to death and La Push territory was the only safe haven for me, and yet I stayed on my side and let paranoia take me hostage. I had more than upheld my part of the bargain.

"What?" Sam said puzzled.

"You're on my territory! This is Cullen turf! This is _my_ turf!" I said, suddenly furious. Sam glanced at Paul. Paul looked horrified for my sanity. I groaned. Was anyone going to take me seriously. "It's not fair that you all think its okay to cross over whenever you want!"

The way I balled my right hand into a fist made me realize that I was serious about hitting on of them. This surprised me, and I struggled to contain the adrenaline that was dumping into my system.

Maybe I _was_ crazy.

"Oh I get it," Jared suddenly said before I could go another rant. We all turned to look at him. Jared was the only one who didn't look worried at my outburst. "She's trying to change the subject," Jared said with a knowing look.

We were silent. This was when logic stepped in, setting my emotions aside. I hadn't even realized it before. Jared was right. But my distraction had been working up until now. I had to keep going.

"I am not! I'm dead serious! If I catch you on my territory ever again I'll..." I didn't know how to finish that sentence. I was caught. I wasn't sure how I was going to back peddle out of the topic I was avoiding. The dam that held in my fear was fragile. The distraction was all I could rely on to keep from spilling out my fear and panic.

Suddenly Sam took a step and rested his hands gently on each of my shoulders, taking advantage of my hesitation. I flinched with the heat of his touch and tried to shrug him away, but now that he had me still he wasn't about to let me go.

"Camille," he said. His voice was soothing. I was furious though. I didn't want to listen. As I struggled again, he held me in place. It surprised me to stillness that this was an awful lot like my dream. Laurent trying to hold me still, while I thrashed with the fire in my veins.

"Let go!" I screamed and thrashed harder. I raised my hands into fists, but Sam caught me by the wrists. His hold wasn't painful, but it was inescapable.

"Cammy!" Sam's voice reminded me that he was anything but Laurent. I stared into his black eyes unwillingly. I knew if he looked in my eyes he'd be able to see the naked panic in them. I forced myself to relax, closing my eyes to concentrate. I knew that I should be exhausted, I should be running on nothing but adrenaline. So I let that wash over me.

Yet my legs shook from the blood pumping in them. When I looked at Sam, he was not the person who stood in my way all the time. Neither was he the one who'd never quite approved of Paul imprinting on me or the werewolf that might literally hate me for letting Laurent go in the first place.

He was truly concerned.

"Cammy, just tell us. What is going on? Why are you so scared?" Sam asked, his voice was calm and even. He wouldn't let go of my wrists, I felt Paul by my side. He rested a hand on my shoulder. With so many werewolves around me I had the instinct to pull away and run. It felt like they were closing in, watching as the dam was breaking so I would snap and tell them all the events that were to come.

I couldn't do that.

"I don't need this," I found myself saying calmly. I dropped my gaze so I didn't have to look into Sam's eyes. "Let go of me."

Sam hesitated a moment and then let go of my wrists. I sighed with frustration and backed away. I ran my hand over my ponytail anxiously. I didn't want to think about the danger that awaited me. I didn't want to think about possible shadows that lurked back in Forks.

I looked up, sudden fury replacing the fear.

"Are you going to leave me and Paul alone so we can get on with this Thursday thing?" I asked Sam. I desperately needed the sleep.

Sam shook his head.

"Not until you tell us. Cammy, you need to let us know if people are in danger," he said. Now a whole new emotion ripped through me. Guilt. People were going to die. Because Laurent was coming back for me. Because Victoria was coming back for Bella. My breaths began to shake, but I steadied them with another sigh.

"Even if there was something wrong, I wouldn't be able to tell you," I said. Jared rolled his eyes.

"The books," he groaned. I shot him a glare.

"Of course," Paul said looking peeved. "It always comes down to the books."

"And with you it always comes down to the treaty," I snapped. The attention shifted to a safer topic. "You said I could enforce my part of the treaty. I'm enforcing it now. Get back on your side of the border!" I pointed back toward La Push.

Sam raised an eyebrow, he was starting to get that concerned look again. I needed to push him further away from the true issue at hand. I placed my hands on my hips. "I mean it, Sam!"

"What are you going to do if we don't?" Sam said. I nearly sighed with relief. He was taking the bait.

"Consider the treaty null and void," I responded keeping the stubborn expression. They stared at me. I gave each of them a grim smirk. This was starting to turn into a wonderful distraction. "What are you going to do? Declare war on me? Not that I don't think I could take you, but I doubt you would take such drastic measures on a measly little human." A wide grin spread on my face as I started to realize that the tables had turned.

Actually, come to think of it, my distraction _did_ have a point. What was to stop me from coming to La Push?

_It's just an old piece of paper_, Paul's voice from my memory reminded me. I bit my lip, suddenly excited with this epiphany. Why didn't I see the power I had before? The werewolves couldn't enforce the treaty anymore than I could without the Cullens to threaten.

"If you can cross over when you feel like it, why can't I?" I asked.

"Because we're bigger and stronger than you," Jared laughed back at me.

"So? What are you going to do if I do cross? Attack me?" I challenged smugly. Paul frowned at me, I couldn't wipe my grin off my face. Not even for his approval. Sam narrowed his eyes at me. They were questioning. I'd presented him with so many problems at once that he couldn't focus on the only one that mattered anymore.

Mission accomplished.

Jared muttered something to the two of them in some language I didn't know. Sam responded, and Paul gave a growl on an answer. I stared at them. Quileute. They were speaking the language of their people so they could talk about me. I frowned.

"Some people might consider that rude," I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest. They ignored me, and I had a feeling I knew what they were talking about.

From what I could gather from watching them Jared was trying to explain something. I thought about how he'd accused me of changing the subject before. He was trying to bring them back to what I wanted to avoid. He was tearing me from my distraction and reminding them that I was hiding something.

I couldn't interrupted into a conversation where I didn't even speak the language. I thought hard. What else could I do to distract them from what was wrong?

_Hm..._ I looked back at my car.

A wicked grin was bursting from within me. My pride returned with my wonderful rebellious plan. This was me, this was I'd always been good at. If there was one thing I could do better than anyone else, it was annoying Sam.

And annoying Sam would be a great distraction.

I turned around and began to walk to my car.

"Cam, where are you going?" I heard Paul interrupt whatever conversation the werewolves were having. I forced myself to ignore him. My pace quickened to the driver's side.

"Let her go," Sam ordered. I didn't have to turn around to know that Paul was immediately obeying. My slaphappy mood was escalated again by the adrenaline. I was near giddy with excitement. I went to my car and opened the door, letting myself in. I hummed an innocent tune as I buckled my seatbelt.

Now that I was in the car, facing them I saw they wer having the same discussion. Jared was still dominating the conversation and Sam was giving thoughtful nods, and commenting on his explanation to Paul. Paul was distressed, worried. I stopped watching them when I turned my attention on Paul.

I reached for the key and stuck it in the Celica's ignition. I felt my wicked grin return, spreading on my face. I turned on the headlights and revved the engine as I slowly turned from the gravel onto the road. But instead of doing the usual U-turn I made to turn around, I kept the wheel straight. I looked at the invisible line that served as the border. It was only officially marked by the "Welcome to La Push" sign.

I only had time to steal one more glance at the conversing werewolves. Paul was watching me suspiciously as stopped in the middle of the highway beside them. He was the only one who seemed wary of what I was doing. I rolled down the passenger window that was closest to them.

"Hey Sam!"

Time for my brilliant distraction. The werewolves looked at me.

"You want to break treaties? Fine. Let's break treaties!" I yelled out the window. The wolves stared at me. I rolled the windows back up and slammed on the gas, sailing right past the sign and into La Push. I laughed with delight. As I pressed my foot harder on the gas pedal. I was giggling like a maniac.

_Okay_, I admitted internally._ I have officially lost my mind._

But the wonderful rebellion, the freedom, the safety La Push offered was brilliant! Relief flooded through and the nostalgia brought intense comfort, the complete opposite from the overwhelming panic in Forks.

I made a mad dash into the Quileute land and took my eyes off the road only once to see if there was anyone behind me. No one was chasing me. Then I caught a glimpse of something out the side window. I saw a flash of silver in the brush of the trees.

They were keeping pace with me as I neared seventy miles per hour. Of course. The werewolves were fast enough to keep up with vampires, I should have thought they could keep up with a car.

Then again, not a whole of lot thought went into this plan. For instance, where did I plan on going exactly?

I didn't care. I kept going down the highway, right into town. The speed limit dropped considerably. I had no choice but to slow down. The wolves seemed to have disappeared. I slowed to a stop at the next red light and let the adrenaline wear. I looked around warily in all of my mirrors, expecting to see Sam walking up to my door to yank it open and drag me back to Forks.

"Over my dead body," I said to no one through clenched teeth. I shivered at the accuracy of my own words. At the stop light I clenched the steering wheel. Then, like I was gathering information for some plan I wasn't even aware of yet, I began to take in my surroundings.

There was a store to my right. For some reason, it seemed important to me. One of the workers came out of the front door. It was a Quileute boy, walking with two other boys behind them. Even though they had grown way too much since I'd last seen them, I recognized them. (Though for the life of me, I could not tell you which was which.) But with their heritage and their size gave away their identity.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry.

Three guys who didn't like Sam the same way Paul despised Sam when I first met him. I pondered that for a moment. Could I use that to my advantage?

My front door opened, scaring the life out of me and snapping me out of my reverie.

Paul leaned into my door, stopping traffic as the light turned green. He glowered at me, in nothing but PE shorts. He poked his head into my car and leaned into me.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, or what you're trying to prove, but you signed a treaty," Paul said with a sneer. I glowered right back at soldier Paul.

"Yeah, well you also promised to uphold the treaty and you broke it, quite often, as I recall," I said back to him. He leaned over me, despite my protesting and undid my seat belt. He forced me over to the passenger seat. While he stepped into the driver's side where I'd been. Traffic swerved around us as the light turned green.

"I'm taking you home," he declared.

"You can drop me off at the border," I snapped. He sighed and rolled his eyes muttering something in Quileute. It was a very quiet trip all the way home. Paul didn't stop at the border. He went right into Forks and stopped at the curb. Aunt Debbie's house was heart breaking. It started to drizzle on the way home and the gray fog turned into mist around the structure of the house.

My anger faded into despair. It was back to my prison, where I'd be plagued with dreams and threatened by thieves that may or may not exist. Panic rose into my esophagus like I was going to throw up. My fingers were clenched around the straps of the big ugly purse. My vulnerability and exhaustion returned.

And Paul was just going to leave me here. I turned to Paul. He was staring out the windshield. He inhaled and exhaled deeply through his nostrils.

"You try that again, and we'll drag you right back. We reserve the right to enforce the treaty the same way you do," Paul said. I looked at him until he began to feel uncomfortable and had to look at me too. We had matching looks of hopelessness. Of betrayal. Too much of our relationship was based on betrayal. As he rested his hand on the door handle, I leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

He hesitated for an instant and then continued leaving the car.

I sighed in the passenger seat of my own car as he headed back into the forest that surrounded the back of the house. I was still dead tired. And I could only sleep when Paul was around. That was only for a few hours at best. But if my plan worked than I could get a lot more sleep. Maybe I could even get my nerves to settle.


	41. Odd Similarities

**Friday, November 16:**

This was the day I was going to take action. It really wasn't an action, more like a desperate attempt to get some sleep. I'd tried to avoid this. I tried taking drowsy medicine to force myself asleep. I looked at possible security. Nothing would ease me to sleep or lessen my paranoia.

Almost nothing. I didn't want to resort to this, but I knew it was the only way I could get myself in any sort of sane condition.

So I figured, all I needed was a few hours in La Push. It was getting dark outside, but if I didn't get to a hotel soon, I was going to go insane. Literally. My gaze flickered back at my reflection worriedly. It didn't feel right to be dressed like this in Alice's clothes, but I wanted to look as little like me as possible.

I breathed as I neared the border, sighing to myself. As I went down the familiar highway, I felt the familiar need to stop. My breaths heaved with each set. This had to work. It had to. My foot hovered over the brake as I saw the familiar sign, but I kept my gaze forward.

It was fine, I thought to myself. Only just recently had Uncle Bob let me use the Audi whenever I wanted to. No one in La Push had seen it, and the last person anyone would expect it to belong to was me. The tires crossed over the invisible line and I felt the difference immediately. I drove a little bit faster than the speed limit, like I was trying to outrun the wolves and shadows that weren't there.

Then I slowed down focusing on keeping my gaze forward. At the first stoplight I began to look for places to stay. The further south down the reservation I drove the more my hopes began to vanish. Then I found it. The La Push Ocean Parks Resort. It was a sweet, small hotel near the cliffs. It was brightened in the rare cloudless night, glowing a faint blue in the light of a full moon. A sigh of relief washed over me, as now I knew I could get out of the public eye and into a nice, warm place where no vampire could ever dream of finding me.

Sanctuary, sweet sanctuary.

I expected my dreams to be crushed any moment, a werewolf to run alongside me and rip open the car door. I thought about how disappointed I would be to see the return of soldier Paul and the coldness in his nearly black eyes.

I didn't want to think about it.

I parked the Audi and took my backpack in one hand and the big ugly purse in my other hand. It was difficult to keep my eyes forward, refusing to give anyone a full view of my face. I shook my hair into my face and reached for the glass doors. Then I pushed the door open and looked up.

I felt a smile spread across my face as the Quileute woman at the desk glanced up and smiled friendly at me. The relief that swelled within me was immense. Finally. I was safe! I hurriedly went to the counter and started to pull out the forgeries. I handed her the debit card smiling to her.

"Darlene Randall," the woman spoke slowly as she typed simultaneously. She glanced at my information, then to the identification and looked at my face again. The picture on the ID was the same as the one on my own driver's license. But Edward had graciously added a few years to my age. She could not defy me a room like last semester in Canada.

I froze at that memory, slowly it threatened to swallow me and pull me back into the root of all these problems. My betrayal, my promises, and Laurent.

"Ma'am?" I shook, startled and forced a smile at her. She ran my card through the debit the machine. I had to take a breath as I had a sudden fear that the card wouldn't work. Would this woman figure out that I was a fraud? Logic told me she wouldn't. Not even Uncle Bob could find anything illegal about Edward's phony scholarship.

But I was still counting the seconds as the machine verified the account.

I drummed my fingers anxiously as she ripped the receipt and handed it to me. She smiled brilliantly. "You're in room twenty-one. Sign here please."

My heart leapt with joy in my chest. I took the pen and hurriedly made an unreadable squiggle on the dotted line. Before she could wish me a pleasant stay I grabbed my things too quickly and jogged up the steps.

Safe.

I was completely safe! What a concept.

I went to my room and stuck the key in the slot, too eager to notice anything around me. I was giddy, stifling an excited squeal of unbridled happiness. I opened the door and stepped inside, pausing like I did every time I stepped into a dwelling of mine to make sure the room was unoccupied and no supernatural creatures were going to pop out and surprise me.

The door glided to a close behind me, causing me to jump when it landed with a thud. I spun around. There was no one there. My smile was unconstrained. Yes, there was nothing to worry about on this side of the border.

Hurriedly I tossed my backpack down and unzipped it. I grabbed some pajamas, my tooth brush, and some toiletries. I carefully readied myself for bed and when I was done, I went to my phone.

Aunt Debbie was never very reliable with answering her phone. I was counting on that. She and Uncle Bob were so flighty with their many projects that they hardly paid attention to how much I was home. Out of courtesy, I called the phone and got her voicemail. I told Aunt Debbie that I had made a friend from school and I was going to spend the night there.

Hopefully, she wouldn't catch on too quickly.

I turned off my phone and reached for the purse where all the books were stashed. Then with a running start, I leapt onto the mattress and lost myself in the generic patterned comforter that rested over the too crisp sheets.

I snuggled quickly and closed my eyes. The noises that settled into the night weren't nearly the same as the ones at home. Maybe it was because I knew they couldn't possibly be vampires, and I knew werewolves would never hurt me. My eyes drifted closed and even though I felt the familiar anxiety of the dream I knew would come, I let it overtake me.

At this point I would take nightmares over lack of sleep.

* * *

_I regretted ever thinking that the moment the nightmare began._

_Familiar paranoia seeped through the darkness. As I closed my eyes, it made no difference to the world that enveloped me now. Blind, I stumbled across the open floor and touched the flat wall. The slightest, miniscule sound of my hand touching it surprised me. Only my heavy breathing and the thud of my footsteps were making any noise._

_The ends of my hair grazed across my neck. I cringed and shivered at the touch, trying my best not to make any sound. Laurent would hear, I knew, but I couldn't just break away and start running. That might send him into an excited frenzy._

_"Easy," coaxed a voice. He sounded like a horse trainer, taming a stallion. I knew it was Laurent. I moved toward the staircase, my hand finding the banister and sliding up the smooth marble texture. My hand touched a piece of fabric as I stepped forward._

_My hand wasn't sliding up the banister railing at all. It was his smooth, pale arm. As soon as I realized it was him I screamed and started to fall backward down the staircase. His hand reached out and grabbed a fist full of my shirt. This stopped me from falling backward. I stared in horror as his chalky, olive colored fingers wrapped clenched the fabric._

_With the smallest tug on he pulled me his inevitable hold. I fell forward right into his hard chest, which knocked the wind out of me. I coughed and looked up. His face was mere inches away from me. The corner of his mouth twitched upward in a half smirk. The same one that Edward made famous._

_I was still having a hard time breathing. I started to cry, like I always did the moment I saw his lips pull back and reveal his perfect, bleach-white teeth. Laurent didn't say anything this time. He just started to crane his face toward my neck. I cringed away, closing my eyes. Panic forced me to act._

_"Wait!" I cried. Laurent stopped to let me speak, though impatience danced in his dark eyes. He caught my gaze in them. Their kindness made my eyes well up, because I knew he wasn't being kind for my sake. I was a tool, and I would be a better tool for him once he was done with me. He was just being patient for the time being._

_Tears fell dripping down my chin._

_"You can't do this. He'll kill me," I sobbed. He raised his smooth hand to stroke my cheek. Cold burned in the path his fingers made. I flinched unwillingly, I didn't want him to touch me. He heard my whimper and gave a weak sympathetic smile. Laurent was never cruel in these dreams._

_It was very unnerving._

_"You're a liar," Laurent informed. "To him, to me, to your friends. Perhaps this is all a legitimate punishment taking course." His voice was cool, chilling my skin to goosebumps. The tears were continued to stream as Laurent did what he did every time he managed to slip in my dreams and snaked his arm around my waste, bracing me against him._

_His red eyes were bright and excited, and his head tilt to the side. The anticipation was too much to bear. I had to wake myself up. I closed my eyes tight while his teeth began to cut through my muscle, drawing blood. His hold tightened immensely as he became excited with the scent. I thought my back was going to snap._

_Wake up! Wake up!_

* * *

_"No_!_" _Was that me screaming?

I jerked awake and saw dark, nearly black eyes hovering over me.

I felt my face turn white.

He was here. He found me! How did he get on La Push territory? My mind couldn't make sense of it as soon as my flight instinct kicked in, urging me to run. My heart picked up an impossible rate and I made my fingers into claws digging into the mattress.

"No!" I screamed in a raspy voice. My throat was raw, like I'd been screaming for the past couple hours. My voice was not going to carry in this sort of condition. I made myself tense to fight.

"Cammy! Relax!" When the hard iron body pounced me and held me down I thrashed harder screaming as loud as possible. The weight was on my legs keeping them still and warm shackles pinned my wrists. One of them released me to clap his hand over my mouth.

Warm...

This could not be vampire.

As he pulled away, I could see the russet skinned magnificent beauty of a man on top of me was none other than my own werewolf. His expression was fixed and hard. I let myself relax. There was no safer place than with a werewolf. Unfortunately, that werewolf would also abandon me at my house to fend for myself, but until then I was the most protected creature on the planet.

"Cammy, you scared the life out of me!" Paul scolded. I could only stare back at him. He removed his hand from my mouth, but never raised himself off of me. "I break free for just a second to-..." He stopped himself and exhaled heavily. He leaned his face closer to mine looking annoyed. "Why can't you ever do what you're told?"

I stared up at him for an instant, bewildered. My hazy sleepiness hadn't worn off yet.

Between the strong arms with Paul hovering over there was a sudden spark that flickered within us both. It happened so quick, so vitally, it was as though a magic spell had taken over. The world stopped on its axis and there was no one else anywhere on the planet. There were no other werewolves or vampires, good or bad.

It was as if there were no other sounds in the room before. The memory of my screaming and the beginning of a lecture from Paul was gone. It was like nothing was wrong. There was no love lost between us. And soldier Paul's nearly black eyes softened as he looked down at me, his expression was serious but it was the familiar admiring look he'd given me at the edge of the ocean water.

With the sound of the waves outside, the faint briny smell from the sea, it was like some greater force was trying to recreate our memories. I didn't know how I looked up him, but my cheeks were wet from my fearful tears and I knew how my hair looked lying on the pillow for hours.

Paul reached out and his large hand grazed across my cheeks, brushing the tears away and drying them. He leaned a little bit closer. I was too afraid that speaking would ruin everything so I didn't ask him how he found me, or if he was going to drag me back to Forks. I didn't want to interrupt him as his face bent down to touch mine, my heart rate picked up overexcited with the proximity of him.

I expected to be interrupted, that he would ruin the moment to remind me of my betrayal, or to scold me for crossing the border. Sooner or later Sam was going to burst through the door and order Paul to take me off their land. Or maybe the soldier Paul would reign in the rebel Paul that looked an awful lot like he was going to kiss me now.

None of those things happened. And Paul's warm lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss, molding to it like a corresponding puzzle piece. As soon as this happened, Paul became slightly rougher crushing himself against me with a deeper need. The relief was amazing and the excitement was exhilarating again.

Paul's massive body moved completely onto the bed and his hands quickly tore the barrier of the blankets between us. My heart jumped and suddenly understanding, I tried to help him tear away the blankets. This was difficult with Paul sitting on top of them over me. Eventually he grew impatient and pulled me out from between them. The effortless strength it took him to do this made me smile into the kiss.

He breathed my name as his kisses went from my mouth to my jawline and then to the side of my neck. The kisses moved to my collar bone. As the ecstasy increased I was suddenly hyper aware that I was kissing Paul on a hotel bed. The nervous butterflies that had been dormant for months were reawakened with a vengeance.

Paul wasn't nearly as nervous as I was, or if he was, it didn't slow him down.

His lips touched my shoulder, and the strap of my pajama innocently fell down the side of my arm.

I stiffened as it began I started to comprehend how serious this was getting. This also stopped Paul abruptly. We were both frozen, against one another and breathing heavily. Paul contained himself, to my disappointed relief. He pulled me away and looked at me, his expression was torn as his eyes gazed into mine. I met his gaze, feeling my own vulnerability radiating off of me.

Paul scooted himself back away from me.

"I'm sorry," he said in the dark. The pale blue moonlight from the window fell across him as I was still near the head of the bed. I felt heart rate descending and from my own disappointment I thought it wouldn't stop slowing down until it stopped beating completely.

"Don't be," I whispered.

Again he looked like he wanted to say something. His lips parted, and closed again. I waited for the lecture, for him to sling me over his shoulder and drive me and the Audi back to Forks. Paul looked down at the pattern of the comforter.

"Cam, have you ever wanted to tell something so bad that..." His words were rushed together very quickly, like he wanted to say something before something took hold of him. He stopped abruptly, like his kissing me. His eyes shimmered in the moonlight. "Cammy..."

His mouth opened and a choking sound came out. My brow furrowed at him as suddenly seemed to come together. Choking. He couldn't say something.

"An injunction," I realized.

"Thank you!" Paul cried too loud. I cringed at the suddenness at his voice afraid the whoever was next door heard me. This ignited a spark of hope. I crawled across the bed until I was in front of him.

"You want to tell me something, but you can't?" I guessed. He nodded and his hand reached out and grabbed mine. The pounding in my chest was like someone restarting my heart.

"I know a way around injunctions!" I told him too loudly with my excitement. I thought back to New Moon. When Jacob wanted to tell Bella about werewolves he wasn't allowed, but he found a technicality. He didn't have to tell her, he just had to help her figure it out. Paul's eyes sparkled with familiar defiance.

"How?" Paul asked excited as I was. I

"Wait, why can't you outright disobey him anymore?" I asked Paul. Paul's mouth closed with a frown. "Is that part of the injunction?" He gently shook his head.

"I'm getting better at becoming a Pack member," Paul said. He sighed. "Sam knows better than me in... this area."

"What area?"

He didn't say anything. I returned the attention of the conversation to the injunction.

"Think about Sam's wording of the order. Think about what he said specifically. There are loopholes," I told Paul. Paul looked thoughtful for an instant. There was a pause where all that could be heard was the waves outside. I was impatient with his silence.

"Let me guess," I told Paul. He looked up meeting my eyes. "Did Sam tell you not to see me?"

He was silent. A small smile fell across his face.

"Is that a yes?"

"No," Paul said. He shrugged slightly. "It just made me think of last spring when I wasn't supposed to see you." I smiled, remembering how now matter how many people told Paul to keep away from me. It never stopped him before.

He shifted as he looked thoughtful again. "Okay, I thought of a hint. Sam moved out of the house."

I looked at Paul strangely. Paul looked bright like he'd just given me the answer and he was waiting for me to comprehend it.

"You remember how Sam and Emily lived in the same house?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, Sam moved out." My brow furrowed. Why would Sam leave Emily? Wait, that made no sense. Emily is Sam's imprint.

"Sam left Emily?" I asked Paul in bewilderment. "Why would he do that?" Paul's eyes widened as though what I'd just said something obvious. Why would Sam move out the house? Then something else struck me, the familiarity of limiting time with your imprint, like Paul was distancing himself with me.

Why was Paul distancing himself from me? He'd said it was because he didn't believe that I loved him, that I could get over him. That was stupid. I looked at Paul.

"Does... Emily not like Sam anymore?" I asked doubtfully. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Think Cam! Think about the bloodsucker! What happened?" Paul asked. The bluntness of his words felt like a physical blow. I looked down shamefully, regretting the story and its need for Laurent, for my betrayal. My heart tightened as I thought of Laurent, his friendly smile and his pitch eyes. I hurried my words to distract my thoughts.

"Paul, I don't know..."

"Impints are-" he started. His mouth choked on the words halfway through. First he looked surprised, then he was somewhat proud of himself, which made me smile. "I almost said it."

"Try again," I urged inching closer to him. Paul smiled a little, as he opened his mouth. Another awkward sound came out. He flushed, and laughed nervously. I giggled a little. I was just happy that we were together like this. At that moment I didn't need to know what his secret was. I was just enjoying his company.

"Come on. What is it boy? Is Timmy in trouble?" I said. Paul laughed light heatedly.

"Hey, cool it with the dog comments," he said, still smiling. We were both giggling though. My heart was complete and the intense relief was overwhelming. It took everything in my to keep from bouncing with joy. Paul focused, and then shook his head.

"I can't..." he said. Then he exhaled with frustration. He looked up. "Just think about it though. Think of what Sam must have thought once you hit me with that crow bar." I grimaced. I didn't want to think about what Sam thought of me when I gave away my betrayal. I looked away. Sam must have hated me. Does Paul hate me? My mind tried to make sense of everything.

"Hey Cammy," Paul said. I moved my gaze back to him.

"Why did the leech leave Bella?" he asked.

"For her... safety?" Paul raised his brows and gave me a pointed look. "You have to keep away from me for my safety?" Then it started to make sense. I felt the tension in my shoulders lessen. "Sam has to keep away from Emily for her safety. He can't live with her." Paul nodded quickly.

"Your phasing has never been that bad before. Not enough to stop you from coming to see me," I said. Paul shrugged, avoiding my eyes.

"That's not the only reason why we're so dangerous," he said. He started to speak, then he stopped. But stubbornly he started again. I didn't understand. How else could a werewolf be dangerous? Phasing was the only reason a werewolf would ever be dangerous to an imprint.

Maybe he was dangerous because I seemed to provoke his phasing.

"I'll never do what I did to you ever again," I promised. Sudden guilt tore at me again. "I ruined everything between us..." Paul shook his head.

"You ruined nothing. What we have is stronger than that. It's stronger than injunctions and crow bars. That is what's so terrible. All you did was bring our weakness to our attention," Paul said. He looked at me sadly. "Because of us, you're in constant danger. You and Emily both. We realized that."

"But that wasn't a problem last semester," I said still confused.

"Cammy, just trust me. Its better if we don't see one another. It's bad enough that I have to see you once a week," Paul said. I felt a blow to my self esteem. Paul noticed my wincing. He rolled his eyes and took my hand. "You have to keep away from us."

I thought on that and shook my head in confusion. I couldn't be any safer any person other than Paul. I needed him with me to keep me safe and to care about me more than I needed protected from phasing... or not phasing, whatever that meant. There was no one better to kill a vampire than a werewolf.

"But..." I started. I stopped myself short.

I wanted to say that I needed him around me to keep me safe. He had to protect me from Laurent. But then I realized that this wasn't true. I had to meet him. I'd agreed to, and when I did meet him I was going to have to be in danger and make sure he met Bella in the middle of the meadow.

I clamped my mouth shut. Paul cocked his head to the side observing me. I sighed in frustration and met his gaze, allowing him to see my vulnerability.

There was a pause.

"I never would have thought of you as tightly bound to your secrets as I am," he said. Then he relented. "Even more tightly bound. I can escape the hold every once in a while. You can't even for a second. I mean you physically can... but then things might... change." I nodded slowly.

I paused again.

"Why don't you disobey orders anymore?" I asked Paul. Paul sighed heavily. Then he leaned forward and kissed me deeply. My heartbeats doubled their pace, and my brain struggled to hold onto the question. Then he pulled away. The corners of his mouth pulled into a contagious smile.

"I disobey orders," Paul said his face still inches away from me. "I just have to be more careful about the orders I disobey."

I felt myself smile. I felt like this was soldier Paul's demise. The beautiful rebel returned. Before I could contain myself I jumped forward to kiss him, surprising us both. If he'd been human, the momentum would have knocked him over. Instead, Paul caught me before I could hit my teeth on his.

"Paul, you have no idea..." I started, almost tearful in my relief. I swallowed my hysterical joy and started again. "So you know that I love you, right? This isn't just an act, or sympathy, or anything. I love you, the same way Emily loves Sam and Bella loves Edward. I swear to you, I am just as hopelessly in love."

Paul grinned unexpectedly. Then he looked down at the bed and away from me, his silly grin falling like he had just realized something. I frowned in frustration. How could he not understand? I exhaled through my nose and reached across the bed grabbing his face. I couldn't have forced him to look at me if I tried he was so strong, but he followed my lead and turned his head toward me so we could look in each other's eyes. I made myself look as firm as possible.

"No treaties, alphas, vampires, or even you can keep me away you stubborn dog," I said. He gave a tight lipped grin as he narrowed his eyes.

"You, young lady, have to go back to Forks," Paul said right back at me. All traces of humor left me instantaneously. My smile fell, my heart skipped a beat, and the I could feel the spark in the room flicker out and the fear returned with merciless vengeance.

He noticed it, his brow crinkling in confused. He moved, stepping off the bed and extending his hand. I looked at it hesitating. Then I looked back up at him. His face softened.

"Wow," he said. "And you accused me of having puppy dog eyes." Realizing my pathetic fear was showing I quickly recovered and placed my hand in his. He pulled me off the bed and steadied me upright. He looked deliberating for a moment and then seemed to notice there was something different about me.

"How did you find me?" I asked him to change the subject. I knew he couldn't recognized the car or seen me when I came in. I'd been here for too long. Paul smiled.

"Easy. I just followed my nose," he said. I thought about that and then glumly realized how stupid it was to try and fool a bunch of supernatural creatures. How could I think that arriving in a different car would be enough to trick the wolves into not noticing me. I'd completely forgot that their senses were a thousand times more acute than mine. Paul chuckled.

I took my phone and checked the time. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Yeah, but I was here a full eight hours before you found me," I said victoriously. I bit my lip excitedly. All in all, I'd say this mission was a success. Paul pulled me out of my happy cloud to hold onto me.

"You came over the border to sleep?" he asked. I thought about that. It sounded about right. I nodded. "Why?" I couldn't give a committed response. So I shrugged again.

"I was tired," I explained innocently. Paul frowned at me. He looked concerned as he bent down and handed me my purse. I took it and slung it on my shoulder. He shook his head as he guided me out the door.

When we reached it I more closely saw the splintered wood where the deadbolt had gone through the doorframe. I looked at Paul. He was unapologetic as he opened it and held out his arm in an after-you gesture. My werewolf shadowed me down the hallway, feeling his radiating warmth behind me was like being in a tub of warm water. It was soothing and renewing.

As soon as we went to the lobby went to the desk and checked out. Paul quickened his pace to walk beside me. His hand found mine and we stepped outside, the late-night or early-morning air hitting us and whipping out onto the cliffs that were just in the distance. I paused to gaze at their magnificence.

Paul nudged me.

"Where's your car?" he asked. Slightly irritated that my reverie was broken I flicked my head in the direction of the Audi. His brows went up in surprise. He glanced down at me sideways from his towering height. I grinned innocently.

"It's new," I explained.

"I guess so," he mumbled. He extended his hand for the key. I sighed dramatically and dropped them in his palm. He flipped them over casually in his hand as he went to the driver's side of the car. The familiar impending feeling returned when I pulled the passenger handle on my own car for the second time in three days.

I hesitated as Paul casually sat in front seat. He looked at me expectedly. The panic in me started to rise again when I realized that I was going back home to rock back and forth in my bed anxiously while guarding the books and keeping an eye out for Laurent.

My mind wandered as I looked over my shoulder toward the ocean that lay somewhere beyond the trees. If I could just make a run for it, maybe I could find a place to hide. And have my scent lead him right back to me, or I could keep stupidly running and be easily snatched and forced back to Forks. As fun as that sounded I doubted Paul would appreciate it.

I sat down reluctantly and buckled my seatbelt, flopping my purse and belongings on my lap. I sighed dramatically as the engine started to rev. Paul paused, as though to feel the vibrations of the car, and then nodded in approval. I rolled my eyes. What the male fascination with cars were, I would never know.

"What did a car like this cost?" he asked.

Maybe mentioning that it was a generous vampire donation was a bad idea.

"Can I compromise with Sam?" I asked Paul. He looked over his shoulder to look out the back window as he pulled out. His thick arm curled around my headrest, and his head leaned toward me so he could see out the back clearly.

"You smell much better since the Cullens left," he commented offhandedly.

"Paul," I said frustrated.

"Cammy," he mimicked. I wasn't in the mood for playing. I needed a sanctuary if worse came to worse. Also I needed to keep tabs on Bella when she woke up and started to come to La Push.

"Stop it. I want to get my name off the treaty," I told Paul. He was quiet. Obviously he wasn't going to help me. I rolled my eyes and tried to think of a way into La Push. Obviously, the illegal way wasn't working. Not when there were always werewolves on patrol. My brain scrambled for an answer.

All I had to do was tempt them. The only thing I could offer was information. That was dangerous. I couldn't let them know too much.

But what about sharing information about the Pack? What would it hurt if I told Sam that Embry, Jacob, and Quil were going to join? Then eventually Seth and Leah. They would never guess that Leah was going to join in a million years. Then I would have to trust that they would do nothing important with this information.

But what if they tried to prevent it somehow? Werewolves were supposed to start phasing because they were in close proximity of vampires. What if they had them moved? Could they do that?

The whole reservation looked up to Sam. Especially Billy. Wouldn't Billy want spare his son the life of a werewolf that held nothing but lack of control and countless obstacles?

"You're quiet," Paul said. I turned to look at him and then looked out the window to see how much time I had to make my decision. We were about halfway home.

"I'm trying to find a way around the treaty," I said staring at my dashboard and chewing my nails. He sighed defeatedly.

"The treaty is permanent."

"Nothing is permanent," I muttered stubbornly.

But Jacob had said that Sam had always looked at the him, Quil, and Embry funny. Like he was waiting for something. Could it be possible that Sam was supposed to know? If we could work together to keep the reservation peaceful, maybe we could mend what I viciously tore apart last semester. Maybe Sam and I could finally come to an alliance.

Maybe the entire Pack and I could form an alliance. Then I could be welcome on La Push land.

What about Laurent? I couldn't hide out to avoid meeting him. It was all too easy to push that concern out of my consciousness. Laurent and Victoria had some time to get here from Denali. I had some time to worry about that. Edward was chasing Victoria, who was somewhere in the south easily dodging him and speaking to some Southern vampires who were familiar with the newborn wars.

I felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Jasper. My eyes dropped to my feet.

I missed him.

"Cammy," Paul said breaking my train of thought. I looked at him. He was watching me and the road as he turned his head diagonally. His eyes still sparkled in the moonlight. He shrugged apologetically. "Once you go on the treaty there is no coming off of it. Not unless its rewritten or one side's decided to go to war." His hand instinctively glided across the leather and took mine.

I looked up, but he didn't seem to realized his own actions.

"What if I declared war?" I asked absently.

"I think Sam and Jared might laugh at you," Paul chuckled. Then he looked at me to make sure I wasn't serious. I nearly rolled my eyes. Yeah. What was going to do against the entire La Push Pack? Especially when they were getting new soldiers soon. I nearly gagged at the thought of more Sam clones.

So I decided to go with my first idea.

"What if I... shared crucial information?" I asked hesitantly. Paul eased his foot off the gas pedal and slowed down a little.

"What kind of information?" Paul asked cocking a brow in interest.

"The Pack's eventual size, who will change and when, imprints," I said. Paul stared at me in shock, completely taking his eyes off the road. I watched the winding asphalt path for him. Luckily the segment we were on was a straight shot. "Would that get me off the treaty? Or at least a compromise?"

"Maybe. It depends," Paul said hopefully. He chewed his lip thoughtfully as he watched the road. He then frowned. "I doubt it though."

"You never know," I said refusing to acknowledge his pessimism. Paul snorted.

"I know Sam," he said confidently. My mouth twitched to one side.

"What if I offered unlimited access to Forks?" I asked hopefully. Paul snorted again loudly, as he held in a laugh. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to gaze out the window. I guess that wasn't really a temptation when they were doing it as much as they wanted.

Then something occurred to me. My brow furrowed and I turned to him.

"Wait, you guys are in Forks all the time?" I asked. Paul made a face.

"This can't surprise you, Cammy," he pointed out.

"No, I mean, you guys are always running the borders. You make sure that there are no vampires in Forks the same as La Push, right?" I asked. Paul hesitated before answering. Then he nodded quickly. I had to know. "Do you know if any of the Cullens have been to Forks since they left?"

"No," Paul said quickly. "They're just gone. We haven't picked up a scent or trail since that night."

"What about other vampires?" I asked. I felt the car jerk as the car easily doubled its speed

Then I knew I'd given too much away. Paul instantly turned his head toward me. I stared back at him. His eyes were wide and his whole body shook furiously. The mood swing was swift and absolutely sudden. His face was serious, but not the same as soldier Paul at all. It was a wild look that I'd only seen in him as a wolf.

I cringed away.

_Please, oh please, don't phase in the Audi_, I begged a higher being. I stayed quiet for a few moments, not trusting my mouth to do anything helpful to keep his control. The violent shaking continued until it died.

"Are you okay?" I asked soothingly. Paul shook his head violently and took his foot off the gas to slow. He paused and his eyes stared straight forward. He seemed to be mouthing something quickly under his breath. His thick muscles uncoiled under his tan skin. He calmed quickly and shook his head quickly.

"Yeah," he said. His voice was strained. "You just surprised me. You think there are vampires around?" he asked quickly, as though looking for something to distract him. I paused.

"Not really," I admitted. Not yet anyway.

"I need you to tell me the truth, Cam," Paul said taking on an authorital tone.

"I am," I told him. My voice was almost a defensive whine, my usual response to people taking that tone with me.

Paul shook his head disbelieving and pinched the bridge of his nose to help calm his nerves. He sighed dramatically and leaned his head back on the seat. He closed his eyes for just an instant, frightening me who kept an eye on the road. He looked back out the windshield.

"This is going to mean double shifts," he grumbled in his breath.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Paul sighed turning onto my street. For the second time, I'd been dragged back to Forks. My brow furrowed. I thought more carefully about what I'd discovered this night. He parked the Audi on the side of the curb and looked at me. I met his gaze.

"I still don't know what you mean about being dangerous. If phasing isn't the reason you're dangerous, then what...?" Paul stopped me right there.

"Phasing is one of the reasons," Paul said with a pointed look. "One of the many. Sam's right. The more distance we put between us the better." He looked down at the steering wheel thoughtfully. He was thinking very hard. His eyes were hard and seriously. They darted back and forth as though he were debating on something.

"Being apart is not good for me or you," I said to him. He glanced at me cocking a brow.

"You don't know that. We barely tried," he said.

"Yes, we do. This summer. You said your phasing was out of control and I was counting the seconds until I got back," I said getting frustrated.

"That's why we meet once a week," he explained.

"That's not being apart, is it?" I asked him rhetorically.

"Sam's doing just fine," Paul said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's not apart from Emily. He's just not living with her," I pointed out. Paul rolled his eyes dramatically.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't have stayed with you as long as I did today," Paul said shaking his head. This made me angry. I looked down at my hand that Paul was still holding. He looked down too, surprised as he seemed to realize that he took it without noticing.

"Paul, I love you with all my heart, but you're an idiot," I said prying my hand from his. Paul gave a short growl and reattached his hand pulling me toward him into a kiss. It was quick and shorter than I expected. I was moving toward him as he pulled away sharply. His actions were just as surprising to him as it was to me. He looked at me wide-eyed and then away.

"Damn it," he whispered under his breath and took his hand away from mine. My heart throbbed painfully as he put more distance between us. Finally my frustration got the better of me. I exhaled exasperatedly.

"You're all over me in the hotel, and sometimes at the border, then you push me away by telling me we're all wrong for each other. It's confusing me! Make up your mind!" I demanded.

"I'm trying!" Paul snapped right back. He ran his hand over his short black hair. He stared out the windshield. "This would be much easier if you just told me to get lost." I sneered at him.

"Don't count on it, wolf. Give me back my keys," I growled and opened my car door to let myself out. I held out my hand and Paul muttered something incomprehensible as he dropped them in my palm. Infuriated and even more confused than before, I stormed away from the Audi. Like most of our encounters, this one ended with a huge disappointment again. How had we gone from trying to find a way around injunctions to rebuilding the walls that separated us?

Paul left the car stomping away the same I was, though he didn't slam my car door like I did. However, something stopped both of us. It was a high pitched shrill of a scream. It was faint and the morning was quiet, which meant that I was lucky to hear it. But it was definitely a scream. I paused just as suddenly as Paul had. He was nearing the tree line of the forest on the edge of the road, and I was stopped on the sidewalk that led up to the house.

We paused and looked at each other.

Wordlessly we immediately started to jog towards the Audi. I clutched my purse to my side. I extended his hand into the air, somehow without any other communication I understood what he wanted. I threw my keys which he caught expertly, even though my throw was awkward and off target.

The moment he unlocked his door, it automatically unlocked mine. I yanked the door open.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Sounded like it came from the west side of town," Paul reported as I quickly buckled my seatbelt. Paul didn't even bother with his as he revved the engine. Fear struck me.

"Near the Swan's place?" I asked him. The look he gave me confirmed my fears. "Do you think it could have been Bella?"

"Are there supposed to be any attacks on her?" Paul asked.

"No. I checked the books. Nothing's supposed to happen for at least another month and a half," I explained. My brain couldn't wrap around the fact that things might be happening out of order. Bella would mention something that made her scream. Was she having a dream? No, that was a very distressed scream, like she was in trouble. "Do you smell any vampires?"

"No," Paul said. "Trust me. I would have been able to smell them the second I stepped outside." The engine roared as he gunned the Audi through stop signs. The dashboard clock said it was four-thirty in the morning. Without even thinking he went straight to the Swan's place. All the lights were on inside.

Paul parked the car. Like my house, Bella also had the forest right in her backyard. Paul opened the door and flared his nostrils as he paused. I watched him curiously as he took a whiff. With the door open I could hear a commanding voice murmuring in the distance.

"They're arguing," Paul informed me unnecessarily. "She, her father, and someone else." Still, this didn't make any sense to me. An argument? Bella should still be in a nearly catatonic state. It was only November.

"Wait... Someone else?" I asked.

"A woman," Paul informed. Then I noticed that behind Bella's truck was another car. A rental. My heart was thudding against my chest now panicked. Without realizing what I was doing I opened the car door. "Cam, where are you going? It's probably nothing."

I ignored him and shut the door behind me, jogging across the street. I had to listen to this conversation. It wasn't familiar, but I was sure that it should be. I _should_ recognize it somewhere. I went to the trees and sat down on the dirt with the cover. I could hear the voices now.

"...-a hard time. Are you sure you-?" said a woman. She was interrupted by Bella.

"No! I won't leave!" I'd never heard her soft voice sound so harsh before. It rang out with a ferocity I'd only heard from vampires and werewolves.

"Isabella! You will listen to your mother?" Charlie said. Mother? Renee?

"No, I won't! I refuse to go back! I can't, I won't!" Bella sounded panicked and I heard a door slam. I felt a familiar warmth behind me. I looked over my shoulder where Paul stood equally interested in the conversation going on. I planted myself on the dirt and reached into the big ugly purse for the book.

"This isn't in the book. I don't get this," I said. Paul looked down at me and squatted looking over my shoulder as I opened the book. I was too frantic to realize that Paul reading over my shoulder probably wasn't a good idea. However, I was turning to the beginning of the book where I knew exactly where we were.

**October, November, December, January. **

That's all it said. Nothing about a fight. Bella would have mentioned this, wouldn't she?

"No! No! I won't!" Bella started to scream again and a loud thump came from the bedroom. From the backyard I could see her. She was moving her computer desk in front of the door.

"Isabella Marie Swan! You will open this door and stop this now!" Bella stopped right in front of the window. Her hands were shaking violently. Paul was observing with me in the protective cover of the forest. We were silent as the scene unfolded before us. When the action paused, Paul leaned over to me.

"She's lost it," Paul said. He must have noticed her shaking as much as I did. "She looks like she's about to phase."

"This is so weird. Bella's not really prone to tantrums," I said. My own wording made me realize something. Tantrums? Of course! I turned to Paul was still looking at the nearly blank pages of the four months. "Paul, don't read over my shoulder." Paul stared back at me, one brow raised in interest. I tried to make my eyes big. "Please."

He sighed heavily and took about three steps away from me. Meanwhile Bella started to sob heart wrenching sobs. I think I was right. At least I hoped I was. I flipped toward the end of the book after Alice showed up in Bella's house, after her and Bella's "sleep over", and Alice was talking to Charlie.

_..."I had Renee come to take her to Florida. I just didn't want to be the one... if she had to go to a hospital or something. I hoped being with her mother would help. But when we started packing her clothes, she woke up with a vengeance. I've never seen Bella throw a fit like that..."_

Those were Charlie's words to Alice. As though on cue, I saw clothes fly across the room and the screaming commenced.

"Bells! Bella!" her father shouted. My heart calmed down suddenly when I saw her tantrum. Mild mannered Bella had woken up with a vengeance. Not completely, of course. That wasn't supposed to happen until January. But now she would be making an effort to be normal.

With the book closed, Paul found it safe to be beside me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"She mentions it later in the book. This is supposed to happen," I said softly. Paul watched the scene with me. We were voyeurs to a horribly depressing sequel. My heart wrenched as I remembered that all of this could have been avoided. Paul sat down beside me in the dirt.

"What is she doing?" he asked casually.

"Her parents are trying to make her move back with her mother," I informed. He cocked his head to the side observing.

"Why?"

"Because she's been a zombie ever since Edward left. She's still going to be a zombie, but not too bad of one. I have classes with her. She doesn't do anything. She doesn't turn in homework. She won't look at his empty seat. She just... sits there..." Paul looked confused. "She's not emotionally stable."

"Why? The leech is gone. Big deal. Why can't she just move on?"

"Love isn't something you can just ignore. She's had her heart broken. She has nothing without him. No sanity, no dreamless sleeps, no protection. She's been abandoned by her true love," I murmured. Paul was quiet for a moment. We looked at one another. His eyes searched mine.

I felt the tears collected behind my eyes. I blinked away the vulnerability and turned to look at Bella's bedroom window again. Once again, Bella's situation was all too familiar.

"She screams in her sleep like you do. I've heard her while I was running," Paul said. I couldn't think of an appropriate response to that. My werewolf seemed to be debating something.

"She'll get better though," Paul said certainly. And that was true. When Bella met Jacob, she would be better. But not whole.

Paul reached around my shoulders and held me into him. I curled into his chest on the dew covered ground. I looked up at him. I tried to picture him up and leaving me alone. Leaving me defenseless, hopeless, and unloved. To bear my burden and nothing else.

This was scarier than any nightmare with Laurent.

"You won't leave me, will you?" I asked him too quietly. I almost hoped he hadn't heard me. I felt Paul rest his chin on my head.

"If I could I would already. It's not safe for you to be around me," he said. Then he seemed to look around his surroundings. "Sam's going to kill me for being with you tonight." His tone was dismissive, like he was getting ready to get up and walk away. I held onto him tighter.

"Don't go," I murmured.

"I won't," he whispered. I felt his lips touch my hair. "I can't."

My selfish heart sighed with relief. He pulled me away from his chest. I reluctantly loosened my hold. His eyes gazed into mine. I let myself gaze at his beauty. Even if his hair was different and differently personalities sometimes possessed him, I couldn't help but feel what I felt.

How pathetic was I?

"We should meet more often then on Thursdays," I said. Paul shook his head.

"We can't," Paul said defeated. He gently picked me up, effortlessly, dragging me across the dirty forest floor into his lap and hugged me against him. I closed my eyes, using his chest as a pillow. But I refused to let myself fall asleep. He was making it clear that we couldn't do this very often. "But I'm always thinking about you. All the time. Sam and Jared get really sick of hearing all about you in my thoughts."

I smiled faintly.

"I'm sure if I had an audience in my head, they would feel the same way," I said. He gave me one last embrace and then set me back down. He picked himself off the floor and stood up. He offered his hand and pulled me back to my feet.

"I have to go on my shift. It's almost morning and its another cloudy day," Paul explained. I frowned.

"I thought you were on your shift last night. Isn't that how you found me?" I asked him. Paul smiled a little bit. He handed me my keys again. He didn't respond to my observation.

"Let Bella have a nervous breakdown in peace. Go home and try to get some more sleep while you can. I'm going to go face Sam's wrath," Paul said. He left me on the trail and kissed my forehead swiftly. The familiarity of the event struck me with a quick panic. Especially when I opened my eyes from the kiss and saw Paul running into the forest throwing his shirt over his head.

I turned back toward Bella's house. The commotion had calmed down immensely. It wouldn't be too long now until she started to go to La Push. I hoped Sam was going to take me up on my offer. After a moment of standing there, I started back toward the Audi.

I guess I should start researching a little bit more about the Pack.


	42. Candid

**Wednesday, November 21:**

It wasn't much longer that school continued the way it was. The difference being that Bella wasn't just attending class, but she was turning in homework daily, taking long and complicated notes, and studying during every break we had. She'd gone from dead, to a speedy robotic machine, operating in the same exact pattern every week.

It seemed for Bella, routine was key.

I watched her as her detached friends watched Bella put too much effort in everything she did except social behaviors. She read math books, reread English stories, and picked up every bit of extra credit. No one seemed to have the heart to question her. It was as though everyone knew why she was now putting everything that was left in her into her every day.

Or maybe I only thought that because I knew why she was putting the effort in. Days passed and just before my next appointment to see Paul, I was surprised with an unexpected visitor. I knew that Bella would be healthy and well for these four months, but I watched her closely out of habit.

I wasn't the only one who paid attention to her. There were plenty of rumors about her losing her mind, and everyone seemed to be waiting for the moment Bella would snap. She crossed the parking lot that was full of black ice on this day. No matter how depressed she got or slow her steps became, it couldn't rid her of her inherited clumsiness.

She slipped and fell twice on the way to her truck. I grimaced and made sure that Mike was running to her rescue. My observation was broken.

"Cammy!" I heard a voice call from across the street.

I turned my head and saw a hulking figure in a black pick up truck. I nearly dropped my purse and binder in shock. It was Sam. His large werewolf body hung out of the open window and he was looking at me. Emily was by his side looking as pleasant as always. My emotions did a one-eighty as my heart leapt with joy at seeing her.

All you have to do is meet Emily once to absolutely fall in love with her. Seeing her is like seeing a long lost relative or a favorite cousin. I nearly ran across the street to greet them, too excited to see Emily to care that Sam was also there.

"Hi Emily!" I said beaming. Emily's half-face lit up in a smile. This was the first time I'd seen her without her bandages. Her glorious, beautiful half shining over the three long red scars down from her face to under her sleeves.

"Hello Cammy," Emily said.

"Would you like to have a diplomacy lunch with us?" Sam invited reminding me of his presence. His thick arm hung out the open window and his short cropped hair needed to be cut soon. His face was somewhat amused, but had an underlying tone of seriousness to it. His brown eyes glistened under the thick white clouds that threatened to snow.

"Sure," I said uneasily.

Diplomacy lunch? Was this common? I wondered briefly how a diplomacy lunch would go with the Cullens. I then decided that would be impossible. I doubted watching them hunt would make the werewolves anymore at ease with them. I also doubted that watching werewolves eat with their infamous table manners would do anything better for the Cullens.

Emily hopped out and pulled a lever that dropped her seat allowing me to hop in the back. As I set my things in my lap, I went over the familiar rules I'd applied for myself when dealing with Sam. Since I'd been doing so much better with sleeping, comforted by the wolves running the border I was in much better shape to deal with them.

I remembered to be polite, to remind myself that in the Cullens absence I represented the other side of the treaty. I had to be on my best behavior especially for Paul's sake. Emily jumped back in and buckled her seatbelt.

"So... Where are we going?" I asked casually.

"The diner," Sam answered just as nonchalantly. He became quiet which was uneasy. Luckily Emily was a little bit more socially intelligent. She turned around with a beaming smile.

"How are you, wolf girl?" Emily asked.

I remembered that the last time I'd seen her was when she was holding me prisoner. A prison I easily escaped from. I still needed to apologize for that, I noted. I tried, without success, to match her wide grin.

"I'm just fine," I said. Emily's smile dimmed.

"You don't look as bad as Sam described," Emily noted. I resisted a glare at Sam. Then I remembered that I had barely looked like myself as the lack of sleep started to take hold. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob had also noticed that I was almost back to normal.

"I've been sleeping better," I said.

"Good," Sam added politely, his gaze flickering in the rearview mirror. For an instant I wished that Jared was here to urge Sam to get to the point. That always made things unnecessarily tense though. I passed on that idea and searched for a better topic.

"Have any plans for Thanksgiving?" I asked. Emily's half smile dropped with the other corner of her mouth into an even frown.

"No," Emily said, almost testily.

"We're celebrating the day after," Sam explained. My brow furrowed for an instant and then I understood.

"Ah," I said understandingly. "Vampires are more likely to attack on a holiday, hoping you'll have given everyone the day off. Like that one battle in Vietnam." Sam's head flicked up in surprise to meet my gaze in the mirror. He gave the first true smile he'd ever given me.

"The Tet Offensive. Very good," he said, impressed. "Where'd you learn that?"

"School," I answered and then chuckled to myself, "No, just kidding. My dad's a history buff. It's all History Channel, all the time back at my house." I flushed with self pride and turned to look out the windows. Emily still seemed annoyed. Knowing her, Thanksgiving must be a big deal. She probably had big plans to feed the entire Pack the equivalent of human over-satiation.

But she seemed to enjoy the way Sam and I were getting along.

"Sam loves the History Channel. Always has," Emily said.

"I guess its a good way to catch up with the vampires. Some of them have been in the wars. Like..." I almost said like Jasper, but I stopped myself. How had I become so comfortable that I was about to start spewing the Cullens entire history? I looked at Emily. She had an overwhelming sense of comfort about her. I wondered briefly if she every became a vampire (God forbid) if she would have some sort of ability like Jasper. To immediately relieve tension and unease.

It was a good thing that Sam and Emily politely ignored my sudden break in conversation. The black pick up truck turned into a diner that was somewhat close to the highway that led to La Push. Sam got out before Emily could, and pulled his seat back so I could get out the same door.

I hopped down and looked at the burger joint in front of us. It was cute enough with a little smiling hamburger man on the logo. I think I remembered seeing it on a bag one night when Uncle Bob went out and got fast food for dinner. I clutched my purse to my side.

"Are Paul and Jared going to be joining us?" I asked Sam as his big hand took Emily's. Sam shook his head.

"They're both too emotional about the topic we'll be discussing. And they have a tendency to make you over defensive. You've never been able to handle our meetings very well with them present," Sam said. I don't think he meant this to be offensive, but it still annoyed me. I frowned at him and found myself unable bite back a retort.

"Yeah. And neither have you," I added, trying without success to keep myself sounding polite. Sam put on an annoyed look, which he gave Emily.

"You've never been above name calling or accusations," Sam reminded me.

Emily gave him a pointed look, and I guessed that she was the one making sure he behaved himself too. I wished I had someone with me like that when I had to talk to Sam. Sam took a deep breath as crossed the parking lot first and held open the door for us. Emily walked in first. I folded my arms and followed behind her.

"Yeah. Not like you at all," I retorted belatedly and under my breath knowing his sensitive hearing could pick it up. Sam narrowed his eyes, but recovered nicely as he forced a smile for the man seating us. As Sam and Emily walked ahead of me, I got a better look at what they were wearing today.

Sam was dressed somewhat nicely, maybe by coincidence, or maybe he was finally showing me some respect to cross the line with political intentions and treat me like a member of the treaty. Emily was also nicely dressed, her hair pulled back mostly except the side with her scars where she let a strand of hair fall.

I looked like I always did. The casually dressed host sat us down at a vinyl upholstery U-shaped booth.

I don't know what was the protocol for meeting an Alpha and his... mate?

But seeing them together fluttered the butterflies in my stomach to life just a little bit. Once again I was in the position of negotiation and compromise, and I was not suited for politics. This was my chance to get off the treaty, this was my decision to share information, which may or may not be the right decision to make. This was my chance to get Paul back and make sure that Bella was following the story in La Push.

I picked up my menu so I could avoid eye contact and try to think of what I was going to do, without seeming as incompetent as I was. When the waiter asked what I was getting, I asked for a Coke and pointed to meal number seven without even knowing what it was.

When we were left alone and our menus were taken, Sam looked at me deliberating. Even Emily didn't seem sure of how to break the awkward silence. Sam folded his hands on the table and sighed.

"Listen, Cammy. As frustrating as you are to deal with, you're still a part of this pack," Sam started. This surprised me to no end. I was speechless to that statement. Sam was patient with me though. "So we're going to have to put all the tension between us aside to work together."

I stared dumbly for an inappropriate amount of time, and then tried to overcompensate by nodding quickly. I was still part of the pack? I was severely confused. In my hesitation I could hear the murmur of others eating and fragile glasses clinking together from the open kitchen behind the bar. I shook my head as the pause had gone too long and returned back to reality.

Sam took a breath and moved his napkin aside unnecessarily.

"So," Sam said. "You wanted to make a deal?" I was intensely relieved to be brought to the matter at hand. Now I had to be careful, if we were forgiving and forgetting I didn't want to waste my chance to build some loyalty.

"Actually," I said. "I thought about it and I'm not exactly sure what to share with you. If I do share information, I'm going to have to trust you to not do anything out of the story's chronological order. And no offense, but we've always had trust issues." Sam nodded once in understanding. I rethought my choice of words quickly. "Not that I've always been the most trustworthy person either."

Sam was careful not to nod again, I noticed.

Emily was a million times more relaxed than he was. It seemed that we were both drawing on the comfort of her presence. Perhaps this was why she was here. She was calm and authorital by Sam's side, a faithful queen to the king.

"So what are you offering then?" he asked. I shrugged.

"First I would like to know that I can trust you with this information, should I decide to give it to you," I said, careful to watch my tone and make sure none of my words could be misinterpreted. This would be a very bad time for word vomit. Sam raised a brow and looked to Emily. Her face seemed to be support enough.

I decided to clarify, "I mean that if I give you a list of the werewolves that are going to join the Pack and when I need to know that you're not going to do anything to stop it."

Sam suddenly smiled.

"Why would I stop the Pack from growing?" he asked. I paused. I hadn't really thought that anyone would really want to become a werewolf. All those injunctions, imprints, the danger, the lack of control. It didn't sound like much fun. Then again, maybe that's not taking into account the amazing speed, the adventure, and the power in becoming a werewolf.

I'd never asked Paul whether he ever regretted being a werewolf. I wondered briefly if he did. Just because I didn't want to join the army, didn't mean there weren't plenty of willing recruits.

"I... don't know," I answered. Sam smirked a little bit. He didn't mean it to be condescending, but I felt a little like he was patronizing me. He leaned into the table smiling.

"Cammy, you have no idea how hard I have to run Paul and Jared, and myself too. We need an extra man or two. We're leaving too many spots open, especially with the Cullens gone. We've had to pick up the slack in Forks too," he said. Then all of the sudden he look apologetic. "I'm sorry about that, but we can't expect you to protect your entire town from a vampire attack. Even if you can see it coming before hand."

I held up my hands and couldn't suppress a chuckle.

"Trust me. It's fine by me. I have no problems with your protecting the town," I said. Sam cocked a brow. He seemed to be confused with my change of heart. I smiled. "I know I can't defend anyone. You can. You're perfect for the job." A little too perfect. I had no idea how I was going to meet Laurent without him being able to seek me out.

He still looked confused.

"You don't mind us coming to Forks?" he asked.

"You have my blessing," I agreed pleasantly.

"Why didn't you want us coming there before?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. I hated having to admit my own immaturity. What can I say? I wasn't meant to lead. I didn't know how to handle my own territory. I could barely even take care of myself.

"I was just upset that I couldn't go to La Push. It might have been a little bit out of spite," I admitted, hoping that my blush wouldn't show under the harsh glow of the restaurant lighting. "It not easy being away from Paul. Especially when its not easy for him to be away from me either." Maybe I shouldn't have added that last bit. It sounded like I was trying to guilt trip him.

I guess I sort of was. I looked at Emily. She was carefully observing quietly from Sam's right side. I quickly stopped myself.

"But," I quickly amended. "You're right. It's for the safety of others. I don't want people in Forks getting hurt. I know I can't protect them." Sam smiled again and the waiter came out with the meals. He dropped the two cheeseburger specials in front of Sam, the turkey club in front of Emily, and apparently I had ordered chili cheese fries.

I shrugged to myself and wondered if they had hot mustard here, or if that was just at McDonald's. After pausing briefly to take a few bites, Sam covered his mouth over his chewing and started again.

"I can't give you access to La Push," he said, muffled by food. Emily glared at him. I think more for the manners than what he said. I had a glob of fries in my fingers in the air with chili dripping off of them. This wasn't a complete surprise. Disappointment was common when dealing with the leader of the Pack. I tried not to sigh exasperatedly or roll my eyes.

"Why not?" I inquired, my voice sounded bored. Sam swallowed.

"Paul doesn't want you to. He was the one that put you on the treaty in the first place and I have to agree with his decision," Sam said.

_Paul doesn't want you to_.

The world slowed down and I felt like I couldn't hear anything other than my own heart beat. My eyes were wide with horror. I felt like I'd just been shot in the heart. I was frozen, waiting to fall over and die. I glanced back at Emily, as if she would console me and tell me that Sam was just kidding.

"It's for your safety," Emily explained. She somewhat nodded in Sam's direction. I wasn't sure if it was intentional or not, but I looked back to Sam who swallowed his food completely to speak.

"The majority believes that you're not safe in La Push," Sam explained. I felt my brow furrowed, a crinkle forming in my forehead. Then Emily reached over and took my hand that wasn't frozen in the air holding a few fries with dripping chili and melted cheese.

This woke me a little bit. Emily gave me a pointed look.

"Don't worry," she said in a low voice. Her voice was like a mother's soothing lullaby. It started my heart again, even though it hurt. "The boys will realize what a stupid decision this is sooner or later." Sam sighed like he'd had this conversation a million times.

"It's not stupid," he corrected irritated. Emily gave a half smile at me and raised her brows as though she'd made her point.

"Okay," I said dragging out the word so we could continue. I would sulk later.

"But I would still like to have cooperation from you. An alliance," Sam interrupted. I slumped and sighed heavily.

"I can't have any access to La Push at all?" I said. I was almost whining. "Bella..." I hesitated on the information leak. Sam and Emily waited a moment while I debated on whether or not to finish it. I was not feeling well, and the defeat over took me.

"Bella's going to be spending time in La Push soon. I need to keep an eye on her," I said.

"We can watch her," Sam said.

"And run the borders? And fight vampires? You can't watch her twenty-four seven and the Pack won't be big enough in time," I said. Sam hesitated. He shook his head slowly.

"Paul wouldn't want you there. Even if he did, I couldn't just take someone off the treaty. There are laws for a reason," Sam said. The pain hit me like the first time. I ignored it, once again reminding myself that the fact that Paul didn't want me near him was because of some stupid over protective power trip.

"I'm asking for one exception," I pleaded holding up one finger for emphasis.

Sam looked apologetic. His eyes commanded respect as they captured mine so he could make a firm point. It was like being stared at by my own father. I shrank back in my seat of the vinyl booth nonchalantly, but I'm sure he noticed.

"I cannot make that exception. Paul's right for keeping you off our land," he said firmly. Like a flicker of electricity, I suddenly noticed something.

"You said Paul. What about Jared?" I asked. Did I have an ally after all?

"Jared would cut off his own arm to figure out if he's going to have an imprint or not," Sam responded almost automatically. Maybe now he was trying to guilt trip me into sharing my information. Sam shrugged. "He's terrified that someone is going to have the same power over him the same that you do for Paul and Emily has for me."

I blinked once as I thought about poor Jared, worried for some girl he didn't even know yet. At least, that he hasn't noticed yet. I wanted to share that information. I wouldn't tell him who he was going to imprint on, but maybe he would just be satisfied in knowing he _was_ going to imprint. Maybe he could be ready for it and Paul and Sam could be there for him.

Ah!

I hated that now that I was forced to hang out with the entire Pack that I was starting to care about them the same way I cared for the Cullens. I could handle caring about Paul just fine, but the rest of the Pack that I didn't even know very well was overwhelming.

_Why did I let the Cullens leave?_ I cursed myself for the millionth time.

"Isn't there some way you could meet me halfway?" I asked Sam. Sam chewed his lip thoughtfully. He looked to Emily, who shrugged. I looked from one to the other. Sam deliberated for a moment. He looked up, shrugging.

"Is there anything else you want?" he asked. I thought on that. I wanted the Cullens back, I wanted Paul to want me again, and I wanted to get on La Push property. Sam couldn't give me any of these things.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked fiddling with the fork, that was probably a cleaner way of eating the chili fries. I hadn't thought of using it until now. Sam nodded. "Am I really still a part of the Pack? Even after everything we've been through?"

Sam was quick to nod again. His brown eyes became soft and empathetic. Emily mouth turned up in a small smile.

"We wouldn't be doing all this treaty stuff to protect you unless we all cared about you. You're an imprint, you're in whether you like it or not," Sam said. There was honest sincerity in his tone that I couldn't help but believe him. Emily smiled fully, bringing up the grimacing half of her face.

This whole time... I was one of them? They were honestly trying to protect me?

"Why do you think we saved you in the crow bar incident?" Sam asked with a humorless laugh. I could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

My words ran together as I spoke again.

"But Paul said I wasn't on your side. He thinks I'm only with the Cullens and its just not true. You guys weren't in the story yet. That was the only reason I couldn't help you all. Otherwise I would have, for Paul especially," I said so quickly that I could barely comprehend myself. Emily reached over and covered my hand with hers again.

She gave me a commanding look that I didn't have the disrespect to look away from.

"Don't worry, Cammy," she said capturing my gaze. "Just because you're stubborn, doesn't mean you're any less of a family member. We may be frustrated with you, but we won't completely turn our back on you." The tears were really threatening to come out now. I sighed in defeat.

"Do you mean that?" I asked them both. I sounded pathetic. I wondered if somehow this was a trick. Maybe they knew how much of a sap I was. But they didn't seem like it. Maybe because Emily was here and I knew she would never sink so low. My gaze flickered back to Sam. Now looking at him, a twenty year old who was in charge of a bunch of wild, supernatural teenagers, I couldn't see him as anything but sincere. Especially when it came to the Pack.

They both agreed with a nod.

I looked down at the table top. So much had changed since I sat down. Sam didn't hate me. Jared was desperate to know the information I knew. Paul hadn't changed his mind about putting me on the treaty. I felt like I didn't know up from down anymore.

I sighed, realizing that there really was no reason not to help them anymore. Not even out of spite. I needed the wolves' trust.

"Then I can trust you to not stop anything from happening. You'll let all the werewolves phase the way they should, right?" I asked.

"You have my word," Sam said solemnly.

I swallowed hard. I was getting the giant hole in my stomach like I had when I told the three werewolves about Bella and Edward at First Beach around the bonfire. I'd had to make the decision to stop them from confronting the Cullens to convince Edward to leave Bella alone. At the time I wasn't sure if that was the right thing to do or not either.

I'd done the research in New Moon and Jacob often mentioned how Sam always looked at him like he was expecting something from him. I had assumed Sam somehow knew he was going to phase, maybe by a change in scent or something.

Or maybe I told him.

I bit my lip deciding and then stood up. Sam looked pained, like maybe I was taking the offer off the table. I glanced at the glass doors. Maybe the responsible thing to do would be to leave. After all, I was used to thinking of Sam as the bad guy, separating Paul and me.

Maybe he was and maybe this was a trap, but I did need the wolves for Laurent. I had to build some sort of trust if I was going to eventually set up some sort of trap in the meadow. And they were keeping an eye out for me in Forks, which was wearing them down pretty hard.

So, yes. I decided. The only way to get through this book was through cooperation.

With that settled, I stopped looking at the exit and took a kid's menu from the host's podium and an orange crayon. With these objects I went back to the booth. Sam and Emily both had their brows raised as they were interested in what I was doing. They both leaned over the table and watched me as I flipped over the paper flat on the table.

I started to write a list. Sam was on one side of me, as he scooted he tugged Emily with him.

"Okay, first let me tell you that I don't have all the information. The Pack is supposed to get up to ten members as far as I know," I said. Sam's smaller eyes went absolutely wide. Emily's mouth fell open.

"Ten!"

He looked like I'd just told him that Emily was pregnant with septuplets. The two looked at one another. The silence was deafening. Emily recovered first, nodding at me to continue. Sam relaxed if only just slightly.

I thought I heard him murmur a curse under his breath as he ran his hand over his jet hair.

"Keep in mind this is over a period of about six months," I said. "I'll keep checking the books to see if I can identify all of them, but I only know eight. The next to phase is Embry Call..."

"I knew it," Sam said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. I scribbled down Embry's name. I'd written down this information in the books, but I wasn't about to pull them out of my purse in front of everyone. "He'll phase in February, I think. I don't have an exact date. The next will be Jacob Black..."

Emily made a face.

"Paul's not going to be happy about that," Emily mumbled to Sam. He nodded. I glanced up at that. Tension between Jacob and Paul? I thought about it for a moment and then agreed with a shrug. Come to think about it, that seemed about right. I scrawled Jacob's name.

"And then eventually Quil Ateara, but that's not until later in the year. Before the school year is over," I said adding Quil's name. Then I stopped my crayon on his name. "Quil is going to imprint."

"On who?" Sam asked. I shook my head.

"I've thought about this, and I'm not giving out names of who's going to be imprinted on," I said. Sam and Emily looked up at the same time, synchronized. "I know some people are not going to want to imprint. I don't want them avoiding that person and not following the story." Sam gave a swift nod of understanding.

They looked back at the kid's menu I was writing on.

"The next two, I don't know when they'll phase except that it will be after Quil and I don't know who will be first," I added. "Seth and Leah Clearwater." I heard a gasp come from Emily. Sam froze completely. His muscles tightened under his casual clothes. After a tense moment, Sam lost all his seriousness. He forced a smile.

"Seth, I can believe. But Leah? That's impossible. Females don't phase," Sam said almost scoffing.

"Yeah, until now. Trust me, Sam," I laughed humorlessly. He looked at me, as though he were waiting for me to start laughing and tell him I was just kidding.

"You're wrong," Sam said. His smile was fading now.

"Sam, I'm trying to help you," I said motioning the paper with the little hamburger man logo man dancing in the corner around a word puzzle and blocky maze. Sam shook his head.

"My people have phasing for millennia. We inherit our ancestor's memories and hunting skills. I know for a fact that no woman has ever become a werewolf," Sam said in a hushed voice. I looked at Emily raising my brows at her.

"Leah Clearwater. Your cousin, right Emily?" I asked her, to solidify my point. "She kind of has a temper? Harry's daughter?" Spewing out facts seemed to force Sam to realize that I was right. This was what the books called for.

Sam suddenly groaned and slumped over the table. His head collapsed into his hands and he very gently shook his head. Emily had a sympathetic look on her face as she somehow found a way to move even closer to him and rub her hand on his back.

I was quiet for that moment watching the nearly incomparable couple. Emily was so soothing, and Sam looked like he was going to explode. Not explode like phasing, but explode from an overload in stress. He sighed and exhaled as he forced his head up.

"And Jared?" Sam asked unwillingly.

"He's going to imprint," I said softly. Sam sighed heavily and then nodded once. I allowed him a thoughtful hesitation so he could take everything in. He straightened, reclaiming his position as head of the table. He seemed somewhat relieved though. Probably because now he knew what to expect and he knew that there wasn't going to be any more.

"And you'll look for the other two werewolves in your books?" Sam asked. I nodded again. Sam looked at me, his jaw clenched tight. Emily still had her arm around him and he subconsciously leaned into her. Emily's other arm snaked into the crook of his elbow.

"You're just going to help us for nothing then?" Sam said, almost in disbelief. I shrugged.

"We need to establish some trust to get through this book. The next one too. And I know you mean a lot to Paul. You think I look at you like your bad guys, but that's not true. You just get in the way a lot more often," I said. Sam smirked a little bit. He accepted this explanation without complaint.

"Maybe we should exchange numbers," Sam said. "It sounds like there are going to be a lot of vampires around to get us up to ten werewolves. How we're going to be able to handle them all, I have no idea." Emily smiled at Sam. Sam gave me Paul and Jared's number along with his and Emily's. I also gave them my number.

"I can count on you if I need you in a hurry?" I asked warily.

"Of course," he said. "Can we rely on you for information?"

I cringed. I was kind of hoping to avoid this awkward part.

"It depends on the information," I said grimacing in regret. Sam seemed agreeable to that. The waiter dropped the check down on the table. We all stared at it. Sam perked and started to reach for his wallet. I also reached for mine. Sam stopped me.

"Don't, Cammy. I've got this," he said. I was pulling out one of Edward's debit cards. I was already enjoying the irony that Edward would be paying for a werewolf's meal when Sam had started to protest.

"No, I can pay..."

"Cammy, put the card away," Emily said taking on a very Sam-like authorital tone. It surprised me. I slid the card back into the pocket slowly. She smiled as soon as I put my wallet away. Sam took the check up to the cashier, leaving Emily and I alone. As soon as Sam had his back turned, Emily raised a brow at me. I got a sinking feeling that she wanted us alone.

She took the orange crayon that I had used for making the werewolf list and wrote on my napkin.

"We need to talk later," she wrote. I looked at her and nodded once. Emily crumpled the napkin as soon as I saw Sam coming back to the table. Emily smiled convincingly, and it was as though nothing had ever been passed between us.

Sam put down some cash for the tip and took Emily's hand gently pulling her to her feet.

His hand went to the small of her back as he guided her out the door. I followed blankly behind them both. I think I was still a little dazed as it started to make a little more sense. The familiar unsettled feeling rose up within me as Sam folded up the kid's menu and put it in his pocket.

I hoped I had made the right decision. I could only hope, which annoyed me to no end. I couldn't just _know _like I usually did.

There was a much less tense quiet when we were driving. I quietly sat in the back of the little truck, behind Emily of course, Sam's long legs had the seat pushed back as far as it would go. Emily was surprisingly casual, much more than I would be if I had to go behind a werewolf's, or even one of the Cullen's, backs. I reminded me how ill suited I was to be in charge of the books.

She brought up random topics of conversation to keep the mood light and to keep the silences from being awkward. I tried to participate as well as I could, but how could I be casual when I knew there was something bothering her. Something I didn't know about, which was unusual for me in the Twilight universe.

Sam dropped me off at school back to the Audi, all alone in the vacant parking lot. It was kind of relieving that I wouldn't have to deal with the inevitable hoard of traffic that poured out of the school as soon as bell rang. He glanced at the car and then cocked a black brow.

I smiled in return, silently hoping he wouldn't ask how I could ask I got it.

"Thank you for lunch," I said.

"Thank you for... everything," Sam said, smiling broadly. Clearly he was somewhat proud of himself. He actually showed a little of something different as well. There was a spark of hope that made his smile different. It was knowing and understanding. He looked much more like a leader now.

This surprised me by making me feel good. Maybe I had favored the Cullens too much. The familiar feeling of accomplishment rose within me that I hadn't felt in... How long had it been since I actually did something right?

Yes, I decided. Helping the Pack was a good idea.

I waved them good bye as I climbed into the Audi. I looked around the car as if somehow I could relate with it how strange the lunch was. I would like to have gone home and looked forward to Edward, or Alice, or Jasper being there to be in shock with me.

I just made an alliance. I did something right. And now Emily wanted to talk to me. I wondered what that was about. I came home to find my aunt and uncle gone. Emily must have known they would be down on the reservation. Meanwhile I went to the kitchen and decided to do some dishes to distract myself. I didn't know when or why Emily was coming over.

The house was empty, and the cold November air was beginning to have a wintry bite in its chill. Like many times before, the walls seemed to be holding nothing inside. There was no one there and it made me feel insignificant again.

I waited in the kitchen after having finished the dishes and contemplated on what I should do next. This naturally landed me on the couch watching television. I'd gotten through three episodes of Gilligan's Island when there was a rap on the door. I opened it and saw Emily's face brighten naturally at meeting my gaze.

The hair was pulled in front of the scarred part of her face. When she saw me, she shook her shiny locks that smoothly fell aside, revealing the three dark red lines without shame. I greeted her and stepped aside as she stepped inside. She mildly glanced at the decor, as though maybe she noticed it was completely redecorated since Edward trashed it.

She grinned politely.

"I think that lunch went rather well. I don't know what Sam was talking about you being so disagreeable," Emily said. I wasn't about to tell her it was because Sam and I seemed to have a natural dislike for each other. I didn't respond well to authorital figures, and he didn't seem to like the rebellious type or the bad influence on his Pack member.

"Did you talk to any of them?" I asked. Emily shook her head.

"But Paul is going to be furious," she said. I cocked my head to the side. "He won't like that Sam is dealing with you without consulting him at all." I rolled my eyes. So now no one was allowed to talk to me without Paul's permission? Emily looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded toward the couch.

"Would you like me to make something for you?" Emily asked. "I'm sure I can scrounge together some ingredients." I was confused for a moment. All of the sudden this was Emily's house and she wanted to make sure I was completely comfortable for the duration of my stay. It confused me. Maybe this was some sort of Alpha female power move?

"No. Are you hungry?" I asked her. Emily's left half of her mouth smiled.

"We just ate, Cammy," she said. But hadn't she just offered to serve me my own food? I shrugged that off and started toward the couch, hoping she would follow my lead. She did, luckily, though she seemed to unnatural in a seat in someone's home. I bet she would be more comfortable bustling around. As soon as she sat, I put the Gilligan's Island marathon on mute.

"What was it that you wanted to talk to me about? Does Sam know you're here?" I asked her. Emily shook her head, her mouth smiling softly now. Maybe it was the fact that she had snuck over here that was making her uncomfortable. I might be perfectly happy disobeying Sam, but I doubt she was.

"I wanted to give you a fair trade. You've already proved your trust by giving us the information we need. I think you deserve to have some questions answered as well. I'm sure you have plenty after your last run-in with Paul," Emily said. I wondered briefly how much she knew.

"The injunction Sam gave Paul and Jared," Emily clarified, reading the confusion on my face. I almost gasped. Then, realizing that I owed her better than this, I stopped her.

"Emily, you shouldn't feel obligated to share that information. You don't have to go behind Sam's back like this," I said. Emily smiled.

"You have a right to know. I'm sure you're tired with Paul yo-yoing your heart up and down. You must be confused as to why he is the most affectionate person a werewolf is to an imprint one moment, and someone who doesn't want to give you the time of day the next," Emily said. I wanted to protest, to tell her that I couldn't handle whatever weird phase Paul was dragging me through by myself, but she made me truly curious.

I let her continue.

"When the vampire came to La Push and you set him free you started a chain reaction," Emily began to explain. "You have to understand how guilty Paul felt for what he nearly did. That was the second time he'd lost control in front of you. Because he lost control, the vampire got away and you with him. You were gone for two days and we didn't hear anything about you. We thought you were dead."

I gaped. Paul felt guilty because_ I_ hit him with a crow bar to provoke him? _He_ felt guilty because_ I_ devised a hideous plan to let a murderer loose to commit more murders.

"He did nothing wrong," I said, a little appalled at Paul for letting himself think that my conniving ways were all his fault. Emily settled into the relatively new dark blue cushions, crossing her legs prettily while I was hunched over my cross legged position.

"That's not how he sees it," Emily said. She shook her head. "After he found out you were alive, he decided to request Sam to add you to the treaty. When Sam asked him why, Paul told him this plan to make sure that you would never be hurt again. He would deny his imprinting and find a way to... for lack of a better term, un-imprint." My brow furrowed at him.

"You see as imprints, we're a vulnerability. A weakness," Emily explained. Her dark eyes searched mine. "If a vampire knew how attached they were to their imprints they could easily use us to their advantage forcing the wolves to make some tough decisions. If the vampires could never link us to them, we're safe." I looked at her confused.

"So... It doesn't have anything to do with the..." I stammered over the word, wondering it was as sensitive a topic for Emily as it was with Sam. I'd gone too far with the sentence to stop now. "Phasing thing?" Emily didn't seem disturbed by my comment.

"That is just part of it," Emily said. "I think Sam agrees with Paul about the imprints being a danger. Your separation is... an experiment. One that did not go too well over the summer." I felt my head cock to the side slightly like a confused puppy. She smiled a little.

"An experiment?"

"Jared and his theories. He thought psychological methods would work, desensitizing and aversion therapy," Emily said. I raised my brows impressed. Then I felt my self esteem plunge. That was a lot of work to just get me out of their lives. Once I might have been very impressed with my ability to annoy werewolves, now my heart was squeezing like it was caught in a vice.

Emily shook her head.

"Paul and his... instability..." Emily went on. "He probably wasn't a very good test subject to start with. You don't know how many times he's tried to sneak to Forks to kidnap you. Sometimes when he phases out of nowhere, he just takes off in the direction of your house with no memory of it when Sam and Jared catch up to him. I think he even ruined your garden shed once." I perked at hearing this.

"That was_ him?_" I blurted, my voice cracking in an uncontrollable volume.

I gaped.

That whole time, I thought that Edward or some vampire was trying to steal the books. Then my fears were confirmed when I'd seen the proof and it wasn't even a vampire! It was Paul running amuck in my backyard.

I opened my mouth again trying to find the words, but I couldn't.

I sighed impatiently.

All of that paranoia was for absolutely nothing. Laurent never came to get me. Edward let me keep the book either because he saw that I was right or because he couldn't stand the heartache of Forks any longer. This whole time I had been better than protected. I had been hunted by the one person I wanted to hunt me.

I imagined Paul nearly getting to my house, Jared or Sam tackling him down and knocking him into the garden shed.

"So he was ignoring me to save me?" I asked still not quite believing it myself. Emily thought about this and then nodded.

"More or less," she said.

"Are you sure he and Edward didn't have some sort of meeting or something before the Cullens left? Because this is sounding very familiar," I asked skeptically. Not just familiar. Nearly identical. With the Cullens gone, and the werewolves trying to slip out of my lives it was as though they were trying to do the same thing Edward was. The only difference being that Paul was physically tied here, unable to just take off like Edward did.

Emily didn't understand my confusion. She didn't know much about Edward, I realized. I waved away her concern, urging her to continue.

"So, the injunction was they were not allowed to tell you, because they knew you would fight against curing his imprinting. I know I would," Emily said grumbling the last half under her breath. "That was an injunction even Paul couldn't fight, because part of him believes its the right thing to do."

"Then how come I have to meet him at the border?" I asked Emily. She smiled.

"Obviously, him having no contact with you cold turkey didn't work. So Jared's idea was that he would see you once a week and carefully ween him off his need to see you," Emily said. I sighed heavily. "Sort of like his nicotine patch."

I almost laughed at that.

"I'm an addiction?" I asked her. I giggled to myself. Was I his brand of heroin?

Emily nodded and giggled lightly, almost nervously. She turned her gaze onto the dark wood coffee table. She shook her head gently.

"So sometimes he'll completely break down and want to tell you everything. He'll take off running to find you and Sam has to catch him. Other times, he's certain that he's strong enough to get through this and will stubbornly ignore his instincts," Emily said. I thought about that. That would explain the multiple personality disorder. So eager to see me one minute, and then despising my existence the next. "He's torn."

"Wow," I said breathlessly. Emily was staring at me. I realized that I was smiling. I tried to pull it into an indifferent flat line. It didn't work. My brow furrowed at her. "That makes sense. With Jared's recent fear of imprinting and Sam's overprotective nature."

Suddenly it was like everything was better. All these months of heartache and paranoia meant nothing in the end. Paul had to love me, he wanted to love me, but he was afraid for me. For my safety. This whole time I'd been blaming myself for the incident that got me banished from La Push when Paul had done all that to push me away.

I looked at Emily. Unless she was lying. But why would she?

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked her. Emily seemed to look away, chewing the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. She took a deep breath.

"The boys don't seem to be able to reverse the imprinting, but I was wondering..." she trailed off and looked down into her lap where she was nervously fidgeting with her fingers. She sighed heavily and forced the rest of her sentence out of her. "I was hoping you'd be able to reassure me and tell me that they won't succeed with this un-imprinting thing. Paul's a test subject, but I also don't want him to succeed so Sam can start ignoring me too."

Emily was vulnerable for an instant. Her brown glassy eyes shining in the light of the living room. The muted television screen flickered on her left half of her face, playing with the shine in her hair. She looked like she might start to cry.

I hurried to console her.

"Sam won't leave you. Not ever throughout the entire books," I told her. Emily's shoulders slumped suddenly as she exhaled with relief. She laughed nervously and tucked a strand of perfect black hair behind her ear.

"Really?" she asked hopefully. Her smile crossed her face completely, even tugging the permanent grimace part of her scarred mouth. I nodded then laughed a little.

"Was that why you wanted to talk to me?" I asked her. Emily was a thousand times more relaxed. She slipped off her shoes and curled her legs under her as she rested on the couch.

"I'll admit, it was a large, selfish part of it," Emily said easily. She was still giggling in relief, seeming somehow memorized again by the strength of imprinting. "But also, the experiment is hurting you. I see that. And just because Sam gave an injunction to not tell you... Well, in my opinion, its no reason to not tell you. Paul needs you and its time he sucked it up and realized that."

I couldn't help myself. I threw myself at her in an unbound joy hugging Emily.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me!" I cried. Emily hugged me back.

"I could say the same thing. I was beginning to think that Sam might... Well, with him moving out, I was getting very worried," she said softly in my ear. When I pulled away, Emily was wiping a tear away. She sniffled and smiled again. "The way I see it, telling you about the injunction is only fair when you just predicted the entire future for the Pack. But this is between us imprints. Got it?"

I nodded quickly.

There was no way I was going to tell Sam that Emily had snuck over to my house to finally tell me what the hell was going on.

I thought about all the times with Paul that were suddenly making sense. The way he was so adamant about my coming to the border, how he was so frustrated whenever I broke the treaty. I had been tempting him.

Even him telling me I could never love him like he loved me almost seemed to make sense. Maybe he'd said that to try and push me away even further. He was completely wrong tough. I couldn't stay away from him any easier then he could keep away from me. The news that this was some sort of weird experiment to un-imprint for my sake was like a muscle relaxer.

Emily seemed just as at ease.

Then I remembered something.

"Hey, Emily?" I said. She looked like she was almost falling asleep as we watched Gilligan bumble across the beach after being hit on the head with a coconut.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry I escaped when you were supposed to be holding me hostage last semester," I said. Emily laughed.

"That's okay. I'm sorry I tried to keep you tied down to a chair," she said. I laughed too. It seemed that all was forgiven, and everything was right again. The order of the Twilight universe was nearly restored when it came to the werewolves. I made it a point to find out exactly how long this experiment would last in New Moon.

It was strange to think about the werewolves trying to fight something that was their very nature. But I had to remember that the boys were just stupid teenagers trying to deal with the impossible hand they'd been dealt. Like me.

In my train of thought, I saw that Emily had gotten up and made her way to the kitchen without my noticing.

"I found some noodles. Would you like some spaghetti?" she asked. She was already filling up a stainless steel pot with water in the sink. Realizing that there was no way to stop her, I gave in.

"Sure," I said.


	43. End of the Break

Emily was right about one thing as the weeks passed on. Paul was furious. He usually came to the border with an mp3 player, which was insulting in the beginning. But when I'd tried to leave, he wouldn't let me. So we both spent our time being stubborn and silent. I didn't see Sam or Emily since we'd talked and it was getting old just sitting in silence with Paul. He was beyond frustrated every time I saw him, but he wasn't any less willing to see me. But conversation was limited.

This week was different though. I'd received news from my family that I was going to spend my winter break at home whether I liked it or not. My mom and dad missed me and my older sister was moving out in a month. I felt bad for my parents. My mom was seriously suffering from empty-nest syndrome.

This week I couldn't put it off any longer. It was the last week of the semester. So this Thursday I readied myself to tell him. When I reached the border he was sitting alone, fully clothed, so he probably had the day off. He had his music with him. He stared as I approached as expected and sat down next to him. His eyes never left mine. His wonderful tanned skin didn't have a glow like he did sometimes when I saw rebel Paul peeking from within the hard shell personality.

His eyes were intense and I felt like I could see the emotions flicker in the blacks of them. He was pained, and it hurt me. But I didn't know what the right thing to do was anymore. I wanted to curl into him and wrap my arms around him, to save him from his own demons. I'd never been so helpless, knowing that I would have to wait for him to give up battling himself to feel better.

Paul was the only person I'd ever met who could match my stubbornness.

Seeing him here, mopey and frustrated, I couldn't tell him what I'd come here to tell him now. I didn't have the heart. We'd only met gazes for an instant, and he must have seen me preparing to say something when I stopped myself. As soon as I looked away, I felt something hook into the fabric of my belt loop and drag me across the moist dirt against him.

Though my instinct was to protest against his impossible strength, I kept myself perfectly still. He needed to make the decisions in our progress. I would let him take his time. Finally he took out the ear buds of his mp3 player.

I took this opportunity to tell him that I'd finally found the last two werewolves. I could have just called Sam and told him, but that might have been an awkward conversation. Not to mention, Sam and I couldn't be trusted to talk to each other alone without the very real possibility of it turning into an argument.

"You can tell Sam that the last two werewolves are some kids named Collin and Brady," I said, breaking the silence. He turned toward me, looking in the eye for the first time since I'd sat down. "They were hard to find."

He sighed heavily, like he was taking in the crisp air after suffocating.

"I still cannot believe you did that," he muttered. I began to move to hug my knees, but a sudden pull on my shoulders forced me closer into him. I could feel the frustrated war under his skin as he grit his teeth.

"Did what?" I asked.

"You told Sam and Emily all about the Pack," Paul clarified annoyed, his grip becoming a little bit rougher with his irritation. I felt my brows come together in confusion.

"Yeah," I said. "What? Are you against that?"

"I'm not. I just can't believe you did that," Paul said. Then he stopped that as if suddenly having an epiphany. "No. I _am_ against that." I wondered if I should question his reasoning and argue with him about that, but immediately decided that would be a bad idea. Who was I to start kicking and screaming when he was having a hard enough time already? It wasn't me he was frustrated with. At least not me personally, but maybe my existence.

He sighed heavily again.

"What? No comment?" he prodded. For once I saw that he was baiting me before I jumped at the lure of the chance to argue. Did he _want_ me to fight with him?

"Believe it or not I am capable of keeping my mouth shut," I retorted, ignoring my boiling blood. The words came through clenched teeth. They were just barely true.

Paul narrowed his eyes, almost angrily. I fought the urge to get up and leave. I didn't want to be like him when he was being like this. He was being angry and unreasonable. It was almost like being with... I don't know... Jacob, or something.

I shocked myself by remembering that I had hated Jacob with a passion as a simple Twilight fan. Donna and I had spent hours simply discussing the matter that the werewolves were messing up Bella and Edward's lives.

I couldn't put Paul into that category. I couldn't even put _Sam_ into that category anymore, and that was saying something. We watched the scenery for a little bit. I unwillingly bit my tongue. I wanted to say so much that I couldn't or shouldn't mention.

_Why does it bother you that I am HELPING your pack?_

_You're the most stubborn, stupid, boy on the planet!_

_You think you're so different from the Cullens when you're nearly identical!_

_You owe my aunt a new garden shed!_

_Un-imprint? Really? Did you think that would work? _

I huffed audibly, as though to ease the pressure from my building temper. If only he knew that Edward was somewhere in the midwest doing almost the exact same thing, maybe he would be more sympathetic.

As soon as I thought that thought I knew I was wrong. Werewolves would never relate with vampires, at least not anytime soon. For now, I would be the most agreeable person I could be. If he wanted to attempt to forget all about me, then fine. If he wanted to scoop me up in his arms and admit that he was being stubborn, then I was all for that too.

Paul broke through my thoughts by sniffing the air and grimacing.

"Oh great," Paul muttered. I was thought about breaking my vow of silence to ask him what was wrong, but then Jared broke through the tree line, half naked as he must have just been running. He was on the other side of the two lane highway, and he didn't even pause to cross over the road. He had a big smile.

"Hey Paul. And there's Cammy, just the girl I was looking for," Jared said putting on a car salesman smile. I wondered if he was being sarcastic or not. Paul was completely still beside me, almost like a vampire but the warmth from his skin easily separated him from that category.

"Go away, Jared," Paul said. Jared snorted in his direction.

"I'm not talking to you. My scar is just barely fading," Jared sneered back at him.

I heard the beginnings of a growl rumble in Paul's chest. I was sure that Jared heard it, but he ignored him looking straight at me. His smile was back again and he sat directly across from me, joining us on the ground.

Paul picked me up abruptly and placed me in his lap protectively. I squirmed awkwardly, mostly out of shock for being suddenly lifted in the air, then in being placed in sudden close proximity of Paul. Then I stiffened, not molding my form against him for fear it would make whatever he the attempt to un-imprint that much harder.

"Don't listen to him. You don't have to tell him anything," Paul said to me.

"I want to talk to Cammy alone," Jared said looking up at Paul.

"Shouldn't you be patrolling or something?" Paul asked him clearly irritated. Jared raised a black brow and leaned his arm on his knee.

"No, as a matter of fact, Sam decided to take a solo shift so that I could talk to Cammy," Jared said. He was smug. Paul muttered something in his Quileute language and I was suddenly glad that I couldn't understand him.

"You can talk to her now," Paul said.

"I can talk to her whenever I feel like it. I'd rather you weren't here," Jared said.

His voice rose dramatically, startling me.

"No, you can't," Paul argued. His rage was seething, radiating from every inch of him. I had to wonder if I was safe being this close. Apparently, Jared had the same idea.

"Look, don't get mad with the girl in your lap. Sam said that I could. So you can maul me later if you don't like it," Jared said. I was stiff in Paul's lap, quite literally in the middle of a werewolf argument. I kept my mouth shut. He breathed deeply once, relenting with an unwillingness that I would have bet money that Jared _would_ get mauled as soon as Paul got his chance.

Jared turned his attention to me, smiling again.

"So," he started. "I'm going to imprint, am I?"

Ooh... I suddenly understood.

"Sorry Jared. I can't give you a name," I told him. Jared's smile fell. His eyes were wide and pitiful. I rolled my eyes, hating the way that werewolves seemed to have mastered the sympathy skill of the puppy eyes.

"I know," he said, but it sounded like a lie. Like he had been hoping I'd changed my mind. "I just wanted..." He thought for a moment. "... a hint!" He seemed to have come up with this brilliant idea right on the spot. I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said.

"Not even a little hint?" he asked pathetically. He was about to spring to his feet. "Cammy! I'm dying here!" I shrugged.

"I'm sorry. You know, you're lucky I told Sam you were going to imprint at all," I reminded him. Jared stood up and paced.

"What letter does her name start with?"

"Jared..."

"Okay, how many letters are in her name?" Jared said.

"I can't tell you," I said, starting to become annoyed. Jared sat down across from me, and consequently Paul too whose muscles tensed around me. Jared somehow could completely ignore Paul, who was a very angry, very large person.

"Cammy," Jared said. His big brown eyes were pleading sincerely now. "You have no idea how stressful it is to have an imprint. To be so wrapped up in their lives, what they're doing everyday, to have your world suddenly revolve around them." I looked at him.

"And so how would knowing who she is help you with that?" I asked. Jared snorted.

"I'd just like to know that she's not going to be a stubborn brat like you," Jared said with a humorless laugh. I was almost a hundred percent sure he was joking, but the comment still stung a little bit. It wasn't as though I didn't know I was difficult, but I was trying very hard to make things easier for Paul since I'd talked to Emily.

Suddenly Paul jumped up so fast I was launched in the air. Without even breaking his focus on Jared, he snatched me in midair a foot above the ground and set me aside. I staggered slightly, trying to find my balance.

"That's enough!" Paul barked. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Paul, get a grip," Jared said. This made me tense. With the wild look in Paul's eyes, I know I wouldn't have argued with him that moment. Paul's eyes narrowed and his hands clenched into enraged shaking fists. The rage was darkening his face as his pent up frustration was about ready to burst.

Jared stood across from him, his face unchanging from a calm expression that was accepting the challenge. His eyes flashed to me once, and I knew to start backing away. It was a good thing we were outside and nowhere near the Audi. However, the "Welcome to La Push" sign might be in danger.

Suddenly Paul roared out deafeningly and began to pace. I cringed at its loudness.

It was more like a march across a small space and he began speaking in Quileute so fast that it sounded almost like a vampire's speech. Speedy and incomprehensible. Jared took the rage looking more bored than anything else as Paul went off in on a rant in another language.

Jared rolled his eyes like this happened everyday. It never happened when I was around. At least, not until now. I watched Paul as his pacing slowed. His eyes came back to me. He ran his hand over his hair and then dropped it heavily by his side.

I looked at Jared. Now was probably the best time to break the news.

"I have to tell you that I'm going home for winter vacation," I blurted before I could lose my nerve. Paul's eyes narrowed angrily. The intensity of his adoration and commitment, his frustration and anger, all went to a brand new rage.

"Why?" he demanded.

"My family wants to see me for Christmas," I said. Paul turned on his heel and threw his hands up in the air. Jared went to stand by me as Paul yelled out a curse. We both exchanged a look. Jared snickered.

"Yeah, welcome to my life the past two weeks. Paul phased over me using the last of Emily's syrup this morning," Jared snorted under his breath. I smiled, grateful that Jared was there to ease the tension. Paul started a whole new round of pacing. I sighed heavily as we both seemed to feel a whole new rant around the corner. It was in Quileute again.

"Can you translate?" I asked.

"Not without offending you," Jared said. I flashed him a dark look. He smiled. "Just kidding. He's not saying anything bad about you. Just a lot of stuff about... you going away." I felt like he was editing a lot. Then I knew he was probably talking about how frustrating it was with being forced to spend limited time with me and then having a long break in not seeing me.

"How can you do this to me?" Paul finally said in English. He stomped toward me. I cocked a brow at him and he turned his head and growled at himself. It seemed he at least knew he was overreacting. He finally gave up on his tantrum and plopped in the dirt.

I walked up to him and crouched down to reach his height.

"I'm leaving this weekend," I told him gently. There was no need to surprise him.

"How long is winter break?" he asked. I grimaced.

"Three weeks."

He groaned loudly. I smiled sympathetically. He looked up with large glassy brown eyes. Again I wished he could read my mind, to see how I felt and that I wished he would stop doing this to himself. The un-imprint experiment wasn't just self destructive, it was just plain destructive.

We stared at one another for a moment. It was heart stopping as the old Paul rose up. He wasn't quite the rebel Paul, but he wasn't trying to be strong in an area where he knew he was helpless. He took my hand and looked at it in his huge hand. He looked like he wanted to ask something and I'd already thought about inviting him. My family would freak out though. I didn't fall in love often, and I hated to admit that he might be a danger to them.

I would come back and when I did maybe he'd be so eager for a fix that I could get a glimpse of the rebel Paul breaking free. That might be worth not being with him for so long. I nudged him with my elbow, to prod for his attention and he responded.

"I'll be back before you know it and by the next semester things will start to get more interesting," I tried to console. It was kind of strange that he nearly smiled. Then he looked concerned, which turned into a frown.

"Interesting?"

Naturally. Interesting meant vampires, which meant a fun little hunting trip for the werewolves. Which then meant he knew I was going to be getting into trouble. In fact, I would probably be dead center of the trouble.

"Promise me something," Paul said. He stood up on his feet again and I straightened my posture too. He looked down at me holding my shoulders. I allowed myself to relax a little with his hands on me. They were warm like a hot water bottle. "Stay indoors while you're in California and..." I cut him off there, unable to contain an outburst anymore.

"There are no vampires in San Fernando! I'm more likely to get shot in a drive-by, then stalked by a vampires," I said. Then I realized halfway through my sentence that this wasn't exactly true. Maybe for most other people, but not ones like me or Bella. It had been a long time since I thought of Laurent, at least consciously. With the wolves always at the ready, I'd become overconfident. Laurent had become stuff of nightmares only, like Frankenstein, or zombies, or Dracula.

I'd nearly forgotten that he was real and he was expecting me. It'd taken so long for me to start remotely enjoying this break, that'd I'd forgotten what I was stressing out about to begin with.

Should I bring that home to my family? I hoped my worry wasn't showing on my face. I quickly wiped away any trace of concern.

No! No. Laurent wouldn't. It was too early to meet me.

I forced a smile at Paul, and put a little teasing twitch in my grin to convince him that his concerns were ridiculous. Paul didn't seem anymore comforted. He made an anxious sound and pulled me into an embrace without warning. His hug enveloped me completely, nearly smothering me.

"I don't like it when you do this Cam," I heard Paul's words through his body I was practically smashed against.

"Paul..." my voice was muffled. He pulled me away so I could speak. I looked up at him. "I tried to get out of it. Really, I did. But they want me home." His large brown eyes glistened in his arms. A selfish part of me thought it was almost worth hurting him to be held like this. I quickly erased that thought.

"I'll come home with a Christmas present. I promise," I tried to tempt. His hands touched rested on either cheek, holding my face still so he could lean forward.

"If you come home at all it would be a wonderful present," Paul assured. I allowed myself to hope for a kiss, and I received it. My heart rejoiced with loud, uneven beats. It wasn't long or full of passionate depth, but it was just as anticipated and satisfying. The perfect good bye kiss.

* * *

Thank you for everyone who found the two werewolves I could not find if my life depended on it. And a special thanks to Selle and everyone she made read this fanfic! They know why ;) Best emotional support ever!


	44. Scary Movies

**"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me." **

**- New Moon, Chapter 4: Waking Up**

* * *

_Panic struck me as soon as the dream began. It was reoccurring, again. In the dark I could look down at myself like I was glowing. My clothes were so bright I could see the pattern and when I looked at my palms the shadows never crossed them. It was like there was a spotlight shining down on top of me. _

_Naturally, like before, I couldn't see the structure of the building I was in. And knowing he was watching and waiting to approach, I backed away slow. I felt around me for Laurent. He had a tendency to sneak up on me in these dreams. The lucidness of it all never ceased to amaze me. It was as though my dream was becoming more real all the time, like it was gathering more clues. _

_Somewhere in here I knew there was a spiral staircase and walls. It was a very big room. Even as I wandered I never bumped into anything. The floor was sleek and smooth. I found no carpet to trip over. I waited to hear if Paul's voice would comfort and guide me, to tell me how risky it was to put myself in this place to begin to with. To question what it would do to him if something were to happen to me. _

_As soon as I began to move, it was as though the timer began, counting down Laurent's arrival. The thick blackness overwhelmed me sending a shockwave tension through me. This dream should stop scaring me by now. I was lucid. I knew I was dreaming, but I couldn't shake myself awake. _

_"It's okay," I reassured myself. I didn't care if Laurent heard me or not. This was a dream. Was Laurent going to criticize for talking to myself out loud when all he was concerned about was biting me? Even though the familiar tears were forming on the rims of my eyes, I knew how to comfort myself. I closed my eyes tightly. "Paul is out there circling the town. He keeps the vampires out." _

_My voice was soon responded by another._

_"That would be comforting," Laurent's voice said. I spun quickly, to face the inescapable doom. I was not alone, but was not confronted. Laurent's taunting laughter floated throughout the space, echoing in the rooms in the next floor. Cold chills ran up my spine, to my shoulders, all the way to the tips of my fingers. "But you're not home." _

_I turned and screamed as loudly as my lungs would allow before his picture could even register in my thoughts._

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes, I was mortified. The entire cabin of the plane on my return flight to Forks was staring at me. It was dead silent in the small space. Two female flight attendants were standing over me. One with a horrified concerned look and a pitcher of water she for refilling in her hand. The other one was knelt beside me, her hand cool like a doctor's sterilized touch.

My lip was still quivering when I turned to look at her. My cheeks were stained with tears and in a moment of horror, I'd realized that I had been screaming in the middle of the flight. I covered my mouth with my hands as I gasped.

"I am so sorry," I apologized. The flight attendant flashed her white smile.

"Are you going to be alright?" she asked helpfully.

"Would you like some water?" said her coworker. I shook my head quickly, more embarrassed than I'd ever been in my life. This was ridiculous. I shrank down in my seat as though slumping would somehow lessen my existence and people would forget I was here.

"No thanks," I mumbled, growing even more red. I was surprised that they hadn't called a bomb squad or homeland security or something. The last thing anyone should do on a plane was scream hysterically. Luckily, the attendants and the other passengers were extremely forgiving. No one attempted to make eye contact with me the rest of the flight.

The time in California had been surprisingly excruciating and comforting at the same time. My nightmares were at ease, maybe it was the nostalgia of being in my room that I shared with my sister, the comfort of having another person there while I slept. But when the dreams did begin to return with a vengeance my parents were severely worried.

So I'd had to stop sleeping altogether again and once again the sleep deprivation began to make me loopy. This time the difference was I knew there was a time limit to my not sleeping. I counted down, marking the days off of the new calendar I'd gotten in my stocking for Christmas. I had to constantly reassure myself, I just needed to stay awake for two and a half more weeks, then two weeks, then a week and three days, then two more days, and six more hours.

I practically passed out on the plane, and even though we were in the air safe from even a vampire at this height, it still hadn't been enough to keep Laurent away. He'd crept into my subconscious. I could not wait to get to Forks.

I still had... how many months? At least two. I rethought that. It was later January after all. Maybe not two, but at least one. My stomach churned at that realization. I fought back the nausea. That wasn't much time at all now that I thought about it. Luckily it was toward the end of the flight and we were going to be touching down in Seattle soon.

I could not wait to see the wolves, something I would never thought would ever cross my mind in a million years before the books. But in all reality, they really were my Protectors. Knowing they were out there keeping me safe allowed me to sleep. It made it easy to pretend that no vampire would ever dream of coming anywhere near me.

As I got off the plane, I hurried as fast as I could toward the metal detectors where families were waiting. I walked quickly, picking up my pace until I was all but sprinting toward my sanctuary and my home. Aunt Debbie was there waiting for me. She perked upon seeing me and waved.

She welcomed me back with a hug.

"Hey Cammy. How was your flight?"

I paused, pondering the trip.

"Good," I said hesitantly. At least no one had panicked at my panicking. That was good. Right?

"Good," Aunt Debbie said. We walked gathered my things from the luggage carousel and chatted about how the family was doing. She asked how Christmas was and who came to the family celebration. I told her and had to report how every single family member was doing and then told her the story about the drunk theatre antics and fights that inevitably broke out.

None of it was very surprising, but I found myself giving too much detail. The Laurent dream became more real all the time. The scenery became more familiar, and through these dreams I was getting the feeling that somehow through them I was becoming more acquainted to Laurent himself. It was unsettling feeling as though some murderer, some ruthless killer who would never think twice about the shrilling scream of a victim before he killed them, was possibly thinking about me. I would do anything to not think about the fact that Laurent could be running behind the car right now.

The Celica raced across the highway. I kept myself rambling, formulating stories about my family that weren't even true, just to keep my mind occupied. I tracked every mile closer we got to home. It was on this trip that I realized that Bella had been right to keep her mother out of trouble and not go home to visit her.

We crossed into the town and I sighed with relief. I could not wait to get home and sleep.

* * *

School started without a hitch, and it was satisfying to see Bella in class zoned out, but still alive. We went through the motions of class as I was finally (sort of) well rested and eager for Thursday.

But when Thursday rolled around, I got a phone call from Sam. Apparently, Paul was busy that day. He didn't say what he was doing. But if Paul couldn't even see his own imprint then it must have been important. Right?

We hadn't talk as much as I wish we could have now that I finally had his number, but he had called on Christmas to wish me a Merry Christmas. So I suffered through the week, and even Thursday. As eager I was to see him, I getting better at being patient with him.

Then Friday came.

As I reached Calculus, I remembered that I was in this class not of my own free will, but from my carefully Bella-centered scheduled. It surprised me when I heard a familiar voice talking on the other side of the classroom. Mr. Varner's lecture about... something Calculus related that I couldn't even begin to understand, didn't hold my interest.

Other heads turned to look the same direction I was looking. I was also not the only person surprised to see Bella was talking to Jessica Stanley. My mouth fell open.

Bella was awake.

"Are you talking to _me_, Bella?" Jessica asked snobbishly. I fell out of the conversation into my own thoughts. Bella. Awake. Zombie Bella was gone. I stared at the board in complete shock. It was time to follow the book again. I was only awoken when Mr. Varner scolded them for talking in the middle of class.

I couldn't believe it. It felt like years since my experience with the first book, tracking Bella and working around her with other characters to make sure Edward appeared when he needed to and the wolves would not interfere.

But did Bella really need to wake up from her coma so soon? I just got back!

The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat to attempt to beat the traffic out of the parking out. As soon as I did, I heard my phone ring, the obnoxious salsa music drawing attention to me as I walked down the hallways. I didn't look at the caller ID before answering.

"Hey," Paul said. I was stunned.

"Hi," I said cautiously.

"You're back. I have a belated Christmas present for you on Thursday," he said. His voice carried on a suspicious brightness. I brightened at his voice, sighing with the relief it brought. I knew he hadn't forgotten me, but I couldn't help but question why he would cancel on one of our Thursday meetings.

"I do too," I said. I couldn't withhold my smugness, because I'd gotten it with Edward's debit card. In fact I'd gotten the whole pack presents. Even Emily. I wondered when Edward came back if he would ever ask me what I'd spent that two thousand dollars on. I grinned menacingly at the thought.

Without warning I saw felt someone casually brush passed me on the way to the parking lot. I recognized the pretty brunette anywhere. Bella was doing something tonight. I wondered if I should be there. What could I do to help Bella's epiphany though?

Nothing. Tonight she would realize exactly how socially inept she'd become. I couldn't force her to that realization. She'd have to find it on her own. Then again, it wasn't as though there weren't villains after her. Edward had asked me to watch over her, but what was I going to do if I did see Victoria or Laurent stalking her? Take her place as a sacrifice?

I thought about that.

Then again, if I could bring my own personal bodyguard...

"Hey. It's been forever since I saw a good movie. Want to go see some make believe monsters tonight?" I asked Paul. It wasn't until I'd said this that I realized it might be a bad idea. Paul was still trying live without me. I shouldn't tempt him, and I had absolutely no business asking him out. Then I surprised myself.

Did I just ask Paul out on a date?

Oops. It was too late to turn back the clock. I held my breath.

"Cam..." he struggled for words. "I'm running the border tonight. I'm sorry." My spirits plummeted. I cursed myself inwardly, coming to a dead stop in the middle of the foot traffic. I looked down at the floor, flooding with embarrassment like I had on the plane. It was stupid of me to ask him. I should have thought this more through.

"Okay," I said, trying to keep the mood light. "I'll see you Thursday then."

"Yeah," Paul said. There was an awkward pause between us. It was quite possibly the first awkward pause we'd ever had.

My next heartbeat came with a little pang of pain. No matter how selfish it might be, I didn't want him to get over me. If he could resist seeing me this long, even after the three week break, then maybe he could make it all the way to the point where he didn't need to think about me at all. What if he _could_ un-imprint?

I hung up before I could say anything stupid.

Maybe one day I would be all alone. The Cullens would be gone with Bella one day. The wolves would stop phasing. And I would be in Forks doing... what? Community college?

Suddenly I sucked in a breath and it was brought to my attention that I was suddenly at the brink of crying. I shook my head furious with myself. Argh! Paul was right! I was not the one who imprinted, _he_ was! This should not be effecting me this much! I stomped to the Audi grumbling curses under my breath and wiping my sleeve under my eyes to wipe whatever extra moisture was building there.

I would go to the movies in Port Angeles by myself, and I would take care of myself just fine because I knew that Bella would make it out okay, which meant so would I.

* * *

"One for_ Dead End_, please," I said whipping out the Darlene Randall debit card. I looked behind me to make sure Bella and Jessica hadn't arrived yet. There was no need to come off as total stalker. Bella hadn't noticed me, but that didn't mean that Jessica wouldn't. As I saw the coast was clear I let myself huff in exasperation.

The teenage worker at the ticket booth ripped the ticket from the dispenser noisily and handed it to me.

"Enjoy your show," she said through the microphone.

I was too peeved at going to a movie with no one to give an appropriate response. I went inside and handed the ticket to the guy at the rope and stomped myself over to the theatre. The big ugly purse swung in time with my quick strides. I must have looked insane, but I didn't care. How could I embarrass myself like that? How could I put Paul in that awkward position?

Argh!

I groaned loudly and sat in the ruby red upholstered chairs. I didn't even like zombie movies. What was I doing here? Bella would be fine by herself!

I sighed again, realizing I might be wrong. Sometimes Bella wasn't aware of all the danger around her. I was no more aware of the danger around her than she was, and Edward was generously letting me use an unlimited debit card to use for whatever I wanted in exchange for watching her. It was time to earn my keep, I guessed. I'd told Edward I would watch her, and I knew that I should.

It wasn't long before I heard Jessica's babbling floating up the stairs. I kept my gaze forward as I watched the little movie trivia questions on the screen. I watched them with little interest as Jessica went on and on about absolutely nothing. They stopped at the empty row in front of us and filed passed the people who were in their way. I slumped in my chair, as though that would make me less noticeable. They sat down right in front of me

I tried to pay attention to the movie trivia that was flashing on the screen before the previews.

**Name that movie! "New York cop crashes a German party in California."**

Duh...

"Die Hard," I said out loud. I was right. I smiled faintly.

**Name that quote! "Here's looking at you kid."**

"Casablanca." I remembered watching that movie with Jasper and Alice once. I rolled my eyes at myself, frustrated. Why was I depressing myself like this?

"Breakfast at Tiffany's," answered another voice just a little bit down the aisle. I turned my head and was shocked. It was a teenage Quileute boy. Not one that I knew off the top of my head, but he was familiar. He looked at me with the same interest. As though he might have recognized me from somewhere.

The answer: Casablanca.

I smiled proudly down at the Quileute boy who frowned in response.

**Name that character! "A sweet large white man who ravages New York for a destructive god."**

My brow furrowed. What? I thought for a moment about that. A sweet large white man who ravages New York for a god? What kind of movie was that? The Quileute boy stood up and walked down the aisle until he was right next to me. I looked at him, hoping to see if I could identify him up close.

"Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man," he answered. I stared at him in disbelief. He nodded to the screen as it revealed the answer. Huh... He was right. The Quileute boy snickered.

I complained, folding my arms.

"A marshmallow man?" I said skeptically over the chattering Jessica and Bella. "What movie was that from?"

He chuckled. "_Ghostbusters_?" he said, as though I should obviously know. The memory of the movie made me shiver.

"I don't like scary movies," I said. He chuckled.

"Then what are you doing here? They say this is going to be the scariest movie of the year," the boy said. He had untradiontally short Native American hair tied shaved like a buzz. He had muscles in his arms that he seemed very proud of. They were practically ripping arm holes of his too small t-shirt. But his muscles were not werewolf's at all. These were too concentrated on. Everything unnaturally defined, like he only did certain exercises and some muscles were left forgotten.

I shrugged.

"I heard this movie was good," I lied defensively. But as the lights began to dim, I felt my stomach drop. Scary movies... Because what I really needed right now was more nightmares. This was a very, very stupid idea. I looked back at Bella.

She'd better thank me for this one day.

"Worried?" the boy asked.

"I'm just suddenly regretting coming by myself," I grumbled. He gave a smile and leaned over.

"I've seen this movie three times already. Would it make you feel better if I told you when the scary parts are coming up?" he asked.

I stared at him. Who was this person? I jolted as the person behind me had put her feet up on the seat behind me. Jessica and Bella were still whispering. I glared at their bobbing heads in the seats in front of us annoyed, and decided on ignoring them. They weren't talking about anything good anyway. Just gossip.

"That would be very helpful," I said taking his offer. He smiled and held out his hand.

"I'm Quil," he said.

Quil? As in Quil Ateara? Jacob's friend? Horrified, I realized that's where I recognized him from. We hadn't really met last year. At least not for more than a second when Paul had taken me to Sam and Emily's house to meet the elders. But I had seen him. What was he doing _here_?

I panicked, looking at his hand.

Then hesitantly shook it. I wanted to introduce myself, but Bella was right in front of me and so was Jessica. I didn't want them to know that Cammy Haugen was following Bella around, again. It was bad enough that I had almost all of my classes with her. Not to mention, what would Paul think if he'd heard I was hanging out with future Pack members?

Did it really matter? Was I over thinking things? Probably, but that didn't stop me from lying.

"Darlene Randall," I introduced. The name had passed my lips spontaneously. Probably out of paranoia than anything else. Or maybe having a fake ID was turning me into a chronic liar. Either way, as soon as I said that I was more at ease. Darlene Randall. Not Camille Haugen who had an appointment with a bloodthirsty vampire, not Cammy who was the imprint of the reluctant Paul.

I felt better being Darlene tonight.

We turned and watched the movie previews. I only paid half attention to them. My mind was whirling with thoughts. Like why I had lied to Quil, what it meant that Quil was here, and what exactly Bella was doing right now. She was chattering quite a bit. At least, a lot for her.

The movie started. And a romantic scene began to unfold. I immediately noticed the rigidity of the person in front of me. I looked at the male character. He was beautiful, of course. He was done up with movie make up to make sure he appealed gorgeous, and he held a girl's hand who was just as pretty in her own feminine way.

"Oh no," I moaned sympathetically, suddenly understanding Bella's panic attack. The male character happened to have brown hair that glinted red in the setting sun on the beach. Poor Bella. This guy was an Edward wannabe.

She whispered panicked to Jessica.

"I thought we picked the zombie movie," Bella said leaning over.

"This _is_ the zombie movie," Jessica replied looking at her.

"Then why isn't anyone getting eaten?" Bella asked loudly, sounding almost angry in her hasty panic. I heard Quil groan.

"Are they going to do this the whole movie?" Quil whispered to me leaning over the same way. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the screen so as not to engage into a conversation that would keep me from being able to eavesdrop.

"I'm sure that part's coming," Jessica said, an strange tone to her voice. Clearly she was questioning Bella's sanity. And who could blame her? Bella might as well have stood up and started booing and shouting, "Stop making out! Bring on the zombies!"

"Sh!" Quil shushed loudly. My eyes widened in horror. Suddenly I found myself smacking him in the shoulder.

How dare he draw attention to me in the middle of my Bella stalking!

Jessica looked behind at us to give us a rude glare. Bella stood up, excusing herself to get something from the concession stand. Quil made a face and I attempted to cover my face with my hand so she wouldn't recognize me. I'm not sure if it worked.

He giggled and rubbed his shoulder.

"You didn't have to hit me," he chuckled. Oh, yes I did. I didn't need him derailing the story. I didn't apologize. I gave him an annoyed look.

"You were being rude!" I hissed as the scene before us continued.

"_They_ were being rude! They were talking the whole time!" Quil said. Jessica looked over her shoulder again, obviously contemplating on saying something to us. I decided to keep my mouth shut and attempt to watch the movie without embarrassing myself further.

Bella was in and out of the movie the whole time, and I was cowering in my seat at the sluggish monsters looming, waiting in dark corners. I was having about to have a heart attack through the whole thing. Quil had to lean over every once and a while to tell me, "Okay. One's going to jump out right... now." And I would hurry to bury my face in my purse as the sharp suddenness would make everyone in the theatre jump.

Jessica screamed every time something popped out.

It was finally over when the last character had opted for killing themselves than becoming a zombie. Typical zombie movie ending. Choosing death before becoming a monster. I walked out with Quil following me. He'd saved me from countless hours of not sleeping.

"Thanks again, Quil," I said. "I probably would have wet myself if it weren't for you."

He chuckled.

"You don't seem like the type who would be afraid of scary movies," Quil said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. At least I didn't look as pathetic as I was. Quil laughed.

"My buddies and I watch 'em all the time. Jake and Embry never want to see the same movies twice though. They think its a waste of money," he continued with his hands in his pockets. He frowned at the time. I guess it was getting kind of late. And now I had to go to McDonald's and wait for Bella to get back from hearing voices in her head. He suddenly perked when we walked outside.

A bus was leaving the curb. Quil groaned.

"Great," he mumbled. "There goes the last bus of the night. I'm stranded. I guess I'll call my dad. He's going to be pissed." I watched as he whipped out his cell phone. I felt a jolt of sympathy for him. He had saved me from a sleepless night after all.

"Wait," I said. Quil stopped dialing. I tried to bite my lip, to stop myself from saying it. "I'll give you a ride home."

It wasn't until I offered that I realized that would be impossible. Quil lived in La Push. Quil put on a beaming smile.

_Please be polite and say no, please say no, please say no._

"That would be great! I flaked out on my shift at the store to be here. My dad would be furious to know that I ditched work to go see a movie," he said. I forced a smile. He looked so appreciative I almost didn't regret making the offer that I couldn't go through with.

I sighed to myself. What was I going to do now that I had Quil with me? I shrugged to myself.

"You want to go grab some dinner first? I'm starved," I said. Quil cocked a brow. He seemed to be wondering what I was doing asking him out the dinner. I was older than him, not that he probably wasn't that much younger than Paul.

"I used the last of my money on the movie," he said with an embarrassed shrug.

I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's on me. I haven't eaten anything all day," I offered. I couldn't exactly leave Bella there. He shrugged and followed me to the Audi. I unlocked the door, glancing out of my peripheral vision to see Bella and Jessica walking down the street. I looked up to see Quil open mouthed, staring down at the car.

I smiled at him.

"It's open," I announced to stop him from his gawking. I plopped inside and shut the door behind me, throwing my purse on the floor of the passenger seat. Quil tentatively opened his door, as if one false move would shatter it to pieces. He sat down and stretched his long legs.

He looked around the interior in awe, still dumbstruck. I paused and waited for him to catch his breath.

"This is an Audi A5!" he gasped. I paused and looked around my car. Leather interior, digital clock, turn-by-turn map guidance, seat warmers... What's the big deal? Then I remembered what passion Jacob, Quil, and Embry shared. Oh, right. This must be a dream come true for him.

"This model isn't supposed to come out until Fall!" Quil declared. How do boys know these things? "How did you get this?" I smiled to myself.

"My cousin Isaac got it for me," I said, enjoying my own private joke.

"Darlene! This car is amazing! How much was it?" Quil asked. I shrugged. To be honest, I didn't want to know. "I wish my cousin would get me cool stuff like this! When did you get it? Is that mud on the floor?" I stared at him, hoping he could see the incredulousness on my face. Quil was looking at me, a mix of horror and disgust on his face.

"Do you realize that people rub diapers on cars like this? You can't just track mud in here!" he said with a laugh. I laughed back at him.

"It's my car. I'll do whatever I want," I said. Quil rolled his eyes.

"Girls," he mumbled under his breath. Then he buckled his seat belt.

"Want some McDonald's?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Sure," he said. "So how fast does she go?" I gave him a look between changing the gears from reverse to drive as I pulled out of the parking space. He gave me another astonished look. "The car?"

"I don't know. I never checked," I said. Quil rolled his eyes and opened the dashboard. Panic struck within me. For a moment I thought he was going to look at my insurance card or registration and see that my name wasn't really Darlene. Instead he took out a little booklet that had all of the car facts.

He read quietly to himself and kept shaking his head. I guess he was really impressed judging by how quiet he was. The McDonald's wasn't that far away and the streets were relatively clear. It was all too easy to spot Jessica and Bella. I took a little detour to avoid the street where Bella would walk right over to a bar and talk to strangers in order to hear Edward's voice.

We went straight to McDonald's and ordered. I found the perfect window seat where I could watch the street. Quil sat across from me.

"Hey, uh, thanks for this," he said awkwardly and nodding to his Big Mac. I shrugged.

"Trust me. It's nothing," I said. He grinned taking a bite and continuing talking through his chewing. I stared at him trying not to look disgusted. He was a future werewolf alright. He already had the table manners of one.

"I guess so," he said. He jerked his thumb toward the car in the parking lot, which he had to remind me to lock because I forgot to. "With a car like that, you must be one of those rich people. The ones that live in those big mansion-like houses outside of Forks, right?" I shrugged, unsure of how much more I should build to the lie that was the life of Darlene Randall.

"It's just a car," I said. Quil laughed and munched some fries.

"Yeah. And a diamond tiara is just a hat," he snorted. I sighed with relief when Bella and Jessica walked into the restaurant and sat across the room from us. Jessica looked appropriately annoyed, and Bella had the smallest smirk on her face. She'd had the proper epiphany. Quil barely noticed them. I was just glad that Bella was safe. I had been right. There was no Laurent or Victoria. At least, not yet.

"So," Quil said. "You're not into scary movies?"

I shivered.

"My imagination is much to active," I said. "I have bad nightmares." Why I had said that, I didn't know. Quil stared at me. He looked sincerely interested.

"Like what?" he asked. I stared back at him. His eyes were soft, concerned. They were also content with themselves. I didn't see the trouble in them, like I had to see in Paul's all the time. It was like looking at the Paul from the beach. The carefree Paul who'd called a tow truck to open my car door when I locked my keys in. That frightened me.

"You know," I said dropping my eyes to the table top. "Like monsters."

"Like vampires?"

My head snapped up.

"What?" I squeaked. He smiled.

"Or... other monsters?" he suggested. I waited and deliberated. I didn't want to tell him anymore lies. It was bad enough that I told him I was an entirely different person.

"No," I said. I was cautious, unsure of what it meant that I was telling him this. How many times had the wolves asked me what was keeping me from sleeping? How many times would I refused to tell them? Maybe it was the fact that Quil was one of the few normal people left in the story. I knew that talking to him would have no consequences from the pack plural. "You're right. It's vampires." Maybe it was because of his legends, or maybe he truly understood what it was like to have an "irrational" fear. But he was sympathetic. He shrugged.

"No. That's pretty scary. I mean, super powered cannibals? It's creepy," he consented. I smiled. I'd been expecting to be laughed at. If I'd have told this to anyone else I knew, I would probably get lots of I-told-you-so's.

He smiled, as though remembering something.

"You know, I used to have this reoccurring dream about the little clown doll from _Poltergeist_," he said. I shivered.

"Have you ever seen _It_?"

"You couldn't pay me enough," Quil said. We took off into conversation from there. We talked about every mythological monster ever. I even brought up ones that I learned from my mythology class, and we determined who could beat up who in a death match. Cerberus vs. Frankenstein, Dracula vs. Medusa. The list went on and on. It was the most normal conversation I'd ever had about the supernatural.

When I looked up again, I noticed that Bella and Jessica were gone. They'd been quiet for so long I hadn't even noticed it. I looked around us.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Quil pulled up the sleeve of his blue rain jacket and looked at his watch. His mouth fell open in horror.

"Uh oh."

It was midnight.

We both got up and ran for the Audi, not even bothering to clean up our mess. I drove us home as fast as the car would go. I was so panicked about how late I had been at McDonald's with Quil that I couldn't even be nervous about driving into La Push. I knew where the border line was, but as soon as I crossed it, I didn't feel the overwhelming feeling of safety like I usually did. In fact, I just felt bad that I was breaking the treaty.

"I am in_ so_ much trouble," Quil laughed. I nodded.

"Yeah. So am I. I can't believe we were out there that long," I said.

"Time flies, I guess," Quil said. I followed his directions and dropped him off by the store. Right behind it actually. I pulled over and let Quil out. He flashed me a white grin. "See ya later. Thanks for the ride!" he hissed so his family wouldn't hear.

"See ya," I giggled. As soon as I could, I started the car again and raced off onto the highway. I laughed to myself and pressed down on the gas, praying that I wouldn't get caught where I shouldn't be. They wouldn't be looking for me, at least. And I wasn't going to stay long enough to let my scent linger.

What surprised me even more was that when I crossed the back over the border, still no werewolves were running alongside my car. There was no Paul at the sign waiting to scold me. I was free. I had broken in and out with no one the wiser. I smiled proudly at myself.

Maybe I wasn't so bad a spy after all.


	45. The Adventures of Quil and Darlene

That night was so normal that I'd nearly forgotten that I was in a once fictional world. Quil was a good guy, someone from the Pack that I looked forward to getting to know better. In fact, as of late, I had been thinking a lot about the Pack. I had never given much thought to their characters before. But as I attempted to do some homework on the Saturday that Bella would go to La Push, where I was forbidden, I thought about Sam and Jared.

Sam who was obviously worried about what kind of leader he was going to be to a bunch of rambunctious teenage werewolves, Jared who was granted entry into the minds of those who imprinted and feared his own destiny. And Paul. Paul who'd all along I'd given a curse because I started a chain reaction of events that his werewolf genetics couldn't control.

Now I wondered about Jacob, and Embry, and Quil. Three best friends who had know idea about the journey they were about the embark on as they joined us down the rabbit hole. Saturday was long, and I didn't get anything done other than reading about Bella and the motorcycles that she took to Jacob's. I read it over and over until I nearly had their conversation memorized.

As it grew dark, I knew all this had passed. Or at least I hoped it had.

I had no power in La Push. The wolves would smell me out easily. Bella spent about two thirds of the book in La Push. I had no idea what was going to do about that. If someone had missed a cue, or did something even remotely out of place that I was supposed to correct, then the whole story could be ruined.

I lay on the floor of my bedroom, books strewn across the floor and my hands clenched into my hair.

I needed a way into La Push. I closed my eyes and thought.

Think. How to get into La Push?

They would recognize the Audi in a heartbeat. And the Celica too. Not to mention me running around in my pajamas. I guess that was fixable. I still had the clothes from Alice and Jasper, but that wouldn't be nearly enough. Paul had found me too easily last time and I was hiding in a hotel.

As I read I got to the part where Bella met Quil. This made me frown. In fact something about this didn't feel right at all. I couldn't say that I didn't like Bella. I knew her pretty well through the books. But with Jacob, Quil, and Embry there right in front of me in reality, I began to feel a strike of jealousy.

These were members of _my_ Pack. Well, not yet... but there was no avoiding the motions that were already in play. I felt a strange attachment through the werewolves. Why should Bella get the Cullens _and_ the wolves, when she wasn't even a part of their Pack. She never would be. She wasn't an imprint.

I shook my head quickly to rid myself of those catty thoughts. Still, Bella seemed to get everything she ever wanted sometimes. Then I remembered that Edward was gone. She needed Jacob. She was acting on survival by drawing on Jacob and you can't blame anyone for self preservation.

I sighed and closed my eyes as I rolled on my back so I could look up at the ceiling.

From the big ugly purse that was not two feet from me I heard the sharp ringtone of my cell phone. I sighed heavily and looked up as it was stationed somewhere near my head. I reached up and felt around for it. Finally finding the straps, I dragged it toward me and shoved my hand inside fishing around for the phone. I got it and put it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Cammy?"

I perked immediately and shot up where I laid.

"Hey Paul," I said. I was becoming pathetic. While I had a deep need to demand where he's been and why he's been purposely avoiding me, I couldn't hide the relief I had in hearing his voice. When I started to raise my voice to yell I was overwhelmed with the fact that he didn't wish I had fallen off the face of the planet in California and could only sigh gushingly. I sounded like a swooning heroine instead of myself.

Darn it, I sounded like Bella talking to Edward!

"Hi Cammy," he said. He sounded breathless. "Listen, I have a question for you."

I resisted telling him to come over to ask me in person.

"Go ahead," I said.

He paused for a moment. Then he sighed heavily, sounding almost nervously.

"You never told me how you escaped that one vampire last year," he said. "Could you tell me?" I paused, blinking and trying to refocus my train of thought. I couldn't respond. It felt like there was something blocking the correct reaction.

"Huh?" I said like an idiot staring at the blank wall that was blocking my thought process.

"The vampire from last year? The one with the dark hair, hiker clothes. You can't not remember him, Cam," Paul said. Now something was nagging at me, but the wall wouldn't come down. I felt like I was missing something very crucial as the only thing crossing my mind was, _Vampire? What vampire?_

Then the wall came crashing down like it'd just been struck with a wrecking ball.

Paul was talking about Laurent.

I barely resisted the childish urge to clap my hands over my ears and start chanting, _Lalalalala!...I can't hear you!... Lalalalalala!_

No wonder my brain had been so reluctant to function. It was trying to protect me.

"Cammy! Cam, stop it! You're freaking me out!" Paul shouted in my ear. It woke me out of my realization and I noticed I was hyperventilating into the speaker of the phone loudly. It was only briefly interrupted by a tiny whimper. I pulled the phone away from my mouth so Paul couldn't hear me anymore.

I put my hand on my chest and stopped the hyperventilating into just huge deep breaths. My vision blacked for an instant, but then grayed back to real life. Once I was sure I couldn't hear my ragged breathing anymore I pulled the phone back to me.

"Are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Definitely. I just had a..." I wondered how to explain my completely exaggerated fear. To explain that what he was talking about haunted me nightly. I couldn't. No words could really explain what was so scary that it would stop the beating of your own heart just by thinking about it. "...thing."

I sighed heavily.

"You're not okay," Paul said.

"What do you want to know?" I distracted. I heard the murmur of a voice somewhere in the background. He said something back to them in Quileute. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Of course Sam or Jared was there.

"Just tell me what happened," Paul said. My mind fought against raising the memory back up again. It was by far the worst day of my life, and probably my most triumphant moment at the same time. The day when I had righted Twilight at the cost of bargaining my mortality with a deadly vampire. I sucked in a deep breath.

_Like a band-aid_, I decided.

"Laurent was grateful for me saving his life, so he took me out of the way of danger, ran up to Canada with me on his back, thanked me for saving his life and then... just let me go," I said. That pretty much summed up the same lie I gave Jasper. I bit my lip waiting for a response. "Then I found a hotel and Jasper picked me up."

I could almost feel the same disbelief radiating through the receiver that I'd felt from Jasper. It made my stomach churn and I felt the need to hang up and find something to distract me from the world of werewolves and vampires.

"It just... let you go. It didn't say anything? Didn't threaten you?" he asked.

"No," I said. I could feel my eyes darting around the room panicked searching for some inspiration to lie with. My heartbeat picked up. I could hear Paul sigh.

"Are you positive?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"Are you lying?" he asked. This time I hesitated.

"No," I said, but the word came out struggled.

"Cammy..." he said in a warning tone.

"Yes?" I said attempting to sound playful.

"We need to know," Paul said. Funny how when he said that, the attachment I felt to the Pack felt that much stronger. Like it was my duty and responsibility to them to answer faithfully. My eyes dropped to the floor as I fiddled with the corner of the hardcover of Eclipse.

I sighed defeated.

"And I just told you," I said.

"Don't you want to know why...-?" he stopped himself as someone in the background said something. My brow furrowed. Paul sighed. "Listen to me Cammy. You be very, very careful. Do not do anything stupid. I mean it."

I frowned at being told what to do.

"I'm not making any promises," I said, slightly fuming. "Was that all you needed to say?" I could almost hear the faint growling over the phone. Or maybe that was just static. He was annoyed with me, but he had no right to be. I had more than done my share for him, he was the one canceling appointments.

"Yes," Paul said, irritated. "Thank you."

Click.

He hung up on _me_!

"Oh!" I gasped in appall. Suddenly I was so frustrated with him that I was resisting the urge to pull on my own hair and scream. Instead I settled for muttering an insult, "Dumb mutt!"

I threw my phone down as soon as I got the chance. It clattered noisily off the floor and bouncing into the wall. The phone rang again from its place, though the flip phone had landed with its screen and buttons open. Curiosity got the better of me and I crawled over and checked the screen. I didn't recognize the number.

I ignored the call and lay back down on the floor looking back up at the ceiling. My jaw was clenched, my heart rate was through the roof, and my palms were sweaty. There was another wall blocking my thoughts, protecting me from some unknown realization that was pushing through my subconscious. This time I ravished in the blissful ignorance.

I didn't want to know what epiphany my mind had made without my conscious knowing.

* * *

_The dream began differently and that scared me as much as the dream itself._

_"You can stand here all you want," said the voice._

_I was stubborn though. My heart rate was hammering against my sternum, so hard that it reverberated throughout my entire skeleton. What had made me come to a complete stand still in this dream was that it wasn't completely dark. This time I was looking out a glass wall, the night forest blew gently in the wind, drops of rain dripping off the trees._

_The faint light had shocked me as the dream began. Because now I knew that if I was able to see the outdoors if I turned around that same light from the window would allow me to see where I was. The structure that Laurent and I always met._

_Laurent._

_My breathing picked up. I closed my eyes and listened for someone to comfort me. I needed to hear Paul or Jasper's voice. I needed to know I wasn't alone. But of course I was. Paul had all but abandoned me, and Jasper actually did abandon me. My heart ached painfully._

_"Just because you don't see it, doesn't mean its not there," Laurent's voice teased lightly. His voice was coming from above me, but as he spoke it seemed as though it were descending. The curving staircase I supposed. He must be moving very slowly, even if this building was three stories it shouldn't take so long for a vampire to meet his awaiting victim._

_My eyes snapped open and I could still see out the large pane of glass._

_Three stories? Now how did I know that?_

_"I quite like it here. Its safe. Quiet. Out of the boundaries," said Laurent, his voice was close enough that I was anticipating him now. My spine stiffening as I wondered how close he was. My skin raised in goosebumps as it was expecting the graze of his lips, his teeth. The fierceness in his kind red eyes that greedily waited me to join his coven with the power I claimed to have._

_All because I knew too much._

_When I felt his touch, it made me gasp audibly. I refused to turn away from the window, to look at his perfect murderous face. I let the stone hands rest on my shoulders. I could feel the closeness as he stood behind me, his clothes brushed against mine. I pressed my lips tight as the inevitable quivering of my chin began._

_I felt sick to my stomach as I tried unsuccessfully to even my breathing. It was becoming quicker and quicker though, and even though I could not feel Laurent bending his neck to let his mouth reach my throat a scream was still building within me. I resisted it though, because this dream was different._

_This window was another clue unveiled._

_Again I wondered about the wall I'd felt when Paul spoke to me on the phone. The realization that some part of me had come to, that my mind was protecting me from. The psychoanalysis nearly tore the wall down and I was quick to ignore it again._

_As this happened Laurent turned me to face him. His broad chest and shoulders blocked my view of the wide room that was illuminated behind him. His excited ruby eyes were glittering with anticipation._

_"Are you ready?" he asked, his black brows raising._

_I shook my head in a "no" quickly. His beautiful lips turned into a disappointed look that was almost a pout._

_"You can't-" In a blur of motion, my head tilted and he didn't even bother finishing his sentence as he craned his face into the crook of his neck. I heard several things at once like the crushing of my body in his jaws had set off an explosion._

_"Cammy!" One voice was Jasper._

_"Cammy!" The other was Paul._

_Their growls chorused from both of them interrupting the pain of the cool venom leaking into my veins, Laurent holding me just a little too rough, enough that I was sure I was going to get bruises where his hands held me._

* * *

I gasped when I felt real hands on me. I shot up in bed and smacked my head against something hard. In the darkness of the room I was much too fast to lean over and turn on the lamp. Aunt Debbie was holding her forehead and cringing, her hand rubbing her skull.

I blinked tiredly at her, utter relief that it was a just a human that woke me up.

"Cammy," Aunt Debbie said, she looked just as tired as I was. "You were screaming again." I brushed my wet cheeks and blinked my squinting eyes as they adjusted to the new light in the room.

"Oh," I said. "Sorry."

She nodded once.

"Were you sleeping any better in California?" she asked.

I shook my head.

"Worse," I said. Aunt Debbie sighed heavily.

"Honey, maybe we should get you sleeping pills or something," she suggested. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I just... It's not nearly as bad as it used to be. I think it's getting better," I said trying to sound hopeful. I raised my left hand out from under the bed to rest on top of the covers. I saw her look at it. I looked down to see it was shaking violently. I quickly clenched the bed covers.

"I'm sorry to wake you," I said by way of dismissing. Aunt Debbie suspiciously nodded, getting the hint. She turned around and started to leave.

"Bob and I will be going to Portland tomorrow. Is there anything you wanted us to pick up?" she asked politely. She never had stopped treating me like a guest. I smiled appreciatively.

"No thank you. I can get my own things," she said. Aunt Debbie sighed dreamily.

"Yeah. I guess so. You're almost an adult," she said. I started to agree when that suddenly struck me. My birthday was this month wasn't it? I was going to turn eighteen. I was no longer going to be a year older than Paul. I think.

How old is Paul?

There was a lot I still needed to figure out.

"What do you want for your birthday?" she asked. Everything I wanted was truly impossible to get. No amount of money, Darlene debit card or not, could get what my heart desired. Did that make me demanding?

I shrugged and mentioned a CD that was coming out. That was pathetic. I stole my music off the internet like every other teenager on the planet. I had to say something reasonable though. She smiled and told me she would look into it before she wished me good night and shut my bedroom door behind her.

I turned over in my bed, clutching the purse that I cuddled with like a teddy bear in my sleep. With my free hand I reached over and turned off the light. As I lay there, my mind began to reel, probably trying to distract me from whatever was beyond the other side of the wall.

So I began to think of how to get into La Push.

And then it hit me. The most stupid, and yet brilliant idea of all time. I smiled and opened my purse to do some late night New Moon research. After all, there was no way I was getting to bed now. Might as well see what Bella, Jacob, and I were going to be doing tomorrow.

* * *

In my head I had the Mission Impossible theme song playing as I jogged from hiding place to hiding place. I was grinning the whole time I sneaked around the block where I had parked the Audi. I locked it over my shoulder with the little clicker on my keys. My pulse raced in a way that was spectacular, not horrifying like my nightly frights.

I was dressed like a spy, or at least what I thought a inconspicuous Twilight agent from Forks who was trying to sneak into La Push should dress like. I had some dark wash jeans courtesy of Alice and Jasper long ago and one of my own black long sleeve shirts on. Rain jackets were not going to do me any good today, so I settled for a gray hoody.

This was the part of the books that I liked participating in. It was only second to meeting the actual characters of the stories. But sneaking around behind Bella was exhilarating and nerve wracking. If Bella were to notice me for even a second longer than she was supposed to, then the jig was up. With everything in the balance like that it was kind of fun.

Well, it was mostly scary, but what I had planned today was going to be fun. I was sure of it. Or maybe it was just my love for breaking the rules that I was excited about. It was morning and the fog was low, which was excellent cover for me.

I resisted the urge to giggle as I peaked around the corner onto Bella's street. Charlie's house was at the very end in the forest. I would have gone that way through the forest if I wasn't worried about getting caught by the wolves. It was too early for any neighbors to be leaving for work yet. Especially on a Sunday.

Bella was an early riser, so I didn't have any time to waste. I made a mad dash for Bella's truck and jumped into the bed of it. The rusted red metal thumped under my feet and I made myself flat on the bed. I was self conscious as soon as I assumed the position.

Maybe this was ridiculous. Stowing away into Bella's truck to get to La Push?

This wasn't just immature. It was also stupid. How was I not going to get caught? I sighed heavily as the gray clouds thickened overhead. I rolled my eyes at myself. This was what I got for coming up with "brilliant" ideas in the middle of the night.

I started to sit up to get myself up. Maybe I could just wait at the junk yard or Hoquiam and follow them. But when I moved to get out, I heard a "Oh!" from the other side of the truck. I froze. That little gasp hadn't just been distinctly female. It was distinctly Bella.

_This is stupid, Cammy! She saw you. This is bad! Now you've ruined the books!_

I clenched my eyes shut, as though that would make this nightmare disappear.

I didn't breathe. Then I heard footsteps casually walk around the truck and the front door slammed. She hadn't seen me? I peeked over the side of the truck cautiously. There was a little patch of mud in the front yard that had a fresh footprint sloshed in it.

I smiled.

Bella must have almost slipped in it. I'd thought her gasp had been her suddenly finding a girl hiding in the back of the truck. My smile grew even wider.

Thank God for Bella's klutziness!

I laid flat on my back again and smiled at the sky as the too slow truck lurched forward and glided into the street. The roar of the engine was much too loud and as the downpour came crashing on me where I had no rain jacket. My euphoria in New Moon participation could not be drowned with it.

Good thing it was Bella driving and not a certain vampire who had tendency to make sudden, tire-screeching turns. Otherwise I would have been knocked around like a doll back there. The scenery changed overhead to thicker vegetation. Evergreen trees loomed over the highway, occasionally dripping thick drops.

The cold didn't really bother me. My mind was whirling with other thoughts. Like, would the rain make it harder to find my scent should I cross any wolves? What if they knew I was over the border and were following Bella's truck now?

I peaked over the side as though I could pinpoint any sign of werewolves. I didn't see them, but that meant little. As Bella turned down a driveway, I ducked my head again. I'd caught the smallest glimpse of the house I was looking for. The Black's house was exactly the way I had pictured it. Small and red, like Bella had described. It was like a little barn. Pine trees surrounded it and the heavy rain pounded on its rooftop.

When Jacob burst from the door I hurried to lay flat on my back again praying not to be discovered. I closed my eyes as though that would ensure my invisibility.

Jacob and Bella chattered as he led her away to the house.

I was alone. Outside. In the rain.

Hmm...

I tapped my fingertip on the metal bed impatiently as I waited. Harry was supposed to be coming up to give Billy a ride so they could get to Forks to watch the game with Charlie. I smiled to myself and sighed heavily. Harry and Billy. Two of the three council members that probably still hated my guts. Unless, Sam had talked to them about our new alliance that had come from my cooperation.

It made me smile again that I was going to be defying them all. I wanted to cackle mischievously, but repressed that silly urge. I heard the hum of another car. Harry Clearwater was here. I poked my head over the rim of the truck again so I could watch him go up to the Black's house.

Jacob answered the door and let in the familiar heavy set man.

I smiled to myself.

"Whoa... Darlene?" said a voice. It was so close that they must have been talking to me. I turned around and my mouth fell open.

It was Quil.

The burly non-werewolf Quileute was cocking a brow suspiciously at me. All I could do was stare at him. I felt like he was going to run and sound an alarm. That Sam and Paul would come running to escort me away. Or worse, maybe Quil would call Jacob and Bella to tell them there was a weirdo in the back of Bella's truck.

That definitely wasn't supposed to happen.

"What are you doing?" Quil asked, the questioning was thick in his tone. That seemed to be the question of the hour. What was I doing stowing away on a truck into La Push where I was legally banished from? Great... Quil didn't know that I was banished. He probably didn't even know that the treaty was real. So he probably figured that I was just a crazy stalker.

Which was more or less true.

"Um..." I started hesitantly. Then I looked back at him. "Hey. What are you doing here?" Yesterday Jacob had warned him and Embry to not step foot on his property today as I recalled.

"Well, Embry's sick. There's nothing to do so I thought I'd ask to hang out with my friend Jacob and that Bella girl," Quil said.

My question had easily diverted him. Thank all that is Twilight for stupid boys!

I sighed with relief and steadied myself in the truck.

"Hey, you never said what you were doing here," he said. Now I was a little more prepared. How as I going to play this off? I looked around me while I thought of the vaguest answer I could give. I was an obvious liar, so maybe selective truth would work.

"Just... hitching a ride," I said. He looked at me oddly and cocked his head to the side.

"You're an odd person, Darlene," he said. I smiled a little and shrugged. Still he wouldn't leave me alone. I was kind of hoping he'd run off and go home before someone noticed he was talking to the back of a truck. He looked back at the house for a moment, then he gave me a mischievous grin. "Are you spying on them or something?"

_Damn!_

"No," I lied defensively. Quil never lost his smile.

"Do you want to?" he asked. He leaned forward on the truck resting his arm on the rim of it, and his chin on top of them. The invitation momentarily struck me dumb. He noticed my confusion with a grin. "Jacob and I are like best friends. Cousins, actually. And I'm running low on blackmail."

A cohort in my Bella watching? My own personally sidekick? A _human_ friend! I was suddenly so excited I could barely contain myself. I had no idea I was craving human attention so badly until now when Quil unhesitatingly offered his.

Granted, he wasn't permanently human. But who cared? He was human now, and we could talk about human things in the midst of my work! This was great! I took back everything I previously thought about sneaking into La Push.

This _was_ the best idea I'd ever had!

"Okay. Hurry up!" I said inviting him enthusiastically into the bed of the truck. Quil hopped into the truck and joined me lying down beside me. His arms pressed against mine in the too small space. With someone else with me, getting soaked in rain, I couldn't think about potential danger. This could be fun if I let it.

Just in time. We heard Harry wheel Billy outside. Quil snickered excitedly. I put finger to my lips motioning for him to keep his mouth shut. Quil pressed his lips tight, but smiled.

As the door shut, Quil nudged me.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"You're giggling," he whispered. I pressed my hands over my mouth to shut myself up. He smiled and started giggling too. He had to press his own hands against his mouth. Especially when the truck started and the engine started with its infamous deafening roar. It was funny, I guess. Bella's truck reminded me a lot of an old man, and its starting up was like an old man's flem-hacking cough.

No wonder Edward wanted to replace it so bad. Once I thought about it, this truck was downright embarrassing.

Under the cover of the engine we could talk at a normal volume as it headed onto the highway. The rain pounded down on us. Quil raised his head, his short black buzzed hair collecting rain drops in between the strands. He smiled wryly as we moved along, then he glanced at me.

"So... You just woke and decided to spy on someone this morning?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said with a shrug.

Funny how this didn't seem to surprise him at all.

"So I guess rich kids really_ are_ as bored as the rumors say they are," Quil said. It took me a moment to comprehend what he meant by calling me a rich kid. Then I remembered the Audi, and my unlimited debit card. I guess maybe I was a rich kid now.

Courtesy of the Cullens of course.

"Did you get in a lot of trouble the other night?" I asked Quil. Quil shrugged, his shoulder's brushing against me in the close contact. There was only so much room in the back of Bella's truck. Especially when we had to lay down straight with our arms by our side.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," he said waving away my concerns. "What about you? Grounded for life?"

I thought about that.

"No one really noticed I was gone," I said. We looked at each other for a moment. It looked like Quil had thought he asked too personal of a question.

"Any more bad dreams?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered before I could think more in depth of the question. It was a short reply, that didn't need any looking into. I sighed and looked at the red rested metal surrounding us. The engine was so loud we couldn't even hear Bella and Jacob talking inside.

"How long have you lived around here?" Quil asked.

"About a year," I said looking at the gray sky. I sputtered as some of the rain dripped into my mouth. Quil chuckled. The scenery of low hanging branches passed by over us. Quil sighed.

"You know where they're going?" He flicked his head in the direction of the cabin, to motion that he was talking about Jacob and Bella

"To get some parts or something," I answered nonchalantly. Quil sniffed.

"Right. To bring those motorcycles back from the dead," Quil said with a grin. He shook his head. "Impossible. Jake's just showing off for the girl's sake." I smiled.

"I'll bet you a hundred dollars they'll fix 'em," I challenged. Quil raised a brow interested. His crooked grin was mischievous. He held out his hand.

"You're on. Jacob might be a good mechanic, but he's not God," he said. I shrugged and took his hand, making the deal.

"I have faith in his mad mechanical skills," I said. I also had reassurance burning a hole through the bottom of my purse. Quil's brow furrowed as the truck continued along. He looked at me.

"How long have you been stalking them?" he asked suspiciously.

"I stalk lots of people," I said trying to sound casual. Like vampires, werewolves, and other humans of interest. Quil seemed started to look worried again. I shrugged to seem careless, like it was a normal occurance for people to be doing stuff like this.

"Have you ever been arrested for stalking?" he asked. I was shocked by the question.

"No. I'm not obsessed or anything..." My voice was high pitched in defense. It was a lie. "I'm just... bored." Quil cocked his head to the side in disbelief. I felt my cheeks burn. My lying skills had not miraculously improved. Then he laid his head back down and stared up at the clouds in the same direction I was looking.

"You need a life, Darlene. Badly," Quil said.

I raised my brows shocked at what I'd just heard. He was unrepentant, brown eyes locked on the clouds. After a moment's thought, I realized that he had a similar tendency to blurt unnecessary comments like I often did. I couldn't really hold this outburst against him.

Besides. He was right.

"Yeah, I know," I said with a sigh. Quil smiled. The conversation went on like that for a while. Thoughtless chatter as we commented how we were like action stars. We decided that he was like Jason Statham (mostly due to Quil's lack of hair) and that I was like Angelina Jolie. Yeah, I wish.

When we reached the junk yard, Bella had parked on the other side of a building beside the junk heap. We were well covered.

Quil sat up.

"They'll see you," I said yanking on his arm to pull him down. Quil smiled.

"Yeah?" That idea seemed to intrigue him. His gaze followed them to the junk heap. "I bet Jacob would kill me. I could take him though. You think so?" Quil looked at me, his grin wide and his eyes innocent of the perilous danger that happened to surround this place without his knowing. I rolled my eyes.

"If we get caught, do you think they'll bother to drive us back? We're both without car," I reminded. This got his attention. He ducked back under the rim of the truck's bed.

"You're right," he said. I sighed with relief. But then another five minutes passed. I bit my lip. It seemed I had hit a road block that I hadn't even considered before.

"Hey Quil," I whispered.

"Hm?"

"Don't hate me, okay," I said.

"What is it?" he asked concerned.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said sheepishly.

Quil stared blankly for just a moment before he rolled over, facing the other side of the truck giggling hysterically. So it was a mad dash to the inside of the main office to use the restroom which had a key attached to an auto part that I could not name if I tried.

Quil waited outside, still giggling as I gagged.

"This is gross," I said from within the walls. "They don't have a women's bathroom?"

"It's a unisex bathroom," Quil said from outside. I hadn't expected him to answer. I didn't really want to hold a conversation while I did my business. "Besides, I don't think they get a whole lot of girls in the junk yard... Uh oh." Uh oh?

"What?"

"Targets are approaching!" Quil said as I finished up and went to go wash my hands. I was momentarily confused.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure you've done this stalking thing before? You're not very good at it. That means that Jacob and Bella are coming! They're coming inside to barter!" I watched in the graffiti marred mirror as my face paled.

"Hoods up!" I hissed from the bathroom. I yanked my soaked hoody over my head and tightened the drawstrings. I was about to explain what this meant when I stepped outside and Quil was putting up the hood of his jacket.

"Here!" he said holding out his hand. I stared at it.

"What?"

"Jake will recognize me," Quil said. "Unless I have a girlfriend." The bell downstairs rang alerting that there were customers inside. I took his hand which he used to pull me closer and wrap his arm around me. The action immediately made me feel like a traitor. My heart jumped and pattered excitedly in my chest, which then doubled as Quil put his face in my neck.

He wasn't touching me inappropriately, like kissing me or anything. In fact it looked more like he was trying to tell me a secret. But the action made me cringe away.

"Relax," he commanded. Then I noticed that we were walking right by Jacob and Bella. His nearness suddenly didn't feel so bad as we made it passed them and I realized we hadn't been caught. When we were out the door, we immediately pulled away. Quil awkwardly shifted his clothes and then looked over his shoulder.

"Go! Go!" Quil shouted, his hand pulled on mine. We snickered quietly as we ran full speed across the mud to the back of Bella's truck. We sacrificed stealth for speed as we noisily assumed the lying down position in the back of it.

We were both panting with excitement as we laid back down.

I opened my mouth to say something when Quil reached over and put his hand over my mouth. I stopped myself, again, surprised by the contact. Then I knew why as I heard the raucous laughter of Jacob as he walked around the front of the truck. Bella's light voice followed, I caught a glimpse of her face in the side mirror.

I took in the sight as she slammed the door behind her, moving the reflection back to the road. The sight had been an interesting one. Bella looked half dead usually. Her eyes sunken and spiritless. Her long mahogany hair was always in a ponytail, but today all that zombie facade was splintered and cracked.

She was smiling.

My heart dropped. All that time as a fan, I had hated Jacob for trying to steal Bella, for forcing her to choose sides and being so reluctant about Edward. When really, he seemed to have saved her life. He picked her head up above the water. That, along with reading the emotional torment, suffering some of it myself, I could see it now.

I think I understood New Moon now.

The engine gunned loudly and Quil released me. We both looked at one another. He nodded at me once and gave a thumbs up. We were clear. And then we hit the road again.

"Hey remember what you said about monsters?" Quil said as soon as it was safe to talk again. I nodded. He looked seriously again. "Well, do you want to hear about _my_ monsters?" I stared at him confused. His monsters? "The monsters of the Quileute legends?"

I smiled, half heartedly.

"Why?" I asked. He looked around us, at the surroundings.

"We have some time to kill, and you have a weird thing about vampires. I have some vampire stories," he said looking coy. I bit my lip hesitant. Quil nudged me with his elbow.

"Is this about your nightmare?" he asked. Funny how I didn't even know Quil very well, and he seemed dead on about all the things I was going through. He was right on board with me when I needed to stalk Bella both times now. He comforted me about my "irrational" fear of monsters, and now he wanted to help me through my nightmares?

I didn't answer him.

"Oh, come on. If you face your fears, then you'll have lived through the worst, and then you're just going to have to find something bigger and scarier to be afraid of." His voice was light and upbeat. Hearing him talk about the vampires in my life made even me want to laugh at myself. Like it was very childish to be afraid of the murderer.

I snorted grimly.

What was bigger and scarier than a non-vegetarian vampire?

"Please?" Quil said. I was almost afraid to look. And when I did, my suspicions were confirmed. He had puppy dog eyes. I groaned loudly which easily mixed into the hum of Bella's truck and the pattering of the rain hammering on its rusted metal.

"Okay," I said. And Quil began to tell me legends that I'd already heard before. In Hoquiam, we stayed quiet in the truck. Quil couldn't continue with his story as we waited for Bella to turn on the truck again, as the engine's roar muted our conversation from those in the cabin. Our quiet was only broken by Quil sighing loudly, or muttering for Jacob to "stop flirting and hurry the hell up" under his breath.

Then it was back to La Push. All in all, between hazardous bathroom breaks and enjoying Quil's company, it was not a bad day.

Quil's stories, the exact same one that Jacob had long ago told Bella on the beach, didn't really have me feeling better, but it was comforting to listen to it in the same exact position as Bella a year ago and have the same experience. It was like a reminder of why I had fallen in love with the books to begin with. It felt nice to rekindle my relationship with Twilight. When he was done, Quil cocked a brow at me awaiting my reaction.

"So you see, unless our neighbors happen to be vampires, which since the death toll around here is dominated by car accidents and old age, is very unlikely," he said. I smiled a little bit.

"But you said the Cullens ate animals?" I pointed out.

"Don't you think we would have noticed a drop in the wildlife population? I mean, think about it. Enough blood to sustain a living super-powered being would have to be... what? I don't know, but it'd have to be a lot right?" Quil asked. I sighed at looked up so the raindrops could fall on my face again.

"You're right," I said. I wasn't about to bring up the fact that the Cullens were famous for being avid hikers and it wouldn't take much to go from area to area to take what they needed to satisfy their bloodlust. Quil leaned up on his elbow.

"So... I have a theory," Quil said. I smiled and shook my head. More Twilight theories. "I was thinking about your dream while Bella and Jacob were in Checker's." That was interesting. Very little people actually had theories about me. I looked at him. He grinned.

"Your vampire dream might mean something else. Dreams are just our subconscious trying to tell our consciousness something. It's insight. When Jacob and Bella go inside, let's go to my house. When I was having my reoccurring dream, my mom got into dream analysis. She's more traditional Quileute, like my grandfather, so she thought it must mean something. We have tons of books," he said. I stared at him.

Dream analysis? We were quiet as Bella turned off the engine. We heard the chattering a little more clearly now. I bit my lip nervously as I concentrated on the next more recent events. Harry and Billy should be coming back with Charlie after Jacob and Bella worked in the garage a bit.

Today, in all essence had been completely senseless, sneaking around when nothing all that significant was going on. But being with Quil made it worth it. He reminded me that I was human and not in a comparison to how weak and insignificant I was compared to a vampire or a werewolf. He reminded me that I was a person.

As soon as Quil peaked up and gave the "all clear" signal, I poked my head over the rim of the truck too.

"Hey," I said to Quil.

He looked up. I flicked my head at him.

"I have to go," I said. "I think they said that their parents are coming. Last thing I need is for any adults to know about my..." I struggled for a word. "...hobby." Quil stared at me, his brow furrowing as he seemed to be deciding once again if I was crazy or not. I smiled weakly. "I'll hitch a ride next time Bella comes up. We'll stick around and try to dig up some dirt on Jacob." Quil grinned.

"Sounds like fun," he said wryly. "But how are you going to get back?" The debit card was practically sizzling in my wallet in the purse. I shrugged.

"I'll call a cab," I said. Quil laughed.

"Are there cabs around here?" he asked. I shrugged.

"There has to be," I said.

"This isn't exactly New York, Darlene," Quil said continuing his giggling. I shrugged. "The nearest cab company is probably in Port Angeles. You want to pay _that_ meter?" I thought about that. Well, it didn't matter really. It was Edward's money. I started to shrug again when Quil rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You might not care what you use your money for you spoiled, Audi driving, rich kid. But I do," Quil said sternly. I was about to retort with something, but then decided that it would be rude to the extreme. He jumped up to his feet and started to throw his leg over the side of the truck to let himself down. Quil reached over and helped me as well.

"So, I want you to know that we're even now. A ride for a ride," Quil said. He took my arm and led me into the safety of the thick trees where I wouldn't be noticed. He may have thought it was safe, but I knew the wolves were around here somewhere. It would only be a matter of time before news of my presence reached one of them.

Quil let go of me.

"Stay here," he said, and then turned to jog through the forest.

"What? Where are you going?" I asked. Was he just going to leave me here in the middle of La Push where I wasn't supposed to be. Quil turned, running backwards.

"Hey relax. I'll be back in just a second. My house isn't far," he promised and then stumbled over a root sticking out the ground. He picked himself up with an attempt of a suave moment. He ran again, facing forward this time. "I'm okay!" I heard his fading voice in the background.

I smiled and laughed, shaking my head.

Then my smile fell as I was left alone in the wilderness. I hoped he would hurry. While I was alone, standing like an idiot as I attempted to hide in the cover of trees where I was literally dripping rainwater from the tips of my fingers, I heard a noise that made me jump.

My phone again. I reached inside of it and looked at the screen for the caller ID.

It was the 360 area code, but not a number that I recognized again. I looked at the numbers again, the last for digits somewhat familiar, but I wasn't sure from where. I decided to ignore the call and stuffed the phone back into my purse.

It was about that time that a pale turquoise Ford from the 1960's circa drove up almost to Jacob's driveway. I could barely make it out through the trees. I saw Quil's shaved head at the wheel. I cursed to myself.

Did this kid even have his license?

I sprinted up to the old timer's sedan and into the passenger seat that Quil had to lean over and unlock from the inside.

I settled onto the stiff vinyl seating, nearly bouncing with the effort to keep myself upright. The seat seemed to have a permanent groove in it that my butt was too small for. Before I could even put on my seatbelt, Quil punched the gas peddle, sending me barreling over on the groove, fumbling for balance.

"Geez! You don't have to drive like maniac!" I said trying to get the seatbelt into the buckle.

"Yeah, well I also don't have to commit grand theft auto to get you back home, but here I am," Quil said. He gave me a look. I stared at him.

"You stole this car?" I asked in appall.

"Relax. It's just my grandpa's," he said. My brows went up. This was Old Quil's car? The other member of the council. I thought about that and then started laughing. This was the best trip to La Push I'd had in a long time. Quil looked over at me, his blush darkening his already tan skin. "Sorry. I think I got a little caught up in the moment. I felt like a spy today. Like James Bond. It was the coolest day ever!"

He cranked up the music, turning the tuner that no one from this generation should know how to work. He found a radio station and drummed along to the music. I looked around at my surroundings, still on the look out. After all, I had been out in the open for a while. Who's to say that no werewolves actually did see me?

Quil made a fist in the air. Reflexively, I made a fist too and punched his knuckles lightly.

"Thanks Quil. You're the best," I said. He raised a single finger, as if to make a point.

"Oh no. Thank _you_, Darlene. You might not be perfectly sane, but you sure are fun," Quil joked pointing that finger at me. I turned to him and smiled. Not quite sane, but fun. I decided to take it as a compliment. As we crossed the border, I felt a familiar sigh of relief. I looked out the back mirror just to make sure that Paul's disapproving figure wasn't standing by the welcome sign.

It wasn't.

I had gotten in and out with no one noticing. Again.

Quil was my lucky charm, I decided. What were the odds? I couldn't drive a foreign car into La Push without being caught, but I could stow away in Bella's truck that was lucky to hit fifty? Huh... I guess I just had to go through trial and error to see what method worked. I was definitely going to try this again.

"So next time you're in La Push we do that dream analysis stuff? It's actually pretty fun," Quil suggested. I stared at him. Why was he so interested in my dreams?

"Sure I guess. You can just drop me off over there by Bella's house. That's where I parked the Audi," I told Quil. Quil slowed down as he saw my ostentatious little car glistening navy blue in the yellowish streetlight. My shoes squeaked as I climbed out of the car.

"See ya around, Quil," I said beginning to slam the door. Quil gave me a smile out the door and then turned the engine. I watched my new friend in his stolen car turn around and make its way back down to La Push. I hoped he wouldn't get caught for doing this for me. Luckily, he didn't seem to mind breaking the rules. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

Yup, Quil and I were going to get along just fine.


	46. The Fuzz

The "bears" were all the rage at school. So much that I had to wonder if the wolves had any sort of discretion at all. Some people had seen them on picnics, others had just seen them out of the corner of their eye while hiking. It was impossible to get from one end of the hallways to the other without hearing all about them.

School was so monotone without the Cullens to watch and Bella was hardly any help. On the other hand, it was the nineteenth and I had this day marked in my planner. The day that she would officially announce her return to the world of the living.

So I sat down at lunch with New Moon in front of me and waited for that moment. The one that would leave Bella's entire table with their mouths hanging open. I readied myself as I cracked open my lemonade. This was going to be somewhat interesting at least. I waited for it, the bear conversation couldn't be far off. I just needed to hear those words that would send the book spiraling back into control.

_Come on, Bella. Speak up!_ I begged internally as Angela started to talk about Ben being sick.

"What did you two do this weekend?" Jessica asked. Here we go...

And there it was. Angela launched into her story about the "bear" she saw when driving around the hot springs. Lauren scoffed and laughed accordingly. I saw Bella become uncomfortable at Lauren's scornful attempt to drop Angela down a peg. Poor Angela turned red as she attempted to defend herself.

"No, she's right," Bella inputted, cutting off Lauren in mid-snorting. "We had a hiker in just Saturday who saw the bear too, Angela. He said it was huge and black and just out of town, didn't he, Mike?" I felt a relief I hadn't felt for a while listening in on this cafeteria conversation. Then I began to think about what she said.

Big, _black_ bear? Sam? What was Sam doing running around innocent teenagers? And around the hot springs? That was the edge of the wolves' boundaries. I thought on this for a moment and chewed my nail in thought, a habit I'd thought I'd gotten rid of a long time ago. I was distracted as the bell rang soon after that. I chewed my lip thoughtfully and flipped through the pages as I read to see what was next on Bella's to-do list. The next event horrified me.

The empty Cullen house.

* * *

After school, I got in my car as I watched Bella hop into her truck with a look of blank determination on her face. While I waited for her to get a safe distance away I saw in the Audi watching after her. In the small space I could hear my own breathing.

"Why am I freaking out?" I asked myself in the space. I could hear the giggles and sounds of people getting into the cars on either side of me. I watched the van pile up with sophomores on the other side. I looked at the steering wheel blankly. My breaths were sharp, pronounced, like I was running or getting ready to scream. "I _shouldn't_ be freaking out," I realized.

But I was. I was freaking out very badly. I swallowed hard and pulled New Moon out again.

No, I must be wrong. Bella couldn't just _go_ to the _Cullen house_. That place would bring back too many painful memories. She was in no condition...

I couldn't finish that thought.

"Oh yeah," I murmured. Bella was trying to hear Edward's voice again. I flipped through the pages. How long exactly would she be there? Not too long. Maybe I could just drive by. Even the thought of me heading down the unfamiliar roads, just outside of Forks, into the heart of the Cullen's territory, did not feel right.

"Why?" I asked myself. This should be much more scary to Bella then it was to me. But there was something I wasn't thinking about. Something in the back of my mind that did not want to go there. Something that thought that this would be a terrible idea. I grabbed the wheel of my car as the parking lot was almost clear enough to back out of the space now.

No, I had a responsibility to this story. I hadn't read it, loved it, and cherished it for no reason. One person could no sooner allow Romeo and Juliet to go awry. I groaned internally as I forced myself to drive in the direction of the rich houses that were technically not a part of Forks. The house that was deepest in the woods, according to Bella, three miles down its own dirt path with no other buildings on the way. It was probably the most private place in the entire state of Washington.

The perfect hiding place for vampires.

I drove in that direction, trying to recall every twist and turn Alice had gone through when she'd driven me at to the Cullen's at the beginning of this story. As I went into the thicker brush, the opposite direction of La Push the trees overhead started to make it darker. Bella was too far ahead, even in her truck. I felt like I was driving toward my doom. I could not ignore my thumping heart that was screaming for me to turn around.

Then like a very wonderful gift from above I saw someone coming down the opposite end of the road on a motorbike, not wearing a helmet. I slowed and the thumping in my chest slowed. I came to a dead stop in the middle of the road so I could observe this person.

No, this was beyond coincidence. This universe was not kind enough to send down a distraction to keep me from going to the Cullen house. Or was it? I recognized this boy. I stepped on the brake and yanked the door open. He came to a stop on the other side of the street.

"Quil!" I screamed in delight and stepped out. He grinned happily.

"Darlene! I should've known I'd run into you around here," Quil said stepping off his bike and walking it across the street. He stopped by the Audi, smiling just as brightly as I was. I was smiling in relief though. I looked in the direction of the Cullen house.

I gave a mental shrug of defeat. I probably wouldn't be able to find the turn off on my own anyway. Quil walked his bike to me, once more pausing to admire my car. I grinned down at it proudly.

"I can't believe you just drive this thing around," Quil said. What else was I supposed to do with it? It was a car, not an antique vase.

He touched the glossy, not pressing hard enough to leave any fingerprints on the paint job. He smiled at me. "Hey, I saw Jake this morning on my way to school."

I kept my smile on.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup. He showed Embry and me his bikes," Quil bragged. He shuffled his bike to position it a safe distance away from the car. Then he smiled as though he suddenly remembered something, "Jake's doing a crappy job on those motorcycles. You're going to owe me a hundred dollars," Quil said with a smile. I walked beside him enduring that coy look of his as we walked by his dirt bike.

My mind went through thoughts and events of the book. I gave him a look.

"I don't believe you," I said to him. The books were never wrong. Quil shook his head.

"Believe it. He's not doing them any good. Just reassembling and assembling parts of the bike that don't even need replacing. He's getting all his information from the internet. I mean, he's doing okay, but those bikes aren't going to get done anytime this year at the rate he's going. Jacob specializes in cars. He should stick to them," Quil said. We stopped at the Audi and I opened the back door for him.

Again he grimaced and gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I can drive you back to La Push, if you want," I said. Would I risk going to La Push in the Audi? I'd stick out like a sore thumb there. But whatever Quil was doing all the way out here, it was just what I needed. I needed any sort of excuse to not go Bella-stalking, at least as long as she was going to the Cullen house. Quil looked at his bike questioningly. I wasn't going to let a little thing like trunk space stop me. "Just put it in the back." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder at the car.

"Are you kidding me?" I ignored him. "You know, this is blasphemy," he enlightened. I shrugged.

"It's a _car_. You can put the bike in or ride it home," I threatened. Quil rolled his eyes and bit his lip as he picked up his bike to put it in the backseat. I slammed the door behind him, the motion bumping the bike's back tire and pressing it up against the window with a cracking sound.

"Ah!" Quil cringed audibly. He looked at me horrified, like I'd just struck him. I looked at the glass and shrugged. It didn't look broken.

"It's okay, Quil," I comforted and patted him on the shoulder. He was frozen for a moment and then groaned as we went for the front of the car.

The whole time I was thinking about what Quil said. Jacob couldn't fix the bikes on his own. That didn't make sense. Bella and Jacob were supposed to go riding soon. They had to be ready and not within the year, but within the month. I thought about that as I reached for the handle. Maybe Quil was exaggerating.

Then I paused at the front seat. Maybe this was supposed to be where I was supposed interfere again, like last year. Maybe that was the cosmic meaning behind my friendship with Quil.

Maybe... I looked in the direction of the Cullen's house again and shuddered. I would do anything else if it got me out of following Bella down that way at this point.

He looked at me over the other side of the car. I grinned at him. "Would you like to do the honors?" Quil cocked a brow.

"You want me to drive?" he asked.

"You're the one who wanted to figure out how fast the Audi could go. Why don't you test it out?" I asked him. Quil's eyes were wide. I could swear I saw his pupil's dilate in excitement the moment the offer past my lips

His face was stone serious, like his grandfather's.

"That's not funny, Darlene. If you're going to offer to let me drive your car, you'd better not be joking," he said. I smiled and almost started to laugh. He still never smiled. He pointed at me over the car either scolding or accusing. "Don't you toy with my emotions."

"I could think of no better hands to place the Audi in," I said. Quil beamed and almost skipped over to the driver's side of the car. My giggles turned to hysterical laughter at the sight of it. I stopped him as he reached for the keys in my hand. "Wait, wait... There is a condition."

Quil stopped dead in his tracks.

"Condition?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. I was suddenly struck with a much better idea. An idea that would possibly be necessary to the story anyway. "First, what did you mean that Jacob isn't going to have the motorcycles ready until next year?"

Quil looked annoyed as he eyed the handle to the driver's seat. He sighed dramatically.

"I mean, that Jacob needs help and he's not asking for it. Why?" Quil said. Then in an instant he was suspicious. Leave it to Quil to know when someone was up to no good.

"What if you and I helped him?" I asked coyly. Quil looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we sneak into the garage when no one's home and give Jacob a little boost," I said. Quil stared at me for a moment and blinked.

"You want us to sneak into Jacob's garage and help him with those bikes?" Quil asked skeptically. I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged.

"Why not? He's your friend isn't he? Why wouldn't you want to help him impress Bella?" I asked Quil. Quil thought about this, his eyes squinting at the horizon. Then he looked at me.

"Why do you want to do this?" he asked.

"The same reason I like to stalk people. It's fun to sneak around," I said hoping I'd achieved an adventurous twinkle in my eye. Quil smiled a little at my mischievousness. He folded his arms grinning, as he leaned suavely on the exterior of my car.

"You know, Darlene. I'm beginning to think you have ulterior motives for everything you do," Quil said. I was careful not to react. How long had Quil been suspecting that my actions had been anything but out of my own love for disobedience? I tried to disguise the shock in a carefree mask as I snorted in an unflattering way that probably increased his suspicion.

"Right. Maybe I'm a secret spy sent from the government to the exciting northwest," I said, my voice too high pitched again. Quil stared at me for a quiet moment. His eyes were thoughtful. The pause was heavy with tension, making me wonder what he was thinking. He was definitely one of the more perceptive of the Twilight characters. He reminded me a little of Jared, who could form theories concerning me, Bella, and werewolves that would hurt my head to think about.

Quil was just extremely observant.

"Are you?" he asked.

"No!" I squealed and started to laugh. Granted, my fake identification, alias, and unlimited bank account probably didn't help that theory.

"Okay," Quil said drawing out to word to show he didn't believe me. I rolled my eyes, dramatizing the sheer ridiculousness of it. We switched places and I got in the passenger's side, the handle bars of the dirt bike in the backseat poking me in the side of the head. I brushed my hair over my shoulder as Quil settled himself into the driver's seat.

Quil looked around the steering wheel at the various gadgets around it. Once in a while he would smile or mutter "sweet" under his breath. I had no idea what was so special. Then again, I'd only just discovered the defrosters last week. I reached over for my seatbelt and Quil put on his.

"Just so you know, I only have my permit," Quil warned. I shrugged carelessly. They did take debit to pay for tickets at the courthouse, right? I grinned.

"Don't worry about it," I said. Quil fumbled again. Then looked out the back. All I could see when I looked back was his dirt bike. I looked back at him. He was nervously flexing his fingers around the wheel. I smiled a little. "Quil, are you afraid of driving?"

"No," he said quickly. "I'm afraid of crashing next year's model of an Audi A5 that only just recently became available in another continent!" He looked panicked and I couldn't help but laugh. I rolled my eyes when Quil glared playfully at me.

"Quil, its okay. I promise you I can pay whatever price Dowley's wants to throw at me if we crash," I said. Quil made a worried noise that was somewhere between a groan and a whimper. "Don't worry. You don't have to gun it to a hundred just yet. We'll just be casual. We'll talk."

This seemed enough to relax him a bit. Quil turned the keys and the engine purred only slightly. We waited a beat, because with the tension Quil was giving off you would have thought the car was going to combust at his touch. He smiled a little and checked his mirrors.

He flipped the turn signal the wrong way and pulled onto the road.

I sighed quietly to myself. Maybe I shouldn't be encouraging underage teenage boys to drive without a license. It was too late now as we were on the highway leaving Forks. We were quiet and when I looked over at Quil he was still nervous. I glanced at the speedometer. We were only going thirty-five.

"Talk about something. Distract me," he said. I watched the road.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"So... um... Do have any other friends? You know, when you're not out stalking people?" Quil asked. His eyes were fixed on the road. I kept my gaze out the same direction.

"Um," I thought about that. Who were my former friends? "Well..." I thought about naming some friends from California, but I didn't want to mention my being out of state. I didn't know what to say.

"Come on. Everyone has friends," Quil said. I hesitated. "Don't you have a BFF or something girly like that?" He was talking too quickly, panicked. This was making me a little panicked. I hadn't come up with a back story for Darlene.

"Well," I said. I thought about naming the werewolves, but Quil wasn't very fond of Sam and the others as I recalled. Especially not Paul. "There's was my friend Jasper." That stopped my heart. I couldn't believe I blurted that out. To Quil of all people. My eyes dropped to my lap and I covered my mouth to hide the swear I was mouthing.

"Really?" Quil asked. "Boyfriend?"

"No!" I nearly screamed. "He..." I fumbled, wondering if Quil knew the specifics of the Cullens. Last I remembered, none of them went by names. Only by physical traits. So I began to ramble stupidly, "He was dating my other friend Alice. But we were close." Quil nodded along.

"Anyone I might know?" he asked.

"Probably not," I answered as smoothly as possible. "Then there's Edward."

"Is he the boyfriend?" Quil asked. I was almost annoyed.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I clarified. Then I had to pause and wonder. Did I have a boyfriend? I pondered Paul and my relationship status. I guess it was kind of stuck on imprint and imprintee, like we were a stalled car stuck in between gears because of our stubbornness. Quil nodded slowly and flexed his fingers on the wheel.

"Okay..." Quil said eager to keep me talking. "So... Are they your other rich friends?"

"Kind of. They moved," I said.

"Oh..." Quil said as if suddenly understanding. "That's why you're so bored. They moved..." Then his brow furrowed. "Wait, they _all _moved?"

"Yeah," I said. I fumbled for a reason. "They lived together."

"All of them? They're related?" Quil asked. I hesitated to answer, and nodded in response. "But you said Jasper and Alice were dating." I almost slapped myself in the forehead. I was no good at this at all.

"Well... They're... Look. its complicated. Jasper and Edward are brothers... No, wait. Edward and Alice are brother and sister. Jasper was... adopted..." I felt my own brow furrowed as I tried to remember what the excuse was for the Cullen family. Then I shrugged. "The point is, they're not blood related."

"Still that's... gross," Quil said suppressing a shudder. I looked out the side window so my face wouldn't give anything away. I felt Quil's gaze on the back of my head. I had to keep him occupied.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I told you about Embry and Jake. Other than them, there's really nothing else on the reservation," Quil said. He sighed heavily. I turned my head.

"There's no one on the reservation of interest? I refuse to believe that," I said. Quil bit his lip, then it pulled into a half grin. He looked like he had some gossip he was eager to dish out.

"You want to know about the Quileute Cult?" he asked. His voice was cryptic, like he was about to tell me another scary story. I turned my head.

"The wha-?... Oh..." Then suddenly I knew what he was talking about. Jacob would be mentioning the "cult" to Bella soon. Quil turned his head. His brow raised in interest. I pointed back to the road and he made himself refocus. After all, he wasn't a vampire. Only nonhumans were allowed to not look at the road and drive with me in the car. Then he started to talk again.

"Have you heard of the weird goody-goody gang in La Push?" he asked. I debated on responding. Luckily he didn't need one from me. "Three guys, Sam, Jared, and Paul go around 'protecting' the tribe's lands." Quil made air-quotations around "protecting" briefly before regripping the wheel that started to swerve a little.

I stared at the road and then when it was safe, I looked back at him eager for the story.

"They do stuff like look out for drug dealers and other people stirring up trouble. Really weird. Not to mention they're a bunch of muscle men. I mean, they're huge, like professional wrestler huge. They're probably on steroids or something," Quil went on. He bit his lip a little. "Anyway, the council worships the ground they walk on. They can do no wrong. But the thing is that they're not that goody-goody. They wreak havoc."

This was news to me.

"What do you mean they wreak havoc?" I asked him. Quil snorted.

"Okay, this one time I was in Home Depot..." My heart jumped. This story sounded familiar. I was suddenly rigid in my seat. Quil was starting down the winding path, his muscles relaxed.

"Well, okay. It wasn't _me_. It was my friend. She works as a cashier, but she said that all of the sudden she hears this huge crash from the other end of the store and you know how it echoes in there. So the manager goes to see what it was and Sam stops him and starts talking to him. Then as they're talking my friend sees a flash run by and she swears it was Paul running around naked!"

My jaw dropped and my face burned as he said this. Paul? Naked?

I shook my head before that picture could become too detailed for my own good.

Quil laughed as he seemed to notice the blush rising up to my cheeks. The picture of a naked werewolf had never been so vivid in my mind as it had when I'd only read about them. I was still trying to figure out how to respond when Quil continued.

"Yeah, so my friend leaves her post to go see what damage was done. The_ entire_ lumber aisle was shreds. The shelves looked like they'd been ripped apart by some sort of animal. Meanwhile, Paul is running around outside with his two-by-four hanging out for everyone to see..."

"Quil!" I interrupted blushing even more than I was before. I did not need_ that_ detail especially. But it didn't stop me from snickering, which eventually turned into hysterics. Quil was laughing too. When we finally started to calm down I had to wipe the tears.

Quil shook his head.

"Yeah," he said. The laughter faded and he put on a look of thoughtfulness. My own laughter was slowly dying down too. "But Paul's a jerk." I stopped abruptly.

"What? Why?" I asked too quickly.

Quil frowned.

"He just is. I mean..." Quil stopped to recollect his thoughts. The mood suddenly became serious. His smile faded. "I mean, have you ever just got a weird feeling about someone? Like... someone might be... watching you? Like they're expecting something from you?" I paused. This question hit a little too close to home. I tried not to imagine what someone was expecting from me, far away from now.

Well, not too far.

My train of thought was easily diverted.

"I don't know. They're just creepy. And they're always staring at Jacob, Embry, and me," Quil said shuddering. I sniffed to myself. The wolves really lacked subtlety. Why did I tell them anything if they were going to be so obvious about it? Quil was entirely at ease now. He was even driving one handed.

He took a deep breath as we hit a straight away in the highway. He seemed just as eager to change the subject as I was.

"Ready to see how fast this baby will go?" Quil asked excitedly. I grinned. Knowing Edward, this car wouldn't be lacking anything in speed. I gripped the handle in the ceiling. "Convert all power to thrusters!" he said in a dramatic Captain Picard tone.

I laughed to myself.

"Just do it already," I said impatiently.

And boy did he.

I saw Quil stomp on the gas like he was trying to squash a bug on the floor. The car lurched, too quickly, the tires squealing on the pavement. I could smell burning rubber through the air vents. I couldn't stop myself from screaming, "Quil!" and gripping the door handle with my free hand for something to hold onto.

He laughed in response as the needle inched toward the right side of the speedometer zooming past sixty and eighty, hovering over a hundred. From there it was slowly accelerating to one hundred and ten. I didn't want to look out the windows, especially with Quil hollering excitedly.

But I had to look. The straight away had quickly ended and we were now coming to a bend in the road.

"Curve! Curve! Slow down, Quil!" I screamed. Quil slammed on the brake too quickly and the car spun, the end of it fishtailing slightly as the tires screeched. We'd stopped too quickly in the middle of the turn so that we were pointed diagonally in the opposite direction of the road.

We were both breathing heavily. Then I turned my head.

"Oh..." I didn't bother to finish my curse.

And there was a cop was on the other side of the road. He was facing the other way though. We'd only just narrowly missed the speed trap, something I was very familiar with in California. Quil noticed him too. We paused to look at one another with matching expressions of horror.

"What do we do?" he whispered, as though the cop might hear us talking, but not the tires screaming across the asphalt. I saw the cop move his head and I could see the reflection of his eyes as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"Alright," I said slowly. "Just straighten out the car and drive right by. No one needs to panic. He might let us go."

Even as I was saying this I was panicking. My fake identification wouldn't match the registration of the car. At least I didn't think it would. It definitely wouldn't match the insurance. Either I was going to have to reveal myself to Quil or go to jail.

Quil carefully did as I instructed and mosied by the police car at a painfully slow rate. I couldn't help but look. And of course, this cop had to be who I most expected it to be. Chief Swan. I bit my lip to keep myself from overreacting.

_Figures..._

Quil snickered.

"We're dead," he muttered in between nervous chuckles. I waved my hand at him to be quiet.

"No we're not. Be cool!" I hissed. We were still going about fifteen miles per hour. "Focus on the road. I'll watch the cop. You can drive a_ little_ bit faster." The car leapt forward just a little bit. Enough that we reached the speed limit. I watched the car in the rearview mirror, barely being able to see over Quil's dirt bike in the backseat, which was also illegal probably. If he didn't pull us over it would be nothing less than a miracle.

I sighed when we rounded the corner. I couldn't believe my extraordinary luck. It seemed that today _was_ the day for miracles after all. I looked up at the sky and said a silent thankful prayer for whoever it was that made the cop let us go.

"I think we made it," I said. Quil looked at me hesitantly for an instant, his hands clenched over the wheel again. Then he smiled. I smiled too and we erupted in a fit of laughter again. Quil shook his head at me.

"You're crazy, Darlene," he said.

"This wasn't_ my_ idea," I said defensively.

"Yes, it was," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah," I remembered staring out the windshield. "Well, hurry up and make the first turn you see in case he decides to follow us." Quil laughed.

"You want me to shake the fuzz?" he questioned sarcastically.

"Yes," I said with all seriousness. He stared at me incredulous again. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. This wasn't exactly a rare occurrence in California, or anywhere really. Avoiding cops was standard driving procedure as far as I was concerned. "It's not like his sirens are on. This isn't a car chase. Just lose him in case he changes his mind."

Once he saw that I wasn't joking he pressed the gas peddle a little harder and turned into a little suburb neighborhoods where there were some nicer houses. We circled for a while. Quil focused on driving while I constantly looked over my shoulder for the cop that I assumed was Charlie.

We both sighed heavily.

"How long should I keep circling?" Quil asked.

"I don't know. Let's try not to come out the way we came in though. Do you know a way to the freeway from here?" I asked him. He didn't answer, he just started to take the streets in another direction. We were quiet like before, as though we were expecting someone to overhear us talking. After a moment, Quil seemed to realize how ridiculous this was.

"Things are a lot more interesting around here with you around," Quil commented. I flashed him a smile. Me? Interesting? In comparison to a world without vampires and werewolves, maybe, but I'd met much more interesting.

"Thanks," I said. Then I thought about that a moment. "Interesting in a good way or a bad way?"

"I'm not sure yet. You're kind of weird," Quil said casually.

"And you're kind of blunt," I said with a laugh. Quil shrugged, unapologetic.

"I'm not the one who sneaks into stranger's trucks and runs from cops," he said. I snorted.

"Yes, you are," I pointed out. He was silent for a moment as he realized I was right.

"Well, I'm not the one who comes up with the idea in the first place," he pointed out. I looked out the window, satisfied with that. Weird. I can deal with being weird. It wasn't like that was uncharted territory for me. I sighed heavily. "So, what were you doing around here? You live close by?" I looked out the window while I attempted to dodge the question.

"I was just going for a drive. School was weird today. Everyone was talking about bears," I said. This seemed to work in diverting Quil's attention.

"Same here... Well, on Friday. I ditched today," Quil said. He looked at me. "Don't tell anyone that though."

"Why did you ditch?" Quil made a face out the window and sighed.

"Embry's being weird... Just kind of... I don't know. Moody, I guess. He pissed me off," he said. I kept my mouth shut. Quil continued driving and looking out the window. Then his brows went up.

"Hey, we can start doing some dream research if you want," he said. I looked at him oddly. There he went talking about my dreams again. All I tried to do all day was forget about the stupid dream, why did he always have to bring it up?

"Why do you care about my dream so much?" I asked. Quil thought for a moment and then rolled his eyes.

"Look, its going to sound weird, but dreams are kind of a big deal in my family. My grandfather says that dreams are lessons for us to learn. They're... something more powerful than us trying to speak to us. And reoccurring dreams mean that you're not understanding the message its trying to-..."

We were interrupted by the sharp ringtone from inside my purse. I reached down and quickly turned off the ringer. "You're not going to answer that?"

"Nope," I said, putting the phone away not even thinking twice about it. "Go on."

"And when you think about it," Quil went on. "The old man could be right. My mom's a sleep technician at the hospital. She's trying to get a degree. She likes to argue with my grandfather about the subject. He thinks its more mystical than psychological, not like my mom. But there's one thing they both agree on. Dreams are trying to tell us something. We learn about our lives through our dreams, to solve subconscious problems so to speak."

My brow furrowed as I listened to Quil talk. He wasn't talking like sixteen year old at all. He was being much more mature than Bella ever portrayed him. It felt odd, like maybe I wasn't talking to the right Quil.

"So..." I said cautiously. "My dream is trying to tell me something?"

"Yeah," he said.

"Like what?" I was hesitant. My heart was starting up again.

"I don't know. It's your dream," he said with a shrug.

I felt a familiar bubble of panic within me for no reason.

And maybe he was right. Bella had dreams regarding her life all the time. In the beginning she dreamt of Edward and the wolf. She'd seen him looking menacing and still chosen to follow him. Even now, as her dreams were so terrifying that she woke screaming every night, her dreams meant something.

She was searching for something. She didn't know what, but her mind was looking desperately for _something_. For Edward. She hadn't been able to see it though, because she didn't even dare say his name. He was in her life, but not at the very same time.

What was I trying to ignore? The subconscious wall throbbed again.

I looked out the window and felt my eyes brighten. I pointed, overreacting in my excitement to change the subject.

"There's the 101. If you take it south you'll come across the offramp for La Push," I said. Quil focused on his driving. As he drove I looked out the window. I knew I was pushing it taking the Audi to La Push. I was really pushing my luck already with Charlie and the speed trap.

To my complete surprise, we came in and out with no problem.

When I dropped Quil off at his house, we exchanged numbers and I made him promise to keep an eye on Jacob so we could sneak into his garage to give Jacob a helping hand. We exchanged numbers and I made a mental note to look through the book to see when the garage would be free.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next time we could use the garage was on Thursdays when Bella and Jacob had a study date. Quil called to tell me that this would be the perfect time to do this, but I had other plans.

Thursday couldn't arrive soon enough.

The Audi slowed to a stop as I neared the border and my worries melted away at the sight of Paul waiting anxiously at the side of the road. He beamed at the sight of me, maybe in a polite response to my own ridiculous smile. I yanked the car's brake and jumped out.

Paul was there to greet me before my feet hit the ground. His hug was bone crushing.

"Cammy, you stupid, stupid, girl," I heard him mutter. I winced, and attempted to pull away from him but could only pull my face away. He was grinning widely still, then that smile dimmed and I could see the troubled look return. I rolled my eyes.

"And you're a stupid, stupid boy," I said. He set me down and didn't go any further.

His thick arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me. I would have fought against him if I wasn't so head over heels in love with him. I decided to spare him my wrath for that comment, not that my wrath would probably do much good against a werewolf.

_Stupid, super-powered, Pack-running, oversized, good looking..._ I forgot where my internal rant was going with this.

I hadn't seen him in weeks. I couldn't be angry with him. Paul opened my door for me. I sat in the front seat and in an instant he was on the other side sitting down in the passenger seat. I looked at him with raised brows.

"So..." I said. Paul looked at me. "What have you been doing?" Paul's jaw clenched, the only part of him that gave away that I'd somehow struck a nerve. I stared at him for a moment, and then wondered if I wanted to know the answer to that question.

The subconscious wall was throbbing again.

"Sam's pushing us really hard. That's all," Paul said, choosing the safe route. My better judgement told me not to inquire more about it. He bit his lip and looked away. Then he looked up again with a painted smile. "How about a belated Christmas present?"

I smiled.

"Oh! I have your gift too. Will you hand me my purse?" I asked pointing to the big ugly purse that lay at his feet. He looked around for a moment before finding it and handing it to me. I settled it in my lap and started to fish around the inside.

Paul watched me, amused as I sifted through all the crap I'd collected in my purse. Pamphlets, receipts, my wallet that held all of Darlene's existence, and of course, the books. Finally I found the stiff paper that I was looking for. I smiled to myself and pulled them out.

"How is everyone?" I asked as I sorted through them.

"Fine," Paul answered. "Sort of." I looked at him questioningly.

"Sort of?"

"Jared found Kim," Paul said. I gasped with a wide smile, but he didn't look nearly as excited as I did. Paul gave a mildly interested look and then looked down again. "That's... not a good thing, Cam."

"What? How can you-...?" I stopped myself from saying something rude, but I was still appalled. Then I remembered. Imprints were not a good thing according to the wolves. My smile fell and my heart ached at the remembrance of the un-imprint theory. I looked down at Paul's present, sifting through the different cards. One for each of my pack members.

"Jared is... afraid for her. For what our life would mean to her," Paul said softly. "He's afraid that he'll be a burden on her and put her in danger." I felt my heart sink even lower if that were possible. Paul was looking at the dashboard now, his dark eyes tracing over the different gadgets with his mind elsewhere.

He smiled darkly.

"It can't be easy being an imprint," Paul said. "It's not fair to force that life on her."

"But..." I started. "What if she loves him too?"

"It's not like she knows what she's getting into," Paul said almost mumbling.

"Would it be different if she knew exactly what she were getting into?" I asked him, my voice was thick with irritation now. Paul's head snapped up, his expression was intense.

"If she knew what she were getting into she would get herself killed. People make sacrifices for the people they love, but they shouldn't have to make sacrifices that concern life or death," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I would think that's a matter of opinion. Someone making that choice would be the only one determine what they should live or die for," I said. We both stopped abruptly and looked at each other. It seemed we were both aware on some level, that we weren't talking about Jared and Kim.

I sighed and looked at the gift cards in my hand. He looked at them too. I gulped hard and forced a smile. I couldn't spend this little time I had with him fighting.

"Well," I said and handed the cards to Paul. He took them in his large hand and started to go through each one. His brow furrowed.

"Gift cards?" he asked. I nodded and watched as he shuffled through them. Three were identical for the same sports store. The last one was for an expensive department store that I knew they had in the Port Angeles mall. Paul blinked at them.

"Thanks," he said finally turning to me and smiling. I turned in my seat so I could be more angled toward him. I leaned over to point at the three identical cards.

"That's for you, Sam, and Jared, because I know you guys like to run around in cut-offs and shorts. And you might be running a little low on clothes." There was a pause and I think Paul understood what my present meant. I was quick to amend my explanation so as not to come off as offensive. "I know you go through a lot of them...You know when you have to phase... in a hurry."

Or in a fit of rage, as Paul often did. I couldn't imagine how many clothes he'd torn through phasing over little things like syrup. Luckily, he didn't seem insulted. In fact he smiled.

"Thank you, Cam," he said. He looked at the other cards. "For Sam and Jared too?"

"Well, they _are_ a part of the Pack. It wouldn't be fair if you were the only one who got a present. The other one is for Emily. I guess I should have gotten one for Kim too," I said, now realizing that Kim was part of the loop too. He looked at me and turned my head smiling a little. Paul was absolutely serious and critically thoughtful. "You know, they shouldn't just tolerate me because they have to. I want to make friends with them too."

For some reason, these gifts seemed to have made Paul come to some inner conclusion. He had that same look of realization and shock. Then he turned his head and focused on the dashboard again, thinking about something I'd said.

He was so lost in thought it was almost as though he'd forgotten I was there. It was awkwardly quiet in the car. I looked out the opposite window looking toward the green. "You know, I'd never given much thought to the werewolves in the Pack. The fact that Sam and I didn't exactly get off to a great start didn't help either. But... I want that to change. I think he and I can get along. And I like Emily and Jared a lot."

Paul turned his head to stare at me.

"You do?" he asked. He was truly baffled. I choked out a laugh. He was still serious. "I mean, you _really _do?"

"Of course I do. Otherwise I wouldn't have spent five hundred dollars on each of them," I said. Paul's expression froze in shock. His eyes were blank. I was debating on waving my hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. Then he blinked.

"You spent five _hundred_ dollars on us?" he asked. His words were slow, exaggerating each syllable. It was almost offensive.

"No. I spent two thousand dollars on you. Five hundred for each of you. It says the amount on the card, doesn't it?" I asked reaching over the seat to look at the cards. I could've sworn I watched the sales lady write the amount. Paul held them all firmly in his hand, pulling them out of the way when I made a grab for them. He was still shell shocked.

"You spent two _thousand_ dollars?" he asked. Well, actually Edward did if he wanted to get technical. Edward bought all the Christmas presents for my family and friends this year. I smiled at that thought and wondered what he would think when he got the bank statements.

"Well...yeah," I said with a small shrug. The way he was staring at me was making me uncomfortable. I felt myself shrink under his gaze. I couldn't tell if he was angry or happy or just surprised. Well, he was definitely surprised, I just wasn't sure if it was good or bad yet. "It says the amount right there." I pointed to the numbers on the cards.

Paul looked again and then laughed lightly. His chuckle became more pronounced and he rubbed his hand over his eye.

"I thought it said five dollars," he admitted. I snorted. What was five dollars going to buy? Socks?

He was still grinning a little. I could see the sleep deprivation seeping into his mood. Poor Paul. Sam really must be working him pretty hard.

I wanted to reach over and put my hand on his shoulder or something that would comfort him, but I knew that I should be careful about distance between us. He was going to have to make all the moves if he was going to try and go through the un-imprint nonsense. He wasn't having it though.

Paul turned toward me.

"You really like them?" he asked again with uncertainty.

"Yeah. I like all of you. I always have," I said. As I thought about that I knew I was lying. "Well, except for Sam, but I've warmed up to him now. He's a good guy." Paul was still looking at me with thoughtful eyes. He finally turned back to me forcing a smile, but his eyes were still troubled. Then all at once, it was like something he had so much conflict with was resolved.

The pain vanished, and he was my Paul again, sitting in the Audi with me. His smile crept across his face, the same infectious one he always had in my memory. It warmed me. Even when he looked away the smile didn't disappear. My heart leapt and I dared to hope that this Paul was here for good.

He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a long string of jewelry.

His finger combed through the knots and loops, untangling it.

"Well now what I'm about to give you is going to seem like a trinket compared to a five hundred dollar gift card," he said. I watched as he straightened out the necklace. It was a silver color, with a single little white dot at the end. He dangled it in front of me. "Its a freshwater pearl. A real one."

I smiled instantly.

"Wow," I gasped. He chuckled like I'd said something funny. I looked up at him, his warm smile touching his eyes now as he watched me. I held the necklace in front of me, it swung a little bit from the movement.

"I know you don't really seem like the jewelry type, but you're really hard to shop for..." he trailed off. He sighed heavily.

"No, no," I insisted and clasped it around my neck. The truth was he was right. I wasn't the jewelry type. In fact, I was had a habit of accidentally destroying jewelry whether it was a ring that fell down the garbage disposal while doing the dishes or accidentally leaving my watch on in the shower. I smiled at Paul and secretly vowed to myself that this necklace was going to be different.

I put it on and smiled at him, almost shyly as I posed.

"How do I look?" I asked teasing. His eyes were nothing, if not serious. He looked at me, appraising with a look of sudden admiration that was nostalgic. My heart soared under his gaze and the smile fell across his face.

"Beautiful," he said. I blushed instantaneously. Then in a flash of movement his face was right in front of mine. His hand touched my jaw familiarly and pulled my face to him planting a very, very deep kiss. I took in a breath through my nose and allowed myself to enjoy it as his forceful lips opened mine, allowing me to feel his hot breath.

I complied to his kiss, according my movements to his. I loved the way my heart jumped at his touch. It made me feel like I had my own romance, my own Twilight as I felt my body make reactions to Paul that Bella described when she was with Edward. He pulled away slowly.

"Hey Cam?" he asked, his voice a little bit breathless.

"Hm?" I asked. He paused a moment.

"I still love you," he said. I smiled as the warmness instilled in me from the kiss spread throughout my chest. This must be the relapsing Emily had spoken of. I might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

"I love you too," I said. Paul sighed and leaned over to kiss my cheek, letting himself linger there in the close contact. Even though it didn't look very comfortable for someone as large as him to be leaning this way in between the seats, he didn't seem to mind the straining to bend over me the way he was.

"Cammy," he said. His whispering breath tickled my ear. "Please stay out of La Push. It's dangerous. Especially now." I froze and turned my head to look at him. Paul looked at me, and then smiled a little cocky smile. "We're not stupid, Cammy. We can pick up your scent."

I debated on denying it, but then realized something. He'd known I was there. Why hadn't he approached me? Was it because of Quil? I pulled back to look at him.

"We're kind of busy. We can't drag you back every time," he said. I felt my head cock to the side.

"Busy?"

"Yes," he said. "We still have a while before Embry joins us. Though he is getting close. Three isn't enough right now." I stared at him. I felt that little something I was missing throb behind the emotional wall. It should be bothering me. I should be asking more questions.

Then I wondered, was he going to be saying anything about Quil? Well, he hadn't seen me. He'd only caught my scent. Maybe he hadn't recognized Quil's scent. Or maybe my scent was much more potent to him because of our imprinting bond.

I was confused, but I shook the concern away as Paul was still in the car.

"Please, tell me you'll stay out of La Push. We don't have time to enforce the treaty," Paul said. He really shouldn't have said that. I wondered if he realized his mistake. I smiled apologetically.

"I have to keep track of Bella," I said with a shrug. He groaned loudly and slammed back against the seat. It made a little snap sound that made us both perk. He looked around to see what he'd broken. "Don't worry about that."

"Cammy, you're so frustrating," Paul said laughing humorlessly. He rested backward, putting his hand over his eyes.

"Well, so are you," I retorted. "You're always avoiding me and then pouncing on me..."

"I know. I'm sorry," Paul said softly as he sat up again. The corners of his mouth turned down in a frown. He looked at me, the trouble returned to his eyes. Then he stared at me, his body half turned toward me. "Do you mind telling me why you... won't move on?" I stared at him a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You still... care about me," he said cautiously, like he was afraid I was going to deny it. I looked at him.

"It's not as simple as you seem to think it is. Not even close," I said to him. He continued to stare at me. I felt a little stab of pain under his scrutinizing eyes. "You don't know how much it hurts to be away from you. To know that..." I nearly stopped myself. My eyes stung with tears. I swallowed hard. "That you don't want to be with me."

"That's not true," he quickly denied.

"Really?" I asked him, allowing him to see my disbelief.

"Well, maybe it's a little true. But the reason I don't want to be with you because I'm dangerous and your safety comes first," Paul restated. I rolled my eyes.

"And what if its safer for me to be with you?" I asked him. His large hand wrapped around my wrist gently.

"Then I would be with you all the time," he answered automatically. His dark eyes searched mine. "But that's not the case. I have to leave you alone."

I sighed heavily, frustration pouring through me. I swallowed hard and let myself calm as I reminded myself that it was impossible to un-imprint. If there was then Quil would never willingly imprint on a two year old. My heart ached. I shouldn't have to be constantly reassuring myself to hold myself together.

"You know, this isn't just hurting _you_," I said. Paul was staggered. His face twisted in agony.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. After a moment's pause, he looked at the digital clock and sighed dramatically.

"You need to go," I acknowledged aloud. There was no point in denying it. He nodded and looked at me. I met his gaze. He smiled a little bit and leaned over the armrests to kiss me on the cheek again, but it was nothing more than a peck.

"You're safe," he promised.

"Tell Jared I said congratulations," I said when his hand was on the door handle. He paused and then gave an irritated sigh.

Then in a flash of movement, he was gone from the seat. The passenger door closed leaving the passenger seat abruptly empty. I sighed heavily watching the brush he disappeared into and wondered briefly how he was going to take the gift cards to Sam, Jared, and Emily while running.


	47. One of the Gang

And so the days passed on, ticking by a little slower since Bella was skimming through days, not mentioning specifics. New Moon was always with me, sometimes outside of my purse so I could grab it in a hurry. I spent many a lunch reading the first part of New Moon, up until Jacob reached werewolf-hood. It was the part I needed to pay most attention to now, and her ease and carefree life was making it pretty easy to do Edward's job of making sure Bella didn't die.

She was now participating in conversations, she was alive in class answering questions, and she performed everyday tasks like going to the store. It was almost to the point where I wasn't sure what the point of following her around so much was.

Then I would follow her to the border and stop at the line. I would park on the side of the road, deciding that even if the wolves would be too busy to handle me, it wasn't worth crossing over and upsetting them.

I would turn around there. Whatever they were doing, I didn't need to go complicating things when I didn't need to. It was well into the next week when I got a phone call in the early afternoon while I was watching Rachel Ray with Uncle Bob and Aunt Debbie who were considering the dish she was preparing for dinner. I checked the caller ID and smiled to myself.

"Hello?"

"Darlene," Quil said. "Hey, Jacob is supposed to be going to Bella's and its the weekend. They'll be out late. It's our golden opportunity! You up for it?"

"Of course," I said smugly and leaving the room before Aunt Debbie or Uncle Bob could ask me who it was that I was on the phone with. They had a tendency to talk with a lot of La Push elders who didn't need to know that I was hanging out on their land.

"Come up around seven. They'll be gone for sure by then," he said. I smiled to myself.

"Excellent. Should I meet you there?"

"Meet me at my house. I think Jake would notice your car in his driveway. You can park at the store," Quil said. "Oh and Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with that hundred bucks ready," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll see you later, Quil," I said doing my best to sound irritated. When I looked up Aunt Debbie was coming in through the kitchen setting the half empty bag of potato chips on the counter.

Quil asked me to park the car by the store next to his house, which was next to the parts store if we needed it. Jacob's house wasn't too far from there and it wasn't so bad a walk. When I came, his mom was working late and Old Quil was over at the Clearwater's discussing a new issue within tribe.

So Quil and I set out for Jacob's, sneaking through the trees as he blindly led me through the darkness as the sun set on the ocean, and laughing at me when I tripped over a tree root. He'd assured me that Jacob would have everything we needed to work with in the rage and I trusted him to be right. He was the bike expert, after all.

It was late evening and before long, we were rummaging through the little garage that was separate from the house, almost like a tool shed. We were lucky for that. That meant we didn't have to be too quiet as we worried about Billy.

Quil set the little propane lantern on the ground. Meanwhile I went around another setting of my favorite books. I walked around the Black's garage that was barely large enough to fit the Rabbit and the bikes. Quil and I were taken up space the garage didn't have, having to step over old bikes and rusted tools.

Nonetheless, this was one of the cherished settings of New Moon. I let myself take it in and admired Jacob's car, peaking in through the windows while Quil unloaded Jacob's tool box.

"So..." I asked casually. "Billy's not going to come in here right?" I could imagine the look on Billy's face when he caught me hanging out in his garage working on the motorcycles that Jacob and Bella weren't supposed to have.

"Jacob's dad?" Quil asked. "No, I don't think so. He doesn't go in the garage. It's not really wheelchair accessible." I fiddled with the necklace in my hands, the smooth pearl gliding in between my fingers. I dawdled around as Quil wrenched his tool underneath the black bike.

"Ah, Jake..." I heard Quil moan.

"What's wrong?" I asked. It got darker a lot earlier up here than it did in California. Most of the garage was unlit despite the propane lantern. Quil sighed heavily.

"Jacob forgot the..." He started to name off things that I think my brain purposely blocked. He began to ramble off about mechanics and parts so fast I could only get every other word. It was a lot like listening to Paul rant in Quileute when he didn't want me to understand what he was frustrated about. When he looked up at me expecting a response I gave him a smile. "You have no idea what I just said, do you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"We might need to stop off at the parts store. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Not at all. I would love to financially support irresponsibility," I said brightly. Bella got to do it. Why shouldn't I? I started to gather my purse when he held up his hand.

"We don't need to go yet. Let me finish this to see if we might need anything else," he said disappearing under the view of the motorcycles again. I began to wander again circling the garage in hopes of finding more Twilight material.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for exactly. A wolf charm? Claw marks?

I walked around the Rabbit and sat down on the edge of its hood carefully, like I was expecting a car alarm to go off. It didn't of course, I was just being paranoid.

"So," I said. "How are your friends doing?"

Quil laughed from his seat on the floor as he eyed a little metal thing in his hands.

"They're fine. Embry was angry with me for... er, borrowing his dirt bike that other day," he said chuckling. I frowned at the way he said 'borrowing.' I leaned over the hood to look at him.

"You stole that bike?" I asked.

"Only for a little bit," Quil said shrugging. "Embry was just overreacting. I gave him a full tank of gas and everything." I stared at him. He sighed and contemplated how to explain. "Look, its like how girls can borrow each other's clothes. It's not weird for us to kind of walk around the back of someone's house and borrow someone's stuff. Embry, Jake, and I have been best friends since we were kids. We don't care. If any of us keep someone else's stuff too long we just beat the crap out of each other and take it back."

I cocked a brow.

"Wow," I said. "And you said _I_ was weird."

"You _are_ weird," he corrected waving his wrench at me.

"Hm," I said. I thought about something else to talk about. "How are Jacob and Bella doing?" Quil snorted and reached for another tool I didn't recognize.

"Jake's head over heels. It's disgusting. _Bella, Bella, Bella_," he said mocking Jacob's deeper tone. I smiled a little. A moment went by, then Quil looked up at me somewhat frustrated. "You know, between Jacob trying to woo a senior and Embry's freakish growth spurt and mood swings you'd think someone was slipping them hormones or something. We hardly have time to hang out anymore. It's pissing me off." He sat back on the floor for a moment staring at the tire of Jacob's car. He seemed to snap out of that trance though as he jolted back to reality and started working again.

I felt a pang in my heart. Poor Quil.

This was just the beginning of his world turning upside down. It struck me suddenly that one day, I would have to be involved in flipping that world for him. And he would easily figure out that I was no Darlene Randall. All of his friends would have to turn on him, if only just for a little bit. I never thought that I would have to be one of those friends.

He was looking up at me. I stared back at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You got quiet," he said. I didn't know what to say to that. Usually it was so easy to lie and pretend with Quil around, but thinking this made me hesitant. I shrugged and pulled myself away from the Rabbit. I heard the clinking of tools again on the other side of the car.

"What do you think Jacob will do when he sees his motorcycles have magically fixed themselves?" I said with a little laugh.

"I think..."

"What the hell are you doing?" The deep voice that had spoken made me immediately fall into a crouch behind the Rabbit. From underneath the car I saw large feet walk around the tires over to my side. A long haired Quileute boy no older than Quil poked his around the tail light of the car looking at me.

It was Jacob and he looked very confused.

He looked back over to the other side at Quil. My heart was jack hammering in my chest. There was no denying that we were caught. I stood up and looked at Quil. Jacob looked from one of us to the other. Quil stood up too, brushing his hands on his jeans.

"We're helping you with your motorcycles," Quil said looking somewhat smug. I gaped at him, my gaze darting back and forth. How could he be so casual? Then all of the sudden, the tension in Jacob's shoulders slumped.

He no longer looked furious, but annoyed. I felt my face twist in confusion. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I don't need help," Jacob said. He looked back over his car at me. His eyes scrutinized me. I raised my brows as he didn't bother acknowledging me. He just turned his head to Quil, "And who's that?"

"That's Darlene," Quil said matter of factly. Jacob's eyes widened like he was impressed.

"That's Darlene? The senior you've been going on and on about?" Jacob said.

I shot a look at Quil. What exactly had he been saying about me? Before I could start my own questions Jacob shook his head, as if to occupy himself with some other thought. "No wait. First tell me what you two are doing in my garage?"

Quil motioned to the motorcycles.

"Like it or not, you need help. These aren't Volkswagens," Quil said waving to Jacob's projects. Jacob snorted.

"So you're just going to help me whether I like it or not?" he asked. Quil thought for a moment. He stole a glance at me. I doubted I was helpful at all. I was still close to deciding on bolting out the door and making a run for it.

Quil sighed and knelt down.

"Okay, Jake. Let me tell you why you need help," Quil said calmly. Then all of the sudden Jacob didn't look all that mad. Even though we'd been caught breaking and entering in Jacob Black's garage, Quil played it off like it was nothing. Maybe they really were close enough that they wouldn't mind borrowing things without asking, or coming over when they weren't invited.

It reminded me of being home in California, when Donna would just walk into my house and yelling "Knock, knock!" to announce her presence.

Even more painful it reminded me of the way I would just wake up in the middle of my room to find that Jasper had been there the whole night trying not to kill me, or Edward knocking on my bedroom door when he wanted to talk to me about Bella, or me coming back to Forks to find that Alice had completely redecorated my room without my permission.

I immediately relaxed, because remembering friends like that made it completely plausible that Jacob wouldn't be angry about us breaking into his garage to fix his bikes. Now as I watched Quil point out what Jacob was doing wrong with the bikes I found myself staring at them and missing my friends.

I looked down at the floor, shuffling my feet.

"Oh..." I heard Jacob say in sudden understanding.

"See? It doesn't work that way with cars, but Embry showed me how to rotate it on his bike," Quil said. Jacob was completely involved in what Quil was saying now. He bit his lip.

"Okay, I think I get it," Jacob said. He ran his hand over his long hair as looked over the things. "Bella and I need to go to the store then." He bit his lip. It looked like something he didn't want to ask her. Then he looked up as though suddenly noticing my presence. I smiled at him.

"Sorry. I'm Jacob Black," he said stepping over the bikes almost tripping to shake my hand.

"Darlene Randall," I said, but this time as I lied I was feeling an aching guilt. This had gone too far. I could see that now that Embry, Jacob, and Quil would be phasing soon. No doubt the other wolves thoughts would tip them off to my real identity and I was going to have to do a LOT of explaining.

"Yeah, I figured. Quil talks about you all the time. To be honest though, I thought he made up the senior girlfriend he has," he said. I blinked once and looked at Quil.

_Girlfriend?_

My blood froze in my veins at the word. A million emotions fell over me at once. Shock, disbelief, and then when I saw Quil's guilt on his face, anger.

Quil looked away embarrassed. I narrowed my eyes. So I wasn't the only liar around here. I thought about ratting him out right there in front of his friend, but that would have been more than hypocritical of me. I sighed heavily and smiled, not agreeing or disagreeing with that statement.

"Well," I said deciding to ignore the comment. "Let's run to the store. What do you need?"

"Just some oil. We don't need a lot. I don't have any money right now though," Jacob said with a shrug. I shook my head.

"No, look. I feel bad for just barging in here like this. I'll take care of it," I told Jacob. He was tempted, but then he shook his head. "No, no. I insist. I have to stop at the ATM anyway." Jacob looked at me, and then at Quil, his brows furrowed in indecision. Quil shrugged indifferently.

"Really, Jake. It's okay," Quil said. Jacob bit his lip and then sighed in defeat.

"Okay," he said. "I don't really want to ask Bella for any more money. I guess we can take care of this. I'll get my coat. Are we walking?"

"Yeah. Darlene parked her car at the store," Quil said. Jacob nodded once and then went out the side door. As soon as we were alone I shot Quil a dark look.

"**Girlfriend?**" I questioned harshly, barely able to keep my voice under control. Quil rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't think you'd find out. It's not like you know anyone here besides me. At least no one here has ever heard of you, but me," Quil said defensively. I glowered at him in the dim light of the propane lantern. I waited for him to rephrase his apology. "I'm sorry. Jacob was going on about how he's getting this senior to like him. I was just trying to one-up him." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" I asked through clenched teeth. Quil looked insulted as he backed away. He held up his hands palms forward.

"Look, this is nothing to kill me over. Just pretend for a little bit, and I promise you Jake and Embry will hear about our very convenient break up. Okay?" Quil asked. I sneered at him from across the car. Quil stared back at me. "Please?" I couldn't ignore that familiar pleading look on his face.

"You owe me," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Quil said. He didn't look that sorry, he looked more annoyed.

Maybe this was a blow to his pride, being caught in this sort of lie. I sighed heavily, maybe this would make my lie that much more understandable when he finally phased, when he found out that I knew about the wolves the whole time.

Then Jacob came back through the door with his coat on.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. It took some effort, but I put on a smile.

"Yeah," Quil said walking around the car, and uninvitedly taking my hand. I felt a surge of anger as his hand clasped around mine. This wasn't fair. But he towed me along as we all stepped into the light drizzle. I sighed a little as we began down the road and eventually wrenched my hand free of Quil's when Jacob wasn't looking.

As I walked in between them I kept an eye on the road for any of the wolves to drive by. It was dark and the streetlights were on. I felt younger walking than I did driving, like how I used to hang out before I had my license. It was almost embarrassing.

"So, how long have you two been going out?" Jacob said. It was as though he was rubbing my situation in my face. I felt a headache coming on.

"I don't know, Quil," I said glaring at him. "How long _have_ we been going out?" Quil's answering gaze was guilty again. Good.

"About a week," Quil answered. Jacob nodded. A week. So, after we started spending time together stalking Bella and Jacob. I bit the inside of my cheek in agitation. This didn't feel right.

"Is it true that you have an Audi A5?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I nearly groaned.

"Whoa," Jacob said, impressed.

"I told you," Quil said. I spent the rest of the time walking with my arms folded tightly across my chest, wondering how I got sucked into this drama. Then I remembered. It was me being stupid and stubborn. I shouldn't have let Quil into this mess that was my life. He was too young, too immature.

I was only reminded of this when his arm rested around my shoulder. I felt myself shudder unintentionally. I looked at the dark sky and missed my vampire friends again. It wasn't as though I hadn't brought this upon myself.

_Stupid New Moon..._ Ugh!

Quil and Jacob chattered on, Jacob making Quil and I both promise not to tell Bella that he'd helped with the motorcycles. At least that was a plus. We arrived at the store, stopping to allow Jacob to drool a little bit on the Audi while Quil spouted facts about it that I didn't even know.

I sighed as I started to get bored with the car-talk. I hugged my chest against the cold and rubbed my arms with my hands.

"You know what guys, I think I'm going to go home after this," I said as we made our way up the steps to the store. Quil looked at me quickly.

"What? Why?" he asked. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Why did he _think_? I didn't like being stuck in this La Push version of a bad after school special. I forced a smile.

"I'm tired," I explained. Quil nodded, accepting this as he held the door open. It was late and the store was about to close.

Jacob picked up a little gray bottle and shook it, sloshing its contents noisily inside.

"Thanks, Darlene. I'll pay you back as soon as I can," Jacob said.

"Don't worry about it," I said making my way to the little ATM in the corner. I took out the Darlene debit card and put it in. Edward hadn't made it very hard to figure out the code. It was my birthday. I punched in the four numbers and waited for the withdrawal to go through.

Then a little bubble came up.

**Would you like to check your balance?**

This question surprised me. I'd never really thought about checking the balance before. Most of the time I just handed the debit card to the cashier and hoped it would go through. But how much money had Edward put into the account?

I pressed "yes."

"Holy crow!" I yelped as soon as I saw six digits, not even bothering to look at the numbers that formed those six digits. When I was finally capable of doing so I comprehended the number. 396,564 dollars and 18 cents, which meant Edward had originally given me about 400,000 dollars to start with. I stared at the number and shook my head.

What was I going to do with four hundred thousand dollars? Then it hit me. Edward had said Bella-watching was a permanent occupation. That amount of money was more than enough to live on, plus whatever expenses it took to successfully watch Bella.

And here I was pretending to be Quil's girlfriend to impress Jacob? I shouldn't just be goofing off like this!

Did anybody else see how completely ridiculous this was? Were Jasper and Alice somewhere in Ithaca talking about how strange this all was? Did Edward expect me to follow Bella to the ends of the earth, leaving Paul and the pack behind?

Suddenly I wanted nothing more than to leave. This was wrong, very wrong. Actually, I wanted nothing more than to find Edward, shove the debit card at him, and tell him to watch his own girlfriend. I learned forward, resting my elbow on the ATM machine and took a deep breath as I ran my hand over my hair.

I let myself breathe while keeping my eyes on the enormous number on the screen. When they didn't magically turn into some more reasonable number, I forced myself to recover.

I gathered myself and stood up straight. I needed to get serious. I chose the "withdrawal" option and took out a hundred dollars. Then I turned to find Jacob and Quil leaning over some car magazines laughing about something.

As utterly ridiculous as it was, I guess it wasn't fair to blame them for being immature. They were just kids, after all. And they would be forced to grow up very fast, very soon.

As soon as that thought crossed my mind the glass door burst open, ringing the bell above the entrance and slamming into the opposite wall. Another Quileute boy walked through the door and went straight to the counter. He walked too quickly and purposefully to not attract attention.

Quil and Jacob on the other side of the store noticed him immediately.

"Embry?" Quil said recognizing him. Jacob's look confirmed it.

Embry?

I followed Jacob and Quil over to the counter where Embry stood waiting for the cashier to pay attention to him. Jacob and Quil stood at his side. Embry turned his head to look in our direction and we all were taken aback.

Embry's was incredibly tall, I wasn't sure if he was always like that, but he was also gangly. This wasn't what made him stand out as bizarre though. He looked like he'd just been running a marathon. Sweat plastered strands of his long black hair to his forehead and he had waterfalls of it seeping through his shirt on his chest, armpits and back.

Even from behind Jacob and Quil, I could feel his warmth radiating from him in a familiar way.

He took one look at Jacob and Quil and swallowed hard. His friends were still in shock, their eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"Embry, you look like..." Quil started. Embry rolled his eyes.

"I know," he groaned, not letting him finish his sentence. Quil and Jacob exchanged worried glances as Embry looked away and gripped the counter in an impossibly quick motion. He looked like he was gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes. Jacob looked at me.

"Darlene, do you think you can take us to the hospital?" Jacob asked. His tone was so authorital, and I was so disturbed by Embry's appearance that I started to nod. Then Embry shook his head quickly. I drop of sweat splattered from the end of his hair.

I cringed at that.

"My mom says I can't go to the hospital," Embry said to Jacob and Quil. He stopped and looked at me. His face was still twisted in pain, but he attempted to smile. "That's Darlene?" he asked Jacob motioning weakly to me. Jacob nodded with a grim smile.

Embry laughed a little. "Hm... I guess Quil wasn't making her up after all."

Quil rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"No offense, but you were never good at getting older girls," Embry said apologetically.

It took everything in my power to not comment on Quil getting older girls. I smothered my weak smile by pretending to have an itch under my nose. Quil looked at me, almost questioningly.

Jacob was able to stay focused on the matter at hand.

"Embry, why won't your mom let you go to the hospital?" Jacob asked concerned. Embry shook his head annoyed.

"I have no idea. I tried to go to the clinic and... well, you can guess who I saw on my way there. I turned around so I wouldn't have to deal with them," Embry said. Jacob and Quil knew exactly who he was talking to at once. I didn't. Then the door opened again. I straightened immediately. It was though some sort of electric charge was putting me on edge. I turned around.

"Oh no," I said in unison with the other three. Because Sam, Jared, and Paul had just walked into the store. I looked at three of them. Each of them immediately seemed to notice me. I felt one of the boys straighten beside me. I turned and saw that Embry looked almost scared.

No he_ was_ scared, terrified even.

"Here we go," Quil muttered. "Bad Western Imitation at the Store: Part 2." Jacob smiled grimly at that while his hand rested on Embry's shoulder. I felt as though I were missing some inside joke.

I looked at the man behind the counter who was taking too long.

"Um... Excuse me!" I said to the person at the register. He finally looked up to see he has customers. I motioned for Embry to go first. He gave me an appreciative nod and opened his hand where he was holding a little white bottle of aspirin. As the cashier took it and rang it up Embry leaned on the counter and put his sweltering head in his hands, sweat dripping on either side.

I turned around to see Jared whispering something to Sam and Paul leaned in to hear it. I sighed to myself and groaned. The man took Jacob's car stuff and I handed the cashier the debit card. He swiped it and made me sign the receipt.

"They're just standing there," I heard Jacob mutter. Embry groaned, already trying to twist the cap off the aspirin. His shaking hands could not get the child proof cap off. He grumbled something in frustration that I couldn't understand.

I looked over my shoulder again at the werewolves. They were still watching me.

I wanted to scream, "I get it! You caught me! Stop looking at me like that!" So I turned to the others.

"We should go," I said, mostly to Quil. Jacob was in complete agreement. But Embry groaned again and gave them a one-minute gesture.

"Wait... Wait..." Embry said holding his head and leaning on the counter again. Jacob was quick to help him.

"Forget your mom. You're going to the hospital," Quil said. I looked back at the wolves and then back to Quil and Jacob. Whatever Embry was going through Sam, Jared, and Paul weren't helping. Maybe I could talk to them really fast to get the off our backs. I doubled back down the aisle and approached them. From behind me I could hear the sudden silence.

Then there was a murmuring from Jacob.

"What is she doing?" he asked quietly, thinking I was already out of earshot. I ignored them.

"Cammy," Paul said. I cringed at my name and hoped no one had heard it.

"Look, something's wrong with Embry. I'm going to get him to... the..." I waited a beat. The werewolves were staring at me like I was missing something very obvious. And maybe I was. I looked back at Embry. I lowered my voice, "Is Embry...?"

"He's phasing," Sam said. "We need to keep an eye one him until he makes the transformation. He's very unpredictable right now. He might explode any second." I looked at Embry again. I could see his shaking, the small muscle spasms wracking underneath his dark skin. Jacob and Quil were standing so close to him, I was almost afraid for them.

Huh... So that was what the werewolf transformation looked like.

"I told you it was dangerous here," Paul said looking at me. I stared at him for too long and felt an urge to touch the necklace I was wearing.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong with the story?" Sam asked cautiously. I glanced at each of their faces and thought of the answer to that.

"Not really," I said.

"Are you sure? Embry's transformation...?" Sam went on. I was a little surprised. Where was the yelling? Why weren't they telling me to get off their land?

Then I understood. They needed me. I was the only one who knew if everything was going to be okay or not. I felt a small jolt of joy, as I realized that they were using me. I was a useful member of the Pack!

"As far as I know, Embry will be fine," I said.

"Good. You should go," Paul said. Jared nodded. Then I heard noisy footsteps beside me. I turned around to see Quil and Jacob behind me, with Embry. Quil stood right beside me, his face stern. He looked at Paul.

"I don't know if you want to talk to these guys," Quil said to me. The two of them glared at one another, like two rival gang members with vendettas. Paul looked particularly insulted. He laughed a little and shifted his stance. He looked at me.

"You're hanging out with Quil now?" he asked almost scoffing. It wasn't an insult to me, but more of a backhanded comment that Quil was meant to overhear. I was about to tell Paul to knock it off and leave him alone, but Quil interrupted me.

"We're dating as a matter of fact. She's a senior in Forks," Quil said, his hand on my shoulder.

Three pairs of eyes widened at once. Four, if you counted me. I waited for a count of three, waiting for the explosion of jealousy, for Paul to rip Quil, and possibly me, apart. I regained my bearings before Paul could have any sort of outrageous reaction.

This lie had gone far enough. I stamped my foot to draw attention to my outrage.

"That's enough, Quil!" I snapped at him. Paul's expression was frozen in a look of a horror and disgust. He didn't seem to believe it though. He didn't look at all betrayed like I'd feared. He just looked confused.

Still worried about him having a fit of jealousy, I looked at Paul. "I am not dating Quil." Paul didn't say anything.

"Darlene..." Quil hissed. I rolled my eyes and threw a dark look in his direction. Quil staggered, but wouldn't quit. Paul made a thoughtful look that was trying to solve the confusion. I couldn't watch this anymore. Too bad the werewolves took up the width of the aisle, otherwise I would bolt for the door and find a nice quiet place to curl up and die in embarrassment.

"Darlene?" Paul asked me. "That girl you told everyone you were dating?" Paul knew about Darlene?

"How many people did you tell that to?" I blurted. Quil looked defensive. Paul and Jared looked at one another. Sam was still looking at me, his brow furrowed in confusion. I wanted to drop my face in my hands in embarrassment.

_Here we go..._

Finally Paul laughed. It was not the reaction I was looking for, but Paul stepped forward challenging Quil to a stare down. He grinned almost menacingly as Quil took an involuntary step back.

"You're mistaken, Quil. This girl's name is Cammy. She's Debbie's niece," Paul said laughing humorlessly. I looked at Jared who was staring at me like he was trying to figure out something. I looked back at him making a face. It wouldn't be long now.

"No, this is Darlene," Quil said. Paul was confused, he looked at me as though expecting me to disclaim these accusations. My gaze went to each of their faces in a panic. I could be whoever I wanted now. I had the identification, after all. What would happen if I were to claim that I was Darlene, and that I'd never seen Paul in my life. It was an interesting choice that I'd never considered until now, but I couldn't.

Paul loved Cammy.

"I really should go..." I said eager to escape the awkward situation. Paul looked annoyed now. His eyes narrowed at me.

"This is Camille Haugen," Paul said to Quil. Quil snorted.

"Cammy? As in that girl you're obsessed with?" he asked. Paul's look turned from annoyed to deadly. Quil was never one for keeping his mouth shut though. He continued, "You know, its really sad that you're so delusional."

I looked at Quil. How was Paul the delusional one? They both turned to me. I'd been carefully silent through all this, but if it came to Quil and Paul, I knew who's side I was taking. I could either be Cammy or Darlene, and I knew who I _really_ was.

"Quil," I said to Quil. "You and I are not dating."

"Why does he think your name is Cammy?" Quil asked me. I looked at Paul, then back to Quil again.

"I have to go," I said again, but there was no escape. Not with Quil on one side and Paul on the other. Now Paul had the guilt-bearing look. I swallowed hard, caught in my lies. He was shocked.

"Cammy?" Paul said, confused.

"Stop calling her that, you giant freak," Quil said with a short laugh. I shook my head and finally covered my eyes with my hands.

"Oh lord..." I moaned. I turned to Quil and sighed heavily. "Okay. My name is Cammy. Paul is my..." I was stuck on the word. I turned to look at him. He didn't seem to have a definition either. I shook my head and continued. "Anyway, I know him. I'm sorry for lying to you. But apparently you've been going around lying to an entire school!"

Quil stared at me confused.

"What?" he asked.

I shrugged. Quil stared at me, then he looked at the other three. Sam was watching all of this silently. Jacob joined Quil again, standing beside him. From my vantage point I could see Embry take advantage of this moment of peace. He grabbed the back the aspirin came in and, more graceful than any sixteen year old should, loped to the other end of the store silently.

The bell over the door didn't even ring in his smooth exit. I watched this in awe.

Another werewolf. Four down. Six to go.

Once more I was brought to the reality of the situation as Jacob and Quil looked at me bewildered. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I lied. Look, here's a hundred dollars. You won the bet," I told him. I slapped the money in his hand as he continued to stare, completely uncertain of what to make of me. I couldn't blame him for being so confused. I felt so bad for him. Like he wasn't going to have a hard enough time adjusting to everyone turning into a werewolf without adding me to the mix.

Luckily, Sam took pity on me. He stepped aside allowing me to go passed. I smiled weakly at him. I turned only a second to see Quil's face. He looked absolutely betrayed. I felt another pang in my heart. I didn't want to do this to him.

Annoying and obnoxious he might be, I didn't want to lose my human friend.

"Oh I get it," I heard Quil say. He was saying this loud enough for me to hear. I paused at the door instinctively, but from the sour note in his tone I knew I wouldn't want to hear it. Then he called after me, "You're a _freak_ like them! One of those _stalking_, weird freaks!" This struck me hard and I wasn't sure why.

Maybe because it was strangely true. The wolves were paying far too much attention to future werewolves, and here I was following Bella around like the obsessed fan I was.

I turned my head to see Paul's large body looming over him as he took another step forward challengingly.

"What did you say!" Paul shouted so loud that it made me turn around to see what was going to happen. I froze for a minute, waiting for the worst to happen. I don't know what I was doing, waiting there to see if Paul would phase in his rage. As I watched, he didn't.

He wasn't even shaking. I was very impressed.

"Don't worry about it. He'll understand one day," Sam murmured just out of earshot. I pressed my lips together tight as I hurried out the door. Though it was very chivalrous of Paul to defend for me, it didn't mask the pain of losing a friend. What good had all of this gotten me?

And what was I doing acting like a little kid trying to be a spy? Avoiding my problems by acting immature? I should never have pretended to be someone else and tried to keep up the charade.

I'd turned Twilight into a bad sitcom with my wacky antics. All that was missing was Paul waiting for me at the border so he could say, "Cammy, you got some 'splaining to do." I thought really hard as I went back to my car and went back to Forks.

What did I think to accomplish by coming here and sneaking around? Weren't Paul and the others busy enough without me running around like an idiot? The engine revved under me as I raced how. I was speeding a little bit, but I found myself embarrassed that I'd let things get this far out of hand.

Maybe Quil was right. Maybe, like my dreams, like the emotional wall that throbbed reminding me that there was something important I should be doing, I was avoiding something. I was going to extreme to get out of what I was supposed to be doing.

It was late now and I couldn't wait to hide under the covers and pretend this all never happened.


	48. Segway

**First of all, I'm sorry this chapter took so long and won't have much to show for it. It was a combination of writer's block, my work going insane, and the fact that this is mostly a segway chapter to more fun adventurous chapters. **

**At the end of this chapter, I have a little note for any male Twilight fans, and also my dad. Skip it if you want, its nothing angsty or teengery (yes! those are adjectives!... At least they should be.) Just a little note because I recently had an epiphany.**

* * *

I drove almost unwillingly through the cold January morning. It was strange how fast and slow time was going. One minute I couldn't catch up with all the events, the next I was looking at a line in the book that said, "...about a week later..." and I was forced to sit back and wait.

The Audi glided smoothly toward the border, the Doors playing on the radio and the rain in the song matching the mood outside. The dreams had eaten away at me twice last night, after I managed to somehow fall asleep the second time.

As the border neared my mind willingly turned to other subjects, like what Paul was going to say about Quil. I wondered if someone had explained everything to him, that Quil was an immature liar. Kind of like me. I wondered if he was going to be angry with me. I subconsciously found myself twirling the pearl in my necklace between my fingers.

Paul came into sight on the side of the road a little ways before the open shoulder where I usually parked opened up. I stopped short and parked on the side. He was tall and in his clothes that indicated that he'd just phased. He had long black sweat pants that seemed somewhat new and his arms were crossed over his bare chest, the rain ricocheting off his warm body.

I sucked in a breath for courage and put the car in park.

I pulled my hood over my head as he was coming my way to get the door. He stood beside and shut the door behind me once I'd stepped out of the way hesitantly. He hadn't slammed the door in a rage. That was good.

Before greeting him, I had to grudgingly look up to his face to see how accepting he was going to be of this week's visit. His face was calm, surprisingly casual. This caught me by surprise and also made me suspicious. Then Paul smiled, his hand reached out and touched my back.

"How was your week?" he asked over the sound of the rain. I shrugged hesitantly.

"Fine... I guess," I said. And it had been an okay week after the Quil disaster. Paul looked like he was fighting back a smile. I sighed. "About that..." I began. Paul led me toward the brush.

"Hold on a sec," he said. His bare feet stepped over pine needles. The rain was turning into drizzle, and I felt that it would fade into a moist fog soon. At least I wouldn't have to worry about getting soaked. We walked deeper into the forest, until I saw a brown shape panting by a large tree. It was lying down, whatever it was.

It wasn't until I took another step I realized it was a huge dark brown wolf. I froze for an instant. It was Jared, and I could tell from the way it picked up its head and grinned at me. His eyes were brown and intelligent, the intelligence that could concoct theories and anticipate my plans.

I turned to Paul questioningly. Again, he was still suspiciously casual. I looked at him, waiting for the silent Paul who'd barely said two words to me at the border the final time I'd left. Or the angry Paul who would phase in reaction to someone sneezing at the wrong time.

"We're not mad, if that's what you were expecting," Paul answered my question. I felt the dumbfounded expression. Paul sat down in the brush across more natural in the woods than anyone should be. Rain dripped from his short hair making it flatten across his hairline in short black spiky bangs. He carelessly sat on the wet ground.

My shoulders relaxed and I crouched to sit on my knees. He might not care about his butt getting wet, but I did. I couldn't just turn into a wolf and run naked whenever I pleased.

Paul flicked his head in Jared's direction.

"But Jared didn't want to miss this. Neither did Sam or Embry," he said. I nodded in sudden understanding. That would be why Jared was a wolf. Pack plural. So everyone could witness my humiliation. Wonderful. I rolled my eyes.

However an immense amount of pressure was relieved from me. I had no idea why Paul wasn't furious with me. He almost looked delighted to see me. But still, I was grateful for whatever brought on this incredible understanding.

"Hi Jared," I said to the wolf. "Hi Sam, and welcome to the freak show Embry." Jared lifted his huge head and nodded it once in greeting in a very boyish way. The way one boy would greet another from a distance while still looking tough. You know, the head flick.

"They told me to tell you earlier thank you for the gift cards," Paul informed. His smile brightened a bit upon saying this. I shrugged carelessly.

"Anytime," I said. Jared barked a quick laugh.

"Right, when we need fifteen hundred dollars worth of clothes again, we'll let you know," Paul chuckled sarcastically. He sat cross legged beside me silently. His eyes were expecting. I waited a moment, gathering my courage. I'd thought about the Quil situation a few times, reliving my embarrassment in its immaturity each time. "So..."

Paul was still smiling, and I got the faintest feeling that he might be enjoying my suffering. I narrowed my eyes at him and Jared. Jared's head was perked and his tongue lolled out with his heavy breathing. Jared was definitely enjoying this.

"Okay," I said holding my hands up defensively. I shifted my weight to a more comfortable position. "So when I had to follow Bella to the movies to see Dead End, I met Quil. We hung out while I waited for Bella to do her thing and have her epiphany that... kind of brought her back to life." Paul nodded once.

"She does look a lot better. She was a creepy skeleton for a while," Paul conceded. He looked at Jared who nodded in agreement. Even knowing it was Jared, I was still wary of the giant beast. It made it easier to talk when I could just look at Paul.

"I gave him a ride home from there because he missed the bus," I told Paul. Paul smirked.

"We saw you drive by," Paul said. Jared made a grump sound as he shifted his body. His heavy, exaggerated sigh made his chest rise and fall softly. He gave Paul a meaningful look. Paul rolled his eyes. "This is my time with her, if you're too impatient to suffer through details then leave." Jared's eyes squinted.

Paul ignored him.

"Anyway, at the movies he asked me what my name was, and I told him it was Darlene because Bella and Jessica were right there. If they'd realized I was stalking them... I don't know... I just don't want to be there weird person who stalks Bella. Its not like Bella doesn't have enough problems to worry about," I ranted. "Anyway, then Quil caught me again when I came in through Bella's truck."

"Her truck?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I hid in the truck's bed," I asked. A sharp sound made me jump as Jared rolled over, making funny choking sounds. It scared me at first, then I realized what he was doing. I blushed red at his dog version of laughter. "Well, what else was I supposed to do? I was trying to sneak into La Push!"

"It didn't work. We found you eventually, but we were all trying to figure out how you got there without us noticing," Paul said. He was laughing too, his brilliant white teeth glistening. "So that is how Darlene Randall came to be?"

"More or less... Yeah," I said shyly. I glared at Paul as he looked at me smiling. Suspicion set in. "Why aren't you mad? Shouldn't you be yelling at me for sneaking into La Push? And for befriending a future werewolf when you don't want me hanging out with werewolves? For lying and weaseling my way by using Quil?" Paul's smile softened. I sighed deeply.

"What about for the whole fake girlfriend thing?" I asked. Paul's look softened even more as he looked at me. His glance went to Jared as his smile faded. The eager looking wolf stared back at him, and I felt as though there was a silent message being shared between them even though I knew they were out of each other's head for now.

Paul looked down at the ground and Jared barked something. Paul unwillingly met the large wolf's eyes again. Suddenly Jared stood up.

"Alright!" Paul consented finally in a sharp defeated tone to his friend. Jared eased back down to a lying position. Paul sighed and looked at me. "Look. I knew you'd never go out with another guy. Especially Quil. You wouldn't do that to me. Not to mention I know you have better taste." Paul said this in a practiced way. I could tell he'd been thinking about this a lot.

I stared at him. What was that supposed to mean? I looked at Jared waiting for any clues from him. The look in his eyes held no secret messages for me. I turned back to Paul again.

"Thank you," I said to Paul hesitantly. I wasn't sure what I was thanking for, but Paul nodded once. Jared made a sighing sound. Paul glared at him through narrowed slits. Jared's massive wolf body roll its eyes and looked up at the treetops.

I sat on the ground feeling uncomfortable as Paul's eyes fell on me again. I looked at my sneakers and plaid patterned pajama pants that were too long, and slightly soaked with gutter water and the dirt of the forest. When I looked back up at him he was still staring at me. He looked thoughtful.

Then his eyes narrowed.

"Cammy?" he asked. I looked up. "Have you been in contact with the leech?" My eyes widened. Jared jerked, stunned by the question. My gaze flickered back from him to Jared. Jared stared at me for a moment.

"No," I answered.

"But... The car was kind of a strange gift. And I know money tends to accumulate for the undead," Paul said, his voice more passionate and strong with the seething talking about vampires brought for him. This struck me somewhat hard. "Then you go and spend two thousand dollars on Christmas presents. Where are you getting this stuff?" I felt my expression sharpen with sudden understanding. Jared suddenly got up and darted in the other direction. Paul didn't even notice, he looked mystified.

"Why would you accept gifts from it?" Paul asked me. I hesitated. How had they found out that all these things were from Edward? "Quil, I don't need to worry about. But what is this thing's fascination with you?" I gaped. _Edward's_ fascination with me?

"He doesn't have a fascination with me," I scoffed. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Really? Is that why it came back?" Paul asked in disbelief. His voice was becoming sharp with impatience. I gasped. Edward was back?

"What is he doing back? He shouldn't be here," I said. Paul looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"Just because the book says it's not supposed to be here doesn't mean it's not. We all saw it," Paul argued. I was astonished. Why would they see Edward? Why was he here? Could he have possibly broken his promise during the book? Did he come to check on Bella like he said he wasn't going to? My heart was pounding in my chest.

He couldn't have. Because he would have seen Bella with Jacob, and knowing Edward, he would have been satisfied that she'd moved on.

"It was here, Cam," Paul said. I shook my head quickly.

"You're wrong."

"Or maybe your book is wrong," Paul suggested. I immediately frowned and clutched my purse defensively.

"He's in the south by now, Paul. He's busy with-..." Paul held up a hand and cut me off.

"It's here. And its not a vegetarian anymore," Paul said. Then my heart stopped dead. I had visions of Edward walking into some innocent camper's site. His coy lips smiling as he pretended to be lost, to draw in this someone with their map, only for that someone to notice too late that Edward Cullen's eyes were a deep, blackish red.

"That is a blasphemous lie!" I suddenly burst jumping to my feet before my imagination could run any further away. Paul was quicker, and less awkward to rise to his once stance. I tried to turn to leave but he caught my elbow, I turned to glare at him with all my seething anger at once. He was surprised by my intensity.

"I have the victims to prove it!" Paul said.

My mouth dropped open.

"Victims?" I asked. I glared at him and turned to face him full on. "First of all, even if he_ did_ have a diet consisting of human, he would not be stupid enough to leave bodies lying around! And secondly, he would never do that! Not to me! Not to Carlisle! And _especially_ not to Bella!" Paul easily overpowered me with his own anger. Then a look of confusion washed over him.

"Bella?" Paul asked. He stared at me. I kept my fierce look in place. "What does this have to do with Bella?" I stared at him, feeling my own confusion wash over me.

"It's Bella's story. Everything has to do with her," I said. I could not help but feel like I was talking down to him like he was an idiot. Then I realized that even a prejudiced werewolf would not believe that Edward would come back only to harm humans. They would not risk themselves like that with the werewolves around.

Paul looked confused.

"So... He's here for Bella?"

"Edward isn't here," I stated again.

"I know. I was talking about the black haired leech. The one that... ran off with you last year," Paul said. my muscles went numb. Black haired leech. Victims. Non vegetarian vampire trying to find his way into Forks. "Cammy?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't see. I couldn't think. And I didn't even realize that Jared had ran off to call the Pack here and had eventually changed back into his human form. The words around me turned into incoherent echoes from far away and the screaming fear in my mind muffled all else around me.

Laurent was back. Already? How much time was I supposed to have left? My heart raced and there was a too long pause between each of my breaths. The rain pounded a little harder, becoming icy with the cold. I could not think about the four pairs of eyes that stared at me in concern.

Suddenly I gasped. An involuntary panic reaction that usually happened to me the week before finals. It surprised me and made me laugh nervously, for my own benefit or maybe just Paul's. Why was I surprised by Laurent's return? This was all I could think about last semester.

"Cammy?" I heard someone say. I don't think it was Paul, he was still studying my face. "Cammy." This time I saw Embry's lips move. I was surprised he already felt comfortable enough with me to be concerned. It made my heart a little lighter. The newest werewolf stepped in front of me, making sure not to completely stand in the way between Paul and I, and rested his hand on my forehead over my damp bangs.

"You look sick," he said.

"I'm... I'm just surprised that... He's here?" I said. Embry nodded once.

"We all saw him." Of course they all did. If one did they might as well have been together. Maybe they had been. That was what all the commotion about the wolves was. The Pack's sudden carelessness about being seen had been in attempt to save victims.

Victims.

My heart sank.

Laurent's victims. They might as well be my victims too. I selfishly prayed that I would never have to learn their names, then nearly gagged when I tried to comfort myself that these people were probably supposed to die anyway, according to the order of the Twilight universe.

"You look pale," Embry said. He looked back at Paul who was worriedly hesitant about what to do with me. When Embry met gazes with him he was immediately by my side. I would have helped close the distance between us, but my legs were locked where they stood.

I swallowed hard as Paul snaked his arm around my waist. We began to walk away from them, but my legs were slow and sluggish. He looked down at me from his too tall height as his warmth seeped into me. My body followed its instincts and snuggled into him, I had to struggle to contain myself from making it too romantic.

"Cam, we didn't know how you would take the news. Otherwise we would have told you," Paul said. My eyes were stuck in a thoughtful stare, the blood making effort to make the color return back to my face. I gazed back up at his face. We were a few yards within the rest of the Pack, enough to give me the illusion of privacy though privacy was completely out of the question.

I was still shell shocked from the news, trying to figure out the date, and how much time we had left. How long until Jacob phased? And then the time after that, when Bella wasn't sure what happened to him? It couldn't be time yet.

"Cam," Paul said. He directed my face so he could make me look at him. His nearly black eyes were intensified. "Is this weird at all? Should this be happening in the story? We have to know." As soon as my brain comprehended the words I found myself inhaling deeply.

"I think so," I said.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a... a good vampire though?" Paul seemed to have a hard time choking out the irony of using the words 'good' and 'vampire' so close together. I hesitated.

"He... He must have gone bad," I finally said. "I know that he went to Alaska and tried the vegetarian diet. Maybe he's off the wagon." Paul gave me a disapproving look that made me feel plenty scolded. He noticed my vulnerability and held in whatever it was he wanted to say.

"We don't sympathize with relapses," he said sternly.

"I know," I said quietly. Paul looked up and across the dark forest at Sam. He was the only one left. I hadn't seen or heard Jared and Embry leave. They must have at some point of the conversation though. Sam started toward us. My eyes closed as my jaw clenched.

I sensed previous conversations coming back to haunt me, reminding me that I'd let a killer loose and I was an accomplice by association. If I'd only let them kill him before this people would still be alive.

I sighed heavily and forced a calm facade. Sam, taller than Paul, stood beside him eerily calm. I would not be fooled. I readied myself for his wrath. Sam looked at Paul once, and like they could hear each other's thoughts in their human form Paul nodded once unwillingly, sparing me one more fleeting glance before jogging into the woods.

I watched his silhouette disappear. He was like a piece of me tearing away to do something dangerous, and even though I knew it would be fine, I didn't like it. Not when I knew Laurent too well. His scent. His touch. His dreams. His intentions. Laurent and Paul in the same vicinity?

It was silly to think that he might be hurt, but I didn't want him to be in the same situation I had dreaded so much for myself. It would kill me to know he was that frightened, as worried as I was.

"Cammy, have you been talking with the vampire?" Sam said. My reverie was quickly snapped as the question struck a personal note.

"What? No!" I said too quickly. He looked disbelieving. I groaned inwardly. Great, he thought I was lying. It was true. Why on earth would I allow myself to meet a non vegetarian vampire? That was suicide! I wasn't just going to invite them to hang out!

"I'm not lying, Sam," I said to the oldest of the Pack. His gaze was stuck on me. The lump in my throat was swelling. All the swallowing, the throat clearing in my efforts to hide my terror was slowly washing away. My tears were nearly overflowing. Sam's look softened, his crossed arms limping as he could see the honesty.

"After..." I started quietly. "After last time, I would never... willingly..." He was staring at me. I knew I was babbling.

"Sam, Laurent scares the crap out of me," I blurted in a bout of uncensored honesty. I laughed out weakly, in an attempt to keep the situation from getting too weird. I think that ship had sailed though. Sam's arms slowly fell to his side, he was too close to just be relaxed, but he hesitated to comfort me as the hysteria brewed beneath the surface.

"Don't worry, Cammy," he said being too kind. "We'll end it." I nodded quickly, deciding to look at the ground instead of his face. He wasn't moving, still awkwardly close for someone who generally didn't like me. I glanced up again, almost shy. I wondered if he was going to look as accusing as I felt I deserved.

He didn't though. It made my posture straighten in wonder.

"Do you think it will hurt you? Because of... last year? We know they don't like to leave loose ends," Sam asked with sincere concern. "At least, that's what the stories say." I shrugged. Sam sighed heavily. He seemed to be able to read my fear. He grinned so confident, that he was near cocky.

"Don't worry," he said again. "It will never touch you. It can't take us. It knows that. Just stay in Forks."

I nodded quickly. Like I could even dream of leaving the safe zone. I shivered at the thought. Sam was suddenly by my side, his arm draped over me like a heavy cloak. The sudden action disturbed me before I realized he was attempting to be comforting.

"You'll be fine," Sam said, the casual gesture squeezed in a gentle side-hug. I didn't like it, but knew that Sam was only trying to get along with me because of Paul. I bit my tongue, though my body would not lose its rigidity in the discomfort. Sam's eyes turned to seriousness, I could feel the Alpha domineer beginging to take hold again.

"Now, until we say differently, stay nearby. Live out a normal human life. You don't have to deal with the bloodsucker." I glanced up at him, my brows furrowed in confusion. Just live a normal life? With Bella in La Push and Laurent trying to find us both?

I suppressed the urge to groan.

And why did I have to meet Laurent? This produced a completely new option. Was there some way I could lure him to the meadow without having to ever meet him?

Yeah, right. How was I supposed to actually get a hold of him? I couldn't just walk outside of Forks and scream his name like I had when he'd wandered his way into La Push.

It wasn't until this point when I realized that Sam was guiding me to my car. I jerked awake from my thoughtful trance.

Sam felt me move, still underneath his arm.

"Sam, have you seen Bella and Jacob around La Push?" I asked him. Sam's mouth twitched in a little smile.

"I have. They're getting along pretty well," he said looking very pleased. His smile grew a little bit.

I forced a smile that probably looked fake. Oh good. They were getting along. And Jacob was falling in love. Maybe even Bella was too. Jacob had convinced her that she had already fallen in love with him in Eclipse. I stifled a gag and missed Edward and the Cullens again. I wish I could stop the madness without the potential of all hell breaking loose.

"It's probably for the better. A vampire and a human being together was just unnatural. Sooner or later he was going to have to give in and change her. We couldn't have that."

I resisted a glare back at Sam. It wasn't like that issue was Sam's, or even Edward's, decision to make.

"Yeah. Except for the fact that Bella is probably clinically insane without him right now," I blurted thoughtlessly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, honestly curious. I looked at him.

"You'll see," I said. _Right after she jumps off a cliff_, I added silently.

I saw the navy blue paint job of my car glistening the weak glow of the sun behind the clouds. Sam studied my car for a moment, then looked at me. I met his gaze trying to appear innocent of the car that had essentially been a gift that fell in my lap. I smiled weakly at him.

"Hey Sam," I said. His hands went to his pockets as he patiently gave me his undivided attention. But I could see by the way his eyes flickered toward the forest that he was eager to get out into the forest with the others. "How close do you think Jacob is to phasing?" He grinned, almost laughing.

"You should know."

"I don't have the books on me," I lied, feeling the weight of them suddenly on the strap that hung from my shoulder. Sam sighed.

"Billy says soon. His temperature is starting to spike. But Jacob really doesn't seem to be reacting the way the rest of had," Sam said looking a little concerned. I looked at him. Sam frowned a little bit. He sighed. "Then again, maybe he's not close enough yet."

I shrugged.

"Do you know when we should be expecting him?" Sam asked.

"After he goes to the movies with Bella," I responded immediately. I thought about the little conversation hearts. "Um... Sometime after Valentine's Day I think." Sam nodded in understanding. I sighed heavily as I leaned against the door of the Audi. I gave a final smile at Sam as I flicked the handle with my fingers.

"I'll see myself out," I said motioning to the car. Sam gave a wry sideways grin and he turned his attention back to the forest. I started to lean into the door when I heard him again.

"Oh, hey Cam!" I stopped abruptly in a half sit. Sam's smile widened a little bit. "I won't see you on Saturday, so I wanted to say happy birthday." I blinked and stared at him stupidly. My birthday? My eighteenth birthday? How did he know that? I didn't even now that!

I was struck dumb for the second time that day, until I made myself force a polite smile. I had completely forgotten about my own birthday.

"Your aunt ran into Emily at the store. She said your birthday was coming up," Sam explained. I nodded abruptly. Of course. Aunt Debbie and her curious connection to La Push.

"Thanks," I said. Sam nodded once and then disappeared into the roadside brush. I stood in the door another moment. Birthday?

My thoughts immediately turned to Paul. He was still only sixteen, wasn't he? I grimaced at that. On top of a murderer, now I was a cradle robber. I swallowed hard at that. The lump was growing again now that I didn't have anyone to distract me. What finally pushed me over was remembering Alice as she asked to be the one to plan my eighteenth birthday.

The icy rain pelted a little harder, as though to wake and remind me that I was standing beside my car holding the car door open while I thought. I dropped onto the seat with a thump and started to pull off my rain jacket that was over my pajamas while I started the car and got the heater going.

I tossed it onto the seat beside where it crumpled into a heap.

My birthday.

And Jasper, Alice, and Edward weren't going to be there to enjoy it with me. I doubt with the wolves so busy that they would either. Even Quil was out of the question now. I would just have to keep my phone handy for Donna and my family to call, I supposed.

* * *

The next bit is more or less me rambling. Reading isn't necessary.

**Note to male Twilight fans:**

**I've been inspired and shamed all in about five minutes, because I just went on a website called Twilight Guy, which for those who don't know, is for guys who are fans of Twilight. Okay, and here's where I was shamed: I laughed hard when I saw it. A guy reading Twilight? Utterly ridiculous! Then I started to surf the site a little bit and I shut up really fast.**

**The most shameful part of it was that a few weeks ago my dad noticed that I was obsessing over this story (obsession is the secret ingredient to getting my chapters up so fast) and wanted to read this fanfic. I was horribly embarrassed (its a rare moment I let ANYONE I actually know read anything I write) and then he went behind my back and read it anyway. I was like "Dad! You can't do that! You haven't read Twilight, so you won't get it!" and he argued that he was following along okay, but I was very flustered and to be honest, it was the closest I've ever come to dying of embarrassment. I'm not the type of person who likes to flaunt the fact that they write fan fiction (in public anyway.) Then my dad said, "Actually, it intrigued me. Do you mind if I borrow your copy of Twilight?" **

**Remember when I said that I laughed at the Twilight guy website? Well, I laughed REALLY REALLY REALLY hard when he asked that and then he was all embarrassed, but I was still laughing... I thought, can you imagine a guy **_**actually**_** reading Twilight? My dad is a guy who is stuck on the History Channel, asked me for Fall of Man 2 for Father's Day (sorry Dad, it comes out in November. Maybe for Christmas), plays WWII Online: Battleground Europe day and night, and worked incredibly hard with extensive research to get the best surround sound system for our TV that he could afford. What did he want to read a teen fiction/romance novel for?**

**Then I came across the website this morning. When I was done laughing and being shamed I realized it was amazing! This guy has ignored the gender barriers to read a very good book and admitted to liking it! Not only that, the testimonials were awesome! The guys reading this book make very good points, about Edward mostly. From him being a pretentious century year old teenager, to referring to him as a "caveman who caught his first woman" and running through the forest. (I loved that quote!) And now he has provided a safe nonjudgmental place for other guys who went around sneaking copies of Twilight and paying for them with phony stories for the cashiers about getting them for their girlfriends. (I work at a bookstore. I've heard them all. "Er... My wife... I mean, my daughter!... You know, her birthday's coming up." Sorry boys you're about as subtle as an angry Paul.)**

**So now I feel really bad. **

**So here's to any guys out there who are reading this. I apologize for the stereotyping, because I am SO not one to talk. I have been raised on the Star Wars trilogy (the old ones) and quote it frequently, same with Indiana Jones, I am a HUGE Battlestar Galactica fan (the new ones, of course. The last season is REALLY good. I'm still wondering how Starbuck came back from the dead though), I get over excited about superhero movies (Wasn't Ironman awesome?), I spent a very, very large portion of my childhood playing video games, my current favorite movie is Die Hard (the original and the latest one), fart jokes aren't just funny-- they're hilarious, I've spent many a late night playing Unreal Tournament, Operation Flashpoint, Jedi Knight, and Rainbow Six on multiplayer with my Dad, I hate shopping with every fiber of my being, I think Edward's request for Bella marrying him is completely unreasonable and he should just...you know...**_**do**_** her, and my friends have to frequently redress me because I'm fashionably retarded. Yet I am not a man or even a lesbian. So WHY was I being so judgmental about someone stepping outside of their gender role?**

**I've heard from many Twilight moms and even made really good friends with one who gave me a big ugly purse that it was filled with cherry pop tarts for my birthday. (I had no idea such ugly purses actually existed. It's brilliant.) We all know about the female fans. But since father's day is coming up around the time that I came across the Twilight guy website, I thought I should commend any male fans out there who might be reading this.**

**Kudos to you for being secure enough in your masculinity to read a very good book despite it being "girly." I am very proud of you, and especially glad that men can learn such lessons about making a human girl feel like she's special. I dedicate my Quil and Darlene chapters to you all, because those ones and all the action scenes throughout the story have been inspired by action movies that my girl friends can't understand why I like so much. The world needs more men like you. Honestly.**

**And I'm sorry Dad for laughing at you. You can read Twilight if you want. It doesn't make you any less of a man.**


	49. Answer

Saturday morning. It was my birthday, and I was older like Laurent had been waiting for me to be. I laid in my bed and stared up at the canopy. My breaths were even, not so panicked as they had been when I woke up in the middle of the night gasping for air in the middle of the dream, instead of screaming this time. My eyes were locked in a dead stare.

Laurent.

His name kept on repeating itself in my mind. I'd been doing so much better not remembering him. It felt so much better to distract myself with useless stalkings of Bella, Jacob, and Quil instead of remembering that I had set a date with a vampire. And now he had arrived early. He was running amuck throughout the town, trying to find his way in. He was killing people and he had been for some time.

Again my stomach dropped low in my abdomen at that thought. If I didn't know better, I would close my eyes and try to wish this all away with some sleep.

The way I saw it, I still did have my options.

**1.)** _Maybe_ Laurent never meets me. Maybe he doesn't have to actually have to see me to come across Bella in the meadow. I mean, I knew the chances of Bella actually just happening to stumble across Laurent's path while she was in her and Edward's meadow was unlikely. But it could happen, right? I mean with Bella's luck? Not entirely implausible.

I felt my mouth twitch in the direction of a smile. Wow... I'd managed to make myself forget all about Laurent when it had driven me literally crazy with worry last semester. Now I was procrastinating from my work when it was literally a life or death matter. It seemed I was taking denial to a completely new length of extreme.

But what if I wasn't supposed to meet him. I mean, I'd gotten him to come back to Forks. That was enough, right?

I frowned at myself again. My phone rang. I reached out blindly and felt around for my phone, checking the caller ID first. I sighed with relief. Donna. I smiled a little to myself and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday!" Donna screamed in my ear. I cringed.

"Thanks. You didn't have to scream."

"No, but I thought it might be fun. I'm just calling you really fast to be the first to say it. My mom is dragging me to therapy at the crack of dawn and I thought you might need a birthday pick me up," she said. I heard her mother reply something in Spanish in the background. I sighed heavily and smiled to myself.

"Tell her I say hi," I told Donna.

"Will do. Stay out of trouble. Remember you can be tried as an adult now. And just because you're eighteen and legal does not mean that its okay to go around smoking cigarettes, gambling in Indian casinos, or picking up porn at the video rental," Donna said light heartedly.

"Donna Martinez!" I heard a thick accented voice shout in the muffled background. Donna was giggling softly into the phone as her mother let out a long string of scolding in Spanish that ended with the English phrase, "And tell Cammy that too!"

"My mom says happy birthday," Donna reported. I smiled, realizing from the little Spanish I knew that she said nothing of the sort.

"Donna!"

"Talk to you later. I think I'm in trouble. Your present is in the mail," she said.

"Thanks," I said. She hung up. The dial tone made my smile fade, and my heart was still warm. I stayed in bed and started to let my thoughts wander again. How long did I have until Laurent met Bella? Did I still have to meet him?

So here was the problem. Even if I _were_ to meet him, how would I let him know where to find him? Aside from him somehow appearing in a meadow, of which whereabouts of it were still unknown. This was comforting. How could I find him if I didn't know where he was?

I smiled to myself. What a convenient problem. Maybe I wasn't supposed to meet him after all. My smile left as quickly as it had come.

But what if I was? How was I supposed to know if this wasn't part of the story or not? Something... I knew that there was something I was missing. I couldn't just not know whether I was supposed to meet him or not. The answer was somewhere. In the books maybe?

The emotional wall that throbbed at the subject of Laurent. That wall was nearly transparent now. This is what my mind had been protecting me from. It had been what was keeping me from realizing that Laurent's return was coming ever closer.

I got three more phone calls that morning. One from my family, who assured me there was a care package full of goodies on their way up north. I talked to them for a while, but it ended when my older sister had come to visit my parents. The next one was from Emily:

"Happy Birthday, wolf girl," Emily said, her voice chipper than usual and automatically soothing. "And, I'd like to say congratulations." I was surprised to hear this part.

"Thank you. And congratulations for what?"

"It looks like the end is near," I heard Emily say. I felt my brow furrow in confusion. I waited for an explanation. "The un-imprint theory. Now that Jared has imprinted, the three of them have no one to argue for them to keep away from us. Embry's still too new. It won't be long until they stop trying completely." I smiled at this. I felt somewhat menacing to be foiling the boys this way. Emily heard me giggling.

"How do you figure?" I asked Emily.

"You mean, besides the fact Paul tore a hole through the backroom when he and Sam got into an argument about you? And then there was the winter break. Paul was almost as bad as he was over summer. Sam is starting to lose perspective about keeping the imprints far away for their own good," Emily said. I brightened considerably. "And then... With the Christmas presents... Cammy, you have no idea how happy that made him."

"Why?"

"He thought you hated the Pack. He thought you only communicated with the Pack because you had to. He's starting to think that you'd really accept us as your family too," Emily said. I felt my smile stretch incredibly wide. "He can't deny that you love him now. Not if you're willing to do everything you've done for the Pack. Especially for Sam, after you were practically at each other's throats for about six months, he never would have guessed that you would make an effort to play nice with him. I think he's starting to get that he can't keep you away. Even more important, I think he's starting to understand that he shouldn't keep you away. Not with your track record."

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yes. Especially since it doesn't seem to be working to keep you away. And then... Well, Sam told me about the lee-" I was a bit staggered to hear this. Was Emily about to call Laurent a leech? She didn't seem one for derogatory terms. "...the vampire," Emily corrected quickly. "They think its after you."

_Well they're half right_, I thought.

"Wow," I breathed in astonishment. Finally, all the damage and mistrust I put between us was nearly repaired. My muscles unwound unexpectedly. I felt a moment of pure relief.

"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Emily asked. I smiled darkly to myself as reality returned to slap me in the face. Today I was going to find away to somehow save my own life and mortality from a terrifying man-eating monster who thought that I had powers to help him do whatever evil deeds he had in mind to do.

"Nothing," I said. We chatted a little bit longer as Emily told me how Embry was adjusting, how excited he was for his friends to eventually join. When I heard the rummaging in the kitchen, I knew I could not avoid Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob for much longer.

I suffered through a birthday breakfast Uncle Bob had created made of pancakes and whipped cream with a little candle skewering them all in place. We did the happy birthday thing, and I got a new MP3 player for my birthday with the songs from the CD I'd told Aunt Debbie about already downloaded into it. She'd definitely one-upped my own suggestion to myself.

The day trudged on, and Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob had assumed I was going to do something with my friends later that night so they made plans for themselves to get out of the house. I, for one, was surprised that they were still under the impression that I had friends.

Then Paul called.

"Hey Cammy," Paul said. I smiled to myself. "Happy birthday." I felt myself smile.

"Thank you," I said. "I feel bad. I don't know when you're birthday is. It never really occurred to me until now." Paul sounded slightly nerved.

"It was... In the summer," he said. "So, you're what? Seventeen now?" I smiled a little.

"Eighteen," I said.

"What?" Paul responded too sharply. The silence was deafening. I waited patiently for him to recover. "You can't be eighteen."

"Sure I can," I said with a short laugh. Paul sighed heavily.

"Great... Well, uh. I can't stay on the phone for long. Just so we're clear. The car and the money..."

"Were from Edward. It's payment for watching Bella," I said. Paul sighed.

"So it's not really all that gone after all. You're spying for him," Paul said. I frowned.

"I am not. I haven't talked to him since... that one night. Edward has no intention of returning. He asked me to watch Bella just to make sure she doesn't get hurt," I said. Paul snorted.

"He should have thought of that before he tore that girl's heart to pieces. You should have seen her that night..." Paul started to rant.

"I was there, Paul. I know," I said. Paul wasn't finished though.

"_I_ would never do that to _you_. How could he..." he began. His tangent was cut short. Still in the pajamas from last night I curled into the couch hugging my knees as I wiggled my toes. Emily was right. He was breaking down. I had outstubborned him. Imprinting really _was_ impossible to break.

My smile stayed on my face. What a wonderful birthday. That was more than I could ask for from him.

"What?" I heard Paul say. Someone's voice murmured in the background. Paul groaned loudly and muttered in Quileute. "Cammy, I'm really sorry. I have to go. Are you going to be okay?" I nodded quickly to myself.

"I think I can manage a weekend," I said.

"Do not leave Forks," he commanded.

"Yes sir," I mocked.

"I mean it," Paul said.

"I know."

"I'll come over there and sit on you if so much as think that you're going to go on a road trip to Port Angeles or something-..." I stopped him there.

"Paul."

"Right. I have to go," Paul said as though suddenly remembering. I shook my head at no one and ended the call. Finally there was one last phone call. It was later in the evening and I had attempted to give myself a complete day off by letting myself skip out on doing homework, but boredom set in.

And so I settled in to staring at my Calculus once again cursing Bella being too smart for me to catch up with her math classes that Edward had signed me up into. After the last word problem jumbled and caused a nuclear meltdown in the mathematics portion of my brain, I found myself watching The Cosby Show on my stomach as my arm hung off the side of the couch.

That's when the phone rang. I sighed and reached into my pocket of my pajamas, ever grateful that someone had decided to make pockets for pajama pants when they weren't meant for being worn all the time like I did.

I checked the number. It was one I didn't recognize, not even close to this area code. My brow furrowed at the numbers. But it wasn't Forks. Who could it be?

I swallowed hard, and against my better judgement, I answered it.

"Hello?"

I waited for a response. It was dead silent on the other end of the phone. I paused for a moment, my heart rate began to rise in a panic. I should hang up. I ignored my instincts.

"Hello?" No response.

I was stupid. This was creepy. If I were on a movie screen somewhere, there would be a killer in a mask sneaking up behind the couch and a bunch of teenagers in the theatre would be yelling at me to run. I could almost hear the theme from Halloween in the background.

"Who is this?"

"Happy birthday," said a very wonderful, smooth, too handsome voice. I was stunned that it didn't sound at all menacing or villainous at all. It sounded familiar. Too familiar to trigger my fight or flight inner workings. It certainly wasn't a threat. And then the phone clunked, ending the call and sending the dial tone ringing in my ear.

I was too stunned to move. I just laid there listening to that tone.

I gasped suddenly as I replayed the voice in my mind. In a panic I realized who it was.

"Jasper!" I cried too late. I knew that I had known that voice! I _knew_ it! In a flash I sat back up and dialed the number from my call list. No answer. I repeated the call. No answer. I frowned in sudden stubbornness.

Oh _no_! He was _not_ going to leave me that easily again! Not when Laurent was looking for Bella and me!

I repeated the call over and over, grateful that I got free long distance calling on weekends. One half hour later, someone finally answered me.

"Hello?" the voice was deep, unfamiliar, and not at all beautiful. I felt my hope flicker out and die. I swallowed hard.

"Is Jasper Hale there?" I asked this person.

"Honey, this is a payphone and I'm the only person on the street," said the man in a slightly slurred speech. Maybe he'd just stepped out of a bar. I sighed heavily.

"Can you do me a favor and tell me where this payphone is?"

"Manhattan." I chewed my lip thoughtfully. New York. Of course. Jasper was going to Cornell, studying philosophy. I looked outside at the dark sky. I sighed heavily. It was probably the very early morning on the east coast. Not like he needed the sleep.

"Um... Did you see a young blonde guy around? He's tall. And really, really gorgeous."

"No, sweetheart, but you can talk to me if you want," chuckled the dark voice casually.

_Ew._

I rolled my eyes and hung up. What was a creep like that doing in Manhattan? I sighed heavily feeling the guilt set in once more. I exhaled and closed my eyes, reminding myself that he would return with everyone else. Just a few months and the who Cullen family would be back.

I exhaled again. Some birthday.

* * *

And like Bella had said, the week went by without incident. There wasn't much I could do anyway. Bella went to La Push. Jacob went to Bella's. I'd gotten a call from Paul, who had promised me to watch Bella and Jacob and report the status of the bikes and their relationship. There weren't very many specifics to watch out for. Paul didn't report much and from his perspective, Embry gave him a detailed report on exactly how the bikes were coming along.

It felt nice to work with them though.

"Embry started going off about all these mechanics stuff. I've never been really into that stuff, but he said that he would give Jacob another week to finish the motorcycles unless he pulls some all-nighters," Paul said on Thursday. It was like listening to someone count down an explosion or a rocket launch. Jacob was getting closer to phasing, and Laurent was still on the loose, killing as he went.

All I could do was drive by casually and see if they were home. The week was boring, despite the danger that lingered on the edge of my little safe zone. The nightmares continued, always taking me to the dark wide space where I could see the forests of Forks through the fourth wall, like it was one huge window.

I wasn't getting any closer to the answer of what I was going to do about Laurent. And I had not heard from Jasper since my birthday. I received no more anonymous news from "Isaac Randall" and the wolves were now somewhat attempting to keep an eye on Bella for me in La Push and track down Laurent at the same time, all the while I knew it was impossible to catch him.

I drove around in circles, exploring every knook and cranny of Forks to give myself time to think, and keep myself distracted with the road at the same time. The Audi was quiet, never more than a purr

So I came to realize my only other option.

**2.) Meet Laurent**

Psh! Ridiculous!

I couldn't even dream about him without waking up screaming. What made me think I had the courage to stand in front of him again and start spewing out lies with my horrible acting skills? That could be disastrous.

Not only would Laurent be undoubtedly angered beyond reason that he would certainly kill me, but what would that do to Paul? I remembered the story about the third wife, and her husband who mourned by her body. His huge body in the sand of the beach, chin resting on his dead wife's shoulder. At least, that was how I pictured it. I did not want that to be Paul and me.

And how was I supposed to find him even if I did have the courage to do that? And how would I make sure that he met Bella in the meadow? How would I let the wolves know where she was without having Laurent find out I was going to double cross him? How would I make sure that he wouldn't bite me the minute I stepped out of Forks?

No answer came to mind.

Something was nagging at me though. I felt like I should know this answer. Something told me that I _should_ know this answer, that I did know the answer. It was as though I wasn't thinking hard enough. What was I missing? Was my mind blocking something like when my mind had stubborn refused any conscious thoughts of Laurent.

I felt as though I were missing something very obvious. Like my brain was stubborn unable to receive a message that was the answer to everything. As I was thinking about this, I suddenly realized where the answer was. I stomped on the brake, as I'd been going for a drive to clear my head.

I pulled over to the side of the road and put on my hazard lights. My breaths were coming out short and quick.

_Reoccurring dreams mean that you're not understanding the message..._ It was Quil's words I was remembering.

"Damn it! I'm so stupid!" I shouted at no one in the car. I smacked the steering wheel with both hands.

Quil had been right about the dream. My subconscious was trying to tell me something. The answers I was looking for were in my dream! Once my hands had lost its jittery shaking, I allowed myself to drive again. I took one deep breath before heading back on the road. I knew what I had to do now.

I followed the road back toward the school. The library was nearby.

Four hours later and Google, Yahoo, and every fluffy New Age and Psychology book hadn't told me anything useful about dreams. At least, not about my dream. I plopped my forehead on the desk when the librarian called to everyone in the building that she was going to be closing up pretty soon.

I picked up my head to look around. She and I were the only people in the library. The middle aged woman gave me a meaningful look.

Oh.

By everyone, she meant me. I gathered up purse and stood up, following her to the door where she locked up behind me.

Doing my own research hadn't gotten me anywhere. Looking to the west, I had to admit I needed the one person who was probably the last person in La Push who wanted to talk to me. And there were a number of people who didn't want to talk to me at that place. Mostly the council.

But I bet Quil, out-hated them all. After all, I was part of "the cult." I sighed in defeat. I still had a little bit of time. Maybe I could figure this out on my own.

Time was starting to pass more quickly now. I hadn't thought of an answer to my dilemma and the next thing I knew I was staring across the cafeteria table in absolute horror.

"Whoa, Bella. What happened to you head?" Angela asked Bella. Bella smile a little and rubbed her forehead self consciously. The little line just over her brow wrinkled against the stitches, probably painfully. Jessica and Lauren looked down the table at her, eager to know the answer as well.

Bella scrunched her shoulders in a small shrug. She smiled a little at her food before her, lying a thousand times worse than me even.

"I just tripped and fell in the garage at my friend's house. Landed right on a hammer," she lied lightly.

No one looked convinced, but she went on ahead unscrewing her soda while the rest of the group at the table exchanged disbelieving looks. I was in absolute horror. I checked the date.

Crap. The mortorcycle accident. She'd heard Edward's voice, reinforced by adrenaline.

Valentine's Day was coming up. It wouldn't be long now, and I still wasn't sure where to find Laurent. I could almost feel my lower lip beginning to shake with worry. The boys weren't any closer to finding Laurent, Jacob and Bella weren't just going to start spending less time together. And there were no guarantees that Laurent was going to properly find Bella. And there were no guarantees that the wolves were going to properly find Laurent.

I was running out of time to make my decision, and it looked like all of this wasn't just going to start going away. I was going to have to take a proactive route. I was going to have to find my dream interpreter so that I could track down Laurent.


	50. Revelations

Thursday was interesting. Paul and I sat on the border looking out into the wilderness leaning against the Audi as it was a partially sunny day. We looked into the trees, and I turned to face him and watch. Paul was thoughtful, his face smiling and then frowning continuously, like he was thinking of many things at once. Maybe his mind worked like mine, jumping from subject to subject until I finally landed on a realization.

I took this moment while we leaned against the car and looked at the space between us. For once, I let myself inch a little closer to him. Paul's eyes flickered to his peripheral vision, wary of my movements.

"So.. How has it been stalking Bella?" I asked. Paul suddenly snorted.

"Not that interesting," Paul said. I smiled a little bit. He shrugged. "And Jacob. I can't imagine him being my brother, you know. Like Sam, Jared, and Embry. Jacob's little group... well, they've never really gotten along with Jared and me. Embry's tolerable. He's a nice guy." I smiled at that.

Embry, from what I knew anyway, seemed to be a total sweetheart. He'd been concerned about me with my own little freak out about Laurent and he didn't even know me.

I patted Paul's knee comfortingly.

"I think you'll be fine," I said. "If you guys live in each other's head, you'll probably get a little perspective." Paul shook his head.

"And Quil..." he went on. His voice trailed off. I guess he didn't really need to say anymore for me to understand what his frustration was. He shook his head. Then Paul turned to face me.

"I don't get what's so important about Bella Swan. I understand why she's so important to the bloodsuckers, but why do we need her?" Paul looked at me. I stayed silent, only allowing myself to shrug indifferently. Paul looked impatient. "I mean, I know Jacob's got a crush on her, but come on..." He paused. "Is Jacob going to imprint?"

I smiled weakly.

"I already gave you all of the Pack information. You know that he won't," I said. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Then I fail to see her importance," Paul said. His jaw clenched at the end of his sentence. I sighed heavily. "Speaking of which. She nearly killed me the other day." I looked up frowning at him. Paul was half smiling at the forest before us.

"How, pray tell, did Bella Swan nearly kill a werewolf?" I asked him. Paul gave me a look.

"Okay, I'm exaggerating. But she was out of control on the bike, and I may not know much about motorcycles, but I've seen people lose control. I took off running to go catch her. She was about to hit a tree and kill herself. Then she went flying unexpectedly and nearly hit me. I had to take off running before she saw me. She might have heard me though." I looked at him a moment, my brows furrowing.

"Hmph," I said mildly interested.

Then I started to snicker. Paul began laughing too.

"That girl should be locked away. She's a danger to herself and others. That qualifies her for involuntary lock up in an asylum, doesn't it?" he asked. I giggled, snickering with him. I sighed heavily, still smiling. I remembered what Emily said, seeing that the un-imprint theory was losing its hold. Like someone who'd gotten bored of being on a certain diet when they saw it wasn't working.

I hope Paul saw the light soon. I looked down and saw the distance between us. I really hoped so. Preferably before I went off marching to the lion's den, wherever it was. I frowned thoughtfully at that reminder. Laurent was starting to become an annoying thought that kept on popping up in my head.

I looked at Paul again. He was staring at me, so I met his gaze. He sighed. His full lips smiling a little.

"So..." Paul said forcing his eyes away to look at the damp dirt. "What's on Bella's agenda?" I shrugged a little bit.

"Hiking." Paul looked up.

"Hiking?" he repeated. His face twisted in confusion. He jerked his thumb in the direction of Forks. "_Her_?"

"Yeah, I know she doesn't seem like the type, but she's looking for something specific. I think I might be able to follow them. Its not in La Push," I said, mostly just thinking out loud.

"Where is it?" Paul asked.

"Up the 101 to the 110. There's a trail at the end of the road," I said. Paul's brown-black eyes suddenly widened. His muscles tensed underneath his shirt. I tried not to ogle, and pay attention to his sudden intensity.

"You are not following Bella there," he ordered. I froze.

"Why not?"

"That's out of our territory," Paul said. I looked at him.

"What do territories mean to you anymore? The Cullens are gone. And how is that not your territory? It used to belong to them, but they're not there anymore," I said suddenly confused. Paul gave me a meaningful look.

"We're having a hard enough time watching La Push and Forks. We can't go watching out for every straggler that goes into the boonies. Its too far in Cullen turf. Too close to that crypt of their's," Paul said, his voice was hard and he shuddered at the mentioning of their home. I shuddered too.

"Isn't that part of Forks?" I questioned. Paul looked confused.

"Not really," Paul said leaning back against the Audi. I mimicked his stance and thought for a moment. I had been neglecting Bella for a while, which made me anxious. I looked at Paul.

"Well, if I can't watch her, will you?"

"Cammy, we're really busy..." he said. My eyes widened in disbelief. How could he just let someone walk into danger like that? He sighed at my expression. "I'll see what we can do. But if nothing is supposed to happen to her, what's to worry about?"

"I'd like you to make _sure_ that nothing happens to her," I said making my point. This made me thoughtful. The meadow was a place that the wolves didn't patrol? I groaned to myself, feeling my bottom lip pout in a way that may have looked exaggerated.

That settled it, I guess. Laurent really was unavoidable. Someone had to set up the scenario.

"You okay?" Paul asked. I smiled at him, unwillingly.

"Just dandy," I said sarcastically. I sighed heavily. I was going to need that plan after all. "So what do you think my chances are of talking to Quil again?" Paul stretched out his legs before him.

"Not good. Maybe he'll be less of an ignorant idiot after he phases," he answered bitterly. I cursed and looked at my purse where I knew my phone was. I bit my lip.

_Great._

Paul looked at the time on his phone. We'd already ignored Sam's phone calls twice, even though Paul didn't think I could hear the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. He groaned.

"I've got to go," he said picking himself up. He offered his hand, and I rested my own hand in his so he could pull me up. I sighed heavily. Yeah. So did I. I had a phone call to make.

"Hi Quil! It's Cammy... Um, Darlene. You know what, you can still call me Darlene if you want. It's a pretty name. Um... I know things are weird but can you please call me back? It's an emergency. Thanks!"

* * *

BEEP!

Three hours later...

"Hey, Quil its Cammy again. I mean... Well, you know. Listen I know that we left off things really, really weird, but I swear to you had a good reason for lying to you. I mean maybe... Well, yeah! I did! Now please, please, please, just give me a minute to talk to you. It's really important and that is no reason to for you to be acting immatur-..."

BEEP!

One minute later...

"I'm sorry, Quil. You're not immature. I just really need to talk to you and you're acting childish by not talking to me when I really need you! Wait... I didn't mean that. Anyway, please, please, call me. It's about that dream I've been having. Thanks."

BEEP!

One day later...

"Quil! I am cutting it very close. There are lives at stake here! Sam and his friends are not a cult, and I am not a cult member either. In fact they don't even know I'm trying to get a hold of you. I promise this isn't a trick or a prank or whatever. I just need to talk to you. We're friends. You lied, I lied. Let's just forget about what happened. Please."

BEEP!

* * *

I was trying to be discrete when I followed Bella to work. I walked into a used bookstore beside the place. Bella went into the Newton's place. I browsed harmlessly in the store. She came back to the truck with a pair of hiking boots in her hand. I picked my head up from the old classic in my hand and watched as she backed the old truck out into the street.

I sighed helplessly and took out my phone to text Paul. He had said that Embry was going to follow them. His scent would be enough to keep Laurent away. Embry was more than happy to sacrifice his day protecting his friend as they wandered around nearly aimless in search of Edward and Bella's meadow.

That left me stuck in Forks. Again. My shoulders sagged as I watched Bella venture where I was not allowed. The nagging in my brain was louder when I had nothing to do like this, which was great incentive to get myself caught up on homework, but I had none left. Except for Calculus again.

Curse Edward for forcing me to be in that class. I couldn't even pass Geometry. What was I doing in Calculus? However, that did not drop my standing from my solid A- in that class. And now I was certain that I had nothing to do with that A.

Thank you, Mr. Randall.

So it was off to spend another day alone watching reruns of Get Smart. I was officially useless today.

I got back into the Audi that I had parked on the far end of the parking lot. I dropped my purse by my side and opened it up to reach for my phone. I checked the messages. It was only a text from Paul assuring that Embry was on his way.

I smiled a little. My reliable imprint.

But nothing else. No response from Quil. Not even a weird number that I didn't recognize. Jasper was gone as quickly as he'd reentered my life. Saturday. How much time did I have now? I looked at the date, that was on the digital clock in my car.

February twelfth.

Geez! Was Forks some kind of vortex that sucked time away?

I groaned to myself and leaned back in my seat to cover my eyes with my hands. I needed to act. I needed to act now. I picked up the phone. But before I could open it to call Quil, the phone began to ring again.

It was another weird number, but one with a Fork's area code. Definitely not Manhattan. It wasn't the Cullens. I sighed and waited for it the person to give up calling. When the phone blipped the noise that indicated a missed call, I opened the phone and attempted to call Quil again.

It rang once. Twice. And again. Finally it was sent to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Quil. I'm not here so leave a message," said his unenthusiastic message played. I waited for the generic voice to tell instructions of leaving the voicemail and the call back options. Finally the beep came.

"Quil, its me again," I said. I looked out the window at the Newton's store. Then east in the direction of the perilous meadow. "I really wish you would talk to me and just give me a chance to explain myself. I'm not as creepy as you think I am... despite my track record of stalking and leaving a million messages on your voicemail." I paused to think about that. Hm... Then again maybe that was kind of weird. No wonder he didn't want to talk to me. "I just wanted to formally say I'm sorry for what happened, and I would really appreciate it if you would talk to me. Thanks. Bye."

I hung up and watched the blinking numbers signifying the end of the call.

Now what?

I drove home and watched TV. About halfway through the second marathon, I got another call. I picked up the phone. The same strange number from Forks. I stared at the strange phone number again. It was dark outside. About nine in the evening.

I stood up and paced, staring at my phone.

Time was running out. Between episodes I saw previews to the movie Jacob, Bella, and Mike were due to see, Crosshairs. The way it slipped away so quickly was a sign. Time never slows down or speeds up when you need it to. My phone never rang again. Quil wasn't answering. I bet he wasn't even checking his messages.

How was I supposed to do this when the only ally I had made had turned against me? In defeat I fell against the couch slumping into it. I was hyper and worried. This was going to be difficult. My knee bounced anxiously. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

My thoughts immediately turned to self pity.

I was so bad at keeping the books in order. There had to be someone better for the job. Maybe it was just coincidence that I landed in a fictional world. Maybe I hadn't been chosen by some unseen force to do this because it was my destiny.

All I ended up doing was screwing things up even more.

"I miss the Cullens," I moaned aloud. It would have been safer if I hadn't been selfish. No Laurent, no depression, no loneliness, no fear, no heartache. I stared at the TV until the late hours of the night. I couldn't focus on the redundant plots of the episodes though.

My eyes narrowed. I looked at the time to see if maybe I could distract myself with some sleep. Maybe I could have that dream, and be lucid enough to discover where I was supposed to be on my own. Maybe there would be some clue, a date I was missing.

I _had_ to be missing something.

Finally it was late enough that I could go to sleep. I readied myself for bed, sneaking around quietly so as not to wake Aunt Debbie or Uncle Bob. Then I lay in my bed and stared at the canopy. My mind was hardly quiet enough to do any sleeping. Jasper's corner and the chair that was there was a reminder of his absence. My room that had been decorated by Alice also made me think, and the purse that I had grown accustomed to cuddling with at night out of sheer paranoia made me think of Edward, feeling the blocky shape of the books inside.

What was I going to do?

Then it hit me. I sat up in bed with suddenly as the idea had struck me so quickly that it had made me light headed.

I jumped out of bed, as per usual, not stopping to wonder if my idea might be just a tad bit too proactive, or that what I was doing might be a little insane. I was unlocking the door to the Audi. The digital clock said it was one in the morning.

Perfect. The Audi purred beneath me as I revved the engine. I drove so fast that I could hear the tires squeal loudly against the soaked asphalt. The music was blaring from my trip home from the store earlier today. I narrowed my eyes and pressed my foot on the gas pedal, also accidentally blowing through a stop sign in my haste.

I didn't care. And I didn't hesitate at the border as I crossed into La Push.

Quil was going to talk to me whether he wanted to or not. I didn't have time to worry about what he would think of me. I saw the familiar store rise up on the right side of the road. Behind it was a very small house.

I yanked the gear shift into park and ran around the car, purse swinging noisily by my side. I picked up my cell phone and made sure it was off. Then I ran around the house near the trash cans. I didn't see any beware of dog sign, and that was enough for me to jump the fence.

The chain link fence swayed as I put the toe of my shoes in the little gaps between the wire. I swung my leg over and jumped down in the dirt. I swore under my breath as the shock of the landing made me stumble to my knees. I'd never been one of those girls who could do this sort of stuff.

I walked to the nearest bedroom window and poked my head up. I saw a tiny room, and bed that was too large to belong to a sixteen year old boy's, even if that teenager was a werewolf. I moved to the next window that was too high and small to belong to another bedroom. It was probably a bathroom.

Next window.

Jackpot.

The Underworld poster on the other side of the room with an oversexed airbrushed picture of Kate Beckinsale holding a gun at the edge of a rooftop was a dead giveaway. I observed the window, noticing the screen in it. I may not be very good at jumping fences, but I'd lost my house keys enough times to know how to get in a window.

I wedged my fingers underneath it and popped out the screen. The window slid open. I pressed my fingers against the glass and pushed it sideways. The sweat from my nervousness made my fingers slide a little, but the protesting window started to glide open.

When I had enough room to slide my fingers inside, I pushed it open the rest of the way with ease. I smiled a little bit in self pride, feeling smug that I'd managed to break into a werewolf's house successfully. The room was dark. The only light in the room came in through the crack in the door on Kate Beckinsale's face.

I snickered triumphantly as I lightly tossed in the big ugly purse first.

Then I swung my leg inside and accidentally kicked Quil in the face.

I stared in horror as I heard a scrambling against bedsprings. Of course. Quil's bed had been right under the window. Because sneaking in and gently waking him up would have been too convenient, wouldn't it?

"What the hell?" I'd come too far to be sent home this early.

Before I could get kicked out I pulled my body inside, stumbling on the floor and tripping over a pile of something in the middle of the room. I struggled to get my feet when suddenly a massive weight dropped painfully on my back. I coughed out the air that was in my lungs under the pressure.

My arms were locked behind my back as I was pulled up and slammed into the opposite wall. I didn't hit it too hard, but the tip of my nose got bumped. Then the hands that held me let go and the light turned on.

I spun around and faced Quil. He had a wooden bat in his hand. His room was a mess. There was dirty laundry all over the room. I mussed have tripped over the pile that was now splayed across the floor.

Quil looked just as surprised to see me as anyone could be. His grip on the bat loosened. His stare was incredulous. I felt something drip into my mouth. I reached up and touched the nostril that had a slow stream of blood dripping over my lip.

"Darlene?" he asked. I looked at the blood on my fingers.

"I'm really sorry, Quil, but I had to talk to-"

"So now you're stalking _me_? I knew it! I knew there was something wrong with you!" Quil said pointing at me. I was surprised that he was whispering. I was afraid he was going to call his parents or worse, his grandfather who happened to have a place on the council.

He dropped the bat on the floor completely. It clunked softly on the carpet.

My hands had flown up to my face in defense. They relaxed as soon as the bat was out of his hand.

"I need your help," I said, still shaking with adrenaline. Quil glared. I swallowed hard. "Quil. I have to talk to you about my dream," I said. Quil's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Why?"

"Because I think you're right. I think there's some underlying message to it and you're the only I know who can help me out with that," I said hoping the plea of a damsel in distress would make it more appealing. Quil stared at me. Then his brow furrowed.

"The one with the vampire?"

"Yes!" I hissed. He looked confused.

"I don't know if I can help you. If you're afraid of vampires, its just your fears..."

"But I know this vampire in my dream!" I said. Quil stared at me. His confusion never left his face. He scratched the back of his short hair. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a Planet Hollywood t-shirt. I stared hard at him, hoping he'd see my desperation.

He sighed heavily and then picked up a dirty shirt.

"You're bleeding," he informed uselessly. I caught it and held it against my nose. Quil sat at the edge of his bed. I moved away the wall, holding the dirty shirt against my face. Quil looked up from where he sat. I saw a bean bag chair on the opposite side of the wall. Slowly, I moved over to it, Quil watching me with suspicion the whole time.

I sat down slowly.

"So does this have something to do with those body snatchers?" Quil asked. I felt the confusion on my face.

"Body snatchers?" I repeated.

"Yeah. Sam and the others. The ones who take people who absolutely hate their guts and turn them into their own personal slaves? Am I next on their list?" Quil sneered sarcastically. I stared at him in disbelief, to reinforce the idea that he was being ridiculous.

"I think you're in the wrong book," I commented.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said waving away his concern. I inhaled deeply thinking of how I was going to explain this. "Sam, Paul, Jared, and I guess now Embry too, aren't part of a cult and they're not brain stealing aliens. They're..." Quil snorted, rolling his eyes and interrupting me.

"Protectors? Right. Because La Push is _really_ dangerous," Quil said. I cocked a brow at him. I shook my head to resist saying anything to that.

"Look. The point is, my dream is trying to tell me something. The guy in it, the vampire, is real and he's looking for me," I said. Quil's look was blank with disbelief.

"There is a vampire looking for you?" he questioned. I stared at him. What was I supposed to say to that? He wouldn't believe me. He would think I was lying... again. I sighed looking at the mountain of dirty laundry. So how was I supposed to make him believe me? By lying?

I opened my mouth, slowly formulating my next words.

"I think him being a vampire, in my dream, represents something. His dangerousness," I said. Quil was suddenly more intrigued.

"So this is someone you know, but in your dream he's a vampire," he said. I smiled suddenly. What a perfect brand of selective truth. No need to mention the fact that he's a vampire everywhere, not just in my dream.

"That's right," I said confidently. Quil sighed.

"Okay," Quil said. "And why do you have to meet him?" I shrugged looking away.

"I think that's what my dream is trying to tell me. The problem is I don't know where to find him. I know he's around Forks, but not in Forks. In my dream I can see it, sort of. I think maybe on some subconscious level, I might know where to find him," I said. Quil cocked a brow. He looked at the window I'd come through at the clouds, illuminated by the moon behind them.

"Alright," Quil said. "What's your dream?"

And so for the first time ever, I told someone else my dream with complete honesty. I talked about Laurent, happy to see me so that he could have me join his coven. I talked about the blinding fear I felt. I talked about how I could hear Paul and Jasper talking sometimes, but I could never see them. And I described the place I was in.

Quil listened, surprisingly quiet as I went into detail describing Laurent. I even ended up telling him all about vampires, the way that his eyes were red and dark with thirst. I told him about how I would be in danger if he did bite me. That no matter how quiet I was, he'd be able to hear my heart and smell my scent.

I told him everything. Quil was a very good listener. He waited for me to stop, where I confessed that I woke up screaming and crying from this dream almost nightly.

Then he leaned forward.

"Darlene, I'm not a dream expert," Quil said gently. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I sat up, bloody shirt still in my hands. I let my desperation show.

"Quil. He's here. Paul saw him. I need to see him to make him go away," I said making my eyes big. He stared at them for a while. I could see his reluctance breaking down. He wanted to look at me like a friend again, the same way I did. Quil looked at me sighing and continued.

"But that's the thing. Your dream doesn't make any sense. This guy is a vampire in your dream, but the answers you're looking for are too literal," he said. I stared at back him feeling desperation pump adrenaline through me. I was not going to give up on this now.

"Just try," I said. Quil sighed.

"Okay," he said. "Have you ever been in a house like that? The one with the big window wall and the curvy staircase?" I shook my head. Quil sighed. Then shrugged. "Okay then. Have you ever heard of a house like that? You don't get many three story houses around Forks."

"He wouldn't be in Forks," I assured.

"Makes sense. All the fancy houses are outside of Forks." Just then, like a sign from above, a line from Twilight popped into my head. Straight from the first book when Bella had to tell Charlie. The answer wasn't from New Moon at all.

_"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town."_

_"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad."_

"Oh my god!" I suddenly shouted grabbing the sides of the bean bag chair in horror. I stared in disbelief at Quil's question. Of course. Of course!

_"We can't go watching out for every straggler that goes into the boonies. Its too far in Cullen turf. Too close to that crypt of their's," _Paul had said.

Yes! That was it! The creepy feeling I got when I was trying to follow Bella to the Cullen's empty house! I had _known_ that Laurent would be there. Bella had said in the books that it wasn't in Forks! It was three miles down a dirt road into the forest, the perfect hiding place for vampires! Especially when werewolves were already used to avoiding the place.

"What?" Quil said. I felt the horror and triumph all at the same time. It was everything I could do to not jump up and scream.

"Of course!" I said again. I grabbed my purse in excitement and yanked out Twilight right in front of Quil, happy to neglect the New Moon book for now. I flipped through the pages, passed the meadow, right to Bella's first visit to the Cullen house.

And there it was. A description of the house. I hadn't had to go there to know where it was. I'd seen it in my imagination the countless times I'd read the book.

"What is that?" Quil asked. I shushed him rudely, making Quil give me that look that questioned my sanity again.

"_It was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from the most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive staircase dominated the west-side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets all varying shades of white_," I read aloud to Quil. My brow furrowed. It seemed my imagination didn't quite have all the details right. He was still staring at me. My grin was so wide that I felt every tooth in my mouth was exposed.

"So," he said carefully, drawing out the word. "This place is fictional?"

"Yes!" I answered immediately. Quil raised a brow. I thought about that another moment and shook my head. There were a lot of fictional things around here, I remembered. Quil being one of them. "I mean, no... Well, kind of."

"So where is it?" he asked. I hesitated again leaning in even further.

"Its the Cullen house," I said. His eyes went wide.

"You mean the 'vampires'?" he asked making air quotes with his fingers. He thought on that for a moment, maybe realizing the correlation. But he surprised me with a different question. "Wait. The Cullens are in that book?" Quil's eyes fell on the book beside me. His gaze flickered back to me in confusion.

"Well..." I said. "Sort of. It's a long story. Trust me, you'll know all about it." Thank god Quil seemed satisfied with that answer. He continued.

"So... You're going to that house to meet him by yourself?" Quil asked. He laughed shortly. "You've got some balls, Darlene. I'll give you that."

My eyes widened suddenly as I realized was right. How was I going to be able to walk up to the house, knock on the door, hope my dream theory had been right and then face the monster of my nightmares?

"Or maybe..." Quil said. I perked, interested. He grinned. "Maybe your dream is telling you that you can't do this by yourself." I felt my posture straighten. Quil looked excited, like he was figuring out something mystical. My excitement died completely.

"I have to go by myself, Quil," I said sadly. "He's only expecting me." Quil looked somewhat disappointed, then he shook his head.

"No, not me! You said that you hear Paul and Jasper's voice when you're there. Maybe they're supposed to be there to guide you," he said. I frowned again.

"I can't have Paul there. That's for sure," I said. What would the Cullens say if they came home and found their living room torn to bits by an epic werewolf/vampire battle? Not to mention, Laurent would never make it to the meadow to deliver the news about Victoria to Bella. Bella would never see the wolves and know what happened to Jacob. She would never jump off the cliff if she wasn't hanging out at Billy's.

Therefore Edward would never return.

And the wolves and Cullens would never work together to stop Victoria. The story would go completely awry.

"What about Jasper?"

"I can't track him down," I said. Quil bit his lip. Then his brow furrowed.

"Maybe one or both of them have advice for you that would help you?" Quil suggested. "You know. Like the talking in your dream. You said they weren't actually there. They were just voices in your head, to help you through the danger." I hesitated.

Why did that sound familiar?

I couldn't just ask Paul for advice to confront a killer vampire. _"Hey Paul, lets say, hypothetically speaking of course, that I were going to go meet Laurent so that I could set him up and you could corner him before he nearly kills Bella. What should I do?"_

Because_ that_ wouldn't raise some concern.

I sighed in defeat. Quil shrugged.

"Look. If I were you, I would just keep my phone handy. Call the police or something if you need help," Quil said in defeat when he had no more ideas left. He yawned hugely and rubbed his sleepy eyes. I stared at him.

My phone. Well that would be one way to make sure the wolves reached Bella in time. If I could manage to text them when I was in the vampire lair.

It might just work. I bit my nail thoughtfully. Or it could go terribly wrong. I pressed my lips together thoughtfully. This was all I could do for now. I just needed to know where to meet him, and I got that. I would go the day before the meadow incident, just to give myself some time.

My heart started to hammer loudly and slowly, trying to break through my sternum. I had my answers. I had the plan. Now I just needed to pull this off.

"Breathe, Darlene," Quil said. I exhaled and forced a smile at him. He looked sleepy, but concerned.

"Thanks Quil. I think I got everything I need," I said to him. I was going to have to fill in the holes of the rest of my plan on my own. Quil shrugged his muscular shoulders. When I remembered, I quickly added, "And I'm sorry for breaking in. I didn't know how else to get you to talk to me." Quil stared at me and smiled grudgingly.

"That's okay. I'm glad you did," Quil said softly. I smiled a true smile now. He looked down at the floor uncomfortably and then up again. "Besides, I can tell you're doing this behind Sam's back. Otherwise you wouldn't be so secretive." I nodded.

"You caught me. Are you going to mention anything to them?" I asked. I hadn't thought of that until now. Quil snorted unattractively.

"Why on earth would I do that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure why you're helping me," I confessed with a small laugh. We looked at each other a moment. Quil looked down at his hands that were fiddling as he slouched casually over his knees. He bit his lip.

"Embry is one of my best friends. You were one of my best friends," Quil said. I felt my heart pang painfully a little bit with his deep brown stare. He shrugged. "I guess I still want something to do with you, despite your backstabbing betrayal." I bit my tongue. Quil looked down at his hands again. "I mean, at least you're still willing to talk to me, unlike Embry."

That hurt me. I closed my eyes for a moment.

_He would understand one day_, I reminded myself. I opened them to see Quil looking at me. His cocky grin returned as he laughed a little. "Not to mention it was fun being your sidekick. I owe you that much for making things around here a lot less dull." I smiled wide.

"I'm always around if you need a little adventure," I reminded him. Quil rolled his eyes.

"If it has anything to do with the freaks count me out," Quil said. I shrugged.

"Suit yourself," I said. I put Twilight back in my purse and started back towards the window. I smiled at him. "Thanks again. I owe you big time." Quil nodded once.

"Yeah, you do," he said. I stepped on his bed and started toward the window again. I pushed it open, which was much easier to do with a handle and latch. "Uh, Darlene?"

"Yeah?"

"You can use the door if you want," Quil said. He stood up and opened his bedroom door for me, leading out into the dimly lit hallway.

I blushed.

"Oh," I said. That sounded much better than attempting the fence hop again. "Thanks."

"Sure thing," he said. He walked me to the door from there. I walked back to the Audi in the darkness, wary of any werewolves who were going to catch me on the other side, and in Quil's house no less. I made it home undisturbed. But I didn't get any sleep when I got there.


	51. ReImprinting

_It wasn't until the next night that I got any sleep at all, and of course, this sleep had a dream._

_"_Do _exactly_ as I say_," said a voice the moment my dream began._

_"No," I moaned as soon as the dim scenario formulated around me. I did not want to do this. I wasn't ready yet, especially the with actual event just looming around the corner. Despite my silent pleas to wake up, I couldn't. Not tonight. _

_I groaned pathetically. _

_"Please no. I can't do this now," I said._

_The dim glow of the wide window illuminated the equally wide space. Small white squares were on the floor, thick carpets. Now I could see the walls, a little discrete electronic pad next to the window. There was an empty piano near the center of the room. _

_The walls were blue in their shadows, but obviously meant to white under the light. Outside stretched out the long lawn, all the way out to the river that glistened in the moonlight. _

_As the dream unwillingly began like it always had, I felt the panic begin to rise, like a tank filling with water. My heart was pounding heavily, despite my trying to shush it knowing that Laurent would hear. The panic made my eyes water, and sob was desperately trying to break free. _

_"_Don't_," said the voice. My lip was trembling. The voice wasn't Laurent at least. "_Do not panic or you will never see the dog again_." I nearly collapsed in relief. My next exhale was loud in relief. This voice was Jasper. I remembered what Quil said about listening to what the owner of this voice had to say. If Jasper had any advice, even if it was advice conjured up from my own imagination, I knew he knew better than me._

_I didn't move. _

_"_It is extremely important that you look at this exactly the same way I would_," Jasper said. I looked up and around me. It was not nearly as dark as it had been before in my dreams. I opened my mouth to question what he was trying to say._

_Jasper answered my question before I could ask it, "_From a military perspective_."_

_This was confusing to me. _

_"I'm just a human," I responded to Jasper. _

_"_You're not just a human_," Jasper said. "_You are a human who has crossed boundaries, tempered werewolves, and stood up to any creature that would demand the books. You are the best human for the job. The only one for this job_." _

_I gulped as I began to circle myself, constantly looking over my shoulder for signs of Laurent. I heard a sound that made me jump. It sounded like a snap. Or maybe it was just a tree branch waving in the wind and slapping the side of the house. _

_"_Relax_," said Jasper. Hearing a wonderful, beautiful voice say this made it eerily similar to Laurent. I had to close my eyes and try to regain my bearings. I sighed heavily. I could do this, I could do this. _

_When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see something already standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to scream as the smiling, red eyes bore through me locking my eyes so I could not look away. _

_"_Don't scream. If you scream you'll die. He'll know_," Jasper instructed in a stern teacher's voice._

_My mouth was still open. I was gaping at him, my words stammering in my throat as I suddenly had no idea how to communicate anymore. Laurent seemed to find this amusing. His long muscular body took another step forward, his pale hand stretching out to me. _

_"_Lie_," Jasper said. "_Lie like you did last time you met him_."_

_I was quiet. I couldn't say anything. Laurent inched closer. I struggled to keep myself from running as I cringed away, expecting his cold hard hand to touch me. I couldn't lie. I could barely move, let alone speak._

_"_Lie Cammy_!" Jasper's voice ordered sharply, this time I did jump._

_"I-I..." I was impressed at myself for being able to get that much out. Laurent paused, only briefly, not interrupting or speaking at all. His perfectly shaped lips curved into a closed mouthed crescent of a smile. My hesitation made my brain numb again._

_His hand touched my cheek as his body seemed to move toward so graceful, it was like he was gliding or floating to close the distance between us. "I'm sorry it took me so long to get here." _

_Laurent's smile widened. His lips revealed something I wasn't expecting. His teeth, though they were always dull looking like a canines, suddenly weren't human looking or even vampire looking. They were pointed at sharpened and shark-like, thin tipped triangles protruding from his gums. _

_I had never seen this in any of my dreams before._

_I gasped. My hands flying up to cover my mouth in horror as I struggled to move away from him. _

_"_No! No! Don't react! Don't let him frighten you!_" Jasper shouted sounding almost angry, frustrated with my blunder. It was too late. My panic had already surfaced and there was no containing it now. I bolted, jerking as I turned to run. The moment my back was to him, cold impossibly strong arms belted across my waist and pulled me against him._

_"_Cammy! Get a grip!_"_ _Jasper ordered. I squeezed my eyes tight as the tears leaked through._

_"I can't!" I sobbed loudly. "I can't do this!"_

_"_You can!_"_ _Jasper's frustration was evident through his tone, his coaching having accomplished little._

_"Nice try, little one," I heard Laurent from behind me. I pulled and fought, desperate for any weak break in his hold that would allow me to run free and escape the empty Cullen house. That was impossible. I was only just human. There was no way for me to get away now. _

_Jasper sighed impatiently, and I knew I had failed. Cold, stone lips grazed my throat..._

* * *

"Cam?"

I gasped out loud, having been violently rescued from my own dream by a new voice. As usual, my cheeks stung raw with the stream of tears. My breaths were heavy, still panicked and horrified. My room was dark, my purse was clutched to my chest, but there was something else. Someone was in my room.

Instinctively I reached across my bed for the nightstand where my cell phone rested. I flipped it open, the screen illuminated the room with a faint glow. Beside my bed was a massive body standing over me. The only surprise I felt was the lack of shock I had that I hadn't been alone in my room.

Paul stood beside the bed, a concerned look on his face. He very naturally moved onto my bed gently leaning beside me. I stared at him for a moment, confused. He looked so perfect, and how long had it been since he'd been in my aunt's house. How long had it been since I'd seen him away from the border at all?

"Is this part of the dream?" I blurted. My voice was ragged.

Paul's brow furrowed for an instant and then he laughed.

"Was I in your nightmare?" he asked curiously. I looked at him for a moment, much more serious than was natural for me. I shook my head answering honestly. I wish he had been. Paul looked concerned for a moment. He shifted a little more onto my mattress, pulling the rest of his body beside me. I sat up against the headboard until only my legs were covered with the blanket.

It was so natural the way that Paul adjusted to my movements, he sat on top of my comforter, to create a thin layer of distance between us, but the rest of his body commanded my full attention, pulling up beside me and his arms wrapping around my shoulders to pull me to him.

It was too tempting to cuddle into him. I allowed myself to press into his side and lean my head onto his shoulder. Paul squeezed me gently.

"Are you okay now?" he whispered in the darkness as the glow from my cell phone began to fade.

I nodded.

"Thanks for waking me up," I said. Hopefully his timing would be this good every time he had to save me from Laurent. I cleared my throat and looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" I felt Paul's hesitation to answer, hypersensitive to his motives.

"I just felt like I should see you tonight. Er... Today... You know... this morning," he said. His voice was tired. I could feel his exhaustion as his body was unwinding beside me. He seemed to notice that he was getting too comfortable, and his body shifted again.

"It's not Thursday," I said still dazed from sleep.

"I know. I just thought it would be... appropriate to see you today," Paul said cautious of his wording. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more for your birthday. I promise to make it up to you." My hopes soared and fell in one swoop of emotion. It frightened me the way that Paul could do that to me.

"Don't worry about it," I said.

"No Cammy. I'll make it up to you. Okay?" Paul said. I sighed heavily.

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to," Paul said eagerly.

"I know you're busy, Paul. I would rather you missed my birthday than you neglecting your duties," I said. Paul groaned under his breath. It was a low frustrated growl of a sound, that made me shiver. Paul inched closer to me, his warmth overtaking me in the February cold.

He breathed in deeply and I felt his face lean in against my hair. I leaned closer into him, I wanted to somehow mush myself even more to him, but I was afraid of leaving a Cammy-shaped bruise in his side. The stress was muffled by his presence.

"I can't wait until this is over," I heard him whisper. I smiled.

"Same here," I all but laughed in eager agreement. It was almost as though he could predict what was going to happen, knowing that I was about to go get myself in trouble. I smiled at him and he smiled back, his eyes soft and warm. The butterflies in my stomach fluttered once more, a wonderful overreaction to his nearness.

Paul leaned toward me and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes before relief could over overwhelm me. I had to swallow hard when I remembered that he wouldn't stay, that he couldn't stay. I sighed. Maybe if I let him pay me back for my birthday, I could ask him to stay with me forever and use some unknown werewolf power to stop time to make this moment stay with us.

"I love you," I blurted. The feeling was so overwhelming that I had to say it, or explode with the tension. Paul looked down at me, hesitantly. Then he snorted.

"You must," he answered. I beamed uncontrollably, my grin being so wide that it must have looked ridiculous. Paul giggled. "What?"

"You said you didn't think I loved you. At the beginning," I said, referring to the beginning of the book as though he knew when the book had started as well.

"It would have been easier to believe if you weren't so stubborn," he said. I looked down at the comforter, my fingers fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm obsessed with you." I admitted this with shame, like it was a terrible secret. It was. Like my obsession with Twilight had been embarrassing especially in moments when I once answered "Well, its no irritable grizzly" when someone asked me how the new dish at Olive Garden tasted. Paul cocked a brow.

"Not as obsessed as I am," he said. I laughed out loud. Paul looked insulted. "Cammy, you're an imprint. You have no idea how much power you have over me."

"Yeah, but you're not crossing over borders, or constantly waiting for phone calls, or asking Emily how you're doing," I said. Paul stared at me, his fingertips gently touching my skin as his hand trailed down my arm to my wrist.

"And you are not denying your very nature by disobeying an Alpha's orders, you're not outside of my apartment every night just to make sure I haven't stopped breathing in my sleep, you're not creating distance between us just to make sure you're safe and consequently finding yourself unable to keep away despite the safety it would bring," Paul answered.

My heart hiccupped its next beat, staggered by the confession. We stared at one another for a moment. Then Paul cupped his hand softly at the edge of my jawline. Without seeking any permission to do so, he leaned in and kissed me once one the lips. I thought I was about to explode with joy, the emotion almost swelled over, drowning me in his touch.

I don't care what he said. I was obsessed with him. No one could be more obsessed with anyone imprint or not. This was the love that Edward and Bella had for one another. This was what I'd read about. This was embarrassingly the purpose of my life.

And maybe this was the reason that I somehow appeared in the Twilight universe. Tears rose to my eyes and before I could contain myself I wrapped my arms around my chest and buried my face in his chest. I sobbed lightly, scaring Paul as his hands pulled me away and he kept murmuring, "What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"You..." I cried. Before I could get anymore words out, I began to sob again. I had to take a deep breath to try again. "You're going to leave again."

"Cammy, I haven't gone anywhere," Paul said.

"Not like that..." I groaned pathetically. I struggled to realize what my own words meant. Paul looped his arm underneath the space behind my knee and effortlessly pulled me into his lap. The familiarity of the position nearly sent me into another fit of sobs.

"Cammy," I heard him whisper. I tried to contain myself to hear him. He rocked me gently. "I haven't gone anywhere. Trust me." This instantly soothed me. He was right. He never stopped caring for me. I knew better than to think anything different, despite my insecurities from the coldness between us.

"If I ever need you... I mean, really need you. You'll come running, won't you?" I asked keeping my eyes down.

"Faster than a vampire," he said. I smiled a little, softly to myself. His wording was not meant to be that intentional, but it was appropriate nonetheless. He kissed my cheek and the corner of my comforted smile. He was not very good at this un-imprinting thing. I was very glad for that.

"And for the record, I love you too," he added. I closed my eyes now completely relaxed. We were quiet for a long moment, even though my outburst had long since past. I found myself falling asleep against his chest, and his breathing was getting deeper, his muscles losing their tense rigidity.

"I think I know how to make up for your birthday," he said. My heart flew in immediate anticipation. I nearly knocked my head into his chin in my haste to look up at his face. Paul laughed quietly, his arms securing me to him around my waist.

"How about a movie?" Paul asked. I stared at him questioningly. His grin widened. "You said Jacob and Bella go to a movie. I was sent to go in discretely and make sure Jacob goes through his phasing okay. He is supposed to phase afterward right?"

I nodded. He grinned.

"Well, while you're Bella stalking, and I'm Jacob stalking, we might as well make it a stalking date," Paul said.

I just stared at him. I dropped my gaze, trying to make sense of his sudden affection. Was un-imprinting really supposed to go so far out of control that Paul would start making dates?

"Wow... This nightmare sure is taking a weird turn," I mumbled.

"Cammy," Paul said inviting me out of my thoughts. I looked back up at him.

"Yes! That would be great!" I said. I would allow myself to believe this was reality, because it was too wonderful to belong to my dark dreams.

"Great. What movie and what time?" he said, his white smile flashing across his naturally dark face.

"Um... Crosshairs this Friday, and I'm not sure when the movie start. There aren't any movie times to go with the listings in New Moon," I said. Paul started to chuckle until I shushed him, suddenly remembering that my aunt and uncle were the reason we were being quiet. I had forgotten all about their existence the minute I saw Paul in my room.

"I'll have to sneak you in. You're still a youngin'" I said ribbing him lightly.

"Yeah? Well maybe you'll luck out and they'll give you a senior discount," he said. I smacked him in the shoulder, and he complained playfully. As if I could do any damage to him. Finally he clasped my hands together so I could stop hitting him and then he planted a deeper kiss on my lips.

Sheer bliss hazed over my brain. You know someone loves you when they kiss you like that, morning breath and all. His lips pressed into mine, prying them open and deepening it even more until the shivers of pleasure rippled down to the tips of my toes that curled in reaction.

I was hardly helping the kiss at all, but didn't stop him. Anything but. I encouraged him to move whichever way he pleased until he decided to pull away. Our faces inches apart we both smiled at one another, Paul's face darkened a little almost embarrassed.

"As good as I remembered," he murmured almost surprised. His smile fell a little bit. "I can't make it for Thursday. But I'll be there for Friday. I promise. One gory movie coming up." He began to move.

"I have to go to school," he said. I was surprised to feel the coolness when his heat moved with him.

"What? But you were up all night," I said.

"I'll be fine," Paul answered confidently. He complete moved off of the bed and bent down to pick something off of my floor. I couldn't seem it in the dim light, only feeling a thin step. When I picked it up, petals floated from them.

I suppressed a gasp. It was a tattered yellow flower.

"What's this?" I asked.

"I got you a rose," he said cheerfully. I melted a little as I saw his smile. "I kind of snapped it off of the Yorkie's rose bush next door. I was planning on giving it to you covertly, but I heard you and you're awake so I might as well give it to you in person."

I smiled softly.

"What brought this on?" I asked him.

"Well, I didn't really come through for your birthday. I wasn't about to let you go through Valentine's Day empty handed too," he said. That stunned me. How was I so clueless to the time? It was Valentine's Day? He noticed my dead stare.

"Well that makes me and Bella both schmucks, I guess," I said. Paul looked at me confused. I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." Paul rolled his eyes and reached out to ruffle my hair.

"Don't worry about it. I stole a flower. It's not exactly an Audi A5," he said shrugging.

"It's better," I interrupted twirling the flower in my hand. Bella was right. These sort of presents were much more heart warming than scholarships, forged documents, or cars. Paul took in a breath, obviously meaning to respond to that, but he hesitated and changed the subject.

"Friday we'll go to the evening showing a little early so we beat them there. Sound like a plan?" he asked.

"Definitely," I said. Paul smiled. He walked over to my window and pulled it up with ease. I cocked my head to the side. "Is that how everyone gets in and out of my house so easily? The window?" I said nodding to the window.

"No. This just happens to be the one night someone remembered to lock the backdoor," Paul said. My brows went up. His smug grin returned and he slipped his leg through the space he'd created and gracefully landed on the lawn. He closed the window behind him.

I waited a moment watching after him. Then I turned to stare at the opposite wall replaying the conversation. I smiled upon remembering that I had a date. Not a kidnapping, not a scheduled meeting at the border, not being caught in enemy territory. Paul and I were going to mutually agree to go somewhere and be together.

I smiled at no one.

Yes, this was definitely too good to be a part of any dream I would have.

* * *

You don't realize how _wonderful_ petty little worries were until you've had mountainous problems that were constantly in danger of forming a paradox to the novel it was about. This worry I was referring to, was what I was going to wear. And so I floated through the remainder of the week easily, a yellow rose sitting in the plastic cup, since the only vase Aunt Debbie had was an eighteenth century replica that she had collected from one of her many travels.

Knowing my luck, I decided to go the unbreakable route. I was right to. I'd already knocked the rose over twice. I opened my closet, and sifted through the clothes Alice and Jasper had gotten me a year ago.

A year ago...

It was a wonder that a film of dust hadn't collected on these clothes. I settled for v-neck red colored shirt that was a soft material I didn't recognize, but felt wonderful against my skin. Then came the miracle-working, butt-enhancing jeans. I turned around in the mirror.

Why weren't all pants like this? Was it some secret formula the clothes company refused to share?

"Cammy!" I heard Aunt Debbie cry from down the hallway.

"In the bathroom!" I responded as I got to work on the straightener. Aunt Debbie stopped short in the bathroom.

"Oh," she said surprised. She looked me up and down. "You're going out?" I stopped.

"Did you need me to do something? I can do it before I go," I offered quickly. Best to get any chores over and done with now. She came into the bathroom to watch me get ready and cocked her head to the side.

"You look great," she said. I blushed deeply.

"So do you," I said politely. Aunt Debbie made an unamused face in the mirror in disbelief.

"I mean, you're making yourself look nice. Do you have a..."

"Date?" I offered when she was at a loss for words. She was silent, her eyes wide waiting for my answer. Oh. That was what she was getting at. "Yeah. With Paul."

"Paul? You mean Paul from La Push?"

Was there any other Paul?

"Yeah," I answered.

"Honey, isn't he sixteen?" she asked.

"Yes, I think so," I said.

"You're eighteen," she said.

"Yeah," I said still not sure what she was getting at.

Aunt Debbie stared at me in the mirror. I stared back.

"Isn't he a little young? I mean..." Aunt Debbie's words trailed off again. I waited for what she was getting at. So what if he was a little young. What was the big deal? "You know... I don't want you getting in trouble." I made my eyes wide and innocent.

"Paul won't get into trouble. And he's very mature for a sixteen year old," I said.

"Its not just him I'm worried about," she said. I waited, still confused. "Cammy, you're technically an adult. He's still a child. I just want you... to be careful." I tried to understand what she was saying. I still drew a blank. "So don't do anything brash." I thought about that.

Then the light bulb came on over my head.

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. Then the significance of our ages and a romantic relationship became clear. "Oh! Oh god! Aunt Debbie!" Aunt Debbie blushed as deeply as I did. I couldn't look her in the eye as I gazed down at the make up scattered across the ceramic top.

"I'm just pointing out that... If you have a relationship. A physical one I mean..."

"We're not going to have sex!" I blurted. The 'S' word made me blush even worse. Geez, Bella had to get a sex talk from Charlie, but I was getting a statutory rape lecture from my aunt. Sorry Bella. I've got you beat there.

Aunt Debbie sighed, equally flustered as me.

"Well, obviously you know what you're getting into," Aunt Debbie said.

"Or rather what he's _not_ getting into," I heard Uncle Bob add unhelpfully from the kitchen as he worked on dinner. Aunt Debbie and I exchanged horrified looks and I shuddered. Aunt Debbie glared behind her down the hallway.

"Bob!"

"I was just saying..."

Someone knocked on the door.

"Thank God!" I blurted and ran for the front door with vampire speed. I shut it behind me and nearly ran into Paul on the doorstep. My face was probably still red and seeing Paul didn't help my blushing. He had a light jacket, and a white under shirt beneath, with khaki cargo pants. Paul cocked a brow at me. He smirked a little.

"You're not going to invite me in to meet the family?" he teased.

I held the door handle as if to keep my aunt and uncle inside and Paul outside.

"You already know them. And trust me you don't want to go in there," I said. Finally I forced my fingers off the door handle. It was immediately replaced by Paul's hand. He led me down the steps. I refused to look over my shoulder back at my aunt and uncle who may or may not be peering through the window and analyzing our interaction.

He led me down to the black Ford down where he usually parked, behind the Audi. He opened my door for me, and let me slide in first. In an instant he was already in the driver's side. He grinned at me, seeming far too excited and happy to be nervous.

I liked seeing him this way. So I had to ask.

"Does Sam know you're doing this?" I asked.

"I've conveniently left out the mentioning of your presence while Jacob stalking and timed my phasing around his. He better not after the trouble I'm going through," Paul said. My grin widened. It was rebel Paul! Back from his dormant state!

I would have hugged him to greet back my rebel, but he was driving at the moment.

We drove to through the town to the movie theatre. My heart was thumping wildly, truly happy again. This was such a release, the failure of the un-imprint theory. It was malicious and selfish of me to hope that it was doomed at the start, but moments like this made me thankful. After all, if you wanted something badly enough, you had to fight for it.

Halfway there, my thoughts began to turn to darker subjects again. As I thought about my inevitable task, the strange shark toothed Laurent from my dream, and how unusually talkative Jasper had been. What this was supposed to mean, I wasn't sure.

But Jacob would be phasing tonight. Another week and Bella was going take matter into her own hands to find the meadow on her own. I turned to look at Paul again. I could hardly believe he was here. Not just any Paul. The rebel Paul.

My Paul.

I grinned at him. He glanced at me out of his peripheral vision and one of his hands left the steering wheel to pick up mine. The action was familiar again. There was no love lost between Paul and I. It was as though nothing had changed at all.

Thinking about Laurent again, I realized that Paul's sudden change in attitude might be some sort of cosmic gift. A karmic balance for the horror and distress I would be in Laurent's presence. It may not end well. I might die or I might be changed before I could stop Laurent.

This may be the last time Paul ever felt like this toward me. My stomach twisted nervously at that thought. My reverie was broken when Paul squeezed my hand gently. His gaze met mine at the stoplight. His eyes changed my mood entirely.

"I was just thinking about how glad I am that you're here," I said. He smiled in response.

"So was I," he said. His hand covered mine enveloping it in his warmth.

We arrived at the movie theater about a half hour early. We'd both approximated that Bella and the gang would most likely go to the seven-thirty showing, seeing as that was the only reasonably timed one that was at night like Jacob had said it would be.

Paul was a little flustered to have to take out money from his wallet and hand it to me so that I could the tickets. I frowned at the cash in my hand and looked back up at him.

"No, Paul. I've got the debit card Edward gave me," I said. Paul frowned right back at me. "What? It's no money out of my pocket, no money out of yours. This one is on the vampire."

"No. This one's on the werewolf," he argued.

"But this way no one has to pay," I said putting on a smile. Arguing wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Will you please let me buy you a birthday present?" he asked crossly, playfully annoyed.

"But..." Paul was still frowning. He put his hands on my shoulders, and spun me around so I was facing the ticket booth. He gently pushed me toward the ticket person who was eyeing us suspiciously. I turned to look over my shoulder as I handed over the money.

My buying the ticket wasn't even that necessary. It wasn't as though they would bother carding Paul. He looked like a college student.

"Two for Crosshairs," I said sliding the money in through the hole in the plexiglas.

Paul insisted on food as well, so he got three hot dogs, and I got a bag of M&M's. We shared a large coke, too. We found some seats in the middle of the row in the center of the theatre. An upside to our early arrival.

We sat in the large theatre on our own, nothing but the sound of emptiness and crinkling wrappers from our food echoing.

"Theatres are creepy," Paul said off handedly.

"I know," I said, uneasy in the quiet. The only part of my that felt protected was my right side that was directed toward Paul. He was already finishing his first hot dog. I watched him, his appalling manners somewhat nostalgic.

"What?"

"Nothing, you big pig," I responded. He held up his hands defensively.

"Hey, when you jog twelve hours a day you'll be snagging all the calories you can too," he said. I snorted at his use of 'when'. As though I would ever even jog one hour a day. I popped an M&M in my mouth watching the movie trivia flash on the screen, and consequently thinking of Quil.

"You know, Jared and I were going to go see this before the whole Jacob thing came into play," he said.

"Really?" I said. Made sense I guess. "What've you heard about it?"

"Its supposed to suck," he admitted.

"Wonderful," I said sarcastically.

"Yup. Nothing but carnage and unnecessary gore," he said. I turned to look at him. Uh oh. Another complication. It was amazing how much I seemed to forget about myself in my distraction of living in the Twilight world. I hadn't even thought twice about the movie.

"Gore? As if blood and guts?" Paul smiled. My face was suddenly cold, like I could feel the blood rush out of it.

"Is there some other type of gore I don't know about?" he teased.

I didn't respond. He stared at me. His jaw fell in sudden understanding.

"You're kidding me."

"I don't have a strong stomach," I admitted with a small shrug. Paul was still staring at me. The blood returned to my face quickly to blush. I looked away. "I'm a movie wuss. Gore and scary movies really get to me. I don't know how I keep getting into these situations where I have to watch these terrible movies."

"If you don't like horror or gore, then what are you doing reading a vampire book to begin with?" he asked.

"My friend told me it was a good book," I said defensively. Paul shook his head slowly. Then he chuckled at my embarrassment. He lifted the arm rest between us and wrapped his arm around me.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

"No," I said determined to not leave my duties for a little thing like queasiness. Paul and I watched the movie trivia a little longer, until the questions started to repeat themselves.

"Next time we'll see a better movie," he said. My heart fluttered at the mention of 'next time'. Next time indicated another date, another time with Paul. I tried not to smile as big as I wanted to. Hopefully I would live long enough. I swallowed hard. But next time? Did that mean that Paul was breaking down?

Did that mean he was going to forget orders and let me go to La Push to see him as much as I could?

I immediately banished that thought. I would not let my hopes run away with me again.

There weren't very many people in the theatre. I guess word had spread that this wasn't the greatest movie in the world. It wasn't long before we saw Bella making it up the steps chattering happily with Jacob behind her. Behind him, Mike was dragging his feet. The moment they turned around up the stairs, and I realized that Jacob might recognize Paul and me, the lights dimmed and the previews began.

Talk about your good timing.

Paul and I were quiet as we heard them slide into the aisle behind us. Paul and I looked at each other. Then three sat right behind us, Mike accidentally kicking my seat in the process. Paul looked over his seat and then jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He was shocked.

The theatre was practically empty and they were going to sit behind us?

I shrugged and just put my finger to my lips.

We sat through the previews, most of them other movies with gore and killer monsters. Stuff that made Paul smile and shake his head or roll his eyes. I guess psycho serial killers didn't really make the top ten scariest things for him anymore. I had to hand it to him, it seemed pretty ridiculous when you had your own personal werewolf bodyguard.

Funny, how I kind of wondered what these movies Bella always mentioned were actually about. But this movie had no plot whatsoever. Really. The unrecognizable actor just burst into a warehouse and started shooting up a table where a bunch of drug dealers were playing cards.

One bullet landed in one of the bad guy's neck, blood and fragments of the shattered throat spurting out a disgustingly long distance and splashing on the card table in slow motion for effect. I grimaced and Paul laughed when I hid my face into his chest.

"Gross..." I moaned. He patted my shoulder and cooed something in Quileute that sounded patronizing. He chuckled when I glared at him. That was the longest two hours of my life.

Mike suddenly got up, kicking my seat again and went straight for the stairs in the middle of the movie. I remembered the flu.

"Oh great," I said.

"What?" Paul whispered in concern.

"Mike, are you okay?"

Paul and I turned around instinctively. Bella met eyes with us both. I froze and looked at Jacob who was looking at Paul and I oddly. Paul and I quickly turned around. I hoped he didn't recognize us. I cringed at Paul, who was biting his lip nervously.

"Oops," he whispered. He checked again. This time Mike made a break for the stairs running for the long hallway and the door. Bella and Jacob followed. I looked at Paul worriedly. His expression softened. "Don't worry. Maybe he won't mention this to Bella. I think the guy blowing chunks will be a distraction."

"You think he recognized us?" I asked.

"Yeah," Paul said, bluntly honest.

I groaned.

"This was a bad idea," I said. Paul patted my shoulder again.

"Maybe it was. Are you interested in seeing the rest of the movie?" he asked motioning to the screen. My brows knit at the sight of the unarmed cop-gone-bad dragging his body under the table, and the good guy casually walking by and stomping on his already broken leg with another sickening crunch.

"No. Let's go," I said, trying to make my voice louder than the bad guy's yowls of pain.

We went out through the emergency exit, the fire alarms not going off as the signs promised. I guess it was just a ploy to deter people from sneaking friends in. The freezing air hit us immediately. In my haste to leave the house, I had forgotten to get a coat.

I shivered.

"Oh, Cammy. This is _Washington_. It's a place where you need jackets at night," Paul teased lightly. Meanwhile, he was shrugging out of his coat. He put it over my shoulders, grinning at the very date-like gesture. I grinned back and accepted it without complaint. It was too warm, like it had just come from the dryer.

I loved the feeling. There was nothing like having a werewolf boyfriend.

Boyfriend, right? Well, he was an imprint for sure. That was good enough for me.

We walked, our steps slow and meandering under the bright lights from the parking lot. We walked beside one another toward the car.

"I hope I'm not sick by the end of the night," I commented. I looked at him. "Do you still get sick or do you have an inhuman immunity system too."

"I don't get sick. Why are you going to get sick?" he asked.

"Mike's sick. Bella's going to get sick. Jacob's going to phase. It's not supposed to be a fun night for anyone. I don't know why I should be so different," I said. Paul looked at me. It began to drizzle lightly. "It's just a stomach flu."

He sighed.

"I hope you don't. We're going to have our hands full with Jacob the next few days," Paul raised his head as if to search for him. He, Bella, and Mike seemed to still be inside waiting for Mike to recover. "If you're going to be sick, I at least want to be there to make you feel better."

I pressed my lips into my smile.

"And I promise not to hold it against you if you puke on me on the way home," he said. Yes, this werewolf must love me. I linked my arm into his the rest of the way across the parking lot until he had me safely in the car. The drive home was silent aside form the radio.

His hand found mine, linking fingers over the gear shift.

The soft rock melody filled the car, and the air around us was like inhaling happiness. Yes, I had to survive this meeting with Laurent. I had to get it over with and I had to at least have a second date with my own imprint.

I bit my lip at that thought, the fear dulled by a new determination, a stronger will to live.

We were home too soon. Paul parked the car and walked around to open my door again, the rain splashed around us. I jogged to the front porch, Paul easily keeping pace beside me. We stopped underneath the porch as I fiddled with my purse and scrambled for my keys.

We were both soaked, dripping. The only part of me that wasn't soaked was my top half and every other portion protected by Paul's jacket. He gazed down at me and reached out to untuck my hair that was caught underneath the collar of the jacket. I stared up at his tall height pressing my lips tight in my smile.

"What are you smiling at?" he teased.

"You're just so darn pretty," I said. He snorted out a laugh. It was true, no matter how I'd said it. The rain had plastered his white shirt to his body and the cargo pants clung to his muscular form like he was modeling them.

Maybe I should forget my jacket more often. He was quite a sight.

"Oh," I said suddenly remembering. I started to pull my arm out of my jacket so I could give it back to him. He stopped me.

"No don't," he said pulling my arm back into the sleeve. I watched his face. He smiled at little. "I like to see you in it. Even if its kind of big on you." Kind of? I was swimming in it. His hand straightened my collar again and then traced the line that led to the pearl necklace I always wore now. "The necklace too. You're definitely a pearl girl."

I smiled.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded.

"But you could be wearing a potato sack and I would still think you looked sexy," he said waggling his brows. I blushed and he smiled that smile he had when he knew I was getting embarrassed over a compliment. With that he made his face serious and finished leaning in to catch my lips on his.

The relief was the same as it had been the other night.

His warm lips were soft on mine, but steadily moving rougher against mine. His hands still on the color of his jacket, he pulled me closer and I stood on the tips of my toes, trying to ease the strain it took for him to bend down. He ended up simply picking me up to finish the kiss.

It ended almost mutually sudden.

"Oh," he said nearly breathless. He seemed to suddenly remember something. "I have to get home."

"Home?" I felt confused by the word. His kisses had a tendency to make me forget the meaning of words. Then I remembered that other people existed in this world other than Paul and I. "Right. Jacob. You better get there." Paul nodded and pulled unwillingly away. My hand had somehow found his, instinctively trying to hold onto him a little bit longer without me knowing.

I forced my hand to loosen its grip.

Paul licked his lips and fidgeted looking desperately back from his car to me. He seemed torn.

"Don't worry. We'll have lots of time. Jacob's only going to through this once. He'll need you," I said hating myself for encouraging him to be on his way. Paul sighed.

"Right," he said. As soon as he started to pull away, I remembered something, gasping with the suddenness of it coming to mind. "What?"

"Paul promise me something and you make sure everyone in the Pack knows too," I said urgently. Paul nodded quickly. "Promise me that when you start to talk to Bella, and Jacob joins the Pack, that none of you will mention me to her. Not a word! Do you understand?" I may have sounded a little more aggressive than I needed to.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because Bella isn't supposed to know about me. We don't need any paradoxes to the story. Okay? Please?" I asked now pleading. Paul looked at my seriousness and then shrugged.

"Sure, I guess," he said. I sighed in relief.

"Okay. Thank you," I said. Paul nodded once and then jogged into the night, toward his car. He drove away quickly, like someone who was late for something. I sighed heavily watching the red tail lights spin around the corner.

* * *

(Page 209)


	52. One Week

Time marched on. As I lay in bed on Sunday, I sighed heavily. I would allow sleep to take me, and I would try, yet again, to approach my fears.

* * *

So it began:

_The darkness wasn't so dark in this open room. Not like it used to be in my dreams. I started out facing the wide window, watching the calm outside, but something different happened this time. Before I could turn around I heard a noise. It wasn't Jasper's voice. It was the piano playing something indescribable behind me. It wasn't a professional playing a phantom melody. Someone was on Edward's grand piano, tinkering on the higher notes like someone who had no other experience than playing "chopsticks." _

_"_Remember what I said about a military perspective_?" Jasper said._

_I nodded, hoping the disembodied voice could somehow see my response. _

_"_Think of a spy, someone behind enemy lines_," Jasper said. Behind enemy lines... How on earth did Cullen territory become enemy lines? _

_I watched the figure. When he paused he so still at the large black piano that I wasn't sure if he was just another shadow until the silhouette raised its head, hearing my sudden appearance. "_You have to act. You have to lie. You can't show hesitance_."_

_How would I do that with the red eyes staring into me? Or his crooked smile that showed that he wanted to kill me, one way or another. How could I do anything but stand there like an idiot when I saw the hope he had for a power that I did not possess. _

_"_You have to be aggressive. You have to be confident in this power because you _do_ know the future. Like Alice_," Jasper said. I blinked still staring at the dark shape on what I assumed was Edward's piano. "_It will be one moment out of your entire life. And you will still have your life by the end of it_."_

_The tall, muscular shape started to turn around, to face me from across the room. His white face shown in moonlight. He smiled, and I nearly collapsed in relief. He didn't have any odd additions to his appearance like he had with the strange shark teeth from my last dream. _

_That feeling was shocking. Relief? In my Laurent nightmare?_

_I very nearly smiled as my courage was somewhat lifted. _

_"_See_?" I heard Jasper say. There was an echo of my own pride in his voice. "_Now approach him_." _

_My relief faded as easily as it had come. I felt my brows go up in response to the request though I could not take my eyes off of him. He was just sitting there, staring at me from the piano. And he wanted me to approach him? _

_"_Cammy, you're hesitating_," Jasper informed. Suddenly in a burst of spontaneity, I took a step forward. I stopped breathing at that movement, and Laurent spun himself around the bench in one fluid motion to face me completely._

_"_You know you can do this. You've done it before_," Jasper said._

_"Hello," I squeaked. Laurent's smile grew wider. _

_"I was wondering when you would show," he said. "What took you so long?" I could not move and speak at the same time. I had to forfeit one action for the other. I hoped my lips weren't trembling with my stuttered breathing. _

_"I wasn't supposed to meet you until now," I said. I started to walk toward the piano. The looming figure seemed much bigger than I remembered, even sitting down. He was strong looking, even through his tattered coat. His cocked his head slightly, black tendrils of hair falling slowly in the direction. _

_"I foresaw it," I said. Laurent blinked his red eyes once in response. _

_He didn't leap up and snatch me out of the blue, his hard hands holding me still too easily. He just watched me. This was easier. He was at a distance, not sneaking up on me in a pitch black room. It was comforting to know where I was, what was coming. _

_The lack of action wasn't unnerving. It was just still._

* * *

I woke up to my alarm clock. I was surprised at this. There was something odd about it. Then I realized that it had been literally months since I'd woken up to my alarm instead of my own screaming. I hardly recognized the sound, its sharp obnoxious noise jolting me awake.

I stared up at the ceiling. Then sat straight up in bed.

This felt very different. Very odd. I reached up and touched my face. Then I realized what was so different. I wasn't panicking. I hadn't been sobbing out of fear. There were no horrifying pictures from my dream haunting me.

"That's weird," I mumbled to myself.

I tried to remember if this had ever happened before in the past six months as I got ready for school. The mood in the morning had set my whole day off. Was I really that used to panic that it felt strange to be content? Everything around me felt so different. I wasn't sure if it this difference was good or not.

I got to school, out of habit noticing that Bella's truck was in the parking lot. I walked by it, staring at its ancient style with some familiarity. I couldn't figure out if this feeling I had was wrong or not. It didn't feel bad or good. Just different.

Then I got to class and was even more confused. Bella looked terrible! And by that, I mean that she looked for terrible than usual. Her eyes were sunken with dark bruised-looking circles underneath. She must have forgotten to put on make up, because her eyes were dull and her skin was blotchy and uneven.

It didn't look like she was getting much sleep.

Poor girl.

Then the week passed on with a stunning amount of normalcy. I went to school, hardly turned in my work at all, and was still passing with flying colors. In fact, I'd received word from my mother that she was planning on sending up some checks from my grandparents, as if the fifty dollars would mean something next to bottomless treasure chest that was the Darlene debit card.

It was a nice gesture though. They were proud of me.

When I got home on Tuesday it started to sink in. It wouldn't be long before Bella started to look for some dangerous activities to hear that Edward's voice. Now that Jacob had phased Bella was going to start branching out to ease the hole in her chest, the scar Edward had left her. I shuddered to think of the hole like that.

Mistake, after mistake. It wasn't as though Edward wouldn't pay for that and the chunk of sanity he'd also ripped from her.

_It's almost over_, I had to remind myself to keep myself from another hour's worth of self pity.

Not really though. There was still the ultimate task to perform.

It was time to check the schedule for it, to see how much time I had left. I had to get the facts down from New Moon, but every time I sat to do it, I remembered something else I could do.

By the end of the day I had done everything I could. I even got my Calculus homework done. Well, sort of. More like I finished copying the answers in the back of the book and materializing some work to make it look like I had come up with them on my own. If I was lucky, Mr. Varner wouldn't be paying too much attention when he was grading. Then I had a sudden craving for caffiene, and decided it was time that Edward treated me to a cup of coffee. I ran out and got a nice hot cup of white chocolate mocha in the cold rain. Perfect. This then made me think of a book I wanted to read, something my mother had read and decided I had to read.

Unfortunately this made me think of New Moon. Right. Now I could recognize when I very conveniently found reasons to avoid anything to do with Laurent.

I couldn't put it off anymore though. Not with the clock running down. I needed to do the research and find out just how much time I had left.

Then to my horror I realized that Bella was meeting Laurent Saturday.

_This_ Saturday.

When I was reading this I was sitting in my room cross legged with the book in my lap, staring at the words. The same words over and over. Bella was desperate to get a hold of Jacob again, but unable to. Paul had been awfully quiet lately. It sounded like they were pretty busy. The sequences matched today's perfectly.

"Crap."

Laurent was already giving them trouble no doubt. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob came home, after they greeted me, I could hear them chattering about the "bears." They both were pretty outdoorsy. It didn't surprise me at all that they sounded appalled by the hunters out there.

If I wasn't positive that the Pack would be fine, I would be worried too.

But the boys could take care of themselves. I had the utmost confidence in them. Anyone who could take out Laurent had nothing to worry about from some guy with a gun.

What was Laurent doing out there anyway? Trying to hunt? Seattle wasn't that far of a run for a vampire. Surely it would be much safer to hunt there. He must know that there was no way of getting past the wolves. Why was he provoking them? Was he that desperate to get to me? Was he trying that hard to find an opening to get to Bella for Victoria?

Now that I had to think about this, I was starting to lose that wonderful calm I'd had.

I didn't know when to meet him. I only knew when was going to be too late when he approached Bella. When would it be too early for me to go him? How would I make sure he got to the meadow?

Familiar panic began to rise again now that I actually had to face these questions. There were several points during the day that I had to make myself stop and breathe.

"Soup's on!" I heard my uncle call out loudly from the kitchen. I marked my place in New Moon and dragged my feet into the dining room. I wasn't very talkative, my thoughts were reeling. From fantasizing about Paul, to being depressed about how much time was stolen from us because of my stubbornness to stick to the books, to wondering if we would ever have more time.

What if Laurent made me a vampire? Would he still love me if I wasn't able to stop him?

"Camburger," my aunt sang at me to get my attention at dinner. Now I knew that I wasn't hiding my panic very well. No one had the nerve to call me that but my mother. I looked at her, stifling a glare. Uncle Bob smiled at the nickname over the dinner he made for us.

Aunt Debbie cocked her head, showing concern. "Are you okay?"

I dipped my spoon back in the thin mixture of watery stew. When I looked up my aunt and uncle were both more concerned at once. I forced a smile.

"Yeah. School's got me down," I lied. Funny, how natural that lie had come.

"I thought you were doing well," Uncle Bob said. He dipped his spoon again. "And you've got that outstanding scholarship. Your family must have flipped when you told them about that."

College. Ha! What a silly concern.

Actually, I hadn't told my family about the Pacific Northwest Trust Company scholarship. I probably should. They would be proud of me. You know, in case the worst happened. I suddenly had an overwhelming emotion struck me.

My family would have to hear about my death, or rather, my unsolved disappearance.

_Don't think about that_, I quickly ordered myself.

My emotions belayed that order mutinously. Even when I hadn't liked the werewolf characters, I would never wish something terrible to happen to their imprints for their sake. My mind immediately conjured up the mental picture of the third wife, her husband whining sadly in the form of an oversized wolf on the beach beside her body.

I forced myself to take in more of the experimental stew to help swallow the lump in my throat. It worked, if only temporarily.

"No. Just some stupid high school drama," I said when I could talk about it. Aunt Debbie raised her brows.

"Does it have to do with Paul?"

"No," I said. "Its not really a big deal." My aunt and uncle glanced at one another and then luckily decided to drop it, being some of the few not-so-nosey folk of Forks. The night dragged on as I contemplated what I actually was going to do watching the television screen that might as well have been off for all the attention I was paying to it.

I even let Uncle Bob watch CNN so that he could watch some stock market segment he'd been meaning to see. And still time dragged on, pulling me along despite me digging my heels in the ground. This inevitably led to more dreams.

* * *

_Jasper had showed me not to wait for Laurent, not to hesitate. When I didn't do that he didn't turn into an impossibly creature that somehow knew what I was up to. So in the wide open space I was in I had the window to my back. The Cullen's living room was impossibly wide, the exact mental picture I had when Bella first visited there in the books. _

_This time it started with Laurent standing right in front of me. _

_I stared back at him, stunned and dazzled at his shocking sight that somehow I still hadn't gotten used to. But I didn't react. I allowed myself to take in this sight of him for a moment. What else could Laurent expect from a human? _

_"Where's your mate?" he asked. _

_"Running probably. With the others," I made myself answer. _

_"_Good_," Jasper praised. I stared at his eyes that were dark, but not black with thirst. _

_"You would betray him so easily?" Laurent questioned. _

_This question stunned me. _

_Of course. It was unbelievable that I would just turn my back at him. I was in love with the wolf. I staggered over my words. I felt the clock running as he awaited my answer, looking more and more curious with each passing moment that went by. _

_"_Hesitating_," Jasper reminded me. Then, very naturally, I remembered that the last Laurent had seen me that I was betraying Paul. The crow bar. With that realization, Laurent's question almost seemed like a silly one. _

_"I betrayed him a long time ago," I said. I looked up at Laurent trying to make my expression blank of emotions. Laurent moved to my side. This was another unfamiliar part of my dream. It was strange that my dreams were suddenly, after months, becoming so different. Was it really just realizing that I had been pushing Laurent away from my conscious thoughts on purpose that was making this... well not easier, but tolerable?_

* * *

Again, abruptly I woke up to my alarm. It was no less strange than before.

I threw off my covers and started the routine again. No terrors to haunt me, just reluctant anticipation. And as the hours went by, it because painfully obvious that there was a literal countdown. The number of hours until the moment in the double digits now.

Meanwhile, Bella was slowly getting worse and worse, losing herself like the hole in her chest was a black hole sucking her in. Maybe I only noticed because I was used to paying special attention to her, but I had how no one else was seeing her falling in. All because Jacob wasn't here to save her from drowning in the blackness.

Speaking of which, there was still no sign of Paul. It was Thursday, though, and until I heard otherwise I was going to assume he was going to meet me at the border like always.

I hadn't gotten any calls from him or any of the other wolves. Not even Quil. Laurent must be really running rampant out there. As I drove home from school I noticed something stopping at a stop sign while I was taking a shortcut to avoid the student traffic. There was a paper stapled and taped over for waterproofing on one of the streetlights.

I looked behind me to make sure no one there. It was raining and the tape luckily seemed to be losing its adhesiveness. I double checked to make sure that I wouldn't be blocking traffic and put the car in park. I ran across the street and ripped off the majority of the paper.

There was a picture of a ferocious bear on it.

**"Warning! There have been a number of vicious attacks in the area surrounding La Push and Forks. Please stay on the main trail when hiking. Overnight camping will be suspended until further notice."**

Suddenly I had visions of Charlie leading a group of hunters into the wilderness with long shot guns. It took me a moment to exhale.

"They'll be alright," I remembered out loud. Worrying about him was so stupid when I knew exactly what was going to happen. I took that notice and went back to the Audi. I didn't really want to wait a while before heading to the border after seeing that.

I was glad to see Paul waiting for me. Or rather his car waiting at the side of road. He'd always arrived before me when we met at the border. I had no idea he got here this early. Unless this was a one time thing that I just happened to witness. His car was technically on the other side of the border and I saw his silhouette through the back window.

I parked the Audi on my side, careful not break any rules and ruin anything that had gotten rebel Paul back. He didn't move. I wondered if he'd seen me. My hand hovered over the steering wheel a moment, considering the use of the horn. Then all of the sudden, his door opened and he ran out into the rain.

My smile took hold before I could control it again. I was giddy at the sight of him as he jogged lightly over to the Audi. He made it to the passenger door in record time and hopped gracefully into the passenger seat. His huge body never ceased to amaze me. He made the Audi look like a clown car.

Then after his shook the rain out of his short hair he turned toward me, white smile ready. He looked just as giddy as I felt.

"Hi," he said. There was something slightly off about his voice that I was so attuned to that I could notice small afflictions in one word. That one word seemed to sag, like his drooping eyelids. I knew instantly that it was lack of sleep. I must have made a disapproving face, because his thousand watt smile faded. "What?"

"How hard is Sam working you? You look like a zombie. No... You look worse. You look like Bella," I commented. Paul's grin softened to a tight lip smile, guilty of my suspicions. He sighed heavily.

"It's okay, really," Paul said. I groaned.

"Oh Paul..." I said. I could hear the disapproving whine in my own voice.

He shook looked away and shook his head.

"Really, I have way more energy than you. A little cutback in my sleep is nothing," Paul said. I sighed. That smug smile returned, softening my annoyance. He looked at me from his seat, relaxing again. His smile was still there.

"How's Jake?" Paul frowned a little.

"Okay. He's adjusting still," Paul said. He looked out the window at the rain splattering on the windshield. Then he shot me a look. "Did you know about him?"

"What about him?" I asked Paul.

"That he's like... a werewolf prodigy?" Paul questioned. He looked thoughtful, like he was trying. I stared at him for a moment. What one earth was he talking about. Paul sighed again, looking at the gray clouds. "It's amazing. His restraint was immediately better than mine. I mean, even I had Embry beat for a little bit. And Jacob can phase back and forth at the drop of a hat. He's... I don't know. Gifted."

I stared at him, and then at the steering wheel.

Gifted? Paul noticed the look on my face.

"I guess not," Paul said. I thought a little bit harder about that.

"I think someone comments on that somewhere in the book, but I never thought anything of it. That's weird," I thought out loud. Then something suddenly came to mind, as something wasn't right with that sentence. I shot a look at Paul. "Wait a minute, if Jacob's already under control then how come you said he's still adjusting." Paul nearly rolled his eyes.

"Jacob's head does not have a lot of variety," Paul said. He frowned out the window, narrowing his eyes. Then he turned to face me. "It's like watching the Bella channel." I giggled at that. Paul was still frowning, his eyes dropped to the gadgets in between the seat.

"It's weird you know. He hates what he is, but he loves it at the same time. He thinks that Bella has already chosen a side, the vampire side. He thinks she'll hate him for being their enemy. He's tormented."

I stared at Paul and then followed his gaze, looking at the knobs of my radio.

"I know how that feels," I whispered. Paul looked up suddenly. I made myself look him in the eye and tried to sound stern. "For the millionth time, there are no sides. It's not werewolves versus vampires, its good monsters versus bad monsters." Paul looked like he was resisting the urge to scoff.

"What's the difference?" he asked seriously.

I groaned loudly and rolled my eyes, placing my hands on the wheel in frustration.

"Anyway," I said raising my voice. I was not going to get into _that_ argument now. When I looked at him I couldn't be angry for that outburst. Not when I was guilty of so many myself. He was still smiling his funny sleepy smile. His hand reached out and took mine over the space between out seats.

The touch of his hand over mine was like glove right out of the dryer. His thumb traced over my skin.

"How have you been?" he asked me then.

"I'm fine," I said, dodging the question. I was when I was with him, I couldn't think of Laurent with Paul, my personal werewolf. "You?"

"I had to pull a triple shift," he said. I cocked my head to the side.

"What exactly counts as a shift, anyway?" I asked.

"Six hours of running the border," he said. I raised my brows.

"You were running for eighteen hours?" I asked.

"It was the only way I could get this whole day off," he said defensive. I stared at him. "Sam was not happy about the Jacob-stalking. Neither was Jacob by the way." I felt my brows together in confusion. I haven't even met Jacob yet, well as Cammy anyway. How was he already mad at me? Paul answered me before I could ask,"Jake's convinced that you're spying for the Cullens."

"If I were it would have been helpful for them to leave a number for me to reach them at," I responded immediately over defensive.

Great. Jacob and I were already off to a bad start.

I looked out the windshield thoughtfully and then turned looked at Paul. He was leaning into the seats, trying to make himself comfortable in the chair as he looked sideways at me. He sighed heavily.

"He doesn't like to keep things from Bella," Paul said. I thought about that for a moment. Then gasped as I suddenly realized what Paul was trying to say.

"Jacob can't say anything about me!" I cried. Paul shook his head.

"Don't worry. Sam made it an order. No one is allowed to mention you or your existence if she ever comes around. She can't even know about us being werewolves. Sam's trying to make Jacob forget all about her. She's just too close to the Cullens," Paul said. I sighed with relief. Saved by Sam. I gave a short laugh at the irony of it. Maybe Sam had more respect for what I was doing than I'd thought.

"Tell Sam I said thank you for that," I told Paul. Paul smiled a little before leaning in to kiss me once. His hand touched my hair and his face was too close for an awkwardly long time. His movements sluggish with his grogginess. "You need some sleep."

"I want to stay here," Paul murmured. I wanted the same thing, but Paul was practically making a pillow out of the glove box. His dark eyes pierced through me, wide and puppy-like. "We're so busy, I don't know when I'll see you again."

_I don't know when I'll see you again._

That struck home. I stared at him for a long moment. He smiled when I unbuckled my seatbelt and he wordlessly understood, pulling me across the emergency brake and compartments between the seats. His way was much more efficient than me climbing over all of it to share his seat.

He pulled me into his lap, wrapping me with his arms. I could barely get my arm through his hold to turn off the heater in the car. It took only minutes for the two of us to fall asleep. Thankfully, my dreams stayed at bay the duration of the visit.

* * *

Time continued to drag, and so did I. School, home, worry, phone calls from my family and Donna. That was my life now, it felt like. But before I knew it, it was Friday. The entire day I was jittery with nervousness, my knee bouncing in my seat, irritating the students around me. I felt like a soldier waiting to be sent on a suicide mission.

I couldn't stop thinking.

Should I go to Laurent now? What if he wasn't there? What if he realized I'd been stalling to meet him and he'd lost his patience with me? What if I did something that was a classic Cammy mistake that got me killed? That last part frightened me the most, because I knew just how possible that was.

Bella was going to meet him tomorrow. How long could I put this off?

I had absolutely no idea how I managed to fall asleep, but I must have, because the next thing I knew I was standing in the Cullen house.

* * *

_The drop off point of my dream was in the middle of the Cullen living room. Wide like an studio with no walls or supports. I walked around searching for Laurent as though he could hide in such an open space. I was alone here it seemed. Even though my heart was pounding, expecting the usual horror to happen I was more comfortable in this space. _

_I wondered briefly if my imagination was right about the blue prints of the house. When I actually did get there was it going to look like this? I walked around the piano gliding my hands across the glossy black finish. I was attempting to be casual, but I was convinced now that no matter how many times I relived this dream, I was not going to get any better at meeting a vampire. _

_They were too stunning, too breathtaking every time you saw them. To know what they could do, the over enhancements they possessed was too distracting to take in, let alone their scent and beauty. The only way to make it so I would never have to do this again was to do what Jasper had instructed me. _

_So I approached him. _

_"Hello?" I called out. _

_Suddenly the ceiling lights turned on. The white walls were blinding and the squares of white carpet on top of the wooden floor were like stars against the black sky. It was too orderly in here. No pictures or decorations. Just the blank canvas of a house, plus a piano. _

_It was like an empty art studio. _

_"Cammy," said a voice. I spun around too quickly and was not confronted with Laurent. I saw the graceful, lean figure of another vampire descending the staircase one step at a time. His pale hand glided down the banister that hung limply on it, using it out of habit than necessity. _

_I felt a wide smile fall across my face as I was met with Jasper Cullen at the foot of the stairs. _

_"Jasper," I laughed relieved. _

_Nothing bad could happen with Jasper here. Laurent could do nothing when I had my best friend, my defender, and the best vampire to have on your side in a battle. It was when I saw him that I was positive that Laurent would not be making an appearance in my dream tonight. _

_I started toward him, but in his usual vampire speed he was already across the room at the piano bench. His pale hand gestured to the space beside him as he sat. I walked quickly, attempting to match his effortless speed and sat beside him. _

_It was funny how unaffected I was by his appearance, other than the instantaneous comfort, the nostalgia of seeing an old friend even if he was a vampire. Looking at him I just wanted to spill out the events that had happened in his absence. I wanted to apologize for what had happened at Bella's birthday. I wanted to tell him that this book would be over soon, and let him know about Eclipse. _

_I wanted to tell him how much I missed him sneaking into my room in the middle of the night, and that I'd left his corner that Alice had made him in perfect order despite Edward's ravaging through my house in a desperate attempt to find New Moon. _

_But the blonde, beautiful face I was looking at was not really my friend, just like I wasn't really in the Cullen house. This was my dream, my subconscious. It would do me no good to wrap my arms around him and tell him to come home. _

_"You know you can do this, Cammy," Jasper said, his golden eyes unintentionally locking all of my attention. I stared at him. Of course I knew that. Otherwise I wouldn't be dreaming it. "The dogs are reliable. So are the books. The odds are in your favor." _

_I nodded dumbly. Jasper smiled a little bit. _

_I smiled back. Somewhere in the house a phone rang. It was a jolting sound that seemed to shake the scenery. Something told me the end of the dream was coming. Was it morning? Was it Saturday already? My heart started its rhythmic panic all over. I looked back at Jasper. I wanted to grab hold of him and pull him into reality with me. I wanted him to be with me when I faced him._

_"I miss you," I said to Jasper. Jasper looked like was going to say something to that, but instead he said something else. _

_"Answer your phone, Cammy," he said. My brow furrowed. I felt the my consciousness slipping back to reality. _

_"What?" _

* * *

My phone was ringing. I looked around the room seeing familiar shadows draped from the windows. It was still night time. In fact it was 2:12 in the morning according to the clock on my nightstand. Who was calling this time of night?

Maybe I'd accidentally set some alarm on my phone. I blindly scrounged around the neighboring nightstand until I found my phone I held it up to my face so I could see the caller identification. When I looked at the blinking number, indicating it did no recognize the caller.

Then it hit me all at once. The weird phone number, with the Forks area code. The one that I had dutifully ignored for the past few weeks. The number that I somehow had known wasn't someone who had the wrong number, though I didn't realize it at the time.

There really had been a reason I was avoiding that call. How did Jasper know? Or rather, how did I know? As my thumb hit hovered over the 'send' button I could only pray that my instincts were wrong. Maybe, just maybe, this would be a wrong number.

I pressed it, heart hammering loudly in my chest against my sternum. I could feel the reverberations of my heartbeat thudding through my entire chest.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Camille? It's about time. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me," said an all too familiar red velvet voice.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I couldn't help myself. Don't attack me! I'm working on the next chapter now!**


	53. Alibi

Laurent.

In real life.

And here I was just lying in bed only barely awake? If I wasn't frozen in sudden fear than I would have hurried to end the call, curled into the corner of my room behind Jasper's chair and cried. But I couldn't move. The night was somewhat clear and the moonlight shown through the window making the dark room look too much like the one from my dream.

"Hello?" Laurent questioned.

I was breaking the biggest rule. Hesitating. And what could I say? Where was Jasper's voice to help me remember what I was doing?

This just reminded me that this was real. Jasper couldn't be here to help me when he wasn't even in the same state. I wasn't imagining my worst nightmare, I was living it. Then all of the sudden my stomach lurched. I didn't feel sick like I had the stomach flu. It was an instinct that was like a punch in the face reminding me what I was doing.

"Hello... Laurent," I forced myself to answer. I didn't feel any better once I responded.

"Where have you been? Didn't you know I was here?" he asked. This was where my hesitating actually helped me, because I realized that this was the perfect time to show my "foretelling" abilities. I swallowed hard and used that quiet moment to think of a proper response.

"I did," I said. "I was waiting for the right moment to come meet you. With the wolves around we need to time our meeting perfectly. I've regained the wolves' trust." I wasn't sure exactly what I was talking about, but it sounded villainous and cryptic at the same time. Just what Laurent needed. Hopefully he couldn't hear my voice shaking. My hands went to my purse, tearing open the compartment that held the books.

My hands were slippery trying to undo the zipper.

I took out New Moon to the part I had marked with folded pages.

"How on earth did you manage that?" I heard Laurent purr.

Well, it wouldn't be as hard as it could have been being an imprint. How else did someone regain their lover's trust?

"You'd be amazed at how easily people can fool themselves when you tell them what they want to hear," I said. I had learned that lesson the hard way. Laurent let out a chuckle that rang through the phone like a perfectly toned bell.

"Gifted _and_ clever. I told her this would work," Laurent said. That really threw my off. My mind was blank for an instant. Then all of the sudden it clicked. My eyes went wide and I was stunned immobile in my frantic page turning again. _Her?_

No. No! I hadn't prepared for this. Laurent was bad enough!

"Victoria?" I breathed the question.

"Yes, she is here. The boy... Well, you know of Edward. He is not very good at tracking. It will take him a while to notice that she is in the last place he would ever look," Laurent said. He sounded amused by the very thought of it. "She is out hunting right now, but she was looking forward to meeting you. She would like to discuss something. Will you be joining us soon?"

I was at a momentary loss for words. Would I?

Wait... What was Victoria doing here? She was supposed to be in the south getting the idea to start the newborn war. She was supposed to be on the run from Edward. She couldn't be here! Was this part of the story? Something Bella didn't see? Or maybe the story was off track.

I shuddered at that thought.

She couldn't be here. I flipped back a few pages when Laurent was talking to Bella.

"Victoria. She wants to talk... to me?" I said slowly to fill the silence as I read on. I could see nothing about Victoria, nothing that hinted at her current presence.

"Yes. She asked me to map out the area for her. I tried to find a way in town, but those beasts have been a nuisance. Even trying to turn the humans against them doesn't seem to be working," Laurent said casually. I held my breath. The people in the woods that were being killed. Laurent had been setting them up for the wolves to take the blame. "It even backfired. The hikers are becoming more scarce from the warnings."

That's why he wasn't hunting in the city. The wolves could not be more careful than Laurent. The humans that had spotted the wolves would immediately suspect them. A vampire would not be seen if he didn't want to be, but a werewolf was hard to hide.

Finally I exhaled.

"When can we expect you?" Laurent asked. I hesitated. This was it. I could chicken out, tell Laurent to meet me in the meadow tomorrow so that he would find Bella and the wolves. The trade off was that I would be left defenseless with Victoria running around. Or I could go into the lion's den myself, and lie my way through them and get Victoria to leave somehow.

I had to be sure.

I read one of the lines again:

"_Bella, I didn't come to this place on Victoria's mission--I was hunting_..."

Victoria couldn't be here. Not with Bella outside of Forks. It would be too easy for Laurent to turn around and get her when he was already somewhat near the Cullen's house. But if she was away, if she was distracted...

Suddenly, I knew just the distraction I needed.

Damn it.

"I guess, I'm on my way," I said quietly. The sentence had been half forced out. After all, I'd known I couldn't just use the 'meet me there' excuse and not show up. This wasn't a school prank.

Laurent hung up without saying anything.

This worried me. Had I said something wrong?

I hesitated pulling the phone away from my ear. The call ended, the screen return the main menu. I turned the volume down on my phone until it was completely silent. I didn't even leave it on vibrate. I thought about texting Sam now, but what if he tried to stop me? I sucked in a breath and exhaled.

Okay. Okay, I would do this.

First thing was first. I sent a text to Sam:

**Vampire will be in the meadow with bella tomorrow afternoon. jacob knows where to find her. its the place they have been looking for on the map**

From there I went to the closet and started to get dressed into a fresh pair of clothes. Now I just had to make sure that Laurent would be there without Victoria. With the adrenaline running through my veins every sense felt sharpened. I could hear my too loud footsteps on the floor, smell the crisp scent of the damp night after the rain. Panic was making my heart beat wildly.

I looked to my purse debating on taking it with me. New Moon was safely lying beside it open on my unmade bed. Then I realized that this was one journey that I could not bring the big ugly purse with me. I could not bring the books with me when meeting the villains of this series. I would not hand deliver them information about the Cullens and the wolves.

I put New Moon back where it belonged and then stuffed the purse underneath my bed. All I was bringing was my cell phone. I started to head back toward my car when I remembered I might also need my keys and license too. I rolled my eyes at myself and went back to my room to get them.

Okay. _Now_ I was ready.

It was darker in the rest of the house than it was in my room. I went to the bathroom first to brush my teeth and looked at myself in the mirror before putting my hair down and brushing it out, like I had all last year when I had the English class with Jasper, to lessen the intensity of my scent.

As much as I wanted to, I could not stall anymore. Laurent was meeting Bella today, and I had a lot of work ahead of me if I was going to get rid of Victoria. I jogged lightly out the door and down the steps toward the Audi. I sighed to no one as soon as I was inside. I turned off the music as soon as I turned the key. I didn't need anymore distractions.

Then I started down the road purposefully toward the Cullen house. The engine was quiet, I could hear nothing but the wind whipping as I saw the scenery flash by. I don't know why I was driving so fast. Maybe it was my jittery nerves as I went down the curvy road. I turned my headlights on its highest setting when I found myself going down the long road that was slipping into the foilage.

I almost missed the turn. I gasped audibly when I saw the strange clump of brush growing from the side of the road. It was ingrown and unkempt, obviously a place where there was lack of maintenance. I slowed and turned into the patch of brush, bushes and trees brushing against the outside of the car.

I had to slow down from there. The path was difficult to follow in the darkness. As I followed, I was suddenly struck with memories of the Cullens. The last time I'd seen Alice we were going down this road, to Bella's birthday party. I remembered sitting in the Volvo beside her, Alice was so giddy for a birthday to celebrate. I remembered her asking if she could also do my birthday which had long since past.

Then I remembered Jasper and instantly felt better. Even if I hadn't spoken to the real Jasper for a while, I knew he would be proud of me for doing this. Despite me deliberately putting Bella in danger again, if only temporarily, maybe even Edward would be proud of me.

And naturally, if the wolves caught wind of this, I would be sure to get a stern lecture.

I almost smiled at that thought.

Then brush suddenly unexpectedly opened up revealing a huge field and beyond it a rectangle of home. It looked much different than it had six months ago. The yard was overgrown and weeds tackled the side of the home. The grass was long enough to billow in the wind and the fresh white house was a duller color.

Bella was right. It had turned into a vampire's lair, no longer being the Cullen's home. Now it was a hideout for man-eating monsters. I followed the unpaved road, hypersensitive to the sound of rocks crunching underneath the tires.

I braked, my hands shaking to put the car in park. The car had stopped right in front of the porch looking for anything out of place. I couldn't stop staring at the house, at the front door where he awaited beyond.

As realization resurfaced reminding exactly how stupid I was for allowing myself to do this, I found a sudden urge to panic. How fast would I be if I could just release the emergency brake and throw the car back into drive so I could make a break for the border again. This time I wouldn't stop running until I was back in La Push, safe inside Sam and Emily's house, or I guess it was just Emily's house now, and collapse into tears.

That wasn't an option being this close. I had past the point of no return a long time ago. They had heard me by now.

I forced myself to look away from the front door. I had to do this.

Then I heard a sound, and felt a cool rush of air.

I whipped my head around to face my car door that had been courteously opened for me by Laurent himself. The fresh air spilled into the car from the opening and a handsome pale face was looking down at me, his silhouette outlined by the glow of the moon.

I gasped as I looked at him, cursing myself as I did. Luckily, my first instinct was to stop and stare at him, because my next instinct was to start screaming. He smiled at me as I was locked frozen in place. I was hesitating. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak.

I could only stare.

Hesitating. I couldn't hesitate. The moment was quickly becoming awkward as Laurent and I just stared at one another. I suddenly felt the urge to speak.

"Hello Laurent," I said. The easiness that the words had come from me surprised me more than anything had ever surprised me in my life. Laurent instantly looked welcoming.

Finally I exhaled. I was stunned to not find myself sobbing as I did.

"Hello Camille," he said almost chuckling as he did. His tone was bemused. "Its a pleasure to see you again." I made myself smile.

"Likewise," I said uneasily, my voice too low to be at all conceived as confident. I could barely even hear myself. Luckily, Laurent had excellent hearing. We were awkward again. Still staring at another. What did someone say in a situation like this?

His gaze seemed to flicker in the direction of my hands. I followed his gaze and realized that my hands were clenched on the steering wheel, foot naturally hovering of the gas pedal as if my body was trying run away without any instruction from my mind to do so.

I unclenched my hold and quickly started to undo my seatbelt. As I swung my legs to move out of the car, Laurent extended his arm too fast to be human to offer me a hand. I tentatively held out my hand so that he could pull me to my feet, like any other gentleman.

His hand was hard like a rock. It was colder than the night air around us, like touching a metal pole that had been out all night. He let go just as quickly to my relief and he started up the steps, expecting me to follow. I stared at his back, his regular shirt that wasn't at all ancient or dated. A little worn maybe. I don't know why whenever I thought of him I'd pictured older clothes that were representative of another time.

He wore a shirt and jeans. Just like I did tonight. However, he was barefoot. That was odd. Even more off was the way his feet made a clunk sound on the porch floor like steel toed boots, a result of their stone hard texture. I followed behind him as he held the door open for me.

The lights were on inside, though I had no idea how they had gotten the power to an abandoned house.

As we walked inside, I realized that my dream had exaggerated the scene very much. The room was wide and open, but not endlessly wide like my dreams had portrayed it to be. The carpets were taking out, leaving behind only a wooden floor. There was no piano, just white washed walls slightly colored with the lack of care taking.

Esme would take care of that moment she got home I suspected. It was kind of sad though, that I only got to see the Cullen house under these circumstances. There weren't even any Cullens here. Just Laurent.

I watched him as he meandered through the open space.

"It's strange isn't it?" he said casually. I nodded at the space and then surprised myself when he turned around. In the light he took on a whole new appearance. His eyes were dark. Very dark. A jolt of panic swept through me. I had to banish it quickly. He probably noticed it, but was too polite to say anything. "Were you surprised to find that Victoria was here?"

Yes. Very.

I paused only a second before I let my babbling instincts take over.

"Well, last I heard of her, she was supposed to be heading down south," I mentioned attempting to sound casual.

"She was," Laurent said looking impressed as I proved my foreseeing powers again. "However, she returns to check on my progress once in a great while. I have little to show for the time I've been here." He grinned sheepishly. "Those monsters are talented creatures for being so young."

Behind the screaming adrenaline, I felt a little swell of pride for my Pack. I was glad they were not making this easy for him.

"I was also surprised at the efficiency of those pests. They are much more organized than the one in Siberia," said a shrill high pitched voice from behind me. I couldn't help it. I yelped out a high pitched scream and jumped, spinning around.

My outbursts echoed in the emptiness. Laurent chuckled lightly in amusement.

As I turned I saw another pale figure. She was taller than me. Her eyes were a bright ruby red and her orange hair tied back in a loose pony tail with short whisps of curls framing her face. She was distractingly beautiful. Not like Rosalie, but she was definitely remarkable among humans.

This was Victoria and she was not like I pictured her. She wasn't smiling villainously or menacing at all. Her perfect face had no trace of amusement or politeness whatsoever. Her mouth was void of any emotion, and her face was placid as she observed me. Her eyes traced me as I stumbled backward until I was standing beside Laurent.

"You know, for a psychic you're very easy to surprise," she sang, attempting to make her voice low with danger, but instead it just put an edge to her doll-like voice. It sounded maniacal. Something straight out of a horror film like "Chuckie" or "Night of the Living Dummy." It was strange because in the books I'd always imagined her voice to be low and sultry. In reality she didn't sound adult at all.

She threw a quick glance a Laurent.

I was stammering for words. Suddenly I found myself looking to Laurent too. He still looked bemused at my embarrassing fumble. I was wide eyed staring at him. Did he know I was lying? Was this some sort of trap?

"Victoria, this is Camille. Camille, Victoria," Laurent said waving his hand to and fro between us in introduction. I stared at her. She had her red eyes fixed on me. Before I knew it I was suddenly very aware of what expression she held.

It was suspicion.

"How do you do?" Victoria said narrowing her glare. The tone greeting lacked any welcoming at all. One look seemed to solidify her suspicions. I felt rightly accused and transparent. I felt caught.

Crap. I was going to die.


	54. Trust

"What do you think?" Laurent asked Victoria as he gestured to me.

"I think you're an idiot," Victoria said to him. My heart stopped as I looked between the two of them. They were exchanging harsh looks at one another. Laurent folded his arms across his chest stubbornly. He flicked his head toward me.

"Go ahead. Ask her a question," Laurent said. I looked hesitantly from one to the other. It seemed they were arguing about whether I was telling the truth or not. Victoria looked at me once, and then back at him.

"Humans with specialties are extremely rare," Victoria argued.

"Then you doubt what James had said about that one he had tracked?" Laurent asked. Victoria bared her teeth animalistic and let out a low hiss that sent a shiver across my skin. I pressed my lips tight to keep from making an audible sound.

But Laurent had gotten through her armor. Victoria took in a breath and turned to me.

"When will the coven return?" she asked me. I had done my research, but I wasn't positive about a date. Alice would come back the day Bella jumped off the cliff. The Cullens would be all moved in by the time Edward, Bella, and Alice returned.

"Sometime next month," I said. Victoria sighed heavily with impatience. Her innocent face had an indecipherable expression to it. Then she turned to Laurent.

"That proves nothing," she snapped.

"She predicted James' death and knew you had left Edward in the south," Laurent said. Victoria cringed slightly, but quickly recovered. I had caught the unexpected flicker of pain, the stab of sudden emotion that showed on her. For a very brief second, from the very mention of his name, I felt a pity for her.

Albeit a very small pity.

Was this standard vampire behavior when they lost their mate? Would someone like Carlisle be so pained that he would be bitter with vengeance if someone ever killed Esme? Would he turn into an unstoppable monster like Victoria?

"You know as well as I do that no one could have predicted what happened to him. James was remarkable," Laurent said. Victoria looked down at the ground, her brow furrowed with some thought. She clenched her jaw, grinding her teeth.

"He was," she murmured. Her eyes stared at something far away, concentrating about something. Then Victoria looked up. "But she's not trustworthy. Kill her."

"You won't kill me," my mouth said automatically. My eyes widened.

Again it seemed something was acting through me. I didn't have the courage to speak like this in front of them. Laurent and Victoria looked at me again. Both of them equally intrigued, despite Victoria's disbelief.

Yes, I was the psychic. I would know.

"I have to show you the border," I said almost breathless. I had no idea how I was coming up with this on the spot. I let go of the restraint I had on my mouth. It seemed to know what it was doing. It was almost as though my thoughtless blurting was taking care of myself since my mind couldn't get past the fear.

"Border?" Victoria sang, her voice finding a new pitch in her interest.

_Keep talking_, I told myself.

"The one..." I thought quickly. "... that marks the wolves territory and the Cullen's territory. They signed a treaty a long time ago so that neither would interfere with the other. The wolves showed me where it was." They did? Well technically Jasper and Alice had showed me where it was after I was banished from La Push, but I did know where the border was.

Yes, this might work.

"There does seem to be a point that they won't follow anymore," Laurent pointed out.

Victoria seemed to narrow her eyes even more, squinting in thought. Laurent had a very pleased smile. He cocked his head at Victoria and gave her a confident look. She huffed in disappointment then gave Laurent a look that wiped the smile off his face. I was wary of her as she stepped toward me.

"And what if the wolves see us?" she asked me. Again she look at me careful, her eyes searching mine for my lies. Or at least, that's what it felt like. "It would be tragic to happen to run into them while we were so close to their territory." She didn't bother to hide her sarcasm. She was making no secret that she onto me.

But somehow I found myself shrugging, even if the action was a little awkward and overacted, I was still pleased with myself.

"Then I guess I would make a very convenient hostage," I pointed out. Laurent raised his brows in surprise.

"She's right," Laurent said.

Victoria and I stared at one another. Even though I was very clearly the one who wasn't in charge here, this seemed to have struck something with her. I had found her weakness. Her bloodlust for Bella and revenge for Edward. Somehow, by some miracle, I was getting through to her.

Jasper had been right. I could do this.

She looked at Laurent. He waved his hand toward me in a silent gesture as though to prove my some point. Victoria looked at me and again sighed dramatically.

"Very well," she groaned in her childish voice sounding very much like the monster she was. Victoria flashed Laurent a look. "Do not be surprised if I don't bring her back." Laurent looked concerned for a moment, looking back to me. "Distract the wolves in the north. We will start in the middle and move south."

"Don't kill my prize. She's useful," Laurent warned pointing at her. Victoria was by my side instantaneously, emanating a cold chill that drew my own body heat even from her distance. She didn't look the slightest bit threatened.

She looked away from him, almost rolling her eyes as she did.

"We'll see just how useful," she murmured. Her red glare fixed my gaze unexpectedly, startling me to shift my weight backward slightly. Her face was stern when she ordered, "You. Come with me."

She spun on her heel fluidly and in an instant of movement she was gone, leaving nothing but a trail of wind pushing my hair around my face. The door was open where she'd left. I turned to face Laurent. He was looking at me oddly, as though in a trance.

He suddenly shook his head and grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for staring. I should hunt soon," he said. It took me a moment to understand what he meant by that. Then he nodded toward the door. I could feel the blood slow in my veins. "Go on. She's waiting outside."

It'd been a while since I'd actually had the ability to move from the spot on the floor where my feet were planted. When I urged myself to move I found a weakness in my legs. In a moment of panic I was struck with the realization that if I fell over and scraped my knee, Laurent would be out of control faster than I could choke out a scream.

I doubted Victoria would be very far behind him.

This urged me to concentrate on walking and regulating the blood flow that was rushing back to my stiff legs. Victoria was waiting impatiently out in the moonlight, her wild hair momentarily held back in the ponytail as she gazed at the sky.

She kept her eyes on me as I approached her. I was moving slower than usual as I was being more careful. This seemed to irritate her as she watched me go down the last couple steps.

"Your speed is a problem," she murmured. There was nothing to say to that. She blinked once and then turned her back to me. "Get on." That one threw me. She looked over her shoulder at me. I was hesitant. The side of her face gleamed in the light. "I've hunted recently, if that is what you're worried about."

That wasn't the only thing. She had wanted to kill me no more than two minutes ago and she wasn't even thirsty. Victoria crouched gracefully so that I could climb on her back more easily. If she were facing me, I would have thought that she were coiling for a pounce. I took a deep breath and approached her. When I was close enough she took the liberty of taking my hands for me in her stony grasp and hauling me effortlessly on her back.

It was uncomfortable to be so close to her, my hands around her neck just below her face and her mouth.

She inhaled.

"Hmm... Then again this might be difficult," she said shaking her head quickly and exhaling my scent out of her nose. I felt my brows come together in concern and resisted the urge to whimper. Fear was rising up in my chest again. My heart began to beat heavily.

This was a bad idea. This was very, very, very stupid idea.

"Where to?" she asked in a voice that was so harsh that it stifled the fear to oblige her.

I pointed.

"There. Toward the forest. Follow the tree line and stay on the side with the grass until you come up to the mountains," I said. The moment she took a step forward I closed my eyes. I had to cling to her back a little bit tighter. She could kill me so easily by just letting go while she was running.

We began to move. The ground was gliding like a treadmill beneath us. Her walk quickly ascended to a jog, then a light run.

Suddenly a horrible thought struck me. After I showed her the border what use was I to her anymore? My eye instinctually closed tighter as I thought of something better. I thought of the Cullens. Now I wished that I had been able to meet Emmett and even Rosalie. I hadn't even seen Esme. I wondered what Edward was doing now. Exactly how much was he hurting over Bella? I wished Alice were here to lighten the mood. And Jasper...

Jasper was tame compared to these two. Not nearly as unpredictable even though that was what he was portrayed as beside the other Cullens. No matter how much I cared about him, I would never willingly run with him. Then again, I would never willingly run with Victoria either, and here I was.

The reminder of what I was doing jolted me out of my temporary comfort. _No! No. Don't think about running!_

The wind was whipping at me though reminding me that no human should ever be moving this fast.I was gliding through the air faster than anyone should, clinging to something that didn't feel real. I felt like I was strapped to the end of a car, which would have felt much more safe than holding onto Victoria while she contemplated if I was worth living or not.

_Think about something else_, I urged myself again as the fear was rising to take over.

So I closed my eyes and thought of the wolves. I thought of their endless confidence in Eclipse. The way Seth snickered as he tore the vampire apart. I thought of Jacob with Quil and Embry by his side, eager to tear through the newborns. Then I thought of Paul. Paul didn't have much representation in the books. I bet that he would be just as eager as his brothers though. He would protect me better than anyone.

They would end Laurent soon enough. Strange how thinking about someone's death was comforting me. I never thought myself as the hating type, but at this moment I truly wanted nothing more than Laurent and Victoria killed. I could not wait for the end of Eclipse, when the threats were finally gone.

Suddenly we stopped too quickly, my body slamming into her with the momentum. When I opened my eyes we were at the edge of the mountain miles away. It was colder here than it was at the Cullens. The wind blew a little harder.

She let go of the hold she had on my legs, and I slid down off of her, eager to step away.

We could see all of Forks and some of La Push from this point. At least I could. I imagine Victoria had much better vision than me. The town of Forks was on the east side and the little reservation near the beach on the west. What was strange was that I suddenly noticed that the sun was high in the sky, almost blue even instead of the dawn's pink. The day had come.

Victoria reached up and let down her hair. When I caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye, there were rays of light throwing odd glistening colors off her skin. She reflected against the mountain's flat walls behind us like sequence, then the clouds moved in front of the sun again making her ashy white color return.

She caught me staring and stared back.

"Well?" Her eerie voice struck me, making me lose my balance and hold the mountain wall for support. "The border?" she reminded me impatiently. I looked out over the town and pointed.

"See along the edge of the forest there? That surrounds the wolves' territory. The land east of the river and in Forks belongs to the Cullens. The reservation is strictly the wolves'. The west of the river before you hit the trees is kind of unclaimed territory. I've seen the wolves and the Cullens both go there," I said keeping my eyes fixed on the scenery before us. Speaking was much easier not facing her.

There was a silence between us after I said this. My use to her was over. I looked down the edge of the mountain at the steep slope that ran all the way down to the mountain's base. It would be all to easy to fall.

My heart must have been pounding, because Victoria moved just an inch toward from me. My eyes flickered to that movement sending my heart into a whole new rhythm of panic, fluttering wildly.

"You sound nervous," she commented innocently. I swallowed hard, not responding. I was still looking at the scenery refusing to meet her gaze. And yet I was more than nervous suddenly. The panic and fear was catching up to me like a boiling pot that was overflowing.

"Why on earth would you have any reason to be nervous?" she questioned. There was a mocking edge to her tone and with frightening realization I knew it was because I was right. Even without looking at her I could sense her stalking movements edging a bit closer.

She was going to kill me.

My lips parted to speak, but for once I was speechless. I was suddenly unable to pick up the momentum of my acting as my flight-or-fight instincts kicked in. What was I doing here again? Why hadn't I just told Laurent to go meet me in the meadow?

Because that would have made him too suspicious. He's not a complete imbecile.

It might have worked.

And Victoria? If she were here, she would jump at the chance of Bella being left alone in the meadow. Laurent wouldn't be able to stop her. She needed to be in the south. She needed to be keeping Edward away from Forks for now. She needed to be getting the idea for the newborn wars.

And then I remembered why I had ever agreed on coming to the Cullen house. I had to send Victoria away. Laurent would never dare kill Bella with Victoria nearby even if he had been very thirsty when he met her.

So how to get rid of Victoria?

Then all of the sudden the answer was simple.

What did she do best? She ran from threats.

"Edward!" I gasped suddenly. Finally I made myself turn to face her. Her position frightened me. Her eyes went wide at the name and she froze stiff as a statue. She was paused, her hand in the air, hovering over my back.

Oh my god, she looked like she had just been in the process of giving me a shove.

I held her gaze while she was still hesitating. Hesitating?_ She_ was hesitating! Take advantage! I let my mouth run away with me again.

"Edward's mind reading powers. He's come across someone who saw you. He saw your face in their mind," I lied. If it were possible for her turn more pale, she would have. I kept my gaze on her. Then Victoria looked confused.

"Mind reading?" she said.

This made me equally as surprised before.

"You didn't know about his mind reading abilities?" I asked. Victoria looked me up and down in disgust with the question. Finally her skeptical look returned.

"No. He has an ability?" She dropped the hand she had raised to push me. My tense muscles unwound if only a fraction.

"Yes. Didn't Laurent tell you?" I was suddenly very confused as something didn't make sense.

"No. He said that the coven in Alaska was very careful about the information they shared about them. He said he got the feeling they didn't trust him," she answered. She looked away. "I suppose he was right."

She looked at the town again, her eyes flickering as they jumped from one thought to another. That didn't make sense. Wasn't that how she knew how to work around Alice's powers in New Moon? She was supposed to have gotten that information from Laurent, who knew from the Denali coven.

"Edward can read minds," I said. Victoria stared at me. "Like Aro from the Volturi." Now her red eyes went wide. She continued to stare at me. Something told me to keep talking. "Only he doesn't need physical contact. He can hear anyone within range."

_Almost anyone._

She gasped suddenly.

"Of course!" she whispered. She looked away at the cloudy sky. "That is why he only does well when he's in close range. Not that he gets close very often, but still..." Her high pitched voice trailed as she plunged into deeper thought. Suddenly my heartbeat picked up a more steady rhythm, though the pounding had not slowed down at all. She pieced the information together quickly.

"He knows I'm here?" she asked.

"He suspects it," I corrected. She exhaled.

"He can't return! Not when I'm so close to _her_!" Victoria hissed under her breath. There was a deep dark seething tone in her voice when she talked about Bella. Like she was going to spit at her very mentioning.

I was bursting, feeling my eyes widen with anticipation. _Please, please, please take the bait._ She looked at me, her eyes lacking the accusation they'd had before. My heart skipped hopefully.

_Please, please, please..._

"Then I'll need to make an appearance and leave some clues. I'll have to return," she said, her voice low with disappointment. She sounded like she was mostly talking to herself.

My eyes widened.

It worked? She fell for it? How could she not see right through me?

Her posture straightened as she eyed me. "What should I do?"

I paused, my breath stopping in my hesitation. She trusted me and she was asking me what should she do? How was I doing this? I quickly shook my head of my surprise to force myself to answer her.

I had no idea how to run from a tracker, let alone track someone. I only knew what she _would_ do. That would be have to be good enough.

"Leave a false trail to Brazil," I answered. I felt like I was answering a question to Twilight trivia game. It felt almost silly. Too silly to be saying to a man-eating, revenge crazed vampire like Victoria. I felt like I was patronizing her.

Apparently she didn't feel that way.

Suddenly she beamed so wide that it surprised me. She hadn't come even close to smiling at all since I'd first seen her. Now that she was grinning, it was terrifying. Something straight from Bella's dreams. Her giggle lacked a musical tone like Alice's. It was more like a witch's cackle.

"Oh that _will_ keep him busy. Sunny Brazil. That fool!" she said ecstatic. Her new enthusiasm was frightening. I almost wished she was quietly contemplating my murder again. She grinned at me. "Perhaps Laurent isn't quite as stupid as I thought he was. You're eerily accurate. Especially for a human."

She stared at me, her grin still wide on her face. She seemed to be waiting for a response. It was then I realized that I wasn't breathing. Finally I allowed myself to exhale. She was still waiting.

"Thank you," I replied uncertainly. The way I said it sounded more like a question.

That shrilling laugh echoed again, now loud enough to bounce off the rock walls. I cringed at it. But all of the sudden we were flying again. A cold hand closed over my wrist and swung me around like an unwilling swing dance partner. It yelped in surprise as I was momentarily suspended over the edge of the mountain, but immediately was spun into position on Victoria's back again.

I was still gasping as Victoria silently ran down the slope. Her smile still touched the corners of her face as she raced down the impossibly angled slant like a roller coaster going down its first hill.

_Close your eyes! Close your eyes!_ I had to remind myself again.

I made my thoughts turn to happier ones. Edward standing in the clearing with Bella, all too easily defeating Victoria and the young vampire that accompanied her. She was weaker than my friends. I had to keep that in mind. If Edward could destroy her, then so could Jasper. And Paul? Paul could tear through newborns like wet paper if a werewolf as inexperienced as Seth could kill Victoria's partner in Eclipse.

I had a wolf pack to defend me. I had the Cullens on my side.

All I had to do was get through the day.

When the roller coaster ride from hell ended I allowed myself to open my eyes again. It was significantly brighter, though it was still cloudy. It must have been early afternoon. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or if the day was going by quicker than it should.

Victoria slowed to a strangely quick walk that felt unnatural, especially with Victoria still holding me in a piggy back position with her hands holding my legs behind my knees. She strolled across the overgrown lawn, her steps moving in a giddy dance-like motion. It reminded me of Alice.

At the porch Laurent was waiting. It took me a while to see beyond Victoria's distractingly orange hair and see his expression. His face was locked in the same shock I had been feeling. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was surprised that I was still alive at this point.

At least that was what I thought until I realized that his gaze was actually directed at Victoria. It was her mood that was shocking, not the fact that I was alive.

When we were a good distance from him, Victoria let me down. A cool rush of blood flowed down my legs that had fallen asleep in that position with her iron grasp holding me in place. The uncomfortable tingling sensation prodded the souls of my feet when they hit solid ground. I was surprised to find myself able to hold myself up. Victoria probably didn't know how uncomfortable it was to walk, because she uninvitedly placed a hand on my back and gently pushed me forward in front of her.

"You look pleased," Laurent commented to Victoria. His deep voice was amused.

"I am," Victoria admitted. She flicked her head towards me. "You were right. She _does_ know things. She knew that I had been planning on sending Edward to Rio." She turned to look at me again, now impressed and strangely happy. I held my breath as I stared back at her ready for my cover to be blow. She still remained convinced.

"To be honest, I was on the fence about doing that. I wasn't sure if he would fall for it."

"He will," I inputted, a result of thoughtless blurting. They both looked at me. I wondered if I sounded too eager.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that now," Victoria sang.

"Interesting," Laurent said smiling his grin that I had seen a million times in my dream. It held much less threat now. I had control of the situation. It was a nothing short of a miracle that it had somehow come to this, but it had happened nonetheless.

"So I have some work to do. I will be back later in the week," Victoria said sounding playfully girlish in her excitement. She shrugged her shoulder at him smiling teasingly. "You shouldn't let yourself get so thirsty, Laurent. Especially with Camille around." Then she turned around and zipped through the meadow, leaving nothing but the rush of wind behind her.

My eyes were still bugging out of their sockets.

My name coming from her voice was beyond creepy. It was chilling. I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me. I looked to Laurent again who was also looking confused.

"That was odd," he admitted.

Yes, it was. Victoria's drastic mood swing was now officially the most frightening thing I had ever seen. Stupid gory action films and zombie movies were nothing compared to the horror I experienced today.

He smiled at me.

"Will you be alright while I hunt?" he asked. My heart jump started. He smiled a little and held up his hand. "Not you, of course." Funny how that wasn't what had startled me. I'd been so focused on surviving that I'd forgotten all about Bella and the meadow. Even the wolves. My phone was still in my pocket on silent mode.

I nodded.

"Do you see where I will find good prey?" he asked, moving from his still stance to get ready to go. It was weird that he had asked me like that. I didn't even have to try and find a way to casually insert it in the conversation.

I hadn't had the opportunity to check to see if Sam had replied to my text. Or if he'd even gotten my text. My already sweaty hands clenched. A whole new batch of worries rose within me. I should have sent the text to Paul and Jared too. And Emily. Where would a werewolf keep their cell phone when they didn't even have clothes?

What if I had already blown it?

I took a deep breath and looked around me. I had no idea if it was the right time of day or not. But it was the right day. By my calculations Bella would arrive in the afternoon. It was afternoon. Could this be happening naturally, with my guiding, but not my direct steering?

"Camille?" I started again, reawakened to the danger that was around me. My confidence was lost with Victoria's cheerful ignorance. Suddenly I felt very alone, with a very thirsty Laurent. I felt another shiver tempting the hairs that were standing on end.

"Yes," I finally answered. My voice shook a little. _Here goes nothing._ "In a meadow. There's a girl hiking there alone. It's not far from here." Laurent released a sly grin as he looked off in a far direction. He stared there for a moment frozen. He was going to leave soon.

That brought an empty relief to me. It was empty because I could only hope that when he left, he would meet Bella at the precise time he needed to and that the wolves would be punctual. Yet whether I was right or not, it meant the nerve grinding task of being within the vampire's presence was almost over.

Something still bothered me though. Laurent had to have known about the Cullens from the Denali coven. He just had to. How else would Victoria know about Alice's power? This was my last chance to find out.

"Laurent?" I said forcing myself against my own will to speak up. His black eyes turned to me impatiently. Their loss of good nature caught me off guard. If I didn't know this was the last time I'd even have to see him I would have stopped there. But there was no talking to Laurent after this. "Didn't the Denali coven tell you about the Cullens? About their powers, I mean?" Laurent's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Powers?" he questioned. "You mean abilities?"

I nodded.

"No," he answered curtly. He was suddenly agitated. I had to look away from his face to prod further.

"Not even Irina?"

He went rigid at the name. He sighed.

"I tried. Her sister was adamant about keeping people's histories to themselves. Though I have a feeling that this might have been brought on by a little mistrust. I doubt the one who conveniently threw me to the wolves last year, if you'll pardon the pun, wanted their information to be known," Laurent said. His flat expression went back to an amused smile. "I suppose that's another reason why we're lucky to have you."

That's right. I suddenly remembered.

I had just told Victoria about Edward's special ability. I stopped breathing. I had to keep the urge to groan and curse myself bottled up for now.

His patience was wearing thin. He wanted to hunt. I forced myself to smile at Laurent for the last time.

"Sorry to keep you," I urged. That was all the incentive Laurent needed to be on his way. He left the in the opposite direction Victoria had left, a similar trail of wind left in his wake. And suddenly I was sitting on the porch steps to the Cullen house alone.

In the safety of being out of their presence I was finally given permission to dwell. To think of Victoria's bright red eyes, having come back recently from hunting. I thought of what she must have been thinking when Laurent told her I was psychic.

She hadn't believed me. She would have killed me. She nearly _did_ on the mountain. I thought of her hand raised when my back was turned as I stared down the ledge of the mountain top. It would have just been a push. The only thing that had saved me were the magic words. And the only thing that had gotten her to believe me was the fact that I _happened_ to mention Rio which she _happened_ to have been planning.

What were the odds? I **should** be dead right now.

And Laurent? He'd been so thirsty. Had I suddenly had a bloody nose for some reason, or if I had fallen over like I almost had, he would have killed me regardless of how useful I was. And I had run with Victoria, going a dangerous speed with nothing but trust that she wouldn't for whatever reason drop me.

I should be dead a dozen times over.

When I stopped letting the thoughts wash over me, I realized that I was hyperventilating, barely able to keep myself from passing out. My forehead sweat and my hands gripped the edge of the step I was sitting on with the porch to my back.

"I can't... I can't... I can't..." Was that my voice repeating itself like that? What was I even trying to say?

I was panting with panic and tears were pouring over my cheeks without sobs.

I couldn't control myself. I couldn't move.

That was officially the most insane thing I had ever done. Right there I vowed to never ever tell anyone I was psychic like Alice ever again. On top of that, I vowed to never approach any non vegetarian on purpose EVER again.

When I was able to pry my fingers from the edge of the step where I was holding myself, I took my shaking hand to my pocket and took out my cell phone.

I had thirteen missed phone calls and three text messages. All of them from Sam. He had replied in this order:

**what?**

Then:

**how do you know?**

And finally, just a few moments ago:

**On our way**


	55. Death of an Audi

The peace after Laurent had left let all of my panic finally come down on me. Its weight was huge. I read the texts that Sam had left me and listened to concerned voicemail left mostly from Paul and Sam. One was even left from Jared. Meanwhile I must have been running around with Victoria and Laurent ran havoc keeping them away from Victoria and me.

I was so close to death.

But it was over now. I was okay. There wasn't a scratch on me. I was very lucky to be alive. I wasn't going to forget this sort of danger anytime soon. No more willingly walking into danger. That was for certain. I watched the time tick my from the Cullens porch.

I still had not regained the ability to move even fifteen minutes after Laurent had left. There was a thin sheen of sweet over my hands. I had to work to pry my fingers from their hold of the porch steps I was still gripping to. My balance swayed as I stood up.

The Audi was still parked to the side of the road. I began to walk to it, still amazed that I was going to be able to drive away from this. I went to the driver's side of the car and reached for my hip pocket for my keys. They jingled lightly as I took them out.

The area around the Cullens house had an unnerving quietness. I could hear the light trickling of the stream somewhere behind the house and the occasional tweet of a bird. My hands shakily found the Audi's key and I fumbled to stick it into the door.

My instincts were rushing me, despite the danger having past. Maybe Laurent was dead by now. Would I be able to see the purple smoke from his ashes from this point. The trees were tall it would be awhile before I would even get word of his death, I figured.

Finally the key slipped in.

The same moment, an ear splitting crash of metal and glass breaking sent my ears ringing, and the shock knocked me to the ground. I felt the vibration of the action in the earth as I fell backward. I glanced up, wondering what it was that had happened.

Horror washed over me as I did.

Laurent was standing on the top of the Audi. He was alive and well, apparently. His breathing heaved in slow deep breath. His face was twisted into a snarl and a growl was fading as he closed his mouth. His black curls were in a frenzy around his pale face, falling over his black eyes.

He flicked his head once, an almost invisible motion. His feet had left two very large dents into the hood of the Audi. The metal shell was completely punctured and there was a hissing sound coming from underneath. His eyes were locked on mine, holding me in place. He slowly raised on foot out of the hood, dripping with some fluid I didn't recognize, and then he pulled out his other that had bits of shattered metal tinkling from them.

"What..." he said speaking very slowly. I realized then that I was clambering backward, crab walking away from him into the huge front lawn of the Cullen's. "...kind of fool..." He stepped down from the car walking toward me, easily closing the space between us in one stride. "...do you TAKE ME FOR!"

My nightmare had quickly changed, from his hauntingly gentle face that smiled at me to someone who was hiding no malice.

What was he doing here? Laurent was supposed to be dead! He was _supposed_ to be killed! Why did this story have so many hidden secrets? First Victoria, and now this. As I watched him slowly approach I felt a familiar twinge of guilt. The Cullen's leaving, my selfishness, the friendships I'd broken. Then of course there was me setting someone up for a murder, even if it was Laurent.

Was I deserving of death?

"Laurent," I whimpered. His eyes narrowed as I said his name.

"Yes? Do you have more lies little one? Are there more wolves waiting for me at my next meal?" he mocked in his gentlemanly voice. I didn't know if I was supposed to answer that. My lips were quivering as I tried to speak again. His lip curled in disgust.

"I have to say that I am quite impressed. Perhaps you _do_ have an ability. I don't know and frankly I don't care," Laurent said. I was still moving backwards trying to make it back to my feet without losing any speed. That didn't seem possible.

As he stood over me, I was in the perfect position to see his nostrils flare. In a movement too fast to see he bent down over me. His white teeth baring as he put his face in mine again. I cringed away as he leaned closer.

"You're very lucky," he said. I stared straight at him, unable to find the ability to look away from his unnaturally perfect features. His hand reached out and snatched a clump of my shirt, yanking me from the ground. He instantly turned me so I had my back to his chest, his impossible strength holding me to him.

Then I saw what he'd been saying about me being lucky. There were four remarkably huge wolves stalking this way. They were taller than I remembered, or at least that was how they appeared crouched in a U shape, attempting to close around us.

"Boys, boys," Laurent said, his voice reverberating from his chest. I could feel his the rumble of his deep voice I was so close. Laurent was backing away, and he was taking me with him. The wolves didn't let up.

The largest black wolf, obviously Sam was at the base of the U with the large silver wolf. My Paul. When I realized it was him, I felt my sudden gasp.

The other two were attempting to flank us. To our right was Jared, a solid brown color much like a grizzly in size but with the trademark werewolf features that were distinctly canine. On our left stepping around the wreckage of the Audi was a lighter grey one. He was a lankier wolf than the others with speckles of black spots across his back.

Laurent continued to take me backward with him in his retreat.

"I don't know why you would like to keep a slithering snake like this, but I'm hoping that she is important to you," Laurent said. "I'm warning you. Stay where you are."

Sam, Jared, and Embry didn't pause at the threat, but Paul hesitated, falling behind only a step. Then he trudged forward in unison with the others. It wasn't very noticeable, but I had seen it. The four of them advanced.

"No?" Laurent asked. "Very well then. Then she would make a wonderful last meal." Laurent's hold on me tightened. He raised me up his hard cold arms until my head was level with his. Even without facing him, I could tell he was bringing his mouth to me. Through my peripheral I saw the glisten of his teeth and smelled his sweet breath waft from him as his lips began to graze my skin.

All four of them paused. They understood the threat. They would not call his bluff any further.

Stiff as I was I couldn't turn my head to see what he was doing. But I felt his chilling smile with his humorless laugh as he pulled his teeth away from me.

"I thought she might be valuable to you," Laurent said smugly. Paul whimpered.

From where he stood I could see his brown eyes watching mournfully over the distance of the lawn. I tried to look into him, to mouth an apology, but we were getting farther and farther Laurent and I were nearing the tree line now. His breathing slowed to deep inhales with short exhales.

"You smell wonderful. Not as good as Bella, but... you'll do. You'll do very nicely," he commented in a breathy voice. It raised the hair on my neck which was still close to his mouth. "It will be difficult to make you suffer the way I want you to."

Suddenly panic awoke from within me. The wolves were getting smaller as he made his escape, with me as the hostage. He was getting away. With me. I couldn't believe this.

"No," I said. I started to thrash, but Laurent easily held me still. "No! You're not supposed to live!"

"I hate to disappoint you," Laurent chuckled. He set me down as we were entering the forest. The wolves still weren't advancing. All of them were warily watching though, ears perked and tails raised. I kept my eyes on the large grey one next to Sam. He was absolutely still. As helpless as I was.

He pulled me to his side against him, I pushed and pulled, which was doing nothing but amusing him.

"Let me go!" I cried uselessly.

He finally put an iron hold on my waist and pressed me against him hard enough to bruise. I couldn't struggle. Laurent made me face him.

"Do you know what I'm going to do to you?" he whispered. I stared at him in horror. His black eyes held all the sense of a lunatic. His grin smiled and he opened his mouth to speak again. "When I..."

Out of nowhere a pain struck my head, my arm, and then I was unconscious.

* * *

I was surprised to find myself alive.

At least I think I was alive.

The world was very hazy and every time I tried to move my head the scenery wobbled unsteadily. I could hear lots of people, their voices were muffled like everyone was speaking into a tunnel or a hallway. The next thought I had was wondering if this was how Edward heard thoughts, all at once like this.

Then there were other sounds. Terrible ones that sounded like animals fighting. They roared at one another with jaws snapping loudly. The trees stopped spinning overhead. A figure loomed over me. I was on the ground?

The person bent down and held his hands on either side of my face. Then I saw something wave in front of me. It was a harsh light that made me cringe.

"Does the light from a cell phone really work the same way as a flash light?"

"I don't know. I took a first aid class once. That doesn't make me a professional. It looked like her pupils dilated. That's good, I think," answered a voice. I could still hear the animals fighting. "Keep the pressure on her arm. How does it look?"

There was a pause.

"Not that good," said the deeper voice. I kept staring at this person in front of my face. His hands holding my head still. The fuzziness began to fade. I realized that I knew the darker face in front of me. I blinked a few times and he smiled.

"She's awake! Paul!" Embry said.

"He looks like he's still trying to get a chunk out of Jacob," said the other voice. I tried to look down at the person it belonged to, but Embry was holding me still in his warm hands. Instead the other person with me moved into my vision. I could see his bare chest and the older features.

"Sam?" I asked him.

"Cammy, are there any more of them?" Sam asked immediately. My mind was sluggish. I wasn't thinking of an answer fast enough. "Cammy?"

"More? You mean vampires?" I asked dazed. Then my brain reawakened. Duh. What else would we be talking about? "There was another one. I sent her away. She'll come back though. Later."

"We'll move then. Jared should be close," Sam said. I could still hear the animals fighting. Again I tried to look up.

"Stay still, Cammy," Embry said gently.

"What happened? Who's fighting?" I asked. A funny smell touched my nose, I wrinkled it in disapproval and gagged. It seemed like someone was burning old moldy fruit. Then something hit me. "Why shouldn't I move?"

"Because we're not exactly fully clothed right now. You shouldn't look around," Embry answered. I thought about that. Then it hit me. Oh... "And Jacob and Paul are fighting over something stupid. Don't worry about it."

I started to question again what had happened, but Embry was already telling me.

"Jacob took out the vampire. He was closing in on you from behind. The leech walked right into him. Jacob had everything under control, but Paul felt the need to pull you out of the way," Embry informed. Jacob. I'd only seen four wolves when they were cornering Laurent.

I stared at him, still feeling confused. His kind eyes were warm, a very welcome difference to the red eyes I'd been seeing.

"Is he dead?" I asked.

"Yes," Sam answered.

I exhaled a thanks under my breath closing my eyes with relief.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked them both. They both looked at one another. Then Sam looked over his shoulder.

"Jared's here. Paul! Jacob! Knock it off!" Sam yelled harshly. Embry covered my eyes and I heard Sam sit up and walk away. When it was safe to look he uncovered my eyes again. I stared back up at him okay.

"Embry, you never answered me. Is everyone okay?" I asked him anxiously. He bit his lip.

"Sort of," he said.

"What do you mean sort of?" I asked him.

"You're kind of hurt," he said. I paused. Really? I didn't feel anything. "Cammy, you've been bit." My eyes tripled in size. Panic started my heart all over again. Bit? Laurent bit me! "Cammy, calm down. It's okay."

"It is not okay! Suck out the venom!" I screamed in a high pitched voice.

"Venom?" Embry asked. I began to thrash again. A new pain awakened in my arm. Embry held me still, leaning over me quickly to restrain my arms. I was screaming uncontrollably now. Tears began to flow. I was going to die! I was dying! They were going to kill me! Paul was going to hate me! "Cammy! Cammy!"

"Do something!" I ordered Embry in a panic.

"Cammy! You weren't bit by a vampire! Paul accidentally bit you when he was trying to pull you out of the way," Embry explained loudly over my own screaming. I stopped moving staring at him in confusion. Paul bit me? Embry smiled weakly. "It's not like we have hands for grabbing when we're wolves. The only way Paul could see himself saving you was to pull you by the arm with his mouth."

I remembered the inexplicable pain the last moments I'd seen Laurent.

That was Paul?

Embry smiled weakly.

"But its left your arm in bad condition. He cut you pretty deep. I think you'll probably get some stitches. You're just bleeding a lot," he said. Embry reached over and touched the wound that I couldn't see from this angle. A stinging sensation shot up my arm, making me hiss. He smiled.

"See?"

"Yeah, thanks for that," I complained sarcastically. If I could use sarcasm then I must be fine, I realized.

That funny smell was hitting my nose again, making me nauseous. Was that the smell of Laurent burning? I didn't want to think about it. I closed my eyes and tried to forget that someone I had once known was lying in several different pieces on fire somewhere nearby. Almost as disgusting was the fact that I was very, very glad that he was dead.

"Thank you," I told Embry. He grinned a little bit, his shirtless self leaning over me.

"There were some very conveniently placed bandages in the house. Do you know anything about that?" Embry asked. I blinked at him in confusion again. "They were in one of the smaller bedrooms. Did you see the inside of that place? It smelled terrible. It was completely empty except for some gauze. Why would someone leave that there?"

"I don't know."

"Cammy?" asked a voice. Someone ran into my view wearing elastic banded exercise shorts. Bliss burst through my soul in a dizzying explosion of emotional.

"Paul!" I cried happily. All of the sudden I was pulled upright and crushed into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have known you would do something stupid like this," he breathed in my ear hugging my arms to my side while I uselessly tried to hug him back. He accidentally squeezed the cut arm, but I bit back any complaint. His warm body pressed against mine was easily made up for the pain it also brought me. I could not free my arms to hug him, I settled for resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so, so sorry. Jacob is a moron." When I opened my eyes I could see Jared in cut offs walking around the Audi that was still steaming from underneath the hood.

The punctured holes where Laurent had landed were deep. There was also a brand new dent in the side, like something had been thrown into it. I didn't have to have Jacob's mechanical expertise to know it was unsalvageable. The car was officially totaled.

I frowned at that.

Oh well. Easy come, easy go, I guess.

Jared had a pair of shorts in his hand and I saw Embry suddenly walk into my view and take them from him. He was the only one among them that wasn't fully dressed yet.

Whoa!

I blushed furiously and closed my eyes. That was more than I ever needed to see from Embry.

Paul pulled me away, setting me on the ground and holding me across from him by my shoulders. He looked furious, but he wasn't in danger of phasing. I was probably staring at him smiling uncontrollably. My brain still wasn't working at its full capacity overwhelmed with emotion.

"Do you want to explain what the _hell_ you were doing?" he demanded fiercely.

He was beautiful when he was furious. He was always gorgeous. I felt myself smiling stupidly, relieved and happy. My stomach was churning from the disgusting smell of barbequed vampire coming from some unknown place. Yet still, I was in heaven. The sight of Paul was a desperately needed drug right now. Something to take the edge off of what had just happened.

"I'm so glad you're here," I choked out. There were no words to describe my happiness. I had to remind myself to answer the question. "I knew Bella would be in trouble. I had to make sure you were going to save her."

"So you came to the vampire's lair?"

"Well I had to make sure he got there too," I explained.

"So you sent him to kill Bella, the same time you sent us to save her?" he asked confused.

"Yeah! I mean, it's more complicated than that. But Bella saw you! She's going to figure out about the werewolves soon!" I cried happily. The moment the words escaped my mouth I was suddenly surrounded by Quileute boys, Paul still holding the middle.

"What?"

"She can't know!"

"Are you insane?"

They were all talking at once, but one voice stood out over them all.

"That's right. She saw us," said a voice from my right. I turned and saw a dazed looking Jacob. He was the only one who didn't look appalled by what I'd said. He was shirtless, his hair recently cut. His brown black eyes were similar to Paul's but there was a hope in them, like someone who had just been released from prison.

He smiled.

"Great," Jared grumbled to Sam. Sam stared at me.

"She can't know about us, Cammy," Sam said. Ha! Bella not know about werewolves? Ridiculous!

"Yes she can," I argued.

"No she can't," Sam said making his voice just a little bit more stern.

"But that's how I know about everything. Bella figures it out," I said.

"We would have told you eventually. You're an imprint," Paul said. Sam looked sideways at him, like he was debating on saying something to that. He stopped short though. Sam gave me a hard look as he walked away.

"Paul, take her to the hospital. We'll get rid of the car. Cammy, wait a couple days and then report it stolen," Sam said. Even as he was giving orders and arguing with my Twilight knowledge I was still happy to see them. I was happy to see all of them.

Even Jacob. Especially Jacob. He smiled at me brightly before he jogged away after the others. There was a thankful look in his eyes.. Paul and I began to walk toward Sam's truck that Jared had brought over. Paul held me tightly to him as we walked. My the sleeve of my left arm was violently ripped and heavy with the blood it had soaked.

I eagerly wrapped my other arm around him, wincing as my soiled bandage grazed my jeans roughly.

Paul immediately noticed it.

"Are you okay?" he asked. My left forearm was wrapped from elbow to wrist. The under part of my arm was stained a deep red with blood. I saw Paul glancing over at me when I turned my arm over to look at the wound. When I turned to look at him, he looked away.

I wondered what he was thinking of.

He pulled open the door to the black pick up truck and pushed me in first, then climbed in after me. The engine started more noisily than the Audi. We drove around the dirt path to the opening that led back to the main road three miles away.

It was quiet on the ride home. I began to play with ends of the bandage that were tied awkwardly. Paul's gaze kept coming back to me. His face was sternly serious. I looked over at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"I'm not the one with the injury," he said. I stared at him for a moment. Then down at my wound. Suddenly something clicked. He'd caused the injury. Did he see himself as a danger than me because of one incident? Like Jasper and Bella?

I gasped which made him look over at me quickly.

"Paul, this isn't your fault," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"My arm," I said. "It's my fault. I should've left the second he went to kill Bella. I shouldn't have hung around. It's completely my fault! I'm a danger to myself!" Paul's brow furrowed. He stared at me oddly. There was a moment of silence between us.

"How hard did you hit your head?" The question was completely serious.

I groaned.

"I mean... I don't want you to feel guilty. Embry told me what happened," I said. He continued to stare at me. Then he looked back out on the road. He still looked furious, breathing in and out through his nostrils like a bull.

"What happened... I know it was an accident. It was a combination of things, and despite what they say, I do not think I overreacted. Jacob put you in unnecessary danger. He's a total maverick. He thinks he can do anything and I'll admit that he's good, but he put your life in danger. I thought I had to..." Paul stopped in mid-sentence when he looked at my arm again. Then his frown fell into a flat line. He looked back at the road again.

I felt the worry on my face.

"I'm glad you did that," I said. My voice was too quiet. "And I'm glad all of you saved my life." He looked at the road, still pained. The rest of the drive to the clinic was quiet. We both seemed to have some things to think about while Dr. Snow patched me up. When he unwrapped the bandage Paul and I both grimaced.

Sticky blood was smeared across my arm and the laceration was much longer than I'd thought it was. Through the cut I saw the layers of skin that were cut, all the way to the tissue. I looked away then. It was nearly to my elbow and all the way to my wrist. Dr. Snow said that I had narrowly missed some crucial arteries. I swear Paul stopped breathing when he'd said that.

I was afraid to pay attention to Paul during the whole thing.

It wasn't until I was informed that I would need a numbing medicine, a tetanus shot, and thirty-two stitches I looked at him at all. He looked just as horrified as I felt. Dr. Snow sat down and began to explain how to care for the stitches. Paul was beside me, taking my good hand and squeezing it while I prepared myself for the pain.

"How did you say you did this again?" Dr. Snow asked.

I paused and looked to Paul. He was just as much at a loss of a story as I was. I could say anything but the truth. Knife fight? Rock climbing? Falling off a motorcycle? I decided to be less dramatic.

"I tripped and fell on some broken glass," I said. Dr. Snow looked up from what he was doing, his eyes peering suspiciously over his glasses. I gave him an innocent smile. As soon as Dr. Snow looked away I saw Paul raise a brow at me. I shrugged at him.

"Alright hun," Dr. Snow said putting together the last of the stitches. My arm looked like a prickly cactus. I raised it up to look at it. My arm was still numb. Only the tips of my fingers tingled. Paul looked at my arm over my shoulder.

"Thank you," Paul murmured as Dr. Snow led us out the door. I felt like Frankenstein with the huge line of scar running down it. It was already dark with night and I'd been out since early morning. I couldn't believe it was still the same day I went to the Cullen house. With Paul beside me it felt like that incident had happened months ago.

We walked back out to the truck outside the hospital. I was starting to expect a worried phone call from my aunt.

"Cammy," Paul said once we were outside of the truck. I had my hand on the door handle when I turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his brows were furrowed with concern. "I don't want you to go home."

I tried to understand what this meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want you to live in Forks anymore and this time, I mean it," Paul said. I stared at him. If I couldn't go to Forks where could I go? They couldn't banish me from there too! I would be outside werewolf territory! Victoria would find me!

"What?" I asked.

"You're coming home with me," he said. I stared at him in shock.

"Um... What?" I stammered again.

"I'm not going to leave you alone to let yourself get into trouble again. Come on. Get in the car," he said. I would have protested to this if I weren't so shocked. Where was the "I'm a danger to you" and "You're better off without me" speech?

As he opened the car door for me to get in, I suddenly couldn't care less.

* * *

We were beyond the border now. Paul had willingly driven me past it and I was all but exploding with giddiness. Paul didn't even notice that I was trying to keep myself form bouncing in my seat. His eyes were tense, focused on the road.

I was still trying to figure out how Paul hurting me had the opposite result of the Jasper and Bella incident.

I hadn't said anything since Paul had made his proclamation. I was not going to risk him changing his mind by saying something stupid. He raced down the highway and pulled into Emily's driveway. There were no other cars there, but the lights were on inside.

Paul parked and hopped out of car, pulling me by my good arm. I really shouldn't be letting him do this. I should at least call Aunt Debbie and tell her I wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere. But I couldn't focus, not when Paul was taking me to La Push.

Of all the glorious miracles of today this was one of the best ones.

He pulled me up the sidewalk I hadn't seen in over a year, past the porch. It was all strangely familiar being tugged like this. I felt like I was going through a time warp. Paul didn't bother to knock simply pushing open the door and letting himself in the same time he called out, "Emily!"

Emily came out into the living room wearing a robe and stopped dead when she saw me.

"Oh," was all she said and she looked to Paul for an explanation. I smiled at her.

"Hi Emily," I greeted.

"Hey Cammy. Um... Paul?" she asked confused.

"Can she stay with you?" Paul asked. She raised her brows in surprise.

"What ever happened to the treaty?" she asked.

"The treaty is stupid. There is a vampire after her. I want her in La Push before she starts walking into danger again," he said. I grinned wide at Emily who had turned her gaze on me suspiciously. He thought that I would go waltzing back up to Victoria again?

That would explain why he didn't trust me to be by myself anymore. It made me think of Bella who had contemplated staying in constant danger for the sole purpose of keeping Edward around. Maybe if I threatened to go running for trouble, knowing exactly where to find it, Paul really would never trust me to be alone. He'd have to be around all the time.

As wonderfully evil as that plan sounded I couldn't do that. Not without risking La Push and Forks who needed their guardians. And I couldn't be that selfish.

"Paul, I'm not going to go back to them willingly ever again. I promise. I'm not suicidal," I told him grudgingly.

"Really? Because hanging out with bloodthirsty vampires today sounds pretty suicidal to me," he argued loudly. I glared.

"I had to-"

"You could have told us before hand."

"Would you have let me go?" I asked him.

"No!"

"Exactly!"

"But you could have told us where to find them. We would have had that place covered in a heartbeat and they would never have seen us coming until it was too late," Paul said turning me and getting in my face to argue. He fury was familiar, especially in the setting of Sam and Emily's house. However I knew better than to let Paul intimidate me.

"And then Bella would never have seen you," I pointed out. He gave me a pointed look.

He threw my own words right back at me.

"Exactly!"

"That's not supposed to happen!" I said. It took him a while to figure out what I meant by then, that everything came down to one thing in this whole situation.

"You and your stupid books!" he said throwing his hands up in the air and pacing a small circle. I narrowed my glare at him.

"The books are _not_ stupid!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"They're getting you in trouble!"

"I'm not in any danger anymore! I have no more appointments to meet any killers! I'm safe and Bella's safe! It's done! Finished!" I retaliated. When there was a pause in the argument I looked around. Embry and Jared had joined us in the living room beside Emily somewhere in the midst of our arguing. Next Jacob walked in through the screen door with Sam close behind.

"What's going on?" Sam asked. His gaze immediately fell on me. I tugged my sleeve over my arm to hide the stitches. Next he looked to Paul who was still standing bare chested with his arms folded, his breathing heaving with pent up frustration.

"I want Cammy off the treaty," Paul declared.

Any other time I would have rejoiced and yelled, "Amen!" but this hardly seemed appropriate for the moment. The rest of the Pack looked to Sam for his response. Sam was cool and collected, the very opposite of Paul.

"And why do you want that? You were the one that put her there," Sam said. His voice was practiced like a parent talking to a child that was throwing a tantrum.

"Because she's just going to be pulling stupid stunts like this all the time if we don't keep her close by. Not to mention that other vampire Cammy mentioned. She might come back for her, like the black-haired one did!" Paul argued loudly. Victoria after me? She didn't seem to care too much for Laurent, I'm sure Bella was still the very top of her hit list by far.

Then again, when she realized that I had fooled her it might be terribly embarrassing. Still, I hadn't been the one that caused the pained look in her eyes whenever Laurent mentioned James. Yeah, Bella still won the majority of the votes for "Most Likely to be Killed by Victoria."

Strange how that brought a relief to me.

"You can't just take people on and off the treaty whenever you feel like it. It's a legal document," Sam said.

"I don't care!" Paul said stubbornly. I cringed at that. He really did sound childish. He stomped over to my side and took my good arm yanking it just hard enough pull me into him. "She stays here! With Emily!"

"I can't afford to move out," I inputted. The direction of stares turned to me.

Jared suddenly snorted. He sauntered over to stand beside Paul and I.

"Yeah, right. With all that money the leech gave you? Plus insurance for the 'stolen' Audi. Moving wouldn't be difficult," Jared said standing in agreement with Paul. Then to my surprise he went and stood on my other side. I looked up at him confused. Why was he helping Paul defy Sam? I looked to Paul for the answer, but his gaze was still locked on Sam.

"Is this really about her safety?" Sam asked.

There was a pause.

"Partly," Paul answered. There was a quiet in the room. I turned to Emily who was holding her arms across her chest, her hair still wet from a shower. She looked smug, a slow smile turning on the unscarred side of her face. She winked at me.

What was that supposed to mean?

I tried to put it together, but came up with no result.

"It's impossible, Sam. We can't let Paul torture himself anymore," Jared said.

_Click._

I flashed a knowing look at Emily who was beaming wide. Giddiness swept through me again.

Yes! The un-imprinting theory was finally debunked! No more separation! No more Thursday meetings at the border! No more sneaking into La Push! No more stupid loneliness and days without Paul! Rebel Paul was officially here to stay!

I wished I'd been more subtle about my excitement. My ridiculous smile had caught everyone's attention, even Paul's. Was there even any point to me fighting against the voiding of my name on the treaty?

"I _am_ eighteen," I said. Paul suddenly smiled down at me, surprised. I looked up at him. "I want to be with you too. I just... It's unfortunate about the treaty. Is it all possible to just, like, erase my name or something?" I suddenly got the mental picture of me trying to erase my name off the ancient paper with little pink end of a pencil.

"You can't just erase your name," Sam said. Would White-Out work? "It's not just a piece of paper, its an agreement. It was drawn up by the entire council and the Quileute people, not just the Pack."

"But even then you're technically the chief of the entire tribe. Can't you make an executive order or something?" I asked. All eyes turned on Sam. Apparently I'd said the magic words. Like Victoria, I had brought up the proper Twilight facts that could turn the situation around. He was weakening, his mind calculating the possibility. I decided to run with my momentum. "I can help pay rent and groceries. Not to mention I'll be closer to you guys if you need facts about the books or vampires."

Jared and Paul were firm in their stance beside me. Sam looked thoughtful. Then he looked to Paul. Their locked stare was meaningful, like there was some unspoken words being said between them. Paul's firm grip on my arm loosened and gently wound underneath my hair and across my shoulders. He pulled me gently to him.

"You know how hard this has been on Paul," Jared said to Sam. "You wouldn't be thinking twice about this if it were Emily." Emily's smile softened and she stepped into the circle of werewolves. Sam's gaze was locked on her, his hard face of a leader immediately softened.

"The elders aren't going to like this," he finally said.

The sudden noise seemed to shake the whole house as I felt myself picked up and thrown in the air, knocked into the warm bodies of werewolves around me since the house seemed to small to contain them all. It took me a moment to realize that it was Paul and Jared's rejoicing and both of them trying to hug me at once.

I heard Embry laugh good naturedly and Jacob had a grim smile beside Sam. I looked at him from the center of the werewolf sandwich of a hug. While he was trying to look happy, there was some other emotion in him. It took me a moment to decipher that look as... Jealousy?

That sobered me quickly.

Poor Jacob.

When he realized I was staring at him he made his smile more convincing and nodded once in my direction. Then he turned abruptly and went out the screen door. Sam blocked my view of Jacob's exit as he held his hands up.

"Alright! Alright! Cammy, you need to get back to Deb and Bob now-..." Paul immediately left my side to approach Sam face to face.

"HEY!"

Sam put up his hand.

"Relax. It's temporary. We can't just kidnap her. She'll stay there tonight. Paul if you're so worried you can keep an eye on her if you want. I'll pick up your shift tonight. Tomorrow Emily and I will go to the Clearwaters and explain everything. Cammy, you tell your aunt and uncle that you want to move out on your own. Tell them Emily is looking for a roommate and you're interested," Sam said.

My excitement piqued again. I looked at Jared who was somehow nearly as giddy as me. The boys' voices clamored over one another. He grinned at me.

"Thanks," I mouthed to him. He nodded once and pulled me into him for a friendly hug.

"Alright, everyone! Please! This house is getting too small for the lot of you!" Emily said shooing the wolves out the door. Embry was quick to obey, but Jared needed some extra encouragement. Paul pushed against the current of people heading out the door to grab for my hand.

He pulled me with the others that were heading out the door. I easily got caught in the riptide of a crowd that was flushing out to the front door. Jacob was waiting outside in the front yard with his arms crossed across his chest as he looked inside the house from the front window.

With Paul still pulling me I followed his gaze to the inside of the window.

From there you could see two silhouettes behind the curtains. The tall, massive muscular one obviously Sam and the smaller more petite one Emily. I could see their lips moving as they spoke back and forth. Then very naturally, Sam took Emily's hands and pulled her gently toward him for a sweet small kiss.

They lingered closely for a moment and then Sam's lips touched her forehead. They pulled away, arms still partially reached out for one another as Sam headed toward the door. He jogged toward Jacob and together they began to walk toward the forest's edge.

I realized that we had stopped walking. We were at Sam's truck and he was watching Sam and Jacob leave the scene.

"Poor Jacob," I said to Paul. We met gazes and he was still smiling ridiculously. I smirked at him and hand went to my cheek. I felt myself return the smile. He laughed a little bit.

"This is all I've ever wanted," he whispered. Obviously Jacob was the farthest thing from his mind. I sighed heavily and let our celebration continue without depressing thoughts of Jacob dampening my spirits. Paul leaned down, straining to close the distance between his height and mine, and kissed me deeply.

His hand trailed down my shoulder to my arm with the stitches. He pulled away and lifted the sleeve of my shirt to see the scar. His smile fell completely as his thumb made small circles over the edge of that scar. He frowned at it.

"Are you mad at me for that?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you mad at Jacob for that?" he asked.

"Why would I be mad at Jacob?" I asked in return. "He saved me."

"He took an unnecessary shot at the bloodsucker while you were a hostage. If something had gone wrong... I couldn't even think about that. I had to pull you out of the way," Paul said softly. I found myself rolling my eyes. "What?"

"Paul, its my fault things went wrong. It was stupid of me for me to be back at the house for him to find me. It's not your fault, or Jacob's," I said. Paul smiled softly and kissed me again.

"That's sweet of you. But Jacob shouldn't have done that. If you had seen what I saw in his head before he attacked..." he said. His voice trailed. I frowned at him. Paul ignored the look on my face and reached behind me to open the door. I decided that this conversation would be better left for some other time and let Paul help me inside the truck.

He climbed in afterward and drove me home.

It was a silent trip. We held hands and he only stopped me when I tried to unbuckle myself to get closer to him, reminding that I had already had too many close calls for one day. When he dropped me off in front of the house, Paul came outside my front porch with me. It was nine o'clock. I had been out all day and the day was starting to take a toll on me. I was weary, leaning on my own personal werewolf for support.

He righted me and turned me toward him. I heard a rip of cloth.

"What are you doing?" I asked stifling a yawn.

"Turning your long sleeve shirt into a short sleeved one. The blood might raise some concern," he murmured.

I watched as he tore the cloth expertly with his teeth and then shredded the fabric in a near perfect line. He rolled my sleeves off my arm leaving me with a tank top. I admired it. Despite this making my stitches way too visible, it was near perfect.

"I like it. I think I might keep this shirt now," I said.

Then again it did look kind of strange. Alice might kill me if she sees me in something like this. Or worse, she might take me shopping.

"Go inside," he ordered. He held my face in his hands in front of him. "I'll be outside tonight if you need me. Right out your window. I promise. And please remember to take a shower before I conveniently show up tomorrow to help you move. You smell like leech." With that he turned away. The lights weren't on inside. It would be nice to just sneak in without anyone noticing. It would be even better to be able to go in, slip into some pj's and crash onto bed.

The day of miracles was over. Tomorrow I was going to have to focus on the massive cover up to explain the impossible things that had happened today.


	56. Family: Part 1

"Cam?"

I groaned.

"Cammy?"

"What?" I answered before I opened my eyes. When I did it was still dark in my room. It was past midnight, probably incredibly early in the morning. I looked at the clock.

3:48.

I saw a werewolf leaning in through my window. I smiled at the sight of him, despite the grogginess and my annoyance of being woken up so early.

He wasn't smiling though. He looked worried.

I picked my head up off the pillow immediately readying myself for the worst. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as Laurent or Victoria. I knew that much. So I would face it without complaint. I would be just fine, especially with Paul by my side.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Paul said. Nothing?

Paul pulled himself through the small window and somehow slipped in gracefully without falling on the floor or stumbling at all. He ducked into my room, feet soundlessly hitting the wooden floors.

"I was thinking about how you were knocked unconscious. We never told Dr. Snow that you hit your head. What if you have a concussion?" he asked. I blinked at him in confusion. This was what he woke me up for? "You shouldn't sleep if you have a concussion. You might slip into a coma or something."

"I'm tired, Paul. I could probably use a coma right now," I complained. Without hesitating he slid onto the top of my bed next to me. He wordlessly snaked his arm over my waist on top of the covers. His breathing was slow and even, his eyes still worried. I touched his face softly.

"Don't worry. Just stay here," I suggested. He frowned.

"I might fall asleep," he said.

"So?"

"Until you're in La Push, I won't sleep. You'll run off to do something death defying again," he said increasing the frown. His arm's hold tightened pulling me closer.

"Even if you were asleep, I don't think I could escape to do something like that," I said. It was true. His arms were an unbreakable hard, almost uncomfortably tight. If I wanted to move, I wouldn't be able to.

Paul snickered pulling me up against him so my head was under his chin. I could feel his hot breath on my hair as he laughed.

"Whatever, MacGyver. I don't trust you to look after your own life. You'll find a way," he said. I giggled at that and snuggled close to him. He was right not to trust me. I was too preoccupied to look after myself. I never realized the danger until I was up to my neck in it.

We were quiet for a moment. I listened to his breathing with my ear pressed up to his chest. I heard the faint thuds of his heartbeat and the exaggerated warmth from him. The softness of his skin. He was so different from a vampire, so different from what I had once wanted as a fan of Twilight.

I couldn't imagine doing this with a vampire. I nearly shivered. The closest I'd been the a vampire physically had been early yesterday with Laurent as he held me against him. My body cringed instinctively at the memory.

_He's dead_, I reminded myself. Neither of us were very tired anymore. I could feel it in the tense way that Paul was holding me, the way my now eager fingers ran down his face to his arms. I was thinking and so was he.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What have you been doing this whole time? I mean, while I couldn't come see you. I know I was sort of busy, but you mentioned you were busy too," I said. I felt his body tense, and contour a little more to my shape so there were no more gaps of space between us. My head under his and his intense body heat was making me a little uncomfortable underneath the comforter.

He was still on top of the comforter and I didn't want to make the situation uncomfortable by pulling the thin layer that was separating us apart.

"What was I doing?" Paul repeated thoughtfully. "Hmm... Starting from where?"

"The beginning of the book. I mean, um... After you guys found Bella in the woods," I said.

"Well," he said, his hand down to the edge of my hip. "Well. We had a bonfire that night. We had to do something to celebrate. But the celebration... it just didn't feel right. Not after Jared decided that the Cullens were probably going to come back. It felt empty. I thought it was just me, I knew that you were upset that night and I wished you could be happy with me. But Sam and Jared couldn't see it as a victory either. Not the way it left you and Bella."

I felt a stab of pain as I remembered that night. Being locked away in the cupboard, Edward's anger and despair. I missed him. I missed all of them.

"See? You're sad," Paul said. I looked up at him and then back at his chest again. I hadn't realized that he could see the look on my face.

"They were my friends," I whispered.

"I know," he said. He raised his hand off my waist to pet my hair.

"What then?" I asked eagerly.

"Then the torture began," Paul said. I felt the confusion on my face. He smiled. "What happened then..." His voice gave way as he seemed to contemplate on what he was going to say next. I was too eager. I didn't want him to stop being open with me.

"Then?" I asked. He deliberated another moment.

"I know about the un-imprint thing if that helps anything," I said. His eyes went wide and he stopped breathing.

"How?" he asked. I probably shouldn't had said that. I might not mind if he knew I knew all along, but I didn't want to tattle on Emily, so I faked mockery.

"It's about time you stopped being surprised at how much I know," I said.

"Figures," he muttered narrowing his eyes in a particular direction, as though the books were there for him to scowl at. He sighed. "Well, after... you know, Jared came up with the un-imprinting theory. He thought that lack of exposure would help gradually ease someone off the obsession." Paul looked thoughtful though.

"Still, I'm the last person who should be going through withdrawals, but I was the only one who could try it. We needed Sam to be in the best condition as the leader. We couldn't have him making bad calls or anything," Paul said. He looked at me. "He moved out, thinking that if he did it might make it a little bit easier when he had to do it."

He brushed my hair behind my ear exposing more of my face.

"Its really selfish of me to have... well, I feel like my own obsession kind of sabotaged it," I said. My words were alone in the darkness.

"Maybe. You know I thought there was nothing stronger than imprinting. I still do. But then you... started acting funny. Like I had abandoned you and you weren't sure what to do. And then at night when you screamed," he said this sounding very pained. "Like Bella."

The endless nightmares and countless sleepless moments brought back the bad times for me. I felt myself swallow hard. It was all over. I had no reason for bad dreams anymore. Soon it would be all over. I had a week to be with Paul before anything else happened. Seven consecutive days in a row.

I was immediately happy.

"You have no idea how many times I disobeyed an order. When the separation was so bad that I couldn't take it anymore and I took off running as fast as I could. Jared and Sam had to watch me every second. They felt better when I was a wolf with them because they could see me contemplating it before hand," Paul said. "I can't tell you how many times I came back and forth. I wanted to run to your side when you screamed. I wanted to run as far away from you as possible when I was with you."

He paused to corrected himself, "Most of the time I when was with you anyway. Especially when you would say something that tested my temper, or I would see that you wanted to be with me almost as badly as I wanted to be with you."

_Almost?_ I snorted inwardly.

"And you left for Christmas. The bloodsucker came back on New Year's day." His voice became dark. For that instant I could feel his seething hatred like it was radiating from him. His body heat that was already intense rose with an increase of his temper. He didn't lose any control though.

"The black-haired leech liked to taunt me. It remembered me," Paul said through grit teeth. I was immediately alert. "We've been chasing him ever since before you came back from winter vacation. The leech said that it would make you one of them. It said it wanted you to tell the future for it." There was an eternal sadness in Paul's eyes. Laurent had told him what he wanted of me.

I felt myself breathe in and out slowly.

"That bastard," I sneered. Now I had to defend myself, "I never had any intention..."

"I know. Who would want that life for themselves?" he said shrugging. Still I felt the tension of my over defensiveness. Laurent hadn't given him the impression that I wanted that life, had he?

"Did you think that I wanted to be a vampire?" I asked. He was still for a moment.

"Sort of," he admitted. My spirits sank. For a moment I had wondered if he'd somehow thought that I had betrayed them in this time we'd spent apart. I'd never felt more self conscious than that moment. What had he thought about me wanting to become his enemy? "I thought it might be a possibility," he said uncommitingly.

"I would never do that to you," I said angling myself to see his face.

"I know," he said softly. I blinked in confusion. I couldn't see him very well, but his silhouette seemed to smile. "When we exchanged Christmas gifts. You showed that you cared for us. You showed that you were one of us, trying to take care of us. And then it started to come together. Your sneaking into La Push, your nightmares, and your sleep talking."

And then it was suddenly like I was realizing it for the first time too. The very beginning of the story when Bella's birthday party had happened. I was so worried about what the results would have been, what the Cullens would say to me, that I instinctively ran for the border. The many times that I had just run to the border, trying to get as close to them as possible.

"I felt safe with you," I said. Like Bella would run to the Cullen's house when she didn't want to be home, back when the house was occupied of course. She was looking for comfort and familiarity. Someone she could be herself around. Like Bella considered them her family, I now considered the wolves my family. My brothers, my sisters.

"You're my family." I realized.

I really _was_ one of them.

"Wow," I said taken aback with the very same epiphany.

"And then today, or yesterday I guess, you went and helped us corner a bad guy. I know you're not a vampire girl at all," he said. And when he said this it made perfect sense. Bella was much more mature for her age. She was sophisticated, controlled, and polite. Much like a vampire.

I was wild, tempered, and unpredictable. Much like a werewolf.

"You're right. This whole time I thought I had made myself into a whole different category. I didn't see myself with the Cullens or the werewolves. I just... I thought I had to stand alone," I said. Suddenly the sadness of it all came together at once.

"So did I. But we gravitate toward each other," he said.

"We do," I agreed. There was a whimsical tone to my voice. Suddenly I was hyper and eager.

I belonged somewhere.

"What about the rest of the wolves? Do they see me as family?" I asked. The word "family" felt like it had a new connotation to it. Something stronger than growing up with people around you. Maybe there were some people in this world who you were born to without being related at all. Like there was a bond I followed until it led me to these people in my life.

"Yes," he said as though it were obvious.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Cammy, they have to see you through my eyes. A _lot_. If they don't love you, then they at least like you," he said.

I was unconvinced.

Paul sighed and looked away from me thoughtfully, as if trying to decide how to explain.

"Jared likes you. He's been my friend since about sixth grade. We weren't great friends or anything. At least not until I phased. Now he's probably the closest friend I have. Sam and I took a while to get along, but we were kind of bonded by our imprinting experience. It wasn't easy for either of us," Paul said. "I know it was difficult for you two to get along at first, but Sam and I had to make an effort to get along too. He'll adjust. He kind of has to now. He knows you and I are a package deal."

That was okay, I decided. Sam wasn't all bad. I knew that. Paul continued.

"Embry doesn't know you very well, but he does know about your little adventures with Quil. But he kind of sides with Jacob," he said. This caught my attention.

"And what does Jacob think of me?" I asked.

There was a pause. I felt myself frown.

"He doesn't like me does he?" I said. It wasn't really a question. I knew the answer. However, Paul was quick to defend.

"No! It's not that! It's just... He thinks that if we can accept you, we should accept Bella regardless of what bloodsucker she's been dating. He thinks that your tie to the Cullens is just as strong," Paul said quickly.

I snorted.

"Yeah right! They like her _way_ better then me!" I whispered harshly. I felt a familiar jealous fury. "It was all, 'Cammy, watch Bella.' 'Cammy, take Bella's truck back to her house.' 'Cammy, what is Bella doing tonight?'" Paul laughed at my attempt to mimic a vampire's voice. I exhaled in a huff and rolled my eyes. As soon as I had expelled the emotion I was able to see my own irrationality.

"At least, until the... you know... treaty thing happened. They started to hang out with me a little bit more. Especially Jasper. They thought the books were over. So I guess they had no other reason to be friends with me. I guess I do have some sort of bond with them."

The fury dissipated as quickly as it had come. I was still angry, I knew that. But they had made it up to me. Edward had made amends in California and Alice came over when Edward was hogging all of Bella's free time. Jasper had spent much more time with me than Bella, despite her being his sister.

"Alright, Jacob has a little bit of a point," I admitted.

"No, he doesn't. You're one of us. Bella is an outsider," Paul responded immediately. I felt myself smile. Despite my own disagreement with Paul, it was sweet to know that I meant more to someone than Bella did. Talking about Jacob reminded me of the fight he had and Paul had when I had awakened after Laurent's demise.

"Are the others mad at Jake too? For taking out Laurent?" I asked quietly.

"No," he said. "They all sort of think I'm overreacting."

"Why?"

"I wasn't willing to chance you," he said. I paid close attention to his face scrutinizing his reactions. He sighed. "Look, you would have had to have been in Jake's head to know what I was upset about. He was trying to think of the probability of getting you out alive and then... What he was going to have to do in case... things didn't go as planned."

I let that sink in.

"You mean if I was bitten," I clarified. He hesitated and then nodded. My heart was picking up speed. I didn't want to ask it, but this felt important. I had to know. "What would you have done if I was?" He was quiet now.

"I don't know," he whispered. "My gut reaction was to get you away from him. I didn't want to think about what I was going to have to... I don't think I could. I mean, maybe. What would you have done if you were bitten?"

I paused.

"I would be expecting you to kill me," I said honestly.

"I don't know if that would have happened," he said in the darkness. We looked at one another letting the atmosphere become tense with our worries. I swallowed hard. He was deliberating something. I could see some memory flashing before his eyes as he gazed down at me.

I kept my mouth shut about Bella. I remembered a time when I had rooted for Edward to change Bella. I remembered wishing to be hard, beautiful, and ferocious.

It seemed silly now. No, it didn't seem silly. It seemed downright stupid to want to have to spend years as a complete savage, and then decades to even control the savagery. To kill people on accident and feel an instantaneous thrill about it. To have to curb what I was in order to keep any sort of humanity.

"I did want to be a vampire. Once," I confessed. He stiffened. I hurried to explain myself. "Before Twilight came to life, I mean. When all of this was just a fantasy." His muscles hadn't loosened around me. I sighed to myself. I was going to have to explain this, wasn't I? "It was more of a wish as a fan, than a real life wish. It was just..."

Paul still held an incredulous expression.

I sighed. How did someone explain to someone an innocent wish to be something mythological. Not just mythological, but something that was supposed to be fictional.

"Back when Twilight was just a book everyone who read them only saw things from Bella's point of view. She's mesmerized by the beauty, the temptation, and the strength that Edward is. He's so... earnest. He paid her such close attention and fell in love with her. You have to understand that I saw someone who was handsome, brave, strong, emotionally and physically. He was... I don't know... extraordinary," I said. Paul was still staring at me with an indecipherable expression. "I thought it would be cool to be like him and his family."

"How could you think that?" he asked truly baffled.

I stared at him.

"It wasn't real before," I said attempting to shrug while lying down.

That didn't seem to be enough to convince him of anything. I was going to have to go into further detail to make a werewolf understand the attraction of life as a vampire.

"That all changed the moment I got here. The second I saw Jasper... Everything changed," I said. Paul was staring at me. There were a million questions in his eyes. "There's a difference from seeing things from Bella's perspective and mine. A _huge_ difference. I'm a wolf girl now."

When his eyes saddened I had some sort of epiphany.

"Maybe what I had wanted was what Bella had. The vampire boyfriend who was insanely in love with me," I said. "But maybe... Maybe what I wanted was just someone to love me that intensely. And to be in love with someone the same way. I have that. I don't need someone else's romance anymore."

Suddenly Paul's hold loosened. I felt his easy laugh as he pressed against me.

"Really?" he asked. His voice was light with innocent curiosity. He almost sounded flattered.

"Yeah," I said. "When I first met Edward my view of him changed completely. He gets pretty cranky when you mess with him. Even more when you interfere with Bella. You should have seen him." Paul laughed again, but it was cut short.

"Wait. It didn't threaten you, did it?" Paul asked.

"No," I said letting irritation slip into my tone.

"Good. I don't want to have to track it down and kick its ass, wherever it is. It would be very time consuming," Paul said. His voice was so low it was almost a growl. I smiled. Never, ever would I have guessed that Paul threatening to fight Edward would be anything close to romantic. Yes, Twilight was very different once I was plopped right in the middle of it.

"You still miss them though?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Why?" I felt myself frown.

"They're my friends," I repeated. "I went to the mall with Alice, I watched TV with Jasper, and I went car shopping with Edward. You have to take the vampire part of them out of the equation. They're nice people. Very loyal. I bet if you met Jasper as a human you'd like him as much as I do. Sam and him could talk battle strategies and Emily could show Esme how to cook for guests so it would be easier for her to keep up the human charade. It would be very educational for you all if you would just get along."

Silence filled the room after I finished my preachy little rant. I guess I'd put to I wondered if Paul was rolling his eyes in the darkness. Or if my speech had put him to sleep. I felt his hand trace along my left arm again. His fingers traced the strings of the stitches.

He put his hand on my scar looking at it again.

I also looked down at it smiling.

"I like it," I said.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"I like the scar I got," I said smiling. "It makes me feel like I belong in Twilight now." I looked at the prickly stitches down my arm. Now I was like Bella with her vampire bite, Emily with her three long scars that went down her face. It was like being marked. I officially belonged with the wolves now.

"Cammy," Paul said suddenly reaching for my face. He tilted my head up so I had to look up into his fierce eyes. "Being hurt is _not_ a good thing." I blinked at him, unsure as to why this upset him. I smiled in response and tapped his cheek.

"You know you're cute when you're being overprotective," I teased. He didn't show any amusement. He just stared at me.

"I have no idea what to do with you," he mumbled. I found that his hold had loosened and squirmed up the bed to give him a kiss on the lips, but his arms held me the moment I moved. Like he was trying to keep me captive. The kiss didn't quite reach his lips in time to escape his hold so it landed on his chin.

He was taken aback, and looked at me confused making me feel awkward. Then he gave a short laugh.

"So tomorrow, what are you going to tell Debbie and Bob?" he asked.

"I don't know," I asked. "I can't exactly tell them that I'm moving in with you."

He tensed. Then he stared back down at me. I felt another awkward moment pass between us. I looked at him questioningly.

"Um... I don't live at Emily's anymore," he said.

Awkward. I wasn't living with him, was I?

"Where do you live?" I asked. "With your parents?"

He was quiet again.

"In an apartment," he said. "Down the road from Emily's. _Way_ down the road. I couldn't stay there when my phasing got out of control. She was in danger. Sam made me leave." My muscles tensed and my tempter got the better of me.

I narrowed my eyes spitefully. I'd been trying really hard to like Sam, but this was going too far. I couldn't contain my next outburst, despite the fact that I knew I should keep my mouth shut. "That jerk threw you out?"

Paul was quick to defend.

"No, no! It was okay! He got the council to get funding for me to get my own apartment. I don't go there much. Mostly just for a change of clothes or sleeping. Every other second I'm either running, at school, or at Emily's like everyone else," he said quickly. I was still peeved.

He smiled and laughed a little bit.

"Geez, Cam, calm down. Are you sure you're not a werewolf?" he asked me lightly. I hadn't stopped fuming yet.

"But you'll be better with me in La Push right?" I asked carefully. I wanted to hold onto the dream that, if not now, someday I would be able to live with him.

"I sure hope so. I've already gone through all the clothes I got from the gift card. I'm mooching off of Jared's now," he said. I raised my brows in surprise. He looked a little embarrassed. "I lose control more often than I'd like to admit. If it weren't so blatantly obvious how much better it is with you around, I'd make you to stay away from me."

"As though you could," I challenged.

"Yeah, there's always that," he said. There was a comforting silence between us. I started to close my eyes again. His warmth overwhelming me. I pressed my cheek on his bare chest that was more smooth on my face.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like being a werewolf?" I asked. Suddenly I could hear his laughter.

"Of course I do. I mean, its hard, but..." He seemed to be thinking for a moment. Then he began to mindlessly toy with my hair. I looked at the strand he was playing with too. "Its amazing, Cammy. You have no idea. The running, the freedom. I can run to Oregon or Canada on a whim and easily be back in time for dinner. I can lift a car. I can smell everything. It's kind of like being Superman."

I thought about that.

"Well, its probably closer to being like Wolverine," he corrected. He stroked my hair absently as I studied his face as he droned on. He was smiling at his own analogy, amused by the childishness of his real life being compared to something in the comic book aisle. "The healing, the bad temper, the sense of smell, and being able to cut through anything. Definitely Wolverine."

He looked so peaceful. So happy. It made me as happy as him to see him this way.

I agreed. "I like Wolverine better than Superman. Superman is kind of... I don't know..."

"Over equipped with super powers?"

"Exactly," I said.

"You know despite the whole thing about orders and the giant responsibility, its pretty cool," he said. He was quiet for another moment. "It's been hard lately though. With you involved. Nobody wants Mary Jane in trouble. Then there are other things that make it much less comic book. Like... the memories that aren't mine. And seeing the bodies of the hikers."

I felt my blood run cold at that thought. Paul and I instinctually tightened our embrace. He kissed the top of my head, and instantly I knew what he was thinking of. I tried not to think of Laurent. He was never someone I invited into my consciousness, but now the events were replaying themselves. From my going into enemy territory alone, to the hostage situation which was resolved so quickly that I hadn't even seen what happened.

"I don't know what I would have done," he murmured. His voice sounded like it was close to breaking. That pained me. I must have made some sort of sound of discomfort as I thought about how close I'd been to making Paul choose between me dead and me as a vampire. I didn't even know what I would have wanted given the choice between the two.

"Are you in any pain? Does your head hurt? Or your arm?" he asked

"The pain is no big deal. Just a bruise on the head. My arm is still mostly numb from the doctor. You can go to sleep if you want. I promise not to go anywhere," I said.

"No."

"You've got a pretty good hold on me. Look, I can't move," I said. I experimentally fought against his hold. His initial reaction was a gasp of panic as he turned his hold an unbreakable grip. I kept trying to pull away from him, uselessly attempting to lift each finger that held me still.

I giggled at how hopeless it was. He finally joined me in my giggle fit. His hold loosened, probably on purpose. I escaped his hold and crawl out from under the covers, falling ungracefully on the floor with loud thump. I looked up to see Paul looking over the side of the bed, a wry grin on his face as he crouched with his head low.

An inhuman growl rumbled from within him.

"Heel!" I hissed jokingly. His smile widened. "Down! Sit!" His muscles coiled and the growl deepened. "Stay?"

He pounced perfectly.

I was knocked to the ground quickly and painlessly. His timing was exact and the move was graceful. It was almost like it was practiced. I wondered if this was some sort of playful version of a hunting tactic.

As soon as I fell back against the floor, his hand cupped around the back of my skull the perfect timing so I wouldn't hit my already bruised head on the wooden floor. My arms flattened against the ground as I snickered at his playfulness. He crouched over me, legs on either side of my waist and his face just inches from mine. He craned his head down and kissed me once.

"I'm not a dog, Cam," he said.

"Says the canine that just viciously attacked me," I teased.

"Vicious?" he laughed. I closed my mouth to make my giggling quieter.

"Not vicious," I consented. "Just silly." His growl started again and his eyes narrowed.

"I'll show you silly," he threatened. His growl turned into a strange sort of purring sound as he leaned down to my neck and kissed me once. My skin tingled at his nearness, my instinct first being to pull away. He caught me quickly and held me still as he kissed again.

I started giggling.

"Cammy?" he asked laughing as well.

"What?" I asked still light with playfulness.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked.

My eyes widened.

"Don't you dare," I threatened. His laugh became menacing. I squirmed futily in his hold, but he already had the same kind of grip he had when he thought I was going to escape. There was no hope. "I'm warning you! I'm a kicker!"

"Oh, you're going to fight me?" he contested as he raised a brow.

"Yes," I said trying to look serious, but I could not contain my girlish giggling completely. He growled a warning and then his hands flashed out underneath my arms tickling me. I kicked and giggled to get away from him. His strength was useless to fight against, like every supernatural creature in this story. I remembered seeing girls flirting shamelessly like this at parties, and resenting them. This was different though. It was a personal moment between Paul and I. We didn't get enough of them. I screamed in protest and Paul slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream! You'll wake them," he hissed giggling. I nearly forgot about my aunt and uncle. His hold on me loosened just enough for him to pull away and look at me. The cold floor were my skin was touching suddenly became a bit warmer, like the heat my blushing was seeping through the wood.

When he was looking down at me like that, he made me feel so significant and special. His eyes complimented me a thousand times better than any words could, and he probably didn't even realize he was looking at me this way. I could see his face now in a light that wasn't there before.

"It's light outside," he said, never looking away from my face. Then as though this suddenly struck him as odd, he looked up. "Wait. It's light out?"

"Were we talking all night?" I asked attempting to sit up though he was still hovering closely over me. He paused, listening for something I couldn't hear. He looked all around us and placed a hand on the ground, testing for vibrations. I didn't dare move.

Then in an instant he was active. He quickly bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Cam, people are waking up. I'll be back in just a second. Jared should be on his way," he said. Paul stood up, releasing me and vaulted over my bed soundlessly. He slipped through the window and in an instant was gone. I hadn't even gotten off the floor yet.


	57. Family: Part 2

Sometimes it was hard to believe that whenever I stepped outside of my bedroom I was still in Forks where vampires actually did inhabit and werewolves were just down the road. This was especially impossible when I saw my aunt and uncle, my own family, also occupying the same impossibility. They both looked up at the same time, each with half of the newspaper in their hands.

I smiled at them and tugged on my fresh long sleeve shirt over my stitches. It was actually starting to sting now, but I wasn't going to complain.

"Good morning," I sang fresh from a shower and a dressed in new pajamas for the day.

"I thought you'd left," Aunt Debbie said. "I haven't seen you for a while. I tried to call you. You might have called to let us know you were alive." I shook my head.

"No, I came home a little late last night, but I made it home," I said smiling.

_Barely._

"Where'd you park?" Uncle Bob asked. I paused to think. He stared at me over his coffee cup. "Your car isn't in front of the house."

"You mean its not there?" I asked innocently. Aunt Debbie dropped her cup and went to the window. I joined her. I pretended to look one way down the street and then the other. I heard Aunt Debbie gasped. I turned to her, eyes wide. Acting was not my forte and I didn't want to ham it up.

"Where is your car?" she asked. There was a much more urgent tone to her voice.

"I parked it outside last night," I said looking the same direction as her. I must have gotten better at this lying thing. Because no one was questioning me yet. I looked one way and the other.

"Are you sure you didn't get a ride home?" Aunt Debbie said. How would someone forget their car after driving it somewhere? This wasn't exactly like forgetting your wallet.

"I didn't. I got home last night and parked right in front of the house as usual," I lied defensively.

"I wouldn't bet against it being stolen. Somebody from out of town must have seen you driving it. That prissy foreign car would go for a lot on the internet," Uncle Bob said from behind his newspaper. At least he seemed to be taking this pretty well.

Aunt Debbie made a yelp of appall. She huffed and crossed past the kitchen table.

"Great," Aunt Debbie hissed sarcastically. She sighed heavily. "Well, I'm going to call Chief Swan." I tried not to smile as she backed away from the window. She started to go over DMV protocol with my uncle while I half listened. I stared at the spot where the Audi should be parked. I was going to miss that car. I wondered what the odds were that Edward would get me another one.

Probably not very good. Maybe Jasper...

Then I saw Sam's pickup truck pull into the very same empty space I was looking at.

Jared came out of the driver's side completely dressed in regular attire, instead of his phasing clothes. I perked and looked over my shoulder at my aunt and uncle. Those wolves really didn't waste time, did they? I hadn't even thought of a casual way to bring on the topic of my moving out.

There was a knock at the door. It was eight in the morning. Didn't these guys ever sleep?

"Who's that?" Aunt Debbie asked with the phone at the ready in her hand.

"Jared," I answered innocently. They watched me walk over to the front door and open it.

Jared greeted me with a smile and immediately reached out and ruffled my hair that was still wet from the shower. I was momentarily surprised by the friendly gesture.

"Hey Cammy," he said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. Paul had mentioned that Jared was on his way, but I assumed it was to make sure I didn't escape to do something stupid again. Jared stepped in wearing jeans and a flattering unseasonably thin t-shirt.

"Helping you move," he answered too loudly. "Paul's on his way too."

"Helping you move what?" my aunt interrupted sharply making Jared and me cringe at the same time. I clenched my jaw and narrowed my eyes at Jared. Yes, subtlety was not a werewolf trait. Jared mouthed an 'Oops.'

I turned and smiled at Aunt Debbie. She was not smiling back. Uncle Bob gave me a look over the newspaper that was very obviously one of sympathy before he went back to reading.

"I decided to move in with Emily," I said. Might as well just say it. Aunt Debbie looked from Jared to me. She was already suspicious.

"Emily who?" she asked. I hesitated for a last name. I went through the Twilight knowledge in my head fishing for a last name. _Uley, Ateara, Black, Call, Clearwater... um..._

"Young," Jared coughed into his fist helpfully.

"Emily Young! You know. Sam's fiancee?" I said. I was name dropping. I knew all the adults loved Sam. She just stared at me. Her hands were on her hips.

"Do your parents know about this?" she asked .

"Yes," I lied immediately out of panic.

"Your mom didn't mention it when I was on the phone with her last night," she said suspiciously.

"I... I didn't tell her I had a place to stay yet, but I told her I wanted to move out. You know, get a head start on life. I came up here to grow up and be independent. What better way to do that than to pay rent and groceries and stuff?" I said mashing all of the words together too quickly.

"With what money?" Uncle Bob asked.

"Um..." I said. "I have some money saved up."

"Enough to live on your own?" he asked. "You don't have a job."

"She got one," Jared said. I was immediately grateful for his stepping in as he shut the door behind him. He stood by my side. "She starts at the store next to the Ateara's next week. Emily said she'll wait for her half of the rent. She's giving her a great deal." I tossed him a grateful look.

He smiled.

There was an astonished pause between my aunt and uncle. This was not how I was planning for this to go over. Then again, I never really had a plan to begin with up.

"When did you decide this?" Aunt Debbie asked. "Shouldn't you at least wait until you graduate?"

"Sam moved out until they get married. Emily needs a renter as soon as possible to help out," Jared added. He was pretty good at coming up with stories on the spot. Much better than me.

There was another knock on the door.

"I got it," I said quickly, happy for an excuse to leave this conversation. I opened the door and Paul was beaming on the doorstep. My response was always an answering smile that was just as wide. He was dressed in normal clothes like Jared, his shirt was an undershirt and his jeans were a faded pair of worn jeans.

I wanted to stop and stare at him, but I felt Jared tug my arm.

"Alright. Let's get your things," he said quickly. I pulled Paul along with me. I tried not to look at my aunt and uncle as we all retreated from the awkward conversation that was going horribly wrong. The three of us went to my room and I shut the door behind us.

We were quiet while we waited to see what was going to become of our quick exit. There was no noise. That wasn't a good thing. That meant they were either trying to be quiet while they talked, or they were thinking.

"That went well," I muttered grimly.

"Good timing," Paul said to Jared. He'd probably picked up the tense vibes the moment he stepped in.

"I thought she told them already. I only have three hours to do this and then I have to pick up Embry's shift," Jared defended. Despite the complications, it didn't seem to dampen his spirits much. My bed was unmade and I was completely unprepared. I hadn't been expecting to leave for a while, but luckily it didn't take long to pack everything. I wasn't all that concerned about folding clothes and I didn't exactly own an abundance of property. It wasn't until Paul and Jared were both taking apart my bed that it began to feel real and my stomach was in knots.

I started to feel an aching nervousness. As this room I had occupied for a year and a half transformed into an empty space, I felt the jitters of moving on in my life. Paul was thrilled though, so I tried to hide my uneasiness. My aunt came in once or twice. She was harder to fool then others, probably because she knew better than to trust me and my excuses.

I'll never know how I ever managed to fool Victoria and Laurent.

"Hey Jared," I said as I tied the last of the trash bags. He looked up from the bed frame he was unscrewing. I tried not to pay too much attention to the empty space where the bed used to be. I needed to be distracted. "How come you were fighting to hard to get me off the treaty last night?"

Jared slung the metal poles of the frame over his shoulder without strain and motioned for me to follow him. I took a bag that was heavy for me, but I wasn't about to let a couple of werewolves tease me for my human strength. So I tried not to look like I was struggling as much as I was as we left my room an empty square of wooden floor.

"First of all, Paul has wanted this ever since he joined us. He's got this coming to him. He's been worried and antsy, which rubs off on the rest of us," he said. I looked around for any eavesdropping relatives. Uncle Bob had retreated to the basement office to get out of the "movers'" way and Aunt Debbie was nowhere to be seen.

"Second of all, I need you in La Push too," he said. My brow furrowed.

"Why?"

"Kim," was all he said. It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I need you to help me. I don't know what to do about her," he said looking behind him. I shifted the trash bag full of my clothes to get the door. Paul was already outside with bungee cords, still high from his personal victory.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, glad to have him deter me from the insanity I was performing.

"How do I approach her?" he asked me. I stared at him. "This un-imprinting thing is a bust. Now I can... Well, you know, make my move." I followed him still staring at him in confusion. He put the frame in the back of the truck and looked at me.

"So you're going to tell her about the whole werewolf thing?" I asked him.

Paul took the bag from my hand and tossed into the back, making it look like he was just carrying a beach ball instead of all my crap.

"He's got to talk to her first," Paul said with a laugh.

"You haven't even _talked_ to her yet?" I asked him aghast. Jared looked annoyed at Paul, Paul grinned wide in response. My guess was that Paul was going to pay for the bluntness later. Jared shrugged.

"What am I going to say to her? Hi, I'm a werewolf who's obsessed with you. By the way, all those stupid legends we've heard since we were kids are true and there are crazed bloodsuckers running around killing people," he asked. His scoffed. "You knew about all of this before any of us did. _You_ actually had to be the one to tell Paul that he was a werewolf. Emily... well that was different. There was other drama involved. This is something else. I'm starting from scratch."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jared, you are going to have the easiest time with imprinting than anyone else in the Pack. You're worried about nothing," I said scoffing right back at him. Paul stood beside me as Jared contemplated this.

"I told you," Paul told Jared.

"Shut up," he said to Paul. Then to me, "Well, I still need you to help me. You know, she needs someone to welcome her to the Pack. She doesn't really know Emily. You're closer to her age too and so I was thinking when we go to school..." My mind was instantly distracted from whatever else he was saying

_We_ go to school? Who's we? Putting Paul into the equation, I suddenly understood what they must be talking about.

"Wait!" I said holding up my hands. They stared at me. "We? I don't go to your school."

"You are now," Paul said cheerfully from beside me. I frowned at him, and he recognized my seriousness. It hurt a little to have to bring his party down. But the werewolf seemed oblivious to the fact that there was a difference between protecting and overbearing. I had a job to do.

"No, I'm not. I still have to watch Bella. Edward put me in her classes for a reason," I said.

"You're not leaving my sight," Paul responded.

"I'm done doing dangerous things," I said to him with a laugh to show how ridiculous it was to think that I was go running back to Victoria.

"Yeah right," Jared said. He opened the car door for me. Paul waited for me to go in first. I looked between them.

"What? The danger is gone," I said.

"The book isn't over," Jared said. I stared at him. How did he know this? He gave a short laugh. "The Cullens aren't back yet." I continued to stare at him. "It's simple logic. According to you, this is a book. A romance. They have to come back. Unless Jacob pulls through, which I doubt, because he's not the original love interest. Romances don't just jump around from guy to guy without losing their intensity and Bella's feelings are pretty intense from the look of things. It's not over until they come back, which means that there has to be a climax. And knowing this story so far, that means something dangerous has to happen. I'm assuming you know what that danger is."

I stared at him dumbfounded.

How on earth had he come to that conclusion? Paul got impatient waiting for me to get into the truck by myself. He picked me up from underneath the arms effortlessly and sat me in the middle seat. He climbed in behind me and shut the door while Jared walked around to the driver's side.

I slowly turned my head to look at Paul. He chuckled.

"Jared's got you figured out," he said. He sounded smug.

I was careful not to respond, but I was impressed.

Jared jumped in and slammed the car door behind him. He started the truck. Mashed between two hulking sixteen year olds, we pulled away from Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob's house. Everything was becoming real so fast. Now I wasn't just visiting fictional characters, I was going to be living with them. I felt like I was becoming a fictional character myself.

Or maybe it was that these characters were becoming nonfiction.

We went down the very familiar road to La Push, passing the border without so much as a hesitation. I was still caught up in the surreal emotions of it all. Here I was leaving my family, and really, my immediate family had no idea I was even doing it yet.

I was going to my other family. Not the people I grew up with, but the people that I was undoubtedly going to spend the rest of my life with.

"You okay?" Paul said snapping me out of my reverie.

"Huh?" I responded too quickly. "Yeah. It's just..."

"Weird?"

"Yeah. Not weird, just... Well, yeah. It feels kind of weird," I admitted. Paul kissed the top of my head and put his arm across my seat behind me.

"Yeah. It is weird moving out," he agreed. He stared out of the window, as if distracted with some thought. I watched him look out at the forest on either side of the road. I realized then what he had said about living in an apartment, how he used to live with Sam and Emily.

What was a sixteen year old doing living on his own?

He seemed to feel my eyes on him. He turned his head toward me and smiled again. I guessed that what he was thinking of was too personal to ask now. It might be weird to talk about with Jared also in the car, though I was positive he already knew the mysteries of Paul's life.

I made it a point to ask him later.

"So Jared," I said. "You haven't said anything to Kim?"

Paul burst out a laugh again, but quickly recovered in time to dodge Jared's scowl.

"No," Jared said. His already dark skin flushed even darker.

I smiled a little, and decided not to comment on his adorable shyness.

"What's she like?" I asked eagerly. Paul murmured something that sounded like, "Don't get him started" under his breath. I ignored him. Jared watched the road thoughtfully, a slow grinning falling across his face.

"She's really smart. She's got all advanced placement classes. Her elective is AP Physics for crying out loud. I mean, she has to be a genius. She was at this super smart prep school last year, but she came back. That's when I imprinted on her. She showed up and it was like... well... Paul knows."

"All too well," Paul said wrapping his arm around me a little tighter.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" I asked honestly curious.

"Yeah, about that.." Jared said.

"Jared's not really good around girls," Paul said.

"All girls or just Kim?"

"Almost all girls. You and Emily are really the only exceptions, but you don't really count as girls," he said. I frowned and Paul laughed. "No matter how many times I look through Paul's head, I could never really see the attraction for me."

I frowned. Jared said this very casually, like he was just simply stating a fact. I looked to Paul who was hardly even insulted. Was I the only one who saw something offensive with the comment?

"Well screw you," I whined. Jared was momentarily baffled, then he seemed to suddenly realize what he'd said. He hurried to fix his mistake.

"No, no! I mean, it's nothing personal, or even physical. It's the same with Emily. You make much better sisters than actual girls," he said. I felt the same sentimental feeling warm me in the pit of my stomach. He must not have seen my smile as he continued. "And dating isn't really one of my strengths."

"Why don't you get a wingman?" I said.

"Yeah, that's what I was hoping you'd be good for," he said to me. Me? A werewolf's wingman? That made no sense.

"What about Paul?"

"I need a wing_woman_," Jared said. He looked at me quickly from the road. "I need someone to be a girl friend to put in a good word for me. I also need someone to help with the whole werewolf explanation. That's going to be awkward." I thought on that. It sort of made sense to my surprise.

Things got quiet in the truck's cabin. As we went down the familiar road, watching Forks disappear behind us, I felt the same nervousness. Especially when I looked in the rearview mirror and saw my bed half sticking out the back.

I decided to distract myself.

"I'm still not going to your school," I said.

"Yes you are," Paul and Jared said at once.

"Am not."

"Are too." They sounded almost identical together, voices ringing together in their similarity. I rolled my eyes. No, I was not. I could not just leave Bella alone.

When I entered Emily's house the backroom, recently repaired from one of Paul's fits, was all cleared out for me. Sam was there already when I walked in. My stomach was still in knots as I watched Paul quickly drag my stuff into the other room. I tried to help, but somehow they had come to the conclusion that I was slowing them down and now walked back and forth past me while I watched.

Sam watched them and offered to help them. Paul politely declined. He was enjoying this moving thing a lot. I stood next to Sam and Emily feeling the weight of reality sink in.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I asked them both.

"Cammy, don't worry. Paul and I have talked about this," Emily said. Sam's brow furrowed and he looked at her questioningly. Emily shrugged. "Hypothetically, of course. But you know I'd love to have another girl around."

"On your right!" Jared said surprising me as he barged in the door. Sam pulled me gently from the back of my shirt out of Jared's way as he brought in pieces of my bed. We watched him disappear down the hallway.

"How did you aunt and uncle take it?" Sam asked me as soon as I was safely beside him.

"Um, I think they're still in shock," I said. He smirked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Harry, Billy, and Old Quil will cover for us," he assured.

"Good, because I don't think I handled it very well. What happened to the Audi?" I asked.

"Jacob and Embry are doing getting what they can for parts. Dowley will pay them a lot, which will go towards rent," he said. As he spoke, he seemed to follow some magnetic pull toward Emily and wrapped his arm her the same moment she leaned into him.

Paul and Jared chattered happily about something as they past each other between trips to the truck and my new room. I wasn't really paying attention. This house held so many memories that felt far away.

"Sam?" I asked. He looked up. "Tell me honestly, is this going to be weird for you guys?"

Sam smiled.

"I think you'll be surprised at how normal it will feel after a while," he said. I couldn't help but not believe him. After all I'd done, the trouble I'd caused, it still felt impossible that all the wolves would just welcome me with open arms.

Suddenly Embry ran in with nothing but shorts on. He was breathing heavily and had a goofy grin on his face. Obviously he'd just come from running.

"You're up, Jared!" he called into the hallway. Then to me, "Hey. You're here early. I didn't think you'd be here until this afternoon. Emily, is there anymore breakfast?" Emily flicked her head in the direction of the kitchen. Embry smiled and walked past her. She looked at me.

"There's plenty more for you too. I wrapped a plate for you to keep it warm," she said. I was about to decline, but Sam and Emily were already walking toward the kitchen behind Embry. Not wanting to be the only person left in the room, I awkwardly followed behind them.

While the entire world had changed in Forks with the Cullen's absence, Emily's house was like a picture frozen in time. The only difference was that there were more boys running around. The kitchen was exactly the same as I'd remembered it. Maybe a few more dings in the wall behind the chairs, but mostly it was identical to the one in my memory. It was hard to believe that this was the place that I reluctantly signed the treaty.

Yet everyone was acting as though I was never banished. I don't think anything had ever surprised me more in my life. I was suspicious that maybe Paul had asked them to be casual, but there wasn't even the slightest hint of awkward behavior. Either this really was normal for them, or they were very good actors. I was expecting to have to never leave Paul's side, but he was perfectly at ease leaving me with them.

It seemed that the only uncomfortable person here was me.

I hesitantly shimmied past the occupied chairs that were too close to the wall and sat down next to Embry. I might as well go with the flow.

The centerpiece of the table was a tray full of food. It was mostly scrambled eggs and sausage. There was a space where there were pancakes before, but now was just a smeared puddle of syrup. I heard a beep and Emily took a plate full of fresh food out of the microwave just in time for Jacob to walk in and see.

"Hey! I thought there weren't any more pancakes," he said reaching for the plate. Emily slapped his hand away.

"This is for Cammy," she said glowering. Jacob immediately backed away, and then seemed to notice that I was also in the room with the food.

"Hi," I said.

"Oh... Hey," he said. His dark eyes held an expression I didn't recognize. He looked me up and down as if to judge me and then quickly looked back to Sam. Sam looked at him once, and then went back to his food. Jacob resumed finding a seat while keeping his eyes on the floor.

I was wrong. Someone was as uncomfortable with my being here as I was. Jacob.

I waved my fork at him as he sat on the other side of the kitchen table. He was the only one who was the slightest bit weird, but he was at least being polite. He sat on the other side of Embry as he carefully avoided looking at me. I watched him as he quietly waited for the spatula Sam was using to add to the monstrous pile of food on his plate.

I didn't want things to be this way with Jacob. He was a main character. He had been watching Bella where I couldn't all this time. He picked up his eyes, feeling my stare. I smiled politely. His lips twitched in an attempt to be polite as well.

I thought about how I could resolve this. I wanted to get along with everyone. For Paul and for me. There was one thing we had in common.

"Hey Jacob, maybe you can side with me in the argument Paul and I were having in the car," I said in attempt to bring about a friendly conversation starter. He glanced up, only half interested.

"What argument?" he asked blandly. Luckily, he seemed as willing to make an attempt at talking as I was.

"Paul wants me to change schools," I said. Jacob stared at me, as though waiting for me to get to my point. Was I the only one who saw a problem with this? "I have to watch Bella." Jacob's interest was suddenly piqued, his dark eyes locking on mine.

Silence fell over the table the same exact time Paul walked in, having not sensed the awkwardness I'd just caused.

"That isn't negotiable," he said firmly.

The tension died almost immediately. The other occupants of the table went back to eating, distracted by Paul's outburst.

I looked at Jacob. He was still looking at me. He looked very thoughtful. Something about it was eerie. Maybe it was the similarity it had to Edward's glare when he was reminded that I knew everything about what Bella was doing right now.

I hurriedly switched my attention to Paul.

"You're right. It's not negotiable," I countered.

"Bella is nothing but trouble," Paul said. Jacob stiffened even more.

"My point exactly. She needs someone to watch out for her," I said.

"We're keeping an eye on her," Jacob inputted unexpectedly. His voice was quiet. I noticed that Sam was looking from him to Emily. Leave it to me to bring up the wrong topic in the first twenty minutes legally spent in La Push.

"Yeah, but you don't know what is and is not supposed to happen," I said.

"Then tell us," Paul suggested. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"It's more than that. She might be protected inside Forks, but that's not really what her problem is. Her sanity is... well... not what it used to be," I said. They stared at me. Embry leaned his chin on his hand thinking about something.

"So what? Did the Cullen put you on suicide watch or something?" Embry asked me. Suddenly there was a slam of dishes that made everyone cringe except for Sam. We all shot a look in Jacob's direction as he scooted the chair back noisily across the linoleum tile and stormed away from the kitchen table.

I was silent.

My spirits had sunk to the pit of my stomach.

I hadn't even had one meal and I ruined everything.

"That was my bad. I'll go talk to him," I heard Embry say as I stared down shamefully. That was a lie. It wasn't Embry's fault. How could I bring up such a sensitive subject and not expect it to have consequences? I could have said anything else.

_How are the motorcycles? _

_Anybody gone cliff diving lately? _

_Has there been any sign of Victoria? _

_How's the Audi coming along?_

But no. I had to bring up Bella.

"I'm sorry," I apologized after the too long pause. Emily laughed light heartedly.

"Relax, Cammy. It happens more often than you think," Emily said cheerfully. My heart was unwillingly swayed by her earnest smile. She walked around the table and picked up Jacob's plate that was split down the middle. Paul stopped her halfway to the trash can.

"Hey, that's perfectly good food. Don't throw it out," he said. Paul picked up an unused plate and held it under the split halves of Jacob's plate. Emily tilted it and poured the scrambled eggs onto it. Paul took it and sat down in Embry's seat.

Meanwhile I was still trying to catch up. Had my blunder been so easily forgiven?

I looked at Sam. He had been watching my reactions carefully.

"I think you should keep going to school in Forks," he said. My heart jumped, the previous situation suddenly resolved for me like it was for the rest of them in my surprise.

"Really?" I said.

"What!" Paul roared at the same time.

Sam rolled his eyes once and then looked at Paul.

"She's living here. We're all watching Forks, she'll come home when she's done. It's not that big of a deal," Sam said with a shrug. Emily came back to the table and sat down beside him. I felt my smug smile as I straightened my posture and looked at Paul. His eyes were narrowed at me.

Even Sam was on my side. The Pack really had accepted me into their family.

"Ha ha," I sang mockingly at him. In that instant I was suddenly a million times more comfortable than I was a minute ago. Paul growled a little in annoyance and dropped his eyes to the food. My smile dimmed a little. I nudged him a little with my elbow until he looked up, his eyes were still a little worried, but I could see he wasn't angry with me.

"Cammy, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," Sam said. I tore my gaze away from Paul, eager to be of help. "There haven't been any vampires since the last incident. I was wondering when the other one was coming back?"

All eyes were on me. Even Embry and Jacob had returned.

"I'm not sure," I said. Sam stared at me, as though to demand the truth. "Really. I don't know. The next time she shows up is..." I thought for a moment. "... in a couple of weeks, I think. But that's all from Bella's perspective. She could come back early."

The boys exchanged glances.

"We'll have to double our efforts and keep on our guard," Sam said to the others.

"Why?" I asked, wondering why there was sudden concern. I was in La Push safe as could be. Bella was protected just fine in Forks.

"Quil's getting close to phasing. Maybe if we can keep the vampires away, the gene won't activate. He doesn't have to become one of us," Jacob said to me from across the kitchen. He looked back at Sam.

"I told you. Quil will phase," I said.

"We want to avoid that," Jacob said. "The Pack is big enough. We don't need all those other people." I kept my mouth shut. Five werewolves against an army of newborns might be a little tougher than Laurent. But what did I know? I was just a person with a written account of the future.

Somehow I managed to keep myself from expressing my annoyance. Quil was going to phase, no one could stop it.

"Which might not be worth the effort. What if Jared's theory is right and the Cullens return?" Paul pointed out. Then I realized they were all looking to me for confirmation. This was becoming familiar very quickly. Memories flooded back to me of Sam demanding to know what to expect, the council's accusing glares when I refused to tell them anything.

When I didn't add anything to their expectant stares, the conversation continued normally. That caught me off guard.

"Jared's theories aren't always right," Jacob reminded shattering the silence. His face was hard and upset with some thought. "They won't come back. Not after what they did to her." He looked at me again. Again I would neither confirm or deny anything.

I readied myself for demands to know what was coming. I remembered the arguments Sam and I had gotten into during Twilight, the coldness of the council as they reminded me that these were actual people. Not just characters.

But the judgement didn't come. There were no sudden accusations.

I looked up to see that the conversation had moved on again. How odd...

"Well then we'll keep a close eye on things. After what Cammy did to the bloodsucker's mate we know she'll be around. Luckily, she'll still think she's in Forks. As long as we keep her from separating us she won't find a way in," Sam said. Little did they know that I wasn't quite as high on Victoria's hit list as Bella. But I was probably in the top five. Knowing that Bella would be safe, I continued to focus on not adding anything to the conversation.

The less they knew, the better.

"Oh," I remembered suddenly. "I should probably call my parents before my aunt does." I quickly excused myself from the conversation. The tension eased as I went to the backroom of the house, which was now my room. I shut the door behind me.

Living with werewolves might not be as incredibly awkward as I thought it would be, but it would be difficult. I'd forgotten all about how hard it was to keep the book's secrets from characters. Jared and Paul, brawny as they were, had easily assembled my bed that took up most of the room.

The other stuff was strewn about for me to put where I like. My gut twisted when I saw Jasper's chair in the corner of the wrong corner of the room. My next few heartbeats were painful. I knew they would be back soon, but now I was suddenly coming to terms with the fact that Jasper would never be in my room again.

I wouldn't be there.

I shook my head of my depressing thoughts before it could send me into a sentimental crying session. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and began to dial my home phone number. Moving was going to be more difficult than I thought. I would tackle this one thing at a time.

My parents weren't happy with the news. It took two hour of playing pros and cons, before I finally used the excuse that my battery was dying. My mother assured me that the conversation was to be continued later. I cringed at that. I guess it wasn't until now that I realized how insane all of this was. What was I doing moving out? I didn't have a car or even a job. All I had were werewolves.

Suddenly it was clear how drastic of a decision this one. I felt as though the pain medication I'd been given yesterday was just wearing off.

What was I doing moving out like this? Why hadn't I thought this through?

There was a knock on the door. It still didn't feel like my room, so I didn't answer it. Light from the hallway slipped in the crack as Paul walked through the doorway. He looked at the room, as though surprised to see that my things weren't put away. He looked at me, cross legged on a mattress on top of a bed frame.

His expression softened as he looked at me.

"You okay?" he asked.

I shrugged. He waited for me to clarify. "My parents weren't really thrilled," I said. Paul stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Neither were Aunt Debbie or Uncle Bob. Paul, does all of this seem a little crazy to you?" He walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of it. His warm hand took mine.

"They don't know the truth of what's going on," he said.

"Yeah, but I do have a life outside of the Pack," I said.

"You mean the Cullens?" Paul said, his voice could not mask his disappointment.

"No... Well, yes, that too. There's also my family at home. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob. Should I really be spending all of my time here?" I asked. When I looked up I knew I was talking to the wrong person about this. He smiled apologetically, knowing he was biased.

"You're not abandoning anything," he said. "You just moved down the road for your own safety. Forks isn't far away." I thought for a moment about other consequences of my moving. What would kids at school say? I snorted at the thought. As though they would even notice.

"Embry and I are looking for a new car for you," he said. I winced at the thought. Paul laughed. "It might not exactly be an Audi A5, but it'll be something to get you around. You still have the money the leech gave you." It wasn't enough to distract me from my worries.

"Yeah," I said. I looked up. "What do you think people will say about me moving here?"

"Other than the rumors that the 'cult' has kidnapped another girl?" he asked. "I wouldn't worry about it. And since when do you care about what people think about you?" I smiled a little. He had a point there, I had to admit. Still, I wasn't sure about this. I still felt like I was living in a hotel. The complimentary breakfast didn't help any.

"Are you uncomfortable here?" Paul asked.

I looked up quickly.

"No," I lied, not willing to upset him. Paul cocked a brow.

"It's the guys isn't it?" he asked. I opened my mouth to deny it, but Paul was already reassuring me. "We've all learned our lesson from what happened last year. No one is going to pressure you for information again. No one is going to go through your things or steal the books. You're not here for us to take advantage of you. You're here so that we can protect you."

I hesitated. A whole new feeling came over me. I realized that I had been expecting the same thing that I had gotten last year. All of the trouble I'd gotten into last year had been from characters expecting me to be an advantage for them. They'd tried to use me like a crystal ball.

Now I knew what was surprising to me. None of them were trying to do that anymore. That was the only change here.

"Are you sure?" I asked Paul hesitantly. Paul looked at me, his deep brown eyes serious.

"I'm positive. Anyone who does anything annoying like that is going to answer to me," Paul said. His face was so intense that I believed that he really would protect me from his brothers in the off chance that they would do anything to me. "And Sam," he added.

All of the sudden I was deeply relieved. The pit in my stomach was gone. The deep worry faded to the feeling of jittery nervousness again. It was uncomfortable, but not as bad.

"How do I make amends with Jacob?" I asked.

"You don't. You didn't do anything wrong," he said rolling his eyes.

"Come on, Paul. He wasn't exactly at ease with me there. What can I do to make him like me? Embry, Jared, and even Sam were fine, but he was being weird," I said.

"Don't worry. Jacob's just pouting about the Bella thing," he said.

"What Bella thing?" I asked. Paul looked at my dark paneled walls bored. He sighed.

"The whole thing with Sam telling Jacob to leave Bella alone. We can trust you with our secrets, but if the Cullens ever come back she'll tell them everything," Paul said. I looked at him. "We know you're not telling them anything. You won't even tell us anything about them." That was true, I remembered. Bella was the one who spilled all of the Cullen's secrets to the wolves, just like Jacob told all of the werewolves' secrets to Bella.

I let my Twilight thoughts run away with me, my mind wandered easily with the lack of sleep.

"Cam, you look like you're about to fall over," he said. I rubbed my eye.

"I'm just tired," I said. The day before had been the one with Laurent and Victoria and Paul and I had stayed up talking all night. When was the last time I'd fallen asleep without the aid of a blow to the head? I looked at him. "I think I'm going to finish unpacking."

As soon as Paul left the room, I was going to nap whether I had a concussion of not. He nodded once and patted my knee.

"And I am going to go join Jared. Someone's got to break the news to him that he's going to have to get his girlfriend on his own," Paul said. He leaned forward and kissed me too quickly for me to respond with any reciprocation. With that I saw the door to my new bedroom drift to a close behind him.

I sat there for a moment, wondering what I was going to do first. Again my eyes fell on Jasper's chair designed with Alice's fashionable touch. Paul was right. Forks wasn't that far away. But the Cullens wouldn't exactly have access to me whenever they wanted when they came back. They could never suddenly appear in my home for updates.

One thing was for sure. Eclipse was going to be quite interesting.


	58. Porsche

I don't own "California Girls" by Beach Boys

* * *

Life from then on was very, very strange. I don't know if you've ever moved out before, but living on your own is scary. It is something you want to go crying home to your parents about. The jittery nerves didn't let up, and the strange feeling of unease never left me when I was at Emily's. It still didn't feel like my house, even though I had gotten used to all the people there.

This wasn't something I could talk about with anyone. Paul was so giddy when he walked through the door and saw me casually watching sitting on the couch with the other boys were watching. It made him so happy to see me with his brothers, I suppose they were my brothers too. I admit that

Sam was right, being mashed between werewolves on a couch that was too small to hold everyone became surprisingly natural. It didn't get weird until everyone went home, or when I went to my room to go to bed and saw that empty chair. It reminded me that I was attempting to live this fantasy. It reminded me that I wasn't ready to devote myself wholly just yet with another book remaining.

I was the one with the books and I had promised not to choose sides.

Wednesday I finally had to tell someone.

Emily and I walked down the grocery store aisle slowly with a list of regular household items in bulk, which usually took us to a shopping market that looked more like a warehouse. I walked alongside her after school as she looked at a list.

I was absolutely astonished, this being my first time out in La Push without sneaking around like a bad secret agent.

Every person we walked by reacted to us. It wasn't always the same reactions, but there were always reactions. We walked by a couple of teenagers around my age, and they quickly averted their eyes. When they thought we were out of earshot I heard hissing whispers.

Emily didn't even pay them a passing glance. She just stopped at the laundry soap and start to look for her favorite brand. She tapped her chin thoughtfully and said something to herself. We continued to walk around the store and slowly more and more people began to gawk at us. They usually tried to be courteous about it, by looking away quickly or smiling when I met their gaze.

Others just stared and didn't stop staring when we looked at them. The older people were probably the worst about it, because we didn't seem to be attracting their unwanted attention. When we looked at them they smiled, sometimes they would even cross the store from where they were to come over and say hello. One older lady stood out in particular.

She stopped right in front of our cart.

"Hello Mrs. White," Emily said completely polite and unsurprised. The silver haired woman smiled back, her native American features strong.

"How are you Emily?" she asked.

"Just fine. And yourself?" Emily said. I watched the older woman and Emily chatted back and forth for a while as I was stuck in the middle of the conversation.

Maybe it was just what I'd been through the past year, dodging any sort of attention for the sake of appearances. Or maybe its just that I've never been very good with a whole lot of attention, especially from strangers, but the looks we were getting were unsettling. I felt like I was walking around with a celebrity. In my world Emily was a celebrity, but here she was just Emily. Why were so many people paying attention to us.

Was it the scars on her face? No, that didn't make sense. Usually that would make people politely ignore someone and be careful as to not stare.

"And who's this?" Mrs. White asked gesturing to me.

"She's with Paul. This is Cammy, Debbie's niece," Emily introduced. Mrs. White smiled at first and then her face turned into a calm expressionless mask. She turned to Emily. I'm _with_ Paul? What was that supposed to me? Not that it wasn't true, but why would she tell her that? I didn't need any more scandal on my record.

"Paul?" she asked again. Emily hesitated on her response to that, then nodded. Mrs. White looked from me to Emily again, before painting a smile. "Well, good for Paul. It's nice to meet you dear. Congratulations." That seemed to end the conversation. The older woman took her cart and continued down the aisle. Emily and I watched her go.

I turned to look at her with a million questions.

"Congratulations?"

"On Paul's imprinting," she said. I stared at her wide eyed.

"Does everyone here know about the Pack?" I asked in a whisper.

"More or less. We've all grown up listening to the stories on the reservation. Most of us have, anyway," she said. She turned to me as we kept an even pace down the last aisle. The smell of musty concrete upon the thousands of cardboard boxes with bulk sized everything clouded my senses when I got too close to the shelves.

"So... Essentially everyone knows what they are?" I asked.

"Some do. They don't talk about it. We don't want to draw attention, so its only on a need to know basis. However, the 'superstitious' older folks have easily figured it out. It's only a matter of putting two and two together for them. They've heard all the stories about the vampires, the imprints, and wars. They know a Pack when they see one," she said. I caught another pair of teenagers looking at us. They looked away when I caught them staring.

"What about the younger people?" I asked her.

"To them they're just the overgrown freaks who walk like we own the place. That's an exact quote I heard on the bus," Emily muttered. I stared back at a group of Quileute girls.

"Then why are they looking at us?" I asked.

"We're the girls that hang out with them. The mates," she said. I stared at her feeling the overwhelming shock that captured me. The word 'mate' made me think of the nature channel. The woman had congratulated me. I shivered. You'd think Paul and I had just gotten married or something. I had paused to think and Emily was a few steps ahead of me. I jogged to catch up with her.

"Hey Emily?"

"Yes?" she asked. I deliberated on telling her about how weird it had been lately. How being dropped off in Forks and picked up by the end of school still felt restricting. I wanted to tell someone how difficult it was going to be making the next book go according to plan and that I was still getting angry phone calls from my parents and my aunt and uncle were still trying to get me to come back.

She was worried now. She stopped the cart.

"Is everything alright?" she asked carefully. I blinked at her, still jumping back and forth on what to say.

"No," I blurted. She stared at me. I sighed. There was no turning back now. I put my hand on her cart and led it down the aisle. "I don't feel comfortable here. I mean, its my home. There's no doubt in my mind that Paul is my future and so is La Push. But I can't help but think that this all happened way too early. I mean the books aren't even over yet."

Emily kept a very slow pace. I was afraid of the expression she would have, so I watched my shoes, noticing and not caring that my left one was untied. A tension was building. I wondered if I should continue to explain.

"I mean, I've always wanted to come back to La Push._ Really_ badly. I've always wanted to be with Paul. That's how I started out this sequel. I knew that the Cullens would be gone and I was so excited that Paul and I would get some alone time. Then everything went to hell and... Well, I guess that's what I get for letting the chaos start," I said to the floor. I was partly mumbling, hoping that Emily had really good hearing. She didn't say anything as she let me continue.

"When Paul said that he would bring me back and never let me go, it was like that dream finally coming true. Twilight was all about Bella. I did the worst things just so that Bella and Edward would have their happily ever after, forgetting about my own happiness. And this was my chance to focus on us," I said. I sighed. "But now that I'm here and..."

"Something doesn't feel right about it," Emily finished. I looked up. She was looking up and stopped when she saw an oversized package of mashed potatoes. I hesitated since she wasn't looking at me. I wasn't sure if she would find this offensive or not. What worse way to insult Emily than to make her feel like a bad host?

"That's the thing. It's not you or the boys. I love you guys," I said. Her marred pretty face turned sullen with worry. My stomach churned again. "But I have unfinished business with the books." She looked at me again and then started to push the cart. She sighed heavily.

"I was afraid of this," she said. She half smiled grimly. "Poor Paul doesn't even know how dirty he's playing." She looked at me from the side. "You don't think that day you decided to come here was a little emotional? The thing with that vampire, the tension between Jacob and Paul, and you getting hurt. It all concluded to make you make a drastic decision. If your head had been a little bit clearer, you might have thought ahead."

She pointed to something on my side of the aisle. I picked up the bulk package of cereal and brought it to the cart. Emily was smiling a little bit now.

"You weren't exactly yourself. You and Paul were both very excited the entire day. You might have forgotten that you had something left for you in Forks," Emily said. I sighed heavily as we walked.

"So I did something stupid again, didn't I?" I said.

"Maybe," Emily said. She sighed again. "It makes sense when you think about it. You said this entire time period, the one that this book takes place was your chance to get close to Paul. Once the action happened, you seemed to jump at the chance at a happily ever after. You're not thinking ahead."

We walked a few more steps.

"So then the book isn't over," she said.

"Far from it," I said. She looked at me with the same look I got when someone was dying to ask me about events from the future. As she did, I knew exactly what she wanted to know. I didn't want to acknowledge it though.

Maybe if I just stayed a little bit longer I could forget all about the book and have my Paul time. I was safe in La Push. This was the perfect time to relax and I was going to force myself to be happy if I had to. I hoped Emily wouldn't bring this up again. I could just be overreacting. Everyone feels weird when they move out for the first time. Right?

* * *

The week dragged on and Jacob was antsy. I didn't have to be in his head to see that.

Friday after school I walked through the door with Paul close behind me. It was still a little weird having a key to Emily's house, not that either of us needed one. It was a rule of thumb to leave the door open for any passing werewolves. There was always someone occupying the house.

Jacob was on the couch flipping channels when Paul and I stepped in. His face was stern as he kept flipping through channels faster and faster. Paul gave Embry a funny look, who shrugged at him. I kept looking at Jacob. His frown was firmly set, making him look strangely similar to Billy.

I knew what was wrong with Jacob.

I fought the urge to casually bring up that Bella was doing just fine. I didn't because she was anything but fine. She had slipped into a sickening state. She looked like a skeleton again, and I noticed the little things like the lack of attention she paid to herself. Her hair was always put up in a ponytail, and her clothes looked like they'd just been picked up off the floor and worn. She was antsy, frightened, and jumpy. Little things would startle her, like someone dropping their books or slamming their locker door too loud.

It reminded me that something else was coming. Something major. _No, no!_ I didn't want to think about it. The book felt like it was over. Laurent was dead. My part in it was over. I was on New Moon vacation from here on out.

I kept telling myself that, but it still didn't feel true.

I quickly walked to my bedroom where I usually was. Paul followed me perfectly comfortable with the space around him, unlike me. Paul hummed, oblivious to my worry. I went to the dresser that Emily was loaning me and set my purse down on the surface. Hesitantly I looked into the open space. Somewhere inside I was still getting angry phone calls from my parents, worried text messages from Aunt Debbie reminding me her door was always open, and underneath that phone lay the books that were practically burning a hole through the fabric.

I'd wanted to be my own heroine for so long. Now that I was staring in my own story, I wanted nothing more then to grab my love interest and get the hell out.

Paul's soft humming drifted closer to me. I recognized the song much the same way Bella recognized her lullaby. My heart wrenched as I picked up my gaze at the unfamiliar walls. Strong arms fell across my waist and held me from behind. I looked down at them, pained and thankful that there was something so strong keeping me here.

"_Well East coast girls are hip, I really dig those styles they wear_," Paul whispered playfully into my hair. I could feel when Paul was nearby. His warmth was a hot spot in the northwest cold. I winced as he unknowingly poured salt on the wound. I didn't want to leave these kind of moments. "_And the Southern girls with the way they talk, they knock me out when I'm down there_."

"Oh Paul," I pleaded. He wasn't listening. He was too goofy in his bliss. He was so happy. I had to swallow my discomfort and endure.

"_The Mid-West farmer's daughters really make you feel alright, And the Northern girls with the way they kiss, they keep their boyfriends warm at night. I wish they all could be California girl.._." He continued. He wasn't a terribly great singer. He was only like this when he was feeling playful. His arms tightened and he kissed my neck. I rested my arms on top of his as he pressed his face against my hair and rocked me back and forth. He hummed the rest of the melody since that and the course was the only part he knew.

He radiated happiness from behind me which made me feel wonderful and ache at the same time. I closed my eyes and tried to focusing on enjoying this moment. But when I opened my eyes I saw that damn chair that had belonged to Jasper again.

"Paul," I said and turned around in his hold. Paul's hands slid around me over the small of my back. His brown eyes were wide and happy. His eyes often reminded me of a dogs, bright and excited. He looked a lot like a puppy when he smiled. The kind of creature that would be painful to disappoint.

So I gave in and leaned forward and kissed him quickly on the lips. At least, I tried to make it quick. Paul had this way of making sure I couldn't escape his wonderful hold when he started kissing. It was like sinking into quicksand, the more I struggled the deeper I was letting myself sink in. Most of the time it wasn't even his fault, it was just giving into our instincts and letting ourselves meld. We were like halves that clicked together to make a whole.

Losing myself like this did ease the unnerving epiphany I'd had with Emily. When I closed my eyes against him, I could forget where I was. I couldn't see Jasper's chair or even remember Jasper's name. My New Moon vacation that I had wanted from the beginning could start. I could smell him and not the unfamiliar salt of the sea. The nervous feeling in my stomach became an excited flutter of butterflies.

I loved it when he was like this. Undistracted, not thinking about the danger. It really was like it was in Twilight when he were on the beach. It was better than every time we were at the border by far. I tried to put my arms around his neck, but he was too moving too quickly to take his kisses from my lips to the edge of my jaw, down to my neck again.

Suddenly he stopped and giggled. I paused.

"What?" I asked him, content with my eyes closed but not with the abruptness of the calm.

"You just said, '_damn_'," he laughed. I rolled my eyes as they were forced to be open again.

"Can you blame me?" I asked him. He pulled his head out of the crook my neck to look at me. I put on an innocent smile.

"Really," he said in a tone that indicated that I was mocking him. I tried to give him a stern look, but it only made him smile more. Didn't he understand how perfect he was?

"I promise not to interrupt anymore," I swore to encourage him. I really would. I'd behave if he'd take me off the plane of reality into heavenly bliss again. He laughed lightly again. I stared at him. "Seriously." He raised his brows and then snorted.

"You're awfully demanding," he said. If he didn't kiss me again I would show him demanding. He suddenly became serious. His brown eyes blinked again. His puppy playfulness was gone. He was nothing but my protector again. "What's wrong?"

That caught me off guard. Was my request really so transparent. Could he tell that the only thing I was certain about in this place was him?

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just..." How to put this delicately? "Very attracted to you."

_Smooth_, my thoughts muttered. There went all traces of subtlety. I just hoped he didn't want to know about what I was really worried about. That I was slowly beginning to realize that I couldn't stay here forever just yet. And maybe I'd made a terrible adrenaline enhanced decision.

I looked up at him, hoping that my he would take pity in my pleading look.

"Kiss me again?" I asked.

He sensed that I wasn't joking around. His eyes lost their playful light so that the only brightness I saw was an excited spark. He didn't bother with my lips continuing where he was in the side of my neck and up to just below my ear.

Thankfully I could close my eyes again and forget the room. Paul was home enough.

His hands snaked around to the top of my waistband again, never being inappropriate, but still making the goosebumps rise on the skin all the way to my shoulders.

I raised my hand and pressed it against his stomach. His supernaturally formed muscles were accented through his thin shirt. He stopped kissing me the moment I touched him. There was a silent moment when the only sounds in the room were our breathing, both of us paused.

"Paul!" shouted a voice that was as sharp and quick as the bang on the door. We both jumped. I'd meant to jump away from Paul, but even jumping a mere inch off the ground, he could snatch me up and pull me into his protective hold. It was a knee jerk reaction, but an unnecessary one.

Paul then cussed under his breath.

I agreed and rolled my eyes. Paul let me go and crossed the room to the door. He answered it immediately. Sam was in the doorway, shirtless and leaning against the wall with a disapproving glare. Paul took one step back.

"What?" he asked defensively, trying to pretend there was nothing wrong with him being in my room with the door closed. Sam raised a brow in significant disbelief. Paul grinned wickedly and looked back at me. Sam rolled his eyes.

"You and Jared are up," Sam said. Paul nodded once and went off to the front door. I went to follow him, but Sam was still partially in the way. His disapproving look that he'd given Paul was the same for me. I tried to mimic Paul's defiant smirk. I had nothing apologize for.

But Embry and Jacob snickered when I went out to the living room. That made me blush a little more. I had to remind myself that they could see each other's thoughts. I walked to the couch beside Jacob, the only available spot left, and felt the urge to groan.

Monster Garage?

They were working on motorbikes this episode. Or every episode. I don't know, I've never really watched the show before. But I knew what it was before I could think twice about it. I've never seen, but I knew Jacob had. And I knew that he had seen it with Bella.

I felt the familiar scare rise within me. No one else knew what he was thinking this exact moment, when he wasn't in his wolf form, but me. Embry was watching genuinely intrigued by the happenings of this episode. Jacob was staring at the screen intensely slowly slipping into his own thoughts.

Emily was making dinner already. It was best not to hang out in the kitchen when she was in there. I'd just be in the way. There really was nowhere else to be and no homework to catch up on. I repositioned myself in attempt to find a more comfortable way to sit next to Jacob, which was leaning against the armrest away from him. The weight shifting in the cushions seemed to remind him that I was there.

He slowly turned to look at me. I met his gaze.

There was something still intense about the way he was looking at me. I felt myself getting uncomfortable. He looked back and forth from the television to me, to Embry and then the threshold of the kitchen where Sam stood watching Emily.

He leaned over to me, half catching the attention of Embry.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked. I felt the confusion on my face. I looked past him at Embry. Embry was watching Sam. A lookout, I realized. They were going behind Sam's back to do something. Which meant that it must involve the books.

Damn it.

_Jacob has to talk to Bella. You saw Bella at school_, my conscience reminded me. I frowned. _This is the right thing. She's suffering worse then you. Jacob is suffering. They need each other badly right now._

_No_, I wanted to say. _Jacob and Bella... It's too weird_.

_You're going to go against the story?_

That question caught me off guard. Against the story? That was not an option. I never let any of the characters get away with going against the story. It was absolutely unacceptable. Why should I be any different?

I knew what Jacob wanted from me. I took in a deep breath, the closest I could do to sighing without appearing rude.

"Sure," I said with a shrug. He stood up and walked out the door. Sam was easily distracted with Emily around. I think he would have known that Jacob was going to be asking me about Bella and the book if he would have seen us. We quietly went to the front door and stepped out the screen door. The rain had let up for now and there was a low mist coming off the ocean. We walked behind the house to the forested area where I stepped on pine needles, and Jacob seemed to soundlessly float above them.

It was amazing how silent and graceful werewolves could be. I sighed as soon as we were out of range of the house.

"You want to know about Bella don't you?" I started. Jacob smiled a little.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked. I looked at him. His sullen face was turned toward the ground with his hands in his pockets.

"I know you as well as Bella does. You're not the sunny boy she describes," I said.

"Sunny?" he asked.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him. He chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"How is she?" he asked. I didn't need the books to tell me that. I could see her at school.

"Not good. She's falling apart," I said.

My blunt honesty made his head snap up in alertness. He seemed to have been expecting me to be evasive. I wish I could be. I wish I could pat him on the back and say, "Don't waste your time Jacob. You can't compete with Edward."

"What do you mean falling apart?" he asked.

"Jake, you were what was keeping her together. She's not over Edward. You know that," I said. He hissed a curse under his breath.

"I knew it. I knew we should have just told her. She saw us! She knows the legends! She's going to put it together. If she can figure out about the leeches, she has to able to find out werewolves," Jacob said suddenly furious. I stepped a few paces to my left away from him, knowing well enough to tell when I'd accidentally pushed a hot button.

"You didn't give her as much details about werewolves as you did about the Cullens," I said.

"Yeah. And I can't tell her. I'm sure that bloodsucker told her all about vampires," he grumbled.

"No, you pretty much took care of that for him. He wasn't going to tell her until she told him that she already knew," I said casually. I watched the gray sky above us with my hands in my pajama pockets. Jacob was so good at being quiet, I hadn't even been able to tell that he'd stopped walking.

I turned.

"_I_ told her?" Jacob asked. I stopped to look at him. He had a horrified look on his face. He looked away from me, his mouth still gaping. "I told her... This is all my fault." I felt my eyes widen.

Jacob hadn't realized this.

"No no. Jake its okay," I tried to back peddle. "I mean, she was already trying to figure out what Edward was. You didn't make her suspicious to start with."

"But I told her..."

"She'd already seen his... abilities... I mean, his strength. She knew something wasn't right with him to begin with."

"I told her that it was a vampire," Jacob repeated. He stared at me. Was there any use in denying it? I swallowed hard and looked at my feet.

"Yes," I admitted. His shoulders sagged as soon as the word left me. He was still another moment and then he seemed appeased with this. He continued to walk beside me toward the north.

"I can't believe it," he finally said. "I wonder what the guys will think."

"What does it matter? They know that everyone thought the legends were just stories," he said.

"How did this all get so bad? First it was just Quil suffering. Now Bella? I don't know. Bella's so fragile. She was already broken to begin with," he said.

It was so hard to find that Jacob-hating part of me when I saw him looking so sad at the ground. He looked like Edward had when he was sitting on the floor of my room, speaking out loud but never looking at me. Jacob had the same calculating stare. He had the same self loathing look, the same dark eyes, when Edward was thirsty. The same worried concern.

He was just hopelessly in love. He couldn't be blamed for that anymore than I could. This wasn't a magical imprinting bond. He had genuine caring for another person's well being just for the sake of that person. This wasn't about instincts or forceful bonding.

I let myself walk closer to him.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I know this is hard."

"You have no idea..." was Jacob's automatic retort. Before I could dispute he was already correcting himself. "Okay, maybe you do." Jacob sighed. "I'd give anything to have what you and Paul have. I wish I had that extra... something... that could make me run in the Bella's direction and never look back. But no. I can't fight stupid orders."

Jacob kicked a rock sending it silently sailing through the air past the trees. It surprised me how quietly and smoothly it disappeared, like it had been shot from a bow and arrow. It also seemed to surprise Jacob. We admired the kick another moment. I didn't hear the rock land.

"Nice kick," I commented.

"Thanks," he grumbled. He smiled a little. "I still surprise myself with all of this werewolf business."

"Yeah, you boys never fail to surprise me either," I said. He looked at me.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" he asked.

"Not at all," I said automatically as we followed the path again.

"I know Paul was really peeved about the... incident. Are you?" he asked. I was taken aback.

"Not at all. Jacob, you saved my life," I said. Suddenly his muscles seemed to lose their tension. His hard face softened just a tad.

"Really? Because Paul totally overreacted. I had everything under control. I knew you would probably make it out alive. He was the one who practically jumped on you trying to pull you away," Jacob said quickly. I smiled a little. Probably? Well, that was more than I had thought at the time. Jacob rolled his eyes. "The thought just happened to cross my mind that _maybe_ you'd be bitten. I knew it wasn't likely. It just makes you think."

I smiled.

"I think by that point he wouldn't have really bit me. At least to make me a vampire. He was pretty pissed," I said. It was amazing that I could talk about Laurent so lightly now. Wasn't it just a few weeks ago that my own brain would deny his very existence to protect my sanity?

Jacob laughed.

"Why did you think I was mad at you for saving me?" I asked. Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know. Sometimes when you look at me, it feels like you're mad at me. Like you resent me or something. I thought maybe it was because of the vampire thing. Paul might have said something that made you as mad at me as he is," Jacob said.

That was strange. When was I anything but diplomatic toward Jacob? Maybe the Twilight fan within me still could still not forgive him for things he hadn't even done yet, like challenging Edward or forcefully kissing Bella.

But I hadn't been outwardly rude, had I?

"Oh," I said. There was a pause. "Well, I'm not mad. Is Paul really not over that?"

"Have you noticed we haven't been running together?" Jacob asked.

I hadn't.

"Well, I know that you saved me. The vampire was mad. He would have probably tortured me first. He was just in the middle of telling me what he was going to do to me when you came in," I said. I shivered, all my bravery gone. I remembered the look on Laurent's face when he held me that close. I could see every detail of his nearly black eyes, the feel of his perfectly smooth skin, and the smell of his breath.

Jacob interrupted my horrible memory.

"You have a knack for pissing off supernatural creatures," Jacob said. I smiled even wider, something about it seemed confident.

"You know, I think Edward or Jasper told me that once," I said. Jacob's brow furrowed as we walked along the moist dirt that was smudging the too long ends of my pants underneath my shoes.

"What's it like to hang around vampires?" he asked. I let myself think about that for a moment before answer. What was it like hanging around a temperamental Edward, an Alice who used me as her personal human friend when Bella wasn't available, or Jasper? My heart ached at the thought.

"It was great," I said honestly. Jacob stared at me waiting for elaboration. I continued, "You know. Outside of school. I had to keep a low profile in public, which is easier said than done in Forks. I miss them a lot."

Jacob's expression turned to a worried one.

"Not like Bella. They were just really good friends. I miss them like you probably missed Embry when he phased, or like Quil."

That seemed to bring a little more understanding.

"Yeah, but they're monsters. They could kill you any second and it wouldn't take any time at all. You probably wouldn't even have enough time to scream," he said.

"You could probably snap my neck in the same amount of time," I defended quickly. He was shocked by my abrupt offense.

"But I would never do that," he said immediately.

"Neither would they," I said with a shrug. His expression was tolerating, but I could tell he desperately wanted to roll his eyes. I held my head high. Firm in my decision.

"That doesn't seem to make any sense," Jacob said cocking his head to the side in thought. I felt a familiar bubble of anger.

"Your prejudices are so frustrating," I said finding a fallen log to walk on. We were quiet another moment while I attempted to walk across the log like a balance beam. Our walk was drifting toward the west near the sound of heavy waves beating against the cliffs.

"She won't stop calling my house," Jacob said.

I sighed and jumped down into the mud.

"I know," I said.

"She really does need me, doesn't she?" Jacob said.

I nodded.

Jacob was quiet for a moment.

"She'll figure it out. I just hope she doesn't have the same disgust for us that the vampires do," Jacob said steady determination in his voice. He stared out over the ocean as soon as it came into view beyond the trees. We stopped to look at the water. His hard determination softened into defeat. "That is, if I even get to see her again."

He looked at me. I felt the same expectant look that someone had when they were expecting me to answer them. His brown eyes were glassy and innocent. I couldn't deny them an answer.

"You will," I promised.

"Hey! Jake!" the voice caught me off guard making me jump. Jacob reacted much better simply looking in the direction of the voice. I recognized it just as soon as Jacob did.

"Crap," Jacob muttered. He looked the other direction. Embry was silently running our way. He was pumping his arms in a full sprint, but when he stopped just short of us he was anything but breathless. He was grinning.

"Paul and Jared caught a scent," Embry said. Jacob's position relaxed as he grinned as well.

"Good. I could use a good chase right now," Jacob said. Embry raised his brows excitedly.

He turned to me. I was slowly putting together what this meant. Victoria was back. Laurent was dead. She was not going to be a happy camper. I felt the worry on my face. Jacob rested a hand on my shoulder.

"Go back to the house, okay?" he said. I nodded dumbly. No need to tell me twice.

"Jake?" said the first voice we'd heard.

Embry perked.

"Is that Quil?" Embry asked looking concerned. Jacob and I both nodded.

"You guys go ahead," I said. Jacob and Embry both agreed and ran off toward the east. I was left alone in the forest. I watched the other two disappear thinking about the conversation I'd just had. I had thought about all the things I'd just talked about with Jacob. It depressed me. This really wasn't a vacation was it. I couldn't relax with Bella going through the same exact agony I was going through when I had thought Laurent was after me, and that was on top of dealing with a broken heart.

And somewhere in Brazil Edward was going through the same thing. Here I was safe and sound in La Push. This wasn't fair to them, I realized.

"Hey!" Quil's voice was mere yards behind me. I saw his wide muscular body jogging heavily towards me. When I saw him, I realized I had no idea how to explain myself. What was I going to say about Laurent and my sudden moving in with Emily? I quickly started toward the house again. "Don't walk away from me, Darlene! I don't need another friend turning on me!"

His voice was so sharp and demanding that I actually stopped. I took a deep breath and turned.

Quil was wearing a light jacket and a baseball cap. His footsteps were heavy and loud when jogged through broken branches and pushed passed the ferns of the forest. I waited for him. He was out of breath when he caught up to me.

"What is it, Quil?" I asked him. The look I got from him was pitiful. He was horrified at my expression whatever it was.

"You're with them," he said. "You were with them. You were talking to Jacob and Embry. What the hell is going on?" I opened my mouth, stammering on what I was going to say. I sighed heavily and just shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said looking away.

"Don't worry about it! Why were they selling parts of the Audi to Dowley?" he asked. My next inhale was cut short in surprise. I hoped he hadn't heard my gasp. Quil shifted his stance making his posture just a little bit taller. "Yeah, that's right. I learned a thing or two about stalking from you."

Figures.

"You don't have to worry about anything Quil. It doesn't concern you," I said. Quil looked at me and then back in the direction of Jacob and Embry.

He balled his hands into fists in frustration.

"I wish people would stop telling me that! I wish someone would just tell me what is going on!" he yelled. He stepped away from me and took off his hat. His eyes were wild darting from one way to the other as he seemed to be looking for some clue around me. "This is freaking me out. This is like Wicker Man or Children of the Corn. What is wrong with everyone?"

"Nothing is wrong," I said firmly. He was still breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me that! You have different names, you stalk people, you break into my house and ask me about a dream, you have all this money, Sam, Jacob, Embry, Paul, and Jared... Emily. What's going on?" he asked loudly. I took a step backward. Quil's eyes were hard and determined. I held my hands up defensively.

"You're overreacting, Quil," I said calmly. When I listened to myself I really did sound scary, like someone who was slowly brain washing the entire town. I was a villain in Quil's story I realized. He didn't know whose side I was on or what I was doing. This was a great big mystery to him.

"I am _not_ overreacting," he said through grit teeth.

Poor Quil. His fear was perfectly legitimate. He was the only one who was seeing the strangeness of all this. I hadn't done anything to help that.

His eyes narrowed.

"So what happened to the Audi?" he asked.

"It's no big deal," I said looking away. Quil was obviously fed up with all the evasive responses.

"Darlene!"

"It got totaled okay! Why are you so concerned?" I retaliated, sick of being yelled at. He gaped at me.

"You **crashed** the Audi?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything! It was all stupid Laurent's fault!" I screamed before I could censor myself. Quil stared at me. I cursed myself and tried to look at anything else around us. Quil's presence dominated the area. I met his gaze, suddenly realizing that I had to crane my neck to look at him.

Was it just me or had he grown?

Stupid question.

"Who's Laurent and what did he do to your car?" Quil pressured. I shifted uncomfortably where I stood. I tried to push my mind to think of a way to get Quil away from me so I could go home.

"Go home, Quil," I said firmly. I was no threat to Quil, and Quil looked like he'd had enough.

"You can't just let someone crash a car like that. Who is this Laurent? Is he the guy that was bothering you? Is that what happened when you went to that house?" Quil asked. My heart beat faster. Quil was getting close to the truth.

"Whatever. It's none of your business," I sneered hoping he would get the message. I hated doing this to him. He needed a friend very badly and there was absolutely none left to help him. I turned to leave, but Quil insisted on following me. I quickened my pace.

"So what? Are your mommy and daddy going to buy you a Ferrari or a Porsche for your friends to trash next?" Quil quipped. I narrowed my eyes and thought about lashing back at him, but then something clicked. I paused where I stood.

"What was that?" I asked. Quil sighed as I turned to face him. He looked down at his feet in an attempt to calm himself down.

"Look, I'm sorry for snapping..." Quil murmured apologetically.

"No. What did you say?" I demanded. His brow furrowed.

"About your family getting you a new car?" he asked.

"No. What kind of car?" I asked.

"A Ferrari?"

"The other one."

"A Porsche?" he asked. I felt the familiar alarm bells going off in my head meaning that something was wrong with Twilight. There was something I wasn't seeing.

"Porsche 911 Turbo," I murmured. Quil stared at me in confusion. His lips moved to form words. I quickly shushed him. I had to think out loud to know where this train of thought was going. "The Porsche that Alice would drive in Italy to Volterra to save Edward from the Volturi. The Volturi was where Aro would touch Bella and not get any of her memories, but he _will_ touch Edward and Alice and **THEY KNOW ALL ABOUT ME**!" I screamed the last of the words out in horror and gasped clapping my hands over my mouth.

Quil stepped backward like I was something combustable near an open flame.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I screamed was muffled by hand and all of the sudden I couldn't breathe. Quil stared at me in horror. His hands were raised slightly as though to catch me. I was frozen with widened eyes.

**The Volturi!**

How had I forgotten about the Volturi? I'd been so busy thinking about Laurent that I hadn't even thought about the Volturi! Laurent was nothing compared to them. How could I be so stupid? How could I have forgotten about the bloodthirsty royal family?

_Why_ did I think New Moon would be a good idea!

I realized I was still having a panic attack in front of Quil. He stared back at me like he was contemplating on some sort of action. I turned to look over my shoulder. No. I couldn't involve anyone anymore. I had to get away from them.

"Don't follow me," I said to Quil.

He began to question why, then I turned around and ran as fast as I could toward the house.

"Darlene! Darlene, come back!"


	59. Shock

AN: Sorry this took so long! I had a massive case of writer's block. Special thanks to my new beta Onyx Eyed, Selle for putting up with my crap, and all the folks on the Twilighted forum for listening to me whine. Thanks!

* * *

I ran as though my life depended on it. My life didn't depend on my running though. It didn't depend on anything. I was doomed.

I ran as hard as I could for as long as I could. If I'd been thinking clearly, I might have been a little proud of myself for sprinting as far as I did.

My mind wasn't working the way it should. It wasn't jumping from thought to thought the way a mind does. It repeated itself over and over. It worked out the same equation over and over still getting the same devastating answer.

Aro would touch Alice and Edward's hands and know that I knew as much as Bella knew. And Bella knew too much to be left alive.

I ran past the house I now shared with Emily and began to see houses and apartments I didn't recognize. I had no idea where I was going. I seemed to be moving away from the ocean so I must have been heading east.

I couldn't think about how if I ran long enough I would eventually run into the border. I couldn't think about how I had somehow managed to bring the big ugly purse with me. Or how I shouldn't worry about running across the entire territory because I was a human who couldn't even jog a mile without getting winded.

The frantic run came to a sudden end when I tripped over a rock and fell on my knees half a mile into the brush of the forest.

My panic screamed at me to get back up.

My body didn't respond.

What was I doing? Where was I? I picked up my head and tried to look around. The thick forest surrounded me just like it did everywhere in Washington. I rolled over on my back and looked at the sky.

The clouds were getting darker. They were always getting darker. I tried to slow my heavy breathing, but I coughed instead. The cough sent me into a spiral rhythm of panting and coughing as I tried vainly to catch my breath.

It took a moment, but I realized that what had thrown off my breathing was my own sobbing. I stood up shakily, and from my vantage point I could see over a portion of La Push and a glimmer of Forks. I stood there letting the wind slap at me as it forced the heavy clouds inland.

"The Volturi," I said out loud. It felt better to hear someone's voice, even if it was just me talking to myself. I looked ahead of me where the border was somewhere far away as I had nowhere near reached it. "And Victoria. Great. Just great." I was cornered. Laurent was nothing compared to what faced me now. I had cleverly hidden away the real danger from myself. Edward was going to be distraught and not thinking. All he'll want is to die. He wouldn't be thinking of his family. And he certainly wouldn't be thinking of me.

My teeth chattered together as night began to fall over the freezing land. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. Too tired to run or even cry anymore, I sat holding myself and rocking back and forth. My mind continued its circular pattern of panic.

"There's always a way out," I said to myself. I closed my eyes. "There is _always_ a way out. How do you escape the Volturi?"

You don't, I realized. You either became a vampire or you died. Most of the time they didn't have the patience to bother with your transformation. It would be easier and a better use of blood to just kill me. That thought made my blood freeze. I shivered violently and squeezed my eyes shut. I looked down, immediately recognizing the position I was in. Finally I was calm enough to think, too tired to panic anymore.

I swallowed hard.

"No," I said out loud and shook my head at thinking of the beautiful Romanesque castle that came to mind. I kept my eyes shut. "Edward gave me a passport. I could go there and..." I opened my eyes.

And what? Die sooner?

"No..." I murmured thoughtfully. Or I could stay here.

The Volturi don't honor treaties.

I couldn't stay here.

I could run. If Demitri couldn't find Bella, maybe he couldn't find me. After all if Edward couldn't read my mind that meant that my mind was protected. Aro wouldn't be able to read my mind either and Jane wouldn't be able to do me any harm. At least, not mentally. I'm sure she could tear my limbs off just like any other old vampire.

I inhaled sharply as though preparing for a scream. I covered my mouth before I could.

_Calm down. Think._

Okay, so what if I left?

And run right into Victoria outside of the safe zone? Would she be able to track me? If I used the Darlene identification all I would have to do was make it to the airport in one piece. She wouldn't be looking for Darlene Randall. Even as I thought the words, I knew that there was some glitch in the plan. I'd have to pray that Victoria really would ignore me to focus on Bella.

I couldn't leave. What about Paul? I couldn't just leave him. But I couldn't just put him and the rest of the Pack in danger either. The Volturi would come looking for me. I had the books which were valuable pieces of Cullen information. Even more precious, it was the written documents of Bella's mind and memories. If I wasn't there for the Volturi to kill, they would search for me themselves and the Pack would try to stop them.

The Cullens couldn't take on the Volturi. The Pack couldn't take them either.

_I_ certainly couldn't take them. No amount of lying could save me now.

My knees gave out and I fell to the ground on my backside.

"There's no way out," I realized in horror. I was trapped. What was I thinking that I could exist in Twilight and make it out with my heart still beating? That made my heart beat strongly, just once. Enough to make me feel it against my sternum.

My eyes welled up and there was no more room for panic.

"I'm going to die," I realized. There was no hope for me. There was no back up plan.

What would I do? What about Paul? What about my new brothers? What would Sam think knowing that one of his own Pack had died on the job? What would this do to Emily? What about Jared and Kim? What about Embry? Jacob might not know what to do without me. Poor Quil wouldn't know what happened to me until he phased and got the whole story.

What about Paul? I thought again.

And Jasper, Edward, and Alice? Alice, Edward, and Bella would make it out of Volterra just fine. What would Edward think when he found out that he was responsible for my death? What would Jasper do? Would they ever tell Bella about me? Would they ever tell the rest of the family about me?

And the books? What would become of them? That was a baffling thought that shook my attention awake. I realized that it was beginning to sprinkle, the freezing humid air made me aware of the tears on my face. I curled my legs into myself while I looked out over everything. Like I did when I was a child, I pulled my oversized sweater over my knees so the elastic end could bind my legs to my chest.

Yes, this must be similar to what Bella was feeling now waiting for Laurent to kill her. She didn't know that the wolves were protecting us. She didn't know that Laurent was dead. She also had to worry about Victoria. That was the same exact fear I'd had in the first semester before I knew that the wolves had been protecting Forks without my permission.

I knew that fear.

I pulled my arms in to the protective shell that was my sweater. My knees stretched the neck hole letting the cold air sneak in.

At least I hadn't failed New Moon. I let everything happen the way it should despite my ultimate demise. That was something to be proud of.

But it didn't make me feel any better.

"Cammy?"

I gasped and turned. Immediately I recognized the dark figure as Paul. I struggled to free myself from the hold my sweater had on me. Paul laughed as I found myself caught in the arms of my sleeves like a straight jacket. Eventually I became frustrated with the baggy sweater and pulled it over my head, throwing it aside. I was confident I wouldn't be so cold in a long sleeved shirt with him around.

"Cammy, what are you doing all the way out here?" Paul asked. I got to my feet and ran into Paul, crashing my freezing body against his warm one. He barely budged, but I knocked the wind out of myself. "Easy girl."

I didn't move. I didn't say anything. I made myself a parasite and clung to his warmth for all I was worth.

"Cammy?"

I stared at the fabric of his shirt, trying to think of every detail of him. Next to him I suddenly felt like a five year old. My Paul was magic. Paul could protect me from anything. Everything was fine when he was around.

"What happened?" Paul asked.

"Nothing happened," I found myself responding.

Not yet.

"Something's wrong," he stated.

Everything is wrong. Everyone is in trouble. Everyone is always in trouble. What do I do? I held onto him as hard as I could.

"How'd you get out here?" he asked.

"I... hiked..." I said slowly. He pulled me away easily, despite my death grip on him. His gentle hands pushed me until I was standing across from him. His deep brown eyes searching mine. I could feel my dripping hair in tendrils around me, soaking my sweater. He studied my expression and for an instant I felt like he was actually reading me.

I was motionless as some silly part of me hoped that he was reading me. But the light rain had masked my tears and it was too dark to see my red eyes and cheeks. He cocked his head to the side curiously, much like a dog.

"Please just do me this one favor and don't hike when there's a killer vampire around. Okay?" he asked politely. I knew he knew then. Paul was really taking this "respecting my privacy" thing to an extreme.

"Whatever you say," I answered weakly. I'd meant it to sound joking, since I never did what he said, but the defeat in my voice made me sound compliant. His concern did a double take, checking again to see if anything was wrong.

Paul sighed heavily.

"Even if something is wrong, you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" he asked.

The clouds drifted apart, letting the moon illuminate his face. I stared at him in all of his glory. His massive size, the way the light rain fell in tiny sparkling drops on his hair. As I studied him, I realized I couldn't even dream of pretending that everything was alright. He knew me too well.

"Can we just go home?" I choked. Damn, I hadn't meant for my emotion to leak into my voice. Paul stared at me another moment, his eyes questioning what the matter might be. I didn't want him to worry, even if I could allow him to know what was wrong. So I quickly added, "I feel sick."

Paul sighed exasperated. He knew me well enough to see through my lies. In my defense it was a little truthful. Thinking about... them... did make me feel a little sick.

"You're swaying," Paul informed. Was I? Maybe he would believe I was sick.

"Yeah," I said blandly.

"Come on. You've just earned yourself a ride on the dog," Paul said. He'd meant for this to be cute. I know what he was referring to and that he was just trying to help. But I was dead. My emotions were too overwhelming to be felt right now. With a concerned look on his face, he pulled a move that was so much like Victoria that I gasped, and swung me around painlessly onto his back like a backpack.

"Let's go, Yoda," he said.

He didn't run. That was good. He took the smoothest path out of the forest that he could. But the trees were quiet and the rain passed over us slowing to a drizzle. Unfortunately this gave me time to think.

If Laurent was an earthquake, then the Volturi were an apocalypse. I was amazed that I wasn't hyperventilating anymore. I should still be freaking out. Maybe the enormity of it hadn't hit me yet, the knowledge that I was for sure going to die. Could it really just be the safety I felt when Paul was with me, attempting to comfort me when I wouldn't even tell him what was wrong?

My heart swelled and I rested my head on his shoulder from my little perch on his back.

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" I said. We'd been walking about fifteen minutes now in silence. I wanted him to keep on talking and to comfort me more with some casual conversation. I saw the side of his grin from my piggy back position.

"I can't believe you missed it," he said, his voice was grim. "We saw Bella. We talked to her. And you weren't even sneaking around behind her." I swallowed hard. I felt it was perfectly legitimate to take some freak-out time for myself. I clung tighter. "Cam, I'm not a vampire. I need to breathe."

I realized that my arms clasped around him had risen to his neck and I almost had a strangle hold on him.

As I adjusted my hold, Paul asked casually, "So you know all about the conversation she and Jake had?" I sighed.

No, I didn't. I'd been slacking in my New Moon research. At least now I knew why. The last part of the book was a bit unnerving. My stomach groaned in protest of the thought. Ugh... I was going to have to start researching them.

"I'll catch up," I said. Paul stopped where he stood.

We were near the road now. I could see the asphalt of the main road from here. He turned his head toward the side, as though trying to face me when I was locked behind him.

"What do you mean you'll catch up? You're following along aren't you?" he demanded. I was quiet. This reaction was strange to me. I wasn't even sure he was serious or not. Was this just to distract me from my jumbled thoughts.

"I am," I said defensively.

He didn't say anything. Then I realized I was lying.

"It's the climax, isn't it?" Paul said.

I didn't say anything. Neither did Paul.

He continued walking. I closed my eyes feeling the rocking motion of his steps swaying me from side to side. I could feel his worry through the tension in his shoulders. It was amazing how far we'd come in a year. Had this been the first book, I would be strapped to a chair in an interrogation room by now.

Hugging him I could think a little bit better. The Volturi was a ridiculously powerful organization. Was organization the right word for it? They were going to bring harm to the werewolves with me attracting them here, and the werewolves as defensive as they were would fight to the death.

So what was I going to do?

Paul rounded the corner and I could see Emily's house clearly. Sam's truck was in the driveway and through the wide windows I could see the oversized bodies of teenage werewolves walking from one room to the other, silhouetted by the yellow glow of the lamp behind the curtains.

I still didn't like to see this house and think of it as my home. But as I was beginning to get better telling the boys apart from afar, I realized that I really did love everyone in there like my family. Even Jacob and Sam. They were Paul's family, and therefore my family. Then of course there was my real other to worry about. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob, my parents, and my sisters. The Volturi was an unstoppable force, and I couldn't risk getting other people in the way.

So I decided then. If I had no way out of this, I was going to go to Volterra and hand deliver myself. After all, nobody wants a visit from Italy. It would be best to just go there myself. Paul set me down, watching me carefully for any unsteady wobbling.

Somehow, I don't know how, I managed to smile at him reassuringly and stand up straight.

How was I doing this? In my baffled, goofy looking state Paul pulled on my hand to lead me inside as though I didn't already live here. I wondered, why wasn't this as unnerving as it had been with Laurent? Was Paul's presence really that comforting? I stepped in hearing voices from the kitchen and watching Embry and Jared wrestle one another trying to get the remote.

They were a blur of laughter and punches until they fell off the couch and barreled into the coffee table. A wooden snap crackled through the room. Emily groaned from the kitchen and came marching out into the living room. Embry and Jared were frozen on the floor, looking for damage to the table.

"What broke?" Emily asked tiredly.

"I don't know," Jared said honestly. There were no apparent injuries to the furniture.

"I hope it wasn't the frame supports in the couch," Embry said sitting up. Emily's shoulders sagged. Embry held up his hands defensively. "But it probably wasn't! Don't worry!" I was looking at them, feeling the blank expression on my face. Neither of them were paying attention to me as I stared.

Paul had me by the shoulders and led me away into the kitchen.

Sam and Jacob were at the table. It seemed like we were interrupting a serious discussion. Jacob brightened at the sight of me, while Sam's expression did the exact opposite.

Then I heard Paul's voice behind me.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" he said. I heard the worry in his tone. I resisted a groan. Now everyone was going to know something was wrong. Jared would probably figure it out in a second. Paul and Sam left the room, leaving Jacob and I alone. He had one elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand and rubbing his brow with his thumb in irritation.

I looked over my shoulder at the two of them watching as Paul began to say something to Sam as they walked out the door. I felt my worry pique as they both gave me a final glance before stepping into the front yard.

"Are you in trouble?" I heard Jacob ask. This woke me.

I looked up at Jacob, who looked as sullen as Edward ever did worrying over Bella. Maybe he seemed just a tad more human, slumped and averting his gaze the way he was.

"No," I said. Not with Sam anyway. I pulled out one of the chairs across from him and sat.

Jacob was the largest of the werewolves, besides Sam. Seeing him defeated like this didn't suit his character at all. He watched me carefully from his bent position hunched over the table.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Not really," Jacob said. "I didn't do anything." He paused. "Yet."

I stared at him, not intrigued enough to ask what this meant, but I had caught the mischievous sparkle in his eye. Jacob pulled out of his sitting position and looked around to make sure that no one was coming to the kitchen. He reached out and grabbed the side of my chair, pulling me unexpectedly toward him. I would have given a surprised yelp if I'd been feeling better.

"Cammy, I need you to help me," he whispered urgently. I gave him my best martyred look. Couldn't he see that I just wanted to be left alone? I didn't want anything to do with New Moon right now. Or ever again for that matter.

Jacob was too distracted to see my tortured expression.

"I have to let Bella know what we are. You know that she's supposed to know. Please help me," Jacob said. I stared at him for a moment. Any other time I would have been right on board. Absolutely ANY other time.

Now I wasn't sure if I could do this anymore. Jacob stared at me.

"Jacob..." I started. I could hear the pitiful sound in my own tone. My voice was low and I was already on the brink of tears without Paul around to distract me. Jacob's pleading intensified. He scooted closer still, leaning in until his face was too close to mine, I backed away not liking the close proximity our faces were in.

"You can't leave me to do this on my own. Bella is so close! I can feel it! She almost knows," Jacob said.

I wanted to cry, "Leave me alone!" and storm away.

_The show must go on_, some very small thought reminded me behind the rest of my mind's deafening screams. _Are you really going to abandon the story now?_

The thought nearly brought tears to my eyes. I wanted to wish this all away. I wanted to go home.

But the Volturi! I argued with myself. However, it wasn't time yet. Was I going to spend the rest of my life (even if that only was a matter of days) moping? My shoulders slumped. I leaned over the table, ready to rest my head on my arms.

Yes, I would really like to mope right now instead.

"Cammy!" Jacob said. I shot him a dirty look.

It didn't seem to register with Jacob as he looked through the kitchen doorway to see if Paul and Sam were coming back. I followed his gaze mindlessly. Then Jacob's warm hand clasped over mine and forcefully yanked me to my feet. I was surprised that my knees didn't buckle under me.

Jacob opened the back door and pulled me through behind him.

"I know this is part of the story! It has to be. And even if its not I'm doing it anyway," Jacob said towing me along. I couldn't make a noise in protest. I looked over my shoulder at Emily's house. What time was it? I didn't want to do this. Jacob couldn't see the way I looked pleadingly at him.

There was an iota of me that was grateful though. This was the kind of thing that was usually my idea. Jacob was forcing me to do my job. But I still didn't want to do it. In my stupefied trance Jacob easily tugged me over to his Rabbit which was parked on the other side of Emily's house.

Jacob's keys jingled in the dark. He opened my door first and fussed over me until I was forced into the passenger seat. He shut the door behind me and jogged over to the driver's side. I watched him move, still numb from my overload of new information. Jacob jumped in the car and yanked on his seatbelt as he started the car. The car lurched forward, either because it was an older car or because Jacob was over excited.

The car went on La Push's main road. If Jacob was talking, I couldn't hear him over the radio. This was one time when being kidnapped by a werewolf didn't suit me. I stared at the road watching it wind familiarly. I clutched my purse to my chest watching the dials and lights on the dashboard glow in the dark.

I missed my Audi. I missed the Cullens. And now, I was ninety-nine point nine percent certain that I was going to die one way or another. It was all a matter of who was going to do it, the way I saw it. I could step out of the werewolves' territory and be killed by Victoria. I could wait and have everyone I know eventually be massacred by the Volturi. I could go to the Volturi so only I would be killed. Or I could run and have an old fashioned tracker hunt me down.

There really was no other way, I began to think.

"Cammy!" Jacob's voice shattered my thought process and made me jump. I looked up at him feeling a sadness in my eyes that he couldn't see in the dark. It was incredibly late. I wanted to go to bed. Maybe not bed, but I wanted to be somewhere alone.

Jacob was still oblivious as he pressed down the gas pedal.

"What are my lines?" Jacob asked. My brow furrowed, but I didn't say anything. "What should I say? What will convince her?" I stared at him. He sighed and stared out the windshield. "Is this one of those, 'I can't tell you because it will ruin the story' moments?"

Any other day I would have had a retort to that. We droveover the soaked streets in the Rabbit until we hit Bella's house. Jacob parked a safe distance away. He turned to me.

"I'm going to go in and just hope for the best. I have to be able to say something that will make her guess," Jacob said. I was sitting straight up with my hands in my lap. I had no emotion left to give anymore, and even less motivation to speak.

Jacob looked at me. I was quiet, my shock still drumming through me. He sighed, misinterpreting it as reluctance. He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the door.

"Alright then. If Cammy won't help me break in Bella's house, I really must be on my own," he mumbled to no one in particular. I watched him walk around the car. I did not want to be out Bella stalking. What was I doing here? I looked back in the direction of my house, or at least my aunt's house.

I felt stupid, not for the first time since I became part of Twilight. It wasn't until I saw the tree branch outside Bella's window shaking that I returned a little bit to reality. I'd been willing to give my life for this story more than once. I'd purposely infuriated werewolves, ran with non vegetarian vampires, and let vampires who had a hard time not killing people practice their restraint on me.

You'd think that someone would easily decide to save their own life. I never made that decision, maybe because I was confident in a happily ever after, or maybe because I seem to be as prone to miracles as Bella was to bad luck. This was different though. Death was certainty.

I'd never put anyone else in danger when correcting the story before. Now I had an entire pack of werewolves to worry about. I had already made the decision that Edward and Bella's story was worth sacrificing myself for. Was I willing the put the wolves in danger too? The Volturi don't bother the werewolves in the books.

Not to mention the Volturi did not need to know more about werewolves than Edward would already show them. I supposed there was only one thing to do. I would have to die first.

Jacob hopped in the driver's side and shut the door behind him, cursing something under his breath.

"I hope she understood what I was trying to tell her. She looked half-dead," Jacob said turning the key. I looked at him, as though lost in what he was trying to say. He looked back at me, his dark eyes worried as he put the car in gear. "She will understand right? She'll know?"

I nodded dumbly.

"She'll know," I assured quietly. The ride home was just as quiet as the ride there. The radio blared. Jacob's hands were a little more clenched than before. I turned on the light on the top of the ceiling. Jacob didn't protest, and I probably wouldn't have cared if he did. I reached into my purse and pulled out New Moon in all of its glory.

Paul was right about one thing. I had been slacking off in my New Moon research. I hurriedly flipped through the pages, beyond the depression, the paranoia, and impending doom.

"Werewolf," I read aloud. If Jacob heard me, he didn't respond. I felt like rolling into a ball and crying. No matter what happened, I always seemed to mess up worse than before. I was not just a danger to myself anymore. I was a danger to the Pack.

By the time we got back to Emily's house the entire Pack was still there. Sam and Paul were in front of the porch, Jared and Embry were sitting together on the porch. Jared and Embry perked from whatever conversation they were having. I wanted to slump into the passenger seat and disappear.

"Here we go," Jacob said.

We? It wasn't like I even did anything. Jacob could have very easily gotten through today without me.

I opened the door as Jacob approached Sam. Sam had a hard look on his face as his arms crossed over his chest. I got out of my side of the car, walking around the hood until Jacob and I were beside one another. Sam looked from one of us to the other. Paul and Embry joined him on either side.

"What were you doing?" Sam asked suspiciously. This question was directed at Jacob, but it flickered to me. I realized then that he would naturally assume that I was the source of the trouble since I wasn't the one who had to obey injunctions.

I tried to prepare myself to defend my unwilling participation in tonight's Bella-stalking. I waited for the familiar anger to rise within me as it had in previous confrontations with Sam.

But I felt nothing.

Interesting...

"We went for a drive," Jacob said casually. The three werewolves looked to me. I had nothing to give.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," I said to them all. I meant for this to sound more Cammy-like, but it was lacking my distinct smart ass tone. I walked around the wolves who were stiff, eager to respond, and noticed something seemed to be holding them back.

Respect for the books?

Or maybe they finally trusted me and my decisions. I walked back toward the house and listened for any reactions behind me. I walked up the steps and felt a hand on my should. When I turned, I saw Paul behind me. He looked around as though to make sure no one was listening. Embry had gone to Jacob, the two of them talking by the Rabbit's bumper. Sam headed off in a different direction with Jared at his heels.

Paul stepped toward me and cupped my face with his large hand.

"We can tell by the way you're acting that we should be expecting something," Paul said. I stared at him, the emotions starting to reawaken at his touch. Unfortunately along with the good feelings that Paul brought, the overwhelming ones were threatening to surface too.

I gulped. All I needed to do was hear him out. Then I could go inside and continue freaking out as much as I wanted. He leaned in a little more.

"I've learned my lesson about trying to get involved with your books. I'll give you your space when it comes to that, but that doesn't mean I'm not worrying about you," Paul said with concern. I nodded at him. He gave me a loving kiss on the cheek. I tried to respond to him, but the proper reaction was hard to find when I was trying to bottle all of my emotions.

"Thank you," was all I could say. He gave me one last look of concern and released me. I turned my back to him and reached for the door, eager to go to my room and fall apart.


	60. Fault

**AN: A thousand apologies! Um... For those of you who read Breaking Dawn, you could probably see my dilemma. It really threw me off, and to be honest, I was thinking of scrapping this entire story. I'm the worst procrastinator ever. I throw myself at your mercy. Do with me what you will! So with that said and done, I will continue. I'll just have to be a little more creative. **

**So keep in mind that Cammy has not read Breaking Dawn yet**.

* * *

I reached my room without incident

I reached my room without incident. Even though I had planned it, I didn't fall apart. The numbness was deadening my emotions again. I wasn't naive enough to believe I got off so easily. So I waited another moment.

Nothing happened.

Why? I wondered. Then I knew.

It's because I was right. There _was_ a way out of this situation. I _could_ live through this.

The only problem was that this only way went against my main policy for the books. That was that everything HAD to go to story no matter what. Laurent HAD to make it out of La Push alive. Jasper HAD to attack Bella at her birthday party. Jacob HAD to fix the bikes so that Bella could realize that it was adrenaline that made her hear Edward's voice.

But what if I went against the books and made it so Edward never went to the Volturi in the first place?

Initially this sounded preposterous. It went against everything I ever stood for.

_So? This is your life! You're debating on whether or not to go to Volterra, not sneaking into the Black's garage!_

It should be a simple decision to make. But there was something inside me that was still appalled by it. It was then I realized why there was a little voice that wanted me to keep going and give myself to the Volturi before they came to find me and victims and friends would get in the way.

_Right! And then what reason would Edward have for coming back? Bella needs him! She can't just settle for Jacob! Ew!_ The thought struck me so suddenly it almost sounded like another person entirely. I was sure I was going insane. Then I knew exactly why this thought was so familiar.

It was me. Not me **now**, but me two years ago before I ever stepped into the real life world of Twilight. I could almost picture her with my face on a sixteen year old's body as she stood in line waiting for her copy of Eclipse over a year ago. She was the girl who hated werewolves and wore a Team Edward T-shirt.

The panicked part of me easily scoffed at the immature girl.

_And what about me? What about my life_? I retaliated.

I imagined my younger self starting to say something, but really there was no excuse. Why should I get myself killed on purpose? For Edward and Bella?

I shut out the Twilight part of me.

No, I decided. I was not going to let someone else's fate interrupt my life. And that was final. When Bella went to go jump off the cliff I was going to go stop her myself. I would explain to her everything myself, I would show her the books and even let her read them.

I almost smiled at the thought of Bella holding the book in front of her with the cover of the pale hands holding the apple. It was an amusing picture, but something deep down still didn't feel right. I shook the feeling away and shut the light off. I crawled into bed, leaving the lamp light on beside me. I turned away from the harsh glow on my other side and looked at my the shadow I was casting on my wall.

I waited a few beats to allow sleep to take me. I should feel better. There should be an overwhelming relief that I didn't have to look into red eyes ever again. I would never have to ever have to witness Aro's morbid curiosity first hand. Jane would never get to attempt her pain tricks on me. Caius would never have to insist that I was a human who knew far too much and needed to die, like he had tried to do with Bella.

The relief that I would never have to meet these people didn't follow. Neither did sleep.

With an impatient sigh, I turned over in bed and was faced with my nightstand where the lamp glowed. Okay, what if I did go against the story? What kind of paradox would that make?

Well, let's say I went up to Bella on the cliff and called to her. She turns around and I shake her hand and introduce myself. Then I pull out the books and give the same spiel I had to give to the Cullens and the werewolves. She believes me. She'd have to after reading her own thoughts and understanding of werewolves.

So we come down off the cliff and (if she's up for it) I'll tell her where the Cullens are and...

Hm... That might not work. She thinks Edward doesn't love her anymore. Well, one look at the books ought to change that.

But what if she doesn't believe me? She didn't even believe Edward himself for like a day and a half. Then there was the little problem that Edward thought she was safest without her. How would we get him to come back?

The wolves wouldn't stand for that, that was for sure. They had a party the night the Cullens disappeared they weren't going to be happy with me for bringing them back. I shrugged. It wasn't like I'd never upset the wolves before.

So... how would we get them to come back? We didn't have any way of contacting them. Even if we did, Edward would refuse to be a part of her life. He might hurt her again to prove it. I frowned. Bella was too fragile to suffer that a second time.

So what if we just stayed here and waited for them?

_And let Jacob move in on her! Psh! No way! Fat chance! Not. Going. To happen._

I closed my eyes, silencing my Twilight fan instincts.

Alright. So lets say Jacob and Bella do become an item. Then what? Then Bella becomes a wolf girl, like me, Emily, Kim, and sometime in the future Claire. Bella wouldn't love him quite the same way as Edward, but she could have a normal life. She could have the two little black-haired children she'd envisioned running away from her in the forest. She could have a complete human life.

And Edward?

I paused.

I knew what Edward would do because he had said it himself. Or, in this case, he will say it himself. Edward would sit back and watch it all happen. He would wait for Bella to die and then die himself. That would be the end of Twilight.

And the purest, most passionate of loves ached forever without one another until they both died. The end.

"That's not my problem," I said out loud.

_Yes, it is!_ said the Twi-hard.

No it's not! I fought back.

_Is too!_

Is not!

_You have a job to do!_

A job does not require a death sentence!

_You once compared your job to a werewolf's. Do you think one of them would gladly give up their lives protecting the people they were born to protect!_ said the slightly younger me. The more naive me that I had never faced a vampire face to face. The one that thought of Victoria as a bad guy instead of a real life serial killer.

I was not born to protect the Cullens or Bella.

Something sounded wrong within that statement.

_What are the odds that you would somehow mysteriously be transported to a fictional world that you happened to be a huge fan of? What are the odds that somehow YOU were the one to make everything come together? Knowing all that, what are the odds that what is supposed to happen is that you are going to go against the story?_

I was starting to worry that her argument was starting to make sense. Maybe, in some cosmic sort of way, I **was** born to protect Bella and the Cullens. Like the sons of the Quileute tribe were born to protect people from vampires. My being here must be destined to help them in whatever way I could. That meant the Bella would have to jump off the cliff, so Edward could finally come home.

_But... I'm going to die. If the Volturi know that I know all about them, all about the Cullens, they'll get curious. And if I don't come to them they'll come here and the wolves will die trying to protect me!_

The Twilight girl had nothing to say to that. It still seemed that she had the better argument. I stopped myself right there. How could I be pondering my own death so easily?

_What about Paul?_ I thought.

My inner Twilight fan paused for a moment.

_He'll never know what happened to you. And besides, this isn't your story_, was all she said.

My eyes welled up and my mini-schizophrenic conversation was over. Last year I had been willing to give my life for the story. I couldn't let what happened in between that time and now change my strict policy. Everything had to go according to story.

I looked at the end of my expensive bed that was bought with the apology money Edward had left for destroying my old room months before. It was long enough that my purse could rest on top of the covers undisturbed by me being under it and moving around.

I had to keep doing my job. I looked at my bedroom door. I thought about Paul walking in here right now and holding me so I could blubber about my problems to him. Then sadly I realized that even if he did walk in the door, I couldn't tell him my problems. He would worry about me.

I shook my head to myself.

No, I didn't want my final days with Paul to be him worrying about me like he had been. I had worked hard to end up happy with Paul and, damn it, at least _one _of us should be happy. I felt a powerful stubbornness take over me and make me feel brave. I was going to enjoy my final days in Twilight.

I would have plenty of time to freak out on the plane. Seeing as how I was not going to get any sleep any time soon, I decided to do something productive. I grabbed the big ugly purse and unzipped the compartment to fish out New Moon. I had some work to do.

"13. KILLER

_If it was anyone but Jacob.._."

* * *

Emily stepped into the kitchen shocked. The chairs around the table was empty for people at once, except for me of course. The shock was probably the mess I had made of the table. My laptop was open at the top, plugged into the wall behind me. The was a full pot of coffee that was noisily brewing on the counter.

Emily scratched the back of her slightly mussed hair. It wasn't too ruffled out of place, but certainly wasn't combed yet. She observed the notebooks and all three books at the table. I peeked over the timeline I was creating and Emily was taken aback by my appearance.

I must be a mess, I realized. Not a sleepy-morning mess, but a fake overenthusiastic mess.

"Morning!" I said trying to make my voice sound happy to disguise my panic. The panic I was referring to this time was the fact that today was the day for a significant Twilight event, something I hadn't had to worry about since Laurent. I should have been worried about the conversations between Jacob and Bella, and also the one that had happened between Quil and Bella, but I had been distracted at the time those ones had occurred. I was just going to have to pray that those had gone in the direction they were supposed to.

Right now my only jobs were to follow conversation was supposed to take place today and concentrate on not letting the wolves suspect that anything was wrong with me anymore. The coffee buzz seemed to be helping that a lot.

Or maybe not. Emily cocked a brow on the unscathed part of her face.

"Good morning," she said heading for the refrigerator. I could not stop bouncing. The huge coffee mug on the table had done far too much for my own good. I vibrated in my seat with New Moon wide open on the table and tapping my pencil on the page.

Emily looked over at me as she set a carton of eggs down.

"Are those the books?" she asked.

"Mm hmm... Hey, where are the boys?" I asked distracted. Emily went to the stove and set the temperature.

"I'll give you three guess," she said grimly. She moved over to the side and opened a cupboard for some cooking spray. She looked at me again. "You're acting weird," she commented.

I made myself stop and put on a normal expression to replace my "EVERYTHING'S GREAT!" smile.

"I am?" I asked innocently. She nodded. Then she froze. Her gaze flickered from my research on the table, then back to my face again.

"The boys are going to be okay today, right?" she asked. I felt my stomach twist. Emily didn't suspect that I was going to do anything. She thought that something dangerous was going to happen. I almost rolled my eyes. Paul's slip in control was a fender bender compared to the real problem.

"Yes," I said. "I'm wound up from the coffee." She nodded once. I watched her take some jars from the counter top and scoop some ingredients into a mixing bowl. "What are you making?"

"Muffins," she answered. My eyes widened. I looked down at my timeline for today. Embry and Jared would be walking in with Bella the moment they were ready. I froze. How much time did I have to get out of the house? There was one way to find out.

"How long do they bake for?" I demanded to know.

"About forty-five minutes," she said.

I jumped up, slamming the chair into the wall behind me.

"Crap! Where's the road where the boys motorcycle?" I yelled impulsively. Emily gave me another odd look.

"Right outside the house. You just go north down the road a little ways. Haven't you seen the dirt path?" I had driven by that road she was talking. However, I'd never given it much thought. If I had I might have checked it out before hand.

I settled. Oh. Then maybe I had time. Bella should be talking to Jake at the beach about now realizing that he was werewolf, but not a killer. And Jacob would realize that Bella had no prejudices against werewolves despite her relationship with the Cullens. I forced myself to calm down.

"Cammy, let's get some decaf next time we go shopping. How long have you been up?"

"Not too long," I lied gathering the books. I set a folded napkin in New Moon as a bookmark. I'd written in it and even busted out some highlighters to emphasize for key phrases. I think I was beginning to put together things the boys said in conversation.

"Emily, do you know why Paul would be angry at Jake...?" I started. Then I felt stupid for asking the question. Maybe I wasn't being as productive as I thought I was by depriving myself of sleep. "I mean, is it really just that Paul was mad at Jacob for considering killing me if I got bit by a vampire?" Emily seemed to have to concentrate very hard to understand the words that were tumbling out of my mouth at record speed.

If the Cullens were here they'd be able to follow my caffeine enhanced speech, I reminisced hopelessly.

"Um... Well, Cammy, you have to understand the power of imprinting. I'm sure with Paul's temper he'd have to struggle to contain his rage at anyone who thought of even looking at you funny. That, plus, Paul isn't very fond of Bella..." she said. I perked. This was news to me.

Emily looked up from stirring the bowl. "She is the whole reason you're in danger. If it weren't for her, there would be no books. Therefore, none of your involvement."

I frowned at that.

"Hm..." I thought out loud. So Paul didn't really care for Bella? Why? She didn't do anything. Not on purpose, anyway. I rolled my eyes. _Overprotective werewolves..._

Emily began to pour the batter into the muffing pan. I watched as she went to each little cup and poured one by one. Each movement was the ticking of a clock. But I had time, I reminded myself. I was just wired and worried.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Emily asked again.

I hesitated remembering why I was keeping up the peppy act. Even though I remembered to smile, my shoulders ached from being so tense. My jaw was clenched hard and my knee still wouldn't stop bouncing. In order to give myself something to do, I began to clear the table of the mess I'd made. The last thing I needed was for Bella to come over for the first time and see her name and future written all over the back of my calculus homework.

Emily opened the oven and pulled out the metal grate noisily. She set the batch of muffins on.

"I hope you like blueberry," she said cheerily.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to my aunt's later today. I'll just have some breakfast there," I told her. Emily struggled to keep from protesting, but she clamped her mouth shut and smiled. I stood up gently with my arms full of messy research and books. "Do the boys have any spare clothes around here? You know, for... phasing emergencies?"

"Hall closet. Top shelf," she said distractedly. She pulled out a timer and twisted the knob for forty-five minutes. I went to go put my things away and get my purse.

* * *

It didn't take long at all to find the dirt road. It was practically part of the backyard, just on the other side of the trees. It was amazing that I hadn't heard Bella's truck go by. I tucked my keys away in my purse and began down the dirt road. I walked and read at the same time with my book in front of my face, trying to catch up and be with the same conversation Bella and Jacob would have before the enocunter. "Hmm..." I hummed out loud thoughtfully. My shoes crunched on the gravel beneath me.

Then a flash of brown went by.

I screamed. The brown red wolf stopped and whirled around to face me. I looked at Jacob head on, his size surprising me. I'd never seen him in wolf form before. He was bigger than Paul, though not by much. His dark eyes were very much the Jacob that Bella had described as they glistened the morning light, like suns.

They made me smile.

"Hi Jake," I said. He shook his head, as though ridding himself of some thought he didn't want the others to hear and then charged back into the brush that grew on both sides. That must be my cue to leave. He would bring Bella here soon.

I went into the opposite side of the road he'd disappeared to. There I saw the other four boys walking through the brush. I looked around desperately for a hiding place. Maybe actually physically being here wasn't a good idea after all. Where was I supposed to hide?

Where else do you hide in Washington? I rolled my eyes at my lack of options and stood behind the widest tree I could find. This was ridiculous. Maybe not sleeping was a bad idea. I wasn't exactly at my best.

One by one the boys appeared between the trees onto the road, all of them half naked as usually were. I watched them all immediately recognizing them and their differences. Bella mentioned that they looked like quadruplets. I didn't think so.

Paul was tall, his hair always carefully cropped short. Embry was leaner, his body longer than wide including his face. Jared always looked somewhat happy, not beaming in the way Jacob did, but he never could help but have a smug smile on his face, his eyes always knowing. Then Sam. No one could mistake Sam from anyone else in the Pack. He was so clearly the leader, wise and powerful. How could someone not be able to tell them apart?

They stopped chattering to one another and focused on walking through the trees to the spot Jacob where had told them to meet him. And all at once they looked in my direction.

"Cammy, what are you doing here?" Sam asked just as he was nearing the road. Apparently they'd all been running when Jacob called them. I panicked stepping out from behind the trees. It was as useless hiding from them as it had ever been.

I smiled a little bit.

"Uh..." I started nervously. I hadn't counted on them finding me spying on them, though I supposed I should have expected it. Luckily I was interrupted.

Down the opposite side of the road there was a light chatter. It was Jacob. And he was happy to have his Bella back. They walked slowly compared to the long strides I was used to keeping up with the wolves around. Jacob was pacing himself for Bella's sake. I went back to my hiding place behind a thick tree quickly.

The boys turned their attention toward Jacob.

It took a moment for them realize what was wrong. Then they realized the meek little thing half hiding behind Jacob. Bella was holding onto Jacob as though her life depended on it. They approached the rest of the pack quietly, an awkward gun slinger moment passing between them as they stood across one another.

As predicted, Sam was the first to speak up.

"What have you done Jacob?" Sam said. I opened the book from my vantage point while I peeked around the trunk of the tree. When I looked over the rim of the pages I saw Jared rolling his eyes at Paul. Paul didn't see it though. His gaze went from me to her, to me and then Bella again.

Then it seemed he couldn't take it anymore. If I hadn't known of the explosion of emotion beforehand, I would have jumped. He pushed passed Sam, almost bumping into him rudely. I grimaced.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?" he demanded. Now from my own eyes, I could feel embarrassed. I wanted to jump in the middle of the road and demand to know what his problem was. I wish I could tell him that Bella has nothing to do with me, but I had everything to do with Bella. "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything-- than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

I frowned and tried to contemplate his words knowing all that I knew now. What was he talking about? Because he called everyone from patrolling to talk with Bella? Jacob frowned right back at him, but he was much more contained than Paul was. He knew not to provoke him.

"She can help," Jacob said quietly, not necessarily to him, but to the rest of the Pack too. He knew he was in trouble.

"Help!" he shouted. A tremor ran through him. I've seen Paul phase out of anger before, but it never failed to make feel terrible. It reminded me of how I'd used that anger against him. I made nearly the same exact thing with Jasper. I knew what was going to happen.

And I'd thought he'd been doing so much better with his phasing with me here. Wasn't that the problem? "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

I winced the same time Bella did.

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"Paul! Relax!" Sam shouted. And here I saw Paul's disobedience first hand. The tremors continued to roll through him like an earthquake. He warred with himself, wanting to obey the order. He shook his head to regain control. The other boys just looked annoyed, but Jacob looked worried.

Jacob's eyes flickered to me, then Bella again.

"Geez, Paul. Get a grip," Jared hissed.

Paul responded with a growl and snarled, "Right, protect _her_!" I felt my blood run cold. Protect _her_? He turned toward Jacob and roared monstrously, the sound shaking the ground.

"Paul!" Sam and Jacob chorused.

Then he looked at Bella and the shakes became more violent. I felt the disapproval on my face. I looked away since I'd seen the explosion of wolf before.

I looked down at my book following the path of the book. I could even hear Bella cry Jacob's name. One rip tore through the air and was immediately responded by another.

"Jacob!" she screamed again. Now her cry was much more urgent.

"Stay where you are, Bella," Sam said. Loud snarls ripped through the forest quiet. I looked up to see Jacob knocking Paul backward into the forest while my silver wolf pawed the ground baring his teeth as he tried to find a way around him. "Take her to Emily's!"

The boys left Sam's side immediately. I watched Jared look at me from the corner of his eye and shake his head like it was no big deal. I narrowed my eyes. I knew this was the Paul I'd been introduced to as a Twilight fan, but it didn't make much sense now. Why would Paul just attack Bella? Just because he didn't like her?

Jacob gave Paul a shove into the trees. Paul was relenting now, irritated, but not blindly trying to attack Bella anymore. Sam followed them. Bella was looking over her shoulder at Jacob, while Embry and Jared casually picked up shreds of clothes.

My gaze went from Paul to Bella in indecision. Should I follow and listen to the conversation? I huffed angrily. I wasn't even really doing any good at this conversation, what was the point in following anymore? She'll be fine.

As soon as Bella was turned around heading back toward her truck I emerged from my hiding place. I followed the wolves into the trees.

The loud snapping of jaws was a blur of motion. Paul was blind with rage, attacking uselessly as he wasn't thinking straight. Jacob and Sam easily tackled him. Jacob rounded him toward the huge black bear-like creature. Paul was still trying to push Jacob out of the way, but Jacob was larger, fencing him in easier. As Paul attempted to dart around, Jacob's large wolf head darted outward like a cobra snake and his jaws crunched down on his front leg.

Sam rounded around the conflict in front of me to protect me from the chaos. His giant head turned to me.

I blinked at him, unsure of what to say to a giant wolf-Sam. Sam nodded at me, making a circle with his snout. I stared at him.

"Huh?"

Sam exhaled deeply through his snout and nudged my shoulder with enough force to turn me around. I stumbled before I understood what he was asking from me. He wanted me to turn around. Oh...

As soon as I was facing the trees the growls began to warble and change into softer grumbles until they turned into actual words.

"-you weren't so concerned with Bella! You just attacked her!" Jacob said.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it! And its not like you've never thought of attacking Cammy!"

"ONLY if she was going to be turned into a vampire!"

"That shouldn't matter! She's one of us!" Paul roared.

"Well, it does! The Cullens are gone! The whole 'good guy' vampire thing is over! It's your fault she got hurt! You're the one who overreacted, not me!" Jacob barked back.

There was a pause after that. I could hear heavy breathing as the heat of the quarrel began to calm.

"I was saving her from the leech! From you!"

"You know very well I had everything in control! And now you're taking it out on Bella when she doesn't even have any idea who you and Cammy are! Its not her fault Cammy insists on putting herself in danger on purpose!" Jacob said.

I felt myself blush in embarrassment.

A sudden anger swelled within me. Jacob was right. Bella didn't deserve this. She didn't even know why Paul was mad at her. Part of me wanted to let it slide, knowing that my time here was limited. The rest of me was growing more and more loyal to the story, strengthened by my decision to keep things on track even if it cost my life.

I sucked in a breath.

"Alright! Stop it!" At first I thought it was Sam who'd given the order, but I realized that the voice was mine and before I knew it I was reacting without thinking. I whirled around to face the three naked boys.

"Cammy!"

"Cammy!"

"Cammy!" They all cried in unison turning halfway to cover themselves. I was too mad to look. My gaze was locked on Paul's face.

"Paul! You knock this off right now! Bella is important to this story and you know it! She didn't do anything and neither did Jacob," I said. Paul had been covering himself, but now he seemed distracted by what I'd said. He didn't care anymore that he was naked in front of me. "It doesn't matter if she's part of the Pack or not. She's useful. She has information."

"We don't need her. We have you," Paul argued.

"Have you been listening to Jacob at all? She's going to tell you everything you want to know! Everything about the Cullens and general information about vampires that I've never been able to tell you. For example, did you know that Edward could read minds?" I asked them. There was a silence and Jacob, hands still covering the important areas, faced them.

"It's true. Bella just told me," he said.

"Cammy, turn around please," Sam said sounding stern. I rolled my eyes, feeling much more like my spunky self than I had in a while. I decided that this was probably going to be awkward later, so I turned. Meanwhile I slung my purse on my arm and began to reach for the spare shorts I had for them.

"She's right. Bella can spy for us. She doesn't owe them anything!" Jacob said. I ignored the comment, grinding my teeth in irritation.

There was another silence.

"Cammy, is this true?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I said exasperated. I rolled my eyes again. There was a deep sigh from behind me. Finally I found the pile of fabric in the big ugly purse and held it out for them. They were pulled out of my hand and I listened for more.

I heard a deep sigh.

"You've taken this grudge against Jacob far enough, Paul. We all know that Jacob did nothing wrong," I heard Sam say. I cocked my head to the side, testing to see if the boys were clothed yet. Since no one protested to my turning to look, I figured everyone was decent. I turned around fully to see the Sam and Jacob looking at Paul who was looking at the ground. He picked up his eyes to see me.

"Trust Bella," I told Paul. He grimaced at the idea. I frowned at him.

"She puts you in danger," he said.

"No, she doesn't.**I** do. If you want to be mad at someone then be mad at me," I corrected. Paul looked at me almost as though he was disbelieving. "Victoria isn't even after me. She's after Bella." Paul's face twisted into a whole new expression. The tension slowly fell from his face so immediately that he looked like a completely different person.

I suddenly understood. He'd been worried that I was stressed out over Victoria. Once again I was reminded about how much he cared about me, and how badly I reacted to the news about the Volturi. I didn't want to worry Paul like this.

"We should go back to Emily's. I bet Bella is having a heart attack," Sam mentioned shattering our silence. He turned his head to Jacob. "And you..." Jacob looked up. Sam sighed exasperated and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "No more telling secrets. Please."

Jacob gave a nod, but it was clear that he was suppressing smile. He was victorious. He'd gotten his friend back. Bella got her life vest back. All was right for Bella once more. Well, almost. Edward was still nowhere to be found, so it couldn't be _all_ right. Paul dropped his gaze and then looked at me again.

"It's not Jacob's fault that I got hurt," I said. Paul nodded. He took my left arm where he traced the prickly stitches.

"It's mine," he said.

And _here_ it was. The self blame I'd been expecting for about a week now. I used my other hand to take his away from my arm. He looked me in the eye and I smiled at him. "I did overreact, didn't I?" I let out a small giggle, which seemed to upset him a little bit.

"You wouldn't be Paul if you didn't overreact once in a while. No harm done," I said. He dropped his gaze to my arm again. I could see that he thought that there was harm. And he couldn't place blame on Bella or Jacob anymore for it. I pulled my arm behind my back so he had to look me in the eye again. He forced a reluctant smile.

"No more trying to kill Bella. I've put a lot of effort in keeping her alive," I said poking him in the chest. He rolled his eyes.

"If you insist," he said playfully. He was forcing himself to hide his brooding, but I could sense the conflict within him. Then my smile fell. I wondered if I was this obvious when I was trying to act like nothing was wrong.

Sam cleared his throat and headed down the road without them. I brought myself back to reality. I pretended like I didn't notice his angst and smiled up at him. Suddenly Paul's arm caught my attention. There was blood dripping down to his wrist.

My eyes widened. Paul looked down and quickly wiped the blood with his large hand.

Underneath the still wet blood, the scar was already healing, slightly puckered and turning from red to pink. I frowned at it. Jacob got him good. I guess that's what you get for attacking Bella. I quickly tore my gaze from it and looked up at him. Jacob was patiently waiting for us to finish our moment.

"Go with Jacob. And play nice with the other Twilight characters," I instructed in a motherly tone to try and keep the mood light.

"We'll try to get Bella out of the house so you can come home," Paul said. Jacob slapped a hand on Paul's shoulder and steered him away. I watched as the two made their way down the path, Paul looked over his shoulder at me once. Jacob said something that distracted him and made him chuckle.

Thank god Jacob had a talent for picking up people's mood. As the two went down the road I felt myself realize the abandonment again.

There goes Bella unintentionally stealing all of my friends.

_Again._

I swallowed hard to keep the jealousy down. Whatever. I was part of a werewolf pack and she wasn't. I had to keep reminding myself that as I remembered that I had no car and had no idea where the bus stop was.


	61. Martyr

I still couldn't get over the jealousy that she got to be with my wolves more often than I did, sometimes

I still couldn't get over the jealousy that she got to be with my wolves more often than I did, sometimes. I lived with Emily, but the moment I heard Emily's warning, "Oh! Bella! How nice of you to drop by!" I had to sneak out the back. Frustrating.

The next week was worse – Spring Break.

Bella was at La Push more than ever, so I started spending more time with my aunt in the rare moments she was home. This particular Wednesday she noticed I was lost in my own train of thought.

"Cammy?" Aunt Debbie asked.

"Yeah?" I asked innocently. I held my cup of coffee in my hands, letting it warm me. Aunt Debbie was no more fooled by my pretences than Paul was. She frowned and set her cup down on the pine kitchen table. She took the cup from my hands, leaving me nothing to stare into blankly anymore.

As she set my cup beside hers, my mind went to a darker place. It was only until the bubble of panic started to get too much for me to bear that I reminded myself to take the reigns. I hadn't done my research on the Volturi yet. I had tried, but my attempt didn't go so well.

What I had managed to learn about were horrifying personality traits like Caius' eagerness to do away with Bella, Edward, and Alice. Jane's guaranteed anger frustration when she couldn't penetrate my mind. And maybe even the worst and most dangerous of all, Aro's morbid curiosity.

I hadn't gotten much farther. A flight to Italy was very long. I would have plenty of time to do my research there. Aunt Debbie came back and I forced myself to look up and put on a pleasant face. She raised a brow at me just before she sat down. Her look was stern and full of authority. She sat down and crossed her legs as she leaned back

"I want to know how you're really doing. Moving to La Push doesn't seem to be... agreeing with you. Are you sure this isn't too much stress for you to handle?"

I swallowed once. In the pit of my stomach was a hard lump of guilt for faking my mood around everyone I loved. I didn't seem to be fooling anyone. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," she said. "Is your sleeping getting worse?" I felt transparent again. I fidgeted with my hands and looked away.

"No, my sleeping is fine."

"Is it your parents? I thought they were coming around," Aunt Debbie said trying to meet gazes with me. I sighed. I had been only just recently able to talk to both of my parents without the speeches about my future. If they only knew how limited my future was. I gulped heavily and wondered if Bella was out of the house yet. I smiled as if what she was talking about were ridiculous.

"No. Nothing's wrong," I said with a nervous laugh.

Aunt Debbie tapped her fingernail on her cup twice. She forced a smile.

"That's good," she said politely. I could tell there was a motherly speech bottled up inside her. Her brows furrowed with concern. I felt terrible for being such a bad actress. She gestured for my now empty mug. I handed it to her and she took them to over to the sink.

"You know," she began casually. "Bob and I wouldn't mind it if you needed a break. You know you're always welcome here." I smiled.

"Of course. You guys put me up for almost a year. I wouldn't feel very strange just walking in here," I said.Even as I sat in this familiar chair I was filled with a sort of sentimental peace, like a milder version of the relief being with Paul brought me.

Her eyes locked on me to enforce the seriousness of what she was saying.

"I mean it, anytime. Whether we're here or not," Aunt Debbie said. She looked like she was getting to her point. "Bob and I are going out of the country for a few weeks. Probably the first half of the summer. The house will be empty. Would you house sit for us?" Now she was trying on a fake smile. It wasn't strange for her and Uncle Bob to find random vacations in the middle of the year. The purpose of asking me was that she was offering me the house back. She wanted to give me a place to stay just in case I didn't want to live in La Push anymore.

My heart throbbed at the sentiment. What I wouldn't give take her up on that offer. Maybe if I had more time I would talk to Paul and explain that my place was in Forks.

I grinned a little.

"Of course," I said noncommittally. Aunt Debbie continued.

"And you can stay here as long as you need to if you're having problems at home," she said. So many emotions gnawed at me. I found my hands clenching, frustrated that I couldn't allow myself to jump out of my chair to hug my aunt, and thank her for all she'd done for me. If not for her the Twilight world would never have become real, and I would never have met so many fascinating people. Granted if I'd never come here, I wouldn't be dying soon, either.

I stared at the place mats on the table, the panic in my brain beginning to take over again. I gripped onto the end of the table and inhaled again before looking to my aunt. She looked even more concerned than before.

"Thanks. I'll watch the house," was all I could think of to say. When the mail started to pile up, the Yorkies would probably take care of the place after I "disappeared." The chills from the cold of the Washington weather started to intensify.

And the longest spring break ever continued.

* * *

Emily and I had a routine at night. Sam and Paul were not big on cooking for themselves. Paul promised he couldn't make more than macaroni and cheese, and Sam couldn't even make that. They came over every night for dinner, chipping in for groceries when we were out of food. This was when I felt most welcome by the wolves, as Emily would allow Paul and I to eat in front of the television and Sam would eat with her at the dining table in the kitchen.

Paul and I were just finishing up dinner. Though I would have loved to distract myself with Paul, I had to stay focused. If I could concentrate on the tasks I still had to do, I didn't have to think about the horror of the project itself. Earlier in the day I'd heard the boys talk about how a storm must be coming, which meant that tomorrow would be the day that Bella would jump off the cliff.

I took my dinner plate and turned around for Paul's too. His massive body was closer than I'd expected catching my by surprise. I immediately forced a grin.

"Hey Cam," Paul said. He was serious, his brows furrowed as he gazed down at me from his height.

"Yeah?" I asked warily. I knew this look. He was worried about something.

He paused to gather the right words.

"You would tell me if something was wrong with you, right?" he asked. I hesitated. "I mean, as long as it had nothing to do with the story?" His eyes didn't break away from mine and I wondered if he could see the guilt reflecting in them.

I was so lucky that Paul wasn't prying into my Twilight business anymore. He really did trust me.

"Of course," I told Paul. Seeing as how what was bothering me had everything to do with Twilight, this was an easy question to answer. His gaze never broke away.

"Then how come you never told me that you were having such a hard time living here?" Paul asked.

Oops. I'd forgotten about that. Had Emily told him how strange it was for me to move in with her? Paul smiled sheepishly. "Emily talks to Sam a lot. He tried to keep it from me, but his thoughts slipped when we were running," Paul explained.

My heart thumped heavily. I stared at him and then forced myself to look at something off to the side. I felt like a dirty secret had been exposed. I didn't want Paul to figure out that being where he wanted me to be wasn't really working for me.

"I still have some work to do in Forks," I finally told him, but my voice was no more than a whisper. It was sort of a lie, since my part in Twilight was almost finished. Paul's emotions stayed blank as he nodded once. I set the plates I was holding back down on the coffee table as the TV continued to flicker shadows across the dark room. I hurried to elaborate before I could hurt his feelings. "But it has nothing to do with you. You are what I'm staying here for. I like seeing you happy."

Finally the blank mask broke and he smiled a smirk that rivaled Edward's.

"Cammy, you are the imprint. _I'm_ supposed to sacrifice everything for _you_. Not the other way around," he said. I glowered at him playfully. He leaned in and kissed me as hard as he could without smashing the plates I still held in my hand.

When we pulled away I relished the warmth his kiss delivered, like a security blanket straight from the dryer. The panic in my chest dulled a little, making coming of the inevitable task a little easier to bear. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Paul!" Sam said from the kitchen. I saw a flicker of irritation race across Paul's features.

He sighed heavily and raised his hand to cup my cheek and hair.

"And whatever is on your mind about the books," he added. I could see his eyes soften a little bit more as his hand trailed down my neck, my shoulder, and over the prickly stitches on my arm. "Please be careful. There are more lives at stake than the Cullens. Especially when you involve yourself."

"Paul, let's go! Jake and Embry are almost done!" Sam called again. We both shot dirty looks toward the kitchen. This patrol thing was really effecting my Paul time. The moment I turned my head to look back at me Paul had yanked the plates out of my hand, clasped a strong arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

He was so quick that I wasn't ready for the hard, possessive kiss that claimed me. Paul didn't seem to mind as he pulled away before I could reciprocate. He let go and gently let his hand trail down my arm to the stitches again. Sam appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.

I pulled away from Paul, embarrassed that Sam had caught us in such a personal moment. I heard the water run in the other room and took the plates from Paul again.

"Go make sure the big bad vampires don't get us," I ordered Paul playfully. He attempted a weak smile as he turned toward Sam. As Sam stepped aside for me to pass into the kitchen, we exchanged polite smiles.

Emily already had half the dishes from the dinner done, despite it being my night to do dishes, so I cleared the table which wasn't very messy to begin with. I decided not to take over the rest of dish duty – I had more important work to do tonight. My time here was almost over. And I had some tickets to buy.

"Thanks Cammy," Emily said taking the last of the dishes from my hand.

"No problem," I said, and quickly made my way from the kitchen to the living room. Paul stepped on the heel of his shoe and pulled his foot out. I stepped toward him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, ignoring Sam who was impatiently waiting for Paul.

"Good night," I told Paul.

"'Night," he whispered back.

With that I left them both and made my way, not to sleep, but to give the New Moon timeline one last look and prepare for my trip tomorrow.

* * *

The alarm on my phone went off at five in the morning. My lids flew open, since I hadn't really been asleep anyway. I picked myself up and saw the rain hitting my small bedroom window at a slant. The storm was growling loudly, making it impossible to sleep through my already troubled thoughts and the trees slapping against the side of the house.

I quickly dressed and took my backpack off the floor. I'd emptied it of all its school related contents and stuffed in some extra clothes and essential toiletries. I tip toed around quietly, knowing very well that this early everyone was either out running or sleeping.

I opened the bedroom door, looking either way down the short dark hallway. Emily's door was still closed which meant she was asleep. Sam always left his truck for Emily to use. She didn't mind that I used it, but I don't think Sam knew I used it so often as my temporary car. Or maybe he just didn't want to bring it up.He barely used the beat up black truck anyway, having better means of getting around with super speed.

"Sorry Sam," I muttered, flipping Emily's keys in my hand. Car theft was a new one. Quil may have done it, but I hadn't managed to lower myself to that level before, but here I was, arrived at last.

I looked out the back window as I pulled away, aware of every noise the truck made. The wolves would not find it odd that I took the truck I swung my backpack inside the cab. If my purse hadn't been my carry-on, then I probably bother to check the backpack as luggage at all.

I decided to do one last inspection of my purse. I fished through the items in my purse. Wallet? Check. Passport? Check. Darlene identification and debit card? Check and check. Books. Check, check, check. Emotion was gnawing at the protective barrier in my mind that was barely allowing me function. It was threatening my resolve from the inside out, as all my thoughts focused on getting to where I needed to go.

Flight confirmation number. Check. I stopped myself before I could turn the key in the ignition.

Was I ready to go? Was I really doing this?

The key glistened in its place.

Yes, I was. I took a deep breath and turned the key. I turned around and looked out the back window making sure the road was clear. I pulled out and shifted gears to drive.

I hadn't realized before how easy it would be to be thwarted on the way there. What if the wolves saw me going out of the boundaries?

No. I confirmed that last night. Victoria was giving them hell. No one was going to have time to notice my absence.

What if she were heading this way? What if, somehow, she knew I was coming? That was ridiculous of course. Alice and I were the only ones with precognition. Besides, everyone who knew Twilight knew that Bella saw Victoria in the ocean after she jumped off the cliff.

So I was out of La Push, technically in Forks. By luck I had to take the roads by my aunt's house. It was empty. The only reason I knew that was because the Celica was where it should be along with Uncle Bob's Tacoma. They had obviously left late last night to arrive wherever they were going at a decent time today.

Continued east toward Seattle where Darlene Randall's flight awaited me. I kept my eyes focused on the road. I'd given myself plenty of time to drive a normal speed, this being one of the few things I wouldn't let myself be late for.

The trees thickened and I knew the exact instant that I'd crossed out of the safe territory. A wave of alertness sharpened my attention the moment I was out of Forks, only a few miles away from the road that went to the Cullen's home.

I took a deep breath in and out. Now it was time to ignore speed limits. Victoria would be doubling back to the ocean according to Jacob, which meant it was absurd for me to think I would find her this far east. However I was still out of my safe little bubble patrolled by supernatural teenagers.

As I left the miles behind me I began to feel the tension loosen. I was almost there. Then I would sob and panic all the way to Italy.

Then out of my peripheral I noticed a shimmer in the rearview mirror. My heart jumped into my throat forcing my next breath to come as a gasp. My eyes darted to the reflection, searching for signs of a vampire in the sunlight.

There was nothing behind me. I saw the glimmer again.

The reflection was my own. The chain of the pearl necklace I wore was reflecting the light. I sighed heavily scolding my heart that was hammering against my chest. I was paranoid. It was as dark as it had been last night. The storm clouds were thick in front of the sun, meaning that there was absolutely no logical reason that I should have thought that little sparkle was a vampire.

I looked at the necklace in my reflection again. I took one hand off the steering wheel to play with it.

I thought of Paul. He'd been so patient with me, trusting my decisions that he knew would possibly put me in danger. And what had I done with that trust? I was off to kill myself. My reflection flinched at the thought. I shook my head at myself.

This was so irresponsible. It was way too proactive. What if I was needed in Eclipse? What if Paul found out I was dead? Would I really do all of this for the Pack and the people around Forks?

No, no. That thought was selfish. I'd put the people in the area in enough danger simply by allowing Laurent to live as long as he did. They deserved this sacrifice. I continued to finger the pearl where it dangled just above my sternum.

I jumped at a sudden sound and cursed myself. It was the brassy salsa ringtone of the cell phone in my purse. I closed my eyes for an instant and sighed. I couldn't answer the phone. I didn't trust myself to not give away any crucial information that might save me. But looking couldn't hurt, right?

As if I could afford to spare any more attention from the road, I took my free hand and stuck it inside the big ugly purse, against the rainbow colored material. The books were out of their protective little compartment. I wanted them handy for when I was on the plane.

Finally I felt what I was looking for and pulled out my cell phone. The caller was unknown.

"Not again," I moaned half heartedly remembering the whole cell phone ordeal with Laurent. Then I realized something. I recognized the area code. It was the nearly the same one I'd gotten when Jasper gave his anonymous birthday wish. My eyes went wide and all of the sudden the world came crashing down.

No, the Cullens couldn't know what I was doing. The call must be from Alice who saw Bella jumping off the cliff. She probably wanted to talk to me about that.

I cringed.

That meant that they were calling to make sure nothing bad was going to happen to her. The phone rang again. It was the same area code. This certainly wouldn't be a pleasant phone call.

My heart pounded with uncertainty and guilt. But I knew very well that I couldn't call and reassure Alice that Bella would be fine. I also knew that I couldn't save Bella. I had to go to Volterra. Aro was going to have to find out about me so that the story could stay on track. He was going to want to know about what I was going to do with the knowledge of vampires, and the Cullens, and perhaps most importantly, the books.

A frantic honking regained my attention. I glanced up from the cell phone in my hand and saw that in my distracted state I was swerving into other lanes. I yelped and swung back into my lane. The trucker that I narrowly avoided crashing into head on gave me a one-fingered gesture. I cringed as the man passed by.

Well, I deserved that. I should have been paying more attention.

The airport could not be more than ten miles away. The road I was taking was adjacent to the main highway, lone and less crowded as the entire Washington population seemed to work in Seattle. I watched the road since it would be more helpful to arrive in Volterra alive.

_This is so irresponsible._

The thought had struck me suddenly.

Irresponsible? Yes, it was irresponsible to take this sort of gamble. I didn't know what Paul would do. What does a werewolf do when his imprint is gone? And Jasper? What would he think? He's been around for over a century, I bet he's lost lots of friends before.

But I bet each of those losses had to hurt.

My foot eased off the gas peddle. This was making less and less sense. Maybe my fear was finally starting to get the better of me and I had started making excuses for me to be left alive?

Yes, that must be it.

I concentrated again on the road.

I had to do this, I had to do this.

I sighed quietly to myself and looked at the road in the rearview mirror.

It was long and straight. There weren't very many people on this road out of La Push on a Thursday commute. The vehicles that drove the two-lane highway were mostly log trucks, and they could be seen for a long time before they passed by.

I tried to keep my mind on simple things like driving and checking for Victoria in the rearview mirror. One truck passed, and another.

Then a smaller car came into view.

I squinted as it was too far to make out in detail yet. It was awfully shiny. And it was coming up fast. The glossy finish reflected the sky shining through the gaps between the trees. I couldn't make out the driver through the windows that were tinted so dark, they were almost as black as the paint.

Hey... Wait a minute...

The phone call from the New York area code.

A strike of panic hit me all of the sudden.

Oh my god, what if she _did_ know what I was doing?

"No!" I gasped. This was something I hadn't taken into account and I didn't have time to think of something to avoid it.

The car swerved into my lane, coming towards me. I slammed on the brakes while cursing out loud to myself. Sam's truck stopped quickly slamming me into the protection of the seatbelt, then back into the seat as the truck jerked to an abrupt stop.

I couldn't even blink before Alice was already at my door holding it open. I gaped at the little black haired vampire. She looked furious. She looked thirsty.

And I'd never been so happy to see her in my life.

* * *

AN: Sorry if there was a misunderstanding in the last chapter. The answer is yes, I will finish this story and I will take it to the end, just so everyone knows. Thanks for all the supportive emails urging me to continue this story. It makes all the difference to know you guys are behind me.

And of course, much love to the beta Onyx Eyed! Notice the decrease in grammar errors?


	62. Jumpers

Alice and I stared at one another for a long moment. I felt like I was meeting someone I hadn't seen since second grade. She was so familiar—exactly the same—but so much had changed since she'd left.

The memories rushed back in a blur. I remembered the days after she'd left Forks, just before Edward left Bella in the woods. I remembered how sad I was that I hadn't warned her about Jasper, and that I had lied to her about the birthday party.

Raindrops splattered into the open door and, despite everything I'd done, I still couldn't contain myself.

"Alice!" I cried happily, leaping at her, only to be yanked back by the seatbelt I'd forgotten to take off. She sighed impatiently when I bounced backward and fumbled to unbuckle my seatbelt. Her angry face softened when she saw my obvious excitement, and even though I knew the answer I couldn't help but ask. "Is Jasper here?"

"No Cammy. Now would you mind telling me why you're going to Italy when Bella is about to jump off a cliff?" Alice asked.

I stared back at her. I couldn't answer that.

I looked down at the steering wheel again. Keeping the story as written meant death, though my survival instincts were screaming to let Alice save me.

Then I imagined grey-hooded vampires running between the trees in the forests of La Push and the werewolves naively chasing them. The ancient vampires would easily defeat the Pack. I had to make sure the curious Volturi never had to look into my existence. I needed to go there before they came here.

I sighed.

"It's personal," was all I said to Alice. I looked at her, trying to make my eyes plead. My hand rose to turn the key in the ignition again. "I'm going to miss my flight" Alice's jaw clenched.

Her marble hand reached up and closed over my wrist, moving my hand away from the key.

"Your future's gotten fuzzier and fuzzier," she said. My brow furrowed. "And it disappeared entirely in January. The only way Jasper and I could keep track of you was through Edward's bank statements. It wasn't until I got to Seattle ten minutes ago that I could finally see you. Why are you going to Italy?"

I stammered to find the correct words.

"Well..." I looked out the rain-dotted windshield afraid that my face would give me away. I couldn't think of anything to say, since the truth was out of the question. How did you tell someone you were about to let one of their family members die?

Alice cocked her head to the side, her brows coming together.

"Why aren't you stopping Bella?" Alice asked her voice lowering to a whisper. Sudden frustration ripped through me.

"Believe me I've considered it!" I snapped in a huff, slapping my hand on the steering wheel in exasperation. "It's just... It's the story, Alice. I can't." I looked at her again. She seemed confused.

"The story? How can Bella killing herself be part of a story that she narrates?" Alice asked. I sighed.

"It's a tragedy," I blurted out the lie. Alice's face contorted in shock. I might as well have just spoken in another language. "I can't interfere with the story. I'm sorry."

"A tragedy? That doesn't make any sense," Alice said. Her voice rose a few octaves in panic. "This can't be! This is a love story."

"Well, so is Romeo and Juliet," I pointed out. She still didn't seem to understand. Or maybe she just didn't believe me. She shook off her disbelief and attempted to put this confusing sequence of events in some kind of context.

"Wait. You still haven't answered me. Why are you going to Italy? Do you know what's _in_ Italy?" she stressed. I waited a few beats. There was no way I could answer that either. Bella wouldn't have such knowledge as far as Alice knew. I looked at the clock on the dashboard of the car.

I had to get on that plane.

"I'll see you later," I said reaching for the door.

Alice wedged the door open with her body. Her eyes narrowed with new determination.

"No, Cammy. You are not going to Italy. You are going to La Push to save Bella. Now. I would do it myself, but I can't go beyond the boundary without putting myself in danger. The wolves won't hurt you," Alice said tightening her grip on the metal door. The metal groaned.

Sam was not going to be happy about the impression of Alice's fingers in his truck's door

I tore my eyes away from the damage that Alice had done and returned my gaze to her. Like every other time I had to protect the story, I summoned a strength I wouldn't regularly possess to solidify my resolve.

"I can't. I have to go," I said firmly.

Alice was quietly thoughtful for a moment. She looked out toward the west and nodded once before returning her gaze.

"Alright then. I guess I'm going to have to save Bella _**and**_ you. Now, get in the car. I'll drop you off at home and go into La Push by myself," she said her silvery voice nearly a hum she was talking so fast.

I kept my mouth shut, reminding myself that letting her know what I knew would give too much of the future away and possibly endanger the story. Then it hit me. I felt my eyes widen a little.

Alice in La Push?

"Wait, no. You can't go to La Push. You can't stop, Bella!" I said.

"I will," Alice said as firm in her decision as I was in mine.

"You're not allowed there," I said. Her expression was blank as if she were waiting for me to get to my point. "And besides, the story doesn't call for you to be there."

"You're not leaving me much choice," she said.

"You can't!" I raised my voice. She sighed heavily.

"Get in the car, Cammy," Alice said. She stepped out of my way, giving me just enough room to leave the truck and get into Carlisle's Mercedes. I looked at the shiny, black sedan in horror. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way.

I had to keep the story the way it was written or Edward would never come back! I had to go to Volterra.

"Bella has to jump!" I argued, ignoring her last demand. Anger flashed in her eyes. You just didn't mess with Bella when it came to the Cullens.

She reached into the cab of the truck and pulled me out. It seemed Alice had enough of playing miss nice vampire.

Luckily, I was unbuckled as she yanked me out of the dry space and into the rain. Alice held me in front of her by the collar of my shirt. I was too close to her perfect face.

"Listen Cammy. This isn't just a story to us! We can't just let her die!" Alice growled through clenched teeth. She was getting desperate and being this close to dark, hungry eyes was reminded me of my experience with Laurent. I kept myself very still.

But even being intimidated by an angry vampire didn't sway me. I had to make sure the Cullens came back. I had to make sure that Bella and Edward ended up together. And I had to make sure that the wolves weren't in danger from the Volturi during that process.

"We have to," was all I could say. If Alice could have teared up she would have. There was a long pause and still she didn't move. Her eyes were locked on mine. I could feel her fury through the hand clutching my shirt. She hadn't hurt me, but that possibility hung in the air around us.

Alice's pained look came together as it seemed that all at once she was beginning to believe that I was the crazed fan who would do anything to make sure the events would match up with the books.

I shook the deep feeling of hurt away as Alice suddenly began to realize that I might actually be capable of letting Bella die.

"Let me catch my flight," I demanded calmly. It was useless to fight against her. Even if I somehow managed to get in Sam's truck she was easily faster than it. Even on foot.

"No!" she hissed. She raised her chin defiantly. "I am not letting you go. You are going to get in the Mercedes. Then I will drive you home and I will get Bella myself! I will not have you die with her." There was something in that sentence that made my heart stop.

_...die with her._

It was so obvious.

Yes, the Volturi needed reassurance that I was dead to keep from coming here to check on me. But did I actually need to be dead? What if a very reliable source informed them that I was dead, the same way the Volturi and Edward thought Bella was dead?

I looked at Alice, a smile crossing my face. Her brow furrowed in confusion at my expression. I couldn't contain my joy.

I didn't have to die at all! The tension I had long been used to melted away from my body.

Why hadn't I thought of this before? Alice and Edward were soon to be convinced that Bella was dead. Why couldn't I be "dead" too? Why couldn't I be in Alice's vision with Bella?

That settled it. I had to get into La Push now. My attention returned to Alice who seemed to be debating throwing me in the back of Carlisle's car. In an instant I knew how to make her let me go.

"Oh... Alice," I said. My eyes welled up with tears. The raindrops that were soaking me dropped on my face making my tears fall. "Oh Alice. You're right!"

Alice stopped looking at Carlisle's car and looked at me.

I swallowed nervously and hoped somehow I could be a better actress for this vampire than I was with the last.

I laughed, broadening my insane grin and slapping my forehead. My body continued to relax in relief while I continued giggling.

"You're right! This isn't a story! Bella is real. Why would I let Bella kill herself for a plot? It makes no sense! I can't just let a _real_ person commit suicide!" I exclaimed. I watched Alice's face to make sure she believed me.

Alice watched my expression for a moment and then narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get my hopes up unless you mean it, Cammy," Alice said.

Alice was confused by my sudden change of heart. At first I was worried that she wouldn't buy my performance.

"Of course I mean it! She's a person, Alice. This might be why I was sent to the Twilight world. I can turn this tragedy into a happy ending! Is there still time? Maybe I can still stop her!" I said urgently.

Then her lips parted and she sighed in relief. It looked like she was getting hopeful enough to believe me.

"I don't know," she said uncertainly. "Let me see."

I watched as her perfect face contorted into forced concentration. Her eyes shut and her grip on my collar tightened, crumping the fabric. The wind picked up and the rain began lashing at us. I waited patiently for her vision to play out. If she saw my plan it would be completely ruined, I realized.

Please don't let her see what I'm doing. Please don't let her see what I'm doing.

Her lips pursed into frustration and then pressed into a flat line in defeat.

"It's blurry," she said. Her brow furrowed and she clenched her eyes tighter. Then they popped open with sudden relief. She released me at the same time. "I think I see you at the cliff! But your future..." She paused and she looked thoughtful again. "Your future is unclear afterward. Cammy, your future is so hard to read."

I thought about that.

"Must be because of the werewolves," I mused out loud.

Alice's eyes widened.

"What?"

Oops. Was Alice supposed to know that yet?

"Never mind. I have to go now!" I said urgently.

That was all I needed to know. I stepped backward, fumbling into Sam's truck. Alice, concerned, watched me as I fastened my seatbelt. I slung my purse back on my shoulder and got the truck ready to go. When I buckled my seatbelt I became more aware of the way she was staring at me.

"Cammy, are you sure you'll do this? I'm counting on you," Alice said. She looked worried. Maybe she suspected my betrayal. I reached for the door.

Alice stepped out of the way along the wet asphalt of the road.

"Don't worry," I said slamming the door shut. I flashed her a fake smile that not even I would have believed. "I'll save her and bring her back."

Uneasiness flashed across Alice's face. She looked back down the road, and then west toward the ocean. She seemed unsure. She was right not to trust me fully. My self-imposed job description required me to play both sides. But what choice did Alice have other than to let me go? If I couldn't be trusted to save Bella, that meant she would have to do it.

And Alice may be talented, but the wolves wouldn't tolerate her and she knew it. She wasn't about to risk her life on the chance I was untrustworthy. She wouldn't upset Jasper that way.

"Okay," she said uncertainly. She gave me a meaningful look. "Please. Bring my sister back."

Oh. I intended to. Though, probably not in the way she expected.

In a flash she skipped gracefully over a puddle, and leapt gracefully in the open Mercedes Benz. The shiny black sedan left Sam's truck in the mist flying off her tires. By the time I had the key in the ignition, she was disappearing down the road.

As I raced behind Alice, my heart pounded. I couldn't think of anything other than the amazing relief I felt. I was going to live. The Volturi wouldn't bother to search for me. Bella would get her happy ending and by the end of New Moon, I'd still be on good terms with Paul. And when Edward and Alice returned, Paul and I could live happily ever after into Eclipse.

Finally I was getting my lucky break. I smiled smugly to myself.

"I'm a genius," I muttered softly, half afraid that somehow Alice would hear. My confidence returned soared as I pondered my brilliant plan. The turnoff came for Forks came up on the right. Carlisle's car was a streak of black as it zoomed down the offramp to Forks while I stayed on the highway into La Push.

I was home free as long as Alice didn't catch wind of what I was doing. How strange that my future was so hard to see. It must be because of the wolves. I was spending so much time with them that it seemed like I was turning into one of them.

Still, Alice was not totally blind to me like she was to werewolves. This was no time to get cocky. I put on a serious expression and pressed the gas pedal harder. I would give her no time to see anything.

Aunt Debbie would be appalled to see me driving the way I was. She always said Californians didn't know how to drive in the rain. The rain had softened, but the car still hydroplaned through puddles. Luckily for me, and everyone else, not many people were out on a day like this.

Unsafe driving got me to La Push in record time. Pretty soon I was securely in the little territory that had been my home for the past few weeks. I swallowed hard as I past Emily's house without a second glance.

First thing I was going to do when the Cullens came back was move back into Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob's house. Paul had said that he would understand. He'd offered that sacrifice to me. Then I would ask Paul to move Jasper's chair back to my room. We'd stay there and we'd wait for Edward, Alice, and Bella to come home from Italy.

It would be perfect!

Then my smile fell as I suddenly realized I had to focus on the present to get to that future.

Where was that cliff supposed to be? There were a million cliffs on the coast of Washington. I hissed out a curse. "I don't even know where I'm going. Brilliant, Cammy," I chastised myself as I dug my pocket for the cell phone I put away.

Who could I ask about the cliff without provoking suspicion? I smiled to myself as I thought of my familiar partner in crime. I found Quil's number in my phone and called.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up," I chanted. The phone continued to ring. What if he didn't answer? What if he still thought I was part of the Quileute "cult?" My heartbeats grew heavier and then skipped when Quil actually answered.

"Hello?" a low voice moaned.

Thank all that is holy! He actually answered!

"Quil, it's Cammy. I have an important question for you!" I said quickly as I kept my eyes on the coastline looking for any silhouettes standing on the edge of the cliffs. "Do you know where the diving cliff is? The big one that Sam and his buddies jump from?"

There was a pause.

"Who is this?" Quil muttered in confusion.

I sighed.

"It's Darlene," I said impatiently.

"Oh. I don't know. There's a couple of them," Quil said, his voice ragged. I looked around impatiently on at the stormy horizon. The rain had stopped briefly, but there were thicker and angrier clouds on the horizon homing in on the La Push beaches.

"Where is the biggest, most insane cliff out here?"

"Why?"

"Quil, just answer me please," I begged.

"This is hardly cliff jumping weather," Quil pointed out.

I looked at the dashboard. How much time did I have left? Alice had said that I would make it. That meant that I would make it for sure, right? I narrowed my eyes and scowled at my phone.

"**Just tell me where the damn cliff is, Quil**!"

"Alright! Alright! You don't have to yell. My head hurts enough as it is," Quil gave in. "The biggest one where all the idiots jump is just north of First Beach. Kinda by Jake's house."

My eyes widened as I realized I was going the wrong direction.

I cursed into the phone as I braked and spun the wheel. The car cooperated with my illegal u-turn up to a point, and then fishtailed the rest of the turn. I regained control easily, though I was sure anyone watching me drive probably thought I was a lunatic.

"Why do you want to know? What's wrong?" Quil asked.

I didn't say anything as I was still attempting to correct the wheel one handed.

"You're not thinking of going cliff diving right now, are you?" Quil asked.

"Yeah. I am. Do me a favor and tell Paul where I am if you see him," I said.

"Are you insane?!" Quil roared into the phone. I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time to explain myself. I hung up on him.

As I approached, the cliff was easy to spot. I drove off the road and through the trees, bouncing along in my seat until Sam's truck got stuck in the sand.

My phone rang again.

I fumbled over my phone and slung my purse onto my shoulder. Salty ocean air blew around me and whipped brown strands of hair into my face.

"Hello?" I answered over the wind.

"Cammy, do not jump. Do you understand me? Do _not_ jump after Bella," said a cold voice. I had to check the caller ID to make sure it was who I thought it was.

"Alice?" I asked her.

"You will not survive. Do _not_ jump after Bella. I can see that you won't stop her from jumping and there's nothing I can do about that now. But don't jump after her." This was exactly what I wanted to hear. Alice thought I was going to die. Now all I had to do was follow through.

"Thank you for your concern, Alice," I interrupted. "I'm sorry." I was certain Alice had lost my future again. I knew very well that the werewolves in the water to would save Bella and that they would probably save me too.

Alice began again sounding hysterical.

"You don't understand! There's something-!" I slapped the cell phone closed. Now I needed to hurry. This cliff had a well worn path on the moist rocks. It was starting to rain again, the drops thick and coming down more frequently. It would be pouring pretty soon.

I followed the steep little pathway which required some climbing after I passed the lower ledge. I looked up, keeping my eyes on the prize. Somewhere up there Bella was closing her eyes and imagining Edward's voice. She had reached the peak of her insanity, just as I was coming down from mine.

My phone rang again. I cursed it and brought it out in my hand. Why is it that everyone calls all at once when you're in no shape to talk on the phone? I looked at the ID.

It was Quil. I groaned. I didn't have time for this!

I turned and threw my phone over the two-story height I had already reached. With the Darlene debit card it wouldn't be difficult to get a new one. Just then I heard something. My head whipped to the left and I saw a dark blur flash down toward the angry waves.

Crap! Bella had jumped!

She fell so quickly, so suddenly that I hurried even more. I was at the top in less than a minute. From up there I could see all of La Push. My thoughts were quieted by the majesty of the roaring ocean and I listened to it intently.

The wind shrieked over the cliff and the waves crashed against the face of the rock far below. I tiptoed to the edge and looked over.

The water was white with foam and the waves hurled themselves at the edge of the coast, splintering the drift wood they carried. I closed my eyes. I needed to do this quickly, but the pounding of adrenaline was making me nervous.

It was either this or the Volturi.

I got ready to jump.

"Darlene..." gasped a voice. I whipped around to see a dark hand on the edge of the cliff where I'd just come up. My jaw dropped as I saw Quil's head poke up. How did he get here so fast? I looked back at the ocean and then toward him in astonishment. He looked at me, still panting with drops of water falling from his brow. "Don't..."

Oh for God's sake! Would everyone leave me alone and let me jump off a cliff!

"Sorry, Quil. I'll explain later," I said. His eyes widened and his breath quickened. Obviously now he could see that I was serious.

"No! Wait!" he cried vaulting onto the edge of the cliff and running at me.

I turned and threw myself into the ravenous waters. As I looked down, the waves rose hungrily to snatch me from the air. I closed my eyes.

_Everything was fine. The werewolves were already in the water. They will save me and the Volturi will think I'm dead. Then the Cullens will return and everything would finally be back to normal._

I tried unsuccessfully to stretch my body into a dive and smacked into the water with the force of a wrecking ball.

* * *

As usual, much props to OnyxEyed. Even hurricanes don't stop this beta!

And thank you Selle, who saved Cammy's life with one great idea.


	63. Rapid Fire

Sorry for the delay. I must have rewritten this chapter a thousand times. I didn't beta it in the interest of time. It took long enough for me to write it I thought I wouldn't make anyone wait anymore. The next chapter's in the works already, I assure you.

* * *

I was under water awaiting the vibrations of the impact to shiver through my body. I floated deeper and deeper into the water as I was swayed rhythmically in the greedy waves.

Something slipped through my arm, relieving me of a weight I hadn't been paying attention too, and when I kicked my soaked shoes fell off my feet. As the peace of the sudden silence subsided I began to feel the panic of the ocean that was swallowing me.

I narrowed my eyes in determination. There was really nothing to see this deep in the ocean, but the foamy surface of the water was not lost to my. I reached up and clawed for air. I couldn't wait for werewolves to save me. I didn't have Bella's depression as an excuse to allow myself to die. I was stronger than her right now and I wasn't going to give up so easily.

But the storm wasn't going to give up without a fight either. The water rocked and gathered itself it a wave. It crashed over me. The weight of the pressure above me increased and punched me back down to the ocean floor.

My body fluttered under the immense weight and I spun with the current into colder waters.

Something gripped me painfully. Bubbles escaped from my mouth as the air was torn from my lungs. The fingers that gripped my hair felt like vicious talons, but they pulled me out of my downward spiral. Brunette strands swam around my face as we picked up speed. The surface was drawing near.

I was being saved!

Relief flooded through me. I held my breath without panic now, knowing that I was going to get a precious gulp of air soon enough. I just needed to be patient. I attempted to help my savior by kicking, but it seemed to be throwing off their rhythm. I winced as they yanked harder on my hair and sped up to an inhuman speed. It was like being dragged by a motorboat.

This person needed a better tether. I reached up, pushing against the current to offer them my hand.

She grabbed it.

My eyes widened. This person's touch was no warm werewolf. It was colder than the stormy water around us. A stone that had been left out in the cold over night. Marble fingers tightened around my hand.

My first thought was a naive one, because while I knew it was a vampire I could only wonder how Alice had gotten into the water so quickly.

Then my Twilighter senses kicked in and screamed: _Duh! Flame on the water? You know that there are no Cullens in the ocean and there's only one other character that it could possibly be._

What kind of fan was I? I should have seen this coming!

The direction changed too quickly, whipping me upward toward the surface by my hand. We leapt out of the water like a dolphin. My savior landed on a rock platform that happened to be sticking out of the water in the middle of the ocean.

Victoria held me out in front of her by my wrist like a fisherman would hold out his catch to see. Her smile was wide and eager, but when she saw me that grin turned into a flat expression. I stared back at her in horror, coughing and gagging on salt water.

As if it were our cue we both looked at the shore. There a the huddled werewolves surrounding a half drowned Bella.

Her frown deepened with disappointment, like a child who hadn't gotten what she wanted on Christmas morning. Victoria and I looked at each other again.

"Looks like I grabbed the wrong brunette," her childish voice hissed looking me over. The wind blew and all I could do was dangle before her in the storm's wind as she held me up in the air over the ocean. "Then again, this saves me the trouble of finding you later. You made a fool of Laurent and me."

I just stared at her. How had this happened? Was Alice right about me dying?

No. No I couldn't die. I'd already dodged death today, and twice since this story started. I couldn't be dying now!

_Say something. Save yourself!_ my unhelpful survival instincts screamed.

But this time I could think of only one thing to say and my chattering teeth made it impossible to say the curse word. I was stunned helpless. So I continued to stare. Victoria narrowed her eyes at me as though some thought crossed her mind.

"But still... I'm curious," she whispered. I have no idea how I heard her over the wind. It was dumb luck that she took a second to ponder this possibility. Because then something horrifying and unrecognizable came leaping out to attack us.

The scream I'd been saving for Victoria's kill ripped from my throat without my permission. What had come out of the water could only be described as a huge furry brown shark. The monster leapt at us so close that all I could see were white shiny teeth baring down for us.

It got Victoria by the waist. She yelped and in flash she was dragged into the water. The momentum of the attack made her grip on me slip from my wrist to my hand and I heard a sickening pop before she was ripped away.

My shrieking scream transformed into a cry of agony. Pain shot up my arm.

I was free of Victoria who had fallen prey to the monster, but thrust back into the hungry waves. I smacked into the water for the second time today. The ocean gleefully took me back into its clutches, ready for a second attempt at drowning me. I could hardly react to the waters that pulled me one way and the other.

I was still stunned motionless. My mind whirled with incoherency.

I sank deeper and deeper until my body began to fight for its life without my permission. It was a wasted attempt. I'd already fallen too far. My eyes began to close.

Then, also for the second time that day, I felt a yank on my hair. My eyes snapped open in alarm, as though I would be able to see anything in the murky storm water. I was blind.

_No. Not again!_

This got me fighting. I swung my arms, powered by adrenaline alone. Pain shot up the arm that Victoria had me by. I was powerless against her. My struggling was pointless as I was dragged back to the surface. Victoria wanted to finish the job. I was doomed. All the scrambling in the world could not have done anything to slow down someone with this super strength.

We broke the surface bobbing over the water. I was pulled toward my lifeguard from hell. I pushed away from them with all my strength, the act bringing tremendous pain to my hand, but I was desperate.

"Let me go! Let go, bloodsucker!" I was somewhat horrified to hear the "b" word come out of my mouth. I hesitated long enough to hear the person who had me.

"Cammy! Cam!" shouted a man's voice. A warm hand pushed my hair out of my face. Finally, I was face to face with a werewolf. I started to say his name, but all that came out was a cough of water I'd accidentally inhaled. I took in his appearance for a brief moment, trying to believe that it really was him this time. Trying to believe that all the monsters were gone.

**Now** I was safe.

He glanced at me once and then sighed with equal relief.

"Come on," he said. He pulled me closer to his side and pinned me to him.

Even swimming one handed, the waters were nothing to him. He kicked through the waves naturally like he was taking a leisurely swim in an exercise pool. My body relaxed and I remembered the pain in my wrist. Why was it always my wrist that got hurt in these situations?

Paul's voice was drowning in and out as the waves attempted to swallow us again. Paul was too strong to allow this to happen. When we hit the shore Paul gathered me in his arms and held me bridal style. We dripped as he jogged to the sand. He set me down in the soaking sand.

The action made the vibration jolt my wrist painfully.

"Ah!"

"Cammy, are you alright?" Paul asked bending his face over mine. I looked into his eyes, making myself forget the pain so I didn't have to cringe. I stared up at him for a moment and then his lips were on mine. My heart leapt in celebration. I closed my lips on his, but he was much more forceful. His tongue parting my lips as he pressed harder.

Then he blew in air.

I coughed on the excess air until he released me and looked up at him in confusion.

"That was the weirdest kiss I've ever had," I rasped. The waves were still crashing loudly, but he'd heard me just fine.

"That wasn't a kiss. I was trying to resuscitate you," he said.

"I'm breathing just fine," I told him. A scowl appeared, worried lines creasing his forehead. He clenched his jaw in agitation. I could feel the anger radiating from him, increasing his heat. I stared back from

"Do you want to explain what the hell you were doing?!" he roared.

I was quiet.

Paul groaned in frustration, knowing my silence was going to be my answer. He stood up and stormed a few feet away from me. The waters crashed on the rocks in the distance, but the noise was close enough to fill in the silence between us. His hands were clenched and shaking wildly. He locked his gaze on the grey ocean before us, his expression twisted in frustration.

He stood there for a few moments, dripping in the rain and watching the water. His thoughts were elsewhere, scanning the water and his fingernails digging in his skin. It was then I realized there were no other werewolves around. Where were they?

Well Jacob was tending to Bella's own near drowning experience.

A realization dawned upon me. Could Harry be sick yet?

I shivered and willed that thought away. There was nothing I could do to stop a heart attack, even if the story allowed me to. So I turned to look at Paul again. He was quivering rapidly. His eyes narrowed as drops dripped over his eyes. The shaking increased and he stepped even further away from me. His eyes locked on a piece of bleached driftwood on the ground.

He appeared beside it with speed I didn't know a werewolf could be capable of and chucked it over the water as he roared out toward the ocean.

He seethed at the water. His fists balled up at his side while his chest heaved up and down. His back was to me as he faced the ocean, but I could still tell he was having a hard time keeping himself human.

When enough time had past for me to be able to move I tried to sit up in the soaked sand. The movement made me hiss with sudden pain in the hand that Victoria had nearly taken with her when the beast had dragged her into the water. When I saw the condition my hand was in I screamed.

"Paul!"

Paul's rage was finished the instant I shouted his name. He whipped around and saw me gazing down at the horrific condition of my hand. His eyes widened. My hand dangled limply at the end of my arm. My wrist was cuffed by swelling flesh.

Paul ran to my side, skidding the a stop in the damp sand. Paul cursed and prodded my arm. My hand was motionless. It was scary looking. My hand was bloated and the skin was turning various shades blues, purples, greens, and yellows with horrific bruises. Victoria had been able to do some damage to me after all it seemed. I attempted to move it which only sent a shockwave of pain up my arm.

"Ah!" I hissed.

"Your wrist. That bloodsucker broke your wrist," Paul seethed holding my wrist delicately in his big hand. Even though I could feel his shaking frustration emitting off his skin, he still held my hand like it was made of something fragile. "We need to get you help. Sam's already at the hospital."

Hospital. Because Alice will never go looking for me there after my death defying stunt.

"No!" I screamed in panic. Paul shot me a look. I shook my head at him. "I can't go to the hospital! I can't go to Forks!" His dark brows furrowed in concern.

"Why not?"

For a moment I actually debated on telling him. However, I was still bound to the secrecy of the books. No one could know about what was to happen, so it was best to avoid those type of questions.

Paul sensed my hesitation and exhaled in a huff.

"Cammy please. This is getting ridiculous!" he said harshly. I almost winced with the antagonism in his voice. First Alice, now Paul. How many people did I have to hurt today in Twilight? He'd been so understanding before allowing me to do what I needed to make the books go the way they should.

Paul sighed and shook his head. He avoided my gaze and glanced back down at my swelling hand again.

"Fine. No hospitals," Paul mumbled.

"Where is everyone?"

He shook his head.

"There's stuff happening all over the reservation. Everyone is scrambling around. Jared and Embry are still in the water. Jacob took Bella and Sam went back to the hospital," he said. I stopped talking then. Paul didn't look like he was in any mood to talk anymore.

Even with Paul's steps sinking in the wet sand he was perfectly graceful. The pain in my wrist was slowly increasing, but Paul was careful not to hurt me as he carried me.

The rain pounded harder from the ocean as we neared the truck.

Paul shifted me in his arms so he could open the door and ducked inside to set me down. He hung in the door opening to buckle me in and shut the door for me. I was dripping everywhere from the ends of my hair to the tip of my nose as I watched him make his way around.

The driver door creaked open and slammed shut. I'd left the keys were already in the ignition from my trip here.

As soon as the engine started my body began to relax. My left arm was draped over my lap. The wrist was swelling. I had no idea if it was broken or not, but I couldn't wiggle my fingers.

Paul didn't turn on the radio. We didn't go very far, but Paul sped like a vampire, determined to get us where we were going in Cullen record breaking time. Every movement was tensed. He squeezed the steering wheel, his grip creating new grooves in the edge of the wheel.

I couldn't bring myself to say anything at all. So the storm continued to pound on the windshield while we sat safely inside. Thick mists touched the top of the trees on either side of the highway. I decided to watch the grey clouds that continued to roll out from the ocean instead of focusing on the intensity of the tension in the car or the pain in my wrist.

When we got to the trick was getting out of the truck without moving my wrist. Every fraction of movement made my entire wrist feel like it was on fire. Paul's only words to me in the car were, "Maybe you should stay here. I'll get her to come out to the car."

"No. I don't think I should be examined in the truck." I insisted on being brave for his sake. So I ground my teeth together when I pulled myself out of the truck one handedly. Paul took over, scooping me up without asking.

I didn't recognize the house I was taken to. However, I did recognize the woman who walked out. She was an elderly Quileute woman with grey hair. She was the woman Emily and I had run into in the super market. I looked out the window at her to make sure she was who I thought she was when Paul suddenly blocked my view.

He moved aside to open the door and reached in to unbuckle me. His hands moved quickly until they had to move around my injured left arm. Then he slowed down and carefully picked me up again, holding me to him.

"She's hurt. One of them hurt her," Paul started speaking as soon as the woman was in hearing distance. She was a patient woman who calmly walked over to me. When Paul had me safely in his arms we whirled around to face her.

Mrs. White smiled.

"She's not badly hurt," she said soothingly. Paul stared at her absolutely horrified.

"What are you talking about? Her hand..."

"She's alive and not bleeding. Obviously she's fine. Let's get out of the rain," the woman said. Paul's mouth was still hanging open in shock. He looked down at me and then at her again. He exhaled and rolled his eyes as he mumbled something under his breath in Quileute.

The house was even smaller than Jacob's. As we stepped inside the sound of dripping seemed to only get louder. Water dripped through a yellow stained ceiling into a pot on the kitchen floor. Mrs. White nodded in the direction of the table. Paul's forehead creased in reluctance.

"It's okay," I told him. He obviously disagreed.

He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Oh Cammy," he mumbled with a sigh.

More guilt surged through me. Those two words made me feel like a five year old.

_Oh that Cammy. There she goes again, jumping off cliffs, provoking werewolves and vampires. Typical Cammy. Always driving Paul insane._

Paul set me down on a wooden chair. He stared at me for a moment. I hadn't realized that Mrs. White must have been in the other room until she came back with a first aid kit.

"It's good to see you, Paul. How is your grandmother?" she asked casually.

Paul didn't make a sound. He just glared at her. She looked up from her first aid kit and down again. The tension in the room made me shift uncomfortably. Mrs. White didn't seem the least bit disturbed by Paul's attitude.

"Put your arm on the table... er, Cammy, was it? Your aunt and I have brunch sometimes. Lovely woman. It's funny that you should get mixed up in this sort of crowd," she said. I almost smiled. Yes, it was very funny that I hung out with a crowd that were the characters of my favorite book series.

I used my right arm to cradle my arm. I winced as I held onto my swollen wrist.

She scooted in her chair and placed some glasses on the end of her nose. She squinted at my swollen wrist and the way my hand dangled loosely. Paul leaned over me to see my hand under the light.

"I think its broken," Paul inputted softly, as if to not interrupt the pattering of the rain hammering the thin roof.

"It isn't broken," Mrs. White said immediately. "Its dislocated. Something yanked her hand right out of its socket. That's not an easy thing to do. And it looks like there were some disolvable stitches here. You must be quite the clutz."

I'm the clutz? No, no. I just follow the clutz around and end up falling into remarkably similar situations.

She looked up at Paul immediately.

"What can you do for her?" he asked trying to sound older than he was.

"We'll just pop it back in," Mrs. White said. My eyes widened immediately. My frightened look was immediately directed at Paul. He met my eyes looking equally terrified.

"Er... Won't that be painful?" I said. My voice was ragged with my salt eroded throat. Mrs. White stood up slowly and winked.

"You came to the right place. I still have some leftover medication from Greg's surgery," she said. I had no idea who this Greg guy was. To be honest I didn't even really know who Mrs. White was. It was uncomfortable to think that there were other people in the Twilight world who Bella didn't know. It was unnerving to see that there were other people coexisting in this dangerous world.

"May I use your phone?" Paul asked politely. Mrs. White nodded. Paul reached the phone on the other side of the small kitchen in one stride. I watched him carefully to study his mood. He wasn't shaking with fury anymore. That was good. But the tension in his walk showed me he was anything but fine.

Paul dialed quickly. When someone answered he began speaking in Quileute.

I frowned.

"Here darling. Take this," Mrs. White said taking my attention away from the werewolf. The old woman held out a white pill in her wrinkled hands. I tentatively took it and popped it in my mouth. She had a glass of water in front of me the moment it hit my tongue. I gulped it quickly.

"Thank you," I said. The old woman leaned over the table. I leaned away instinctively and glanced over at Paul. She smiled.

"Darling, don't you worry 'bout your moody werewolf. He's just worried about you," she whispered. I whipped around to look at her. Meeting a new character was weird enough, but meeting one that would openly talk about werewolves was even weirder. I didn't like it.

But I smiled politely.

I comforted myself that I would surround myself with plenty of familiar characters soon enough.

"I have an old brace you can use. I'll be right back," she said. She patted my good hand and walked into the next room. Paul slammed down the phone on the receiver. He held his hand over his eyes. As he crossed back to the table he sighed again, his eyes fixed on the warped wood of the table.

"She's nice," I said.

Paul hesitated before responding. He seemed careful not to meet my eyes. His shoulders were still tensed. Without a shirt I could see every wound muscle under his copper skin. He closed his eyes, concentrating before answering.

"Mrs. White helped us when Emily... got her scars. She helped Sam stop the bleeding and make up the bear story," he said cautiously. I nodded, but he didn't look up to make sure I understood.

An unseen clock ticked the seconds away loudly in time with the dripping water of the leaky roof. I was being quiet, not wanting to tempt another tantrum out of Paul. Whatever patience he had mustered up for me and respecting my privacy was gone now.

He took a big breath and let it out slowly.

"Bella has lost her mind," he stated.

"True," I answered .She was hearing voices and seeing Edward when he wasn't there.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack," he went on. My heart dropped.

"Yes," I said quietly.

"And Quil phased," he said. That was a good time for the medication to kick in. Warmth flooded through my veins, slowing my heart and numbing my throbbing dislocated wrist. He looked up as if also realizing the pill that Mrs. White had given me was taking effect.

I met his look of concern and made myself respond.

"He did?" I asked. Paul finally looked me in the eye. This took a while to process in my head, but it slowly started to make sense. The brown furry shark in the water that had snatched Victoria just in time. It wasn't a monster at all. It was just another friend saving my life. I smiled with appreciation. Quil, after all I'd put him through, had phased for me. I sighed with contentment. Sometimes living in the Twilight world was so difficult. It was times like these that made it worth it.

Even though the drugs reaction was dulling my emotions, I was suddenly very glad. My partner in crime was in the loop. I didn't have to hide sercrets from him anymore! I grinned wide.

"He phased," I sighed dreamily. My good friend saved me. Despite all the crap I'd put him through. I felt myself smile warmly.

Paul was still trying to concentrate on the table top, but his eyes flickered up to my face to judge my reaction.

"He saw you jump. It drew out enough emotions to push him over the edge. He's one of us now," Paul said sadly. The softness in his voice made this sound sad. I didn't see the sadness in it. I'd always known that Quil would be one of them. "I'll have to thank him for saving you."

But a sudden thought killed that buzz in a hurry.

"Wait. He didn't kill Victoria, did he?" I asked. My panic was dulled heavily by the medication. I couldn't be as alarmed as I knew I should be. Paul almost rolled his eyes.

"No way. A brand new werewolf can't take down a vampire by himself. In fact he put himself in a lot of danger by going after her even with the element of surprise. Lucky for us she's a chicken. She runs from trouble, she won't approach it. By now Jared and Embry stopped Quil and dragged him out of the water," Paul said.

He finally picked his eyes off the table and stared at me. I saw a mixture of emotions cross his face. He studied me like he was searching for something and leaned forward to sit up straighter. "Cammy, you can't keep doing this."

I blinked slowly and looked at my fat wrist.

"Trust me it could have been much worse," I said groggily. "_This_ wasn't the dangerous plan." I smiled grimly.

Paul's brow furrowed.

"You were going to do something more dangerous than jumping off a cliff?" he questioned. I shivered at the thought of the alternative despite the warm, toasty feeling the drugs were giving me. I shrugged.

Then Paul suddenly reacted. He scooted his chair backward noisily and slammed his fist on the table top loudly. If my nerves weren't shot I would have jumped.

"Cammy, I trusted you! I left you alone while you did your book stuff and you nearly got yourself killed!" he roared, nearly shaking the walls with the pure volume of his voice.

Strangely, my reaction was not the one of guilt and regret it usually was. I didn't like the tone of his voice. I didn't like him treating me like a child when I was the older one. I would not be demeaned just because I was just a human.

I glared at him.

"We're alive. The story is in tact. That's all that matters," I said.

Paul frowned.

"What was your dangerous plan if cliff-jumping was your safe plan? Where were you this morning? Why didn't you tell us that leech was going to be in the water?" Paul asked all the questions at once. His fierce gaze never left me. The fury could not stay on his face though. "You could've told me. I could have made sure I was there to save you."

I sighed.

"It's more complicated than that, Paul. There was no time to contact anyone," I said.

"How do I know the danger's gone, Cammy?" Paul asked quietly. The pain in his voice was killing my buzz. Even with the drugs in my system I felt like I could see his pain that much more clear. His hand reached out for my good hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. "Please, Cammy. Just tell me what's going on."

He deserved the truth.

I hesitated.

"I can't. The next few days are really important," I whispered regrettably. Jacob had to give information for Edward to misinterpret. Bella had to rush halfway across the world to show Edward she was alive. Alice had to foresee Edward's plan. The smallest disruption from the werewolves could screw everything up.

Paul reached out and tipped my chin when I started to look away. He had me see the desperation in his expression.

"I won't tell anyone anything. I just want to know why you jumped off a cliff," Paul said. But to tell him that would reveal everything that hadn't happened yet. His eyes glistened in the grey light coming in from the windows.

"You can't know," I said drowsily.

"Cammy, I've made lots of exceptions for you," Paul reminded me. I cringed. He was right. He had left me alone to handle my own problems and I hadn't handled them very well.

"I'm..." I hesitated. "I'm sorry, Paul." Paul frowned in disappointment.

"That's not fair," Paul said raising his voice a little.

I dropped my gaze.

"I know." I looked up. His eyes had not gotten any easier to look at. He was still pained and worried. He reached out and laid his big hand flat on the table in front of me.

"I won't phase for a while. Please," he said quickly. I was quiet. He squeezed my right hand, warming me even through the numbness. He captured my gaze in his. "I can keep a secret. I promise."

He shouldn't know anything about the future no matter how much he deserved it. He could change it.

But if he promised not to. I couldn't not trust that face. He was my Paul. I wanted to tell him every aspect of my life. Couldn't I just ease his mind a little? Couldn't I make being imprinted to me just a little bit easier?

"The Cullens are back," I blurted. Paul's eyes widened. My eyes trained on the wooden pattern of the table. "Alice is anyway."

Paul stared silently, urging me to continue. I couldn't focus on his face though. I felt tears coming to my eyes. "I made her think that I was going to let Bella die. I had to..." My voice cracked as the memories came flooding back. Alice's furious little pixie face. The way her nearly black eyes flashed anger. I'd hurt her, even if temporarily. There was no way she was going to forgive me after this.

I sniffled.

"You talked to one of the Cullens? On the phone?"

"No, on my way to the airport," I said shaking my head. It wasn't until I said it I realized that I shouldn't mention me trying to leave the country. Paul's brow furrowed in concern.

"You were outside the border? Why were you going to the airport?" he asked. I closed my eyes and continued to shake my head. Paul wasn't supposed to know these things. My brain was in a fog. I leaned my head on my good arm. Paul kept himself in my sight. "Cammy, trust me for once."

Paul deserved to know. Even though I knew that I shouldn't, I wanted to trust Paul.

"I was going to go to the Vol-..." I stopped myself, suddenly unsure about the information should give. It was not a good idea for me to be talking about stuff like this under the influence of drugs. "...the bad guys. I had to find them before they went looking for me. They don't like humans knowing about vampires. Once Edward and Alice told him about me they would want to know what I know. They would want the books..." I said.

"What? What are you talking about?"

I squinted in concentration, urging my brain to be coherent.

"Um..." I took my good hand out of his and rubbed my eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"The drugs. Mrs. White gave me painkillers and..." I said. My voice trailed unable to find anything else to attach to that sentence.

I felt myself rambling knowing I wasn't explaining myself very well. I knew I wasn't making sense, but the horrified look on Paul's face kept me wanting to tell him everything. I wanted him to protect me from these things the rest of my life. I wanted him to be on my side.

"The Cullens were going to turn you in? Why would they do that to you?"

"Not their fault. They won't be able to help it," I muttered hazily thinking of Aro. They would have no choice but to touch his hand. To not do that would be rude. My body was gradually slumping. I was suddenly too tired to keep my eyes open. I sighed heavily. "The Cullens saw me jump. I needed them to think I was dead."

"You were faking your death?"

"Mm hmm," I nodded heavily, my head drooping.

Paul was silent. I wondered if he was surprised at the information I was giving him, or the fact I was actually entrusting him with any information like this.

"The Cullens think you're dead," Paul said. He was quiet while he toyed with the idea. My thoughts went back to the Cullens. What would they think about me being dead? Would Edward feel bad? Would Jasper blame Edward? How would Alice tell him?

My lip quivered. My body was going numb as I was gradually losing consciousness. The pain had magically subsided and now I could reflect on everything. I was so tired. I was so tired of hiding things. I put my head down on my uninjured arm on the table top.

"Oh Paul! I miss them so much! I miss Jasper. I want him to come home so bad. I want to meet the rest of the family. I want to be there in the newborn war and to help Bella with her self control like Jasper when they finally... you know..."

"When they finally what?" I heard Paul say. I wanted to look at him, but from this angle I could only see the sideways ratty old kitchen.

I closed my eyes and felt the tears spilling over my cheek and onto my arm.

I didn't want to talk anymore. Maybe when I woke up the world will have righted itself. Edward will be home and Jasper will be in his chair waiting for me in my bedroom. I can finally tell Quil everything I hadn't been able to tell him before. Eclipse will have started and I could finally move back to Forks and rejoin Team Edward.

"Cam? Cammy?"

Everything faded black.

* * *

Drugs are amazing. You know, in controlled portions. I don't know what that little white pill was, but even when I woke up all I wanted was to doze off again. No time seemed to have passed. The sky was just as grey as it had been this morning and the storm was dying off.

But the scenery was different. Heated conversations came from the kitchen. They were in Quileute, but I knew the voices speaking the fluid language. Haze fogged my brain again.

"Hey Darlene. You sleep like the dead," I heard from the end of the couch I laid on.

My eyes flickered down to see who it was. I realized then that I wasn't at Mrs. White's home anymore. I was back at Emily's house. Safe and sound. I couldn't see the speaker, but I knew very well that there was only one person who insisted on using my fake identity.

"Quil?" I rasped.

"The one and only. Well, not the only. You know, you could've just told me I was turning into a werewolf," he started bluntly. I snickered. Same old Quil, only without the secrets or paranoia.

"Would you have believed me?" I said still smiling.

"Probably. I mean, it makes perfect sense," he said. Only Quil would think that the gang on the reservation actually being a pack of werewolves made perfect sense. I smiled, still unable to see him from my current vantage point.

I remembered that I had a lot to thank him for.

"Thanks for taking down the vampire," I said.

"Happy to do it. Would've had it too if Jared and Embry hadn't jumped in and dragged me away," he responded immediately. I rolled my eyes from where I lay. My stiff joints were slowly gaining the ability to move. I experimented moving my left arm up so I could see. There was a blue wrist brace around my hand.

I wiggled my fingers and sighed with relief to see I was able to move them. I guess all you really had to do to fix a dislocation was pop it back in. Then the swelling just goes away. It was amazing that the only thing I felt now was a little soreness from the dark bruises.

I heard the sounds in the house a little more clearly. The voices in the kitchen were becoming more heated. I sighed and closed my eyes. I immediately recognized who the one yelling was. Paul and Jacob were fighting again.

I still didn't have the motivation to get up or even move my head to look at Quil.

"Hey Quil."

"Hm?"

"How long was I out?"

"A day and a half," Quil said. My eyes widened. I attempted to sit up, but my body felt like it was made of led. I could barely move. How could I still be tired from that medicine? I forced myself up on my right arm and looked up at Quil. He was sitting up on the other end facing the table while I lied down, hogging most of the couch with my body. He was half naked, just like the other werewolves. He smiled a greeting.

"You don't look half bad for a drowned rat," he joked.

I was still in clothes that wreaked of dirty storm water. My hair was mashed up to the side of my head.

I blinked hazily and forced a returning smile.

"Oh shut up," I retorted.

My body wanted nothing more than to lie back down, but exhausted as I was, I was determined to stay awake. I couldn't just sleep for days on end as much as I'd love to be unconscious until this book was over. I turned to Quil who looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"How much trouble am I in with the Pack?" I asked. Quil only laughed. I felt the couch shift from his end. Quil swaggered into the kitchen muscular and graceful as someone who'd been a werewolf his whole life. I started to close my eyes again thinking he was leaving me to sleep a little longer.

"Hey guys! Darlene's awake."

I woke up a little more and frowned at Quil's back. Guess I wasn't going to have much more time to figure things out.

"Would you stop calling her that!" Paul boomed. Jacob was the first to enter the living room.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Cammy!" Jacob said. Paul pushed past him, giving him a glare. Jared and Embry followed. I wasn't sure where Sam was, but it seemed that Emily was gone too. It was just me and the youngest werewolves in the house. Paul was by my side instantly.

"How's your hand?" he asked.

"A little sore," I admitted.

"I'll get some Tylenol," he said. Jacob was appalled that were seem to be having a normal conversation. He went up to Paul and pulled his shoulder spinning him around.

"Hello! What about Bella?"

Paul glared.

"What about her? She has her monsters. Cammy has nothing to do with them anymore." Jacob shook once and glared at me. I started to stand, but Paul took my good arm and picked me up so I didn't have to do all the work of getting off the couch by myself.

Standing woke me up quickly. I fumbled for balance until I was able to hold myself up without using Paul's arm as a crutch.

Jacob looked at me.

"You knew they were coming back?" Jacob asked sneering a little as he spoke. I smiled.

"You didn't?" I blurted in an obvious tone. I should have been nicer about it, but everyone knows that the Cullens come back at the end of the book. What did he think would happen?

"Why didn't you warn us? Do you know how hard it will be putting Bella back together now!" Jacob roared. I looked up at Paul. He was looking down at me. I leaned into him. The other werewolves were standing beside Jacob, obviously having chosen his side.

I noticed that Paul was the only one on my side of the room. The haze in my brain faded quickly, my sense of duty waking me up to defend my actions.

"Why are you yelling at me? You're the one who abandoned her with a vampire that could or could not have been Victoria!" I snapped.

The room's occupants all stiffened at once. Jacob and I locked eyes. I was perfectly willing to match his glare until his eyes narrowed in intimidation. There was something much more dangerous in those eyes. For the first time ever, happy-go-lucky Jacob was truly terrifying.

"Stop Jacob," Paul said stepping in front of me.

Jacob ignored him, locking his attention on me.

"I called to check up on her. I didn't want to go in there and accidentally kill Bella trying to protect her. I recognized the car too, but I'm not ready to deal with the Cullens. Not after what they did to her," Jacob said. His posture relaxed. "And what they did to you for that matter."

I was immediately filled with a defensive rage.

"They didn't do anything to me!" I cried, always ready to stand up for the Cullens at a moment's notice.

"They left you to take care of Bella all by yourself. They threw money at you and ditched you," Jacob said. I was suddenly much more awake. I started to walk around Paul to face Jacob, unsure of what exactly I could do, but I wanted to hurt him.

Lucky for me, Paul gripped my arm and yanked me back to his side.

"They did not ditch me. They left Bella for her own good," I said as Paul dragged me back to his side.

"Yeah. Leaving someone to go insane by themselves is really considerate," Jacob sneered sarcastically.

"They didn't know what was going to happen!" I defended.

"Didn't you tell them?" It was Jared who spoke this time. We all looked at him. Jared stepped forward next to Jacob. I hesitated. I had warned Edward. He didn't want to listen to me though. He wanted to believe that Bella would be, as she put it, "skipping around and singing show tunes."

"I tried, but Edward's just as stubborn as Jacob," I said my voice softening a little bit. Jared had a point. I did warn Edward, but Edward was not convinced that Bella was just as obsessed with him as he was with her.

"Well you jumped off a cliff to make them think you were dead. Did they think Bella was dead too? Is that why they came back?" Jared asked. I felt my eyes widen. My brow furrowed at him in astonishment. Jared's theories had remarkable accuracy.

How does Jared _do_ that?

"That's none of your business," I said.

"Bella is our business," Jacob added.

"No she's not. You have no claim on her!" I fought back. Jacob opened his mouth to say something.

"Guys, forget about this. Cammy, maybe you should take a shower or something," Paul said. How ironic that it was him who had to diffuse the situation. I had never bathed after the cliff dive and I'd been stewing in my own filth for almost two days. A shower would be a good idea come to think of it.

Jacob stomped away.

"Yeah. You do that. We still need to watch the border. Jared, Embry. Would you guys come with me?" Jacob asked. The two were automatically in tow with him. Quil watched them go looking confused. He opened his arms and dropped his jaw.

"Hey. What about me?" he asked.

"The less werewolves the Cullens think there are, the better. You stay here," Jacob said. Paul didn't complain. He just looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest, shifting his stance uncomfortably.

"Who put you in charge?" I asked.

"Sam did. He and Emily are helping the Clearwaters. Leah and Seth phased and Sue is having trouble dealing with her kids turn into werewolves and a dead husband. You can thank that Cullen for that," Jacob said spitefully. He walked through the front door, the screen door slamming closed behind him. I was frozen in the living room trying to take in all this new information.

My next breath was cut short in astonishment.

Leah and Seth phased already?

Alice's presence had made two new werewolves phase. Another big surprise, but it made sense I guess. My head was spinning with all this new information. I slowly turned my head to look at Paul. He looked pained for a moment. His lips pressed tight. He looked indecisive.

"I told you. All hell broke loose," he said.

I hesitated, but even I couldn't deny that he was right. The Cullen's return was pushing every werewolf issue to the surface all at once. Yes, the Cullens return was going to be good for Bella, but how many other people were suffering because of it?

I shook my head as my Twilighter senses returned. The Cullen's return was a good thing! It was the relief at the end of New Moon that reassured readers everywhere that there was still hope for the breathtaking romance that was Twilight.

"Its almost over," I reassured him. Quil snapped to attention.

"It is?" Quil asked. "The book, you mean?" Obviously he was all caught up in the supernatural world by this point.

I nodded.

"Huh," Quil mused. He shrugged and then went to the kitchen. I sighed.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told Paul. He looked down at me from his towering height. I stood on my tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for sticking up for me." Paul didn't react. He just stood there.

I waited.

"Yeah, sure," he finally answered. I gave him an odd look and then went back to the shower.

Warm water had never felt so good to anyone in the history of mankind. I didn't realize how thirsty and hungry I was until the water dripped into my mouth. I ended up spending half the shower just standing underneath the showerhead with my mouth open.

The days were getting longer the closer we were got to summer. I had no idea what time it was, but it was getting dark out. I shook my head in disbelief that I had been out that long. Under the spray I thought about where exactly we must be in the books. How much time was supposed to go by before Alice and Bella could finally leave for Italy?

I'd have to check the books. It wasn't until then I realized I couldn't remember ever putting my purse down. I shrugged to myself. I must have left it in Sam's truck.

I smiled to myself, glad that I could finally get back to researching books. And especially that I could live long enough to research every detail of Eclipse too.

So I used the shower time to think about the books. Sam knew better than to go through them now. I started to think about Jacob, but it was easy to shake off my frustration with the werewolf. After all, I'd been frustrated with him for years.

Then my thoughts went back to my last conscious moments. I froze as I reached toward the towels.

I remembered deciding to tell him about New Moon. I remembered wanting to trust him. What exactly had I said to him? I wracked my brain, urging it to recall those groggy moments in Mrs. White's house. But it was all so hazy. I hadn't said anything incriminating, had I?

I stepped out of the shower and changed into some fresh pajamas. I raked my fingers through my hair and wrapped my hair up in a towel and stepped out. Jacob, Embry, and Jared weren't home yet. Paul and Quil were silently watching some sports broadcasting show where commentators were arguing about the rookies for the next baseball season.

They were on opposite sides of the room. Paul had the remote.

He noticed my entrance immediately and stood up.

"You hungry?" he asked quickly and setting the remote aside.

"Starving," I answered with a smile. Quil watched as I crossed the room, following Paul into the kitchen. He already had a pot of macaroni and cheese out on the stove. I smiled appreciatively as he served me. He grabbed a paper plate and plopped a spoonful on my plate. "Make it a werewolf sized meal. I feel like I haven't eaten in forever."

Paul tried to smile, but it was obvious something was bothering him. He let that fake smile fall when he handed me the plate. His eyes met mine.

"We need to talk," he whispered.

My heart sank. I couldn't get a moment's peace lately. None of us could.

I took the plate and he led the way to the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair for me and immediately sat in the one beside it. The moment I hit the chair he leaned into me.

"Cam, you said some stuff that's really bothering me," Paul said. They were the very words I was dreading to hear.

I was incredibly concerned, but you wouldn't be able to tell by the rate I was shoveling food into my mouth.

"What did I say?" I said covering my mouth so he couldn't see me talking with my mouth full.

"You said something about a war. You also said something about Bella losing control, like a Cullen. Like a vampire," he said. Paul paused. He seemed unsure. Apparently he was coming to his conclusion. "Cammy, are the Cullens going to bite Bella?"

The horror of he'd said hit me so fast that I gasped and inhaled fragments of food. Paul watched me cough into my hand that was covered with a brace.

He reached over, ready to pat my back, and probably give me the Heimlich maneuver if I needed it.

I shook my head.

"No," I choked after I forced my food down my esophagus. "I couldn't have said anything about a war. There's no wars. There's no biting." Paul studied my expression for a moment. I knew he was probing for the lie that must have been written all over my face.

How could I have said that? Bella doesn't get bitten in the entire series! At least, not as far as I've read.

As for the war... well, I guess technically there was going to be a war against the newborns. But it wasn't going to be the kind of war they were thinking of! The battle wasn't even going to last an hour! No one was going to get hurt!

Okay, maybe Jacob was. But its not like there would be any permanent damage.

"Cammy, I know you didn't know what you were saying, but I have to know the truth. Is Bella going to be bitten?" Paul asked quietly. I stared at him.

"No. I told you from the very beginning. The Cullens don't want to change Bella," I said. And technically that was true. Edward would do anything to keep her human. However, it was certainly a stretch because he was going to have to do it anyway.

"You're lying," he determined.

"I am not!" I said. Well sort of. Paul slapped his hands down on the table in frustration.

"Damn it, Cammy! Why don't you just tell us what's going to happen?" he hissed in a whisper so Quil wouldn't overhear.

"You didn't tell anyone about what I said, did you? I was drugged. That's not fair," I said changing the subject. Paul frowned.

"Not yet. And that doesn't matter. We deserve to know if a vampire is going to attack a human," he said.

"Attack?" I scoffed.

"A bite is an attack."

"The Cullens don't attack."

"Bella could die," Paul said giving me a serious look. I frowned.

"Edwrd wouldn't let her," I said confidently. Paul wasn't amused.

"If Bella is made into a vampire she could kill people then. Their self control..."

"I don't need any lectures about vampires. I know more about them than you do," I snapped silencing him in mid-sentence.

Then I realized that I really knew nothing about Bella's transformation. She could kill people. She could kill Charlie or Mike Newton.

Or me.

I shook away that thought.

"You promised not to tell the Pack anything I said," I reminded him. Paul hesitated. I hadn't realized that his hands were gripping the edge of the table. He stared at it, concentrating. When he realized I spoke he lifted his head.

"Yeah. I promised," he said. I saw his jaw clench. "The little vampire. The fortune telling one..."

"Alice," I corrected.

"That one is the only one here, right?" he asked.

I nodded. He nodded back.

"And you're sure she thinks you're dead?" he asked.

"Yes. She called me before I jumped to warn me that I was going to die," I said. He breathed out a sigh of relief, distracted with some thought. He rubbed his chin. I continued to eat to give him silence to think. But I didn't like the devious look on his face. He looked like he was coming up with some plan.

I wondered if this was what he felt like looking at me when I was planning something stupid.

Quil entered the room, looking out the windows anxiously.

"I'm going to go for a run. You think Sam and Leah are out there? I'm feeling antsy," Quil said. He smiled excitedly. Paul shrugged, not really caring how Quil chose to spend his time. He looked at me again as Quil crossed the room to leave the kitchen. We were both quiet until we heard the door close behind him.

"I don't want to keep this information away from the Pack. They have a right to know," Paul said. Horror struck me. Paul was totally misinterpreting this. What if they decided this was grounds for attack? They certainly didn't wait for Laurent to bite Bella before they attacked him.

"You can't!" I shrieked. Paul sat up straight.

"They should know that their families are in danger," he said.

"No one's in danger," I said with perfect honesty.

"Everyone is in danger if there is going to be a war," Paul argued.

"There's no war!" I said raising my voice. Again, I felt the twinge of guilt I had when I knew I was lying. I rolled my eyes annoyed with myself. At least it wasn't the kind of war that Paul was thinking of.

"I promise you. Everything will turn out fine," I said, regretting that I couldn't explain exactly how everything would be okay. Paul took a deep breath.

"Your definition of fine and our definition of fine are very different. You said yourself that you're on Bella's side," he said. I shrugged.

"So?"

"She's clearly on the vampire side," he said. I almost started to retort something, but he was right. Eclipse was where Bella would decide her fate. Remain human with the werewolves or live forever as a monster with Edward. She was going to choose Edward. She was going to run with the vampires.

"You don't just want to go back to Forks. You want to go back to the Cullens, don't you?"

I was silent. I couldn't deny that. I would suffer a thousand shopping trips with Alice if it meant moving back to Forks. La Push wasn't my home, no matter how hard I'd tried to make it. While I loved the werewolves, I couldn't run with them without having to betray them to make the story right.

I didn't belong here.

Paul saw something in my face that made him stand up and slam his chair in. The table slid noisily across the floor a few inches in the impact. He went back to the living room. It shocked me to see him this way. I haven't seen him this angry with me since before the Cullens left and I knew exactly what it was upsetting him.

The very thing that separated us was back.

I sighed heavily. I should be celebrating and planning a welcome home party. I couldn't be happy about seeing my old friends again. Not with Paul feeling the way I knew he felt. I picked up my plate of macaroni and cheese and went to go finish my dinner in my room.

I slammed my bedroom door behind me. I know I've said this a million times, but now I really, _really_ could not wait for the Cullens to come back.


	64. Almost Happy Ending

Thank you for being patient. This was edited by Rands, who was a HUGE help to me today and for that she gets a hundred karma points.

* * *

It was late already and I knew the wolves were going through a lot. I locked myself away, pretending to be asleep when anyone knocked. They had a lot to deal with and I wasn't going to be out there to make things more complicated for them. Eventually though I did fall asleep.

* * *

It was weird waking up the next day and seeing Paul's massive form curled up in Jasper's chair at my bedside. My hand dangled off the edge of the bed, his hand stretched over the armrest of the chair to hold my dangling hand. He wasn't asleep like I'd been. I searched the room, still cautious because of how Paul and I left things. It was too bright. How long had I been asleep?

When Paul saw that my eyes were open he snapped to attention.

"Good. You're up. Cam, we need to talk," he said immediately.

"Don't you have enough information?" I asked sarcastically feeling the burden of being the Twilight fortune teller again. I wondered if Alice ever got sick of doing this. But Paul surprised me.

"No. Not about that. We have to do something about these unhappy endings," Paul said. That got my attention. I pulled myself up to sit against the headboard. Paul stood up and uninvitedly hopped onto the mattress, bouncing over to my side. If it was anyone else I would have kicked them off the bed and ordered them out of my room, but Paul had that look that was impossible to deny. I let him climb up to me and take my hand.

"I know, I know. I was out of line losing my temper like that. I usually am," Paul said pulling me up to him.

He paused for a moment, brown eyes wide and pleading. The magnetic pull intensified making me quiet and squashing my nature that would usually allow me to make a comment.

"You said this was the end of the second book." My brow furrowed.

"It is," I said.

"Good. Then it's time to settle this," Paul said urgently. I let him speak as he crept up further, the only sound in the room being the sound of his jeans against the sheets and the pounding of my heart. "I think we need to come to an agreement."

"Okay," I instantly agreed. As soon as I said the word I realized that I shouldn't be agreeing to anything without first hearing what we were talking about. "What agreement?"

"Right here, right now, we need to make a promise to each other that no matter what the other does, we cannot hold that against them. Sometimes drastic measures need to be taken to do what's right and we need to respect that about each other," Paul said. I gaped at him, unable to believe what I was hearing. Paul didn't hesitate long to explain himself. "It tears us apart every time. And if we can just forgive each other for making hasty decisions, we could get along so much better."

My heart stopped in amazement. The fierce determination in his eyes showed me that he was dead serious.

"You mean, you don't mind that I want to go back to the Cullens?" I asked. The muscle under Paul's eye twitched, if only slightly. After the hesitation he placed a phony smile on his face, a grin as wide as Jacob's.

"Nope. If you think the books are the only way to make sure we all get out in one piece, then fine. I won't let vampires get in the way of you and me ever again," Paul said.

My heart swelled as I took in a gasp. I lost all self control as I threw myself at him. He caught me instinctively.

I could feel his blush as his already hot skin warmed even more. My excitement had reached its peak again. Now I could sit and wait for the Cullens to return in all the happiness that any Twilighter would have. I pulled away enough to see his face. He wasn't smiling so wide anymore. In fact, he looked nervous.

"You're... You're just going to forgive me after that?" I asked hesitantly. That nervous look was worrying me.

"That's what I'm getting at. There's nothing to forgive. You're always going to be working for the books, which means that you feel the need to go back to the Cullens. I can respect that."

Once more the rush of happiness flooded through my veins.

I bounded forward and kissed his warm lips. The simple show of appreciation turned into something more. Naturally I fell into him, both of us sitting on our knees on the mattress. Paul's arms wrapped tighter, lowering from around my arms to my waist.

We both parted breathing unevenly.

I opened my eyes to see he was smiling, his eyes still closed in content.

"How long has it been since we kissed?" he asked. He was right. It felt like forever. Paul leaned in and kissed my lips one more time. It didn't last nearly as long, but it felt just as good.

"Obviously too long," I said, unable to keep from adding a girly giggle.

He still held me. His heart-melting smile started to fade. I realized as he tried to fake another smile that his nervousness was returning. My heart, still thudding rapidly in my chest, started to dawn on the realization as well.

"So you agree? We won't be mad at the other for doing what they think is right?" he asked.

I paused.

Suddenly I knew what he meant. He didn't come to this conclusion just to forgive me. I admit, I did something that was stupid and dangerous to everyone. But what exactly had Paul done that I needed to forgive him for?

"What did you do?" The words came out harsher than I meant. Paul's nervousness transformed into mild panic.

"What do you mean what did I do?" he asked with a short laugh. It was a defensive gesture.

"I mean, what did you do that you think I'm going to be mad at you for?" I clarified even though I knew he knew I was suspicious.

Paul's panic dimmed. He sighed heavily and reached up to tuck a strand of my hair that was in my face. He waited a beat and then swallowed.

"I broke my promise. I told them," he blurted. My eyes widened and my nerves sparked in panic. Paul's guilty look softened. "About the war. And the bite." My mouth fell open in shock. A thousand emotions flooded through me at once. Anger for his broken promise, guilt that I'd had to put him in a position where he'd have to choose between me and his tribe, shame that I was so inept at my responsibility of the books that I let myself spill its secrets.

I took in a huge breath. I was determined to not react. I could not trust myself to respond to that without thinking.

"Bella went to Italy this morning," Paul said. I picked up my eyes to look at his. The pleading glassy orbs shimmered. I couldn't look away when they were doing that puppy-dog look. "Jacob was a mess. I had to tell him that you knew where she was going and that she was going to come back and that there would be a war."

I exhaled as soon as I heard Jacob's name. My natural Twilight fan instincts were to let him suffer as much as possible for the acts he hadn't committed yet, but those feelings had taken a new context since I was dropped face first in Twilight. I had to remember how desperate Jacob was and how he looked remarkably like Edward when we were yelling at each other.

Can you really blame someone for caring about someone else?

"Is Jake okay?" I found myself asking. Paul's expression turned somber.

"No," he said. I felt a pang in my heart.

I nodded my understanding.

"Okay," I said. Still I knew this was wrong. This information needed to be confidential and by now the whole Pack knew. I sobered from self pity quickly to put more important matters first. "Are you guys going to do anything about this so-called war?"

Paul shook his head.

"You know Sam isn't like that. He's not going to make the first move. The only thing we're doing is giving them a warning," Paul said. I hesitated going through the Twilight knowledge I knew by heart.

Warning. Jacob was going to give them a warning.

Good. That sounded about right.

I nodded, accepting this.

"Alright. That's fine," I allowed, as though I had any power to stop them even if I didn't approve. Paul relaxed a little. His lips twitched upward in a relieved grin, but went back to a flat line in hesitation.

"So... our agreement?" Paul asked hopeful. I smiled a little.

"It would be unfair of me to be mad at you for that after all that I put you through," I said. Paul's smile stretched as wide as it would go. He wound his hand into my hair and laughed out of relief.

"Really? Even though I promised?" he asked.

"You're just looking out for Jake... You know, I had a friend who was Team Jacob. I didn't understand her at all, but I guess I can respect that in a person," I said. Paul looked confused.

"Team Jacob?"

I paused and laughed at myself. There was nothing worse than trying to explain Twilight fandom to someone who's never read the books. I shook my head.

"Never mind. It's a Twilight thing," I said. I looked right into his eyes letting myself cherish the truce. Being at peace with the Cullens and the werewolves at the same time was more than I'd really hoped for. Perhaps I would get a happy ending after all. "I like this agreement."

Paul grinned again.

"You're... remarkable," he said. I blushed at the random compliment.

"No, you're remarkable. I can't believe that no one has ripped my throat out yet for getting the Cullens to come back and sending La Push into a frenzy," I said. I paused and then added guiltily. "Again."

My brow furrowed thoughtfully as I thought of the others. I chewed my lip in thought. "That reminds me. I should probably apologize to Quil for making him phase. And I should meet Seth! And..." I gasped. "And Leah! Is she really as scary as everyone says she is?"

Paul raised a brow at my newfound excitement. I couldn't even feel the shame of being a giddy book nerd. Seth, the happy go-lucky werewolf, was a favorite minor character of mine. And anyone who was going to play a vital role in taking down Victoria was already a friend in my book.

Leah? Leah's the very first female werewolf. Who doesn't want to know what a girl werewolf is like, even if she is supposed to be a... well, you know.

He took my braced hand and observed the colors of my bruises.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He rolled his eyes, annoyed that I was the one asking if he was okay when I was the one with the injury.

"Yeah," he said. "Are you?"

"I'm better than I've ever been. New Moon is over!" I admitted happily. I was finally going home where my friends would be waiting. What was there to be upset about? He grinned.

"Good," he said. His hands released mine and slid up my arm again until he was up to my lips. He gently pressed his mouth against mine and pulled away quickly. "The guys are waiting outside. They wanted to wait for you to wake up before we made any decisions."

"Sam just got back from Harry's funeral. Leah was here, but she had to go home. I know you probably don't see the danger, but I want you to stay close to me." He climbed off the bed and went for my closet, rushing himself to move faster as he ripped open the door and handed me clothes.

I followed after him, matching his pace.

"Why? What's dangerous?"

"Right now? Quil, Leah, and Seth. They're new and I know you're friends with Quil, but he's overconfident because he hasn't accidentally phased since the cliff. And Leah and Seth..." He paused to hand me a shirt. I pulled in my arms through the armholes of my oversized pajama shirt and changed into the fresh shirt underneath without pulling it over my head. He continued talking, "Well, just stay close. Alright?"

"Sure," I said poking my head in the head hole of a new shirt and throwing the pajama shirt aside. When I looked up Paul was perplexed.

"How do girls_ do_ that?" he asked.

I smiled wryly. He still wasn't amused, too distracted by whatever it was that was awaiting me with the other werewolves. As soon as Paul opened my bedroom door I heard the commotion that had been muffled white noise before. Paul led the way into the backyard which was just a picnic table and an unfenced forest.

There were several half naked boys around the picnic table and off to the side was Sam with his arm around Emily a safe distance away from them all. Surrounding the crowd of loud werewolves were pink colored confetti all over the ground. Only as we got closer did I realize that this confetti must have once been a pair of shorts.

One by one heads began to turn our direction. I looked over the crowd, but I didn't see anyone I didn't already know. Where were the Clearwaters?

"Looks like Seth ran after Leah," Paul said observing the shreds of clothing on the ground.

Paul inched himself closer and mimicked Sam's hold of Emily around my waist, drawing me closer to him.

People started to get closer to us talking to Paul mostly. Jared took my other side and leaned to whisper something in Quileute. Paul gave a puzzled look and Jared grinned widely. I paid close attention to the exchange, and when I was caught attempting to eavesdrop Jared's happy look sobered.

"What is going on?" I hissed in sudden frustration.

"Alright, now we can discuss this," Sam's voice drowned out the murmurs. He took the center of the group of us. Emily sat behind him on the top of the picnic table, crossing her legs elegantly on the bench.

I started to whisper something, but Paul said we weren't going to have unhappy endings anymore. I knew that he could keep this promise. So I stopped myself and kept listening to the meeting.

Sam stood taller than everyone else there. He always seemed to have that natural presence about him.

"The Cullens are coming back. Paul says that he thinks we should be expecting a war. He thinks that Bella is going to be bitten," Sam said.

"We can't sit back and watch that," said Jacob stepping forward. Embry was already at his side and Quil followed behind him.

"The problem is that Cammy denies what Paul says," Sam said.

"We can't trust her," Jacob said. He paused to give me a side glance. He clenched his jaw and to everyone's surprise added, "No offense." I looked up at Paul who didn't look very surprised at the comment. I was certainly shocked.

"None taken," I responded.

Sam took the floor again.

"The point is that we can't be the first to attack. Maybe if there weren't any humans involved we could, but with Bella and Cammy..." Sam said.

Jacob's fists clenched as they dropped to his side.

"Why wait? The Cullens are going to hurt her one way or another, even if they aren't going to bite her. Sam, you saw what they did to her that night. And if they do it again-!"

"I know," Sam said trying to be patient, but his tone was annoyed. Jacob continued.

"If we had waited until that other bloodsucker bit Bella, she wouldn't even be alive right now!" Jacob said growing unexpectedly furious. Sam lost his patient look and put on the face of a disapproving leader. I bit my lip nervously, getting that upset feeling in my stomach I usually got when a sibling was getting in trouble with a parent.

"That's different. We didn't have a treaty with that guy. We are not going to make plans for war. We just need to make ourselves aware of the possibility. That's the end of this discussion," Sam wrapped up quickly. Jacob's mouth clapped shut though it was obvious he had more to say on that subject. He shuddered once in frustration and then closed his eyes to make himself relax.

Paul and I naturally exchanged a glance.

I exhaled the breath I'd been holding in. It was a close call, but luckily my incriminating testimony of the future hadn't started a war. Once again my luck had prevailed. I would settle for that.

"Cammy, can you please tell us when Bella is coming home?" Sam asked his expression pleading.

As if synchronized, all heads turned toward me. I wanted to shrivel under the gaze of this many people at once. This Pack was getting too big for comfort.

"A couple days, I think," I said, positive that information wouldn't have any consequences.

"Would you double check the books for us later?" Jacob asked. I was surprised to hear the authoritative tone come from someone other than Sam. Who knew Jacob had a bossy streak? But I owed Jacob. I had helped take Bella away from him by assuring her visit to Italy after all, and there was no doubt in my mind that it wouldn't be the last time.

"Sure," I said shortly. The heads turned away from my direction. I was instantly relieved.

"Whoa, wait," Quil said interrupting the conversation abruptly. Quil had a truly baffled expression on his face. He looked from one brother to the next. "What about her?" He jerked his thumb in my direction. "She's going back to the Cullens, isn't she? Shouldn't that be an issue?"

Sam closed his eyes and sighed defeatedly.

"There's nothing we can-"

"Oh but there is," Jared said swaggering forward confidently. Paul became eerily still. I looked at him with suspicion. Sam looked between Paul and Jared.

"Paul's plan is tempting, but we can't pretend like someone's dead for that long. There's documents and internet records," Sam said. Faking someone's death? I already faked my death. What were they talking about?

I opened my mouth to question what was going on, but Jared interrupted again.

"It's possible. The Cullens won't cross the borders. Since her aunt and uncle are out of the country there will be no one to verify whether she's alive or not. As far as they know Cammy's still on the treaty and hasn't moved to Emily's," Jared said.

My eyes snapped open wide.

I started forward, Paul reaching out to grab my shoulder. He walked with me as I stood in the center of the werewolf meeting beside him.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. Paul stopped right behind me.

Jared shot a look at Paul.

"You didn't tell her?" he asked.

"I didn't think anyone was going to take that idea seriously. I say stuff like that all the time," Paul said defensively. Jared smirked victoriously

"Well, you're right. If there is going to be a war we have to keep Cammy away from them. She can predict the future better than that fortune teller of theirs. Why would we give them that kind of advantage by letting them use her?" Jared asked.

"What idea are we talking about?" Embry asked. Paul and Jared halted their private conversation.

"Paul had an idea to keep the Cullens from finding out that she's really alive," Jared said.

My blood ran cold. First confusion swept through me. Keeping me legally dead? No, the Cullens would find out I was alive. It didn't make sense to have to go through Eclipse without the Cullens. It couldn't be possible. As I recalled, Bella was with the Cullens through most of the book.

They couldn't keep me from them.

I snapped out of my own thoughts realizing that everyone was watching me for my reaction. They stood at the ready like I was about to phase without warning. I looked back at them all still unsure myself how I would react.

Seeing as how I hadn't erupted yet, Sam inquired further.

"How on earth are we going to keep Cammy away from the Cullens? Sooner or later we're going to have to have contact with them. They're going to ask about her. We know they're smart. They can probably go through the systems and find her easily. And one of them is a mind reader," Sam said.

My heart leapt at the turn in conversation. My legs almost buckled under the relief.

Duh! You can't really fake someone's death! This idea was ridiculous and Sam knew it.

"I think by now we all know how to control our thoughts. The mind reader isn't a problem," Jared said. He glanced at Quil. "Well, except the newbies. But I thought we were going to keep them secret from the Cullens anyway to hide our numbers."

"And what about records?" Sam asked.

"Easy," Jared said turning toward me as if I were a visual aid in his proposal. "We keep her out of the system. We know she doesn't have her money anymore so we don't have to worry about bank statements or anything. We can transfer her to our school. The council can ask Principal Marsh to keep all her records in hard copy until its safe again. Its a tribal school so the government has no jurisdiction on the reservation."

Everyone had equal looks of confusion on their faces. I think really what we were all shocked about was the fact that it might actually be possible to make Paul's plan work.

Jared shrugged, his cocky behavior dimming as he saw the expressions of his friends.

"What? I'm taking a government class," Jared said.

"And money?" Jacob asked. He was obviously as curious as the rest of us were.

"She'll be fine. She can keep staying with Emily. She just won't be paying rent," Jared shrugged. Paul looked down at me, studying me for a response to this idea. I was still in a state of shock. I couldn't think of what to say. It still didn't make sense.

"What about a funeral? You know, death certificate stuff?" Quil asked.

Jared scoffed and shook his head.

"No need. Legally, I guess she'd be considered missing. The Cullens probably know better than anyone that vampires don't let humans find the bodies," Jared said.

My heartbeat was picking up speed.

No, no! I couldn't not see Jasper, Alice, and Edward after this catastrophe of a sequel! There was just no way!

"But wouldn't that vampire with the vision have seen me take the red head down?" Quil asked curiously.

My eyes widened even more.

No. Alice wouldn't see that. Not if Quil was a werewolf already. I mouthed a quiet curse.

"Maybe the bloodsucker didn't see that part," Jared said.

"Aren't we forgetting the most important part?" Sam asked. He was still watching me warily, waiting for my explosion. Sam looked over at Paul. "Cammy's never going to allow this." I felt every muscle react, tightening with hope. I'd never been so grateful for Sam.

Paul straightened.

"I'll watch her," Paul said. The Pack turned to face him. "I'll be with her every time I'm not running. There's enough of us now that we can spare a few of us. When I'm running someone else can watch her."

Then finally I was ready for a reaction. I turned to Paul.

"You really think this is possible? After all this?" He wasn't really looking in my direction. I jumped in front of him, my back to the rest of the Pack. I made myself look stern which gave Paul a pained expression. "You want to hold me hostage for real? You want to waste the Pack's time by giving me round-the-clock surveillance? You would waste their resources like that just to keep me nearby?"

Paul's pained look gained strength and determination.

"Yes," he answered simply. His deep brown eyes intensified sharply. He never looked stronger than he did when he was making this decision. "I would do anything to make sure you were safe and I know that you would sacrifice yourself to make sure everyone else is safe. You're not as durable as we are. You shouldn't have to be in that position."

The way he spoke sent shivers down my spine. His angry look was not directed at me, but at our situation, just as he'd promised. Because I knew he wasn't mad at me for my own little stunt, I found that I was reluctantly becoming more understanding of what he was trying to do, if only just slightly.

I knew that I should expect this from him. It was who he was.

Emily stood up for the first time since the beginning of the meeting. Sam was instantly by her side. "It will take a lot of time to add watch duty when you're already running the borders night and day," she said. We exchanged a glance, and in that one glance I knew that she sympathized with me.

But Paul already had a defense to that.

"I'm willing to spend every moment I'm not running with her. I'll spend the night. I'll take her to school. Sam, can you ask them to put her in all of my classes?" Sam was still trying to swallow the fact that this was becoming a more likely solution to the problems caused by my meddling.

"How can you do that? We're in different grades," I reminded Paul.

"I'll be a teacher's assistant," Paul said parrying against my lame attempt to make this seem impossible. We exchanged challenging looks. Paul shrugged. "I'll make up what I miss in my other classes in summer school. Just give me this one thing." Paul pleaded to Sam. I crossed my arms over my chest, still surprised in my inability to be angry.

We both looked at Sam for his decision.

Sam's eyes darted between Paul and I. Jared joined me on my other side.

"This is the right thing to do, Sam," Jared encouraged. "Paul has personal interests, but this is best for all of us in case there's a war. We can't let Cammy help them. It will be worth the effort." I glared at Jared. He was fighting for this awfully hard.

"I wouldn't make it easy for you to hold me hostage. I'll be more trouble than I'm worth," I argued against Jared, raising my chin in defiance.

"You could never be more trouble than you're worth," Paul snapped in my direction. I looked up at him, surprised to hear him raise his voice. We locked gazes for an instant. I pressed my lips tightly. How could someone be so wonderful and so irritating at the same time? "We can't put any innocents like Cammy or Bella in the middle of the war we're probably going to have. We especially can't let our enemies use them against us."

With that our hearing was over. Sam looked at the ground thoughtfully as he mulled over the choices in his head. Emily hooked her arm in his and rested her hand over his. Sam looked at her ruined face and then back at me and Paul. His gaze rested on my brace.

"Okay, Paul. We'll do it," Sam said. All of my hope drained in an instant. My mouth fell open and I lost all self control I once had.

"What?! Why? This is crazy! You can't force someone into hiding like this!" I exploded. It was about time my outbursts got the better of me, and this time I could not regret the immature way I stamped my foot in disapproval.

"Sorry Cammy. They're right," Sam said, looking truly apologetic. I fumed, balling my hands into fists.

"This is beyond stupid! You really think that I won't find a way to contact them? I need to talk to them. It will help keep the story on track. It will keep all of us safe. And by all of us I mean werewolves, Bella,_ and_ the Cullens! I have to go back to Forks!" I raged stomping up to Sam. Emily had the same apologetic look that Sam had. This time Sam didn't bother taking the bait for an argument.

He shrugged again.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

And that was it.

He and Emily walked around the picnic table out of the cold air. Jacob, Embry, and Quil followed after them. Jacob looked over his shoulder at Paul and me for an instant. I shot a look at Paul as soon as the screen door slammed closed.

"This is what this agreement was about wasn't it?" I asked Paul. The venom in my voice had died the moment the other werewolves were out of sight. Paul nodded weakly. I sighed heavily.

"You couldn't have been not expecting something like this. Every one of your little misadventures is getting you closer and closer to dying. You think the werewolf that imprinted on you isn't going to react to that?" Jared asked.

I shot him a glare and pointed a finger at him.

"Oh no. I made no agreement with you, Jared. You are _not_ on my good side right now," I said redirecting the frustration I had for Paul's plan on Jared who'd helped make that plan become a reality.

Jared raised his hands up defensively.

"Cammy, please," Paul said. He looked at me desperately. "I know you're upset, but I would rather have you angry than dead." His eyes softened and his hand tentatively rose up to my shoulder and fell down my arm.

"I know, but you have to trust me, Paul. I'm just trying to protect you guys too. That's the whole reason I jumped off that cliff. I wanted to make sure you and the others would never have to meet the Volturi," I said.

"I'm not holding that against you," Paul said. There was nothing, but sincerity in his voice. Jared seemed to sense that there was a moment forming between us. The honesty Paul and I had been lacking was becoming stronger as we were beginning to see what lengths we were willing to go through for the other.

"Then I won't hold this against you either," I said.

"Really?" Paul's voice cracked in surprise. I smiled a little.

"No. I won't. Because our agreement makes sense. We should know to expect this from each other at this point," I said. Paul hesitated a moment and then gave a restrained smile, as if worried that I might change my mind any minute. "I mean it. I get why you're doing this, and I guess with everything I know about Twilight I should expect this from an imprint."

Paul scooped me up like I weighed nothing and crushed his lips on mine. This time our kiss became more intense. My arms found his neck at first because I had an unnatural fear that I need to cling on to keep from falling, but then I was pulling him to me doing anything I could to bring him closer. The same time, my legs wrapped around his waist.

Paul gave a surprised moan in my mouth and pulled me away for just an instant. We looked at one another with new eyes. There was something wholly different between us in that instant, the slightest moment of understanding how desperate the other needed each other.

"Whoa," Paul said, obviously having felt the spark too.

Paul put me down and we stepped a safe distance back.

"But..." I started again, forcing my brain to restart. "But this means you can't be angry when I escape."

Paul needed a moment. He shook his head as though forcing his own mind of come back down to the planet.

"Escape?" he asked. He blinked in sudden understanding. "You're going to try to escape La Push?" I smiled. I looked down at my feet and shrugged my hands finding my pockets.

"I can break into La Push. How hard can breaking out be?" I said looking up at him playfully. For a moment he was speechless. Maybe he was even angry. But then a tired smile fell across his face.

"Of course this can't be easy," Paul groaned and sighed. We both giggled. How could we both be giggling when a few weeks ago I would have been fighting tooth and nail to get my way and he would have been doing whatever he could to not phase. He ran his hand over his hair.

"Alright," he said raising his brows. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We steadily matched one another's pace as we walked toward the house. I liked the happiness between Paul and I, but that didn't mean I would let Eclipse happen without me. I would not miss the graduation party, Alice's Porsche, and the newborn war. And of course, I had to see the Cullen I missed the most, Jasper. I was going to put his chair back in Aunt Debbie's house in Forks and we were going to have movie nights like we used to.

"You know, you guys are really ruining this thing. I could help you guys out financially with Darlene's debit card. Think of all the clothes you'll go through with three, almost five new werewolves," I said. Paul laughed.

"You couldn't even if we let you," Paul said leading up the stairs to the back porch. The light came on illuminating the area. Night was falling and again I had to marvel at how much I'd slept. Somewhere Bella and Alice were flying over the country to the Volturi, and here I was, legally dead.

"Oh really?" I challenged Paul.

"How are you going to use a debit card that's at the bottom of the ocean?" Paul laughed. I froze. Paul opened the screen door that creaked as it swung open. I felt a familiar nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Why is my card at the bottom of the ocean?" I asked.

Paul stopped when he saw my sudden concern.

"Because you jumped off the cliff with your purse. Remember? Quil certainly does," Paul said.

My heart stopped. Literally. It stopped and I almost fell over. Paul had me between his arms before I had the chance to go weak with shock.

The purse. The big ugly purse was at the bottom of the ocean.

Where revenge-crazed, Bella-hating, non-vegetarian vampires lurked. Paul shook me gently forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Cammy, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The books were in that purse," I whispered in shock. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open. We both stared at each other, both of us probably praying that the other was joking. I wanted to believe that I wasn't stupid enough to jump off of_ the_ cliff from New Moon, with an actual copy of New Moon and the other books in that purse.

I gasped.

I hadn't even secured them in the secret compartment!

"Damn it! Why am I so dumb?" I cursed out loud and slapped my forehead.

Paul took my braced hand and we both went running into Emily's house after the other werewolves.

"Sam!"


	65. Epilogue: Odds

Living with the werewolves was not nearly as bad as it once was. Maybe it was because the wolves knew how much I didn't want to be there. Maybe it was because everyone was being understanding of Paul flaking out on his shifts. They were surprisingly supportive and Paul was extremely at ease. Life at Emily's was... strangely comfortable.

But that didn't change the fact that I was here and the Cullens were home. The raving fan I once was had all but diminished. Rather than swooning over Edward or wishing that I was a vampire I truly missed them, the same way I still missed my family. I was counting down the days until Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob came home, and not just because I hoped Edward could read their minds and know that I was safe.

It wasn't as though Paul and I had been having a terrible time together. Not even close. I loved the fact that I finally had what Bella had. Paul spent every night watching over me. Sam had even suggested Paul moving in since he was here all the time, but decided against it since our relationship was already borderline scandalous.

School at the tribal school was something completely different from Forks. I was no longer hiding from the crowds. I was a part of the popular crowd. The Quileute "gang." We were a more normal version of the Cullens. We sat together, ate together, and usually everyone respected our space gossiping about us in when they thought our backs were turned.

So my almost normal life began. I had no books, no vampires, and no Bella to watch over. I was just... me. That scared me. Eclipse couldn't go on without me.

Paul leaned over the couch and kissed me on the shoulder. A smile instinctively spread across my face. He was smiling for a moment as he studied my expression, then it fell. He sighed heavily and vaulted over the couch, bouncing on the cushions beside me. We both ignored the crack of the wooden frame. The couch hadn't given out yet and any piece of furniture that could withstand eight werewolves was as immortal as any vampire.

"You're thinking about them again," he announced.

"Yup," I answered unapologetically.

He curled his arm around me and I sank into the comfortable curve of his body. Being around him was as natural as breathing. My head rested on his chest. I could hear the dull sound of his heavy heartbeats. I was thankful for his presence. When he was around, I couldn't think about the vampires down the road, or my favorite books series, or the murderous fiend that circled the reservation like a shark. He was my Paul.

He grinned again like he always did when my worries were fading away in his deep brown eyes.

Then he dropped his gaze and faced the television. The difference between us now was that we were smarter. We knew what topics would lead the other to feel uncomfortable. When it came to how we were, we were treading cautiously and it was making life with one another magnificent.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Brady Bunch," I said.

"Hm. You don't seem very Brady to me," he said.

"I'm not. I just like watching old shows. It's either this or studying for Calculus. You know, being dead is really annoying. Edward was helping me pass all my classes," I said. Paul gave me a weird look. I shrugged. "I have no idea how else I would have been passing Calculus this entire school year. It sure as hell wasn't me."

"What? Was it bribing your teacher?"

"I wouldn't put it past Edward to do something like that," I snorted. Talking about Edward brought my thoughts out of the fantasy I was living. I shouldn't be spending all my time here enjoying Paul. Even if I did think I more than deserved it, I couldn't allow myself to be uninvited from the Twilight world.

"That's despicable," Paul said.

"Really? Has being a werewolf gotten you any advantages in school?" I asked Paul.

His mouth closed. It was a hassle to get Paul into my classes. Not everyone was a believer in legends. In fact, hardly anyone really took them seriously. It took a lot of convincing from Billy and Old Quil to get us through the red tape. Keeping someone dead was not nearly as easy as Jared had led us to believe, but they'd put too much effort in this to quit now.

Paul turned to face the television.

"Quil's going to be taking watch while I go running," Paul said. This was new. It'd been a week since the Cullens return and Paul hadn't let me out of his sight. I tried not to let him see my surprise. Paul leaned into me. "Please, don't give him any trouble okay? I know you two are friends. I wouldn't leave you with someone I knew you didn't know very well."

I smiled gratefully. But still...Paul was leaving me?

He turned and saw my pained look. I think he blushed a little.

"I'll be right back. Just six hours. We'll be back in time for dinner," Paul said. I swallowed hard. Enduring life in La Push was so much better when the warden was my boyfriend.

"I know. I'll be fine," I assured. "I'll miss you though."

We found each other's gazes again. My heart leapt like it was the first time I'd seen him look at me that way. His loving gaze was a wordless compliment that made me blush. He reached out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not as much as I will."

"Oh gag me," Quil said.

Instant mood killer.

The romantic tension died the instant Quil walked through the screen door. He closed it behind him and dumped his backpack on one side of the door. We always left the door open since the constant presence of space heaters kept the temperature plenty warm.

"Will somebody punch me the second I get all mushy like that with my imprint?" Quil laughed. Paul sighed and pushed himself off the couch.

"No problem," Paul answered. He paused to kiss the top of my head, igniting another round of tingles up my spine. Quil plopped down on my other side, making my cushion bounce again. Paul watched warily over his shoulder for an instant, and then left out the front door.

The pleasure that came with his presence was gone for the first time in a week. I dropped my gaze below the television.

"Geez, you are hung up on that guy, aren't you?" Quil asked, his long arm extending over the back of the couch. I sighed. "So... Why haven't you escaped yet?" I flashed him a glare, immediately on the defensive. Quil raised his brows.

"How am I going to escape a pack of werewolves?" I asked Quil. Quil turned a blank stare on the television and removed his arm to shift into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like something that would be too hard for you to do," Quil said. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't last time. Now they know better than to give me any room for escape," I muttered.

Quil grinned.

"Yeah, but knowing you, you'll do something totally obnoxious that will throw everything out of whack and have everyone scrambling around," he said lightly. I was quiet. Quil edged a little bit closer, his smirk barely contained.

"I don't think you want to escape," Quil said.

"Then you don't know me very well," I retorted under my breath.

Quil shook his head.

"No. I think I know you better than you know you. I think the reason you haven't called 911 or stood up in the middle of the cafeteria announcing that we are holding you against your will is because you don't want to. It's not like you to not resort to drastic measures," Quil said. And the moment he said it I knew he was right. Why hadn't I been listening to my Twilighter instincts that told me to run away? Why hadn't I risked a near impossible escape attempt?

I sighed heavily, ignoring the infomercial on the screen.

"Look, Darlene, maybe I trust you more than I should. Because while you do insane things, I don't think you're actually insane," Quil said. I looked over at him and blinked. His expression was more serious. He wasn't the happy pre-werewolf Quil anymore. His eyes were centuries more mature than they were. They were unrecognizable. I instantly knew what Bella meant when she talked about Jacob's mask, because this person who had Quil's face didn't look like Quil.

"I believe you if you say there isn't going to be a war," Quil said.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Yeah. And I trust you to do what's best for Paul. The guy is nuts about you. I don't know if he knows how crazy you are about him too," Quil said. He got up off the couch and walked back to the front door. "I shouldn't be doing this, you know. Paul wants you out of this Twilight saga for good."

"Doing what?"

And as he went for the door I had the sudden hope that Quil might actually be letting me go. It was a completely irrational thing for me to expect, but my heart pounded. He didn't go to the door though. He went to his backpack.

And pulled out a black rectangle.

A Twilight book.

I gaped in astonishment.

"Do you believe in miracles, Darlene?" he laughed.

I jumped off the couch so fast that I would have fallen over if I didn't immediately start running at him. Quil laughed as I bounded at him and snatched at the book. My fingers were just out of reach as he raised it up in the air over my head.

"You found a book?" I said.

"Maybe. Or maybe this is some other non-future telling book," he laughed.

"Don't you dare tease me Quil Ateara! Is it Eclipse? Please tell me it's Eclipse!" I said hopping at the book again, trying to snatch it from his height. "Let me see it before I go looking for a crow bar!"

Quil's brows went up in surprise and held out the book for me. I snatched it out of his hands and gazed at the cover, or what was once the cover, of Eclipse. There was no book sleeve on it, so the picture of the broken ribbon was long gone. All that was left was a black trade cloth cover with silver lettering on the cover.

_Eclipse._

"Where did you find it?" I gasped.

I opened the cover and grimaced. The pages had water damage. I could still read the print, but the pages were stuck together like pulp. I was going to have to find a way to dry it.

"There was a lot of wreckage from the storm. Sam has Leah, Seth and me taking turns patrolling the shore so that the Cullens don't know about how many of us there are. I found it mixed in with some seaweed. I didn't find that gross purse or the other books though," Quil said. I sobbed out my next breath. I covered my mouth.

Quil's broad face studied mine hesitantly. It made me laugh. Most teenage boys had no idea what to do with a crying girl. I couldn't help myself though. There were no words to describe it how lucky I was to even be alive by this point, but now when I'd lost the books they inexplicably came back to me? Or at least one did. That was more unbelievable than werewolves or vampires existing. This was even more unbelievable than Twilight coming to life.

"Quil, you have no idea how... how..."

"How lucky you are?" he finished for me. I grinned wide, the tears still welling up in my eyes.

"Yeah. I'm pretty damn lucky," I said with a laugh. But there was something that wasn't right about this. This was too lucky. In fact it was impossible. I couldn't help but be suspicious. The exact book I need, of which there is only one in existence in this universe doesn't just wash ashore.

I pushed that dark thought away. It was dampening my spirits.

"And you're lucky I'm the one that found it. Knowing Jared or Leah they would have turned it in to Sam and we would have to have another stupid meeting about it." I blinked away my amazed tears with the heel of my hand.

"Why didn't you?" I asked, trying not to break my voice with another sob.

"Because I know you. You're not out to hurt anyone. Least of all us," Quil said.

I looked up at him in shock.

He shrugged.

"You wouldn't hurt Paul again by doing anything stupid like you did in the last books?" he asked. Guilt stabbed in my chest and my smile fell. "Otherwise you would have attempted to escape by now. Right?"

He awaited my response.

Quil was giving me too much credit. I knew how much getting involved in another book would hurt Paul, but there was just no way I would allow things to get out of hand. Now that I had the book I really had to focus on getting out of La Push.

Chances are that wasn't the answer Quil had been hoping to hear.

"Right," I lied hesitantly and averted his gaze. I laughed a little and held the book up.

"Did you read anything?" I asked suspiciously.

"I can't. The pages a stuck together. They should apart when they dry though. I don't know what kind of shape the print is going to be in though." I looked at him, my heart still drumming in excitement.

"Wow. And now I guess the price for something like this would be the standard lifetime of servitude?"

"Yes ma'am, that is the exact price for a Twilight book," Quil said rubbing his hands wickedly.

"I'll take it," I said. We stood awkwardly beside one another again. I shifted my weight from one foot to another excitedly while I observed the last known book in the Twilight series. The other books were important, but not nearly as important as Eclipse.

I jumped at Quil and hugged him from the side.

"Thank you so much. You're the coolest, Quil."

"Don't you forget it. Come on. There's a monster movie marathon on. Let's laugh at pretend monsters in bad costumes," Quil said rushing past me and hopping onto Emily's couch. I hugged Eclipse to my chest.

"Sounds good to me," I chirped following after him.

This whole website changed and it took me forever to figure out how to load a stupid chapter. Anyway, this chapter isn't beta-ed, so any faults are entirely mine.


	66. Bonus Chapter: Escape Attempt

Moments like this were bliss despite the chaotic sequel New Moon turned out to be.

Things had finally relaxed. Paul was sitting beside me on the floor of the living room while I studied the progress Eclipse drying out.

When I'd run for the hair dryer to blow dry the book, Emily had said that if left to air dry, Eclipse would naturally heal its own water damage. Even if the pages were stained a light color green from the algae and some of the print bled through the pages, most of it, miraculously, was in tact. Once again I found myself thinking about the impossibility of me getting the book back. And the fact that was in tact was just as unbelievable.

"Look at that," Paul said motioning to my left hand. It was true. The black and blue bruise of my skin was fading away. "Your hand's almost better. I can see the scar from your stitches." He picked up my wrist and turned it to the side where Paul had accidentally bitten me all those months ago.

My bliss was squashed the moment memories of Laurent came back to me. That thought led to the Cullen house. I still had no idea what it looked like when it was fully furnished and housed by peaceful vampires. I swallowed hard at the reminder that my friends still thought I was dead. I wondered if they checked to see if I was really dead or not.

I shook those thoughts from my mind, bringing my attention back to my time with Paul.

This day had so much promise. I had the book back. Couldn't I just focus one entire day on Paul without being reminded that I needed to make an escape plan as soon as possible?

Paul seemed to sense my mood change. He let go of my wrist and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"What are you thinking?" Paul asked curiously. I turned to face him, ready with a fake smile to assure him back into comfort while I devised an escape.

"Nothing important. Just wondering what happened to the other books. And the purse." I hoped Victoria hadn't gotten her claws on them.

"I can't believe Quil just gave you that book," Paul said again.

I paused as I ran my hand over the page delicately. As the pages dried naturally, they were pulling themselves apart cleanly as they dried.

Paul picked up his head and looked Jared the moment he burst through the screen door, which slammed into the front door with enough force to make a dent.

Jared paused to cringe.

"Oops," he said glancing at the mark.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. I turned off the hair dryer so I could hear the conversation. Jared walked across the living room and pointed at me.

"You. I need you," he said almost out of breath. I wonder where he'd been running from. I'd never seen a werewolf out of breath before. He held out his hand, revealing two tickets. I cocked a brow in Paul's direction as he jumped to his feet.

"Those are prom tickets. How the heck did you get those?" Paul asked

Jared dropped his hands by his side, annoyed that Paul didn't seem to be able to guess on his own.

"I stole them," Jared said lowering his voice in guilt.

"You _stole_ prom tickets? Why?"

"Kim's going," Jared said. Paul seemed to relax as he suddenly understood. He gave me a tired side glance as I got to my feet.

"Prom's only for juniors and seniors. You're a sophomore," I said. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Only one of every couple needs to be a senior or junior. If their date happens to be a sophomore than they're allowed to go too," Jared said pointedly. I felt my eyes widen. Paul's brow furrowed.

"Are you asking my imprint on a date?" he asked his friend.

"No. I'm asking her to take me on a date," Jared said smiling innocently. Paul took in a breath to start a rant. I picked up the half dry Eclipse and held it tightly to my chest.

"There's just one problem here. I don't do prom," I said. Jared's expression fell in disappointment like he'd just found out about a death in the family. He looked from Paul's face to mine and back again in disappointment.

"Why not?"

"You're still not on my good side. You made everyone decide to fake my death," I said narrowing my gaze at him. Jared's eyes went wide. He quickly pointed an accusing finger in Paul's direction.

"It was Paul's idea!" Jared whined.

"Paul always wants to kidnap me! You encouraged the idea," I said. Paul chuckled shamelessly.

"She has a point," he said. The warmth that swelled within me whenever Paul was on my side flooded through me again. He grinned down at me from his towering height, ever at the ready to defend me and what I wanted. You know, as long as it had nothing to do with vampires.

Jared couldn't believe I was denying him this. He clenched his shirt over his heart and then anxiously raised that hand to rub behind his neck.

"I'm sorry about that, okay," he said. I glowered at him. He seemed to realize now I wasn't caving in. He was beginning to look panicked. "I'm really, really sorry."

"No. I don't like prom," I said.

I started to sit down again when Jared fell to his knees dramatically. He clasped his hands together looking up at me with desperate eyes. They watered and glistened in the light. My heart picked up with panic.

"Jared!" I said reaching for his hands to pick him up. My intention had never been to make someone humiliate themselves and beg me.

It's just prom!

"I am _begging_ you to go to prom with me. I'm sorry for every time I ever offended you in any way at all-"

"Jared! Stop it!" I cried pulling on his hands that were clasped together.

"-and if you would do this one thing for me I will owe you big time. I will even help Paul with the present he was going to get you because I know he's running of money to get it."

Present?

Paul stiffened.

"Jared!" Paul snapped. Jared stopped begging to think on that for a moment. He looked at Paul apologetically.

"Sorry. That was supposed to be a surprise. But still! I will do anything, anything at all if you will just spend one night in a dress and high heels so that you can finally help me talk to Kim. Please, Cammy. _Please," _Jared said. I felt my jaw drop. I looked to Paul who was covering his face in humiliation for his friend and shaking his head.

"My god! And I thought Alice was bad!" I blurted.

Jared grabbed my hand.

"Please," he said, his big hands delicately holding mine as he knelt in front of me. "Otherwise this whole mess will have been a waste." I started to argue, but Jared held my gaze. His expression reminded me too much of Paul. It was the desperately pleading look that a werewolf had when he was afraid of losing his imprint.

I sighed heavily. I couldn't let a werewolf suffer without his imprint. I looked to Paul.

"It's up to you. I trust Jared with you, and the prom is within the borders," Paul said. I almost glared at him. What a time for him to become reasonable. Now an entire werewolf's happiness was up to me.

I suppressed a groan and sighed.

"Alright. But you owe me big time Jared," I said. Jared's eyes went wide. He finally unclasped my hand and laughed out a short chuckle.

"Really? You're not just messing with me are you?" he asked cautiously.

"Really," I said. I looked at Paul who was restraining a satisfied smile. I guess it made him happy that I was doing something for his friend. That made the idea of slipping into a too tight dress and shoes that probably didn't fit me that much easier to accept.

I was still ogling Paul when Jared slammed into me and hugged me, which knocked the breath right out of me. I coughed out.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Jared cried.

"Jared, let her go! She can't breathe!" Paul roared. Jared let me go abruptly and I fell backward on the couch. Jared took a careful step away and Paul pushed past him as I attempted to get to my feet again.

"I'm fine," I assured him.

Paul pulled me up to my feet and waited for me to wobble to see if I truly was okay or not. He glared at Jared.

"You're going to have to be a lot more careful with her," Paul said. Jared held his hands up, still grinning like he'd won the lottery.

"I'm sorry," Jared chuckled happily. His good mood could not be ruined by Paul's murderous glare. "Alright. I'm going to go into Port Angeles to find a tux to rent."

"What about her? She needs a dress," Paul said.

"I have a dress," I said. Paul and Jared looked remarkably similar when they wore the same exact confused expression.

"You do?" they chorused in disbelief.

"Yes," I said. Of course I was going to have to dig deep to find that prom dress Alice had intended for me to wear to last year's prom, but I could find it eventually. And shoes. Ugh...

Jared _so_ owed me.

"I'm going to take a shower," I muttered bitterly. I gripped the book in my hand and took it with me. Paul watched anxiously as I went into the bathroom.

"Thank you, Cammy!" I heard over my shoulder as Jared bolted out the front door.

I sighed again. The things I do for Twilight characters.

* * *

The worst thing about being the kind of person that doesn't wear dresses is that the one day you do wear a dress everyone has to make a big deal about it. It took an hour and a half to find the dress that I wore with Edward to go car shopping one book ago, but I finally found it crumpled on the floor behind a box of some stuff I'd never put away after making the move to La Push.

This felt strangely familiar. I never once had thought that I might have a prom scene of my own.

I shimmied into the long black dress and studied myself in the full length mirror on the closet door. I saw myself grimace in my reflection. I hated getting dressed up. I couldn't put this off much longer. I threw my hair up in a tight bun, not worried about fancy curls or shiny hair ties. Then I stepped into some strappy black heels.

In the reflection I could see Eclipse resting on my bed. There was no way I was letting it out of my sight again. I was going to have to get a new purse too. I looked back at myself. I still was not prom material.

Oh yeah. Make up.

I went through some dusty drawers and found black mascara, eye liner, and some eye shadow that I'd bought, but had always been too afraid to try. I opened the bedroom door and darted across the hallway to the bathroom. I had no idea what Paul would say seeing me this way. Luckily I still had a hand on the doorknob to catch myself on when I tripped over my heel. I cursed under my breath.

"Cammy?" I turned around and frowned. I guess being noticed in a dress was going to be unavoidable.

Emily had one hand over a smiling mouth. Her mouth turned up in a proud smile and she placed that hand over her heart with an, "You look wonderful. What are you all dressed up for?"

"Thanks. I'm going to the La Push prom, I guess," I explained looking away as she stepped up to get a closer look at the dress.

"I thought Paul was running tonight," she said.

"He is. I'm going with Jared so he can stalk Kim," I said going into the bathroom. She nodded understandingly. Emily followed behind me and shut the door of the bathroom as I stood across the mirror. I splayed my makeup on the counter. "So what's up?"

"Paul's nervous. He asked me to follow you in to make sure you weren't up to anything," she said. I rolled my eyes in the mirror. Emily stood behind me watching us in the reflection. She watched as I made faces putting on eyeliner and then applying mascara.

"Cammy, please let me," Emily said after a moment.

"I got it," I said capping the mascara. She apparently disagreed. She gripped my shoulders and gently turned me to face her.

"When I was younger my older sister used to do make me over all the time. She had to bribe me to be her beauty doll. She told me my face was too pretty to waste," she said flipping open the eye shadow applicator and rubbing around the tip of the brush in navy blue. "She was right. Beauty expires."

I held myself perfectly still, but found myself looking down so that I wouldn't see the scars she was obviously referring to. She took advantage of that and swept the shadow over my eyes.

"Usually I'd say someone with blue eyes shouldn't do the smoky eye look, but with a navy blue instead of charcoal, I think you just might pull it off."

When I got the okay to open my eyes again, Emily was already armed with a lipstick. She didn't bother asking before smoothing it over my lips. She pressed her lips together, a gesture for me to do the same. She wiped away the smudged outline gently with the edge of her nail.

This felt so familiar. I knew that Alice would be jealous if she knew what we were up to.

"There," Emily said pulling back from my face and smiling a smile that must have once been beautiful. "Oh Cammy. I'm sorry I never had the chance to do this for Paul. He's going to flip." I caught my reflection in the mirror and saw someone very different staring back. I found myself blinking long lashes in amazement.

Then I realized why I didn't recognize myself completely. I reached for the pearl necklace I'd taken off in the shower. Emily clasped it together for me. We both appraised our handy work in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Emily asked.

What was wrong with me? I couldn't pull off this kind of makeup. I must look ridiculous. But I was staring at myself and I still couldn't decide whether I looked like someone who was trying too hard or someone who was going to dazzle the student body at the prom.

Emily smiled. Luckily she didn't seem offended by my indecision.

"It's just more than you're used to," she promised. I tried on a smile. At least that teeth whitener was doing some good.

"Yeah, probably," I agreed.

"Good, let's go show the boys," Emily said. She took my hand gently and somehow I found myself falling in step behind her. I stopped, pulling back at my hand and ran into my room for Eclipse. There was no way I was going to be so careless with the books again.

"Oh, I have just the thing for that," Emily said. She went back to her bedroom and came back with a shimmering black bag. I cocked my head to the side, much more open to the idea of purses than I'd once been.

Emily looped her bag through my arm and onto my shoulder without even bothering to ask my permission. I stuffed Eclipse in and zipped it up. It was no big ugly purse, but it would have to do. Once more Emily was forced to stand back to glance at me.

"You look like..." Her voice trailed off as she cocked her head to the side. She didn't seem to know how finish that sentence.

"Like a Cullen," Quil said, surprising me from behind.

My heart jumped in surprise. I nearly broke my ankle spinning around to face him.

"Quil!" I cried. "You scared the crap out of me!"

He chuckled huskily and his eyes fell down to take in my body that was rarely accentuated.

"Well, well, well. Darlene's been holding out. Who knew what you were hiding under those pajamas?" he teased. I felt a blush take over, rendering me speechless and completely embarrassed. _This_ is why I hate formal events.

"It's Cammy, Quil," Emily corrected. The whole Pack was trying to train him out of using my fake name. It wasn't working.

Emily took my hand again, I groaned. Did we have to do this in front of everyone?

I staggered out into the kitchen where Sam was telling a story about a prom incident he'd had. Half the Pack seemed to be only partly listening, as though they'd heard the story before. Then I realized that Sam was looking in Leah's direction. And Leah was... smiling?

Leah was as beautiful as Emily had once been. Even more so when she smiled like she was now, though she was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt that went down almost to her knees. As usual, Sam was distracted the moment Emily walked into the room. I could have grown a third arm and he wouldn't have noticed me when I was standing next to her.

Beside Sam was Embry, and next to him was Jared, then Paul, all of whom had their eyes on their food. Seth was on the other side of Sam, smiling at me as perfectly as Leah did in the rare occasions that she did. Seth was adorable. He never had a mean thing to say about anyone (who wasn't a "bloodsucker" of course.) And he was genuinely earnest about whatever he did have to say, always ready to defend a friend even though he almost always got shot down by one of the others.

"Wow. You look really nice, Cammy," Seth said.

This alerted everyone else in the room that I was there. Eyes picked up, or in Sam's case, finally went from Emily to me and noticed that something was out of place. They all froze in place, the conversation halting. I awaited their criticism.

Paul's fork dropped out of his hand with a loud clang on the plate.

No one said anything.

I fidgeted, suddenly feeling extremely vulnerable.

"I know, right?" Quil laughed jerking a thumb in my direction. Paul pushed his chair back and slowly walked around the table. His eyes locked on me in a way that still made me feel naked. Did I really look like a Cullen? Was I horribly out of place again?

His eyes kept on mine as he slowly took silent steps toward me.

"Emily, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked without taking his eyes off.

"No, why?" she asked, watching his movements warily.

"Because you're going to have to reapply Cammy's make up," he said.

"Paul, don't..." Sam said as if he expected what was going to happen.

Finally a reaction.

He grinned wide and scooped me up closing the distance between us in one fell motion. He didn't seem to care that anyone else was in the kitchen when we both slammed against the refrigerator in a kiss, the magnets raining down in a clatter. His hands were everywhere, falling to my hips and pinning me with his.

I found myself laughing into the kiss and wound my arms around the back of his neck. The table erupted in raucous laughter and now I was even more embarrassed than I was before.

Paul pulled away, lipstick all over his mouth and probably all over mine.

"Sorry. I embarrassed you," he said pulling away, still smiling. He was right. I was mortified, but it was worth it. I could see the blush on my exposed shoulders and chest too. I reached up to rub behind my neck.

"It's okay. Um...Can we go now?" I asked Jared in his frumpy rented tux.

* * *

We were allowed to go once Emily fixed me up. Jared and I went in Jacob's Rabbit since Jared didn't have a car of his own. The moment he closed the car door behind him he cursed.

"I didn't want to say anything when we were in there, but do you think you can tone it down a bit?" Jared asked turning the key in the ignition. I raised a brow in question. Jared pressed his lips into a tight line. "It's just... I don't want Kim to get the wrong idea."

I sighed. Alright then. I guess I had no one to really impress at the actual prom. I was just the ticket after all. I let my hair down, the bottom half still half wet from the shower. I knew it would dry to look very ordinary.

The La Push Aquarium. I had no idea one existed until now, but that was what was hosting the big event. We arrived in almost the same fashion as Edward and I once had. Only I was a lot more dressed up having more time to get ready, and we were not in the Vanquish. I felt a knot in my stomach that I always felt when Paul wasn't around. The feeling that I didn't belong, and I knew that I didn't belong in La Push.

It was a reminder that I was a captive and I needed to go back to Forks by any means necessary. Jared attempted to guide me into the prom with a gentlemanly hand on my lower back. But we both knew it felt wrong. This was sad, really. Kind of like being taken to prom by your little brother.

_I need to get home_.

The thought crossed my mind suddenly. It wouldn't have crossed my mind at all if Paul were nearby. I was used to getting that thought whenever he left me with one of the others to run, but now the urge to find an escape was that much stronger. I had Eclipse with me. What if I just escaped now?

We walked inside and I was instantly aware of why they chose the aquarium. All four walls were different tanks, casting a natural blue glow over the crowd. That was all the decoration it needed, except for the welcome sign just above the catered food.

There were speakers in every corner. The prom was already thumping with the base of songs that everyone knew. Some teachers were breaking up the couples that were dancing a little too promiscuously. It was a very ordinary dance.

Jared and I stood awkwardly beside one another watching everything. Now I wished that maybe I had gone to prom with Paul. I needed him to make me feel like I didn't need to worry about my responsibilities about the books. I wanted him with me to make me forget that I was probably going to end up doing something stupid and unforgivable by the end of the book.

"Um..." Jared said looking over the crowd. He stood on his tip toes, as though he needed to add height to his werewolf stature to see over the heads of everyone else here. "Want to dance?"

He gave me a wary look that was more of a grimace. It was obvious he didn't want to, but at least he was trying to be polite.

"Not really," I said.

He sighed.

"Good. Neither do I. Let's go find Kim," Jared said skirting the crowd. He took my hand grudgingly. I know he didn't want us to be seen like this. It was bad enough we were going to prom together, but the werewolves were very careful about giving me no reason to escape. He pulled me around the crowd.

"If she's at prom, does that mean she went with somebody else?" I asked.

"No. Quil and I did some covert ops. She's going with a friend who is trying to get the attention of some guy that has a girlfriend," Jared said.

We rounded the entire dance floor and as I began to pay attention to the people, I realized why Quil had said I looked like a Cullen. I was wearing the most fashion forward, expensive thing here. Everyone else had hand-me-down suits or rented tuxes. All the girls had generic department store dresses, many of them ending up with the same exact discount dress.

I received looks from boy and jealous glares from girls.

I groaned and muttered a curse to Alice, wherever she was. But the people noticing never stared at the La Push "gang" for too long.

" We stick out like sore thumbs," Jared muttered over the thumping base as we passed the woofer. Jared paused in mid-shuffle to face me. "What if Kim is avoiding us because we're the town freaks?"

"She's not," I assured him.

"What if she's dancing with some other guy?"

"She's not."

"What if... what if her friend ditches her and someone puts a sedative in her drink and tries to take her to a motel and-" I'd had enough.

"Jared! Stop being obnoxious. This is La Push, not some crime infested metropolis. She's around here somewhere and she's just fine," I said. Jared groaned something and anxiously scanned the room. I stood beside him, using the added inches of height from my heels to attempt to see too.

Then I realized I had no idea what I was looking for. I'd never seen Kim before.

"I should have known this wasn't going to work," Jared moaned. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"We have plenty of time. Come on. Let's see if she's getting food," I said leading the way to the cater station. We stopped in front of the tables and grabbed a plate for each of us. Jared really must have been nervous because he had a human appropriate portion of food on his plate.

His worried gaze fell over the crowd again. His nostrils flared with the mixture of scents in the room. He shook his head, in defeat. Since I wasn't going to be any help at all, this allowed me time to let my thoughts wander.

What if I had gone to prom last year? What if I'd let Alice make me over instead of Emily? What if I could have talked them into letting me take Paul? That shouldn't have been too difficult. I mean, Jake was there after all. What if I could have had one dance with Jasper, just so I could see what it was like to dance with a vampire?

I felt my eyes welling up.

Uh oh. Dark eye shadow. No crying allowed.

"Come on, Cammy," Jared said. Depressed and without my own werewolf to keep me happy in captivity, I followed my warden as commanded. Jared rested his hand on my shoulder, which was probably a more friendly gesture than linking arms or holding hands.

As the night drew on, Jared and I were becoming more and more convinced that Kim had decided not to come. We hadn't seen her or her friend anywhere. We'd given up and found a secluded corner to watch the illuminated fish through the glass. We were both quiet, and probably equally depressed.

"Maybe it's for the best," Jared decided, leaning on the railing in front of the exhibit. We both ignored the music behind us, another slow dance song. "I would do what I always do when I see her. Stare at her and drool like an idiot."

"It can't be that bad," I tried to comfort.

"I'm not exaggerating about the drooling part," Jared clarified. I smiled a little bit, hoping it was a joke. Jared returned his gaze back to the shark that was lazily floating by. "I just wish I could have imprinted like Sam or Paul did."

"What do you mean?" I said. Jared shook his head.

"I don't mean the entire situation. Just the... initial part," he said. He stood up straight resting his hands on the railing in front of him. "Imprinting triggers the part of your brain that makes you love. It makes someone have the strongest reaction possible to the imprint. Sam was torn between two people and it nearly ripped him apart. He was battling with himself, instinct versus humanity to the point of a breakdown. And Paul? I think Paul always had that 'troubled bad boy' appeal to him. He's never really had any trouble."

I perked upon hearing Paul's story. Paul never had any trouble with girls? What other girls had he been with?

Jared went on.

"Me? My reaction to Kim is to run as far away as possible. I'm terrified that the moment I open my mouth I'm going to blow it. She's going to see me for what I am and move out of state," Jared went on. A quote from Edward came to mind. Edward had revealed to Bella his personal life in the Cullen house in the first book and he'd been waiting for Bella to run away. _Screaming as you go_, I believe was the phrase he'd used. (Though I couldn't be positive with Twilight floating at the bottom of the ocean.)

"Has it ever occurred to you that werewolves and vampires are a major turn on?" I said, blabbing without thinking as usual. Jared shot me a horrified look.

"Really?"

"We are in a bestselling novel. Why do you think people buy this book?" I asked. Jared stared at me for a moment and then straightened his jacket.

"Well, your world is messed up. Bloodsuckers and werewolves should not be attractive. They're dangerous," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe the danger is the attraction," I pointed out. My gaze swept over the room again and I saw something. A silver doored elevator. The doors opened and I saw someone look left and right and then whip a phone out of their cleavage and go inside.

The plan formed in my head instantaneously, as my desperate last minute attempts usually did. If I could get into the elevator before Jared noticed, I would be stuck inside with that girl and I could use her cell phone. I could call the Cullens. There would be no more reason to hold me hostage if the Cullens knew I was alive.

I didn't have to escape La Push! I just needed a phone!

I stepped out of my shoes and bolted, giving Jared no time to react at all. I picked up my dress and wrapped the bottom of it around my hand to give my legs enough room to sprint.

"Cammy? Cammy!" Jared cried in horror as soon as he realized what I was doing. I pumped my legs that much harder, knowing that trying to outrun a werewolf, even with the advantage of a head start, made success unlikely. I didn't even slow down as the doors opened, I slammed into the other side.

"Close the door!" I called to the girl with the cell phone.

Jared jumped in after me. I barely had time to roll out of the way as he smashed into the opposite wall, long leg flailing out to the panel with the buttons. His foot smashed clean through the buttons and the metal. Sparks flew out and the door slammed closed.

I was losing my chance.

"Excuse me! Can I borrow your phone?" I asked the girl with the phone. Jared's long legs were still untangled out of the smashed metal box. The girl's mouth was hanging open.

She was a very plain girl with undone stringy black hair and her soft eyes were wide with shock. Her dress was hideous. It was an over-sized, pink gown that looked like a cross between a reject Quinceañera dress and a human sized birthday cake. It was sort of sweet I guess, like this girl had worn this dress to live out a Cinderella fantasy she'd had since she was five.

Jared yanked his foot out, bending the twisted metal of the elevator control panel even more to free his foot. He rolled off his back to his feet and glared down at me.

"Cammy! Now of all times you decide to do this!"

Jared stopped short. Because he had just noticed the girl in the pink dress. Jared fell backward, flattening himself against the opposite wall with such force that he created another dent in the stainless steel walls. I was surprised he hadn't restrained me or wasn't prying the doors open to drag me home.

But his eyes were locked on the pink dress. Or more specifically the girl that was in it.

I knew that look and just like that, another idea had formed. I grinned wickedly and turned my attention to the girl who was still clutching the phone to her chest.

"You must be Kim," I said to her. The girl was finally able to steady her breathing and her eyes fixed on me.

"You know me?" Her voice shook a little. Obviously we had surprised her.

"I know of you. My name is Cammy," I extended my hand toward her. She took it hesitantly and shook it. She turned back to the hole where elevator buttons had once been. The doors had closed and Jared had completely destroyed the panel. She stepped back and looked at the top of the door.

"We're stuck between floors. I'll call someone," she said. She pressed a few buttons and grimaced at her phone. She hissed out a whisper, "Stupid phone." She pressed a few more buttons, raising it up in an attempt to find a signal.

I looked at Jared again. I had never seen Jared look so scared. He was on the opposite end of the elevator clutching the walls for dear life. This was the emotion Jared had been talking about. The reaction to his imprint.

I realized now that this was my chance to get out of La Push.

Resorting to Plan B meant I was going to have to sink to a new level. It meant taking these drastic measures that everyone knew I was capable of. I would have to play on Jared's worst fears to get him to let me use his phone. Even though I knew that somehow Kim would accept Jared for what he was, this was still a very, very mean thing to do.

But I needed to be in Forks. I had to be able to correct the story. And I needed to see my friends again.

"Jared," I said. His wild gaze flickered to me, his wide chest heaving up and down, slowly finding a regular pace again. "Let me use your cell phone."

"What? No," he said. Kim looked up her from her cell phone, and then down at the screen again.

I was probably going to hell for this. Hopefully Paul would stick to his agreement, and respect why I had to do everything in my power to get out of La Push and back to the Cullens.

"Jared, give me the phone and let me call the Cullens," I said. I nodded in Kim's direction. "Or I'll tell her everything, and I mean _everything_, right here while we're stuck in this elevator." Jared's face went completely white. His head slowly turned away from Kim as the horror began to sink in.

"Cammy, you can't do this to me!" Jared said.

"I'm sorry, Jared. I have to get out of this place!" I quietly hissed. Kim was watching our conversation in confusion. She continued to pretend to ignore us, though there was no way to do that in this kind of space. Jared turned from Kim to me, Kim to me. He ground his teeth.

"I can't let you call them," Jared determined. My heart sank.

"Jared please," I tried again. I wasn't even sure if I could follow through with my threat, seeing his horrified look. This wasn't fair. Even though they took me away from the Cullens, to threaten to put him in the position to lose Kim was worse than murder.

"I-I..." Jared looked at Kim again. They locked gazes for once and held their looks. Kim held her breath as the staring lasted too long to be anything casual. She had to see his unwavering devotion. Slowly, her body turned, no longer attempting to pretend to ignore him while she fiddled with her phone.

"Kim," Jared said. He straightened his posture and fixed his jacket, his deep black eyes still fixed on her.

My heart jumped. What was he doing?

Kim looked like she was going to pass out. Right now I was probably the only one who knew exactly how much this was going to mean to her. She had that same look I had once had when I found out that despite my insecurities Paul loved me as much as I loved him.

"I know it seems impossible, but..." he started. His gaze flickered to me wary of how I was going to react. Obviously he was worried that I was going to interfere somehow. Jared took in a deep breath and continued. "The legends are real."

The glimmer of hope died. It hadn't worked. I hadn't been able to call the Cullens. I slumped over and leaned against the elevator. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes and cursed quietly. Another attempt to escape foiled and now I was even a worse person than I was before.

I removed my hands to see how Kim was going to react.

Kim's look softened. This must have not been exactly what she was hoping he was going to say.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked.

"The Quileute legends about werewolves are real," Jared said, his voice lowering as though he were ashamed of this secret. "There really are vampires and we really do hunt them. Most of them. I know it's impossible. It took me at least a week to believe that I wasn't dreaming, but I'm a werewolf. So are the rest of us. You know, Sam and everyone.'"

Kim was still staring at him. She looked at her phone again as if praying that some higher power would make her phone start working so she could call for help. When that didn't happen, she looked to me.

"It's true," I said. "I'm not a werewolf, but the boys are. And Leah."

"Leah? I thought the werewolves were only supposed to be boys," she questioned. I cocked a brow. That was a strange reaction.

"Yeah. So did we," I snorted with an uneasy laugh.

Kim shook her head, suddenly finding the logic to deny this possibility.

"No, no. Wait. Now that makes no sense," Kim laughed out. Jared and I exchanged a glance.

Leah being a werewolf was the part that didn't make any sense?

Kim covered her mouth with her hand and giggled as if we were playing some sort of joke on her. "No you see, the mythological 'werewolf gene' can only be triggered in men. Like hemophilia. I can believe that. But the fact that somehow after all those centuries the wolf gene can randomly be triggered in a female makes no sense. Biology doesn't work that way."

I started to look at Jared so that we could exchange disbelieving glances again, but now he had pulled himself away from the wall. He took a step forward, eyes narrowed and darting back and forth as he calculated what Kim had just said.

"You don't think that evolution may have taken a turn? You think it's impossible for the gene to somehow appear in the female sex chromosome?"

Now Kim snorted.

"Evolution? Evolution is not a politically correct idea that is fighting for equal women's right. Something that has always occurred in males will always only occur in males," he said.

I felt my expression sober. What was going on?

"What if Leah's physiology just has some sort of mutation?" Jared asked. Kim pondered that for a moment and then consented to the idea.

"That depends. Does she menstruate?"

"Not anymore. She stopped as soon as she phased," Jared answered casually. My eyes widened.

Wait. Now we were we talking about Leah's period?

"That is interesting. I was thinking maybe it was possible that she could have some chromosomal disorder that gave her male traits, but if she was menstruating before that's highly unlikely," Kim said tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I suppose the only answer would be evolution then. Knowing the Clearwater bloodline, her pedigree creates the perfect opportunity for the mutation to begin in females as well. Is Seth a supposed werewolf too?"

"Yup," Jared said smiling as if he'd been waiting for a conversation like this to happen his entire life.

Kim looked thoughtful. She giggled a little bit, and then smiled shyly. "But that still doesn't explain the impossibility that werewolves really do exist."

Finally. Some sanity.

"The legends are nothing but Native American fairytales," Kim said smiling sweetly. Jared sighed suddenly and gave me a significant look.

"Why do you think that nature creating a force to counterbalance vampires is impossible?" Jared asked her, genuinely curious for her reasoning.

"Because a being can change shape, but they can't change back their form so easily. I believe that cells could reproduce fast enough, with the right chemical triggers, but to change it at will and going back and forth from one creature to the next isn't possible."

"How long are we going to be stuck in here?" I had to interrupt before my brain exploded.

"I don't know," Jared said, annoyed he'd had to pause in this intellectual conversation.

Kim's attention returned to me.

"So... Are you two here together?" She raised her brows hopefully, but trying to seem like she was only just mildly interested.

"Well, yeah..." I started to explain.

Jared cut me off hysterically, "No! No, not at all! She's like my sister." I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Jared straightened himself out, trying to look cool and leaned against the elevator wall again. His crossed one foot over the other and shrugged.

"I just... wanted to go to prom," he said. His gaze shot across the room, settling on Kim. He swallowed whatever extra saliva was forming in his mouth as he took in the sight of her dress. I guess he wasn't kidding about the drooling.

"What happened to your friend?" Jared asked. Kim shrugged a little.

"She ditched me. I think she and David are in the girl's bathroom," Kim said. She showed her phone. "I was going to text her to see when she was going to make an appearance again." Jared nodded slowly.

"I can't believe she left you out here by yourself," Jared said casually.

"That's Sarah for you," Kim shrugged.

Kim clasped her hands in front of her and shifted uncomfortably, unable to contain her blush. She cleared her throat and decided to acknowledge me making the awkwardness between Jared and her less noticeable.

"So who are you exactly if you're not a werewolf?" Kim asked me, still skeptical.

"I'm Paul's imprint," I said. She started to say something, but her mind was already reeling again. She looked confused.

"A werewolf's mate," Kim said for me, nodding to let me know she didn't need the lengthy explanation. She turned to Jared for an explanation. "So the imprint thing is also supposedly true?"

"You have to admit, its not entirely implausible. Many creatures are monogamous," Jared pointed out.

"Like..."

"Lobsters," Jared and Kim finished together. This started a round of giggling between them. Jared's awkwardness melted away and his eyes lit up brightly. "Did you see the ridiculous exhibit out there?"

"The exhibit was terrible! You can't have a habitat in that kind of condition. I've seen lobsters in supermarkets in better health," Kim laughed. The conversation was getting weird. It was bizarre to see someone match so fittingly with another person. In a matter of minutes they had become as perfect a couple as Edward and Bella.

That thought brought me back to reality quickly. I had to get out of here. If I couldn't leave La Push, then I at least wanted to be with Paul where he could distract me from the book and what a failure I'd been so far.

"Jared, if you're not going to give me the phone, would you please call the maintenance guy or something?" I asked Jared.

"Stop interrupting," Jared said through clenched teeth.

Fine. I would hurry this up.

"Jared imprinted on you," I said to Kim. Jared's eyes popped open wide.

"Cammy!"

Kim blushed a darker shade of copper. Her next breath shuddered and she took in the information. She was shocked into confusion again.

"What?" Kim repeated. I was relieved. The sooner we could get out of this failed attempt to reach the Cullens, the sooner I could be home with Paul.

"Um..." Kim said. She sat down on the ground of the elevator, pink ruffles pooling around her. "What?" She looked to Jared for an answer, then dropped her gaze to the floor again. Jared threw a glare at me that I deserved no matter how frustrating this was getting. I leaned against the elevator wall and crossed my arms over my torso.

He crossed the elevator and knelt to her.

"Forget what Cammy said," Jared said. Kim looked up again.

Suddenly Jared had more courage than any other werewolf. He sat beside her and Kim easily found his gaze. They lingered in silence too long for me to observe. If Jared wwas smart, he'd lean in for a kiss, but he was still cautious.

"I made Cammy take me to prom so I could tell you that I've had the biggest crush on you for months," Jared said. I could almost see Kim's blood pulsing. They still stared at each other. She looked at the closing distance between them, reaching her hand away from her in Jared's direction very subtly.

"You're... very hot," Kim responded softly. I smiled as Jared's brows raised in surprise. Kim caught herself and shook her head. "Warm! I meant warm! Your body, I mean.... I mean..." Kim slapped herself in the forehead. Flustered, she took in a deep breath, keeping her palm to her forehead. "I mean, your body temperature is very high."

"It's a werewolf thing," Jared said. He held up his hand. "See? Feel my skin."

Kim tentatively rose her own hand and gently touched Jared's. Her lips twitched in the direction of a smile. She laughed a little.

"Very warm," she said almost whispering.

"My temperature is one-oh-eight last time I checked," he said slowly moving closer. Kim's lips parted.

"That's amazing," she breathed, truly impressed.

"Yeah," Jared said. There was a pause. "If you want, maybe we can go for a walk or something. If you promise not to freak I could show you what I mean." Kim took in a deep breath almost gasping with delight at the idea.

"Sure," she said momentarily breathless. They both seemed to forget I was there for a moment. I did my best to become invisible and give them this extremely personal moment by themselves as they gazed at one another lovingly. Their connection was so obvious, so instantaneous. How could anyone deny that imprints were just as dependent on their werewolf as the werewolf was of them?

I could see the obvious depth and intensity of this moment. It was better than watching a romance movie. It was sincere and beautiful. Both were self-conscious and tempted to react at the same time.

But that didn't change the fact that I'd made my move. Now that I made my first escape attempt the wolves wouldn't be so trustworthy of me. Especially Quil. I had to get home.

I cleared my throat to get the lovebirds' attention. I received annoyed glances from both of them.

"We're still stuck in an elevator," I pointed out. Jared sighed.

"Right. I'll call someone," Jared said taking out his cell phone. He started to dial.

~*~

One hour later maintenance had somehow manually lowered the elevator to the first floor. Of course when the doors opened there was a huge crowd surrounding the door. As it slid open, Jared clutched Kim's hand. I stood on Jared's other side.

We wove through the crowds that separated for us quietly as we moved past. Jared kept a close eye on me to make sure I wasn't going to try anything funny again. There was no way I was going to do anything else. While I had a good idea how Kim would react to the werewolf news, Jared probably thought I was out to ruin his life.

When we got outside Kim called her friend and told her that Jared was taking her home. I could tell that Kim's friend was thrilled for her. She wouldn't let Kim get off the phone. I sat in the backseat of the car while Jared opened the car door for her.

Jared and Kim chattered happily in the front seat, while I silently sat in the back. The Twilighter part of me forced me to eavesdrop and be amazed at how well_ the_ Jared and Kim of Twilight came together for the first time. Jared's fears were all for nothing.

They talked about the possibilities and impossibilities. Kim listened silently as Jared described what vampires were like and how the Cullens had been here for the past few years. They listened to one another interested in each other's stories and reasoning behind the supernatural.

I didn't dare interrupt again.

Then Jared pulled up to Emily's house. Paul was leaning on the railing of the front porch anxiously. He straightened up when he saw us. I felt myself brighten as well. There was my light in the dark, my wonderful prison guard that made my sentencing perfectly bearable.

I stepped out of the car and clutched Emily's handbag to me. I started to make my way over to Paul when I heard the car door slam. I turned and Jared was jogging toward me. He looked over his shoulder at Kim and then back at me, his eyes glittering happily in the moonlight.

"Cammy," he said. I fiddled with my bag and looked down at the ground.

"Look. I'm sorry for what happened," I said. Jared stopped, cocking his head in confusion. "That was really terrible of me to threaten you like that. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I suck and you can hate me if you want." Jared took a moment to study my expression.

He smiled and laughed softly, still elated from his recent victory.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that the reason I helped Paul fake your death was so I could do this?" Jared asked nodding at Kim who was waiting in the car. I felt my expression go blank. He laughed. "And it worked! Even better, you gave me the push I needed to let me get Kim on my own!"

I was still confused.

Jared sighed. He reached out and hugged me unexpectedly.

"You don't suck," he said. He let me go before I could start gasping for air. He pulled away and looked over his shoulder at Kim again. He waggled his brows. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

"Yeah," I said, but I sounded dazed. My mind was still spinning with what he'd just told me. "You really kept me in La Push so that you could finally hook up with Kim?"

Jared chuckled.

"Yeah," he said. "So stop feeling so crappy. You better get to Paul before he explodes." Jared grinned again and loped back to the car. I stood still watching the car pull away. I was still confused. Should I be ashamed of myself? Proud of myself? Furious at Jared?

I didn't hear Paul as he approached me, but I felt his warmth as he neared me. His hand touched my shoulder and all my cares fell to the ground. What did it matter? No blood, no foul. Right?

Paul took my hand secured in the brace and gently hooked his fingers around me.

We silently went into the house and to my room.

Since the day when that stupid decision was made, Paul had practically moved into Emily's house too. But unlike Edward, he stayed there to make sure I never snuck out. He knew very well that if he slept with his arms around me that I could never get out of his hold.

So he waited on my bed, one leg up while he watched me grab my pajamas.

"Did you have fun?" Paul asked. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was smiling softly, obviously having seen our success with Kim in the car. I gave him a small smile.

"It could have gone better, but Jared's mission was accomplished. I guess that's the important part," I replied distracted.

"But did you have fun?" he asked again.

I stopped. Wouldn't my dream prom have been much better? The one where Paul was my date and Alice could refuse to let me out of the house with my hair looking so plain? Where I could watch the Cullens gracefully dance across the floor in their designer clothing?

"It would have been better if you were there," I edited. Paul smiled. I felt guilty for being so selfish and wanting the Cullens there too. But his smile was genuine.

"I'll take you next year. Jared and Kim can go with each other," he said. I smiled.

"It's a date," I said.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or are you going to leave me in suspense?" Paul asked. I raised the pajamas I'd taken from my drawers.

"Let me get comfortable. Then I'll tell you every horrible detail. I have to wash all this make up off first," I said. Paul hopped off my bed in one motion.

"Wait," he said landing gracefully on his feet. I paused as he came toward me. He crossed the room and cupped my cheek. His touch made my heart jump in excitement. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently.

I kissed him back until the corners of my mouth pulled into a smile, ruining the kiss.

He let go of cheek and pulled himself away reluctantly.

"Okay. Now you can go wash it off," he allowed. I shook my head and rolled my eyes playfully, but I'm sure the blush gave away how flustered he made me. I opened the bedroom door and went to the bathroom. I set down Emily's purse on the counter, outlined with the rectangle book it held inside.

I looked at it, fidgeting. It wouldn't be long before Eclipse was going to start again. I was going to have to start getting serious about these escape plans, despite how comfortable I was getting with Paul.

Beta-ed by Rands, though I added some more parts so there might still be some errors in there.


	67. Eclipse

The Puppet Master: Eclipse


	68. Headlines

Hey guys! I hate to waste space with an author's note, but I've got a couple of announcements.

First of all, I saw the Twilight movie and it was awesome. I didn't think it were possible to love Jasper more than I already did, but here I am.

Secondly, I had my first interview and it was also very cool. You can see it at dreamingofbooks(dot)livejournal(dot)com. I had to spell it out completely because fanfiction doesn't do website links. The the (dot) is just a period if you're having trouble.

Thirdly, I have to pimp out my good friends Twilight jewelry. It's going to be on my profile on my homepage. Pretty soon she's going to be selling some Puppet Master jewelry along with Twilight jewelry. (Which is by the way one of the coolest things anyone's ever asked me to do with this fanfiction.) I recommend you take a look. I'm not getting any proceeds or anything. This is all because I really like her stuff.

Thanks for enduring my babbling, and just a forewarning, there was no beta for this chapter.

* * *

I sighed heavily, frustrated with myself. Six major escape attempts later and I still woke up every morning in Emily's house. I still half-listened when Sam gave all his attention to Emily as she made breakfast. And as far as I knew the Cullens still thought I was dead.

At least I still had Paul and the book. They were my silver linings.

It was seven-fifteen and I was watching Sam hover over Emily while she cooked in the kitchen. He smiled as she wove expertly around him as he stood completely still. She circled around him with milk from the refrigerator, poured it into a mixture of batter and wound around him the other way to put it back before repeating the process with butter. She looked like a bee buzzing around a flower.

"Hey!" I recognized the husky tone and my posture straightened.

I spun around quickly in excitement. My hopes died.

"Oh, its you," I said as Jared made his way through the door. He frowned. "When's Paul coming home?"

"Nice to see you too," he said playfully. I gave him a tired look. While I was happier than ever to be in Paul's presence, being without him in La Push made me want to bang my head repeatedly on the kitchen table just for something to do.

While I loved the Cullens with every ounce of my fanatic heart, I also had to admit that a large reason I missed them was because life without vampires was mind-numbingly boring.

"Good morning, Jared," I said in attempt to recover my rudeness. But my voice sounded like a sneer. Before he could react to that Kim pushed past him with a text book settled in the crook of her arm. Jared followed her instinctively, his eyes only losing her for a moment to see what was for breakfast.

Kim beamed at me, and I groaned.

"Oh, come on Cammy. You're going to pass calculus if its the last thing I do," Kim said.

"I told you, my grade is still a C. That's passing," I said. Kim fumbled through the too small kitchen, trying to find a free chair that was out of Emily's path. As the Pack got bigger, the kitchen table did not. We just had to keep adding more chairs.

"But finals are just around the corner. It will make or break your grade," she pointed out. I rolled my eyes. Kim and I had been around each other long enough that she had decided that we were going to be girl friends and that was fine with me, but she'd become obsessed with my grades since her's were immaculate. Emily also had welcomed her with open arms naturally..

It seemed lately that there weren't nearly enough humans around. Or at least, there were just way too many werewolves.

"I don't care about finals," I said. Kim pushed the text book toward me and opened it to the chapter we were supposed to be studying. "Kim, I might as well be reading this in Latin. I have no idea what any of this means."

"That's impossible. You had an A coming into this class," she said.

"Yeah, with the help of a friendly vampire," I added. Everyone's focus broke at the mention of vampires. Just as quickly, they shook off the comment. No one was willing to hear another tirade about why I should go back to Forks and see the Cullens again.

It was agreed that the wolves would take my advice when it came to events needing to take place in the book. But there weren't going to be any vampires, good, bad, or otherwise for me. That was stupid because the wolves already didn't trust me, so it was stupid to think that they would actually do what I said to keep the story in tact. On the other hand I knew the Cullens would.

Kim cocked her head to the side curiously.

"How exactly do you break into a school system to change grades?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think Edward bribed them," I said.

"Really?" Kim asked.

"Oh yeah. They Cullens are loaded," I said.

"How loaded?" Jared asked.

"Have you seen their house?" I asked them.

"Yes," Jared said. I remembered they all had been there to take apart Laurent. I shivered. How was that the creep was torn apart and burned, yet still managed to send chills up my spine? Kim eyes locked on me. Her eyes were bright as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Surgeons don't get paid that much," she said.

"When you're... around as long as they have I'm sure you pick up a few tricks," I said.

"Bet having a psychic around doesn't hurt at the racetracks," Jared said.

"They don't gamble," I said. Jared laughed.

"Right. That would be immoral," he chuckled with a sneer. Kim grinned and rolled her eyes in good humor. Sam's lips pulled up in a small smile. Emily whirled around briefly to settle into his arms while the eggs sizzled in the pan. That grin doubled in size.

As always, I was at the vampire defense.

"Right. Betraying your instincts to do the right thing no matter how much your body told you to do otherwise. That's immoral," I said sarcastically. Sam's look dropped into a frown.

"Jared, don't get her started," Sam said. It wasn't a direct order. More of a suggestion for the sake of everyone else in the kitchen.

"I just don't get it," Jared said. Sam lost interest in the conversation "They don't even have any good boyfriend qualities. How can she love something like that?"

"What do you mean no good boyfriend qualities?" I asked.

Kim piped up.

"I think he's referring to the lack of sexuality in vampire species," Kim said casually. Eyebrows raised around the table, but she didn't seem to notice. I perked and stared between Jared and Kim.

"What vampire species are you talking about?" I snickered. Vampires were attractive to a fault.

"I mean, vampires reproduce through biting and their bodies are... well... dead. I could see how they could produce other chemicals for brain function and digestion, but with no more need of sex there should be no hormones produced if they can't mate," Kim said. I felt the horrific look on my face. Kim's nonchalant explanation of vampires and the vampire sexuality seemed to finally come to her attention. "Well, they wouldn't produce those chemicals unless it was possible to reproduce the... er, regular way. Right? And that's not possible."

I thought about how to explain this. Cullen sex life hadn't actually been on my mind since I had come to Twilight. Suddenly knowing about what Edward could be capable of in that sense was an odd topic. Not that I'd thought so when I had a fiction based crush on him. Knowing of Edward and knowing Edward were very different.

"Vampires are very capable in... that area," I said.

There was a curious silence.

"Interesting," Kim said, but she looked concerned

"What do you mean?" Jared asked.

Suddenly Sam was standing at the edge of the table also engrossed in the conversation. I was starting to get nervous. This was getting awkward.

"I hate to ask this but... are Bella and the Cullen...?" Sam's voice strayed as soon as my eyebrows shot up.

"No!" I blurted in disgust before I could think that I was giving away way too much of Edward and Bella's personal life. Jared rolled his eyes.

"Come on. They're mythical creatures. You're not the least bit curious at how they do it?" Jared asked.

I was flabbergasted.

"Why are we still talking about this? You don't see me asking about werewolf sex," I said.

A silence fell over the table. I finally turned to see why everyone had shut up all of the sudden. Paul had returned from running and was standing in the side door of the kitchen.

What good timing Paul had.

He looked like he was also blushing. Quil was behind him in the same type of running shorts, giggling. I looked away and pulled out the chair beside me where Paul always sat. He padded silently across the tile and sat beside me. Quil took the chair next to him.

Emily leaned over the table to hand me a plate as soon as they were seated.

"It's the same as normal sex by the way," Emily said casually.

That did it for Quil. Quil's giggle snorted and turned into a chuckle.

"Is it time to go to school yet?" I said.

"Oh Darlene," Quil said. The discomfort of the previous conversation disappeared at the hated nickname. I smiled at that. Quil was nothing if not persistent. "It's a perfectly natural curiosity."

Paul turned and punched him in the face. Quil yelped and touched his nose.

"Not. Funny," Paul said curtly. He took long strides through the sea of chairs surrounding the too small kitchen. Paul loyally took the chair by my side. He smiled wryly while Quil complained about a broken nose. It raised no concern. I'd witnessed two broken noses since I'd been in La Push. It wasn't out of the ordinary among werewolves.

I sighed and dug at my scrambled eggs. Paul leaned over and planted a kiss on the top of my head.

I looked at him a moment and then offered some of my eggs. He smiled and shook his head. Had anyone else offered him food he would never turn it down. When we were sure the awkward situation had passed Sam kissed Emily, but she gently shooed him to the table so she could finish fixing Kim's breakfast and then the boys.

Sam sat down reluctantly and picked up his newspaper.

My eyes locked on the print and before I knew it I was talking:

"Can I call another Pack meeting?" I asked abruptly.

Paul's good mood faded and everyone groaned, but my eyes were fixed on the newspaper.

"Give it up, Darlene," Quil said. "You're not going to talk us into letting you go back to them."

Paul's eyes were dark pools of thought. He was looking at my face. I didn't have time to register what he thought of my protest of being here. I knew from experience that he was hurt.

I kept my focus.

"It's an emergency," I said. My voice quivered, I'm not sure why. Fear? Excitement? I felt the corners of my mouth lift. It must be excitement. Aunt Debbie wasn't going to be home for another couple of weeks. Just in time for graduation she'd promised over the phone.

"What's the emergency?" Sam asked.

I looked at the headlines.

**DEATH TOLL ON THE RISE, POLICE FEAR GANG ACTIVITY**

"Eclipse started," I announced. The werewolves looked from one to the other. Quil followed my gaze, not quite seeing where I was getting this information from. I looked at the other werewolves debating on whether to go into further explanation about the Seattle murders.

"Sure," Sam said carefully.

There was a moment of silence and then finally I met gazes with Paul. His eyes flashed that puppy-dog look that made me feel like I'd done something wrong whether I deserved to or not. This was what he looked like when he caught me trying to escape or when I was talking about how much I missed vampires.

He quickly looked away. Our agreement was that we weren't going to upset with each other, and we weren't about the throw away what little trust we'd managed to put between us. Paul took my hand that wasn't holding a fork and squeezed gently.

I turned my attention elsewhere and pretended to read the calculus book that Kim had brought over.

* * *

It began to occur to me that even Eclipse starting might not be enough reason to let me go. So as usual, I spent my spare thoughts thinking of another escape plan.

Paul sat beside me, unusually quiet. Usually we passed notes during our classes.

Paul was a teacher's aid whose job was to grade tests, pass out new assignments, or clean the white boards. Naturally, the teachers usually took advantage of his height to reach things too. It was completely ridiculous that he spent his time at school doing this instead of taking his usual classes. All of this was so I couldn't escape or borrow anyone's like prom.

I had plenty of drastic plans such as getting myself hurt on purpose so they would have to bring me to the hospital where I could pass along a message through Carlisle or anybody for that matter. But I tried to stop thinking like that. I wanted to take better care of myself, just so I didn't have to see that puppy-dog look in Paul's eyes again. There was no easy way to escape without doing that.

I looked up at the board again to make sure the teacher had his back to me. Paul had one hand on his head while he leaned over the desk at the back of the room. He caught my gaze and gave a little wave. Then he pointed at the board.

"Pay attention," he mouthed.

I frowned at him feeling patronized.

Out of sheer stubbornness I reached into my backpack took out the much worn copy of Eclipse. I flipped it open to the first page and caught a glimpse of what my friends in Forks were doing on the other side of the line.

Page one:

Scrawled notes from Jacob.

I rolled my eyes to myself. Jacob. That was whole other issue in itself.

Jacob was a mess these days. He was Bella from New Moon in every sense. I guess I did pity him a little bit. Paul said that his thoughts were torturous.

_Bella, Bella, Bella, Damn vamps! Why them? A vampire over me? Am I really that bad? What's wrong with me? Bella, Bella, Bella. _

Or something along those lines.

While he made the Twilighter in me furious, he wasn't a bad friend to have most of the time. I wished I could get over my prejudice, but I'd read Eclipse cover to cover twice since it had mysteriously come back to me and it was hard for me to sympathize with Jacob when I knew the lengths he would go to take her away from Edward.

That made me look in Paul's direction.

Then again, I knew a certain tactless werewolf that would probably sink to similar levels if someone were trying to steal me away. Not that I ever could feel anything I felt for Paul for anyone else. Especially a vampire. I found myself ogling him, looking at his well formed muscles crossed over one another.

He was bored in class. He tried to follow along with the lecture, but he found balancing a pencil on the tip of his finger more interesting. All of his focus turned to that small act, attracting the attention of those around him. He must have looked like he was showing off, but I knew in reality he was just bored and happened to be amazingly dextrous. He flipped the pencil up in air, leaned his head back and caught it in the small space between his upper lip and nose.

It didn't fall.

The other three seniors that had been watching this amazing act gave a soft applause. Paul jerked his head upright, unaware that he'd drawn a crowd. The pencil flew forward in the motion and he caught it only seconds before it hit the back of the head of the person in front of him.

More applause. The teacher turned around to see what the commotion was about.

He grinned sheepishly at me.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I turned around in my desk to face the front again.

Eclipse lie open in front of me. Those notes that Jacob had scrawled took up so much room. I wondered if there was some way for me to send the Cullens a note. Maybe I could find a time when Charlie was visiting Billy. But I didn't exactly go to Jacob's on a daily basis. Actually, I'd never even caught a really good glimpse of Charlie at all. How was I supposed to go up to him and tell him to give a note to Edward? He'd laugh in my face.

I frowned at that.

If only there were some way I could mail a letter. The wolves were expecting me to try the internet and phone. Snail mail hadn't been included because I never really jotted the address of the Cullen's house down. In fact the only address I had of them was...

I gasped out loud.

The girl in the desk next to me gave me a peculiar look that I ignored. I felt a sly grin on my face.

I had an idea alright. Of course, it was my back up idea. I would try to do this the legitimate way first, because lying to Paul was not easy and when he found out I was lying to him... Ugh, that look of betrayal. I felt so bad! When did I turn into such a softie?

I rolled my eyes and chastised myself.

This was not the time to get all gooey! I had a mission and it was nearly over. This was the last book and, by my calculations, it wasn't even going to last long. Not like New Moon which took about six months. Then I could do whatever I wanted after Eclipse. Paul and I would go on a date, I would share human stories with Bella, and hang out with the rest of the Cullen family.

I sighed dreamily. And I could attend an Alice Cullen wedding.

Maybe I could even be a bridesmaid or something! Then Paul and I could dance while I looked pretty in a dress.

I looked down at my hands and they were gripping the edge of the desk in excitement. I relaxed myself quickly, folding my hands over Eclipse. I inhaled and exhaled.

One thing at a time.

I pushed the book aside and pulled out my notebook. Smiling, I began to write a letter.

_Dear Isaac Randall,_

_I apologize for my recent absence. I have moved in with a family friend at the following address. If you have any more information about the Pacific Northwest Trust Company regarding my scholarship I can be reached at this phone number. Please contact me as soon as possible with..._

I paused to reread it. This was embarrassing. Did I really think this would work? Come to think of it, this sounded like a pretty lame plan. Who was going to believe I'd gotten a legitmate scholarship with my grades? But I was fresh out of ideas. I might as well develop this one. Who knew? It wasn't like I wasn't prone to getting insanely lucky breaks.

The bell rang. In a flash I looked up and saw Paul hovering over my desk. I slapped Eclipse shut over the note I was writing. As the other students started to file up and down the aisles I gave Paul a playful look.

"Reading over someone's shoulder is rude," I said. I waited a moment to see if he was suspicious. If there was any single person who could tell when I was up to no good, it was Paul. He cocked a brow and bent to kiss the top of my head.

"Let's go," he said.

We walked out the doors into the halls. Naturally we attracted attention. I was dwarfed next to Paul. He, along with every other werewolf, was too tall to be a teenager. He looked like a college graduate. Even by Pack standards he was one of the bigger ones. Only Jacob and Sam were taller than him.

Merging into the La Push adolescent society was a surprisingly easy one, since it was a smaller community than Forks even. The werewolves in La Push were what the Cullens were at their own high school. The freaks, the group of interest, the secret society.

So naturally, I became the not-so-huge freak who followed them around. I guess I was their very own Bella, who wasn't quite one of them, but fell into their social circle because of my boyfriend. People talked behind our backs. Some rumors were absolutely scandalous. People used to have a lot to say about Paul and Sam sometimes leaving Emily's house in the morning in little clothing.

If there weren't werewolves to hold me back I might lose my temper with some of them. But people learned their lesson when someone started something about Kim. Jared twisted his arm hard enough to give him a trip to the hospital. The idiot wasn't stupid enough to sue, though Sam had given him a talking-to. Jared smirked, the rebellious-Paul smirk that was unrepentant.

No one said anything about any imprint ever again. People noticed us, but quickly looked away.

"You shouldn't waste our time calling a meeting," Paul said. I sighed. So he was finally going to talk about it. Paul had been awkwardly quiet all day which left me too much time with my own thoughts. That was bad because then he could watch me that much closer. He was in a suspicious mood.

"You shouldn't waste their time by making them watch me," I retaliated.

Score one for me.

"It's worth it. I know you. You'll put yourself in danger if you can," Paul said.

"I don't do that kind of stuff on purpose. Only when the situation calls for it. If I knew you would just listen to me I wouldn't have to take matters into my own hands," I said. Paul bit his lip. It always boiled down to trust. An impossible, but longing, concept between the two of us.

"You don't need to sneak around and direct us through the book. We can handle ourselves," Paul said.

"And I can handle myself. I think I've proven myself capable..."

"No, actually, you haven't," Paul interrupted. He took my hand that Victoria had dislocated weeks before. There was a scar on my wrist too from a previous accident. The scar was something I was actually proud of because it was almost like a Twilight souvenir. Well, souvenir was really an understatement. It was better than a "I accidentally stepped into my favorite book and all I got was this stupid t-shirt" t-shirt.

Paul had given it to me trying to save my life.

I laced my fingers in between Paul's. We held each other's stare and I gave a patient smile.

I hated being talked to like this, so I was still in a bratty mood. I looked up at the sky and twisted my expression as I squinted at the clouds thoughtfully. I clutched his arm, like one of those annoying girlfriends who attaches themselves to their boyfriends and drags them through the mall.

"When I get back to Forks, do you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to tell the Cullens all about how you boys are the nicest guys a girl can meet. You may be a little psychotic, but I'm going to put in a good word for you. I'll do some werewolf PR. It will be good for the Pack," I said.

Paul groaned. Maybe I was egging him on a little much, but I was frustrated. I felt like I was frustrated all the time lately. Teasing him was better than yelling at him.

"You say that like you already have your bags packed," Paul said, teasing in return. Also better than being yelled at. He was just as frustrated with me, as if he had any right to.

"Don't be silly. I'm not going to run over there with all my stuff. That'll slow me down. I'll just have Alice take me shopping for a whole new wardrobe," I said casually. I admit I was being quite a brat. Paul sighed and craned his head up to look at the ceiling. I continued for the sake of being obnoxious. "And when I enroll back in Forks, the Cullens can repair my grades. After all its Edward's fault I'm in classes I can't pass."

I paused having run out of steam. Paul's hand was shaking a tiny bit. It surprised me. Usually it took a lot more to push him over the edge. Maybe I was underestimating the power of my pestering. Or maybe Paul was getting close to lose his patience with me, despite the pact we made at the end of New Moon. When I shut my mouth the shaking came to an immediate halt.

Paul smiled down at me. That grin was just as teasing.

"You've nearly been killed by vampires... how many times?" he asked. What sounded like an innocent question was pointing out the obvious danger in being around them.

"Three," I said.

But who's counting?

"That was only bad vampires. It's not like I'm going to run off to the Volturi. It's just the Cullens. I'm perfectly safe with them. They're very well equipped to fight off the bad guys."

"So are we," Paul argued. We stepped off the curb toward his car ignoring the new group of people who had turned their heads to look at us.

"Yes, but the Cullens have been doing this for centuries," I said.

Paul tapped his temple.

"I have training in here. Legends and other people's perspectives," Paul said.

"And personal experience?"

"I have other people's personal experiences. The combined experiences of my ancestors beats the pants off of some guy with a hundred years of practice," Paul said. He opened my door and I slid inside. This argument was getting old. I couldn't count how many times we'd had it.

I clenched my jaw in frustration. Not only was this argument getting old, but also Paul was getting on my nerves a little. Sometimes I wanted to snap at him, just once and have him snap back of me instead. These little domestic disputes relieved little pressure while we flashed fake smiles at one another.

Paul sat down on the driver side and turned the key.

"And with the book starting?" I asked Paul.

"It doesn't change anything," he said. He wasn't even trying to smile anymore.

"It changes everything. Time is running out. From now until the end I'll be able to predict vampire attacks," I said. That was my only ground for sympathy when I was fighting in favor of the book. If we kept things in the same timeline as the story, I could predict the fiends that were killing people outside of our territories.

"There is no reason for you to get involved..." Paul said.

I felt my cheeks get hot.

"You can't just keep someone prisoner," I said.

Paul turned his head, his brow furrowed.

"You're not a prisoner," he said.

_Snap._ I lost it.

"I'm practically under house arrest!" I said throwing my hands up in exasperation. This broke Paul's concentration on his own patience.

"No one's locking you up. We're protecting you," Paul said raising his voice in response.

"Protecting me? No, Paul. Controlling me is what you're doing and if you think that is okay treatment for a girlfriend then maybe we shouldn't be together at all!" I snapped. My eyes widened and I realized that I'd lost control of myself.

Paul's eyes widened with horror. His lips parted in shock at what I'd just said. I hadn't meant to get so carried away. The puppy-dog look was nothing compared to his look. Seeing this look made my chest tighten. It was physically painful.

I felt my the heat radiating from my cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm just..." I closed my eyes. What did someone say to that? "I didn't mean it."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him twist the keys in the ignition. When the car rumbled to life, my heart restarted. At first I'd thought the vibration was Paul phasing and I was too close in proximity to be safe. As much as Paul and I tried to be civil with each other, we were both prone to outbursts once in a while.

I was somewhat impressed that he didn't phase. Jacob had been right. Paul did have better control when I was around. While vampires almost killed me three times, Paul alone almost killed me twice for the reason of his lack of control.

"I'm sorry," I said again.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but his mouth pressed closed. He gave a quick nod.

Great. Now I'd pissed him off. I wanted to sink into the seat and press my hands against my eyes in guilt. Sometimes I wondered if I needed to learn self control like he did. We had too many faults in common.

We drove in silence for a moment. I looked out the window at the trees.

"We're still going to have a meeting, right?" I asked.

From the tightened muscles in his jaw his teeth must have been clenched. He nodded again. I looked at him, wondering if I should try and reach for his hand. That might set him off or calm him down. I met myself halfway and offered my hand between the seats over the emergency brake.

Paul's hand dropped from the steering wheel and softly covered mine. I smiled at him and the tension melted away as if I hadn't said the worst thing an imprint could ever say.

On the bright side, hand-holding was one thing I could not do with vampires.

* * *

"Make it quick, Cammy. It's freezing," Jared said. It wasn't that he personally cold. Kim was there as well. She was standing in sweat pants and a small hoodie shivering. Jared quickly set an arm around her and she immediately stopped.

"We didn't have to do this outside," I pointed out.

Sam shook his head.

"Emily fell asleep on the couch," he said.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to spend my night off," Embry said looking anxious. Our last meeting had been interrupted by an angry Ms. Call demanding that Embry come home.

"Look at it this way. Maybe she'll be warning us of a vampire coming our way. I'm anxious to get my first kill in," Seth said. His great smile was one that Bella had described from Jacob. I hadn't personally seen it in months.

"Seth, you couldn't kill a bug," Quil jabbed dryly. Poor Seth was always getting picked on.

"Leave him alone. Seth's not going to be killing anything," Leah said to Quil. Quil clapped his mouth shut, but Seth perked.

"Hey! Says who?" Seth whined.

"I do," Leah retorted quickly. Everyone rolled their eyes at the Clearwater bickering. Seth was the only one argued with Leah openly. Most of the time everyone ignored her jabs. Even Sam and Paul.

"Who died and made you queen?" Seth spat.

"Just drop it, Seth," Jacob said tiredly.

There was a low inhuman growl. Everyone was quiet until they realized it was someone's stomach.

"Did anyone think to bring any food?" Paul asked bored.

"What's the point? Cammy's not one to dance around the subject. This is going to last five minutes," Jared said. Kim raised her brows and nodded her head to the side, as if to accept that at least there was that.

"Just tell her no and let's go," Quil said brightly. Of course, none of this was said out of malice. It was true. Sometimes even I got tired of hearing me complain, but I had to do what I could to get back to Forks.

"Let her talk," Paul said.

"Alright, alright," Sam said. He must have seen the matching annoyed looks Paul and I shared. The group of silhouettes that were gathered in Emily's backyard were slowly quieting. I looked up at Paul who was slightly less bored looking then everyone else.

My little speeches were practically ritual at these meetings.

"Okay, I want to bring up what I usually bring up, of course. But this time I have a good reason to go back to the Cullens," I said. They stared at me. Quil looked like he was holding in a snicker. "The book started. We've moved into Eclipse. We have to act now to set the events in place."

"By that you mean that _you_ have to act now," Quil pointed out.

I thought.

"Well, with your help, of course," I said gesturing to the entire Pack.

"Really? What kind of interest does Bella have with werewolves in this book. Or rather, at all. She doesn't give a damn about us. All she cares about are her bloodsuckers," Leah said. Once more, everyone pitied her too much to put her in her place. Naturally gazes flickered to Sam, who did nothing to shut her big mouth like he would have anyone else's.

But I wasn't in the mood since it didn't look like I was going to get my way.

"Yes, of course. That's why she's calling Jacob twenty-four seven," I said sarcastically. She was older than me, prettier, and she had a death glare that rivaled any vampire's. Paul stood in my way as if to shield me from that glare.

"Cam, is that all?" Paul asked.

"No," I said trying to sound patient.

Everyone groaned dramatically.

I bit my lip and stomped in front of Paul, who was partially blocking my view. My target had locked on Jacob. If anyone could help me it was him. Jacob was tall, and his long hair was growing out. His dark, sad eyes glistened even without the porch light on. His face was defeated expression, void of any emotion.

"Why do you think that Bella would betray you under any circumstances?" I asked him. He blinked. "She's your best friend. She owes you her life. A debt that the Cullens also owe you. Do you really think they're on the other side of the border brainwashing her to hate werewolves when we've been nothing but kind to her?"

Jacob didn't seem to know how to answer that.

"There is no war!" I said. Werewolves are so stubborn!

"That can't be true. Where's the story's conflict?" Jared asked on Jacob's left. Kim agreed wordlessly. And it was true that the core of every story was a conflict. I rolled my eyes, because now that Eclipse had started I was getting desperate.

"Who cares? Even if there was a war we way outnumber the Cullens. No matter who wins, someone will die. Do you think that family is willing to risk each other like that?" I pointed toward in the direction of the border. "You know Bella wants to talk to you. Do you think they'd risk Bella's happiness?"

"Yes, I do," Jacob finally answered.

"Why?"

"Simple," he answered. "Paul."

I paused.

"What?" Paul asked stepping beside me.

Jacob looked down.

"They know about Paul," Jacob said. The air was thick with silence. "He's lost control in front of his own imprint before. They're not going to trust her with me just because we're friends." I could not suppress my shock because he was right. Jasper had rescued me from an enraged Paul once.

Of course. The Cullens had witnessed the wolves unpredictability first hand.

When had Jacob gotten so observant? For a moment I wondered if he'd gotten to my book when I wasn't looking. How else would he know that Edward was afraid for her safety in La Push? Or was that a common understanding between werewolves and vampires?

And if Jacob was right, was it really Paul's fault that Bella wasn't allowed here?

I glanced at Paul. His jaw was clenched tight again. He didn't like to talk about his lack of control anymore than Jasper did.

"Or maybe..." I said. I was fishing for excuses to be let go. I knew I shouldn't be saying anything about a plot. But I was getting more desperate. The story had been in motion for maybe four or five stories seeing as Charlie was attempting dinner in the beginning. "Maybe this story is a love triangle?"

Kim gasped a little. She grinned brightly and tugged on Jared's arm.

"Of course, Jared!" she said. Apparently they'd been talking about this. Jared loved to piece theories based on my book for better understanding of the future and their enemies. "It's the third book in a romance trilogy! Love found, love lost, love tested. It makes perfect sense!" Kim was a reader. If she were from the same reality I'd come from, she'd definitely be a Twilighter. Jared's brow furrowed with some realization. Their attention returned to me.

"I hate to be the one to place stereotypes, but this is a romance novel. Romance readers don't read about their friends ripping each other apart," I said making a disgusted look, like a girl who wouldn't be caught dead reading such things.

"Unless the pair happens to be fighting over the heroine," Jared deducted.

"Not fighting. Not... physically anyway," I said. Of course there would be competition between Edward and Jacob, just not the kind that involved violence. My instincts nagged at me to stop talking. I felt like the plot was slipping away from me and I didn't know what the consequences of that would be.

Jacob's brow furrowed with thought.

"It shouldn't be hard to win a human from a bloodsucker," Quil encouraged Jacob.

"That's true," Leah said in a low voice. "You get the supernatural perks, with none of the permanent damage. Well at least she wouldn't have to change into anything."

"I don't know," Kim said. Surprised glances went her way. "I um..." She bit her lip and looked at me as if for help. I couldn't tell what she was trying to say. "Okay, vampires are really... fascinating. Especially to humans. Not that I would know. I've only heard stories, but if their only place in the natural world is to attract and kill humans then that's what they do best. They _attract_ humans."

"Meaning?" Quil said waving his hand in a circle, encouraging her to get to her point.

"Meaning vampires are sexier than werewolves," Jared said in an obvious tone. He looked annoyed. Kim gave him a reassuring side hug and his content mood returned.

There goes that topic of sex with supernatural creatures again. I found myself looking at my feet.

"What about that one legend? The one with girl from the Makah tribe," Seth's eyes sparked with some realization. Slowly but surely the wolves all understood without further explanation. I guess that was the nice thing about occasionally sharing a person's mind. The wolves knew each other so well they often finished each other's sentences.

"Oh yeah," Paul said.

"Ew," Embry said making a face at some image he was thinking of.

"What?" I asked.

The boys and Leah were quiet. I exchanged a tired look with Kim. She looked less frustrated than me, but a little annoyed still. There's nothing like being the only ones in the crowd whose minds were linked to make you feel left out.

"There's a very old legend about a vampire who tried to ... um... mate with a maiden," Sam elaborated quickly. Even in the dark I saw his skin darken with a blush. There seemed to be a mental picture in his head I didn't want to see. "The maiden didn't survive the act."

I found myself cringing. That was something I did not want to know about the Twilight world.

"What does that mean? We know Bella's not getting any," Quil said. My brow furrowed.

As crude as Quil's wording was I had to agree. What was the relevance?

One by one all eyes turned to Jacob, who happened to be shirtless since he'd volunteered to take Embry's shift so he could spend some family time at home. His muscled body glistened with raindrops from a previous downpour and his black hair hung in soaked attractive tendrils around his face.

He stared back at us.

"On the other hand, Jacob is still pretty human," Jared started. He looked at the ground thoughtfully. "Well, most of the time anyway."

And then it clicked.

"Aw! Gross!" I blurted. Eyes turned to me. I looked at Jacob. "I mean no offense, but... really? You're going to seduce her?" His sad eyes had a tiny glimpse of hope in them. His massive shoulders shrugged a tiny bit.

"You would know," Jacob mumbled.

I thought on that and my eyes widened.

Oh crap.

Twilight instincts flared in favor of Edward over Jacob. Then my brows came together.

"She's older than you," Kim pointed out to Jacob with a sympathetic face.

"So?" came a voice from beside me. I stiffened suddenly. That little input had come from Paul. We locked gazes. His look hardened into a serious one. I felt my breathing quicken. This was turning into one hell of a meeting.

"All sex aside, my point is that this wouldn't be a very happy story if things didn't turn out well for the werewolves. Bella does care about us so I should be allowed in and out of La Push as I please," I said. "In order for her to live happily ever after, we'll all have to live happily ever after. This benefits us all."

As the silence fell over the night I felt a certain spark of hope. This certainly had been a more heated debate about my leaving La Push. It was the closest I'd ever gotten to having anyone agree with my own reasoning.

No one said anything after a solid minute of silence. I looked from face to face, my knee bouncing in anxiousness.

"So?" I probed for an answer.

"No," Paul said. Everyone looked at him. His arms were crossed over his chest. He bit his lip. "I don't want her there."

At least he was honest. I scowled, resisting my natural response. He was smart enough not to look at my face as he made his stand.

"Be reasonable," I said working hard to keep myself calm. He seemed to be doing the same.

Paul looked up, the cool moon shining on his face.

"No," he said denying my demand. I felt my eyebrows go up in challenge.

"This isn't up to you," I said to him, trying to contain myself from making another outburst I was going to regret.

"I know," he said. There was a funny look on his face. He was well aware that I was wriggling through loopholes trying to find just the right compromise to get myself free. But Paul wasn't one for loopholes. He wasn't one for any rules at all.

Time to overrule him.

"Sam?" I asked.

"I agree. Not for the same reasons, of course. But it isn't safe around them," Sam said. I felt my jaw drop and snapped my murderous gaze to him. Paul looked away, obviously smothering a smile. I was livid. I'd just shared more information with them than I should have! I just risked another slice of the story by letting them know just how involved they were!

My fists balled and I growled.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!" I roared. My voice was squeakier than I'd like it to be, but I couldn't control it when I was excited like this.

"Here we go," Leah murmured crossing her arms. And there I went losing it again.

"You can't keep someone anywhere against their will. That is kidnapping! That is illegal! You wouldn't stand for this if a vampire was holding Bella hostage," I raged. And the moment it left my mouth I thought of Bella's remarkably similar situation.

Oh... Right. Edward's sabotaging of Bella's truck. Alice and her bribed Porsche.

The parallels never ceased to amaze me.

Despite their own personal prejudices, werewolves and vampires had more similarities than differences, and to them love meant protecting someone with your life and better judgement. Even if the receiving party didn't want it.

Suddenly my fisted hands relaxed. Hadn't I been the one who wished for a love like Edward's for Bella? Evidently, bossiness, brooding, and disaster came standard with that kind of love.

I closed my eyes and groaned loudly.

"Well," Quil said looking up. "Darlene's thrown a fit. I guess this concludes another werewolf meeting. Good night everyone." With that he spun on his heel and headed toward the dark forest. I watched my friend go and rolled my eyes. I was too mad to respond.

Leah looked at Seth and flicked her head in the direction of her car. He obediently followed.

Jacob was left standing there in what little clothes he had looking very thoughtful. Sam pulled his shirt over his head.

"I'll be right there. I'm just going to check on Emily one more time," Sam said.

The Pack went their separate ways. Paul and I were left in the moonlight. He wouldn't face me head on. He just continued to stand by my side. I glared up at him though, as if staring long enough could smack him in the head with enough force as one of his brothers.

I closed my eyes and ground my teeth.

"We agreed not to get mad," I said grudgingly. Paul found it safe to look the corner of his eye. "I'm not mad."

We didn't need Jasper around to know that was a lie.

I winced at that thought.

Paul took in a breath and faced me. We stared at each other a long moment. He was obviously unsure on how to react to my mood. I felt my piercing eyes daring him to try to touch me. But memories of days of not seeing him, fears that I might never see him again, and love I had for him flooded through me.

I closed my eyes and threw my arms around him. He was startled, but almost immediately reacted.

"You're such a jerk," I said, my voice muffled in his shirt.

He pressed me against him.

"And you're relentless," he said wrapping his huge arms back around me, encasing me in safety and warmth from the unseasonably cold night. If things had been different. If there weren't any vampires, I'd be the happiest girl in the world that moment.

He kissed the top of my head.

Escaping La Push was hard.


	69. Wouldbe Heroes

I leaned my head on my hand tapping my math workbook with the eraser end of my pencil. The repetitive action was earning me brief glares. I ignored them. I'd never really cared about what people thought of me, and now that people were wary of me because of my social circle, I could get away with just about anything.

I allowed myself to be annoying. It was the_ only_ pleasure I got from calculus.

Unfortunately, of course, Paul had that class with me. I could almost feel his amusement behind me. For a moment, I wondered if he was mocking my anxiousness at being stuck in La Push while things happened without me. Then I felt him pull out my pony tail and run his fingers through my hair.

The pencil tapping stopped. I sank back in my seat, leaning my head over his desk. I felt small tugs and twists.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I'm bored," he whispered. I reached over my head and felt the strand of hair he was tugging. He was braiding my hair. I giggled in amusement. I'd never met a guy who could braid hair or at least one that was willing to admit it.

"Ms. Haugen?" said the teacher. I forget his name. Probably not a good thing since the only way I was passing this class was if I really worked on sucking up.

"Yes?"

Paul let my hair go.

"Would you care to solve the problem on the board?" he offered. Typical teacher picking on the student caught goofing off in class. It didn't help that I was late all the time and daydreamed more than most students with my obsessive scheming.

"No thanks," I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no idea how to do that problem," I admitted without a hint of shame. And why should I be ashamed? This class was ridiculous. My strengths were in English.

"Maybe that would be different if you paid attention more," he said. I started to say something to that without thinking about how appropriate it was for a classroom setting. Paul tugged that braid, reminding me that this was not the teacher to get on my bad side.

I smiled humbly.

"Okay," I submitted. As his back was turned I rolled my eyes. There was nothing worse than being at someone else's mercy. Paul, of all people, would know that.

Paul left me alone after that. I decided that now was a good time to work on that escape plan. Really, it was already done. My letter to Isaac Randall was complete, but while I was sitting here staring at nothing I could at least perfect it.

So I took out my notebook paper and decided on how I was going to execute this plan.

My decision was that I would have to calmly and casually give this letter to Quil or someone and ask them to type up and send to the return address telling that it was from a previous scholarship. The problem was I hated having to lie. Paul read me too well, and if he caught me I would have to risk disappointing him again.

I felt my face redden as I likened myself to a child. Being held captive was so humiliating. How did Bella put up with this? Maybe the fact that the people holding her hostage were centuries old made it easier for her. All but two of the werewolves were younger than me.

I suddenly did not feel as bad about my escape attempts, even though every one of them hurt Paul's feelings.

The bell rang and again I packed my things.

Here goes another vampire-less day.

Paul waited for me as I gathered my things.

"Hey Cam?" Paul said as the people moved around us.

"Yeah?"

"What's on the agenda today?" Paul asked tentatively. At first the query provoked my annoyance to the popular Twilight question. Then I was puzzled. Trying to escape had distracted me from what I should be doing.

"I'm still looking into it," I said. As we continued down the hall, his arm rested on my shoulders and bent to pull me close to him. That was something hard to ignore. Without needing much thought, I fell into the side of his body.

"I'm running after school," he said.

I sighed.

"Who's babysitting?" My voice was low like a groan.

"Jacob," he answered. I felt my spirits fall. La Push was that much more miserable without Paul. Like truly being in prison. My face gave a pitiful expression and directed it on the tile hallways. I hated feeling like a kid being dropped off at daycare.

"It's only six hours. I'll be with Jared. Maybe you and Kim can have a girl's day," he said.

I would love hanging out with Kim much more than sitting in Jacob's garage watching him work on his latest project. He didn't get much time to work on his car and he couldn't catch up on his sleep he was watching me. But with the book in play there wasn't going to be any time for goofing off or letting Kim try to tutor me.

"I have some studying to do," I said.

Paul snorted playfully. He knew me too well.

"Eclipse studying," I clarified. His smile straightened.

"Oh."

He seemed to accept that. Paul didn't like me being involved, but even he seemed to admit that it was needed. The rest of the day went on just as uneventful.

When school let out, Paul drove me down the road staring out the window while we kept a light conversation. I pestered him with questions about what is like being a werewolf. He loved those questions because he actually loved what he was. Since it had been a few weeks since he had any phasing accidents, he'd been really enjoying it.

"We should hang out like that," I said. Paul was turning down the road that led to Jacob's house.

"Like what?"

"With you as a wolf," I said. Paul's lips twitched.

"This doesn't having anything with you wanting to ride me like a horse, does it?" he asked playfully. I snorted unattractively, unable to control my wide smile. He stared at me with a matching grin.

"I still don't see why I couldn't at least try it. It's not like you're not strong enough to carry me," I said.

"We'll see. It'll be kind of hard to enjoy it though. If I'm on a date that means someone else is going to be running the borders. And I don't need any Quil or Jacob commentary when I'm trying to have a good time with you," he said. He pulled into the gravel road and I felt my heart sink a little. I hated spending time without Paul. Especially when I had to stay with Jacob, Quil or the Clearwaters.

Billy, Old Quil, and Sue Clearwater weren't very fond of me for my previous escapades.

The little red house came into view. There was a large figure in the front yard walking a motorcycle toward the garage. My temporary babysitter.

"Oh no," Paul groaned.

"What?"

"Motorcycle," Paul said.

Having spent time with the werewolves, even I knew what that meant. Jacob was reminiscing about Bella again. He was going to be a downer today. He tore his glance away from the motorcycle, noticing us much later than most werewolves would. He was distracted.

"This is going to be fun," I said sarcastically. A sad Jacob, was not a fun Jacob. Paul parked at an odd angle since he wasn't going to be staying long. I checked my backpack one more time to make sure I had everything I would need to pass the time.

"Hey," Paul said.

Jacob gave him an acknowledging head flick.

"Hey Cammy," he said. His voice was dull. I opened my mouth to answer him, but before I could say anything Paul pulled me a little bit closer to him.

"Be nice to him, Cam. He's having a hard time," Paul said.

"I bet answering the phone and talking to Bella instead of ignoring her would do wonders for his attitude," I retorted. Paul gave me a look. "There. It's out of my system." And with their plural mind, I knew Jacob would get my comment sooner or later.

"I have the book, some homework..." And some escape plans to construct. "I'm all set."

"Are we going to find the vampire today?" Paul asked.

"Nope. So enjoy yourself," I said and kissed him on the cheek. Paul's immediate reaction was a big smile. Jacob stepped toward us, smiling politely at me. The wolves were all sleep deprived, but Jacob must have been the worst. He looked exhausted. For a split second I felt bad that I had to take Jacob's time when he could be getting a much needed nap.

Then again, that was Paul's fault. Not mine.

"How are you Jake?" I asked walking over to his side. I would play nice with him, but every time I thought about him forcefully kissing Bella or the pain he would cause Edward, I felt my eyes narrow accusingly. But that was something I couldn't blame him for yet, so I tried not to react that way.

"Fine," Jacob lied. I expected to go into the house, but Jacob looked at Paul.

"I need to work in the garage today," Jacob said. Paul stiffened.

I took note of that, stopping in midstep.

"Not with her around," Paul complained.

"I'm never going to get it done. Plus I need something to work on or staying awake is going to be impossible," Jacob explained. Paul looked from me to Jacob. He sighed in defeat. My brows furrowed. And Paul was telling _me_ not to give Jacob a hard time?

"I don't mind," I told Paul. I would actually prefer it if Jacob was busy so I could read the finer points of the recent future.

"Fine," he said unwillingly. He gave Jacob a look I couldn't decipher,

His gaze flickered to me. I settled for a little wave. Imprints were hard enough to watch for Bella, I didn't want to know what it would do to Jacob.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said. He stared at me for a long moment. "Um... Paul?" His beautiful white smile flattened as he suddenly remembered why we were here.

"Be careful," he said. I rolled my eyes. God knows what dangers await in Jacob's garage.

"Sure sure," I said immediately. Paul walked back toward his car. I turned around to face Jacob who was staring at his motorcycle. He had looked away quickly, like someone cringing at the scary part of the movie.

Paul pulled down the gravel driveway.

Jacob's gaze flickered back up.

Silence filled the space between us. I fidgeted awkwardly.

"If it makes you feel better I'm not going to escape today," I said. Finally the expression faded.

"Come on. Let's go inside," he said. I followed behind him staring at his back as I did. His longer hair was knotted in the back. Maybe he'd been sleeping a little bit earlier. His shoulders sagged and his arms swung at his sides limply.

Conflict arose within me from what I knew now and what I knew then. I'd jumped off a cliff to keep this guy from messing with Bella and Edward. Why did I feel so bad? As Edward would point out, werewolves risked breaking someone's heart by falling in love with someone. If he imprinted while he was with Bella, he would have to leave her like Sam did with Leah. Why couldn't he just move on?

_Be nice_, I reminded myself.

My inner fanatic groaned.

Jacob opened the door to his garage. The Rabbit wasn't inside. There was some other car that I'd never seen before on the reservation. It was an ancient car, as most cars around here. This one looked like it belonged in a sixties spy movie. The ragtop temporay roof was stained with stale rainwater that had collected at the dip. It was a faded black color and rusted around the edges of the tires.

"Is this new?" I asked.

"Sorta. It's not mine. I'm just fixing it," Jacob said. I nodded politely.

I dropped my backpack on a stool. Jacob reached up and scratched the back of his head while he debated on a place to put me. Jacob and I avoided being alone. The only thing we had in common was an association with Bella, and that was something Jacob didn't like to talk about these days. Not to mention the last time we did talk about the books it turned into an argument. We'd both remembered to behave ourselves since then.

There was an awkward silence in the garage.

"So... uh..." he said.

His uncertain voice turned into silence again.

"Maybe I can sit inside the car? I have work to catch up on," I said. Jacob brightened. I guess he wasn't looking forward to trying to make conversation that wouldn't flare my temper or his. He opened the door that creaked noisily.

I took my backpack on my shoulder again and slipped inside. I looked inside the car appreciatively. It smelled like it had been wet in here at some point. It was sort of moldy smelling and the vinyl seats were cracked with age. The single front seat stretched from door to door with two lap belts locked on the crease. The back seat was the same way.

"What kind of car is this?" I asked.

"Sunbeam Tiger 1963," he said with a hint of pride. I pretended like I knew what that was and nodded impressed at my surroundings.

"Cool. Looks great," I said.

See? I can be nice. He stood at the door and nodded back at me.

I looked down and tried to think of a way to politely excuse myself from this conversation.

"Well, I better get started," I said. I stretched my body sideways across the long seat and leaned against the far window. Jacob left the driver door open and I heard him tinkering with tools outside. When we were both settled into a companionable silence I could concentrate.

Eclipse took priority over escape.

I opened the book and started to read the second chapter thoroughly. Something was off almost immediately.

Alice had a vision. Victoria was coming back to make an appearance. I read the paragraphs much more closely. What was today? Thursday? No, it couldn't be. How long ago had Eclipse started? Did that mean that Edward and Bella were going to Florida soon? Already?

"Hmph," I said thoughtfully.

And then... Wait a minute.

"Hey Jake?" I called outside the door.

There was a pause and then a clink.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Is there supposed to be something going on this weekend? Like a La Push party or something," I asked. I looked up and outside the windows. I couldn't see him. He must still be under the car.

"No. Just another weekend. Why?" Jacob said.

I paused and fumbled. It was always dangerous wondering how much I should say. I couldn't tell anyone too much about the future, because it gave them the opportunity to change it. Someone like Victoria or the Volturi, or even Jacob, might love that opportunity.

I leaned out the door. Jacob's tree trunk legs were sticking out from the bottom.

"I think we should do something," I said.

He paused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Would you just trust me?" I said. "We should probably get as many people in one spot as possible. We should invite Charlie too since he needs protecting." I didn't want anymore innocent people getting in Victoria's way.

Whatever movement was coming from under the car stopped. Jacob slid out and stared at me seriously.

"Does this have anything to do with the story?" he asked.

I hesitated and nodded.

He looked worried for a moment and then a rare smile crossed his face. It was a dangerous smile though. It looked almost sinister.

"The red head," he said with his predator grin.

I felt my eyes widen. He looked to me for confirmation.

I shrugged slowly, refusing to give a definitive answer. Jacob pulled himself up with a new sense of purpose.

"Alright. We have to tell my dad," Jacob said. I suppressed a grimace. Billy sort of intimidated me after my last encounter with him. Jacob waited for me expectantly. I sighed and grumbled incoherently. I took the book and followed Jacob out of the garage.

We walked the short distance between the garage and the house, going in through the backdoor. It's started to rain and the top of my hair dampened. Billy was inside, wheel chair parked beside the couch and leaning back in his seat.

We met gazes.

I tried to smile.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello Cammy. I didn't know you were here," Billy said after a pause. "Have you heard from your aunt and uncle?"

"Last I heard they were backpacking when they found a deal for some cruise to a country I've never heard of. But um, I guess they're okay," I said. Jacob wasn't making time for polite conversation.

"Cammy says we have to get Charlie here," Jacob said. Billy straightened a little, his hands gripped the wheels. He bit his lip. "Maybe we should invite Bella too."

There was a thick silence. Billy's old eyes settled on his son. Jacob stared back at him.

"You're okay with that?"

"I'd rather have her here than with them," Jacob said. I felt my brow furrow. Familiar frustration rose within me, but I'd had some practice being patient.

"Don't worry about her. Edward's going to make sure she's safe," I said calmly. Jacob turned to me.

"Really? How?"

"He's taking her out of the state," I said. His eyes fell to an empty space as he thought about that.

"How long?"  
"I don't know. About three days or so," I said. I opened my book on the place I'd left off. Jacob and Billy exchanged significant glances when I looked back up. The rain pattered noisily outside.

"I'll invite them," Billy said. He wheeled over to the kitchen. I figured that was okay. Edward wouldn't allow that so they were still going to go to Florida. But the hulking figure beside me was hard to ignore even if he was deep in thought.

Jacob was still staring at the ground. He looked up at me, his deep breath quickening.

"I have to do something," Jacob said suddenly. It distracted me and I looked at him. "I can't just stand around here anymore. I have to do something. Jared's right. She has options and she has to know that." Jacob's eyes brightened suddenly. I felt my expression go blank.

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to bite her," Jacob said.

I gave an exasperated sigh.

"Jake..."

"He won't leave her like this forever. He's going to notice that he's running out of time. Death is hunting Bella down," Jacob said. His worried eyes were wide. He suddenly ran his hand over his hair, fingers raking through. "I'm so stupid. What have I been doing?"

There was a knock at the door.

Jacob rolled his eyes sharply, obviously annoyed that his epiphany was interrupted.

"Be right back," he said leaving to get the door. I ignored that. He was too close for me to do anything drastic anyway.

In the small room I stood there watching Billy's conversation, biting my lip. There was nothing more stressful than watching necessary events take place. It would be so easy for something to go wrong. I sat at the small handmade bar opposite of the kitchen counter and watched out the window. There was a car of whatever visitor was here.

Billy laughed huskily into the phone catching my attention. He wheeled past the refrigerator and opened it.

He stuck his head inside while he spoke into the receiver, "No, I mean it. Playoff party. Sue will be there and she's cooking too. Let me tell you, she's every bit of a cook that Harry was." His face went solemn. "Yeah, me too... Oh Seth and Leah are just fine. They're great really."

Billy looked at me.

"Yes, we'd love to see Bella. Especially Jake," Billy said. His eyes were deep, as if he were trying to see through me and extract answers through my expression. "Uh huh."

The front door slammed catching both of our attention. Jacob edged past Billy in the kitchen and closed the shades. I gave Jacob a confused look.

"No. Jacob's home," Billy said into the receiver. He sat still watching his son who walked back around him. We were both following him with our eyes. "Okay. Hey, I gotta go Charlie, but I'll see you then alright? Thanks. And try to get Bella to go. I think it will be good for both of them."

Billy set the wireless phone down.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," Jacob said.

"What?"

"Pressuring Charlie to get involved," Jacob said. Billy shrugged his heavy shoulders and pushed his chair across the tile floor.

"It will give you some leverage. Charlie's a man of good sense. He knows what's good for his daughter," Billy said pushing through the doorway. Jacob's eyes locked on me. Billy wheeled beside his son. "Who was at the door?"

Jacob's eyes stayed on me, almost accusingly. I looked between the father and son in confusion.

What did I do?

"That guy. Bella's friend," Jacob said.

Billy followed his gaze to look at me as if I already knew.

"Which friend?"

"The one that puked in the theatre," Jacob said.

"Mike?" I asked in shock.

"Yes. He said that he had a friend look at his car and he couldn't fix it. His friend recommended him to me," Jacob said. I was still confused.

"Mike Newton came by to ask you about cars? What's the big deal?"

"After I told him I was too busy, he said his friend asked him to ask me if I'd ever heard of a girl named Cammy," Jacob said. I was glad I wasn't drinking anything in that moment, because I would have done a spit take. Instead I went rigid. My mind began to spin through ideas.

What friend of Mike's would ask about me? I never made any friends in Forks other than the Cullens.

"Oh," I said before my brain made the connection. I remembered a conversation Edward and Mike had in the parking lot. My eyes popped open wide. "Oh!"

I jumped off the stool.

"He already left," Jacob said. I could not contain the useless urge to run toward the door as if I could catch Mike when he was already gone. I ripped it open and looked outside. There was nothing but trees and rain. I looked down the road and leaned out over the porch. I didn't see any car or headlights in the darkening night.

I sighed in exasperation. I was so close to someone from Forks! They were just here! All I would've had to say was: "Yes! I'm Cammy! Please tell Edward I'm alive!"

Jacob couldn't hold Mike hostage. The jig would be up and I would have to be let go.

Unfortunately it was too late for that. I hadn't been at the door when Jacob answered it.

"Damn it!" I said stamping my foot. But I was still smiling because I was already that much closer to the Cullens. Maybe they knew I was alive. Maybe there was no point to hiding me anymore. I shut the door and turned around.

My smiled was still on my face.

"Does this mean I can go back?" I asked.

"I wouldn't count on it. They don't know anything. Maybe Mike was just curious. He doesn't know what happened over spring break. It could be a coincidence," Jacob said shrugging. I grinned and shook my head.

"Not likely. And Mike barely even knows who I am. This was in the book! Bella heard Edward talking to Mike in the parking lot about his car at school," I said my words quickening in excitement. I was giggling almost hysterically.

"I don't think this means anything, Cammy," Jacob said shaking his head. He shrugged. "Sorry."

I frowned. I would talk to Sam about this. He would have the final say.

Things settled down and the sky got darker. The sun was setting behind the clouds. Billy announced that he was going to make dinner. Jacob and I were both in our separate worlds of thought. He sat on the couch watching the screen, but not really paying attention to what was one. If Paul came to pick me up before we were finished dinner he was probably going to finish off whatever spaghetti was left before we went back to Emily's.

Jacob and I met gazes after a moment.

I had a sudden idea.

Maybe I could use Jacob to my advantage. It would be sort of mean to expose his weakness for Bella for my gain, but perhaps I could get Jacob to cooperate with my escape if it meant my bringing Bella here.

My Twilighter instincts opposed. Delivering Bella to Jacob would go against everything I'd ever stood for as a member of Team Edward. On the other hand, this was becoming more than just a fanatic's dream come true. It wasn't just that I wanted to see the Cullens. I wanted to see my friends and my boyfriend was keeping me from that, something that would have been seen as possessive and psychotic in any other world.

Sorry Edward. This time my needs come first.

"Hey Jake," I said.

Jacob looked at me.

"What if you helped me escape?" I asked him. He stared at me. I could see the glimmer of a grim smile sneaking across his face. He was starting to laugh. I knew what would make him take me seriously. "In exchange for me bringing Bella here."

There was the point of no return. Now that I'd said it out loud it was possible for the wolves to know what I was planning. Unless Jacob was willing to cooperate. He blinked.

"No one's allowed to do that," I said.

"Injunction?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just as a precaution," Jacob said. I nodded slowly. Sam had blocked that escape. No one could break injunctions except for Paul and there was no way he was going to be helping me. How could Jacob get out of an injunction?

Stupid question.

"Could there be a loophole?" I asked.

He deliberated for a moment. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think so. I can't do something like that anyway. Paul would kill me," Jacob said. He looked down again. Billy announced that dinner was ready, just in time for Paul to knock on the door. I had to hurry

"Even if it meant getting Bella back?"

"It doesn't matter," Jacob said softly. He blinked quickly at the television. My heart wrenched tight enough to make me avert my gaze.

My time with Jacob was done, which was both a relief and disappointment. It was a relief because I wouldn't have to worry about watching what I say around them and it was a disappointment because so much had happened today.

I would have to come up with a better escape plan than sending a letter to Isaac Randall in regards to my "scholarship." Paul wasn't stupid enough to believe that someone with my grades got a scholarship anyway. A failed attempt would just bring attention to the fact that I hadn't given up yet.

But I had new faith. With Mike coming here looking for me, freedom must be close. There was a real escape plan on the horizon. I could feel it.

Paul and I went home after that. He hadn't been happy to hear about Mike's visit, but he was actually pleased that Jacob had managed to keep me secret in spite of it. We drove home in silence, both of us thoughtful about the same event.

I looked at the dashboard to see what time it was.

Somewhere in Forks Bella might also trying to escape.

And she'd have about as much luck as me.

* * *

Leah was not happy that Saturday.

Come to think of it, she was never happy. But she was also not happy to have to be the one stuck babysitting during the party. It would have been very quiet and very uncomfortable if Seth also hadn't also volunteered. Charlie and the gang were down at the Clearwaters watching a game and I was stuck in Leah's room playing Uno.

"It would be a lot easier to play if there were more than two people in the game," Seth hinted to his sister.

We were both sitting on the floor cross-legged. Seth's gangly and awkward legs were taking up the small space of the floor. Leah's room was a disaster. I'd never pegged her for a neat freak, but even my room in Forks hadn't had this many clothes on the floor.

I didn't mind though. I never really expected werewolves to be very tidy and the Pack still vouched that Paul's place looked the worse. I figured that must be the reason I'd never been invited there. Then again, Paul spent much more time at Emily's house than his own.

"Remind me again why I have to be here if you're watching her. I could be out there with the rest of them," Leah said after a moment.

"Because we're still hiding our numbers. They don't know how big the Pack is," Seth said setting down a reverse card, which was a pointless move when there were only two people anyway. I drew some more cards.

The crowd downstairs whooped in unison suddenly. Someone must have scored a touchdown or a home run or whatever sport they happened to be into in late Spring. Emily was downstairs there helping Sue entertain. She came up to ask us if we wanted any company, but Emily wasn't one for standing still. We told her no and let her do what she did best.

"Quil's out there," Leah complained after it became too quiet.

Seth sighed.

"Bella knew that Quil was close. It wouldn't have been that big of a surprise. Besides, you know Jacob, Embry, and him like to go together," Seth said. I smiled a little bit. Despite his age, his tone was quite patronizing. He looked up directing his next question at me. "Hey, when are Brady and Collin phasing? I'm sick of being the kid in the group."

I hadn't even seen the final additions to the Pack. We were already so big that I hadn't thought of that too much.

"I'm not sure," I said.

"Oh right. I doubt Bella would know something like that," Seth said. Leah sighed and flipped her magazine noisily. She was getting impatient. Seth decided to take a more direct approach with his sister. "You can play if you want."

"This is stupid," Leah said.

While I listened to the bickering, I was worrying. Before Seth had offered to play, I'd been flipping through the same pages over and over. There was going to be no escape plans today. I was not going to go running around without protection while Victoria and God knows how many of her lackeys were out there.

I'd done my research and I knew the Cullens were on the hunt too. Victoria must be on their side of the line having zigzagged from the wolves to leave a trail that would make them collide. Or more specifically, it would make Emmett and Paul collide.

This book was moving much faster than either of the others.

My cards shook in my hand.

This was ridiculous! I knew Paul would be just fine.

Unless I'd screwed up the books and the slightest thing was out of order. If there was a complication that I didn't know about then it could skew my whole perception of the future. I could be completely wrong about what was going to happen and I could have sent the boys into trouble.

I paused at that thought.

"Cammy, it's your turn," Seth said. He hadn't noticed my slight panic.

I tried to be calm as I took drew cards until I found one I could put down. I swallowed, turning my focus on the game. I had to be confident in my ability to protect the story. It would be much more dangerous to not let the wolves and the Cullens encounter each other.

But that didn't stop the mental picture of Emmett and Paul throwing themselves at one another with bared teeth. Would Jasper pull Emmett off of Paul knowing how much he meant to me? Or did he have his own werewolf prejudice that would encourage Emmett to rip Paul apart?

Of course not! Jacob himself said that Jasper would deflate the situation. Besides, I knew Jasper better than that!

_No one is going to get hurt_, I thought to myself again. I repeated that thought until it was beaten into my brain. I knew better than to worry about that.

My stomach rumbled noisily. I felt sick.

"I don't want to play anymore," I said throwing down my cards. Leah peeked over her magazine at me suspiciously, but quickly turned her attention back to whatever article she was reading. Seth shrugged and allowed this. I helped him gather the cards and stuff them back in the box.

The boys didn't come home for a very long time.

* * *

I hadn't really thought about the escalating events being a problem after they all came home, but that was only because the vampires vastly toned down the incident to Bella to keep her calm. The wolves had no such worries about me so I got to see their reaction to its extent.

It was probably the middle of the night when Sam barged into the Clearwater's house, soaked and said that he wanted Seth, Leah and me to come with him.

Pack meeting.

Leah, Seth, and I came down the stairs when Sue relayed the message for us, but we were already getting our shoes on. I looked down the window and saw all six of them outside. I quickly located Paul. Relief washed over me. He was standing toward the back, arms crossed in the rain. It looked like the others were partially surrounding him, so he must be the topic of conversation.

"Uh oh," I said.

Seth and Leah already had their coats on. Leah tossed me my oversized rain jacket.

I trailed behind Seth and Leah close enough to hit the back of them when they slowed down to file through the door. The living room was jam packed with different people. Most of them were Quileute, but there was the occasional person I didn't recognize and one that I did.

Before I could think to do something ridiculous to attract attention to myself, my thoughts were distracted with Paul. Alongside him was the entire Pack. No one had been left behind to run the border. Victoria must be long gone by now.

When I stepped out the door, into the spring rain, I was scooped up and squeezed.

I closed my eyes tight in Paul's embrace, relishing it. Now that I saw that he was safe I couldn't believe how worried I'd been about him. But then when I pulled away and saw his face, all I could think about was how happy I was that Emmett hadn't hurt him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. His body was rigid with tension. He kissed my cheek. "I missed you though. I'm guessing you know everything?"

"Yes," I said. I could say that with complete certainty.

"Come on. Let's get to Emily's house for some privacy. Leah, can Paul and Jared take your car?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Leah said. She sounded like she could've added a snide comment on top of that, but resisted for the sake of the emergency.

We went to an older blue car that Leah had inherited from her dad when he died. Kim didn't go to the party at the Clearwater's, even though Jared had wanted her to for the sake of being cautious. To everyone's surprise, she won that argument. Kim had a way with logic that not even Jared could compete with.

"Hey guys!" Kim said. In a flash Jared reached out and pulled her inside the car, skillfully calculating her fall so she landed safely in the seat. She blinked in surprise and then Jared buckled her seatbelt and shut her door.

"Whoa," she giggled tucking a strand of black hair behind her ear.

Paul and I gave her matching grave looks in the rearview mirror to hint at the seriousness of the meeting. This wasn't just going to be another half hour of me moaning about the Cullens. Her smile dropped.

"Oh. Something happened didn't it?" she said.

"Don't worry. It's over now, but we need to have a meeting," Jared assured her.

We turned out of her grandparent's driveway and down the road toward Emily's house. The good thing about La Push is that the houses were all generally in the same place. It was a short drive to Emily's. Sam had taken the pickup truck with Emily. Everyone else had decided to run back.

We parked and quickly joined the group in the living room.

Eyes turned our way as we entered. Sam had taken his natural place in center stage.

"Cammy, where is Bella?" Sam said.

I paused. There was a heavy silence where everyone was looking at me. I felt the natural urge to shrink away from their gaze.

"Florida," I answered dutifully.

"Is she really?" Jacob asked.

I paused.

"What's all this about?" I asked.

"The mind reader wasn't there with her. Charlie says that he and Bella went somewhere together. Where did they take her?" Sam asked calmly.

Why were they expecting a different answer? My brow furrowed.

"Jacksonville?" I specified. They stared at me. "I don't really have an exact address handy right now. She's with her mom. Edward knew Victoria was coming and planned for the trip. He went with her."

"How did he know?"

"Alice," I shrugged as the answer was obvious to me.

"Is that the blonde?" Quil asked. Rosalie must still be fresh in his memory.

"No, the psychic one," I said tiredly.

Eyes turned to Jacob.

"You're going to have to decide now for sure. No more flip-flopping," Sam said. "Either you let her go or you fight for her."

"I'm fighting for her," Jacob responded without another moment's thought. "We don't need anymore bloodsuckers. Least of all one that used to be Bella." I choked back my offense. Paul set his hand on my shoulder, as if sensing my tension.

I eased a little more.

"So we have a new plan. We need to help Bella and Jacob get together," Sam said. Jacob seemed to brighten almost immediately. He didn't smile the famous smile I'd heard so much of, but he stood more confidently.

"I still don't think it will be that hard. Jacob almost had her before everything spiraled out of control during Spring Break," Embry said.

"N-" I started and then stopped myself short. Luckily no one was paying attention to me. Paul pulled me into him. He was shirtless underneath the rain jacket. The water on him seemed to have already turned into steam and rose off of him. He was perfectly dry.

"She said she wasn't interested in Jake," Seth said. It was strange to hear it from him, because he wasn't there at the time. He must have gotten it from one of Jacob's memories.

"But what if we could divide her loyalties?" Leah said deviously. She was looking at the ground in a long t-shirt she kept at Emily's house, completely bare underneath. She was small enough that the old t-shirt had fit her to mid thigh, but it was very provocative looking. Especially since it had belonged to Sam. Emily had never said anything though.

"Divide loyalties?" I echoed. "Why? The Cullens had never done anything wrong to her."

I was proud of the calm tone I'd been able to manage. Paul hand readjusted on my shoulder.

"You mean to say that Bella is one hundred percent satisfied with..." She paused to scramble for a name. "Edward?" I felt a tiny flare up. She was provoking my own loyalty to the Cullens.

"Yes," I said.

Another pause filled the room. I wasn't sure why.

"Find the chink in their relationship and expose it. You don't do it for me, but we all know what the girls at school say about you. You're not a bad looking guy. Maybe it's time that you used that," Leah suggested. No one opposed, but Jacob looked uncomfortable. Even I had heard what the entire female sophomore student body had to say about Jacob.

"Won't that piss off the Cullens?" Seth asked.

There was a pause.

"We'll deal with that when we get to it," Sam said. I felt myself relax in shock. There was something very dark and ominous about this meeting. Being here in this room while they were talking about things I was firmly against reminded me of the end of Twilight when Paul, Jared, and Sam were hunting for Laurent.

This time I could keep my cool though.

"When is Bella coming home?" Sam asked. Jacob's eyes were shining in my direction.

I did the calculation in my head. They left Friday morning, but that would be the only day they took off from school. Also, it had to be three days since Bella would think that Jacob was worried that they'd changed her. They had to be back on Sunday.

I told them. And that was that.

Everyone slowly wound down from the excitement. Slowly Paul sat down and discussed what had happened with Emmett. I stared at him as he retold the story exactly as I knew it from Jacob. My heart wrenched when they talked about how frustrating Jasper was with his ability.

That ability had made me feel much better when Paul had hurt me.

I found myself lost in my own thoughts as they went on spouting out the usual derogatory terms and a few obscene ones. I thought I was containing myself quite well, though I was so quiet it could have seen as my usual pouting.

It hurt to listen to them. They went on and on about vampires until I couldn't take it anymore. I missed them too much. I announced that I was going to bed. I went to my room and started to get changed. I almost immediately heard a knock at the door. I pulled the oversized shirt over my head.

"Come in."

Paul pushed open the door and shut it behind him.

"Are you okay?" asked the guy who had just taken on a vampire.

I looked at him, biting my lip.

"No," I said softly. He stood across the room waiting for me to explain. "They're my friends, Paul. I miss them." There was that look again.

"I was attacked by one of them today," he said, astonished. He must've thought that I would have changed my opinion once he'd gotten involved. But I'd known what Emmett would do long before I met Paul.

"It was a misunderstanding. He was trying to catch Victoria," I said.

"He was over the line."

"It was no man's land," I argued.

"You weren't there, Cammy!" Paul bellowed suddenly. I flinched.

The room rung sharply with his voice. His angry look melted away into horror. His fists shook at his side. A single shiver ran through him and then he became still. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just... I don't understand."

"I know," I said softly. I sat at the edge of my bed. "Trust me. The Cullens are different. They're just another family looking out for each other. They consider Bella a part of their family."

"And I consider you part of my family," Paul said crossing the room. He sat beside me at the edge of the bed. I leaned into him, to show he was forgiven for his outburst. I kissed his shoulder.

"I was scared for you today," I said.

Then he laughed. The mood deflated almost instantaneously.

I pulled away to glare at him. My look only intensified the laughter. He covered his mouth.

"Sorry," he said. I waited a second. And he snorted out laughing again.

"I must not be getting the joke," I said, my tone more than irritated.

"You were worried for me?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I knew you and Emmett were going to have a run in today," I said.

"And you were still worried?" he asked. Apparently this was ridiculous.

I stared at him.

"He's a very strong vampire," I said. Paul's smile broadened, showing his white teeth. He laughed out loud again, falling backwards on top of my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"Hardy har. I'm going to bed," I announced dryly. Paul playfully pulled me back into the bed beside him. I didn't land as gracefully as he had still hanging half off the bed. He pulled me the rest of the way. His smile stayed put.

"I can take care of myself," he said.

"You're all overconfident. You risk your life with vampires more often than I do. Why do you think Emily and Kim worry so much?" I said.

"You've never seen us in action. Vampires are no big deal for us," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes. There wasn't going to be getting through to him. He'd only taken down one vampire and there were five werewolves ganging up on a single vampire for that.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Werewolves rule and vampires drool. Now let me get some sleep, you brat," I said. Paul took it upon himself to settle me into bed despite my protest. He even tucked me in. I felt like a five year old, until he bent down to kiss me.

We parted and Paul opened his eyes to stare into mine. I reached up and wound my arm around his neck pulling him toward me for one more peck.

"You're going to stay here tonight. Right?" I asked.

Paul often stayed the night. Never inappropriately of course. He wouldn't even snuggle up with me in bed because I kept waking drenched in sweat from his werewolf temperature. In fact, he'd made a habit out of sleeping in Jasper's chair. He was the only person I knew who said a chair was more comfortable than his own bed at home. I wasn't sure if he was lying or not, but he never complained about stiffness or anything.

Since that never bothered him, it never bothered me.

But it was still weird to see Paul where I was so used to seeing Jasper.

He nodded.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer though. I'll be right outside," he said.

In other words, he was too close for me to try anything sneaky. I ignored the implication for the sake of enjoying myself a little more. As long as I was in La Push, I'd take advantage of its perks.

He smiled and pressed my hair to my cheek with the palm of his hand. I ruined the cocoon he'd made out of my comforter to leap up at him and kiss his lips again. Paul anticipated my attack and caught me before I could throw myself into him, steadying me so the sudden kiss wouldn't be awkward.

"Good night," he said.

"Night," I said.


	70. Unusual Alliances

I'm sorry it took so long. Cammy escaped from La Push five different times before I came up with an idea that I liked, so I have been waiting for this a pretty long time too. Thank you guys for being patient. Thank you so much for Birgit for being a last minute beta! She did an awesome job. And a SUPER BIG APOLOGY for omnj22 who is such a cool friend. And now, for the most important part of this chapter:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FERDOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(Even if it is probably belated)

On with the story!

* * *

Bella and I were having a bad week.

Jacob, of course, had gone to see Bella and Edward at school on Monday.

The moment he stepped through the doors I saw that smile. Jacob's moping was cured and all it took was one meeting with Bella. I was somewhat satisfied that he was momentarily happy, though I still had a nagging feeling that it was going to come back to haunt me.

He came over to Emily's smiling and telling the tale of the Cullen encounter. Paul had him promise to make sure that Jacob was keeping me out of his thoughts. Jacob assured him that Edward couldn't have heard anything about me. The wolves were pretty good about directing their thoughts. They'd had plenty of experience keeping them from each other.

For example, Paul had said nothing about my asking Jacob to help me escape. Jacob was keeping that between us.

"Leah was right, believe it or not. I guess Cullen isn't as perfect as a romance novel might make him out to be," Jacob said as Emily listened to the story of his encounter. Jacob smiled at me, as if he'd figured out one of my heavily guarded Eclipse secrets. "The Cullen has been lying to Bella. That's the chink in their relationship. Trust."

I felt my gaze drop.

Was that a problem in all relationships or just the ones in this world?

With that small victory for Jacob, the week began to drag on again. After the exciting weekend I found myself getting bored and anxious again. So I read the next chapter about six times in one class to find another interesting tidbit.

Edward was supposed to go hunting, which was when Bella was supposed to make her escape.

That fell on a Saturday. I dropped my book and frowned peculiarly over the pages.

How in the world was Bella going to escape before I did? That wasn't fair!

I was beginning to realize just how much I was missing and it was starting to cloud over my perfect life with Paul. The Twilighter part of me was constantly debating with this new part of me that was rooted in reality and perfectly content to play nice with Paul the rest of my life.

The week dragged on, with Paul trailing behind. He was so happy and content.

It wasn't fair. He had no conflict at all. He didn't have to choose between me and his other life and sooner or later, something had to give.

In English to make sure I wasn't missing anything important. The teacher was talking about "A Doll's House", but we'd been discussing it for about three weeks now. I sighed in boredom. I'd already read the play, and seen it two years ago for an Honors English class.

"Anyone?" I heard the teacher say, but I was only half paying attention. Paul was doodling something in the desk beside me. He never had to pay attention being a teacher's assistant in all of my classes. "No one can answer the question?"

Chairs creaked in the quiet room. Not one of the students raised their hand.

The teacher was annoyed.

"We've been on this play for a few weeks now. No one knows what the writer was trying to convey?"

No answers.

"I bet even our TA has gotten the moral of this story by now," she said. Paul looked up at the mention of his name and made the mistake of meeting gazes with the teacher. She raised her brows expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"What is the point of A Doll's House? Even Paul has to have overheard enough to answer this question," the teacher said. Paul gave me a martyred look. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I'd read so many books in my life sometimes it was hard to remember that not everyone liked reading as much as I did. This question was easy for me.

"Nora and Torvald. What does their relationship tell us?" the teacher asked. Paul shrugged.

"Well," he started. "The guy's always going on and on about how much he loves his wife. He's always calling her those cutesy names that make you want to gag." One or two people who were still awake laughed a little. I rolled my eyes as his attention was briefly deterred from me. The teacher's eyes flickered over the row of students that immediately went quiet.

"Then what is the reason for Nora leaving him in the end?" she asked.

Paul had no answer. I couldn't take it anymore.

"She wasn't appreciated," I muttered.

The teacher brightened.

"What was that Cammy?" she said, her smile widening. As the entire class looked my way, I felt the familiar feeling of wishing I'd just stuck to blending into the background like I had in Forks.

"Nora wasn't appreciated," I repeated. "Therefore, Torvald didn't really love her."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked. I looked up at him, surprised that he'd taken such a sudden interest. "Of course he does. He forgave her, even after she screwed up and owed that guy all that money. Nora put her entire family in danger of being blackmailed."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Were you paying attention to the story?" I asked, snorting a little. He cocked a brow. "The only reason Nora borrowed the money was so that she could get the treatment her husband needed to get better when he was sick."

"By sending him on a vacation to France?" Paul asked, snorting right back at me.

"That was the treatment back then. They thought the warm weather cured illnesses. He might have gotten better on his own, but Nora was trying to be a hero. She was trying to save him because she loved him. She took matters into her own hands."

Paul nodded as though I'd solidified his point.

"Which resulted in that guy coming to blackmail her when he needed a favor," Paul pointed out. I blinked. Paul _had_ been paying attention to the story. How strange. I turned toward him forgetting we had an audience of a classroom.

"Okay then. Why did Nora leave Torvald in a society where it would be scandalous to leave your husband?" I asked. Paul thought for a moment and then shrugged. I felt all playfulness of the even debate leave. Suddenly I was incredibly frustrated that he missed the entire point of the play. "She left because when Torvald found out what she did**,** he threatened to take her kids away from her! He wanted nothing to do with her because she put him in an awkward position. Then when the conflict resolved itself, he was suddenly ready to take her in his arms again."

Paul looked confused.

"He didn't really love her if he was willing to put her through all that," I sneered.

"He still loved her. She's the one that left. If someone doesn't love someone in that relationship, then its Nora. He didn't want her to leave and he forgave her," Paul argued.

"Yeah! Once the danger was gone! The fact of the matter is that when things got rough he was ready to leave and when Torvald was sick Nora did whatever she needed for her husband. He was not willing to honor what she did for him. On top of all that, he treated her like a child throughout the whole play. There was absolutely no respect for her. Just admiration."

"He had to treat her like that. Nora practically _is_ a child. She makes mistakes everywhere she goes and everything she does just makes the situation worse," Paul laughed.

"Well Torvald can just go to hell then if he can't appreciate what she's trying to do for him!" I snapped.

My eyes went wide. Someone giggled at my outburst and I felt my face flush. Paul looked confused. We looked away from each other at an open mouthed English teacher. Confusion flickered across her face and then she smiled.

"This is the participation I need in class! What an interesting debate. These are the same arguments people have been making since the play was written. This is what the play is about. Gender roles in society," the teacher went on. I stared at my desk as I thought.

When I looked at Paul his muscled arms were over his chest, his brow furrowed. He had a text book under his desk. He reached down and picked it up. I watched him as he began flipping through, trying to find the page. I felt my brow furrow.

The bell rang and another class, almost another entire day, had passed. It was time for our lunch break. As Paul and I passed quietly as people went on about handing out invitations for graduations and ordering caps and I was among the Pack, the only one graduating this year. I couldn't find the will to be excited for this anymore than I was excited for prom. I'd never been known for my school spirit.

Paul and I were the last to join our usual table. Jared, Kim, Quil, Jacob, Embry, and Seth were already there enjoying light conversation. As soon as we sat I noticed that Kim's mood was almost electric. She was buzzing beside Jared eagerly waiting for Paul and me to settle in.

"Someone's happy," I commented to be friendly.

Jared had a prideful smirk as he gave Kim a side glance. She folded her hands on the table, smiling brightly.

"I had an idea and I think it will make phasing that much easier," Kim said keeping her voice down as if someone would listen in. We gave her our full attention. Her wide smile made her look like she was trying to sell something.

"It's pretty cool," Jared assured, obviously already knowing what it was.

"What is it?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I know how hard it is for you guys to lug your clothes around. Not to mention how mad my mom was when she found a pair of boy's shorts in the garage a few weeks ago," she said giving Jared a significant glare. "So who's tired of running around naked after phasing?"

There was a pause. All of us exchanged glances except for Quil, who appeared to be seriously considering the question.

"I don't know. I think it's kind of liberating," Quil said. Groans fell across the table. Jared threw his carton of milk at him, but Quil expertly caught it midair.

"Rhetorical question, sicko," Jared growled, but even he was smiling a little.

He raised the carton to him in a mock toast. "Thanks."

Kim ignored it. She pulled out a thin chord out of her backpack and smiled.

"The answer is simple. You tie it to your ankle here and then you tie your shorts to the outside of your leg on the other end so your clothes don't trip smack against your leg when you're trying to run. Now you can always have your clothes with you," she said displaying it. She handed it to her right and we passed it around. Quil held it up in front of him while Kim continued its benefits. "It's quiet, convenient..."

"It slices, it dices. It's the Kimmy Chord!" Quil said in a showman's voice. He couldn't resist the comment, despite Jared's glare. Jacob and Embry snorted.

Kim blushed a little.

"I mean, it is just an anklet, but I thought it might be useful," she said.

"It's a good idea," Jacob said politely to recover from Jared's look.

"Yeah. It's bad enough that I have to ruin shorts by phasing. I lose mine when I hide them in the forest between shifts too," Seth agreed.

"Not to mention they get soaked in the rain when you leave them outside. There's nothing worse than wet denim," Embry added.

Kim smiled proudly. Jared had his eyes locked on her in admiration. She blushed under his gaze while we passed it around.

"You like it?" Kim asked us. "Jared tried it out this morning and he said it was pretty comfortable, but I'll need one of you to test it too. I can never tell when he's just saying something to be nice or not." She gave him a playful scolding look that made him laugh.

"Jacob, Quil, and I have the shift after school. I'll try it," Embry offered taking the little chord from Quil.

Kim flashed an appreciative smile excited with everyone's approval.

"It's great Kim. The guys will use it. It's in the book," I said. Kim's jaw dropped.

"Is it really?"

"Yeah. Bella's going to see werewolves running around with that little thing," I said. Kim patted Jared's leg excitedly with a smothered squeal.

"Cool!" she said almost bouncing with excitement. I knew how it felt to be seen as nothing more than human. We were so weak compared to them and it was hard enough to feel useful even with the book. Kim's excitement was almost a little sad to see, going through all this trouble to try and be helpful.

Paul grinned appreciatively at me. He knew how much I hated to give away information about the books. I raised my brows at him, surprised that he understood how much that should mean coming from me. He perked suddenly, as a thought just occurred to him.

"Oh that reminds me. Kim, would you do Cammy a favor?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Sure," she said without even pausing to reconsider.

"Cammy's calculus teacher is handing out extra credit to anyone who passes out these flyers. She's in desperate need for extra credit. Maybe you could find a place for them?" he asked. I started to roll my eyes. Why my grade was so important to Paul, I had no idea.

Then something struck me and I felt my spine stiffen.

Flyers. Yellow flyers.

I pulled the thick stack of papers out of Paul's hand before I could stop myself and held them in front of me. The paper was a harsh florescent yellow color. Something that would be hard for someone to ignore. The lower half of the flyer had computerized pictures of silhouetted wolves baying at the moon.

Across the top was another huge Eclipse red flag.

**SAVE THE OLYMPIC WOLF**

I gasped.

Save the Olympic Wolf? I froze where I was. I looked down the table at him where he was focusing on his empty tray. His attention was slowly being diverted from Kim's convenient distraction back to his own thoughts.

The Olympic wolf, in Bella's mind, symbolized Jacob.

Very casually, Kim looked over the paper once not seeing the same thing I was seeing. Funny, because it stood out above everything else. It was beginning to dawn on me that if I did send that letter to "Isaac Randall" Bella would still escape sooner than I would.

My hands closed into fists so naturally I didn't even know I was doing it.

The truth was, I was getting more anxious than ever. I felt emotion clawing at my resolve as I remembered my frustration with being here. How unfair it was that I couldn't be trusted with my own life and decisions.

On the other hand, I did care about Paul. He was getting so good at controlling himself lately. He loved giving me the attention that I loved getting. While I was here he had a steady imprint, like Sam had with Emily. Someone who was uninvolved with vampires and always waiting for him when he came home.

_Good for Paul, _the selfish part of me sneered unattractively.

I felt a pang of guilt that I hated. How had one person taken over my life, my emotions, and my soul so completely?

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. Apparently I'd been staring off.

I looked at him feeling the blank look on my face. He seemed to recognize the look immediately. Of course he knew what was wrong. Paul wasn't that dense. His eyes widened gratefully as his cell phone went off. I bet he was wishing it was Sam asking him to ditch school to run the border.

Paul looked at the screen and showed it to me.

After the cell phone's tragic death, I'd had to give my parents Paul's number to reach me. The wolves might be faking my death for the Cullens, but there was no way they could keep me out of contact with my parents.

Of course Paul was there to monitor every conversation.

My mother was calling. He handed me the phone.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hi! It's me. I'm on Mom's cell phone," said my younger sister, Casey. That was odd. Usually she sent me good wishes through my parents, but never called me herself.

"Hey, how's everyone?" I asked.

"Guess what just happened?" she asked not bothering with the casual conversation. The cafeteria was suddenly a little bit louder. Everyone was laughing at something that Jared had said to Quil. I plugged my finger in the ear that wasn't pressed against the phone so I could hear her better.

"Can this wait?" I asked.

"No. That guy I met last summer just called me!" she squealed.

"Who?"

"Really hot guy? Drives that James Bond car and wears a freakin' nice tux?"

I felt my eyes bug. My heart was as still as I was.

This phone call? Right after revealing the wolf flyers? I don't believe in coincidences. Fate was urging me on. My Twilighter instincts were right. I needed to put a rush on getting away from Paul. Shock had made me hold my breath. It escaped me in a huff after my hesitation.

"What?" I gasped.

"Well, I think it was him. It sure sounded like him. I mean, you know how he has that voice that just makes you want to melt and die? God, that boy is beautiful. _Please_ tell me you dumped whatever random guy mom thinks you're living with and that you're going out with him." I felt my throat close and immediately shook that disturbing image away.

"What did he say Casey?" I asked.

"He wanted to know where you were," she said. Again I exhaled.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him you were living on some Indian reservation," she said.

I couldn't help it. I squealed and stood up, attracting the attention of everyone at the table and probably the rest of the reservation too.

"You're the best sister in the entire world!" I screamed.

"I know, right?" Casey joked. "Why? What's up? Why would you stop talking to that guy?"

"Believe me. It wasn't my decision. I'm going to hand the phone over to my boyfriend. I need you to tell him exactly what you told me," I said. I was so exciting I was tripping over my words. Paul's eyes were on me, as they always were. I shoved the phone at him.

He slowly, reluctantly took the phone and listened. I felt a victorious smile spread across my face. The rest of the wolves watched as I insisted on making a scene in the middle of a public high school. Paul and I met gazes suddenly, his look was serious while mine was smug. This proved the fact that I was alive and Paul couldn't deny it if he wanted to. Paul didn't say goodbye before he clapped the phone shut.

We stared at each other as silence came over the table. I kept my stand strong, staring at him as intensely as I could. He exhaled slowly, his deep brown eyes saddening.

"Well?" I said.

"No," he said. My heart stopped and broke its rhythm, staggered with shock at the love of my life. This didn't change anything? The Cullens officially knew I was alive and my existence being a secret was supposed to be the only reason I was here!

Suddenly I was enraged with fury. I hated pretending like I wasn't mad when I was. I hated being treated like a dumb human who didn't know any better when half the time I knew much more than anyone else in this entire story!

My resolve had shattered into irreparable pieces and I was angrier than I'd ever been in my life.

I was making a sacrifice I shouldn't be making for him and what was I getting in return from him? I felt my eyes narrow. Where were my Twilighter instincts that would rather beat him over the head with a crowbar than let the story stray? Where was the part of me that threatened his very life if he touched the book ever again?

Suddenly all the softness that had developed after meeting Paul hardened into a tough shell. I was impenetrable again, unaffected by a werewolf's judgment of what I should and shouldn't do. I was a metaphorical vampire. And I was pissed.

"I'm _going_ to Forks," I informed him.

"No," he said again. I was still standing up from the excitement of the phone call so I was momentarily taller than him, looking down

"Yes," I said.

"Cammy," he said. "This isn't about the story. This is about your safety."

"No it isn't!" I snapped.

The sharpness of my tone silenced the entire cafeteria. Of course this would be reason to stop and stare. Not only would no one dare pick a fight with one of the werewolves and they especially wouldn't temper the easily provoked Paul. It was stupid that anyone would be so afraid of him.

Quil looked around us at the scene we were causing.

"Uh guys...? Maybe this isn't the best time for..."

"Shut up, Quil!" I snapped over my shoulder. I'd have to apologize for losing my temper later, but right now I couldn't control myself. I narrowed my eyes in Paul's direction. "You don't care what I think at all! You don't know what I've gone through for you!"

Paul expression flattened in shock. Then he slowly stood, pushing his chair backwards and towering me in height. There was a firm look in his eyes, final and strong.

"I've done so much for you Cammy. More than you even know about!" His voice seemed to rattle the window panes and his fists clenched, mirroring my stance. I glared into his eyes.

"No. You haven't," I said, clenching my jaw in a half hearted attempt to contain myself. "You've done things for yourself, because you want me around all the time. You're monopolizing your time with me because that makes you happy." He looked like he was going to say something so I cut him off. "Have you let me be happy?"

He blinked in shock, but the rest of his composure was contained. "Have you trusted me? No! You've done everything but lock me up in Emily's basement! I understand that I'm an imprint, but really, am I someone you respect? Am I someone that you love?"

He opened his mouth and shut it again. His voice puttered and died. He seemed to suddenly notice that the Quileute Tribal School, small as it was, had fallen dead silent to watch the epic argument.

"I do love you. More than anyone else on the planet," he said.

"Then let me go," I demanded.

"Do you understand what it would mean for me to let you run around risking your life? You don't seem to know how much you're worth. Your life means nothing to you and you have no regard for the people who don't give a damn about those books. Do you know what would happen if I lost you?" Paul asked quickly.

"It's _my_ life," I said.

Paul opened his mouth and closed it quickly. He seemed to have an obvious retort that he was holding back. Instead he shifted his stance awkwardly.

I heard someone else back up a chair. In the deathly still cafeteria I could almost hear Jacob's silent footsteps, but it was the werewolf's warmth that alerted me that he was standing behind me.

Paul looked annoyed at Jacob.

"Paul," he said.

"This doesn't concern you," Paul said to Jacob.

"Yes, it does," I interjected before Jacob could interrupt me. "Jacob is depending on me as much as Edward and Bella are."

"No one needs to depend on you to put yourself in danger. You don't know how much..." He paused, and swallowed like he had something stuck in his throat. He shifted his weight anxious from foot to foot and ran his hand over his black hair. "You don't know what I would do if-"

"You shouldn't worry. She wouldn't deliberately put herself in danger," Jacob interrupted, anticipating his sentence.

"She has before. You know what it does to me, and I can't just leave both of our lives in their hands!" Paul said to Jacob alone. Jacob stood tall, the only person other than Sam who was actually taller than Paul. His posture mimicked Sam's majesty. He crossed his arms and glared. "Don't give me that look! If Sam can't boss me around, then you don't have a chance in hell!"

Oh right. Jacob was second-in-command, wasn't he? I looked at Paul. Apparently he didn't care where Jacob stood in the werewolf hierarchy. I decided to break the tension before Paul and Jacob excused themselves to resolve their differences somewhere where there would be less witnesses.

I stepped forward, commanding Paul's attention.

"This has gone on long enough. Now if you care about me at all, then you want me to be happy," I said. I hadn't realized how low of a blow it was until it left me. But I was tired of all this "protecting me crap" as Bella had once put it.

Paul sighed heavily and bit his lip.

"You know she's right. You know that it's not fair," Jacob said.

"I will bring Bella to La Push. I can have her here by tomorrow if you would just let me," I said.

"I don't care what happens to Bella," Paul said. I glared at him disapprovingly. Of course I had to be dating the one person in this world Bella had no influence over.

"Come on, Paul. You can't hide someone from a vampire for very long," Jacob agreed with me. Paul's eyes stuck and narrowed on Jacob's face. He wasn't even looking at me anymore. He was just staring at him daring him to advocate for me again.

"Either you let me do what I want or I will end up having to do something drastic. Is that what you want?" I asked.

There was a pause. Paul's eyes were forced to me where I locked gazes with him.

"She's right. If this were any other situation you would have no business forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do. You're not taking good care of her if she's not even happy," Jacob said joining me. He stood by my side like a fellow soldier in arms as we faced the enemy. He caught my looking at him out of the corner of his eye and winked.

Suddenly I knew why he was doing this. Jacob couldn't disobey an order to get me out of La Push. But we both knew that Paul had that special capability. Maybe Jacob had found my escape.

A quiver rattled through Paul's body catching my concern. I reached out for him instinctively, but he took off abruptly, knocking his chair backwards and running out the door.

We still had the attention of the entire cafeteria, and most were completely confused. Talking about kidnapping and vampires was an odd conversation to be eavesdropping on. I watched Paul as he headed toward the parking lot, but he quickly broke into a run and disappeared into the tree line.

I wanted to feel bad. No matter what Paul did I didn't want him to be sad, but we were stuck if he was going to be a condescending werewolf that didn't let me do my job. I looked at the wolves who immediately averted my gaze. It was obvious that they didn't approve and Quil was giving Jacob an odd look.

I remembered Jacob was there when he put his hand on my shoulder and leaned over me.

"Give him time. He knows that he can't do this to you for long," Jacob said quietly.

"I don't have anymore time," I said to Jacob, sounding harsher than I'd meant to.

"Look, once he realizes that you can't be satisfied staying here he'll have to let you go..."

"Jacob?" Quil said. He and the rest of the wolf pack had an incredulous look, like they couldn't believe what he was doing. I glowered at them. They turned their attention away from us. I gave Jacob a thankful nod. He smiled back at me, not smugly, but out of true comradery.

* * *

Somehow, Quil found a way to spend the rest of the day as my prison guard. His company was a far cry from our usual chipper conversations where we teased each other and drove the other werewolves crazy with our antics. There was a tension in the air with Paul's sudden disappearance.

Quil and Jacob took me home, talking to each other. I had been ignoring them with my music, but I pulled my headphones silently to listen when I was sure they thought I was tuning them in. Now that no one else was around I was curious to see if Quil had some questions to ask Jacob after his alliance with me today.

"You know Sam's not going to go for this. She has the potential to ruin everything," Quil said. It was strange to see him so serious. "Not to mention Paul's going to get all mopey. I don't want to hear his, 'I can't make Cammy happy' or 'I'm a bad imprint' whining for the next couple days. Is this just for Bella?"

Jacob was silent for a moment.

"A little bit, but Cammy's right. Bella cares about me and she wouldn't let anything bad happen. Besides, I don't like the bloodsucker holding Bella hostage. We're no better than them if we're going to start pulling the same crap," Jacob said. Quil shrugged.

"It's not that I don't trust her. I don't trust them. I don't care what Darlene knows. She's still just a human and if they wanted the book or something they could take it and give it back before she even realized it was gone."

_Just_ _a human_? I snorted.

"And Sam doesn't trust her at all."

Offended and annoyed, I pushed my headphones back on and listened to my mp3 player until we got home. Then I went straight to my room, were most werewolves feared to tread.

The day carried on and Bella was still crossing over the border tomorrow. I locked myself in my room for as long as possible trying my best to avoid any werewolf contact at all. I did my homework and worked on escape plans to distract myself.

The sun set on another day and as I got ready to sleep I could not believe I was still in La Push.

I sighed.

Why on earth did Jacob think that would work? We couldn't just convince Paul to let me go. It wasn't that simple. On the other hand, Jacob had seemed so confident when we were making our case. He knew Paul's head better than I did. Maybe he'd said something that would get through to him.

"Dumb werewolves," I muttered as I turned over in bed.

My heart ached. Without Paul sleeping in Jasper's chair here there was nothing about La Push that felt like home.

The bed that Alice had once bought for me was a queen sized, God bless her. It was so large that I usually only took up one side of it, which was probably why I didn't notice the body next to me in the morning. What woke me up was me wondering why it was so hot in my room.

I turned over and was momentarily startled.

"Gah!" Paul was on my bed on top of the covers lying facing the ceiling. His expression was fixed in a hard stare and his hands were folded on his chest. He looked at me with my outburst.I looked back at him through narrowed slits.

"I'm still mad at you," I said unashamed. He blinked at me. I sighed. "Usually a boy leaves a girl alone after she publicly humiliates him." Paul didn't shake or even look offended though I could feel the frustration riling me up again.

I breathed deeply and for a long moment we were quiet.

Then he started laughing. He unlocked his fingers and placed one hand over his eyes.

"We're both so... Oh my god," he laughed again unable to finish his sentence. I suddenly was irritated again. I started to pull myself out from under the covers, but Paul was lying on top of them from my other side. "Cammy, can you believe that we agreed not to get mad at each other?"

I stopped squirming to get out of bed and looked at him. His ridiculous smile was still in place, and I was almost tempted to return that smile. He was right. Paul and I were the last people in any world to control our tempers. How did we think we could go any length of time making a promise neither of us could keep?

He sat up bent over as he sat in a cross legged position, becoming serious.

Just for a moment he looked his age, sitting on a bed vulnerable and innocent. Then his brow creased with worry.

"Do you really think I'm like Torvald?" he asked quietly.

I hesitated.

"Yes," I finally said. Edward could be Heathcliff. Jacob could be Paris. His eyes saddened glistening with that little something that could make me change my mind and let him chain me to La Push for the rest of my life. I needed to recover with something to make that look go away. "Minus the obnoxious pet names."

He nodded once in understanding.

"That's why you want to leave? Because I treat you like that?" he asked. His voice was heavy with self consciousness. I propped myself up on my elbow and reached out to touch his chin, forcing his eyes to meet mine.

"No. You're the only reason that I stayed," I confessed. He smiled a little and I reached out to take his hand reassuringly. "I have a good time with you."

"Not good enough," Paul mumbled averting my gaze. His big warm hands played with my fingers. "I can't make you happy enough to want to forget about them. I can't keep them out of your life. Out of mine."

The silence was thick and uncomfortable because I knew the answer immediately.

"No, you can't," I confirmed as gently as possible. As harsh as it was to be honest with him this could not go on any longer. He looked up sullen and defeated. He swallowed hard.

"And I can't keep you safe with me. I feel like a vampire myself sometimes. I've wanted to kill you before, Cammy. When I can't control myself and everything goes blank I know the first thing I'm going to do is lunge. I can't save you when you need saving. I'm not a hero. Not like Quil, or Jacob, or even that one leech." He seethed at the mention of Jasper. "Sometimes they're trying to save you from me."

He was beginning to sound a little too much like Edward for my liking.

"That's not true," I said. Well, okay. It was a little true, but it's not like I minded that he was rarely ever the hero in my story. He was the love interest and that was more than enough.

Paul shook his head, his eyes dropped down on the comforter.

"No," he said. "I'm not going to be the villain in your story anymore. I'm going to be on your side no matter what you want to do." The bed creaked as he bounced off the mattress in one graceful movement. He spun to face me nodding once to confirm his decision. "You're right. You're the imprint. You're supposed to be the one that calls the shots."

He walked over to me and picked up my backpack. My heart was thrumming in my chest. This had to be a trick. Maybe it was some cruel joke. Maybe Quil was on the other side of the door snickering at the very idea of Paul being rational.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if sacrificing yourself for a stupid story means that much to you, than who am I to stop you?" he said. I stared back into his dark eyes. There was a pained expression on his face. It took a while for me to recognize it since it'd been so long since I'd seen it. Helplessness.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on," Paul said quietly. He extended his hand.

I stared at it and then back up at him. He looked expectant.

"We have to hurry and be discrete. Sam's not going to like this at all. He says that the Cullens don't need anymore humans to corrupt." I looked at his big hand and realized that I was daring to hope.

Jacob had been right. He'd said exactly what Paul needed to hear to liberate me.

This couldn't be real. One little argument couldn't be what I needed all along to escape. But here I was, taking his hand. We walked through Emily's living room swiftly. For once it was unoccupied. Emily must be in the backyard or in her room.

Every step we took echoed with finality. This was happening so fast that it was difficult to comprehend. Just like that he was going to listen to someone else? We stepped through the living room and I looked at it trying to remember what it was like to visit here instead of living.

Paul and I hurried like two fugitives looking for guards before we hopped over the cell wall. Paul led me to Sam's truck, which excited me. No matter how long Sam and I had kept up pretenses, there was still something nostalgic about doing something he would disapprove of. It made me even more happy to see that Paul was once again disobeying him, a power as unique and magical as Edward's ability to read minds.

Paul was invincible, undeniable, and stronger than anyone I knew when it came to my well being. But this time it wasn't because he was protecting me. He was going against his instincts to make me happy. A shiver of pleasure ran through me.

I was no Nora. Paul wasn't willing to push me that far, which meant he was no Torvald.

We drove towards the border and I was suddenly panicked with nervousness. I prayed that Paul wouldn't come to his senses, because in all honesty, he was right to keep me away from them. Vampires were dangerous and could very likely be my undoing.

Paul pulled into a sudden turn. My stomach dropped as we started down a short familiar path.

Jacob's house.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

He didn't answer and my heart hammered loudly. But Paul darted over to the other door and opened it. He began to move more quickly, his hands undoing the seatbelt before they pulled me out at an unnatural speed.

_You're at Jacob's, not Forks. He could be going back on his word. Make a run for it!_ the little Twilighter part of me whispered suspiciously.

God! Shut up!

Paul pulled me again and forced me into a brisk jog to keep up with his long strides.

"Why are we-"

"Sh!" Paul snapped. He didn't seem to mean anything by it, but I was annoyed anyway. Before I could snap back Paul was taking me across Jacob's yard. He looked one way and the other muttering something. I caught just a few sentences in the muttering. "I hope they're not expecting this. They'll try to stop us if they suspect you're trying to go back. Jared did a good job convincing Sam you were dangerous."

"Expecting what?"

Paul tried the handle to the door. It resisted. Paul rolled his eyes in annoyance and bumped it, the tiniest bit with his hip. The lock cracked and a splinter appeared down the middle on the garage door. I winced. "If the idiot wanted to help you escape so bad he didn't have to make it so difficult."

"What are we doing?"

"I'm giving you your graduation present early," Paul said. He walked me inside and flipped the light switch without even looking to see where it was. The Sunbeam Tiger dully reflected the only light source in the garage. Paul looked at me expectantly. I stared back at him.

"What?"

"This is your graduation present. I found it, bought it, and paid Jacob to fix it up for you," he said. I felt my mouth drop. I looked back at the rust bucket of a car and suddenly it seemed to transform. It was no longer an old piece of crap crusted red with blotches of paint missing.

It was my car.

"I was going to wait until after the book to give you this. It's no Audi A5, but…"

I couldn't hold my outburst anymore.

"How on earth? What..." I could hardly form a comprehensible sentence. A car? Paul had gotten me a car? "Money?"

"I'm not living in the apartment anymore. Haven't you noticed that I haven't left Emily's for the past few weeks?" he said. He sighed a little. "I'll take living with Sam and Emily over living alone any day. Its cheaper. Plus Embry will cough up a lot of dough to skip a few shifts."

I stared at him incredulously. Paul smiled a strained smile. It felt a little strange.

This was not the stunned gaze of a man who'd fallen in love at firstsight. He was not someone who was uncontrollably obsessed with one person. He was truly a partner. He was evolving before my very eyes into someone beyond a werewolf.

Then I realized what this was. The reason he was going against everything he stood for was because he was submitting to me and bowing out gracefully. I had won the month long stubborn match and therefore, his respect.

But he had gotten me a car simply because he loved me.

Respect, honesty, admiration, love, attraction. Was there anything that Paul hadn't just magnified in the past fifteen minutes? I felt my smile widen slowly. I was luckier than Bella, who needed two men to fill her every need.

"Paul, you... I can't believe this," I gasped. The disbelief reminded myself that nothing was perfect and everything had a price. I sobered quickly. "You're just letting me go?"

Paul's his lips twitching as if holding in what he wanted to say most.

"I'm going to stop being so selfish," he said instead. I exhaled sharply, ready for tears in my immeasurable joy. "I'm letting you leave, but I'm not letting you go. I don't think I can do that."

"I don't I want you to let me go. I never said I wanted that," I said, embarrassed that I was saying the words that I would have scoffed at if I ever heard them in the real world.

Paul's anxious movements stopped suddenly. Paul looked confused for a moment, unsure of how to react to that. Before I could contain myself, I flung myself at him and rested my head on his chest. For once I managed to catch him off guard as he hesitated to return the embrace.

"How are you doing this?" I asked him. "Doesn't this go against your nature? And your... um... werewolfiness?" He was stiff in my arms but I had to too much gratitude to contain myself.

"Yes. So please hurry," he choked. I could see the tension in every exposed muscle. I realized now that he was fighting those same werewolf instincts somehow, shaking like he was going to phase again. Meaning I better hurry before he loses his inner battle.

That was all the response I needed to get me moving. Besides, if I stayed and awed at this sudden new ability to become rational I might decide that the Cullens could wait a little longer so I could enjoy it a little longer, and that would be irresponsible.

Paul's hands dropped from my waist and he pulled away to get car key off a hook over the tool walked over to the car and opened the door for me to get inside.

"Hurry. Jacob's a deep sleeper, but..."

"Oh crap! And Bella's supposed to be on her way," I said. I paused to listen, but I couldn't hear the deafening roar of an ancient truck. I had time, but I wasn't sure how much. I turned the key and the engine roared. I stopped and gave him one last look. I wanted to say so much, but there was no telling how hard this was on him. I nodded once. "Thank you."

Paul didn't respond. He was frozen where he stood, staring at me with worrying brown eyes.

I backed the car out quickly and threw the gear into drive. The car stuttered and hesitated at my demand to move, but eventually found the motivation to roar forward.

I left the werewolves behind.

I was so amazed. Freedom was more magnificent than selfishly indulging myself with time with Paul. With Eclipse resting in my lap and the cool wind whipping the flimsy top of the ancient convertible, new sensations arose.

Control, responsibility, and power.

Oh! I'd forgotten how powerful it felt to have my own personal car under me!

I didn't slow down as the whimsical sight of green blurred past me. I couldn't have been going more than fifty since it was an old car, but I was the one in charge.

I shivered. It'd been a long time since I hadn't had a warm body at my beck and call.

But accomplishment surpassed the feelings of cold as water and wind leaked through the tears. I shivered too distracted to look for the knob to the heater. I kept my mind on closing the distance between me and the border that had been the bane of my existence since the end of the first book.

And then something miraculous happened.

I drove out of La Push.

I screamed with excitement and bumped the top of the roof with my fist, hysterical with victory.

"Yes! Yes!"

That magnificent creature had given me my out. I was done serving my time.

Now it was time to find my friends. This took less time than I thought it would. I had crossed the border and made my escape. It was an incredible surprise to see a rusty red truck doing the same exact thing.

I beamed in my rearview mirror as the brunette raced past me.

"See ya later, Bella," I chuckled under my breath.

Kim had done her job, I saw. I probably should have insisted on going with her and making sure the flyers got to Newton's, but there was no way I would have been allowed too since it sat close to the border on the Cullen's side. I bet even Jared hadn't let her go alone.

The thick cluster of branches began to thin a little and my brain was going to**o** fast. What if Paul changed his mind? Sam didn't trust me so what if he made the others come after me and drag me back?

Hey, that silver car was coming up the road pretty fast.

_Really_ fast.

"Holy crow, slow down," I muttered scolding the driver. It didn't take long for the car to be close enough to recognize. My eyes went wide in surprise. "Edward!" The Volvo whipped past me after the red truck without so much as giving me a passing glance.

"What's he doing?" I asked no one.

Well, gee, let's see, Cammy. Bella just escaped Forks to go visit a bunch of werewolves that the Cullens believe to be hostile and Edward just went flying toward the border.

"Damn it!" I thumped the steering wheel and spun around, flooring gas pedal in a pathetic attempt to catch up with the Volvo that was almost long gone. The Sunbeam Tiger was over forty years old and speed was not its specialty, but I encouraged the little car onward anyway.

As the little silver Volvo charged the border I realized that Edward wasn't going to slow down. Not even when he achieved the border. He was going on a search and rescue mission.

I rolled my eyes and honked the horn before he could put too much distance between us.

The Volvo screeched to a halt a mere two hundred yards away from the line. I pulled the Sunbeam Tiger over to the side of the road and turned to undo my seatbelt. When I turned back toward the window, I screamed.

It was just Edward, but it'd been so long since I'd seen a friendly vampire that it was a knee-jerk reaction that I recoil and cover my mouth in shock. Edward jerked backward in offense and his brows come together with concern.

For a moment I just stared at him. It felt like a dream.

"Cammy?" he asked. His head whipped around to look at the direction where Bella was gone. Edward shifted his stance and pulled open my door. I stepped out and realized that I'd left in such a hurry that I'd literally rolled out of bed this morning. Edward's eyes were pitch black and they roamed over me.

I stared at him too, because there was something odd about the person I hadn't seen in over almost a year. He looked exactly the same. I was suddenly aware that I looked older than him.

"You survived?" he asked.

I giggled. As if he didn't know.

"Just barely," I said. He exhaled sharply. "I wasn't about to get myself killed before I could tell you I told you so." Edward winced. Oh right. New Moon was probably a touchy subject for him. He recovered gracefully.

"I'm glad," Edward said. He looked into the car and sniffed. He snorted in disgust. "Ugh. You've been hiding among the dogs? That's why Alice hasn't been able to see you. She assumed because you never returned that you must be dead. I thought I had killed you."

"_You_ killed me?" I asked.

"Yes. If it weren't for my overreaction you never would have been in danger of the Volturi. That is why you jumped, isn't it?" he asked. Leave it to Edward to find a way to blame himself for my false death.

"Yeah, but you knew I was alive. You looked for me," I said.

"I wasn't sure. I had hopes," Edward said. He looked into my car again and groaned. He saw the book lying on the passenger seat. "Is that the sequel?"

"No. That's the third in the series," I said. I leaned in and picked up the thickest book in the series so far. I held it against my chest instinctively to protect it. Edward cocked his head curiously and then looked back at me. All the tension in his face smoothed with his realization.

"Another book? So Bella will be alright?"

"Yes, Edward. How could you just up and decide you're going to run across the border? You'd start a war," I accused. Edward grit his teeth.

"A war is inevitable as long as we stick to Bella's absurd decision. My main concern is her safety," was his surprising response. I blinked in surprise. What was with all these Twilight characters being so positive that a war was going to erupt? I rolled my eyes. Edward looked longingly toward La Push for a moment and then back at me.

His hand flashed out with a cell phone.

"May I have the phone number to the Black house?" he asked.

I was finally back and he wanted to _call_ them?

"Phone number? Do you have any idea what I had to do to get back on this side of the border?" I retorted. Edward relaxed and shoved his cell phone back in his pocket. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I know. I'm just worried," he said running his hand over his hair. His golden eyes narrowed. "Bella and I are going to have to have a talk about this later."

Of course he would. He forced a smile in my direction.

"I'm sorry for being distracted. For everything. I suppose we should get you to Alice and Jasper now," he said. I could not contain the width of my smile. He grinned at that though it was obvious his mind was also on La Push.

It was so dreamlike. I followed Edward all the way to Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob's house.

My house.

The world was full of magic again with sparkling vampires and reasonable werewolves. Here I was staring at the back of Edward's Volvo in the car that my boyfriend had gotten me, which was beautiful, even if it was a beat up convertible in the rainiest place in the world.

We pulled up to my Aunt Debbie's house, small and untouched. I'd expected to find a pile of newspapers in the driveway, but it wasn't there. Edward parked across the street while I made my way to the front door. I tucked Eclipse under my arm, memories flooding back to me. I walked past the garage that held an untouched Celica.

I reached the doorknob only momentarily distracted by a crack in the doorframe, a product of the first time Paul lost control around me. I looked away from that and entered through the doorway.

They were both there waiting for me expectantly.

I felt the blood rush from my face. I wasn't sure if I wanted to collapse to the floor or scream with joy.

Jasper and Alice were side by side in my aunt's kitchen. Their eyes wide at my appearance. I knew I was disheveled in my haste to leave La Push this morning. There had been no time for a shower or even a change of clothes.

Edward came in behind me, gently encouraging me out of the doorway so he could get through. That was enough to break my shock.

"Jasper! Hold your breath!" I cried enthusiastically.

And I threw myself at Jasper and hugged a vampire.


	71. Trading Hostages

Upon hitting an object that is immovable by human standard, I knocked the air out of my lungs with an, "Oof! Oh... Ow."

Jasper hadn't budged an inch, only flinched upon my touch, but his cold arms caught me instinctively.

"Cammy! Cammy?" Alice said looking between me and Jasper. I pulled away from him to see his face, closer than I've ever been to a Cullen. His flawless features were impressive even this close, but his eyes were wide in obvious surprise a strange spark in his eye that similar to Laurent.

Then I suddenly knew why.

His arms dropped hurriedly and I jumped backward.

Jasper had been frozen solid but broke with an amazed glance at Alice and then Edward.

"Sorry," I said guiltily. "I forgot."

I could almost taste the sense of shock in the air. I could hardly believe that there was this much shock in the room, and it was evaporating off of Jasper, making me just as amazed to see them. He blinked and then narrowed his eyes in question at Edward.

"Surprise?" I quipped uncertainly and raised up my arms dramatically.

Edward cocked a brow at him, almost smugly. Jasper and Alice stared.

"Cammy?" Jasper asked.

"No, no. I've looked for her so many times," Alice said sure of herself. There was a strong silence between us all. I felt like laughing. They were amazed to see me! Here I was, the little human, defying the odds and impressing the impossible. Being gazed upon like this made me feel like how I felt first stepping into the book and realizing that everyone was real.

I looked back at Edward in question.

"Alice and Jasper didn't believe my theory that you were alive. I think Alice is in denial about the werewolves being pesky variables," Edward pointed out. Alice's small nose wrinkled.

"That they are," she commented. Her golden eyes flashed back to me. "I'm sorry if this sounds callous, but, what on earth are you doing alive?" I smiled a little and flashed a questioning look at Edward.

"But… you knew I was alive?" I said to Edward.

Edward shook his head.

"I only suspected it. These two rely too much on visions," Edward said stepping to my side. I nodded suddenly understanding why this was such a big deal. Here I was, a walking miracle. How strange…

"Well one of the werewolves saved me after I jumped. Just like Bella," I said with a shrug. "Actually there were two of them if you want to get technical." I was still receiving disbelieving stares.

What more proof did then need that I survived? I was right here.

"Victoria..." Alice started.

"Was chased off," I finished hugging Eclipse to my chest with a laugh. I was smiling uncontrollably, for once unable to care about my ragged appearance. My shoes were muddy and paired with pajamas I'd slept in. My hair was... well to be honest I hadn't seen the condition of my hair but it was drizzled with rain and there had been no time to brush my teeth.

Still no one had moved. You'd think they'd never seen a person die and then get up and walk about. Then I remembered that I still had a lot of explaining to do.

"Guys, come on! This is a new book!" I cried joyfully.

Golden eyes went wide.

"The books are still going on? This is a trilogy?" Jasper asked.

I paused.

"Well... Sort of," I said suddenly out of breath with excitement. I gasped in a hurry to explain. "About everything that happened, all of New Moon, Bella and the werewolves, Laurent, Victoria..." Memories began flooding back at an alarming rate. "I'm sorry for all of it. As usual."

I looked from one to the next.

"But now the Volturi have overruled Edward's decision to keep Bella human! It all worked out, right?" I asked.

"We thought you were dead," Jasper said his voice little more than a whisper. I felt a pang of guilt. I wasn't sure if I should expect vampires to have missed me, but they were reacting the way anyone would. I should have come home much sooner than this.

I dropped my gaze and laughed out of nervousness.

"I know. The wolves decided to get all macho and keep me on the reservation so I couldn't help you in case there was a war between you, which by the way, there will not be," I said uncomfortable under the gaze of the astonished, unmoving vampires.

I shifted from foot to foot waiting for a reaction.

"So here I am, I guess," I said. Alice suddenly bounded forward, her feminine stony arms wrapped around me and squeezed gently.

"We're so glad," Alice said. Even the strange texture of a vampire wasn't enough to unnerve me. I hugged her back, my arms and book around her small body. She pulled away and looked me up and down. "But why did you have to die?"

"The Volturi would have known about her," Edward deducted. He flicked his head in my direction. "She probably saved her own life by putting it in danger." A wide smile fell across my face.

_Finally_ someone understood.

"It was the werewolves that decided it would be better off if I stayed dead to you. I tried to escape sooner, but I couldn't. They had round-the-clock surveillance. It sucked," I reminisced. I shook my head before the reminder of where I'd been could frustrate me again. "The point is that I'm back now and because of everything that happened, Bella's going to get her way and become a vampire. Right Alice?"

She grinned.

"Of course!" she agreed, still looking at me warily.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you, Alice. About the party, too," I said genuinely. Then quickly I remembered that she wasn't the one who needed the apology. "Especially you, Jasper. I knew Bella would cut herself and I didn't warn you. That wasn't right no matter what was written down in the book."

Jasper's pale face tilted as if to test the mood of the apology that I knew was absolutely nothing less than sincere. I breathed in deep and sighed. His gaze dropped down all of the sudden to my hand and then up again.

"I'm sorry we left you to deal with everything," he said back at me. I felt my own eyes widen in surprise. I was the last person who needed apologies. "You know by now that we understand about keeping the line of events in order. You did just fine."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"The werewolves, on the other hand, are going to get quite an earful for kidnapping a human. Honestly. If we'd done that..."

"Speaking of which, you _are_ doing that," I pointed out allowing my annoyance to show. Poor Bella had vampire guards to put up with. She didn't really have a chance until they would give her enough slack to make a break for it.

"Its for the better. If they hurt someone like Cammy, imagine what they'd do to Bella," Edward said mainly to Jasper and Alice. His eyes narrowed to slits and his arms crossed over his chest. He looked at Jasper again and then switched his gaze dropped pointedly to the same hand he was looking at.

All of the sudden I realized what they were talking about.

I looked down at my wrist that was poking out from my sleeve and the scar that Paul had given me when he yanked me from Laurent and Jacob in the ambush.

"Oh. That," I said guiltily. Edward seemed to be waiting for an explanation, but I wasn't sure what to say to that wouldn't condemn the werewolves. He pulled up my sleeve to reveal the rest of my long scar. I yanked my arm back and shrugged. "It was an accident."

Alice's attention piqued as Edward looked out of the window. Every part of him tensed.

"No Edward," Alice said in a motherly tone. My eyes widened when I realized that my scar was only going to solidify his prejudices and perhaps take some drastic measures.

"He's not going over there is he?" I asked Alice.

"There's no reason. We're not blind with the werewolves anymore," Jasper said. He looked just as tense as Edward, his eyes locked like he would take him down if he had to. "We have Cammy."

"No one's going to hurt anyone," I confirmed. Edward turned toward the window, the muscles in his rigid jaw flexing anxiously.

"I understand that you are fond of them and that werewolves have the best intentions, but that's the only good trait they have. What if they decide to keep her from us the same way they were keeping you? The more time she spends with them..." Edward growled.

I was suddenly offended. _Only _good trait?

"You know, Paul was the one that helped me over here against Sam's orders. They all know I'm trying to help them too. The wolves will listen to me and I promise you, Sam won't let them keep Bella."

"What if this is some sort of trade?" he asked as though suddenly realizing the possibility.

I was surprised.

Jasper sniffed.

"Cammy for Bella?" Jasper said. He shook his head and looked to Edward. "That's not an even trade. Not with her dog." I shouldn't have felt so giddy about that comment. At least I've got Bella beat somewhere.

There was a long pause in the conversation as Edward mulled that over. I was suddenly wondering if Edward was going to throw a wrench in the whole thing now by racing over to forbidden territory.

"Bella called before you got here. You still have an hour," Alice said to Edward.

His annoyed look was glued on mine, and it slowly softened into pure, genuine worry. I felt my smile fall.

"Don't worry about them. The werewolves hung out with Bella for an entire book and she didn't get hurt. Jacob is the most controlled out of all of them. She's in good hands," I said.

"I don't want his paws anywhere near her," Edward said narrowing his black glare.

"So is this more about prejudice? Because the worst thing that will happen to her is that she'll smell bad," I said with a shrug. _At least this time_, I added silently.

"I like the way she smells," Edward growled with complete seriousness.

"That's nothing to go to war over. I'm sorry I lost her, but with the holes in my vision, we need to trust Cammy," Alice intervened moving to his side. Edward seemed to be resisting the urge to glare. Only the look from Jasper seemed to convince him to not get too worked up.

He straightened his shoulders and forced himself to relax, recovering with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry. I'm anxious. They are incredibly dangerous. You know that," Edward said nodding to me. I felt a sting of defensiveness, but I knew he had a point. Paul was a perfect example of someone that shouldn't be trusted to be anywhere near Bella given his track record.

"No other wolves will be there," I assured.

Jasper and Alice were watching Edward and I go back and forth like a tennis match. Their eyes were now looking to Edward for a response, but I didn't really want to talk about werewolves. I wanted to have a welcome home party. I wanted to hug everyone in the room and celebrate the return of their fan. It seemed stresses were too high to do that now.

The silence was broken as Edward took himself out of the circle of conversation.

"I think I'll wait for her to come home. I'm sorry. I'll welcome you back properly later," Edward said to me. He gave a weak smile in an attempt to be gentlemanly and then disappeared. I jumped with a gasp, startled at Edward's speed as the breeze left behind him knocked Aunt Debbie's mountainous pile of delayed mail to the floor.

I felt my brow furrow.

"Wow. Nothing's changed, has it?" I said. I had been talking about Edward and his slightly crazed obsession with Bella, but when I looked back at Jasper and Alice, I felt the same sort of guilt I had when they first left.

Jasper's tense look had been in place, watching Edward as he left. Alice was watching Jasper for a reaction as well. He looked at me and then smiled a little.

"No. Nothing's changed," he finally responded. "So stop feeling guilty. Honestly, sometimes you're worse than Edward." I was surprised again. I let out a short laugh, but Jasper held an awkward stance with his hands slowly curling into fists.

Alice curled her arm around him smiling politely at me.

"Your attack was a bit over the top. Jasper needs to hunt," she explained. Jasper narrowed his gaze down at her playfully. She gave him a wistful smile and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door. "He'll be back to play later, I promise. This changes everything. I'm going to have to factor you into my visions. Meanwhile do us all a favor and take a shower."

Jasper laughed and smiled in my direction as Alice held the door open.

"I'm very glad you're alive," he said with all sincerity. As simple as a comment as that was, it was warm and heart felt coming from him. I was actually flattered.

"Thanks. So am I," I said.

* * *

I walked out of the shower in Aunt Debbie's bathrobe, surprised to find that for once the house was empty. This was a strange feeling. It was even more strange that I remembered this feeling so well. I couldn't always have the company of vampires to entertain me, like I had with the wolves.

I realized with a gasp that I hadn't even called Paul yet.

I cursed out loud and charged for the phone. I dialed from the kitchen phone by memory. It picked up on the first ring.

"Cammy?" was the panicked greeting.

I exhaled.

"Paul! I just realized that I should've called you earlier. Guess what? No one's eaten me yet!" I said giddily. There was a long pause. I'd been so wrapped up in my return that it took me a moment to remember that not everyone was a fan of vampires. "Sorry. That wasn't funny."

"I wish you called earlier," Paul complained. "But I'm glad you haven't been...eaten."

The literal tense in that proclamation was alarming. I quickly shook my head of the thought of being killed.

"Thanks," I said.

Paul let out a relieved sigh, and even without seeing him, I knew he was worrying. He was probably pacing and scrunching his face into that concerned expression that made him look much older than he really was.

"I know this must be hard. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Its just... Sam and I just ran together. He knows everything. He's furious. He thinks he is losing his touch as an Alpha," Paul said. I was shocked. How did Sam make this about him? "He just hates the fact that I defy all the werewolf traits. I'm unpredictable. He never saw this coming. I heard all about how he would never have allowed Emily to do this. What I did doesn't make sense."

"By helping me back home?" I asked.

He paused.

"Yeah. It's just..." He sighed again. "It's complicated, Cam. Its hard to remember why I let you put yourself in danger like this." I felt my expression soften. I twirled the twisted phone curl in my finger and played with the outdated phone.

"Because you love me?" I asked sounding hopeful.

"I guess. Maybe you just have me wrapped around your finger," Paul said laughing tensely. Then he growled a bit. "Along with some crafty manipulation from Jacob."

"Bella's going to be back and forth from the reservation pretty often. I get to see you and the Cullens. The only downside is how much gas I'll have to use to get from one side to the other every day. Besides I can protect you and the story better from here," I said.

"Protect _me_? Well, who's going to protect you?" Paul snorted.

"The same people who've been protecting Bella," I reminded. He groaned.

"Don't make me worry more than I already am, please. When are you coming back? To visit, I mean," Paul asked anxiously.

"Monday. We don't have very much longer until the school year is done. It would be pointless of me to switch schools at this late in the year," I said weakly. There was another prolonged silence. The worst part was, I knew exactly what his sad brown eyes looked like miles away.

"But you'll still be living there."

"Well, yeah. Most of the story takes place here."

And as was becoming increasingly familiar again. I turned around to be unexpectedly greeted by a vampire.

I suppressed a gasp at my shock seeing Jasper suddenly appear.

He gave a small wave as Paul continued on the phone. I didn't want to tell Paul that Jasper had just arrived. There was no need to cause unnecessary concern, or worse he might want to talk to him and I doubted pleasant words would be exchanged.

"Hey Paul, I'm sorry, but I have a lot of catching up to do. I'll see you at school, okay?"

"Be safe, Cammy. And remind those Cullens that I will tear their sparkly asses apart if anything happens to you," he said, his voice suddenly hoarse with fierceness. I looked down at my own feet to hide my smile. One could only expect a boy to change so much in one day. We would work on his prejudices later.

"I'll make sure they're very careful with me," I edited carefully for Jasper's sake. Jasper cocked a brow and looked like he was hiding a grin. Paul groaned again.

"I miss you."

I smiled again. He missed me and I'd barely been gone an hour.

"I miss you too."

I set the phone back in its cradle.

"Hey. So is Bella back yet?" I asked Jasper. I rubbed my hands together in excitement. I couldn't wait to get back to the fun, uncomplicated part of being in Twilight where my personal life and the books were considered separate.

Jasper sighed.

"Safely at her friend's house. Edward is watching her closely," Jasper said. I gasped in mock-surprise making him shake his head. He looked up again. "I still can't believe you up and raised from the dead like that. It... It just doesn't seem possible."

"Of course it is. This is Twilight. The good guys always win," I shrugged. This was completely obvious to me.

"Yes, but… one minute I'm tearing off after Edward to stop him from going over the border in the middle of a hunting trip, the next he's called and told me to meet him here with Alice. You have no idea what we'd been through the passed month," Jasper said.

"Because I was gone?"

"Yes," he said.

My eyes went wide.

"What were you going to do?" I asked, suddenly worried. Was he going to call up my parents and invite them to my funeral? He shrugged.

"We didn't know," Jasper admitted.

I couldn't believe he still looked at me like a ghost. This still felt ridiculous. Of course I hadn't really died. I grinned and shook my head.

"You doubt my abilities. I'm very capable of finding the necessary loopholes to get myself out of trouble."

He raised his brows and sighed.

"You're a remarkable human, but I wouldn't get cocky. In theory, you shouldn't have survived odds like the one you faced. This is reality to us and happy endings are rare," he said. I blushed, automatic grin widening.

"Thanks," I said ignoring the warning. He uncrossed his arms from his chest and slid his hands into his pockets. There was a buzzing silence between us. I could already sense the turn this was going to take.

"So the question is, what can we expect from this book?" Jasper asked, all business again. He looked excited, like I was going to direct us into some exciting event. There weren't any that I could tell him about. They were too far into the future.

I frowned a little and pursed my lips tightly. His light mood left him. I must be the most frustrating person to know.

"I'll guide you through it, but I can't tell you much. Remember?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. He looked back up, trying to be as light-hearted as he was before, but I could sense the disappointment. I always had to be the bearer of bad news and bringer of chaos before friendship. "So what now?"

"Nothing. We've got some time until the next event. We can do whatever we want," I said hopefully. At least I had some time to catch up before with an old friend before I had to play fate. "Wanna hear about how I helped kill Laurent?"

Jasper's eyes widened.

"What?"

Finally we reached to what I'd been doing and explaining how I'd orchestrated the events and faced a non-vegetarian vampire head on. I exaggerated of course. I wasn't about to tell him how much the fear had ate at me night and day when I could talk about the most exciting part.

"You're kidding," Jasper said, when I finished.

I giggled.

"Nope. I am _that_ cool," I joked. He laughed out quickly, an uncharacteristic thing for him to do unless you knew him well. It was fun to see this reaction and have them be impressed instead of scolding me for not staying home and twiddling my thumbs.

This was why I had missed my vampire friends. They understood my obligations long before the wolves would even consider allowing me to do anything vampire-related on my own.

We spent the rest of the day catching up. Jasper wasn't just surprised to hear that Paul had let me go.

He was amazed.

"I know. It goes against everything an imprint should do. He let me go into a situation that he felt was dangerous," I bragged happily.

I walked to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of juice, but when I opened the fridge I remembered that Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob had gone on another extravagant vacation and probably gotten rid of all their perishables. I might have to pull a werewolf and go to La Push just to raid Emily's kitchen.

"Well it is comforting that the dog is slightly less insane," Jasper quipped from the next room.

I opened my mouth to defend him, but I had felt the same way just days before. Still, it didn't feel right to leave him undefended.

"Yeah. I can't wait until Edward becomes slightly less insane too," I retaliated into the empty space of the refrigerator. I knew he'd heard me. I pulled my head out to see Jasper sauntering into the kitchen. Jasper and I exchanged a long look. I was half afraid that he would take offense to me insulting his brother.

I cracked a friendly smile to show that there was no bad feelings from the remark.

Jasper shook his head.

"Neither can I, to be honest. When Bella is changed he'll finally be able to relax," he said. "It is beyond me why he ever wanted to keep her human. It does nothing for him but keep him on constant edge. He will be much happier."

"And so will Bella," I added.

I settled for a glass of water and led the way back into the living room, still high from the familiar surroundings and the familiar people that came from them. I really did feel like I was coming back from the dead in returning to Forks. I was useful again.

I took a seat across the couch on the chair while Jasper took his seat again.

Then he did something strange.

He sat up and leaned forward on the couch pretending to be interested in the mail on the coffee table. I knew Jasper better than the books ever would have let me. We spent an entire semester sharing a secret friendship that barely anyone could know about and had grown accustomed to his eerie stillness and sudden movements.

"You're fidgeting," I said.

He smiled guiltily.

"I know."

I kept staring at him until he felt uncomfortable enough to tell me what he was back so soon for. He couldn't have hunted a lot if he was already back.

"Well, since we're being upfront about what happened when we were gone..." Jasper said. He sighed and glared at the coffee table, planning something important to say. I felt a slight sinking feeling that Jasper had sensed with a guilty look. "I thought you were dead. I didn't like the thought of no one remembering what you did for us. So against Edward's better judgment, Alice and I told the rest of the family about you."

I felt my face pale. My heart restarted unnaturally.

"You did _what_?" I asked. I was suddenly reaquainted with the terrified squeak in my voice.

"This was before we knew you were alive," Jasper started to reassure, but his glance suddenly switched to the other end of the room.

"Oh! You told her?" came another delightful voice that somehow brightened the room.

Alice stepped out from the kitchen doorway and glided to Jasper's side.

The glowing combination of their presence softened the shock of information enough to make me wonder why this was a bad thing. My friends and I had always talked about what it would be like to hug Emmett and run around in an awesome house like the Cullens.

But reality was harsh as I was reminded of the incidents within the Cullen house and the fact that Emmett had accidentally killed more than one human.

"How..." I focused on my heart beat that was quickly regulating itself, probably with a lot of Jasper's help. This was not how I imagined being known to the Cullens. I hadn't even seriously considered this option in so long and now I had every right to just drop by and say hello?

"Edward insisted on respecting your privacy, but we believed that the secrecy in the family had to end. We wouldn't have done it without your permission if we knew you were still alive," Alice said.

"When did Edward know I was alive, exactly?" I asked.

"He never really knew for sure. He had hopes because felt responsible for your death. That was why he looking so hard for you," Alice said. I couldn't think about that too hard. I was still recovering from the shock that the Cullen family knew all about me for at least a month.

I continued my original question.

"How'd they take it?" I asked.

They looked at one another.

Alice brightened too quickly.

"They were very grateful for what you had done for Bella and Edward especially. You have no idea how many times we've tried to convince him to just be happy over the years. Carlisle and Esme are so relieved ever since he found Bella," Alice said. I wanted to sense a lie, but I was blind sighted by the feeling of reassurance. My original question was still on the tip of my tongue.

"Is Rosalie going to kill me?"

They both laughed out loud.

Jasper started to answer that question and then paused for serious thought. I felt my eyes widen. Alice jumped in to rescue me from imagining the potentially disastrous scenario involving me and Rosalie Hale.

"Don't worry. None of them know you're alive yet, but I'm sure they're going to catch on pretty soon," Alice said. She rose from Jasper's side to mine, and touched my shoulder. I winced at her cold touch, and reawakened with a polite smile.

"Haven't you always wanted to meet them?" Alice asked.

"Well, yeah... I guess so. Are you sure its not going to be awkward?"

"I'm pretty sure there's going to be no avoiding any awkwardness, but we should fill them in on this tangled web of a soap opera so that no one is left out of the loop," Alice said. Jasper nodded his agreement. Nothing's worse than taking a vampire by surprise, as hard of a feat that was.

"Okay. When?"

I exhaled. I was going to meet the Cullens. A house full of Cullens. So why was I getting so nervous? I could meet Laurent and lie to Victoria's face. I could do this no problem.

"Well," Alice said. "Seeing as how Edward is going to ask me to hold Bella hostage later this week, I'm thinking maybe this Sunday?" I couldn't believe I was having this conversation. There was no more putting this off.

"As soon as you tell them exactly what you've been doing all this time they're all going to love you. And don't worry about Rosalie," Jasper said. I breathed in deep and nodded. That's right. This time I wasn't going to the Cullens house to meet anyone dangerous and Jasper, Alice, and Edward were going to be my back up.

"Should be fun," I said weakly.

"Now," Alice said scooting her way onto the armrest on the chair and crossing her legs delicately. "About your clothes situation..."


	72. Juggling

The clouds were thick the next Monday. I'd convinced Alice that I simply could not take a trip to the mall, so I got out of a day's shopping. However, the next day I'd woken to a room full of empty bags and Alice was just finishing putting my clothes away.

"Alice," I groaned, throwing the covers of the guest bed over my head.

"Exactly what clothes did you bring with you?" Alice said. I groaned. I had been planning on just wearing those pajamas that I'd come to Forks with to school. It wouldn't be the first time. She yanked the covers off me, hovering.

"Now let's show those dogs exactly how well we can take care of a human," she said with her yellow eyes sparkling to match her smile. I sensed something else in her words, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was. She sat me up and spun me around so my legs hung off the side of the bed andmy feet touched the cold hardwood floor.

She danced in front of me and then held out something slim and silver.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked at the device.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's your new phone," Alice said.

I blinked.

"You got me a phone?" I asked still groggy.

" Yes. Now Cammy, don't go all Bella on me and refuse something just because of the price. This is for your benefit and ours. We need to stay in contact and I remember seeing you toss your cell phone off the cliff, so don't tell me you have one or that you have plans on getting one. As for the clothes, its only courteous to not allow you outside of your home dressed as you usually are. I do it because I want to."

That quashed any arguments I'd been ready to make. I closed my mouth and rolled my eyes.

"Alright. Can I get ready for school now?" I asked her. Suddenly Alice knelt down, so that we were eye level as I still was on the edge of the low metal framed bed I'd had for the first book.

"Are you sure you won't transfer? Edward and I could easily get you into our school. Your grades would improve and you could graduate with us," she said. Had this been a year ago, I would have eagerly jumped at the chance. I could pass Calculus and sleep through finals. Not to mention have the entire Cullen family at my graduation, clapping for me.

And the wolves might even come. Wasn't Jacob supposed to be there?

I sighed.

But even though there wasn't much time left in the school year, I knew I'd better stay at the tribal school.

"Alice, I've already decided to move here. I won't get to see him that often as it is," I said. Alice pressed her lips tight, eyes narrowing in concentration. Then she looked down and shook her head.

"And if we need you during school?"

"I'll know when you need me and I promise I'll be available before you can even ask," I said. She smiled and patted my hand lightly.

"Fine then," she said mocking disappointment. It was easily forgotten. "Remember. Don't make any plans this Sunday. You're meeting our family, whether you like it or not. I looked at the La Push school schedule. Your finals are this week, right?" I felt a familiar sinking feeling.

Oh crap.

"I guess so," I thought out loud, trying to remember exactly what subjects had been scheduled for testing today. I had real things to worry about like graduating, didn't I? "Boy, I hate when real life gets in the way of all this Twilight stuff."

"If you would just transfer, we would make sure you didn't have to worry about such trivial things," she tempted.

I couldn't completely desert the wolves, especially after all Paul had gone through to get me here.

"Thanks. I'll try to do this myself. If I get held back, you can help me next year," I said. Alice made a disapproving face, then shrugged and went to the window.

"Jasper and Emmett are having a boy's day that Edward is supposed to attend, but he's going to get paranoid and insist to stay with Bella. I'll be here after school," she called over her shoulder and then smoothly opened the window, and hopped out. I watched her disappear and switched my gaze back on the bags that littered the floor.

Actually, Alice was very considerate to do that. I did need clothes, at least until I got my old ones back.

* * *

I got into the Sunbeam Tiger with a brand new backpack, brand new designer jeans, and a brand new sweater with some designer's signature across the chest. The older convertible was rusting around the corners, dusting the floor and my new boots with its orange crust.

I squinted at my reflection. What an odd clash.

I turned the key in the ignition and I noticed the older clock on the dashboard. I was late of course.

I hissed a curse and twisted the key, forgetting that I still had not gotten a new license to replace the one floating in the Pacific Ocean with my purse. The engine rumbled, unlike the soft purr of the Audi.

I raced down the familiar road as fast as the car would allow, flying past the infamous border line and straight to school. But when I got there I saw that the bell hadn't rung. I checked the time again. Did we get some kind of late start day for finals?

It was hard to miss Paul, huge as he was just standing in a parking space right next to Sam's truck. He was saving it for me. I smiled at the thoughtfulness and drove across the lot as he moved out of the space. Paul jogged over to my side and opened the door before I could even put the old rust bucket in park.

I yanked the gear shift and was immediately greeted with a hug.

"Hi," I laughed.

He sighed in my ear, then reached over to undo my seat belt. Paul pulled me out and helped me stand, immediately noticing my Cullen-enhanced wardrobe.

"Wow. Where did you get all of this?"

I blushed a little.

"Alice." He nodded as though I'd just explained everything to him. Of course he didn't understand the extreme sport of shopping with Alice. "We should go. We're already late."

"We're not late."

"Isn't it eight-fifteen?"

Paul grinned.

"I asked Jacob to set the clock in your car a half hour forward. You know. So you're not late all the time," he said. I beamed a smile and hugged him again.

"Aw! Paul! You know me so well," I giggled. With that he led me over to the truck. He reached in and effortlessly lifted a huge bag in his hand.

"But_ I_ brought back all of your regular clothes so you can take them home," he said. He walked around to the Tiger and threw the bag inside the backseat. He slammed the door behind him, turning with a forced smile.

"Thanks Paul. That's so sweet," I said. Somehow I didn't hear as much gratitude in my statementas I felt. He was letting his imprint go and I knew how much that meant. But it sure didn't sound like I did.

So I reached up on my tip toes and kissed him, immediately being received with his big hands tangling in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling closer and then lingering when the tardy bell actually did ring.

His breath was still on my face when we pulled away; his eyes closed and gently ended the contact by pressing his forehead against mine. My heart was thrumming and I suddenly found myself wondering what difference it would make if I added just _one_ more tardy to my permanent record.

But Paul knew better. He pulled away and linked his arm in mine to lead us to our first class. I sighed in irritation. School gets in the way of everything.

"Are you going to leave me in suspense? Tell me what happened when you got to Forks," Paul said.

"What do you mean? Nothing happened. There was just a lot of talking," I said. He looked down at me, cocking a brow as if disbelieving. "What did you think would happen?"

He paused, deliberating on that.

"I don't know," Paul admitted. The crowds parted for us as usual. Eyes looked up from their textbooks to watch the freaks walk by. We ignored them.

"You're leaving _me_ in suspense. I escaped like a fugitive. You helped and they all know it. What happened?" I asked. Paul exhaled and rolled his eyes.

"Leah had a much expected fit about how I always put you before anything else. After that? Nothing. Sam was upset, but when Jacob had that day with Bella he felt a little bit better. He needs to get to work on seducing her if we're going to save her from Romeo," Paul said. His nearly black eyes looked ahead at where we were going refusing to meet mine.

Of course it was because I was rooting for Romeo, and he probably knew it.

"Are they mad at me?"

He grinned a little.

"You always assume everyone's mad at you."

"They usually are," I laughed.

"Not this time. No one's mad, just a little on edge," Paul said. He opened the door allowing me inside first. I stood in the doorway and looked at him. I could tell he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "We're _always_ on edge. Don't worry about anything. No one is exactly appalled at your behavior."

I took in a breath.

"I hope not."

It was still odd that we were forced to continue our lives as though nothing ever happened. I still had to take a test that determined whether I passed or failed a class. I still had to force my mind away from the things that were important back to my own life that I had gotten used to neglecting.

The final wasn't so hard since it was just English. I even had time to study the next Eclipse event which was Bella's second escape. Or rather, Jacob's inventive jail break.

I bit my lip anxiously.

I couldn't wait to get_ that _phone call from Edward. And Alice. And Jasper.

Once again I was reminded that there was no one group to defend here. Edward and Jacob were going to be competing for Bella's affection and since I wasn't allowed to play for Team Edward or Team Jacob, I was just going to have to go by the books.

I groaned, once again deliberating the fact that I could actually pick a side. I could thwart Jacob's attempts, maybe even without him being any the wiser.

But there was a reason for him being here in Twilight, just like I was. I knew better than to steer from the books no matter how insufferable I knew Jake would get.

I better set up something with Jacob for Friday.

When the bell rang and Paul had collected all the papers we were free to go. I knew I would see the Pack during the break. I was suddenly nervous, unsure of how these people I'd come to understand like family were going to take me after I ran off to their arch enemies.

But Paul wasn't nervous, so I mimicked his posture and pretended like I wasn't either. We joined the Pack at the table where everyone stopped talking to look at us.

Paul nudged me to take a seat in the awkward silence, but I still felt like something needed to be said. I wouldn't apologize. I'd done that enough and it was getting old.

Luckily, Quil could always be trusted to break the ice no matter how brutally or embarrassingly he had to. He waved his hand in front of his nose and sniffed.

"Whoo! The stink! Geez Darlene. You smell like you've been rolling in bloodsucker." Jacob smirked down at his food, but from the looks I was getting from Embry, Jared, and Seth, I could tell that whatever I smelled like really was bothering them.

Poor Paul must be suffering in silence.

Paul rolled his eyes and sat first, taking my hand and pulling me down beside him.

"If you can stand your own smell, a little vampire scent won't hurt you," Paul said. Jared wrinkled his nose in discomfort.

"Ugh. It burns," he said. Kim shook her head at him and gave him a little nudge of disapproval.

"How'd your final go?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Tomorrow I'll take my Calculus test," I said. Kim perked.

"You want to study for it after school?" she asked. I would need it, but I remembered that Alice would be waiting for me at home. I bit my lip and thought.

"I don't think I can," I said wincing apologetically.

"Oh, well that's okay. I'm sure they can help you..."

"The bloodsuckers tutor?" Embry asked with his mouth full. It'd been an honestly curious question, but Quil snorted out loud.

"Yeah, Embry. They tutor. That must be where they got all their money." Embry growled a little and slugged Quil in the arm with surprising quickness. Quil gasped in shock and grabbed his arm. "Ow!"

I started to respond when Jacob leaned over the table smiling widely.

"Where'd you get those clothes?" Jacob asked

I sighed. This certainly wasn't like brunch or lunch in Forks when I had absolutely no attention whatsoever.

"Alice likes to dress people up," I said.

"So you're like their doll?" Jared asked somewhat disgusted.

"No," I said. "I try not to let them buy me stuff, but they like to spoil people. They even got me this phone." I held it up and Kim's eyes glistened. Jacob took the slim device, sniffed and then held it as far away from his nose as possible. Everyone on that side of the table flinched except for Quil who looked like he was getting an idea.

"You have their number?" Quil asked me.

"Yeah. I'm sure its already programmed." Quil threw a look at Jacob and then Embry. Jacob smiled back.

"Crank call!" Embry said reading Quil's sly grin.

"Don't you dare! Give it back!" I shouted popping out of my seat. Before anyone could do anything, Paul leapt up and snatched it. Jacob didn't bother to play keep-away and everyone was laughing which meant that hopefully they had never planned on actually calling them.

I glowered at them while I took the silver device and rubbed the glass screen on the tail of my sweater to clean the fingerprints off.

"Hey, Cam, Wednesday is Paul's birthday," Jacob said.

Paul went rigid beside me and his head whipped around to face me.I was frozen at the suddenness of the random blurting. However, everyone else started to laugh.

"It is?" I asked. How had I not known that?

Instead of answering, Paul glared at Jacob like he'd just told some shameful secret. Jacob was still grinning. Paul turned toward me. "It's not a big deal. I'm not doing anything for my birthday."

"Except for a barbeque after school," Quil pointed out.

"Shut up, Quil! Don't pressure her into going if she doesn't want to!"

It suddenly processed in my head that I had to make time for this event or I would be the worst imprint in the entire world. But I still had to stay in Forks with the Cullens. I had to catch up and prepare myself to meet the rest of the family.

I shook my head and speed calculated my schedule. I should be able to go.

"No, no. Are you kidding? Of course I'll go to your party," I said hurriedly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"It's not a birthday party, it's a family barbeque. These idiots decided to put it on my birthday so that we could have some sort of excuse to have cake and stuff because I didn't want to do anything. The only thing I need that day is to relax and not worry about vampires."

Which would be much easier if his imprint wasn't with them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"It's not a big deal. I'm turning seventeen. So what?"

"That's a big deal," I argued.

"This is reason to celebrate. Your imprint is eighteen. You only have to wait one more year before you can..." Quil started. Paul narrowed his eyes and shot a glare across the table.

"I swear to god, Quil, if you finish that sentence…" Paul warned with a guttural growl, failing to suppress a shudder while his copper skin darkened with a blush. I could only imagine what my face looked like. I touched his arm to get his attention off of Quil who always had to provoke someone.

"I'll go! I'll be there, I swear," I said cutting off the tension.

I wasn't sure if Paul looked relieved or embarrassed. He sighed and started to shake his head to protest. He stopped though, looking down at his food and up again.

"Okay," he said unsure. "Nothing terrible is happening that day?"

"I don't think so," I said, shrugging. I smiled, "And even if it were..."

Oops. I felt a lie coming out of my mouth. If something dire was happening that day I wouldn't be able to sacrifice the time to be with him. That had been the good thing about being dead. I could spend as much time as I wanted on Paul or myself.

"I would try to make it," was the end of my sentence.

Paul had a strange expression on his face. He forced a smile.

_Try to make it?_ That was lame.

"Should I bring a present?" I changed the subject.

Paul shook his head.

"Nope. Just yourself."

"Yeah. I don't think he'd want something that a bloodsucker had to pay for," said Seth. They all grumbled an agreement. That didn't feel right. I had to do something.

I sighed and the bell rang. Slowly but surely, the school day went on.

* * *

Carlisle's car was outside my house when I got home.

I walked into Aunt Debbie's house, putting the keys into my backpack and dragging the bag of my old clothes through the door. I looked up. As promised, Alice was already in the kitchen watching me go through the door.

"Hey," I greeted. Alice loped over to me impossibly fast and took the bag from my hands. What I had been dragging across the floor, she held up by her finger and looked at it. "Thanks."

"What is all this?"

"My stuff from La Push," I said.

"Oh. They didn't have to do this," she said. I shrugged.

"I'm kind of glad they did. Now I don't have to go back and get them myself," I said. Alice shrugged and gently hung it over her shoulder. She tossed it in my room with an audible thump and brushed her hands on her pants.

"Now, would you mind explaining what exactly is wrong with my visions?" Alice asked. I stopped at the question. Problems with Alice's visions? Already? How could Alice know that there was danger to look for if Victoria hadn't been coming back?

"Uh..." I stammered, quickly sifting through every piece of Twilight knowledge I had knew by heart. Alice grew impatient and continued.

"I can't see you in any of them. Even when I factor you into possibilities," Alice said. I let out a breath of relief.

"Me? Oh! You can't see _me_," I clarified. That was a good thing. If she saw me planning to do anything that she didn't approve of she could easily stop me. I wasn't who she should be focusing on in her visions anyway. I shrugged indifferently. "It's probably just because of the werewolves."

She sighed impatiently and gave me a look.

"Are you sure? I can still see Bella's future with little complications," she asked.

"Well, yeah, Bella's not really part of the Pack. I am," I said. She raised her brows.

"You're a part of the werewolf pack?"

"That's what they keep telling me," I said. Alice stiffened. It was then I realized that this might raise some concern. "That's not to say I'm on anyone's side exactly. It's just because of Paul and my relationship. I've been a part of it ever since Paul and I first met."

"Oh," Alice said comprehending that. "Interesting."

"Yeah. I'm going to be swamped the rest of the day." I sighed in exhaustion and rolled my eyes at the ever growing list of things to do. "It's okay. I'll probably survive."

Alice giggled.

"I wish I could have foreseen you'd be busy. Who will come with me to the new bridal exhibit?" Alice asked with a mock pout. My heart skipped a beat. No, Bella had not accepted any marriage proposal. "There's a new designer I'm interested in and I can see that they're going to be quite successful. It would be wonderful if Bella had an original of one of their early works."

"What makes you so sure that Edward and Bella are going to get married?" I asked carefully.

She laughed.

"Because I know my brother," Alice said. "And Bella loves him."

"But you don't know for sure," I said. The little vampire looked annoyed.

"As inconvenient as it may be, sometimes you just have to trust your instincts instead of knowing. Besides, if I know Bella like I think I do, she'll eventually give in, even if it's just to make everyone else happy," Alice said rubbing her hands together with a sinister grin. The psychic seemed quite certain.

Well, when you put it like that, I guess it was sort of predictable.

"Are you sure you can't go?" she asked. I hesitated to answer, but Alice held a new expression. She walked forward and took my hand in both of hers. "Cammy, believe it or not, we missed you. I'm looking for an excuse for us to spend time together while Bella is still occupied."

That struck a chord. They missed me and I had missed out on a shopping excursion before. All Alice wanted was a little girl time. Pretty soon I was going to be the only human still in the picture. Shouldn't I do something with her?

No. I couldn't.

"I don't know. I have a Calculus final tomorrow.," I said. She pouted.

"That's a shame. Perrine is only going to be in Portland today," she said. My brow furrowed.

"Believe me. I'd rather hang out with you. School is almost over and it's driving me insane. I don't think all the studying in the world is going to help me now," I said. Alice perked.

"Why didn't you say you needed help with school? Edward never should have put you in that class. Why don't I just give you money to bribe with?" I felt an immediate jolt of excitement, but I quickly remembered that bribery was illegal. I shouldn't, but…

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes. You shouldn't have ever been in a class you never even tested into." That _was _true.

"How exactly do you bribe a teacher?" I asked curiously.

"You just need to know which box is theirs in the office. It's not like bribing the police or anything," she said seeming to scoff at the very idea of someone not knowing how to bribe.

"Won't I get in trouble?" I asked her.

Alice shook her head, perking upon hearing herself win the battle.

"Of course not!" she said her voice hitting an excited high. I thought back how I'd skipped out on a study session with Kim. I chewed my lip in thought. Maybe bribing was the only way to get through Calculus with a passing grade.

"Fine," I grumbled.

Alice laughed and jumped up clapping.

Shopping with Alice was somehow… fun. God help me, I _liked_ shopping and watching her take pictures with her phone to send for Esme's approval. For a second I was living a Twilighter's dream again. I wasn't just shopping for Alice, I was_ wedding_ shopping with Alice. What a girl wouldn't give to do this.

In fact, it had me picturing my own wedding which I had never really thought of. I always thought Bella's most normal reaction was the issue of getting married. I could never imagine anyone wanting that so young, no matter how perfect the groom would be. I even toyed with the fact that I would never get married.

Not now, though. Maybe I was just used to wanting the things that Bella had, but I was starting to wonder what I would look like in a dress and how I would ever manage to get the Cullens and the wolves to attend if I ever married Paul.

That dream was short lived when the exhibit was over and Alice gushed over her findings and the intricate details I could never keep up with. It was like trying to listen to Jacob and Embry talk about cars. Eventually she took the hint that I was just nodding along and not understanding.

During the insanely fast car ride home I excitedly told Alice of the New Moon adventures that I had already told Jasper.

"What about you, Alice? You have to tell me what you've been doing," I said sipping an Orange Julius shake Alice had gotten for me from the mall. The Mercedes purred and there was a moment of silence.

"Well, I went to go investigate my past," she said. I perked, suddenly interested.

"Oh yeah! That's right. You know all about your past now because of the James thing," I said moving up in the leather seats. Her expression was unreadable as she considered that.

"I know the facts and dates of my human life, but that's all," she said looking out the window. She gave a little grim laugh. "Vampires aren't exactly known for leaving paper trails. It was sort of silly of me to think that I'd find out how I came to be what I am." Her voice trailed a little at the end.

I looked at her, as the mood suddenly turned solemn. I wasn't exactly sure what to say to that. I'd never been that good at cheering people up, so I stayed quiet. She seemed to sense the atmosphere of the car and quickly slid into a brighter topic.

"On the other hand, I have Jasper and the family. Who needs the past when you have the future?" she said tapping her temple. I grinned.

"Very true," I agreed.

"You never said what you thought of that designer. He's a genius, isn't he?" Alice asked excitedly. I came home exhausted and happy. The day had been dreamlike. It was everything I had imagined.

* * *

But it couldn't stay that way.

Alice had provided a wonderful distraction with the excuse that I could bribe my teacher into giving me a good grade. Come Tuesday morning, I'd lost my nerve when I tried to put the check in the teacher's box. Somehow, I just couldn't bring myself to do just pay off someone into helping me obtain my future. School was supposed to be a big deal, not something that involved fictitious illegal acts.

I was too scared and felt too ridiculous to let the Cullens help me here.

So I let myself fail my Calculus test legitimately. After all, my grade point average wasn't too terrible and I didn't need the course to graduate. I guess I could always take it again over summer.


	73. Second Worst Birthday Party Ever

Mugglemom was kind enough to make a fansite for this fanfic which is a huge honor for me! She is awesome. If you want to check it out the link is on my profile.

* * *

Wednesday was a much needed break.

Paul wasn't even attending his own party when I pulled up. He was sitting on the porch looking up at the night sky. He smiled into the darkness and stood while I parked in a semi-legal spot across the street. He gave me enough time to get out of the car myself while I gathered Paul's present. I still couldn't decide whether to be proud or ashamed of it.

I looked across the street just in time to see a menacing smile. I immediately knew to brace myself.

"Wait, Paul!"

He didn't listen.

Paul bounded forward and pounced clear across the street, clasping me against him and throwing us both into an impressive flip. He landed gracefully with me under him, somehow cradled perfectly into him so I hadn't hurt myself.

"Hi," Paul said.

I just shook my head and showed him the yellow pulp in my hand.

"What's this?"

"It's your present that you just squished."

His wide smile immediately dropped. He looked down in my hand where I offered his present.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said pushing himself off of me. He gently yanked me up to my feet by my free hand. "What was it?"

"A rose from the Yorkie's garden. I stole it from next door. It's kind of lame, but I'm poor and I didn't want to borrow any money from the Cullens," I said. Paul laughed.

"A rose from the Yorkie's yard? Like what I got you for Valentine's Day," he realized. From the way his look softened, it looked like I was getting points for sentiment, despite my lack of resources.

"Yeah. It was sort of last minute. On the bright side, now you can use this for poperie." Paul took the mashed pieces from my hand, tossing the short stem aside. I watched him sift through the delicate yellow petals while he gently shook his head.

He sighed. Sadness flickered across his face with a grim smile. "I just have to pulverize everything in my path, don't I?"

"Oh no. You're not going to talk like that on your birthday. Not on my watch," I said linking my arm in his and uselessly attempting to pull him toward the house. Eventually he gave up watching a regular human girl try to physically force him, and he walked along with me.

"Hey Cammy!" I turned around to see Jacob at the door. "Do you know when you-know-who will be out of town again?"

"Ask Bella tomorrow, I'm off duty. Come on, Paul. You're missing your own party," I said still pulling. Paul gave Jacob a martyred look.

"It's not my party," Paul reminded.

"Yeah, sure. That's why Sam hasn't asked you to go patrolling or anything today," I said. Paul and I went from one room to the other, sifting through the crowds of strangers that were easily taking up all the space in Emily's tiny house.

"There's a lot of people here," I said over the murmuring.

"Yeah. That's La Push for you. They hear that Emily's cooking for a family party and suddenly everyone is somehow related to her or Sam." But it was nice to be in such a crowded place after my nearly empty home.

What was strange to me was that everyone seemed happy to be there. This wasn't like any of my family reunions

Sam waved at me from the kitchen, as distracted as he was trying hard to split his time between his future in-laws and organizing the chaos. He was not the multi-tasker that Emily was, who was somehow working the room, distributing food, and enduring Sam's constant attention at the same time.

Paul took my coat, and offered to take my book too, but I insisted on keeping it with me. Like withthe Cullens, my return to the house was surprisingly normal. Even Billy looked happy to see me. I was having fun.

Paul, on the other hand, ducked his head and groaned whenever someone wished him a happy birthday. The poor guy didn't really seem to be enjoying it. When I asked why he simply answered, "I've never really had a birthday party before, but I woke up to the entire Pack punching me seventeen times. I swear if anyone starts singing, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and run."

"If Quil starts to sing, I'm going to throw _you_ over my shoulder and run," I said. I looked around waiting for a reaction from my former partner in crime. He was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Quil, anyway?"

"He and Embry took the early shift. They'll be here later and then Jared and Seth will take over." The night continued on pleasantly.

Halfway through the night, I suddenly felt a foreign warm hand on my own arm.

I whirled in the direction, suppressing my own surprise at the serious look on Leah's face. Granted, we never spent too much time together, but there was a sense of importance in her stance.

I froze and stared back at her.

"Leah, don't," Paul said muscling his way between us. He took her hand off my arm. I paused looking around his huge body at her. Leah still had her glare locked on me.

"I need to have a word with her outside," Leah said.

Something in her tone made me shiver. Whatever this was about, it was urgent.

"Don't do this here," Paul hissed in a low voice. I moved closer to the conversation so I could hear.

"You said I could talk to her. She deserves to know what she's doing. Sam agrees," Leah responded. I recovered from her glare and raised my chin back at her.

"Well, that changes everything. If _Sam _agrees…" Paul sneered.

My brows went up. That was a cheap shot Paul usually wouldn't sink to.

Leah's glare narrowed on him. I sensed an animosity. The last thing Paul needed on a day like this was problems with phasing. She shouldn't be getting under his skin on his birthday and Paul seemed all but eager to retaliate with little quips that hinted at bigger insults.

I stepped around Paul.

"I'll be right back. I'll just get my coat," I told him.

I started for my the room that used to be mine, but Paul grabbed me.

"No! No, wait! The coats aren't in there. They're in Emily's room," Paul said as soon as I started to turn. I looked at him, baffled by the sudden urgency in his voice. "Besides you don't have to…"

"Forget the coat. It's not that cold out," Leah said. I shrugged and followed her out the door. Paul started to grab for me again, but Leah swatted his hand away and led me out toward the front door.

We stepped out into the cold air and I got an immediate chill. Maybe it wasn't that cold out for a werewolf, but I quickly crossed my arms over my chest and focused my thoughts on wondering what we were doing out here.

Leah's steps softly padding where my shoes clunked behind her. She moved with a different grace than the boys or a vampire, she seemed to slink rather than dance like Alice, and her permanent scowl did nothing to mar her looks.

Perfect as she was, she was always intimidating.

"What's up?" I asked when it'd been quiet too long. She whirled around to face me quickly. For some reason, those two words irritated her as much as if I'd said another two words.

"_What's up_? I'm here to talk to you about what you've done and what you're doing," Leah said suddenly harsh. I hesitated and looked back. Paul was standing in the doorway, facing in, but looking over his shoulder.

He gave me a worried glance.

I sighed. I might as well get this over with.

I walked with Leah down to the yard matching her slow strides.

"By what I'm doing, I'm gathering you mean moving back to Forks," I said. Leah's glare showed me that she was not at all impressed by my deduction.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the third wife?" she asked.

I almost laughed.

"Yes, of course."

This came as a surprise to her, as how much I really knew often did, but I couldn't bring myself to feel smug this time.

"Then you know a wolfcannot survive if his imprint has been taken away from him," Leah said. I felt a stab of emotion so sudden that I momentarily lost the ability to speak for a moment. I swallowed my dry throat and recovered quickly

"You're telling me this because you think I'm going to die?" I asked.

"If you keep hanging out with vampires, yes. You've had a lot of close calls, Cammy. That means Paul has had just as many close calls. You're dragging him down with you, you understand that right?" Leah said sharply.

It wasn't the first time that I'd considered this, but I'd always hoped that it wasn't true. It sounded so selfish to think that another person literally could not live without me.

"It's not his life, it's mine," I said. I sounded ashamed. Should I be? What I did ultimately saved Bella and Edward's life. Leah suddenly snapped.

"Do you know what it would put him through if anything happened to you?" she said stomping her foot on the wet grass and making fists at her side. "If you care about his life at all then you should move back and just stay out of the way. Paul's not my favorite person in the world, but I don't want that for him and you're putting both of you at risk!"

I felt my jaw slacken with shock.

"I am not putting myself or him in any danger!"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that you won't just like the last two books. Do you know how many times Paul haswondered if you were going to ever wake up or come home in one piece? You do realize that he's thought you were dead before, don't you?" She was getting louder, her fists clenching tighter and tighter by her sides.

I felt my gaze drop to those fists. They were beginning to shake. I had barely said anything and Leah had already reached the end of her fuse. I couldn't believe it. She actually believed that I was going to be responsible for his death.

"I understand what you're saying," I said trying to be calm, but I was over defensive.

Leah lifted her chin.

"Then move back here. For his sake! You can call the leeches from here if you need to talk to them. Do whatever you have to do. But if you have an accident, Paul won't hesitate to try to kill every one of them before he eventually dies himself," Leah said.

"If I believed I was in any danger at all I wouldn't be doing this!" I snapped, suddenly just as angry as she was.

"That is such bull!"

My entire body flooded with fury. I deepened my scowl, realizing that now that I had a choice in how much time I spent with Leah, I could say whatever I wanted without worrying about offending anyone. I maintained my distance, careful not to get too close to an angry werewolf, but I couldn't help jabbing an accusing finger in her direction.

"You're not going to bully me into doing something just because you and I have different opinions of what's dangerous!" I said.

Leah was quiet fora moment while she considered the next thing she was going to say. Her stance shifted awkwardly and she fidgeted.

"And what if we can't get Bella to fall in love with Jacob?" she asked.I refused to give her a physical response that would give any information away. "What if Bella becomes a vampire and we have to attack? What will you do?"

Suddenly strong arms gripped my waist and pulled me backward.

"Leah, that's enough!" shouted a booming voice.

Leah was about to say something else, but came to a sudden unnatural stop at Sam's command. As the porch light came on, I could see Leah shaking, her fists clenched so tight that the skin on her knuckles was strained. I suddenly realized that she was dangerously close to phasing. Her eyes were wide and wild like an animal's.

Without even looking I knew who had pulled me out of the conversation. Paul put me down and stood behind me.

Sam said something in Quileute and motioned for Leah to follow him. Leah turned suddenly and darted into the forest at full speed. She needed to get away quickly before someone got hurt. I turned around to face Paul. He held up his hands defensively.

"I didn't want her to do that. I didn't want her to upset you," he said.

I nodded quickly in understanding. He stepped forward and touched my cheek. It was then I realized that I'd been so angry that a tear had fallen. I blushed and ducked my head to wipe it away. He tipped my chin upward so I had to look at his face.

He smiled, almost grimly.

"Is that true?" I asked him.

There was a long pause.

"Yes," he answered.

How many times had I just willingly walked toward death? How many times did I just hope that everything would turn out okay without really thinking it through?

"I would never do anything like that to you," I assured quietly.

He nodded quickly. There was a solemn grim look on his face that caught me off guard. Paul didn't agree with me and he didn't even have to say anything. I was insulted.

"I mean it, I know what I'm doing," I insisted. I wanted to say something in my defense, but I couldn't. I didn't really have a lot of credibility, did I?

So instead, I groaned in frustration and whirled around. All of the sudden Paul swooped right into my path, stopping me in midstep.

"I trust you, Cammy," he said his brown-black eyes burning into mine. I couldn't take my gaze away from him. The sincerity in his words never wavered. "I would rather be in danger and to have to worry all the time than for us to not get along. The time we spend together when we're both happy is worth more than anything."

I wanted to smile, but I couldn't. What Leah had said was getting me.

My death was one thing, but Paul's death was completely different. It reminded me that my ability to tell the future was diminishing with every second we got further into Eclipse and I didn't know exactly what was in store for either of us. Not to mention, I could never say I knew absolutely everything that happened in these books. I had been surprised before, and I knew that I would be surprised again.

So I made a decision.

"I won't do it anymore," I said. My voice was barely audible. Of course the werewolf heard it.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Run off and do something stupid like meeting Laurent or going to the Volturi," I said. "If you can compromise, then so can I. You did something out of character for me. I can do something out of character for you. I won't move back in with Emily because I don't think I'm in any danger in Forks, but I won't do anything I consider dangerous anymore."

His smile widened into a real smile. He was pleased with me. I forgot how good that felt.

"Thank you," he said.

He brushed a loose strand of my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail away. His touch was comforting. Paul knew the danger that I put him in and he let me do it anyway. I couldn't disappoint him.

"Come on. You're missing your own party," I said forcing the awkward situation behind us. Paul looked back toward the house.

"It's not my party," he reminded me again.

"Just because you don't want it to be, doesn't make it any less your party. I saw Emily frosting the cake," I said. His brows went up in surprise. Either everyone carefully kept that information from him or Emily had acted on her own.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something in Quileute.

We turned together, my arm slipping around his waist while his was on my shoulder. I didn't know how to feel that moment because Paul was making sure I was running into as little problems as possible. I had to take advantage of that while so much of the story was on the line, so I decided to not worry about what Leah had said.

But of course Paul couldn't make sure everything was perfect.

All of the sudden Quil burst from the front door, slamming the screen door so hard it flew off its hinges and tumbled over the edge of the porch.

"Well, I guess Quil's back from patrol," I said dryly as we watched him clear the lawn. He was running much to fast to pass off as a regular human. The wolves usually didn't show off their abilities something like that.

What was wrong with Quil?

Then I knew. I gasped covering my mouth with shock. How could I? How could I not see this coming? Paul looked down at me in confusion. Embry and Jacob burst from the doorway after him, almost following him until Paul interrupted the chase.

"Hey. What's going on?" Paul asked them.

I was still in shock.

No, no. It was too soon! Wasn't it?

Or maybe it wasn't.

Jacob met us halfway across the yard in a few strides. He looked off in the direction that Quil ran in.

"I don't know. We were just trying to get through the crowd to get to the backyard and Quil accidentally ran into a little girl. Then he freaked out and took off running," Jacob said.

My deepest fears were realized. I had forgotten about Claire all because she wasn't a big part of Bella's story.

"Was the little girl Emily's niece?" I asked.

"I think so. She came with Emily's older sister," Embry said.

I could think of nothing to redeem yet another blunder. Worst of all, it effected one of my best friends. The one who had been human with me in a world where it sometimes seemed like no one was human. He helped me when I didn't deserve any trust at all.

Poor Quil.

The wolves looked at me.

I should have known this would happen today. I'd been focusing so much on Bella's second escape that I completely forgot about Jacob and Bella's next conversation.

By my count, Bella would finally learn about imprinting and Quil was going to be the prime example.

"Why? What happened?" Embry asked me. I looked from one to the other. Paul dropped his hand from me, expecting an answer. I was horrified with myself. I'd let this happen to my friend and I hadn't even been there to oversee it.

"I should have warned him," I said. Even as I said it I knew it wasn't true. I couldn't have told Quil what was going to happen, because fate had to take its course and I couldn't allow him to interfere with it. But there must have been something I could have done. Maybe I could have prepared him somehow.

"Warned him about what?" Jacob asked.

I looked at the wolves. There was really no point in refusing to tell them what I knew. It had already happened and I bet Quil needed one of his brothers to help him.

"Quil imprinted on that little girl. Her name is Claire. She's two," I said. The wolves all looked at each other. None of them seemed to be even considering the possibility.

"Imprinted? On a two year old?" Jacob asked astonished.

"That's impossible."

"You have legends about it. Think about it, Paul," I said.

Embry's eyes went wide.

"Holy crap, she's right," he realized. The stunned silence was heavy. No one seemed to know what to do for a moment. Jacob looked back at the forest where Quil had probably torn through his current clothing into an oversized wolf.

"I'm going to phase and see what's going on," Jacob decided.

"Me too," Embry said. Paul and I watched them go.

He looked out into the forest after them and dropped his arm from me.

"Go inside," he ordered. I frowned. "I need to see if there's anything I can do, Cam. I'll be right back. Just go inside and wait for me," he said running off after them.

His took off his white shirt and threw it over his head while he ran.

Just like that I was left in front of the house alone, holding my book and wondering exactly how I was going to manage another book when both vampires and werewolves needed my attention.

No one returned for a long time. The party was winding down and I eyed everyone who had a child with them.

There was only one who fit the right age range. I watched the woman, obviously of Native American descent, scramble after a hyper two year old. Emily accompanied her, laughing and trying to catch their nieces that had more energy than any kids their age I'd ever seen.

The chase ended when Claire found a penny on the floor.

"Claire! Don't put that in your mouth! Claire!"

I sighed deeply. It was getting late and our last finals were tomorrow, plus an epic Cullen sleepover that would lead to said jail break. It was late and the entire party had lulled to the point that almost everyone was gone. Our last final was tomorrow morning and I had a lot of work ahead of me. Apparently Paul was busy with his own pile of responsibilities.

I went to the door with Emily when she was seeing the last of the guests out.

"It's a shame we couldn't see more of Sam," her sister said.

Emily was all smiles, you'd never would have guessed that she knew exactly what her fiancée was or what he was doing.

"He buries himself in his work," Emily said, tucking a hair behind her ear, revealing more her scarred face than she usually would. We both waved at them as they left, even though we had not been formally introduced.

Emily turned to me, sighing with exhaustion.

"Where are they?" she asked.

"Pack emergency. I think they're trying to round up, Quil," I said. Emily raised her brows in question. "Quil imprinted. I don't think he's handling it very well." Emily nodded and didn't pry anymore. Good. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her little niece was now an imprint like us.

I shivered a little. With all the people gone, it sure was cold in the house.

"You want to make yourself comfortable on the couch and wait for Paul?" she asked. I nodded. "I'll get you a spare blanket."

I couldn't let her do all the work. Still sulking, I went to the bedroom to get an extra pillow I knew was on my old bed. When I opened the door, I was shocked.

My old room, currently Paul's room, was absolutely destroyed.

The entire fourth wall had been completely shredded. The floorboards were torn and splinters littered the place. The edges were the rain could come in was soaked. My old four-post bed that I knew Paul was using since he moved had been swiped and broken. There was a plastic sheet taped over the opening, but it had gotten loose and was billowing in the cold wind. Rain drops slid down the faded sheet.

"Oh no," I moaned.

I'd done this to him and I hadn't died at all. I'd just manipulated him to let me walk into what he considered a death trap.

Worst. Imprint. Ever.


	74. Freedom

Apologies for whatever mistakes are in this chapter. I was feeling too impatient for a beta and this chapter has been driving me insane. Thanks to all the people on Facebook who are just freakin cool. Love them!

* * *

Salsa music of professional stereo quality floated into my consciousness. I hardly blinked feeling the familiar scratchiness of Emily's couch against my face. I'd fallen asleep here so many times that I didn't need to open my eyes to know where I was. The salsa music came to a sudden halt.

I let the grogginess take me again. I'd been up all night waiting for the wolves to come home. I kept myself up, pondering what hidden dilemmas would come up in between scenes in Eclipse. I didn't want to let anything surprise me. It wasn't as though I would have the ability to predict the future much longer and I wasn't going to let that advantage slip away unused.

But the constant worrying and surges of guilt had worn me out. I had school in the morning.

The salsa music started at the exact same obnoxious note as before. I moaned unhappily, letting whoever was playing the music know that I was annoyed. Then I felt something. I slight movement went across my backside to my back pocket.

_What the hell?_

My phone slipped out and I heard a familiar voice.

"Cam, this is the third time your phone rang," said Paul's voice. There was a moment of pause when I didn't respond. Thoughts were slowly as I realized that my werewolf was finally home. He must have my lack of response as me still being asleep.

"Hey bloodsucker. Knock it off. Cammy's asleep."

I shot up straight and saw Paul on my phone. He was sitting quietly on the floor beside the couch, smiling smugly to whatever response he was hearing at the other end. Paul checked his nails, playing off as unconcerned.

Then his head jerked.

"Of course we're going to let her come back and you should be damn grateful we are! You should be grateful Cammy has any sort of interest in you at all, parasite!"

My eyes widened.

"Give me that!" I cried quickly. I darted for the phone awkwardly and fell over the side of the couch on top of him. Paul quickly caught me, making sure that I didn't hurt myself. Our fumbling had accidentally turned off the phone. He looked at it guiltily. Giving up, he handed it to me. I checked it. Apparently Jasper had been on the phone.

I looked up at Paul.

He shrugged.

"You and I need to talk," I growled. Paul's eyes went round and innocent, anticipating a scolding. I calmed myself quickly. I didn't know where to begin and I had just woken up. I fumbled over my thoughts trying to organize the flurry of information and mangled lists of priorities.

I sighed.

"Sorry," Paul said. "I shouldn't have answered your phone." Even as he said it he didn't look totally repentant. He was probably more embarrassed that I'd caught him.

I shook my head.

"That salsa music was my ringtone?" I asked. Paul shrugged again.

"I guess so." Alice hadn't spared any expense in getting me a phone with excellent sound.

"Never mind that. What the hell happened to your room?" I asked. Paul's faux innocent expression returned. He blinked and huffed out a laugh. He was about to lie.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I raised my brows accusingly

"You took my room when I moved out. It seems to be missing a fourth wall," I said. Paul chewed the inside of his cheek buying time to come up with a response. I patiently waited, since I had already guessed the cause of the hole.

He took a defensive position, crossing his arms.

"It was an accident," he said.

I hesitated. The next question was what I had stayed the night for to ask. I was deathly afraid of the answer. I didn't know if I could take on one more responsibility. Being responsible for things to happen was not as bad as being physically linked to another person's ability to survive. Time could continue even if the events were out of place, but according to Leah, Paul and I might as well be sharing a heart beat. There was no redemption there.

"Is it my fault?" I asked in a quieter tone. "Did my leaving make it harder for you?" Paul smiled quickly and shook his head.

"No way," he answered too soon.

I sensed the lie.

"It is," I realized out loud losing all of my intensity as I whispered. Paul's smile slackened. He reached out to press a warm hand against my shoulder. He leaned into me as we shifted to a more comfortable position on the floor. "It is. Leah's right."

I looked at the ground. A sick feeling rose up in my stomach. Guilt surged through me. I wondered if this was what Bella felt like, caught in the middle of trying to be there for two people she cared about that happened to want to kill one another. I'd come into this with loyalties and that had quickly been torn apart with my own needs.

Paul needed me. The Cullens needed me.

_Oh..._ It was all starting to click. I had a new understanding for Bella. Maybe a new respect too.

Tears of overwhelming feeling threatened to spill over.

"Cammy," Paul said soothingly. I grimaced, hating people to see me cry. One tear fell in the movement Paul made pulling me into him and I quickly wiped it with the edge of my hand. The only thought that passed through me over and over was that this sucked. A lot.

"Leah isn't right about anything. Trust me. I know," Paul said trying to smile.

I didn't want to be consoled.

"Tell me the truth," I said looking up at him. Even sitting he was still a head taller than me. I didn't like the pity in my eyes. I wasn't the one that needed pitying. He was the one unwillingly tied to me and I wouldn't let him go even when he'd tried. "Am I making it harder by not being with you?"

Paul shook his head, his brows raising with his scoffing laughter. He was being too cheerful pretending like all my worries were ridiculous.

At my seriousness he made a straight face.

"You need to worry about yourself," he said. He leaned in with his forehead touching mine. "Not about me." He tapped Eclipse which was tucked into my arms. I flinched, sensitive to who and what touched my books. "And not about them."

"You won't tell me that you're having problems," I said out loud. I was calling his lie right out. He sucked in a breath through his nose and let it out calmly.

"Neither will you," he said quietly.

A chill went up my spine as I stiffened. Paul straightened too.

"Sorry. That wasn't fair."

I nodded reluctantly.

"It's fair," I whispered back. Because it was true. I hid my problems from everyone to keep the plot to myself. I knew exactly what to anticipate and because of the linked mind of the wolves, I couldn't trust Paul with my knowledge. Sam had used me to his advantage before. Even living in the close quarters with him hadn't completely mended Sam and my relationship. Or maybe I was just one to hold a grudge.

Paul ran his hand over his short black hair. The sun was just rising, sending a light gray through the lace curtains. I waited for him to respond. I held my book to me tightly as we sat quietly for a moment.

"I won't guilt you into doing anything you don't want to do. It's not your fault I'm like this," Paul said.

"Yes it is," I reminded him. Paul's simultaneous imprinting and changing into a werewolf for the first time had made Paul a temperamental mess. At least that's what Sam had told me. We didn't talk about it much. His "problem" was a sensitive subject.

Paul smiled.

"Have you ever wondered why I can disobey an order?" Paul asked.

I thought back because I was sure that someone had told me. Paul was so emotional, that nothing could harness his reactions. Even the orders that would stop a regular werewolf. He smiled.

"It's because you made me an uncontrollable mess," he said with a hint of playfulness in the one of the many things I felt guilty about. "Even if I can't control myself, no one else can either. You give me freedom and I owe you for that on top of everything else you've given me." He wasn't saying this because it was mandatory imprint behavior. I truly was something special.

I warmed quickly, feeling the sting of tears with different meaning. There was no guilt. Just reassurance. He'd referred to the problems I gave him as a freedom. Not a burden. My muscles uncoiled as easily as though Jasper were in the room calming me.

Paul smiled seeing my obvious resolve.

"Because of you I'm not an ordinary werewolf and you're not an ordinary imprint. We are the freaks of the freaks," he said flashing his grin wider.

I let out a sudden awkward laugh of relief, movement jerking leftover tears over. I reached up and wiped them smiling.

"Really?" I asked warily. My emotions were still tender. I felt the vulnerability in my gaze.

"All the guys are jealous. Leah too," he said and then snorted. "Leah especially. Its pretty cool being the exception to all the rules. Even if it does mean property damage." I leaned into him with a grateful embrace. I wasn't just an imprint. I wasn't just a burden. I was his own personal advantage.

Paul and my relationship really was special next to the others. We were more than just a werewolf and an imprint. Paul pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms tighter around him. I felt every curve and slope of his torso appreciatively as his face nuzzled against my hair.

"I miss having you around all the time. It's weird to be alone after all this time with you," I said locking my eyes on him. I looked away when he rose his brows, seemingly in surprise. "I can't stop thinking about you. But I can't just drop everything."

"Neither can I," Paul said motioning to our surroundings. "I get it. Even if I can say no to Sam, I have to protect my people. I have to ditch the last day of school for god's sake. I know how this stuff cuts into your personal life." I started to move on with the conversation when something gripped me.

"Wait. You're ditching today?" I asked Paul.

"Yeah," Paul moaned unhappily. "I'm the only one without a final since I'm just a TA. Leah's watching Brady and Collin and Sam has been pulling more shifts than anyone else. He's passed out in bed."

I couldn't help but smile. The poor paranoid werewolves way overdid their security.

I thought back to last week when Victoria had forced the wolves and Cullens into a tense confrontation. Then again no one ever snuck onto the werewolf's territory without paying the price. Maybe they weren't so paranoid. The Cullens weren't exactly known for protecting their borders well.

"School's over. When are we going to see each other again?" I asked. I didn't want to say goodbye and no more school meant no more forced contact. My heart throbbed painfully. God help me, I missed my beloved captor.

Paul's massive frame stiffened. Then he shrugged slowly.

"We'll work something out," he said.

Despair fell on me. With our schedules, I had no idea when we would be able to make the time. I suddenly felt ten years older with a career and no time for relationships. I shook that thought away and forced a smile.

Paul saw my whimsical silence.

He brushed an awkwardly bent strand of hair from my face and behind my ear. Our eyes met. He dropped down to look at the sharp hardcover book in my arms. I loosened my hold and he took the book aside, setting it on the floor, then took my hand and dragged me gently onto his lap over his worn jeans that still had the night on them.

Worrying about what time he must have got in last night, I let him draw me up to him and kiss my lips softly. His breath was warm and musky, probably like mine was having just woken up.

His hand wound into my hair, holding me to him. His fever warm touch was soothing to me like a heating pad on an aching muscle. The guilt and stresses melted away with Paul's reassurance that I was worth this sort of happiness. His back against the couch, we moved slowly with one another.

"Eggs or pancakes?" I heard Emily as she crossed into the threshold of the living room in a hurried pace as she tied her robe. The same moment the salsa music sang through the air, interrupting simultaneous with the phone.

Paul cursed in Quileute as I moved myself off his lap, trying to figure out where I'd left my phone. He stood up and went for the kitchen with Emily as I finally found the large rectangle of a phone and held it to my ear.

"Hey Jasper," I answered. "Sorry about that."

"That's alright. You didn't come home. I wanted to make sure you were going to make it back. Exactly what kind of party did you go to?" Jasper asked. He didn't sound upset like I feared Paul might have made him.

"It was a birthday party disguised as a get together. No big deal."

Actually last night had been a very big deal. But I had to be as impartial as possible, keeping werewolf secrets with the wolves and vampire secrets with the Cullens. I was sure Jacob and Bella would be blabbing one another's personal lives to each other and breaking that confidence soon enough.

"Paul and the boys had to run off to deal with some personal issues in the middle of the night. I fell asleep waiting for Paul to come home," I said. Jasper sighed quietly.

"That's good. At least no one killed you overnight," he said.

My mouth opened in a small insulted gasp.

"No one lost control last night. Give them a little credit," I said. Then my thoughts went to Leah. Well, no one got hurt at least.

"Emmett, Carlisle, and I are trying to talk Edward into going with us. I don't know how he's doing it. He hasn't been hunting in two weeks," Jasper said. I paused, listening for any sign of vampires in the background. I was going to have to meet them soon and I was curious.

"He'll go," I assured.

There was a pause.

"Alice wants to know about a sleepover," Jasper said.

"Why is she asking? She knows it will work," I said rolling my eyes in the safety of being out of everyone's sight.

"She can't factor in werewolves. Or you."

"And it is very annoying," Alice's voice said obviously meaning to be heard in the background. There was a small pause. I wondered if Jasper was reacting to said annoyance.

"Today's my last day of school. I'll be back soon. If Edward needs reassurance, tell him to talk to me when I come home. I have a minimum day because of finals," I said.

"Alright. And Cammy?" Jasper asked.

I paused in mid movement to end the call.

"Yeah?"

There was a slight pause.

"I know its none of our business, but could you at least call if you decide on not coming home again. We can't tell when or if you're coming back," Jasper said. His voice was a soft concern of an older brother. It warmed me embarrassingly so that I was so easily flattered by a vampire's attention.

Then I remembered that I should be annoyed at their lack of trust in my ability to take care of myself. I was an adult, damn it. Next thing I knew I would be getting a curfew too.

"Sure," I found myself saying instead. I grimaced a little. I glanced up and saw Paul standing in the doorway stirring something in one of Emily's bowls as he watched me. When our eyes met he moved away. Emily took the bowl from him and ushered him into one of the many kitchen chairs.

* * *

La Push is painfully boring without Paul. It was a little too much like real life where I found myself wondering about how I did on finals and what I going to do with myself after this. It wasn't like I had the fourth book to adjust my life to. I was almost free to do whatever I wanted with problems that I couldn't predict.

The nice thing about it though were the other humans. It was nice to talk to other regular girls that were in on the secrets.

Kim and I were in mid conversation when we stepped in the cafeteria when we came to simultaneous sudden pause. Kim flicked her head in the direction of our usual table. Quil was sitting by himself at the table with earphones stuck in his ears. He stared blankly at a full tray of food, a definite werewolf anomaly. Seth, on the other hand, was stuffing his face and staring at his group of former friends nostalgically. The last of his friends had abandoned him for Seth's lack of time to spend with friends. Surprisingly, those were the only werewolves present. I knew I'd seen Jacob and Embry this morning.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"Jared ditched last period with Jake and Embry. Paul was running when he caught a trail," Kim said leaning toward me so I could hear her over the regular cafeteria clatter.

A trail? I looked at her in alarm. She smiled. "If you don't know about it, its probably nothing. Jared says Paul's been jumpy waiting for your plot conflict to come up. He's picking up everything that has any possibility of being a trail."

I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea how frustrating it is watching people around you guess while you know exactly what's going on. Paul's way off," I said. Kim shrugged obviously knowing that even if their was a problem I wasn't going to clue them in until I had to.

We both simultaneously looked in Quil's direction.

"You think we should give him his space?" she asked. I knew that we should. She had a full packed lunch while I had nothing but an apple in my hand. To be honest, I very much wanted to be a part of this situation. Not only was it an unexplored corner of the Twilight story that I was curious about, but I also wanted to comfort my friend.

"I think if there are two people in this book who can comfort Quil, it's us. You're the werewolf expert and I know exactly how his relationship with Claire will turn out," I said. Kim smiled a little, it was that silly, almost pitiful smile I recognized as a mere human who found out she could assist the supernatural world. She looked almost as eager as I was.

"Yeah. We have logic and facts," Kim said with a confirming nod.

That was all the convincing we needed. We walked purposefully toward our goal and sat at the empty spaces across Quil where Jacob and Embry usually sat. He didn't even look up, though Seth greeted us with a distracted hello.

Kim and I stared at Quil and then each other. Kim grew impatient and reached over, taking out one of Quil's earphones. He glanced up and stared blankly. I smiled and waved a little.

Quil sighed and took out his other earphone.

"What?" Quil asked. His voice was so sharp that it caught both of us off guard. "Look, I'm really sick of people asking how I am, so please, please, for the safety of everyone around me, do not ask me that."

Kim hesitated. She looked at me, silently inviting me to go first.

I shrugged. Quil was not especially new to keeping himself under control and he looked calm enough.

"We wanted to say congratulations," I said. Quil just stared at us both for a moment, and then he blinked.

"You have a sick sense of humor, Darlene," he said dryly. He took the other earphone and started to put it back in his ear.

"What? You mean, you don't want to bug me about the future and what's in store for you and Claire?" I asked. He paused. Last night when I was reading I hadn't found out much about Quil and Claire, but the talk Jacob gave Bella encouraged me that there should be nothing weird about this situation at all.

"I don't want to talk about this," he said sternly.

"Sure you do. You just don't want to hear what you think you're going to hear. Actually, I think you'll be very surprised about what we think about Claire," Kim said. She smiled prettily, one of her best features that could make Jared melt every time. Maybe knowing Kim through Jared's eyes had given Quil a bit of the same weakness.

He set his earphones down and looked at us.

"I don't see what there is to be depressed about. You found your significant other," I said. Quil frowned.

"There's a fourteen year difference between us," Quil enlightened.

"We know the math. Why is that a problem?" I asked.

Quil set down his plastic spork and gripped the table.

"The problem is that Claire is still in diapers!" he burst. His face reddened from the sheer volume of his voice. I was used to such rage, but I looked over to Kim to see how she was fairing. She hadn't even budged. Kim was braver than anyone gave her credit for.

"And you have conscious control over your aging. Problem solved," Kim chirped brightly. She delivered the same white smile. I grinned in approval. Quil was not enjoying this conversation nearly as much as we were.

He glared up at the ceiling, as if silently cursing some greater force in the universe and took another deep breath.

"The problem is..." Quil said. He rocked anxiously as he shifted in his seat, bringing his chair closer in to keep outsiders away from our conversation. I leaned in responsively to hear him hissing his whisper. "It's just a tad bit creepy. Don't you think?" he asked.

There was thatand it was undeniable. Quil nearly panicked at our silence.

"I'm going to end up on Dateline!" he shrieked almost hysterically.

"You're not sexually attracted to her, are you?" Kim asked bluntly. I winced. Leave it to Kim to get straight to the question without even thinking of the societal protocol. That earned even Seth's attention who had been ignoring us until now.

Quil was immediately appalled.

"No!" he hissed

"Then what's the big deal?" I asked.

"I can't stop thinking about a little girl that I'm not related to and that I know nothing about. She lives off the reservation with parents who may or may not know how to protect her from vampires. I already memorized her scent. I could track her if I wanted to and I _do_ just to see if she made it home okay. What the hell am I supposed to do for the next fourteen years!"

He looked to each of us, less frustrated and suddenly more eager for an actual suggestion to his dilemma. Kim and I exchanged a glance. Neither of us knew exactly what his next plan of action would be. We just new that he was going to be okay.

"You'll manage," I said.

"Really? Like Paul will manage?" Quil quipped. I was ripped back to the harsh reality that I'd been all night, thinking of what kind of damage I was doing to Paul by simply existing in his world. I was taken aback. And then, I was upset.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" I snapped loudly. My voice echoed in the big room.

Quil shushed me and held up his arms when the student body glanced our way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Quil, you know very well that Paul wouldn't give Cammy up for anything in the world. That's practically the definition of imprint," Kim said in my defense.

"Yeah!" I added unhelpfully.

"I said I'm sorry," Quil said still annoyed. He swallowed. "I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I mean... What do I do? I only saw her for a second and I have that mental picture burned in my brain," Quil said.

We let the proper amount of silence go between us so Quil could gather his thoughts.

"There's nothing for you to do. She has two parents, an aunt and uncle, and sister to take care of her," I said. Quil swallowed hard. He was losing steam in his frustration. Now he seemed to be at a complete loss. He was anxious and confused.

"Why did I imprint on her? Why is a two year old supposed to be the one I was destined for?" Quil asked. Kim scoffed loudly and started to open her brown paper bag. Quil and I exchanged a quick concerned glance as we knew that smug smirk that she had on her face while she focused on organizing her food before her.

_Here we go..._

"Destiny has nothing to do with anything with imprinting," Kim said. I was immediately shocked. Quil smiled and shook his head.

"That's not what the stories say."

"The stories also say that Quileutes escaped The Great Flood by tying canoes to the tops of trees. I'm thinking they might be just a_ little_ off about some things. Just because werewolves and vampires are real, doesn't mean everything is," Kim snorted.

I could feel my heart wrench. I liked to think that Paul and I were meant for each other, like Edward and Bella. Lately, everyone seemed to be taking all of the romanticism out of Twilight.

"Imprinting is nothing magical. There's nothing magical about any of this. Things evolve and change. Werewolves in particular evolve and change all too rapidly. They're bound to have some flaws," Kim said. Quil and I were quiet. She looked up finally noticing our horrified looks. Seth scooted closer to the conversation, all of us silently urging her to continue.

"What?" she asked confused by our disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Quil asked harshly.

"I'm talking about quirks in your genetic mutation that make imprinting possible. Since there is no such thing as magic by any stretch of the imagination, there must be something else. I personally believe that Claire was not meant for you, nor you for her. You simply fell prey to a psychological obsession that werewolves are prone to," Kim said. I felt the blank stare on my face and then shook my head.

"Explain and dumb it down. This is me and Quil you're talking to," I urged. Quil didn't even flinch. I was nterested too. This sounded like she had put a lot of thought into this.

"Obsessive behavior is a very... canine attribute. Canines especially are prone to genetic disorders like psychological obsessions. Teenage hormones, the canine species, and tendency toward monogamous relationships all equal to the 'magic' of imprinting. It was dumb luck that your mind locked in on that female and the right time. Chances are if you had run into Claire's mother the precise moment you would have imprinted on her. You should be thankful you didn't see someone like Mrs. White or Emily or Cammy," Kim said.

Quil and I stared at each other and then Quil rolled his eyes.

"Please tell me that's just a theory," Quil said.

"Of course it is. Exactly how am I going to prove it?" That made me feel much better. I didn't want to think about what Paul and I had as anything less than fate and destiny.

"That's ridiculous. There is definitely such thing as destiny and magic. Otherwise, I have no idea how I got here," I said. I held up Eclipse to prove my point. Kim shrugged and Quil shook his head.

"This is too weird."

I gestured to Quil to make my point.

"Therefore its not your fault. Claire is one of us and the hardest part of this relationship has already passed. Emily went to go talk to Claire's mom after breakfast and you have everyone to support and understand you. Now all you need to do is go with the flow," I encouraged.

Quil looked at me worriedly. Apparently "go with the flow" was not the advice he was looking for. I urged myself to continue.

"This is not a death sentence. The exact opposite, really," I said.

"You mean a life sentence?" Quil questioned. He smirked darkly at the irony. I took what he'd said perfectly serious.

"Can you imagine life without Claire?" He sobered.

"No."

"Then there you go. And don't listen to her. Some people are just meant to be," I said jerking a thumb in Kim's direction. Kim rolled her eyes and mumbled something in Quileute that made Seth snicker. When I glared in her direction she had an unrepentant smile.

"Besides, Cammy and I met her. That kid is adorable," Kim went on, ignoring me. I nodded fervently knowing the ribbing was good natured.

"Yeah. Kind of a handful though," I added remembering the night. Quil was immediately curious.

"A handful?"

"Yeah. She can spot loose change a mile away. She ate like three pennies," I laughed. All the color drained from Quil's face.

"She ate three pennies?" Quil choked.

"Cammy's exaggerating. She only ate two," Kim assured. Quil straightened and looked between me and her. His eyes were wide in alarm.

"Seriously! Who was supposed to be watching her? Who let her eat small metal objects? Did someone take her to the hospital?" I couldn't help it. I laughed. Quil shot me a look, even more serious than he was at the beginning of the conversation. "This isn't funny!"

"You don't get your stomach pumped for two cents," I said still giggling.

"What about copper poisoning? There is such thing right?" he asked.

"Pennies are only partially copper and they are not nearly enough to be lethal," Kim laughed with me. I couldn't stop smiling, despite Quil's obvious distress. He placed his hands on his head and looked down at the table.

"Oh my god..." he moaned massaging his scalp as he stared into the cafeteria table. The bell rang and we all looked up. Quil sighed and let his forehead rest on the table top. He didn't bother to move as we started gathering our things.

Kim and Seth went one direction, both smiling and talking. I lingered a little, feeling a mixture of utter relief and guilt for wanting nothing more than to get back to Forks where the drama was nearly non-existent compared to the last day in La Push. Quil looked up at me from his seat, his brown-black eyes almost pleading.

I sighed in sympathy and reached over to squeeze his hand.

"You'll be fine," I assured one last time. "And so will she."

Seeing Quil's obvious distress was little like looking at Paul. How much anguish had I caused him in my time here? The cafeteria was almost empty, and Quil still wasn't moving. My thoughts of this morning rushed back to me, making me think of Paul. Quil had said that Paul had problems with me. No matter what freedom I'd given him I couldn't say that I'd never been a burden.

"Do you resent her for it?" I asked Quil quietly.

"What?" he asked brow furrowing.

"Claire," I said.

Quil's brow furrowed in confusion for a moment.

"No. I'm just worried about how she'll have to grow up like this. I think I finally get that stupid un-imprinting theory. She deserves a lot better," Quil said in a rare moment of complete sincerity. I smiled a little, suddenly comforted.

"No matter how special she is, don't forget that you are worth giving up a normal life for," I told Quil. He didn't seem to have anything to say to that. I gave his warm hand a final squeeze and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

When I left for my final class, I saw Quil finally getting his things together and moving on.

* * *

I was finally going home. I texted Paul to let him know I was going back to Forks. Seeing Quil today had made me appreciate Paul so much more. I didn't see how being a werewolf could be worth that much trouble. Imprints came with the label of a death sentence. God forbid something happened to me, Kim, Emily or Claire.

I shook the thought from my head as I crossed the border. There was so much more to do. I had a sleepover on my list of things to look out for. Bella was probably at work by now and the last day of school was finally over, which left me to do one last thing before returning to the now comparingly simple life of vampires.

My own life. I called my home phone number while I drove.

"Hello?" I heard my mother.

"Hey Mom! Guess who just had her last day of high school?" I asked.

"Cammy, that's great! What was it like? Did all your friends cry and talk about how they were going to college?" she asked. I thought about that.

"Not really."

"Aren't your friends going to college?" she asked, her voice dropping a few octaves in concern. I stumbled over my words as I tried to think of a topic that wouldn't enrage her. She didn't like that I had moved out of my aunt's to La Push and she certainly wasn't happy with my current grades. She hadn't even met Paul and I was certain that she would hate him since she assumed I was living with him in La Push.

"Some of them are," I said, not quite knowing how truthful that was. "Actually most of my friends are younger than me. I'm the only one graduating from La Push. But I started to talking to my friends from Forks again. They're graduating." My mother's silence alerted me that something was amiss.

"Well, when is the graduation?" my mother asked.

I hesitated again. Horror washed over me.

Oh my god. I didn't know the date of my own graduation. It must be sometime next week, right? They still had to grade the finals.

"We need to know, Cam. I need to buy tickets to Seattle," my mother said.

My eyes widened. I threw on the brakes, grateful that Forks was too small a town that my sudden stop would temper any traffic. Seattle was an immediate connection to many hardcore Twilight fans. Seattle equaled newborn vampires, and in this part of the story, Victoria night still building her army. Even if she wasn't I knew they were still hunting there.

The Cullens and the werewolves shouldn't involve themselves in Seattle territory, though of course the trouble would attract the Volturi. My heart rate jumped.

_Volturi! Newborns! Victoria!_

My mind was a whirlwind of blind panic.

"Seattle! Why are you going to Seattle?" I screamed, my voice unreasonably high in my panic.

"Don't overreact. Its the closest airport."

"You are _not_ coming up here!" I cried.

"Excuse you, Camille! And what about your graduation ceremony?" my mother asked. I scratched the back of my head, biting my lip anxiously. So many people could die because of me. Everything was all my fault. I wanted to hyperventilate. I felt the sting of tears again.

"There isn't one," I said. I bit my lip, my heart rate pumping and urging my brain for any excuse to keep my family away from danger.

"How do you not have a graduation ceremony?"

Excellent question.

"Because..." I started answering before I could completely formulate the excuse. "...the Quileute people don't believe in non-tribal ceremonies..." I said.

My voice sounded very far away, but this was what I was good at. I could let my mouth run away and save myself and others around me. But I didn't really want to make this excuse. This was my life that my family was missing out on. This was my _own_ life that I was missing out of.

Suddenly I was thinking about no one but myself and all the things that had always belonged to my world. My family, my school life. I may not have school spirit, but I always imagined my mom and dad in the stands watching me walk in a ridiculous gown. My sisters still wanted to see me and I hadn't seem any of them since winter break.

"They don't?" my mom said skeptically.

"No," I said, my voice dropping even further. I was still parked in the middle of the road. I looked around to see where I was. Coincidentally, I was right across from Newton's. I could see Bella through the window and Mike sweeping the aisles.

I should know what time it is. I should know exactly how far away Alice was before she picked up Bella for hostage taking fun. I closed my eyes. For an instant, I missed being a hostage and being hidden from the world that seemed to be attacking from all sides since I left the safety of Paul's protection.

"Cammy?"

_Focus. _

I squeezed my eyes tight to force my thoughts in one direction. That shed the tears I was holding in, and the tightening in my chest got worse.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said. She must have heard my voice break.

"Honey, are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just a little emotional. I don't know what I'm doing lately, but... I still need to figure stuff out. I'll just mail you my diploma," I said. There was a slight pause. I knew she was worried now. I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to run to someone's arms like a little kid.

But she couldn't be here. I couldn't risk anyone I loved, whether they were Twilight-related or not, from coming to a future war zone.

"Cammy, I want to see you," she said. I smiled faintly.

"This summer. I promise I'll come down later this summer," I said. I didn't even know if I could keep that promise.

"You'd better," my mom said. I heard the intended joking in her voice, but there was an unmistakable sadness. I wished there was some way I could tell her everything. I looked over Newton's store again. Bella was going to be a vampire soon. She would have to lie to Charlie, who also believed in giving her space.

My mom was never someone who meddled in my affairs, as a result of her mother always snooping in her life as a child. Sometimes it came off as uncaring, but now I was seeing that even though I was doing things she didn't approve of, she wasn't dragging me away.

She believed in letting me make my own mistakes.

"Thanks Mom. I should get off the phone, I'm driving. Tell everyone I said hi," I said.

"I love you. Be very careful, Cammy. Tell Aunt Debbie I said hello," she said. I nodded, because I knew the only noise I was going to be able to make was a sob. The phone clicked. I set it down and gripped the steering wheel, blinking the tears away so I could see the road.

* * *

I was exhausted. As soon as I shut the door behind me I went straight to my room. I opened the door, for once unsurprised to see a vampire inside. It was Edward, which I should have expected. He was going hunting for the first time since Bella's escape. His eyes were black, mismatched to his light complexion.

But I was too tired to argue or comfort anyone.

"Edward, just go hunting. Alice has Bella and Esme and Rosalie will be there for back up. Just please, _please_, go hunting and get out of my house," I begged. Edward arched a brow. I felt immediately guilty. After all, helping the vampires were my top priority right now. "Sorry. I just had a really long day."

Edward stood up, his look suddenly changing from one to concern.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Just dandy," I answered. Edward was unmoving, waiting for an explanation. I sighed. "The combination of werewolves and my mother is an overwhelming force. If I could just..." Edward walked forward as though to observe me closer, as though trying to mentally penetrate whatever force kept him from reading my mind. His stare was so piercing that I looked at the floor to escape it.

"My family wanted to fly in and see me graduate. They would have to land in Seattle," I said. Edward straightened. I knew for a fact that he already knew the dangers that lie in Seattle. I shook my head. "I couldn't do that to them."

Edward's gaze softened suddenly.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

I shook my head.

"No big deal. I knew this was coming. I should have... I don't know. Prepared for this," I said looking at the window. The tears were threatening to spill again. I already knew that my cheeks were swollen and red.

Edward looked me over. I smiled a little.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend. Meeting your family will be a piece of cake compared to the past twenty-four hours," I said. Edward shook his head slowly.

"I wish you wouldn't have done this," he said. "You're only going to graduate once."

I shrugged.

"No big deal. High school wasn't exactly my favorite years anyway," I said. There was an awkward moment when we just stood in my room. The afternoon sky was a bright gray, despite the rain. Edward sense the lie. He didn't know all of the other nuclear bombs I'd been hit with the past day.

Right now I just wanted Edward out of my room.

I'd never thought I would ever wish that before.

I smiled again for reassurance.

"I can make it up to you, Cammy," Edward said. Hopefully he'd remember how pitiful I looked when he discovers that Jacob rescued Bella from Alice. That thought made me smile genuinely.

"What are you still doing here? Go hunting. Tell Jasper I want him to get a huge grizzly bear for me," I said.

"Rosalie's been thinking about talking to you," Edward said. "I thought I should warn you that she might drop by."

My eyes widened.

"Oh," I said. "Is she going to kill me?"

Edward's dark mood suddenly brightened with amusement.

"Of course not," he said smirking.

I paused.

"Are you sure?"

"She doesn't hate humans," Edward assured. I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "It's more of a personal matter with Rosalie. Aside from the initial scare that another person knew of our secret, you've done nothing but made her feel a little bit jealous that on top of everything Bella has she also has a book." Suddenly I felt a little bit silly. How arrogant of me to think that I had made any list of Rosalie's concerns. I wasn't dating one of her family members or asking anyone to make me into a vampire.

I almost snorted.

"Really?" I asked skeptically. I couldn't believe that would be the only problem I faced with Rosalie. She was one of Bella's obstacles.

Edward nodded, looking like he was trying not to laugh at my apparently misplaced concern. Just like that all my worries were forgotten, replaced by new lesser worries. It felt good to have this little petty problem to keep my mind off of everything that had happened. Suddenly confident, I let my shoulders relax a little. They were sore with stiffness.

"Oh. I guess I can handle that," I said. Edward seemed to be satisfied with that.

"Good. I'll be sure to avenge you if we can't find you when we come home," he said, winking to assure that he was only joking.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hilarious, Edward. Now go and have fun. I'll keep an eye on Bella right after a nap," I said good naturedly. Edward walked out the door smiling. He stopped at the doorway, his hand on the door.

"You do know that scholarship offer still stands? You've more than earned it," Edward said.

I nodded in agreement.

"You're damn right I've earned it," I said grinning in earnest. I meant it. This was scholarship quality work that was eating up my personal life. I had better get some sort of happy ending out of all this.

He gave his famous crooked smirk and shook his head as he turned to leave down the hall. I don't know why that made me feel better but it did. Twilight stuff was easy compared to all of the hidden drama that happened behind the scenes.


	75. White Picket Fences

First thing's first. Thank you to Birgit for betaing this chapter in an INCREDIBLY short amount of time. You way outdo yourself.

Also HUGE NEWS! There is now a Puppet Master trailer on youtube by Brandi and it is awesome! There are no words to describe someone who can make your own characters come to life like that. The link is on my profile.

* * *

I woke up from some dream I didn't remember. I didn't recognize anyone from it, but I knew it was crowded and sunny. Going to bed in the middle of the day always resulted in waking up in the middle of the night. Until now, I hadn't realized what sleeping in would mean. I reached across the nightstand for my phone to check the time. I smiled when the first thing I saw was that Paul had texted me back about an hour after I texted him that I was going home.

It was a little bit of a delayed response for him. Sam must be working him hard. I should be glad he was throwing himself back in his duties as I was. But the selfish part of me wondered and dwelled on things that Kim had said about there being no realism in love at first sight. That it had all been a mental anomaly.

_Whatever _I thought and went on about my business. I knew Twilight better than most people and I knew how immediate the connection between Paul and me was.

It was about midnight. I scratched the back of my head, mussing with my straggling strands of hair that were no doubt sticking from the back. For once I was glad that there was no one suddenly appearing in my house.

Finally I got out of bed, turning on lights as I went.

The house was eerily colder than Emily's in La Push. And mine didn't even have a werewolf-sized hole in it. I shivered at the memory and looked around, still wary for uninvited visitors. I'd forgotten that Forks never really quite felt like home either.

There must be something to stop the memories from pulling the knots in my stomach even tighter.

I supposed I could get back to work and see what I had missed this evening. Rosalie was supposed to talk to Bella, an oddly out of character moment for Rosalie. I should probably make sure she was doing that

I went to my phone, finger lingering over Alice's name. It was then that I realized that she had programmed not just her, Jasper and Edward's numbers. The whole family was in there

I danced my fingers in the air over the button, wondering if it actually would be worth calling a vampire I'd never met before. I made a face. I didn't really want to have to approach her. And it was late but what if I interrupted the scene? I could imagine it now:

_"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was... The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home-- I could remember that clearly. I remember every detail of that night. I clung to it so hard..." _

**_Ring ring!_**

_"Hold that thought, Bella."_

Yeah. That would go over real well.

Then...

"Duh!" I smacked my forehead. What was wrong with me? Of course I had things to do! I scrolled back up to find Jacob's name. I rolled my eyes, cursing myself for forgetting about the second escapade. I guess I was going to spend another day in La Push. Ormaybe I would spend it in Forks reassuring thevampires that Bella was perfectly safe.

I called the number.

"Cammy," Jacob moaned into the receiver. I heard him shuffling around a little bit as he seemed to wake up a bit more. "What's wrong? Is it Bella. Oh my god! It's Bella! What did they do to her? Did Bella hurt herself trying to get away?" I rolled my eyes.

"No Jake. I was just wondering what you had planned for tomorrow," I said.

There was a pause. I could almost hear the gears working in his brain as he determined what my phone call must mean.

"Yes!"

My brow furrowed.

"The escape plan? It's going to work?" he asked. He sighed in great relief. "I wasn't sure about that. Sam was thinking about making it an order that I don't do it." I smiled. I was surprised and relieved to know that some things didn't have to be initiated by me to happen.

"Well, I overrule Sam this time," I said, smiling.

"Won't they chase after me?" Jacob asked. "I can't be very fast with Bella."

"That's the nice thing about vampires that live among people. They like to keep a low profile. Not to mention, you have your very own werewolf ambassador. I'll make sure nothing happens," I said.

"That's great!" Jacob said. He was so excited that just for a moment I forgot why I ever disliked him. He sounded like a little kid, excited that his friend was coming over to play. He wasn't the overly protective adult figure like Edward. But that lasted only a moment when I remembered what Jacob's immaturity would also get him into. That kid was going to pull some dirty tricks to get what he wanted.

Suddenly I was ashamed of myself. Fellow Edward fans would have my head on a stick if they found out I was encouraging Jacob's behavior. I grimaced a little. What would my vampire friends think of this fraternizing and ultimate betrayal against Edward and Bella's relationship that I had sworn to protect?

I sighed.

I wasn't Team Edward or Team Jacob. I was Team Bella. Happy endings for all.

Or at least for most.

"Don't sleep in tomorrow, Jacob. I'll run interference," I affirmed.

"Awesome. Thanks Cam," Jacob chuckled before he hung up. Clearly he was excited about stirring up some trouble with the coven that he knew wouldn't strike back.

I hung up. Well, now I had a date with a family of ticked off vampires for tomorrow. I'd better read up for any way I might need to interfere.

I sat back on the couch with Eclipse and erased everything personal from my mind. I went over Rosalie's story again. The next day was Jacob's grand break-out. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache reading in the bad lighting and it was making me a little crab. The sudden speed of the upcoming events was going to give me whiplash.

That was when I got to Sunday.

The day when I was supposed meet the family, was the same day _after_ Edward found out someone sneaked into Bella's room.

"Crap," I swore. That was going to put a damper on my day at the Cullen's house.

As Alice pointed out, Edward was the king of making a scene when he felt Bella was threatened. I could just imagine the chaos Edward and the Cullens would go through if I told them that Victoria was staging an attack in Seattle. Edward would probably go looking for her and knowing his luck, probably run into the Volturi while he was there.

I could feel myself pale at the very real danger that would bring.

No, I decided. There was no giving away any information of the story. There was no telling what kind of advantage the newborns would have on different terrain and without the help of the wolves.

But refusing to say anything meant that Edward was going to be pissed. The decision was an easy one to make.

"Sorry Edward," I muttered under my breath. Damn. And we'd been getting along so well lately too.

Then again if there was a visitor in Bella's room, what if she sent someone to go after my scent too? I became cold all at once as I glanced up from the pages and looked around the room. It wouldn't be completely bizarre to see a strange vampire right in front of me, grinning at his luck to kill me and make Victoria happy.

I couldn't stay here. Bella was safe with the Cullens right now and that was probably the only reason she lived through a visit from a newborn. But here I was all alone and unguarded.

I could be in very real danger. I doubted that I was because I wasn't egotistical enough to think that Victoria wanted me as much as she wanted Bella, but I knew that if I were wrong it would be very hard to reason with a newborn vampire.

I forced myself up with Eclipse in hand. I knew where I'd be safe. There was no way I was going to put myself in danger anymore. I started for my car to get myself out of danger, but something stopped me halfway toward the front door.

My room. I needed to know if someone was going to steal my scent.

I marched the other way quickly and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I stood in my doorway into my room. You would think I never left seeing as how dirty it had gotten so quickly. There were still shopping bags from Alice, and my backpack was half open in the middle of the floor with notebooks falling out.

I was never going to remember this scene enough to notice that certain objects were missing. I held up my phone and stepped back a few feet into the hallway with my door open and put the setting of my room in the center of the screen.

I looked up and down again to make sure I had a clear shop and snapped a photo with a noisy click. I looked at the picture again and raised my brows impressed. It was a good thing the Cullens didn't cheap out on this phone. The picture was excellent.

I made a satisfied "hmph" sound and turned my back. It was time to get out of here. I doubted anything would get to my room. It was going to be hard enough to kill Bella. Why would Victoria want to waste her time on me too?

_Better safe than sorry._

I snorted at myself. I hated that saying.

I grabbed double checked to make sure I had everything I needed, which was basically just a phone and Eclipse. I skipped out the front door hurriedly trying to make my steps as soft as possible like I'd seen the werewolves do. They were born with enhanced grace that I didn't have so it was a pale comparison.

I unlocked the garage door and flipped on the light without looking.

An unknown figure made me freeze.

My car's hood was open and Rosalie was standing right beside it. She was beautiful, even though she didn't look the least over dressed as I had imagined her before seeing her in real life. Her jeans were stylish, but casual and her top clung to her bust perfectly while still being modest. Her long blonde hair flowed to her back, longer than I would have pictured her from Bella's description alone.

And of course, she was stunning.

My breath caught and I wavered, unsure of whether to leave her here and go back in the house, or stay here and see what she wanted.

_This is Rosalie _**_Hale_** my inner Twilighter said urging me to squeal and gush. But this wasn't the Cullen I had daydreams about meeting. I didn't know what to think of her.

One thing was sure. Rosalie looked as unsure of what to say as I was. I'd like to say we surprised each other, but I knew that she had probably heard me. If she hadn't wanted to encounter me she could have snuck out with me being none the wiser in the blink of an eye.

But here she was.

She was the first to react. Her arms glided down from the hood of my car to her side and I found my breath again.

She took her gaze away from me and looked at the innards of my car again.

"Where did you get this?" she asked finally. I still wasn't sure of what to say. What if I pissed her off? I didn't know what her pet peeves were besides flirting with her brothers and wanting to be a vampire. A barely audible stutter started at the back of my throat and died as I swallowed.

"My boyfriend," I finally said. She narrowed her eyes questioningly. "A... werewolf."

It felt odd talking to her like this. All of my instincts told me to look the other way and pretend she was a human and that I knew nothing. She was clearly as uncomfortable as I was. She must not be used to speaking freely about her own secrets either. She sauntered around the car glaring at the insides and cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

I silently clenched my keys in my hand. It was obvious that I wasn't going anywhere now. I licked my dry lips and forced my stance to relax.

"I thought for sure it was an Alpine," she mused out loud.

I felt my brows crease in confusion.

She smiled humorlessly at it.

"The show played off an Alpine as an eight cylinder. You have the real thing. That's hard to come by," she said.

I said nothing. She'd have to explain a little more to get a response from me.

"I guess it was a little before your time," she said. She hesitated as though having the same thought I had about bringing such delicate subjects around someone she didn't know. She blinked at me, waiting for me to respond now.

"What... show?" I asked hesitantly.

"Get Smart," she said. She gestured to the car. "This Sunbeam Tiger is the same model that Maxwell Smart supposedly drove." She looked for my response. When I had none she looked away and raised her brows, obviously deciding that I had no idea what she was talking about.

She ran her delicate hand through flawless hair that shined the same sheen as it would have in the sun. She was beautiful. The classic beauty that was easy to hate.

When she caught me staring at her I returned my gaze to the car.

"I like that show," I said. I'd forced Paul to watch the rerun channel of older shows all the time. My lips quirked. I guess this car suited me as a bumbling secret agent who, despite obvious stupidity, came through in the end. This car was so old that I hadn't ever thought about the similarities between that and the shiny red convertible Maxwell Smart drove. Was that a coincidence or had Paul done this on purpose?

My obvious nervousness caught her attention. She looked up at me again.

"Jasper told me about you," she said confidently. Again there was that uncomfortable slip of knowledge that gave our secrets away.

I nodded.

"I know about you," I said stupidly. She nodded once and I wondered how long it was going to take to get to the point. There was an unnecessary tension in the small concrete room as it started to sprinkle outside. The primal part of me wanted to run from her. The female part of me wanted to look her up and down and give her a jealous glare. The Twilighter part of me wanted to call her a self righteous bitch who wouldn't know happiness if it bit her in the ass.

"Does Bella understand anything I told her tonight?" she finally asked.

I paused. And there was her reason for being here.

"Yeah. Something about babies," I said replaying the conversation in my head. I clutched the book in my head, suddenly happy that I'd been reading up on the recent events. I had read that conversation through and through and it never failed to scare me. Rosalie was not beyond revenge or murder or any combination of the two. It was important to stay on her good side.

She huffed and bit the edge of her lip.

"Something about babies," she repeated softly. She was still after that. Then in a sharp movement that made me jump, she snapped to her head the other way and clenched her jaw in controlled agitation. "Bella is an idiot."

She pronounced every syllable so slowly that it made it sound like she thought I was an idiot too.

But she paced too quickly for me to move circling my car like a vulture.

"She's so endearing," Rosalie muttered spitefully. "Like a new family pet."

My heart rate jumped when she neared me and stared at the car.

"Why doesn't anyone understand what she's doing?" Rosalie snapped. She looked at me for the answer, making me all but shrink away to cower against the door. I was perfectly still, but I hugged Eclipse to my chest for all I was worth.

She snorted at my reaction, clearly choosing to ignore it as she looked the other way.

"Am I the only one that cares what she does with her life?" she demanded passionately. With my obvious fear she held her hands out and exhaled slowly, probably reminding herself that I was not the one she was angry at. She stopped and stared at me. "She's too young."

I swallowed hard.

"She's older than Edward," I offered. Rosalie shook her head.

"No. No she's not," Rosalie said. I paused at that.

"Well if you want to get technical..." I started under my breath and closed my mouth when she interrupted.

"She's naive and they're taking advantage of that," Rosalie snapped. With that she spun on her heel and started to pace again. She stroked her hair over her shoulder in an agitated gesture and glared at nothing with her hands on her hips.

"Who's taking advantage of her?" I asked. Rosalie looked annoyed.

"The family. They're so concerned about Edward that they're willing to play into Bella's fantasy," she said. Her being so close and obviously flustered made me uneasy. I stepped backward and sat on the cement steps leading from the garage.

Rosalie looked down recuperating from her outburst.

"I'm sorry," she said gathering herself. She hesitated at the space beside me. She looked hesitant at the space beside me as if considering joining me. I swallowed, unsure of what to do. After that moment Rosalie strode forward and sat beside me.

We were quiet for a long moment. It gave me a chance to control my heart rate and remind myself that Rosalie was not as scary as Bella thought she was. She wasn't a scary person. Just... territorial.

"Do you think about children?" she asked me. I stared at Rosalie, almost bewildered. She looked back at me and silently waited for my response. It took a while for the question to seep through to my consciousness.

Children? I hadn't even thought about marriage until Alice's adventure to that wedding designer.

Puzzled, I started to think back on the mental pictures of me in a wedding dress. I frowned as I considered it. Having a child with Paul to create a person that was only half fictional? I smiled grimly at the ridiculousness of it. Mothering an OC sounded too... too... I don't know. Fan fiction.

"No," I said staring blankly in the same direction she was.

She sighed.

"Makes sense I suppose. You're just as young as Bella," she said. I frowned at that.

"Wait..." I said blurting overpowering my need to be cautious around Rosalie. She looked at me when I looked sideways at her. "You were as old as Bella and I are when you decided you wanted a family. How do you know she just isn't that sort of person? Some people don't want kids."

Rosalie had a cold look. I could see wisdom in her eyes, looking out of place on such a young flawless face of a teenager. It looked like I had offended her. She seemed to have decided her opinion of me right then.

I pressed my lips tight. I should have just kept my mouth shut.

She sighed and shook her head.

"Bella must really not understand," she said to herself. Then to me, "When I was your age it was perfectly normal to want to begin a family. I felt the same pining for a family as an unmarried woman in their late twenties nowadays. I was mature enough to make that decision because that was the norm. Times have changed and you're allowed to be a child much longer than we were."

She swallowed at that and made a face. She looked like she wanted to snap something. She rocked forward and stood in a motion that was too blurry to trace. She crossed her arms over her chest, spinning to face me with an unreadable expression.

"When Bella is mature enough to know what she wants it will be too late," she said. I dropped my gaze. She looked like she truly wanted me to know this. She wanted me to understand. I shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe I can't understand, but I think that she thinks Edward is worth it," I said. Rosalie's expression fell in frustrated defeat. I stood up cautiously. "Bella thinks she's getting more in return. Edward deserves to be that worthy of someone after being alone for so long."

Rosalie sighed, shaking her head and running her hands through the roots of her hair. She looked at my car agitated again.

"She doesn't know. When you know what you want it strikes you hard and drives your every decision," she murmured. Her voice was as solemn as a warning. She looked to me to see if anything she was saying was hitting home.

Maybe I couldn't understand. Maybe I was still too young. It was an odd thought to have and seriously consider.

"I'm sorry for barging in like this," she said folding her arms across her chest.

"Jasper, Edward, and Alice do it all the time," I said.

Her expression never changed. Apparently she didn't need my consolation that she hadn't offended me.

"If I go home I will have to sit there and watch everyone tending to Bella's every need until she and Alice go to school," she said suddenly. Her eyes flicked to me in search of a new conversation topic.

"She's kind of an attention hog isn't she?" I asked. Surprised flickered and she gave an almost haunting smile of interest. Suddenly I exhaled in a nervous laugh. "And overdramatic."

Rosalie's smiled widened. She snickered with me, suddenly relaxing.

"Sometimes it hard to deny she and Edward were made for each other," she added softly. I laughed out loud in earnest. Tension sucked out of the room in a single moment and I felt better. I shook my head reminding myself that I was constant jealous of Bella too.

"Some people get their happy endings too easily," she said and blinked a few times as she became serious. I felt my expression go thoughtful as I saw common ground.

"You can stay here and have your own human sleepover if you want," I said. It was then I realized that how hopeful I might look. But this was Rosalie and it looked like we might have something to talk about. Maybe I could achieve something Bella never could and make her like me.

Rosalie seemed to actually consider it for a moment. Then she looked apologetic.

"Thank you. I should get home. I left in a huff and told Esme where I was going. She'll probably be worried that I'd overreact," she said. Her answer was the only thing that didn't really surprise me. She had barely even looked at me while she was here. Edward was right. She really didn't care about me. She was just here for some answers.

I nodded once and stood.

"Okay. I was going to go to La Push anyway," I said. Rosalie paused.

"Did your... boyfriend work on this car?" she asked. She struggled with the word boyfriend with a grimace. Maybe she was disgusted with me the same way Paul had been disgusted with me when I told him that I used to be attracted to Edward.

I followed her gaze on the very car that granted my freedom.

"No," I said. "Jacob did." She nodded slowly.

"Those fuzzy dice aren't yours, are they?" she asked. I felt my brow furrow and I turned to her in surprise.

"What?"

"The tacky fuzzy dice in the glove compartment?" she asked. I felt my jaw drop. Jacob left fuzzy dice in my glove compartment? I started to smile, when I snorted. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You can tell a lot about a person by the way he decorates a car. The moron thinks he's funny."

I grinned a little. I thought it was a little funny, though that was something I would have blamed on Quil. Wait. When did Rosalie see the inside of my car? I started to question her when she changed the subject.

"It was nice to finally meet you. It's good to know there's hope for at least one human in this place," she said. She walked a normal pace, boots clacking smartly on the concrete ground and then disappearing the moment she hit the wet driveway.

* * *

After I was sure that I was alone I remembered why I had gone into the garage in the first place. Maybe if Rosalie were here to protect me I could stay home, but with her gone my only safe haven would be Emily's. I checked my rearview mirror out of habit while I drove, knowing that even a warning wasn't going to do me much good.

Safety was my number one priority as there seemed to be nothing story-related going on at this moment. There was potential danger around, and with Paul's life in the balance with mine, I would take extra special care to keep myself alive. Even if Leah had been lying about the mortality link between wolves and imprints she had scared me enough to take this seriously.

Leah's words somehow transformed into Rosalie's. From someone telling me to stay put like a good little imprint to a woman's warning about what I was missing out on. It reminded me that life was going to continue whether Bella was narrating or not.

What were Paul and I going to do when all of this was over? Were we supposed to get married like Edward and Bella? I couldn't imagine a werewolf living in a suburban neighborhood with a cute little house and white picket fence. Then again I couldn't imagine that for Edward and Bella either.

But Paul had something that they didn't. He could be human with me. We really could have that life.

I caught my grimace in the rearview mirror.

"White picket fence," I thought suppressing a snort and glad there was no one here to listen to me answer my own thoughts.

But what else did I expect from him? Paul was very much real. He lived on life without Bella's narration all the time. Did I expect him to suddenly not exist by the end of the book? No. He would keep on living, doing god-knows-what for Breaking Dawn, and then whatever else his future held.

I would be here too. With the impending truce I could hang out with him all I wanted without interruptions or danger. Edward was willing to act civil with Jacob by the end of the book. Maybe my boyscould do the same. I smiled a little, thinking of introducing him to Jasper. Jasper could do wonders for his temper.

It was strange though, admitting that nothing in this world was fake and that it would continue after the final page. This world wasn't separate from my world. It seemed to live alongside it with my aunt, uncle, and family, coexisting with the Twilight characters so I must have a life after this too.

So would Paul and I ever have a normal life together?

I checked my reflection in the side mirror for another grimace. I looked like I always looked, with no decisive expression. Was I seriously considering this?

The car rolled passed the border. I relaxed and slumped in the aged leather of the driver's seat. I could drive this road with my eyes closed by now.

I did like Washington better than California, though that wasn't saying much. I liked Forks and La Push.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. Contrary to being the setting of such exciting books, my limited interaction made it very boring. La Push had been miserable knowing that I couldn't see the Cullens, Forks was just depressing without werewolves to distract me. And I still couldn't stand going back home.

So what made me happy?

I pulled into Emily's driveway and stomped on the brake prematurely. The car jolted and the figure on the porch looked up in surprise. The motion light illuminated Paul who had been hunched over himself, head in his hands. He was a marvelous, melancholy figure there in his attire. The most wonderful thing about him though was the way he'd been staring at the ground.

At his realization that it was me those sad brown eyes went wide and glistened with pure happiness.

That's when I realized something.

I liked La Push when he was here. I liked Forks when he wanted to come over and see me. I wanted to come home and see him waiting for me like this. I wanted to be home and have that same exact flurry of emotions when I was pleasantly surprised that he had come back to me.

He stood up and jogged to my door. His smile was just as wide as mine felt. Clearly, he cared as much as I did that my car was still halfway sitting in the street blocking possible traffic.

"Hey," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," I said deciding to go with the partial truth since I was always up for seeing Paul.

He smiled. It was as warm as any home. I had come to Forks looking for something that would help me grow up and be responsible. I had wanted a new place to feel like home.

Could that something had been Paul this whole time?

Paul smiled.

"I was just thinking about you," Paul said. I bit my lip, adrenaline pumping as I felt myself gain new sight. Rosalie was right. You really don't see it coming when you figure out what you want.

I shook my head and smiled as prettily as possible.

"Mind if I stay here tonight?" I asked.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. He leaned into the car, abs glistening like some sort of model that had been hosed down before a photo shoot. The urge to look was easy to ignore. My gaze couldn't stay away from his the warm happiness in his eyes.

Sweet, understanding, trusting, and attractive. How did I ever not like werewolves?

"Nope," I said grinning stupidly. Paul looked down at his shirtless torso and darkened in embarrassment. I smiled at him and he gave an appreciating glance back at me.

"We don't have an extra bed. I've been sleeping on the couch," he reminded. A quote from Edward sprang from my mind, making me smile.

"I don't care," I said.

Paul gave a closed lipped grin and moved out of the way, gesturing to the rest of the driveway for me to finish parking. I did and hopped out as soon as possible. It was freezing outside but Paul was a walking radiator. My own personal space heater that can stand in the rain and not electrocute anyone.

He pulled me into the rain as soon as I undid my seatbelt and looked at me. I wasn't sure what I looked like but I knew that something had shifted. Something that Rosalie had been a catalyst of, oddly enough.

We were both quiet for a long moment. He was probably afraid that if either of said anything we would ruin the moment. He took my hand and pulled me along toward Emily's house.

There was a rare gap in the clouds letting the blue light of the moon seep through. It would be cloudy again tomorrow if Alice was going to school. Not wanting to go inside where we would be distracted I sat down on the steps and urged Paul beside me.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Paul asked.

"You're going to sit with me, aren't you?" I retorted. He pondered that and sank down beside me.

"Good point," he said. His arms wrapped around my shoulders pulling me against him. I gazed up at the very real sky, feeling very real warmth from a very real werewolf.

_This isn't just a book_._ It can't be._

"Something's up, Cam," Paul decided. He didn't sound completely worried. He shouldn't be. A vampire was rogue in Forks, but he wouldn't leave any blood in its wake. No blood, no foul, right?

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what we were going to do when the book is over," I said. He leaned his cheek against my head so I could feel him smile.

"I think about that all the time," he whispered. He kissed my hair. My already euphoric mood jumped to an eleven at that. I rested my hand on his warm knee making patterns in the rough torn denim.

"Would you want to meet my parents?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

I paused.

"What about yours?" I asked. He jerked unexpected and stiffened. I remembered suddenly that Paul was a very private person. Every time I'd ever asked this question he never gave me a straight answer. Quil had once told me to avoid this subject at all cost.

I sat up straight, pulling away from him.

He exhaled through his nose, looking away.

"I would never do that to you. I care about you too much," he said lightly for the sake of the mood. I stared at him blinking.

"I don't know anything about your family," I suddenly realized out loud.

Paul made a face that showed his hesitance.

"Yeah, but my family... sucks," he said frowning when he couldn't come up with a more accurate adjective. I made my brows go up in expectation. He sighed and looked down.

"I'm your girlfriend," I reminded him. "I can handle whatever baggage you have. Paul, I don't even know your last name. Sometimes its like I wouldn't know anything about you without Bella's help and she doesn't know you at all." The disgust must haveshown in my voice as I became frustrated.

"You're real," I told him. "You're not just a secondary character."

There was a pause as he looked at my face, considering. I made myself shut up so that he could decide. I shouldn't be prying into his life. I should want to respect his privacy. But I was truly curious now. What Bella knew was limited. What other Twilight secrets were out there that Bella didn't know about?

"Wood," Paul said.

"What?"

"My last name is Wood," he said. I paused and felt my brow furrow. Wood?

"That's it?" I asked. He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I hear it from anyone?"

"Because everyone knows I hate my last name," he said. He looked down, but he was beginning to smile again. He seemed to blush as he distractedly ran his hand over his dark hair. "Look. I had an embarrassing experience in junior high and I had to kick the crap out of three different kids to get them to stop making fun of me about it." He laughed a little and wiped his hand down his face. It was as though he couldn't believe he was still embarrassed.

"What does it have to do with your last name?" I pried. Paul started to explain when his voice trailed off and he shook his head. I was suddenly laughing. I'd never seen him get embarrassed about something that he seemed to know was silly before.

"If you think about it long enough I'm sure you'll get it," Paul said. I pushed that issue aside. I was sure I would be driving home when I got that. I shook my head remembering that hadn't been the question that I asked him.

"And your family?" I asked. He sighed in agitation and fiddled with the threads dangling from the ends of his cutoff jeans.

"My dad left when I was three. My mom's an alcoholic who freaked out when I tried to explain to her about the werewolf stuff," Paul said waving to his surroundings. "She moved to the Makaw rez with my aunt. I lived with my grandmother for a while, but it was hard with her dementia. I couldn't take care of her so she moved into a home and I moved here."

Paul looked down at the cracked wood and budged a loose board of the steps with his toe.

He forced a smile at me.

"And that's it," he said as though he hadn't just summed up his life's story in a few sentences.

"That's it? All of this happened when I knew you," I said. He nodded grimly. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"And ruin the one good thing I had?" he retorted.

I paused, gaping.

"You wouldn't have ruined it. I could've helped," I said. Paul sighed.

"I didn't want help," he said looking away from me. His hand clenched once seeming more like a nervous gesture than one in anger. For a moment he was quiet and then he looked back at me. "I wanted to enjoy you and being a werewolf. For the first time I wasn't drifting. So my crappy mom bailed. Who cares? I'm better off."

He laughed, despite the horrified look on my face. He rolled his eyes and I knew my pitying look was annoying him.

"Think about it. If I hadn't turned into a werewolf I would have been one of those kids that runs off and joins a gang. I needed family. I needed something like you to start off fresh."

"You're good for me. I have something to motivate me now. I don't want to phase around you."

I followed his gaze. The clouds covered the moon again and the humidity spiked. It was going to rain again. Paul pulled me into his side just as a cold wind came through the porch.

"I can't be good for you. I've almost killed you by association three times in the past year and a half. I thought I made your phasing worse. I mean, the times when I would do something..." I started to say necessary, but the word that came out was: "Stupid."

He had been staring off until I said that. He perked at my words like I'd woken him from his memories and laughed

"Sometimes," he said. "But it's worth it." The night became quiet and drops started to trickle down from the sky again. We watched as the small storm thickened and it started to rain harder. I smiled at the familiar picture and felt Paul kiss my cheek.

"It will all work out as long as I have you here," Paul promised.

Cammy Wood.

It sounded so... normal.

I smiled to myself. Then again it could be very suiting.

_Who would do something so dangerous and stupid? Cammy Wood._

I quickly shook that thought out of my head.

"Thank you," I said. Paul seemed to understand that what I meant was that I was grateful for the information. His eyes were deep in thought as he hunched into me. .

I was about to say something when he broke into a sudden yawn and leaned further into me. I hadn't realized that he was slumping so much. I suddenly remembered Jacob's weariness. He could barely keep his eyes open around the very person he loved. Paul had been running all day following false trails.

"You must be exhausted," I burst with the realization.

His eyes had been slowly closing, but they widened at my outburst.

"I can stay awake," he said.

"No. You've been working all day long. Go to sleep," I commanded. He laughed at my demand and leaned against the side railing. When I struggled to get out from under his arm, he held tighter. I knew he wasn't cold. I wasn't either in this closeness. His usually exaggerated heat was perfect for this weather.

"Go on. Keep talking. I'm listening," he said.

He was beat. I frowned at him, but he watched me. So I decided to tell him about the mundane things about my life in California. Talking like this made it easier to hear how normal it was. Sometimes it was hard to remember that action and drama was almost just as common as it had been before minus the vampire and werewolf fights.

It only took five minutes for him to fall asleep. I stopped my mindless rambling, happy in his arms. I'd already slept a lot that day and wasn't the least bit tired. So I sat there against him and began to think about what would become of us.

* * *

"Geez, Paul. You really_ can_ sleep anywhere," came a voice. I could have easily ignored it and fallen back asleep but Paul stiffened and tightened his hold on me. I gasped at the sudden action. I would have been bruised if Paul hadn't immediately released me.

It was a light gray outside and Jacob was standing right in front of us. He looked very proper for today's activities in a black muscle t-shirt and jeans. It was darker around his shoulder telling me that he'd been in the damp sprinkling that every morning in La Push had whether it was going to be a rainy day or not.

He looked like he was up to no good. And I knew for a fact that he wasn't.

God... That smile was familiar. It wasn't the famous bright sincere smile that Jacob made as famous as Edward's crooked smirk. It had a hint of smugness, but lacked the gentleman properness of Edward's. Why did it look so familiar.?

"Hey Cammy," Jacob said.

My brow furrowed and then I relaxed. It was _Quil's_ smile. Jacob was up for a little Bella stalking.

"Get lost," Paul said moodily. He groaned as he loosened his hold on me to stretch. I heard his stiff joints crack. He twisted his neck and blinked his squinting eyes at me for an assessment of my well being and then back at Jacob. "I have this morning off. Go bug someone else."

"I have to borrow your imprint," Jacob said. His eyes flicked to me for support.

Paul stiffened while I assessed by the brightness how long I'd been here. I must have dozed off.

"Dude, she hasn't even brushed her teeth yet and you want to just take her away?" Paul defended. He wiped his hand over his face and was suddenly ready to fight again. We shifted away from one another so that we both could stand. I'd spent the night clutching the book to me. I'd long ago gotten used to the corner jabbed into me. It was still a ruined book so its edges were softened a little bit. Life was so much easier with the big ugly purse to hold it.

"What time is it?" I asked around a yawn.

"Eight."

"Eight?" What surprised me most was that it still surprised me to find that I'd slept in to miss something. I scrambled further away from Paul when he tensed at my outburst and started muttering, "Damn it, damn it, damn it..." I grabbed Jake's arm and pulled. "Come on!"

Startled, Paul jogged after us, his big feet silent on the moist dirt of the walkway.

"Where are you going?"

"We have to kidnap Bella!" I shouted over my shoulder without thinking of the severity of what I was saying. Paul stopped where he was and the screen door slammed closed. Behind him Sam was lightly padding down the steps.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded. Jacob cursed a word that you would never ever see written in Bella's narration.

"What? Cam, you can't just kidnap somebody," Paul said.

"Hypocrite," Jacob said under his breath. Paul shot him a glare.

Sam started forward passing Paul.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea, Jacob. We don't want to provoke them," Sam said. Jacob started to say something, but the sudden action of being poised for an Eclipse event had me wired enough to put on my stubborn face. I let go of Jacob and put my hands on my hips defiantly.

"This is not provoking," I said. Even from the distance I was at I could see Sam's look. "Okay, maybe it is. The point is that I'm running interference. You're the one that wants Jacob to try and get Bella to choose him instead of Edward. I'm giving you that chance."

Sam's shoulders slumped in surprise.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes!" I said anxiously.

Sam looked from Paul to Jacob in surprise. Jacob shrugged his wide shoulders, showing that he wasn't sure why I was offering to help him either. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It would take too long to lecture that there were no sides to take and I was going to be helping them and the Cullens throughout the book.

I realized that he was still looking at Sam. He was waiting for permission, but he didn't look happy about it.

"Fine. Be careful," Sam said. He turned and went back inside. I'd known how this argument was going to turn out the whole time. I went back to my car as Jacob finally continued toward his motorcycle. We exchanged a glance while I dug for thekeys out of my pocket.

"When are we going in?"

"School starts at eight. Her first class is English and you have to meet her in between classes. So we've got to get in at nine and somehow not get found by the Cullens..."

"I'm coming with you," I heard a new voice. I jumped, startled. I hadn't heard the source of the voice until Paul walked around the front of my car, a hard look of determination on his face. I slumped as I felt a new horror creep up. Paul was going to make this difficult.

"No. Stay here," I said.

"No," Paul retorted. We were both still looking at each other over the worn convertible top. His eyes weren't the wide brown ones I'd seen last night. But last night neither of us had anything to do. Now we were staring daggers. I felt a bubble of sadness at the reminder that we weren't at a happy ending just yet.

_Just a few more weeks. Tops._

_Oh yeah. Plus another book._

Sudden frustration put me in a bad mood.

"Paul, please," I growled in irritation. I didn't like having nothing to use against a werewolf other aside from information. There was no way I could just force him to stay here. Hell, even Sam couldn't do that. He blinked once, but didn't move. I tilted my stance tiredly and clenched my jaw. "Please just let me do this my way."

"Do what your way?" he asked.

_Force you and the Cullens to tolerate each other_.

"This," I said picking up my arms in gesture to our surroundings. He stared at me. "This is going to change things for the better. The less werewolves I bring over the less ticked off the Cullens are going to be. I don't need your help on this."

He winced. I swallowed my regret. I hadn't known the remark would sting, but it obviously had. Paul stepped back giving the car room to pull away from himsafely.

"Thank you," I said trying to show all of my appreciation in one look. He nodded sharply once and dropped his gaze. My heart wrenched and my hand lingered on the open door. I should say something. I was going to need his help one day.

"Uh, Cammy?" Jacob said. Paul spared me one last unhappy look before turning on his heel and following Sam into the house.

"Right." After a perfectly pleasant night too. It annoyed me that even knowing what I wanted I couldn't stop time to make him happy so I could deal with the books when it was convenient. Jacob leaned on the handles of his motorcycle as he watched me put keys in the lock of my car.

"Don't worry about him," Jacob tried to console. I resisted a glare. "What's the plan?"

"You don't have a plan?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged.

"I was just going to wait until I saw Bella and snatch her," Jacob shrugged. I paused and thought about that plan. It was about as thought out as anything I had in mind.

"Sounds good to me."

"Wait. Won't the psychic see you coming? I mean, I know I'm safe but..."

"Trust me. Alice says she has just as hard a time seeing me as a werewolf," I said. Jacob's brow furrowed.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptic.

"Positive," I said almost laughing. Jacob looked confused for a moment and started to ask another question, "Jake, we don't have time."

"Right," he said.

With that reminder he suddenly became completely focused. Jacob kicked the kickstand and the engine rumbled. I got in my car and twisted my keys. Jacob let me out of the driveway first, content to follow my lead. The tingle of excitement squashed my regret for leaving the way I did. I felt callous for having this feeling, but I was a reader. I craved this kind of adventure.

I looked in my rearview mirror watching Jacob on his motorcycle. He was grinning again, his grown out black hair billowing passed his ears. Jacob said that he didn't like being a werewolf, but watching him it was easy to tell that he was enjoying himself too. He did like some parts of being a werewolf and I could tell that stuff like this was fun for him.

We passed into Forks. Even in the whipping wind I could see Jacob become more determined in enemy territory.

I checked my clock doing the math down from the time Paul had added to it to what should be the actual time. I stopped across the street from the school at one of the few spaces left by the tardy teenagers that had missed getting a space in a parking lot that morning.

Jacob stopped beside my window head perked and testing the air. I rolled down the window with the crank in my 1960's car so that Jacob and I could talk

"We've still got some time," Jacob said. It was a good thing he knew me so well through Paul because I was already digging for my cell phone to check the time. He sort of fit the part of a wild animal looking around for predators as he looked around to make sure no one was watching.

I sighed heavily.

"Good," I said releasing my grip on the steering wheel. Jacob leaned the bike over to one side, half standing beside me. I exhaled, suddenly remembering the Twilight exhilaration and laughed. "This reminds me of Quil."

Jacob smiled.

"Yeah. You guys had fun," he agreed smiling. We both looked toward the dormant school waiting. His grin faded and he sighed. "I don't get it. She wants to hang out with me. What's keeping her there?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella's love for Edward and her usual not wanting to disappoint anyone," I said. Jacob teetered on the bike anxiously.

"So the same thing that kept you from running off to Forks?" Jacob asked. "Minus the not wanting todisappoint anyone, of course." I frowned at the jab, but he grinned to show his good nature.

"Believe it or not I don't like disappointing people. It's just important that I get my way," I said. Jacob snapped a confused look at me and I realized what I must sound like. "Because I know what's best! I have a written manual!" I waved Eclipse from the passenger seat to show what I meant.

Geez. Did he really think that little of me?

"So according to you we all get happy endings..." Jacob said. I tried not to react. Jacob's ending was anything but happy.

"Yeah," I said distractedly. "We'll all make it out alive. Including me for once because according to Leah I'm Paul's lifeline and if he's alive by the end then I must be too." Actually this sudden realization cheered me up. It was nice to know that for once I wasn't going to have to put my head on a chop block for the right ending.

"True," Jacob said. "And then?"

I shrugged.

"Ah... you're losing your super power," he said. I gave him an annoyed look and then leaned back. This was the second time the question of my future had come up in all within twelve hours. I checked the time on my phone absently. Jacob looked anxious idling beside me.

"You have to trust me, Jacob," I said. Jacob gripped the handle bars and rocked forward and backward.

"Sometimes I think that I shouldn't. I don't know if you really know what'sbest for Bella. Especially if you're going on Bella's word. She's not the kind of person to take the safest path for herself," Jacob said. He looked at me through my open window. "Would you let something different happen if it was better for her?"

I looked in the rearview mirror distractedly.

"Cammy?" Jacob asked reminding me that he had asked me a question. His brows went up in expectation.

"I know what's best for her," I dodged. But I knew where he was concerned. What if Bella never got a white picket fence because she wanted Edward? Was it really up to me to help make that kind of decision for her? I sighed and shook my head.

Nope. This wasn't just about Bella. After rereading Eclipse for the kazillionth time I had still come to the same conclusion that there were different paths to choose from. There wasn't really a _one_ true love. She did love Jacob and he did love her. But I couldn't do that to Edward anymore than Bella could.

"You know that I'm good for her," he said shattering my thoughts.

"Yeah. Well..." I started. I sighed. "I'm the one with knowledge of the future. You can say whatever you want to her, but all you seemed to be concerned about is whether or not you can seduce her away from the Cullens just so you don't have another vampire on your hands."

His eyes narrowed in offense.

"That's Sam's plan. Not mine. Don't act like I'm just pretending to like her," Jacob spat back at me. I fumed silently, knowing that the werewolf was right. That boosted his confidence a little bit more. "You do everything you do for the books, not Bella. And the only reason you don't want me for Bella is because once upon a time _you_ had a crush on a vampire."

I shot a look at him with my mouth open. Was he seriously trying to goad me into going against the books? I snorted.

"You have a funny way of thanking me for taking you over the border," I snapped.

Jacob's teeth gnashed in a sudden burst of anger. I knew Jacob well enough to know that it wasn't that easy to make him phase, so I held my ground and stared back at him. He sucked in a shaky breath and sighed.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome," I said.

We continued to stare. I was too annoyed to back down. His frown had a hint of Paul's and it made me that much more mad to see that on the outside my actions were inconsistent and unpredictable. It would make sense in the end. It _would_.

I sighed as the tension eased. I checked the time again to see that my eagerness for the bell to ring seemed to make time tick by that much slower.

"She does need you," I admitted grudgingly. "You're right. I'm biased. Everything I do is for the books because that's what I think is best for everyone. But I won't interfere with what's supposed to happen. You have a fair chance, Jacob."

"Not as good as the parasite's," Jacob grumbled.

"But you still have a shot," I said. He looked up almost shyly from where he sat.

"Just think about it, Cammy. This book can end a lot of different ways. Our families are friends. We get along great. I can make sure she lives happily ever after too," Jacob insisted.

I shrugged helplessly. This decision wasn't a hard one. No steering from the books. Sorry Jacob.

Thankfully I didn't have time to tell him there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that I was going to stray from the storyline when the bell rang. Jacob and I were suddenly alert.

"That's our cue," I informed him. I bit my lip and went over the game plan when I suddenly realized that I didn't really have one. I was just going to have to get to Alice and explain before she got a hold of Edward. This would have bothered me if I had ever had a decent plan.

Jacob clenched his handle bars.

"I'm going to go around the corner so they don't catch my scent and ruin the surprise. How many bloodsuckers are in there?"

"Just the one. You're good to go," I reported seriously. He gave a quick nod and spun around while the crowds of students started to pour into the hallway. And just like clockwork, Bella came out of English alongside Mike Newton.

"At least she's reliable," I muttered.

And also like clockwork came a dramatic revving from down the street that made everyone turn, including me. This was what Jacob called the element of surprise? Or maybe he just thought the more attention he drew the less likely Alice would make a scene confronting him.

It was a surprisingly normal scene seeing teenagers flooding the area. Bella stopped talking to Mike almost immediately. It was as though she could pick Jacob's particular engine among all of the traffic and murmuring. She met eyes with him immediately and smiled.

Mike was still talking when Bella said (and I quote): "I got really sick and went home, okay?"

Poor Mike. Way to kick a guy when he's down. There he was trying to ask her out and some twenty-something looking guy on a motorcycle comes up and whisks her away.

But she left him with a kiss on the cheek that left Mike stunned. She didn't see it, but as soon as she turned her back Mike got a funny glint in his eye and touched his cheek. I chuckled at the reaction and watched Bella run to the motorcycle with all the grace of a sloppy toddler running to claim the slide.

I actually laughed at the sight of it. Acting goofy like that was something I would be too self conscious to do in front of a vampire. But werewolves would let you jump and play all you wanted.

And just like that they were gone. Relief flooded through me. It never ceased to amaze me that everything was still evolving word for word. It made me feel accomplished. There was absolutely no argument that I didn't belong here.

Hey. Where was Alice?

_Tap tap_.

I jerked when I saw Alice standing on the other side of the passenger window. She had a cold look on her face. I'd seen her angrier, but it was still frightening to see an upset predator suddenly appear outside. I hesitated and reached over to crank the window down.

"Hey..." I said still awkwardly draped over the seat after I'd cracked the window. "Bella's going to be fine."

She sighed.

"I hope so," she said. Her usually high pitched trill of a voice was oddly low, like she was talking through clenched teeth. I met her gaze and tried to give her an innocent grin. She exhaled and sighed, shaking her head.

She reached her slim hand in the opening on the window and unlocked the door for herself. She opened it and shut it behind her as she plopped in the seat gracefully. She clenched her jaw in obvious agitation.

"You tell Edward," she said looking straight through the windshield. "I had to do it the last time."

After a few moments of debating and awkward silence between Alice and me, I decided that I didn't want call Edward. So I texted him.

**Dont freak out. Bellas in La Push. Shes ****safe. Dont ****take porsche away **

Whoever invented texting was way up there on my list of personal heroes. It makes awkward conversations so much easier.

"Chicken," Alice accused lightly. I grimaced as I watched the screen flash "sending message" on my phone. She still didn't look happy, but she wasn't absolutely livid which I was grateful for. The school crowds had diminished and Alice and I watched as Mike went to the office to explain about Bella's "sickness."

It was quiet in my little car which was strange because Alice was usually the first to fill any silence.

She glanced at me.

"She'll be fine," I assured again. Alice exhaled exasperated.

"Cammy, this is not fair," she said suddenly surprising me. "I couldn't see him. I couldn't see you." Her golden eyes widened in obvious frustration. I grimaced a little.

"Yeah. That was kind of the point," I admitted. Alice scooted up in the passenger seat and looked at me. "I wouldn't have done it if Bella was going to get hurt."

She stared at me.

"Okay, that's a lie, but she's not going to get hurt. I mean she might trip or something because she trips everywhere, but she's very capable of picking herself off the ground," I said suddenly defensive. Alice groaned in frustration and sighed.

"It is very annoying not to have my own sight to confirm it," Alice said. She turned to face me. "No offense, Cammy, but sometimes I just don't understand your motives. We want to trust you. Jasper trusts you. But now you're helping people kidnap Bella."

_Ouch._ She must have seen how much that comment hurt, because she looked like she regretted having to say it.

"He'll bring her back," I said.

Alice didn't look at all relieved.

"She always comes back from La Push unharmed." Alice's mouth fell open.

"That is not true," she said and she was completely right, but I wasn't going to give her any grounds for argument.

"Let her make her own decision, Alice. She's a teenager with friends. I go to La Push all the time and I..." Alice's pale arm flashed out faster than I could see and grabbed my arm. All was the sudden it was bent at the elbow to make perfect "L" shape. She directed my wrist so I was looking at the scar Paul had given me.

It stunned me for a moment. But I never looked at my scar as something I resented.

When I attempted to peel her fingers off me she let go voluntarily.

"Yeah! And Bella has a vampire scar on _her_ wrist! That's how life is for us and we love it so get over it!" I snapped. Alice jerked upright as though I had struck a chord. She slumped in the old leather seat. It creaked and groaned every time I moved but none of her fluid motions made any sound at all.

"Edward is going to be upset," she said. She had let herself relax, having decided to drop the argument. I turned in my seat so that I wasn't straining to face her.

"Yeah."

"My Porsche..." she said. She looked so innocent pouting the way she was.

"Don't worry. Your Porsche is safe," I said.

Alice paused.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I laughed at her obvious concern.

"It's just a car," I said. Alice straightened.

"It's not just a car. It's the car I stole in Italy to drive to Volterra with Bella. It's practically a souvenir," she said. A souvenir from running off to meet the Volturi? I'd never thought that a vampire would actually need a souvenir of anything let alone from something like that.

"I like having a personal car that's just mine. Not Edward's or Carlisle's, but mine. I never thought I would want one but I like having it," she said suddenly passionate. I sighed.

"If Edward knows how much it means to you he won't have the cold dead heart to take it from you," I said.

"I hope so. But with all the holes in my visions who knows for sure anymore?" she said throwing up her hands in exasperation. She let her hands fall with a soft thud and then amended, "Besides you, of course." She lowered her gaze to her hands in her lap.

"I can't even hold a human hostage, let alone entertain one. I feel so useless."

I reached over and patted her stony hand.

"Oh Alice," I said sympathetic. From the unamused look I guessed she thought I was being patronizing.

"When will Bella be back?" she asked with a tired sigh.

"I don't know. She doesn't mention any specific time. She'll probably be gone all day so don't worry about it," I said. Alice snorted at the very thought of not worrying. Maybe it was just Edward she was worried about. Honestly, werewolves weren't _that_ dangerous.

She reached for the door handle.

"I'll see if she has any homework in her classes," Alice said. "I'll see you later, Cammy. Edward's calling." The moment she shut the door salsa music erupted from my phone. I looked at it, then back at her as she spared me a parting glance over her shoulder before crossing the street.

For a psychic that was doubting her own abilities she looked awfully smug as she left me alone to hear what Edward had to say about Bella's latest escape.

* * *

This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Roger, the pigeon I accidentally ran over with my car last week. RIP


	76. Tracks

I would apologize for this being late, but I'm sure that's getting redundant. I'll save that for the end so its easy to skip. Once again, this isn't betaed since I recently got into the flow again, so expect a few "Wait. What is she trying to say?" moments.

* * *

Even leaving Alice the way I had, I knew I had done the right thing. But sometimes it was hard to remember that from another perspective everything I do must seem very strange.

I tried to look at this like the Cullens would, but I wasn't really prejudiced against any group that I knew of. I guess Jacob annoyed me sometimes, but I was getting over that. I liked werewolves. I liked vampires. I liked all races of people.

Maybe it was like the time my mom had freaked out when I'd gone on a road trip to downtown Los Angeles at night for a USC game. She'd said her overreaction was because I was on "the wrong side of the tracks."

But how could the werewolves be the wrong side of the tracks?

If I had to choose the safest place to be in Washington, it would have to be La Push. You never saw any vampires going onto their land unnoticed. But Forks was getting invaded all the time.

The phone rang again, obnoxious salsa music becoming the theme song to me as Dixie sound was to the General Lee in "The Dukes of Hazard." I rolled my eyes at myself while I groped blindly into the passenger seat for my phone.

My hands closed around the familiar shape. I was a terrible multi-tasker, one of those people who really shouldn't be driving and talking on the cell phone at the same time, but if I heard that salsa ringtone one more time I was going to lose my mind.

I managed to pressed the button and held it to my ear.

"Alright Edward!" I started. "I _get_ it. You're pissed. We'll talk when you get home" There was a slight hesitation. A sound of heavy breathing that I'd never heard from a tireless vampire.

"Cam?" asked a husky voice.

I paused.

"Paul?"

"Cam... Cammy, I'm coming over," Paul said.

"What? You can't..." I said. But something was wrong. Very wrong. Paul wasn't usually out of breath. Werewolves still needed oxygen, but it took a lot to tire one out.

"I have to. I just... I just have to okay? So if anyone is with you, get rid of them," he said. I searched the windshield in a panic, a natural reaction to look for danger. Then I realized I was coming up on the second traffic light. "I think you're in danger."

I felt my expression relax in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"Something's tracking you."

Then a faint voice came from the background.

"No they're not!" I recognized the voice as Jared's. "Paul, I mean it! Get a grip or I'll tell Sam right now!"

"I'll be right there," Paul promised me. Clearly Jared was being ignored. I opened my mouth to add something to that, but the next sound I heard was a click that meant he had hung up. I pulled the phone away and looked at the screen while the numbers blinked at me.

I felt my brow crinkle in confusion. Someone was tracking me?

"My trap," I realized out loud. The person who was stealing Bella's scent. I stomped on the gas, mentally calculating what I would do. What Paul might do if he realized that the same newborn war that was for Bella was for me as well.

But it couldn't be. The only reason I had even toyed with the fact that Victoria might be out for me as well was because I was being over cautious. The odds of my being personally involved with the entire action of the story was terrible.

I concentrated, trying to place future events with my presence in mind. Alice would see the newborns coming. She would know exactly how many they were and where they were going. Everyone except for Riley and Victoria. I drove into the driveway and jumped into the brisk air. Paul was already waiting on the porch step.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Paul's massive frame almost completely blocked the door. It was as though he believed his sheer size could keep anyone from going inside. I ran up to him.

"Are they inside?" I asked Paul.

That alone was ridiculous. Paul would be having a cow if there was a strange vampire on the premises. He shook his head. His eyes were wide and he fidgeted where he stood. His tension was making me nervous. We could both be in serious trouble. "Check my room. If anyone was in there they would take my scent."

Paul looked a little worried that I would make such an accurate suggestion of what to do when someone is tracking you.

"I already did. Tell me where the Cullens have been in your house and how often," he said.

I stopped and gathered my thoughts, heart still pounding with the news of unexpected events.

"Uh... Rosalie was here last night in the garage. Alice might have been around too. She's kind of keen on buying me things and leaving me to find them when she's not around so I can't complain. The boys are out hunting and Esme doesn't come over," I said. Then I paused. "At least I've never seen her over."

Paul exhaled impatience.

"This Alice girl? When was the last time she was here?" Paul asked. I bit my lip and then turned around. The black Sunbeam Tiger was in the driveway, aged gears making soft click sounds as it settled.

"Oh! She was just in my car! In the passenger seat," I said quickly. I tossed him the keys that he snatched out of the air like a cobra strike. It made me jump. Werewolves were usually very good about not displaying their unnatural talents out in the open.

"I'm on it," he said.

Paul jogged down the steps toward my car and opened the door. He leaned inside, muscles tensing and curling in the brisk morning air. He didn't seem to care that he was half naked on an overcast day and that Mrs. Yorkie was taking a little bit longer than necessary to get her mail to ogle at him as bent over to smell the interior of the car.

Likewise I couldn't think of anything other than the fact that I my fears were being realized.

Paul had been right all along. I wasn't safe here. The same people that were after Bella were after me. And that meant that they were after the very person Paul had dedicated everything to.

I didn't like being his greatest weakness.

Maybe I should have stayed in La Push. Maybe Leah was right. I shouldn't be putting Paul in danger by putting myself in danger.

"Damn it!" Paul snapped suddenly and slammed the door. I cringed and then grimaced at the loud sound. God, if I broke another car then I was going to have to pay a visit to Jacob. And I knew for a fact that he would be difficult to get a hold of in the next couple of weeks.

He turned around and smoothed his hand over his short cropped black hair.

"What?" I asked. He looked down and watched his feet as he walk. He wasn't answering me. I was getting panicky. What was there to be so angry about? Was I in danger? Was I going to have to sit out the rest of the book just to keep Paul safe? God, please no... "What is it?"

Paul stood beside me.

"Was there a stranger in my room?" I asked him anxiously.

Paul sighed heavily.

"No. It was just the female that was in your car earlier."

I paused. Relief and confusion slowing my heart rate back to an average pace.

"So... I'm not in danger?"

He shook his head silently. I stared at him, but he refused to meet my gaze. Why was the fact that nothing was after me a bad thing?

"What was that about then?" I asked carefully. I sounded angrier than I'd meant to in my annoyance. Paul had truly scared me.

His eyes narrowed with thought, still giving me no response. I sighed and closed my hand around the book so I could stand with my hands by my side. I was getting impatient.

Paul closed his eyes, clenched his fist, and let out a breath.

"Can I come inside for a second?" he asked. His eyes were big and brown. He fidgeted again, for once, looking properly awkward for someone wearing as little clothes as he was in this weather. I looked over my shoulder.

"You can't be here. The Cullens aren't happy with me for bringing Jacob over as it is," I said. He continued to stare at me.

"I'm not going home," he said. "I can't leave you. Not now."

And just like that, I didn't want him to leave either. I needed to know what was wrong with him. I wanted to know why he thought I was being followed. It should have taken me longer to weigh the pros and cons of letting another werewolf take advantage of the Cullen's absence. Maybe then I would have chosen to the do the right thing.

I opened my hand for my keys. He smiled, obviously seeing that I was going to give in.

"Alright," I said.

I twisted the key in the lock and let Paul go inside first. I lingered a little in the doorway looking outside for Cullens again suddenly feeling like I was harboring a fugitive.

God, it wasn't even midmorning and I was already getting in more trouble. I stepped inside after Paul's silent footsteps, taking Eclipse out from under my arm and making my way into the dining room where Paul was standing looking in.

He looked around the familiar space. From the couch, to the front door. Paul was almost as still as a vampire. I was pretty sure he was designed to be that way by the same genetics that made him a vampire killer. But he was much too quiet when he was concerned. He was much too tense for someone who'd just found out first hand that his imprint was completely safe.

I stood next to him and touched his arm.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Paul still didn't meet my gaze. He lifted his shoulders slightly in a shrug. I looked away awkwardly, unsure of how to go about this.

"You want to sit down?" I asked.

"Actually," he said finally. "You mind if I grab something to eat?"

My brows went up. He seemed pretty okay now. I guess being an entirely other being really takes it out of you. I suddenly felt much better.

"Go ahead. Whatever you want," I offered, making way for him to go back into the kitchen.

He had to look at my face when he turned. He stopped and stared at me. The two of us filled in the doorway from the kitchen to the dining room. He looked at me for a heavy moment and then kissed me lightly on the lips.

It wasn't something that could be reciprocated. Just a quick touch that needed to be fulfilled.

I opened my eyes from the kiss and looked at him. I matched his unwarranted concern with my own.

"Get something to eat and bring it in here. You're going to tell me what's wrong right now-," I started worriedly, but salsa music interrupted me ruining the seriousness of my command. Immediate annoyance set it.

I was not in the mood for Edward's crap.

I waved Paul away and reached for the phone. Paul nodded slightly and reached out to cup my cheek quickly and turned to rummage through my cupboards.

I caught the phone on the second ring.

"Hello?" I asked. I'd made sure to check the caller ID this time.

"_What the hell_?" someone growled. If I hadn't had the number myself I wouldn't have been sure it was Edward. He was furious.

His ferocity didn't do anything to make me feel bad though. I rolled my eyes in exasperation. I sat down at the table and rubbed my temple.

"It's in the book, Edward. Don't be unreasonable," I said. "Jacob is not a bad guy. You don't even know him."

"I read minds, Cammy. I might know him better than you do," he said.

"Well," I said awkwardly while I looked over the half-wall of bar into the kitchen where Paul was rummaging through my cupboard. He lifted something up where I could see it. Cherry pop tarts. He tilted it in my direction in offering. "You can't know that, Edward. Seeing as how you can't read my mind."

I nodded to Paul and he disappeared to the side. I heard the metallic clang of the toaster in the kitchen.

Edward grumbled something that very well have been a curse word in another language.

"Look just..." I began, eager to figure out what Paul's problem was.

"Are you watching her at least?" Edward interrupted again.

That question brought me back to reality like the snap of a rubber band. No, I wasn't. Should I be?

I was suddenly aware that I hadn't chased after Jacob and Bella to watch every word of their conversation. It hadn't seemed necessary. I couldn't help a conversation along without jumping out and physically orchestrating each word.

The books had never been wrong before. Couldn't I just trust the words on the page?

_No._

Guilt ripped at me. This had not been my policy two books ago.

"Yes," I lied for Edward's benefit. I flipped open Eclipse to the pages where Bella and Jacob would continue to rekindle their friendship. "I'm staring at them right now. They're..."

I read a few sentences ahead.

"Walking on the beach," I finally concluded. Edward sighed heavily into the receiver. "It's no big deal. They're just sitting next to each other." _And holding hands._ But instead of saying that I added, "And talking."

_And Jacob's keeping her nice and warm_.

I cringed a little, hearing the metallic pop of the toaster from the kitchen.

My attention returned to Paul.

"Uh... I gotta go. They're coming this way," I said. I slapped the phone off and set it down on the table with a heavy thud, biting my lip.

"Did you just lie to them?" Paul asked. He crossed the dining room with a napkin and two pair of pastry goodness. I glanced back up at him, remembering that the reason I was here was because there were more important things than watching people talk on the beach. This wasn't New Moon where I was desperately trying to find something to occupy my time.

"Yeah," I said. "I think I just hung up on him too."

Time to turn the phone off.

Paul handed me the my pop tarts and quickly wolfed down his own. He starting to space out again.

"So," I said between bites. "I'm in danger?"

Paul looked at the food in his hands. He smiled grimly.

"No... Probably not," he said before looking sad again.

"What does that mean?" I asked. Honestly, all the cryptic messages was starting to make me feel like Bella at the Bella Italia restaurant. Nothing he was saying was really making sense, but I could tell this was important. Paul hesitated and looked up.

"I think... I might finally be losing my mind," Paul said slowly. "This is the third time since you've left that I thought I smelled a vampire somewhere. But every time I go back and bring back the guys there's nothing there. I try to sniff around and find the trail again, but I never know where to find it."

He polished off the last bite of the pop tart, always looking to me to make sure I wasn't disgusted by the pig he was making of himself.

"What do you mean you never know where to find it?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm starting to wonder if the scent I was smelling was ever there to begin with," Paul said. He looked up at me, eyes large with concern. "Are there any vampires around that we don't know about? Something that this could be?"

I hesitated and took my second bite of pop tarts to delay my answer. I knew that I should lie. I should tell him not to freak out because apparently there were no bad vampires after me if they hadn't been in my home already. But I didn't want to lie anymore.

God, I felt terrible.

I swallowed.

"It's probably one of the Cullens," I offered. "Can you differentiate between their scent and a non-vegetarian's?" Paul shook his head.

"A vampire's a vampire," he said. "We'd have to get the scent from the source to be able to tell vampires apart. Like your car. I got the Alice girl's scent. That's why I know there weren't any... _bad_ vampires here. The scent is her's."

He laughed grimly.

"So... I'm just being paranoid," Paul said slowly as though he were just realizing it. He bit his lip and smiled a little. It wasn't a real smile. It's sole purpose of making me feel better as I leaned toward him. He pressed his back against the chair and put his hand over his eyes. "Wow. I've officially lost it."

"Stop it," I said and reached out for his plate. "You haven't lost anything. It's my fault. I'm putting strain on you." I walked into the kitchen with his plate. I didn't hear him get up, or silently walk behind me. But I feel his warm presence whenever we were in any room together.

Quicker than I could imagine I was suddenly spun around and pressed against Paul. His face was just inches from mine, his eyes were deep, almost hazy as he reached out for me, cupping my neck under my hair. He pressed his forehead against mine and breathed in deeply closing his eyes.

"Somewhere under all that vampire, I can still smell you. And me," Paul said. He opened his eyes as though suddenly realizing he'd said something he shouldn't have. Or maybe realizing that what he had said was really off topic. "Sorry."

I smiled, and rolled my eyes as he backed away. I smoothed out my clothes and looked at him. Excited, but not at all disturbed by the random proclamation.

"You're fine, Paul. And in just a few days, I think you'll be a lot better," I said.

"Why's that?" he asked suspiciously.

Well, for one, he'll realize that there actually _was_ a vampire in town that I couldn't tell him about. And two, the wolves and the vampires would be cooperating pretty soon. That meant more wolf time, more Cullen time, and maybe if I was really, really lucky I could have the two together.

"You're smiling," Paul said tilting his head. That brought me out of my thoughts. I stared back at him as he seemingly contemplated my every move, wondering what it could possibly mean. "That could either be a very good thing or a very bad thing."

I giggled. Sometimes I felt bad for these characters having to put up with me and never quite knowing why I did what I did.

"It's a good thing. In fact, its a great thing. Probably the best thing these books have to offer," I said. Paul raised his brows. Yeah, I guess Bella being tracked by a maniacal man-eater probably couldn't be construed as a good thing to the average person, but that's only if one didn't see the diplomatic opportunities it brought.

I dropped his plate in the sink and faced him.

"Feel better?" I asked.

He looked down at tile of the kitchen as though he were studying its pattern. He reached up and scratched his scruffy five o' clock shadow while he thought.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess."

I reached up to him and straightened his face so he was only looking at me.

"You're perfectly sane, but no one is after me. Just focus on the here and now. Let me worry about the future," I said. I don't think that was very comforting. It seemed to harden the lines in the face that was too old for his age. I couldn't help, but smooth my thumb over his cheek where I held him.

"Alright," he said softly. He reached up and gently put his hand over mine. I felt the instantaneous sensation of comfort I hoped that my touching him had given. It was wasted on me since I needed no comforting, but it felt good all the same.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't kicked me out of the house yet," Paul said thankfully changing the subject.

"You shouldn't be here," I admitted. But I didn't move, just slipped my hand out from under his so they were at my sides again, ready to step back and make him go. But he made no movement to leave. Clearly we weren't finished here, and that made me forget that there was going to be an angry vampire coming over to demand why I was putting his reason for living in danger.

"What made you think the vampire was after me? I mean, wouldn't Bella make more sense?" I asked.

Paul made a face and then shrugged.

"I don't know," he said laughing a little. "Thinking back on it now I guess it does make sense that someone would be after Bella and not you."

I smiled.

"See? I don't exist to the bad guys anymore. I'm safe," I said brightly.

Paul stepped into me, his worry gone and his real smile slowly returning. And this was what was keeping me from sending him home. His fingers wove gently into my hair, urging me forward where I was happy to oblige him. I locked my arms around his waist.

"I guess its just hard for me to imagine someone that _wouldn't_ want a piece of you," he said.

My heart stuttered suddenly. I forgot everything I should be doing that instant.

Oh, he was good. He was very good.

As the tension between us thickened I waited a heart beat for another interruption.

Maybe whatever intelligence I had would wake me up and remind me, _No Cammy. He really, really shouldn't be here_. Maybe Sam would barge in and demand that one werewolf crossing into Cullen territory was enough for one day. Maybe my stupid cell phone would ring again.

Another heart beat.

Nothing was tearing my gaze away from his. Nothing was ruining the moment.

Finally!

We closed the distance and it was marvelous. Something magical that came with the excitement of the situation. Neglecting duties and trespassing. Having Paul this close to me, concerned, maybe seconds away from being paranoid enough to sling me over his shoulder and take me back to safety.

This was what I lived for!

What began as an intense kiss grew even more passionate as Paul started away from my mouth and toward my neck. I could close my eyes and pretended like I had nothing to worry about. My wrapped my arms up around his neck, unable to restrain myself from pulling on him, trying to bring him closer to me.

"God, I miss having you with me," Paul said. I closed my eyes and forgot everything right down to the title of the book we were in.

I held onto him tighter, breathing so heavily that it was almost embarrassing. There was something more intense about this than it should have been. I opened my eyes and realized that I was reacting just as aggressively to his touch as he was to mine. And I wanted to encourage it.

"I miss this," he said in a ragged voice. I knew I was breathing too hard and my voice would break in any attempt to respond.

I closed my eyes. Whatever problems and overcaution to each other's feelings that had been in our relationship before suddenly dissolved into raw energy.

Then I realized why this was getting more intense. Suddenly Paul pulled me up, hands behind my knees as he pulled me up to meet his face. I don't know how I failed to realize before what position this would also be good for.

_Holy crap._

But I smiled and exhaled a nervous laugh. I wasn't ready to stop.

I shouldn't be encouraging him, and that fact alone seemed to be encouraging us both even more. He turned us around and pressed my back against the refrigerator. The action hadn't been painfully hard, but it had scent magnets clattering to the tile and Uncle Bob's memo to pick up some dry cleaning swayed to the floor.

We froze. But we still weren't paying attention to the mess. It was realizing what an empty house, and the promise of being free of werewolves and vampires could mean when we were both feeling this way.

We could finally lose ourselves completely in each other. I stopped and gazed into his face. His broad exotic features, dark deep eyes, and lips that were a dull natural pink against his copper skin. I reached up and glided my hand across the smooth skin on his defined shoulder, following it down the length of his arm.

He shuddered and adjusted his hold on me.

"Are you as turned on as I am?" I asked without thinking. If weren't holding onto him I would have slapped myself for saying that out loud.

I could physically see Paul's pupils dilate before me.

We wavered where we were, a whole new, well... not completely new, situation before us. It always been a quiet assumption that we couldn't do anything until he was legal. That fact alone made me feel like a cougar and a schmuck.

Clearly, Paul didn't feel the same way.

The tension in the air was bending, aching to snap and relieve the pressure.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. I couldn't look away from his eyes. We really could do something about an empty house. For this instant, we had set aside everything for each other. In this instant we were safe and had no time for anything but each other.

I'd been turned on before. Especially with Paul. But we had never come to a crossroads like this where I had the choice of following through with my decision of finally doing something about how I felt toward Paul. That decision had never been quite as... urgent as it was right now.

The question wasn't exactly what I _wanted_ to do. The question was if I would.

But I shouldn't. And Paul shouldn't be here.

Without saying anything, I had given my answer. Paul slowly started to lower me back to the ground. I unwrapped my legs from around his legs, only now realized that I had put them there. His hands glided down my arms down to my wrist as they locked before me.

And somehow, deciding not to do anything made me feel even more like a schmuck. I knew I was going to be kicking myself for this later under a freezing cold shower.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for that to get so out of hand. That was..." I paused. How did one describe the feeling of spontaneously wanting to rip their shirt off and jump the closest male in the room? It wasn't really as romantic as the topic should be in such a sweet book like Twilight.

"No, its my fault. I got carried away," Paul said. He pulled away, the heat from his touch slipping away with his fingers as they glided over my clothes until they completely released me. Cold disappointment replaced them.

I pulled away and looked around at the floor. Paul stepped back to give me room. I stood up straight away from the refrigerator as soon as I could support my own weight on gelatin limbs. The blood finally seemed to be rushing back to my head. I scratched my head and looked at the mess distractedly.

I looked back up at Paul, who had managed to look guilty and unrepentant at the same. Very unrepentant. I bet it was embarrassing wearing nothing but running shorts at a time like this.

"I'm sorry. I made a mess of things. Again," Paul said. He bent down at the floor and started to pick up the magnets. I immediately joined him. It wasn't like he had made the mess by himself.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this," I said quickly.

"No, its my fault," he said.

"No really, you probably shouldn't touch anything else. They'll know you were here if you leave your scent. It's bad enough that Jacob was here. I don't really know how to explain that you were here too." Paul paused suddenly. Clearly this hadn't occurred to him.

He raised his hands up in the air to show he wasn't touching anything else. I giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll try to cover up your scent with... something," I said slowly losing my good mood to worry. I was just now remembering that it actually was a serious problem. Making it seem as though Paul was never here was going to be a challenge. I knew that vampires had good noses, but I wasn't sure how much cleaning it would take to fool one. Was that even possible?

Where did Aunt Debbie keep the bleach?

"Sorry I panicked today," Paul said.

I sighed. Little did he know he had a very good reason for panicking. It was the same reason I had panicked and spent the night in La Push last night. At least now I had Paul's professional opinion that our fears were for nothing. The stranger vampire was for Bella, not me.

I rubbed my forehead to ease the worry line in them.

"Next time just have me meet you in La Push, okay?" I said. I picked myself up and put the magnets back on the cool surface of the refrigerator one by one.

"Yeah. But you have to admit. Its so much more fun here," he said. I tried to restrain a smile, but couldn't. Somehow this was a much better rendezvous point than meeting in La Push. Probably because Paul and I were both gluttons for punishment, and to add to the sadism, it seemed to be a turn on for the both of us.

We were sick, sick people.

"You should go. I've got some cleaning to do," I said playfully.

He kissed me quickly on the cheek.

"Sorry about the mess."

He grinned like a little kid as he leapt up to his feet and bounded out into the rain. I sat on the floor where we'd picked up the magnets. I wanted to sit here for a while, to think about how much trouble I'd get in if I asked him to come back. To think about how much I would care if we got caught.

Reality sank in like a cold shower. I'd left Jacob and Bella alone today, as much fun as that had been. But I couldn't be so lenient with my rules again. Not when the werewolves and the Cullens considered themselves on the brink of war.

I picked myself up slowly and looked around, trying to recall all the places Paul may have left his scent.

"Which begs the question, how much bleach does it take to throw off a vampire's sense of smell?" I mused out loud.

The question should have been rhetorical, but I was going to go ahead and guess the real answer about cup's worth in a bucket of hot water. At least that was the recommended use on the label for cleaning hard surfaces anyway.

I scrubbed everything twice. The floor where bare feet might have touched the tile, the surface of the counter, the cabinet where the food was, the handles, the doorknob, the chair, every little magnet that had fallen off, and of course, the refrigerator.

I sighed and stood up. As much as I would have loved to the have schlepped around in sweat pants all day, I had to pay for letting the werewolf in. With Eclipse sitting on the floor nearby and earphones blaring my favorite band I looked around.

"Its as good as its going to get," I concluded, pulling off rubber gloves with an audible snap.

"They were _here_?" came a chilling voice that made me straighten immediately. I quickly snatched Eclipse off the ground and held it to my chest protectively. I faced the threshold of the kitchen just in time to see Edward walk in.

I felt my face go white at his expression and then... then I remembered how unfair this was. How stupid it was that I should have to hide Paul's presence.

My protective stance quickly turned to a defensive one.

"How do you know who was in my house?" I challenged. I'd practically dropped a bleach bomb on my house. It couldn't possibly have any more werewolf scent.

"I can smell him on your breath," Edward said.

And I paused.

The one thing Paul had touched the most in this house was me. My skin burned with a blush as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's not a big deal," I said.

"Bella was taken," Edward said stepping toward me. His angular features were even more sharp when he narrowed his eyes to slits and kept his mouth in a firm expressionless line. "She didn't escape, she was taken and it is not okay. They have some sort of claim on you, fine, but they waited until I was gone to go after her. And you lead them!"

I glared.

"Did you think I was just here to help _you_, Edward?" I asked. Edward raised a brow. Clearly he was overestimating his power of intimidation. "This is about Bella."

"What do the dogs want her for?" he asked.

"Maybe they enjoy her company," I said. Edward snorted and rolled his eyes. He turned around and exhaled heavily. Clearly he hadn't worked out his frustration. "You're being a real pain, Edward."

His eyes widened and jaw dropped.

"_I'm_ being a pain," he said in disbelief. He choked out a laugh and looked away. "I don't believe this."

"Have you even checked on Bella yet?" I asked. His head snapped in my direction. He huffed and crossed his arms. I took great pride in realizing that I had been right. Edward hadn't checked on her yet. I smothered my pride and continued to glare at him. "Do you realize that you are so prejudiced that you came here to yell at me before going to make sure that the woman you love is okay?"

"Prejudice is a harsh word," he said more calmly.

I felt my brows go up and confidence bubbled within me. If there was one thing I was good at it was arguing with characters.

"Jacob is the most controlled out of all of them and you're mad because Bella wants to spend time with them," I said. Edward looked at me.

"And how much control does Jacob have?"

"He's not like..." I felt guilty for even comparing them. "Paul. And Paul isn't so bad. I was with him all day and I don't have a scratch on me." Edward's warm golden eyes flicked toward my wrist. I gave him a warning glare and pulled my wrist behind me.

"Don't even bring that up," I warned before I could stop myself from sounding so offensive. His eyes returned to mine quickly.

He sighed.

"If you're not prejudice against werewolves, then what is it? Are you jealous?" I asked. It had been an honest question, but it had spurred more of a reaction than I had anticipated. Edward shook his head and held up his hand.

"Hold on. I am not jealous," Edward said so casually and so suddenly that I could swear that he sounded like a modern human boy. He laughed out shortly at the ridiculousness of the suggestion.

I stopped myself.

Should I have said anything about being jealous? Maybe that had implied that there was something between Jacob and Bella.

"Then you just don't like werewolves?" I asked. Edward pondered that for an instant and then paused.

"Perhaps," he amended. We looked at each other for a long moment, neither of us sure where the conversation had gone. How had it turned around so quickly. I narrowed my eyes at him questioningly and picked up the bucket of bleach and poured it in the sink.

"Okaaay..." I said cautiously. "Then what's the problem with letting Bella go to La Push? You know I'll watch her." I looked away as I remembered that I had said that I was going to do that today and somehow ended up between a werewolf and a hard place instead.

But no one needed to know that...

Well, I would watch her from now on anyway.

"They're dangerous. We've been over this," Edward said.

"Yes, all werewolves are dangerous. Just like all vampires are vicious serial killers," I said turning to face Edward. That seemed to have struck a chord. He stiffened and fidgeted unnecessarily. He looked thoughtful for an instant. "Paul, very occasionally, is something to worry about. Jacob, on the other hand, wants nothing but the best for Bella. You have a common goal. Doesn't that mean you should have... some sort of comradery?"

Edward started to nod slowly and then looked at me.

"We also have something else in common. He wants Bella," he pointed out. Edward stopped and looked at the refrigerator as though he'd found the new pattern of magnets more interesting than our conversation which certainly wasn't the case.

"He hasn't imprinted on her," Edward said softly. The way he said it made me wonder whether it was a question or not. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at me, strangely vulnerable for someone that should be so deadly.

My heart panged and I felt my expression soften.

I forgot how much I hated this part of the book. Not because I hated Jacob, but because there were times when I resented Bella for doing this to Edward. To both of them really.

I shook that thought away.

"No," I said reassuringly. I stopped running the water down the sink and watched Edward's confidence return as he picked up a magnet that was a portrait of the beach and slid it farther away than all the others.

"I know they don't want her to become like me," Edward said. "But if she wants that then... then I can be reasonable. I'm worried that Jacob will not. Bella could be very hurt and I couldn't do anything. You understand my concern."

I smiled a little hoping it would keep that deep, sad look from coming back.

"He's not like that," I said. "Don't be worried about Jacob. He doesn't need your help to crash and burn when it comes to Bella." Edward smiled, almost cruelly. I would be lying to say that I hadn't been just as relieved to know that Jacob couldn't win Bella over.

Edward's brow furrowed at some thought.

"But Bella still wants to see him."

"Maybe you should be discussing that with Bella. It's not up to me. Or Jacob. All you can do is support her," I said. Edward looked annoyed. He turned like he was going to leave, and then half turned in my direction again.

"Please, Cammy. Help us maintain the boundaries between us. It's bad enough Rosalie and Emmett almost tore apart your... werewolf," Edward said clearly editing himself. Then he went even further to add, "Paul."

I felt a certain amount of pride in the small display of respect. But boundaries were the enemy in this book, so I didn't answer him.

"Is Jasper coming over?" I asked still smiling. Edward raised his brows.

"Give him some time. I think he wants some time with Alice," Edward said distractedly. There was some underlying meaning to that. My eyes widened.

Was it just me or was there a lot of sexual tension in Forks today?

"Oh."

"I'm sure he'll stop by later though. He always does," Edward said. I nodded and looked away, pretending I hadn't heard that about Jasper and Alice. It was very strange to realize that the couples other than Edward and Bella or even Jacob and Bella, were just as physically romantic with each other. Probably more so.

"Go check on Bella. She missed you," I said. There was something Edward didn't need to hear twice. I didn't really see the blur of movement or even feel the gush of wind. He was just gone. I blinked a few times, an automatic reaction to seeing something that had been there suddenly disappear.

The light from the living room was glowing from the doorway where he once stood.

The house was probably pretty clean of werewolf scent, but the same didn't go for me. I went to the bathroom for a quick shower before any other vampires came over.

* * *

I didn't see Jasper until I stumbled out of bed the next morning and wandered into the dining room on the way to the kitchen. He was sitting at the head of the table where Uncle Bob would be sitting if he were here reading a newspaper. I yawned and stretched readying myself to make some conversation when I caught the front page of the newspaper.

_Six more people missing._

And a dumpster had been found on fire by the looks of blazing inferno in the picture on the front page. I stared at it for a long moment, trying to remember why it was that I wasn't doing more. Then I remembered that doing more than running people's lives would be impossible. It was hard enough as it was without deciding to turn into a superhero and saving the people who were supposed to die.

"Good morning," Jasper said without looking over the paper. He sounded chipper than he usually did.

"Morning," I said trying to sound more enthusiastic than I was. I wandered into the kitchen, telling myself that my conscience was clear. Like the wolves, Seattle was out of my jurisdiction.

I went straight to the coffee pot. I wondered if it was healthy that someone my age was as into caffeine as I was. Probably not.

"How was hunting?" I asked over the bar as I reached for a cup.

"Fine. How are the dogs?" I detected a slight shade of annoyance.

"Fine," I responded in the same tone.

Jasper lowered the newspaper. There was an obvious question in his eyes as he folded up the newspaper, and stood up. He looked like a young man again without such a cliched father-figure activity in front of him. His lean body sauntered over looking around distractedly.

"I already talked to Edward about 'the dogs,'" I said using air quotes.

Jasper nodded slowly.

"What about Seattle?" he asked. I looked up and blinked innocently.

"What _about_ Seattle?" I countered. It was no use pretending like I didn't have all the pieces of puzzle. Jasper raised a brow and leaned at the counter toward me.

"I mean all those disappearances," Jasper said studying me closely with refreshed golden eyes. I stared back at him, waiting for him to come to his own conclusion. "Please, Cammy. Just tell me what's going on. I was talking to Carlisle while we were hunting, trying to distract Edward. And all those facts about the deaths."

Jasper leaned even closer, using his natural talents of playing his good looks and manipulation to get me to say something. My natural urge was to back away, but I was suddenly distracted. I tried my best to keep everyone's information to myself. Saying something about what I knew about Jasper would tip him off that he was going to say something to Bella in the future.

Jasper had shared some information with me about his past. He hadn't gone into detail about the newborn war, but he'd told me he'd been turned in the Civil War. I didn't press him for any more details since I gathered that everyone's story about coming to be was personal.

But I had discovered something on my own. If I looked really hard I saw an imperfection. A slight crescent slice in the brow that was only visible because there was a razor thin line through his pale brows where there wasn't any eyebrow hair.

Suddenly, I was leaning closer to him. Jasper quickly leaned backward seeing that the natural vampire persuasion techniques were having no effect on me.

"What are you doing?" he asked awkwardly.

I lost sight of the imperfection in the light when he stood up straight in the dimmer light of the dining room. I set Eclipse down on the counter in front of me, only just then noticing that I had naturally been carrying it around in my hand since I'd woken up.

I smiled.

"Come here," I urged. He looked suspicious.

"Why?"

"I think I saw one of your scars. On your eyebrow! Right?" I asked excitedly. It had been so faint that I supposed that it could have been a trick of the light.

Jasper literally froze in place. I was smiling. I had never seen one Jasper's scars before. I had always suspected that it was because he was always wearing long sleeve shirts buttoned to the top, but I hadn't even considered one of those many scars would be on his face.

Were they really that unnoticeable?

As I pondered this Jasper moved even further away, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"How did you know about my scars?" he asked.

It was my turn to freeze. Apparently, if one wasn't looking for scars on a vampire, they would never know there was one. Once again, I had said to much. I didn't hear Jasper's phone ring, but apparently Jasper had. He reluctantly tore his gaze away and answered it.

"Emmett?"

Jasper sauntered away, distracted from the phone call. I exhaled slowly, rolling my eyes and once again deliberating what learning disorder I must have that kept me repeating my mistakes. The sound of plastic clicking was the only sound I heard as Jasper entered the kitchen. His brow was furrowed.

"I know I shouldn't be asking these questions," Jasper started. He toyed with his phone and shoved it in his pocket. "But why does Edward want Emmett and me to watch Charlie?

I met his gaze with a blank stare. My shrug was slow and uncertain.

Jasper nodded and exhaled in exasperation. I half smiled weakly.

"Sorry," I said. "Again." Jasper didn't look completely offended, but I still felt guilty. He passed by me for the door and rested his cold hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"I know," he said. He looked down at the newspaper in his hand and handed the folded rectangle to me. "Oh. And this is yours. I borrowed it. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah. Of course. No one else is using the papers right now," I said quickly. Jasper seemed eager to change the subject.

"By the way, when is your family coming back?" Jasper asked suddenly.

Good question. Sometimes it seemed like my head was so full of Twilight knowledge that it didn't have room for any other information regarding my average human life.

"I don't know," I said. It just now occurred to me that Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob didn't have my new number. They didn't even know I was back in Forks yet. Jasper laughed a little.

"Well, I'll be seeing you," Jasper said excusing himself for the door. He paused at the doorway hesitating. "Oh and... Do Emmett and I need to worry about running into anyone today?" The question seemed reluctant. It was as though Jasper knew how I was going to respond, but felt the need to ask anyway.

I remembered that yesterday I had also left Bella to fend for herself with Jacob. Not that she needed fending per say, but I felt bad for lying to Edward. It only felt fair that I made it up somehow.

"I'm pretty sure you won't. You know Edward. He's being paranoid again," I said. Jasper looked pleasantly surprised. He smiled gratefully before leaving. I looked down at my empty mug of coffee and then back at the door, tapping my fingertips on the countertop impatiently.

This was getting complicated.

* * *

Why this took so long to write:

1. I went to Forks. That's right, my friends and I went to THE Forks, Washington and had a friggin' blast! I highly recommend going. If anyone's interested in knowing what its like its in my blog. The link is in my profile with all my other shameless self promotion stuff.

2. I'm working on a career to support my writing habits.

3. I've taken up going to random places and ghost hunting and going on adventures in the night, which is prime writing time.

4. Um... Hmm... Laziness?

5. I guess I'm dating again and other social dramas.

6. And of course, working different plot ideas into the Breaking Dawn problem.

Sorry again and thank you everyone for putting up with me and encouraging me to keep going. I hope everyone's having fun at Twicon!


	77. Babysitting

So... I was stressing over the chapter. Rewriting it, writing it, erasing it completely, rewriting it, almost adding, then thinking about how boring this chapter was, going with my original idea, getting off my butt to write it, watching a whole lot of Daria while writing it, seeing the real life 2 year old Cammy and getting an idea, then finishing it off with some foreshadowing and stressing about BD.

Still I was scared to add it.

Then I thought, screw it. It's good enough and I'm excited for the movie. I'm going to go with my gut on this one. NOT BETA'd.

Special shout-out to my facebook pals and everyone who is still reading this despite my flaky behavior. I'm not worthy!

* * *

You know, I'd been so used to being screamed at by Edward, that I never really considered how Jacob posed the same annoying threat. At least not until I picked up the phone. The nice thing about Jacob though was that as Paul's friend I knew I could toy with him a little.

"Barney's Beanery," I answered.

Confused pause.

"Cammy?"

"Yeah," I said closing the House and Home magazine that I had come in the mail last week. If I had to read another word from Eclipse I was going to have a psychotic episode, and occupying my time otherwise was difficult when all of the vampires were busy. I was actually grateful for Jacob's interruption.

"Why did you let me say that to Bella?" Jacob griped.

_Oh no. _I rubbed my temples as it all came together. Jacob had told Bella that he would rather see her dead than a vampire. _Here it comes..._

You weren't there to stop me. You said you knew I was in love with her. Why are you letting me torture myself?"

Oh, he was so like Edward, without the attempt of appearing gentlemanly.

"Jake..."

"Ugh! I'm sorry. I'm just... such an_ idiot_. What was I thinking? How do you woo a girl? You tell her you want to kill her," Jacob said sarcastically.

Oddly enough, that same principle had been applied to Edward's wooing of Bella, if you really think about it.

"There was no other way for me to convey to her how much I don't want her to do this to herself. She means so much to me. I love her, Cammy. I really do."

That was the problem talking to a werewolf about love. It sounded too much like Paul. Tortured, frustrated. At least with Edward I could easily dismiss that he was just being himself. Jacob was a naturally happy person.

"Jacob, don't worry. Friends forgive each other," I said.

His pause was comforting.

"Where were you yesterday? I needed you," Jacob said quietly.

Guilt stabbed me.

"A lot of people need me. Especially in this book." I was needed everywhere, all at once, babysitting and reassuring. The very thought of it was driving me to the medicine counter for an aspirin. "Paul needed me then."

"I need your help now," Jacob said.

I sighed, looking at my empty house and remembering that the Cullens were having a family meeting on the other side of the town. There really was no need for me here. Especially since I was sure I was going to be barraged by questions of who the mysterious intruder was. I guess it would be better to be over there.

"I'll be right there," I promised. "Are you at home?"

"No. At Emily's," Jacob said.

* * *

Sam's truck wasn't there when I pulled in, which told me that Emily was probably using it since I knew for a fact Sam had more convenient ways of travel.

But this was like my second home, and I could tell I wasn't the first person to let myself in. I immediately went to the kitchen where Quil and Jacob were.

Quil seemed to have moved in ever since Emily took on babysitting Claire for the summer. It was probably the easiest favor in the world since Quil was always volunteering. She was perched on Quil's shoulders when I entered. Jacob was moping over a plate of uneaten food with his head in his hands and a cordless phone on the table top.

He sighed and looked up at me. Claire also perked upon my arrival.

"Hi!" she cried.

"Hiya Claire. Comfortable?" I asked.

She didn't really answer from her place on top of Quil's shoulders. She just suddenly became shy and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

"Hey," Quil greeted oblivious to the string of drool stretching dangerously close to the top of his head. I would warn him, but that wouldn't be much fun. Clearly Jacob was thinking the same thing since he glanced at the two and then back at me without mentioning it.

I sighed at the all too familiar sad features, and pulled out a chair. I found myself slumping over the table top like him, already exhausted with calculating events about what I could and couldn't say.

Jacob, and Quil for that matter, seemed tired from running long shifts on top of it. Quil was trying though for Claire's sake. She helped him out, pulling his ear when he was getting droopy.

"Why did I say that to her?" Jacob asked again.

He seemed truly convinced that I knew the answer to this.

I sighed.

"I don't know, Jacob. I'm not really in your head very often," I said.

"I am. Dude, you were just caught off guard. We all lose it once in a while. You're lucky that you have good control. It could have been much worse," Quil added. Jacob grimaced and wrapped his thick arms over his face.

Claire made a sympathetic noise and reached out toward him. I didn't blame her. He looked like hell, and Jacob had one of those faces you couldn't stand to see upset.

I changed seats so I was next to him.

"As Edward will put it, holding grudges is not one of Bella's many talents. I can forgive Paul for the things he's done, Emily and Sam." I looked around belatedly making sure neither of them were in the room.

"You're imprints," he said. Jacob looked away. "If only she were an imprint."

"I, for one, am sort of glad she's not. That's a guaranteed war right there," Quil said. He reached across the table for a napkin, catching Claire's drool at the last second. She looked disappointed, but was quickly distracted by Quil's fingers.

"There _is_ a guaranteed war," Jacob said. "They're going to bite her." Jacob stopped in mid sentence to take two deep breaths. "There's nothing any of us can do about that." The boys looked to me at confirmation.

I opened my mouth to deny a war. But then something stopped me.

I suddenly realized that I hadn't exactly been telling the truth. I didn't really know about anything beyond a newborn war. In fact, I had no proof that Bella would turn into a vampire at all. I didn't know what would happen when Bella was bitten.

I went completely still, suddenly narrowing my eyes in concern.

When was Breaking Dawn supposed to be released again? The date must be somewhere in the advertisements in the back of the book somewhere.

Suddenly remembering that I was being stared at I squirmed in my seat, holding my book against me.

"Why are you looking at me? You know I can't say anything," I said. My voice squeaked at the end of the my sentence.

It hasn't done that in a while.

I waited until they looked away to really start to worry. Even with Eclipse in my hand, I was in no position to look up anything now. Suddenly anxious I was grateful when Claire decided that she wanted down from Quil and attempted to leap off of him in a single bound.

"Claire, be careful! You'll kill yourself!" Quil scolded as he caught her and set her down. As soon as she hit the ground she took off down the hallway towards what was now Paul's room. Jacob and I watched after them for a while.

I sighed.

"You're right, Jake. I should have been there for you yesterday. I'm sorry," I said.

He smiled a little.

"That's okay. I shouldn't have given you a hard time. Sometimes I forget that you have a life too," Jacob said. I brightened so suddenly that it surprised me. I reached over and squeezed his hand.

"You're a hard guy not to like," I said. He smiled a flashing boyish smile. As much as the old me would have hated to admit it, he was really was attractive. It was a shame he probably overlooked all the girls gawking at him in school. Why _Bella_?

There wasn't much else I could do to help Jacob. I just had to sit back and watch him fail.

"When's Paul getting back?" I said, distracting myself.

Jacob gave a coy smirk.

"I'll tell you if you tell me when Bella's going to stop being mad at me." He'd meant for it to sound joking, but the desperation sunk into his words. Ugh... Paul most have showed him that sad puppy dog look.

"Forget it," I said standing up. I ruffled his long hair once, his haircut being only one long that I could do that too. I took the phone and pushed it toward Jacob. "All I can tell you is that Charlie is your best ally. I'll hang out for a while. Paul's bound to show up eventually."

Jacob looked at the phone.

As soon as I walked away I heard the beeps of dialing from the kitchen. I smiled to myself. It shouldn't be so satisfying knowing that a suggestion I made was going to leak into Bella's life and annoy her and Edward to no end. But it kind of was.

I couldn't help drifting into the room I used to occupy. It was the only place I could get privacy when I lived here and now it was all Paul's. I pushed the door open, expecting to feel the cool breeze of a room with an absent wall, but it was the same temperature as the rest of the house.

I looked in, feeling my brows go up in surprise.

Where the opposite wall had been in shambles, there was a gray unpainted piece of drywall. I walked in, unbelieving that somehow in the matter of a week it had been completely repaired. I'd heard that there was a "Protectors" fund for the damages the werewolves caused, but I didn't think they could fix something like that so quickly.

"The guy is a hot head and an emotional eater, but I gotta admit, he can be amazing," Quil said from behind me in the doorway.

He had Claire in his arms, who was squirming and making a game of trying to escape his hold. Quil was amazingly patient with her, righting the two year old when she somehow ended up upside down reaching for the ground.

It took a while to register what he meant by that.

"Paul fixed the wall? By himself?" I blurted.

Quil laughed.

"Mostly. He picked up some tips trying to repair his apartment last year and he felt bad about Emily's wall. Sam helped too," Quil said tossing Claire up so he could readjust his grip. Claire squealed and giggled as I walked into the room.

The bed was still unmade, and I could swear that I had been the last person that was in it. However, Jasper's old chair was on its last leg. Literally. Was he still sleeping in that thing? He had an entire bed to himself now.

"Weird," I commented.

What was weird was that moving out had made me learn so much more about him. His birthday, his family, his skills. Now Paul was a carpenter? Can he walk on water too?

There was a sudden eruption of noise from the other room. Quil was suddenly ramrod straight, which alerted Claire as well.

"Uh oh," she said.

"Jared's here. I'm going to see what's up." Quil handed her over to me, barely giving me time to move Eclipse from my hand to my underarm to grab.

Claire went from calm to panic in a flash.

"NO!"

"Be back in a sec, honey," Quil said. For one crazy second I thought he was talking to me, but I realized that our eye contact had been Quil's way of making sure I knew how serious he was about leaving me with her. I fumbled with the screaming two year old now holding onto the door jam, trying to pull herself free to chase after him.

"Holy crap!" I hissed when I almost dropped her. I grunted, trying to sound patient. "Come on, Claire. Let go, kiddo."

"NO!"

I tried to find a way to hold her and pry her fingers off the door at the same time. The way she was fighting me, you'd think she thought she was being abandoned by her mother or something.

Claire dropped out of my arms and hit the floor painlessly. I cringed and tried to check her for a skinned knee. She swatted me away and ran toward the front door. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the book before I ran after her. "Quil! Don't leave me here like this!"

The werewolf was in the hallway in an instant.

Claire made a beeline for his leg and wrapped herself around it.

"I have to go," Quil told her. He putting a hand on her back and she gazed. He looked back up at me, this time looking angry. "I swear to God this is the last time we're listening to Paul. He thinks he found a vampire."

My jaw dropped.

"Again?"

Another false alarm from Paul? Didn't we _just_ talk about this yesterday?

Quil sighed.

"This time he says Sam caught the scent too. They're going to need all of us. Jacob already left," Quil said.

My mouth fell open.

"I told him there was nothing out there," I said. But I had to second guess myself. Something else that Bella doesn't know? I rolled my eyes and looked down at Claire, who was still making a scene. When Quil leaned down to unwrap her from around his legs, she simply rewrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where's Emily?"

"She should be back from the store soon," Quil said.

I groaned. Quil put his face in front of Claire's and looked at her. His hand touched her cheek, the heat of it ended her tantrum immediately. Quil smiled at her.

"Hey. I'll be right back. I have to get the bad guys," he said.

Claire stared back at him. Her deep brown eyes seeming to take all of him in and understand what he was trying to convey. I held her in my arms, unused to the stillness. Quil touched her forehead with his own and left so fast that it startled her.

We watched as he raced out the screen door, pulling his shirt over his head.

He was out of sight.

Claire started wailing again. She squirmed until I had to put her on the floor so she could finish crying. Claire wriggled and kicked her feet on the floor, demanding in her own little toddler way for her werewolf back.

With a sudden new wave of sympathy, I sat down at the ground beside her, right in the middle of the hallway on the aged brown carpet and rubbed her back until the sobs turned into hiccups. Slowly the tantrum faded into defeat.

Poor kid.

I took advantage of her weariness and took her into the other room. I hadn't taken care of a kid since freshman year, so it still felt kind of funny. But a cranky two year old was better than being in Forks when the Cullens found out there had been a dangerous intruder. Which was, of course, why the cell phone was off.

Claire looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was hard to imagine what kind of trouble she was capable of with her arm hanging off the end of the couch and the cushions squishing her cheeks.

Emily came home just as I throwing a blanket over Claire. She cringed as though she were making too much noise. I crossed the room and took one of her grocery bags from her arms.

"Where are the boys? she asked. Then belatedly added, "And Leah."

I rolled my eyes.

"Paul's convinced everyone that there is a renegade out there trying to kill us all," I whispered back, following her into the kitchen. Emily didn't share my annoyance, instead looking concerned.

"Is there?"

"No!" I hissed and dropped my bag on the counter. Then silently added that this applied to this very second. And there wasn't. Alice would definitely see something like that. Paul was being paranoid. Emily shrugged as though it didn't matter.

"Better safe than sorry, I guess," she said.

Emily walked over to the breadbox, catching a glimpse of Claire through the doorway to the other room.

"How was she?" Emily asked.

I shook my head.

"Your niece is a handful," I said.

She made a face.

"Let me guess. Quil left?" she said.

I looked over at the toddler again. She was frowning in her sleep.

"You know, I think she might already like him. Is that weird?" I asked. Emily stopped bustling for a moment to follow my gaze. Her head cocked to the side.

"I don't know," she said slowly. "Then again, I fell for Sam instantly. Kim loved Jared before he even knew she existed."

My heart plummeted.

I remembered the only time I saw Paul in his pre-werewolf stage. Even skinny and boyish he'd been beautiful. I hadn't even thought twice about having a crush on him. In fact I think I skipped the "crush" stage altogether.

The connection was instantaneous.

"Kim and her theories. You tell me this isn't fate. Quil himself couldn't pry a kid off of him _despite_ super human strength."

Emily smiled as far as her ruined mouth would allow.

"We do crazy things for our werewolves," Emily said still looking at her. She smiled at her niece and set down the box of pancake mix in her arms. She turned toward me. "You know, I've always loved Sam. The moment I saw him I just knew that I would do anything for him."

Her smile faded. A heavy pause filled the silence.

My brows furrowed. She felt my questioning gaze and sighed quietly.

"I just wanted to be with him. It sounds insane, but I knew that he was feeling what I felt. I knew that he and Leah didn't have what we had."

Emily raised her hand to her ruined cheek thoughtfully, her eyes trained on some spot on the floor.

"And now that she's one of them. She has a relationship I can never begin to imagine," she said. I studied her expression with new interest. Jacob couldn't be inside Emily's head. He didn't know anything beyond Sam's guilt and Leah's jealousy.

Is it really possible to be an innocent bystander in a love triangle?

"Emily?"

She cleared her throat and forced a smile at me, as though suddenly remembering that I was there. Emily straightened her skirt and continued unloading the bags. She smiled over her shoulder at me as she began bustling again.

"I bet you've never heard any legends about the imprints themselves. Would you like to hear some?" Emily asked. My heart skipped and I quickly followed her toward the rest of the bags. I was about to settle myself in one of the chairs, eager to hear more stories that Bella might not have known about in the Twilight world.

The cordless phone in front of Jacob's seat rang, the ringing shattering the silence.

Emily halted, suddenly remembering something.

"Did your aunt call you?"

My eyes widened. I hadn't heard from Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob in so long. Not since I went back to Forks.

I shook my head.

"I turned off my phone," I said. Not that I really needed to. The Cullens were probably still having the family meeting.

Emily made a face.

"That's probably them. She just called me in the store looking for you. I gave her your number," she said. I cringed. I hadn't told Aunt Debbie about the tragic fate of my previous cell phone, as it was the one thing that didn't survive the jump off the cliff. Well, that and hopefully the previous books.

She'd already probably tried the house if I didn't answer. Emily's was the next logical choice.

I snatched up the cordless phone that had Jacob had been using.

"Hello?"

"Cammy? Is that you?" Aunt Debbie asked.

I sighed and plopped myself in the nearest kitchen chair while Emily finished off the groceries.

"I am so sorry. I've been so busy with the end of the semester I completely forgot to tell you I got a new cell phone."

"What happened to your old one?"

I paused, thinking of how to explain my old cell phone's fate.

"Water damage."

Aunt Debbie sighed.

"I guess I'm not one to talk. I left my phone in my luggage. Must be hereditary. I'm just glad you're okay. I've been trying to tell that we're coming home soon. Just in time for the graduation ceremony," Aunt Debbie said. I leaned over the table, listening to the bustling background faintly hearing Uncle Bob trying to tell me hello over Aunt Debbie's shoulder.

I smiled fondly, listening to the light hearted bickering.

"You're going to see her soon."

"Just tell her I say hi," Uncle Bob whined.

"You can tell her yourself, silly." Uncle Bob mumbled something. Aunt Debbie sighed again. "Bob says hello." I smothered a giggle.

"Hi Uncle Bob."

"Cammy, we need you to pick us up from the airport. We've tried calling everyone, but no one seems to be home. Do you mind?" Aunt Debbie asked. I leaned back in my chair, somehow grateful for real world problems. I hadn't realized how much I missed them.

Even though I knew Jasper was watching over me in the night, the house was much too empty for my liking.

"Of course I'll pick you up. When are you guys getting back?"

"Actually, we landed an hour ago."

My eyes widened. How long had they been trying to call me?

"Oh. Well I'll be right there. Which airport are you at again?"

"Deb, I think they're finally unloading our bags. We gotta go," Uncle Bob said, his voice muffled by the sound of chatter and recordings designating loading areas. The phone creaked with the strain of pulling a cord. Aunt Debbie must be on a payphone.

"Sorry, honey. We have to go. We're at Sea-Tac," Aunt Debbie said.

As a Washington local, I knew exactly what airport that was.

I stiffened. Emily whipped around, somehow immediately aware that something was amiss. I opened my mouth to say something, but sudden terror strangled me.

And then I heard the dial tone. Emily took soft steps toward the kitchen table, suddenly wary.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked. I looked up at her, suddenly remembering to blink.

"Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob are in Seattle," I said.

* * *

Shameless Plug Warning!: I'm going to start a new story under the same penname on by the end of the day. It should be... interesting, I guess. It's not Puppet Master related. Just a side project.


	78. Seattle

Surprise!

No beta, no excuses, probably a buffet of spelling/grammar errors, but surprise none the less!

And also there was a very big request for people wanting a summary leading up to this chapter, since its been so freaking long since I'd updated. Here goes:

**When we last left our heroes**:

Cammy was spending the day in La Push, avoiding Edward knowing he was going to have a cow about Bella's "visitor." Jacob and Quil get called away, as Paul claims he's found a vampire that shouldn't be there according to the story, despite Cammy telling him he was worrying for nothing.

Then Aunt Debbie calls. She and Uncle Bob had been on an international trip since the ending of New Moon and they are finally back, waiting in the airport of **Seattle** for Cammy to pick them up.

* * *

A long, heavy moment passed, too tense for Emily not to notice.

"What's in Seattle?" she asked.

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were in Seattle during Eclipse.

With uncontrollable, maniacally vampires that were might even be younger than me. This was beyond terrible. This was catastrophic.

I was suddenly so upset that I wanted to scream and burst into tears at the same time. I was hardly aware of Emily's growing concern as she sat me down with both hands on my shoulders and looked me straight on.

"You don't need to do anything. I'm going to call the boys," she said.

For once I was relieved that it was all out of my hands. I wanted to sit and stew about it while more capable people could save them. My aunt and uncle might think it was weird to be picked up by Sam or someone else, but at least...

Suddenly I felt ridiculous visualizing my very real aunt and uncle being attacked by vampires. I'd never once meshed my own world with vampires. At least, not since the summer Edward had showed up at my house, and that was weird enough.

I felt like worlds were colliding all over again. They could become one of the very many victims on Seattle's list. They could become one of the innocent people turned killers that would have to be killed in future chapters by Paul or Jasper.

I pushed the thought away. There were probably millions of people in Seattle. What were the odds my own aunt and uncle were going to get caught in the crossfire of the plot?

Emily hung up the phone and began searching her other contacts.

"Sam's not answering. Neither is Seth. They must be out looking for Paul's rogue vampire. I'm going to call Kim," she said. I stared at her, somewhat incredulous as how Kim was supposed to save the day. Emily, being Emily, somehow found it in her to smile comfortingly. "Where Kim is, Jared is. Don't worry."

My swirl of guilt and shock came to an abrupt end.

Paul. I'd told him to forget about the vampire that no one else had ever run into.

He'd shown leaps and bounds in trusting me with the Cullens and doing stuff on my own. But where was he now?

I couldn't just sit here and wait for him.

I spun around in my chair and slammed Eclipse on the kitchen table. The noise was louder than I'd meant it to be, catching Emily's brief attention, but it was somehow satisfying. I flipped open passed one of the many pages with creased corners until I found the page that represented today. I left little side notes, like I usually did. Today there were very few, just a note that Edward was, once again, going to be pissed off that I let the enemy cross into his territory.

That was the least of my concerns. The wolves were busy. I needed a vampire. A good vampire.

Let's see... I guessed all of the Cullens were available to me now that Jasper and Alice had told the family about me. I didn't know about meeting Carlisle and Esme under these circumstances was appropriate at all, but I knew they were capable of reasoning with bad guys.

Reading on showed me that they were both due to show up and discuss Bella's "visitor." An escort was out of the question when it came to the facts of the book.

What about Emmett? Or Rosalie?

They were also attending this family meeting. So were Alice and Jasper, as a matter of fact. And of course, Edward was with Bella.

I stared at the page, the words suddenly becoming unreadable.

"Wait," I muttered under my breath.

They were all with Bella?

I finally noticed Emily rubbing her temple on the other side of the kitchen, her thumb lingered over the buttons as she seemed to be mentally calculating the situation. She seemed to feel my gaze on her, as she turned around, trying to mask the concern.

"Kim says everyone is out looking for the vampire except for Seth and Leah. And they're on patrol somewhere in case the vampire doubles back," Emily said.

"There is no vampire!" I burst, shocking Emily when I stood up and began to pace. I heaved heavy, angry breaths, wanting to scream more with every fiber of my being. I was so sick of having my advice ignored, and the fact that it was Paul not being available when twenty-something vampires were roaming rampant in the city that my family was in.

This wasn't about the books. This was personal.

"I need them! Where are they?" I asked her.

She closed her mouth, unable to answer the question. Frustrated, I pushed the chair back and stood up. "The Cullens can't help. They're busy with the story today and I can't…" I stopped myself, once again weighing a slight change in the books versus helping me. "I can't take them away from that. If I mess up the tiniest thing, I'm putting everyone in danger, but Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob have already been there a couple hours and… and…"

I was getting close to hysterics. My entire body was hot with fear and panic.

Emily stood across from me and gently put my arms at my side.

"I know. And I know what you're thinking, but you cannot put yourself in whatever situation you know is there. You're too valuable, Cammy. To all of us," she said.

"They're valuable to me," I said.

The TV in the other room clicked on, the weather report booming loudly in the other room. Emily switched her attention as quickly as any attentive mother figure would, immediately knowing the toddler in the other room had woken up.

She looked at me.

"Don't move," she said to me. Then she brushed past me into the living room. "Claire, honey. Don't touch the TV."

I sighed out my frustration. The distraction forced a lot of steam out of me. I forgot Emily had wanted me to stay put and followed her into the other room just in time to see the two year old banging on the glass with the palm of her hand.

"Sun!"

She pointed to a little cartoon sun floating over the map of northern Washington. Emily picked her up under the arms and pulled her away from the screen.

Sun?

"That's right, Claire. But we don't touch electronics," Emily said.

I stopped watching them. My eyes were stuck on the screen, seeing possibilities, hope for a mere human such as myself. Looking at a map it was clear just how long a drive Forks was from Seattle. It had to be at least three hours away. They were much further inland.

I glanced at the gray light beaming in from the window, then back again.

"... Summer's making an early appearance this year. Seattle's getting the most of the good sun. Today's an excellent day to take it in and soak up some rays..." said the weather reporter that insisted "Snow" was his real last name.

Seattle's weather was quite different from Forks. It wasn't nearly as rainy there as it was here on the coast.

Sun was about every vampire's weakness in most novels, and the Twilight series was no exception even if sunlight wasn't lethal. Newborns had to know better than to walk around a major city glittering like that. Victoria and Riley wouldn't allow that.

I glanced at the time in the corner of the screen. It was just after twelve. Fours hours to get there, plus the sun was setting later now that the seasons were changing…

That was all I needed to know.

"I gotta go," I said.

Emily's head snapped up, interrupting Claire who was trying to escape Emily's arms to reach the TV again.

I backed away toward the door, readjusting my grip on the book.

"I'm sorry, Em. But I'll be damned if I'm going to let Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob show up in the newspaper with the others," I said. Her eyes widened. I smiled half heartedly, hoping it looked apologetic before I backed away toward the door.

"Cammy, where are you-?... Cammy! You have to wait for the boys!" she cried, sprinting to the screen door with Claire in her arms. I was already out the screen door. It banged to a close in front of her stopping her short so she could get a free hand to pull the latch.

"Tell Paul he has to find me as soon as he can! I'm taking the Celica!" I cried over my shoulder as I stumbled down the steps and splashed in that puddle at the bottom of the steps, soaking my shoes and socks.

I jumped in the car and slammed the door behind me, the familiar rush of danger rushing through me with a strange sense of freedom, even a little guilt for finding a relief in finally taking action.

As my pulse dwindled to a reasonable speed, it was beginning to dawn on me that I really was alienating myself to handle this on my own once again. It was a lonely, scary feeling. Another familiar one, but there was I refused to ignore the fact that Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were trapped in the same situation. I couldn't leave them unprotected when at least I had knowledge of the enemy on my side.

I went home and quickly switched cars. The Celica was faster, and held much more people than a two seater convertible. With one hand on the radio knob I adjusted the dial until I heard traffic and weather reports.

"Here we go again," I muttered.

~*~

The scenery raced past my windows in a blur. Greens and grays blended together, and the mist disappeared the further inland I raced. I kept my eyes switching from the mirror to the road, knowing all too well the dangers that lurked just on the outskirts of the border, and my destination.

However, this was not the first time I felt this feeling. It was frighteningly familiar, and I found myself wondering the same things I had wondered once upon a time. Outweighing my life and the people I loved. The books and everyone's eventual outcome.

This was different though. And maybe even after all this time, I had been still under the impression this was one big fantasy. The people I had known at the time the books had hit the stores were never supposed to collide with the characters I'd been directing.

I breathed in deep, eyes narrowing in determination as I slowly eased down on the accelerator.

An hour passed, and it was a miracle that I'd managed the be ignored by the one traffic cop that had been in the middle of giving someone else a ticket. I passed by signs counting down the remaining miles, seemingly just to build up the suspense I didn't need.

As the weather man promised, the clouds were parting to let the same summer sun drench an otherwise gray city. In not time at all, buildings seemed to sprout on the horizon and rise up over the trees and just under the snowy mountains in the distance.

I let in a breath.

In and out.

This was a very quick rescue mission and I convinced myself that I was overreacting. The vampires that infested the city were looking for humans, but not me. I was in no more danger than anyone else in this city.

Then again everyone here was in serious trouble if twenty to forty vampires were young and hungry.

My stomach roiled at the thought.

The point was that I had the distinct advantage of knowing how to spot one.

Before I knew it I was in the round-about, following the taxis to the entrance. I rolled down the window and let the sunlight in, poking my head out to watch the crowd. It was full of faceless people towing their luggage and chattering on cell phones. Happy reunions were held at the doors, and the security patrolled the curb for unattended bags and people defiling the strict parking laws.

I looked one way and the other.

No Aunt Debbie. No Uncle Bob.

"Damn," I hissed and put the car in park at the white painted curb. I stretched out my legs under the wheel to squeeze my hand in my pocket for my cell phone. I scrolled past the missed calls, telling myself I would live long enough to see who exactly I had worried another time.

I punched in Aunt Debbie's number, immediately receiving voice mail. For one crazed moment I accused some strange vampire of making her unavailable, envisioning the cold stone hand of a stranger snapping her phone in half and dragging her into the shadows.

Then I remembered she'd left her cell phone in her luggage.

My eyes rolled up to the heavens as I thought: Really, God? Seriously?

Before I could muster up the smarts to stop myself, I hopped out of the Celica, the cold air reminding me how vulnerable I was when I wasn't armored in the steel shell of a car. I stopped on the sidewalk and looked up and down the walkway.

Still I saw no one.

My heart crashed against my chest. Worried, I ran my hand though my hair. My assurances that I would well survive under the cover the sunlight were quickly dwindling. There could be no reasoning with a ravenous newborn in the dark.

I cursed under my breath and ran through the automatic doors at the entrance. The crowds were even worse inside. I'd thought that the public would protect me, but I was beginning to realize it would also be the perfect cover for vampires.

"Baggage claim," I muttered to myself.

My own voice brought me right back to remembering my mission. That's where Aunt Debbie had been when she called. I found an overhanging sign and darted in the direction the arrow pointed. Weaving, and occasionally crashing into strangers, I quickly started in that direction.

"'Scuse me. I said excuse me," I said, impatience making me harsh. Some people glared as I walked past them.

Had to find them. Had to save them.

My throat closed, and my heart rate doubled.

This, was the worst case scenario I'd barely every imagined with any seriousness. I should be able to take care of my own family, if I could spend all this time protecting Bella. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to them.

I knocked into someone who turned around to glare at them. If I were paying more attention I would make a point to say something, but I needed to find my aunt and uncle. They had to be here. They couldn't have been taken by vampires. It wasn't even dark yet.

"Aunt Debbie?" I called over the crowd.

People dragged their luggage behind them, walking a slow even pace. My heart was still pounding an even, excited beat in my chest. I couldn't help but wait for the screams, the blood. It might already be too late to save them.

This was such a bad idea. Why did I think I could do this alone?

The crowds kept growing, and I was starting to feel like a lost little kid available for any creep to snatch up.

That thought was followed by a heavy hand slamming down on my shoulder and spinning me around.

I screamed bloody murder at the black wild eyes. Everyone immediately stopped, the lounging security looked our way. Paul's face relaxed a little, obviously not expecting my scream anymore than I was. I covered my hand over my mouth, huffing out a huge relieved breath.

"God, you scared me-"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

Behind him the security were beginning to gather and stand. Paul was furious. He was quite literally shaking with rage. I put my hand on his arm, trying to ease his mood. Even though he looked frustrated enough to throw me under his arm and stomp away with me, I was fighting back relieved tears.

I should have known. Paul always popped up when I thought I was utterly alone.

"I'm so glad you're here," I started. He heaved barely controlled breaths, eyes darting from side to side. He still had a one track, paranoid mind. "You have to help me find my aunt and uncle."

"No. You're leaving right now. Emily was right. This place is dangerous," he said.

I wiped my smile off my face, making sure I was looking deep in his eyes.

"I can't leave them."

The airport security was done with watching us. A stuffy, pot bellied man in a blue uniform approached us.

"Miss. Is something wrong?" the man asked me. His eyes darted to Paul. Something must be wrong in his eyes. I was very familiar with seeing Paul running around half naked in the dense forest of Forks, but he was very out of place wearing gym shorts in the airport lobby among the suits and ties.

"No, no. Nothing's wrong," I said to the security.

Paul didn't seem to register that there were other people in the giant airport.

"What are you doing here? You plan to throw yourself in front of a vampire?" The security man's eyebrows went up. My eyes widened.

"Paul," I hissed between clenched teeth.

He ignored my warning.

"How is that going to save your aunt and uncle? Why didn't you just listen to Emily and wait for me?" My mouth fell open and I forgot all about the man in uniform too.

"I shouldn't have to wait for you to do anything, and besides I couldn't leave them. They were never supposed to get involved with any of this stuff."

"Adding yourself to the list of fatalities is not going to help!" he snapped.

The large man squinted, his little eyes darting between Paul and me. I smiled sheepishly, obviously the only one realizing how crazy this must sound to a third party.

With Paul in tow, I began scooting away from the suspicious security guy that was motioning for his backup. They would need a hell of a lot more guys if they wanted to take down Paul. I tried to comfort him by smiling, but the man's frown stayed.

"Maybe we should talk about this later?" I suggested through grit teeth. Paul was still oblivious to our surroundings. He snatched my arm and started to pull me toward the Celica. "Hey!"

His movement had been so sudden that security jumped to intervene muttering, "Alright" and "Listen, pal." Paul finally became aware of them, glaring and starting to shake again.

Oh crap…

I grabbed Paul's huge arm and pulled myself into him.

"Thank you, boys. I'm so sorry about my friend here, but we're going to go home as soon as we find my aunt and uncle," I said trying to turn on my feminine charms and smile.

The security continued to glare. The one guard had turned to three and I could see a fourth coming our way. My scream had been enough to make the entire airport stop and stare. My struggling and his insistence was also not helping us keep a low profile.

"Please," I whispered to Paul. More men in blue were showing up and security stopped to explain the situation to their back up. "Just a few minutes. Sniff them out real fast and we'll go."

"You don't understand. They're everywhere," he said.

"In the airport?"

He paused to take a breath.

"No, but there are scent trails. Old ones. New ones. They cross over each other," he said. He looked almost embarrassed, like he was beginning to doubt his own nose. Suspecting that had more to do with personal, paranoid issues at home, I forced myself into his line of sight so he'd have to look at me.

"That's why I can't leave my family here," I said.

We locked gazes, the calm finally giving us a moment to understand each other. Then all at once, Paul stiffened, inhaling and coughing out shortly.

"There's some of them here. Somewhere. We have no time," Paul said. He looked around, easily seeing over the heads of our company.

I started to argue that the ever-growing vampire community were probably not cavorting in the lobby, then I remembered that the newborns I had been expecting weren't the only vampires in town. The Volturi were bound to show up sometime to check up on them and the Cullens.

I had no idea when, exactly. But it had to be soon.

I clenched my hand around Paul's arm even harder and glanced around me.

"What's wrong? What is it?" he asked.

I looked up at him, wondering if it would be a good idea to let him know exactly how dangerous this place was. It might be the just the thing to push him over the edge in front of everyone.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask you and your friend to leave," said one security guard, daring to step forward. Paul whipped his head up and snarled, an animalistic sound.

Eyes popped open wide, and someone was definitely going for a tazer when Aunt Debbie burst through the crowd, quickly wrapping her arms around me.

"Aunt Debbie!" I cried in surprise. Without even thinking I embraced her, pulling away to see her almost giddy with joy. The tension between us and the uniformed men was lost in the suddenness of it all. "I missed you!"

"Oh, so did I, honey. I don't think we'll be leaving on a trip like that again anytime soon. We were gone far too long," she said giving him an odd glance "Hello Paul. You're… hardly dressed. What exactly did we miss?"

His eyes finally tore away and looked down at himself. I watched him, eager myself to see what kind of answer he would come up with. His expression relaxed as he looked at me. There were no good lies for this particular situation.

"Oh, um…"

Luckily, that was the moment Uncle Bob jogged up behind her with the rolling luggage, trailing behind him.

"We just got our luggage, Camille. Can you believe that? They said the airport has been busy today. Someone screwed up at customer service. He's getting an earful from a very unhappy person," Uncle Bob said, glancing back from where he came.

Uncle Bob just noticed the security.

"Something the matter?" he asked.

We all exchanged looks. This had gone on long enough.

"I'm double parked. We need to go," I said quickly. That was all the werewolf needed to be dismissed. Paul grabbed my hand and led the way, shirtless and barefoot on the cheap airport carpet, while keeping a vigilant eye in front of us. Security tried to say something to us, but Paul wasn't stopping for anyone. They watched us go, probably just happy to see the trouble makers on their way.

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob didn't catch onto the urgency. Uncle Bob stopped to complain about rolling luggage hitting the backs of his heels, which somehow sparked a debate between him and my aunt about the pros and cons of his baggage choice.

I pulled Paul back, trying to slow him down so they could keep pace.

But he only looked back in annoyance and tugged me forward into the fading sunlight, the sky slowly gathering stray clouds. We'd just made it to the end of daylight and the Celica was still parked against the curb.

"Cammy, I don't think you're allowed to park here," Aunt Debbie scolded lightly.

"Oh, uh… Sorry. Let's hurry before we get a ticket," I said.

It was another day for miracles. Somehow no one had noticed that I'd left the car unattended. Paul nearly snatched the luggage right out of Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob's hands, both too glad to be home to notice anything off about it.

"I'll drive. I miss being able to drive myself around. Overseas it was public transportation everywhere…" Aunt Debbie began. She started to tell us about all the cultural differences she experienced, but I don't think Paul was paying attention anymore than I was. Now that the danger was being left behind, we could discuss the issue at hand.

Aunt Debbie fiddled with the heater up front, while Paul and I tried to get comfortable in the backseat.

"Let me know if you two get cold back there," Aunt Debbie said.

That probably wasn't going to be an issue with Paul joining me in the backseat of a two-door, four seater. I shouldn't have felt completely at ease when the car pulled away from the curb, but I did. Being locked in a confined space with the comforting warmth of Paul by my side, I felt like I was in some armored, vampire proof vehicle, and Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were there with me.

Paul and I both turned around to watch the airport disappear behind us out the back window. He was still tense, his muscles locked and fingers clenched. I closed my eyes for a second and let myself wind down. The sun was setting, Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were happily bickering in the front seat.

All was well, as far as I was concerned.

"Cammy?"

I opened my eyes. Paul half turned on the seat, on elbow still resting on the back of the seat so he could keep one eye on the road behind us.

I smiled.

"We made it," I exhaled.

Paul's expression didn't change.

"You can't still be mad," I said.

"I can't?" Paul challenged.

My skin went hot, remembering how frustrated I had been earlier today when I went to visit him and he wasn't there. I had taken a break from the Cullens to be with him. I half listened to Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob, still in a heated debate about some incident that happened overseas.

Thinking they must still believe we were listening to that debate, I lowered my voice.

"I had to go. It's not like I was helping strangers, Paul. This was my family." I flicked my head in their direction.

He huffed.

"You were out there, knowing that Victoria has been frequently visiting and she could be anywhere outside of Forks. This isn't California. There are not a lot of cars on the highway at once. Anyone could have just swiped you off the road at any time-"

My eyes narrowed

"Yeah. You're right. It was really dangerous," I admitted. "I wouldn't have done it alone if I didn't have to."

"You never have to," he argued.

The thought of leaving my aunt and uncle alone with so many vampires was still fresh in my mind. The fact that they had been among them was very real, and even then this had been one of the few times I had deliberately tried to take the safest route possible. I might have even been tempted enough to stay home if it hadn't been so sunny.

"Did Emily tell you that we tried to call you?" I asked. "Did she tell you we tried to find Sam? Embry? Quil? Jared? And Jacob had run off earlier because they needed back up. Did you find that vampire you were looking for?"

Paul's forehead creased, eyes narrowing like I'd just punched him in the stomach. There was no worse insult than telling accusing an imprinted werewolf that he'd neglected his imprint.

"No," he admitted quietly. He dropped his gaze, ashamed and maybe even embarrassed. I could see that even though I had every right to be upset with him, my comment was harsh.

"I didn't mean…"

"No," he interrupted. "You're absolutely right. I left you with no one to go to. That was stupid and irresponsible of me."

He stared at the back of Uncle Bob's seat for a long moment, thinking about that. The background filled with nothing but a gentle hum of the radio and the soft noises of the car around us.

"How long were you looking for me?" I asked.

A few heartbeats passed. He was upset, but not shaking angry like he usually was. He looked down at his knees that pressed into the back of the front seat. I kept still, waiting for an answer. Any distraction from what I'd just said.

"Half an hour," he said finally.

I nodded slowly.

"You still beat me there," I said.

"Even with your driving," Paul said.

I glowered.

"What's wrong with my driving?"

Paul's lips quirked.

"You're reckless and you space out too much. You miss turns all the time," he said bluntly.

I smacked him playfully in the leg, and he chuckled. The humor slowly faded and we were left staring at the other. He finally seemed to feel the safety I was feeling in the car. He was with me now, and as far as I was concerned there was nothing that could touch me.

"I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have left no one there to protect you. I shouldn't blame you for protecting your family," he said. "I'm sorry. I'll be there next time." His puppy brown eyes were soft, glistening even in the dim light.

"I didn't mean to worry you. And I probably shouldn't have been so quick to react. I forgot that by risking my life I was also risking yours," I said.

We both smiled. He reached for my hand, thumb smooth over my knuckles. I felt my heartbeat pick up as our gaze lingered. It wasn't the fearful thudding that had been pounding at my chest all afternoon. It was a happy pace, reminding me that someone had become something else and chased me down just because he was worried.

"Look at how grown up we are," I laughed.

He chuckled.

"I know. We should write relationship books," he said.

He looked up and I followed his gaze. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob had become silent. Blue eyes were watching us through the use of mirrors. I slowly unwound my fingers out of our hold until Aunt Debbie had to watch the road again.

"Are you two warm enough back there?" Uncle Bob said, his voice as kind as it always was. I doubted he saw that we were sharing an intimate moment, but Aunt Debbie sure did.

"Yes," we both answered.

"You sure? How about you Paul? You still got that fever. Maybe we should roll down a window."

"No thanks. I think its passed," Paul said. His lies came out at easily as mine. He must have had to get good at it now that he guarded the tribe's darkest secrets.

There was a sense of pride as we crossed over the border into safety. It wasn't everyday something like this went off without a hitch. I smiled at Paul when we were safe, and he relaxed, more than any werewolf should in Forks.

Aunt Debbie offered to drop him off in La Push, but he insisted he had his own means of travel.

When we pulled into the driveway it was completely dark aside from the streetlights. We got out of the car and stood back while we watched Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob rolled the luggage up the driveway, the motion light turning on as they walked past.

Giddy, I turned to Paul smiling.

"I can't believe it. We didn't run into any vampires today," I said.

Paul tensed.

"I wouldn't say that," he said. I gave him a questioning look. Then he was nodded in the direction of the trees at the end of the house. I couldn't see anything. "It's Bella's boyfriend and his brother."

"Oh," I muttered. I ran my hands through my hair and rested them on my hips. "Guess I better take care of that."

Paul nudged me with his elbow.

"You can always come home with me," Paul offered never taking his eyes off the trees.

"I'll be fine. I think they just wants some answers. Answers they're probably not going to get," I said loudly, as though Edward would ever had a hard time hearing me. Paul smiled slow and smug. "Go on. I can take this one."

"You sure?" Paul asked.

"Positive," I said.

He looked at me, hesitant.

"I promise that was my dangerous deed for the book. I'm not going to put your life or mine in anymore danger," I said. He swayed, as though trying to move and finding himself unable to. "Go spread the news that everyone came home in one piece."

He sighed.

"Fine," he growled reluctantly.

That growl cut short when I gave him a quick kiss.

"Tell Emily I said sorry for worrying her," I said. He lingered for a moment and pulled me in for a deeper kiss. His hand held the back of my head, keeping me close.

"I'll be available to you as much as I can, just… don't do that to me again," he whispered, his voice deep and commanding.

That protective growl sent a shiver through.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Now go," I said, trying to sound stern even when I was helpless when in his hold.

He let go and gave the Cullens one last glare in the woods, jogging down the opposite way until he disappeared into the trees. I turned back to where Paul had directed me that Edward and Jasper were. Lights flipped on from inside the house as I crossed the front lawn to the shadows.

"Hey guys," I said, mostly because I couldn't see them.

"Hello," came Edward's icy voice. I followed the sound until I could finally make them out.

Two silhouettes emerged from the tree line, dressed like someone who hadn't been trapsing around in the still damp earth. Jasper, tall and lean did not look anymore pleased than Edward. This made me stop. Jasper was usually my protector when it came to an angry Edward.

But I sucked in a breath and made myself stand straight.

"Neither of you really need to be here for this conversation. I could have it all by myself," I said. I cleared my throat, preparing my best Edward impression. "Cammy, you should have told us there would be an intruder in Bella's house. Charlie could have been killed."

"Cammy," Jasper said.

Ignoring him I turned, playing myself again.

"No he wouldn't have. I knew he would survive."

"We could have caught him," I said again as Edward.

Edward looked at Jasper.

"Cammy," Jasper said.

I was still in the middle of my one-woman show.

"Yes, but that would have stopped everything else that's supposed to happen," I said again as myself.

All of the sudden all of my focus drained and I forgot what I was going to say next. Jasper gave me a pointed look that showed this was his way of interrupting me.

"What?" I asked.

"Why on earth did you go to Seattle by yourself today?" Jasper demanded.

The entire world was quiet for a moment, I wracked my brain trying to remember when I had told any of the Cullens of my adventure.

"How do you know about that? I just got back," I asked.

"A very worried friend of yours called the house and spoke with Alice," Edward said. My eyes dropped as I paused to wonder what friend this could be. "She said if we were as close to you as you said we were we would find you and make sure you didn't get hurt. She said you knew something dangerous was in Seattle."

My eyes widened.

"Emily called you?" I exclaimed. I tossed a look over my shoulder, making sure my aunt and uncle weren't outside looking for me. "Oh this is so bad. Please tell me Bella wasn't there for this phone call." Jasper sighed, looking like he was just barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"She wasn't. This was just after Bella and Edward left," he said.

My heart was thudding, memories searching for what I remembered of the Cullen's meeting this afternoon.

"Did you go?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Emily called back and said that Paul was on his way. She said he would handle it and that it would probably be best if I stayed out of his way," Jasper said.

I exhaled and murmured, "Thank God."

Edward crossed his arms, exasperated.

"Why weren't you the one to call us and ask us for help?" he asked. I was about to respond when Edward seemed to figure it out all on his own. "It's because we were all with Bella today, isn't it?"

"Exactly," I said.

Edward and Jasper did not actually look related by any stretch of the imagination. They didn't stand the same, look the same, or act the same. But that moment when they both confirmed that I hadn't enlisted their help, they held matching faces of disapproval.

"What?"

"Cammy, you cannot do that," Edward said. "Not to us or your family. If a dangerous decision ever comes down to you or the story, the option has to be you." His voice was so stern that I wondered if he was trying to use some sort of dazzling to make this statement sink in. It took me too long to respond.

"We could have done something to help. You didn't even bother asking us," Jasper reiterated.

I shook my head.

"You couldn't have done anything. You all needed to be home," I said.

"We didn't have to leave, and neither did you. Did it ever occur to you to send a taxi? Or ask us if we knew anyone in Seattle that would pick your aunt and uncle up?" Edward asked. I froze. I hadn't really thought of that, I guess. Taking a taxi from Seattle to Forks had to be a thousand dollars.

Which, I realized now, was nothing to them.

"You've saved our family over and over again," Jasper said. "Why wouldn't we do the same for you?"

My heart slowed and all playfulness I'd been feeling before dropped into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't answer that.

"Wouldn't that have seemed suspicious? Having strangers pick up my aunt and uncle?" I asked.

"Would you really rather risk your life than have that awkward conversation with your family?" Jasper asked. I bowed my head, letting that sink in. It took these two to really make that hit home. I hadn't thought at all. I had just done.

"Okay," I said somehow defensive and touched at the same time. "You're right. Paul's right."

It looked like both sides of the border was ready to chain me to something so I wouldn't run off again. But for some reason it was a nice feeling. It showed how strong all these relationships had become.

"I wish I could tell you guys about stuff like this, don't get me wrong. I don't like walking around Seattle feeling like I have a neon sign over my head that says 'kill me!' It's just an occupational hazard. I can't tell you anything that hints at anything in the story, Edward. I don't know if you'll overreact and do something crazy," I said.

Edward opened his mouth to defend himself, but then stopped and looked at Jasper. Clearly some thought had stopped him. Jasper stared his brother down, suddenly back to being on my side again.

"And what if I promised not to. Would you trust me?" Edward asked.

I shifted my stance and shivered against the cold.

"You don't trust me," I pointed out.

He sighed.

"You're right. And I know I should," he said. "I can't have a friend dying for something like this. If I promise to never question your methods again when it comes to my family and Bella will you have to promise to trust us too? We have to have some say when it comes to your safety, just like you have a say in ours."

I hesitated. This deal sounded a bit dangerous to me. It was easy to make a promise like that, but it was a whole other thing to keep it.

"You're not going to get mad at me every time Bella gets a scratch?" I said.

"I won't."

"Or when something happens that you think I should have warned you about?" I asked.

"Promise," Edward said.

I paused.

"I don't believe you," I said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Cammy, give him a chance," Jasper said.

"This is Edward we're talking about. He can't help himself anymore than Paul can. He's just going to be overprotective," I told Jasper. But even saying it, I knew it was wrong. Paul was beginning to trust me too. Even if today he lapsed and disappeared to find his ghost of a vampire, he'd certainly learned his lesson when he found out that I needed him and he wasn't there.

"I won't," Edward argued.

"You will," I countered.

"Fine. Tell me something incriminating. Something you would never think to tell me because I would lose my temper with you," Edward challenged. I laughed out loud. That sounded like a trap if I'd ever heard one.

"Seriously?"

"Yes," he said.

I deliberated on that. Edward's trust was going to come in handy in a book where he was going to have to work closely with Jacob, as well as all the other werewolves. Likewise I needed to show the wolves that they were just as trustworthy.

I had to take Edward's offer.

"Alright," I decided, then held my chin as I thought what would be a good test for his trust. There was a thousand secrets I could let him in on that would push him over the edge. Like the fact that Bella was going to admit she was in love with Jacob. Or maybe that I had lost all the books at some point, and Eclipse happened to have suspiciously made it back to me.

Or…

I bit my lip, thinking about the talk I'd had with Jacob today. Realizing that my powers of foresight were almost at an end. It was the worst thing I could say, but it was also where I needed help the most. Pretty soon my only knowledge of the future would be whatever vision Alice told me about.

In a few months, I would be as helpless as Bella was now.

"There's another book after this called Breaking Dawn," I told Edward. Even in the dark I could see Jasper's pale brows went up. Edward thought about that and finally shrugged.

"Figures as much. There always seems to be another book. Just how many books are in this series?" he asked.

"Just the four," I said. "But that's not the part you're going to be mad about."

They paused.

"I don't have it. I've never read it," I said. Eyes widened and if silence could be loud, it'd never been louder. I could even hear the soft murmurs of Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob in the kitchen in the house. "It was due to be published in a few months when all of the sudden… poof! I ended up here."

"You don't know how our story is going to end?" Jasper questioned slowly.

I held up my index finger to make a point.

"Actually I do. Because whatever the ending to this series is, I know for a fact that its going to be a good one."

Neither vampire spoke a word. I felt a deep cold feeling that had nothing to do with the weather. Suddenly I wasn't so sure this was the secret I should have used.

"I know these books inside and out," I went on, defending my case. "I know this author and she would never, ever kill off any main characters. She loves the werewolves and she loves you guys. The reoccurring theme in all of these books is that everyone always lives happily ever after, and that is why this is still the path to take."

I held up the book to show them what I meant.

"And that," I concluded. "Is what I need you to trust."

It was still another moment, then finally Jasper's eyes flicked to Edward judging his reaction. Nervous and heart beating rapidly, I was finally beginning to worry that I had just made a huge mistake.

"I would never put you in any danger if I didn't truly believe that," I promised.

It was weird to see Edward standing as still as he was. He wasn't breathing or leaning all his weight to one side like he did when he was being human. He didn't even look like he was thinking. He was just… frozen.

And then suddenly he moved, coming back to life with a simple nod of his head.

"I trust you," he finally decided.

We locked eyes for a moment. I felt my muscles relax and I lowered my arm, pressing Eclipse to my chest. He nodded again. "I'm not sure what this means for the future, but I trust that you care for us and you would do anything to keep us from being in danger."

I let out a breath of relief.

"But you have to let us do the same for you. No more running off like that," Jasper finally spoke up, breaking the touching moment between Edward and I.

"I won't," I said again.

And just like that we had an agreement. Pure, unadulterated trust needed to be had both ways. I couldn't put my life in danger again, no matter what the cost because I couldn't allow Paul to lose an imprint and the Cullens to lose a valuable ally.

Jasper smiled, white teeth gleaming in the light of the porch. Edward's soft, reluctant smile appeared too.

"This might actually work," I said.

Edward looked at the sky and then turned back to me.

"It will," he said, somewhat uneasy, but seemingly determined to follow through with his promise. "Bella should be getting to bed soon. I'm going back to relieve Emmett and Alice of guard duty.". Jasper nodded and he wished us good night. In a whoosh of air he disappeared, leaving the leaves swaying in the breeze he left.

I felt somewhat dizzy trying to watch him. Or maybe I was still stunned that I had won Edward's trust.

"Edward trusts me and I didn't run into one bad vampire on an emergency trip to Seattle during Eclipse. This has been a weird day," I said, moving to leave. Jasper chuckled, clearly agreeing with me.

"I know he's hard on you. But he does care," Jasper said.

"Cammy? Are you still out here?" Aunt Debbie called from the front porch.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" I called over my shoulder.

Jasper put a hand on my shoulder and then turned to leave.

"I'm going to be spending the night with Alice to help focus her visions, but we'll be in the area. I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Camille, what are you doing?" Aunt Debbie asked, squinting from the doorway. If I could barely see Jasper two feet away from him, there was no way she could see us.

"Tomorrow, right," I agreed. Then paused. "Wait. What are we doing tomorrow?"

Jasper smiled.

"You're coming over to meet the rest of the family. Remember?" he asked.

I felt myself freeze, not unlike Edward a few moments ago. "What?" I asked. And then it came back to me. I had agreed to finally come over and formally introduce myself. "Oh crap. I forgot. I totally forgot. Holy crap, when am I supposed to come over? What should I wear?"

Jasper held up a hand to slow me down.

"I'll come get you in the morning. I'll ask Alice to leave you an outfit in your room," Jasper said. Still, there were butterflies in my stomach. I was going to the Cullen house. With everyone home.

There was something deeply, deeply nerve wracking about that.

"Okay," I finally said, still a little dazed. "I'm going to the Cullens tomorrow. Okay."

"It's going to be great," Jasper said, his usual handsome voice taking a lighter note than usual. He actually sounded excited, like this had been something he was looking forward to. That was comforting at least.

"Camille?" Aunt Debbie said.

I quickly cleared my thoughts of any misplaced anxiety. There should be nothing scary about meeting the Cullens. As far as I was concerned this was the pivotal moment of every fan girl, and I needed to make a list of things to see tomorrow.

"I'll see you then," I said quickly.

And just like Edward, Jasper was gone.

I turned around and walked across the wet grass where the woods turned into the lawn again. Aunt Debbie stood in the doorway.

"Sorry. I thought I saw something," I lied with a shrug.

Aunt Debbie looked thoughtful.

"Oh okay," she said uncertainly. Then she smiled. "Well we both decided that Bob and I are too wiped out to cook. We were thinking about ordering a pizza. How does that sound?" she asked. I walked up to steps, close enough now to see the light in her eyes. She looked about as happy as I was that she was safe and sound, ready for a night in to catch up and share stories about her adventures in an exotic land.

"That sounds great," I said.

It did. It really did.


	79. Blurred Visions

I jolted up in straight in bed when I woke. Eclipse fell off me and hit the hardwood floors with a bang. I looked up immediately to see Alice sitting in the window looking at me with concern. My throat still felt tight, ready for a real, conscious scream.

"Are you alright?" she said.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I untangled my mass of hair, still mostly damp from the shower I took before bed.

"Yeah. Bad dream," I explained.

She tilted her head.

"Want to talk about it?" she offered. I shook my head. She pressed her lips into a tight smile, brow furrowed in concern.

I shook my head. "It was just a weird dream."

Alice frowned in worry, unsure of what to make of that.

I remembered that I was supposed to go to the Cullen house, the place of Laurent's last stand. I shivered and rubbed my arms to smooth out the goosebumps.

"I thought you might be uncomfortable because of what happened the last time you were there. You don't have to go to the house today if you don't want to. We can arrange for Carlisle and Esme to meet you. And the next time Emmett comes to entertain Jasper in the middle of the night we'll make sure you're awake for it," Alice said.

I felt my expression soften in confusion, then I shook my head forcing myself to push the thought of Emmett secretly visiting me in my room aside.

"No," I said stubbornly. "I want to do this. I want the tour."

Alice brightened.

"Good," she said. She leaned in to whisper. "Because its about time we all got to have a little fun. You're going to the party, right?"

"What par-… Oh," I said, catching on. She was pleased that I knew what she was talking about before she explained it for me. Like there was something relatable in the way that we both assume with certainty.

"Bella's graduation party. Right," I said. "But Bella will be there."

Alice waved my concern away.

"So will half of Forks. Frankly it would be suspicious if you didn't come," she said making her tone as grave and serious as she could. But there was a small smile hidden in there, something that said that she had thought of this already. "When is it?"

"A couple days after your own graduation," she answered.

I froze. Blinked.

My graduation?

My mind immediately went to my mother and the lie I'd told her to keep her out of Seattle. Then I thought of Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob being in Seattle. They had wanted to get back in time for the ceremony, which wasn't being held until well after school let out. Without all the reminders posted all over school it had been easy to forget.

"Right," I said.

Alice tilted her head.

"You forgot your own graduation, didn't you?" she asked.

I pulled the covers off me.

"Well, its not a big deal at the La Push school. They don't even let you buy your own gowns. You have to use the ones they have. Technically I don't even have to walk with the rest of my class. They're just mailing my diploma anyway," I said quickly. Alice sat unmoving through my little tirade, waiting for it to finish. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Its not nearly as important as Bella's graduation party. And that I won't miss."

Alice squealed and wrapped her arms around me for a quick hug. Then she switched the conversation over to my elaborate itinerary of how long it should take me to get into the clothes she put out for me and the morning rituals that apparently required her assistance.

An hour later I was in an unfamiliar pair of ballet flats, khaki skirt, and navy blue blouse. I had opted for something a little more professional look, but Alice insisted, and therefore, left little room for arguing. When she was done, all I could do was shrug at the mirror.

I didn't look bad. I just looked very… plain. Very un-Alice. Actually, I looked a little like Bella. But who was I to question Alice's fashion sense?

"You should run ahead and warn the others to hide the bodies," I joked. "I've got to stop off for gas. Then I'll probably get lost trying to find the turn-off. I should get there in about an hour or so."

She laughed.

"Don't be silly. Jazz is going to pick you up," she said.

I frowned, suddenly remembering that he had wanted to pick me up himself.

"We're not running, are we?"

Alice shook her head.

"Of course not," she said. She yanked up the window, more delicate than anyone should be slipping outside of a teenager's bedroom window. She wiggled her fingers at me and slipped a leg through. "See you at home!"

I smiled at her and watched her disappear at the end of the backyard into the trees. I watched after her for a long time, swirling with so many feelings. The dream had been said enough about my fears for today.

What was it going to be like going back to the place where I'd nearly died? Where Paul could have lost an imprint and then his mind?

Goosebumps prickled underneath the sleeves of my light sweater. Laurent was never a topic I willingly brought up, no matter how much Jacob and the others liked to brag about their big success of saving the two biggest damsels in distress.

That was when I heard a noisy roar echo down the street. It wasn't the familiar roar of a deadly creature, but the long lost roar of an expensive motorcycle that I hadn't heard since California.

I moved aside the lace curtains to see a man dressed in a biker's jacket and black helmet with a tinted face shield. He stopped in front of my house and waved. I frowned at the stranger, that is until I put two and two together.

Who else could it be?

I grabbed the book from the table and opened the door, peeking out into the driveway. He was lucky that most people were away at work this time of day. I jogged down the driveway to meet him.

"Jasper?"

I couldn't quite tell if it was him with all the biker gear on. He looked less like the graduated high school student and much more like a young billionaire in his early twenties.

He lifted up his face shield.

His grin stretched across his face, bright golden eyes sparkling with as much enthusiasm as Alice in an overpriced department store.

"Good morning," he said as casually as we said hello in the English class we shared my junior year.

"What's this?"

He looked down as he steadied the bike beneath him.

"Ducati," he answered.

Where did I know that brand name from? It hit me in a rush.

"_Edward's_ Ducati?" Jasper shrugged.

"He hasn't gotten a chance to use it. I offered to break it in for him," the vampire answered.

Mrs. Yorkie, Eric's mother and my aunt's next door neighbor, decided to take this opportunity to take the newspaper of her front porch. She looked at us over her rose bushes, craning to get a better look.

If we stood out here any longer and I was going to get sucked into a void of polite chit-chat and have to explain why there was a Cullen in front of my house.

When I turned around Jasper had lowered the face shield. He reached behind him and handed me my own jacket and helmet. I put the helmet on, but hesitated when it came to the very female biker jacket.

"Is this Bella's?"

I detected a smile behind that tinted visor. Something flared within me, a familiar excitement that I had felt in Bella's house, truck, and now her jacket, in the most grand tour of Twilight ever.

I shoved my arms through the sleeves and clambered onto the motorcycle. I'd never sat on one, let alone rode on one. I was suddenly very aware of the way two riders had to share a single seat.

I hesitated again.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I asked, muffled by the helmet and the eager roar of the idle motorcycle.

"Don't worry. I won't let you fall," he assured.

Of course he wouldn't let me fall. I just wasn't sure if a human latching onto him would be very comfortable. However, there was something reassuring in the fact that he thought that it was the motorcycle that I was worried about. So I scooted up behind him and held on. Before I could even test my own balance, the motorcycle jolted forward, screaming on the asphalt. Single tire marks in our wake, Jasper blew through the stop sign and turned onto the empty highway.

"You know," I shouted over the wind. "I've worked very hard to lay low in this town."

Jasper's helmet swiveled to look back at me.

"Hence the jacket and helmets to help you remain inconspicuous. Trust me, you won't need them for anything else with me at the wheel," he said.

"Really? You ride?"

"Nope. This is my first time," he said.

I gave him a look. Either he could see right through my own tinted visor to see it or he sensed my hesitance. He laughed out loud, somehow not needing to even look at the road to know that a turn was coming.

"Relax. I promise you'll make it in one piece."

I felt better when he turned around, though I was suddenly remembering what my own parents had warned me about motorcycles. I reminded myself that there was a near perfect being at the wheel and held on a little tighter.

The streaked scenery gradually shifted from the grays and browns of the buildings to the varying shades of green that I knew put us on the road somewhere in the forest that surrounded the Cullen home.

When the motorcycle abruptly leaned left into the trees I yelped at loud. I couldn't hear him, but I was pretty sure he was laughing as though I were the first person in history to forget where the turnoff to the Cullen's driveway was.

We slowed as the road turned to gravel, pebbles clinking against the expensive chrome as we glided along the path. Behind a veil of trees was a beautiful, stark white home with a bluish-gray roof, and matching window panes. It was welcoming and bright. Natural lights bloomed from within from the windows.

I didn't recognize it.

"Wow. Did Esme redecorate?" I asked.

He shook his head as we turned into the driveway.

"She touched it up a little. It was pretty neglected when we left," he said.

I stared at the place.

I had to dig through my memories to match the architecture to the haunted house I'd visited almost a year ago. The place where deadly phantoms had based their camp, while they hunted for innocent people waiting for their chance to run across Bella and myself.

We stopped directly in front of the porch steps. Jasper looked back at me, waiting for me to dismount. Slowly I slid off and gazed up at the structure.

The giddiness that filled me came unexpected and I found myself laughing once more at the sheer ridiculousness that I was here, doing this, with real vampires. Jasper watched me with his own little quirky smirk.

Then I felt a new emotion that was equally potent as my giddiness. I was nervous

Jasper laughed at me.

My cheeks flushed bright red.

"A little help here?" I asked.

"Help with what?"

I gave him a look.

"I can't talk to a vampire with my heart racing like this. Can you calm me down or something before your family thinks I'm a weirdo?" I whispered. He could barely contain his smile, as he seemed to be almost feeding off my giddiness. He looked up thoughtfully.

"Hmm… No," he said.

I stiffened.

"No?"

"You're not just nervous. You're excited and happy. I don't rob people of those kind of emotions," he said. I blinked in silent outrage, amazed that he was just going to let me walk in this way.

"Please?" I asked.

"No."

I opened my mouth to whine, but luckily stopped myself. It wasn't his fault that in all this time I still wasn't prepared for the full on experience.

It was a rare moment we made any physical contact at all, but Jasper was clearly feeling confident in his control. He grabbed me by the shoulders, whirled me around in a blur to face the door and led me up the steps to the porch.

"You'll be fine," he assured with a brotherly pat on my shoulder.

Jasper released me to walk ahead of me, hand on the door knob as he pushed the door open. It swung open in a single fluid motion, revealing the four people standing on the other side awaiting their cue.

The bright room was a picture out of a catalog, complete with four astounding stand-in models filling the room. On the right was Carlisle and Esme, his hand around her shoulders, and a pleasant smile on his face.

The woman he held I'd never actually seen before, but everything about her was blatantly kind. Her wide honey toned eyes smiled with the rest of her as she held her hands together in front of her.

"Everyone, this is Cammy," Jasper said sauntering over to my side. His own happiness seemed to radiating just as much as my excitement. "I'd introduce everyone to you, but I don't really see the point." Esme shot him a playful scolding look.

"It's polite," Esme said to him, somehow sounding as delightful as real life Disney princess. Her moves were slow and graceful like one as well, but I guess she was only keeping a polite distance. "Good morning, Cammy. I'm Esme. It's wonderful to finally know you."

With a rush of embarrassment, I realized that they'd probably heard the entire conversation between me and Jasper on the other side of the door. Luckily, the Cullen family had the social graces to ignore that.

"It's nice to finally meet you all too. You have an amazing home," I said. A smile jumped onto Esme's face, as though I had given her the highest of all compliments.

"Thank you," she said.

Carlisle tilted his head to the side.

"I have met you. You're the patient with the fainting spell," he said. I felt my brows go up, impressed.

"You remember that?"

He smiled.

"Vampires have perfect recall," Jasper commented.

Carlisle and Esme both froze. It seemed it didn't feel entirely natural to just talk about vampires in the room with someone they'd just met. Jasper stood, still phased. He seemed to be looking at Carlisle.

"Jasper, you're not… uncomfortable?" Carlisle asked.

Jasper seemed to think about it for a moment, then casually shook his head.

"No," he said. Carlisle had a hesitant smile.

"Really?" To prove his point, Jasper suddenly leaned down and pushed his nose into my hair. I made myself completely still and focused on steadying my heart that jumped at Jasper's sudden closeness. He pulled away, his eyes just as bright as they were before.

Carlisle beamed in amazement.

Rosalie and Esme's wide eyed expressions were frozen on their faces.

Carlisle wasn't any less surprised, but his smile had softened to one of lesser shock, as though he didn't want me to know that he was impressed that Jasper hadn't just slaughtered me. That was when I realized what Jasper was doing.

Jasper was showing off his control in front of Carlisle.

A son seeking father approval? Were vampires really so simplistic?

"That's not that impressive. She smells like a dog to me," said a voice that startled me in suddenness. Beside me Emmett had seemingly materialized, his long wavy dark hair surrounding a confused looking face. He was much taller than the rest of the family and much more muscular, but he was not as scary as Bella made him out to be. At least, his sheer size was not the scary part. It took me a moment to realize that this was because my usual crowd were seven foot tall werewolves. Actually it was kind of comforting to be around a hulking, potentially deadly creature.

Then he smiled.

His size wasn't creepy, but his smile sure was.

"Emmett, don't be rude," Esme scolded.

His grin softened as he turned to an apology, and then went on to say: "Rose and I saw you breaking into Bella's truck once."

No one seemed to know what to say to that.

"Edward asked me to," I said quickly.

Luckily awkward silences never lasted long among the more socially evolved Cullens.

"Well," Esme interrupted. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

I silently begged my stomach not to choose this time to rumble. I had skipped breakfast this morning for the sole reason that there was no way in hell I was going to use the Cullen's bathroom.

"No thank you," I said quickly.

"Are you sure? We have tea," Esme tempted.

I refused the offer again, only to suddenly find myself distracted by the centerpiece near Rosalie. A shiny black grand piano, reflecting the complimenting lighting like a brand new waxed car in a show room.

Suddenly I could easily see Edward on its bench, laughing and talking to Bella with that familiar admiring look on his face while his fingers played flawless symphonies. The piano was slightly different than the picture in my head, but it certainly fit the Twilight profile.

I had to ask.

"Is that Edward's piano?"

Jasper followed my gaze, so used to the massive instrument that he hadn't thought it would strike my interest. He outstretched a hand toward it, inviting me to investigate it myself. I didn't usually make a habit of fiddling with objects in other people's houses, but I was suddenly irresistibly curious.

I looked at the glossy exposed keys, laughing to myself about what my best friend Donna had once told me she would do to Edward on top of his piano. I pressed a key, cringing with the surprisingly loud, awkward note.

The family was patiently watching, quiet as they observed me. Then I caught Carlisle looking at the book in my hand. He met my gaze again, grinning apologetically.

"Is that the infamous book?" he asked, somehow, someway, his perfect voice made the question noninvasive. Not at all the blunt prodding I was used to from werewolves. Or Edward.

"Yes," I said holding it to me. "I took the jacket off the cover. It's easier to carry around that way. This is Eclipse."

"Fascinating," Carlisle remarked. "I hate to be rude, but I really would love to hear about your experiences here."

I perked with an immediate smile.

Carlisle was curious about the girl that could transcend dimensions? Duh. I should have seen that one coming.

"Of course," I said.

"We can sit down in my office," he said. My heart rate skyrocketed. Carlisle's office! In that moment all of my careful social graces went out the window and I didn't give a freakin' damn.

I jogged to Carlisle's side, holding onto the bannister.

"Isn't that where the paintings are?" I asked.

He looked down at me, partly confused and partly amused by my sudden excitement.

"Yes," Carlisle said.

"Wow," I breathed a little too dreamily.

We wound the wide winding staircase, and I stopped at the very top at a wooden cross. Carlisle had turned left, still leading the way without me. But I had to stop and allow let the lines from the book work their way back into my brain.

I almost reached up to touch the three hundred-something carving that hung on the wall. I stopped, realizing that I was being watched. I cleared my throat and decided I was better off holding the book with both hands in front of me. Geez, I was like a kid on the field trip that had to touch everything she saw.

"Nice cross," I said for lack of anything intelligent to say. Carlisle's inquisitive expression was just short of startled, as though he was starting to get Twilight flashbacks of Bella's first time at the Cullen house too.

"Thank you," he finally said.

The almost tense moment suddenly shifted back into casual as Carlisle walked back to the cross, looking at it and then me. I bit my lip, unsure of what he expected me to say.

"I've seen a lot of widdling on the reservation. Your father was an excellent craftsman," I said.

After a moment of debating on how to react to that he seemed pleased.

"Thank you," he said again. "I'm very fond of it."

With that our journey continued toward Carlisle's office. I took a moment to pride myself that I hadn't made any unforgivable faux pas yet.

All the lights were off, but a bright natural light shined through the windows illuminating everything. Carlisle flipped on a switch and I gaped. There were books everywhere. Bookshelves covered the walls on either side of the window right up to the ceiling. There was also a masculine, dark wood desk right in the center of the room, right before it were two leather chairs.

I paused.

"Where are the paintings?"

My voice echoed in the huge office. Carlisle spun around, taken aback by the question. His eyes flickered behind me. I turned around. The wall exactly opposite from the huge glass window was covered with various portraits and landscapes.

"Whoa," I half-gasped, half-giggled.

They were everywhere. Just like the bookshelves, there was no sign of actual wall. The paintings were pressed up alongside one another in a chaotic pattern of paintings of different sizes, shapes, artists, colors, and eras.

And they were magnificent.

It took too long for me to notice I was gawking with open mouthed with my head tilted all the way back as I traced every painting and frame all the way up the high ceiling. The strain of my neck forced me to remember that this was someone's home, not a museum.

It was strangely much less organized than I had pictured it. It looked more like Carlisle had been determined to keep every painting he'd ever obtained in his long life and hang them in the same room.

The Volturi picture could not easily be missed.

There it was in royal reds and gold. The famous picture of four men, which surprised me at first, because I'd never really thought about Carlisle hanging out with the actual Volturi. But he, Aro, Marcus, and Caius stood side by side overlooking a bustling agora of an ancient civilization.

Curious, I had to get a better look at the terrible trio and Carlisle.

The painter had been talented, as I could easily pick out who was who. Carlisle, of course, the blonde with gold eyes. He seemed to stand apart from the others even in this portrait. There was something brighter, angelic that the others lacked. Even the artist must have seen the differences between him and the others. The other blonde, who must have been Caius, was taller and thinner than the others. He wore a serious scowl, a man determined to be professional, or at least appear that way.

Aro dominated the center of the painting, dark hair and a patient smile across his pale features, but his eyes were intense and eager. He was actually the shortest of them all. Not terribly short, but I supposed I always saw him as the clear and evident leader of the Volturi and had automatically identified him with stronger features.

And Marcus.

Well, I guess I had only identified him because he was the only one left. Marcus wasn't quite as brooding as I imagined him either. It was strange how much the differences in my own imagination and real life bothered me.

Carlisle was polite enough to make some sort of indication of his presence before he stood beside me.

"I'm sorry for gawking. I'm not usually this rude, I swear."

He chuckled.

"Don't worry. You're not being rude," he said.

"I feel like I am. I can't stop thinking of this list of cool vampire stuff I've always wanted to see and I know you probably have a thousand questions to ask me," I said. His brow furrowed.

"There's plenty of time for that," he said.

For some reason, it only occurred to me then that after today I could come visit anytime I was welcome. I didn't _have_ to see everything in the Cullen house today. There was plenty of time for that too.

I made myself turn and face him.

"So…" I began. "Ask away."

He sat down, hesitating for a moment.

"To be perfectly honest I'm not quite sure where to begin," he said with a friendly smile. I smiled back, hugging the book to my middle.

"Yeah. I can't even imagine how Jasper and Alice brought the subject of me up. Or how you must have reacted."

He paused, considering his next words carefully.

"I was unsure, to say the least," he finally decided. He looked at me. "We thought we had lost you. And the way Edward spoke about you…" He paused, his lips quirking upward. His golden eyes flicked up, showing gratitude. "He hasn't been sure about anything since Bella, and I suppose since you as well. His faith, or rather the lack thereof, has been shaken."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Faith in what? You mean like… God?"

Carlisle hesitated.

"Something like that. It is certainly that from my perspective," he said carefully.

Religion was a gray area for me. I didn't want to push that topic further. Carlisle seemed to guess my discomfort. He broke the quiet by offering me a seat in one of the leather chairs opposite of his desk.

I sat, still stiff with nerves. Carlisle went on without a hitch, as though he wasn't listening to my rapid heartbeat.

"It makes perfect sense to me that Edward is finally getting the happiness he deserves. As reluctant as he is, it seems to me that a higher authority has simply had to take some drastic measures," he said eyeing me pointedly.

Carlisle was probably the first person I had ever run across that thought my magically transcending worlds made perfect sense.

"You think God brought me here," I clarified.

He leaned forward.

"What do _you _think brought you here?" he asked.

It was an interesting question, something that no one had ever really thought to ask me, mostly because it seemed pretty obvious that I had no serious theories other than securing a happy ending for all. We actually talked for a pretty long time, trading theories. To my surprise, Carlisle actually seemed to enjoy listening to my account of Bella and Edward's relationship.

That is, until I got around to explaining that I was an imprint.

"You and this… werewolf?" he said.

I smiled fondly thinking of Paul.

"Yeah. My pride and joy," I said.

He leaned back in his chair, his brain obviously reworking the same theories we already discussed. As if this variable completely undid his theories. Yet, he couldn't stop smiling.

"Interesting," he said.

"What?"

He shrugged.

"The way you speak, you seem to think that your being here is for the sole purpose of being Edward and Bella's guardian angel," Carlisle said. I did my best not to smile as I pictured myself in a white robe with wings and a halo. Carlisle only smiled and continued. "But you've found someone too. You've created a bond just as strong as theirs."

My brow furrowed as I followed his trail of thought.

"So you think God didn't just send me here for Edward's sake, but for my sake too?" I asked, somewhat amused. It was just as interesting hearing Carlisle's take on my being here as it must have been for him to hear mine.

"It depends on one's interpretation," he said smiling.

I laughed.

"So I've learned," I said squirming in my chair. It wasn't as though I'd never questioned my being here, but placing the blame on one particular entity made me uncomfortable. "I'm not exactly the God-fearing type, but I will admit that being here has given me a lot to think about. I've had countless close calls where surviving them was nothing short of miraculous."

I frowned.

"But suppose some higher authority did send me here for Edward or my sake. Why are we so important in the grand scheme of things that I wasn't sent to help a country or some political figure?"

Carlisle shrugged.

His non-committal answer bothered me, even though I understood that he was allowing me to come to my own conclusions. I raked a hand over my hair, which was starting to throb with all of these big philosophical questions.

"I mean, even in the vampire world I could have a bigger influence than helping Edward not eat and hopefully marry Bella. Why couldn't I have helped someone in immediate danger like the people getting killed by the newborns in Seattle? Why wasn't someone sent to help Jasper when he was in the vampire army?"

I glanced up at Carlisle. His eyes were wide and suddenly serious. My heart jumped in worry as he stared at me and I was immediately terrified that I had somehow offended him.

"Newborns. More than one."

I jumped at the suddenness of Jasper's voice. I hadn't heard him enter of course, which was probably only seconds ago if he was talking about the newborns. Then I realized that Carlisle wasn't offended, but suddenly realizing that the killings in Seattle were due to newborns.

And I had led them both to that conclusion.

"Oh…" I said.

Jasper stared in Carlisle's direction.

"That's how Cammy knew about my scars," he said still making his way to the very correct conclusion. "I'm going to have to explain to Bella about newborns. I'm going to tell her my story."

He glanced down at me, waiting for me to confirm or deny.

On today's agenda Carlisle would call Edward and tell him about the newborns. Then Jake would come over, and thank God I wouldn't have to deal with his mopey guilt anymore, and they would schedule to go to the bonfire.

"But a newborn wouldn't leave Charlie alive," Jasper said, confused.

Carlisle nodded, frowning in concern.

"We'll have to figure this out on our own," Carlisle said. He glanced at me for confirmation. When I gave none he only nodded. "Edward will want to know."

I thought about this trust thing Edward and I were trying out. It would be a good show of faith as much as it would be a part of the story. So I nodded.

"He will. I think you should tell him," I said.

Jasper glanced at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

Carlisle pushed himself up from the desk, flipped out a cell phone.

"I'm sorry for this. I'll call Edward," Carlisle said. I stood up as well, watched as Carlisle went out into the hallway and seemingly disappeared. Alone together in Carlisle's office, Jasper's radiating happiness for the day he'd been looking forward to diminished as he seemed to be stringing together the events and thinking about what would come. Feeling guilty for abruptly spoiling the day and knowing I couldn't stay long anyway, I also got ready to leave.

"Edward's going to come home with Bella for a little bit later. Jacob's there right now getting the scent of the vampire so the wolves can help out," I said. Jasper's brows went up at that, his look showing some emotion between interest and annoyance. "They're coming back to get Bella's motorcycle. She's going to La Push tonight for a bonfire."

"So you can't stay long," he deduced.

"Right," I said.

He shook his head.

"You don't have to leave just because Bella's going to be here and getting a hold of Edward will only take a moment," he said.

I laughed.

"Bella's being here is exactly why I have to leave," I said.

"Is she staying here or are they just picking up the motorcycle?" he asked.

"Just the motorcycle. But I also wanted to go see Paul before I headed home," I said. He frowned at that. "What?"

"You can't," he said.

"Why?"

"You just said Bella was going to be there. According to your own reasoning, you can't go to La Push," Jasper said smartly. I started to respond, realized that I couldn't without contradicting myself. I really couldn't go to La Push today.

"Well damn…" I said. Then remembered there was a religious man with super hearing in the house. "I mean, darn."

"You don't have to leave just yet," Jasper suggested. "If we can trust them to entertain Bella for the evening they can certainly trust us."

And that, I admitted, was a pretty good argument.

"But I can't be here either. Bella's coming to get her bike," I said.

He waved away my concern, leading us out of Carlisle's office and back out into the hallway.

"If they're only going to pick up the motorcycle then they won't stay long. In fact they probably won't even go inside the house," he said. I narrowed my eyes trying to string together the events and guess just how likely it would be that I wouldn't be seen.

"I… guess I can stay then," I said.

"Good," Jasper said with a bright smile. And with that I was instantly reassured. There were a lot of things I still wanted to do here. I wanted to talk to Esme and Emmett a little bit more. Maybe play a round of _Chopsticks_ on Edward's piano just to say that I had.

Jasper easily led the way into the homey kitchen painted in warm colors and dark woods. There were decorative stainless steel appliances and the calm bustle of a family within that made the scene oddly normal. There was a steaming metal tea pot on the kettle that Esme was fussing over, just in case I might change my mind about the tea, I guessed. Emmett and Rosalie stood side by side watching her fuss as we interrupted whatever conversation they'd been having.

Then something occurred to me.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

"She said she was getting close to seeing something. It must have been important if she missed being here," Jasper commented. Then as though suddenly being reminded he frowned. "I need to check on her. She has been gone for a while. I'll be back later."

I felt my eyes widen as he backed out of the kitchen.

"What? You're leaving? Right now?"

Jasper was my familiar buffer to meeting his family today. The thought of being alone with the others wasn't scary, but a little unnerving. Emmett and Rosalie were standing at the counter side by side watching us.

"Relax. They don't bite," he said.

At least Jasper's good mood had returned.

I narrowed a look on him.

"Ha ha."

"I'll be back. I just want to make sure Alice isn't frustrating herself with these visions," he said. With that he made his way over to the glass wall and opened an unassuming backdoor from it. He disappeared outside the way he always did as a blur whooshing through a wake of rustling leaves.

I looked to Esme and the rest of the family. Esme smiled, offered up the tea kettle.

"There's still tea if you want any," she offered. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to enjoy watching me standing there like an idiot in their kitchen. I nodded at Esme, deciding that the distraction of sipping some flavored hot water might be useful.

I sat at the kitchen island right across from the stove and Emmett gave me another look. Like he was trying to picture something.

"So…" he said. "You're dating a teenage werewolf?"

I blinked.

"Yes."

He cocked his head.

"What's that like?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Awesome?"

He laughed, nudged Rosalie with an elbow.

"At least we'll still have one human once Bella's turned," he said. Rosalie gave him a bland look.

"Thank God," she said dryly.

Emmett perked, as though suddenly having an idea.

"Hey! You know all about the werewolves. Know any juicy gossip?" he asked me. Esme reached around him with a tea cup on a delicate saucer and set it on the kitchen island surface.

"Emmett," she warned.

"I can't really tell you. I mean, I don't spill all your secrets to them," I said. Emmett frowned a little in disappointment. "They're all going to be telling legends tonight for Bella. She'll probably have plenty of gossip."

Then I smiled, an idea striking me that I was pretty sure Emmett would enjoy. "I can give you some legends of my own. From the place where all the humans know and love the Cullens."

Emmett's eyes sparkled again.

"Really?"

So I quoted a bunch of the t-shirts I'd seen, told them some rumors about who was playing who in the movies I never got to see. Emmett was absolutely eating up all my little anecdotes about raving fans and twi-hards, guffawing when he found something particularly funny.

If Emmett could be red in the face from laughing so hard, he would have been. Meanwhile Esme and Rosalie were exchanging looks. I was pretty sure they were mildly horrified by the fame, even if it was in a completely different world.

My phone rang, making me jump when it also vibrated against my leg.

"Oh. Speaking of werewolves…" I said excusing myself. Emmett turned to Rosalie, still smiling with amusement as I pushed away from the kitchen island a moved an appropriate, albeit ineffective, distance away.

"Hey," I said.

"Jacob is in Forks with Bella and her boyfriend," he stated.

I waited for more. When that was all that he said I responded, "True."

He sighed.

"They're looking for a strange vampire scent. You said there was no vampire," he said.

"Not in La Push, no. In Forks, briefly. I mean, not counting the Cullen's. They're always here," I said. "It's not the same vampire. It couldn't be."

"Why not?"

"Because there is no vampire. And you can ask Jacob later. He'll tell you its not whatever scent you're finding in La Push," I said.

He sighed again.

"There is no vampire in La Push," I said for the billionth time, getting angry now. This obsession with something that wasn't there was getting very annoying. Paul must have heard the irritation, even though he seemed just as irritated.

"Well, we're going to have a bonfire tonight. Are you-?… Oh right. Bella's going to be there."

"Right. I wish I could."

"So what are you going to be doing? Are you going to be alone in Forks?"

"I'm never alone in Forks. The Cullens are on their guard. But they invited me to hang out for a little bit so I'm with them right now," I said. There was another long pause. "Paul?"

"At their house?"

"Yes," I said.

Another pause followed by labored breathing.

"Cam, I don't know if-… No, never mind. Just… Please be careful," he said. Something cold sank in my stomach then. A reminder that I really did have to take care of myself for his sake.

I shook the thought away.

"You too. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said.

He laughed.

"And exactly what wouldn't you do?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"Sit quietly at home and knit?" He laughed again and the sound was more satisfying than any other sound in the world.

"If only. What's the plan for tomorrow? Sam made sure not to schedule me for your graduation. What time is it going to be?" he asked. I paused, wondering about that. "You have no idea, do you?"

"I'll text you later tonight. I'm not sure what my aunt and uncle have planned or if they have anything planned. Graduations aren't really that big a deal. You probably didn't even need to take the day off."

"Yes they are. And even if they weren't I would tell Sam that it was. I would much, much rather spend the day with you than running circles around the territory. I am going to be there," he said with a finality that showed that there was no room for argument.

"Fine. I'll meet you there and we'll have a nice day out or whatever we have to do to truly immortalize this important moment in history," I said sarcastically. Then I remembered that I was having a private phone call right in the middle of the Cullens kitchen. "I have to go. I'm being rude. Be nice to Bella tonight."

"I will. As long as you promise not to bleed anywhere around them."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well, now you've gone and spoiled my plans for the evening."

"I'm serious, Cam."

I blew a long suffering sigh.

"I will not bleed at the Cullen house," I said.

"I'll miss you," he said. I fought a lovesick smile, turned my back so I wasn't grinning like an idiot in front of the Cullens.

"I'll miss you too," I said. With that the conversation ended and I hung up the phone. As soon as I spun around, Emmett was giving me that curious look again. Rosalie and Esme at least had the decency to look like they weren't paying attention.

"Sorry," I apologized.

Esme only smiled.

"It's nice that he's concerned for you," Esme allowed. Rosalie was getting more and more bored with me with every passing second. Still she somehow found the interest to snort.

"We still have a better record with humans than they do," she said.

I sat back at my seat, remembered that Jasper and Alice still hadn't returned. I wondered what Alice had seen that was so interesting that she'd missed being here. She'd been as eager as Jasper to have me over this morning. I mulled that over for a second, sipped the floral tea Esme had given me earlier.

"So," Emmett said. "Jasper says took on Laurent by yourself. Seeing as how you're sitting here alive, I find that hard to believe." This seemed to be Emmett's way of making conversation. He grinned eagerly, seemingly waiting for me to brag about my own encounters, so I shifted in my seat and told him the story.

Carlisle had come back, we talking about the publishing information in the Eclipse book and wondered if looking them up would give us any clues as to how I got here. It was really amazing how quickly they all made me feel comfortable, especially given my last experience at the house. I could even talk about that, my story turned to bragging when Emmett looked impressed and Esme mentioned that she was still finding pieces of the Audi in her front yard.

It was dark when Jasper finally returned. It had been surprisingly easy to get into a groove of conversation. The Cullens had certainly had much more experience entertaining strangers in their home and they carried a conversation well. I think it was easier knowing that I knew they're secrets and didn't have to dance around the reasons why their story took place in Yosemite or fifty years ago. It was interesting, like listening to a grandparent talk about the old days only their stories were tailored for someone of my age and time.

I liked them as much as I had in the books, which is what I realized I was sort of worried about. They weren't just characters anymore, the ones I had only just acquainted myself with were quickly becoming friends.

When the others looked over my shoulder I realized that someone else had arrived. I swiveled around the kitchen stool to face Jasper, his hair wind blown with miniscule droplets of rain on the strands.

For only an instant there was a distinct look of urgency on his face. It was only a flash, directed toward his family more than me. Then he smiled at me, his shining eyes reflecting humor just a little too well.

"It looks like you got along just fine without me," he said.

"We're not that hopeless. We can entertain a human," Emmett said gesturing to me.

I stared at him for a long moment, trying to see a trace of that urgency again. But it had happened so fast that it was only a flash. As a matter of fact, I could have imagined it.

My stomach rumbled a little. Not loudly, but enough to have everyone looking at me in the quiet.

"I'm sorry. I completely lost track of time chatting. We should have fed you," Esme asked.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I can feed myself later," I said to her. Then to Jasper, "Is Alice okay?"

Jasper's hesitation was hardly noticeable.

"She's fine. She went for a run to clear her mind," he said. I looked outside, noticing it was getting dark.

In all honesty I wasn't just hungry, I also needed the bathroom. Badly. Preferably one that wasn't in a house full of people that never had to use the bathroom.

"I should probably get back home," I said, picking up the book from the counter. "My aunt must be wondering where I am."

Jasper nodded.

"I'll take you," he said without argument. After he'd spent so much time encouraging me to spend time with his family I knew that I wasn't imagining things. "Bella should be coming back across the border soon anyhow."

I said my goodbyes to everyone, thanking them for their hospitality and sharing the stories that Bella hadn't shared in the books. Esme offered to send some food home with me one last time and with that end my first day with the Cullen family was abruptly done.

The trip back to Forks was eerily quiet. Bella had taken her jacket and helmet so Jasper borrowed Carlisle's Mercedes to take me home. Without the wind or the speed the air inside the car was stiff and thick with something that wasn't being said. I could only stand it for so long.

"You have an amazing family. They made me feel very welcome," I said. He smiled at that. "Not that I didn't think they would, but I guess I expected myself to be too giggly and flustered to form a complete sentence."

His smile stayed exactly the same, deliberately unmoving and not adding to my comment. He was distracted. We were too close to home when I finally decided to ask him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Jasper looked like an innocent angel when he turned to look at me.

"Nothing," he said.

"Come on," I insisted. "You were gone a long time. Not that I minded spending time with your family or anything, but the day started out so… exciting. Then you just bail? And Alice doesn't even show up?"

He pressed his lips tight, stopping at one of the few stoplights in town.

"One of Alice's visions disturbed her," he said.

My heart thudded.

"She shouldn't be seeing anything about the story," I said somewhat urgently.

He shook his head.

"It had nothing to do with Bella," he said.

He turned to look at me. A prolonged stare that meant something.

"What did she see?" I asked. He hesitated again, driving a little slower. A million scenarios ran through my mind. Everything I dealt with had to do with Bella, everything important seemed to have to deal with Bella.

"She saw you," he said. "She saw you leaving."

Relief swamped me. I'd been half afraid that Alice would have Victoria or the newborns. Then I remembered why this would not only disturb Alice, but Jasper as well. "Wait a minute. I thought Alice couldn't see me. She said that it was probably because I'm so close to the werewolves that she couldn't see me."

Jasper was silent.

"Leaving?" I asked. I was half near panicking now. "Leaving where?"

Only then had I realized that Jasper had pulled onto my street, taking his sweet time rolling in front of Aunt Debbie's house. I didn't move when the car stopped at the curb. Jasper gave me a sorrowful look.

"You thinks she saw you leaving the books. This world," he said.

It was my turn to stare at him. I couldn't find the words. I couldn't understand what he was trying to tell me.

"What are you talking about? How could she see that?"

"Alice checked her vision over and over again. She saw you sitting on your bed crying, talking about how much you'll miss the werewolf. That you said that you'll return to real world and probably wouldn't return," he said quickly. He must have thought it was like ripping off a band-aid. Doing it quickly to lessen the shock.

I couldn't move. I just stared at him.

"The real world?"

He nodded.

"That's what you'll call it," he said.

I let the quiet in the car hang for a moment. I could hear nothing but my own breathing, the sound of leather pulling when I shifted in the seat.

"That doesn't make any sense," I said. "The place I came from isn't any less real than this one. It's just different. And I can't leave this world. I have a life here."

He was shadowed in the dark, even in the dim glow of the dashboard. But his eyes reflected those small electronic lights, showing their pity. Their understanding and regret, like a doctor having to deliver bad news.

"She said she was looking straight at you. Then you just disappeared. You were there one second and gone the next."

I shook my head.

"How can I just disappear? That doesn't make sense," I said.

He let out a frustrated breath that showed he was in complete agreement.

"I don't understand it either, but we also don't know how you got here to begin with. You said you woke up one day and things were different. Maybe you'll leave the same way," he said. Even though he was agreeing with my confusion, I felt the quick impulsive need to argue.

"I think I would have remembered blinking from one place to another," I said. "I can't just… teleport or whatever. That doesn't make sense. Why would I have to go back to that world when I've lived in this one with my books for two years?"

My voice was sharp and hard. Jasper stiffened with defense, careful as he banked his own frustration. Carefully calm, he made sure to say nothing when an artificially warm wave of comfort swept over me, a like a mental hand on the shoulder.

I pushed back Jasper's power, my shock giving me the strength of a more powerful emotion to do so.

"Alice can't see that. I can't do that."

He didn't move.

"She's wrong," I added.

He didn't argue. He didn't even look the slightest bit pissed that I was raising my voice at him. And honestly, I'd never yelled at any vampire other than Edward. It didn't come naturally. But in that moment I had moved from nearly content to absolutely livid.

"Why do you only have three books?" he asked me. "Why would you transfer to our world with an unfinished story?"

"It's not unfinished. I just haven't read it," I argued immediately.

He was silent another moment.

"Maybe you came here because you were meant to help Edward. And maybe you weren't meant to stay." His voice was calm and pitying, clearly noting the panic that was rising up in my own voice.

"Alice's visions change all the time. Especially lately," I said.

"That's true," Jasper admitted. His voice was level, that patronizing soothing tone that showed he was deliberately being careful with me. It made me even angrier to know that I deserved that tone. In keeping with his patience he allowed himself to be unnaturally still and look me in the eye. "But she checked her vision over and over again. Visions that so clear to her are usually the ones that are set in the future. I believe her when she says she doesn't think it will change."

"I'm sorry, Cammy. I really am."

He really meant it. He really believed this.

"That is such crap!"

The word caught him by surprise and I felt the pump of anger surge into my blood. I was riding high on it in an instant as I stared him down.

"She can't know that. You vampires think you are so damn smart! You get super powers on top of being naturally stronger, faster, and more beautiful than humans. Well, you know what? Maybe the wolves are right. Maybe you're just a bunch of smug killers who think they know everything."

I knew it was uncalled for, but the confusion and shock was dulled by my sudden rage.

"Alice doesn't know what's going to happen to me any more than I do. You have no right to tell me I don't belong here," I said in a soft venomous tone. With that I yanked the door handle and hopped out of the car. It would have looked much cooler if I hadn't forgotten to click off the seatbelt before I tried to storm away.

I hissed out a curse and clicked the release much too late. When I was out of the care I stormed up the driveway, forgetting that one of my neighbors could have easily seen me cavorting with the more prestigious family in town.

I was so mad I was shaking. God, I'd never been so angry. Not when I'd been yelling at Edward that he would regret leaving Bella, not when I was arguing with Sam that I knew better than him.

My hands and keys shook with rage. Luckily the door was unlocked. Something I still wasn't used to with my aunt and uncle home. No one was in the front room when I entered so I assumed that they were in the office basement or out in the backyard.

As soon as I stepped inside the house I heard the soft purr of the Mercedes in front of the house as Jasper pressed the gas and calmly pulled away from the curb. The silent exit made the guilt in my stomach knot. Yelling at him hadn't made him storm off the way I had secretly hoped he would. Suddenly I was much more angry with myself than I was at Jasper.

I shook that thought away. I would have to apologize for sure.

As per usual, there was a lot to be done for the book and in my personal life as well. I had to figure out the time and place of my own graduation. I also had to crack open Eclipse and had to reacquaint myself with the events that were supposed to be happening.

I would worry about the dangers that I knew were coming.

I would not worry about one of Alice's unreliable visions.


	80. Protection

I walked forward into the sun happily taking in such a delightful scene.

The sun beat down on a dusty street paved with square stones. Crowds flowed through alleyways, into the main plaza. The festive people that wore red ribbons and held the hands of their children as functional families had come out for the spectacle of the decorated city.

I looked around, following the crowd that all seemed to be heading the same direction. Light murmurs hummed like an orchestra waiting to start a symphony when suddenly I realized that I wasn't sure where I was or why I was here.

I didn't recognize the buildings. They were older and certainly not American inspired architecture. Still I kept with the current of the moving people, wearing purposeful red garments deeper into the old city.

That was when a dark cloaked figure joined the mass of people, he walked more purposefully, somehow weaving through the crowd expertly without bumping into anyone. He was easily taller than the rest of them, and while he didn't look at all like he belonged there, they ignored him.

He stopped when he was right beside me, looked down his white nose from his great height. I narrowed my eyes, straining to see exactly who this figure was, but his face was shadowed his hood.

"Walk with me," he instructed.

I didn't hesitate to follow, but he still felt the need to pull me. His hard, cool hand wrapped around my wrist to tug me along. I nearly tripped a few times to keep up with his pace. He could move so much easier than I could as the crowds naturally parted for him.

Now that I was with the man in the black cloak, I was recognized by all the people around me. They started to acquire familiar features, even though I hadn't met any of them. I knew them from somewhere. I just couldn't place where.

The cloaked figure yanked on my arm, silently demanding that I stop gawking at the people and pay attention to where I was going. As my focus returned I found us squeezing into an alleyway. Chills danced down my arm as we stepped into the shadows.

The grip on my wrist squeezed tighter. It was cold and hard like stone. Realization hit me too late. This tall, domineering figure from my dreams wasn't just any person.

It was a vampire.

For the first time I pulled back, panic making me forget everything else, like just how pointless it was to fight.

"Let go! Let go of me now!" He stopped, looking down his pale nose at me once more. I could just barely see the glimmer of his eyes underneath the rim of the hooded cloak, making me think that I must know this vampire.

"Who are you?"

"Hurry up. We'll be late," said the man in a velvet voice. I couldn't stop moving, even when I recognized his voice. My entire body erupted in chills. The blood drained completely from my face, leaving me cold.

_No, no, no… _

His head tilted up letting the barest hint of light shine on the shadows allowed a small glimpse of white skin, stretched over chiseled masculine features.. Red eyes shined on either side of an aristocratic nose and thin strands of elegant dark curls touched his high cheek bones.

We both stopped to stare at each other.

And then he smiled, his sharp features seemingly illuminated by his handsome smirk.

"Hello Camille," Laurent greeted.

I screamed in earnest, but the sound was choked off early when he swept me off my feet and slammed me to his chest. His hand slapped over my mouth so that when I realized what had happened I was already restrained.

"Now, now," he coaxed moving us forward.

Wild and thrashing, I pulled on his arm to let me go.

Despite my muffled screams and flailing limbs no one paid any mind to me. Their laughs and chatter had dulled as we entered with the flow of the people into the plaza. Laurent adjusted his hold on me, picking me up until his mouth was beside my ear while he walked us forward.

"Calm down, little one. Calm down. I just want you to see something," he said laughing just a little. His breath brushed wisps of my hair with each word.

Reluctantly I realized that I did need to calm down and figure out what was going on. I focused on the people around me, all of which were facing the same direction, the clock tower in the center of the plaza. Surrounding the plaza were sturdy, older looking buildings that must have survived decades with careful maintenance of a people proud of their heritage.

I looked to my left, seeing a huge ornate fountain with clear chlorine waters. The cupids spouting water were distinctly Italian.

Italy? Fountains? Clock towers?

Three more cloaked figures walked into view on the roof of one of the ancient buildings, looking down on the scene below. I followed their gaze toward that clock tower at the dusty steps led up to the double doors below it. A large, well built man stood in the doorway, the silhouette of his broad shoulders and body oddly out of place in the scene.

He took one step and though he was not in the sunlight I could see his face clearly now.

"Paul?" I whispered in confusion, surprised to find his name was not muffled against Laurent's hand.

Paul was shirtless, which was fine when he was at home among the other werewolves, but he would never draw attention to himself like that in public. More cloaked figures emerged on the rooftops, tensing as the crowd began to murmur to one another again.

What was going on?

Laurent suddenly clenched his hold on me tightening his hand over my mouth again. He pulled me close to him again, lips grazing my ear when he spoke.

"You're very brave when its just you that needs saving. You attract danger, hoping it will find you before it finds anyone else. You forget that most people want you alive. He doesn't have you anymore and he can't survive without you."

In my shock I felt as cold as Laurent. Adrenaline dumped into my system, giving me an all knew urge to fight against him. I had to do anything I had to get away. I had to show him I was alive, that I was here.

"But I'm right here," I whispered.

"Are you?"

I ignored that.

"Paul! Don't!"

I tried to wriggle away from Laurent, but couldn't escape him. Laurent his grip tightening to hold me against him with painful, almost suffocating force. I coughed out as his arms pushed on my ribs, refusing to give up my attempts to reach Paul in time.

Laurent's chuckle at my struggle had only the barest hint of madness. He was enjoying this.

"He couldn't be human without his Cammy. Couldn't even be a wolf without her. You…were… his… everything," Laurent's taunting came out in almost a childish, songlike rhythm.

"Let go!"

His arms clenched, squeezing the air out of my lungs like a snake

"Your foolishness left him with nothing. Watch him. Watch as he finally succumbs," Laurent hissed.

Paul took another step, which turned out to be a cue for the hidden spectators. Like a choreographed dance, all the other cloaked creatures on the surrounding rooftops simultaneously dropped into a crouch, coiling to attack.

_Please, please. Don't let him do this. I need him too. _

Tears flowed down my cheeks and sank between Laurent's fingers in his bruising hold. My arms were pinned to my side in his deadly embrace, but I kicked out like a mad woman, tangling my legs in Laurent's cloak in my efforts.

Paul took the final step into the sunlight. His brown eyes closed as he turned his face toward the sky, solemnly accepting his fate. The rays glinted off his skin, making him sparkle like a vampire.

The sight was hauntingly beautiful.

He was the spectacle everyone had come to see.

The cloaked figures tightened their position and dropped on him all at once. White hands emerged from their sleeves, fingers curled into claws to better rip him apart.

Laurent disappeared around me. With nothing to hold me off the ground my feet touched down in a desperate run. I would never reach him in time. The gray cloaks rushed forward in a blur.

The people finally reacted. They screamed and ran the way they came, picking up their children and knocking each other out of the way. I ran at him as the other stampeded away, threatening to trample me.

I couldn't see him, couldn't be heard over the commotion. The only sounds that could be heard over the stomping of feet and desperate cries of the people was the wet sound of flesh tearing, the roar of defeat and yelps of pain mingled with the enthusiastic hiss of ravaging vampires.

* * *

This was the second time in two days I woke up drenched in sweat having woken up from Twilight dreams, but this one had me waking up in tears and praying to some unknown entity that it had only been just a dream. I gave myself a moment to lay there and press my finger tips to my closed eyes. It seemed Bella was getting inside my head, giving me her nightmares.

Volterra.

Why would I have a dream of Paul reenacting Edward's attempt at suicide?

There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Cammy, are you awake?" Aunt Debbie asked. I threw the covers off, forcing myself to shake off my nerves and get on with what I needed to do. Now it was time to get some personal business done. Graduating wasn't a big deal, I guessed. La Push was so small that there were only about twenty other people walking with me.

"Yeah," I asked. She cracked open the door, peeked in to make sure she wasn't disturbing me and then smiled her bright blue eyes at me.

"Bob and I were thinking of taking you and Paul out to eat afterward. How does that sound?" she asked. I wasn't sure why it struck me as a surprise. I guess I still wasn't viewing my own graduation as a real event. Maybe it was for other people, but I always felt like I had bigger things to worry about.

"Sure," I said. "I have to warn you though. If you've ever seen Paul eat…"

Aunt Debbie put a hand up to stop me.

"I have seen that boy eat. Believe me, I'm aware of the consequences. Invite him. We'll have a nice time," she insisted. I nodded, pleased.

"Okay. Thanks," I said.

Aunt Debbie closed the door, leaving me to dress. It was always strange going through the outfits and finding mysterious articles I knew for a fact I'd never bought for myself. What did one where to a graduation? Did it even matter with the gown over it?

Jeans and tennis shoes it was. I grabbed Eclipse and tucked it under my arm to start the day. The minute I walked out Aunt Debbie spun me around and guided me back to the bedroom.

"You cannot read during your own graduation. And you need tot wear some nice trousers or something at the very least. This is serious. It's a big stepping stone to the rest of your life," she insisted nudging me through the doorway. She closed the door after me to let me dress again.

I frowned into the empty space.

"What should I wear?" I called after her.

"Think… dressy casual," Aunt Debbie said. I looked around my room, unsure of what that could even mean. I decided it was somewhere less dressy than Cullen casual and more dressy than jeans. The only thing I could think of was the skirt I'd worn the day before and a sort of flowy shirt.

Then I looked at the book.

With my research for the day done last night there really didn't seem to be a need for it. So I shrugged to myself, looked left and right before pulling the box down the very top shelf of my closet where I'd kept all my books.

I nestled Eclipse on the bottom, piling the rest of the books on top of them.

"Are you ready? We have to go," Aunt Debbie said.

I crossed the room and opened the door.

Aunt Debbie approved with a smile and raised a camera that seemingly materialized from nowhere to flash a picture. I blinked away the spots dancing in front of my eyes.

"Are you ready?" Aunt Debbie asked. I rubbed the heel of my hand over my eyes hoping it would help my vision return and nodded. "Did you want to put on make up or do your hair? Because we need to be heading out pretty soon."

"Can I do that in the car?"

"Sure… Bob! Come on!" Aunt Debbie called up the stairs toward the bedroom.

"Do I wear a tie? Or a jacket?"

Aunt Debbie rolled her eyes dramatically for my benefit.

"A shirt and khakis will be fine," she said. With that Uncle Bob came down the steps buttoning the last button of his shirt. He flashed a grin.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thanks. So do you," I said. Aunt Debbie edged toward the door, not so subtly ushering us out. It wasn't until I saw the clock on the dashboard I realized that the event was starting in just fifteen minutes.

"Oh crap."

"Yes, that's why we needed to go," Aunt Debbie said .

She drove like a… well, like me when I realized I was going to be late. Luckily, La Push was used to seeing the Celica zip through their little town and spin into the first parking space available.

I got out seeing nothing all that different about the school. I mean, it was weird to see cars there when it was supposed to be closed for the summer break, but other than that there were no balloons or posters or anything.

I was definitely getting mixed messages about this graduating thing.

"Cam!"

I spun around, taken aback by the sight that I saw.

Paul wore dark gray pants that were way too short on him, but had been attempted to cover black socks that led down to worn loafers. This was all matched with a bright blue shirt button up, the pastel complimenting his darker skin tone in an oddly fashionable way. The sleeves were rolled to the elbows probably to hide the fact that they didn't quite touch his wrists.

He smiled a wide, wild smile at me and held out a bouquet of pastel yellow flowers wrapped in crinkling transparent plastic.

"Paul, you look-…" Oddly enough I was actually thinking of a comment Bella had made comparing Edward to the hero in an Anne of Green Gables novel. An Anne of Green Gables hero that had suffered a very sudden growth spurt. I suppressed a laugh, because despite it all I understood that this was a sweet gesture. "Very handsome. Where did you get the flowers?"

He smiled back at me, gripped me in a quick kiss that was appropriate enough to be seen in front of my aunt and uncle.

"All the way from Paris. I had them shipped," he quipped, smiling that wry smile.

I laughed.

"Weird. I saw a bouquet just like this in Old Quil's store. Probably could have saved you the shipping fees," I retorted back. Aunt Debbie walked back to us, looked at Paul's impressive build squeezed into clothing that was obvious tailored for a man with a normal body frame.

He scratched his head.

"I… guess I should have waited until afterward to give you these," he said. I shrugged, patted the smooth petals and smelled them for good measure. We didn't have many couple things like a song or favorite movie, but these yellow roses seemed to be a reoccurring theme.

I allowed myself that gooey moment to show my appreciation for them.

"They're perfect," I told him. He beamed, satisfied with himself. We locked eyes, still smiling at each other when Aunt Debbie moved into the conversation.

"You look nice, Paul," she said politely ignoring the fit.

"Thanks," he said.

Aunt Debbie shot me a look.

"Go on. The website said you had to be in the cafeteria by ten," she said. Then she caught sight of the flowers. "Oh. How lovely. We'll hold them for you. Bob, look at these." I stalled a little bit longer, standing with them in the parking lot, but Aunt Debbie shooed me along.

She and Uncle Bob stood in the parking lot talking to Paul. It was a nice sight to see and I realized just how important this was to Aunt Debbie. She didn't have any kids, but I hadn't thought I'd done anything to really warrant this kind of excitement from her. Or even Uncle Bob.

The moment I walked into the building someone pushed a red gown and cap into my hands and directed me toward a line of murmuring students wearing decorative leis and sparkling new jewelry hanging over gowns.

None of them were in the Pack, but I recognized one or two of them. They stood nervous, giggling to one another as I passed them all to the back of the line. I draped the gown over my head, straightened the hat over my quick pony tail.

The Pomp and Circumstance march came flowing out of the speakers. The line moved forward, the cacophony of murmurs replaced with the hushed scuffling feet. I hadn't been to many graduations and this one was certainly low on the formal scale as there couldn't have been more than twenty or thirty people in my class, so small we didn't even have to sit in alphabetical order.

But we all filed in with me trailing in last. The line moved right down the center aisle where tables had been cleared leaving nothing but long benches for the families and friends. Folding chairs lined up at the foot of the stage for the graduating class. We all took our seats quickly without the usual chaos of friends trying to sit next to each other.

The lights were low and rain pattered on the rooftops outside, but the stage was lit for the principal, teachers, and other education officials in charge of the La Push high school. I sat, shifting uncomfortable in the polyester gown that made any exposed skin itch.

"Families, teachers, and graduating class. It is my honor to stand before you where and announce that you are well on your way to your futures. To your adulthood and careers. More than half of this class is already accepted into four year colleges and more than that has received some kind of scholarship to help you start your lives…"

He stopped right there.

Well, actually he didn't, but that was where I stopped listening and realized that I didn't belong in either of those categories. My brow furrowed as I looked at the complete average faces sitting around me.

I only knew one or two names, but I recognized them all.

While I had been hyperventilating in front of vampires, attending Pack meetings, signing and breaking treaties, fighting and making up with Paul, these people had been doing what they were supposed to. These people were sure of their futures.

A small bubble of panic joined the already nervous butterflies in my stomach. I understood all at one why graduation was a big deal. This was the end of childhood fantasies, this was the end of coasting through my own real life so I could give the books all of my attention.

What now? What was my family going to expect from me now?

Sudden cheering woke me out of that strangely terrifying train of thought. The principal smiled, turned to a teacher holding a stack of papers in her hand.

"First I want to say," she said straightening the papers while she waited for the excited hoots and cheers of the graduating class and families to fade. "No matter what anyone in this class has accomplished now, no matter what choices have been made so far, that none of you are done making choices or meeting milestones in your lives."

Well, that didn't make me feel any better.

She grinned out at the crowd, looked down and read out the first name.

It wasn't like the other graduations I'd seen and maybe that was because I was from a city with an overcrowded school system. This ceremony was organized chaos. There had been no practices or cues to learn. People just got up and ran up the stage to receive their certificates, smile for the camera when they shook hands with the officials, and let their families cheer from their respective corners of the audience. It took literally four names to come to the H's.

"Camille Rose Haugen."

I stood up, squeezed past the knees of those sitting in the same row of surprised that there was utter silence at my name. I climbed the stairs, shook the hand of some guy I didn't know, and took the certificate.

The moment my hand touched the paper the room exploded with noise.

"CAMMY!"

The floor vibrated with the booming cheers from a particular corner of the cafeteria. Nearly a dozen familiar faces stood along the back wall of the cafeteria clapping, hooting, and whistling. Almost the entire Pack was there. Sam, Emily, Kim, Quil, Embry, Seth, and finally Paul who wore his wide wild grin.

Those sitting around them, palms over their ears, were less than thrilled with their antics. For some reason that made their support all the sweeter.

I laughed out loud, held up my diploma victoriously.

They cheered even louder.

The teacher gently nudged me back toward the steps, urging me along.

"Alright, alright, _alright_. That's enough. Go sit down, Ms. Haugen," the teacher said, clearly irritated. Even with the help of a microphone her voice was muffled. Smiling madly, I trotted down the steps back down to my seat.

Soon enough hats were thrown, gowns were shed, and thank god there were no streakers.

"Congrats!" Paul said throwing his arms around me and crushing me to his chest. I hadn't stopped smiling since that surprising and great show of support. "Did you hear us cheering for you?"

I pulled away, gave him a look.

"Yes, as well as the rest of the tri-county area," I assured him.

His small smirk evolved into a wide, devious grin that showed he and the others had obviously planned this. Maybe it had been a joke to embarrass me, but the truth was that the show of support had been exactly what I needed.

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob weaved another celebrating family, finally reaching me. My aunt wrapped me in a hug, pulled me away grinning. "Oh, congrats. You did it, honey!"

I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

She snapped another picture of me, blinding me all over again.

"Your parents would have loved to be here," she said. I pressed my lips tight, determined not to show the stab of guilt that came from that little comment. Oblivious to the effect, Uncle Bob turned to Paul.

"So. Where are we going to celebrate?" he asked.

"Oh," I said. I turned to Paul. "I forgot to tell you. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob are taking us out for food." Paul's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Food?"

I was about to say something when huge warm hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me off the ground.

"Congratulations!" Quil cheered dramatically.

The Pack surrounded me, practically enveloped in my very own personal dog pile, taking turns with hugs and ruffling my hair. A couple other dozen hands joined in from overhead to do the same, leaving me trying to half-heartedly attempt to swat them away.

"Thank you…" I groaned, tucking a strand of hair over my ear and wobbling to catch my balance again. There they all were smiling down at me, despite all the differences we'd ever had between us. What was strange was that I was grinning just as wide. "Thanks for coming, you guys."

Weird how just moment ago I couldn't have even bothered to remember and now I truly was happy that everyone had decided to make a big deal over this event. Sam patted me on the shoulder.

"We'd stay longer and celebrate, but we've all been pretty busy lately," Sam said. There was a pointed look in that comment that said that they really had to get back to patrolling and sniffing for intruders.

"Alright, but I'm keeping him today," I said pointing at Paul.

He grinned smugly at Sam.

Sam smiled.

"Okay," he agreed, smiling a little himself. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob gave one another a look, obviously lost on the implied exchange between Sam and me. He patted Paul on the shoulder. "See you later tonight then, Paul."

Paul frowned.

"That means you're patrolling tonight, doesn't it?" I whispered

He nodded. I put my arm around him and gave him a sympathetic pat.

"Alright. Cammy's the graduate. She gets to choose where we're eating," Aunt Debbie said. In all of Forks there are about three places that will actually let you sit down and eat in the same place you ordered food, so I picked on of the few diners a safe distance between La Push and Forks.

We weren't the only celebrating family there, so Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob left us alone to wait while they talked to the host about how long the wait for a table would be. Paul leaned back, put his arm around my shoulder.

"I can't believe you conned them into doing that for me," I said.

He gave me a look that said I wasn't fooling anyone by pretending to be annoyed by it.

"You loved it," he insisted.

"I did," I admitted, grinning. And there we were sitting there on the vinyl upholstered bench, happy as I'd ever been when only moments into the principal's speech I'd been about to have a personal crisis.

"So… You didn't say anything about the trip to the vampire lair," Paul said.

I frowned at him, then deciphered his meaning.

"The Cullens were very welcoming. I had a pretty cool philosophical conversation with Carlisle. I left before I could play Chopsticks on Edward's piano or jump on his new bed, but I guess there should be time for that later."

My voice trailed off, thinking of how that night had ended.

"But…" Paul said leading me into telling me what was bothering me.

"I got into a fight with Jasper," I said.

He stiffened, eyes widening in an expression of complete helplessness and dread.

"You got into a fight with a Cullen?" he asked me. Before I could answer he interrupted with, "Why on earth do you do this to yourself, Cammy. You're going to get yourself killed."

I put my hand up.

"I didn't call him out for a showdown or anything. We just…" I paused trying to think of how to explain what had happened without really getting into too much detail. "To make a long story short, he said something that was completely off, which made me go and scream at him."

Paul showed a whole new kind of concern, this time one that showed he was ready to avenge whatever had me so upset.

"What did he say to you?"

"It's not important. Besides he just sat there taking it while I went off yelling at him. I almost wished he called me a name or something instead of making me feel like I was having a one person argument," I said.

I leaned back in the bench and tapped my fingers on my thighs anxiously.

"You see, that's what the Cullens do," Paul said. Like me he leaned back and watched the others in the lobby. "They just sit there and watch you react to something _they_ did, making you feel like you're overreacting."

I folded my arms.

"I know. It's frustrating," I said.

He stiffened again, raised a brow at me.

"What?"

"You just agreed with something negative I said about the Cullens," he said. I blinked. Holy crap, he was right. I was overreacting, wasn't I? He was worried now. "Geez, Cam. What did they say to you that made you that angry?"

"It's not important and… Well, I probably should apologize," I said. "I basically told him he and his wife were full of it and vampires were a bunch of smug killers."

Saying it out loud again made me feel even smaller and more petty than I had last night.

He shrugged.

"I don't know. It sounds about right to me," he said, smirking that knowing smirk he had when he knew he was annoying me by saying something insulting about the Cullens.

"Which is exactly why I should apologize," I said, smiling at his attempt to make me feel better. "I'll do it later. Jasper is telling Bella his life story today."

"Seriously?

I nodded.

Paul snorted.

"Sounds like a blast," he said.

I rolled my eyes. Personally, I liked reading Jasper's story a hundred times better than reading the story of the third wife. I frowned, remembering exactly the importance of that story. When Bella learned that werewolves couldn't live without their imprints.

I had the sudden vision of a huge gray wolf howling over a dead woman on the La Push beach. The heart-breaking sound of it, even in my imagination, sent chills up my spine.

"Cammy," Uncle Bob called, snapping me out of that horrible daydream. He grinned, standing there with the hostess. "Paul, our table's ready."

Paul jumped to his feet.

"Come on. Let's eat," he said. I liked the picture of Paul suited up in his outgrown Easter Sunday clothes, extending his big warm hand to me, a whole lot better.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm starving."

The rest of the day was actually very pleasant. There was a lot of talk about the ceremony, Paul's surprise for me and, of course, how fast he'd inhaled his food. It was all so normal that I found myself dreading the inevitable question of what I was going to do now that I was done with school. Like a normal eighteen year old.

Weird.

Either my aunt and uncle were distracted with the conversation about La Push or they just didn't want to spoil the day, because no one even touched on the subject of the future. It was nice.

Paul and I were left alone again while they went to pay the bill and I got another chance to take a look at Paul's outfit. His socks had fallen to his ankle, revealing a little leg hair and skin between the cuff of his pants and his shoes.

Paul caught me staring.

"I know. They don't fit," he said.

It caught me off guard so I snorted out a laugh that I'd been holding in since the moment I saw him, then hurried to give him a hug when he looked embarrassed. I calmed myself as quickly as possible, holding my hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh," I said lips twitching to smile again.

"It's alright. I already heard it from the others," he said looking down at himself. It looked so ridiculous that I couldn't help another chuckle. He shrugged. "I wanted to look nice today."

"No, it's great. I love the high waters," I said.

He rolled his eyes, skin darkening with a blush. Then he giggled with me, then retaliated by mussing my hair exactly the way Quil and the others had earlier. And like then, I swatted his hand away playfully and smoothed my messy hairdo again.

I stared at him, waiting for him to take me seriously.

"I loved all the surprises today. The flowers, the dressy pants, and the Pack showing up today. I really needed it," I said. "I needed to have you around today especially."

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"This whole graduation thing just has me thinking about the future and all. I haven't been worrying about much that doesn't have to do with the story and I'm afraid that I won't know what to do with myself when this is all finished," I said. Something must have shown in my face then. "I don't know anything about my own future."

He matched my shrug with one of his own.

"It's something to think about," he said. "I mean, when the books are done are we going to go find jobs? Get married? Buy a house? Maybe find a good online college or something?" I stared at him for a moment. Then he reached out, fixed a brown strand of hair I'd missed and tucked it behind my ear.

"If what you say is true about us not going into a full blown war, then its not a big deal. We'll figure it out together," he said.

Something about that _we_ in the statement had me hesitating. Not thinking too hard about it, but definitely hesitating.

"Did I scare you with that whole marriage thing?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly.

"No, no. I'm okay with marrying you," I said easily.

The normality of it being said had both of us giving the other a good long look. And in that look we both seemed to gauge that it really was okay. This was a safe topic to bring up, so I went on as though it we'd spoken of it a million times before.

"Not this second, of course, but I want to be with you forever. There's no question about that. You know that."

He blinked.

"I do," he said slowly. Then stopped himself, looked at the crowded lobby and smelled the grease stained food that was one small step away from dive food. In the background of it all were bustling waiters with stained aprons and orthopedic shoes, the haphazard clatter of ceramic dishes being dumped into an industrial sized sink.

"God, this has to be the worst proposal in the history of mankind."

I smiled and bumped his hip with mine.

"We'll have a do over when we're both ready," I said.

"Deal," he agreed with a deep breath of relief.

"And what did you do yesterday? Jacob went and sniffed out Bella's visitor," I said. Paul's face tightened, losing all the humor in it as he switched gears from personal issues to vampire ones.

"It's not something we've smelled before," he said. Then included. "It wasn't what I thought was in La Push."

He waited for me to give him an 'I told you so.' For that reason, I didn't say it. I nodded for him to continue, giving him leave to vent a little.

"I just can't believe that I'm cracking up like this. How is it that I'm so convinced I smelled something that no one else smelled?" he asked.

Something struck me then. A small moment I could have easily forgotten, but for some reason had stuck with me.

"It wasn't just you. Sam thought he caught the scent too," I said.

Paul frowned at me.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did. Emily said he did," I argued. Then thought for a moment, trying to reach exactly when and where she'd told me that. The doubtful look on Paul's face had me second guessing my own memory. "Or maybe I'm wrong. It doesn't matter."

Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob returned from having paid. They were still playfully arguing over how much they should have tipped the waitress. That was their relationship, fun little jabs and loving to prove the other wrong.

Not completely unlike Paul and myself.

"Thank you for the meal. It was great seeing you guys again," Paul said politely.

Uncle Bob leaned in and shook Paul's hand.

"You're a good kid, Paul," he said. Which was an odd thing to say to another man that was six inches taller than himself. "And we know how much you mean to Camille." Then to me. "Did you want a ride home, Cam, or did you want to spend the day with Paul?"

Paul raised his brows at me, waiting for my answer.

There was nothing that really needed to be done at home, I said. Well, except for calling Jasper and apologizing. And he was busy today, which gave me an excuse to put that off until later.

"Would you mind?" I asked Paul.

He stared at me.

Right. Stupid question.

"I think I'll spend the day here. Someone can take me home later," I said. Paul's smile could hardly be contained. We walked out together and into the car. Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob dropped us both off at Emily's.

As soon as we were through the door Paul yanked the collar of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He went straight to his room, my old room, and changed into some running shorts and a flimsy t-shirt.

He yawned when he returned and joined me on the couch.

"Sorry," he said around the yawn and collapsed beside me, jostling the noisy springs of Emily's comfortably worn couch. "What did you want to do?" I considered that a moment, then the urge to yawn took hold of me. Paul looked hopeful.

"Nap?"

"God, yes," I said kicking off my shoes. Emily's place was that kind of place where no one would look twice at putting your feet up and making yourself at home. "I slept like crap last night. And you have to rest up for tonight."

"That's right," he said. He laid back on the couch and let me curl up against him. With the soft background noise of television to lull us both we dozed the rest of the afternoon, which really was the icing of the cake for a perfect graduation day.

I awoke scorching hot. Someone was trying to be gentle in moving me, but I was sticky with sweat. I pulled away from Paul, who looked apologetic as he peeled his arm off my sweaty shoulders.

I glanced around, remembering that I was in Emily's house.

"How long were we out?" I asked.

"A few hours," Paul said. I felt good. Smelly and sticky, but definitely refreshed. "I'm sorry. I must have held you a little too close. You're burning up."

I gave a nonchalant shrug and started to stretch my arms over my head before I remember what my armpits must have looked in this fever.

"Occupational hazard of an imprint."

He looked up, checked the time on Emily's very outdated DVD player sitting on top of the television where a couple was choosing between house number one, two, or three on some reality TV show.

"My shift starts soon. I can drop you off in Forks real fast unless you want to stay the night," he said.

When I gave him a look he rolled his eyes.

"No one is going to hassle me for dropping you off at home over the border. Come on, Cam," he said nudging me up from a very comfortable sleeping position on the couch. Then he took both hands and help to grudgingly up to my feet.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to find Sam and ask to borrow his truck," he said.

He went toward the back of the house to find Sam. Standing there in the middle of the living room gave me a moment to look down and see just how bad my clothes were rumpled. It was pretty bad, but Emily's house was such a comfortable, familiar place that it didn't bother to think that someone would see me in this state.

I heard some light chatter from the kitchen and meandered into the room to see Kim and Emily hovering over an ancient laptop at the table. Seeing Kim there was understandable, but Emily clacking away at the keys threw me off.

"Hey sleepy head," Emily greeted face glowing in the bluish light of the screen.

Kim smiled that knowing smile when she saw the state of my clothes and slightly damp with sweat.

"Werewolves. Too adorable to let go, too hot to cuddle with without turning into a sweaty mess," she said. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I know. You have no idea how often I have to wash the bed sheets," she stopped in mid-type to glance up from the screen. "Hm. That didn't sound right, did it?"

Kim leaned away from the screen, smiling.

"Congrats again," she said changing the subject for Emily's sake.

"Thanks. What are you guys doing?"

Emily nodded toward Kim.

"Yet another brilliant idea from our resident genius," Emily said making a very Vanna White gesture toward Kim. Kim smiled appreciatively, though she didn't bother to deny it. "We're writing a manual. Everything the new werewolf or imprint needs to know about legends, imprinting, vampires, and more."

I thought about that holding Eclipse in my hand, realizing that was exactly what I had and how handy it had been to understanding Paul and the others. Why shouldn't everyone have that benefit?

"That is pretty brilliant," I admitted.

"We're working on the legend portion. Emily started taking notes at the bonfires so we have our histories written down. It's actually a pretty handy way to understanding imprints. Last night Quil told about the third wife," Kim said. Emily gently nudged her with her elbow.

Once more that image flashed. The one of the huge gray wolf and his long mournful howl over his dead beloved. I shook my head before it could do anything more than momentarily disturb me.

"Cammy knows. Bella was there," Emily said.

Kim perked, making her eyes big and dreamy.

"Ah, yes. Cammy the ever knowing," she said whimsically.

I walked behind both of their chairs over their shoulders at their work. Indeed it was a very professional looking manuscript complete with footnotes and interesting factoids written in the margins.

"It looks like a textbook," I said.

"Exactly," Kim said proudly.

"You don't have discussion questions and quizzes at the end of each chapter do you? If someone is just finding out their a werewolf or an imprint then they've been through enough already."

Kim narrowed a look at me.

"They're not _hard_ questions," she said. I rolled my eyes and muttered a "God help us" under my breath. Paul appeared in the doorway between the kitchen, grinning at Emily and Kim in greeting. Emily smiled back while Kim seemed to be distracted by some typo and angled over Emily to move the keyboard to her.

"You can help, can't you?" Kim asked me tapping the backspace key and entering in a replacement word for whatever she considered was Emily's typo.

I shrugged.

"Maybe if I have some time, but I don't know how much I can give you without disrespecting the Cullen's privacy," I said.

"Maybe you can ask them," she suggested. Then gasped with another striking idea and turned to Emily. "Maybe _we _can ask them. You know, hear it from the source?" Paul leaned against the door jam, fighting a smile.

"Yeah," he snorted. "That would go over real well."

Kim thought on that.

"Jared would not be happy," she admitted, shoulders slumping in disappointment.

It didn't seem so impossible to see Carlisle collaborating something like that, then again I was a bit idealistic about werewolf/vampire relations. I patted Kim on the shoulder. "One day, maybe. For now you can ask me some questions and I'll answer them as vaguely as I can."

"Sounds helpful," Kim muttered as I moved to join Paul.

"Thank you, Cammy. Just let us know when you have a day when you're not busy," Emily said over Kim's muttering. We said our goodbyes then as we let ourselves out the kitchen door around to the side of the house where Sam was currently keeping his cars so the growing Pack would have more room to park.

"That's pretty interesting," I said. "A werewolf manual."

He smiled.

"Yeah. We all got to talking after that day in Seattle. Sam made some joke that he could have used a how-to guide when he first changed. Emily and Kim took it to heart and ran with it," he said.

I smiled a little to myself.

I could tell by the way Kim and Emily had been leaning over one another, typing together that this was one of the few ways they felt useful to the Pack. Emily made sure they were all fed and Kim was always working on things that would make the werewolves' lives a little bit easier.

"What's the exact role of an imprint?" I asked when we were on the road. "I mean, I know our lives are tied together and there's always the very caveman answer that we are supposed to bear children to keep the bloodline going, but what exactly do we do for you that's supposed to help the Pack?"

Paul hesitated.

"I don't know," he said. "As caveman of an answer as you think it is, I've always been told that imprinting helps a werewolf find the ideal mate."

I shrugged.

"So we're just mates?" I asked. "We don't really have any official duties or anything?"

Paul frowned at me.

"You're not 'just' anything, Cam. You're my life," he said. With that he took my hand, gave it a quick squeeze. "You don't have to do anything but stay alive." We crossed the border in comfortable silence, both of us keeping to ourselves with our own respective thoughts.

The truck pulled up to the house right beside the mailbox conveniently. The flag was up, which was off. If Aunt Debbie was mailing something off she would rather deliver it to the post office herself.

I opened the door.

Paul winced, nose wrinkling.

I looked at him.

"Vampire?"

He nodded, calmly. The very fact that he wasn't freaking out telling me that is wasn't anything to be overly concerned with.

"I'm sure its Cullen," he said through the open door as I stepped out. I hesitated, thinking of the things I'd said to Jasper the day before. "They're not here right now. It just smells like they came through here." I stopped at the mailbox, opened it.

A small pretty looking envelope lay delicately inside

"Looks like they dropped something off," I said.

The envelope was off-white with the most perfect calligraphy known to mankind. I immediately recognized the writing as Alice's, opened it up to find a square invitation inside addressed to the Cullen residence.

I was still invited to Bella's graduation party.

I sighed.

"You know, you may onto something when you say the Cullens really know how to make you feel like a complete schmuck after an incident," I said. He held out a hand. I let him see the envelope front and back.

Paul shook his head.

"Don't let them make you feel guilty," he insisted. It was much too late for that and unfortunately, I knew that Jasper wasn't trying to make me feel. Hell, it was Jasper. If he wanted toy with my emotions he didn't need to put a letter in my mailbox.

"I won't," I promised Paul.

He leaned over to my side of the truck we I leaned in for a goodnight kiss. He left in a cheerful mood, something he would need if he was going to be pulling an all-nighter. He waited until I was safely inside before he turned around and started toward home.

I watched him from the window for a moment, turned around to see Aunt Debbie wearing her reading glasses over a very large pile of mail. She gave me a long questioning look, but decided not to comment. It wasn't until I was in the shower I remembered that I was a rumpled mess, and that Aunt Debbie had only to draw her conclusions of my day from that.

"Well, shoot," I grumbled to myself.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling somewhat human again and started to make my way to my room. Then I opened the door and saw Edward standing with his back to me, staring out my window.

I hesitated with my hand on the door.

"Hey," I said and shut the door behind me. He was as casual as a Cullen could get, standing in the dark as perfect as ever in his subtle designer clothes, staring at me. One moment went by. Then another. "Did you… need anything?"

He seemed to catch himself then.

"No," he said. Then added offhandedly, " Congratulations by the way. We all would have been there if the graduation ceremony wasn't held in La Push."

"Thanks," I said.

More quiet.

"Edward, are you okay?"

He finally moved then.

"I'm fine," he said immediately.

"You don't look fine," I said.

He dropped his gaze, suddenly and strangely awkward. My only response was also awkward, stiffly waiting for him to give me a reason for him to be here. By our agreement he shouldn't have come to yell at me for anything, which meant that there was no other reason that I could think for him dropping by unannounced.

"I shouldn't be here," he said.

"Wait, wait…" I couldn't help but laugh then which only seemed to irritate him. He slowly turned around to face me. Luckily, I had thought to change into my pajamas right after my shower, so I was willing to talk then if he really needed it. "What's wrong?"

He didn't move, but wasn't able to look me in the eye either.

"Bella keeps testing my resilience to her," he said quickly. If at all possible, he seemed to glare angrily at the ground. "Without access to her mind her temptation is nothing short of frustrating."

My brow furrowed.

"What are you talking about? You're completely used to her scent by now…" Warning bells clanged in my head stopping in the middle of my sentence. My eyes widened, alarmed and suddenly terrified.

"Oh. You're talking about a different kind of temptation."

"Yes," Edward said, letting his frustration show.

We were both quiet then.

"And it has me thinking… about Jacob," he said.

I almost choked, hesitating even more when I felt the need to say something.

"I have no idea what to say to that."

He frowned and became irritated at what was apparently my own misunderstanding.

"For _her_, Cammy. It makes me wonder what Jacob can do for _her_," he said. I let out a breath of relief, because I would have no idea how to handle _that_ situation. Edward gave out a groan that was somewhat reminiscent to a vampire growl.

I started to say something. Closed my mouth second guessing any response to make.

"I'm still not sure what to say to that," I confessed.

He stared at me.

"Well, I thought you might know. About werewolves," he said slowly with implication. We stared at one another for a long time, the tension hadn't lessened in the room as I thought about what I did know about werewolf sex.

"Well, I don't…" I began. Then realized that he must think that I have intimate knowledge about the topic. "I'm not having sex with Paul. Not yet anyway."

Edward's eyes widened.

"Oh, I see."

"You didn't know that?" I blurted, embarrassed. "Geez, Edward! I don't go to La Push to bang my boyfriend." Edward's eyes flashed with anger and probably mortification, but my brashness seemed to ease the tension just a little

"I can't read your mind, Cammy," he reminded me.

"Well, wouldn't you be able to… I don't know… smell him or something?" I said awkwardly. Edward's temper faded to a low mortified simmer as he worked his jaw and resisted the urge to groan again.

"You always smell like him. I wouldn't be able to tell one way or the other," he said. He plopped down in Jasper's old chair, surprisingly ungraceful in his exasperation as he raked a hand through his copper colored hair.

"I'm sorry for assuming. That was incredibly rude," he said.

I waved away his concern.

"It's not a big deal. After all, I know all intimate details of your relationship," I said. He closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "Aren't you staying the night at Bella's?"

"I have to pretend to go home for a while before I can sneak back in. Emmett and Esme are watching the house," he said. Then he gazed at the floor again while he waited for me to settle down. I sat cross legged on the bed, waiting as he clearly wasn't finished.

"Unfortunately," he started. "You're the only person I know that can really understand Bella's mind. Why does she want to rush into this?"

"The vampirism or the sex?"

He gave me a tired look.

"I know why she wants to be a vampire. She's told me a dozen times and I believe her," he said. I felt my stomach flutter, wondering if I would be breaking some kind of girl code or privacy issues by explaining her thought process.

"Okay," I said rubbing a hand over the back of my neck. "Well, some people… just don't have any moral qualms with sleeping with your own boyfriend. And society doesn't exactly frown on that."

Even as I said the words I realized that I remembered exactly how much I hated dancing around a subject. Somehow this conversation was turning out to be even more painful than having The Talk with my mother.

Edward stared at me, bewildered.

Exasperated again, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh for God's sake. Even you know how hot you are. You have access to the mind of millions of other teenage minds. Put it together!" I said. Edward didn't smile at that the way I'd intended to. In fact he looked mildly disturbed by the fact that Bella had the morals average female teenager.

"Then why not just marry me?" he asked.

"Marriage and sex are not the same thing," I said. He exhaled in frustration. "It's probably healthy that you and Bella don't agree on something. At least, I hope it is because there's a whole bunch of stuff Paul and I don't agree on."

Edward perked at that.

"And are you waiting until marriage?" he asked. Then he suddenly stopped himself, wincing even as he said it. "That was also incredibly rude. You don't have to answer that. Why are we having this conversation again?"

I held up my hands, refuting any claim to the reason he and I were in this awkward moment.

"You're the one that brought it up, pal," I said.

His expression seemed to be stuck in the wincing position.

"You're entirely right," he said. "I'm sorry again for springing this on you. It's just that Alice is distracted, Jasper is worried about her. And Emmett? Well, if you know us like you say you do then you can probably guess how that conversation went."

"If you resorted to talking to me, then yes, I can imagine."

It was quiet for a moment and I realized Edward's initial question had never been answered. I thought about that, remembering what Emily had said over breakfast not that long before.

"I've heard that werewolves are exactly like humans in that way," I said pointedly. Then looked at him until he had no choice but to make eye contact. "But she wants you, Edward. Just because you're not ready to… well, you know… and Jacob probably would… doesn't make you any less of a candidate."

Edward nodded sharply and clearly it had been the direct answer that he had asked for in the first place. He really was taking this competition with Jacob to heart, not that it was quite up to the dirty tricks just yet, but he seemed to be sizing himself up by comparing what the two of them could give Bella.

I thought about Paul and the last time he and I had come to a similar impasse.

I understood the need to tell someone without being judged. In my time in Washington I'd completely lost touch with my Californian friends. I probably would be okay talking about this with Emily or Kim, but it was hard to talk about one specific werewolf with all the other ones around all the time.

"I'm not waiting for marriage especially," I blurted. "I'm just waiting for a moment that feels right."

Edward started to look pained, wishing that I'd just dropped the topic. Then in a single moment, he seemed to understand that it was something that I needed to say to someone.

He nodded once. "That's understandable. In a way, I suppose I am too," he agreed.

And that was the end of that. Edward stood up, signaling the finality of the conversation. He toward the window, like he was getting ready to say his goodbyes. Then he stopped and blinked.

"This actually wasn't the reason I originally came here tonight," he said as if suddenly remembering.

I let out a breath.

"Good, because that's about all the sex talk I'm good for with you," I said. Edward ignored that, choosing to continue instead of risk an even lengthier conversation about our significant others.

"I'm afraid the aftermath of what you did to Laurent may come back to haunt you and the dogs," he said. My thoughts immediately went to my dream. I stared at him, frozen in horror. "Irina."

"Irina?" I repeated, baffled as for one crazed second I had fears of Laurent coming back from the dead to finish the job he'd started. Irina really made much more sense and it coincided much better with what Bella had experienced today. "Right. You asked the Denali clan for help today after talking to Jasper about the newborn wars. They said that they would in exchange for you letting them attack the Pack."

The seriousness of that scenario hit hard. Someone that I couldn't possibly predict had it in for my friends.

Edward must have seen my panic because he held up a hand before I could even question him.

"Which we won't allow and you know it," he said. He waited a beat for me to deny it, which I couldn't of course. "We made it very clear that they do not have that permission and that you, specifically, are under our protection. Irina will not come after you without serious repercussions."

My brows went up.

"Me? Irina wants to kill _me_?" I thought about, suddenly knowing that what Edward was telling me made perfect sense. "Great. I have my very own Victoria."

Edward shook his head.

"She's a friend and her family promised to respect our wishes," he said. At my worried look he insisted, "And they will."

I let that go, even though the warning wasn't going to have me sleeping any easier.

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up, I guess," I said.

He nodded and got to his feet, signaling the end of this conversation.

"Thank you for listening to me. I know it was uncomfortable," Edward said. The way he said made it clear I wasn't the only uncomfortable one. He paused, thinking of something, then slid his hand in his pocket.

"Emmett gave me what he called an early wedding present for my wedding night," Edward started to explain. "I won't go into the details of his theories of desensitization and how it could help Bella and myself, but I have a feeling you may need it more than I do."

Edward pulled out a small, shiny square and held it up for me to see. I couldn't really make out what it was, but he set it clearly on my nightstand before he finished slipping through the window.

"Thanks Edward. Good night," I said.

Then shut the window behind him and watched him disappear into the tree line. Only then did I really looked to see what the little foil packet he'd left behind was. My eyes widened, once again amazed at the little corners of Twilight that Bella had neglected or hadn't known to mention.

"A condom," I said out loud realizing I shouldn't have expected anything less from Emmett. I picked up the packet and really looked at it. "Definitely a gag gift from Emmett."

Honestly. Why would a vampire need a condom?

And what good would it do me?

I thought about that for another moment, opened the night stand drawer and tossed the condom in quickly, slamming it shut so that I could forget about it and maybe, remember it if I needed it.


	81. Tornado Warnings

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHELSIE! This girl has heard me whine and put up with my excuses like many readers. I hope she has had a very happy birthday. She is also responsible for getting me to finish this chapter done in a reasonable amount of time.

* * *

The next morning I leaned over the couch, watching over the television screen over Uncle Bob's shoulder. I recognized the characters on the screen as the ones from The Wizard of Oz. Uncle Bob glanced at me, half smiling that fatherly smirk as we quietly watched Judy Garland gazing wistfully into the sky lamenting about _Somewhere Over the Rainbow_.

"Wizard of Oz?"

Uncle Bob nodded.

"The ultimate classic," he said. "There's a marathon this month celebrating some kind of anniversary. They've been playing it over and over. I can't get enough of that movie."

He sipped his coffee, smiling nostalgically at the end of the song.

"Hm. Never really seen it the whole way through before," I mentioned casually. Uncle Bob shot me a look so suddenly, staring in wide eyed shock.

"Never seen The Wizard of Oz?" he repeated in disbelief.

I shrugged.

"I've seen bits and pieces," I said. To be perfectly honest I wasn't the kind of person that appreciated black and white movies. I knew most of it was color, but older movies have a way of turning me off. It just wasn't my generation.

Uncle Bob shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Sit down," he said patting the cushion next to his. I debated. I had been planning on calling Jasper that morning. God knew I needed to. But Uncle Bob and I had very little charming moments like this that I couldn't resist the offer.

So I walked around the couch and plopped myself down.

"I've never seen the beginning," I said.

He sighed another nostalgic sigh, looking perfectly content reliving whatever memories he associated with this movie.

"It's not that different from other stories. Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, and other fantasies that have girls traveling to other worlds. The current world is not enough for them and after wishing for a little excitement in their lives they get much more than they bargained for," he said.

I stiffened where I saw, arms crossed over my belly as the film orchestra started to play a familiar exciting tune that sounded the approach of a tornado. The whirlwind eventually scooping up the house and sent it spinning into the air.

There had been no tornado for me. No mysterious stranger to take me to the second star to the right. No falling down a rabbit hole. My stomach twisted, taking me back to the very early questions of how I'd come to Twilight? How had everything I had known followed me into it with no one the wiser, but me?

Thinking about it gave me a headache.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie and Uncle Bob seemed perfectly content in leaning back and enjoying the film in companionable silence. What ruined it was the buzzing in my the pocket of my pajama pants that signaled a text message.

It was from Alice.

**You should call Jasper.**

My attention shifted quickly away from the movie.

**Whats wrong?**

Another text back.

**Jazz is having a weak moment. He needs to hear a human voice.**

Weak moment? I wondered. Was that code for something?

Then I remembered a line from a Eclipse, Edward confiding in Bella as the Cullens had not yet decided to work with the werewolves. As far as Jasper knew, the family was on their own with no advantages. Human blood would make them marginally stronger than animal blood.

"Jasper's been thinking about cheating," Edward had said to Bella.

_Whoa! What?_

I hopped up to my feet, earning a strange look from Uncle Bob as I jostled the couch. I smiled apologetically and started for my room for a little privacy.

"Where you going?" he asked.

I stopped.

"I've got to call someone," I said. He looked mildly hurt, as though he were suddenly realizing that I hadn't been enjoying the rare uncle/niece bonding moment as much as he had.

"Oh," he said. "I understand."

It was that gut wrenching moment that I hadn't spent nearly as much time with him or my aunt that was the reason I decided to add. "I applied for a job earlier. I need to call them back."

That hurt look did a complete one-eighty into joyous surprise.

"Well, go girl! Call them back!" he said shooing me along. I flashed an appreciative grin and darted into the bedroom, grimacing as soon as I was out of his view. Another lie to tell my aunt and uncle. Yeah, that was exactly what I needed.

I pushed that issue aside for more pressing matters. Quickly scrolling through my phone contacts I found Jasper and pressed the call button as I shut the door behind me. Where on earth was Jasper having a weak moment? Please don't let him be in Forks, please, please let me call him in time.

"Alice," he answered in mid ring. "I know what you're going to say, but we need all the advantages we can-"

"Jasper?"

His voice stopped. There was a heavy pause where I could only guess that he was double checking the caller ID.

"Cammy," he said almost bewildered.

It seemed like a violation of privacy to let him know that Alice had put up to calling him. So instead I switched to a topic that I needed to bring up anyway.

"Hey," I said letting out a breath of relief. The point was that he clearly wasn't in the middle of frenzy, so I must have called him in time. "I wanted to talk to you about the other night. The things I said to you? I was way off."

There was another heavy moment. I listened to closely for any hints at where he might be. There was no background noise at all, which at least meant he wasn't any place in town or someplace crazy like Seattle where one less person would be attributed to another newborn victim.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah," he said sounding breathless. "Sorry. I understand."

I gulped.

"So…" I let my voice hang there. What was I supposed to say to a friend that had just recently been thinking about killing someone? "Apology accepted?"

"Yes," he said voice calm again. He seemed to have gathered his nerves together. "Thank you. For apologizing."

I nodded, satisfied that Alice had been right to have me call him. For all the strangeness it was to be seen in Alice's visions just like everyone else, at least she had know this would be a successful outcome.

"Of course," I said walking a small circle around my room. There was a nervous flutter in my stomach, that something reminded me that Jasper, who had been confident enough to shove his face in my hair just to prove to Carlisle that he was improving, may have just been stalking someone.

I plopped on the edge of my bed.

"So its still okay for me to go Bella's graduation party?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Of course, Cammy. Didn't you get Alice's invitation?"

"Yeah. I didn't know that had been mailed out before or after I'd gone postal," I said.

"I know why you said what you said. You were scared. We don't want to see you go anymore than you want to leave," he said.

Remembering the reason behind the apology, why I had resorted to calling friends names, had my stomach clench. Pain in my head, only barely noticeable on the couch with Uncle Bob, turned into a stabbing pain.

"You know we can-"

"I've gotta go," I said and hung up the phone. As soon as the screen marked the call had ended I quickly dialed Emily's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Em!" The nickname was somehow awkward in my fake cheerful voice. After a pause and realizing that I contacted her house phone which did not have caller ID I realized that I would have to specify who I was. "It's Cammy."

"Oh," Emily breathed. "Uh oh. Is something bad happening?"

I slapped my forehead. I have _got_ to remember to call more often than just when something with life or death consequences was going on.

"No. I just wanted to see what you and Kim are up to today. Maybe I can help out with that werewolf manual thingy?" I offered. Emily responded with a laugh of relief.

"Of course. It's about time we had a girl's day anyway. Half the time I'd choking on the testosterone in here," she said sounding more than earnest. Emily rarely left the house unless she had to and I knew how hard it was to be cooped up with the entire Pack in that tiny house.

"So I'll head over there?" I asked.

"Uh… sure. The boys are just changing shifts. I think Paul's already asleep," she said. I shrugged to myself.

"That's okay. I'll see him," I said having found those tennis shoes and plopped on my butt to put them on over the socks I'd fallen asleep in. I guessed I was going old school in the pajama pants today, just a clean shirt and I'd be on my way. "Be there in a sec."

I hung up the phone, grabbed Eclipse, and started out my room. I'd only just shut my door when I heard the faint sound of high pitched voices advising Dorothy to "follow the yellow brick road." I thought about Uncle Bob, about how it would look I just dashed out the front door.

But I didn't want to be here. Not with Jasper bringing up my leaving. What if he headed here and wanted to talk about it?

I shuddered, reminding myself again that Alice wasn't infallible. She said so herself. So I chickened out and headed out the backdoor through the kitchen, gently shutting it behind me.

With that I was off to La Push.

I walked into Emily's house, loving that it was packed with… well, Pack. It really was change of shift, boys taking turns using the bathrooms and bedrooms to change into street clothes as they went home to catch some sleep.

Paul had conked out on the couch with his head back and his mouth open.

Sometimes it was hard to believe he wasn't an entirely normal guy. His nose twitched, he opened one eye in my direction and straightened as he smiled. It was knowing that he had smelled me come in that made him otherworldly again.

I went to him to say hello, let him wrap me up in his arms while Emily dished out quick post-pre patrol snacks. Somewhere in the distance, there was a smack followed by Jared's "ow!" as Emily scolded him for taking seconds.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

His eyes were heavy lidded with sleep. He didn't really look like he was up for doing the standard "how was your day" talk, so I kept it short and sweet.

"There's nothing on TV, so I thought I'd stop by and say hi," I said casually as though that was the only reason I'd come over. He laughed, leaned back against the couch again. "Emily and Kim are keeping me entertained since there's really nothing on the agenda today."

I was not needed there, thank god. Bella would be coming over later in the week to make nice with Jacob and somehow ending up punching in the face, which I would not miss on principle, but today she was simply going to school and coming home to be babysat some more.

Paul yawned again.

"I can't wait until all this hyper patrol stuff is over. Then you guys start getting down to the real plot," I said, mostly to myself. Paul was already dozing. I reached over and patted his bare belly. He opened one eye.

"Would you like me to fight the crowd and get a muffin for you?"

He smiled lazily.

"I've already had four."

"Four!"

His smile tightened and he put up a finger to his lips.

"You pig." I smacked his stomach. He doubled over, grabbed my arm and yanked me over to his side of the couch, pouncing and threatening to tickle me. I squirmed halfheartedly to get out of his hold.

In one swift movement, he had me pinned belly down on the cushions, looming over me with my hands clasped by my wrists behind my back. "Ah, Paul! The guys are right in the other room and you need to sleep. Down! Off! Sit!"

"I am sitting," he responded.

He settled directly on my lower back. I craned my head to look at him, playful as puppy with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"You sure are frisky when you're tired," I said.

"Ack! My eyes!"

Paul and I both turned to see Quil had entered the room and caught us in such a compromising position. His hands over his eyes and the other holding the plate and a muffin in his hand, Paul grinned at me and put a finger to his lips. "Geez! Can't you do that somewhere else? I mean, Paul has his own private bedroom in this very house."

In a graceful, soundless motion he crept off of me and reached out delicately plucking the muffin off Quil's plate. He grinned and tossed it to me which I miraculously caught without fumbling.

When he turned back Quil's was glaring at him with a serious frown.

"Not cool, man."

"An imprint's gotta eat," he said with a shrug.

Quil shuddered once, but quickly controlled it. One did not take a werewolf's food.

"You and me. Outside," Quil challenged with real fury.

Paul wasn't overly concerned by his brisk tone.

"Nah. I'm going to bed," Paul said. He turned back to me to put a kiss on the top of my head before disappearing to the back of the house toward my old room. Quil watched every step with his narrowed gaze.

"You know this means I'll have to get you back, right?" Quil called after him.

"Consider me warned."

Paul's bedroom door snicked shut. Quil turned and looked at me, corn muffin still in hand. He eyed it and me as though considering asking for it. In defense for the only food I'd been able to get my hands on today I stuck out my tongue and made a show of licking the muffin top with sound effects and everything.

"Want some?" I asked offering my now saliva-contaminated muffin.

Quil growled.

"Correction. I'll have to get both of you back," he threatened.

"I'm shaking in my jammies," I said in mock fear. Then he went to the kitchen to announce that he was going to patrolling north and make his way south. On his way out the door he pointed two fingers at his eyes, then one at me in an "I'm watching you" gesture.

This signaled the other boys (and Leah) to start heading out too whether they were going on patrol or to crash in bed at their own homes. I finished my muffin, mumbling a good-night to Sam as he was the last to leave for bed in the very back of the house.

That just left us girls in the kitchen and a sink full of dishes that Emily was trying to load into the dishwasher. She didn't look very pleased with it. I started to say hello when she whirled on me.

"They're going to start cleaning up their own mess," she declared stopping me before I could start to speak. Then she wiped the bangs from her face, strategically cut asymmetrically to cover her scars as much as possible.

"Good," I agreed.

Kim had taken advantage of the kitchen outlet to plug in the same beat-up laptop. The computer hummed loudly, a waking up noise that showed just how out of date it really was. She shook her head and gave it a good smack that somehow made the screen come to life.

"How's it going?" I asked.

Kim groaned.

"Getting the piece of junk to work is half the battle. Oh! You brought your book?" she asked. I picked up Eclipse, showing it to her. Emily pulled off her rubber gloves by the tips of the fingers.

"She always has it," Emily said.

Kim turned the screen toward me, giving me the seat next to hers.

"Bella was there during the Third Wife story, so I figured its already written down. Do you think you can compare and contrast, see if it looks right to you?" Kim said I shrugged.

"I don't see why not," I said. Emily plopped down on Kim's other side.

We waited.

And waited.

"Dear Santa. I want a new laptop," Kim said breaking the patient quiet.

Emily patted her head sympathetically, the contact relieving Kim's frustration if only just a fraction.

"Anything interesting on your to-do list today?" I shook my head.

"There's Bella graduation party, but that's next week. And that should be…" Werewolves at the Cullen house? Now that I knew what the house looked like, had an idea what werewolves would look like inside it.

"…fun," I finished lamely.

The screen had focused on the start-up screen and looked like it might just be ready to use. Then Kim moved the mouse over a document. The hard drive whirred as the mouse turned into an hour glass tipping one side then the over again.

And we waited again.

Kim sighed.

In order to eliminate the air of frustration we talked about graduation. How sweet it was when Paul showed up all dressed up, and how hard Quil, Embry, and Jacob had laughed when they saw him.

Then I cracked open the book, started to find the right page. Kim and Emily were silent. Like they were expecting a shining light and singing angels. I looked at them, Emily looked away pretending that watching the hour glass on the screen was more interesting.

Kim liked the direct approach.

"When this is all over can I read it?" I opened my mouth and a weird noise came out that turned into an even weirder laugh. Emily turned on me, quirking her good eyebrow up in question.

"Ah…" I began. "Maybe?"

Kim put her elbow on the table, resting her cheek on her hand in a huffy pout.

"That's a parent's answer. A parent's answer that means no," she groused. I let out a breath of relief when the document materialized. Kim straightened, poising her fingers over the keys and dropped the cursor down to a chapter labeled "The Imprinting Complex." She cleared her throat as though she were about to perform and practiced speech.

"Here we are," she declared.

She read aloud as I compared the story to my own. It wasn't long until it her words, passionless as she considered this process for the sake of science and werewolves to come. It still made the flashed the picture of a huge wolf, howling over the body of a dead woman.

"… It was the sacrifice the Third Wife made for her husband that brought her ultimate demise, oblivious that their passion was a shared one. Her demise would bring his demise as well. This was the first instance that led the Quileute people to believe that this kind of devotion was something as supernatural side effect."

I blinked, stopping her with a shake of my head.

"Wait, that's wrong," I said.

Kim and Emily looked up.

"She didn't kill herself to save the her husband. She did it to save her sons," I said. Then even as I said it, before Kim opened her mouth to argue, I read Old Quil's line. "Yeah. Right here. He says 'she knew they would die when their father failed.'"

Kim made a face, as though she didn't quite believe me.

I groaned.

"Come on. It's a mother's love kind of thing," I said.

Emily made a face staring at the pattern on the wooden table. She pursed her lips in thought, shaking her head.

"I don't think she did," Emily said. "I think she'd decided to save her Taha Aki."

I stopped myself.

"Well this is what Old Quil said…"

"I'm not a mom," Kim interrupted. She had adopted a serene face that looked thoughtful. "But I know what I would do if it were Jared." All of Kim's attitude, the confidence and sometimes arrogance in her own knowledge seemed to fall away. She looked different, older and more wise than smart.

Emily's expression was identical, proud and wise like one of the elders. She straightened in her chair. "If I didn't think Sam could win in a fight with a vampire I would do it."

We were all quiet. I remembered knowing that Paul was going to face Emmett. Even knowing the outcome hadn't put me at ease the way it should have. The books were the one thing I knew and had total confidence.

"I know what the boys say about imprints. And its easy for Leah to imply that we're ungrateful for their attentions and devotions, but we love them. No one can deny that," Emily said. The steadiness of her voice put power in her words. Her scars showed between the dark strands of her hair. Emily was sometimes embarrassed by the scars, but she'd never once shown that she resented Sam.

"Okay," I agreed, not liking the serious tone this was taking. "Well the third wife isn't here to defend that. How about we split the difference and say she did it to protect her family?"

Emily and Kim glanced at one another, their seriousness dropping away to reveal the inquisitive looks of two modern people, contemplating what to put in their collaboration. Emily shrugged unenthusiastically.

"Sure," she said.

Kim nodded and made the slight change. With that little tweak made we moved on to considering new chapters and what experiences we would take from the current pack to make into new legends.

The day went on and we eventually lost focus talking about the boys, contemplating our lives and breaking for lunch to eat outside. We didn't get back to the manual. Eventually though the boys woke up and returned to the house for the next change of shift. This was my cue to leave as Paul was covering for Embry who was still serving time from the last time he got caught sneaking out to patrol. No one said a werewolf's life was glamorous.

All in all it had been a good day. I liked Emily and Kim. They had become my human go-to girlfriends. Not to mention their imprinting and being involved in the pack meant that they were in the know and could relate to my own imprinted werewolf.

Though it was strange, how quickly they'd switched gears when we argued a little about Taha Aki's wife. Sometimes when we were with our boys it felt like they were smug about the fact that we could never love them as intensely as they loved us.

But I'd seen the way they'd both put themselves so easily in the position of the wife. Neither of which seemed to hesitate in saying they would lay down their life to save them. In my heart I knew that I would do the same. The only difference for me was that being an imprint wasn't my only responsibility.

I pulled up to the curb of my house and waited there. Through the windows I could see the flickering light of the TV from within, Aunt Debbie walking over to join Uncle Bob on the couch.

Suddenly I remembered why I had left in such a hurry. Jasper would want to talk about Alice's vision where I simply disappeared. I wasn't ready to really think about my world changing, so I tried to look at it objectively the way Kim would.

What would happen to them? I wondered suddenly. They'd both been my relatives before the world changed. If I disappeared would they still be there, and if they did disappear what would the police and the rest of the town think happened to us?

What would happen when Paul called to check up on me or he crossed over the border illegally just to annoy the Cullens? What would Paul do if he couldn't find me?

A werewolf could not survive the death of his imprint, Leah had told me. What if I didn't die? What if I was just gone? Would he go insane? Would he die?

I gasped and smacked myself in the forehead.

"Why am I pretending that Alice's vision isn't going to happen?" I asked myself aloud. I closed my eyes as I repeatedly cursed myself, the image of the werewolf howling over the dead woman on the beach flashing through my memory again. Then I thought of Laurent, holding me back while Paul reenacted Edward's suicide.

What if I went to the real world, read Breaking Dawn only to find that Paul had mysteriously died or disappeared?

"_Stop!_" I shouted.

The images came to an abrupt halt when I opened my eyes and I found myself back in reality, hyperventilating in the front seat of the car Paul had let me escape in. A gift he'd given me after the death of my Audi. My hands were shaking, useless adrenaline making my nerves jitter.

"This doesn't mean anything," I said as calmly as I possibly could. I nodded to myself, deciding that it was good to consider this possibility. To cover my bases and make sure nothing happened to Paul. "But this doesn't mean I'm leaving."

Because I didn't know how well I'd fare without him either.


	82. Friends with Hostile Tendencies

This week's (month) excuses consist of: getting the house ready to be sold, school, work, and the gracious people student loans allowing me to continue going for my bachelor's degree even though I am dirt poor. (YAY!)

And now the most important message.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY Jennifer Bourgeois!**

We now continue our regularly scheduled programming.

* * *

The next few days were uneventful for the rest of the cast, but somehow for me they passed from one to the next faster than they should. I got to work, researching through Eclipse and writing down everything I remembered from the books I was still kicking myself for taking with me into the Pacific Ocean during the New Moon fiasco.

I'd only locked myself away for three days, but I hadn't slept more than a few hours between them. It was unsettling when things got too quiet, as it gave me time to daydream about worst case scenarios.

This happened more and more frequently as I became more sleep deprived and I had very little to show for my panicked effort. On Wednesday, otherwise known as the day Bella finds out about the graduation party, I found myself still up from the night before, frazzled and on the verge of tears out of sheer frustration.

I needed to sleep, but even when I laid down I couldn't. My brain continued its annoying circling around the same subjects over and over.

I'd come to the conclusion that Taha Aki was never seen again, but he wasn't exactly the same as dead. Maybe he just ran off and spent the rest of his life as a wolf. Which meant that the only thing I'd really accomplished was the slight hope that Paul might just be miserable instead of dead.

And that was also not a viable option.

I laid flat on my bed, closing my eyes, trying to convince myself that this counted as sleep. But in truth I was still mulling the same obsessive thoughts over and over, so distracted by them that I hadn't even heard my window open.

"Pst!"

If I were a cartoon cat I would be clinging to the ceiling by the claws. Apparently the look on my face must have been hilarious because I glanced at my bedroom window and saw Paul's wide grin.

"Geez! Scare the crap out of me, why don't you? What are you doing here?"

Even complaining, I found myself smiling a painfully huge smile with relief.

He pretended to think about it, then shrugged his massive shoulders. The instinct to tell him that he needed to go home before one of the Cullens caught him in Forks immediately vanished.

He frowned.

"We've barely talked the last couple of days. Is anything wrong?"

I opened my mouth, actually having stop myself from giving into the urge to tell him exactly what was wrong, to get his opinion and hope that the imprinting complex made him strong enough to keep me here.

I couldn't though. He was needed on the future battlefield. He would have to train soon and he didn't need any distractions from me when he was taking on new enemies.

"Can't sleep," I said.

Paul's frowned deepened with worry.

"Maybe I should stay here a little bit. You've always seemed to sleep better with me around," he offered. There was no double innuendo. No mischievous smile that hinted that he was just waiting for me to tell him that he would get in trouble for being here if he got caught.

But I smiled anyway.

"Are you just trying to get out of patrolling?" I asked him.

He shrugged, not really giving an answer either way. There was real concern in his eyes, and I reminded of how easily he was able to tell when I was anticipating some impending event to happen. He knew and he wasn't asking, he was just willing to be there for me.

I definitely needed him.

I threw off the covers and waved him in. It was just another impossible thing in Forks watching Paul squeeze through my bedroom window without looking ridiculous. He lifted himself onto the sill, one leg through and his body simply fit through after him.

Paul leapt, purposely jostling the mattress, making me giggle. He smiled and quickly wrapped his arm around me. Knowing that the heat wave his body temperature was coming I kicked the covers to the end of the bed and snuggled against him.

"How's the patrolling?" I asked as we shifted effortlessly into the contours of each other. Normal, perfect and more sedating than any kind of drug. All of the sudden the worries of the world went away into a simple question and a moment between me and him

"Mm."

"That good, huh?"

"Boring," Paul yawned. "And I miss you."

I smiled against his chest, then felt a small pang. I wrapped my arms around his lower back, looking up at him.

"I miss you too."

He blinked his eyes sleepily, putting his hand on my hair as he looked at me. It was these moments that I was addicted to. The magical surprises, the impossibility of him and that look of intense love that made my heart jump against my rib cage. I wondered if Carlisle had been right, if I'd been sent here not for the books but for him.

"You're not yelling at me for being here," he said.

I shook my head.

"You might find this surprising, but I actually enjoy your company," I said.

He mocked gasped, making me giggle. He continued to watch me, waiting for an answer.

"They're all so busy babysitting Bella and trying to find time to go hunting that I don't think they'll know you were here until you're long gone. And I don't think they'll care."

And that was a lie.

Paul leaned over and kissed me lightly, the brave fool forging through my morning breath and somehow finding a way to make this moment special in spite of it. He didn't seem to care about that kind of stuff, making all of my insecurities about what I was wearing and just what laying on a pillow staring up at the ceiling for four hours had done to my hair.

We pulled apart, looking at one another for another moment.

"Didn't Sam say something about you not being here though?" I asked. Then quickly added, "Not that I'm complaining."

Paul shrugged wiggling his way onto my pillow.

"That's the beauty of it all. I don't have to listen to him if I don't want to. Besides," he said, somewhat smug. He reached out and rolled me over so my back touched his chest and wrapped his arms around my middle. "Rules are meant to be broken."

I sighed, content.

"Amen to that," I muttered.

Another quiet moment went by and then I could feel the movements of his breathing deepening until he finally slept. The slow, soothing rhythm of his inhales and exhales had me following close behind.

When I woke about three hours later I was unquestionably relieved. It had been so long since I'd slept. Then I looked down and saw that somehow in our sleep Paul and I had reversed our positions, his back was to me and my arms around his waist.

I pulled my arms off his torso and rolled away. My clothes were sticking to me, telling me I seriously needed a shower, but I didn't want this moment to end. Paul and I only seemed to see each other when we were about to go to sleep. I didn't want to jostle the bed and remind him that he needed to go home just yet.

So I laid there and looked at him, like I'd woken to find him doing to me so many times.

_This_ was my "real world." I felt more at home in the past few weeks than I had in all the time I'd been here. I could go back and forth over the border whenever I wanted, the books were moving along smoothly.

I might not be the best imprint and sometimes I fumbled when it came to the books, but I put everything I had into this life and had made something of it.

It couldn't just go away.

Sweaty and sticky, I put my arm around him and plastered my front against his back again. Now that I'd finally slept and everything I needed was in my arms, I would find a way to make sure Alice's vision never came true.

I had to.

I don't know when I dozed off again, but I jerked awake as soon as I felt Paul tense. He jolted and sat straight up, instincts having him at full alert. He whipped around and looked at me.

I pushed myself up.

"Is there a disturbance in the force?"

He shook his head, sniffing the air.

"Vampire on the property," he corrected. "Two of them. In the living room."

I waved a hand.

"It's just a Cullen," I said. He stared at me. "Oh right. Maybe you should go." He nodded. We both rolled out our respective sides of the bed. I pulled on the fabric my shirt where it was still plastered to me to air myself. "Who's home right now?"

"Just you and me."

"Hm," I grumbled. "Because having a nice human buffer would be just too convenient. I'm going to have to install a doorbell for my bedroom door. Or better yet the window."

I'd meant for my complaining to be innocent, but Paul froze and looked at me. He seemed to be putting together something in his mind, suspicions that usually meant I was busted in one way or another.

"What?"

He turned from the window, facing me. "They come in through the window?"

I shrugged.

"Most of the time. It is my and Bella's experience that vampires prefer to use windows," I said easily.

The following quiet piqued my own suspicion.

"Are you okay?" He didn't answer me. He simply whisked right by me and yanked my bedroom door open. I jumped at the sound of the doorknob crashing through the dry wall. "Paul!"

He couldn't hear me. It had been a long time since I'd seen Paul absolutely lose it before, but he seemed dangerously close to the edge as he marched out of the room and into the living room.

There was Jasper standing patiently in the living room with scowl on his face and his arms crossed over his button down shirt and Alice was flipping through a magazine like someone in a waiting room.

Her eyes flicked up, flashing dangerously at Paul's hostile entrance.

She immediately leapt to her feet, materializing from her nonchalance seating on the couch to standing at the ready beside her husband.

"Just how often are you going into her bedroom?" Paul demanded of Jasper. I felt myself tilt my head in confusion at him.

Alice was stonily silent, off put by Paul's presence. I guessed that her lack of sight still had her on edge, especially when it was a werewolf clouding her visions.

"Maybe you should keep your distance from her," Paul said.

"Come on, Paul. Is this necessary? Jasper and I have been hanging out since the first book," I said. This was the wrong thing to say. Paul slowly turned to look at me and I could almost see the madness in his eyes, right until he narrowed his gaze at me.

"What?"

I paused.

Yeah, I guessed he hadn't really known that Jasper had spent a good couple months staying the night in my room getting used to a human's scent so he could spend more time with Bella. And knowing Paul I knew just how well sharing that tidbit would work out.

"We're friends. We're bound to spend time together," I said shrugging again.

Paul decided that it wasn't going to do any good trying to convince me otherwise, with good reason, I supposed, but I still found it annoying. Jasper raised a blonde brow at him, Alice leaned in Jasper's direction in a show of support.

Paul ignored me, his hostile mood reserved for what he considered the immediate threat.

"You should probably keep some distance from her. Especially after that incident with Bella."

I grabbed Paul's arm and yanked on his wrist.

"Stop it," I hissed.

I should have seen this coming. When it came down to it werewolves they were still a bunch of teenage boys at heart. It was selfish of me to risk this. I should have sent him home.

Werewolves threats were something I could predict, but I was shocked when Jasper's icy, frightening smile slid across his face, yellow eyes glaring an equally hostile look in his direction.

"The scent of blood might be enough to have me lose control, but at least I have never tried to hurt anyone that I supposedly love out of anger," Jasper said in that coolly calm tone that made his words all the more venomous. "Twice."

Paul snarled.

I quickly scrambled to get myself between them, putting my hands flat on Paul's chest as I tried to calm him down.

"Paul, relax. Don't listen to him," I said. He shuddered, vibrating underneath my palms in warning. Unsure of what else to do I quickly cupped his face in my hands and forced him to look at me. "Go home. I'll deal with this."

Paul's attention snapped to my presence, narrowed eyes slowly widening as he realized that I was in the line of fire if he chose to attack now. He started to shake his head, his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"They're here for a reason. Let me deal with this," I said.

Outside of this personal, seemingly never-ending battle between Paul and I, the vampires remained completely still, waiting for someone to make a move so that they could react.

"They can't help what they are, no matter how much they like you," he said.

"Paul," I said. "I understand plenty about vampires. I've seen the good and the bad. I'm going to have to ask you to trust me again."

"And when will you start trusting me?"

That shut me up real quick, being forced to remember that I had only escaped La Push because Paul let me go. Had hand delivered me the car I was currently driving so that I could do what I needed to do.

I dropped my hands.

"Perhaps when you're not a breath away from changing in front of her, you can earn that trust," said Jasper's voice behind me. My back stiffened, more surprised than anything else. I looked over my shoulder, glaring at him.

Jasper acknowledged the look, though he didn't have the decency to look at all ashamed.

"Both of you need to control yourselves before your own prejudices get you in trouble," I scolded as my own rage and disgust boiled inside me. "I would hope that after two years of this crap you'd both get that the other isn't simply going away."

A growl rumbled from Paul.

I shot him a look.

"You need to get back before Sam realizes where you are and sends out the cavalry," I said. I was giving him an out because we both knew Sam would only need one guess to figure out where he was. Paul clenched his jaw, agitated.

Then suddenly the tension in the room changed and the air was different. It was like being in a sweltering room and the air conditioning had finally kicked on. Everything seemed to calm, even Paul whose tense body seem to relax in defeat.

"Alright. I'll leave you to it," he said.

I blinked, trying to hide my shock.

"Thank you," I said sincerely. Paul's relaxed state became solemn and sad, the same feeling leaking over to me as I realized that he would have to go and our moment was officially ruined. "We probably won't be too long. I'll even go to La Push when I'm done here."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to be on patrol again so we'll probably end up not seeing each other anyway."

I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to complain.

He held up a hand.

"I know, I know. You think all the patrolling is unnecessary," he said. In this side conversation he seemed to have somehow shifted back to complete comfort, despite there being three vampires ready to pounce at the first threat in the room.

He put his hand on my cheek.

"Be careful," he said sparing Alice and Jasper one last warning glance. I nodded at him, watched as he went out the back door as calm as ever. As soon as the door clicked shut I snapped a look at Jasper.

"What is wrong with you?"

Jasper actually had the nerve to look surprised.

"He put a hole in your wall and came out accusing us of invading his space," Jasper said slowly, as though unable to see how I could have missed that. Alice and I said nothing. He sighed. "That dog hasn't learned any more control than he had when he first started seeing you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Actually he has. You'd know that if you gave him a chance to calm down instead of provoking him. Or better yet, maybe you can help calm him down," I said.

"I did," Jasper countered.

"Yeah. I saw that's how you got him to leave without pitching a fit, but you had to get the last word in when he mentioned that he didn't like you hanging out with me. I live here, Jasper, and if he's my guest than you should have the decency to be polite."

Jasper opened his mouth to argue. Then he closed it. A small, smug part of me was reveling in the fact that I had actually shamed one of the Cullens.

"She's right, Jazz," Alice said.

Jasper clenched his jaw, gaze flicking toward the wall.

"You know he's outside listening. Right?" Jasper said to Alice. It was such a weird thing to see Jasper look that angry. Alice nodded.

"Yes, I can hear him snickering, but you know better than to stoop to their level," Alice argued loud enough to make sure Paul understood the implication that he was behaving like a child.

Jasper huffed, still indignant.

"You weren't there when he attacked her," Jasper said quietly to her. His gaze shifted to me, eyes widening as though hoping to change my mind through some telepathic power. "You shouldn't have to forgive someone for something like that."

I shook my head.

"He has a point," I said quietly. "You've been forgiven by someone close to you too." Jasper gave me a long, cold look as he understood that I was bringing up Bella again.

I'd never told him that I'd made him stop practicing his control with humans just so he'd be weak enough to be a catalyst for everything that happened in New Moon. It wasn't entirely his fault, but the fact that it had happened had shamed him.

I looked over my shoulder toward the backyard.

"Can we have a little privacy, Paul?" I shouted loudly.

I looked at Alice.

She tilted her head, listening and looking into the future for clarity.

"He's gone," Alice confirmed.

"You're right," Jasper said before I could add anything. "I'm sorry for disrespecting your home that way." The sincere, gentlemanly apology burned all the steam out of any ranting I had left.

"Thank you."

He let out an unnecessary breath.

"But can I ask what you're doing?"

The question caught me off guard.

"Hanging out with my boyfriend?" Alice and Jasper exchanged a brief glance that I barely even noticed. They were both concerned for me. That was why they were here. "What?"

"Maybe you should be putting a little distance between the two of you," Alice said. My heart made a little panicked thump out of rhythm. If I hadn't just reamed a vampire I might have exploded, but I was still out of steam. Instead I ran my fingers into my hairs and took in a deep breath.

"Look, I've been thinking about the Alice's vision and there's some stuff about imprints that you don't know. I can't leave him. It's just not an option."

Jasper and Alice exchanged the same look. This time I caught it long enough to know exactly what was said between them. "There are lives at stake here. More importantly, _his_ life is at stake and…"

I paused and looked at Alice.

"He's still gone, right?"

Alice glanced up at the ceiling, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

She nodded, tilting her head to broach the subject again with what seemed to be a suffering patience.

"Cammy, there really doesn't seem to be a choice in the matter."

I waved a hand toward her.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," I said.

She'd begun to shake her head before I'd even finished speaking.

"You're not understanding. There seems to be no choice for _you_ to make," Alice said pointedly. I felt yet another panicked thump against my sternum. I shook my head slowly, almost apologetically.

"I can't leave him. You should have seen the state he'd left his room when I just moved back to Forks. He needs me," I said. What was strange was that I realized that my voice had turned to begging, as though these people were the ones I needed to convince to let me stay.

Jasper's brows went up.

"So… you're saying that the dog can't live without you?" Jasper asked. The question was deliberately pointed, expected to make me realize just how egotistical it was to say that someone couldn't live without me.

I sighed, rubbing my forehead where I was sure stress lines were forming.

"It's not like it sounds. Paul won't be driven insane by my absence because I am just that awesome. Imprinting is more like an obsession. They need to know that person is safe at all times or they start having anxiety or…something…"

My voice trailed off as I tried to think of how Kim had explained imprinting to me once. Jasper and Alice remained unconvinced, so I went on with my explanation.

"The point is that there's legends about this kind of stuff. Werewolves do not do well without their imprints. He could die or turn into a wolf and never come back or something equally dramatic. I'm not sure what, but I'm not going to make him go through that."

Jasper blinked, exchanging a look with Alice. Something unspoken was said in that look and worry flashed across Alice's face. Jasper raised a brow.

"You don't want to go," he deduced.

"Well, of course not. Therefore the only possible solution is to make sure Alice's vision doesn't come true," I said. Replaying the words and the panicked squeak in my voice, made me sound strange. It was like listening to a little kid at a theme park, whining about not wanting to go home.

And still I couldn't stop myself from babbling on.

I threw my hands up exasperated. .

"You can't just poof on a werewolf! Need I remind you of all the times Paul has flipped out over my safety?" I said waving to spot Paul had been standing just minutes before arguing the very subject.

Jasper's brows went up at that thought, seeming to agree with the point I was making. Then he frowned. "So what is your solution to this problem?"

"I'm not leaving," I said.

Alice and Jasper exchanged another look, this one sad and full of pity. I relaxed in realization, trying to see what they saw. They didn't think I could do it. My heart thumped again, wondering the very same thing.

Alice stepped forward and took my hand into her cold ones.

"We're worried about you, Cammy. You need to do what you can to prepare to leave," she said. Her wide innocent eyes bore into mine, trying to convey something I didn't want to understand.

The sympathy they had wasn't for Paul. It was for me.

I fought a smile, touched that I had friends worried for me, even when it wasn't me that needed to be worried about. Paul was priority number one and I would never put him in danger again, I'd promised him that.

"He's the one in danger here. I have a responsibility to all of you, but especially him."

Alice opened her mouth and then closed it, clearly seeing that making some kind of point wasn't going to do me any good. Instead she looked soft and comforting, putting a hand on my arm.

"Maybe humans don't imprint like werewolves do, but their hearts break all the same. Try to keep yours guarded," she said gently and clearly.

There seemed to be nothing to add to that, not with the screaming anxiety that put a countdown in my mind marking the end of it all. Maybe I'd made a mistake in actually laying down roots in this town, but how could I have helped it?

I shook my head.

"There's always been a way out of every problem and this time should be no different. I just need to find whatever spontaneous solution that your visions can't factor," I said. Alice continued to stare at me, worry creasing her brow and something that looked like a soft frustration in her eyes.

She let go of my hands, gently letting them fall.

"If you think you can change the outcome of my vision we would all be happy to keep you here," she said smiling sadly.

I sighed, equally frustrated.

"Is that what you guys came to talk to me about?" I asked putting a hand on my hip. I didn't want to talk about this anymore and they seemed to understand that. Jasper stepped forward, his expression all business again.

"No, its not. I wanted to get your input on an idea that Alice and I were discussing…"

"Arguing," Alice corrected.

Jasper never missed a beat, continuing:

"…whether or not I should go find some old friends who have some experience with newborn vampires," he said. My heart rate seemed to slow, relaxed by the thought of handling the sequence of the book rather than personal matters. The answer came to me so quickly, I couldn't help but blurt it out.

"You're thinking of talking to Peter and Charlotte?"

Jasper paused, obviously in the habit of having to explain his past to people. He stopped himself, instead answering with a nod. Alice folded her arms, giving me that significant look before adding, "And Maria too."

I stiffened.

"No," I told Jasper.

"I told you," Alice sang.

He gave me an incredulous look right before his eyes darted to Alice and back.

"Cammy, we are a very powerful family, but there are too many newborns. Someone is going to get hurt," he said. I blinked, refusing to give anything away. "We're not an army. We can't afford to lose even one person."

I nodded.

"I know," I said casually.

He paused, taken aback my lack of alarm.

"Peter and Charlotte are the most logical choice after Eleazar and the others in Denali. We're not going to let Irina anywhere near you," he said. His stare was pointed, waiting for me to see the seriousness of the situation and agree to his "logical" solution.

Somehow, neither Alice and Jasper were coming to this obvious conclusion.

"I know. I wasn't suggesting you go to them for help," I said again. I stared back, sure that he would understand my silence and think of the werewolves, natural born vampire killers, as the perfect secret weapon.

Jasper had no epiphany, though his brows went up waiting for me to give the answer. Maybe it was hindsight, or rather foresight, that made me feel somewhat smug. I mean, how are none of them even considering asking the werewolves to do what they lived to do?

Jasper let out a breath, frustrated.

"Cammy, please…"

I laughed out humorlessly, secretly pleased that at least I knew my way well in this familiar argument.

"Why does it feel like I'm talking to Edward? Come on! You know I'm going to make you come to these conclusions on your own," I said folding my arms across my chest.

Jasper's jaw clenched, reminding me remarkably of Paul when he was frustrated with me. I almost laughed at the ridiculousness of this whole thing. It was still strange, being the only one to know exactly this would turn out.

And I had my own, unanswered problems.

"The answer will, literally, come to you," I said exasperated. "There. That's as much of a hint as you're getting from me." Alice smiled, seemingly satisfied with my vague answer. She leaned into him, putting a hand on his elbow.

"See? Everything will be fine," she said with a shrug.

Jasper relaxed a little, smiling at her softly.

"Speaking of the future," Alice went on. "I'm going home to try and see if those little monsters have added or taken away their numbers since yesterday."

Jasper nodded, still smiling.

"I'll join you in a little bit," he said. Alice pecked him on the cheek and took off in a blur, the front door seemingly gliding to a close on its own behind her. Jasper watched after her for a moment, Adam's apple bobbing with a nervous swallow.

"You okay?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You don't sound fine," I said.

He sighed.

"I don't like people playing with Alice's visions," he finally answered. "She… _We_ have become a little over dependent on her them. She relies on her sight for everything. Even fighting. Now my past has come back to haunt me and I have to stand next to her in battle."

It struck me then.

"You don't think she can handle herself?" I asked.

He gave me a look.

"Of course she can," he said. Vampires are good liars, so I couldn't tell whether or not he meant it. His bright eyes flickered, his body tense. This was the second time in one visit he reminded me of Paul. "No one wants to put their wife in this position."

"If it weren't for your past you would have never known what position you're in. You would have been surprised by an army instead of getting the chance to prepare," I said. He stared off, still unhappy with the situation. I could only guess that someone else had already pointed this out to him.

I reached out, reassuring him with a poke to his arm.

He glanced at me.

"Worried about your perfectly capable mate. You know, you and Paul would probably make good friends if you guys let yourselves. You've got a lot in common," I said.

Jasper scowled.

"That was uncalled for," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my middle. I was smiling again. It was good to see friends after a long freak-out. The company seemed to have done Jasper some good too, because he smiled.

"Thank you, again," Jasper said. "I know I'm being paranoid. I do trust you, you know."

He moved towards the door, getting ready to leave.

"I know," I said. "Everything I know about this battle I learned from you anyway."

He smiled.

"So I'm consulting myself?" he asked.

I laughed.

"Who better to ask?"

It struck me at that moment. I knew the answer to everything. Or rather, I knew who could help me with my problems.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid…" I moaned, smacking myself in the head. Jasper frowned in confusion and maybe a little out of a worry to. When I laughed out at myself, it only sounded slightly hysterical. "I know who can help me! Duh…"

Jasper waited for me to explain.

I waved away his concern.

"Don't worry. It has nothing to do with the newborns," I said hardly resisting the urge to pace with this new epiphany. I settled for biting my nails and staring into space, mentally building my own strategy plan.

Jasper gave me a final nod.

"Good luck, Cammy. Alice is right. We'd love to keep you around if we can," he said. He left in the same fashion Alice had, leaving me to get my notes together get ready to recruit some professionals to consult in my new plan.


	83. Imprints Unite

As I sat alone in the same diner my aunt and uncle had taken Paul and I after graduation, I began to think about my priorities and what I wanted. It was becoming increasingly clear just how deep my obsession with Paul was, how much I had invested into this world.

What if Jasper was right? What if I did have to start getting ready to leave? What would I have? A world without Paul, where the books would hardly mean anything. Where I would have to be just another young adult building a life from scratch.

From scratch.

I snorted.

No, I wasn't doing that again. It just wasn't an option. I'd put literally everything I had into this life. I had worked too hard to maintain being an imprint, an ally to the Cullens and the werewolves, and a guide for the book.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Emily and Kim enter through the door. The host pointed back my way. They thanked him and walked back to my table where I grinned at them both. Kim pulled out a chair and plucked a menu from the small stand near the window.

"I'm starved," she started. She looked up for a brief instant. "How's it going, Cam-... Whoa, you look awful." Emily was way ahead of her, a distrusting look on her face and she slid into the vinyl booth beside Kim.

I forced a smile.

"Thanks," I said. Then to Kim, "You look great too by the way."

She grinned, shaking her head.

"You look like you've just pulled an all-nighter. Is that what you meant by this being an emergency imprint meeting? Do you think the no dogs allowed sign will keep the boys and Leah away?" she joked jerking a thumb toward the front door.

Emily knew. Her mother-hen instincts already spot on.

"What's going on?" Emily asked.

I shifted uncomfortable, the vinyl making that awful adjusting noise underneath me as I waited.

"Well," I began. "Something's happened. Something that the boys cannot know about."

Emily's eyes widened. Kim froze.

"Not because of anything that's going to happen in the story," I added hurriedly with my hands up. "I'm just... I'm probably being paranoid and I'm pretty sure this is all under control, but... but there's a teeny weeny chance that something really bad might happen."

"We can't keep anything important a secret from the pack," Emily stated.

I nodded, expecting this.

"I know, but I don't think it would help to distract them when the real plot is going to be much more important. Especially when it might not even really be a problem at all," I said with a careless wave of my hand over the table to indicate my current situation.

Kim frowned in question.

"Tell us what's going on," she said. Her tone was cool, authoratative. The kind of calm command I would have easily expected from Sam. There was no point in trying to hide it from her.

So I took a deep breath and told them about Alice's vision. They were both surprisingly quiet. Even when I mentioned that Alice was psychic and how her visions worked. Kim was bursting with questions there, but one shake of Emily's head told her to let me finish.

By the time I was done we were already well into the meal we'd ordered halfway through my explanation. It felt good to tell them, to talk about this with people. Emily and Kim were good people to have in the loop, even without the super powers.

I shrugged.

"So there is... a possibility that I'm leaving," I concluded.

Kim let her fork drop onto the plate as she leaned forward, gearing up to fire her questions while Emily remained quiet and thoughtful as she pieced together the new information. "This Alice leech is psychic?" Kim asked. She looked away. "Psychic, but with limitations?" She leaned back, lips pursed. "If Jared were here he would say, 'Of course she is. This is a story and stories are supposed to have complications.'"

Emily turned to face me.

"It sounds like she's certain you're leaving," she said. She angled her ruined face, somehow finding a way to make sure the light from our window hit her just right to shadow her scars. Her eyes flickered, searching for a thought. "You can't leave. Paul would..."

She paused, blinking as she hesitated.

"What would Paul do?"

Kim's brows went up.

"Excellent question," she said slowly. She nodded at me, "At least now we know why she doesn't want us to tell any of the boys. With their shared mindset he would easily find out. Best case scenario, he'll definitely throw a fit. And no one needs that."

Emily frowned again.

"But Cammy, why are you telling us this? What are we supposed to do?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Well..." I began while fidgeting with my fingers. "I was thinking that the Quileutes have a long history of magic and an association with vampires. I was wondering if there might be some kind of legend or something that I don't know about. Maybe there's something about different dimensions, something that could link to my being here in the first place. Then maybe we can find some way to stop it or have me cross back again after I get Breaking Dawn or... I don't know."

They both stared at me, looking remarkably like Alice and Jasper, those worried expressions that told me that they thought there was nothing I could do. It made me feel antsy, needing to do something with my hands as I tensed.

Kim shook her head.

"Cammy, believe me. I've tried to find every possible reason why you just suddenly showed up in a world that's almost exactly like your own world with the bonus of vampires and werewolves," she said. The weary tone in her voice told me that she actually had looked into this.

"There's nothing?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm the first person in history to just... wake up in another world? A world I happen to be acquainted with before I even got here?" Kim and Emily watched me quietly, and I realized them just how angry I was that they couldn't help me.

"I can't leave him," I choked in a whispering sob. I quickly sucked in a breath and held, surprised at the spurt of tears stinging my eyes. The urge to let out a shuddering breath was suddenly so overwhelming that I had to put a hand over my mouth to hold it in.

Emily's hand quickly shot across the table and held my hand.

"Look at me, Cammy," she said. Unsure of what else to do I lifted my head up to meet her fierce determined gaze. "You're right. If there's any explanation for the supernatural its in our legends. There could be something that Kim and I haven't heard yet. We haven't even scratched the surface of the ones we're putting in that werewolf manual thing."

She looked to Kim, eyes widening in a silent request for support.

Kim nodded in frantic agreement.

"That's right. I mean it wasn't until prom that I even took those legends seriously anyway. We're not experts, but we do happen to _know_ experts," she said pointedly. I felt my heart pound hopefully. Then just as soon as I was going to grasp onto that hope it sank. I knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Oh god," I groaned exasperatedly throwing myself back in my seat. "You're talking about Old Quil, aren't you?"

Kim shrugged.

"He's the expert. He's one of the few guys who actually knew the previous wolf pack the last time the Cullens lived in Forks," Kim said. Emily nodded slowly, watching my face with a reluctant grin. A childish, yet somehow comforting, ball of discomfort formed in my stomach.

"Can't we talk to Billy or something?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Old Quil isn't that bad," she said.

"Um... He banished me from La Push. Remember? The treaty that said I wasn't allowed to cross that stupid border?" I complained. Kim's eyes widened, that somewhat morbid curiosity flickering in her gaze. She looked between Emily and I.

"That was Old Quil? He made you sign it?" Kim asked.

Emily shook her head.

"It was Paul's idea. Something he's always felt bad about," Emily said.

I shook my head.

"Old Quil hasn't spoken to me since the treaty. He won't even look at me unless it's that you-don't-belong-here look. I'm pretty sure he still hates me for..." I waved my hand, as though trying to gesture to the old memories in Twilight that still made me cringe.

"Your creative use of crow bar?" Kim suggested helpfully.

Emily winced and gave her a tired look.

"Yeah. That," I said putting my hands in my lap. Our checks came then, the waitress' not-so-subtle way of telling us that she wanted to free up our booth. I let out a breath, took my particular check, and waited for Kim and Emily.

"Well," Emily began as she shouldered a tote bag she was using as a purse. "You're going to have to get over it. I don't know how Old Quil could help with the whole crossing dimensions thing, but at least he knows about the Quileute's history with magic."

We started toward the door.

"Or maybe he'll know how to help Paul when you're gone," Kim added, also unhelpfully. At my horrified look she hurried to add, "You know. Just in case that psychic leech is right."

* * *

It was tense in Sam's pickup truck while Emily drove with Kim in the front seat. I didn't like the feeling of having to go to anyone for help, especially considering how much it involved information about the Cullens. Or the possibility of Paul finding out.

God, I could only just imagine telling Paul about Alice's vision.

I shook the thought away and watched the window. This morning's heavy mist condensed and slid down the window pane like rain. I wanted to concentrate on the scenery, but my brain wouldn't go much further than that. Remembering scenes of howling wolves on the beach from the Third Wife story.

Then picturing myself, somewhere else, watching a movie based on the book. On a life that I had nearly lived and nearly died for. Watch some actor and his portrayal of Paul mock me from the screen.

Emily reached over and pulled the parking brake, looking over her shoulder and around the seat at me. She looked at me, putting on a forced smile. Geez, did I really look that worried?

"Okay," Emily said voice just a little to high with that encouraging lilt. "Ready to go inside?"

I nodded, waited for Kim to hop out and drop her seat so that I could squeeze out the door. It wasn't my first time at Quil's house. It was the first time I wasn't sneaking in it though. I grimaced, thinking back to the time before Quil phased for the first time.

Taking stupid risks. Sneaking over the border because I couldn't leave the books alone. Funny how insignificant they felt today. All of the sudden everything that mattered really felt like it was on the line. Our future. _My_ future.

Emily led the way up the porch steps, having called ahead to let Old Quil know we were on the way. She conveniently hadn't mentioned that I was there with her and Kim. It showed when Old Quil came to the screen ready greeting smile dropped right off his face when he saw me.

He recovered gracefully, putting his smile right back on.

"Hello girls," he said cheerfully. "Come in, please. You said you had some questions about the legends?"

We walked up the steps of the porch, let squeezed past him as he held the flimsy screen door open for us. When it was my turn to walk by him, he watched me with dark eyes, untrusting as though I were a Cullen myself.

Even though I was insulted he still didn't trust me, hated the fact that I would have to put up with these kinds of looks for the rest of the time I would be here, I put on the most sincere smile I could muster and thanked him for holding the door.

Old Quil was, as his name suggested, old. But he was built like an oak, hardly frail at all. His silver hair glistened in the cheap lighting of the living room, brushing the top of his shoulders. He clapped his hands together, still the pleasant host as he politely ignored the fact that neither of us liked one another and I was sort of intruding in his home.

"I've got some iced tea ready. Why don't I get us some glasses?"

Emily grinned.

"That sounds great," she said.

He nodded, then moved into the kitchen attached to the living room that also served as the entrance of the little home. There were pictures of Quil all over the place, many of his mother too. I only spied one wedding picture that looked old enough to belong to Old Quil.

My observations were interrupted by Kim sliding up beside me to whisper, "Wow. He really doesn't like you does he? It's subtle, but its there."

I shrugged.

"We usually just avoid each other," I said. "It's kind of like that with all the elders."

Emily sidled up beside us.

"He's not going to be refuse to help you no matter what you've done. You're pack," Emily insisted. That tone of voice that left no room for argument made me feel a little better. "Besides he'll know we're doing this for Paul as much as we're doing it for you."

Old Quil came back into the living room with a glass pitcher. It was dead summer, but hardly iced tea weather. Unless you lived in La Push where sixty degrees was t-shirt weather. He invited us to sit down on the long, seventies style couch. We sat shoulder to shoulder while Old Quil took the rocking chair across from the coffee table that divided the room.

"Quil told me about your idea to put all the legends in a book," Old Quil began. "You know there is a certain tradition in oral narratives."

Emily took a glass.

"True. The legend parts are more for underlining explaining where werewolves come from. Most of the our book will be more of a how-to for a werewolf to look up in emergencies," Emily said.

"Or an imprint," Kim pointed out.

Old Quil smile, giving me the sense that he thought they were being more cute than helpful. That was irritating, but I kept my mouth shut. They chit-chatted a little while longer while I continued to look at pictures of Quil and his mother scattered around the room.

Including an adorable Halloween picture where he stood as Batman with padded muscles and everything. Then came a break between the small talk, leaving Emily nowhere to go but the reason why we'd asked to come by.

She cleared her throat.

"Actually we wanted to ask you help with a problem we're expecting," she began. She nodded over to me. "It concerns Cammy and something she believes might happen. Cammy?" His eyes flicked reluctantly over to me, unsure of what to make of this visit now that he knew it concerned me. I hadn't been expecting the conversation to shift so suddenly, so I happened to be right in the middle of taking of sip of my iced tea.

I set the glass down quickly, wiping my mouth with my hand.

"Problem?" he asked Emily. She didn't answer, allowing me to jump in and take over the explanation.

"I uh... I kinda just wanted to ask if you knew of any legends that had to do with going to another dimension. Something like what happened to me," I said. I was skirting the issue. If there was anyone I expected to go ahead and tell on me to Sam, it was definitely him.

Old Quil was stonily silent, waiting for me to clarify. Of course he knew that there was more to this than a simple inquiry.

"What is this about? What do you think you will happen?"

I hesitated, looking to Emily for help.

Kim intervened instead.

"We need to make sure no one knows about this," Kim said, correctly guessing why I was hesitating. "We don't want to worry the boys when they're going to be doing a lot more in the books later. Right Cammy?"

"Right," I said.

Old Quil obviously was not comfortable with the idea of keeping something from the pack and Sam, who was technically the official chief of the tribe.

I quickly rattled off the whole story,slightly uncomfortable with having to having to add important details, like having to explain how Alice's visions worked and what they could mean. Old Quil listened intently, his usually subtle disdain replaced with fascination.

I finished with an exhale.

"So I need to know how to prevent this. I don't want to leave, even if I don't have the next book. I need to be here," I said ending on a plea. Old Quil's eyes were wide now, some strong emotion making him quiet and the rain on the tin roof all the louder.

He slowly set down his glass, scrubbing his hand down his face in worry.

Emily had said he would be concerned, but this was way more than I expected. Kim, Emily, and I exchanged a look, before Emily spoke up.

"We don't have any legends that can help her, do we?" Emily asked hopefully.

He shook his head.

"But you're right. You can't leave," he said.

I felt my heart jump with hope. Then his eyes flicked up, a sharp intensity that held no hope, but anger. The lines in his face smoothed with the placidity in his stern expression. For the first time since the end of Twilight that look really brought a sense of shame and guilt.

"You can't do that to Paul," he said.

There was a subtle accusation in his tone, as though I were doing this intentionally to hurt Paul. For the briefest instant it was a physical pain, but it was quickly replaced with frustration and determination.

I clenched my fists in my lap, tamping down the instinct to defend myself.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked when I remained quiet.

Old Quil wouldn't look away from me, shaking his head as he huffed out an angry breath.

"He can't lose you. If he loses you, we'll lose him," he said. I tore my gaze away from Old Quil to look at Emily and Kim, desperate for any sign that Old Quil wasn't confirming something worse than my losing my old life.

I was right, I realized. My worst fear was a real one.

"He won't be okay if I leave? Even if he knows I'll be okay?" I asked.

"No."

I held my breath.

"What will happen to him?"

He sighed slowly, as frustrated with not knowing the answer as I was.

"I don't know. But he needs you," he said. "You're his soul mate. The person he will one day mate for life with. If you leave him he'll leave us one way or another. Taka Aki gave himself to the wolf, never to return to his tribe again. Paul is especially impulsive. There's no telling what he'll do."

Oh god, oh god. I was going to kill Paul!

I shook my head, refusing to let that revelation take me over until after I'd gotten all the answers. Because that couldn't be true. Someone couldn't just expect another person to be completely responsible for them.

My patience snapped. I slammed my hands down on either side of my lap, returning Old Quil's glare with one of my own.

"You can't know that! In exactly what legend does it say a werewolf can't live without his imprint? I mean, it hints at it in the Third Wife story, but there's no solid proof. This is different. I'm not dying, I'm just leaving," I said hurriedly. I winced, correcting myself. "_Might_ be leaving. And I'm not leaving him without a fight."

"Sit down," Old Quil said.

I blinked. I hadn't even realized that I had popped up from the couch in my outrage.

I sat down.

"I know because I've been where he is," Old Quil said. Emily frowned, immediately seeing fault in this story.

"You never phased," she said confused. "You father did, but you didn't."

Old Quil sighed. He finally dropped his angry, determined expression to look down at the glass he'd set in front of him. He was quiet for a long moment, seeming to be calling back long forgotten memories while the rain kept pounding on the roof outside.

"I nearly did," he admitted in almost a whisper.

Emily's brows went up as she shifted to the end of the couch, not having heard this story before. "We all expected it. I was sick. I grew nearly six inches in that hellish week. But I never finished the transformation." He spoke softly, remembering as he looked down at his hands.

Then he looked back at the photograph of his wedding picture.

"Nothing happened for a long time. I married Molly, had a son. Then one day I was struck with something no one could have expected," he said. He swallowed hard. "I know what Paul would do because I know what I would do. I have imprinted."

I pressed my lips firmly tight, exchanging looks of awkward silence with the others. They seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, because this sort of thing wasn't supposed to be possible. Maybe he really was older than he looked, maybe even senile.

Emily and I looked Kim. She seemed to take this as permission to unleash her questioning, somewhat invasive nature. Kim pinned Old Quil with a look, squinting her eyes in disbelief.

"You couldn't have done that. You can't imprint unless you've already changed into a werewolf," Kim said. Old Quil glanced up, frowning defensively. He leaned forward, as imperious as he'd been with me over a year ago when I agreed to sign the treaty.

"I have known few things for certain in my life. I knew what it was the moment I saw those eyes," he said. "There's no other reason that a happily married man could immediately be drawn to someone like her."

I thought about someone like Old Quil. A lean, hardly werewolf-sized man imprinting on another. Then I remembered something else. Another lean person, staring at me with such intensity that it was impossible not to feel. To immediately return those feelings without even questioning who the teenager was.

"Paul did," I said. All eyes turned on me, but I couldn't see them beyond the memory. I saw him sitting down next to me, striking a conversation while I hovered over my notes trying to find a way to guarantee that the books run the way they should.

I remembered his brown eyes. The instantaneous flood of attraction that had lifted me right out of my concerns and into a playful, flirting banter. I felt my cheeks pull at the instinct to smile, something that was easily suppressed the moment I thought of our connection being severed.

"Paul imprinted on me before he completed the transformation. He'd been avoiding Sam and Jared when we met. They were expecting him to change."

Kim frowned, obviously annoyed that yet another portion of this magical world had taken an illogical turn. Instead of dwelling she glanced up at Old Quil, another question on her mind.

"How did you know?" she asked him.

He paused.

"Because like Quil's Claire, she was only a child," he said.

I hesitated, unsure of what to say to that. My muscles hadn't unwound since Old Quil had insisted that Paul's life was in danger as long as we were in danger of separating somehow. Still I wanted more information, something to prove that the old man didn't know what he was talking about.

"I was torn between a strange obsession with someone I didn't even know and my own family. She wasn't Quileute and she eventually left back to her own home. But I couldn't get her out of my head, a helpless need to protect someone that... wasn't even in danger," Old Quil went on.

He leaned back against his seat, somehow aging in the simple change of position. He looked weary, physically pained by the mere memory of it all. I knew that exasperated, frustrated look very well.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

Quil sighed, running his hand over his hair as though it were a nervous habit of his.

"Time passed. Molly passed away," he said fingering the glass in his hand. "But the girl never left my thoughts. I checked up on her almost everyday. Even when she came into her, I couldn't completely forget her. And then one day when she was an adult, she noticed me too."

He smiled then. Like he was remembering being surprised and happy. It was the happiest I'd ever seen him. And he'd only had to think of her to make him smile that way.

"You had a relationship with her?" I asked.

He paused, glancing at me. He seemed to understand my confusion, but resent it at the same time. Even with Claire and Quil it was hard to see how the age difference wouldn't be an issue.

"Of course," Emily said sagely. She smirked knowingly us imprints, "It's hard to ignore a werewolf."

"You can say that again," Kim snorted and sipped her iced tea before she returned her full attention to Old Quil's story. He seemed to know he should stop talking, but didn't want to. His eyes were seeing something far away, a happy thought coming to mind.

"Sometimes I wonder if its true," he whispered to himself. He smiled at us one by one. "If the imprints imprint right back on the werewolf."

Emily smiled softly, as though in agreement.

"She had absolutely no reason to approach me. She is beautiful. She could have been with anyone she wanted. Even though she was all grown up, I was still an old man..." he said gazing off with the hint of a smile that was distinctly Quil.

No, not Quil. It was too shy to be Quil's.

It kind of looked like...

_Age difference. Secret imprints. That earnest smile._ I practically felt the clues click together in my mind. So instantaneous that I hadn't even had time to wonder before I came to a sudden conclusion to an unasked question.

"Oh my god, you're Embry's father!"

The world froze on its axis.

Time stopped and everyone, everything turned to look at me. I immediately slapped a hand over my mouth, horrified with myself and my heart racing with a familiar excitement that was so distinctly and wonderfully Twilight.

But this wasn't those quiet revelations, those "aha!" moments that made me smile to myself and think how lucky I was that I had found another hidden corner of Twilight that had remained unanswered from Bella's point of view.

This was something that I had practically screamed at the top of my lungs. In front of people.

I could never have imagined real uncontrolled fury or embarrassment on Old Quil's face. But his expression had frozen in shock, his blush making his skin dark against the paper white color of his hair. His eyes widened, smoothing out the crow's feet and frown lines.

I dropped my hands off my mouth, suddenly terrified that the ancient man might have an unexpected heart attack like Harry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," I said hurriedly. "It was just a thought. A stupid thought."

Kim, as always, was a little behind on the social cues.

"No, Cammy, I think you're right," Kim said studying Old Quil with squinted eyes. Well, of course I was right. If Old Quil's smile before wasn't proof, then his stunned silence sure was.

I shot Kim a look.

"_No I'm not, Kim_," I said pointedly, trying desperately to convey that she needed to drop the subject. Kim wasn't reading the message I was trying to convey.

I closed my eyes, rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance right until I remembered that was the same irritated habit Edward did when I was trying to explain something to him. Old Quil was sat perfectly still, his eyes darting between each of us in panic as Kim obliviously launched into defending her thesis.

"They have to be. If you look at them side by side they both have-"

I dropped my hand on my lap with a loud.

"Shut up, Kim!" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Kim's mouth was still open as she restrained from finishing her thought to realize that she was making the situation worse. Emily fumbled with her hands. She'de always been an expert at consoling, smoothing over awkward pauses and quickly resolving whatever tensions hung in the air. Now even she seemed at a loss for words.

She blinked, let out a long breath before raising her hand to stop our bickering.

"It doesn't matter. That's not the issue here and neither is it any of our business," Emily said to us. Then she turned to Old Quil. "That's not a theory anyone of us here is going to take seriously or share with anyone else, _right_?"

She turned her gaze on us.

Kim and I nodded in unison.

Old Quil finally managed to relax, if only just a fraction. He eased into the rocking chair, hand raised as he scrubbed a hand down his face. His color slowly began to return as he clenched the arm of his rocking chair, but he didn't seem to trust himself to move any more than that.

"Mr. Ateara," Emily said. Old Quil's gaze flicked up. "Is there anyway to help Paul and Cammy? There's got to be something Cammy can do to keep herself from leaving."

And just like that the Twilight world was shoved into the background of my concerns, forcing Paul to be the center of the issue again.

Old Quil blinked, swallowing hard.

"I don't know," he said after a long pause.

My heart broke. I looked at the floor, remembering that going to Old Quil had been my last resort. The only person that could possibly know how to fight against an impending supernatural force aside from the Cullens, who I knew would have given me an explanation if they'd thought of one.

I glanced up at Old Quil, his expression shocking me into drawing myself out of my own concerns long enough to pay attention.

"He would never leave you," Old Quil said. There was a ring of sincerity in his voice, like he was speaking to someone else. Someone he obviously loved. The old man slowly shook his head, piercing me with a dark wise expression of warning. "Do not leave him. Not like this."

I nodded, understanding that he was speaking to me as a would-be werewolf. An imprinted soul that could comprehend the pain I could expect from Paul.

* * *

We didn't stay much longer than that. Emily had made some excuse that had us out in no time. The moment Kim shut the passenger door the expected commentary began.

"Psychic vampires, the oldest guy in the village is Embry's dad, and somehow Cammy managed to make her relationship with the elders even worse. Consider my mind officially blown," Kim said dryly.

Emily started the car and looked over her shoulder to prepare to back out. With me in the backseat it was impossible not to meet her gaze. Her sympathetic look made everything inside me tighten, trying to hold myself together.

Paul's life was really in danger.

One way I would never see him. He would cease to exist. He would be a fictional character. An actor portrayed on a screen, at best. A misunderstood character that Bella would never know well enough.

"I'm sorry, Cammy," Emily said.

I felt my eyes fill with tears. I dropped my gaze, pretending that Emily couldn't have seen. She waited for me to say something, making Kim turn around to face me too. She seemed to suddenly understand how serious this was.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

I shook my head no.

When neither of them could think of anything to add to that, Emily pulled the gear shift into reverse. The truck rumbled through the gravel driveway and wobbling side to side as the tires caught potholes all the way back to the main road.

I stared off in thought, trying to hold it together until I could get home. It was safe to lose myself there. I would give myself time for a pity party and then start to look for another solution.

We nearly made it back to the diner where I'd left my car when I heard the cheerful pop song that signaled a text from Jared to Kim. She flipped her prepaid phone open to read the text. She smiled and let out a quiet snort that was the first sound in the car since we left Quil's.

Still smiling to herself she began to text back a response.

Emily glanced at her for a moment, casually curious at what was so funny, but not wanting to say anything with me being choked up in the backseat.

The two of them had both come to help me today and now all I wanted to do was mope. But I could try and be normal until I got to my car. I wiped my sleeve under my nose and cleared my throat to speak.

"What'd Jared say?" I asked her.

Kim glanced back, shrugging nonchalantly.

"He's just letting me know that Jacob embarrassed himself again," she said.

Emily grinned.

"What did Jake do now?" she asked.

Kim's gave into temptation, letting her restrained smile turn into a full blown grin.

"You know he and Bella were supposed to hang out today, right?" she asked. My pretend smile dropped as suddenly remembered that there was a schedule I was supposed to be following. Kim couldn't see my reaction from her angle, but she lifted up her cell phone so I could read the screen.

**BELLA BROKE HER HAND ON JACOB'S FACE. LMAO!**

"_What!_"

Emily jumped, startled.

"Geez, Cammy! Don't do that," Emily said gripping the wheel a little tighter.

I dropped my head into my hands, fingers curling into my hair. Frustrated tears flowed freely now. I groaned loud, a muffled roar into my palms. When I glanced up I could feel how hot my face was and see the red blotches on my cheeks in the rearview mirror.

"This was my favorite part!" I whined, unable to care. I punched the seat. "This was my favorite damn part and I just forget about it? What is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me!"

Kim covered her ears, tensing as though she were expecting me to combust any moment.

"I don't know! Stop yelling!"

Emily looked at me from the rearview mirror, watching me clench my hands on the back of their seats.

Bella broke her hand. Bella finally takes a swing at Jacob and I _missed_ it! Then I groaned realizing that deal or no deal Edward was going to be livid when I got home.

How could I have forgotten?

Then I remembered. Paul's life and my happiness hung in the balance. That's how I forgot.

"How can I be expected to find out how to save Paul _and_ follow the books? I can't do all this all by myself!" I shrieked in frustration. I was suddenly so angry, so frustrated that I was hyperventilating, digging my nails into the cracked vinyl upholstery of Sam's truck. Emily glanced up in the rearview mirrors.

"Cammy, you need to calm down," Emily said. Her eyes flicked back from me to the road again. "I know you're scared, but you're not alone. You have us, remember?"

I saw my own face in the mirror and swiped at my tear stained cheeks.

"We're going to figure this out. You've done so many things. You got rid of that vampire. Twice. You survived the red headed one," Emily reminded me. When I started to calm down she let out a reassuring smile. "And then there was the time the boys wanted to try the unimprinting theory? Remember that one?"

Kim frowned as though struck with a sudden thought.

Emily grinned when I couldn't help but smile.

"It was a stupid theory," I mumbled.

"There's always a way out," she reminded me. "Isn't that what you told me when I asked you how you always managed to escape these crazy situations?"

I nodded, reluctant to agree that I had been in more than one life or death situations where those exact words had been my own mantra. I could only hope it applied to helping other people as much as it'd helped myself.

The truck pulled into the parking lot, stopping right next to the car Paul had given me to escape back to Forks with. My face was still a mess. Luckily the parking lot was mostly empty save for a few logging trucks stopped for a late lunch.

I waited for Kim to get out of the truck so I could pull her seat up and get out of the car. But she just sat there facing the windshield, her eyes darting back and forth like someone trying to do an equation in her head.

"Um Kim? Cammy needs to get out of the truck," Emily told her.

Kim snapped out of it with a maniac grin.

"I've got an idea!"

My heart stopped.

"An idea for what?" Emily asked cautiously. Kim smiled and clapped her hands as she jumped out of the car. I unclicked the seatbelt, scrambling while Kim waited for me to climb down after her. I had never seen anyone grin the way she did.

Kim lifted her chin.

"I know how to save Paul," she said lifting her chin up proudly and standing with her hands on her hips

I grabbed her shoulders. Kim tensed, startled.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

She nodded hesitantly.

"I think so. I mean, its going to take some extra research, but I think Emily and I, maybe with a little more information about imprinting from Old Quil..." Kim said. She stared off, her eyes glazing over with calculation. "Yeah, I think we might be able to."

That was good enough for me.

I crashed into her with an embrace so hard that I heard her breath whoosh out with an "Oof!"

"Thank god!" I cried in relief.

She patted my back.

"Please. Call me, Kim." I laughed out loud, too relieved to comment that she had just used one of Jared's favorite jokes. I pulled away from her, tears of sudden overwhelming relief coming over me. I wiped them away.

"What can I do to help?" I asked her.

Kim held up a hand.

"Let us handle it," Kim said nodding to Emily leaning over the passenger seat. That was almost a bigger relief. "It's like you said. You have enough on your plate already. You make sure the boys and the vampires behave themselves. We'll tell you if we need help."

I could have collapsed into a puddle of happiness.

Emily was right. There was _always_ a way out.

"Are you serious?" I asked again. "I mean, are you sure?" Kim smiled, patting my shoulder. I jumped in place and screamed like a preteen, before I crashed into her again with another hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I pulled away, seeing Emily's smile from the truck.

"Seriously, guys. Thank you for everything," I said.

Kim shrugged.

"We imprints have to stick together," she said. "Now go home and read the book! You can't just forget stuff like this." I grinned and let her go. I watched Kim climb back into Sam's truck and watched the tail lights disappear down the road.

Edward could be as pissed as he wanted. There was no ruining my day now.


	84. Tensions

I was feeling pretty good when I got home. I was actually sort of excited for that inevitable confrontation with Edward. Why? Because I felt invincible again. Paul and I were safe. When I felt like this, stupid details like Edward's throwing a fit over Bella's broken hand was sort of meaningless.

After I made sure that Aunt Debbie and Uncle Bob were in bed I went straight to my bedroom and pushed open the door like a gunslinger walking into a saloon to meet the rival outlaw. I was as ready for him already assuming that would be waiting to give me an earful.

I suppressed a smile.

"Hey Edward," I said unable to help myself from being just the slightest bit mocking. His silhouette faced me in the dark, so I couldn't really see the details of his expression. I crossed my arms and leaned against the door nonchalantly, ready to draw with a list of reasons that would make my case for allowing Bella to get a scratch. "You didn't even bother to send me a raging text this time."

I flipped on the light to reveal Edward standing there with an all too familiar none-too-pleased expression.

He didn't say anything.

"No ranting?"

"I'm keeping my promise," he said finally relaxing some. I blinked in surprise. I had remembered about Edward's promise not to overreact, but to be honest I hadn't really completely expected him to keep it after his threats to Jacob earlier in the afternoon.

And yes. I did manage to catch up in Eclipse and reacquaint myself with Bella's furious rant at Jacob. I frowned, casting my eyes downward.

"Oh," I said.

A ghost of a smile flickered across his expression.

"You look disappointed," he said.

I pinched about an inch of empty space between my thumb and forefinger as I replied, "Just a little bit." I crossed the room and plopped onto my bed letting myself bounce before I started to take off my shoes.

"I figured that threatening one member of the pack was enough for a day."

I smiled, smug again.

"So you're here because...?"

He became that kind of serious that scared me. It wasn't worry for another person who I could gaurantee would be safe. It was concern and pity. In an instant I knew exactly why he was pitying me, which made me all the more smug.

"I wanted to check up on you. Alice mentioned that you were having a hard time with the news of her vision," he said with that paternal expression of concern.

"That's nice of you," I said suspiciously. "You didn't have to do that."

He shrugged and sat down beside me.

"I can't read your mind, but I can read the dog's. I have an idea how strongly you feel for him. Leaving the one you love is never easy," he said soberly, obviously having a speech planned out based on his own past experiences from New Moon. I pressed my mouth into a tight line to surpress a smile.

His brow furrowed into a questioning look.

"That little glitch that Alice is expecting? I fixed it this afternoon," I said allowing myself to revel in my own self pride. I had to take my wins where I could and today had been a big win for me. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not going anywhere."

His mouth opened, hesitating to ask for a moment before he couldn't stand it anymore.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Edward asked.

I pulled off a sneaker and tossed it into my closet and then the other.

"I talked to someone on the reservation. I figured that if there was anyone who knew about magic that it would have to be either you guys or a Quileute. She's going to find a way to make me stay, which is good because I confirmed with one of the elders that Paul will have an epic freak out if I do leave and frankly, so would I."

Edward hesitated again.

"Yes, but _how_ is she going to do this?" he asked again.

I opened my mouth to answer when I realized that Kim had left that part out. Instead I gave another tight lipped smile.

"Sorry. I promised the pack I would be discreet with their information," I found myself saying which clammed Edward up immediately. If there was one thing he could respect it was the Quileute's secrets. "Let's just say that you and the werewolves should stop underestimating the regular old humans."

Edward's perfect face smirked. His bright golden eyes flashing with good humor. It was funny that I could be this close to a sculpted

"That is probably good advice," he muttered with a smile. "Frankly I don't know how you do it. Somehow today you managed to defy one of Alice's vision and simultaneously keep an eye on Bella. Then you come home to deal with me."

I froze remembering that I hadn't exactly been there for Bella today. Edward stared at me as though waiting for me to confirm. I met his gaze, surprised to find something chilling in the smiling expression, something that made me wonder if he somehow knew that I hadn't been there to watch over Bella today.

I smiled brightly right back, trying to not give myself away.

"All in a day's work," I said hurriedly. His glare dimmed just a little bit, mildly comforted. "At least now I can focus on you guys and stop stressing out over whatever was supposed to happen to me."

He nodded and started toward the bedroom door again, obviously content to leave through the front door with everyone else asleep. With one hand on the doorknob he stopped, looking up as though suddenly remembering something.

"Oh and if you could do something for me?" he asked. His expression expressed only sincerity, but there was an underlying glimmer of dark humor in his eyes as he added: "Tell Sam to keep a tighter leash on his boys."

Before I could respond Edward had whisked away at super speed, giving the illusion that he was simply there one second and vanished the next. I let out a long breath, somehow feeling cheated.

"Touche, Edward," I muttered to the now empty space.

* * *

**Come over to Emily's**

This was the text I woke up to the day before Bella's graduation ceremony. It had been almost a week since the day Bella attempted to do damage to Jacob's face with disastrous results. The talk I'd had with Edward that day had rattled me much more than the following tension that came from the incident with Jacob and Bella.

Because of Edward, I'd realized that I had no idea how Kim planned on keeping me from leaving the Twilight version of the world. I mean, realistically speaking, what could she do? She was a smarter than average teenager, not a shaman or a scientist.

But she had said she had a brilliant idea. And that was good enough for me.

That didn't stop me from avoiding her like the plague, of course. Not wanting to give her the opportunity to confess this to me, I stayed on the Forks side of the border so I wouldn't conveniently run into her.

This also meant I had not been able to see Paul in all that time either.

Tempted, I bit my lip as I considered the message of the screen of my cell phone. This week without Paul had been incredibly boring. Jasper and Alice must have sensed how bored I was, because the past couple of days they had both been making an effort to entertain me.

But let's face it. They had more important things to do what with doom on the horizon and all.

"To go or not to go..." I muttered to myself.

"I shouldn't go. Kim would just distract me," my brain said over the sound of my heart screaming, "Paul! Let's go see Paul!"

"Tomorrow Jacob will show up at the graduation party. He will go back to Sam and they will officially form an alliance with the Cullens. After that Paul can come over all he wants," I reasoned under my breath as though to convince myself that this was the responsible, plot-protecting thing to do.

So I texted him back a flat out lie:

**I'm busy with the Cullens. Whats wrong?**

The reply text was immediate.

**Its an emergency**

My heart drummed as I reached for Eclipse and opened it to the bookmarked page. I couldn't have missed something again. After the last time I left Bella alone with Jacob to solve my own problems I was determined not to leave the narrator of the story unattended until it came time for the big newborn battle.

I read back a few pages and forward a few pages.

There was no mention of anything I hadn't already known about.

My phone buzzed again.

**Are u coming?**

My heart and head were both in agreement now.

**On my way**

Worry and excitement made an interesting blend of emotion that somehow had the power to make the drive longer than it should have. I had about a million different things to worry about, all of which my head had consoling answers to.

This couldn't be that big of an emergency if I had no idea what it could possibly be about. If Paul asks why I hadn't been able to see him when I knew he wouldn't be able to see him I could just tell him I was working on things that had to do with the book. It wasn't untrue even though most of it was busy work like trying to list all of the members of the Volturi and remember what all their powers were.

But when I saw Paul sitting on Emily's porch waiting for me, I quickly found a whole new reason to worry. I leapt out of the car and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?"

He got up casually, walked over and gave me a light kiss of greeting. When we pulled apart I raised a brow to give him a questioning look.

"Its good to see you," he said.

I frowned at him.

"That's the emergency?" I asked, unable to keep my eyes darting to the street to see if Jared of Kim's mom's car was parked on the road.

He shrugged.

"Sort of," he said. I let out an annoyed exhale, but somehow could not stop myself from smiling. I'd been tricked into coming by and seeing him. I should have been a lot more annoyed with him than I was. Still it was so great to break up the boring routine I'd made the past couple days of reading Eclipse over and over or letting Jasper teach me how to play chess.

"Also," Paul went on. "I need you to me a favor for Sam."

"What kind of favor?" I said already cringing with regret.

"Tomorrow is Bella's graduation. Sam's worried that something might happen," Paul said. I nodded, understanding that Bella's original to be changed date had been after graduation. The official waiting period was over. All the werewolves could do now was wait for what they expected to be a bloody war.

"There's nothing to worry about tomorrow. To be honest, Bella's nervous. She's not going to do it on the day of graduation. She's not going to be changed in this entire book," I said. Paul, the master at gauging to see if I was hiding something or not, squinted at me as though he were sensing for half truths.

I narrowed my eyes right back at him.

Though I'd been known to lie for his protection or the books, I didn't like that there were moments we still had to play this game where we unsure of the other's motives.

He relaxed, obviously deciding that it was the truth.

"Could you maybe go in there and tell him that? He's overworked trying to cover for Embry when he can. His thoughts are driving us all crazy," he said.

"Sure, I guess," I said uneasily. I found myself eyeing the front door suspiciously. "Hey, Kim's not here is she?"

Paul shook his head.

"No. Last I heard her family's kind of getting annoyed that she spends all of her time studying legends or hanging out with us. They're forcing her to have some kind of game night tonight," he said. I could feel the smile spring to life on my face before I could even attempt to restrain it.

"Cool! Then maybe we can hang out tonight. We can take a walk on the beach or mooch dinner off of Sam and Emily," I said poking him in the ribs.

He chuckled at my sudden enthusiasm, just the slightest bit of confusion on his face. I didn't care. I was going to get an evening with Paul all to myself! It was like suddenly being ungrounded. I could hang out with all my friends on the rez, maybe even have a bonfire with some smores.

"I have to patrol with Sam and Jared in a couple hours," he said apologetically.

My smile disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"Oh," I said unable to mask the note of disappointment in my voice. There went my plans. If I had to spend another night alone reading Eclipse I just might chuck it out the window.

Paul laughed and rubbed my arm.

"I'm sorry," he said chuckling playfully. "But we still have an hour or two. We can hang out until I have to go."

"That would be really, _really _great," I confessed. "Then I guess I better hurry and go talk to Sam. Is he inside?"

Paul nodded.

"Go ahead. I think I hear Sam's truck so that mean Emily's almost home with the groceries. I'll see if I can snag some food to bring with us on the beach," he said. He gave me a quick kiss and stood on the porch just as Sam's truck came around the bend way down the road.

"That's pretty amazing," I commented.

He smirked as I made my way up the porch steps.

"Go," he said with a playful smack on the butt as I passed by him. I scowled at him just as playfully and opened the screen door. The television was louder than it needed to be for a pack of superhumans and Jacob lounged snoring on the couch with his mouth open.

I rolled my eyes and clicked the TV off.

"I was watching that," Jacob mumbled into the throw pillow, his eyes still closed. I shook my head and went to the kitchen. Sam sat at the kitchen table with his head resting on his fist with was propped up by his elbow resting against the table.

His eyes were closed right until I stepped into the kitchen. He straightened in his seat, blinking his bleary eyes.

"Hello," he murmured and then cleared his groggy voice.

"Working hard or hardly working?" I said pulling out one of the many mismatched chairs that sat packed around the too small dining room table. He gave me an unamused, overworked glare that told me he didn't appreciate my implying he was being lazy. "I'm kidding. I know you're working your tails off."

"Ha ha," was Sam's muttered reply.

I pulled my chair in and folded my hands on the table.

"Paul says you're worried about tomorrow," I said.

Sam blinked.

"I'm worried about tomorrow," he admitted staring aimlessly. "I'm worried about the next day. And the next day. And the next." He gave me a pointed look and it was then I realized that he desperately wanted some kind of assurance. Paul was right to have called me here.

"They're not going to bite her in this entire book. I told you that, didn't I?" I said. To be honest I wasn't sure if I did. I was reporting to the Cullens and the werewolves seperately, trying to be carefully about which information went where.

He sighed.

"I don't trust them to play fair," Sam said. I raised my brows at that. "If this book is not about her transformation, then what is it about?"

I smiled, shrugging to not give away.

"I promise you'll find out soon," I said. "Until then you just have to trust me."

Sam looked insult.

"I trust you," he said. "I don't trust them. Who's to say they haven't had a look at it without your knowing? They're constantly showing up at your house while you sleep, when you're awake. Why should I trust them to have as much faith in you as we do?"

I smothered a smile, surprised at how flattered I was now that everyone seemed to be equally on board with the books.

"Because I'm here to help everyone. They know that," I said.

He sighed.

"I would just feel better if I had more eyes and ears at this _party_ they're throwing," Sam said exagerrating the word party like it was some kind of front for what they were "really" doing. I snorted at that, which Sam also didn't appreciate.

"What?" I laughed at Sam as Jacob stood up and stretched as he started for the front door. Emily apparently had caught Paul trying to take something out of the paper bags as he was helping Emily start to bring it in. She was still scolding him outside.

"Sam, isn't it enough that you'll have Jacob, Quil, and Embry at the party to give Bella her graduation gift?"

"What?" Jacob perked from the other room. He crossed over the small distance between one room and the next to join our conversation. Sam was shocked as he looked up at Jacob, then back to me. "I'm going to Bella's party?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

Sam and I stared at each other. All at once, I realized that neither of them had plans for any werewolves to show up at the party. Come to think of it, it made sense that they wouldn't crash the party after Jacob had uninvitedly kissed Bella. Even Paul hadn't showed up in Forks since the incident.

Jacob smiled at Sam.

"Bella _did_ invite me," he said to Sam.

Sam frowned.

"She also punched you. We both know that she probably won't want to see you," Sam said. He switched his disapproving gaze to me. "We're crossing some major boundaries by showing up at their actual house. They're not going to be happy to see us no matter how much you think they trust you."

Jacob turned an almost pleading expression to me.

Jacob wanted to go. Very badly.

"I didn't say they would be happy to see you. But all of three of them have to be there. It's in the book," I said. Jacob smirked as though that made this plan all the better. Sam glared at me, apparently thinking the opposite.

"I don't want to be the one starting a fight with them either. When something happens its going to be because _they_ provoked _us_," Sam insisted.

_Really?_

"For the last freaking time there is not going to be a fight!" I exploded. Paul and Emily emerged through the screen door with an armful of groceries. Paul gave me a concerned, questioning nod as he must have heard me raise my voice. I gave him a single look that told him I was reasonably annoyed, but not distressed, so he made himself busy with setting the bags on the counter.

I returned my attention to Sam and Jacob, who seemed to be exchanging looks between themselves as well. "At least not against the Cullens. Sam, you asked me what the plot of this story was if it wasn't going to be about her transformation. If you really want to know then you can send the guys to the Cullen house tomorrow to find out."

That got Sam's attention.

He looked at Jacob.

"There's going to be couple dozen high school kids there including Bella and, if I know her like I think I do, probably Cammy. They wouldn't do anything with those kinds of witnesses. There's almost no risk in us being there," Jacob said in a tone so informative and commanding that could have belonged to Sam.

I found myself doing a double take right along with Sam.

Was Jacob trying to use his inherited alpha status to persuade the current alpha?

"And you _did_ say you trusted Cammy. We should trust her to be able to handle them like she always had," Jacob added with a shrug, donning a slightly more submissive attitude. Sam sighed, looking over to me.

"Fine," he said. Jacob flashed me a grin as though I had just done him a huge favor. Sam pointed at him, cutting the celebration short. "But you will behave yourself. You, Quil, and Embry will do nothing that will make them want to retaliate in any way." He looked at me. "Same goes for you."

I snorted.

"Me?"

"Yeah. _You_," Jacob added with a meaningful look.

I rolled my eyes and blew out a breath. I waved away their concern.

"They're not exactly the retaliating type. Besides, they're my friends. They're not going to have any trouble with me," I said well aware that I was exagerrating. A lot. Emily and Paul came back with the second round of groceries. Sam stood up from the table to help and Jacob followed. I could hear their voices fading away as Sam began to instruct Jacob to let Quil and Embry know what they were going to be doing.

Paul jogged ahead of Emily just as I was getting up and set the next armful of bags on the counter. He reached in and snagged a two pudding snacks of out the sack.

"Got the food. Let's beat it before Sam decides he wants to get a head start on patrolling," Paul said. He opened the back door and waved for me to hurry. I looked back at Emily, who could tell me just how Kim's research was going and if she found a solution yet, then I looked back at Paul.

No contest.

I giggled conspiratorially and jogged after him out the back door.

"Is it chocolate?" I asked Paul as soon as we were far away enough from house.

He tossed one of the pudding packs over to me, smiling as I managed to successfully snatch it out of the air.

"But of course," he said in that teasing voice.

He slowed so that I could catch up to him. We wound our way through the natural paths of the trees right up to the rocky edge of the ocean. We walked along the rocks until it turned to sand and broken shells while I caught him up on tomorrow's plan.

"Is there any chance that I'm going to be there too?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Sorry," I said.

It was probably for the better. The tensions were going to be high and vampires would literally be in every corner. I knew Paul had better control of himself, but that didn't mean I wanted to push him. He sighed regretfully, as though he'd expected my answer.

"I'm going to ask Quil to keep an eye on you," Paul said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, deciding that if it made him feel better to do it I wouldn't complain about being babysat. We stopped at a particularly soft patch of sand that didn't have as many broken shells or small rocks. We watched the waves crash further and further away with the low tide

It was getting dark as the sun began to set on another day. We caught up with each other, both of us complaining about the mundane toll our duties were taking on us. Paul was tired and I was bored. But after Bella's graduation, that was all supposed to change.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around as much," I said when it got quiet between us.

Paul shrugged. He hadn't thought to grab spoons so we were both eating our pudding snacks with our fingers, a childish, though effective alternative.

"I've been busy too," he said distantly. "I thought I might have caught a scent the other day, but the rain washed it away."

"Bella's intruder?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No."

I nodded, remembering how he suspected that there could be another unrelated vampire lurking around. It couldn't be Victoria. Maybe Riley? Or was Riley Bella's intruder? The book never made it completely clear. The sun went down and a chilly breeze swept off the ocean, playing with my hair.

Paul watched smiling as I tried to tuck my hair into the hood of my jacket.

"You're really beautiful," he said. I stopped, my hands still wrapped around my hair, and smiled at him. He leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips, reaching to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I took advantage of the closed distance between us and surprised him by kissing him harder, chuckling through the kiss when he made a surprised "umph!" sound against my mouth. He was laughing too, enjoying the playful aggression and rolled me onto the sand to kiss me harder.

I missed this.

I missed talking to him, kissing him, talking about Twilight stuff with him. Paul could do it all. He could make me forget the books when I needed to be normal, he could remind me of the magic in the books when things were getting too dull.

How could I ever leave this?

The kissing became more intense, surprising me with just how powerful the sensation of him. As though I had been suffering Paul withdrawals and now I was binging, wanting more and more of him. Then I realized that he was tugging on my clothes, and I was tugging on his.

I stopped abruptly.

What the hell was I doing?

Paul pulled away, sensing my hesitance. Then he seemed to suddenly realize that my shirt was pulled all the way up the bottom of my bra, his hand well underneath the material. Likewise I had my hands resting completely on his hips, thumbs hooked into the waistband of his shorts.

This was too much.

I realized this blushing and yanked my hands away like his skin had burned me.

We both sat up slowly, adjusting our clothes back into their proper places. I could actually hear my pulse racing as it reverberated through me.

"Sorry," I said. "That got a little..."

"Yeah," Paul agreed slowly, awkwardly. He sat down beside me where he'd kissed me. But my body was still thrumming with energy. I still wanted him. Badly. I squeezed my knees together and blew out a breath, wondering if it would be so bad if I just turned to him and told him just how bad I wanted him.

Then I thought about the pack. The pack that would have an all access pass to Paul's mind. They would all know exactly how I looked and sounded in every moment that Paul and I shared. Being with Paul should be intimate. I shouldn't worry about stuff like this.

Or maybe we could just...

The sound of Paul's cell phone actually made me jump, which was embarrassing. Paul cursed, loudly. He muttered under his breath while he unlocked the screen to answer, "How does Sam know every time... Yeah, I'll be right there. Bye."

Paul hung up abruptly and let out a breath until he lost his frustration with Sam interruption.

But he didn't move.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to let these things escalate between us," he said finally.

I frowned at him.

"It's not your fault. I let them escalate," I admitted. It was strange how easy it was that we were talking about this. This had been the second time in this book that things had gotten out of hand. "I don't mean to lead you on."

He stopped me right there.

"You're not leading me on," he said.

"Yes, I am," I said laughing humorlessly, because the idea that I wasn't was absolutely absurd. "I want you more than anything. It's just..." I paused for a second to force myself to come up with an excuse other than the fact that I didn't want the whole pack to have access to our most intimate moments. "Things are already complicated enough with everything. I don't want to add any stress to either of us."

I could read Paul as easily as he could read me. Paul had sensed the lie immediately.

How did he do that?

But luckily, this issue was sensitive enough for him to politely ignore it.

"Not until we're both ready," he agreed. He looked around us to see that we were alone on a freezing cold beach with nothing but empty containers of chocolate pudding and our cell phones. He smirked a little at me. "I think we can both agree we definitely didn't come out here prepared."

He hopped gracefully up to his feet, once again, surprising me with how easily this could all be discussed with no hurt feelings and no feeling guilty.

We walked back, mostly in silence. Reflecting on this issue was almost a relief from worrying about things like wars and fragile alliances.

As though to prove to me that nothing had changed between us.

I smiled at him, grateful that at least in this issue we were in complete agreement.

"I'm glad you tricked me into coming out here to see you," I said.

He barked out a laugh.

"Wow," he said. "That was not how I expected you to react to my lying to you."

He seemed to suddenly realize that he admitted that his text had been a complete lie. When I didn't immediately begin scolding him for it, he looked surprised again.

"In fact, if you hadn't done had me come here and talk to Sam, then Jacob would never know that he was supposed to go to Bella's graduation party."

Another realization hit me as I really thought about what would have happened if Jacob never offered the werewolves help to destroy the newborns. "Which would mean that arguably the most important part of the story would never happen." I blinked in shock.

I looked back at Paul, unable to keep from staring at him in awe.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You single handedly saved the story," I pointed out. Paul looked thoughtful, then saw the smile on my face as we began walking again. Paul grinned right back at me.

"Which, of course, was my intention the whole time," Paul added quickly.

"Uh huh," I said doubtfully. But I reached up to give him a smacking kiss as we reached Emily's house where we would have to part ways again. "Well, thank you anyways. You're officially my hero."

Something about my saying that seemed to make Paul stagger, like I'd just given him the greatest honor anyone could give anyone else. At Emily's backdoor, he tugged on my hand and made me face him so he could kiss me long and deep.

"I know I bought pudding. Jacob? Did you take anything out of the grocery bags?" Emily's voice came from the kitchen. Paul broke the kiss with a smirk fitting of any thief.

"Gotta run," he said as he released me and darted around the house. He stopped at the corner of the house and gave me a pointed look. "Be careful tomorrow. I mean it. I _will_ come down there if I think something might go wrong."

I waved away his concern.

"Yeah, yeah. Same goes for you! The Cullens are out there patrolling too. Don't start anything with them."

He mimicked me, waving away my concerns right back at me.

I smiled as he disappeared into trees where the others were probably going to meet them. I could hear Emily inside rummaging through bags in search of the pudding, muttering to herself as she wondered whether she left the pudding in the car of if Paul had taken them.

I looked at the empty containers in my hand and decided that the least I could do for Paul putting the proper book events in motion was not rat him out. So instead of walking in and saying hello to Emily like I hadn't had time to do before, I went around the house and put the empty pudding cups in the large outdoor trashcan before walking around the house and heading home.


	85. The Hustle

I am so tired right now I can't even tell you. So I won't. Here's the chapter, warts and all.

* * *

There is nothing stranger than receiving an high school graduation invitation from a person you know is nearly a century older than you. But there I was the next morning with a spare invite from a Ms. Alice Cullen right two sets of clothing: a flattering designer black trouser with cream colored blouse for the ceremony, then an off the shoulder flowy black blouse for the party.

Appropriate and fashionable, but not so much that I would stand out in a crowd.

That vampire knew me so well.

I was just picking up the white shirt, thinking about Bella's graduation and what I could recall from memory, when suddenly the window flew open and Alice hopped in the window. Had I not known of her undead condition, I would have thought she was out of breath.

"Please tell me you're not here to do my hair," I said wincing. She ignored me and seemed to fluttered effortlessly to my closet, plucking a blouse I had no idea I owned from my closet.

"Bella's having a fashion emergency," she said.

"What?" I snickered.

Alice ignored the tone and parted through some spare items just to get a look at them.

"The shirt she was going to wear is one of the ones that was stolen from her room. She needs something before she settles on something _oatmeal_ colored. Do you mind? You and Bella wear the same size shirt," she said never stopping for a breath. She crouched in my closet and picked up a white box I didn't recognize.

"You never even opened the box?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"I didn't know I even had it!" I said defensively. She gave me a look. "And to answer your question, of course you can borrow it. You don't have to ask."

She smirked and c.

"I know. Its just a formality," she sang. She spun around, leaving my curtains to flow gently in with the cool wind while she prepared to leave. "May I ask you something?"

"Do you really want to know the answer or is this another formality?" I teased. She blinked, looking just the slightest bit worried.

"You're going to be with the werewolves later today. Your future disappears there. Will it be important?"

I shrugged.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't," I teased.

She scowled.

"That's not fair," she muttered. Then she started toward the window again and I found my mind darting back to the mention of her vision of my future disappearing. I swallowed hard and made myself ask the question.

"That's all that's disappeared? Just the time after the graduation?"

Alice looked sympathetic, almost pained.

"Nothing in my visions has changed for you," she said gently.

I nodded slowly and worried my bottom lip in my teeth. Whatever Kim had planned to stop my leaving the books it wasn't working just yet. I could practically feel the concern for my future burning through my stomach lining.

Then in a snap I remembered that Kim was a smart girl. Maybe even a genius. If there was anyone who could find a solution, magic or otherwise, it was her. I wouldn't doubt her when there was Eclipse to worry about.

"Just checking," I said brightly.

Alice plastered on a practiced smile that had probably been soothing worries for decades.

"I'll let you know as soon as I see differently," she said with a wink. Then as easily as she'd hopped through me window, she had disappeared and was on her way to begin the chapter that was Bella's graduation.

* * *

By the time I reached the school I had completely prepped myself for the day ahead. First there was the graduation and then the party that the werewolves were scheduled to crash. The graduation itself would be uneventful and when I rolled into the parking lot and found a handy spot right outside one of the gym windows, I felt like an intruder.

I knew this was a strange time to start having morals about intruding about Bella's life, but after reading about her expectations for growing up and the new anxiety she had about her upcoming changes, I couldn't help but relate.

Bella would have to find out the same way that I did that graduation did not make an adult. The ceremony wouldn't magically make you capable of handling life. I couldn't imagine that becoming a vampire or getting married would do the same thing. So instead of going inside, I stayed in the car and let Bella have this moment with her family.

It was raining (big surprise) and the cloud cover set an ominous mood that I usually would ignore. With nothing to do but wait I let my mind wander and watched through the window as my former classmates, my favorite characters, cheered for their friends and family.

I smiled to myself as I caught the unmistakable glimpses of Edward and Alice cross the stage and received their millionth diploma. Werewolves were even easier to spot and so I could see Jake whooping and cheering loud enough to make everyone around him turn around and glare at him.

My graduation was so much better, even if my vampire friends hadn't gone.

Hats were tossed and all too quickly, it was over. I'd spent the speeches and the music going through the scenes one more time. Bella had realized already that she was the target of this whole mess and not the Cullens. And, if my reading was any indication, Edward was not taking this news so well:

"_Charlie smiled wider, and then sigh. He turned halfway toward Edward, without really looking at him. _

'_You coming too, Edward?'_

_I stared at him, my eyes beseeching. Edward pulled his expression together just before Charlie turned to see why he hadn't gotten an answer. _

'_No, thank you,' Edward said stiffly, his face hard and cold._

'_Do you have plans with your parents?' Charlie asked, a frown in his voice. Edward was always more polite than Charlie deserved; the sudden hostility surprised him._

'_Yes. If you'll excuse me…' Edward turned abruptly and stalked away through the dwindling crowd. He moved just a little bit too fast, too upset to keep up his usually perfect charade. _

I harrumphed as the words from Eclipse went on to about her dinner with Charlie. For one stupid moment I wonder where Edward would go if he was that scared about Bella's safety. Where would Edward go if he was so pissed, so worried about Bella's safety...

I froze in mid-thought.

"Uh oh," I mumbled to myself.

With timing far too convenient to be coincidental, the car door popped open and closed hard enough to make the whole vehicle shake. Edward's cold pale stare bored straight through me. It was even stranger than the fact that he was in a hideous yellow gown that, despite what Bella said, even a vampire couldn't pull off. It was strange being close to someone this angry, this closely in a car. Even when Paul had his fits during New Moon I was never truly scared.

But apparently Edward was just that livid.

With no other reaction coming to mind, I flashed a tentative smile and held out a finger.

"Remember what Bella said. Don't freak out," I said.

Edward didn't do anything. He just stared at me.

I had no choice but to stare back in the car, the pattering rain making this confrontation all the more frightening. Edward's chiseled features weren't at all handsome when he was radiating with anger this way. He exuded predator that put my nerves on end and sent my blabbering instincts into a panic.

"Come on. You know Bella's luck. You can't really be all that shocked," I chuckled, but couldn't seem to tamp down the nervous edge in my voice. His golden eyes narrowed and his lips parted to say something before he closed them today. I looked at his hands that were clenched into the fabric of his trousers.

"It's part of the story. Everything's going to be fine," I promised him. Even his breaths seemed to be seething. The raindrops fell heavily on the windshield against the metal hull of my classic car. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel trying to think of anything else that might defuse him. "So… Are we good?"

It wasn't so much as the words that soothed him, but the fact that I knew that there was nothing I could do to placate him.

The vampire took a deep breath and seemed to make himself relax every muscle one at a time. He turned to me again and gave me a slow easy smile, as predatory as it was mocking. It was by far the most eerie expression I'd ever seen on a vampire.

And that was saying something.

"Jacob is inside," he said in a cool voice. "While he was obviously guarding his thoughts from more important, suspicious topics, I did manage to see him doing something that is meant to have an embarrassing effect on you later."

My brows raised, unsure of where this was leading when he leaned in to force me to get a good look of the mischief in his eyes.

"Nothing serious. Just a prank," he said.

"Why... are you telling me this?" I asked him warily.

His smirk widened.

"Because as petty it may be, I think I will enjoy it just the smallest bit," Edward said. I frowned in confusion trying to think of what exactly he was talking about. A prank? This was no time for a prank.

"And to answer your question…" Edward stopped to take a deep shuddering breath and unclenched his muscles one by one. "Yes, we're good." I started to smile when he added with a pointed look, "As long as my family, including Bella, is safe then you and I will be fine. I don't enjoy finding Bella in the crosshairs of an attack that may or may not be random."

There was nothing I could do but shrug at that.

"Yeah, but with Bella being Bella…"

He nodded and I didn't need to finish my thought.

"I know it's bound to happen. It almost makes it tempting to change her ahead of schedule if only to make her more durable," he admitted. Edward looked away, somewhat disgusted with himself for even wanting this.

"You're right to make her wait, Edward. I'm sure she'll appreciate it in the end," I agreed. But I felt worry gnawing at the pit of my stomach. "What kind of prank?" Edward shook his head, his expression stone faced.

"I can't tell you. I wouldn't want to give anything away," he said.

I gaped at him.

"What?"

"I can't throw off the course of events. Then you could stop it and, well, that might ruin the books," he said a little too casually. His voice was still so chilling that it took a moment for me to hear the sarcasm.

"What's this? What goes around comes around?" I asked.

Edward winked and out of nowhere, the fear seemed to leave me completely. Edward reached for the door handle as I scowled at him. He still had that sad, worried flicker in his eyes that told me he was no less concerned for Bella, but there was also a ghost of a smile at the corners of his mouth.

He left the car and shut the door with surprisingly little force. I craned to see him through the passenger window, trying to get his attention.

"Hey! I have stuff to do at this party. What kind of prank are they planning?" I called after him as he stepped out of the car and shut the door behind him, leaving me to wonder. "Hello? Edward!"

Edward started across the parking lot and headed for the edge of the forest, deliberately ignoring me even though I knew for a fact he could hear me even from outside the car.

"Oh yeah. That's real mature!" I added lamely.

I watched him walk away for a second before I gave up hope that he would pity me and tell me what the boys were planning.

Edward sure was getting good at this passive aggressive stuff.

"I almost liked it better when he yelled at me," I said to one as I stabbed the keys in the ignition. The car rumbled to life and I focused on returning my thoughts to more book related matters. It looked as though the werewolves and vampires were already working together, even if they were making me their common target. I decided to accept this as progress. Annoying as it was, at least they were learning to work together.

* * *

I arrived well past being fashionably late, hoping that I would be able to slip in and pretend that I had been a part of the party the whole time. The Cullen's lawn had served as the scene for Laurent's last stand. Today it served as the parking lot for the guests of Bella's graduation party.

"Strange," I muttered to myself.

I parked beside an unfamiliar looking car and stepped out, again astonished at how much time had wiped away.

"Hello," said a cool voice waking me from less than pleasant memories. Jasper stepped around one of the cars to greet me with a warm smile. His own party clothes were just a tad too stylish and grown up for someone that was supposed to be passing for nineteen, but his hair was rumpled, like he'd run his hand through it too many times.

I looked back at the house where the music was thumping and I could hear the mixtures of laughter and loud murmurs from inside. The party was a hit, naturally.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jasper shrugged, putting his hands casually into the pockets of his grey trousers.

"I needed some air," he said simply. Jasper sucked in a deep breath before adding. "There are just too many noises, emotions, and… humans."

His golden eyes flicked up to meet mine, looking for hesitance from me. As usual I gave him none, which seemed to reassure him.

"Yeah, well," I began slowly. I lifted up the bulky hardcover book inside. "You're scheduled to be inside unfortunately. Do you think you can be okay?"

Jasper gave me a curious frown.

"I have quite a few appearances in this story," he remarked as he walked with me around the makeshift parking lot that was the front yard and toward the house. I shrugged, realizing that this was true. He'd had next to no part in Twilight and only acted as a catalyst for the events in New Moon.

"Where were you during the graduation?" he asked.

As we were just making our way up to the porch I didn't think that now was the time to explain that I was feeling growing pains that mirrored Bella's. So I lied instead.

"Hiding from Edward," I answered quickly.

He chuckled.

"Speaking of which Edward said that Jacob did something at the graduation to prank me. Do you know what that is?" I asked Jasper. He shook his head and did his best not to smile when I narrowed my eyes in frustration. "Wonderful."

Jasper started to open the front door for me in that outdated, chivalrous way one would expect from an older man or a date.

"You're sticking to your usual rules?" he asked. "Pretending not to know any of us?"

"I'm only here to observe," I confirmed. And it was true. Never mind that I was overseeing the crashing of this party, but still I would be observing the crashing. Jasper gave me a somewhat sympathetic look as he gripped the door handle. "I already got my nice little break. It's back to work for me."

Jasper seemed to concede that this much was true. He opened the door, unleashing the wave of noise that was worthy of Hollywood clubs. I'd expected some noise and the extravagant party lights, but this was over the top. Apparently the house had serious soundproofing as well.

Amps were stacked up in strategic corners for optimum acoustics and lights swiveled from the rooftop displaying interchanging patters of colors and stars that moved in tune to the music.

"Classic Alice," I muttered.

Jasper, one of the few people who could probably hear anything being said in the room, smiled fondly at the mention of his wife and waved me forward in that southern gentile way that made him look more like a generous host than a good friend.

No one looked twice at my entrance.

Jasper moved away from me and seemed to make way to the kitchen. I made my brain focus through the noise and movements to pinpoint Bella and Edward. Finally I spotted (my) blue shirt and knew Bella was making her rounds trying to make everyone happy all at once.

I smiled sympathetically, noting where she was and moved toward the dinner table that had been pushed aside and laid out with drinks and food.

"Try all you like, honey. There's no making everyone happy," I muttered, voiceless under the cover of eardrum exploding music. "Especially here."

I poured myself a fruity drink from the punch bowl, deciding that if there was any time to risk eating or drinking at the Cullen's it would be when there were a couple dozen other humans that were also using their formerly unused bathroom. I'd barely brought my lips to the plastic red cup when I sensed someone slide in beside me while I watched the party.

I was downright shocked to see the blonde haired, blue eyed guy I'd known from when I first came to Forks. Mike Newton was certainly dressed for the occasion in what was probably his "good" shirt and some pressed khakis. His hair was arranged in a strange wind swept look that looked vaguely Edward inspired and his shoes were polished.

Where the Cullen's always looked as though Alice had dressed them, Mike looked like his mother had dressed him. He leaned on one arm against the wall next to the table and stared at me with a smirk that was nonchalant and just a tad bit creepy.

After staring at each other too long, he realized this and straightened.

"Hey," he said loud enough to be heard over the music.

His brows went up like he was expecting me to say something. I had nothing else more meaningful to say but, "Hi."

Mike stared at me another beat. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That Jacob guy says he talked to a friend that you know. Some guy named Quil?" he said. Then he paused after that. Apparently this was supposed to be some kind of hint for whatever I was supposed to say next.

"I know him," I confirmed. "What about him?"

Mike's arrogant smirk disappeared for a second, then lit up his face again with an ice breaking chuckle.

"I _know_, Cammy," he said moving closer as though afraid that we would be heard over the pulsating music. I kept a carefully calm expression on my face because his knowing something could mean any number of things. Did he know about the Cullen's? Did he know about the Pack? Did he know he was in a book?

At my blank look, he continued.

"I know you've had a crush on me since you moved here."

If there was ever a time for a needle to scratch off the a record, that would have been it.

"What?" I squawked in surprise. "What? Why-… Oh."

Suddenly I understood what he was talking about. This was Jacob and Quil's prank against me. Putting me in an awkward situation with the one and only hopeless, wannabe popular guy at Forks High.

I felt a blush rush up to my cheeks, but Mike seemed to think that my embarrassment was due to him finding out my "secret" than the vengeful fury that it was.

What the hell did I do to deserve this?

"_What_?" I repeated. I didn't seem able to form any other coherent word at that moment.

"Well, those weren't his exact words," Mike went on, not comprehending the incredulous look on my face. "Jacob Black said that Quil said that you had a huge muffin-stealing crush on me. They said that you would just die if I asked you to dance tonight."

_Muffin-stealing crush?_

I suddenly remembered Paul stealing Quil's muffin from Emily's batch for me about a week ago. It was so stupid, so insignificant that I'd nearly forgotten about it. Competing with the werewolves for food was something that all of us were guilty of at one time or another and now Quil wanted revenge?

"I'm going to kill him," I muttered. This time my muttering fell into a rare lull in the music and Mike must have heard it. His smile dropped again, this time turning to horror. "I don't have a crush on you. I'm sorry. My friend's a jerk."

Mike looked astonished, like he couldn't confused by the very notion of being turned down. Weird. How many times had Bella turned him down?

"You don't have to be embarrassed," Mike assured me. "I think it's cute."

Okay. That was just annoying.

"I have a boyfriend," I said.

Mike froze, confused all over again.

Behind him I could see Tyler, Eric, and some other guy whose name I couldn't remember, snickering to each other while they watched our awkward exchange. Clearly humiliated Mike swallowed hard and stepped even closer to me, making me back up.

"Look, I told my friends you were into me. Can you just dance with me once?" Mike asked. I made the mistake of looking into his face. Bella was right to compare him to a labrador retriever. There was something distinctly puppy about the look on his face and not in the romantic way Paul could get away with. It was less intelligent, more pathetic. "Please?"

I sighed.

"Sure," I said before remembering that I was supposed to be here to observe and make sure that truce was made without a hitch. A smile exploded onto Mike's face before I could get the chance to tell him that I wouldn't be dancing with him long. Not to mention I was about to embarrass us bother even more with my less than average dance moves.

Luckily for the two of us it was a slower dance so I could get away with my patented "white-girl two step" that didn't require too much rhythm. He held onto my hips and I wrapped my arms around his neck and used my elbows to make leverage between us so I wouldn't be plastered to his front.

I looked over his shoulder, suddenly realizing that I could see Bella and Edward much better from this point.

"So…" Mike said eager to fill the silence. "Did you hear I got a new car?"

Distracted, I tried to angle Mike so he wouldn't get in my view of Edward and Bella.

"No. Not really," I said.

He shrugged, bumping my arm that rested on his shoulders.

"Eh, it's not that big a deal. It's just a brand new Honda. Just a sedan," he said but his tone implicated some false modesty. I tried (and failed) to look impressed. "The cool part is how I _got_ the car."

"Uh huh."

Edward seemed to pick something up, as his head lifted from the crowd. He glanced back at me, but he didn't seem to be enjoying my discomfort as much as he'd said that he would. He was too worried, scanning across the room for something.

Here we go.

"So I was in Port Angeles picking some stuff up at the farmer's market for my mom when suddenly some guy comes up to me and goes 'are you Mike Newton' and I go 'yeah' and he just gives me a weird look," Mike went on, too enraptured with his own story to see that I was hardly hearing him. Edward stepped into the darkened kitchen, where I could only partially see him and Alice. From what I could see her face had gone blank and even paler, a sure sign that she was having a vision.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Mike went on. "So then I go inside and I come out and my car is gone. Just gone! That guy stole my car! I had to fill out a police report and everything!" He shook his head, smiling. "Can you believe it? Anyway my insurance ended up covering everything. So I got a free car!"

All at once every vampire in the room dropped their human façade, just for a second, as they whipped around to face the front door. The doorbell rang.

"Let the games begin," I said to no one.

"What?"

I blinked in surprise, having forgotten all about Mike. Then suddenly I was annoyed all over again, my patience for Mike Newton run out.

I forced a smile at him, slipping out of his hold.

"Sorry. There's something I have to do," I told him and backed away. Mike seemed worried that his friends might see that I was less than thrilled to be dancing with him. He stood alone on the dance floor, unsure before he started bobbing his head to the rhythm alone and navigating to the opposite end of the makeshift dance floor.

I'd nearly gotten to the kitchen when something grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.

The entire Cullen family, minus Esme and Carlisle, stood there as still as before staring at me waiting for an explanation.

"Hey," I said.

"There are werewolves in our house," Rosalie said practically biting each word. I looked back, realizing that I was completely out of sight. I knew from my pre-party reading that Bella was missing Edward as she talked to Jacob. Here he was again, taking the time out to scowl at Jacob from afar and trying to figure out from me what was going on.

When I had nothing to say to Rosalie felt the need to step toward me and cross her arms over her chest.

"There are werewolves in our_ home_," she repeated.

I took a step back.

Unsure of what else to say I could only say, "True."

To my surprise Jasper seemed just as upset as Rosalie.

"This is too far, Cammy," he said.

"They're lucky that there are humans around right now," Emmett agreed. Edward wasn't arguing, but I guessed one of the few things holding him back was that he felt Jacob did have some right at a party meant for Bella.

"Cowards," Rosalie snorted.

I held my hands up in a calming gesture.

"I understand that they are really on your turf this time," I began interrupting what looked like the beginnings of an angry vampire mob. "But this doesn't have to be a messy confrontation. How about we do things the Carlisle way and talk to them?"

Edward stood at the opening of the kitchen, watching the party like a lion stalking the herd for a single target. His brow winged up as he gave me a skeptical look.

"He's giving Bella a present," Edward said. He gave a little huff and shifted his stance. "She hates presents. And she isn't exactly pleased to see them."

Emmett grinned.

"Bella doesn't want them here. That means we can kick them out. Right?" he asked. He looked at Rosalie before adding, "Violently?"

The corner of Rosalie's lips tugged into a tempted smirk.

This was getting out of hand.

"No, no. Just…" I interrupted quickly, hoping to distract them long enough that Jacob could have finish his conversation with Bella. I looked to Edward desperate for someone to understand. Oddly enough it looked like the werewolves would be safer than any of the other Cullen "kids" because he would never want to upset Bella. "Talk to them. Please?"

Alice sighed, giving me a knowing look that wasn't necessarily understanding. It was as though she thought she might guess where this was going. Edward looked from her to me, his expression less understanding and more incredulous.

"I need to tell Esme and Carlisle about the vision I just had," she said to Edward. He nodded once. "I'll rescue Bella on my way back."

Edward gave her a small, grateful smile and quickly set to watching Bella again.

Worry flickered across Jasper's face. Clearly he was not comfortable with Alice confronting the werewolves, which much meant that things were exactly on track. His head flicked up when he seemed to sense something.

He looked at the door, ready to leave after Alice.

Remembering that Jasper had a somewhat stronger prejudice against werewolves than the others, I felt a twinge of fear. "Jasper, remember to keep an open mind!" He didn't answer me. With a sweep of wind that ruffled my hair out of my ponytail, he was gone too.

I jerked a thumb over my shoulder.

"He's okay, right? He's not going to go punch a werewolf or anything?" I asked the others.

"As long as no one goes near Alice," Emmett quipped. I felt my face blanch knowing that Alice and Jacob were going to have a face-to-face confrontation. The tension was needed to put the right people in the room and make it so the minds came to the right conclusion. That cooperation was the only way to make this an unfair fight in our favor.

"They're coming here," Edward explained to Rosalie and Emmett. "This newborn army is bringing the fight to us."

Emmett grinned and Rosalie frowned at the exact same time.

"Excellent," Emmett hissed.

Edward pointed his glare at Emmett.

"They're going to come with no other reason than to kill Bella. This has nothing to do with the rest of us." Emmett's smile dropped and he had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. Rosalie gave Edward a disbelieving look.

"Somehow I doubt that," she said, her voice low and accusing. This seemed to strike a chord with Edward even though he tried his best not to show it. Nobody had a verbal jab quite like Rosalie. She flipped her hair and looked at her husband, as though deciding to leave Edward with the mess he'd made. "Come on, Emmett. Let's go see what Carlisle wants us to do."

Emmett, oblivious that Rosalie had just left Edward feeling like he was the one that caused all this, followed his wife up the kitchen stairs. I watched Edward, feeling a stab of regret for whatever he was feeling. Did Paul ever feel like that? I know I did. All the time.

Edward recovered quickly and gracefully, making himself concentrate on the conversation Bella and Jacob were having in the other room. I dared to step around the stove and cabinetry to see what was going on. Alice had Bella in tow just before Jacob slammed his palm against the wall, blocking either of them from going anywhere until Alice explained her vision to him.

Jasper was not pleased, suddenly appearing on the other side of Jacob. Even though I could only see the back of his head, I knew the look that Jasper was giving him. Nobody messed with Jasper's wife.

I glanced back at Edward.

"Jacob has an interesting thought process," Edward admitted.

I shrugged.

"I guess," I said.

His eyes narrowed in concentration as though he were considering something. Edward was tensed, poised to dash off in the same manner as Jasper to stand next to Bella. But he didn't move. He seemed stubbornly planted to the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Edward looked at me, his head tilted in the direction of the party like someone trying to eavesdrop on someone in the next room. In this case, then next room seemed to be Jasper, Jacob, and Alice's thought process.

"If I go there Jacob will stop thinking about the attack and I like the conclusion he's come to with Alice," Edward said. He blinked a few times, as though suddenly realizing that he was standing too still and needed to look somewhat human for anyone that glanced his way.

His body swayed instinctively toward Bella, wanting to be by her side.

"Should I go to her?" he asked me.

And this was the hard part.

"No," I told Edward. "Let them talk this out. They'll be plenty of time for male posturing later." Edward's jaw clenched, but he gave a short little nod. I went to stand by him while he continued to "listen" to the conversation.

"Three o'clock tonight. We're going to be meeting with the Pack," Edward relayed.

I nodded, already knowing this.

"And where will you be?" Edward asked more curious than concerned.

I grinned at him.

"Where else?"

Edward was too worried to give me a real smile, but he tried. Tonight was the first night of Jasper's newborn-killing boot camp. There was only one way I knew to cheer him up.

"Oh and I've been meaning to thank you for letting me slow dance with that tool," I said. Edward snorted a surprisingly undignified sound that caught the both of us off guard. I narrowed my eyes at him. "He talked about himself the whole time."

Edward was quiet for a moment, his eyes still on the situation as Jacob, Quil, and Embry started to turn to leave.

"The Mike Newton that Bella doesn't see is quite fond of himself. He is also fond of 'that's what she said' jokes," Edward said. I had to cover my mouth to keep from guffawing out loud. The party was still in full swing, but it looked like my presence was no longer need.

The werewolves leaving ended the current chapter.

"Well, my work here is done. Even though I don't really feel like I did anything," I said to Edward. He gave me a meaningful look.

"You did," he said. "Trust me. You did plenty."

It was strange that Edward had gone from ready to rip my head off in the car to grateful that I'd set up werewolves to crash Bella's party.

"Yeah, well, remember that the next time you decide it might be funny to put me in an awkward position with one Bella's friends," I told him. As more and more people began to watch the Cullen family now whispering in a circle, I knew that more people would start looking for Edward and could see us talking together.

"Tell Alice that I said thank you for the invite," I said by way of leaving. "I'm going to La Push. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out they're fighting with you and not against you. And then I'm going to do the 'I told you so' dance."

Edward nodded.

"Good. At least I'm not the only one around here eating his words," Edward said coolly. I smiled, getting ready to turn to leave when I heard Edward call my name. I turned and Edward gave me a sharp nod.

"Thank you again," he said.

I smiled weakly right back at him.

"Any time." Then like that he was gone, risking what would look like a magical reappearance of Edward between strobe light flashes overhead.

I slipped out the back, eager to get back to La Push and watch more puzzle pieces of the story come together.


	86. Negotiations

There was always someone at Emily's house, but when I reached the house the entire place was filled to capacity. I opened the front door and had to squeeze past Seth and Leah. One werewolf could make a room relatively warm, but the temperature of ten werewolves and their imprints made the place scorching.

Emily ran around opening windows, pushing her way in between bodies to reach from one end of the small house.

Sam saw me and glanced around the room to do a head count.

"Let's get this thing started. Everyone outside. We're having a meeting."

Paul walked out behind everyone else, his nose twitching. When he found me in the crowd a relieved smile immediately lit his face. As annoying as it was that I had to come to terms with the fact that Paul was never going to trust the Cullens, it was nice to see that someone was glad to see that I returned unharmed after a day's work.

Werewolves shuffled past me, but he stopped right in front of me. I spread my arms wide, openly displaying the fact that I had managed to return alive.

"Check me out. I survived a party at the vampire house," I said somewhat dryly. Paul ignored the sarcasm and gave me a welcoming hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Then I guess they can live another day," Paul concluded.

"Guys, come on," Sam called to us as he walked the way around to the back of the house to their unfenced ocean view backyard. I looked around Paul and saw Jacob, Quil, and Embry follow after him. I narrowed my eyes, biting my lip. Paul gave me a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill the stooges," I said.

"Why?" Paul asked genuinely confused. Quil must have heard me, because he turned around and winked at me. It looked as though today's master prank must have been recently planned because he didn't seem to know why I should come back angry at them.

"I'll tell you later," I promised.

The pack made a circle in the backyard using what we could of the outdoor furniture Emily had managed to collect as the Pack continued to grow. By the time Paul and I got there it was standing room only. Jared sat on a larger chair with Kim sitting between his legs while he looked to Sam.

Kim and I shared a look.

I didn't like what she saw there. Kim was worried, stressed. The way she looked from me to Paul with some small amount of panic made my heart pause. I remembered what Alice had said that morning about my future not being changed and my stomach began to churn.

The mission to keep me from leaving Twilight wasn't going so well.

"What happened at the party?" Sam asked.

Grateful for the distraction, my brain jumped to focus on solvable problems. I took a deep breath, automatically assuming that I was the one being spoken to.

"Jacob found out that Bella is being hunted by something known as a newborn army. Someone, who is currently unknown, has created them in Seattle in order to distract the Cullen family so that he or she can kill Bella safely," I reported.

Everyone stared at me and I realized that Sam was addressing Jacob.

I smiled weakly, making Paul chuckle.

"Yeah," Jacob jerked a thumb in my direction. "What she said."

Jacob went on to tell the others what Jasper and Alice had told him. For the party I'd left Eclipse in the car, but for this meeting I'd brought it with me in case I needed to recite the information about the newborns word-for-word.

Sam listened, worry creasing ever-present lines in his brow that made him look thirty years old. He nodded, agreeing with Jacob when he said that they would meet in the clearing at three.

"What can you tell us about them?" Sam asked.

I shook my head.

"I think you should ask the Cullen family tonight."

Almost everyone in the circle groaned at once.

I rolled my eyes.

"You need to learn to cooperate with them. And in case any of you skeptical werewolves were wondering, _this_ is the war I was talking about in the last book. You're going to war against the _newborns,_" I said with a pointed glance at each one of them.

Jared gave me a look.

"A war? As in more than one battle?" Jared asked.

"No. Just the one," I said.

Jared groaned.

"Then it's going to be a _battle_ not a _war_. You had us worried for nothing!" Quil said.

I pointed a finger at him.

"I've been telling you that you've been worrying for nothing for months!" I shouted in exasperation. I ran a hand through my hair. "But that's not important. I'll tell you everything you guys need to know later, but there's got to be some faith shown between you guys. Talk to them. Edward will translate."

"She's right," Sam said to everyone's shock. "We can't have Cammy be a designated go-between for us."

Emily stood by his side.

"And nothing is going to go wrong in this battle? No one's going to get hurt?" Emily asked me specifically, her watchful gaze gauging my reaction carefully. I would have hesitated to answer if I hadn't been interrupted by Leah's snort.

"Of course not. Sounds like it will be good practice," she muttered, her gaze fixed on the dusty ground. Emily ignored her cousin's derisive tone and gave me a meaningful look. While I knew that not everyone would get out exactly unscathed, I felt like confidence would be more helpful than the absolute truth.

"It will be safe," I said. Then remembering Edward's words I added, "Someone could even sit out if they wanted to."

"I don't think so," Seth said as though immediately detecting Sam's response.

"If that's true than the younger ones will stay behind to protect La Push," Sam said. Seth, Brady, and Colin all groaned at once. Sam looked at Leah, but she was already leveling him with a gaze, daring him to try and make her stay behind.

Sam added nothing, too guilty to deprive her.

"Leah's right," Jacob said. "This is an opportunity we can't afford to lose. The Cullens are letting us learn their moves and strategies. If…" Jacob hesitated for a second before he made himself go on. "If they bite Bella it will help to know what to expect."

From Jacob's tone I couldn't tell if he was talking about what Bella would be like as a newborn or if he meant the war they would want to wage on the family for breaking the treaty.

I looked at Kim again, my fear for Breaking Dawn to happen without me renewed. She reached out and squeezed Jared's hand for comfort while he smiled excitedly at the prospect of tearing his blood enemies to pieces.

"Let's just take this one step at a time," Sam said crossing his arms over his chest. "We've got a few hours. Everyone get some rest for tonight. Our minds are going to be an open book for the mind reader. This will be good for us. And I agree with Cammy about a show of good faith. If things take a bad turn in the future it will not be because we didn't try to cooperate."

"Cool," I took my phone out of my pocket, ready to set my alarm. On the screen I saw that I had four missed text messages, all of which were from Kim. There was apparently no avoiding the bombshell waiting to crash, but like anything else, there was a way of putting it off a little longer. "Then I'm going to take a nap before we head out."

I felt Paul stiffen beside me.

"We?"

Quil sighed.

"And this was going so well," he lamented shaking his head. I turned to meet Paul's steady stern, brown eyes. He had the advantage of looking older than he really was, which tugged of my teenage instincts to immediately start whining.

Paul and I stared at each other, ready for verbal battle.

"I don't have time for this," Leah decided.

"Hold up, you're my ride," Seth said trailing at her heels.

"No I'm not. We ran here."

"Whatever. Keep walking," Seth hissed, pushing her forward. Several others followed suit, but Sam, Emily, and Quil stayed. Kim seemed to want to stay, but Jared took her hand and led her away. I crossed my arms over my chest and faced him.

"I'm going to the practice," I said.

"Because you need to brush up on your vampire killing techniques?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No."

He didn't blink.

"Will Bella be there?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you going?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, unable to come up with a legitimate reason for my being there. Emily nudged Sam, trying to be subtle about hinting him to leave Paul and me to our own matters. Sam held up a finger.

"Hold on. He has a good argument. He might win this one," Sam whispered.

We ignored them.

"I'm going to be there to… mediate…" I started to say. Paul gave me a skeptical look. "Okay, fine. I planned on hiding in the trees and watching with the rest of you guys. Why is that so dangerous?"

"It could get rowdy," Paul argued.

"But I know it won't. Besides, I wasn't going to volunteer to participate or anything. I just want to watch," I said.

"Why?"

I took a deep breath. Because I had made promises to be more careful now that I was beginning to understand just want the bond between Paul and I meant. It was a tether so tight that severing it could rip apart our sanity. Maybe even cause death.

Then again, I knew what was going to happen. And I really _really_ wanted to go.

"It's hard to explain," I said looking away.

"Try me," Paul said putting his hand on my shoulder. It was strangely unnerving to see him being so rational. He hadn't started this discussion by deciding that there was no way I was getting my way no matter how much I thought I needed to go.

And the truth this time was that I didn't need to go.

"I've only seen vampires in action under the worst circumstances. Even the Cullens are so careful not to do anything acrobatic or cool in front of me. The most I've seen them do is run fast," I said. Paul's brow furrowed still unsure of what I was trying to explain. "I want to go because I think it will be awesome to see. Okay?"

Paul barked out a laugh.

"And how would you get out there? It's ten miles into the forest," he said.

I hadn't thought about that. He was right.

"I guess I could hitch a ride with one of the Cullens before Bella gets there. Maybe I can get someone to run me out there," I said.

All traces of humor fell from Paul's face.

"No."

I ignored the "because I said so" tone. If Paul was going to put up with my annoying habits, then I would have to put up with his.

"Or…" I said my voice trailing as my mind scrambled for an alternative suggestion. "I could always get a ride with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I could ride on you."

From behind us, Quil chuckled.

Paul and I glared at him.

"Really? I was the only one whose mind went there?" he asked.

"Don't start with me, Quil. I've got a bone to pick with you," I warned. Quil started to snicker when Paul gave him a suspicious look. Quil coughed into his fist and looked away to let us continue. "Remember when we first started spending time together? I said it would be fun to ride on your back while you ran and you thought it would be dangerous because I might fall off…"

Paul looked like he was seriously considering the idea.

"Do you still think that?" I asked him. Paul looked at Sam, who also looked thoughtful. Emily raised a brow.

"Maybe," Sam said with a shrug.

"Our fur is long enough to hang onto and it's not like she'd be bouncing around a lot if you're just running straight through," Quil suggested.

I felt a spark of hope.

"Really? You think it's possible?" Paul rubbed the back of his neck, uncertain. This was my opening. I had to take it. "I mean, you guys are supposed to be all graceful like vampires. I don't think I'll get hurt with you around."

Quil rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"And with a saddle and a good set of reigns-" Quil added unhelpfully.

"Shut up, Quil," Paul and I coursed.

I gave Paul a look, letting him think.

"I guess we can try," Paul said rubbing his chin. His expression slid into a mischievous smile. "If you try something for me."

I eyed him warily.

"Try what exactly?"

"Could you try talking to the Cullens about redrawing the boundaries? We get full access to Forks, including Debbie and Bob's house, no matter who or what is there," Paul said. I suppressed the urge to snort. Paul gave an innocent shrug. "It's just like you and Sam said. It can be a show of faith from them to us."

Sam was suddenly even more engrossed in our conversation, seeing that the progress Paul was making with me would ultimately benefit the entire pack.

"It doesn't matter if they agree to it or not, of course, but it would be so much easier for us if they stopped giving us death glares every time one of shows up," Paul said taking one of my hands and smoothing over the skin with the pad of his thumb. He wasn't verbally begging, but he was giving me a very non-Mike Newton puppy dog look that made me want to melt.

"Oh. You're good," I admitted. I thought about it for a moment and realized that Paul was right. They should have as much access as the Cullens to Bella and me. Weren't we the most likely ones to need protection? "Okay, I will. And I really will try. I just don't know what they'll say."

He smiled.

Quil's jaw dropped. Sam exchanged an impressed look with Emily, who looked to be trying to hide a proud smile.

"Holy crap. Paul, do you understand the power you've just harnessed?" Quil teased.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Paul asked.

Quil grinned.

"Yeah. I just wanted to ask Cammy how everything went with Newton today," he said. I clenched my jaw and stared him down, hoping that I would spontaneously acquire laser vision. Paul looked from me to him, correctly reading my annoyance and rage.

"Alright, that's it! What did you do to her?" Paul snapped out suddenly.

He dropped my hand and started to stalk toward Quil. Quil backed away with his hands up, obviously having miscalculated Paul's unpredictable rage. I stepped back to let Paul take care of Quil. I could hear Quil and Paul arguing as they disappeared into trees.

Sam shook his head.

"One minute he's revolutionizing the way we interact with the Cullens through Cammy, the next he's taking a bite out of Quil," Sam said shaking his head at Emily. She shrugged. Sam sighed started to take off his shirt as he walked into the woods.

He stopped to put a hand on my shoulder.

"About what Paul said, if you could somehow talk the Cullens into this it would be very helpful for all of us and we'd all appreciate it. Also keep in mind that this doesn't mean we're changing our borders to let them in," Sam said.

"Yeah, I figured," I said. In the end it wouldn't matter what the wolves wanted. They would give Edward and Carlisle access to La Push to take care of Jacob.

A high pitched yelp echoed in the trees.

Sam tugged at the hem of his shirt as he started into the darkness.

"I better break this up," he said.

Emily and I waited until Sam was completely out of sight, the sounds of massive bodies slamming together, snapping saplings and shuffling across the dirt was nothing unusual for either of us. It wasn't the first time she reminded me of Sam. They had the same posturing, the same hard looks with a cool attitude that made it hard to argue with her. Behind the angry marks on her face was a worried expression.

"You should talk to Kim," Emily said finally. "She's been trying to get a hold of you all day."

"Yeah," I said averting her motherly gaze. "I haven't bothered with my phone all day. I was busy with all this stuff. Do you know what's going on with her and her theories?"

Emily paused, careful not to upset me.

That wasn't good.

"I think that coming up with a way to find a solution to your problem is harder than she'd thought it would be. I know she's going to talk to Old Quil again tomorrow," Emily said. She crossed her arms over her chest. "According to what the psychic told Jake there's about four days left until this big battle thing happens. There can't be much story after that. Just how much time do you need?"

My heart beat picked up. She was right. Was it really just four days? Yes, of course it was. Jacob and Alice had this conversation right in front of Bella. I'd read today's chapter about a dozen times.

"I don't know," I said honestly. I ran my hand over my ponytail, looking out into the darkness where the sounds of Paul and Quil's scrap seemed to be winding down with Sam's help. "I really don't. Maybe a week or two."

I only had a week or two left in the books?

"That can't be right. I've got to fix this, but there's so much going on. I have to-"

Emily put her hands on my shoulders and made me face her.

"Calm down," she said. Slowly, the panic lifted. Her voice lowered, afraid that someone equipped with super-senses might be able to hear us. "I know you've got a lot on your plate right now. We're not going to let anything happen to Paul. Okay?"

I nodded stiffly, too panicked to start thinking about the what-ifs that nagged at me.

"Just give her a time limit and answer any other questions she has. You know Kim. Once she has a taste of new information she'll run with it," Emily said locking me in her brown eyed gaze. I gave her a sharp nod.

"Okay."

"There's always a way out," Emily said.

I nodded again.

"There's always a way out. Right," I repeated. I straightened my shoulders and looked right back at her. "Thanks. Sorry. It's just… I don't know why just thinking about something bad happening to him makes me so crazy that I can barely function."

The good half of Emily's mouth lifted in smile.

"You love him," Emily explained simply. I tamped down the urge to give a little sigh as a smile tempted my lips.

"That's sweet and all, but that doesn't make this any easier. There's too much to do and I need to be focused," I said. Emily and I walked toward the house, her arm over my shoulder and gave me a little squeeze.

"I would tell you that you shouldn't put so much pressure on yourself, but I have a feeling that it won't change anything," she said. By the time we made it to the porch Kim was standing out the screen door. From the way she looked over her shoulder as she left I guessed she'd just escaped Jared's attention.

While I had been dreading running into Kim and receiving bad news, it wasn't so bad as long as Emily was there. Kim assured me that she was still on the case, looking into shape-shifting legends from other tribes. Preferably ones with love stories attached to them.

I wasn't sure how that was supposed to keep me from being ripped out of this universe, but Kim seemed sure of herself.

"I'm going over to Old Quil's again tomorrow. He's got some friends in the Makaw tribe who might have some legends we overlooked," Kim said. She looked over her shoulder again to see if anyone was around, then put her hand in front of her mouth as she stage whispered, "By friends, I mean Embry's mom. She's part of that tribe."

I shivered, reminded again about Old Quil's imprinting escapades.

Emily scowled at her.

"Kim," she warned in a low voice.

Kim threw up her hands in defeat.

"Right, but that's none of our business and we will pay attention to the matter at hand," Kim promised hurriedly. I felt a wave of relief sweep through me. Emily seemed to think I was okay and gently dropped her arm from my shoulders.

The boys emerged from the woods with their clothes miraculously intact. Neither Quil nor Paul looked very happy, but Sam was wearing that weary look again that had Emily immediately stepping to his side.

Sam seemed to calm almost instantly at her presence.

Behind them, Paul shoved Quil by the shoulder, toward me.

"This idiot has something to say to you," Paul growled at me.

I folded my arms and looked at Quil as he stopped in front of me.

"Yeah. We're even for the food stealing," Quil said. Paul smacked him on the back of the head, the sound of flesh against skull making me cringe. Quil whirled on him, his fists trembling, but his control was much better than Paul's. "The prank was maybe a tad harsh. It was the only way I knew to get you and Paul at the same time."

He paused, smiling a little.

"It was a little funny though. And now that you've rejected the marshmallow he'll probably start liking you instead of Bella."

Paul tried to smack him again but this time Quil anticipated it. Before we knew it Kim and I were both giving them room to wrestle on the dusty dirt path. Kim folded her arms across her chest as we watched them scramble over each other trying to pin the other to the ground.

Kim turned to look at me.

"Boys are dumb."

I snorted, careful not to agree.

"Want to grab a soda inside?"

I shook my head.

"It's naptime for me," I said rubbing my palms together. "I've got front row seats to vampire wrestling match. Emmett's going to eat dirt when Jasper's through with him." Kim huffed.

"And apparently I'll be stuck here doing homework on legends from tribes that aren't even mine," she snorted.

I patted her head sympathetically.

"Thanks again, Kim. We'd all be lost without you," I said.

She tried to look modest as she shrugged, but she was obviously touched by the compliment.

"See you later, Paul," I said loudly over the sounds of their fists beating into each other. Their fighting wasn't too serious, so it didn't take much for Paul to literally toss Quil aside and follow me toward the house.

"Hey, wait up."

I turned on him.

"Quil's an ass," he declared. "Mike didn't seem like he was into you, did he?"

I shook my head.

"I don't think so. After Jacob passed along Quil's message Mike told his buddies that I liked him. The only reason he made me dance with him was to save face," I explained. Paul frowned skeptically, as though waiting for me to come clean with a more truthful answer.

"No. He was not into me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Paul wasn't convinced.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I said hooking my arm into his so that I could lead him away. "We've got a big night ahead of us. Let's just relax until it's time to go."

Paul and I had crashed on the couch watching bad TV. It's hard to cuddle with a werewolf for very long, especially in the summer. When I woke up we were on opposite ends of the couch, my legs resting on his lap. Still I was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Lovely.

Paul, of course, was awake much sooner than I was.

People were beginning to return to Emily's to prepare for the meeting. I could sense the growing tension immediately. Jared stood leaning in the threshold between the living room and the kitchen, arms folded over his chest and his expression lost in thought. Embry also sat in the armchair opposite of the television pretending to watch it.

"Did something happen while I was out?" I asked Paul drowsily.

He thought for a moment.

"No," he said. "Unless it happened while I was out too."

Embry seemed to return to the present at the sound of my voice. He smiled in greeting, but something was still off.

"Why is everyone acting so weird?" I asked Paul.

"Oh I don't know," Jared perked up sauntering into the living room. I could hear more people rummaging inside the kitchen, silverware tapping softly on Emily's plates. He shrugged, "Maybe because we're about to go meet a bunch of man eating monsters to get lessons on how to kill _other_ man eating monsters. Oh, and also being in a state where we will be constantly fighting the instinct to kill our teachers."

I stared at him.

"So you're nervous?"

Embry chuckled.

"Yeah," he said.

I tried not to laugh.

"They're not going to hurt you," I assured him.

Jared gave me an incredulous.

"They should be worried about us hurting them," Paul said. He gave me a look. "They know our control is not one hundred percent, but if you're going to be there I'm thinking everything is going to go smoothly."

"Or its not and Cammy just wants to be part of the action," Jared pointed out.

I narrowed my eyes at Jared. Paul rolled his eyes to show his exasperation with Jared. I smirked at him and drew my legs up from Paul's lap. "I'm going to go get ready for the show. Is Kim still here?"

"It's two in the morning. She's at home," Jared grumped.

My phone buzzed alerting me that it was two o'clock. Paul's expression sobered.

"Come on, Cam. We're going to need a head start," Paul said to me.

"A head start?"

"You and I have a little experiment to do. Remember?" he asked. Suddenly remembering that between meeting back with the werewolves and the upcoming newborn killing lessons was the problem of getting me from point A to point B.

The look I got from Paul made me nervous.

"Right," I said straightening my now rumpled party clothes. Alice would murder me if she saw what became of these purchases. "Let's do this."

"I want to see," Jared said following us as we went toward the front door.

"Me too," Embry added.

We went to the front yard where it was pitch black out. The boys didn't seem to have a problem seeing though so I stuck by and walked after them, pretending I could see just as well as they could.

"Okay, so how do we do this?" I asked as walked further and further from the light of the porch. We entered through the trees. Emily's house was a fair distance from the closest neighbor and sat at the edge of the forest and the makeshift dirt biking course that only the kids, and occasionally Bella, used. But for now it was abandoned.

Paul turned, but it was too dark to read any expression on his face until we were out of the cover of the trees. He wasn't too worried, but he was definitely unsure.

"We'll be going pretty fast," he said in a warning tone. "I need you to tell me the first time you feel like you're slipping. Even a little bit."

"Got it," I agreed with a nod.

Embry and Jared stood beside me as Paul started to take some steps away from me, getting ready to change.

"I'll start off slow and start to speed up. Tell me if I'm going too fast," he said.

"Okay," I promised.

"And remember-"

"Paul, just do it already," Jared interrupted. Embry smothered a snicker, but didn't disagree. Paul narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Finally he turned and started to wrap his hands around the hem of his shirt. It suddenly occurred to me that Paul was changing here, right now in the open, and was making no move to cover any part of his body.

And I do mean _any_ part.

When hanging around werewolves a certain amount of nudity is expected. I'd accidentally caught glimpses of almost everyone here and there. Briefly after the run-in with Laurent I'd seen a whole lot of Embry. But they usually made an effort to cover themselves at least, especially since the relationship between Paul and I was not quite to that point yet.

But apparently it was getting there.

Paul stood in the moonlight and took a few deep breaths. His hands clenched and unclenched by his sides. In the bad lighting I recognized his silhouette tensing, shaking like he did when he lost control. Usually this would be my cue to give him some space and it was my first instinct to give it to him, unused to his changing around me on purpose

Then suddenly his entire body tensed, expanded and dropped to all fours. It didn't hurt, or so I was told, but there was no middle ground between transformations. The moment his hands hit the ground they were paws. Fur sprouted from his, covering him in an instant.

It was strange to see Paul one moment and then a snarling wolf running completely on instinct the next. He whirled on us, teeth bared and his shoulders hunched before he was struck with a sudden calmness.

I hadn't noticed just how tensed Embry and Jared were until they relaxed at either side of me.

"Alright. You're up, cowgirl," Jared said.

I stepped toward the huge wolf, his head well over mine. His violent changes always made me hesitant around him, but I could see that he was in control. As if to prove it, Paul lowered his head and nudged it against my hand.

Smiling, I scratched his ears.

Paul lowered himself to the ground. Embry stepped beside me as I awkwardly calculated the best way to get onto his back.

"Need a boost?" Embry offered.

"No, I'll just…um…" I began, continuously shifting and then changing my mind about the best way to hoist myself onto a horse sized wolf. "Ah, screw it."

I stepped into his side and attempted to heft a leg on him. The boys laughed, but I ignored them as I used whatever leverage I could get to pull myself up. I felt ridiculous, like a two year old trying to ride the family dog.

"You're not going to hurt him. Just step on him," Embry suggested.

I hadn't realized that I was being careful not to kick him too hard or pull on his fur. I'd forgotten that he was a killing machine capable of taking a beating from a vampire. What possible damage could I do?

I pressed my foot into his side and pulled myself up.

Since everyone seemed keen on making horse-riding jokes about this I centered myself over his back like a horse and curled my hands into the fur around his neck like reigns. Paul moved up slowly. I didn't wobble too much once I got a feel for his movements.

"How do you feel?" Jared asked.

I scanned my surroundings, considering.

"Very tall."

Jared rolled his eyes.

"I think what Jared means is do you feel like you're going to fall off?" Embry asked.

"Oh," I said. I wiggled my butt a little, testing my balance. "Not really. He's big enough that I don't feel like I'm going to tip one way or the other." Jared studied Paul, tilting his head to the side.

"What about you, Paul?" Jared asked.

He lifted a shoulder one shoulder in a kind of dog shrug. Even then I didn't really wobble. He started forward, walking slowly in a small circle like one of those pony rides they have for kids at carnivals. His steps were soft and graceful, never even crunching the gravel.

It felt a little silly, but Jared especially seemed interested.

"I think we've got this," I craned around to meet Paul's gaze. "I'm ready if you are."

After a hesitant pause, he nodded.

Paul strayed from our test circle path and into the forest. We moved into rougher terrain, stepping over roots and uneven ground. Even out in the forest I didn't feel at all unsafe. Paul was trotting no faster than any other animal, testing as the limits slowly.

"So far so good, but the meeting place is ten miles away from the ranger station. I think we can go a little faster," I said. Paul gently sped up to a light jog. Still I felt safe, but Paul seemed unwilling to change his pace.

"Faster?"

I could sense the forest around us as we moved through it, but the cover of the branches blocking the moonlight limited what I could see. I did know that it didn't feel like he had gone much faster than that.

"I promise I have a good grip on you."

The air moved faster around me and faster until it felt like a storm was blowing past me. I could feel him moving, but I sat perfectly in place. I couldn't compare this experience to holding onto a vampire while they ran.

This wasn't horrifying.

It was _fun_.

"This is awesome!" Paul's speed suddenly started to slow down. "Hey, what's wrong? We were doing so well." It suddenly occurred to me that I could see through the trees now, the forest was thinning. Paul walked in between the trunks, revealing that we had made it to the clearing where the Cullens were their skin stark white under the night sky.

One by one they seemed to look our way, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"We're here? Already? How fast were we going?"

He stopped at the end of the trees. The clearing was wide enough to fit a football field in. In the distance I could just barely see the six figures standing there. Everyone was there except for Edward and Bella, I was pretty sure.

Jasper and Emmett stood across from each other exchanging some muted words right before they disappeared into a flurry of movements. It probably wasn't nearly as spectacular as it would be up close, but I was amazed to see what I could make out the explosion of dirt that came from Emmett hitting the ground with brutal force.

My jaw dropped.

"Wow," I whispered. "They must be practicing before the meeting. Do they know we're here?"

Paul barked out a laugh.

I snorted.

"You're right. Dumb question," I muttered.

The Cullens were so careful to keep the use of their physical abilities. It was an amazing gift to see those abilities used and feel perfectly safe.

I turned to see Paul watching me instead of the Cullens. I smiled at him.

"Thank you for this. It looks like our experiment was a success," I said. He nodded and moved toward me until our sides were touching. I crossed my arms over my stomach, watching on. "Werewolf pranks aside, it's been a pretty cool day. And as promised I'll talk to them about the whole letting werewolves come over whenever they want thing."

Wolf faces are usually expressionless unless they were growling or hanging their tongues out, but I saw something that looked like happiness sparkle in his eyes.

"But we're going to get closer than this for the meeting, right? This spot is like the nosebleed seats of Eclipse. There's no way I can hear Jasper's lesson from here," I added. Paul shook his head and rolled his eyes. "What? I think that's a legitimate question."

Paul let out another derisive huff which I took as a scoff.


End file.
